New Savior (Volume II) : Hell Boy
by the ereaser
Summary: Perjalanan hidup seorang uchiha-uzumaki naruto tidak semulus yang ia bayangkan. kematian yang di perkirakan adalah akhir, ternyata hanyalah membawa babak cerita baru dalam hidupnya. Kenyataan pedih harus di rasakan ketika desa yang ia benci adalah desa yang di lindungi dengan nyawa ibunya, serta kosnpirasi misterius yang ayahnya menjadikan semua kompleks. bagaimana naruto menjalani
1. Chapter 1

**New Savior**

**Proulogue**

**"Manusia selalu saja seperti ini, selalu saja memperlakukan kami para biju sebagai senjata mereka... " **Gumam seekor rubah berwarna orange dengan melambaikan 9 ekor di belakangnya, tapi hanya sepertiga saja sedangkan yang lain tertahan, sedikit memperlihatkan ke gagahannya. Di hadapannya seorang bocah berambut merah dengan mata violet menatapnya seolah mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Jadi itu alasan utamamu kenapa kau sangat membenci Manusia... Kyuubi...san" Komen bocah itu menatap polos sang rubah.

'**San... Dia bukalah tipe Bocah polos, tapi...Apa ia berkata seperti menganggapku sebagai manusia juga sepertinya?' **Pikir mosnster itu menyipitkan matanya menatap bocah dihadapannya penasaran. "**Itu hanyalah bagian kecil dari kebencianku. Aku terlahir dari kekuatan kebencian yang ada di dunia ini.. Aku adalah kebencian itu sendiri" **ucap sang rubah. Bocah itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Kau salah..." Ungkapnya dan Monster besar itu menatapnya bingung. "Dari apa yang kuketahui, semua yang terlahir di dunina ini adalah suci.. Itu yang dikatakan Ayame nee chan dan teuchi jiji dan aku percaya pada apa yang mereka katakan. Ia berhenti sejenak menutup mata. "Keadaanlah yang membuatnya menjadi pembenci atau dengan kasih sayang.." Lanjutnya menatap kyuubi dengan mata violetnya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe.

"**Kau hanya bocah naïve yang tidak tau apa-apa... Lihatlah dirimu, dengan semua apa yang telah kau dapatkan justru membuatmu berakhir seperti ini.. Itu hanyalah salah satu dari jutaan keserakahan manusia"** komen kyuubi seolah menceramahi bocah itu. "**Dan mata itu.. Mata itu adalah buktinya secara langsung" **lanjutnya.

"Hai... Aku mengakui kalau aku mendapatkan mata ini ada karena kebencian... Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menyerah pada kebencianku bukan? Mereka mengangkapku monster dan aku tidak merasa monster. Aku hanya akan berusaha keras, lebih keras lagi untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah moster.." Ia berhenti sejenak menarik napas panjang

"Juga kau bukanlah monster yang seperti mereka katakan. Kau tidak pernah menginginkan menghancurkan konoha sebelumnya. Ini semua karena pria itu mengeluarkanmu dari tubuh ibuku saat aku lahir.. Di mataku kau tidak bersalah dan kau bukanlah seorang yang di penuhi kebencian." Bocah itu berhenti lalu melangkah mendekati monster yang hanya bisa penasaran melihat apa yang akan bocah itu lakukan.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau memiliki begitu banyak kebencian pada manusia selama ini. Sejak era kau dikendalikan oleh Madara Uchiha, lalu senju Hashirama menyegelmu dalam tubuh istrinya sendiri memulai mengurungmu." Ia berhenti menutup mata sambil menatik napas."Di penjara seorang diri selama 1 bulan saja sudah sangatlah sesak, dan kau di segel pada tiga generasi. Bisa dibilang lebih 100 tahun untukmu berada di segel berbeda, seorang diri. Tidak wajar tentunya jika kau tidak membenci manusia"

Kyuubi diam tidak merespon perkataan itu, dan ia memang harus mengakui kalau itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Alasan utama kebenciannya pada manusia di mula dari Sharingan yang mengendalikannya lalu kebebasannya di renggut. Terbelenggu selama 3 generasi bukanlah hal yang bisa di pahami atau di mengerti oleh siapapun juga. Dan parahnya lagi keberadaannya tidak dianggap, ia hanya di anggap sebagai senjata saja, bukan seperti suatu makhluk hidup.

"Tapi singkirkan dulu perkataan orang tentangmu apapun itu, karena mereka semua bodoh. " Ia tersenyum sejenak menatap kyuubi hangat, tidak terlihat rasa khawatir sedikitpun. "Bagiku Kau adalah pelindungku.. seseorang yang telah melindungiku selama ini, mengawasiku selama ini dan satu-satunya yang mengetahui apa isi hatiku. Mungkin kau tidak menyadari ini.. Tapi sejak dulu.. Sejak aku mengetahui tentang kebenaran, jauh dari lubuk hatiku paling dalam kau kuanggap... Saudaraku" ungkap bocah itu menempelkan tangannya di moncong kyuubi.

Saat ini di leher dan tubuh kyuubi di oleh segel kuat yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Itu asalah segel Rikudo yang digunakan untuk menahan pergerakannya. Juga di tangan dan kaki juga ke 9 ekornya bagian pangkal di tahan sedangkan sissanya melambai-lambai. Tentu saja Shok bagi kyuubi yang mendengarkan perkataan Bocah polos di barengi senyuman hangat sangat tulus itu padanya. Rasa bencinya seolah di lelehkan oleh kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan itu. Tapi bukan kyuubi namanya jika ia dengan mudah percaya pada manusia.

"**Gahahaha... Lihatlah dirimu bocah... Seorang prodigy, Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, umur 7 tahun membangkitkan Sharingan umur 8 tahun menguasai dengan sempurna sharingan. Menjadi genin umur 9 tahun, pengendalian katon sempurna harus berakhir karena keangkuhan manusia di luar sana, khawatir pada kekuatan yang akan kau dapatkan karena diriku dan darahmu... Cerita tentangmu akan berakhir di sini bahkan kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan mimpimu..."** Ungkap kyuubi menertawai bocah bernama Naruto itu.

Saat ini, di luar sedang dilakukan prosesi pemindahan kyuubi di sebuah tempat rahasia di lindungi barrier yang kuat, sangat kuat. Yondaime Hokage berlaku sebagai pelaku asli di sini dan sebagai calon tubuh berikutnya adalah bocah seumuran Naruto mirip sekali dengan Yondaime, bagaikan bunshin mininya.

Konoha memutuskan untuk mengambil kyuubi dalam tubuhnya khawatir akan kekuatan yang besar di dapatkan olehnya dimasa akan datang. Dengan chakra kyuubi dan Sharingan akan menciptakan monster luar biasa. Disamping itu, ini juga adalah hukuman karena ia menghabisi beberapa warga dan Shinobi beberapa hari yang lalu, warga dan Shinobi dari konoha. Ia lepas kendali entah dengan alasan apa dan menghancurkan mereka semua sangat sadis. Kerusakan parah akibat kejadian itu, juga menciptakan teror membuat warga semakin membencinya.

"Mungkin ini adalah akhir, atau mungkin ini adalah awal, siapa yang tau.. Kyuubi. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah menyesali perbuatanku itu karena aku merasa tidak bersalah dan mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya karena melanggar aturan Sandaime jiji" komen pelan Naruto melompat keatas kepaka kyuubi lalu duduk bersila di sana seperti seorang yang sangat akrab dengan moster itu.

"Aku lebih memilih mati dengan membebaskanmu dari segel itu. Kurasa kau sudah tau alasanku itu karena kau berada dalam tubuhku" gumam pelan bocah itu menundukan wajahnya.

Terlihat ada ukiran fuinjutsu muncul mulai dari ekor kyuubi satu persatu dan merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuubi tentu menyadari itu, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi prosesnya sudah di mulai" gumam pelan Naruto.

'**Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto... Mungkin terlambat bagiku untuk menyadari ini, tapi... aku mengakui kalau kau memiliki sesuatu di dalam hatimu, tidak seperti manusia serakah yang ada di luarsana. Sangat di sayangkan jika kau berakhir disini..'** Pikir Monster itu sejenak.'**Aku penasaran akan menjadi seperti apa kau nantinya, tapi... Aku tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal dan...' **Pikir sosok itu mengangkat arah tatapannya ke Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sebaliknya.

"**Kau naïve... Aku lah yang menyebabkan semua penderitaanmu, aku lah yang menyebabkan kau mengalami derita berkepanjangan, aku penyebab kau dibenci dan diperlakukan seperti sampah seperti ini... " **Ungkap kyuubi

"Hai.. Dan kaulah yang menjadikanku menjadi seperti sekarang ini.. Kau yang membuatku membangkitkan Sharinganku. Kau yang membuatku harus berusaha keras merubah semua persepsi warga tentangku dan menganggapku bukanlah monster... Disamping itulah kau tau sendiri bahwa.. Kaulah yang menjadi alasanku untuk kuat dan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bukanlah seperti yang kau katakan... Kyuubi" komen Neruto bereaksi terhadap perkataan Kyuubi yang mencoba memastikan kalau naruto tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Dan karena itu semua, aku menginginkan kau bebas dari dalam tubuhku... Meskipun semua rencanaku gagal.. " Ia berhenti sejenak menundukan wajahnya menyesal. "Maafkan aku" lanjutnya.

Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya menyudutkan tatapannya pada bocah Naïve di hadapannya. Ia telah melalui banyak waktu bersama jinchuurikinya selama ini dan ia tau kalau itu semua adalah kenyataan.'**Sama seperti perkiraanku rupanya' **pikir kyuubi tersenyum.

"Jika aku harus berakhir di sini, maka berakhirlah... Tidak ada penyesalan atau kebencian dalam diriku dengan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Mereka hanya bereaksi wajar karena mereka manusia yang hanya bisa melihat, mendengar dan bertindak sesuai dengan itu. Mereka tidak bisa melihat isi dalam hatiku sepertimu... Kyuubi" lanjut Naruto bercerita diatas kepala rubah bereekor 9 itu.

"**Aku tidak menyangka di saat terakhir aku akan merasakan hal seperti ini, tapi... Aku harus mengatakan aku sangat senang bersamamu selama 10 tahun terakhir**" ucap kurama dengan seringainya membuat Naruto sedikit bingung. Ia tidak tau apa maksud rubah itu. "**Aku hanya dapat melakukan ini, berharap tubuhmu akan menerimanya dengan baik setelah 10 tahun kebersamaan kita. Kau akan selamat atau tidak dari prosesi ini semua bergantung padamu... " **Kyuubi memaksa tubuhnya bergerak dan memajukat kepalang tangannya tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Huh... Apa maksudmu kyuubi... " Gumam bingung Naruto melihat hal itu.

"**Tidak usah banyak tanya.. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu jadi lakukan cepat tempelkan tinjumu padaku. Ini adalah hadiah terakhirku juga sebagai ucapan persahabatan dariku... Gaki" **komen tegas kyuubi. Meskipun ragu, bocah itu akhirnya melakukan seperti apa yang di perintahkan oleh kyuubi. Awalnya ia melebarkan matanya merasakan sesuatu, tapi ia terenyum saat kyuubi memberikan senyuman.

"**Saat aku bilang tarik keluar chakraku, maka lakukan perintahku. Terik dengan chakra yang kau miliki gaki. Itu adalah inti Chakraku yang akan menjadi milikmu, bersatu di dalam tubuhmu dengan chakramu meski dua tempat berbeda." **Jelas Kyuubi.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya kebingungan apa yang sebenarnya kyuubi inginkan. "Apa maksudmu kyuubi, kenapa kau memberikanku inti chakramu. Lalu kau tidak akan memiliki chakra lagi" gumam khawatir bocah itu.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah monster rubah itu. **"Tetap saja kau memikirkan orang lain meski kau sudah diambang kematianmu gaki... Aku akan memiliki chakraku kembali dalam beberapa tahun. Itu adalah inti kekuatanku yang akan menyelematkanmu dari kematian proses pengekstrakan diriku dalam tubuhmu. Sangat jarang mendapatkan orang sepertimu yang merelakan hidup demi biju, bukannya malah memanfaatkan kami sebagai ambisimu. Terimalah gaki.. " **Kyuubi mulai tertarik oleh huruf kanji dan Chakra kyuubi berwarna orange terang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, tertarik oleh chakra bocah itu berbentuk telapak tangan,menggenggam erat chakranya.

**"Meski hanya sebanding sengan 3 ekor chakraku, kurasa itu bisa menyelematkanmu...Sampai jumpa lagi... Uzumaki... Uchiha... Naruto,"** dengan itu kyuubi tertarik dari tempat itu menghilang untuk selamanya meninggalkan Naruto yang terlempar ke bawah mendarat mulus di atas permukaan air. "**Saat kita bertemu lagi, pastikan kau mempersiapkan dirimu... Sebagai hadiah terakhirku, aku akan memberitahukanmu namaku... Kurama" **suara kyuubi masih terdengar meski ia sudah menghilang, meninggalnya chakranya yang membentuk seperti rubah lalu masuk ke tubuh Naruto menyatu dalam tubuhnya.

"Begitu yah... " Gumamnya tersenyum menatap kearah hilangnya kyuubi, lalu menatap tangan kanannya sendiri setelah melakukan tos dengan kyuubi. Kayu segel rikudo penghalang telah menghilang menjadi gumpalan asap benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Arigatou.. Kurama... Suatu hari nanti akan kupastikan kalau kau bebas dari dunia ini... Selamanya..."Gumam pelan Naruto penuh keyakinan

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya sosok tua dengan pipa tembakau di mulutnya pada seorang Suster di dalam ruangan berwrna putih. Ruangan itu adalah rumah sakit dimana seorang sekitar 13 tahun terbaring lemah dengan beberapa selang impus di lengannya dan monitor pemantau keadaannya.

Bocah itu memiliki rambut merah jabrik cukup panjang, membentuk bang menutup wajah bagian kanannya, ia adalah Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto. Ia tidak tewas stelah kyubi di keluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya, tapi sebagai gantinya ia koma. Sudah tiga tahun ia koma dan tidak bereaksi sediktpun sampai sekarang terhadap obat-obatan yang di berikan padanya. Tubuhnya menolak semua itu kecuali impus untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin Sandaime Sama..." Jawab suster. Sosok tua itu adalah sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi yang selama ini merawat Naruto seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Pertumbuhan Naruto normal layaknya bocah seumurannya meski ia tidak sadarkan diri. Jika si lihat dari segi fisik, Naruto 100% dalam keadan sehat, sangat sehat mahan. Hanya saja jiwanya tenggelam di dalam mindscapenya. Sandaime pernah meminta bantuan dari klan Inoichi melacak keberadaan Naruto dengan jutsu rahasia mereka, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Secara kesehatan, tidak ada yang salah di tubuh Naruto, tapi tidak secara kejiwaan. Bocah berumur 10 tahun sebagai jinchuuriki di tarik paksa keluar biju dalam tubuhnya dan masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, itu adalah sebuah mukjizat atau anugrah terbesar. Atau mungkin juga karena tubuh Uzumaki Naruto dominan dibandingkan Uchihanya.

Ia tidak mengetahui dari mana ia memiliki darah uchiha, entah dari ibu atau dari ayahnya, yang jelas ia pasti adalah seorang uchiha karena sharingan yang ia miliki. Itu adalah mutlak dan tidak dapat di ubah. Ia telah di asuh oleh sarutobi Hiruzen sejak berumur 4 tahun saat panti asuhan mengusirnya. Kemudian saat ia mengaktifkan sharingannya, ia diklaim sebagai uchiha dan di tempatkan di uchiha klan.

Naruto menjalani kehidupannya sebagai uchiha sama dengan yang lainnya walaupun 75% di habiskan untuk berlatih sedangkan sissanya untuk Sandaime. Ia memang uchiha dari darah, tapi jika di lihat dari sikap, ia lebih mirip uzumami atau Sarutobi yang penuh kasih. Seorang genius uchiha klan di kalangan bocah seusianya. Prodigy uchiha bangkit kembali di tangannya.

"Dokter.. Bagaimana perkembangan di tubuh Naruto kun?" Tanya penasaran Sandaime menatap dokter, seorang pria sekitar 40 tahunan di samping kanan suster memeriksa laporan.

"Sepertinya masih belum bisa di simpulkan Sandaime sama selama Naruto san belum sadar. Saat ia si bawa kesini dalam keadaan sekarat, semua titik aliran chakranya hancur. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau ia bahkan akan memiliki chakra untuk mengaktifkan sharingannya" jawab dokter itu sambil menatap Sandaime serius. Sudah tiga tahun ia meneliti perubahan tubuh, terurama aliran chakra Naruto yangrusak akibat penarikan kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Begitu... Berarti kehidupannya sebagai shinobi harus ia akhiri..." Komen sedih sandaime menatap ke dokter yang menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan persepsi Sandaime. 'Bocah malang... Apa yang telah kalian lakukan padanya Minato... Kalian sungguh tega memperlakukannya seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak memperdulikannya padahal kau tau betul kalau Naruto kun masih bisa selamat' pikir Sandaime geram pada Yondaime.

"Sistem aliran chakranya dipaksa membesar tiga kali lipat dibandingkan ukuran normalnya. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bocah ini masih bisa selamat sampai sekarang. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa selamat bahkan karena perubahan 1/5 aliran chakranya secara paksa seperti bocah ini. Chakranya sudah terkuras habis dan hampir seluruh titik tangketsunya telah rusak. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk menjadi Shinobi jika ia bisa selamat dari atau sadarkan siri dari komanya" lanjut sang dokter memberikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya pada Sandaime.

Sandaime menarik napas panjang mengingat betapa malangnya Naruto nanti jika ia sadarkan diri. Ia tau betul keinginan Naruto adalah menjadi ashinobi hebat dan membuat dirinya di kagumi oleh seluruh warga konoha. Kini ia tidak memiliki chakra lagi setelah beberapa orang sudah mulai mengakui keberadaannya, dan parahnya lagi konoha yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Semua tidak akan sama dengan yang dulu jika Naruto sadar, itu adalah harga mutlak melihat perlakuan yang ia terima dari para pemimpin Konoha yang menempatkannya di posisi seperti barang bekas, sudah tidak bisa dipakai lalu akan di buang begitu saja. Ia dijadikan jinchuuriki kyuubi, karena itu ia masih di anggap. Tapi setelah kyuubi dalam dirinya diambil, maka semua pasti akan berubah jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan.

"Berapa besar kemungkinannya untuk bisa siuman Doketer?" Tanya Sandaime penasaran.

"Sangat sedikit... Hanya 0,01% saja.." Jawab dokter. Sandaime menutup matanya berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak tega meligat Naruto seperti ini dari dalam hatinya. "Kalaupun ia siuman, kemungkinan ia akan lumpuh permanen karena urat-urat syarafnya ikut rusak bersama aliran chakranya, bahkan untuk berbicara saja susah baginya" lanjut dokter itu.

Sandaime menciba untuk memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik Untuk Naruto. Mungkin saja ia harus mengakhiri hidup Naruto untuk mengurangi penderitaannya. Jika Naruto mati paling tidak ia tidak akan menderita lagi. Tapi ia tidak tega untuk melihat cucunya sendiri mati karena perintahnya. Ia akan lebih memilih mati melindungi apa yang ia sayang di bandingkan dengan melihat orang yang ia sayang mati.

Setelah perkataan sang dokter, ia kemudian berpikir keras kembali. Jika Naruto siuman dan sesuai perkataan dokter maka ia akan melihat bocah itu lebih tersiksa lagi. Bagakan patung yang tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya Sendiri. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mengambil jalan pintas mengakhiri ini semua.

"Dokter.. Lakukan suntik mati" ucap pelan Sandaime di ikuti beberapa tetes air mata. Sebenarnya dokter telah menyarankan hal itu sejak dua tahun lalu karena harapan untuk Naruto sangat kecil tapi Sandaime adalah satu-satunya yang menolak permintaan itu. Ia menanggung biaya pengobatan Naruto selama ini berharap pada kewajiban, tapi bukannya harapannya terkabul justru malah semakin menghilang.

Ia sangat menyanyangi Naruto, tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui hal itu, tapi justru membuatnya hidup seperti itu hanya akan membuat Naruto semakin sengsara Nantinya.

Dokter langsung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti apa yang harus di lakukan sementara sandaime berbalik dan melangkah ke arah jendela berlinangan air mata tidak sanggup melihat prosesi suntik mati.

Di dalam mindscape Naruto.

Terdengar suara tetesan air yang jatuh dari atas kelantai air seperti lorong bawah tanah tempat air kotor mengalir. Air itu berwarna cokelat orange gelap. Tetesan air jatuh kembali tepat di kening naruto, langsung menyadarkan pikirannya untuk membuka kedua mata indahnya.

"Hah.. Dimana aku... Ini terlihat seperti saat aku kyu- oh maksudku kurama ada dalam tubuhku. Tapi...?" Gumam pelan naruto langsung bangkit dan duduk menatap kesekitarnya

"Naruto..." Suara wanita memanggil namanya dari belakang tubuhnya, menggoyahkan konsentrasinya saat itu. Ia langsung membalikan wajahnya menatap kearah suara dan terlihatlah seorang wanita dengan pakaian merah dan rambut merah panjang berdiri di belakangnya tersenyum manis padanya. Wanita itu berada di kisaran 25 tahunan dengan mata ungu indah.

"Hah.. Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" Tanya bingung naruto menatap sosok yang tersenyum manis padanya itu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.. Kenapa kau bisa secepat ini menemuiku" ucap wanita itu sedikit kesal. Perlahan naruto berdiri memperhatikan serius sosok itu.

"Apa kau seorang bidadari?" Tanya bodoh naruto

"Eh... Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" Tanya balik wanita itu.

"Hum... Kau sangat cantik, bahkan sakura chan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu tebayou" ucap naruto membuat wanita itu sedikit memerah pada kedua pipinya mendengarkan pujian naruto.

"Heh... Arigatou naruto kun.. Tapi aku bukan bidadari?" Jawab senyum gadis itu.

'Jadi siapa dia?.. Dan bukannya seharusnya aku sudah mati saat ini.. Kyuubi sudah menghilang dari dalam diriku' Pikir naruto mengingat kembali kejadian itu lalu langsung melebarkan kedua matanya menatap sosok itu. "Ap-apa kau shinigami?" Tanya sedikit takut naruto. Wanita itu tersentak kaget sejenak lalu tertawa

"Gahahahhha... " Tawa keras wanita itu sambil memegang perutnya.

"HEI.. BERHENTI TERTAWA.. TAWAMU SANGAT JELEK TEBAYOU" ucap naruto menunjuk kesal sosok itu.

"KAU SALAH TEBANE" teriak sosok itu langsung menjitak kepala naruto keras. Naruto langsung mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan kemudian menunduk..

"Ow... Itu sakit teba- hah .. Tebane?" Tanya bingung naruto menatap sosok itu yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

"Eto.. Hum.. Aku lahir cepat jadi kalau bicara aku sering mengeluarkan kata tambahan seperti itu.. Sedikit susah menahannya meski aku sudah berusaha. Kuharap kebiasaanku itu tidak berpengaruh padamu.. Naruto kun" ucap senyum wanita itu menatap naruto. Ekspresi naruto berubah drastis, tubuhnya kaku dengan bibirnya gemetar begitu juga matanya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan air mata lalu melompat dan memeluk sosok itu.

"Ka chan" gumam naruto. Wanita itu terkejut terlebih dahulu. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu tebayou" lanjut naruto dalam pelukan tepat di bawah dada wanita manis berambut merah itu.

"Jadi tebayou huh? Kau memang anakku" gumam sosk itu memeluk balik naruto. Tidak lama setelah itu ia mekemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap naruto hangat. "Waktu kaa chan tidak lama naruto kun.. Ini belumlah waktunya seharusnya kau bertemu denganku" lanjut ibu naruto

"Ke-kenapa? Bukannya aku juga sudah mati? Aku ingin bersama ibu selamanya" komen sedih naruto menyadari ibunya akan pergi lagi.

"Kita akan bersama-sama lagi tapi belum sekarang.. Perjalanan hidupmu masih panjang dan masih banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan sebelum datang menemuiku" ucap serius sosok itu membungkam naruto.

"Kalau aku belum mati, lalu dimana aku?" Tanya bingung naruto menatap ibunya.

"Kau berada di mindscapemu. Ibu akan menceritakan satu hal penting sebelum ibu pergi. Aku ada disini karena aku menyegel sebagian chakraku pada tubuhmu karena ada hal yang akan ibu lakukan untukmu" jelas sang wanita itu menatap kearah naruto yang masih sedih.

"Sebelumnya... Jelaskan dulu tentang kaa chan.. " Ucap senyum hangat Naruto penasaran ingin mengetahui tentang ibunya.

"Ibu akan menjelaskannya singkat" gumam sosok itu perlahan menarik napas menatap naruto. "Namaku adalah kushina uzumaki yang datang dari desa lain untuk dijadikan jinchuuriki karena aku memiliki chakra yang spesial. Aku dulu mencintai minato sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan senju shizune dan menikah dengannya. Hatiku hancur dan seorang bangsat bernama Takaji uchiha, di duga keturunan dari madara uchiha muncul dalam kehidupanku dan memperangkapku dalam genjutsu. Aku di diperkosa olehnya sampai akhirnya aku hamilkan dirimu" jantung naruto terasa berdetak sangat kencang seolah akan meledak oleh amarah.

"Dia tau kalau aku jinchuuriki kyuubi dan kelemahan segel yang menahan kyuubi adalah pada saat melahirkan, tapi aku tetap senang karena meskipun begitu aku sangat menantikan kehadiranmu. Uchiha klan sendiri memintaku secara langsung untuk menggugurkanmu karena menurut mereka anakku adalah aib uchiha saat takaji dinyatakan sebagai miss nin karena perbuatannya padaku" perlahan air mata menetes dari kedua mata naruto, air mata kebencian.

"Tapi mereka tidak berhasil melakukannya padaku tebane... Sampai akhirnya tibalah hari kelahiranmu yang bertepatan dengan tragedi kyuubi. Takaji muncul dan memaksa keluar kyuubi dari tubuh kaa chan meski resikonya adalah kematian kaa chan. Saat itu shizune juga sedang melahirkan anaknya bersama minato" lanjut kushina menceritakan masa lalu.

"Minato bertarung dan menang melawan takaji lalu datang untuk menolongku. Aku berencana membawa kyuubi mati bersamaku tapi minato menolak karena takaji mengancam untuk mengambil lagi kyuubi dan akan menguasai dunia. Ia kemudian merencanakan untuk melakukan kinjutsu shiki fujin dengan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel kyuubi di tubuh menma yang ia duga sebagai anak dalam ramalan yang akan membawa perdamaian. Saat itulah ka chan sadar bahwa hanya satu orang yang dapat menghentikan sorang takaji yaitu anaknya sendiri yang memiliki darah dagingnya dan itu kau" ucap kushina serius membuat naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ka-kaa chan percaya?" Tanya shok kushina.

"Pasti... Tugas orang tua untuk mempercayai kekuatan anaknya, sama halnya dengan minato mempercayai anaknya" jawab senyum kushina dan naruto lagi-lagi meneteskan air mata. "Setelah itu, ka chan mendahului minato melakukan shiki fujin sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menyiapkan altar hakke fuin segel yang ia gunakan untuk menyegel kyuubi. Ibu mengatakan padanya kalau aku akan membawa sebagian chakra kyuubi agar jinchuuriki itu selamat dalam penyegelan karena hanya seorang uzumaki yang bisa menahan kekuatan penuh dari kyuubi, saat itulah.. Ibu menggunakan shiku fujin menyegelnya dalam tubuh ibu selamanya. Sissanya minato menyegelnya padamu.., menjadikanmu sebagai jinchuuriki ketiga kyuubi" jelas kushina sangat serius. Naruto memperhatikan sangat serius perjelasan ibunya. Tidak pernah ia seserius itu sebelumnya dalam hidupnya meski cuma sekali.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Minato akan melakukan ini padamu... Maafkan kaa chan telah membuatmu menderita..." Gumam sedih menundukan kepalanya.

"Ka-kaa chan tau?" Tanya bingung Naruto.

"Kaa chan melihat semua dalam mindscapemu... Minato tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu pada anakku sendiri yang telah menjadi penyelamat konoha bersamaku. Aku mengorbankan nyawaku dan juga keluargaku untuk konoha tapi mereka membalasnya dengan... Mengeluarkan kyuubi dalam tubuhmu meski mereka tau resikonya adalah kematianmu. Kaa chan tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka atas apa yang mereka lakukan" ungkap emosi bercampur kesal Kushina mengetahui apa yang dilakukan konoha pada keluarganya.

"Kaa chan.." Gumam Naruto tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi pada ibunya.

"Naruto... Berjanjilah pada kaa chan kalau kau tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu di perlakukan seenaknya lagi oleh Konoha. Berjanjikah pada ibu kalau kau akan melawan semua perlakuan buruk mereka meski harus menjadikanmu seorang miss nin... Sudah cukup ibu yang di khianati oleh mereka, kaa chan tidak ingin kau juga di manfaatkan seperti ibu... Berjanjilah... " Tegas kushina memegang kedua bahu Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Ha-hai.. Aku berjanji.. Ka chan" respon tegas penuh keyakinan Naruto. Kushina tersenyum melihat kedua mata merah tiga tomoe Naruto menatapnya.

"Aku tau kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan membutuhkan chakra kyuubi, jadi Kau harus mengambilnya langsung di dalam perut shinigami sendiri. Singkatnya begini, aku sengaja menyiman chakraku dalam dirimu untuk saat ini, memberitahukanmu segalanya, termasuk aku menyimpan chakra kyuubi di dalam perut shinigami. Kau harus mengambilnya, dan caranya aku sudah tinggalkan di kediaman uzumaki.. " Jelas kagi kushina dan melihat ketubuhnya yang sudah mulai menghilang. Kushina menyemptkan dirinya mengecup kening Naruto lembut.

"Ka-ka chan?" Gumam naruto sedih menyadari ibunya sudah akan menghilang.

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto kun.. Hiduplah bahagia dan janganlah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dimanfaatkan seperti ibu oleh konoha... Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya... Melindungimu.." Dengan itu kushina menghilang dari pelukan Naruto. Terlihat Naruto berdiri menatap kedepan lurus dengan tatapan tajam mata Sharingannya.

'Paling tidak rencana pertamaku berhasil...' Pikir Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Entah rencana apa itu, tapi rencana itu berhasil sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa di rencanakan terlebih dahulu, termasuk apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Sementara di luar ruangan, terlihat suster sudah mempersiapkan jarum suntik berisi suntikan kematian seperti permintaan Sandaime. Hiruzen Sarutobi masih menatap kearah luar jendela dengan meneteskan air mata dari tatapannya. Ekspresi berat dan sangat sedih terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

Lengan kanan naruto telah di persiapkan sebagai ssaran suntikan, di pegang oleh suster. Dokter mengambil jarum suntik di tangan suster yang lainnya siap melakukan eksekusi. Jarum semakin dan semakin dekat akan tertusuk ke lengan bocah berambut merah itu. Sekitar 1 cm saat akan menyentuh lengannya, tiba-tiba lengan Naruto berekasi seolah menolak apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dokter itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" gumam sang dokter shok sedikit mengeraskan suaranya sampai di telinga Sandaime. Dan memang benar, Sandaime langsung berbalik cepat mencari tau apa yang dokter itu kagetkan.

"Cha-chakra ini... " Ungkap Shok sandaime merasakan chakra yang sangat ia kenal. Matanya melebar melihat kedepannya dimana dokter dan suster berada. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi bibirnya tiba-tiba kaku tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat "Ku-Kushina..." Lanjutnya Shok.

Tubuh dokter dan suster itu di belit oleh rantai chakra berwarna perak berasal dari dada Naruto. Rantai itu melilit tubuh mereka lalu mengangkat tinggi keduanya sampai 2 meter di atas permukaan lantai ruangan.

"AAAKKKHH.. APA INI" rintih kesakitan dokter itu meronta ingin membebaskan diri malah lilitan rantai semakin panjang. Dari ujung lutut mereka sampai ke ujung pangkal leher bawah mereka. Kemudian mereka terlempar keras ke arah tembok menubruk tembok sebelum akhirnya pingsan dan rantai chakra itu menghilang dari tubuh Naruto.

Sandaime dengan keraguannya melangkah nendekati Naruto, mencoba mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia baru saja merasakan chakra Kushina uzumaki dan kemampuan Khususnya sebagai pengendali rantai chakra. Kemampuan yang ia gunakan untuk menekan chakra kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Sandaime berhenti di samping kanan Naruto menatap kearah wajah Naruto mengabaikan dua sosok madis tersandar di tembok.

'Kushina... Kau mencoba untuk melindungi anakmu dengan chakramu.. Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?' Pikir penasaran Sandaime. Perlahan kelopak mata kanan Naruto bergerak lalu keduanya seolah akan membuka. Mata Sandaime melebar melihat reaksi Naruto saat itu. Sudah tidak ada lagi alat yang nenghubung di tubuhnya, semua sudah dilepaskan oleh kedua medic.

Mata Naruto perlahan membuka, melihat ke cahaya putih terang di depan matanya langsung. Sangat menyilaukan, dan masih sangat buram. Pertama dan kedua ia membuka matanya masih sama, lalu berikutnya sudah mulai jelas dan semakin jelas.

"Dimana aku..." Gumam lemah Naruto menatap masih agak buram ke plafon putih ruangannya. Tatapannya menangkap ada seseorang di samping kanannya, seseorang yang ia kenal, sangat ia kenal.

"Naruto.. Kun" gumam Sandaime tidak tau reaksi apa yang akan ia keluarkan saat itu, apakah ia akan senang atau sedih dan sebagainya melihat Naruto sudah Siuman

"Jiji... " Respon pelan Naruto menatap Sandaime dengan mata Violet gelapnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Savior**

**Began the long Journey**

"Tidak mungkin..." Ungkap Shok dokter yang sama saat Naruto sadar melebarkan kedua matanya membaca laporan di tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia melototi Naruto dihadapannya yang duduk santai di atas kursi menatap datar Si doketer. Di sampingnya ada Sandaime yang juga penasaran akan hal yang mengagetkan si Dokter.

Naruto kini terlihat sangat fit, tidak terlihat sedikit tanda dalam dirinya kalau ia pernah sakit. Ia mengenakan pakaian berlambang uchiha di belakangnya, tapi bukan normal uchiha. Di bagian bentuk kipas,bukan lah seperti uchiha lainnya, melainkan lambang klan uzumaki. Lengan pendek berwarna Merah gelap hanya pada lengan dan keraknya. Selebihnya berwarna hitam.

Tidak seperti pakaian uchiha lainnya, bagian keraknya tidak bundar, melainkan membentuk sperti jaket yang dibiarkan terbuka sebatas dadanya. (Seperti kerak jubah Zangetsu ichigo). Pada bagian dalamnya berwarna hitam. Rambutnya membentuk segi tiga bagian belakang dengan bang menutup wajah bagian kirinya, menyembunyikan tanda lahirnya 3 pasang whisker, bisa di bilang mirip mini madara, minua rambut berwarna merahnya. Celana yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam dan sepatu biru di bagian bawahnya. Sandaime mengenakan jubahnya seperti saat ia masih menjadi hokage.

"Ada apa... Apa ada yang aneh dengan hasil pemeriksaan Naruto kun?" Tanya penasaran si kakek kage. Dokter itu tidak merespon perkataan Sandaime hanya sibuk menatap Shok Naruto.

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya... Makhluk apa kau ini sebenarnya.." Ucapnya horor. Sandaime dan Naruto bersama-sama menyipitkan kedua mata bingung dengan perkataan dokter.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya pelan agak bingung Naruto

"Tidak ada yang salah... Tidak sedikitpun.." Jawab dokter itu sedikit depresi.

"Jika tidak ada yang salah, kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu?" Komen bingung Sandaime. Seharusnya jika semuanya baik-baik saja maka reaksinya akan biasa, bukannya malah Shok.

"Ju-justru karena dia baik-baik saja makanya aku terkejut. Tidak ada yang bisa pulih hanya dalam dua minggu saja setelah 3 tahun koma, bahkan... Bahkan semua sistem syaraf dalam tubuhnya tersusun kembali seperti semula. Makhluk apa sebenarnya kau ini.. Tidak mungkin Manusia bisa melakukan seperti ini" ungkap dokter itu menatap Naruto penuh kebingungan. Kenyataan yang tidak sesuai dengan presiksi di dunia kedokteran yang penuh akan logika dan analisa tidak dapat mengungkap apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Mendengar reaksi dokter, mata sandaime tertuju pada Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menarik napas agak dalam. Seolah ia sedang memikirkan siapa sebenarnya dirinya untuk menjab pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran dokter.

"Kau serius... Dokter..." Komen terkejut Sandaime.

"100 % serius Sandaime sama... Dari hasil laporan terakhir yang kami lakukan kemarin, membuktikan bahwa tubuh Naruto san 85% telah kembali seperti sedia kala, seperti tidak pernah mengalami kejadian parah sebelumnya. Padahal kita tau sebelum ia siuman, 99 % sistem syaraf dalam tubuhnya telah hancur.." Mata sandaime melebar terkejut. Ia membandingkan laporan dokter dari pertama Naruto di bawa ke rumah sakit, sampai sekarang setelah dua minggu saat ia siuman.

'Memang benar jika dipikir lagi perkataan dokter ini.. Bahkan jika ia masih memiliki kyuubi dalam tubuhnya tidak mungkin secepat ini proses penyembuhannya, bahkan sistem syarafnya yang secara medis tidak dapat di sembuhkan dengan cara apapun juga. Apa yang sebenrnya terjadi padamu... Naruto kun' pikir sandaime memperhatikan serius Naruto di sampingnya.

"Orang selalu memanggilku monster, siluman, atau bahkan iblis.. "Komen Naruto yang mulai berekasi atas kebingungan dua sosok itu. "Terserah apa yang tertulis di laporan itu, terserah apapun yang kau pikirkan tentangku, tapi aku tetaplah aku... Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto baik kau mau atau tidak menerimanya di logikamu.. Dokter san" lanjut Naruto pelan perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe di sekelilingnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN... KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMILIKI CHAKRA SETELAH APA YANG TERJADI DALAM ALIRAN CHAKRAMU... SEMUA TITIK TANGKETSUMU SUDAH HANCUR.. KAU TUDAK MUNGKIN BISA MENGALIRKAN CHAKRA..." Teriak shok sambil berdiri dokter itu masih tidak menerima kenyataan. Bahkan sandaime tidak bisa berkomentar lagi melihat ke dalam mata sharingan Naruto sebagai bukti nyata.

"Tidak selamanya kenyataan sesuai dengan apa yang ada di perkiraan kita dokter, terlebih kita adalah manusia sebagai makhluk paling kompleks di dunia ini. Sistem subuh manusia tidak selamanya sama dengan hasil analisa dari peralatan madis, disamping itu dalam dunia shinobi bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar dan aneh seperti halnya memuntahkan api dari dalam Mulut." Komen pelan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan mengetahui kapan orang yang kau percayai akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila padamu demi sesuatu yang ia anggap benar bahkan mengorbankan hidupmu. Kenyataan selalu sulit di terima, tapi mau tidak mau kita harus menerimanya" lanjut jelas bocah berambut merah itu.

Tentu saja Sandaime mengerti apa maksud perkataan panjang lebar Naruto. Ia menyinggung tentang dirinya sendiri berhubungan dengan perlakuan yang ia rasakan dari Yondaime hokage. Awalnya Yondaime Hokage merupakan orang terdekatnya selain Sandaime. Ia sangat mempercayai Minato sama seperti ia mempercayai Sandaime, tapi itu dulu, sebelum kejadian keji yng menimpanya, dan semua itu 100% karena Minato.

Kenyataan pedih ia harus terima, sosok yang ia percayai menusuknya dari belakang. Kekecewaan terbesar dalam hidup Naruto ia rasakan untuk kagenya itu, secara tidak langsung kekuatan kebencian darah uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya bersama sharingan di kedua matanya. Aura kebencian terlihat jelas terpancar dari mata crimson sharingan tiga tomoe itu.

'Seperti dugaanku.. Naruto yang sekarang tidak akan mungkin sama dengan Naruto yang dulu. Kebencian di matanya bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan kebencian Sasuke pada itachi. Minato... Kau menggali lubang kebencian dalam diri bocah polos ini, dan kau harus menerima konsekuensinya' pikir Sandaime memperhatikan kedua mata Sharingan Naruto.

**Flashback**

"Baiklah.. Rapat tentang hukuman yang akan di berikan pada Uzumaki Naruto karena membunuh 4 shinobi dan 19 warga Konoha di mulai" ucap Minato membuka rapat.

Mereka mengadakan rapat emergency di ruang rapat council yang di ikuti oleh seluruh anggota klan di Konoha. Di barisan pertama, 5 orang paling berkuasa di Konoha yaitu dua kage dan tiga tetua council. Di bagian kedua adalah barisan para ketua klan konoha, di mulai dari klan Nara, lalu Yamanaka, Akimichi, menyusul Izunuka, kemudian Aburame dan terakhir Hyuga. Sementara di bagian belakang beberapa perwakilan warga konoha yang tercatat sebagai anggota council.

"YONDAIME SAMA... KAMI MENGINGINKAN HUKUMAN MATI PADA BOCAH KYUUBI ITU SEKARANG JUGA ATAS APA YANG IA LAKUKAN. IA TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK HIDUP.." Teriak salah satu anggota council dari warga Konoha berdiri menunjuk Naruto horor. Ia juga merupakan keluarga dari korban yang Naruto bunuh.

Naruto yang saat itu berusia 7 tahun, berdiri di bagian pojok kanan dengan kedua tangannya di ikat di belakang ean dua anbu memeganginya. Ia hanya menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas agak panjang terlihat pasrah akan keputusan rapat tentang hukuman apa yang akan ia dapatkan. Tidak terlihat ekspresi ketakutan dalam dirinya sedikitpun meski menghadapi tatapan maut dari seluruh Anggota council civilian.

Sandaime melototi sosok civilian geram akan perkataannya barusan. Ia merasa bahwa sangat tidak adil untuk Naruto karena alasannya sendiri. Ia tau kalau Naruto tidak bodoh dan akan melakukan hal seperti itu tanpa alasan, tapi bagaimanapun warga juga tidak akan ada yang menerima alasannya. Pembelaan apapun itu tidak ada gunanya karena dimata mereka, Naruto murni bersalah.

"AKU SETUJU.. IBLIS ITU HARUS MATI KARENA PERBUATAN BEJATNYA MEMBUNUH WARGA DESA YANG TIDAK BERSALAH" tambah warga lainnya mendukung perkataan pihak pertama. Sandaime berdiri geram sambil memukul meja menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"JAGA MULUT KALIAN.. ATURANKU MASIH TETAP BERLAKU SAMPAI SAAT INI DAN SIAPAPUN YANG MELANGGARNYA AKAN MATI.." Tegas Sandaime terpancing Emosi melototi dua anggota Civilian council yang langsung menciut duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Apa kau punya pembelaan sendiri untuk Kasus Ini" tanya Minato pelan menatap Naruto di bagian kanannya. Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya menatap kearah dua civilian dengan mata Violetnya.

"Apa pembelaanku saat ini akan di terima? Kalian tentu sudah tau hasilnya bahwa.. " Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap kearah Minato. "Apapun yang kukatakan tidak ada gunanya. Bahkan sejak awal kalian tidak pernah mempercayaiku, dan itu tidak akan berubah hanya dengan pembelaan kecilku..." Komen Naruto pelan.

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya... Bocah" komen Koharu yang sudah ikut dalam perdebatan itu. Nada melecehkan terdengar jelas dari komentarnya seolah menganggap Naruto tidak pantas sama sekali bahkan untuk berbicara.

"Semua pengadilan, dimanapun itu harus mendengarkan pembelaan dari terdakwa sebelum di lakukan tindakan selanjutnya. Ini adalah mutlak berlaku pada siapa saja, juga pada Naruto" komen pelan Fugaku uchiha sebagai pemimpin klan uchiha menutup kedua matanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Koharu dan Homura menyipitkan mata mereka menyorot Fugaku. "Naruto San adalah prodigy uchiha seperti juga itachi. Mereka tidak pernah bertindak atau melakukan sesuatu di luar pemikiran mereka atau secara emosi. Itulah yang kupelajari dari Naruto san selama ini, jadi pembelaannya harus di dengarkan" lanjut Fugaku membuka kembali mata hitamnya menatap Naruto.

"Hai.. Aku setuju dengan Fugaku San... Bagaimanapun cerita dari pihak lain tidaklah memberikan kita kejelasan 100% akan kasus ini... Merepotkan" komen malas si Nara Shikaku dari tempatnya. Semua peserta rapat kemudian menatap Naruto meminta sesuatu darinya. Bocah 10 tahun itu seolah mengerti apa maksud mereka dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Uzumaki Naruto.. Apa penyebab kau melakukan itu?" Tanya minto diberikan sedikit penekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Karena aturan... " Jawab pelan Naruto membuat seluruh peserta bingung akan jawabannya. "Ada aturan Konoha yang kenyataannya meski sudah jelas tapi kalian tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Aturan yang dibuat oleh Sandaime Hokage berhubungan dengan statusku sebagai jinchuriki..." Begitu banyak ekspresi terlihat dari wajah para peserta council yang jelas tau apa maksud Naruto. Ia kemudian menyorot kearah dua anggota civilian yang ngotot menginginkan kematiannya.

"Seharusnya kalian juga harus mati setelah melanggar aturan Sandaime Sama tadi... Kalian harus bersyukur karena tanganku terikat, jika tidak kalian sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Lagipula ini semua karena kelemahan dari Kage kalian yang bahkan tidak bisa menjalankan aturan sekecil itu" kata-lata Naruto itu memancing berbagai macam reaksi dari peserta. Ada yang melebarkan mata, menyipitkan, diam, geram, kesal, semuanya masing-masing mewakili.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak becus sebagai seorang Hokage.." Tegas Minato sedikit terpancing Emosi.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau anda tidaklah becus sebagai seorang Kage Yondaime Sama. Aku hanya berbicara sesuai kenyataan kalau anda tidak menjalankan sesuai aturan Konoha. Bukankah sudah jelas yang menyebut namaku sebagai iblis, siluman, kyuubi atau sebagainya harus mati.. Kenapa dua orang di sana masih hidup? Anda hanya lemah pada aturan itu" Naruto berhenti sejenak menyueki ekspresi geram Minato di ceramahi oleh bocah di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah lelah berlari menghindari mereka seolah aku memiliki kesalahan pada mereka sedang kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya menunjukan apa dan bagaimana monster yang sesungguhnya jika mereka menginginkannya" lanjut Naruto menyelesaikan pembelaannya. Sandaime sedikit terkejut mendengarkan pembelaan Naruto berada jauh di luar perkiraannya.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kau sengaja melepaskan Chakra kyuubi dan membunuh mereka semua?" Tanya geram bercampul kesal Homura melototi Naruto tajam. Hanya sebuah anggukan mewakili jawaban Naruto.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR IBLIS.. KAU SANGAT MENYUKAI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BANGSAT" teriak geram salah satu anggota council dari warga melempari Naruto dengan gelas di depannya, gelas minumannya sendiri. Rasa marah terlihat jelas di wajah council civilian lainnya tidak terima akan pembelaan Naruto. Lemparan itu dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto hanya dengan menggerakan wajahnya ke samping kanannya.

"Kalian tau... "Komen Naruto pelan. "Sesuangguhnya kalianlah yang menjadikan manusia sepertiku menjadi.. Iblis seperti yang kalian katakan.." Lanjut Naruto.

Perkataan Naruto yang satu ini masuk di akal para anggota rapat membuat mereka melebarkan mata mengerti apa maksud bocah itu. Memang benar apa perkataannya, karena wargalah yang menjadikan ia seperti iblis.

"Uzumaki Naruto.. Kau memiliki kesalahan yang sangat berat meski kau melakukannya karena aturan. Membunuh warga konoha secara sengaja adalah sebuah tindakan yang sangat menjinjikan bahkan itu oleh siapapun juga" mata Sandaime menyimpit menatap Minato di sampingnya tidak menyangka akan mengatakan itu, padahal ia tau sendiri bagaimana Naruto menganggapnya sudah seperti ayah.

"Aku akan mengambilnya ke Root untuk di latih pengendalian Emosi. Naruto san tidak bisa di eksekusi karena apa yang ia miliki dan aku akan melatihnya menjadi senjata terkiat konoha" ungkap tegas Danzo shimura mengatakan persespsinya.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kekuatan besar Danzo.. Aku secara tegas menentangmu" tegas Minato. "Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan hukuman mati pada Naruto Uzumaki atas apa yang ia lakukan itulah kenyataannya" lanjut Minato mengecewakan para anggota civilian.

"Kenapa Minato Sama.. Sudah jelas-jelas ia melakukan kesalahan dan harus di hukum" komen masih tidak terima sosok yang menginginkan Kematian Naruto. Sandaime terlihat tersenyum lega sedangkan Naruto mengamati datar percakapan yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti apa permasalah Shinobi,jadi diam saja di tempatmu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan hukuman apa yang wajar baginya. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar dengan kemungkinan akan sangat susah mengendalikannya nanti jika ia sudah mencapai masa puncaknya. Karena itu.. Aku akan menarik kyuubi keluar dari dalam dirinya dan memindahkannya pada tubuh baru" Sandaime langsung berdiri protes.

"MINATO... ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA..." Tegas horor Sandaime Hokage.

"Aku terima... " Ungkap pelan Naruto. Sandaime melebarkan kedua matanya perlahan berbalik menatap Shok Naruto. "Kemungkinan besar aku akan meninggal pada saat proses pengeluaran kyuubi, itu sudah pasti. Tapi.. Jika aku selamat dari kejadian itu maka statusku sebagai seorang jinchuuriki harus di hilangkan dan namaku di bersihkan.. " Lanjut Naruto. Seolah tidak menghiraukan Sandaime, Minato menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan syarat dari Naruto.

'Maafkan aku Naruto kun.. Tapi kau terlalu arrogan dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki' pikir Minato menatap Naruto serius.

**End.**

"Dokter.. Berapa orang yang sudah menhetahui tentang hal ini?" Tanya Sandaime sangat serius menatap dokter di hadapannya yang masih Shok.

"Hanya kita bertiga... Laporannya sangat rahasia seperti perkataan anda dan saya sangat merahasiakannya Sandaime Sama" jawab dokter itu kembali duduk di tempatnya menatap Naruto.

"Bagus" komen Sandaime menganggukan kepalanya. "Ini adalah rahasia S rank dimana hanya kita bertiga saja yang mengetahuinya. Jika kau membeberkannya maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku.. Mengerti.." Lanjut tegas penuh keseriusan di perkataannya menatap dokter dihadapannya.

"HAI.. " Jawabnya sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Jika kau membeberkannya maka aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkanmu sampai semua keturunanmu, bahkan Minato tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkanmu.." Tambah Naruto melepaskan sedikit aura horor mengancam si dokter. Sandaime kembali terkejut mendengarkan reaksi horor Naruto, sangat Horor.

"Naruto.. "Gumam sandaime tidak percaya apa yanh Naruto lakukan di hadapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja jiji... Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kehidupanku lagi atas nama kekuatan. Aku ingin hidup Normal selayaknya orang biasa tanpa ada pengganggu seperti dulu" Naruto tersenyum tipis di akhir kalimatnya menjekaskan pada Sandaime maksud dan tujuannya.

"Hai... Dokter... Apa Naruto san sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Sandaime pelan menatap dokter.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menahannya di Rumah Sakit lagi karena sudah 85% Naruto San sembuh dari sakitnya secara ajaib. Anda sudah bisa membawanya pulang Sandaime Sama" lanjut dokter itu.

"Baiklah... Ayo kita pulang Naruto kun.. Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen barumu yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu.." Ucap senyum Sandime

"Arigatou.. Jiji sama.." Jawab Naruto perlahan berdiri melangkah mengikuti Sandaime yang telah mendahuluinya.

Kantor Hokage

Minato Namikaze duduk di kursinya mengerjakan laporan dan beberapa paperwork sebagai tugas kesehariannya. Tangannya berhenti menulis sejenak dan berpikir sambil menatap ke arah Jendela ruangannya. Kepalanya sedang memikirkan kejadian terakhir di konoha, berhubungan dengan sembuhnya uzumaki Naruto.

'Paling tidak ia selamat dari kejadian itu... Sama sepertimu kushina saat kyuubi dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhmu. Kalian para uzumaki memang memiliki kekuatan tubuh mengagumkan. Pantas saja kalian di sebut sebagai sepupu jauh dari Senju' pikir Minato sedikit senyum membayangkan Kushina di masa lalunya.

Ia dan kushina bisa di bilang tumbuh bersama, sama-sama tinggal sendiri, menjalani hidup baru di konoha tanpa adanya klan di konoha. Tinggal tanpa keluarga di konoha memulai dari Nol hingga keduanya mendapatkan rekor S rank Shinobi dan di takuti hampir seluruh shinobi yang ada di dunia. Nama mereka menjadi momok horor terutama pada Shinobi Iwagakure pada perang dunia Ke tiga.

The red had habenaro dan Kiroi sekko adalah pasangan paling mengerikan yang pernah ada sepanjang masa. Bisa merivali tiga sannin dari konoha. Kecepatan hiraisin minato namikaze dan juga gaya pertarungan unik susah di tebak dari seorang uzumaki kushina dan rantai chakranya sempat menggetarkan dunia Shinobi. Sekarang semua sudah berubah, kushina sudah tidak ada lagi.

Minato tau betul bahwa Naruto adalah anak Kushina. Hal yang selalu menggnggunya selama ini setelah kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu saat Minato bertindak sebagai orang yang langsung mengeluarkan paksa kyuubi dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Setiap malam mimpi buruk mendatanginya, mimpi di hantui rasa bersalah pada Kushina uzumaki karena telah gagal menjaga Anaknya yang menjadi penyelamat Konoha saat itu.

'Kushina... Aku yakin kau akan sangat membenciku saat ini setelah apa yang kulakukan pada Naruto Kun. Aku tidak tau dan tidak mengerti, mengapa sampai aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Maafkan aku kushina' pikir Minato menarik napas menutup kedua matanya dalam menyesali perbuatannya yang telah ia lakukan pada Naruto.

"Kau sepertinya masih belum bisa melepaskan rasa bersalahmu itu... Minato" sebuah suara memecah lamunan Yondaime, suara yang ia sangat kenal.

"Hum... Begitulah.. Sensei" jawab lemas minato sambil menghela Napas agak berat.

"Memang berat menerima kenyataan kalau kau sendiri yang telah menghianati kepercayaan Kushina, tapi bukankah Naruto juga menyetujuinya tanpa ada perasaan terpaksa atau menyesali perbuatannya, jadi secara tidak langsung ini juga adalah keinginannya sendiri" komen sosok itu mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa bersalah Minato.

"Memang seperti itu... Tapi saat itu entah setan apa yang mmbuat mataku buta tidak melihat sisi lainnya bahwa apa yang Naruto katakan benar. Ia hanya letih berlari dan berlari tanpa bisa melawan perlakuan warga. Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya seorang bocah yang pasti merasakan kelelahan berlari terus menerus, dan juga memang benar ia telah menjalankan sesuai peraturan yang dibuat oleh Sandaime Sama... " Ungkap sedih Minato.

Penyesalan terbesar yang menjadi beban hidupnya selama ini adalah dengan kesalahannya itu. Ia benar-benar melupakan alasan kenapa Naruto melakukan itu dan juga aturan sandaime. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Naruto sadar saat itu dan dengan sengaja melepaskan chakra kyuubi sehingga kyuubi mengambil alih tubuhnya dan mengamuk.

"Berapa ekor saat itu yang Naruto keluarkan?" Tanya sang Sensei penasaran.

"Sudah tiga ekor... Kalau saja team penyegel tidak muncul maka amukan kyuubi akan terus sampai akhirnya menghancurkan konoha untuk kedua kalinya. Warga teringat kembali dan ketakutan akan tragedi kyuubi, takut akan terulang kembali. Mereka memojokkan Naruto sampai ke jalan buntu sehingga terpaksa saya harus melakukan itu" Minato berhenti sejenak menatap ke arah senseinya serius. "Apa menurutmu aku melakukan hal yang benar... Jiraiya Sensei?" Tanya minato.

"Sangat sulit untuk mengungkap siapa yang benar atau siapa yang salah dalam kasus ini. Kalian berdua masing-masing memiliki alasan kalian sendiri-sendiri yang menurut kalian benar. Naruto dengan alasan lelah berlari dan kau demi keamanan desa." Si toag sage itu berhenti sejenak menatap Minato serius. "Tapi di sisi lain kau ada benarnya juga. Naruto adalah seorang uzumaki yang memiliki chakra monster dan stamina kuat. Dia juga memiliki chakra seorang Uchiha dan Sharingan. Jika ia memiliki kyuubi juga sebagai kekuatannya maka dimasa depan ia akan semakin arrogan akan kekuatan yang ia miliki, terlebih karena kegeniusannya" lanjut Jiraiya berpikir secara logika.

Memang benar pendapat jiraiya bahwa jika ada yang memiliki kekuatan besar maka kemungkinan menjadikannya arrogan sangatlah besar, seperti Madara uchiha. Disamping itu Naruto memiliki kekuatan mata kutukan Sharingan yang membuatnya memiliki kemungkinan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan seperti Madara Uchiha, kekuatan yang menjadi teror. Tentunya bukanlah hal mustahil, dan jika itu terjadi, kemungkinan Naruto akan arrogan sangatlah besar.

Naruto sebenarnya pada awalnya adalah pribadi yang penurut dan hyper aktif. Tapi setelah membangkitkan Sharingan dan melatihnya bersama di uchiha klan, semua berubah. Ia tidak lagi mirip dengan seorang uzumaki melainkan perlahan berubah seperti seorang Uchiha. Sikap, penampilan dan sedikit arogan seperti kebanyakan uchiha lainnya. Hal inilah yang dikhawatirkan Minato Nantinya karena uchiha di kenal sebagai klan yang sangat Power Hungry.

"Saya tau sensei.. Saya hanya berharap kalau Naruto tidak akan berubah sikap padaku" ucap pelan Minato. Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya menangkap sesuatu pada perkataan Minato.

"Apa maksudmu berubah sikap padamu?" Tanya jiraiya penasaran. Mendengarkan pertanyaan itu Minato perlahan menggerakan wajahnya ke arah senseinya dan menatapnya serius. Mata Jiraiya melebar menatap reaksi Minato itu. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau..." Ucap Shok si Sage

"Yah Sensei.. Dua minggu lalu Naruto telah siuman dari komanya" perjelas Minato.

Tentu saja hal ini sangat menggegerkan Jiraiya sebagai senior di dunia Shinobi. Ia mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa tesiko terbesar seorang jonchuuriki yaitu kematian jika biju dalam tubuhnya di tarik, itu mutlak. Tapi mendengar perkataan Minato tadi seolah ia ingin mempercayainya, sedang di sisi lainnya tidak ingin menolak teori itu. Ini adalah fakta dan muridnya itu tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Bersikap bodoh dengan terkejut secara berlebihan bukanlah sikap seorang Shinobi senior sepertinya, ia menyadari itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah dokter sudah memastikan kalau tidak ada harapan untuk kesembuhannya?" Tanya bingung Jiraiya.

"Kau benar, 99% kemungkinan Naruto secara medis untuk siuman adalah mustahil. Semua sistem syaraf di tubuhnya telah hancur di sertai dengan hancurnya titik tangketsu aliran chakranya. Tapi dengan alasan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan, tiba-tiba ia siuman dan kesehatannya berubah drastis. Dalam 10 hari kondisinya 50% membaik, itu terjadu diluar pengaruh obat-obatan. Tubuhnya seolah mengobati sendiri semua kerusakan di dalamnya" jelas Minato serius.

Jiraiya menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap penasaran Minato. "Bagaimana dengan chakranya? Apa semua kembali seperti semula?" Tanya penasaran Jiraiya.

"Untuk itu... "Gumam pelan Minato menutup kedua matanya menarik napas sedikit dalam. "Tangketsunya berbeda dengan aliran sistem syarafnya, sangat berbeda selayaknya Normal manusia. Untuk saat ini masih belum ada yang bisa di lakukan para dokter, ia sudah seperti seorang civilian tanpa chakra dan dokter memvonis ia tidak akan bisa memiliki atau menggunakan chakra lagi" jelas kembali Minato.

Jiraiya perlahan menggerakan wajahnya menatap kearah wajah para kage yang terpahat di tebing tinggi belakang Konoha. Ia menarik napas menikmati terpaan angin yang memainkan rambut panjangnya. "Jika seperti itu... Kushina pasti tidak akan senang di alam sana" komen Jiraiya dalam menatap ke arah patung wajah Shodaime.

"Saya tau sensei... Karena itu saya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya.." Ungkap Minato menatap lurus ke depan pintu ruangannya.

Bersama dengan Naruto dan Sandaime. Mereka kini berada di apartemen yang sandaime maksudkan. Berada di tengah kota dilantai dua. Apartemen cukup sederhana dengan hanya satu kamar saja. (Sama seperti apartemen Naruto di canon). Mereka duduk menikmati segelah susu segar di meja makan samping dapur.

"Kau tau jiji kalau kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan uang untuk membelikanku apartemen baru. Aku masih bisa kembali dan tinggal di komplek uchiha" ucap Naruto mengangkat kaleng susu itu dan meminumnya.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui selama kau koma. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di konohagakure selama ini dan pengaruhnya merubah beberapa hal" naruto menatap serius berhenti meminum susu kalengnya. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, ia sangat penasaran dengan itu.

"Perubahan yah... Itu baik jika sesuatu mengalami perubahan" komen Naruto pelan menatap Sandime.

"Hai.. Tapi ada beberapa perubahan yang tidak baik, atau mungkin bisa di katakan sangat buruk" ungkap serius Sandaime menarik asap dari pipa tembakaunya dan mengehembuskannya ke udara. Rasa penasran Naruto semakin menggebu-gebu ingin mengetahui hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan nasib jinchuuriki baru? Apa ia juga mengalami Nasib sepertiku?" Tanya Naruto. Jika ia membayangkan betapa beratnya hidup sebagai jonchuuriki maka tidak ada yang akan menerima kutukan itu. Ia menanggung kutukan itu selama 10 tahun sendirian sudah pasti ia tau kemungkinan pada Jinchuuriki berikutnya.

"Aku tidak tau harus memulai menjelaskan dari mana Naruto kun, tapi semua diluar perkiraanmu" Naruto mengangkat alisnya sebelah bingung apa maksud Sandaime Hokage.

"Apa maksudmu di luar bayanganku?" Tanya penasaran Naruto. Ia adalah mantan Jinchuuriki dan diantara ribuan orang di konoha, ia adalah yang paling mengetahui tentang nasib jinchuuriki berdasarkan pengalamannya.

"Sebelumnya... Status jinchuuriki konoha penggantimu di rahasiakan. Hanya petinggi konoha yang mengetahui tentang itu, bahkan para jounin tidak di beritahukan" mata Naruto melebar mendengarkan hal itu. Sebuah perasaan geram bercampur senang karena tidak ada lagi yang harus menerima perlakuan sepertinya. Tapi di sisi lain ia tidak terima karena pada saat ia mengajadi Jinchuuriki semua mengetahuinya. " Kamu dikatakan telah tewas bersama dengan kyuubi dalam tubuhmu... Tidak pernah ada lagi nama Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto di konoha setelah kejadian itu" lanjut Sandaime menjelaskan.

Naruto mengepal erat tangannya sangat kesal akan perlakuan Konoha padanya, dalam hal ini adalah Minato. Matanya langsung berubah menjadi Sharingan kembali memberikan aura kebencian semakin besar dan besar.

"Tidak puas menghancurkanku, bahkan Ia juga ingin menghancurkan keberadaanku di dunia ini... Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan pada bangsat Minato Namikaze jika ia menjumpaiku secara langsung" ungkap emosi Naruto melepaskan aura membunuh pekat dari kedua sharingannya. Kutukan uchiha tentang kebencian semakin dan semakin besar dalam dirinya pada Minato.

'Kebenciannya semakin dan semakin besar... Kami apa yang harus kukatakan saat ini? Tapi cepat atau lambat ia akan mengrtahuinya dan menambah kebenciannya pada dunia..' Pikir gelisah Sandaime.

"Naruto kun... Apa kau tau kenapa Hashirama Senju mampu memgalahkan Madara yang menggunakan kyuubi di pertruangan mereka terakhir kali?" Tanya Sandaime serius.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya mendengarkan pertanyaan Aneh Sandaime. "Tentu saja... Semua orang juga tau kalau Senju Hashirama adalah kami No Shinobi, dewa Shinobi atau Shinobi terkuat sebagai pengguna mokuton" Naruto berhenti sejenak berpikir. "Hashirama jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Madara karena itu ia bisa mengalahkannya" lanjutnya menyelesaikan jawabannya.

Sandaime menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau salah.. " Komennya membuat Naruto bingung. "Hashirama Sama mengalahkan Madara dengan tekat api yang ia miliki" lanjut Sandaime.

"Apa jiji berkata bahwa Madara di kalahkan hanya sebuah tekat saja?" Tanya bingung Naruto. Hal yang mustahil baginya dan secara logika memang tidak mungkin. Mengandalkan tekat melawan seorang Hantu uchiha adalah hal yang mustahil untuk di menangkan.

"Madara bertarung sendiri sedangkan Hashirama sama bertarung bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri" ungkap pelan Kakek itu membuat Naruto semakim bingung. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Sandaime. "Hashirama Sama memiliki 'Tekat Api' untuk melindungi semua yang ada di desa, keluarganya, rekannya, temannya, sahabatnya dan semuanya. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan untuk kalah karena jika ia kalah maka desa akan dihancurkan oleh Madara" lanjutnya.

Naruto masih belum bisa mengerti arah pembicaraan rumit Sandaime, perkataan itu justru membuatnya semakin bingung. Hanya kekuatan yang besar yang dapat mengalahkan kekuatan besar lainnya, itulah yang dipikir secara logika oleh Naruto.

"Hashirama Sama menolak untuk kalah karena ingin melindungi desa. Itulah yang memberikannya kekuatan untuk menghentikan Madara saat itu. Jika ia kalah maka semua habis karena itu ia harus menang". Lanjut kakek itu.

Naruto mengolah maksud perkataan Sandaime darinkata perkata di reaksi perlahan dalam otaknya. Hal yang baginya masih belum bisa di terima oleh pemikirannya. Tidak sedikitpun masuk akal baginya kalau tekat memberikannya kekuatan, tekat untuk melindungi. Sebuah permasalahan psikolog, tidak bisa di lihat, tidak bisa di sentuh atau di rasa.

"Tekat api... " Gumam pelan Naruto.

"Yah... Dulu juga seorang memiliki tekat yang sama mengalahkan kyuubi dan menyegelnya dalam dirimu. Ia melakukannya untuk melindungi desa yang ia cintai, dan juga.. Anaknya" jawab Sandaime.

Dengan cepat Naruto merespon perkataan itu, menyipitkan kedua matanya menangkap maksud pembicaraan Sandaime. 'Yang ia maksudkan adalah ibuku.. Kushina Uzumaki... Bertahan hidup setelah kyuubi dikeluarkan dan menjalani hidup sengsara demi kelahiran dan keselamatanku yang masih dalam kandungannya. Kekuatan tekat... ' Pikir Naruto yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Sandaime.

'Dari reaksinya kemungkinan ia sudah mengetahui kalau ibunya adalah Kushina...' Pikir serius Sandaime memperhatikan perubahan reaksi Naruto.

"Jadi Jiji ingin mengatakan kalau kekuatan yang sebenarnya adalah untuk melindungi?" Tanya penasaran bocah berambut merah itu.

Sandaime tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Ia tau bagaimana geniusnya Naruto dan pasti bisa menebak arah perkataannya."Hai... Itulah kekuatan yang sebenarnya" jawab sandaime.

'Kekuatan untuk melindungi yah... Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba..' Pikir Naruto tersenyum sedikit lebar dan menunjuk Sandaime. "Kau adalah sumber kekuatanku Jiji, dan aku akan mekindungimu" ungkapnya senyum lebar lagi dari semula.

Awalnya Veteran kage itu sedikit terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Tapi ia akhirnya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya di iringi hembusan pipa tembakaunya. 'Paling tidak ini akan menjadi awal yang baik... ' Batin Sandaime tersenyum.

Senyuman sandaime berubah menjadi tatapan serius membuat seringai lebar Naruto perlahan menghilang. "Tentang Uchiha, kau harus tau satu hal Naruto... " Sandaime berhenti sejenak membuat Naruto semakin penasaran atas perubahan sikap kakek itu. "Uchiha klan di konoha dibantai oleh... Dua Uchiha linnya" mata Naruto langsung melebar mendengarkan itu Shok, sangat Shok.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Savior**

**Kawan Lama**

"LAGI Naruto" terdengar suara perintah dari seorang Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto saat itu berusia sekitar 7 tahun dengan Sharingan dua tomoe di tiap matanya. Mereka berada di tepi telaga Uchiha Klan tempatnya biasa melakukan latihan. Ia menarik napas dalam sampai dadanya mengembang.

**Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu**' dari dalam Mulut bocah itu mengeluarkan api dalam bentuk kepala Naga berukuran sekitar stengah meter dan panjang sekitar 1 meter. Naga api itu lalu meluncur cepat ke tengah telaga membelah permukaan air.

Dengan tampang kelelahan, napas terengah-engah perlahan kepala Naruto menoleh ke wajah pemimpin klan uchiha itu.

"Masih belum cukup Naruto... Masih belum" ungkpnya melihat jutsu yang dilakukan Naruto belum sempurna di matanya. "Saat berumurmu Itachi sudah melakukannya dengan sempurna dan jumlah tomoe di sharingan kalian sama. Seharusnya kau bisa melebihinya mengingat banyaknya chakra yang kau miliki" lanjutnya.

Sosok itu kemudian berbalik mengarah pulang kembali ke komplek Uchiha. "Lakukan latihan pengendalian chakra, dan jangan berhenti sebelum kau bisa menyempurnakan jutsu itu.. Mengerti" tegasnya menolehkan wajahnya dengan tiga tomoe sharingan bersinar.

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan horor pemimpin klan Uchiha itu. Dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya tidak berani melawan "hai Fugaku Sama" jawab Naruto. Fugaku akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Di klan uchiha, pergerakan Naruto di batasi. Ia terus ditekan dengan latihan gila setiap harinya, beeharap mengubah Naruto menjadi senjata mematikan uchiha. Mereka tau kalau Naruto tidak akan pernah kehabisn chakra, karena ia seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan juga stamina uzumakinya di atas rata-rata. Tapi meski begitu Naruto juga manusia dan umurnya baru 7 tahun demi Kami Sake.

Bocah berambut merah gelap itu perlahan melangkah ke tepi telaga lalu melompat ke atas permukaan air, kemudian melakukan handseal ram. Beberapa saat kemudian chakra berwarna biru gelap mendekati ungu keluar menyelubunginya dan kedua mata Naruto tertutup.

Latihan pengendalian chakra seperti ini harus ia lakukan kemudian mengulang kembali jutsu itu sampai akhirnya ia menyempurnakannya sesuai perintah Fugaku. Ia tidak berani melawan atau menolak permintaan itu sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada keluarga uchiha yang telah mengadopsinya. Ia sadar kalau ia di adopsi oleh Uchiha selama ini hanya untuk dijadikan senjata saja, tapi meski begitu ia sudah bersyukur karena ia di butuhkan.

'**Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu dengan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu... '** Suara kyuubi di kepala Naruto terniang jelas.

'Yah... Aku tau.. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencobanya... ' Jawab Naruto melalui pikirannya hanya di respon sebuah tawa mengejek oleh rubah berekor 9 itu.

'**Kau pikir ada manusia yang bisa memiliki pengendalian chakra jika ia menjadi wadahku? Aku adalah biju terkuat, kyuubi No Kitsune.. Bahkan Hashirama Senju yang terkenal karena pengendalian chakranya tidak akan bisa melakukannya' **ucap kyuubi.

'Bisakah kau diam kyuubi? Kau sudah tau apa jawabanku

'**Kalian manusia selalu saja serakah bahkan menjadikan sesama kalian sebagai sen'- **belum selesai perkataan Kyuubi, Naruto sudah memotong perkataan Itu, memutuskan hubungan komunikasi mereka. Ia merasa kyuubi mengganggu latihannya dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan latihannya agar bisa sejenak beristrahat sebelum ada tugas baru untuknya.

Siang hari telah berganti malam. Matahari telah digantikan bulan menerangi bumi. Naruto berdiri terengah-engah setelah melakukan jutsu itu kembali tapi tidak berhasil menyempurnakannya. Tidak ada perubahan dari jutsu katonnya, atau mungkin ada sekitar 1 : 100.

Ia mengatur napas kembali fokus, menatap ke tengah telaga dengan sharingan dua tomoenya bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan. Ia ingin melakukan handseal kembali sebelum ia berhenti karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekatinya

"Mikoto Sama" ucap pelan Naruto berbalik langsung menatap sosok wanita yang meoangkah mendekatinya sambil membawa keranjang, seperti keranjng belanjaan.

"Tch... Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu jangan memanggilku dengan Sama.." Gumam kesal Mikoto berhenti di hadapan Naruto yang membungkukan badannya.

"Go-gomen.. Mikoto oba san"... Ungkap pelan Naruto perlahan mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Terlihat tatapan Mikoto berubah iba saat melihat wajah sangat lelah Naruto.

'Demi Kami... Apa yang Fugaku pikirkan membuat bocah 7 tahun seperti ini' pikir Geram Mikoto menatap wajah letoh Naruto. "Kau tidak mesti memaksakan dirimu untuk berlatih separah ini.. Kau hanyakah bocah 7 tahun.." Gumam iba Mikoto meletakan keranjangnya lalu memegang bahu Naruto.

Mikoto mungkin adalah satu-satunya dari uchiha klan yang menganggapnya seperti bocah Normal lainnya, bukannya sebagai senjata. Ia menganggap Naruto sama seperti anaknya sendiri, memperlakukannya penuh kasih meski itu semua ia lakukan sembunyi-sembunyi. Akan berakibat buruk bagi Naruto jika ada yang menyampaikan hal itu atau ketahuan oleh Fugaku.

Kedua tangan lembut Mikoto menyentuh kedua Pipi Naruto membersihkan kotoran yang menempal diwajahnya. Sangat lembut sehingga membuat Naruto merasa kalau ia sedang di belai oleh Kami. 'Mungkin inikah perasaan jika memiliki... Ibu' pikir Naruto menatap Mikoto dengan perlahan Sharingannya kembali Normal menjadi ungu violet.

"Gomen Mikoto Oba san, tapi aku harus melakukan latihan ini agar Fugaku sama bangga dan aku berguna untuk Uchiha" jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi perlahan menggerakan tangannya menyudahi tangan Mikoto di pipinya.

"Kau tidak usah sok kuat dihadapanku Naru Chan... " Ungkap Mikoto yang mengembalikan tangan kanannya memegang pipi Kiri Naruto. "Aku selalu mengawasimu dan tau apa yang ada di sini..." Lanjutnya menurunkan tangannya menunjuk ke jantung Naruto.

Perlahan kepala merah itu menunduk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia luluh akan kegangatan kasih sayang Mikoto. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang sebelumnya seperti yang ia dapatkan dari sosok dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak pernah merasakan diperhatikan atau diawasi seperti sosok Mikoto.

"Ka-kau tau Mi-mikoto Oba san?" Guman sedikit bingung Naruto menatap Mikoto.

"Hai..." Jawab senyum hangan Mikoto perlahan mengambil keranjang disampingnya lalu membukanya. Didalamnya ada panci khas Japanese yang kemudian Mikoto keluarkan. "Aku tau semuanya... Aku juga tau kalau kau dari pagi tidak pernah makan" lanjut mikoto.

Setetes air mata menetes dari mata kanan bocah pemilik rambut merah itu. Meski Naruto di latih keras menyembunyikan emosinya agar menjadi shibobi yang sempurna, tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa terharunya akan perlakuan Mikoto padanya. Perlahan tangan perempuan Uchiha itu meraih air mata itu lalu membersihkannya.

"Nah... Tidak boleh ada air mata jika menghadapi makanan Naru Chan.. Sekarang makanlah dulu.. Ini sengaja Oba San masakan spesial untukmu.. Miso Ramen panas kesuakaanmu" ucap lembut disertai senyuman Mikoto.

"Arigatou... Kaa Chan.. " Gumam pelan Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Mikoto awalnya terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum

"Bukankah sudah tugas seorang ibu, menyiapkan makanan untuk anaknya? Jadi tidak perlu ada jata terima kasih.." Komen pelan Mikoto menuangkan Ramen ke mangkok dan di berikan ke Naruto.

"Mikoto Kaa Chan" gumam pelan Naruto yang kini berdiri di depan makam Uchiha Mikoto. Itu adalah salah satu kenangan manis bersama mikoto diantara jutaan Kenangan indahnya. Air mata perlahan menetes, terjatuh dari matanya. Ia membungkuk lalu memasukan beberapa tangkai anggrek putih ke pot bunga di Nisan Mikoto.

'Kenapa hal buruk seperti ini dilakukan oleh Itachi, anakmu sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas atau dengan hanya menginginkan untuk mencoba mengukur kekuatannya saja seperti perkataan Jiji. Itachi adalah seorang Anbu dan hanya orang yang ingin menjaga Konoha yang bisa menjadi Anbu.. ' Pikir Naruto penasaran pada kasus Uchiha klan.

'Jika aku ingin membalsakan dendam pada Itachi, kau pasti tidak menginginkannya kan.. Mikoto Kaa Chan.. Kau tidak mungkin menginginkan anak-anakmu saling bertarung satu sama lainnya karena dendam.' Naruto kemudian mengepalkan erat tangannya. 'Tapi sangat perih di dalam sini (menunjuk dadanya) jika memikirkan itachi.. Apa yang harus kulakukan Kaa Chan?' Pikir tertekan Naruto.

Disatu sisi ia ingin sekali menghancurkan Itachi, tapi di sisi lainnya, ia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Mikoto. Ia selalu teringat pada perkataan Mikoto yang mengatakan selalu mengawasinya. Kedua mata violetnya menatap keatas langit berharap Mikoto akan memandangnya dan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Tapi ia tau kalau apa yang ia inginkan mustahil.

'Sudah satu minggu sejak aku keluar dari rumah sakit.. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya aku memulai latihan.. Kurasa hasilnya akan sangat berbeda seperti saat aku menjadi jinchuuriki kyuubi. Masalah tentang Itachi akan kucari tau lain kali... ' Pikirnya memasukan kedua tangan di saku celana pendek berwarna Hitam yang ia kenakan

Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, kini ia sudah berusia 13 tahun dengan tinggi sekitar 156 cm, cukup tinggi memang dibandingkan bocah seumurannya. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna putih polos tanpa ada identitas dari mana ia berasal atau klan mana.

Identitasnya masih belumlah jelas setelah Minato mengatakan kematiannya. Penampilannya juga sudah berubah dengan bang menutup mata Kanannya sampai ujung dagunya. Rambutnya bagian belakang menlewati bahu, berbentuk segitiga. Rambut jabrik tapi sangat serasi dengan wajahnya. Rambutnya juga yang dulu hitam dominan, kini seperti mulai berubah warna dengan merahnya mulai keluar, warisan dari darah Uzumakinya.

Sementara itu di kantor Hokage.

"Apa yang kau lihat Hiashi?" Suara itu adalah suara Minato bertanya pasa seorang Hyuuga di hadapannya. Minato duduk di kursi kage depan mejanya, sedangkan Hiashi berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Semua terlihat Normal... Tidak ada kerusakan di titik tangketsunya seperti saat ia mengalami Koma" jawab Hiashi serius. "Hanya saja... Chakranya berubah... Tidak seperti dulu lagi, kali ini berubah" lanjutnya tidak percapaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Hiashi?" Tanya bingung Minato

"Chakranaya tidak seperti chakra seorang Uchiha lagi seperti dulu, membentuk sesuatu yang baru dan... Jumlahnya berada diatas chakramu.. Minato" lanjut Hiashi menjelaskan dengan Mata melebar.

Minato menyipitkan kedua matanya penasaran sambil berpikir. 'Selamat dari proses pengekstrakan biju dari dalam tubuhnya entu akan berpengaruh pada chakranya. Secara sistematik, tangketsunya telah biasa menerima chakra Kyuubi, bahkan yang terakhir adalah setara dengan Ekor 4... Tapi... Bagaimana bisa titik tengketsunya pulih sedangkan laporan dokter mengatakan mustahil?' Pikir Minato.

Pada saat Naruto terakhir kali mengamuk, lepas kendali oleh chakra kyuubi, ia berhasil melepaskan 4 ekor chakra kyuubi dan hampir menghancurkan Konoha. Ia membunuh cukup banyak Shinobi Konoha saat itu, karena itulah hukuman di jatuhkan padanya. Normalnya ia akan di jadikan sebagai Miss Nin atau di usir dari Konoha karena membunuh Shinobi dari desa sendiri, tapi itu tidak di lalukan. Alasannya sudah sangat jelas bahwa itu bukanlah keinginannya, tapi karena kyuubi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Hiashi yang sudah menonaktifkan Byakugannya. Ia di tugaskan oleh Minato mencari keberadaan Naruto dan memastikan kalau Naruto masih memiliki Chakra atau tidak. Menurut pemikiran dan laporan dokter, Naruto tidak lagi bisa memiliki chakra tapi yang mereka temukan jauh dari laporan dokter.

"Begitu yah... " Gumam pelan Minato. "Kenyaataanya baru sekitar 3 minggu lalu Naruto siuman dari komanya dan secara misterius tubuhnya pulih dengan cepat. Ini juga masih merupakan misteri bagi madis" lanjutnya.

"Mustahil pastinya... Seorang yang memiliki tangketsu sehancur Naruto saat koma memiliki chakra dan tangkesu baru sangatlah mustahil karna sampai sekarang belum ada orang yang bisa menyembuhkan kerusakan tangketsu" komen Hiashi di jawab anggukan Minato.

"Apa kau tadi mengatakan kalau chakra Naruto sudah berbeda, tidak seperti seorang Uchiha lagi?" Tanya penasaran Minato.

"Yah.. Sangat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya" jawab Hiashi membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Jika ia tidak memiliki chakra uchiha maka kemungkinan Sharingannya akan aktif terus seperti pada Kakashi.. Bukannya begitu.." Tanya minato di jawab anggukan Hiashi.

"Kenyataannya Kakashi tidak bisa menonaktifkan Sharingan itu karena ia bukanlah uchiha... " Ungkap Hiashi.

"Jadi begitu sistem kerja Sharingan..." Gumam pelan Minato di respon tanda bingung dan penasaran Hiashi. "Kakashi memiliki Sharingan bukan 100 % karena ia memiliki mata Obito. Ini karena saat mata itu di tranplasikan, sharingan dalam keadaan aktif. Jika tidak aktif maka mustahil bagi kakashi bisa menggunakan Sharingan" Minato berhenti sejenak berpikir.

"Pada kasus ini, saat terakhir Naruto sadar, ia tidak mengaktifkan Sharingan, jadi ia tidak akan bisa lagi mengaktifkan Sharingan karena chakranya sekarang bukan lagi seperti seorang Uchiha, hanya uchiha yang bisa menggunakan Sharingan secara sempurna" lanjut Minato mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Sangat masuk akal.. Sama halnya seperti Hyuuga yang melindungi byakugan dengan Fuinjutsu. Mata Byakugan tidak akan pernah bisa di gunakan karena jika pemilik telah mati maka fuin akan beraksi menonaktifkan byakugan sehingga tidak akan pernah bisa di gunakan orang lain selain hyuuga.. Kau jenius seperti biasanya" ungkap Hiashi memuji sahabatnya.

"Aku harus mengantisipasi semua kemungkinan karena aku adalah Hokage.. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan sesuatu menghancurkan desa, siapapun mereka, saudaraku, teman atau bahkan anakku akan kubunuh jika mencoba menghancurkan desa" komen Minato penuh keyakinan.

'Kau memang pantas mendapatkan gelar Hokage.. Minato' pikir Hiashi tersenyum. "Kudengar Menma dan teamnya membawa Miss Nin zabuza dan partenernya bergabung dengan Konoha minggu lalu... ?" Tanya Hiashi penasaran.

"Yah... Begitulah.. Menma memberikan penawaran penawaran menarik pada Zabuza sehingga ia mau menjadi Ninja Konoha... " Jawab senyum hangat Minato.

"Ia sudah memulai belajar diplomasi bahkan dengan musuh... Aku tidak terlalu heran mengingat siapa ayahnya" komen Hiashi datar.

Menma dikenal sebagai seorang jenius seperti halnya Minato. Semakin hari perbuatannya semakin menunjukan sikap kepemimpinan yang ia warisi dari Minato. Ia sering di sebut-sebut sebagai Prodigy hidup setelah Minato dan juga prodigi Uchiha klan Itachi Uchiha. Tidak ada yang meragukan kejeniusannya dalam berbagai hal, bahkan mungkin bisa membuat Nara iri padanya.

"Begitulah... Tapi ia masih harus banyak belajar lagi dari pengalaman.." Ungkap Minato.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kau sudah mengatakan tentang kematiannya pada seluruh warga untuk menyembunyikan status jinchuuriki" tanya Hiashi.

Akan sangat aneh tentunya jika warga yang sudah bahagia sebelumnya karena Naruto sudah dinyatakan tewas tapi kenyataannya ia masih hidup. Akan sangat merepotkan jika warga mengetahui kalau minato membohongi mereka semua. Nama kage pasti akan langsung menjadi buruk dimata warganya. Hal ini tentu juga akan mempengaruhi kepercayaan warga padanya.

"Sedikit susah untuk memutuskan hal itu sendiri.. Aku dan para tetua akan membicarakannya Nanti" jawab Serius Minato. "Untuk sekarang masih aman mengingat penampilannya sekarang 180 derajat berbeda dari dia yang dulu. Kurasa tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau ia adalah Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki.." Lanjutnya menatap kearah patung wajah para Kage.

Sementara itu, di tengah hutan lebat, sangat Lebat. Naruto berdiri menatap ke arah beberapa tiang kayu dengaj target berwarna merah. Di kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing shuriken, sedang di perselaan jarinya memegangi Kunai. Berdiri fokus menatap targetnya.

Dengan cepat ia melemparkan Shuriken dari tangannya, lalu melompat berputar sambil melemparkan delapan Kunai dua shuriken menancap di sasaran, tepat menyentuh lingkaran merah sedangkan delapan kunai dan Shuriken saling bertemu sehinggta memantul ke kiri dan kanan.

Tap... Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar suara Shuriken meneumpuk pada satu sasaran sedangkan ke 7 Kunai menyebar menancap di sasaran target lainnya. Satu kunai menyerang pada sasaran yang ada di atas tanah. Hal yang biasa mungkin bika di perhatikan, tapi jika lebih teliti lagi maka akan menemukan hal yang luar biasa.

Secara Horizontal jika di gabungkan semuanya maka membentuk kambang konoha dengan lingkaran Uzumaki untuk Shuriken, kunai di hawah sebagai ujungnya membentuk daun sedangkan kunai yang lainnya membentuk sisi lain daun. Sangat persis bahkan spasinya sempurna.

'Kurasa kemampuanku masih seperti dulu... Aku harus latihan keras menutupi waktu tiga tahun yang tersia-siakan' pikir Naruto.

Kmampuannya yang sekarang mungkin barulah seleven chunin mengingat saat terakhir sebelum koma, ia baru saja akan mengikuti chunin exam. Jika saja ia tidak koma dan melanjutkan latihan kerasnya maka mungkin ia sudah berada di level Jounin saat ini. Seorang prodigi sepertinya sangatlah mungkin untuk menjadi Jounin diumur 12 atau 13 tahun melewati Itachi atau hatake kakashi.

Itachi mungkin memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan Sharingan secara sempurna. Tapi kelemahannya ada pada jumlah chakra dan usianya muda seprti saat ia menjadi. Kapten anbu seumuran Naruto saat ini. Dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang memiliki tubuh sempurna, kuat bahkan tidak mati setelah pengestrakan kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya juga jumlah chakra monster untuk uzumaki dan bekas Jinchuuriki, disempurnakan oleh stamina yang luar biasa bahkan mengalahkan senju karena uzumakinya membuatnya sebagai monster.

Keunggulan Naruto lebih banyak di bandingkan dengan Itachi meski dari kegeniusan pemikiran itachi unggul. Tapi disisi pengendalian sharingan mungkin mereka bisa sebanding dan Naruto unggul dalam Ninjutsu pastinya.

'Ada yang datang..' Pikir cepat Naruto merasakan sesuatu menghampirinya. Instingnya sama seperti dulu, reflek sempurna dengan cepat ia melompat kebelakang menghindari tiga kunai yang menyerangnya.

"Fufufufu... Apa yang dilakukan seorang bocah di tempatku bermain... "Suara dari seorang wanita yang muncul menggunakan shunshin, berdiri diatas dahan pohon tidak jauh dari posisi pertama Naruto berdiri.

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau menyerangku..." Tanya tegas Naruto menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Eh.. Terlebih dahulu terima kasih atas pertanyaanmu gaki, dengan senang hati aku akan menjawabnya" komen gadis itu memberikan seringainya. "Aku adalah The Seksi Anko Mitarashi. Kau berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah sekarang ini..." Ia berhenti sejenak.

Mata Naruto menyipit mendengarkan pernyataan gadis seksi itu. 'Anko Mitarashi... Tunggu dulu.. Dimana aku mendengar nama itu sebelumnya' pikir Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang nama gadis itu.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku sebelum aku mengulitimu.. Apa yang kau lakukan di Shi No Mori.. Ini adalah tempat terlarang bagi siapapun, terutama untuk bocah sepertimu" pertanyaan Anko itu dengan nada mengerikan.

"Tempat terlarang? Bukankah ini training ground 44 Konoha?" Tanya bingung Naruto. "Jika tempat ini terlarang kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya lanjut.

"Ini adalah rumahku dan aku adalah pemilik tempat ini. Kau memasuki tempatku tanpa izin jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab" tegas Gadis itu diakhiri seringai menyeramkannya.

"Eh... Rumahmu? " Gumam Naruto mengangkat alis kanannya tidak mempercayai perkataan Anko. "Tempat ini adalah buatan Hashirama senju, jadi selain dia tidak ada yang bisa mengakui tempat ini sebagai miliknya.. Kurasa kau semua orang Konoha tau itu" lanjutnya.

'Bocah cerdik... Berargumen dengannya mungkin hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku.' Pikir anko. 'Tunggu dulu.. Ia tadi mengatakan kalau semua warga Konoha.. Dia berarti dari Konoha juga kalau begitu, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya...' Lanjut anko berargumen di batinnya penasaran.

"Oi gaki.. Apa kau dari Konoha ?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya merespon pertanyaan itu. "Jika kau dari konoha, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" Tanyanya lanjut.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu Anko san? Kurasa aku tidak mesti menjawabnya karena aku tidak pernah berutang penjelasan padamu" komen Naruto sedikit arrogan selayaknya seorang Uchiha.

Sebuah Urat muncul di kening Anko kesal melihat tingkah Naruto. "Kau cukup arrogan juga gaki... Kurasa aku harus memberikan pelajaran padamu sekedar memberikan pengajaran tentang menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu" ungkap Anko tersenyum evil langsung melompat menyerang Naruto

Mata Naruto menyempit melihat Angko rupanya tidak main-main,dan menggunakan kecepatan Chunin menyerangnya dengan Taijutsu. Gadis itu muncul di hadapan Naruto memberikan tinju kanan kewajahnya, tapi berhasil di tepis oleh lengan kirinya.

Tidak berhenti disutu saja, tangan kiri anko kembali memukul kewajah Naruto tapi di tepis dengan tangan kanannya. Bertubi-tubi pukulan kanan, kiri menyerang wajah, dada dan perut Naruto tapi semua berhasil ia tangkis. Angko menendang ke bawah menyerang kaki Naruto, dan bocah itu melompat kebelakang bersalto menghindari serangan itu, menciptakan Jarak melawan Anko.

'Bocah Ini lumayan bisa menghindari pukulanku dengan tenang. Jika dilihat dari ketenangannya ia seorang Shinobi yang terlatih.. Tapi.. 'Pikir Anko penasaran berdiri melipat kedua tangan di bawah dadanya. "Sepertinya kau bukan bocah biasa dililhat dari kemampuanmu menangkis seranganku... Kau memiliki kemampuan Shinobi tapi aku tidak melihat Hita-itaemu.. " Tanya Anko penasaran.

"Hai... Aku memang seorang Shinobi, tapi..." Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap datar Anko. "Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun padamu" lanjut semakin Arrogan Naruto.

"Tch.. Sepertinya aku memang harus memaksamu mengatakannya. Percuma jika aku memintanya baik-baik, kau tidak akan pernah menjawabku" gumam kesal Anko mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantong Shinobinya bersiap menyerang Naruto.

'Jadi ia sudah mulai serius.. Dari penampialannya, ia adalah seorang Jounin... Cukup baik untuk awalan menguji kemampuanku melawan seorang Jouinin' pikir Naruto bersiap menyambut Anko.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan muncul dihadapan Naruto, kunai di tangan kanannya di tebaskan horizontal ke kewajah Naruto. Bocah itu menundukan kepalanya pelan, tapi disaat yang sama tangan kiri Anko mengarah kewajah Naruto.

Pukulan itu masih bisa di tangkis dengan tangan kanan Naruto. Melihat kesepatan, tangan kanan Anko menebas vetikal kearah punggung Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto memposisikan dirinya seperti akan kayang. 'Kena kau.. ' Pikir anko.

Kaki kanannya menyerang bagian bawah Naruto dan pasti akan sangat sulit dihindari. Naruto menyadari hal itu dan sebelum kakinya di tendang, ia mengangkatnya menyerang dagu Anko. Mata anko melebar melihat gerakannya yang bahkan sudah terpojok masih bisa membalikan keadaan. Dengan cepat ia melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan itu, dan memang hanya 1 cm saja jarak dagunya dengan tepalak kaki Naruto.

'Tsk.. Hampir saja' pikir Naruto kembali memasang kuda- kuda siap melakukan serangan balasan.

'Tch... Bocah ini hebat dalam taijutsu... ' Pikir Anko mengamati Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari melakukan counter attack, langsung melompat menendang kearah wajah Anko. Anko membelokan badannya sehingga serangan itu melewatinya. Naruto mendarat di tanah langsung membungkuk melakukan tendangan memutar menyerang kaki Anko.

Anko melompat sedikit kebelakang sambil berbalik menghadap Naruto. Dengan cepat sebuah tendangan kaki kanan Naruto, menggunakan punggung kakinya menyerang bagian wajah sang Jounin. Dengan cepat Anko menggerakan tubuhnya kebelakang sambil berputar mengterakan tangannya 360 derajat memutar menyerang wajah Naruto.

Serangan itu masih bisa di tahan menggunakan kedua tangan Naruto, kemudian sebuah kunai dilemparkan cepat menyerang wajahnya. Mata Naruto melebar melihat itu dan cepat menundukan kepalanya. Saat itulah anko berbalik lalu menggerakan lututnya cepat menempelkannya ke perut Naruto.

Sebuah serangan cepat, karena kecepatan serangan itu di tingkatkan dari sebelumnya. Semua diperkiraan bocah itu sehingga ia terlempar kebelakang sekitar 3 meter. Tidak berhenti di situ, dengan cepat Anko melakukan handseal lalu menarik napas membengkakkan dadanya ingin mengakhiri serangannya.

**Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu'** pikir Anko mengungkapkan Nama jutsunya. Api berbentuk kepala Naga keluar dari dalam mulut sang Jounin, terdengar sedikit meraung menyerang Naruto yang masih belum sempat mendarat diatas tanah.

Tentu saja serangan itu tidak bisa di hindari karena keadaan seperti saat ini. Ia harus menerima kalau jutsu katon itu berhasil mengenainya. Anko tersenyum melihat jutsunya berhasil menembus Naruto, tapi senyuman itu tidak lama hikang karena sebatang kayu keluar dari lalapan Api.

'Kamawiri... ' Pikir Anko menebarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Naruto.

**Katon : Goukakkyou No Jutsu'** terdengar suara seperti bisikan dari belakang telinga dang Jounin. Saat ia berbalik ia melihat Naruto menyemburkan bola api sekitar 3 meter untuk diameternya siap melahapnya. Anko melebarkan matanya melihat api itu sudah siap melahapnya.

Booommm

Terdengar suara ledakan saat Api itu mengenainya dan menyeret anko ke sebatang pohon beberapa meter di belakangnya. Debu menggumpal di sekitar pohon itu, yang langsung tumbang terkena Jutsu Naruto.

**Sen'eijashu'** terdengar suara Anko di samping kanan Naruto. Terkejut mendengar suara itu, dengan cepat ia memutar wajahnya menatap keasal suara dan memang menemukan Anko merentangkan tangan kanannya yang langsung mengeluarkan beberapa ekor ular.

'Apa... U-ular.. Ninjutsu ular?' Pikir sangat terkejut Naruto melihat horor ular-ular itu berhasil melilit tubuhnya dari ujung lutut sampai dadanya. Skak match, Naruto tifak bisa lagi menggerakan badannya karena ular itu melilitnya sangat kencang, ular sebedar pahanya sendiri dan masih terhubung dengan lengan Anko.

"Nah.. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat kau melakukan jutsu Katon sangat mengagumkan. Tapi tidak berarti kau dapat mengalahkanku hanya dengan itu..." Ungkap seringai lebar Anko..

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arah tubuh anko yang diserang tadi yang hanya merupakan sebuah bunshin. Tubuh itu menjadi beberapa ular gosong, menandakan kalau ia memang hanya sebuah Bunshin. 'Sejak kapan ia menggantinya dengan Bunshin' pikir penasaran Naruto.

Seperti mengetahui isi kepala Naruto, Anko pun menjawab. "Sejak saat kau menunggunakan kamawiri. Kau mungkin hebat dalam pertarungan, tapi aku menang dalam pengalaman bertarung. Bagiku kau bukanlah apa-apa" ungkap Anko arrogan.

"Begitu yah..." Guman pelan Naruto. 'Jadi ini kemampuan seorang Jounin... Mungkin jika aku menggunakan Sharinganku aku dapat mengimbanginya, tapi hal ini tentu akan sangat merepotkan' pikir Naruto memperhatikan Anko serius.

Ia bisa saja menggunakan Sharingannya saat bertarung melawan Wanita Ular itu. Tapi Sandaime telah mengatakan bahwa info tentang Sharingannya sangat berbahaya. Disamping itu, semua orang tau kalau pengguna Sharingan dikonoha hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Kakashi, jadi akan sangat merepotkan dan menghebohkan jika ia menggunakannya saat ini.

"Sekarang katakan siapa kau sebenarnya atau kepalamu akan menjadi santapan makan malam ular-ularku" ancam Anko kembali dengan tiga kepala ular dari tiga arah berbeda sudah membuka siap melahap Naruto.

"Seberapa keraspun kau mencoba, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan jawabanmu... " Ungkap pelan Naruto.

Mendengar reaksi itu Anko berubah menjadi sangar. Ia biasa menangani kasus seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi tidak sesulit ini jika menghadapi bocah seumuran Naruto. Terus terang ia merasa sedikit kesal akan perlakuan Naruto yang begitu keras kepala. Masih menolak memberikan apa yang ia minta.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tak memiliki kepala lagi" ular-ular itu terlebih dahulu meraung ganas, membuka mulut mereka lebar di lengkapi lendir menjijikan dari gigi taringnya.

_'Shinobi yang baik adalah Shinobi mereka yang bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka' _

Suara Fugaku terniang di kepalanya saat itu, dan dengan tenangnya ia menutup kedua matanya seperi pasrah, tapi bukan pasrah. Ia sedang mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

Ular-ular itu menggerakan cepat dan garang kepalanya, sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam mereka. Dalam tayangan lambat terlihat kepala ular semakin mendekat dan mendekat akan melumat kepala Naruto sampai habis.

Saat sudah berada di dalam jarak semurna untuk mengunyah wajah Naruto, ketiga kepala Ular itu berhenti secara mendadak. Terlihat anko menggeram dengan mengepal erat kepalang tangannya terlihat sangat kesal pada Naruto

"Kenapa.. " Satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Anko.

Perlahan mata Naruto kembali membuka dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Karena aku tau kau tidak akan mungkin membunuhku..." Jawab percaya diri Naruto, anko meresponnya dengan melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut akan reaksi Naruto menghadapi maut. Ketenangannya bahkan berada di atas level seorang Jounin.

"Kau adalah seorang Jounin yang tidak mungkin membunuh sesuka hati tanpa alasan yang jelas. Disamping itu, informasi adalah hal berharga bagi kalian dibandingkan nyawa kalian sendiri. Informasi akan sangat berguna di masa depan dan dianggap cukup adil jika ditukarkan dengan nyawa... " Lanjut Naruto mengungkapkan alasannya. Mata anko menyipit mendengarkan alasan yang memang benar adanya itu.

"Kau cukup pandai juga untuk bocah sepertimu" komen serius Anko.

"Hai.. Aku sering mendengarkan itu" jawan Naruto merespon pendapat Anko. "Disamping itu, jika aku menginginkan untuk lepas dari Ular-ularmu ini tidaklah terlalalu sulit bagiku" lanjut Naruto percaya diri di sertai sedikit arrogan.

"Oh... Jadi kenapa kau tidak membuktikannya padaku bocah arrogan... " Komen Anko geram. Sebuah seringai khas Uchiha terlihat di wajah Naruto saat itu.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa..." Ungkap Naruto.

Crooottt..

Darah memecah keluar, menyebar kesegala arah. Darah yang berasal dari tubuh ular di sekujur tubuh melilit Naruto yang sudah terpotong kecil-kecil, hancur seketika. Dua buah rantai Chakra berwarna perak keluar dari tubuh Naruto, tepatnya dari bagian belakang tubuhnya lalu menyelinap masuke ke dalam tanah kemudian muncul cepat di bawah Anko, melilit kakinya erat seperti ular sampai pada lehernya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan" gumam pelan Naruto sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut luar biasa dari wajah Anko.

'Rantai Chakra?.. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya kalau kemanpuan ini memang benar-benar ada di dunia ini' pikir Anko yang kemudian meleleh menjadi Tanah.

'Tsk.. Bunshin lagi' pikir sedikit kecewa Naruto menyadari kalau ia di tipu kembali oleh bunshin.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak akan berhasil mengalahkanku Gaki, semua selesai..." suara anko dari belakang tubuhnya, muncul tiba-tiba menodongkan kunai ke leher Naruto. Hanya sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah bocah itu.

"Kau benar... Semua selesai" gumam Naruto mengeluarkan kembali rantai Chakra dari belakangnya melilit tubuh Anko lalu mengangkatnya tinggi sampai kakinya tidak menyentuh permukaan tanah.

"LEPASKAN AKU GAKI, ATAU KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENYESALI PERBUATANMU" teriak horor Anko meronta ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari lilitan Rantai.

Hanya tawa kecil terlihat di wajah Naruto. "Kau masih bersikap seolah mampu mengalahkanku meski kau sudah kalah Ne... Anko Chan" gumam Naruto menggoda Anko, membuat gadis seksi itu semakin geram. Rantai itu bergerak menggerakan tubuh Anko tepat di hadapannya.

"GAH... RANTAI SIALAN INI.. LEPASKAN AKU BANGSAT .." Teriak lagi lagi Anko depresi tidak bisa lepas dari jeratan rantai Chakra Naruto. Hasil yang ia peroleh bukannya terlepas malah rantai Itu semakin kuat mengikat tubuhnya sampai tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah melakukan hal sia-sia yang akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Anko Chan.." Ucap manis Naruto, tapi bukan menggombal malah mengejek gadis ular di hadapannya. "Rantai Chakraku memiliki kemampuan sedikit Unik dibandingkan apapun juga. Jika orang yang terkena rantai ini mengeluarkan Chakra maka otomatis chakranya akan di serap memperkuat rantai ini, juga di alirkan ke pemilik. Semakin kau berusaha melepaskan diri maka akan semakin kuat lilitan rantai itu" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"GAHH... " Teriak depresi Anko menyadari apa yang Naruto katakan memang benar adanya. "Ok... Ok gaki.. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak akan melawan" lanjut Anko yang akhirnya pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik melakukan apa yang orang lain lakukan padamu di masa lalu Anko Chan.." Mata Anko melebar terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan itu. Terlihat jelas hal itu di luar prediksinya, dan orang di hadapannya mengetahui tentangnya.

"Ka-kau... Ba-bagainana ka-"-

"Mengetahui masa lalumu?" Potong Naruto senyum hangat. Anko tidak merespon dan memilih untuk diam mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. "Mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku lagi setelah perubahan drastis pada tubuhku Anko Chan..."

Anko memperhatikan serius Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya. 'Rambut merah dengan whisker. Jangan bailang kalau.. ' Pikirnya Shok melebarkan mata. "Na-Naruto?" Gumamnya Shok

"Hai... Satu-satunya dan pasti hanya ada satu di dunia ini" respon senyum Naruto perlahan menurunkan kembali Anko ke atas tanah lalu menghilangkan Rantai Chakra yang menyebar ke udara.

**Flashback**

Empat tahun lalu

Anko keluar dari bar dalam keadaan mabuk,berjalan sempoyongan. Saat itu ia masih berstatus seorang Chunin dan malam ini ia frustasi karena ditolak menjadi Jounin oleh Yondaime karena menurutnya ia belum pantas. Padahal ia telah berlatih habis-habisan.

"Hey.. Hallo Anko Chan.. Bagaimana kalau kami membantumu ke apartemenmu" suara di hadapan Anko. Dua orang Shinobi, dari pakain mereka menunjukan kalau mereka juga seorang Chunin.

"Pergi kalian bangsat... Aku tidak berminat untuk melayani siapapun malam ini" ucap Anko menerobos masuk di antara kedua Chunin itu.

"Ayolah Anko Chan.. Aku dengar kalau kau masih perawan dan kami bisa membantumu..." Komen salah satu Chunin tersenyum evil. Anko berhenti melangkah lalu berbelik cepat hendak memukul sosok itu. Sayangnya ia mabuk jadi dengan mudahnya pukulan itu bisa ia tepis.

"Tsk.. Dasar sampah Orachimaru.." Gumam Chunin itu menampar keras Anko menjatuhkannya keatas permukaan tanah. "Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk aku perkosa mengingat kau adalah seorang murid penghianat Orachimaru dasar Pelacur.." Lanjutnya memaki Anko.

"Yah... Kau adalah sampah Konoha dan tidak pantas menjadi Chunin seperti kami" tambah yang lainnya.

Anko perlahan bangun dengan beberapa butir air mata menetes. Perkataan dua sosok itu sangat perih di telinganya. "Siapa yang peduli... Aku tidak peduli siapa Orachimaru.. Aku tidak peduli chunin atau tidak.. AKU TIDAK PEDULI BANGSAT ... " Teriak keras Anko berdiri hendak memukul chunin itu, tapi ia terhenti saat merasakan pukulan keras di perutnya.

Uhuk..

Anko memuntahkan darah segar lalu terjatuh ke punggung Chunin pelaku pemukulan. "Kurasa kau suka main kasar hah. Anko Chan.. Jadi kami akan meladenimu.. Hahaha" tawa keduanya membayangkan akan menikmati tubuh Anko.

"Lepaskan dia bangsat... " Terdengar suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Siapa kau punk.." Tanya tegas Horor salah satu dari mereka.

"Ada tiga hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini" suara berasal dari belakang mengentikan tawa mereka. "Pertama adalah penghianat, kedua adalah orang yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka menindas yang lemah.. Dan yang terakhir adalah..." Sepasang mata merah dengan tiga tomoe menatap mereka horor.

"U-Uchiha..." Gumam mereka berdua bersama ketakutan.

"Seorang pemerkosa..." Lanjutnya Horor.

**End**

"Tapi.. Yondaime mengatakan kalau kau di hukum mati karena membunuh 56 Shinobi Konoha menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi..." Ucap Anko Shok menatap Naruto.

"Hukuman mati memang telah di jatuhkan dengan menarik kyuubi dari dalam diriku.. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda.. Aku tidak semudah itu mati.." Jawab grin Naruto.

"Lalu dimana kau selama ini.. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukanmu" tanya anko cepat.

"Aku di rumah sakit, koma selama Tiga tahun dan baru kemarin aku siuman Anko Chan.. Aku juga baru me,"-

Broookkk

AAAKKKHHHHH

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Anko sudah melayangkan pukulannya menghancurkan rahang kanan bocah berambut merah itu. "LALU KENAPA KAU BARU SEKARANG MENEMUIKU BAKA .." Teriak murka Anko mendatangi kembali Naruto yang masih tergeletak tidak etis diatas tanah.

'Oh.. Wanita memang selalu diluar digaat tebayou..' Pikir sedih Naruto menyadari kalau harinya akan berlalu sangat panjang.


	4. Chapter 4

**New Savior : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

**Kepedihanku**

"Konoha tidak banyak berubah sejak saat terakhir aku belum koma.. Hmm... " Gumam Naruto melangkah diantara hiruk pikuk padatnya aktivitas Konoha. 'Meskipun ada hal yang berubah drastis' lanjutnya di pikirannya.

Tatapan warga konoha padanya berubah 180 derajat. Ia sudah bukan lagi dilihat seperti dulu lagi, kini ia berbeda seperti harapannya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan sinis ingin melumatnya, tidak ada lagi tatapan menolak keberadannya. Kenyataannya beberapa warga tersenyum menawarkan barang jualan mereka padanya.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menikmati Konoha. Ia benar-benar merasa hidup kali ini. Tidak lagi tertekan oleh tatapan-tatapan menyedihkan warga. Tidak lagi terbuai oleh kebencian warga yang ia rasakan padanya, meski ia dianggap sebagai orang asing karena tidak pernah di oihat sebelumnya.

Ia mengenakan pakaian lengan pendek seperti kebanyakan uchiha, hanya saja warnanya ungu kemerahan gelap. Celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru. Tidak ada lambang Uchiha atau Uzumaki di belakang pakaiannya, murni polos tak ada identitas sama sekali.

Ia melangkah melewati Dango stand, dimana terlihat beberapa Shinobi sedang menikmati makanan mereka. 'Uchiha Takaji, Uchiha Kagome... Kurasa aku beruntung masih hidup sampai sekarang menikmati masa bebasku' pikir Naruto membayangkan dua rekannya saat ia masih berada dalam team Genin dulu.

Masa-masa cukup indah dulu ia lewati bersama dua rekannya yang telah tewas mendahuluinya di bantai oleh dua Uchiha lainnya, Itachi dan Ayahnya sendiri. Sangat tragis memang kejadian yang menimpa Uchiha Klan sebelum ia siuman. Dan mungkin jika ia sudah Siuman saat itu maka ia juga akan berada di dalam tanah bersama dengan Uchiha lainnya.

'Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shisui Sensei. Ia jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Itachi dan ia menurut informasi dari jiji ia menghilang dan bunuh diri lalu meninggalkan catatan penyebab kematiannya' pikirnya lagi.

Shisui Uchiha adalah sosok kakak baginya dan ia juga adalah jounin senseinya bersama dua uchiha lainnya. Hanya uchiha yang bisa menjadi sensei Uchiha, itulah aturan mutlak di konoha pada masa kejayaan Uchiha sebelum di bantai oleh Itachi. Ia juga tau kalau Itachi dan Shisui asalah sahabat akrab dimana sudah seperti saudara kandung. Itachi menganggap Shisui juga seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"OI GAKI... TERUSKAN LANGKAHMU DAN HANYA MELEWATIKU SEOLAH KAU TIDAK MELIHATKU LALU KAU AKAN MATI" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam warung Dango menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Anko Chan... Kau mengenal Bocah itu?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan bola rmata merah zamrud indah pada si jounin bergelar sexy itu. Anko hanya menjawab dengan seringai saja mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis itu saat melihat Naruto melangkah masuk ke warung dengan grin lebar di wajahnya.

"Ao... Kau memanggilku kesini seperti itu, berarti kau berniat untuk mentraktirku... Anko Chan.. " Sapa Naruto duduk manis di samping Anko. Mata merah Zamrud itu menyipit mendengarkan sapaan Naruto.

'Sangat jarang seorang pria akrab seperti ini dengan Anko.. Siapa bocah ini' pikir gadis itu.

"Yah... Aku akan mentraktirmu asal kau mengakui kalau Dango adalah makanan para dewa" jawab Anko memasukan potongan Dango ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

"Heh... Kau sudah tau jawabanku tapi kau masih bertanya" respon pelan Naruto sedikit menghela napas.

"Aku hanya berusaha Gaki... Lagi pula apa enaknya mie panas panjang seperti itu. Sama saja dengan memakan terigu tanpa rasa" komen Anko mengejek Ramen kesayangan Naruto. Si rambut merah itu langsung menatap horor Anko.

"Oh yah... Itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan Dango seperti tai kuda.. Guekkk" balas Naruto sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya seolah jijik.

"Apa kau mau mencari masalah denganku Gaki..." Ucap Anko berbalik cepat menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto dengan ekspresi mata bulat putih mulut membuka siap berargumen.

"Yeah... Kebetulan aku masih membutuhkan tambalan sepatuku dan mungkin kulit ularmu bisa menjadi alternatifnya tebayou.." Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Hah... Kompor diapartemenku masih kekuarangan Api, dan mungkin kau bisa kujadikan pengganti kompor Gaki.." Teriak Anko membesarkan suaranya mendorong wajahnya sehingha mereka beradu kening.

"Yah.. Aku akan menjadi apa dan akan memasak ular untuk makan malam anjing liar tebayou" balas Naruto mendorong balik wajahnya memojokkan angko.

"HAH.. APA KAU MAU MEMBUKTIKANNYA BAKA GAKI" teriak Anko.

"YEAH... BAGAIMANA KALAU SEKARANG KITA CARI TEMPAT BAIK SILUMAN ULAR.." Tantang Naruto tambah ngotot.

"Oi.. " Naruto dan Anko berhenti berdebat memalingkan wajahnya pada gadis dikursi depan mereka. "Apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkanku pada Gaki mu ini ANko chan.. Kalian mengabaikanku dari tadi" lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

"Hehe.. Maaf.. Aku terpancing emosi saat baka ini mengatai Dangoku" gumam Anko kembali duduk manis.

"Heh... Aku hanya melindungi ramen kesayangku dari siluman ular yang mencoba mengambilnya" komen pelan Naruto duduk kembali manis seperti Anko.

"HEY... AKU BUKAN SILUMAN ULAR BAKA" teriak Anko lagi dengan jutsu big headnya.

Naruto meresponnya dengan melipat tangan di dadapnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Anko. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau adalah siluman Ular. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tebayou" gumam Naruto memiringkan bibirnya. Tawa pelan terdengar dari gadis manis di hadapannya.

"GAHH... KENAPA AKU SELALU TERMAKAN PADA PERMAINANKU SENDIRI" teriak depresi Anko yang mengakui kekalahannya dari Naruto. Setiap kali beradu mulut, Naruto selalu keluar dengan kemenangan dan Anko berakhir dengan depresi.

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab sampai membuatku seperti orang asing dihadapan sahabatku sendiri" ucap pelan Gadis bermbut agak cokelat dihadapan Anko.

"Maaf Nai Chan... Kenalkan ini.. Na.."- Anko berhenti sejenak mengingat kalau Naruto mengatakan bahwa identitasnya tidak jelas untuk saat ini.

"Naruto.. Namaku Naruto.. " Perkataan Anko di teruskan Naruto dengan senyum hangat menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Oh... Aku Kurenai.. Yuhi kurenai" jawab Kurenai menyambut tangan Naruto. "Apa kau tidak memiliki nama belakang?" Tanya kurenai penasaran.

Nama belakang adalah lambang tentang klan atau keluarga mereka. Naruto tidak memiliki nama belakang dan itu sangat jarang terutama di konoha. 90% warga Konoha pasti memiliki nama belakang. Sangat aneh jika Naruto tidak memilikinya.

"Aku adalah yatim piatu, tidak mengetahui siapa keluargaku, jadi aku tidak pasti memiliki nama belakang. Hanya Naruto saja" respon senyum Naruto.

'Tsk... Seperti biasa kau sangat pandai dalam hal menyembunyikan ekspresimu gaki' pikir Anko memasukan Dango kembali kedalam mulutnya. 'Aku hampir lupa kalau identitas Naruto sangat di rahasiakan. Hampir tidak ada yang mengetahuinya kalau ia juga sebenarnya adalah seorang Uchiha. Mungkin hanya anbu, tetua dan para klan selain Hokage yang mengetahuinya' lanjutnya.

"Oh begitu... Berarti kau adalah warga biasa kalau begitu, bukan seorang Shinobi" komen Kurenai penasaran.

"Ah tentang itu.. Aku benar-benar bi"-

"Dia seorang Genin Nai Chan..." Potong Anko cepat membuat Kurenai menyipitkan matanya bingung.

'Sial Anko.. Kau menghancurkan semuanya' pikir Naruto menghela napas.

"Heh... Jika kau genin, kau berada di team mana? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar tentangmu sebelumnya dari team geninku" ucap penasaran Kurenai.

"Team genin?" Gumam Naruto

"Yeah.. Team Genin.. Aku adalah seorang Jounin pembimbing dan saat ini sedang mengasuh satu team Genin seumuranmu. Apa kau seorang rokie genin?" Tanya Kurenai lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran tentang sahabat dari sahatnya ini. Rasa ingin taunya memaksanya untuk bertanya langsung pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit komplikasi.."Ucap berves Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya meski tidak gatal.

"Komplikasi?" Tanya bingung Kurenai.

"Hum.. Aku bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana. Tapi.. "-

"KURENAI SENSEI.." Terdengar teriakan bocah memanggil gadis manis itu. Kemudian terlihatlah tiga bocah genin masuk ke dalam warung dango melangkah kebelakang Kurenai.

"Oh.. Kalian sudah datang rupanya" ucap pelan Kurenai di jawab anggukan oleh ketiga bocah itu bersamaan. "Oh yah.. Kenalkam teamku.. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame dan Hinata Hyuuga" naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Hinata yang langsung meronah malu.

"Hyuuga yah.. Sepertinya aku mengenalimu..." Gumam Naruto menatap Hinata, memperhatikannya detail.

"HEY KAU.. JANGAN MELOTOTI HINATA CHAN SEPERTI ITU ATAU MATAMU AKAN KUCOPOT" respon horor Kiba menunjuk Naruto.

"Heheh.. Gomen.. Aku hanya merasa pernah melihatnya entah dimana" ucap Naruto tersenyum. "Hey.. Aku ingat sekarang.. Kau adalah Hyuuga yang hampir diculik 4 tahun yang lalu kan" lanjut Naruto.

Kurenai melebarkan matanya terkejut bersama dengan Hinata yang langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya melihat tititk tangketsu Naruto kemungkinan ia mengenalinya. Tapi hasilnya cukup mengecewakan.

"Go-gomen... Tapi da-dari mana kau tau Na-Naruto San" ucap nerves Hinata dengan kedua pipi sedikit merona.

"Oh..hum.. Bukan dari mana-mana.. Lupakan saja" jawab Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan percakapan mereka.

"Bukan seperti itu Naruto san.. Bahkan Kiba dan Shino tidak mengetahui hal itu. Kejadian itu merupakan rahasia hyuuga klan jadi sangat jarang yang mengetahuinya. Kau adalah Genin dan mustahil bagi genin mengetahui itu, terlebih peristiwa itu sudah 4 tahun berlalu" respon sangat serius Kurenai meminta penjelasan.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, tiba-tiba anbu muncul di belakangnya. "Naruto.. Kau diharapkan hadir di rapat council sekarang juga" ucap Anbu wanita itu

"Hehe.. Maaf yah semua.. Aku harus pergi dulu.. Anko Chan sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Naruto berdiri lalu di bawa pergi oleh Anbu itu menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.

"Anko... Kurasa kau harus menjelaskan tentang temanmu itu. Sekarang." Tegas Kurenai sangat serius.

"Hum... Dasar bocah itu selalu saja meninggalkan masalah untukku" gumam Anko mengangkat sodanya meminumnya perlahan. "Aku tidak tau harus dari mana memulainya, tapi.. Aku bertemu dengannya 4 tahun yang lalu saat ia kita masih chunin. Saat itu ia masih seorang Genin"

Semua anggota team Kurenai melebarkan matanya terkejut. Naruto masih sangat muda, seumuran mereka tapi ia sudah menjadi Genin sejak usia muda. Tentu saja itu adalah hal langka yang dialami oleh Shinobi. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melakukan itu.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin.. Ia terlihat semuran dengan kami. Jika ia menjadi Genin 4 tahun yang lalu berarti ia baru saja berusia 9 tahun"ungkap Shok Kiba tidak percaya.

"Kau jangan bercanda Anko.. Selain Kakashi dan Itachi, tidak ada yang pernah seperti itu dalam sejarah Konoha" tambah Kurenai.

"Heh.. Apa maksudmu Kakashi jounin sensei team 7 itu?" Tanya shok Kiba.

"Hai... Ia adalah seorang prodigy dulu. Lulus genin hanya dalam satu tahun, lalu chunin pada usia 9 tahun dan Jounin pada usia 13 tahun. Ia adalah salah satu Jounin elite Konoha saat ini" jelas Kurenai. "Tapi sejarah prodigy berhenti sampai itachi... Aku tidak percaya tentang bocah tadi. Dia terlihat tidak begitu kuat, bahkan kiba mungkin bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah" lanjut kurenai.

"Hai... Aku bahkan tidak akan mengeluarkan keringat jika melawannya dan ia sudah akan kalah" respon Kiba percaya diri di tambah gonggongan anjing putih kecil di atas kepalanya.

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak pada perkataanku. Yang jelas saat kejadian putri Hyuuga di culik, dia ada di sana bersama teamnya menjadi saksi mata" ungkap Anko cuek memakan dango terakhirnya.

"Jika ia sudah menjadi genin saat itu, bagaimana sampai sekarang ia masih belum naik tingkat juga? Dari pakaiannya menunjukan kalau ia bukan seorang chunin atau Jounin. Ia juga tidak mengenakan hita-itae" kali ini Shino ikut berpendapat dan semua rekannya mengangguk termasuk Kurenai.

"Kalau yang itu bukan kuasaku untuk menuawabnya.. " Respon Cuek Anko.

**Ruangan council.**

"Naruto telah saya bawa Yondaime Sama" ucap Neko melangkah masuk lalu berlutut di hadapan pintu ruangan Council sedangkan Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Neko di sana mendekati Yondaime.

"Terima kasih... Neko. Kau boleh pergi" ucap Yondaime. Neko kembali dengan menutup pintu ruangan rapat itu.

"Baiklah para anggota Shonobi Council. Rapat bisa kita mulai" gumam Yondaime.

Disana ada Sandaime duduk di samping Yondaime sebagai kepala meja. Meja panjang dengan bagian pojok duduk tetua Konoha. Di sisi berhadapan lainnya para ketua klan Konoha duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing sesuai dengan urutan seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau apa yang anda katakan memang benar adanya Yondaime Sama. Ia benar-benar selamat dari pengestrakan Kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya" gumam masih tidak percaya Inoichi menatap langsung Naruto.

"SIAPA YANG PEDULI.. IA HARUS MATI KARENA TELAH MELAKUKAN KEJAHATAN MEMBUNUH NINJA KONOHA" protes Tsume Izunuka menunjuk Horor Naruto. Bocah berambut merah itu menutup kedua matanya menerima perkataan Kasar itu.

"Tsume... Aku mengerti kalau Suamimu tewas dalam kejdian itu. Aku juga kehilangan anggota klanku tapi semua itu bukanlah murni kesalahan Naruto. Itu semua karena segel melemah dan kyuubi mencoba untuk meloloskan diri" komen serius Sandaime membela Naruto.

"ITU KARENA KESALAHANNYA YANG GAGAL MENJAGA KYUUBI TETAP TENANG DALAM TUBUHNYA DAN MEMBIARKANNYA BEBAS. IA HARUS DIHUKUM MATI MINATO" lagi-lagi protes tsume yang langsung memanas melihat Naruto.

Kepedihan karena kehilangan suami harus ia rasakan kembali saat melihat Naruto di sana. Kenanagan lama kembali muncul, luka perih tertorehkan kembali di dalam hatinya. Suaminya adalah team yang paling pertama muncul mencoba melerai amukan Naruto 3 tahun yang lalu dan membawanya pada kematiannya sendiri.

"Aku juga kehilangan biwako istriku pada peristiwa kyuubi 13 tahun lalu. Jika aku ingin menyalahkan pada jinchuurikinya maka tentu aku harus membunuh langsung Naruto dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi coba berpikir logis, apa itu karena keinginannya? Apa itu karena perbuatannya?" Tanya sandaime yang lagi-lagi membela Naruto.

"ITU BERBEDA SANDAIME.. SAAT ITU KUSHi"-

"LANJUTKAN PERKATAANMU DAN KAU AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMANMU TSUME IZUNUKA" potong serius Yondaimr Hokage berdiri menatap horor tsume yang langsung diam kemudian duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Kenyataan perih memang harus diterima oleh konoha pada tragedi tiga tahun yang lalu dimana harus kehilangan seorang ketua klan izunuka. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan karena semua itu di luar kendali kita. Kita tidak bisa menghentikan waktu untuk mengubah sejarah" ucap tenang Sandaime sedikit Monoton. Anggukan terlihat dari para anggota klan setuju kecuali Tsume yang masih menatap horor Naruto.

"Naruto disini telah menerima hukumannya 3 tahun lalu dengan mengeluarkan kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya dan kita tau semua konsekuensinya adalah kematian dan ia menerimanya dengan rela meski itu bukan kesalahannya 100%" minato berhenti sejenak menatap Tsume serius. "Kenyataan ia masih hidup sampai sekarang bukan lagi kendali kita yang. Ia hidup karena keberuntungannya sendiri atau belum waktunya untuk mati" lanjut Minato.

"Yeah.. Semua orang tau kalau yang mulia Sandaime Sama menolongnya dan merawatnya di rumah sakit. Jika dibiarkan maka ia akan mati seperti perkiraan kita" komen Tsume ketus.

"Cukup tsume... Aku merawat Naruto karena kalian sudah sepakat bahwa apapun kejadian yang akan menimpa Naruto setelah pengekstrakan maka kalian akan menerimanya dan itu termasuk kau. Atau kau akan menelan ludahmu sendiri dengan menolak kesepakatan itu" komen tegas Sandaime tetap ngotot.

Tsume terlihat memalingkan wajahnya tidak terima meski ia harus mengakui perkataan sandaime benar adanya. Ia berada dalam lingkaran ingin balas dendam teramat dalam di hidupnya sehingga membuat logikanya sendiri tidak bisa berpikir, tertutupi oleh dendamnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sandaime.. Kenyataan Naruto san bisa selamat itu merupakan sebuah keajaiaban dan harus diterima dengan lapang dada. Ia telah menerima semua keputusan kita jadi sudah seharusnya kita menerima hasilnya" komen malas Shikaku Nara.

"Aturan Konoha mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang membunuh shinobi konoha sendiri maka ia harus dihukum mati atau ia akan di usir dari Konoha. Kenyataannya tidak ada dari keduanya yang dilakukan oleh Yondaime" kali ini Danzo berkomentar dingin seperti biasanya. Tsume dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Minato langsug menyipitkan matanya serius menyorot si yami No Shinobi.

"Memang benar aturan mengatakan seperti itu" Minato berhenti sejenak menatap serius Danzo. "Tapi jika ia melakukannya sendiri. Kenyataannya ia dalam pengaruh kyuubi dan ia tidak sadar. Saat itu kyuubi yang mengambil alih tubuhnya sehingga ia mengamuk. Tidak mungkin bagi kita membunuh kyuubi karena ia adalah senjata Konoha" saat mendengarkan kalimat itu mata Naruto terbuka melototi Minato dalam.

"Jadi hukuman yang pantas adalah melepaskan kyuubi dari tubuhnya dan dipindahkan ke tubuh lain dengan segel baru dan kuat sehingga tidak akan pernah lepas. Kenyataannya ia masih hidup diluar kuasa kita sebagai manusia dan kita harus menerima itu" tegas Minato membela diri membenarkan apa yang telah ia lakukantiga tahun lalu.

"Jika saja kalian memberikannya padaku untuk kulatih kemungkinan ia akan menjadi senjata terhebat konoha saat ini. Kalian malah memberikannya ke Uchiha" komen Danzo mengingatkan betapa salahnya keputusan memberikan Naruto kepada Uchiha dimasa lalu.

"Dan jika diberikan padamu maka kau akan menjadikannya sebagai senjatamu sendiri bukan sebagai senjata konoha" tegas Minato menolak mentah-mentah perkataan Danzo.

"Lagi pula Naruto adalah seorsng Uchiha juga dengan mengaktifkan Sharingan. Jadi keputusan memberikannya ke uchiha klan dulu sudah tepat dan bukannya kita sudah sepakati bersama" tambah Sandaime di komentari anggukan oleh sebagian kepala klan

"Yah.. Dan lihatlah apa yang ia dapatkan di uchiha.. Ia membunuh Shinobi sendiri. Mengagumkan bukan" respon sinis Koharu di setujui oleh Homura.

"Sekarang semua hal itu tidak penting untuk di perdebatkan karena semua telah terjadi dan bukan itu inti dari pertemuan kita saat ini" ucap pelan Minato mengembalikan tujuan pertemuan ke permasalahan utama. "Tujuan kita saat ini untuk membahas tentang kedepannya berhubungan dengan di hapusnya identitas Naruto yang dianggap sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu Yondaime? Sudah sangat jelas kalau identitas bocah itu saat ini adalah tidak ada. Ia bisa selamat dari pengekstrakan kyuubi tapi resikonya tangketsunya akan rusak dan ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan chakra lagi" komen Homura bingung.

Semua sudah jelas bagi mereka bahwa dari laporan pertama setelah kyuubi berhasil di keluarkan, Naruto tidak memiliki Chakra lagi dan semua tangketsunya hancur. Ia tidak ounya harapan lagi untuk menjadi Shinobi dan masa depannya adalah menjadi Civilian. Semua tau akan hal itu.

"Kau salah homura" tegas Minato membuat seluruh anggora rapat bingung kecuali sandaime. "Menurut hasil pemeriksaan dokter terakhir, semua tangketsunya rusak 25%. Itu 5 minggu yang lalu. Kemarin aku sengaja memanggil Hiashi untuk memastikan kalau Naruto san masih memiliki chakra atau tidak, dan hasilnya" minato berhenti sejenak menatap kearah Naruto.

"Titik tangketsunya telah pulih" lanjutnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN... BAHKAN TSUNADE SAMA TIDAK MAMPU MELAKUKAN ITU" teriak Shok Tsume yang lagi-lagi protes. Sandaime menyipitkan matanya menatap Minato yang sengaja memanggil hiashi untuk memastikannya membuat semua rencananya bersama Naruto gagal total.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Titik tangketsunya berubah, membentuk yang baru dan sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika dilihat lebih detail, chakranya tidak lagi membentuk seperti seorang uchiha" komen Hoashi menatap Naruto dengan mata Byakugan Aktif.

"Hanya keajaiban yang bisa melakukan itu.. Dan kini aku percaya kalau keajaiban itu ada" komen monoton Choza di respon anggukan setuju oleh shibi aburame.

"Hai... Daya tahan tubuh Naruto kun sangat spesial di bandingkan dengan siapapun di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang seperti itu sebelumnya dan memang benar keajaiban itu ada" respon senyum Sandaime menatap Naruto.

"Merepotkan... " Gumam malas Nara. "Hiashi tadi mengatakan kalau chakranya berbeda dengan seorang uchiha. Naruto san memiliki Sharingan pada awalnya dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, apa kau masih bisa mengaktifkan sharinganmu?" Tanya Shikaku Nara penasaran.

"Selalu memikirikan sesuatu yang tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain shikaku" respon Inoichi sedikit tersenyum pada sahabat lamanya itu.

"Jika teoriku benar, maka Naruto tidak bisa lagi mengaktifkan sharingannya" jawaba Minato ini membuat semua bingung kecuali sandaime."Kakashi bisa memiliki sharingan karena mata itu di tranplasikan dalam keadaan aktif, sehingga merespon chakra asing meski tidak bisa di non aktifkan. Jika Naruto bisa mengaktifkan Sharingannya maka ia tidak akan bisa menon aktifkannya karena chakranya bukan lagi seorang Uchiha. Bukan begitu.. Naruto.." Ucap serius minato menatap Naruto.

'Kau memang genius seperti biasa Minato. Tentu saja sudah tidak mungkin ia membangkitkan sharingan yang telah di non aktifkan dengan chakra bukan Uchiha. Aku telah melakukannya sendiri' pikir Danzo sedikit menyeringai.

Semua mata kini menatap Naruto yang masih menutup matanya menarik napas bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Minato. "Terlebih dahulu aku akan bertanya pada kalian semua" gumam pelan Naruto membuka matanya perlahan menatap serius Minato. "Jika aku masih bisa mengaktifkan sharingan, apa kalian juga akan mengambilnya?" Lanjutnya.

Shok, terkejut, bingung, itulah ekspresi dari para anggota rapat. Sebuah pertanyaan singkat tapi cukup terarah yang bisa menghancurkan mereka. Mereka terdiam tidak ada yang menjawab untuk sementara waktu sebelum Shikaku mengutarakan pemikirannya. "Apa maksudmu Naruto San" tanyanya.

"Alasan utama kalian mengambil kyuubi dari dalam diriku bukan sebagai hukuman karena dilihat dari segi manapun aku tidak bersalah karena aku hanyalah manusia yang memiliki emosi seperti kalian tidak tahan jika diperlakukan semena-mena" respon pelan Naruto membungkam seluruh anggota council.

"Kalian khawatir atas apa yang kumiliki, chakra monster seorang jinchuuriki dengan keahlianku mengendalikan sharingan dan ninjutsu katon. Kalian tidak akan membiarkanku memiliki keuatan lebih yang dapat membahayakan kalian karena tidak bisa mengendalikanku sebagai senjata kalian bukan sebagai Shinobi konoha seperti yang lainnya. Apa aku salah?" Lanjutnya dan lagi lagi tidak ada yang bisa mejawab pertanyaan itu.

"Semua shinobi adalah senjata untuk desa dan pemimpinnya gaki. Kau harus tau itu" respon datar Danzo.

"Shinobi juga asalah manusia yang memiliki emosi sebagai sifat dasarnya" komen pelan Naruto.

"Tapi tidak bagi Shinobi. Mereka adalah senjata yang mengabdikan diri pada desa mereka, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang karena itu harus bisa dikendalikan dengan baik" protes Danzo masih tidak terima.

"Jika memang seperti itu" ucap pelan naruto menatap Danzo."Bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan anda sebagai jinchuuriki kyuubi dan Yondaime sama sebagai pemimpin mengendalikan anda sebagai senjatanya. Apa anda akan setuju?" Lanjutnya.

Danzo mengepal erat tangannya geram karena tidak bisa menjawab pertaanyaan Naruto. Eksprsi kekesalan itu merupakan hiburan di seluruh anggota rapat. "Hahaha.. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresimu seperti itu Danzo" ucap terkekeh Sandaime.

"Kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku berarti aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian" ucap Naruto tegas.

"KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENENTUKAN ITU BOCAH. KAU BERADA DALAM KEKUASAAN DAN PERINTAH KAMI" teriak tegas Koharu melototi Naruto.

"Oh yah.. Bagaimana dengan aturan ini. Bisa menjadi genin berarti sudah cukup dewasa untuk minum, membunuh dan menentukan keputusan sendiri. Kalian semua menutupi kenyataan dariku selama 13 tahun dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama" respon Naruto yang kali ini terpancing emosi.

"Apa makaudmu menutupi kenyataan Naruto?" Tanya yondaime.

"Kenyataan bahwa kau membunuh banyak orang...yah itu memang benar" tambah judes tsume. Naruto langsung mengepalkan erat tangannya menatap si izunuka itu.

"Tsume san... Jika kau memiliki seorang anak, apa kau akan rela menjadikannya jinchuuriki kyuubi menanggung kebencian desa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah.. Tentu saja tidak.. Hanya orang tua bodoh yang akan melakukan it"-

"TSUME... TUTUP MULUTMU" teriam horor Minato meoepaskan amarah karena ia juga menjadikan anaknya sebagai jinchuuriki pengganti Naruto.

"Jika begitu kau tidak pantas di sebut Shonobi" komen pelan Naruto. Tsume berdiri dan menatap Horor Naruto terpancing emosi atas hinaan itu. "Mereka yang mengorbankan nyawa demi melindungi desa adalah shinobi sejati. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah... Ibuku" mata semua anggota council melebar Shok mendengar perkataan itu.

"Ka-kau tau?" Tanya shok Minato tidak menduganya.

Naruto mengabaikan itu dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ia di ambil dari desa lain hanya untuk menjadi jinchuuriki kyuubi sebelumnya dan atas nama Konoha, melindungi deda ini. Ia merelakan hidupnya demi Konoha, demi kalian semua yang hidup didalamnya" ucap Naruto mengepal erat tangannya. Minato melebarkan matanya mendengatkan ucapan Naruto itu.

"Ia menahan beban seorang diri sampai bangsat uchiha yang bertanggung jawab atas kyuubi muncul dan menghancurkan semuanya. Ia juga tidak sepertimu tsume yang begotu pengecut." Tsume menundukan wajahnya mengerti kalau pengorbanannya memang tidak seberapa. "Ia tau kalau menjadi jinchuuriki adalah beban dan... Dan ia masih terus berkorban... IA MENGORBANKAN ANAKNYA UNTUK DIJADIKAN JINCHUURIKI KARENA TIDAK ADA SATUPUN YANG INGIN MENJADIKAN ANAKNYA SEBAGAI JINCHURIKI.. " Air mata menetes deras di mata Naruto saat itu.

"ITU SEMUA DEMI KONOHA.. DEMI KALIAN SEMUA, DEMI KELUARGA KALIAN SEMUA BANGSAT... " Teriak Naruto menutup kedua matanya emosi dibarengi linangan air mata perih. Tanpa ia sadsari, 5 rantai Chakra terbentuk keluar dari punggangnya menari bagaikan ekor di belakangnya.

'Ti-tidak mungkin... ' Pikir serentak semuanya kecuali Sandaimr yang sudah tau.

"DAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU...DAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA SEBAGAI BALASAN... KALIAN BAHKAN TIDAK MENGUTIK NAMANYA SEDIKITPUN DI BUKU SEJARAH KONLHA DASAR KALIAN SEMUA BANGSAT SIALAN... DIA SUDAH MERELAKAN SEMUA DEMI KONOHA DAN KALIAN MENJADIKANKU BULAN-BULANAN. KALIAN MENJADIKAN ANAK YANG SEHARUSNYA JADI PAHLAWAN HIDUP SEPERTI DI NERAKA" lanjutnya berteriak. Salah satu rantai Chakranya menghancurkan meja besar council. Seluruh anggota council melompat mengamankan diri sementara anbu muncul di belakang Naruto ingin menyerangnya tapi rantai chakra terlebih dahulu melemparkannya.

'Ia mengendalikan rantai chakra itu labih baik dibandingkan kushina... Tapi tidak ada catatan sebelumnya tentang ini' pikir Ninato terkejut. Naruto tidak pernah tercatat memiliki rantai chakra sebelumnya dan kali ini ia mengeluarkan rantai itu sungguh sangat misterius.

Sandaime melangkah mendrkati Naruto lalu mrmeluknya, mendiamkannya. "Tenang Naruto kun... Tenang... " Gumam Sandaime menenangkan bocah Uzumaki itu. "Kami semua memang tidak berguna sehingga kau seperti ini.. " Lanjutnya, meski penasaran di kepalanya tentang apa yang diketahui Naruto. Perlahan rantai chakra itu menghilang di telan udara.

"Maaf Jiji" gumam Naruto melepaskan pelukan kakek kesayangannya. Lalu membersihkan air matanya sejenak membuka matanya tapi masih ditutupi tangannya dimana sharingannya aktif. 'Hampir saja aku lepas kontrol' pikirnya menonaktifkan sharingannya.

"Dari mana kau tau semua itu?" Tanya pelan Sandaime.

"Kaa Chan... Dia menyegel sebagian chakranya dalam tubuhku seolah ia mengetahui kalau kalian akan melakukan semua ini padaku." Jawab pelan Naruto.

"APAAAA..." Teriak serentak seluruh kepala klan terkejut. Mereka Shok tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kushina akan melakukan itu. Kushina seperti telah merencanakan semua sejak awal.

'Memikirkan kushina memiliki perencanaan seperti itu berarti ia sudah memiliki bayangan akan apa yang terjadi nanti sebelum kematiannya' pikir Minato serius.

"Apa kau mengatakan bahwa kushina selama ini hidup dalam dirimu" tanya serius Inoichi.

"Selama ini, sampai aku akhirnya siuman 5 minggu yang lalu. Ia melihat semua perlakuan kalian padaku, semua yang telah kalian katakan demi kebaikanku ia melihatnya langsung dari penglihatanku." Ekspresi menyesal terlihat jelas di wajah para klan head khususnya Minato yang langsung meneteskan air mata. "Ia sangat kecewa telah mengorbankan kehidupannya demi kalian semua, demi Konoha, terutama demi" naruto berhenti sejenak menatap Minato. "Khususnya Yondaime" lanjutnya tegas.

'Maafkan aku Kushina...' Pikir Minato sangat menyesal jatuh ke tempat duduknya tidak sanggup mennggung rasa bersalah dalam pikirannya.

"Dari semua warga Konoha, Yondaime adalah sosok yang paling dekat dengannya, sosok yang sangat ia cintai dan yang membuatnya mengorbankan semuanya. Kau adalah cahaya hidupnya, kau adalah penyemangat hidupnya dan membuat hari-harinya indah di konoha.. Meskipun akhirnya kau meninggalkannya" lanjut pelan Naruto menundukan wajahnya di barengi tetesan air mata.

Suasana rapat menjadi sangat hening, tidak ada lagi emosi karena kyuubi atau atas amukan Naruto 3 tahun lalu. Mereka semua teringat akan pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa yang telah mereka hapus dari sejarah konoha. Wajah-wajah penuh penyesalan terkecuali Danzo tentunya yang hanya tersenyum evil.

'Kegelapan itu.. Dengan kegelapan itu aku yakin kalau ia akan menjadi milikku' pikir seringai Danzo berniat menggait Naruto dalam kesatuan Root.

'Apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini... Kushina... Aku.. Aku benar-benar melupakanmu.. Maafkan aku' pikir sedih Tsume. Ia juga adalah salah satu teman Kushina di akademi, menikmati beberapa misi bersama.

"Jadi Chakramu sekarang..." Gumam Hiashi

"Yah.. Setelah kalian berhasil mengeluarkan Kyuubi, aku bertemu dengan ibuku yang menceritakan semuanya." Respon Naruto mengetahui maksud perkataan Hiashi. "Ia memberikan chakranya mengalir dalam tubuhku membuatku hidup kembali meski membutuhkan tiga tahun bagi tubuhku untuk menerimanya. Chakraku dan chakra Ibuku perlahan bersatu membentuk Chakraku seperti saat ini, jadi sangat wajar jika byakugan melihat ada yang berbeda dengan Chakraku" lanjutnya masih menundukan wajahnya.

Naruto perlahan nengangkat wajahnya kembali menatap satu persatu kepala klan dan seluruh anggota rapat. Tatapannya berhenti saat menyorot tampang sedih Minato yang benar-benar sangat menyesal. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Minato sesedih itu, atau ekspresi menyesal seperti itu.

"Semua sudah jelas jika seperti itu... " Respon pelan Shukaku.

"Yah... Semua sudah sangat jelas" tambah Choza pelan.

"Aku hampir melupakan semua pengorbanannya, dan semua sudah sangat jelas" tambah Inoichi.

"Pengorbanan terbesar bagi Konoha" komen Shibi.

"Dan aku melakukan hal yang benar-benar bodoh" ungkap sedih Tsume menatap Naruto dengan linangan air mata. "Aku mengira kalau pengorbanan suamiku sangat besar jadi harus di balas setimpal. Ternyata itu hanyalah seperti debu jika dibandingkan dengannya" lanjutnya dengan nada penyesalan amat dalam.

"Kita semua telah gagal melindungi apa yang seharusnya kita lindungi. Kita semua gagal melanjutkan apa yang telah di perjuangkan olehnya... Apa yang telah kita lakukan" gumam Minato sangat sedih menatap tangannya sendiri gemetaran mengingat kembali kalau ia hampir membunuh Naruto saat mengeluarkan Kyuubi. Ia bahkan sudah berencana untuk membunuhnya.

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu... Aku tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa aku sangat ingin menghancurkan kalian semua saat mengetahui kenyataan itu" tegas Naruto mengepal erat tangannya. Semua peserta menatap terkejut Naruto saat merasakan sedikit tekanan Chakra Naruto.

"Tapi jika dengan membenci dan mencoba menghancurkan kalian tentu hanya akan membuatku menjadi monster seperti yang kalian katakan sebelumnya. Aku hanya meminta satu hal pada kalian sebagai balasan atas apa yang kalian lakukan padaku atau sebagai permohonan dari anak pahlawan tanpa nama Konoha" Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap serius seluruh anggota dewan rapat Shinobi yang sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa permintaanmu Naruto kun?" Tanya Sandaime pelan masih di samping Naruto merangkulnya.

"Aku... Aku menginginkan Nama ibuku sebagai identitasku" jawab tegas Naruto.

"Dengan kata lain kau menginginkan kembali masa lalumu yang sudah dianggap telah Mati" komen serius Nara.

"Tidak..." Spontanitas Naruto menjawab membuat semuanya tersentak Shok. "

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya bingung minato.

"Aku hanya menginginkan Nama belakang Uzumaki bukan lagi Uchiha seperti dulu" jawab serius bocah 13 tahun itu..

"Kau hanya menginginkan nama Uzumaki berarti secara tidak langsung kau bukan Uchiha lagi" kali ini Danzo ikut berpartisipasi mengutarakan pendapatnya setelah sejenak diam. Naruto menyipitkan matanya menyorot Danzo yang sinis menatapnya.

'Aku merasakan aura gelap darinya... Siapa dia sebenarnya' pikir Naruto. Seluruh peserta rapat juga menatapnnya serius.

"Kenyataan kalau kau membuang Nama Uchihamu itu berarti kau bukan lagi anggota Uchiha klan yang memiliki Sharingan. Kau sudah sepenuhnya seorang uzumaki tanpa kekkai genkai Uchiha Klan" lanjut Danzo.

"Apa begitu penting seorang memiliki atau tidak mata itu?" Komen pelan Naruto.

"Kau tetap belum menjawab pertanyaan kami tentang Sharingan bocah" ungkap sinis Homura.

'Naruto... Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan' pikir Penasaran Sandaime. Hanya dia dan dokter yang mengetahui kalau Naruto masih memiliki Sharingan, dan sangat penasaran apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Aku memiliki Sharingan atau tidak itu tidaklah berhubungan dengan kalian. Kalaupun aku memilikinya, itu adalah mutlak milikku dari darah uchiha yang mengalir dalam tubuhku dan bahkan Hokage tidak bisa berkomentar akan hal itu." Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap serius Danzo. Dan kalaupun aku tidak memilikinya itu adalah masalahku sendiri dan tidak berhubungan dengan kalian semua" tegas Serius Naruto.

"Ajaran fugaku dalam dirimu masih mendarah daging bocah" respon tidak suka Koharu. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan Sinis, sangat sinis. "Tatapan apa itu bocah.. Tunjukan kesopananmu pada Tetua" lanjut Koharu emosi tidak terima tatapan Naruto.

"Uchiha adalah klan tertua yang mendirikan konoha bersama senju, bahkan sebalum klanmu di konoha. Uzumaki adalah klan yang membantu Senju dan uzushiogakure adalah desa terdekat dengan Konoha, juga sebelum klanmu bergabung dengan konoha. Aku memiliki darah Uzumaki dan Uchiha dalam tubuhku, jadi aku jauh lebih berkuasa di konoha di bandingkan kalian para tetua. Camkan itu baik-baik" tegas Naruto

"Yondaime... Aku tidak terima atas perlakuan itu. Kau harus me"-

"Terima atau tidak itu adalah kenyataan." Potong Naruto. "Aku sudah terima dan pasrah kalian memperlakukanku semena-mena dulu, tapi tidak kali ini. Aku akan melawan jika kalian mencoba memperlakukanku seperti sampah lagi, tidak perduli siapapun itu" lanjutnya menaikan sedikit tekanan Chakranya.

"Koharu.. Apa yang Naruto katakan benar. Tidak ada yang berhak mencampuri urusannya tentang Sharingan atau kemampuannya karena ia juga adalah Uchiha. Dia juga adalah Genin Konoha, termasuk dalam kategori prodigy dimana Uchiha Fugaku sendiri yang melatihnya. Ia ingin mengatakan atau tidak tentang kemampuannya berada di luar jangkauan pemerintahan Konoha" tegas Sandaime.

"Aku setuju dengan Sandaime... Sudah cukup selama ini kita menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kushina dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya jauh kecewa lagi.." Tambah Minato sangat sarius.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Savior : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uchiha Terakhir**

Kantor Hokage.

Di dalam kantor itu terlihat Minato, Sandaime dan Naruto. Minato duduk di kursi Kage, Naruto berdiri di depan meja kerja Minato sedangkan Sandaime menikmati pipa tembakaunya di tepi jendela ruangan itu. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rapat Council dan melakukan pertemuan kecil.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kushina merencanakan semua itu sebelum kematiannya" gumam Minato serius menatap Naruto.

"Begitu juga denganku... Sangat jarang melihat Kushina menggunakan otaknya sebelum ototnya" respon senyum Sandaime mengingat kembali sikap Kushina.

"Yeah... Dia selalu berteriak ingin menjadi Hokage wanita pertama di Konoha setiap hari. Dia benar-benar mengagumkan bukan" tambah Minato tersenyum menatap sandaime yang tertawa tipis.

"Yah.. Seperti biasanya, ia selalu melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Aku masih mengingat saat pertama kali ia menjadi Genin Konoha dengan ke"-

"Oi... Apa kalian berdua akan meneruskan sepanjang hari mengenang masa lalu kalian" potong Naruto melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sedikit cemberut.

"Eh... Gomen Naruto... " Ucap Nerves Minato. "Kami terhanyut mengingat ibumu.. Heheh" lanjutnya tersenyum sedikit aneh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya meski tidak gatal.

"Yah.. Aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas" ungkap sedikit berbisik Naruto. 'Dan sudah berlalu sejak dua jam yang lalu tebayou' lanjutnya di dalam pikirannya sedikit sweet drop. Sudah hampir dua jam ia di abaikan dengan percakapan masa lalu antara Minato dan Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Yosh.. Kita ke pokok permasalahan sekarang" ucap serius Minato menatap Naruto yang juga sudah serius di hadapannya. "Apa kau masih memiliki keinginan menjadi Genin Konoha?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja masih tebayou.. " Respon semangat Naruto. "Meski kedua rekanku sudah tidak ada lagi" lanjutnya sedih.

"Eto... Kalau kau masih menginginkannya maka aku akan mempersiapkan team untukmu sebagai pengganti sensei dan rekanmu" ucap Minato.

Naruto menatap minato sangat bahagia, matanya bersinar sangat senang mendengarkan hal itu. Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Sandaime melihat ekspresi bahagia Naruto saat itu dan sebuah anggukan pelan dari Minato.

"Tapi.. Apa kau akan menempatkanku bersama uchiha yang selamat?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Maaf kalau masalah itu sepertinya tidak mungkin Naruto Kun" repon mengecewakan Minato. Naruto menundukan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Sasuke Kun sudah bersama dengan team 7 sejak 6 bulan yang lalu bersama Menma kun dan Sakura Chan. Mereka telah resmi menjadi Genin dan sangat tidak mungkin untuk mengubah susunan itu lagi" komen pelan Sandaime menjelaskan keadaan pada Naruto.

"Hai... Aku mengerti jiji.. Aku hanya berharap bisa bersama dalam satu team bersama dengan anak Mikoto Kaa Chan" gumam sedih Naruto. Mikoto sangat berarti baginya, ia sudah dianggap sebagai sosok pengganti seorang ibu yang selalu ada untuknya menaunginya dengan kasih sayang. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan si uchiha yang satu ini, mengingat ia masih satu klan dengannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto kun, tapi terkadang ada hal yang tidak bisa kita rubah. Bukankah kau setuju" ungkap senyum Minato di respon anggukan pelan Naruto.

"Hai... Aku mengerti" jawan sedikit kecewa Naruto.

"Nah sekarang... Kau sudah mengetahui tentang identitasmu. Apa kau akan tinggal di komplek Uzumaki, tempat tinggal ibumu dulu?" Tanya penasaran Minato.

Nauto adalah pemilik tunggal komplek itu jadi jika ia memilih untuk tinggal disana maka tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. "Aku sangat ingin.. Tapi bukan skarang" jawab Naruto serius.

"Huh... Kenapa Naruto kun?" Tanya bingung Sandaime. Ia tau betul kalau Naruto tanpa ragu akan menempati peninggalan ibunya, peninggalan keluarganya tapi kenyataannya ia menolaknya.

"Komplek itu dulunya adalah milik senju dan akan sangat sepi jika tinggal disana sendiri tebayou. Aku kan kesana jika aku sudah memiliki keluarga nanti dan akan membangun kembali komplek uzumaki tebayou" jawab Naruto mengangkat jempolnya ke arah Yondaime di sertai senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa..

'Kau lihat kushina.. Dia sangat mirip denganmu.. Bahkan ia menggunakan kata-kata aneh yang mirip denganmu' pikir senyum Minato melihat tingkah unik Naruto.

"Jadi kau akan tetap tinggal di apartemenmu?" Tanya sandaime dijawab anggukan Naruto.

"Hai... Tapi aku akan kesana sesekali" jawab bocah pemilik rambut merah itu. 'Dan mempelajari semua peninggalan klan uzumaki untukku sendiri. Cukup ibuku yang berkorban demi konoha, aku tidak akan melakukan hal hesar demi konoha. Aku akan kuat demi orang yang kusanyangi dan bukan untuk Konoha' lanjutnya di dalam kepalanya dengan ekspresi senyum lebar.

"Baiklah jika itu memang keputusanmu... Aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu" gumam pelan Minato. "Sekarang aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" lanjutnya kembali serius.

"Jika itu tentang Sharingan, aku tidak akan menjawabnya" ungkap Naruto menebak pertanyaan Minato. Si kage blonde itu langsung menghela napas tidak tau apa yang akan ia katakan lagi karena Naruto terus menolak untuk memberitahukannya.

"Baiklah.. Cepat atau lambat kita akan mengetahuinya juga meski kau tidak memberitahukannya. Kau tidak akan menutupnya untuk selamanya" ucap sedikit kecewa Minato dan hanya di respon grin lebar bocah berambut merah 13 tahun di hadapannya.

"Jadi.. Jadi.. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan team baruku tebayou" ucap tergesa-gesa Naruto penuh semangat.

Sandaime tersenyum saat melihat semangat itu. 'Paling tidak ada hal yang tidak berubah dalam diri Naruro kun ku ' pikirnya menghembuskan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya.

"Datanglah ke training ground 7 besok pagi dan kau akan melihat siapa teammu" ucap Senyum Minato. "Pukul 07 pagi tepat..." Lanjutnya

"Yosh... Aku akan datang tepat waktu tebayou.. " Dia lalu menatap Sandaime. "Jiji.. Aku pulang dulu.. Ja ne Minato Oji San" dengan itu dia berlari kearah jendela lalu melompat keluar. Minato hanya bisa menghela napas sedangkan Sandaime tersenyum.

"Ia tidak berubah sedikitpun" gumam Sandaime di setujui dengan anggukan pelan Minato.

"Hai... Dia seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda dan seperti biasa sulit untuk di tebak" respon minato menutup mata lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi kagenya. "Paling tidak ia masih bisa tersenyum meski kepedihan hidupnya tidak sanggup di miliki oleh siapapun juga" lanjutnya.

"Hai.. Aku sangat malu pada Kushina seandainya dia masih bisa hidup. Sampai usiaku setua ini aku masih belum bisa melanjutkan amanahnya membahagiakan penerusnya" komen sedih Sandaime.

Mata biru Minato membuka kembali. 'Maafkan aku Kushina chan, aku benar-benar melupakanmu. Tapi aku janji, mulai sekarang aku akan melindunginya dengan seluruh kekuatanku dan selalu membuatnya bahagia' pikir Kage itu.

Bersama Naruto

"Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi pada komplek uchiha" gumamnya sambil melangkah, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Tujuan perjalanannya saat ini adalah komplek uchiha. Ia ingin mengenang kembali masa-masanya sewaktu ia tinggal bersama klan itu.

Berjalan melewati bangunan yang satu dengan lainnya, menembus gang-gang sempit. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian para anbu karena sekarang sangat terlarang bagi seseorang memasuki komplek itu. Ia berhenti sejenak menatap gerbang pintu masuk Uchiha klan yang masih berdiri kokoh, meski terdapat beberapa garis polisi Konoha.

'Area terbatas, dilarang melintas' pikirnya membaca tulisan di garis itu. 'Hum.. Aturan di buat untuk di langgar..' Ia melangkah melewati celah garis lalu memasuki komplek Uchiha.

'Tempat yang penuh kenangan bukan...' Pikirnya berbicara pada diri sendiri. Ia melangkah melihat sekeliling, sangat sepi. Tidak ada lagi yang tinggal di komplek sangat luas itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya terus menuju ke sebuah rumah yang paling mewah di sana.

"Tadaima.." Ungkapnya menggeser pintu, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada satupun wuara yang menjawabnya, sangat sepi.

'_Naru chan.. Kaa chan di dapur sedang masak ramen kesukaanmu' _

Terniang suara Mikoto di kepalanya, teringat dulu jika ia pulang setelah melakukan misi atau setelah melakukan latihan. Ia sangat menyayangi Ibu angkatnya itu lebih dari apapun juga. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun juga saat ini selain mengingat kenangan itu.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang tengah, lalu ke arah dapur. Ia menggeser kembali pintu salah satu ruangan, bersih kosong tak berpenghuni. Bahkan laba-laba tidak ada di sana.

'Oh... Aku sangat merindukan ruangan ini tebayou' pikirnya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu dulunya adalah kamarnya, tempatnya beristrahat, belajar atau menghabiskan waktu bersama Mikoto. Sangat jarang ia berada di luar rumah jika tidak bersama dengan sandaime.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pojok ruangan, selangkah demi selangkah. Ia herhenti lalu melihat balok kayu di ruangan itu. Ia lalu jongkok menggerakan tangannya mencungkil papan lantai pojok ruangan.

Trak..

Papan terangkat, papan lantai sekitar 1 m panjangnya terangkat. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat ada sesuatu di sana.. 'Kaa Sama.. ' Pikirnya melihat sesuatu yang panjang sekitar 1 Meter terbungkus kain dan diatasnya ada sebuah surat. Ia mengambil surat itu dan mniup debu dari atas kertas itu.

'_Untuk Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki'_

'Apa ini... ' Pikir Naruto agak terkejut, kemudian memberanikan diri membukanya.

_'Hello Naru Chan.._

_Jika kau sudah membaca surat inu berarti Kaa Chan sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Kaa Chan sengaja menulis surat ini sebagai perpisahan dan sebagai pesan terakhir dariku untuk anak kesayanganku._

_Semua di luar dugaan bukan_

_Kaa Chan tidak pernah menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini, tapi yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Tidak ada penyesalan dalam hidup Kaa Chan dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah mau menjadi anakku._

Dari mata Violet itu perlahan meneteskan cairan yang jatuh ke permukaan lantai. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Mikoto masih sempat memikirkannya saat itu.

_'Saat Kaa Chan tau kalau kau akan di hukum dengan mengeluarkan kyuubi dalam dirimu, aku tau kalau kau akan selamat. Kau adalah anakku yang oaling kuat dan tidak akan mungkin mati hanya karena hal seperti itu._

_Kaa chan tidak tau harus memulai dari mana menceritakan serentetan kejadian yang saling berhubungan, tapi Kaa Chan pastikan satu hal bahwa tidak selamanya apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Dunia ini selalu di lapisi oleh ilusi dan hanya mata hati yang bisa melihat jelas di dunia ini._

_Apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Klan di luar kendali kita semua dan kuharap kau tidak mengejar Itachi atas nama dendam dan membunuhnya. Ia sudah cukup menderita dan kau jangan menambah penderitaannya lagi harus melawan adiknya sendiri. Kaa chan di alam sana tidak akan pernah tenang melihat anak-anak Kaa Chan saling membunuh, kau tau itu._

_Semua bermula dari kyuubi dan berakhir dengan kyuubi. Itulah inti dari permasalahan sebenarnya yang dialami klan Uchiha. Hanya sedikit kesalah pahaman lalu membesar karena kurangnya komunikasi. Tugasmu adalah membersihkan Nama Uchiha dan mencari tau kebenarannya. Aku mempercayakan itu padamu._

'Apa maksudnya dari kyuubi dan brakhir dengan kyuubi? Apa maksud semua ini kaa Chan..' Pikir penasaran Naruto.

_'Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke kecil seorang diri sebagai Uchiha terakhir di konoha. Ia masih sangat polos meski usianya berada di atasmu beberapa bulan. Ia bagaikan kertas polos tak bernoda yang siap menerima coretan-coretan tinta emas atau tinta hitam. Kaa Chan menitipkannya padamu, tolong jaga sasuke kecilku yah.. Meski seharusnya sasuke yang harus menjagamu._

_Tentang Shisui, ia meninggalkan pesan padamu dan bisa kau dapatkan dari Itachi. Ia akan memberitahukanmu pesan apa yang akan di sampaikan Shisui. Aku juga sedikit penasaran sebenarnya tapi aku tau kalau Shisui tidak akan mati begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sesuatu untuk adik kesayangannya._

Naruto kembali meneteskan air mata mengingat Shisui Uchiha. Senseinya itu adalah sosok kakak angkat yang telah melatihnya selama ini bersama mikoto yang selalu memberikannya kasih sayang sehingga ia tidak terlalu terpengaruh kebencian uchiha.

_Terakhir.. Kaa Chan meninggalkan katana untukmu. Aku tau kalau kau selalu ingin memiliki katana karena kau sangat menyukai kenjutsu. Katana itu sangat spesial bagi Kaa Chan. Itu adalah hadiah dari Sahabat Kaa Chan, Uzumaki Kushina Ibu Kandungmu'_

Naruto melebarkan matanya, mengambil katana yang dimaksudkan mikoto. Ia membuka kain membukusnya dan mengangkatnya. Sebuah katana herwarna merah dengan tiga rantai di ujung pegangannya. (Mirip katana sasuke di shipuden, hanya saja warnanya merah gelap dan di pegangannya terdapat lambang uzumaki).

_'Seolah ia mengatahuinya kalau ia akan mati dan menitipkan padaku sebagai kado pernikahan. Dan kini aku kembalikan padamu, pemilik asli katana itu. Kushina menjadi sangat menakutkan jika ia memegang katana itu dan sebagai anaknya tentu kau akan bisa meneruskan warisannya dalam kenjutsu._

_Akhirnya... Kaa Chan bisa pergi dengan tenang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan terjerumus pada jurang ikatan kebencian uchiha klan. _

_Aku menyayangimu..._

_Mikoto Uchiha_

_Ibumu Tersayang._

Naruto membersihkan air matanya sejenak lalu melipat kertas surat itu rapi kembali dan memasukannya dalam sampulnya. Ia memegang katana dengan tangan kirinya lalu berdiri perlahan. Saat ia berdiri, ia mendengarkan pintu ruangan itu di geser kasar.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini" suara bocah sangat tajam dari belakangnya terdengar jelas. Perlahan Naruto membalikan badannya menatap kepemilik suara itu.

"Jadi... Kau pasti Sasuke Uchiha..." Ucap Naruto datar menatap sepasang mata dengan dua tomoe melototinya. 'Jadi ia sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya.. Begitu banyak kebencian dari tatapan matanya.. Mengerikan' pikir nya

"SIAPA KAU BANGSAT DAN BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK KE DALAM RUANGAN INI" teriak Sasuke meminta penjelasan Naruto.

"Hum.. Seperti caramu masuk tentunya... " Jawab simple Naruto. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya kesal pada jawaban itu. "Oh.. Sepertinya kau tidak mengenaliku yah.. Sasuke... " Ucap Naruto perlahan memasukan surat ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Siapa kau.. Dan... Apa itu... Dari mana kau mendapatkan katana dan kertas itu" ucap si sasuke lalu menatap ke samping kanan agak belakang Naruto dimana lantai masih belum di rapikan. 'Penyimpanan rahasia... Darimana dia tau kalau ada penyimpanan disana..' Pikir sasuke penasaran.

"Oh.. Ini peningtalan Mikoto Kaa Chan untukku" ucap Narurto menunjuk kearah katana di tangan kirinya. Sasuke langsung melebarkan matanya menatap Shok Naruto.

"Mi-mikoto Kaa chan" gumam Shok Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku sama sekali yah.. " Naruto berpose berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau ini..'Sasuke Sama.. Mikoto Sama menunggu anda di ruang makan' " ucap Naruto sedikit merubah suaranya.

"Ka-kau... Rambut merah.. Ma-mata violet.. Ti -tidak mungkin.. Kau telah mati tiga tahun yang lalu" teriak protes Sasuke yang sudah mengenali Naruto.

Naruto menghela Napasnya agak berat lalu duduk bersila di tempatnya. 'Jerk... Ini tidak akan mudah..' Pikirnya. "Dengar Sasuke.. Ini aku, Naruto.. Anak angkat Fugaku dan Mikoto Kaa Chan. Aku memang menghilang dan dinyatakan tewas tiga tahun yang lalu tapi kenyataannya aku tidak tewas dan aku berada di sini saat ini" jelas pelan Naruto sedikit malas.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap serius Naruto. 'Jika ia memang benar Naruto, berarti ia harus memiliki Sharingan. Tou San selalu memujinya sebagai prodigy seperti Itachi.. ' Pikir Sasuke. Ia mengetahui tentang Naruto dan tidak terlalu banyak meski mereka satu rumah. Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk di latih atay untuk latihan dibandingkan sasuke yang lebih banyak bermain atau bersama ibunya.

"Jika kau memang dia, tunjukan padaku buktinya" tegas Sasuke menarik kunai dari kantong Shinobinya langsung melemparkannya menyerang Naruto kearah wajah. Naruto hanya memiringkan tipis wajahnya menghindari serangan itu sangat mudah. Kunai itu menempel di dineing ruangan.

"Sasuke... Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau bisa merusak kamarku tebayou" ucap Naruto yang malah memusingkan kamarnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Kau adalah Naruto yang dulu diangkat sebagai Anak aleh ayayku. Serahkan katana itu padaku atau hidupmu akan sengsara" ancam sasuke yang kini memegang Kunai bersiap menyerang Naruto kedua kalinya. Hanya sebuah helaan Napas sebagai respon bocah berambut merah itu.

"Pertama Sasuke, katana ini di tujukan untukku karena ini berada di kamarku bukan di kamarmu. Kedua, Mikoto Kaa Chan menuliskan pesan yang hanya boleh dibaca olehku saja jadi kau tidak berhak membacanya. Ketiga, kau tidak bisa menggunakan kenjutsu dan Mikoto Kaa chan tau itu. Jadi sangat mustahil kalau ini adalah kepunyaanmu. Dan yang terakhir." Naruto mengangkat katana itu memperlihatkan lambang di pegangannya.

"Ini adalah lambang Uzumaki klan dan aku adalah seorang uzumaki juga sebagai pemilik resmi katana Ini." Jelas panjang lebar Naruto.

"Jika kau adalah seorang Uzumaki, kenapa kau bisa berada di komplek Uchiha. Kenapa dulu Kaa Chan dan Tou San mengadopsimu... Lagi pula dulu kau memiliki Sharingan yang menandakan kalau kau juga adalah seorang Uchiha" ungkap kembali sasuke yang masih tidak mempercayai Naruto.

"Aku memang seorang uzumaki, tapi hanya separuh saja." Ia berhenti sejenak menutup matanya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap penasaran Naruto. "Separuhnya aku adalah... Uchiha." Saat mengatakan Uchiha, ia kembali membuka kedua matanya dan sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan 3 tomoe.

"Ka-kau... " Gumam shok Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan dari awal bukan. Aku tidak pernah berbohong tebayou." Jawab cepat Naruto di akhiri dengan grin lebar ciri khasnya. Sasuke kemudian menutup matanya lalu menonaktifkan sharingannya dan duduk di sana, bersila seperti Naruto.

"Di mana saja kau selama ini... Aku berpikir semua anggota klan telah mati" ucapnya. Ia tidak tau perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini, antara senang, sedih bahagia dan semuanya bercampur karena kini ia tidak sendiri lagi. Sudah ada seseorang disana dari klan yang sama dengannya.

"Masalah itu yah... Mungkin aku bisa memperlihatkannya padamu" ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke langsung dengan sharingan tiga tomoenya. Ia memperlihatkan proses hukuman dan bagaimana ia siuman di rumah sakit. Minus percakapannya dengan kyuubi dan ibunya tentunya.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya Shok melihat kenyataan betapa pedihnya hidup Naruto. Ia mungkin pedih, tapi tidak sepedih kepedihan yang Naruto alami.'Ia bisa menggunakan sharingan dengan baik seperti Itachi.. ' Pikirnya.

"Bangsat mereka... Bagaimana mungkin mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu dan me-"

"Ssst.. " Potong Naruto membungkam Sasuke. "Aku memperlihatkanmu itu karena aku mempercayaimu 100%. Itu adalah rahasia S rank konoha dan jika tersebar maka kita berdua akan mati" lanjutnya.

Sasuke kembali terkejut melihat betapa mudahnya naruto menceritakan rahasianya padanya padahal ia baru mengenalnya. "Ba-bagaimana kau tau kalau aku tidak akan menceritakan rahasia itu pada oramg lain?" Tanya sasuke masih terkejut. Terlalu banyak kejutan hari ini yang Ia dapatkan.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah sudah seharusnya seorang saudara mempercayai saudaranya yang lain tebayou.." Jawab senyum Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut tidak menyangka. Ia kini mendengarkan seseorang di hadapannya mengatakan kalau ia adalah Saudaranya. Tanpa ia menyadari air matanya jatuh dan dengan cepat ia membersihkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Manusia menangis itu wajar.." Komen cuek Naruto.

"HEY.. AKU TIDAK MENANGIS BAKA.." Teriak Sasuke mencoba melindungi diri.

"Hah.. Yah.. Kau tidak menangis.. Hanya meneteskan air mata tebayou.. " Respon Naruto mengejek sasuke kembali.

"GRRRR... AKU TIDAK MENANGIS TEBAYOU.. MATAKU HANYA KELILIPAN SEHINGGA MENGELUARKAN AIR MATA" ngotot Sasuke melakukan ninjutsu big head.

"Yeah-yeah... Aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi teman setimmu jika mengetahui kalau yang mulia sasuke sama menangis.. Hehehhe" ringik Naruto menggoda sasuke yang langsung naik darah.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKAN ITU PADA SIAPAPUN BAKA... " Teriak sasuke melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke pipi kanan Naruto melemparkannya kebelakang tidak etis. Sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Uchiha sasuke kini menjadi mungkin setelah bertemu dengan Naruto. Tanpa disadari, celah hitam di hati Sasuke perlahan tersinari cahaya putih.

"Jadi... Hanya kau yang selamat.." Ucap serius Naruto yang kini duduk kembali bersandar di dinding bersama Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Yeah.. Itachi... Itachi penyebab semua ini dan aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri" ungkap Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya menatap kedepan penuh kebencian. Naruto langsung menangkap aura kebencian yang amat besar itu dalam diri Sasuke.

"Kau tau kalau Kaa Chan tidak mungkin akan suka melihat anaknya saling membunuh di alam sana" komen pelan Naruto menatap ke langit - langit ruangan itu.

"Kau tidak tau Naruto.. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku saat melihat di depan mataku sendiri, kedua orang tuaku di bunuh oleh kakakku sendiri.. Kau tidak akan mengerti" tegas sasuke mengepal erat tangannya kembali.

"Yah.. Kau mungkin benar aku tidak akan mengerti" komen pelan Naruto. "Pada awalnya aku adalah seorang yatim piatu yang tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tuaku. Lalu keluarga Uchiha datang dan mengadopsiku. Aku tau kalau aku hanya akan di jadikan sebagai senjata karena aku adalah jinchuuriki kyuubi, tapi meski begitu aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana indahnya memiliki keluarga" sasuke tenang sejenak lalu menatap Naruto yang bercerita menatap plafon dengan butiran air mata jatuh di matanya.

"Kaa Chan.. Ia selalu hangat padaku dan selalu lembut memberikan kasih sayangnya. Bagiku ia sudah lebih dari seorang ibu yang selalu memberikan kasih sayangnya tanpa membedakan kalau aku hanyalah anak angkat, bukan anak kandung sepertimu dan itachi nii san. Darinya ku belajar banyak hal tentang hidup, dan dari Fugaku Tou San aku belajar banyak hal tentang bertahan hidup. Mereka berdua memiliki tempat spesial di dalam hatiku" naruto berhenti bercerita menutup mata lalu menarik napas dalam.

"Kaa chan memang selalu mengatakan kalau ia menyayangimu seperti kami. Aku tau itu tulus" komen pelan Sasuke yang juga ikut meneteskan air mata mengingat ibunya kembali.

"Hai... Aku sangat tidak ingin melihat air mata Kaa Chan menetes. Aku selalu ingin membahagiakannya" Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Saat aku tau kalau Uchiha di bantai oleh Itachi dan bangsat Takaji.. Darahku mendidih ingin menghabiskan keduanya dan me"-

"Tunggu dulu... Siapa takaji?" Tanya bingung sasuke. Naruto melirik sasuke sejenak tanpa merubah posisi pandangannya.

"Mikoto Kaa San benar kalau kau sangat polos." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap naruto yang sudah mengembalikan tatapan bola matanya. "Takaji adalah Miss Nin S rank yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian yang menimpa Konoha, dan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penderitaanku" jelas Naruto dengan nada penuh kebencian pada tatapannya.

'Mata itu... Itu adalah tatapan yang sama yang selalu kulihat dalam mataku saat aku bercermin... ' Pikir Shok Sasuke melihat kedalam sepasang mata violet penuh kebencian Naruto.

"Aku sangat ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri bahkan jika ia berlindung di perut Shinigami aku akan terus mencarinya" lanjut Naruto mengungkapkan kalimatnya penuh kebencian teramat sangat.

Sasuke ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa Naruto ingin membunuhnya tapi sedikit ragu jadi ia mengabaikannya. "Dari mana kamu tau kalau Itachi bukan pelaku tunggal pada kejadian Uchiha" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Itachi saat itu boleh saja kuat pada saat itu. Ia boleh saja menjadi prodigy dengan menjadi Capt Anbu saat berusia 13 tahun, tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa membunuh semua anggota Uchiha seorang diri saat itu" jelas Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya bingung Sasuke.

Perlahan mata Violet Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. "Itachi saat itu masih terlalu muda dan tidak mungkin memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu. Permasalahannya ada pada"-

"Chakra" potong Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya terkejut menyadari perkataan Naruto benar.

"Yeah... Stamina dan chakranya tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu sendiri karena usianya masih sangat muda" tambah Naruto.

"Tapi ia memiliki mata itu... " Respon tegas sasuke. Naruto melebarkan matanya menatap langsung Sasuke.

"Jadi ia memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan Juga" komen pelan Naruto tapi serius.

"Yeah... Ia memintaku untuk mendatanginya saat aku memiliki mata yang sama dengannya. Bagaimana kau tau tentang Mangekyou Sharingan?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Shisui Sensei juga memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan jauh sebelum Itachi" sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Shisui... Uchiha" gumam Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalinya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak... Orang mengatakan kalau Itachi membunuh Shisui untuk membangkitkan mangekyou Sharingannya" jawab sangat serius Sasuke.

'Ada yang aneh disini... Di surat Kaa Chan tertulis aku harus menemui Itachi untuk menerima pesan Shisui, tapi.. Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan kalau Itachi membunuh Shisui demi Mangekyou... Terdengar mustahil untuk seorng Itachi jika sesuai cerita Shisui Nii San' pikir Naruto mencoba menelaah fakta dan misteri pembataian Uchiha klan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Itachi padamu sebelum ia pergi" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian memalingkan tatapannya menatap lurus kedepannya, sangat dalam."Ia mengatakan tentang alasannya membantai klan Uchiha karena ingin mencoba kekuatan barunya, kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingannya" mata Naruto menyipit mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Dan kau mempercayainya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya aku mempercayainya.. Tentu saja aku mempercayainya dan ingin membunuhnya suatu saat Nanti dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku hidup dalam kebencian selama ini dan bertahan hanya untuk membunuhnya. Aku berlatih setiap hari menjadi kuat hanya untuk membunuhnya" tegas Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke saat itu benar-benar memancarkan aura kebencian luar biasa. Kebencian yang tidak pernah Naruto rasakan sebelumnya dari siapapun juga. 'Kebenciannya bahkan lebih besar dari kebencian kurama.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini Itachi' pikir Naruto menatap sedih Naruto.

"Apa hanya ada kebencian tentang Itachi dalam dirimu dan tidak merasakan sedikitpun kebaikannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kebencianku pada Itachi tidak akan pernah bisa di hapuskan oleh apapun juga..." Gumam Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya dengan sharingan dua tomoe yang berkibar.

'Sepertinya keinginan Kaa Chan untuk tidak melihat anak-anak Kaa Chan saling membunuh sedikit susah untuk di penuhi. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan' pikir sejenak Naruto. "Jika memang Itachi melakukan hal itu maka akan kupastikan kalau ia akan mati di tanganmu Sasuke. Kau adalah penerus Klan Uchiha dan itu sudah menjadi tugasmu" ungkap serius Naruto.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut pada awalnya namun akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi jika aku menemukan kenyataan yang lain tentang rahasia di balik pembantaian Klan Uchiha maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun juga padanya." Sasuke lalu merubah tatapannya menatap sinis pemilik rambut merah itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Semua sudah jelas kalau Itachi melakukan itu. Aku akan membunuhnya dan juga orang lainnya yang bertanggung jawab pada Uchiha" tegas Sasuke sangat serius.

"Aku sangat dekat dengan Shisui dan Itachi seperti saudara kandung bagi Shisui. Mereka tumbuh bersama, bermain bersama dan Shisui mengetahui semua rahasia Itachi. Jika sesuai perkataan Shisui, Itachi sangat menyayangimu dan bahkan akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Mereka juga merencanakan tentang Nantinya kita yang akan menjadi rival" ucap Naruto mulai menceritakan masa lalunya bersama Shisui. Sedikit kenangan dan senyuman terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sangat mustahil baginya jika ia membunuh tanpa alasan yang jelas, terdengar bukan seperti Itachi."Naruto berhenti sejenak menarik napas. "Ia dulu adalah capten Anbu yang artinya ia memiliki kepercayaan terbesar dari Hokage dan sangat loyal pada Konoha. Lagipula jika ia ingin mencoba kekuatannya, kenapa ia tidak melawan Hokage mengingat Hokage adalah orang terkuat, malah membantai klannya Sendiri" Naruto menggerakan tangannya ke atas lantai membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak akan pernah merubah keinginanku untuk membunuhnya" tegas Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti melangkah lalu melirik sasuke di belakang bagian kirinya"Aku juga tidak akan menarik kembali perkataanku Sasuke, karena itu adalah jalan Ninjaku" ucap Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana... ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aw... Apa kau sudah rindu padaku padahal kita belum semoat berpisah" goda Naruto dan di respon decihan Sasuke tidak suka. "Aku lapar dan ingin makan dulu... Setelah itu mungkin latihan" lanjutnya melangkahkan kakinya.

Sasuke memberikan seringai di wajahnya menemukan ide yang menarik. "Mungkin kita bisa latihan bersama dan mengukur seberapa hebatnya dirimu... Baka.." ucap Sasuke.

"Yeah... Paling aku bisa mengalahkan anak Emo sepertimu hanya dengan satu jari saja" ucap Naruto sempat berkomentar sebelum akhirnya menggeser pintu ruangan itu.

Sasuke langsung berdiri mengejar Naruto dengan cepat membuka pintu kembali. "TCH... AKU BUKAN EMO DASAR KAU BA- huh.. Dimana dia.." Sasuke belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya terkejut karena Naruto sudah tidak berada di sana. 'Naruto Uchiha... Aku harus bisa mengalahkanmu' pikir seringai Sasuke.

Naruto melangkah santai di tengah keramaian desa siang itu. Ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Uchiha yang selamat dan rasa penasarannya terselesaikan. Ia juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya. Surat dari Mikoto dan Katana peninggalan ibunya. Peninggalan yang tidak mungkin bisa di gantikan oleh apapun juga.

Memang bebar perkataan Mikoto pada suratnya yang mengatakan klau katana itu sangat cocok untuknya. Sejak dulu Naruto menyukai pelajaran Kenjutsu, meski itu adalah yang ke tiga baginya tapia ia sangat menyukainya. Dia juga mempelajarinya sendiri tidak terikat oleh style dari manapin juga. Stylenya murni dari hasil pemikiran dan percobaannya sendiri. Dia adalah seorang prodigy genius dalam hal kemampuan Shinobi, dan Fugaku mengakui itu. Ia bahkan mengatakan kalau Itachi masih berada di bawah Naruto.

Taijutsu adalah hal yang paling ia sukai, dengan gaya bertarung tanpa nama buatannya sendiri. Ia tidak mesti harus terikat pada sebuah style, seperti uchiha klan lainnya. Karena itu sharingan sedikit susah dalam memprediksi gerakannya. Kedua adalah Fuinjutsu, ia sangat lihai dalam kaligrafi kanji ini mengingat darah Uzumaki kental dalam dirinya.

Menyusul kenjutsu, lalu Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu berada di bagian ke 4 karena ia sangat susah dalam mengendalikan jumlah chakranya dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda, ia sudah tidak memiliki kyuubi kagi didalam dirinya, jadi semua sudah berubah. Terakhir adalah Genjutsu. Sama halnya dengan Nunjutsu permasalahhnya juga pada pengendalian chakra. Menjadi jinchuuriki memang meiliki kelebihan chakra menggunung. Tapi kelemahan terbesarnya adalah pada pengendalian Chakra.

"Kaa Chan... Bagaimana kalau kita mampir membeli Dango dulu " tanya seorang bocah mengenakan jaket putih tanpa di tutup, memperlihatkan pakaian dalam hitam Shinobi. Celana panjang berwarna biru gelap yang ia kenakan dan terakhir sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru. Rambutnya berwarna kuning dengan bola mata biru, persis mini Yondaime. Dikeningnya ada Hita itae Konohagakure menandakan dia adalah seorang Shinobi.

"Baiklah.. Tapi sebaiknya cepat. Kaa Sama tidak akan senang menunggu lama-lama bersama Mito Chan di Rumah Sakit" jawab sosok perempuan berusia sekitar 30 tahunan. Rambut hitam sebahu, bola mata agak cokelat dan mengenakan kimono hitam. Tingginya sekitar 167 cm dengan postur elegan.

"Yosh... Aku akan membeli Dango Ayam untuk Mito Chan." Unkap bocah itu semangat sambil melangkah.

"Selamat siang Shizune Sama, Menma sama" sapa salah satu pria warga konoha yang berada di pinggir jalan membungkukan badan mereka menyapa dua orang itu.

"Selamat pagi..." Jawab ramah Shizune dengan si blonde juga tersenyum hangat.

"Ah.. Menma Sama sudah menjadi seorang Ninja sekarang. Pasti akan kuat seperti Minato Sama" lanjut Ucap sosok itu berbisik pada rekannya yang baru keouar dari dalam rumah.

"Yah.. Aku mendengar teamnya bahkan langsung menjalankan misi A rank beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab bangga rekannya.

"Wah-wah... Sepertinya bocah kecil Kaa Chan sudah mulai terkenal yah" ucap Shizune menggoda Menma yang meronah.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Kaa Chan... Itu kan cuma kebetulan dan keberuntungan saja" respon Menma sedikit senyum nerves sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya meski tidak gatal.

"Heh... Tentu saja itu karena kenampuanmu dan timmu bukan karena keberuntungan Menma Kun.. Jangan merendah seperti itu, Kaa Chan bangga padamu" ucap Shizune memegang bahu kanan Menma yang semakin merona dan melebarkan senyumannya.

"Hehehe... Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dengan tidak berlebihan Kaa Chan" komen Menma.

"Hai.. Kaa Chan mengerti kok" respon Shizune sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Percakapan mereka dilakukan sambil berjalan dengan sapaan hangat warga sekitar ke mereka berdua. Warga Konoha sangat menghargai anak pahlawan desa minato Namikaze itu.

Bersama Naruto

Ia berjalan berbelok ke kiri pada saat mencapai tikungan pertigaan di tepi bangunan warga. Ia melangkah santai, meletakan tangan kanan di dalam sakunya sedang tangan kiri memegang katana. Ia baru saja kembali dari komplek uchiha dan berencana mencari makan.

Langkahnya sedikit melambat saat ia merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya.'Chakra ini... ' Pikir Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap lurus ke depannya dimana Menma dan Shizune berjalan berlawanan dengannya menuju kearahnya. 'Jadi dia Jinchuuriki kyuubi setelahku.. ' Lanjutnya menatap bocah blonde yang masih sibuk bercanda dengan ibunya.

Jarak mereka semakin dan semakin dekat. Naruto melangkah lurus kedepan, tidak terlihat gerakannya mengamati Menma secara langsung. Ia hanya melangkah seolah tidak peduli padanya. Menma dan Shizune sibuk berbicara sedangkan Naruto terus melangkah.

Angin menghembus, mengibaskan rambut merah itu dan begitu juga rambut Menma yang sangat mirip dengan style Minato. Mereka akhirnya berpapasan membentuk garis lurus. Shizune sementara membuka mulut dan Menma sementara tertawa entah apa yang mereka tertawakan.

'**Chakra ini... Naruto..' **Pikir Kyuubi di dalam tubuh Menma, bangun dalam tidurnya membuka mata merahnya di gelapnya segel pengikatnya. Ia tau betul chakra Naruto, terlebih ia merasakan chakranya yang ia berikan pada bocah jinchuriki sebelumnya.

'Lama tidak mendengarmu... Kurama' suara Naruto terdengar di dalam kepala Kyuubi daat itu yang hanya bisa menyeringai.

'**Tch.. Sudah kuduga kalau aku pilihanku benar memberikan Chakra itu padamu gaki...'**Kyuubi berhenti sejenak menutup kembali matanya di balik penjara besar yang menahannya. **'Kau bahkan bisa berkomunikasi denganku meski tidak menyentuh jinchuurikiku' **lanjutnya

'Kau lupa siapa aku kurama... ' Jawab Naruto dengan kurama hanya sedikit mendecih.

'**Tch.. Kau masih tetap sedikit arrogan gaki...'** Komen kurama.

'Bukan arrogan kurama.. Aku hanya sedikit memiliki kepercayaan diri dalam melakukannya. Tidak begitu sulit bagiku menguasainya sehingga aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu langsung.' Pikir Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

Naruto melakukan percakapan dalam pikiran itu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dari sela rambutnya terlihat sepasang mata Naruto yang sudah tidak violet lagi, melainkan sudah berearna merah seperti kyuubi.

'**Menggunakan chakraku untuk menghubungiku langsung. Sepertinya sang prodigy masih melekat dalam dirimu gaki..' **Ucap kyuubi mengetahui taktik Naruto untuk menghubunginya.

'Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapapun Kurama...' Komen pelan Naruto yang sudah semakin menjauh.

'**Hahahaha... Aku senang kau tidak berubah gaki.. Aku masih bisa merasakan kalau kau masih sama seperti dulu. Ngomong-ngomong.. Senang mengetahui kau akhirnya siuman..' **Respon senyum Kurama.

'Hai... Terima kasih padamu kurama... Terima kasih untukmu' ucap Naruto. 'Kalau bukan karena bantuanmu aku mungkin sudah mati saat ini' lanjutnya.

'**Tch.. Aku hanya memberikan itu sebagai hadiah perpisahan padamu yang sudah mencoba membebaskanku meski akhirnya aku tersegel lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi'** dengan itu komunikasi antara mereka terputus karena jarak dan jika Naruto menambahkan chakra kyuubi maka akan sangat mudah dirasakan oleh warga di sekitar.

'Hum.. Tetap saja.. Arugatou kurama.. Kau sudah sangat berjasa dalam hidupku..' Pikir Naruto menutup matanya dan membuka kembali mata violetnya.

'**Aku tidak mengharapkan terima kasih darimu gaki.. Itu pantas kau dapatkan karena hidupmu kacau karenaku... Dan juga... Kau adalah orang kedua setelah Jiji yang mendapatkan respekku'**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Savior : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

**Team**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konohagakure No sato. Sinar matahari langsung menyorot patung wajah para kage pendahulu dan kage sekarang di tebing tinggi belakang desa. Mentari menghangatkan suhu, mengusir hawa dingin setelah malam berakhir. Burung berterbangan diatas menghiasi indahnya langit biru cerah pagi itu.

Di apartemennya, terlihat Naruto telah selesai melakukan rutinitas paginya dan sudah bersiap melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru gelap seperti biasa, lengan pendek dengan style uchiha leher bundarnya. Di belakangnya ada lambang uzumaki dan katana menempel di punggungnya. Celana panjang berwarna hitam dan terakhir sepatu Shinobi berwarna yang sama dengan bajunya.

'Yeah... Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan nikmatnya ramen instan pagi hari' pikirnya memegangi perutnya sendiri. 'Jika ada kurama pasti ia akan mengecoh lagi tentang sarapan yang sehat.. Hehe' pikirnya sedikit menyeringai.

Ia kemudian berdiri lalu memasukan kembali kursinya rapi. Ia mengangkat piringnya lalu membawnya ke dapur dan mencucinya. Ia diajari disipilin oleh fugaku dengan baik saat ia masih di tinggal di komplek Uchiha dulu. Semua hal itu ia lakukan secara otomatis karena sudah terbiasa, melekat di dalam dirinya.

'Sekarang semua tugas rumah selesai... Dan..' Pikirnya mentap ke arah jam dinding di belakangnya menempel di dinding. Jam 06.52 saat itu. 'Saatnya bertemu dengan teamku' pikirnya. Ia melepas celemek yang ia kenakan perlahan lalu menggantungkannya. Ia tinggal di lantai dua dimana jendela selalu terbuka. Ia berlari kearah jendela lalu melompat.

"HOOOIIIYAAA... SAATNYA TERBANG... " Teriaknya sambil melompat keluar jendelanya. Naruto si genius prodigi gila yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang. Mungkin karena sikap liarnya ini kyuubi tertarik padanya dan merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Training ground 12

"Ini sudah hampir jam 7 dan calon anggota kita yang satunya masih belum datang."Ungkap membosankan seorang Jounin dengan Hitaitae Konoha miringnya. Ia mengenakan dalaman lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan pedang besar di belakangngnya.

"Nah.. Nah... Kau harus belajar bersabar Zabuza San" suara datang dari arah belakang, suara dengan nada malas. "Minato Sensei bilang dia tidak pernah terlambat jadi dia akan datang tepat waktu. "Lanjutnya melangkah sambil memegang buku orange di tangan kirinya.

"Whoa... Minpi apa kau semalam Kakashi Sensei" komen terkejut Menma. "Kau datang tepat waktu kali ini" lanjutnya menatap kearah Kakashi dengan senyum agak lebar.

"Ayolah Menma.. Aku tidak seburuk itu bukan" respon malas Hatake Kakashi berhenti di samping Zabuza dengan kedua matanya fokus pada buku kesayangannya.

"Yeah... Kau tidak buruk... Kau terlalu buruk" ucap Menma mengangkat jempolnya ke arah kakashi yang hanya tersenyum mata sipinya.

"Yeah... Sangat langka sensei tepat waktu kecuali ada Misi" respon Sakura setuju dengan Menma.

"Hn" tambahan bahasa antik Sasuke khas Uchihanya.

Dengan cepat Menma membalikan wajahnya menatap Sasuke di samping Sakura."HEI DOBE.. BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGUCAPKAN KATA HN DALAM SEHARI SAJA." Tegasnya menunjuk Sakura kesal akan kebiasaan antiknya.

"Pasti dobe.. " Komen seringai Sasuke. "Tidak" lanjutnya.

"GAH... ADA JUTAAN KATA DI DUNIA INI DAN KAU TIDAK MENGGUNAKNNYA... KENAPA KAU BEGITU PELIT DALAM MENELUARKAN UCAPAN TEME..." Teriak depresi Menma menunjuk tepat ke batang Hidung Sasuke.

"Hn..."Respon pelan Sasuke semakin menambah naik darah Menma. Kakashi dan Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kebiasaan rekan mereka.

"Kerja sama team kita akhir-akhir ini buruk.." Gumam Kakashi melirik keduanya sejenak kemudian kembali menatap buku indahnya.

"Hum... Kakashi San... Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" Tanya seorang gadis mengenakan kimono lengan pendek sepanjang lututnya berwarna ungu gelap, membelah di bagian lutut sampai pahanya. Ia mengenakan celana ketat hitam seperti yang biasa di kenakan Konoichi juga selutut dan sendal Sbinobi hitam.

Di kedua lengannya ada sepasang penghias lengan dari ujung perhelangan tangan sampai sikunya berwarna hitam. Di belakang pakaiannya terukir lambang dari Yuki klan berwarna perak. Ia mengenakan Hita itae Konoha gakure di keningnya di balik belahan rambut panjang hitamnya.

"Yeah... Itu hanyalah untuk menunjukan betapa dekatnya mereka" jawab malas Kakashi.

"Dibuku di tulis kalau persahabatan itu adalah ikatan kuat dan tidak bisa di ungkapkan. Pertengkaran sering terjadi untuk mengikatkan ikatan.. Apa itu benar" ungkap penasaran seorang bocah berwajah pucat dengan katana di belakangnya.

"Ssst.. Sai.. Bisakah kau melupakan tentang buku bangsatmu itu?" Komen Menma menatap Sai yang hnya tersenyum aneh padanya. "GAH... KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG NORMAL DI SINI..." Ungkap depresi Menma memegangi kepalanya seolah ingin mencabutnya.

"Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu Dobe.." Respon Sasuke terlihat tidak suka mendengarkan perkataan Menma.

"Oh yah... Kau Si emo punk, sakura si Fansgirl, Sai si pucat dengan wajah Aneh, kakashi Sensei mesum, Zabuza San ma"-

"Lanjutkan perkataanmu dan kupastikan lidahmu akan keluar dari dalam mulutmu Menma Kun.." Potong lembut haku tapi jelas itu sebuah ancaman.

'Zabuza Maniac, dan Haku Chan... Lady killer' lanjut Menma di dalam pikirannya sambil menghela Napasnya.

"Sudah jam 7 saat ini kakashi, dan dia belum muncul juga" ungkap geram Zabuza melototi Kakashi yang langsung menutup bukunya sejenak dan menatapnya.

"Hum.. Mungkin ia tersesat di jalan kehidupan.." Komen kakashi dengan ekspresi tidak bersalahnya menatap senyum mata sipit Zabuza.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang terlihat di wajah Zabuza. "Aku tetap masih belum mengerti kenapa aku ingin bergabung dengan Shinobi seperti kalian ini" gumamnya menanyakan ketidak tahuannya sendiri.

"Hum... Eto... " Semua lalu menatap sakura yang ingin berbicara. "Bisa tolong jelaskan apa yang kita tunggu? Tidak biasanya team 12 bergabung dengan team 7" tanya bingung Sakura.

"Yeah.. Aku juga ingin mengetahuinya Sensei" tambah Menma.

"Hn.." Sasuke juga ikut setuju.

"Gah... TEME.. KAU DAN AKU.. SEKARANG DISINI" teriak Menma menantang Sasuke untuk bertarung. Ia sangat kesal karena 'Hn' sasuke yang terus berulang.

"Pasti Dobe.." Ucap Sasuke menerima tantangan menma dengan seringai khasnya.

'Oh.. Jangan lagi... ' Pikir Kakashi menghela napas kembali membuka bukunya melanjutkan bacaannya. Sai terlihat memperhatikan serius Menma dan Sasuke sudah saling berhadapan siap bertarung. Ia masih belum juga mengerti tentang hubungan persahabatan Uchiha dan Senju itu yang sangat aneh baginya.

"Woah... Nikmatnya ramen ini tebayou... " Suara dari belakang Kakashi dan Zabuza terdengar. Mata kedua Jounin itu melebar, begitu juga Manma dan Sasuke berhenti saling menatap dan mencari tau pemilik suara itu. Sakura dan Sai yang kebetulan berada di depan zabuza langsung memiringkan wajah mereka menatap ke arah belakang Zabuza.

'Suara ini... ' Pikir Sasuke terkejut berbalik lalu menatap kearah sebuah pohon di belakang zabuza sekitar 5 meter.

"KAU... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI DASAR KAU BAKA... " Teriak Sasuke melakukan jutsu big head menciptakan auman keras menggerakan rambut Naruto yang sedang menikmati ramen bungkus di atas dahan pohon.

'Uzumaki Uchina Naruto... Jadi dia yang dimaksudkan Minato Sensei..' Pikir Kakashi melirik sejenak Naruto yang tidak begitu peduli hanya menikmati ramennya saja. Matanya lalu melirik kearah tanah dimana di sana terlihat satu bungkusan ramen tergeletak kosong. 'Kenyataannya ia telah lama disana dan menghabiskan satu mangkok ramen.. Aku bahkan tidak merasakannya' lanjutnya serius.

'Bocah ini bukan bocah biasa... Aku bahkan tidak merasakan kehadirannya' pikir Zabuza yang sudah berbalik menatap Naruto. Haku tidak berkomentar apapun selain sedikit Blush melihat tampang Naruto.

'Kyaa... Dia sangat tampan Cha... ' Pikir Inner sakura dengan kedua matanya berubah menjadi tanda love berwarna pink. Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan wajah merona.

'Jadi dia yang di katakan Danzo sama untuk mengawasinya' pikir Sai menatap Naruto.

**Flashback**

Sai terlihat berlutut di hadapan sang pemimpin mutlak Root Danzo Shimura bersiap menerima perintah.

"Danzo Sama" ucap si pemilik kulit pucat, Sai.

"Sai... Kau akan menemui pelengkap di teammu besok pagi. Minato akan memberikan satu anggota lagi dan yang akan menjadi target misimu" ucap datar Danzo seperti biasanya tanpa emosi

"Misiku?" Gumam Sai agak bingung. "Bukankah misiku adalah mengawasi Haku san dan Zabuza San?" Tanyanya

"Hai.. Ini adalah misi tambahan untukmu" Sai mengangkat wajahnya menatap serius tuannya. "Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan ia akan bergabung dengan teammu besok pagi" jelas Danzo.

Sai menganggukan kepalanya mengerti."Jadi apa misinya Danzo Sama?" Tanya Sai tegas.

"Misimu adalah mengawasinya, mendekatinya dan membiarkanmu di percayai sepenuhnya olehnya. Lalu buat dia berpihak pada Root dan ajak bergabung dengan kita. Jika ia menolak maka eliminasi secepatnya." Ungkap Danzo menjelaskan detail misi Sai.

"Hai.. Danzo Sama" jawab Sai menganggukan kepalanya. 'Danzo Sama juga menginginkan Zabuza dan Haku sebelumnya. Kini bertambah seorang lagi dan orang itu masih misterius' lanjutnya di alam pikirannya.

**End**

"Huh.. Siapa dia? Hey teme... Kau mengucapkan banyak kata barusan... Mengagumkan" komen Menma tersenyum lebar menatap Sasuke yang tidak memperdulikannya hanya fokus pada Naruto.

Naruto menyudahi makannya lalu menjatuhkan bungkusan ramen ketas tanah. "Yo Semuanya... Yo Emo... Aku tepat waktu kan" ungkapnya perlahan melompat keatas tanah, mendarat mulus tanpa suara. Kakashi dan Zabuza menyipitkan mata mereka melihat hal yang mustahil silakukan oleh seorang Genin.

"Hum.. Sasuke kun.. Apa kau mengenalinya?" Tanya pensaran agak malu Sakura.

"Hn... Dia adalah "-

"Uzumaki Naruto... " Mata sasuke melebar terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Zabuza yang memotong ucapannya. "Selamat datang di team 13... Aku adalah Zabuza Momochi sebagai jounin senseimu yang akan membimbingmu selama kau dalam team.. Mengerti" tegas Zabuza.

"Hey tunggu dulu... Apa maksudmu selamat datang di team 13?" Tanya bingung Sasuke sangat penasran menatap Zabuza.

'Sasuke mengenali Naruto? Ini berarti mereka telah bertemu sebelumnya dan saling mengenal. Sangat jarang sasuke menghabiskan waktunya bersosialisasi dan mengenal seseorang yang baru. Ia mungkin juga tau tentang Naruto seorang Uchiha' pikir malas Kakashi menganalisa reaksi Sasuke. 'Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya menunjukan ia memiliki levelnya sendiri' lanjutnya melirik Naruto.

"Yup.. Ia adalah anggota terakhir team 12" jawab zabuza.

"Hey.. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya di akademi atau di konoha? Apa dia juga ninja luar yang bergabung dengan Konoha seperti kalian ? Bagaimana Teme bisa mengenalinya?" Tanya Menma dengan suara sedikit berteriak.

'Siapapun dia, aku harus mendapatkannya.. Shannaro' pikir inner Sakura dengan manisnya.

Naruto melangkah ke samping Zabuza dengan senyum agak lebar. "Jadi yang mana anggota teamku..." Tanyanya pada zabuza.

"Hey.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." Komen protes Menma merasa di abaikan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Genin Konoha terdaftar sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dan alasan bersifat rahasia, ia kembali menjadi Genin team, bergabung dengan team 12." Jelas Zabuza menjawab pertanyaan Menma.

'Tiga tahun yang lalu... ' Pikir heran Sasuke.

"Jangan berikan tatapan seperti itu emo.. Aku juga adalah seorang Genin sepertimu" ungkap Naruto tersenyum ke Sasuke

"Ta-tapi Sensei.. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi genin lebih cepat? Ia masih seumuran dengan kami" gumam Sakura bingung.

"Tidak semua orang bisa menjadi genin saat berumur 12 atau 13 tahun. Ada beberapa yang berbeda dari kebanyakan lainnya" Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap Kakashi."Bukan begitu Kakashi San?" Lanjutnya.

Kakashi meliriknya sejenak. "Bisa di bilang begitu" jawabnya malas.

"Baiklah... Ini adalah Haku yuki dan Sai sebagai anggota teammu" ucap Zabuza menunjuk dua rekannya yang lain.

"Yuki klan... Jadi masih ada yang selamat dari pemilik kekkai genkai Hyuton itu?" Komen Naruto menatap Haku hangat. Gadis belasan itu sedikit memerah melihat tatapan itu.

"Kau lumayan juga bocah bisa mengetahui tentang klan Haku" ucap Zabuza .

"Pengetahuan adalah segalanya" respon serius Naruto.

"Lupakan tentang klan untuk saat ini karena sekarang waktunya perkenalan" sebutkan tentang dirimu Bocah" ucap Zabuza menatap Naruto yang melangkah ke samping kanan Haku. Ia berada di tengah di antara Naruto dan Sai.

"Ayolah.. Kau tidak bisa menyuruh orang melakukan sesuatu tanpa kau contohkan dulu.." Komen Naruto tersenyum pada zabuza yang melototinya. Kemudian pemilik katana besar itu menghela napas.

"Baiklah... Namaku adalah Zabuza MoMochi, Hobi.. Kurasa kenjutsu, suka, kurasa kenjutsu, tidak suka.. Aku tidak tau. Cita-cita... Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang giliranmu bocah.." Telunjuk zabuza mengarak ke Naruto.

"Perkenalan yang menarik Zabuza... Sensei" komen senyum lebar Naruto. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Suka..." Ia berhenti sejenak berpikir. "Kurasa Kurama..." Lanutnya dengan seringai. Kyuubi yang tertidur di dalam kandangnya membuka matanya lalu menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya.

"Kurama? Siapa dia? Apa pacarmu?" Tanya Sakura langsung memotong.

"Kurama... Kurasa bukan urusan kalian" jawab Naruto dengan tampang tak bersalah. Inner sakura langsung terjatuh mendengarkan jawaban itu.

'Cha.. Sepertinya akan sulit seperti sasuke kun' gumam inner itu direspon anggukan oleh Sakura..

"Tidak suka... Kurasa merahasiakannya lebih baik" lanjutnya dengan grin akak lebar di wajahnya. Terlihat menma langsung beraksi kesal mendengarkan itu. "Hobi.. Kurasa makan ramen. Cita-cita... " Ia berhenti sejenak menatap serius Sasuke. "Mengungkap kebenaran sesuatu dan... Menghancurkan seseorang" lanjutnya.

Sasuke terlihat memberikan seringainya, mengerti apa maksud Naruto. Menma langsung terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Pikiran keduanya serentak mengingat kembali perkataan Sasuke pada saat perkenalan yang juga ingin membunuh seseorang.

'Hump... Kurasa kita memiliki dua orang yang sama di sini' pikir Kakashi.

'Membunuh seseorang yah... Menarik' pikir Zabuza.

"Kurasa sekarang giliranku" ucap Haku. "Namaku Haku Yuki, suka pada medicin, tidak suka pada orang arrogan. Hobi kurasa belajar medic, dan cita-cita.. Ingin menjadi seorang Ninja medis terbaik. " Ia berhenti dengan sebuah senyuman menatap Zabuza. 'Dan ingin bersama Zabuza sama selamanya' lanjutnya.

'Cinta antara guru dan murid... Kurasa aku menemukan topik untuk buku Jiraiya sama berikutnya' pikir Kakashi.

"Sekarang giliranku.. Namaku adalah Sai. Suka pada lukisan, hobi melukis, tidak suka hum... Kurasa mengabaikan misi. Cita-citaku... Ingin menjadi seperti seseorang..." Sai menyudahi perkenalannya dengan menatap ke langit cerah. Semua yang ada di training ground itu hanya bisa menatapnya penasaran.

"Oi gaki... " Ucap Zabuza menunjuk Naruto. "Kau membawa katana di belakangmu. Apa kau bisa kenjutsu?" Tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto sedikit menyeringai memegangi gagang katananya. "Aku hanya bisa sedikit saja.. Masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. Mungkin salah satu mantan Shinobigatama dari Kirigakure bisa mengajariku satu atau dua tekhnik" jawabnya tersenyum.

'Menurut laporan terakhir dari Minato sama, Naruto Uchiha seorang prodigy yang sangat terampil dalam menggunakan semua kemampuan Shinobi, baik taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, shuriken jutsu ataupun Genjutsu. Hanya ninjutsu madic yang tidak bisa ia lakukan' pikir kakashi melirik Naruto. 'Kemanpuannya tiga tahun lalu bahkan dikatakan selevel chunin pada saat ia berusia 9 tahun. Chakra menggunung dan stamina juga tubuh monsterius membuatnya semakin sempurna' Kakshi kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya ke bukunya.

'Tapi itu tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia masih menjadi Jinchuuriki kyuubi. Sekarang tentu akan sangat berbeda, ia bahkan tidak diketahui masih bisa menggunakan Sharingannya atau tidak' lanjutnya berargumen dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah team... Kali ini team 7 sengaja di pertemukan dengan team 12 yang sudah lengkap untuk menjalankan pertandingan team sekaligus uji coba kekuatan team" ucap Zabuza mengumumkan tujuan pertemuan dua team di training ground 7.

"Huh... Apa maksudmu dengan uji coba?" Tanya bingung Sasuke.

"Bisa dibilang ini adalah persaingan antara team 12 dengan team 7 untuk sekaligus melatih kerjasama team yang akhir-akhie ini kacau" kali ini kakashi yang menjelaskan dengan kedua matanya fokus pada buku kesayangannya. Terlihat ke 6 genin memperhatikan serius tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut elite jounin itu.

"Jadi apa pertandingannya? Apa kami akan melawan team 12?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hah.. Tentu saja kami akan dengan mudah menang dari mereka" komen menma melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya penuh percaya diri. Naruto dengan cepat meliriknya sedikit menyeringai menatap si blonde.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Senju begitu percaya diri.." Komen Naruto. Menma langsung menatapnya tajam

"Hey... Apa ada masalah dengan itu Veteran Genin..?" Komennya mengejek Naruto. "Selama tiga tahun menjadi genin membuktikan kalau kau tidaklah kompoten menjasi Shinobi" lanjutnya.

Meski Sakura tidak tega tapi ia harus mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Menma, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai saja. "Haku chan bisa kami kalahkan dan telah kami tau rahasia jutsunya dan semua kemampuannya. Sedangkan Sai, dia hanya pengguna Ninjutsu berdasarkan lukisan. Menma pengguna Suiton seperti Tobirama senju dan air adalah kelemahannya" tambah Sasuke.

"Analisa yang baik untuk seorang Senju dan Uchiha, tentu saja kepercayaan diri yang tinggi untuk kalian berdua." Respon itu dari Naruto, pelan dan menatap kearah Kakshi. "Aku penasaran ingin mengetahui apa yang diajarkan oleh guru kalian. Apakah ia tidak mengajarkan kalian bahwa meremehkan lawan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar?" Lanjutnya. Zabuza tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban Naruto.

'Aku suka gaya bocah ini...' Pikirnya.

'Paling tidak di team ini ada seorang yang bisa memberikan semangat' pikir Haku juga tersenyum sedangkan sai hanya menatap datar Menma.

Kakashi meliriknya, menyorotkan tatapannya ke Naruto yang hanya tersenyum tipis. "Naruto benar Menma, Sasuke.. Kalian tidak boleh meremehkan lawan kalian karena dalam dunia Shinobi, mereka yang pandai menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka adalah yang paling kuat" ucap Kakashi mengingatkan teamnya. 'Berarti Sasuke belum mengetahui apa yang bisa dilakukan Naruto.

"Hum.. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika melihat kalian melakukan sparing di sini" komen Zabuza menatap Naruto dan menma. "Tapi sayangnya pertandingan ini bukan individu tapi melihat kemampuan team dalam pertarungan sebenarnya" tambahnya mengecewakan Menma yang sangat ingin menghajar Naruto.

"Yeah.. Dan yang kalian akan lawan adalah kami.." Tambah Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu Sensei?" Tanya Sasuke

"Team 12 akan melawanku dan team 7 akan melawan zabuza" mata semua genin melebar sedikit terkejut, kecuali Naruto yang hanya menyeringai.

"Paling tidak seorang Jounin akan memberikan perlawanan menantang dibandingkan 3 genin yang hanya besar mulut" komen malas Naruto.

"HEY... APA MAKSUDMU HANYA BESR MULUT.." Teriak Menma menunjuk Naruto geram.

"Hn.. Apa kau mengatakan bahwa kau bisa melawan kami bertiga sekaligus Baka..." Tambah Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

'**Bodoh... '** Suara dari dalam perut Menma mengejutkan menma yang langsung terbawa ke alam bawah sadarnya.

'Hey... Apa maksudmu kyuubi...' Tanya menma yang berdiri menatap kyuubi dari luar penjaranya.

'**Kau bodoh... Kau dan juga teman Uchihamu itu'** ucap malas Kyuubi dalam posisi tidur-tiduran.

'Hah... Apa kau mengatakan bahwa aku dan Sasuke tidak dapat mengalahkan veteran genin itu?' Ungkap Menma kesal menunjuk kyuubi.

Dari dalam kandangnya, rubah berekor 9 itu hanya tertawa tipis membuat Menma semakin kesal. '**Pergi dari sini dan cari tau sendiri apa maksudku' **jawab Kyuubi malas langsung mengusir menma dari dalam Mindscapenya sendiri.

Di dunia nyata, Menma kembali menatap penasaran Naruto, sedikit bingung akan maksud perkataan Kyuubi padanya. 'Hum... Aku tidak tau apa yang kau lihat dari dalam dirinya kyuubi... ' Pikirnya.

"Kalian tidak melihat sesuatu dengan jelas apa yang ada di depan mata kalian. Terkadang sesuatu yang terasa sangat jelas hanyalah sebuah ilusi melindungi apa yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat" Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap kearah Sasuke. "Itachi uchiha mengatakan itu saat aku menjadi genin, memulai karirku di dunia Shinobi" lanjutnya grin. Sasuke terlihat sedikit tidak suka itu, tidak suka saat ia menyebut nama Itachi.

"Aku harus mengakui kalau kau benar-benar menarik rasa tertarikku gaki.." Komen zabuza menyeringai.

'Begitu yah... Jadi dia pernah di latih oleh dua Shinobi prodigy uchiha klan sebelumnya. Menarik' pikir Kakashi. "Yosh... Waktu pertarungan adalah 1 jam dan tugas kalian adalah mengambil lonceng ini dari kami" ucap kakashi mengangkat sebuah lonceng dengan tangan kirinya memperlihatkan pada team.

"Waktu sudah di tentukan begitu juga arena pertarungan. Sekarang aku yang akan melawan team 7 sebagai awalan dan Kakashi akan mengawasi kalian mengoreksi dimana letak kurangnya kerja sama team kalian" ucap zabuza melangkah memberikan jam waker ke Kakashi, menukarnya dengan lonceng.

"Yosh... Aku akan sangat menikmati latihan ini" ungkap Menma semangat mengepal erat tangan kanannya.

"Hn... " Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

'Aku adalah anggota team 7 yang paling lemah di sini. Sasuke kun dan Menma sangat jauh diatasku.. Apa yang harus kulakukan' pikir Sakura khawatir.

"Jangan khawartir Sakura, lakukan semampumu dengan seluruh apa yang kau punya. Kau bisa menjadi bantuan terbaik untuk Menma dan Sasuke" ucap Kakashi memberikan senyuman mata puppynya ke Sakura yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya meski agak ragu.

"Yeah... Aku dan Teme akan membuat celah dan kau akan menghajarnya dengan pukulanmu Sakura Chan..." Tambah Menma menyemangati rekannya. Sasuke juga mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Menma.

"Hai... " Jawab semangat Sakura. 'Arigatou.. Minna' lanjutnya di dalam benaknya. Mereka berdiri bertiga dengan Sakura di bagian tengah menghadap Zabuza, bersiap melakukan pertarungan.

"Baiklah... Team 12 menyingkir dan untuk pertarungan.." Ucap kakashi mengangkat tangannya bersamaan dengan team 12 yang melompat kebelakang mengikuti instruksi Kakashi. "Aturannya adalah dalam waktu satu jam jika team 7 tidak berhasil mendapatkan lonceng, dinyatakan gagal. Diperbolehkan menggunakan semua kemampuan Shinobi yang dimiliki dan diketahui. Dilarang membunuh atau melukai sangat parah, mengerti.." Kakashi berhenti sejenak menatap ke para petarung yang menganggukan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah, pertarungan pertama team 7 melawan Jounin Konoha Zabuza Momochi di mulai" dengan itu ia melompat kebelakang mendekati team 12 dengan matanya kembali menatap Buku indahnya.

"Yosh... Terima ini... " Teriak Menma semangat, melompat siap mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah zabuza. Tapi dengan mudah Mantan Ninja Kirigakure itu melompat kebelakang menghindari seranga itu.

Boooommm.

Terdengar suara ledakan saat pukulan Menma menyentuh permukaan tanah, menciptakan retakan sekitar 2 meter berbentuk lingkaran.

'Dia semakin baik menggunakan pukulannya sejak saat kami terakhir sparing' pikir Zabuza sejenak lalu melirik kesamping kanannya saat Sasuke melompat melayangkan kaki kanannya menendang kearah pipi kanannya. Uchiha itu menyerang dari belakang dengan cepat tapi masih di tahan oleh gagang pedang besarnya.

Sasuke menghilang dalam kecepatan, lalu muncul di hadapan Zabuza langsung melakukan tendangan memutar Hoeizontal menyerang wajah jounin itu menggunakan tumit kaki kanannya. Zabuza mendundukan kepalanya sehingga seranga itu melewatinya begitu saja.

Terlihat sasuke menyeringai saat itu seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Dari belalangnya muncul Menma langsung memukul kearah kening Zabuza saat sasuke memberikannya celah. Tapi tidak semudah itu mengalahkan seorang mantan Miss Nin A rank. Dengan mudahnya Zabuza menarik pedang besarnya lalu menahan serangan Menma, dengan meletakannya di depan wajahnya sehingga tinju keras si senju itu hanya bisa menempel pada sisi katana itu.

Tidak berhenti disitu, sasuke muncul di sisi kiri lalu melayangkan tendangan punggung kakinya cepat. Zabuza menyadari itu dan mengerakan tangan kirinya menangkap kaki Sasuke. Dari belakang Sakura muncul akan merebut konceng yangterikat di pinggang bagian kanan Zabuza.

'Waktu yang tepat Sakura' pikir Sasuke.

'Yosh...rebut loncengnya Sakura Chan' pikir Menma semangat "aaaaggghh... " Ia mendorong lebih keras lagi tinjunya memojokkan zabuza sehingga Sakura libih memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk merebut lonceng.

'Tch.. Bocah-bocah ini hanya dalam waktu singkat berkembang cukup pesat' pikir Zabuza menyadari kalau Sakura sudah berada di belakangnya akan merebut Lonceng.

Sisi lain.

"Senju dengan kekuatan pukulan menakjubkan dan Sasuke dengan kecepatan juga menakjubkan. Kau memiliki team yang menarik Kakashi San" komen Naruto menatap keatah pertarungan.

"Kau memiliki mata yang bagus Naruto... " Ucap senyum mata sipit Kakashi.

"Menma kun memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar dalam pukulannya. Ia bahkan menghancurkan jutsuku dengan pekulan penuhnya" komen Haku terlihat kagum pada kemampuan Senju.

"Cukup kuat tapi tidak akan pernah sempurna." Kakashi melirik Naruto saat mendengarkan perkataan itu, begitu juga dua rekannya yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Kekuatan itu sama dengan Tsunade Senju.. Aku tidak begitu heran karena ia adalah cucunya, tentu saja ia akan di ajatkan tekhnik itu" lanjut Naruto menjelaskan hasil analisanya.

"Huh? Kau tau?"Tanya bingung Kakashi...

"Apa kau pikir bisa menyembunyikan informasi itu? Semua orang di konoha juga mengetahuinya" jawab malas Naruro yang masih mengamati pertarungan.

'Begitu yah. . Naruto ini sangat pandai dalam menganalisa rupanya.. Sama sepertimu.. Itachi' pikir Kakashi.

"Apa kau tau tentang kekuatan pukulan itu Naruto San?" Tanya Haku sedikit penasaran.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap sepasang mata hitam Haku. "Tentu saja aku tau... Dia adalah cucu Tsunade senju pemilik resmi tekhnik human strength" jawab Naruto sedikit tersenyum.

"Jadi dia adalah penerus terkahir yang memungkinkan untuk Senju" gumam Sai yang ikut dalam percakapan mereka.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sejenak lalu mengembalikan tatapannya ke pertarungan. "Bahkan ia adalah Senju, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengendalikan chakra itu.." Ungkapnya.

Kakashi melebarkan mata terkejut menatap Naruto yang mengetahui status Menma. Bahkan semua Jounin tidak mengetahui status Jinchuriki baru mereka. Hanya orang yang benar-benar terpercaya yang bisa mengetahui hal itu. Minato sangat menjaga anaknya dan informasi dari segala apa yang dapat membahayakannya.

'Jadi dia mengetahui siapa jincguuriki setelahnya' pikir Kakashi

"Chakra? Apa maksudmu Chakra itu Naruto San" tanya bingung Haku. 'Apa maksudnya chkra orange yang ia gunakan saat menghancurkan jutsuku di nami?' Pikirnya bingung.

"Nah... Kurasa kita harus kembali berkonstentrasi ke pertarungan yang sedang terjadi saat ini" ucap Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak membahas lebih lanjut tentang Menma.

Di pertarungan.

Sakura semakin dekat akan menyentuh lonceng di pinggang Zabuza. Jounin itu melirik kebelakangnya sebelum Sakura menggerakan tangan kanannya siap menarik lonceng. Tapi sebelum itu, zabuza menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang, melopaskan pegangannya di kaki Sasuke dan melewati Sakura yang sudah hampir meraih loncengnya.

"Yosh... Sedikit lagi kita akan mendapatkannya... " Ucap semangat Menma berdiri di bagian agak depan bersama Sasuke yang merespon seperti biasa.

"Hn..." Respon Sasuke. 'Kau lihat Naruto... Aku berada di atasmu, meski kau memiliki 3 tomoe Sharingan' pikirnya seringai melirik Naruto. Ia mengingat kembali kecepatan Naruto dulu saat ia melawan ayahnya sparing. Kecepatan Naruto saat itu memang berada di bawahnya karena Fugaku selalu mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi padanya.

'Humm... Sepertinya Sasuke ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada Naruto' pikir Kakashi mengerti maksud lirikan muridnya.

'Kecepatannya semakin bertambah di bandingkan saat kami bertemu dulu' pikir Haku. ' Tapi tidak berarti aku hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun di Konoha' lanjutnya sambil senyum.

'Selalu seperti ini.. Aku selalu berada di belakang mereka berdua.. ' Pikir Sakura sedikit sedih karena kelemahannya.

"Kerja sama kalian cukup baik sehingga memaksaku untuk menggunakan Kubikiribuchoku bocah.." Ungkap senyum Zabuza memuji team 7. "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan kalian memojokkanku lagi.." Lanjutnya menyeringai. Mengangkat pedangnya lalu memikulny bersiap untuk melakukan ronde kedua.

"Yosh... Saatnya ronde kedua.." Teriak semangat Menma. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil Shuriken dari dalam kantong Shinobinya melemparkannya menyerang Zabuza.

Trank... Trank.. Trankk.

Semua serangan Sasuke di tepis oleh pedang besar itu dengan mudahnya. Sasuke berlari menyerang Zabuza memegang kunai di tangan kirinya. Zabuza menyeringai melihat sasuke begitu antusias menyerangnya.

**Suiton : Suiryu edan No Jutsu. **' Gumam Menma menciptakan Naga air dari sekitarnya membentuk sekitar 2 meter dengan bola mata biru meraung menyerang Zabuza meleati Sasuke.

'Serangan pengoceoh yah.. Tapi itu tidaklah cukup..' Pikir Zabuza langsung memotong kepala Naga itu menggunakan katananya sehingga terbagi dua. 'Tapi pengendalian suitonnya semakin membaik..' Pikirnya. Belum sempat Zabuza mengangkat pedang besatnya, ia melihat Sasuke telah menyelesaikan heandsealnya.

**Katon : Goukakkyou No jutsu'** pikir Sasuke menyemburkan bola api sekitar 2 meter besarnya menyerang Zabuza. Tentu saja zabuza sedikit terkejut melihat serangan beruntun dari team 7. Ia melompat menghindari bola api jutsu uchiha.

'Kena kau.. ' Pikir Menma yang rupanya sudah berada si udara menunggu zabuza dan langsung melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya ke wajah pemilik pedang besar dari kiri itu.

Sisi lain.

"Team 7 cukup lihai dalam kerjasama Team tebayou" ucap senyum Naruto memuji team Kakashi. Jounin mesum itu hanya bisa tersenyum mata sipit saja mendengarkannya. "Tapi kau tau tentu saja sebuah kesalahan besar melakukan serangan itu, terlebih musuhnya memegang senjata" lanjut Naruto.

"Hai... Mereka masih kurang pengalaman dan pertarungan ini akan mengajarkan mereka pastinya" ungkap Kakashi setuju akan pendapat Naruto. 'Pemikirannya dua kali lebih Maju dibandingkan Sasuke. Aku hampir lupa kalau ia juga seorang Genius yang tidak mendapatkan gelar prodigy hanya dengan Sharingan saja' pikir Kakashi kembali melanjutkan bacannya.

'Yeah... Salah satu keuntungan Zabuza Sensei adalah pada saat pertarungan di udara' pikir senyum Haku.

Pertarungan

Zabuza seringai melihat betapa semangatnya Menma ingin menyerangnya. Ia menangkis tinju menma menggunakan sisi lebar kubokuribuchonya, tapi kali ini agak di miringkan. Menma melebarkan matanya melihat itu, mengetahui maksud Zabuza.

"Kau cukup pandai, tapi aku memiliki pengalaman puluhan tahun bocah" ucap zabuza mengangkat lutut kirinya menyambut Menma. Pukulan menma hanya mengikis saja sehingga gerakannya tidak berhenti tetapi terus dan akhirnya lutut zabuza menyentuh perutnya.

"Akkhh" teriak menma kesakitan terlempar keatas permukaan tanah bersamaan dengan zabuza yang mendarat mulus. Sasuke muncul di hadapannya, menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Ia mendaratkan pukulan kiri dan kanannya kearah wajah, perut dan dada zabuza.

Si Jounin dapat menahannya dengan mudah menggunakan kubikiribuchonya. Ia tidak mendapatkan gelar salah satu shinobigatama dari kirigakure karena hanya memegang pedang lagenda saja, melainkan akan kemampuannya menggunakannya. Pengalaman dan kematangan emosinya menyempurnakan setiap gerakannya mengantisipasi lalu memprediksi arah gerakan Sasuke begitu mudah.

Susuke melayangkan tendantan ke wajah bagian kiri zabuza sangat cepat, tapi masih bisa di tahan dengan pedangnya. Tidak berhenti di situ, sasuke menggeraan kakinya yang lain melakukan combo. Tangan kanan Zabuza menangkisnya dan dengan cepat menggerakan kakinya menendang menusuk perut Sasuke.

"Aaakkhhh. .. " Teriak Sasuke terlempar kebelakang memantul di atas permukaan tanah dan akhirnya berhenti sekitar 1 meter di samping Menma yang perlahan menggerakan badannya untuk berdiri kembali.

"SASUKE KUN... Menma..." Teriak Sakura berlari kearah dua rekannya lalu berhenti, duduk duatas tanah melipat lututnya dan menjadikan betis bagian belakangnya alas bokongnya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya

"Tch... Apa kau pikir kalau luka kecil seperti ini dapat menyakiti Uchiha sepertiku.." Komen Sasuke perlahan bangkit kembali bersama rekan senjunya.

"Yeah... Aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan luka seperti ini.. " Tambah Menma kembali berdiri kokoh bersiap melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

Sisi lain.

"Woah... Dia benar-benar menciptakan air dari sekelilingnya tebayou... " Ungkap kagum Naruto saat melihat menma mengumpulkan air melakukan jutsunya tadi.

"Hai... Banyak orang mengatakan kalau hanya mitos saja tentang Tobirama sang dewa air. Tapi dengan melihat Menma aku jadi yakin kalau memang itu adalah kenyataan" jawab malas Zabuza.

'Benar seperti perkataanku, kemampuanku tidak berguna melawannya' pikir Sai mengakui pendapat Menma sebelumnya.

"Tapi sepertinya mendapatkan lonceng itu dari zabuza sama tidak mungkin jika serangan mereka hanya seperti itu" ucap Haku yang akhirnya juga ikut berkomentar.

"Kerja sama mereka akhir-akhir ini cukup buruk, tapi tentu saja hasil akhirnya belum di ketahui" komen malas Kakashi melirik Haku sejenak kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya. 'Tapi kau harus mengakui kalau mereka memaksamu untuk bertarung dengan semua yang kau miliki zabuza..' Lanjutnya dalam benaknya menatap kearah Zabuza.

Pertarungan.

"Waktu kalian terus berkurang jika kalian hanya menapku seperti itu Gaki..." Ucap zabuza menyeringai menatap team 7 yang hanya diam di tempat tidak tau akan melakukan apa.

"Kurasa Zabuza benar Menma, kita harus melakukan sesuatu atau kita kalah" komen Sasuke bersiap kembali melakukan serangan.

"Yosh... Aku juga ingin mencoba satu jutsu.. Kita lakukan seperti biasanya..." Ucap Menma meleakukan serangkain handesal. Mata zabuza menyempit mengenali heandseal yang Menma lakukan saat itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai saja.

'Tidak mungkin ia melakukan jutsu itu... Dia masih seorang Genin dan chakranya belum cukup meski ia seorang Senju' pikir Shok Zabuza.

"Sakura... Bersiaplah.. Kau akan melakukan tugasmu setelah aku membuka pertahanannya" perintah Sasuke serius dengan Sharingan dua tomoenya berkibar jelas menatap Zabuza bersiap membaca serangannya. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya mengerti perkataan Sasuke.

Menma mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya seperti akan bertapa. Muncullah butiran-butiran air di sekelilingnya yang kemudian membentuk pysaran air cepat berputar setinggi kisaran 5 meter mengurung mereka bertiga.

Sisi lain

"Whoa... Dia bisa mengumpulkan air sebanyak itu pasti jutsu yang akan ia lakukan sangat hebat Tebayou" ungkap Naruto menatap kagum pada apa yang menma lakukan

Prak..

"Aw... Hey kenapa kau memukulku Haku chan" gumam Naruto kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena jitakan Haku.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau terus menerus kagum pada team lain dibandingkan team sendiri baka..." Ucap Haku geram mengepal tanganya kuat membuat Naruto keringat dingin ketakutan.

'Wanita memang benar-benar menakutkan tebayou.. Kurasa kutau kenapa Kaa Chan sangat di takuti' pikir Naruto ketakutan.

'Bocah ini... Jika orang lain akan iri atau mengatakan hal buruk tentang kemampuan mushinya, tapi dia...' Pikir penasaran Kakashi melirik sejenak Naruto yang masih ketakutan menatap Haku. 'Kau penuh misteri..' Lanjutnya kemudian menatap ke arah menma. 'Tetap saja kau mengagumkan saat menggunakan Ninjutsu menma.. Bisa melakukan jutsu A rank saat usiamu seperti ini sangat mengagumkan. '

Pertarungan.

**Suiton : Daibakufu No Jutsu'** teriakan menma mengungkapkan jutsunya terdengar jelas saat itu. Pusaran Air di sekelilingnya kemudian membentuk gelombang besar seperti tsunami mengarah langsung menyerang Zabuza yang sudah standby dengan kubikiribucho di tangan kanannya siap di ayunkan.

'Jika seperti ini aku tidak punya pilihan selain melakukan ini. Jutsu sebesar ini tidak mungkin akan berhasil di hindari kecuali pengguna elemen Doton' pikir zabuza menganalisa keadaan yang tengah ia hadapi.

Di hadapannya gelombang air membentuk tsunami semakin dekat dan dekat. Gelombang setinggi sekitar 8 meter membentuk siap melumatnya dan selebar sekitar 10 meter. Sangat mustahil baginya untuk menghindarinya. Terlohat Haku di sisi lain khawatir bercampur penasaran akan apa yang Zabuza lakukan saat ini.

Saat air itu mendekatinya, ia menyabetkan katananya vertikal dari atas ke bawah memotong aliran air. '**Kijin No Ken'** pikir zabuza mengungkapkan jutsunya. Akibatnya air membelah menjadi dua melawati zabuza seperti ada barier pelindung zabuza membelah gelombang tsunami jutsu Zabuza.

Sisi lain.

"Woah... Zabuza Sensei hebat sekali bisa membelah air sebesar itu tebayou... Aku jadi semangat ingin segera bertarung melawannya" ungkap semangat Naruto dengan grin lebar di wajahnya.

"Hum.. Kau rupanya berisik juga hah.. Mulut besar" ungkap Sai dengan senyum tidak bersalahnya. Di kening Naruto muncul urat besar membentuk X menyilang.

"HEY.. SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MULUT BESAR TEBAYOU.." Teriak Naruto kesal menunjuk Sai yang hanya tersenyum tidak bersalah.

"Sai memberikan julukan pada orang yang ia kenal untuk menandakan persahabatannya. Aku di sebut putri es olehnya" gumam Haku sedikit menghela Napas mengingat tingkah Sai.

"TAPI TETAP TIDAK BISA AKU DI SEBUT MULUT BESAR TEBAYOU.. " Protes Naruto.

"Sejak tadi kau terus berbicara keras dan selalu memuji team musuh, seperti orang bodoh" urat bertambah besar di kening Naruto sedangkan Haku hanya tertawa menggelitik tipis. "Jadi mulut besar sangat cocok untukmu" lanjut Sai senyum tak berdosa.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK SETUJU DENGAN NAMA ITU TEBAYOU.." Lagi-lagi protes keras Naruto menunjuk Sai.

"Ayolah Naruto... Kun.. Kau sangat cocok dengan Nama itu" ejek haku yang malah mendukung sai dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Bukankah kau setuju Kakashi san" lanjutnya dan di respon anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"GAH ... KENAPA KALIAN ME"-

KRRRIIINNNKKKK

Naruto belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, alarm sudah berbunyi menandakan pertarungan telah berakhir. Terlihat Zabuza, sakura dan Sasuke terengah-engah di sana kelelahan karena melakukan pertarungan lanjutan dan yang lain melewatkannya karena perdebatan tidak penting mereka.

"Yara.. Yara... Sepertinya team 7 gagal mendapatkan lincengnya" gumam malas Kakashi. Zabuza melangkah ke teamnya dengan senyum di wajahnya terlihat bangga akan hasil yang ia peroleh.

"Yo.. Teamku... Selanjutnya kuserahkan pada.. Kalian" ucap zabuza langsung duduk lemas diatas tanah bernapas tidak karuan dengan katana besarnya di tidurkan di hadapannya.

"Gomen Sensei.. " Gumam lemas Menma melangkah lemas bersama dua rekannya yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kalian melakukannya dengan bagus... Lagi pula zabuza tidak akan mungkin membiarkan kalian merebut lonceng itu darinya. Kalian melakukannya sampai menembus batas kalian dan aku bangga pada kalian" komen kakashi tersenyum mata sipit menatap ketiga muridnya yang sedikit terlejut lalu tersenyum.

"Yosh... Sekarang giliran team 12 untuk bertarung tebayou.. Aku ayo rebut loncenya dari si Jounin mesum itu" teriak Naruto semangat bersiap untuk melakukan pertarungan berikutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Savior : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uzu No Ken**

Terik matahari menyinari Konohagakure menghangatkan desa terkuat di dunia Shinobi itu. Desa tersembunyi di balik dedaunan menghilang dari pandangan. Sorotan sinar matahari menyemangati aktivitas padat warganya, menyinari langsung 4 patung wajah ninja terhebat dari masa kemasa sejak di dirikannya desa itu. Seperti biasa burung-burung beterbangan indah di atas langit cerah pagi itu.

Kantor Hokage

"Jadi kau menguji kemampuan Naruto saat ini?" Tanya Sandaime yang berdiri di tepi jendela sambil menikmati hembusan asap pipa tembakaunya.

"Begitulah... Aku sengaja menginstruksikan pada Kakashi untuk melakukan latihan kerjasama team dengan lawan silang sebagai kedok agar tidak terlihat dia sedang di uji" jawab Yondaime serius dari kursi empuk kagenya.

"Memikirkan cara genius untuk mengelabuhi seorang genius" gumam sandaime sedikit tersenyum mengetahui maksud perkataan Minato. "Bagaimana pun juga tidak semudah itu mengelabuhinya Minato" lanjutnya.

"Aku tau Sandaime.. " Respon pelan Minato sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugas hariannya sebagai seorang Kage. "Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang Prodigy sebelum ia koma dan saat ini ia sangat rentang karena telah mengetahui kebenaran tentang jati dirinya. Kepercayaannya pada Konoha saat ini sedikit goyah dan akan lebih buruk lagi jika ia tau kalau aku sengaja melakukan itu untuk mengetes kemampuannya" lanjut Minato berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya menatap veteran Kage yang menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Melawan seorang genius memang tepat untuk Genius sepertimu" komen senyum tipis Sandaime.

"Ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kekuatannya tanpa ingin mengungkapnya dan melawan council adalah bukti kalau kepercayaannya pada kita kini hampir tidak ada lagi. Jika Uzu masih ada mungkin ia akan pergi dari Konoha dan tinggal di sana." Ucap Minato serius menatap lurus ke depan. "Kemungkinan ia masih mentetap di Konoha karena tidak ada tempat lain yang akan ia tuju, terlebih atas apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha" lanjutnya.

"Kau salah akan hal itu Minato" komen tidak setuju Sandaime. Minato langsung menatapnya penasaran. "Selama aku hidup di, Naruto kun akan selalu ada di konoha apapun yang terjadi. Ia adalah cucuku, meski bukan cucu kandung tapi akulah yang membesarkannya. Rumahnya adalah Konoha, itu adalah harga mutlak" lanjut Sandaime menjelaskan maksudnya.

Ia tau betul bagaimana watak Naruto selama ini, meski ia sedikit ragu akan Naruto yang sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya ia dipercayai dengan memperlihatkan sharingan yang di sembunyikan dari orang lain, membuktikan bahwa Naruto menganggapnya spesial dari kebanyakan orang di konoha. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto melawan perintah Hokage dan Council merupakan bukti kalau ia sudah tidak mempercayai pemerintahan Konoha.

"Mungkin anda benar bahwa anda adalah satu-satunya alasan untuknya tinggal menetap di desa ini. Tapi sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya Minato menyandarkan tubuhnya di Sandaran kursi Kage, menghela napas seperti lelah akan permasalahan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kita semua hanyalah manusia biasa yang di batasi oleh umur dan kita adalah Shinobi dimana kematian kapan saja bisa mendatangi kita tanpa peringatan. Sampai kapan ia akan bertahan?" Lanjutnya serius.

"Aku hanyalah seorang tua renta saat ini Minato dan hanya kasih sayang yang dapat kuberikan padanya. Aku tidak ingin mempengaruhi pemikirannya untuk tetap percaya pada Konoha seperti yang kau inginkan. Semua tergantung padanya apakah ia ingin menetap atau meninggalkan desa ini" respon pelan Sandaime menatap kearah wajah para kage di bukit tinggi belakang desa.

"Hai... Aku sudah menduga kalau anda akan mengatakan ini. Sudah merupakan tugas kami selaku generasi penerus untuk mencoba menunbuhkan kembali rasa percayanya pada desa ini" minato berhenti sejenak menatap Sandaime. "Aku merasa malu pada Kushina jika aku tidak berhasil membuatnya tetap di desa. Kushina sangat mencintai Konoha bahkan merelakan nyawanya, tapi balasannya... " Lanjutnya penuh penyesalan.

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya menyesalinya Minato. Yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia mencintai Konoha seperti dulu lagi. Naruto yang sekarang ini akan melawan lebih kuat lagi jika kau mencoba memaksanya. Hanya dengan cara lembut yang bisa merubah keputusannya" ucap Sandaime. Minato menganggukan kepalanya setuju akan perkataan Sandaime barusan.

"Jadi benar adanya kabar tentang Jinchuuriki yang selamat setelah biju dalam tubuhnya di keluarkan?" Suara baru yang berasal dari jendela belakang Sandaime, suara seorang pria dewasa.

"Hai... Diluar dugaan kita semua.. " Jawab Minato serius melirik kearah pemilik suara."Lama tidak bertemu Sensei.." Lanjutnya menyapa sosok itu.

"Secara teori sangatlah mustahil seorang bisa selamat dari pengextrakan biju. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?" Tanya sosok itu kembali sangat penasaran.

"Mungkin bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah keajaiban atau juga sesuatu yang telah di rencanakan." Kali ini Sandaime yang menjawab. "Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan pengembaraianmu Jiraiya?" Lanjutnya.

"Bisadi bilang seperti itu Sensei, tapi kau tidak menjelaskan secara lengkap apa maksud dari sesuatu yang telah di rencanakan" ucap Jiraiya masih penasaran.

"Kushina meninggalkan Chakrnya di dalam segel kyuubi yang hanya akan keluar saat segel itu rusak atau dengan kata lainnya saat kyuubi akan di keluarkan atau mencoba untuk keluar." Jelas Minato. Jiraiya mendengarkan serius penjelasan Yondaime.

"Dia mempersiapkannya?" Tanya tidak percaya Jiraiya. Ia mengenal Kushina dengan baik dan sangatlah mustahil bagi seorang kushina memiliki pemikiran sejauh itu.

"Semua di luar perkiraan kita. Ia bertemu dengan Naruto kun di alam bawah sadarnya, lalu memberikan chakranya pada Naruto. Secara ajaib, chakra itu mengalir sempurna di dalan tubuh Naruto Kun, memperbaiki sistem tangketsunya dan memberikan kehidupan yang baru untuknya. Seolah Kushina mengetahui kalau konoha akan melakukan ini pada anaknya dan mempersiapkan semuanya" lanjut Minato menjelaskan.

"Dan ia menceeitakan semuanya pada Naruto, semua yang telah di tutup rapat selama ini. " Tambah Sandaime kembali menghembuskan asap rokok dari pipa tenbakaunya. "Bocah yang malang.. " Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"Tanya Jiraiya.

"Buruk... Ia berubah 180 derajat dari dirinya yang dulu Sensei. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal lagi Naruto yang sekarang" jawab Minato mengepal erat tangan kanannya.

"Jika aku berada di posisinya pastinya aku mungkin akan menghancurkan Konoha dengan semua yang kubisa. Sangat wajar jika kepribadiannya berubah setelah semua yang ia lewati, semua perlakuan yang ia alami" respon pelan Jiraiya dan Sandaime mengangguk setuju. "Aku mengerti kenapa ia berubah" lanjutnya.

"Untuk sejenak kita lupakan dulu masalah itu.. " Komen Minato menatap serius senseinya. "Jadi kabar apa yang kau bawa Sensei?" Tanyanya.

Jiraiya menarik napas menutup mata terlihat sangat serius. Ia benar-benar berbeda saat ini. "Ada dua hal yang aku bawa dan kedua-duanya buruk" Minato dan Sandaime menyipitkan mata mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Jiraiya Kun?" Tanya Sandime penasaran.

"Orachimaru mendirikan desa di sekitar Kusagakure dengan nama yang aku belum ketahui. Tapi yang jelas ia seperti mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melakukan sesuatu" ucap Serius Jiraiya.

"Hmpphh... Orachimaru yah... Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan?" Gumam Sandaime menghela Napas mengingat murid kesayangannya itu.

"Apapun itu sepertinya tidaklah baik. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih memiliki dendam ke Konoha dan pada anda Sandaime Sama. Kita sebaiknya tetap waspada pada gerak-geriknya" komen serius Minato di jawab anggukan oleh Jiraiya.

"Jadi kabar buruk yang kedua apa?" Tanya Sandaime mengalihkan pembicaraan dari bahan Orachimaru. Ia tidak ingin mengingat muridnya itu untuk saat ini karena di kepalanya cukup banyak masalah yang menggunung.

"Tentang Anak Dalam Ramalan" jawab Jiraiya.

Minato menyipitkan kedua matanya cepat. "Ada apa dengan itu? Bukankah semua sudah jelas?" Lanjutnya.

"Memang benar, dugaanku kau adalah anak itu, tapi kenyataannya Petapa Katak mengatakan informasi yang masih samar-samar. Ia mengatakan kalau satu kuridku akan menjadi child of prophecy dan yang lainnya akan menjadi faktor terbesar dalam perubahan dunia Shinobi. Aku masih belum mengerti jelas akan hal itu" jelas si Gama Sanin.

"Kau hanya memiliki dua murid, Minato dan Bocah Ame yang kau ceritakan. Tapi mereka telah tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu, jadi kemungkinan itu adalah petunjuk kalau kau di perintahkan mengangkat murid lagi yang akan menjadi anak dalam ramalan. " Komen Sandaime mencoba menganalisa permasalahan Jiraiya.

"Aku setuju dengan itu Sensei.. Lagi pula sudah saatnya kau melatih generasi baru" tambah senyum Minato.

"Aku juga tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya karena keputusanku akan berpengaruh di masa depan. Aku benar-benar tidak tau" gumam Jiraiya bingung

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya" ucap Sandaime Serius. "Jika semua telah diatur maka tidak akan ada yang di kewatkan apapun itu. Biarkan semua mengalur melalui jalur yang seharusnya jiraiya" lanjutnya dengan senyum.

"Hai.. Tapi bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan untuk saat ini" Minato dan Sandaime kembali menatap Gama Sanin itu serius. "Gamamaru Sama mendapatkan penglihatan baru di masa depan tentang prophecy" lanujutnya.

"Apa penglihatannya berubah?" Tanya Minato bingung. Semua sudah jelas sebelumnya tentang Child of Prophecy karena itu Jiraiya mengembara untuk mencari jawaban atas ramalan itu.

"Bukan berubah, mungkin di sebut penglihatan tambahan." Jiraiya berhenti sejenak menatap Minato sangat serius. "Ini tentang Bocah Neraka yang akan mengubah Dunia menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk." Mata Sandaime dan Minato langsung melebar.

"Bocah Neraka?" Gumam bingung Sandaime.

"Apa ada penglihatan lain tentang ramalan itu? Mungkin bisa di jadikan petunjuk dan kita bisa mencegahnya" tanya Minato Serius.

"Petunjuknya... Gamamaru Sama mengatakan kalau kekuatannya sangat luar biasa. Ia memiliki dan menyempurnakan kekuatan di dunia, kekuatannya sma dengan alam ini dan bisa memotong Gunung hanya dalam sekali tebasan pedangnya. Aku ragu kalau kita bahkan bisa mendaratkan satu pukulan padanya" jawab Jiraiya terlihat sedikit putus harapan.

"Bahkan Hashirama Sama tidak dapat memotong Gunung hanya dalam sekali sabetan pedang. Siapapun dia pasti akan sangat mengerikan" komen serius Sandaime.

"Ia akan menyempurnakan kekuatan di dunia ini. Kekuatannya sama dengan alam" gumam minato mencoba menebak teka-teki itu. "Jika kekuatannya sama dengan alam berarti itu adalah Senjutsu" lanjutnya.

"Bahkan senjutsu tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Alam Minato.."Komen tidak setuju Jiraiya.

"Kau benar Sensei.. Tapi kekuatan Alam adalah senjutsu dan jika Gamamaru sama mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyempurnakan kekuatan di dunia, kemungkinan kalau ia akan menyempurnakan senjutsu setara dengan alam. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak akan langsung kuat dan masih berlatih menyempurnakan kekuatan. Kita bisa mencarinya dan mencegahnya melakukan hal yang buruk". Lanjut Minato menjelaskan. Jiraiya melebarkan matanya dan sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar genius Minato.." Ungkap Jiraiya mengangkat jempolnya ke arah muridnya. "Jadi kita tinggal mencari siapa yang bisa menggunakan Senjutsu selain aku dan kau" lanjutnya semangat.

"Jika Bocah Neraka itu ada, lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh anak dalam ramalan yang akan menghentikan kehancuran dunia?" Tanya bingung Sandaime.

"Disitulah letak permasalah utamanya... Anak dalam ramalan yang akan mengubah dunia dan akan menjadi anak yang diramalkan memiliki hubungan satu sama lainnya dengan Bocah Neraka ini. Gamamaru Sama mengatakan bahwa, jika kekuatan Bocah Neraka ini Sempurna bahkan rikudo Sennin tidak dapat menghentikannya" jawab Jiraiya sangat serius.

Minato dan Sandaime hanya bisa menatap penasaran sedikit depresi membyangkan siapa Bocah Neraka ini. Jika bahkan rikudo Sennin tidak dapat menghentikannya maka dunia benar-benar diambang kehancuran, meski ada harapan dari anak yang diramalkan yang masih merupakan misteri.

'Aku hanya berharap kalau ia bukanlah Naruto Kun' pikir Sandaime.

Training ground 07

Angin sepoi menghembus dedaunan pohon menggugurkan beberapa dan membawanya keatas tanah. Kakashi, dan team 12 kini saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya, bersiap untuk melakukan pertarungan mereka setelah team 7 telah menyelesaikan bagian mereka. Kini giliran team 12 yang akan melawan Jounin pembimbing team 7, Hatake Kakashi.

"Baiklah... Aturannya sama dengan team 7 tadi saat melawanku" suara Zabuza sebagai instruktur pertarungan terdengar memberikan istruksi. Haku berdiri di tengah dengan Naruto di bagian Kanan dan Sai di kiri. "Di perbolehkan menggunakan seluruh kemampuan yang kalian miliki untuk merebut lonceng. Waktunya satu jam dan Mulai..."Lanjut Zabuza memulai pertarungan.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Kakashi Sensei akan menanggapi serius pertarungan ini" gumam Sakura masih duduk diatas tanah kelelahan.

"Hn.. Dia adalah Jounin Elite Koniha, juga Jounin Sensei team 7. Ia tidak akan mungkin mengalah karena kita juga gagal melakukannya" tambah Sasuke setuju.

"YOSH... HAJAR TEAM 12 SENSEI..." Teriak semangat Menma menyemangati Senseinya.

'Yah... Aku juga ingin melihat sejauh apa Naruto bisa menggunakan Sharingannya' pikir Sasuke setuju menyeringai.

Bersama team 12

"Aku tidak tau kemampuan kalian bagaimana, dan kerja sama team kita bagaiman. Tapi aku sungguh ingin melawannya saat ini setelah lama tidak pernah bertarung" ucap Naruto dengan grin di wajahnya terlihat senang. Dua rekannya hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau tentu tidak sebodh itu berpikir kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Jounin sendiri Baka" komen ketus Haku di tambah anggukan oleh Sai.

"Hatake Kakashi adalah mantan kapten Anbu dan sangat mustahil jika bisa dikalahkan oleh Jounin yang ada di Konoha, apalagi hanya seorang Jounin" komen Sai.

"Aku tau itu..." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman semakin lebar. Kakashi menyipitkan matanya menatap penasaran apa yang akan Naruto Lakukan. "Tapi itulah yang aku cari.. Bertarung melawan seorang di atasku" lanjutnya yang akhirnya menghunus katana dari punggungnya.

Mata Zabuza dan Kakashi melebar melihat katana yang Naruto cabut. "Ka-katana itu" gumam keduanya Shok mengenali katana Naruto.

"NARUTO... Dari mana kau mendapatkan Katana itu?" Tanya serius Kakashi.

Sisi lain.

"Hah... Apa spesialnya Katana itu? Terlihat biasa bagiku" gumam Menma tidak mengerti.

"Kau salah Bocah" ungkap serius Zabuza membuat team 7 menatapnya penasaran. "Katana itu bukanlah katana biasa. Logamnya terbuat dari besi hitam langka yang hanya ada di uzushiogakure dan kini sudah tidak ada lagi. Sangat mudah menghantarkan Chakra dibandingkan logam apapun dan sangat kuat dibandikan apapun juga di dunia ini" mata team 7 melebar mendengar penjelasan Zabuza.

'Sehebat itukah? Tapi bagaimana Kaa Chan bisa memberikan katana itu pada Naruto dibandingkan aku anaknya' pikir geram Sasuke iri melihat Naruto mendapatkan sesuatu yang kuat.

"Tapi dari mana ia mendapatkannya?" Tanya bingung Sakura

"Terakhir kali pedang itu di pegang oleh Uzumaki Kushina dari Konohagakure yang merupakan S rank kenjutsu" ucap zabuza.

"Uzumaki Kushina? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu di Konoha" gumam bingung Menma.

"Tch. Kalian mengatakan diri kalian Shinobi Konoha tapi tidak tau para pendahulu kalian.." Gumam kesal Zabuza.

Team 12.

"NARUTO... DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKANNYA" tanya tegas Kakashi kembali.

"Kau mempertanyakan itu berarti Yondaime belum mengatakan siapa aku yang sebenarnya" jawab Serius Naruto. "Tapi itu tidaklah penting, karena aku mendapatkan katana ini sebagai warisan dan aku adalah pewaris tunggalnya.

'Pe-pewaris tunggalnya.. Ma-maksudnya.. ' Pikir Shok Kakashi, terlihat zabuza juga mengalami Shok yang sama tau apa maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya jangan lagi menghabiskan waktu dan segera memulai pertarungannya tebayou" ungkap semangat Naruto mengarahkan kataananya ke bawah menyentuh permukaan tanah dengan ujungnya.

"Baiklah... " Ucap Kakashi merogoh kantong perlengkapan Shinobinya. Team 7 hanya bisa sweetdrop mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan Kakashi Hatake.

"Kurasa kau bisa memulainya... Naruto" ucap Kakashi mengeluarkan buku orange dari tas kecil itu.

Haku dan Sai menyipitkan kedua mata mereka bingung atas apa yang dilakukan Kakashi. "Tsk... Ia bahkan tidak menganggap kita sebagai lawannya" gumam Haku tidak Suka dan Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Di dunia Shinobi, mereka yang terpancing emosi adalah orang yang akan pertama mati. Bukannya begitu.. Kakashi San" suara Naruto yang muncul di belakang si Jounin dengan katananya langsung di arahkan kepinggangnya. Mata Kakashi melebar merasakan sentuhan ujung katana itu, tidak percaya kalau Naruto bisa bergerak secepat itu.

Sisi lain

"Ba-bagaimana dia bisa dibelakang Sensei se-secepat itu?" Tanya Shok Menma, melebarkan mata tidak percaya akan penglihatannya sendiri.

'Apa yang terjadi? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakannya' pikir shok Sasuke.

'Boch itu bukan bocah biasa.. Ia melakukan Shunshin No jutsu sangat cepat bahkan tanpa heandseal' pikir zabuza menyipitkan matanya mengetahui trik Naruto.

Team 12

'Gerakannya sangat cepat.. Mataku tidak bisa mengikutinya. Ini adalah informasi untuk Danzo sama' pikir Sai serius mengamati Naruto.

'Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa itu Shunshin? Tapi aku tidak melihatnya melakukan handseal? Jika itu kecepatannya, bagaimana mungkin?' Pikir penasaran Haku.

"Aku tidak percaya ada seorang genin yang bisa melakukan Shunshin No jutsu secepat yang kamu lakukan. Tapi kau terlalu terburu-buru menyerangku tanpa mengetahui kekuatanku sebelumnya" suara malas Kakashi terdengar dari belakang Naruto, mengarahkan kunai ke leher pemilii rambu merah itu.

"Yatta... Kau tidak mungkin mengalahkan kakashi Sensei Baka.. " Teriak Menma dari kejauhan mengetahui kalau Kakashi yang kini memegang kendali.

Naruto meresponnya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis membuat Kakashi dan semua yang ada di sana penasaran akan arti senyuman itu. Natuto meneruskan tusukannya menusuk Kakashi di depannya yang langsung berubah menjadi asap.

"Kau benar... "Gumam Naruto pelan. "Kau tidak seharusnya menyerang seseorang tanpa mengetahui apa yang bisa ia lakukan" lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba semua berubah, Kakashi pada posisi pertamanya sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di tempatnya semula samping Haku.

Sai melebarkan matanya terkejut, Haku melebarkan kedua matanya lalu perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. "Ba-bagaimana ka-kau bisa ada di-disini.." Gumamnya bingung sangat terkejut.

Sisi Lain

"CHA... Apa yang terjadi... " Teriak Sakura bingung tidak tau akan apa-apa

'Ssstt... Semua yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah genjutsu? Tapi kapan ia melakukannya? Aku tidak melihat ia melakukan heandseal melepaskan Genjutsu' pikir Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya. 'Sial... Seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya Naruto' lanjutnya semakin geram.

"Hey... Bagaimana si baka itu bisa berada di tempat itu? Ia tadi sudah menyerang Kakashi Sensei, dan.. Dan... Apa YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI.. " Teriak Menma depresi bingung atas apa yang terjadi.

'Ia melepaskan Genjutsu untuk menipuku dan membuatku keluar dari persembunyianku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui kapan ia melepaskan genjutsu itu, dia berada di level Sasuke atau Menma' pikir Kakashi menatap serius Naruto. "Kapan?... Kapan kau melepaskan Genjutsu.." Tanya Kakashi serius.

"GENJUTSU... " Teriak spontan Menma dan Sakura terkejut dan menyadari kalau semua hanyalah Genjutsu.

'Ternyata dia memang bukan dianggap bocah semarangan' pikir Haku tersenyum menatap Naruto.

'Danzo sama akan senang mendengarkan informasi yang kubawa nanti' pikir Sai.

"Bukankah kemampuan shinobi sebaiknya di rahasiakan tebayou.. " Jawab Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Kakashi menyipitkan bola matanya sedangkan Zabuza menyeringai. "Sama halnya seperti saat kau melepaskan Kage Bunshinmu tadi, aku juga mempunyai rencanaku sendiri" lanjutnya serius.

Seolah angin mengrti kapan ia harus berhembus, rambut Naruto dihempaskan membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Haku blush melihat itu bersama kedua mata Sakura yng berubah menjadi pink berlambang love. Tanpa di sadari, dua Konoichi sudah mulai terjebak dalam permainan dewa asmara.

"Lagi pula aku tidak suka melawan Bunshin tebayou." lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kakashi awalnya melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut, kemudian menutup kedua matanya serius. "Baiklah kalau begitu... " Ia menggerakan tangannya merogoh kantong Shinobinya. "Pertarungan sebenarnya baru akan di mulai.." Lanjutnya dengan memegang kunai di tangan kanannya.

"Oh yah... Aku datang tebayou" teriak semangat Naruto berlari menyerang Kakashi. Zabuza menyeringai sedangkan para genin menyipitkan mata penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada pertarungan Jounin melawan Veteran Genin.

Naruto meluncur dengan cepat menyabetkan katananya di hadapan Kakashi. Kakashi sudah bersiap untuk menahan serangan itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Cepat... Aku tidak yakin kalau ada genin yang bisa menandingi kecepatannya' pikir serius Kakashi mengamati keadaan.

Naruto muncul dibelakangnya langsung menyabetkan vertikal katananya ke punggung Kakashi.

Trank..

Dengan cepat sang Jounin berbalik dan menahan serangan itu menggunakan kunai di tangan kanannya. Naruto tersenyum terlihat sangat bahagia pada pertarungannya itu. Ia kemudian melanjutkan serangannya membabi buta menyabet Kakashi dari kiri, kanan secara beruntun.

Terdengar bunyi pertemian antara kunai dan katana Naruto di sertai kilatan-kilatan percikan api akibat pergesekan itu. Kakashi bisa menahan semua serangan Naruto tanpa satuput ia lewatkan. Apa yang bisa di harapkan dari seorang Jouni elite seperti kakashi dan tentunya berpengalaman selain kemampuan luar biasa berkelas A. Itulah Hatake Kakashi si Joinin elite Konohagakure.

Terlihat Naruto menyabetkan katananya dari bawah keatas akan membelah tubuh Kakashi. Tapi tentu tidak semudah itu bosa menggores si jounin. Pertahanannya sangat sempurna melawan kenjutsu Naruto. Ia melompat kebrlakang menghindar cepat sehingga tebasan itu hanya bisa melaluinya begitu saja tanpa menggoresnya.

Di celah lompatannya, beberapa Shuriken melayang menyerang Naruto. Kakashi melemparkannya cepat menyerang si pemilik rambut Merah.

Trank.. Trank.. Trank..

Semua shuriken itu berhasil ia tepis satu persatu menggunakan Katananya. Gerakannya sangat cepat dan indah menghalau shuriken itu sehingga hanya bisa melewatinya dan beberapa lagi menancap diatas tanah.

'Ternyata bukan cuma serangannya yang cepat, ia juga dapat bertahan dengan baik' pikir Kakashi yang audah berdiri kembali memperhatikan serius Naruto. Si rambut merah itu memegangi katananya menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu di sentuhkannya ujung tajam pedang itu keatas tanah.

"Yosh.. Bagaimana kalau kita bernjak ke ronde kedua tebayou.." Ucapnya menyeringai.

Sisi lain.

"Kya... Dia berhasil memojojjan Kakashi Sensei seorang diri... " Teriak kagum Sakura mendapatkan kenyataan kalau Naruto begitu hebat.

"Oi Sakura... Kau bodoh yah mengagumi team lain.. " Ungkap Menma tidak suka pendapat rekannya itu.

"Eto.. Uh... Go-Gomen.." Ungkap Sakura sedikit nerves, malu pada rekan setimnya.

"Yeah.. " Jawab Menma. 'Tapi tetap saja ia berhasil memojokkan Kakashi Sensei berarti ia cukup hebat. Aku penasaran bagaimana Kyuubi bisa mengrtahui tentang anak itu' lanjut menma di dalam pikirannya mengamati Naruto.

Sedangkan di sampingnya terlihat Sasuke menggeram sangat kesal melihat kenyataan di hadapannya. Naruto jauh lebih cepat di bandingkan dirinya dan bahkan tanpa menghunakan Sharingannya. 'Sial...seberapa jauh kau mrelngkah baka.. Kenapa aku merasa sangat lemah saat melihatmu bertarung' pikirnya.

"Uhm Zabuza sensei.. Apa kau mengenali style yang digunakan Naruto?" Tanya Menma penasaran menatap sang ahli kenjutsu. Ia cukup tau dan pernah membaca tentang style dalam kenjutsu dan Taijutsu sesuai dengan klan masing-masing, dan itu membuatnya penasaran.

"Itu bukanlag style gaki.. " Jawab serius zabuza. Menma dan Sasuke menatap serius Zabuza meminta penjelasan perkataannya. "Katana itu bernama uzu no ken, atau pedang dari Uzumaki. Penggunanya dulu adalah wanita bergelar Akai Chisio No Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. Aku tidak tau jelas style yang ia gunakan dalam kenjutsu, tapi menurut orang-orang, ia tidak menggunakan style khusus sehingga membuatnya sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Kemampuannya bahkan bisa membuat para legenda pedang dari Kirigakure harus bersiap meregang nyawa jika bertarung denannya." Lanjut Zabuza menjelaskan sangat serius.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada Konoichi sekuat itu di Konoha selain Tsunade Sama" gumam Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Konoha tidak memberikan informasi tentangnya sedikitpun dalam buku sejarah kalian." Komen Zabuza.

"Tapi dari mana ia mendapatkan Katana itu?" Tanya heran Menma sangat penasaran.

Pertarungan

Naruto meluncur cepat menyerang Kakashi, mengayunkan katananya horizontal dari kiri ke kanan, cukup cepat. Kakashi menunangkisnya dengan kunainya kembali, lagi-lagi seperti yang pertama tadi. Naruto mengubah arah serangannya dari kanan ke kiri tapi tetap bisa di tangkis.

Kakashi melihat kesempatan saat Naruto akan mengubah arah serangannya secara vertikal. Ia menggerakan kaki kanannya menusuk ke arah dada bocah berambut merah uzumaki.

Naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan dan muncul di belakang Kakashi langsung menyabetkan katananya menebas ke arah punggung sang Jounin. Mata Kakashi melebar merasakan Naruto di belakangnya. Menggunakan reflek dari ribuan pengalamannya bertarung, ia berbalik cepat dan menangkisnya menggunakan kunai di atas kepalanya.

Trank..

Pertemuan dua senjata itu menghasilkan suara gesekan logam dan kilatan pecrcikan api. Naruto masih berada di udara pengaruh kecepatannya tadi. Kakashi kembali menggerakan kaki kirinya menendang kearah tulang rusuk bagian kanan Naruto. Bocah itu tidak pasrah begitu saja, ia mengangkat lutut kanannya menangkis tendangan itu.

Dengan cepat pula ia mengangkat kaki kirinya menendang kearah dagu Kakashi. Tendangan itu berhasil di hentikan telapak tangan kirinya yang sudah berada di bawah dagunya menghentikan ujung kaki Naruto.

'Sial.. Apapun gaya kenjutsunya, aku benar-benar kesulitan menghadapinya. Aku tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini melawannya' pikur Kakashi sedikit kerepotan. Ia menambahkm chakra di kaki kirinya mendorong lutut Naruto, melemparkannya sekitar 5 meter kearah kiri.

Naruto mendarat mulus meski sedikit terseret oleh kecepatan dorongan tendangan Kakashi yang di aliri chakra. Ia berdiri sedikit terengah-engah kuwalahan menahan serangan terakhir sang Jounin musuhnya, sementara dua rekannya hanya menjadi penonton, terkagum-kagum akan kemampuannya.

Kakashi kembali dalam posisinya mengamati Naruto, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya. 'Bocah ini bukanlah bocah biasa. Kecepatannya diatas Sasuke, mungkin setara Chunin. Gaya bertarungnya seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman. Kurasa aku tau kenapa ia sempat di panggil prodigy' pikir Kakashi memperhatikan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Yosh.. Melawan seorang Jounin elite memang sangat menyenangkan tebayou. Aku hampir lupa kapan terakhir aku melawan seorang yang hebat setelah Shisui dan Itachi Sensei" gumamnya menyeringai.

Sisi lain

"Siapa Shisui dan Itachi yang dia sebut Sensei? Apa itu sensei Naruto sebelumnya?" Tanya bingung Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri bersama dengan rekannya.

Sasuke menatap serius Naruto, terlihat agak kesal sebenarnya, mengepal erat kedua tangannya, dengan Sharingan dua tomoe berkibar. Menma yang melihat itu menatapnya khawatir akan reaksi aneh rekannya. 'Sepertinya Sasuke mengenal dua orang yang Naruto sebutkan... Siapa sebenarnya mereka' pikirnya

"Aku kurang mengenal Shisui, tapi aku tau siapa Itachi. Dia adalah orang yang akan aku bunuh." Jawabnya monoton.

Menma dan Sakura serentak melebarkan kedua mata bersama Zabuza yang melirikna sejenak. Kenangan masa pertama perkenalan team teringat kembali di kepala Sakura saat sasuke mengatakan tentang ambisinya untuk membunuh seseorang. Kini ia tau siapa orang itu, meski cuma namanya saja.

'Jadi bocah ini ingin balas dendam pada pembantai klannya? Ini akan menarik' pikir Zabuza saat melirik Sasuke, kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya ke pertarungan. 'Aku harap bisa berada di sana, melihat langsung pertarungan itu' lanjutnya.

Pertarungan

"Begitu yah... Jadi kau adalah mantan murid Shisui atau Shunshin No Shisui. Aku kini tidak bingung lagi akan keahlianmu menggunakan katana dan cepatnya pergerakanmu. Kau pernah di latih oleh manusia tercepat kedua di Konoha setelah Yondaime" respon datar Kakashi.

Naruto menambah lebar seringainya mendengar nama Shisui di sebut sebagai Shinobi tercepat kedua di Konoha. "Hai.. Aku memang mendapatkan pelatihan baik dari Shisui sensei tentang bagaimana meningkatkan kecepatan dan respon dalam bertarung." Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Kakashi serius."Tapi sebenarnyal baik kecepatan bergerak atau merespon gerakan, itu bukanlah hal yang paling utama di ajarkan oleh mereka" lanjutnya.

Kakashi menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Naruto, bersamaan dengan Haku dan sai di bagian pojok belakang Kakashi. Mereka juga kebingungan mencoba menelaah perkataan Naruto. Kenjutsu nya sangat mengagumkan untuk seorang genin, begitu pula kecepatannya. Butuh waktu lama untuk seseorang bisa menggapi level seperti itu, terutama dalam usia muda.

Naruto mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah kemampuan yang paling di utama di ajarkan oleh Itachi maupun Shisui. Jadi pertanyaan dikepala mereka adalah apa yang diajarkan paling utama? Dan bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki skill seperti itu jika ia melatih kenjutsu hanya sebagai selingan, bukan yang utama.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau kenjutsu bukanlah kemampuan utamamu?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau perkataan Kakashi benar. "Kenyataannya, tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang begitu menguasai kenjutsu. Kenjutsu aku pelajari saat berusia 8 tahun setengah dan mereka hanya memberitahukanku dasarnya saja, selebihnya aku kembangkan sendiri. Sama seperti taijutsuku" jawan Naruto menjelaskan. Sejenak flash back terniang di kepala Naruto.

**Flashback.**

Naruto berdiri depresi di depan telaga sore itu. Usuianya berada di kisaran 7 tahunan menatap letih pantulan matahari sore dari telaga. Ia kelelahan melakukan jutsu **Ryuuka **setelah Fugaku memerintahkannya harus menguasai jutsu itu sebaik ia menguasai Gokakkyou.

"Seharusnya dengan chakra yang kumiliki saat ini dan chakra bonus dari kyuubi aku bisa melakukan Ryuuka dengan mudah. " Guamamnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri meminta jawaban. Ia melakukan handseal jutsu dengan cepat lalu menarik napas membengkakkan dadanya.

**Katon : Goukakkyou No Jutsu'** teriaknya dalam benaknya, menyemburkan api dari dalam mulutnya membuentuk bola sekitar 2 meter untuk diameternya membentuk sempurna meluncur cepat kearah telaga.

Booomm

Bola api itu meledak di tengah telaga dan Naruto berlutut kelelahan setelah melakukan jutsunya. 'Aku bisa melakukan goukakkayou, tapi kenapa ryuuka tidak bisa?' Pikirnya depresi. 'Aku sudah melakukan seperti Goukakyou, mengumpulkan chakra di dalam perut, tapi kenapa tetp tidak bisa' lanjutnya frustasi.

"Seorang teman mengatakan kalau adik kecilku sedang kesusahan mencoba jutsunya" mendengar suara dari belakangnya, Naruto melebarkan matanya lalu perlahan membalikan wajahnya.

"SHISUI NII CHAN" teriaknya senang langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Shisui memeluknya. "Aku rindu padamu Shisui Nii Chan.. Kau telah menyelesaikan misimu" ucap Naruto dalam pelukannya.

Shisui tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal selain tersenyum dan meraba lembut rambut merah jabrik itu. "Hai.. Nii san sudah menyelesaikannya dan akan menghabiskan waktu dengan adik kecilku ini.." Gumam Shisui.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu melompat semangat. "Yosh... Aku semakin semangat dalam latihan ini tebay"- ia menghentikan ucapannya dengan menyumbak cepat mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Fugaku Sama tidak ada disini tebayou." Ucap senyum Shisui menggoda Naruto.

"Hey.. Itu styleku Baka Shisui Niisan" teriak protes Naruto mendengar kata kebanggaannya di ucapkan Shisui. Sedangkan Uchiha itu hanya memberikan seringainya berhasil membuat Naruto menghilangkan stoic yang diajari oleh Fugaku.

Di uchiha, ia dilarang mengucapkan kata-kata aneh itu, terutama tebayou. Fugaku memberikan aturan itu padanya dan selalu mengatakan bahwa seorang Uchiha harus bisa tenang, mengendalikan perkataan dan tindakan mereka, juga tidak berisik. Sangat sulit bagi seorang Naruto yang hobi berisik dan selalu mengatakan kata tebayou untuk berubah. Tapi ia tetap berusaha melakukan perintah itu dengan baik.

"Nah sekarang... Apa masalahmu sampai iau dipaksa Fugaku sama berlatih seharian?" Tanya Shisui penasaran.

Naruto sedikit terkejut lalu akhirnya tersenyum. "Oh.. Tentang Jutsu Ryuuka Nii San... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya semudah melakukan gokakkyou" jawab Naruto semangat.

Shisui menatap serius Naruto sedikit berpikir. "Hum.. Apa kau sudah berkonsentrasi penuh? Mungkin permasalahanmu ada pada tingkat Fokusmu" komen Shisui memberikan Saran.

"Aku sudah melakukannya Nii San, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa. " Naruto lalu menghadap ke telaga. "Liat yah.. " Lanjutnya langsung melakukan heandseal.

**Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu**' teriaknya kemudian menarik napas membengkakkan dadanya lalu meniupkan jutsunya. Tapi bukannya api yang keluar malah hanya asap.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAH... SEPERTINYA KAU SUDAH BERHASIL MENCIPTAKAN JUTSU ASAP.. HAHAHAH" ledakan tawa Shisui mengejek Naruto saat itu. Di kening Bocah uzumaki itu tercipta urat besar menyilang jengkel padanya.

"BAKA NII SAN.. KALAU KAU HANYA INGIN MENERTAWAIKU SEBAIKNYA PERGI SAJA..." Teriak Naruto menggunakan jutsu big headnya menunjuk Shisui tepat di depan batang hidungnya.

"Gomen... Gomen Naru Chan... Aku tadi hanya bercanda" ungkap Shisui tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya meski tidak gatal. Naruto terlihat tenang dan tersenyum padanya. "Nah.. Sekarang biar kujelaskan padamu sesuatu." Lanjut Shisui memegangi bahu kanan Naruto yang mendengarkan serius.

"Jika kau di suruh menggambar lingkaran dan Naga, mana yang sulit?" Tanya Shisui pelan.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak memegangi dagunya. "Hum.. Pasti Naga tebayou" jawab spontan Naruto.

Shisui menganggukan kepalanya. "Jika orang ingin pandai dalam melukis, apa yang hatus ia pelajari?" Tanya lanjut Shisui.

"Hey.. Aku belajat Jutsu bukannya melukis tebayou" jawab ketus Naruto menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya membuang muka sambil cemberut.

Trank...

"BAKA... JAWAB SAJA" teriak Shisui menggunakan Jutsu big head sambil menjitak kepala Naruto sehingga muncullah pulau baru.

"AOO... ITU SAKIT TEBAYOU.." Teriak Naruto melawan sambil memegangi benjolan di kepalanya. "Uhm.. Aku akan mempelajari tentang.. Hum.. Kemampuan.. Hum.. Kemampuan melukis?" Jawab ragu Naruto.

"Hai... Kau harus mempertajam kemampuan imaginasimu lalu mengungkapkannya dalam lukisan" jawab senyum Shisui.

"Jerk... Hubungannya lukisan dengan jutsu apa, tebayou" gumam Naruto sedikit berbisik sambil menghela napas.

Shisui tersenyum sesaat menatap Naruto. "Apa yang kau bu tuhkan untuk melakukan jutsu?" Tanya Shisui

"Tentu saja Chakra tebayou" jawab Naruto cepat.

"Yang kau butuhkan dalam melukis adalah Tinta, sama dengan jutsu dalam chakra. "Jelas Shisui. "Sekarang apa yang kau butuhkan untuk mengeluarkan chakra itu dalam bentuk jutsu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Heandseal?" Jawab ragu Naruto.

"Hai.. Heandseal sama dengan kuas Kanvas untuk melukis. Jadi jika kau memiliki kuas dan tinta apa kau bisa melukis dengan baik?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto melebarkan matanya lalu tersenyum lebar seolah mengetahui maksud Shisui. "Hoaa.. Tentu saja aku membutuhkan kemampuan untuk melukis dan kemampuan dalam jutsu adalah.. " Ungkap semangat Naruto. "Mengendalikan Chakra.. " Lanjutnya.

Shisui menganggukan kepalanya.'Dia genius... Sebentar lagi akan ada prodigy kedua setelah itachi' pikir senyum Shisui. Ia berlutut dihadapan Naruto menatapnya lembut. "Dengan Naru Chan.. Kau tau kedaan mu seperti apa. Kau tau chakramu seperti apa kan?" Tanyanya.

"Hai.." Jawab pelan Naruto mengangguk.

"Jika kau memiliki banyak tinta dan Kuas untuk melukis, apa kau akan menggunakannya sekaligus?" Tanyanya lagi dan Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagus, kurasa kau mengerti. Didunia ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan jumlah Chakramu, dan masalh terbesarnya adalah bagaimana kau mengendalikannya. Semakin sempurna caramu mengendalikan Chakra maka akan semakin mudah juga bagimu untuk melakukan jutsu. Kau mengerti?" Jelas Lembut Shisui.

"Uhmm.. Aku mengerti tebayou" jawab Serius Naruto.

"Baguslah... Ingatlah ini.. " Shisui berdiri terlihat melangkah akan menjauhi Naruto. "Tidak akan ada gunanya kekuatan yang besar jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Tidak ada gunanya chakra yang besar jika kau tidak bisa menggunakannya, dan tidak ada gunanya kau mengendalikan kekuatanmu jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Ingat itu dalam hatimu" ucap Shisui sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto. 'Aku tau kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan caramu sendiri untuk mengendalikan kemampuanmu Naruto Chan' pikir Shisui.

Terlihat Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti apa inti perkataan Shisui. 'Aku mengerti Nii San, dan Arigatou.." Guamam Naruto dalam hatinya. Ia kemudian membalikan badannya dan menatap telaga di hadapannya yang luas. 'Yosh.. Saatnya berlatih mengendalikan chakra tebayou.. ' Ungkap semangat Naruto di benaknya langsung melompat keatas air untuk belajar mengendalikan Chakranya.

**End**

"Uzumaki adalah kerabat jauh Senju bukan tanpa alasan" ucap Naruto serius mengangkat tangan kirinya menggerakannya ke depan dadanya. "Senju telahir dengan tubuh yang kuat, pengendalian chakra sempurna dan chakra yang banyak. Uzumaki terlahir dengan stamina yang kuat, pemulihan luka yang cepat dan... " Ia berhenti sejenak menatap Menma.

"Chakra Monster bahkan melebihi Senju" lanjutnya membuat menma terkejut tapi memang itu adalah kenyataan. "Seorang uzumaki dewasa akan memiliki chakra setara dengan biju tapi masalahnya adalah pada pengendalian chakra. Sangat sulit untuk seorang uzumaki mengendalikan chakra mereka secara sempurna. Aku terlahir setengah senju, dan bahkan saat aku belum mengaktifkan Chakraku aku telah di latih mengendalikan chakra." Ia melakukan heandseal tiger satu tangan kirinya.

**Katon : '** 'Ti-tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukan jutsu dengan hanya menggunakan satu heandseal' pikir Kakashi Shok melihat Naruto mengembangkan dadanya sendiri terlihat sudah mempersiapkan jutsunya. Sasuke yang berada di luar arena arena menatap penasaran apa yang akan terjadi. Begitu juga dengan Haku dan Sai yang terlihat tegang di belakang Kakashi.

**Goukakkyou no jutsu"** teriak Naruto keras. Kakashi, Zabuza dan semua yang mendengarkannya melebarkan mata terkejut dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan saat itu. Sebuah pemandangan yang pastinya tidak pernah mereka lihat selama ini.


	8. Chapter 8

**New Savior : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uzumaki**

**Katon : Goukakkyou No Jutsu"** teriakan Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya dengan hanya menggunakan heandseal satu tangan membuat semua yang berada di situ melebarkan mata mereka. Naruto meniupkan api dari dalam mulutnya membentuk bola api, dua kali lipat dari milik Sasuke saat menyerang Zabuza.

"APA... " Teriak serentak semuanya.

Jutsu katon itu meluncur dengan cepat menyerang Kakashi yang masih melebarkan matanya terkejut. 'Sial.. Aku tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang kuliahat, tapi jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu maka aku akan tewas terkena jutsu itu.. Sial' pikir serius Kakashi dengan cepat melakukan Handseal.

**Doton : Doryuheki'** kakashi menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah memunculkan benteng Tanah tebal dengan 4 kepala anjing membentuk di bagian depannya.

BOOOMMM

Terdengar ledakan saat dua jutsu bertemu. Jutsu Naruto berhasil di hentikan saat itu, tapi tidak seluruhnya. Bola api itu seolah tidak menyerah terus menghancurkan bagian-bagian benteng, merobohkannya.

"Sial... " Gumam Kakashi menyadari kalau jutsunya kalah.

"Hanya Air yang dapat menghentikan api Kakashi san.. Tanah tidak dapat menghentikannya" terdengar Naruto berbisik sambil tersenyum.

Sisi lain

"A-apa yang terjadi.. Ia melakukan jutsu seperti itu hanya dengan heandseal sebelah tangan... Mustahill" teriak Shok Menma tidak percaya akan penglihatannya sendiri.

'Sial... Naruto... Bagaimana mungkin kau setengah Uchiha bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.. ' Pikir kesal Sasuke. Bagian kecil dari dalam dirinya ingin menerima kalau Naruto lebih kuat darinya, sedangkan bagian lain merasakan iri yang liar biasa besarnya.

Ia adalah seurang uchiha penuh yang memiliki darah murni uchiha tapi tidak bisa melakukan jutsu itu sebelah tangan, tapi Naruto, ia hanya memiliki setengah darah Uchiha saja. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat lemah di hadapan Naruto. Sementara ia berlatih selama ini jauh lebih keras dibandingkan saat ia melihat Naruto dulu berlatih, paling tidak itulah menurutnya.

'Aku tidak tau kalau ada orang lain yang bisa melakukan heandseal satu tangan menciptakan jutsu seperti itu. Ia jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Haku' pikir Zabuza terkejut.

Haku dan Sai

'Oh... Aku bisa melakukan heandseal satu tangan, tapi tidak bisa melakukan jutsu seperti itu... Siapa sebenarnya kau Uzumaki Naruto?' Pikir Haku masih tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa melakukan itu. Ia memperhatikan jutsu Kakashi perlahan terkikis oleh bola api Goukakkyou.

'Api lebih kuat dari tanah, jutsu Kakashi taicho tidak akan mampu menghalau jutsu itu' pikir Sai serius juga memperhatikan dua jutsu bertemu.

'Sial... ' Pikir Kakashi menyadari jutsu tanahnya sudah akan menghilang, ia melompat keatas menghindarinya. Jutsu Naruto meluncur cepat menghancurkan benteng dan permukaan tanah menciptakan kawah memanjang, lalu terus dan merubuhkan benerapa pohon di training ground itu. 'Katonnya sangat kuat.. Aku bisa merasakannya dari sini' pikir Serius Kakashi menyadari kalau Katon Naruto lebih kuat dibandingkan Katon biasa.

"Dan semuanya telah selesai.. Kakashi San" suara Naruto di belakangnya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kakashi melebarkan matanya terkejut terlebih saat ia mendengar bunyi lonceng. Mereka berdua mendarat mulus diatas tanah, bersama Naruto yang mendarat mulus di depan Haku dan Sai.

'Dia merencanakan semua ini. Dari caranya bertarung ia terlihat sangat berpengalaman, dan juga.. 'Kakashi berhenti sejenak berbalik menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar mengangkat lonceng di tangan kanannya. 'Aku meremehkannya' lanjut kakashi.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya teamku yang keluar jadi pemenang" ungkap bangga zabuza melangkah mendekati team 12.

"Bukan team Zabuza Sensei.. Tapi hanya Naruto.. " Gumam Sai tetap tersenyum aneh. Haku menganggukan kepalanya setuju akan maksud rekannya itu.

"Hehehe.. Gomen Nah.. Aku benar-benar keasikan bertarung tebayou" ucap Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya meski tidak gatal sambil tersenyum Nerves.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kakashi sensei benar-benar kalah.." Gumam Sakura tidak mempercayai kalau seorang Jounin mampu dikalahkan oleh seorang Genin.

"Ah.. Aku tidak mengalahkannya." Koreksi Naruto menatap Kakashi" Kenyataannya Kakashi San hanya menggunakan 30 % kekuatannya saja dan ia meremehkanku jadi aku bisa mengambil lonceng itu dengan mudah tebayou" lanjut Naruto dengan grin lebarnya.

"Hn... Aku tau kalau kau tidak sehebat itu Baka" komen sasuke menyeringai.

"Hn... Kau benar teme" ucap Menma tersenyum menirukan kebiasaan Uchiha.

"Hey... " Protes Sasuke menyorot Menma yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

'Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto sehebat ini. Selama tiga tahun tidak pernah menggerakan badannya dan hanya dalam waktu 1 bulan lebih setelah siuman ia bisa mengembalikan kekuatannya terdengar mustahil' pikir Kakashi mengamati Naruto. 'Dan aku yakin kalau ia juga menahan diri saat bertarung tadi. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya' lanjutnya.

Ia kemudian menarik Napas panjang menatap langit cerah mendengarkan Sasuke dan Menma yang bertikai satu sama lainnya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum Nerves, sedangkan Naruto menyeringai melihat tingkah senju dan Uchiha. 'Mereka berdua sangat akrab... Aku senang kau tidak sepenuhnya berada dalam lubang kebencian Uchiha, Sasuke' pikir Naruto saat itu.

"Am.. Ano.. Naruto.. " Suara memecah dari mulut Haku. Naruto menatapnya lembut membiat gadis manis itu sedikit meronah. Sasuke dan Menma berhenti sejenak, menatap Haku.

'Oh... Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya Haku' pikir zabuza memperhatikan rona wajah Haku.

"Uhm.. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan Jutsu tadi hanya dengan satu heandseal dan hanya dengan satu tangan?" Tanya penasaran Haku.

"Ah... Itu... Hum... Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya" gumam Naruto memegangi dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran ingin mengetahuinya Naruto." Tambah Kakashi. "Menggunakan satu heandseal dan hanya satu tangan adalah level yang sangat sulit dan bahkan seorang Kage susah mendapatkannya. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" Lanjut Kakashi penasaran.

"Hn...terutama jutsu itu adalah Katon" komen Sasuke yang juga ingin tau sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Uhm.. Tentang itu yah... Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskannya dari mana, tapi aku bisa melakukannya dengan latihan tentunya" jawab Naruto dengan pose oke mengangkat jempolnya.

"Baka... Semua juga tau kalau dengan latihan. "Gumam pelan Haku. "TAPI LATIHAN MACAM APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEHINGGA BISA SEPERTI ITU" terak haku menggunakan jutsu big head membuat tubuh Naruto merinding ketakutan.

'Aku tidak menyangka kalau wanita ini benar-benar menakutkan tebayou.. Kurasa aku tau kenapa Shisui Nii San tidak memiliki wanita' pikir Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri ketakutan. "Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan kenapa Menma bisa menciptakan air dari sekitarnya" jawab Naruto.

"Hey... Aku bisa melakukan itu karen aku memiliki elemen air yang sangat kuat. Lagi pula itu tidaklah etis mengungkapkan rahasia klan pada orang lain" gumam Menma melipat kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya memalingkan wajah.

"Begitu juga denganku... Aku memiliki pengendalian katon yang cukup baik dibandingkan orang lain, jadi aku bisa melakukan jutsu katon dengan mudah" jawab senyum Naruto.

'Begitu yah... Jika melihat siapa ayahnya maka aku tidak begitu terkejut' pikir Kakashi melirik sejenak Naruto.

"Oh yah.. Kau mengatakan tadi kalau Senju dan Uzumaki adalah kerabat jauh. Dari mana kau mengetahui itu?" Tanya serius Menma.

"Oh... Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Senju lainnya yang hidup lebih dulu padamu. Lagi pula Nenek buyutmu juga adalah seorang Uzumaki, Menma" jawab Naruto terlihat sedikit serius meski di akhiri dengan senyuman.

"Aku memiliki darah seorang uzumaki?" Gumamnya bingung. "Berarti chakraku sangat besar karena aku adalah gabungan senju dan Uzumaki.. " Lanjut menma terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hn... Tapi tetap saja kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, dobe" gumam Sasuke menyeringai. Terlihat Menma langsung geram dan bersiap melanjutkan pertunjukannya melawan Sasuke.

'Oh.. Tidak... Kurasa ini akan berlangsung terus menerus selamanya' pikir Kakashi penuh penyesalan melihat kedua muridnya yang sudah mulai adu mulut.

"Ehmm... Zabuza Sensei.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu.. Aku sedikit.. Lapar" ucap Naruto memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi agak keras.

"Pasti Naruto... Kali ini aku yang akan mentraktir semua team 12.." Ucap zabuza semangat. Menma berhenti bertarung mulut sejenak dan menghadap Kakashi.

"Hey Sensei.. Apa kau juga akan mentraktir kami?" Pintanya penuh harapan kalau gurunya akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Maaf Menma, tapi aku harus pergi dulu.. Ja Ne" dengan itu Kakasi menghilang dalam gumpalan Asap.

'Kenapa aku memiliki Sensei yang sangat pelit?' Pikir sakura menutup kedua matanya sweet drop. 'Siapa yanh perduli cha... dengan perginya sensei aku bisa menggait Sasuke kun dan menjadikan milikku selamanya... Shannaro..' Pikir Inner sakura bersemangat dengan kedua matanya terbakar.

"Sasuke Ku-. Huh dimana mereka?" Gumam Sakura kebingungan melihat kesekelilingnya sudah tidak ada satu orang pun.

Kantor Hokage.

"Begitulah yang bisa aku laporkan Minato Sensei" suara Kakashi terdengar serius melaporkan hasil pertarungannya melawan Naruto. Minato menatapnya serius, sambil berpikir tentang hasil pertarungan muridnya. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda Minato Sensei?" Tanyanya lanjut.

Perlahan mata biru menatap serius Kakashi dan memberikan secarik kertas ke hadapan Kakashi. Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto'. Kakashi memulai membaca arsip tentang Naruto yang diperlihatkan oleh gurunya itu. Semua data tentang kemampuan Naruto ada dalam secarik kertas itu.

"Semua yang kau laporkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis pada laporan Shisui" ucap Serius Minato memasang mode berpikir khasnya. (Taulah bagaimana jika minato berpikir). "Di situ tertulis kalau kemampuan Naruto yang menonjol adalah Taijusu dan Kenjutsu, sedangkan Ninjutsu menjadi kemampuan paling terakhir yang ia miliki karena chakranya tidak bisa di kendalikan" lanjut Minato menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tapi kenjutsunya sama dengan hasil laporannya, meski memang ia jauh lebih kuat saat ini di bandingkan tiga tahun lalu jika disesuaikan dengan laporan ini" komen Kakashi masih membaca laporan kemampuan Naruto.

'Mengelabuhi Kakashi bagi seorang Genin sangatlah mustahil, meski ia tidak menggunakan Sharingannya. Naruto tidak menggunakan kemampuan rantai chakranya, kemungkinan ia akan menjadikannya sebagai kartu Asnya' pikir Minato serius. "Bagaimanapun juga melakukan jutsu hanya dengan satu heandseal sangatlah sulit karena semua tergantung kemampuan pengendalian Chakra dan elemen yang ia miliki" minato berhenti sejenak menatap kearah jendela.

"Terlebih melihat besar dan kuatnya jutsu itu, bisa sangat mudah menjadi kelas B" tambah Kakashi.

"Chakranya saat ini menurut Fugaku berada di atasku, dan bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pengendalian chakra seperti itu?" Gumam penasaran Minato. 'Ia adalah seorang Uzumaki yang sangat payah dalam mengendalikan chakra meskipun ia memiliki darah setengah Uchiha, kecuali..' Minato terlihat kelabakan menatap muridnya. "Kau tadi mengatakan kalau ia dilatih mengendalikan chakranya sejak ia berusia 7 tahun" ungkap si Kage blonde.

"Hai Sensei.. Itulah yang ia katakan" jawab Kakashi. "Apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya bingung.

'Jika saat ia menjadi jinchuuriki kyuubi bisa menggunakan jutsu kelas C dan B baik meski jumlah chakra yang mustahil bisa di kendalikan oleh bocah berusia 10 tahun maka tidak menutup kemungkinan ia yang sekarang memiliki pengendalian chakra sempurna' pikir Minato kembali menemukan celah akan masalah yang ia miliki. Ia benar-benar di buat pusing oleh bocah satu ini sampai memksa otak jeniusnya berpikir habis-habisan.

"Ia seharusnya tidak memiliki kemampuan menggunakan katon lagi karena chakra uchihanya telah hilang digantikan oleh chakra Kushina. Kushina memiliki elemen Raiton meski ia tidak pernah mencoba mengendalikannya, jadi seharusnya Naruto memiliki elemen Raiton juga" gumam Minato masih berpikir serius.

"Disini tertulis kalau elemen utama Naruto adalah Futon dan katon adalah bawaan dari darah Uchihanya, meski katonnya sangat kuat" tambah Kakashi.

Minato menganggukan kepalanya setuju akan hal itu. 'Berarti chakra Uchihanya tidak hilang, melainkan menyatu dengan chakra Kushina, tapi bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menyatukan chakra seperti itu?' Pikir Minato kembali. Sangat mustahil seseorang memiliki kekuatan atau chakra orang lain yang diserap oleh tubuhnya, menyatukannya menjadi bagian dari dirinya, itulah kenyataannya. Tapi Naruto membuatnya berpikir hal yang tidak mungkin bisa saja mungkin.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya mengaktifkan Sharingan atau menggunakan Genjutsu menutupi matanya untuk mrnutup jejak Sharingannya?" Tanya serius Minato.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda ia mengaktifkan Sharingan dan aku juga tidak melihat ia memasang genjutsu" jawab Kakashi. Rupanya saat bertarung tadi, ia bersembunyi di balik pohon saat bunshinnya melawan Naruto, dan ia mengamati gerakan Naruto menggunakan Sharingannya.

"Ini benar-benar sangat merepotkan... " Gumam Minato kebingungan.

Kakashi menatap malas Gurunya dan mengambil buku icha-ichanya sambil melirik gurunya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung padanya Sensei? Kau adalah Hokage dan dia adalah shinobimu. Kau memiliki hak mutlak untuk mengetahui semua kemampuan Shinobimu bukan" ucap Kakashi memberikan sarannya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu Kakashi" jawab Minato membuat si copy nin menyipitkan matanya penasaran. Tidak mungkin bagi seorang kage tidak bisa melakukan itu pastinya. "Naruto yang sekarang ini nerbeda dengan yang dulu. Ia akan melawan perintah, baik dari siapapun itu jika dia benar-benar tidak menginginkannya" lanjutnya.

"Huh... Bukankah ia akan mendapatkan hukuman jika melawan?" Tanya kakashi lagi.

"Hai... Tapi aku tidak akan mungkin memberikan hukuman lagi padanya setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya selama ini Kakashi. Semua warga Konoha berutang nyawa pada ibunya. Kepercayaannya pada Konoha saat ini sedang rapuh jadi kita tidak bisa memaksanya melakukan apa yang kita inginkan. Ia telah mengetahui kenyataan tentang siapa dirunya sebenarnya saat ini" mata Kakashi melebar terkejut mendengarkan itu.

"Begitu yah.. " Gumammnya mengembalikan tatapannya ke buku kesayangannya. "Jadi katana itu memang benar adalah warisannya" lanjutnya.

"Hai.. Meski aku tidak mengetahui dari mana ia mendapatkannya, tapi memang itu adalah warisan satu-satunya dari Kushina. Kita tidak memiliki Hak untuk mencapuri ursuan klannya" jawab Minato.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sepusing itu memikirkan masalah ini Sensei. Semua akan terjawab seiring berlalunya waktu" komen Kakashi nada malasnya.

"Hai.. Semua memang akan diketahui seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi kita harus melakukan pencegahan sebelum hal yang tidak di inginkan akan terjadi" jawab pelan Minato menyancarkan tubuhnya di sandarak kursi Kage

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya penasaran Kakashi.

"Apapun alasannya ia menyembunyikan kekuatannya dari kita semua, ia seolah merencanakan sesuatu. Ia adalah warga Konoha, warisan Uzumaki klan yang ada di Konoha dan merupakan asset konoha yang berharga. Ia akan sangat membantu jika terjadi peperangan melawan negara lain terutama Jinchuuriki. Dengan kemampuan rantai chakranya ia dapat menahan pergerakan biju bahkan kyuubi sekalipun. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya hilang begitu saja dan akan sangat berbahaya jika ia jatuh ke tangan musuh." Jelas Minato mengutarakan alasannya kenapa ia memusingkan Naruto.

"Hanya karena kekuatan saja?" Tanya bingung Kakashi. Ia mengenal senseinya dengan baik dan tidak mungkin seorang Minato melakukan itu hanya karena kekuatan semata, pasti ada alasan lainnya.

"Bukan hanya itu Kakashi, " minato berhenti sejenak menatap serius ke arah patung wajahnya sendiri di bukit belakang desa. "Ia juga adalah kunci utama kenapa Takaji tidak lagi berniat menyerang Konoha dan mengambil alih Kyuubi. Selama Naruto masih ada di Konoha, ia akan tetap mengira kalau Naruto adalah jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan tidak akan pernah berani memunculkan batang hidungnya di Konoha, selamanya" jelas minato mengungkapkan aladan yang sebenarnya kenapa ia ngotot mempertahankan Naruto.

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal tentunya. Takaji bukanlah orang biasa yang bisa di pandang sebelah mata begitu saja. Ia adalah seorang Uchiha dengan kemampuan melegenda Mengekyou Sharingan. Jika ia akan menyerang Konoha, kemungkinan hanya Minato sendiri yang bisa melawannya, meski blondr kage itu merasa ragu akan mengalahkannya.

Bagaimana pun juga Minato kualahan bertarung dengan Takaji saat kelahiran Naruto. Kini sudah 13 tahun dan tidak mungkin kemampuan takaji menumpul selama ini, memilih untuk diam. Ia pasti sudah menguasai mangekyounya dengan baik. Keraguan besar di dalam diri minato akan mampu melawannya.

Disamping itu juga, nyawa anaknya dalam bahaya jika dunia mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah mantan Jinchuuriki yang selamat dari pemindahan kyuubi ke tubuh Menma. Kemungkinan besar Naruto mengetahui kalau Menma adalah Jinchuuriki penggantinya. Ia berada di tengah-tengah galau memutuskan akan melakukan apa terhadap Naruto yang sekarang ini.

Sakit Konoha

"Obaa Sama... "Suara Menma terdengar dari balik pintu saat terbuka. Sepasang mata cokelat menatapnya, dduduk di kursi megah dalam ruangan itu. Mata itu adalah milik Tsunade Senju, cucu Hashirama Senju.

"Eh.. Menma Chan... Tumben kau datang cepat kali ini" ucap balik tsunade menyapa cucunya, melepaskan pekerjaannya sejenak menyambut Cucu sekaligus muridnya itu.

Terlihat Menma melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan itu terlebih dahulu. Ia menarik kursi di depan meja kerja sang senju lalu duduk manis di sana. "Apa Baa Sama masih sibuk?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi Menma chan.. Hanya tinggal menjumlahkan laporan ini" jelas Tusnade senyum manis pada cucunya itu. Tsunade adalah kepala rumah sakit Konoha yang bertanggung jawab akan semua pasien di desa itu.

"Hum... Ano.. Hum..." Gumam Menma agak ragu ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tsunade mengangkat alis kanannya penasaran menatap bingung cucunya itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?" Tanya tsunade. Menma menganggukan perlahan kepalanya

"Uhm ano... Apa Baa Sama mengenal konoichi Konoha bernama.. Hum... " Menma berhenti sejenak berpikir. "Hum.. Yang ada habaneronya itu.." Lanjutnya hanya mengingat gelar habanero saja.

Tsunade menyipitkan matanya mendengarkan pertanyaan cucunya itu. "Red head habanero maksudmu?" Tanya tsunade.

"Yah... Itu dia... Apa Baa Sama mengenalinya? Katanya dia adalah Konoichi S rank seperti Baa Sama" ucap penasaran Menma. Tsunade berhenti mengerkan laporannya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya sejenak di kursinya.

"Dari mana kau mendengarkannya namanya?" Tanya si senju wanita itu.

"Eto.. Tadi Zabuza sensei mengatakan tentang warisannya atau semacamnya berupa pedang..." Jawab polos Menma.

Tsunade menutup kedua matanya menarik napas sebelum menjelaskannya. "Namanya adalah Kushina Uzumaki, konoichi bergelar hababero dari Konoha dan berkelas S rank dengan kenjutsunya. Ia merupakan rekan ayahmu dulu saat diakademi dan disaat menjadi genin di Konoha. Mereka sangat di takuti di era peperangan dunia ketiga saat melawan iwagakure" jelas Tsunade sedikit tersenyum mengingat sepupu jauhnya Kushina Uzumaki.

"Apa ia kuat? Apa ia bisa seimbang dengan kaa Sama atau Baa Sama?" Tanya antusias Menma sangat penasaran.

"Heh... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mengetahuinya?" Tanya bingung Tsunade menatap cucunya.

"Eto.. Hum.. Aku hanya penasaran padanya Baa Sama" jawab Menma. "Jika memang ia sekuat itu, kenapa konoha tidak mencatat namanya di buku manapun juga?" Tanyanya lanjut.

'Bocah ini... Ia mewarisi kepandaian Minato.. ' Pikir Tsunade bingung akan menuawab bagaimana pertanyaan itu. "Tentang itu, Aku juga tidk begitu mengetahuinya. Mungkin aku bisa mengusulkannya ke pihak akademi untuk memasukannya ke dalam tokoh Konoha" jawab senyum wanita dewasa senju itu.

"Hai... Kedengarannya baik.." Jawan Menma senyum, tapi tidak begitu lama senyumannya kembali hilang lagi. "Uhm.. Tentang Uzumaki.." Gumamnya lagi kembali akan bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan uzumaki?" Tanya bingung Tsunade.

"Apa nenar kalau Senju dan Uzumaki memiliki hubungan jauh?" Tanyanya bingung. "Dan apa benar kalau aku juga memiliki darah Uzumaki?" Lanjutnya

Tusunade kembali menyipitkan matanya penasaran. "Nah.. Nah.. Sekarang aku benar-benat penasaran, siaapa yang mengatakan semua itu padamu?" Tegas Tsunade.

"Eto.. Hum..." Menma berhenti sejenak dan menatap Tsunade yang menyipitkan tatapannya melototinya. "Ano.. Hari ini ada anggota team 12 terakhir, namanya Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade melebarkan matanya terkejut sejenak.

"Jadi dia yang mengatakan semua itu?" Tanya Tsunade penasaranm di jawab anggukan pelan Menma. 'Jadi Minato memutuskan untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia Shinobi ini. Apa yang Minato pikirkan dengan mendekatkannya pada Menma. Ini akan berakibat buruk pada menma terutama pada kyuubi dalam tubuhnya' pikir Tsunade khawatir Menatap Menma.

"Uhmm.. Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa Baa Sama tidak menjawab?" Tanya Menma penasaran sedikit bingung.

"Tentang itu..."Gumam Tsunade menarik napas agak dalam. "Senju dan Uzumaki sejak dulu memiliki hubungan erat. Uzumaki klan dianggap sebagai sepupu jauh dari senju karena memiliki kemiripan dengan klan kita. Mereka memiliki stamina yang kuat juga chakra yang besar, hampir mirip dengan senju yang memiliki tubuh yang kuat juga chakra yang melimpah." Jelas Tsunade serius.

'Jadi benar perkataannya tentang senju dan Uzumaki.' Pikir Menma di tengah penjelasan neneknya.

"Uzumaki klan di kenal sebagai klan yang berisik juga memiliki temper emosional seperti senju. Keunggulan mereka adalah mereka di karuniai umur yang panjang bahkan sampai 100 tahun lebih karena itu mereka di sebut sebagai klan berumur panjang" lanjut tsunade menjelaskan.

"Serius?" Tanya Penasaran menma di jawab anggukan pelan Tsunade.

"Hai... Tapi senju terkenal dengan energi spritual dengan daya kehidupan tinggi juga pengendalian chakra mengagumkan. Sedangkan Uzumaki tidak memiliki pengendalian sempurna atas chakra mereka" jawab Tsunade.

"Apa jumlah chakra Uzumaki sangat besar dibandingkan dengan Senju, Baa Sama?" Tanya penasaran Menma.

"Aku tidak tau betul akan hal itu, tapi mungkin juga itu adalah alasan lain kenapa mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan dengan baik chakra mereka." Ungkap tsunade.

Menma menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Hum.. Tentang aku juga bagian dari Uzumaki? Apa itu benar?" Tanya ragu Menma.

"Mungkin asa bagian sangat kecil dalam diri kita yang menjadikan kita seorang Uzumaki" Menma menyipitkan matanya mendengarkan jawaban itu. "Hashirama Jiji menikahi putri Uzumaki, Mito Baa Sama untuk mempererat hubungan senju dan Uzumaki pada masa perang dunia pertama. Itu juga sebagai kontrak kuat antara Senju dan Uzumaki yang selalu membantu saat kita membutuhkan bantuan dalam perang." Tsunade berhenti sejenak menatap Menma yang terlihat masih belum begitu mengerti.

"Berarti uzuma-"

"Nah.. Sekarang saatnya latihan dan pembahasan klan uzumaki berhenti sampai disini. Kau bisa menanyakan pada ayahmu nanti karena ia yang sangat dekat dengan Uzumaki Kushina" potong Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan. Meski masih banyak pertanyaan di kepala Menma yang mengganjalnya, ia hanya mengangguk mengerti saja.

'Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Minato..' Pikir sedikit kesal Tsunade menatap cucunya.

Bersama naruto

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang mereka bersama teamnya, mereka akhirnya berpisah masing-masing menuju ke apartemen mereka. Naruto tidak langsung ke apartemen karena ada sesuatu di pikirannya, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan di lain waktu. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya melangkah menyusuri tepi Konoha menuju satu tunuannya.

Tidak berapa lama perjalannya, ia akhirnya sampai juga di pintu gerbang komplek uzumaki, atau kediaman ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki. Rumah itu terlindung oleh kekai yang dipasang ibunya sendiri, melindungi apa yang seharusnya ia akan wariskan ke Naruto. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa masuk kedalam rumah setelah kematian kushina, bahkan Yondaime seorang master fuinjutsu tidak bisa menyelinap masuk.

Kediaman kushina uzumaki cukup sederhana, hanya dengan satu lantai saja berukuran 20 x 20 meter. Kushina selama ini tinggal sendiri di konoha tanpa ada satupun yang menemaninya. Ia hamil dan merawat naruto sendiri dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki. Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah kekkai pelindung di sana, saat ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke arah gerbang sederhana Komplek Uzumaki.

'Hum.. Di kunci oleh Kekkai rupany.. dan kunci terkuat adalah darah dan chakra signature.. Sekarang coba kita lakukan ini' pikir naruto melompat ke balik pintu dan melihat ada lambabg uzumaki di sana sebagai kunci. Naruto lalu menggigit ibu jarinya dan meneteskan beberapa tetes chakranya ke dalam kunci itu, kemudian ia aliri chkara. Perlahan kekai terbuka dan naruto langsung melompat masuk kedalam area uzumaki. Saat ia sudah di dalam, kekkai tertutup rapat kembali menghilangkan jejak naruto.

'Tidak terlalu susah.. Sekarang tinggal masuk kedalam rumah' pikir Naruto melangkah pelan ke depan pintu lalu menggerak gagang pintu dan mendorang pintu itu. Saat pintu terbuka, beberapa kunai langsung meluncur menyerang naruto sebagai jebakan. Naruto menatapnya horor, melebarkan matanya yang sudah berubah, menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe. Ia mengaktifkan sharingannya, menarik katananya cepat menangkis satu persatu kunai sampai pada akhirnya berhenti juga.

Kunai berserakan di atas permukaan lantai dan beberapa juga menempel di dinding. Ia memasukan kembali katana ke sarungnya di punggungnya, kemudian diam sejenak menunggu apa akan ada kejutan berikutnya atau tidak.

'Aku menyukai mata ini..' Pikir senyum lebar naruto melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat ruang tamu yang langsung meyatu dengan ruang makan dan dapur. Ia kemudian melangkah lebih dalam lagi kedalam rumah dan melihat sebuah pintu ruangan berwarna merah. Naruto membukanya pelan takut akan adanya jebakan lagi. Setrlah terbuka terlihatlah satu kamar cukup besar dengan satu meja di depan tempat tidur. Diatas meja itu ada sebuah foto, foto kushina yang tengah hamil tua dan disampingnya ada sebuah gulungan berwarna merah tua sekitar 20 cm untuk panjangnya.

'Itu mungkin gulungannya' pikir naruto mendekati meja itu. Ia perlahan meneteskan air mata saat membelai pelan foto ibunya di atas meja itu. Ia teringat kembali hangatnya pelukan kushina saat ia bertemu dengannya di alam bawah sadarnya. "Ka chan... " Gumam pelan naruto kemudian mengambil gulungan itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Disana ada tulisan dan beberapa rakitan gabungan huruf kanju membentuk lambang uzumaki pada bagian tengah agak bawah.

'Apa ini' pikir bungung naruto kemudian memulai membaca tulisan pada gulungan itu.

_Dear naruto.._

_Sebelumnya aku menyayangimu tebane_

_Saat kaa chan menulis ini, usiamu sudah 8 bulan 28 hari dalam kandungan ibu. Entah kenapa ibu merasakan akan ada yang terjadi nantinya saat aku akan melahirkanmu mengingat status ibu sebagai jinchuuriki. _

_Jika kau sudah berada di sini berarti kau telah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah ibumu, uzumaki kushina the rad hot habenaro tebane. Ibu menulis ini sebagai catatan jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak si inginkan pada ibu nantinya kau akan mendapatkan ini sebagai warisan, meskipun ibu inginkan langsung memberikannya padamu._

_Awalnya.. Ibu menamakanmu Naruto berdasarkan novel pertama ero sannin 'kisah ninja pemberani' dengan tokoh utama pada novel itu namamu, Naruto. Nama yang cukup keren menurut ibu dan ibu sangat menyukai nama itu bahkan sebelum kau ada di dunia ini. Ibu berharap akan menamai anak ibu dan minato naruto nantinya, walaupun memang cuma anak ibu, sedangkan minato memiliki anak yang lain._

_Uzumaki klan adalah klan yang kuat dengan kemampuan fuinjutsu mereka yang sangat di takuti, berada di kepulauan uzushiogakure tidak jauh dari kirigakure. Disanalah asal ibu sebelum akhirnya di bawa kekonoha karena chakra ibumu yang begitu mengagumkan tebane._

_Tapi sayangnya, pada perang dunia kedua, uzu dihancurkan oleh aliansi iwa, kumo dan kiri. Ibu sangat ingin menghancurkan mereka tapi ibu tidak sanggup melakukan itu karena... Ibu terlalu fokus pada minato.. Yah aku akui itu. Kurasa arwah para leluhur uzumaki di alam sana tidak akan tenang dan akan memaarahi ibu saat bertemu dengan mereka nanti. _

_Ibu meninggalkan semua gulungan fuinjutsu uzumaki di bawah tempat tidur, kuharap kau mau mempelajari dan ingin menguasainya tebane. Minato saja yang bukan seorang uzumaki belajar banyak tentang fuinjutsu, masa kamu sebagai uzumaki tidak ingin mrmpelajarinya.. Aku pasti akan kecewa..._

_Oh yah.. Di sini ibu tinggalkan hasil kreasi ibu selama mengandungmu, formula hiraisin seperti yang dimiliki minato. Aku berencana menguasainya nanti jika ada waktu dan mengajarkannya padamu, tapi.. Jika tidak ada waktu maka kau harus mempelajarinya tebane. Ibu percaya kalau kau akan menguasainya bahkan lebih sempurna di bandingkan minato kun karena hiraisin bersumber dari fuinjutsu dan kau adalah seorang uzumaki dengan darah pemilik fuinjutsu asli._

_Ibu hanya menyelesaikan sejauh 75% dan berharap kau menyelesaikan setelah mempelajari Fuinjutsu. Ibu mempercayaimu penuh bahwa kau akan berhasil melakukannya tebane.._

Naruto berhenti membaca sejenak, membersihkan beberapa tetes air matanya yang jatuh dari matanya. Ia tidak tau apakan akan sedih atau harus senang mengingat ibunya begitu sempurna menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. 'Kaa Chan... ' Gumam batinnya kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya kembali.

_Oh yah.. Ibu berharap kalau kau tumbuh dengan bahagia di konoha dengan minato juga hiruzen merawatmu dengan baik. Aku mempercayakan nama uzumaki padamu sebagai penerus terakhir uzumaki, bangkitkanlah uzumaki kembali dan bangunlah kembali uzumaki klan. Jangan termakan kebencian seperti uchiha meski kau memiliki darah uchiha separuh saja yah.. Kau adalah uzumaki sengan kasih sayang bukan uchiha dengan kekauatan kegelapan mereka. _

"Yeah.. Mereka menjagaku dengan baik, sangat baik.. " Gumam Naruto sedikit kesal. Ia melanjutkan kembali bacaanya

_Akhirnya ibu hanya bisa mengatakan selamat mempelajari hiraisin ini. Gunakan waktumu dengan baik dan hiduplah dengan nyaman di konoha. Jangan lupa untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu dan banyak makan yah.. Ibu tidak ingin kalau kau terlalu cepat menyusul ibu tebane.. _

_Pesan Kaa Cha, makanlah yang banyak dan makanlah makanan yang sehat ttebane. Bertemanlah, tidak usah terlalu banyak, cukup beberapa saja tapi yakinlah bahwa mereka dapat dipercaya. Ini mungkin kelemahan ibu, tapi Kaa Chan harapkan kau bisa melakukannya. Pelajarilan Ninjutsu dengan baik, ikuti kata hatimu apapun juga yang terjadi. Milikilah mimpi dan yakinlah kalau kau akan menggapai mimpimu itu. Apapun mimpimu Kaa Chan akan selalu mendukungmu._

_Ini tentang larangan di duni Shinobi, ada tiga larangan yang harus kau tau. Pertama tentang pinjam memi jam uang. Tabunglah uang yang kau dapatkan dalam Misi, dan janganlah boros dalam menggunakan uang dan berhati-hati dalam meminjam._

_Kedua tentang alkohol, ingatlah tidak ada alkohol sampai usia 20 tahun. Dan yang terakhir adalah tentang wanita. Kaa Chan tidak terlalu tau akan hal ini karena kaa Chan adalah seorang perempuan. Tapi hati-hatilah pada Ero Sannin, guru Minato Tebayou._

'Ero sannin? Siapa dia?... ' Pikir penasaran Naruto. 'Tapi kalau guri Yondaime hanya satu yaitu Jiraiya dan dia memang adalah seorang Sannin. Tapi kenapa Kaa Chan memanggilnya Ero?' Pikir Penasaran Naruto.

_Kau pasti akan menyukai seorang wanita dari banyaknya Wanita di dunia ini. Tapi dugaan Kaa Chan kalau kau akan menjadi seorang lady killer karena kau akan sangat tampan mewarisi kecantikan ibu tebane. Carilah seorang wanita baik, baik seperti ibu pastinya._

_I love you.. Naruto kun_

_Kushina uzumaki_

_'Nb ; petinjuk penggunaan hiraisin buatan ka chan ini ada pada bagian bawah pojok gulungan, jngan lupa untuk membukanya, menyelesaikannya dan mempelajarinya tebane.._

Naruto perlahan tersenyum dan menghapus beberapa keringat yang jatuh dari kedua matanya, sedih... juga senang membaca surat peninggalan ibunya. Ia tau kalau ibunya sangat menderita tapi ia menulis surat seoalah ia sangat bahagia. Naruto mengetahui kalau mengandung anak miss nin yang tidak di harapkan bukanlah mudah. Ia tau betul kalau kushina sangatlah menderita demi kelahiran naruto ke dunia ini.

"Ka chan.. Akan kutunjukan pada dunia, siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naaruto tebayou.. " gumam naruto dengan doujutsunya berkibar di kedua matanya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menyakitimu Kaa chan.. Aku akan mencarinya dan mengantarkannya langsung ke shinigami. Itu adalah janjiku, janji seumur hidupku" lanjut naruto penuh keyakinan di tiap kalimatnya akan kata-kata yang menjadi janji pegangan hidupnya menjalani kerasnya dunia ninja.

'Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menggunakan Hiraisin. Orang mengira kalau aku peniru.' Pikir sedih Naruto. Ia ingin hidup berdasarkan kemampuannya Sendiri, tanpa ada kata meniru jutsu orang lain. 'Tapi ini adalah keinginan Kaa Chan, warisan Kaa Chan, aku tidak mungkin menolaknya atau menyia-nyiakan kerja kerasnya.' Pikir Naruto menutup kedua matanya lalu membuka kembali dengan Sharingan aktif. "Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu... Kaa Chan" ungkapnya penuh keyakinan.

Markas bawah tanah Root.

Terlihat Danzo Shimura melangkah ke perempatan tempat biasa ia menerima dan memberikan perintah pada anggota anbunya. Disana terlihat seorang anbu bertopeng elang berlutut bersiap menghadap sang pemimpin.

"Ada apa... Taka?" Tanya datar Danzo

"Ini tentang Komplek Uzumaki Danzo Sama". Danzo menyipitkan matanya mendengarkan laporan Taka. "Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto berhasil membuka gerbang dan memasuki rumah itu" lanjutnya.

"Begitu yah... Pastikan kau tetap mengawasinya dan jangan alihkan pandanganmu sedikitpun begitu ada kesempatan, menyelusup masuk dan cari gulungan fuinjutsu di sana" perintah Danzo di jawab anggukan oleh anggotanya itu yang kemudian langsung menghilang.

'Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto yah.. Ia rupanya adalah kata kunci dari usaha kerasku selama ini. Bagaimanapun juga caranya aku harus mendapatkannya' pikir serius Danzo. 'Ia akan membawaku meraih mimpiku..' Lanjutnya berbalik lalu melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam markasnya.

Sedangkan bersama Sandaime, ia berada di depan bola kristalnya memantau pergerakan cucunya. Ia tidak curiga atau apapun, ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau cucu kesayangannya itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tanpa ada kurang sedikitpun. Ia melihat semua aktifitas Naruto yang ia lakukan di komplek Uzumaki dengan menggunakan bola kristalnya itu.

"Begitu yah... Kurasa ia memang sudah melakukan hal yang baik untuknya. Warisan memang sudah sepantasnya diambil oleh yang berhak. Bukankah begitu, Neko?" Gumam Sandaime meminta saran pada anbu setia di belakangnya, bersrmbunyi di balik bayangan.

"Apa anda yakin Sandaime Sama? Bukannya jika nanti pihak Council mengetahui Naruto telah memasuki komplek itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, akan menjadi masalah baru?" Komen Neko, muncul di belakang kakek tua itu.

"Mereka tidak akan berani melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Bukan berarti mereka anggota Council, mereka memiliki semuanya." Sandaime berhenti sejenak lalu menghisap pipa tembakaunya. "Bagaimanapun juga, Klan Uzumaki memiliki hak yang sama dengan klan lainnya di Konoha. Bagian dari klan, tidak akan pernah bisa di campuri oleh orang lain, bahkan seorang Hokage sekalipun." Lanjut Sandaime serius.


	9. Chapter 9

**New Savior : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

**Chunin Exam**

"Hoa... Membosankan sekali tebayou.." Gumam Naruto melangkah di tengah-tengah padatnya aktivitas warga Konoha. Kedua telapak tangannya ia letakan di belakang kepalanya."Hey Haku Chan.. Apa Zabuza Sensei tidak mengatakan kalau kita akan melakukan misi kelas B atau A kali ini? Aku benar-benar bosan dengan misi kelas D tebayou.." Lanjutnya menggerutu.

Haku yang berada di depannya melangkah santai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Naruto.. Zabuza Sensei hanya bilang untuk menemuinya di training ground 12" jawab Haku menolehkan wajahnya sedikit tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

'Jika seorang gadis bersikap manis pada seorang pria, berarti dia memiliki sesuatu yang tersembunyi' pikir Sai mengamati Haku. "Wah.. Sepertinya putri Es memiliki perasaan pada mulut besar" komennya dengam senyum aneh tak berdosanya.

Terlihat haku sedikit meronah sedangkan di kening Naruto muncul urat menyilang tebal. "KALO TERSENYUM BELUM TENTU ADA PERASAAN DASAR KAU BAKA.. DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MULUT BESAR TEBAYOU.." Teriak Naruto menggunakan jutsu paling mengerikan, Big Head No Jutsu. Haki terkekeh sedangkan Si malah menambah senyuman tak berdosanya.

'Kami sama pasti membenciku memberikan rekan tim seperti makhluk ini' pikir Narto menghela Napas melemaskan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau Sai? Maksudku asalmu" tanya Naruto. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke tempat janji bertemu bersama sensei mereka.

"Oh... Aku berasal dari kesatuan Anbu 'Ne' Konohagakure No Sato" jawab Sai senyum biasanya.

"Anbu 'Ne'... Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan sebelumnya nama itu tebayou" gumam Naruto malas sambil menatap langit. "Apa Yondaime membuatnya untuk misi lainnya atau semacamnya?" Tanya lanjut Naruto.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ne bukan berasal dari Hokage. Ne organisasi sendiri dengan kepemimpinan tersendiri di luar kuasa dari Yondaime Hokage" jawab Sai. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar sangat penasaran.

"Jika bukan dibawah pemimpin Hokage, maka siapa yang mempinnya? Kenapa Hokage tidak bisa campur tangan, itukan masih di dalam Konoha" gumam Naruto bingung sambil berpikir. Matanya lalu melebar setelah mendapatkan sesuatu di dalam benaknya. "Hah.. Kalian pasti anbu yang akan berkhianat menyerang Konoha kan" teriak Naruto cukup keras sampai beberapa warga di sekitar mereka berhenti beraktitas dan menatap bingung mereka.

Naruto langsung terenyum Nerves menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan para Warga. "Eto... Hehehe.. Gomen.. Aku hanya bercanda dengan rekanku saja tebayou" ungkapnya meminta maaf meski sedikit nerves. Haku menarik napas sangat dalam lalu menghelanya sedikit sweet drop, seeangkan sai hanya tersenyum aneh seperti biasa dengan lincahnya Naruto menarik Sai melanjutkaj perjalanan mereka.

'Kurasa Naruto Kun sudah mulai tertarik pada Root. Danzo sama pasti akan senang mendengarkan perkembangan ini' pikir Sai melanjutkan langkahnya. "Nanti aku akan jelaskan apa itu root, mungkin kau bisa hergabung dengan kami" ucap Sai.

Naruto melirik cepat kearah Sai lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menempelkan kembali telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Namanya saja Root, artinya akar. Apa bagusnya menjadi akar jika aku bisa jadi pohon" gumam Naruto tidak tertarik pada tawaran Sai.

'Jika tidak berada di tempat ramai, aku mungkin akan menjelaskannya sekarang.' Pikir Sai menatap ke sekitarnya dimana begitu banyak penduduk di sekitar.

"Hey kalian berdua... Cepatlah.. Kalin tidak ingin membuat Zabuza sensei menunggu kan" teriak Haku yang sudah berada jauh di depan mereka.

Sau menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menambah kecepatan langkahnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengikuti malas dari belakang. Ia melirik sejenak ke samping kirinya dimana seorang bocah perempuan sekitar 7 tahun berlari cepat, dikejar oleh rekan-rekannya. Gadis itu sambil tertawa memegang kuas besar di penuhi cat.

'Hohoho... Mengingatkan masa lalu...' Pikir Naruto.

**Flashback.**

"Gahahaha... Kejar aku kalau bisa... " Teriak Naruto diakhiri menjulurkan lidahnya panjang ke arah kumpulan warga. Saat itu ia masih berusia 6 tahunan memegang kuas dipenuhi cat beserta kaleng cat di tangannyannya yang lain. Pakain putihnya tidak terlihat lagi putih, melainkan penuh warna cat.

"Hey... ITU DIA..." Teriak salah satu warga geram.

"Dia.. ITU DIA BOCAH SIALAN ITU.. KEJAR DIA" teriak yang linnya menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang malah mengejek kumpulan warga. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan proyek mencorat-coret rumah warga Konoha sehingga hampir seluruh warga mengejarnya. Kegiatan keseharian Naruto seperti biasa, melakukan kejailan.

Naruto berlari kembali sangat cepat dengan tawa keasyikan melihat ekspresi amarah warga. Sedangkan kumpulan warga geram mengejarnya siap meledak. Jika saja ia di dapatkan, kemungkinan ia akan di jadikan sebagai makanan anjing peliharaan mereka. Dengan berbagai senjata yang mereka pegang, dari peralatan bertani sampai peralatan dapur.

Naruto melompat kearah tembok lalu bersembunyi di atapnya pada saat menikung. Warga berhenti di pertigaan itu menebak kemana arah lari Naruto.

"Hey.. Kemana dia?"

"Aku tidak tau.. Mungkin dia kesana."

"Siall.. Bocah sialan itu lagi-lagi berulah."

"Jika seperti ini pada siapa kita akan mengeluh.. Ia tidak punya keluarga."

"Sial... Kalau aku menemukannya aku akan melumatnya hidup-hidup"

Ungkapan-ungkapan kesal paea warga yang berkerumun di tempat itu mencoba mencari keberadaan Naruto, tapi belum juga menemukannya. Di tengah kekesalan mereka, akhirnya satu persatu kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing, pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat grin lebar saat melihat ekspresi kekecewaan warga dari atas atap salah satu rumah warga. "Naruto Uzumaki siap melayani kalian tebayou.." Gumamnya berbisik. Ia berhasil untuk kesekian kalinya melakukan proyeknya.

**End.**

Tiba-tiba lamunan Naruto terhenti saat ia mersakan telinganya di tarik dengan kasar. "BERHENTI BERMALAS-MALASAN BAKA... CEPATLAH.. " Suara kesal dari Haku yang memerah karena Emosi menyeret paksa Naruto, menarik kupingnya.

"Guah.. Itu Sakiit gah.." Rintih keras Naruto memegangi telinganya. "WHOA.. TELINTAKU BISA SAJA COPOT HAKU CHAN."-

"Kalau tidak begini kau akan tetap malas-malasan baka" potong cepat Haku memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan tangannya di telinga Naruto yang masih merintih kesakitan. Ia di seret paksa oleh putri Es.

"HEY.. LEPASKAN AKU KAU PRIA BERWAJAH JELEK... " Terdengar suara keras, teriakan seorang bocah. Haku berhenti melangkah, begitu juga Naruto dalam posisi miring karena kupingnya masih di tangan Haku menatap ke arah suara bocah yang bereriak.

Mereka melihat seorang bocah seumuran Haku sedang mengangkat bocah berumur 10 tahunan di kerak bajunya mengangkatnya sampai kaki bocah itu tidak menyentuh tanah. Bocah itu meronta-ronta dengan dua rekannya ketakutan di sekitar mereka.

"KAU SUDAH KURANG AJAR PADAKU DENGAN MENABRAKKU SAMPAI TERJATUH DAN MEMBUAT PAKAIANKU KOTOR. AKU AKAN MENGAJARKANMU SOPAN SANTUN BOCAH" terdengar bocah yang lebih tua itu meneriaki Bocah di tangannya. Dua rekan bocah 10 tahun itu terlihat ketakutan membayangkan rekannya akan di hajar.

"Sudahlah Kankuro.. Lepaskan dia dan jangan bertingkah di desa orang lain" suara wanita mencoba menghentikan rekannya. Gadis dengan buah dada sekitar C cup dan blonde empat kuncir. Dibelakangmya ada sebuah kipas yang tertutup.

"Diamlah Temari.. Aku akan mengajarkan bocah ini sopan santun dan cara menghargai orang yang lebih de"-

"HEY KAU... " Terdengar suara Naruto dari jarak sekitar 10 meter di belakang rekan bocah malang itu. "LEPASKAN DIA ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL.. " Teriaknya lanjut dalam posisi masih di jewer Haku.

'Huh... Bocah itu masih sementara dihajar tapi masih berulah seoalah bisa menghajarku.' Pikir Sweet drop Kankuro.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain.. " Ucap datar Haku tidak peduli melanjutkan menarik telinga Naruto menyeretnya.

"He-Hey.. Itu bukan orang lain tebayou.. Lepaskan aku Haku chan.. Aku akan menghajarnya dulu sebelum menemui Sensei" protes Naruto memegangi telinganya yang masih di tarik oleh Haku.

"Naruto Nii Chan... " Terdengar teriakan bahagian dua rekan bocah yang sementara di angkat. Bocah itu melebarkan matanya terkejut mendengarkan rekannya menyebut nama Naruto lalu perlahan menggerakan wajahnya mencari tau apa benar apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hahaha... Apa ninja Konoha selemah itu? Ia hanya bisa besar mulut saja. Ia bahkan diperlakukan seperti bocah seperti itu.. Gahahaha.. "Terika Kankuro mengejek Naruto saat melihatnya diperlakukan sadist oleh rekannya sendiri.

"APA KAU BILANG MUKA ANEH... LEPASKAN AKU HAKU CHAN DAN BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR MUKA PENUH MAKE UP ITU" teriak Naruto tidak terima hinaan Kankuro.

"INI BUKAN MAKE UP BAKA.. INI ADALAH CAT TENTARA.." Teriak emosi Kankuro.

Terlihat haku melepaskan perlahan tarikan tangannya di kuping Naruto, kemudian seperti tepuk tangan membersihakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Baiklah.. Lakukan dengan cepat.." Ucap Haku memberikan izin pada Naruto yang langsung tersenyum. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Kankuro yang sedikit gelisah bersama Rekannya yang blush menatap wajah Naruto gagah berni saat melangkah karena angin mengibas-ibas rambut merahnya.

"Hehehehe... Naruto Nii Chan sudah datang, sebaiknya kau bersiap muka Make up.." Ucap menyeringai evil bocah yang masih di genggaman Kankuro.

"INI BUKAN MAKE UP DAN JANGAN SEBUT MAKE UP KAU BOCAH SIALAN..." Teriak Kankuro geram menggerakan tangan kanannya akan menghajar bocah itu. Mata bocah di genggaman dan rekannya melebar ketakutan, lalu di pejamkan bersiap menerima pukulan itu, pasti akan sakit.

Tensi terasa panas, waktu terasa bergerak melambat. Pukulan itu semakin dan semakin dekat akan menyentuh wajah bocah malang itu. Tapi tiba-tiba pukulan itu berhenti saat menyentuh pipi Bocah malang itu. Mata Kankuro dan Temari melebar, terkejut saat itu.

"Teruskan pukulanmu dan lehermu akan terpisah dari badanmu" suara berasal dari belakang Kankuro. Dari lehernya, perlahan menetskan darah, terluka karena kunai di tangan kanan Naruto, melngkar di lehernya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi katananya di arahkan ke leher Temari, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerka sama sekali.

'Si-siapa dia... Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakannya' pikir Shok Kankuro perlahan melepaskan genggamannya di kerak baju bocah malang yang ia sandera.

'Ba-bagaimana ia bisa di sini... Cepat sekali' pikirnya Temari Shok melirik keatah Naruto yang langsung mengedipkan matanya kearah Temari. 'Dan manis sekali..' Lanjutnya sedikit blush.

"Aw... Bokongku sakit" gumam Bocah Itu.

"Konohamaru Chan / Kun" teriak rekannya bersamaan beerlari membantunya berdiri. Konohamaru akhirnya berdiri kembali dan tersenyum lebar menatap Naruto. Si rambut merah itu menarik kembali katananya dan memasukannya kembali kesarungnya dan menarik kembali lilitan tangan kanannya di leher Kankuro.

"Kau heruntung tidak melukainya Bocah Suna.. Karena jika kau melakukannya, lehermu dan rekanmu ini sudah akan terpisah dari badan kalian". Ucap pelan Naruto melangkah, tenang, dengan pemampilan coolnya melangkah kearah tiga bocah dihadapannya.

"KYAA... Naruto Nii Chan keren... " Teriak terkagum-kagum ketiga bocah di hadapan Naruto.

"Oi Konohamaru.." Ungkap Naruto masih dingin

Pletak...

"Ittai... SAKIT SEKALI BAKA NII CHAN.." Teriak Konohamaru memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena jitakan Naruto.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TERTANGKAP BAKA... AKU SUDAH MENGAJARIMU CARA UNTUK KABUR SAAT MENYELESAIKAN KEJAILAN.. " Teriak Naruto mengomeli Konohamaru.

"Hey.. TAPI ITU JIKA MELAWAN WARGA BIASA BUKAN NINJA BAKA NII CHAN" protes Konohamaru tetap membela diri.

"Huh.. Apa benar?" Naruto langsung melongo bingung sendiri sedangkan Konohamaru mengelus-elus kepala benjolnya.

'Di-dia marah saat Kankuro akan menghajar bocah itu, sedangkan ia malah menghajarnya' pikir sweet drop temari

'Huft.. Mereka berdua bodoh' pikir Haku melelepaskan napas panjang yang sudah berada di belakang dua bocah rekan Konohamaru.

"Kankuro, Temari... Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian mempermalukan desa" suara berasal dari bagian atas, dari dahan pohon.

"Ga-Gaara... " Gumam Kankuro terlihat sangat ketakutan menatap bocah seumuran Naruto. Berambut merah berdiri terbalik di dahan pohon sekitar mereka.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau" potong Gaara dingin.

'Aura ini.. ' Pikir Naruto melirik keraha Gaara dan langsung menatap mata tanpa ekspresi Gaara. 'Begitu yah.. ' Lanjut Naruto di pikirannya.

'Dingin sekali sikapnya.. Ia bahkan ingin membunuh rekannya sendiri. Sikapa macam apa itu' pikir Haku merasakan keanehan pada Gaara. Kemudian terlihat Gaara menghilang menjadi butiran pasir yang kemudian menyebar lalu berkumpul kembali di belakang Temari dan Kankuro.

"Temari.. Kankuro... Kita pergi" perintahnya berbalik melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ha-hai.." Jawab nerves Temari dan Kankuro bersamaan, berbalik lalu melangkah mengikuti Gaara.

"Hey kalian... "Teriakan Sai menghentikan mereka bertiga. "Apa yang ninja Suna lakukan di Konoha?" Lanjutnya.

Ketiga Ninja Suna itu berbalik menatap Sai. "Kalian belum tau yah.. Kami akan mengikuti Chunin exam di Konoha karena tahun ini dilakukan di konoha" jawab Temari

"Ujian Chunin yah... " Gumam Naruto tersenyum menatap Gaara, sementara kedua rekannya menatapnya bingung. "Siapa Namamu, kau yang berambut merah" tanya Naruto menunjuk Gaara.

"Sabaku No Gaara" jawab datar Gaara. "Ibu bilang darahmu akan membuktikan keberadaanku. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Uzumaki Naruto.. Dan katakan pada ibumu itu kalu aku mengatakan Hai" jawab Naruto grin lebar. Haku dan Sai semakin bingung tenyang apa yang sebenarnya mereka katakan, sedangkan Gaara menyeringai evil.

"Apa kau juga akan mengikuti Ujian Chunin?" Tanya gaara tertarik. Dua rekannya menatapnya bingung, tidak pernah ia tertarik pada seseorang sebelumnya kecuali untuk di bunuh. Mereka tau betul bagaimana perasaan Gaara saat ini.

"Aku juga berharap akan ikut dalam ujian itu.. Kebetulan aku ingin melawanmu dan juga... Sosok yang kau panggil ibu itu" jawan Naruto serius menatap Gaara yang semakin melebarkan seringai evilnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto.. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu di saat ujian Nanti" komen Gaara membalikkan badannya melanjutkan langkah mereka menjauhi Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Hey.. Nii Chan.. Apa orang berambut merah itu kuat? Apa kau bisa mengalahkannya?" Tanya penasaran Konohamaru.

"Hehehe... Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Nii Chanmu ini Konohamaru, catat itu dalam buku besarmu" jawab Naruto senyum menatap punggung tiga ninja Suna yang sudah hampir menghilang.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kita akan didaftarkan oleh Zabuza Sensei ke ujian itu, mulut besar." Tanya senyum aneh Sai.

"Sudah pasti aku yak"- ucapan Naruto terputus saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA ITU BAKA... " Teriak Naruto dengan jutsu big headnya. Haku kembali menghela Napas bersama dengan tiga bocah lainnya.

"Naruto Nii Chan, apa kau mau bermain ninja dengan kami?" Tanya penuh pengharapan Konohamaru.

"Huh.. Kami?" Tanya bingung Naruto. Konohamaru melirik Dua bucah lainnya yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Namaku adalah Momogi.. " Ucap bocah wanita berambut kuning besar membelah dua keatas.

"Namaku adalah Udon" ucap bocah pria lainnya dengan cairan di hidung bagian kanannya menggantung

"Kami adalah Geng Konohamaru yang siap mengguncang Konoha dan akan menjadi Ninja terkuat di konoha selamanya". Ucap bersama ketiganya dengan pose masing-masingnya. Tapi sial bagi mereka karena saat mereka menyelesaikan gaya mereka, sudah tidak ada orang disana.

"NARUTO NII CHAN ... " Teriak geram Konohamaru.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan yang lain tadi berdiri, tiga orang tengah mengawasinya. Tiga dengan pakaian yang hampir sama, dan ketihanya berambut merah. Dua bocah pria mengenakan pakaian ungu gelap dan celana hitam mengenakan sepatu hitam. Pakaiannya hampir sama dengan haku, hanya saja di mereka mengenakan armor silver. Dan pada gadis berambut panjang, lengannya hanya sampai ketiaknya saja.

"Jadi dia yang dimaksudkan oleh Kenshin Sama?" Tanya pria berambut merah jatuh hampir sama dengan rambut Sai. Bola mata ungu kemerahan dengan tinggi kisaran Naruto.

"Hai.. Tidak salah lagi. Aku merasakan chakranya mirip sangat mirip dengan kita, hanya saja sedikit berbeda, persis seperti perkiraan Kenshin Sama" jawab perempuan lainnya.

"Tapi dia terlihat tidak begitu kuat.." Tambah malas pria berambut jabrik merah. Di kening mereka bertiga ada hita-itai membentuk lingkaran dengan lambang uzumaki.

"Ayolah Arashi.. Kau masih tetap iri karena kenshin sama mengatakan kalau ia adalah generasi yang kuat dibandingkan dirimu" ejek bocah pria lainnya.

"Heh.. Diam kau Sonosuke... Aku bahkan dengan sangat mudah bisa mengalahkannya" protes tidak terima Arashi menatap kearah lainnya tidak suka akan ejekan itu.

"Aww... Manisnya... " Ucap Sonosuke semakin menggoda Arashi. Tapi belum sempat ia membalas, gadis berambut merah panjang se pinggang itu menengahi.

"Diamlah kalian berdua... Kuat atau tidak, kita harus menyelesaikan misi yant di berikan oleh Kenshin Sama" tegas Gadis itu. Mereka kemudian menghilang dengan Shunshin meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kantor Hokage.

"Minato.. Apa yang kau pikirkan mempertemukan Menma dan Bocah Uzumaki itu. Kau tau apa akibatnya jika ia mempengaruhinya untuk melakukan apa yang ia lakukan 3 tahun lalu" tegas Tsunade senju berdiri di depan meja kerja Yondaime memukul keras meja kerjanya.

"Kaa Sama... Tenanglah.. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini" ucap Minato mencoba menenangkan Ibu mertuanya yang terkenal dengan temper emosian itu. Dia sesikit ketakutan merasakan tekanan Chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh sang senju.

"Kau memang harus menjelaskannya Minato, atau aku akan memastikan kalau kau tidak akan bisa duduk tenang di kursimu itu" tegas Tsunade menatap tajam sang Kage.

'Ini akan berlangsung sedikit menegangkan, tapi aku harus menjelaskannya' pikir Minato memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menjelaskan pada Tsunade. Jika ia salah dalam menjelaskan maka senju itu tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengamuk dan menghajarnya. "Duduklah dulu.. Dan"-

"Aku tidak datang untuk mendengar basa-basimu Minato.. Aku ingin penjelasan" potong Tsunade.

Minato melepaskan napas agak berat sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Aku melakukannya demi Kushina, demi warisan terakhir Kushina" ungkap serius Minato.

"Apa maksudmu membawa Nama Kushina?" Tanya tegas Tsunade agak berteriak.

"Naruto telah mengetahui semuanya" mata Tsunade melebar terkejut mendengarkan itu. "Ia bertemu dengan Kushina saat ia koma dan Kushine memberitahukan semuanya, apa yang terjadi padanya, pada kyuubi dan... Siapa ayah Naruto sebenarnya" lanjut Minato menjelaskan.

"Ba-bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya sedikit bingung Tsunade.

"Semua telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya, jauh sebelum ia melahirkan. Ia seolah mengetahui kalau kita akan melakukan hal buruk padanya dan ia menyegel chakranya pada Naruto, sehingga ia akan bertemu dengannya saat Kyuubi dikeluarkan atau saat segel kyuubi menghilang dari tubuhnya." Jelas Minato.

Tsunade diam sejenak tidak tau akan berkata apa setelah mendengarkan penjelasan anak mantunya itu. 'Membayangkan kushina sejauh itu, ia pasti merasakan hal yang aneh sebelumnya. Kushina tidak mungkin bisa memikirkan sampai sejauh itu jika tidak ada sesuatu maka ia tidak mungkin berekasi seperti itu' pikir Tsunade menatap sepasang mata biru Minato.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Naruto menjadi Shinobi..." Gumam Tsunade pelan.

"Hai... Naruto menyayangkan karena pahlawan sebenarnya Konoha bahkan tidak disebutkan pada satu bukupun di Konoha. Ia seolah memprotes kita karena memperlakukan ibunya seperti itu. Kita seperti sengaja menghapuskan keberadaan Kushina sebenarnya" ucap Minato yang berhenti sejenak, menarik napas. "Dan aku menyadarinya kalau aku memang melakukan kesalahan pada Kushina dan... Naruto" lanjutnya menyesal.

Tsunade menatapnya sambil berpikir, mencoba mengerti perasaan anak mantunya itu. "Jadi mengembalikan Bocah itu menjadi Shinobi adalah balasan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah balasan, mengingat kita semua berutang nyawa padanya. Jika ia dan ibunya tidak ada, mungkin saja konoha sudah tinggal sejarah saat ini. Naruto yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Ia akan melawan jika kau menekannya. Ia adalah warisan Uzumaki di Konoha dan aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Kita hanya bisa membujuknya perlahan-lahan, dan mengemablikannya seperti Naruto yang dulu" jelas Minato serius.

"Tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan, kenapa kau mempertemukannya dengan Menma" tanya tegas Tsunade.

"Tenta itu... Aku berharap sesuatu pada Naruto. Aku berharap mereka berdua akan menjadi Sahabat, karena Naruto adalah orang yang tepat selain Sasuke yang bisa membantunya mengendalikan Chakra kyuubi. Terlebih ia adalah Jinchuuriki sebelumnya yang bisa menguasai sampai dua ekor kyuubi. Menma sekarang hanya bisa menguasai Satu ekor saja, itupun hanya dalam hitungan menit. Kuharap Naruto akan mengajarkannya sesuatu" jelas Minato.

"Hanya itu? Apa hanya demi Kekuatan saja kau membiarkan Cucuku dalam bahaya?" Geram tegas Tsunade.

"Bukan karena itu... Naruto memiliki kekuatan sama seperti Kushina, rantai Chakra" mata Tsunade kembali melebar terkejut.

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya senju itu penasaran.

"Hai... Di dunia ini, hanya ada tiga kekuatan yang bisa menghentikan biju. Mokuton yang telah hilang bersama Hashirama Sama, Mangekyou Sharingan, dan sasuke memiliki kemungkinan membangkitkannya, dan terakhir adalah rantai Chakra. Naruto memilikinya dan tidak menutup kemungkinan ia masih memiliki Sharingan. Jika mereka bisa berteman maka kita tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan keselamatan Menma. Ia juga akan leluasa melatih mengendalikan chakra kyuubi, atau menghentikannya jika ia lepas kendali."Ungkap Yondaime menjelaskan panjang lebar maksud dan tujuannya.

Tsunade akhirnya tenang setelah mendengarkan penjelasan itu, meski ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. "Aku hanya khawatir jika semua tidak sesuai pemikiranmu. Jika saja Naruto berani macam-macam pada Menma maka aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkannya" tegas Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti Kaa Sama.. Aku juga me"-

Bruk..

"MINATO SAMA... ADA YANG HARUS ANDA LI"- maaf, tapi ini emergency" ucap sosok itu tenang. Ia adalah izumo sang penjaga gerbang abadi Konohagakure, menerobos masuk tergesa-gesa ruangan Yondaime.

"Ada apa Izumo?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Ini.. Anda harus melihat ini" jawab Izumo melangkah kedepan meja kerja sang hokage memberikan map merah. Minato mengambil map itu lalu membukanya perlahan, mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam map itu.

"Ap-Apa..." Ungkap shok Minato melebarkan matanya, sangat terkejut melihat apa isi map itu.

Bersama team 12.

"Hahh... Sampai kapan Kita akan menunggu di sini? Aku berharap sensei akan datang dengan misi yang menantang" rengek Naruto menggerutu berdiri malas-malasan menatap Sai yang sibuk membaca buku tata cara bertemannya di dahan pohon. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang sama tempat Sai santai. Haku berada di sampingnya menghadap sisi lain juga bersandar di pohon yang sama.

"Eh Naruto.. Aku ingin menanyakan seuatu yang membuatku sangat penasaran" ucap haku. Naruto meliriknya sejenak, agak malas.

"Apa Haku Chan?" Tanyanya.

"Jika kau menjadi Genin sejak 3 tahun lalu, dan melihat kemampuanmu saat melawan Kakashi San, kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih menjadi genin?" Tanya Haku penasaran. Sai yang berada di dahan pohon bagian atas melirik kebawah,juga penasaran seperti Haku.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa jika aku terus menjadi Genin? Toh rangking tidak selamanya menunjukan tingkatan kemampuan yang kita miliki" jawab agak ketus Naruto.

"Aku tau.. Cuma sedikit heran saja, jika menemui Ninja Konoha seperti kemampuanmu masih menjadi Genin. Kau dengan mudah bisa menjadi Chunin." Haku berhenti sejenak. "Juga jika kau menjadi Genin saat berusia muda,berarti kau memiliki kemampuan hebat dibandingkan dengan genin normal lainnya seperti Menma dan Sasuke" lanjutnya.

Jika memang dipikir secara logika, maka ada keganjilan yang akan di dapatkan berhubungan dengan Naruto. Menjadi genin di usia muda sangat langka. Hanya orang-orang terpilih atau prodigy yang bisa menggapainya. Sangatlah aneh jika sampai sekarang Naruto masih berada di tingkat Genin.

"Hum.. Tentang itu... Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena itu adalah rahasia yang hanya sebagian kecil di ketahui oleh orang Konoha.. " Jawab Naruto

Perlahan Haku melengkah mendekati Naruto lalu berhenti di hadapannya. "Ayolah Naruto Kun.. Aku adalah rekanmu dan bukannya sesama teman tidak boleh saling menyembunyikan rahasia?" Ucap Haku merayu Naruto mencoba memancing Naruto agar menceritakan rahasianya.

Naruto hanya memberikan grin lebarnya. "Maaf.. Tapi itu rahasia Haku Chan. Orang yang mengetahuinya tanpa seizin Hokage akan langsung di eksekusi" ungkap Naruto sambil menyengir.

Terlihat Haku sedikit terkejut mendengarkan jawaban Bocah berambut merah itu. 'Sebegitu rahasianya kah sampai Hokage sendiri yang memutuskan siapa yang bisa dan tidak bisa mengetahuinya?' Pikir Haku yang semakin Pneasaran.

'Hum.. Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan alasan kenapa Danzo sama memerintahkanku untuk mengawasinya dan membujuknya agar mau bergabung dengan Root' pikir Sai yang rupanya mengikuti pembicaraan rekannya.

"Dan kau bersama Zabuza Sensei? Kenapa kalian bergabung dengan Konoha bukannya bergabung dengan Kirigakure?" Tanya penasaran Naruto.

"Oh itu... " Ungkap Haku berbalik membelakanginya. "Aku akan memberitahukanmu jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam sparing" ucap Haku menantang Naruto.

Mendengar tantangan itu, bocah Uzumaki menyeringai. "Heh.. Apa kau yakin kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku.. Haku Chan.. " Goda Naruto meremehkan Haku.

"Aw.. Bagaimana kalau kita membuktikannya" ungkap Haku membalikan wajahnya dan melirik Naruto yang menggerakan tangannya ingin menarik katananya."Dan tanpa menggukan Senjata. Hanya murni Taijutsu, Ninjutsu dan Genjuts, tanpa senjata" lanjut Haku menantang Naruto.

"Heh... Bukankah itu terdengar seolah kau mencoba berbuat curang dan akan mengalahlanku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit protes, tapi hanya di jawab seringai Haku.

"Jangan bilang kalau Naruto Chan seorang penakut jika tidak memegang Katananya.. " Goda Haku kembali memanaskan Naruto, memancingnya agar meladeni tantangannya.

"Hohoho.. Kau terlalu percaya diri dengan berpikir bisa mengalahkanku dalam Taijutsu ataupun Ninjutsu. Kau melakukan kesalahan besar Haku Chan" ucap Naruto senyum lebar meletakan katananya berdiri di sandarkan di batang pohon itu lalu melangkah mendekati Haku.

"Asal tau saja Haku Chan, Kenjutsu adalah kemampuan terlemahku. Aku sangat lihai dalam Ninjutsu, terlebih Taijutsu" bisik Naruto di sampong Haku, kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berhenti di hadapan Haku sekitar 3 meter kemudian berbalik.

Haku terlihat terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Naruto meski ia masih ragu. Naruto selama ini tidak menunjukan kalau ia memiliki keterampilan Khusus dalam Taijutsu. Mungkin dalam Ninjutsu benar tapi tidak dalam Taijutsu.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah di latih Oleh Zabuza Sensei. Pengalaman bertarungku cukup lumayan selama mengikutinya menjadi Miss Nin. Kau salah meremehkanku Naruto Chan.." Ucap Haku bersiap mengambil kuda-kudanya.

"Oh yah... Aku juga penasaran ingin melihat kemampuan murid Zabuza sensei. Jadi mungkin ini akan menarik" komen Naruto yang malah semakin menantang Haku.

"Namaku adalah Haku Yuki, dari klan Yuki pemilik kekkai Genkai Hyuton. Aku memiliki dua elemen utama yaitu Suiton dan Futon yang kugabungkan menjadi Es" ucap Haku melakukan handseal satu tangan, memainkan Jarinya cepat.

'Hohoho... Ini baru.. Aku belum pernah melihat ini sebelumnya' pikir Naruto menyeringai.

**Sentasu suisho**' gumam Haku dian di kedua celah jarinya muncul jarum panjang dari es yng langsung di gerakan menyerang Naruto. Si rambut merah itu hanya menyeringai lalu melakukan handseal tiger satu tangan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

**Katon : Goukakkyou No jutsu** ' teriak Naruto dalam benaknya, menarik napas cepat, membengkakkan dadanya kemudian menyemburkan bola api menghancurkan selurih Jarum Es yang haku lemparkan padanya. Bola api sebesar 2 meter itu terus menyerang Haku, setelah mengehentikan serangan pertamanya.

Haku melompat cepat dan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan taijutsu. Ia melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Naruto cepat. Naruto hanya menggerakan kepalanya sedikit ke samping menghindari serangan itu cukup mudah. Haku melangkan pukulan tangan kirinya cepat dari bawah, mengarah ke Dagu Naruto,tapi pukulan itu dilengan mudah si hindari sengan menyampingkan wajahnya.

Haku menendang kearah Naruto yang masih menyamping, menyerang dengan punggung kakinya. Naruto melangkah satu langkah mundur sehingga serangan itu melewatinya. Haku yang sementara berputar menggerakan kakinya menendang wajah Naruto menggunakan tumit kaki kanannya. Naruto menunduk sehingga serangannya lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Kau masih sangat lambat Haku Chan" ejek Naruto tersenyum lebar menggoda Haku. Mendengarkan ejekan itu, pemilik kekkai genkai Es itu kembali menyerang Naruto membabi buta. Gerakannya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Kali ini Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya menangkis satu persatu serangan Haku tanpa melakukan serangan balasan. Matanya Fokus pada setiap arah pukulan Haku, konsentrasi, tidak mengizinkan haku melayangkan satu pukulan Padanya.

'Sial... Kenapa bahkan dengan kecepatan penuhku aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya..' Pikir kesal Haku. Ia melayangkan cepat tinjunya ke wajah Naruto, tapi di tepis mengginakan lengan kanan bocah Uzumaki itu. Lalu tangan kiri kembali dengan cepat bersilang, Naruto memiringkan wajahnya sehingga pukulan itu hanya bisa melewati wajahnya saja. Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada kepalang tangan itu.

Haku melihat adanya kesempatan saat itu karena Naruto melakukan kesalahan, tidak menatapnya. Lutut kaki kirinya cepat ia layangkan kearah perut Naruto yang masih fokus menatap lengan Kirinya. 'Dapat kau... ' Pikir gadis itu tersenyum mengira kalau ia telah memenangkan pertarungan itu.

Tapi senyuman itu hilang karena ia merasakan lututunya di tepis. Ia menatap kearah lututnya dan benar, tumit kanan Naruto menusuk tepat kearah lututnya sehingga sebelum lututnya berhasil mendarat di perut Naruto, ia terlebih dahulu merasakan sakit di pahanya.

Haku kehilangan keseimbangan saat itu dan menutup kedua matanya mengerang menahan rasa sakit. Naruto tersenyum lalu melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan gadis yang sangat berambisius untuk mengalahkannya itu.

"Kau cukp cepat Haku Chan, tapi belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku" ucap Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya santi menatap Haku yang terengah-engah mengatur pernapasan, sedikit kuawalahan saat menyerang Naruto.

"Tsk.. Mau sampai kapan kau terus berlari dan tidak melawanku Naruto... Apa kau hanya bisa menghindar dan mengelak seperti pengecut" ucap Haku tidak suka perlahan berdiri tegap kembali setelah merasakan kesakitan di pahanya mulai menghilang.

"Heh... Aku tidak menyerangmu saja kau kuawalahan sendiri, apalagi aku menyerangmu. Mengalahlah dan akui saja kekalahanmu" komen Naruto malah mengejek Haku menaikkan darah tinggi gadis itu.

Terlihat Haku tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum manis melainkan senyum Evil. Naruto menyipitkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada rekannya itu. "Kau memang cepat, aku akui itu Naruto... " Gumam Haku melakukan heandsealnya.

"Tapi... **Makyo Hyosho'**tercipta puluhan cermin besar dari es membentuk dome stengah bulatan mengurung keduanya bersama-sama di dalam kumpulan cermin itu. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecepatanku" lanjut Haku melangkah mundur, masuk ke dalam cermin.

'Jutsu apa ini... Aku belum pernah membaca atau mendengar tentang jutsu ini' pikir penasaran Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia dikelilingi oleh cermin es, sehingga ia tidak bisa kabur kali ini. 'Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa masuk ke dalam cermin? Apa ini sebenarnya' lanjutnya sangat penasaran.

"Ini adalah jutsu keluargaku, zabuza sensei membantuku menyempurnakan jutsu ini dan bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa lolos dari jutsuku ini" jelas Haku. Perlahan cermin di samping Haku memunculkan bayangan yang sama, menyusul cermin lainnya satu persatu sampai akhirnya seluruh cermin.

"Begitu yah.. Jutsu terkuat yang bahkan Zabuza Sensei tidak bisa keluar dari sini."Gumam Naruto menyeringai membuat haku sedikit bingung. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba seberapa kuat sebenarnya jutsu yang kau banggakan ini" lanjutnya melakukan handseal tiger sebelah tangan kiri.

**Katon : Goukakkyou No Jutsu.'** Naruto menyemburkan bola api dari dalam mulutnya sebesar saat ia menyerang Kakashi. Jutsu itu meluncur cepat menyerang cermin, tapi bukannya hancur, malah cermin itu menyerap jutsu Naruto.

'Apa... Jutsuku di serap oleh cermin es itu? Bagaimana mungkin?' Pikir Naruto terkejut.

"Semua jutsumu tidak akan berguna di sini Naruto Chan.. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkan jutsuku ini, dan juga.." Suara haku berhenti saat itu dan Naruto merasakan kalau pipinya berdarah. Memang benar adanya kalau pipinya tergores. "Kecepatanku di sini tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya" lanjut Haku.

'Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini karena kecepatannya? Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihat serangannya' pikir Naruto memegangi lukanya, memastikan kalau ia memang benar-benar luka.

"Kenapa kau diam Naruto Chan.. Apa kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun juga untuk menahan seranganku" suara Haku kembali terdengar. Dari belakang Haku keluar dari cermin,menghilang dalam kecepatan menyerang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik cepat, lalu menangkis pukulan Haku dengan lengannya. Naruto ingin menangkap lengan gadis itu, tapi ia kembali menghilang dalam kecepatan masuk kedalam cermin. Ia berpindah dari cermin yang satu ke cermin yang lainnya sangat cepat, dan tentu saja tidak bisa di ikuti oleh bocah berambut merah uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi kau menggunakan cermin, berpindah dari cermin yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Kau bisa muncul dari depan, kiri, kanan atau belakangku kapanpun kau mau, sehingga kau bisa menyerang titik lemahku. Bukan begitu. Haku Chan" ungkap Naruto menganalisa sistem kerja jutsu cermin itu. "Kau adalah pengguna Hyuton dan kau bisa berpindah semaumu dari cermin yang satu ke yang lainnya. Kau juga mengubah suhu di dalam dome ini, menguntukanmu sebagai pengguna es. Apa aku salah?"

"Mengagumkan untuk seorng veteran bisa mengetahui rahasia jutsuku. Tapi meski kau mengetahuinya itu tidak merubah keputusan kalau kau tidak akan mengalahkanku di dalam jutsu buatanku ini" ungkap Haku kembali menghilang dari cermin yang satu ke yang lainnya, muncul di belakang Naruto, lalu melemparkan paku es menyerang bocah itu. "Kena Kau.. "Gumam Haku senang.

"Uhuk... " Rintih kesakitan Naruto berbalik, mengerang menahan sakit di punggungnya karena tertancap puluhan paku es.

"Semua sudah berakhir Naruto chan, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, jadi akui saja kekalahanmu" ucap Haku penuh percaya diri. Kemenangan kini di depan matanya karena Naruto sudah hampir ia lumpuhkan.

"Yah... Semua sudah berakhir..." Gumam Naruto.

Semua diluar dugaan Haku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh saat itu. Ia melebarkan matanya karena melihat dihadapannya Naruto yang berdiri masih seperti pertama, tidak berubah sedikitpun bahkan katananya belum di hunus dari sarungnya.

'Ap-apa... Genjutsu? Tapi kapan?' Pikir Shok Haku.

Naruto tertawa tipis melihat ekspresi Haku yang benar-benar sangat terkejut. "Kau menyadarinya sekarang Haku chan..." Ucap Naruto.

"Kapan?" Tanya Haku bingung. Ia sadar sekarang kalau pertarungan mereka hanyalah sebuah Genjutsu Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya seolah ia sendiri tidak tau. "Kau seharusnya mengetahuinya jika kau melihat dengan mata Hatimu bukan matamu. Kau sendiri yang menantangku dengan ambisi untuk mengalahkanmu, dan aku hanya menggunakan Genjutsu untuk memperlihatkan kenyataan akan ambisimu" jelas Naruto.

Haku terdiam sejenak menelaah kata demi kata kalimat yang Naruto lontarkan.' Begitu yah... Jadi dari awal dia memang tidak ingin bertarung denganku, dan hanya memperlihatkan perbedaan kekuatan kami' ia berhenti berpikir sejenak menatap serius Naruto. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyanya serius agak emosi.

"Aku siapa..." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit bingung akan pertanyaan Haku."Aku adalah rekanmu, anggota team 12 dan salah satu murid Zabuza Sensei. Katanaku tidak akan pernah kuhunus untuk melawan temanku sendiri baik itu di pertarungan nyata ataupun hanya sparing. Itulah prinsipku..." Lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

Haku yang tadinya masih terkejut, perlahan berubah menjadi tenang. Ia mengerti apa maksud Naruto sebenarnya. 'Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti rekannya sendiri... Ia sama denganku... Terlalu lembut untuk menyakiti orang lain' pikir Haku yang akhirnya mengerti pribadi Naruto.

"Maaf sudah memaksamu bertarung..." Gumam Haku sedikit menyesal.

"Hey... Jika tidak ada masalah maka suatu ikatan tidak disebut kuat. Aku mengerti Kok Haku Chan" jawab Senyum Naruto melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku setuju dengan perkataan Habanero no Gaki itu" ucap zabuza yang rupanya dari tadi mengawasi pertarungan mereka. Haku melebarkan matanya, membalikan badannya menatap Senseinya.

"Za-zabuza Sensei.. Sejak kapan kau di situ?" Tanyanya Shok. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Zabuza sudah muncul.

"Cukup lama untuk melihat kalian berdua berdiri di situ, sampai aku menyadari kalau semua hanyalah Genjutsu." Jawab Zabuza yang kemudian menatap Naruto. "Kau cukup lihai dalam menggunakan Genjutsu Habanero No Gaki" pujinya.

"Eh.. Apa maksudmu Habanero No Gaki?" Tanya si rambut merah bingung.

"Kau tau apa maksudku Gaki..." Jawab menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, sedangkan Haku dan Sai yang berada di dahan pohon binung akan arti perkataan Sensei mereka. Bocah Root itu lalu melompat, bergabung dengan rekannya.

"Jadi Zabuza Sensei.. Apa kita mendapatkan Misi Baru?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak... " Zabuza lalu menggerakan tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini adalah kartu registrasi chunin Exam. Aku mendaftarkan kalian bertiga untuk berpartisipasi di Ujian itu" lanjutnya.

Haku yang terlihat sangat terkejut saat itu. "Apa kau yakin Zabuza Sensei? Apa kami sudah siap?" Tanya Haku ragu.

Naruto menggerakan tangan kanannya menyentuh punggung Haku. "Kau kuat Haku, aku tau kau sudah jauh lebih cukup untuk menjadi seorang Chunin" jawab lanjut Naruto tersenyum


	10. Chapter 10

**New Savior : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

**Uzumaki**

Konohagakure

Desa ramai, damai dan padat penduduk. Matahari pagi seperti biasa masih bersinar cerah, menghangatkan patung wajah para Kage, warisan dari generasi Ke generasi. Kembali menghidupkan suasana desa itu setelah senyap karena malam yang kini telah menghilang. Bulan tenggelam di gantikan matahari menyinari Bumi Dunia Shinobi tercinta.

Naruto berdiri di training Ground Uzumaki, mengenakan pakian latihannya, celana selutut merah gelap dan tanpa mengenakan baju. Tubuh remajanya terlihat cuckup Tletis meski tidak kekar. Terlihat juga beberapa bekas luka di dasanya, goresan-goresan kecil saat ia masih kecil dulu. Ia mendapatkan luka itu dari warga dan beberapa dari hasil latihan kerasnya di Uchiha Klan.

Semalam, setelah menerima formulir pendaftaran Chunin Exam dari Zabuza, ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di kediaman ibunya dulu. Chunin exam akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk melakukan persiapan yang matang. Zabuza melatih Haku, Sai akan latihan di tempat rahasia Root, sedangkan ia memutuskan untuk latihan sendiri. Ia akan memanfaatkan waktu dua minggu ini mempelajari Fuinjutsu peninggalan ibunya.

Bersama klan Uchiha dulu, ia telah mempelajati dasar Fuinjutsu sampai pada level medium. Saat itu sebenarnya banyak kesempatan, hanya saja media untuk belajar tidak ada. Ia menyukai Fuinjutsu dan mengerti bagaimana huruf kanji berformasi membentuk sebuah seal. Karena itu mempelajari gulungan Fuinjutsu kelas tinggi peninggalan ibunya tidak terlalu sulit baginya.

Kini ia melupakan sejenak tentang seni kaligrafi dan berdiri memegangi secarik kertas di tangan kanannya, di jepit diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. 'Dulu, saat aku menjadi Jinchuuriki, aku mewarisi kemampuan kyuubi atas pengendalian katon yang kuat dari chakranya, meski itu bukanlah elemen utamaku' pikir Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap potongan kertas itu.

'Kaa Chan memberikan chakranya padaku, dan jika memang benar seperti dugaanku, aku akan memiliki elemen yang ia miliki' pikir Naruto serius.

**Flashback**

"Naruto chan, sekarang aku akan memulai melatih Ninjutsu padamu" ucap Shisui senyum dihadapan Naruto. Mereka berada di tepi telaga seperti biasanya. Naruto mengenakan pakaian tradisi uchiha yang mirip dengan pakaian kesharian Shisui.

"Tapi Nii Chan, bukannya aku telah memulai mempelajari ninjutsu berupa katon?"Komen bingung Naruto. "Jadi kenapa kau mengatakan kalau akan memulai latihan ninjutsu?" Lanjutnya.

Shisui tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan sosok yang ia anggap adiknya itu. "Kau benar... Tapi ada sesautu yang kau salah mengerti" komen Shisui membuat bocah 7 tahun itu sedikit bingung.

"Huh... Apa maksudmu Nii Chan?" Tanya bingung Naruto.

"Maksudku adalah, katon adalah kemampuan unik yng dimiliki oleh setiap warga dari Uchiha klan, dan hanya klan uchiha yang bisa melakukan Katon itu bahkan tidak memiliki elemen Katon" jelas Shisui.

"Elemen Katon?" Tanya lagi bocah berambut merah itu.

"Hai... Setiap orang yang memiliki chakra berarti memiliki elemen untuk melakakun jutsu mereka. Ada 5 elemen di dunia ini, sama dengan elemen negara yang ada di dunia ini. Katon, Suiton, raiton, Doton dan Futon. Apa kau mengertia?" Tanya lembut Shisui.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Begitu yah.. Jadi bagaimana caranya untuk mencari tau apa elemen yang kumiliki Sensei?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dengan ini.." Ucap Shisui menunjukan potongan kertas di tangannya. "Ini di sebut kertas chakra untuk mengetahui elemen yang kau miliki. Jika kertas ini terbakar, berarti api, jika terbelah berarti angin, jika menjadi debu atau potongan-potongan kecil maka tanah. Jika mengkerut maka petir dan jika basah maka air. Tugasmu hanyalah mengalirkan chakramu ke kertas ini" jelas Shisui memberikan kertas itu ke naruto.

"Apa setiap orang hanya memiliki satu elemen?"Tanya penasaran Naruto.

"Hai.. Tapi ada beberapa juga yang memiliki dua elemen utama, contohnya Hashirama senju. Ia memiliki doton dan suiton yang kemudian ia gabungkan menggunakan chakranya membentuk mokuton. Ada juga yang memiliki tiga elemen, seperti tsuchikage yang memiliki tanah, api dan angin, yang kemudian ia gabungkan menjadi Jinton. Tapi itu sangatlah langka. Hanya yang memiliki darah tertentu yang bisa memiliki itu" jelas Shisui menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Darah yang langka?"Gumam bingung Naruto.

"Hai.. Kemampuan menggabungkan chakra di sebut kekkai genkai yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan tertentu, contohnya pengguna Hyuton. Sekarang abaikan itu dan fokus pada kertasmu" ucap Shisui memerintahkan adiknya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan melakukuan perintah Shisui. Ia mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas itu, dan hasilnya, kertas itu terpotong menjadi dua di bagian tengahnya. Shisui sedikit terkejut, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ini berarti aku hanya memiliki satu elemen saja tebayou" gumam Naruto sedih. "Aku berharap memiliki dua yang bisa kugabungkan menjadi kekkai genkai" lanjutnya sedih.

"Hey... Kenapa kau begitu terpuruk. Kau memiliki elemen kuat yang sangat langka di miliki di Negara api. Kau memiliki Futon" ucap Shisui membujuk Naruto.

"Kau serius?" Tanyanya agak ragu.

"Pasti Naruto kun.. Jika kau menggabungkan dengan senjata maka itu bisa memotong apapun dengan mudah. Futon juga bisa meningkatkan kekuatan Katonmu" jelas Shisui senyum.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap senang kakak angkatnya itu. "Oh yah.. Bagaimana kalau aku menggabungkan katon dan Futon? Apa itu bisa mebuat kekkai Genkai baru?"Tanya Naruto semangat.

"Hum... Mungkin saja... Kau mungkin saja bisa melakukan itu. Tapi.. " Ekspresi senang Naruto langsung berubah.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tapi kau harus menguasai elemenmu dengan baik dan kau harus memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan chakra sempurna. Hal yang mustahil bagimu mengingat statusmu sekarang ini" lanjut Shisui sukses menghancurkan harapan Naruto.

'Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mengeluarkanmu dari dalam tubuhku kyuubi' pikir sedih Naruto saat itu. "Tapi jika seandainya aku bisa memiliki kemampuan itu, apa aku bisa?"Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tau tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini jika kita mau berusaha. Yang paling penting adalah usaha kita dan aku tau kalau suatu saat nanti, jika kau terus bekerja keras maka kau akan menggapai apa yang kau inginkan." Ucsp Shisui kembali tersenyum manis memegang kepala merah dihadapannya.

"Yosh.. Aku akan berlatih mengendalikan chakra lebih keras lagi tebayou... Hum apa kau punya saran untuk namanya Nii Chan? Nama penggabungan Katon dan Futon" tanya Naruto.

Shisui tersenyum sejenak lalu berpikir, menutup matanya. "Bagaimana kalau dinamakan... Shakuton"

**End**

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Ia telah berlatih selama ini menggunakan katon dan Futonnya, meski ia belum menunjukannya. Ia masih menyembunyikannya seperti Sharingannya entah karena alasan apa. Yang jelas itu adalah keputusannya dan hanya dia yang tau. Bahkan Sandaime tidak tau apa sebenarnya maksud sebenarnya Naruto menyembunyikan semua itu.

Ia memfokuskan tatapannya ke kertas yang ia jepit dengan jarinya. Perlahan mengalirkan chakra berharap sesuatu akan terjadi, sesuatu berbeda yang dia inginkan akan terjadi. Ia masih ragu sebenarnya, tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya ingin mengetahuinya dari pada keragu-raguannya.

Sret..

Kertas yang ia pegang terbelah di tengah, sangat lurus, sama seperti ia melakukannya bersama Shisui dulu. Ekspresinya berubah, terlihat sangat lesu. 'Jadi tidak terjadi apa-apa yah... Aku memang hanya menghisap chakra Kaa Chan dan tidak me-' pikirannya berubah dan matanya melebar saat melihat dua potongan kertas di jarinya tiba-tiba menjadi debu, sangat cepat.

"Begitu rupanya... Jadi Kaa Chan memiliki elemen Doton sebagai elemen utamanya. Sangat kuat, meski tidak sekuat futonku..." Gumam Naruto tersenyum bahagia, prediksinya menunjukan hasil yang ia inginkan.

'Kini aku memiliki tiga jenis perubahan chakra berbeda, pengendalian chakra sempurna dan... Chakra yang melimpah... ' Ia berhenti berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum evil. 'Aku penasaran bagaimana jika mereka mengetahui maksud sebenarnya aku mengeluarkan kyuubi dari dalam tubuhku... Aku bisa mengendalikan chakraku, sebagian dari chakra kyuubi, kini kyuubi tidak ada dalam tubuhku yang mempengaruhi chakraku dan ini herarti pengendalian chakraku lebih sempurna dibandingak senju...'Lanjutnya.

Secara logika memang jika dipikirkan, sebagian chakra menggunung kyuubi bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik. Jika hanya chakranya saja, yang hanya sebanding dengan bagian dari kyuubi maka dengan sangat mudah ia menggunakannya. Ia akan menjadi monster dalam Ninjutsu pastinya jika ia bisa menguasai ke tiga elemennya.

'Aku tidak percaya jika Kaa Chan tidak mengetahui elemennya dan tidak memiliki gulingan jutsu Doton. Sekarang tinggal saatnya melanjutkan kemisi berikutnya.. ' Pikir seringai Naruto melakukan heandseal menyilangkan dua jarinya. Ia menutup mata lalu membukanya kembali. Matanya kini bukan lagi ungu violet, melainkan merah dengan iris vertikal orange.

**Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

"Kami sudah menemukannya Nagato Sensei.. " Ucap Karin yang kini berada di penginapan, bersama dua rekannya. Mereka duduk di tempat tidur sedangkan sosok pria mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan karin hanya saja mengenakan rompi seperti anbu konoha hanya saja berwarna merah gelap, berdiri di depan jendela menatap langsung patung wajah para Kage di Konoha.

Soson itu memiliki rambut merah lurus agak tebal sebahu dari belakang setinggi Kakashi mungkin. Ia mengenakan sendal Shinobi berwarna Hitam, seprti milik Akatsuki di canon.

"Apa kau yakin kalau dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang kita cari.. Karin" ungkap Sosok itu tanpa menatap muridnya.

"Aku yakin sensei.. Aku bisa merasakan dari chakranya yang sangat mirip dengan chakra kita dengan jumlah yang sama dengan chakra yang kau miliki" jawab Karin serius. "Lagi pula pemuda berambut merah di Konoha hanya dia sendiri jadi tidak mungkin ada kesalahan" lanjutnya percaya diri.

"Dia juga tampan... Wajahnya hampir mirip Kenshin Sama jika usianya lebih dewasa sedikit" tambah Sonosuke.

"Yeah... Sangat mirip dengan whiskernya itu. Hanya orang gila yang bisa mengatakan itu mirip." Komen agak kesal Arashi.

"Hey.. Karin setuju dengan itu jika saja ia tidak memiliki whisker. Bukan begitu karin" komen Sonosuke dan karin menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Atau kau masih belum menerima kenyataan kalau ia lebih hebat darimu hah.. Arashi Chan.. " Goda Sonosuke

"Sialan kau Sonosuke.. Apa kau mau menantangku.. " Gumam Sangat kesal Arashi menarik katananya dan diarahkan ke Sonosuke.

Melihat ancaman itu, Sonosuke mencabut katananya cepat, latana yang hanya satu siku panjangnya. "Hah.. Kau pikir aku takut padamu hah.. Kucing kecil.. Kau hanya me"-

"CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA.. "Suara sang sensei emosi menghentikan pertikaian dua bocah itu. Karin hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan dua rekannya yang selalu saja seperti itu. "Karin.. Dari team ini hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan otakmu. Aku mengandalkanmu mengatur semuanya, mengerti" tegas sang Sensei.

"Hai Nagato Sensei" jawab Karin serius. "Jadi apa yang akan kami lakukan sekarang Sensei?" Tanya karin bingung.

"Untuk saat ini kalian lakukan sesuai dengan rencana. Aku yakin kalau Yondaime sekarang sedang kelabakan melihat formulir pendaftaran team kita" ungkap serius sang Sensei menatap kearah wajah Yondaime.

Kantor Hokage, ruangan council.

"Apa maksud semua ini yondaime... Kenapa kau memanggil kami semua secara tiba-tiba" ungkap kesal Koharu yang duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa protes akan rapat mendadak yang diadakan Yondaime.

"Aku juga penasaran kenapa kau mengadakan rapat council Shinobi secara terburu-buru Minato Kun... " Tambah Sandaime. Beberapa klan head dan perwakilan Shinobi lainnya menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Terlebih dahulu aku mengucapkan permohonan maaf karena mengadakan rapat ini secara mendadak, tapi aku memiliki alasanku sendiri, mengumpulkan kalian semua secara dadakan saat ini." Ucap Minato Namikaze. Mendengar alasan itu, terdengar anggota rapat saling berbisik satu sama lainnya, penasaran akan tujuan yondaime.

"Merepotkan... " Komen malas Nara Shikaku. "Tapi jika Yondaime mengadakan pertemuan ini secara dadakan, berarti hal ini sangatlah penting" gumamnya..

"Terima kasih Shikaku atas pengertianmu." Ucap respect Minato. "Baiklah semuanya.. Aku akan langsung pada tujuan kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian semua di sini. " Minato lalu membuka map merah di atas meja depannya. "Ini adalah tujuan utamaku mengumpulkan kalian " lanjutnya mengangkat kertas itu memperlihatkan pada semua anggota council.

**Permohonan Uzushiogakure mengikuti Ujian Chunin**

Itulah yang tertlus sebagai kop dari kertas itu. Mata Sandaime melebar, karena tulisan itu berada tepat di depan matanya, begitu juga Shikaku dan Tsume Izunuka yang bisa melihay itu sangat jelas.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN.. " Teriak Shok Tsume, bahkan Shikaku melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Yondaime.. Apa yang tertulis di situ?" Tanya Hiashi penasaran

"Disini tertulis , permohonan Uzushiogakure mengikuti Ujian Chunin" ucap Shikaku menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"MUSTAHIL... UZUSHIO SUDAH HANCUR PULUHAN TAHUN YANG LALU" teriak keras Homura yang tidak percaya akan apa yang tertulis du kertas itu.

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan juga Homura.. Tapi.." Minato lalu membuka lembaran berikutnya, berisikan data Shinobi. "Jounin Sensei, Uzumaki Nagato.. Dengan murid, Uzumaki Karin, Uzumaki Arashi dan Uzumaki Sonosuke. Mereka semua berambut merah, juga... " Minato lalu membalikan kertas itu, memperlihatkan foto ninja Uzu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Itu pakaian ninja Uzushiogakure" guman Shok Koharu mengenali pakaian uzu. Ia lahir sudah cukup lama dan ia mengenal betul pakaian partner lama Konoha itu.

"Itulah maksudku... Dan pertanyaanku adalah.. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba muncul? Tidak pernah terdengar sebelumnya kalau Uzushiogakure berdiri kembali setelah sekian lama dinyatakan runtuh. Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya akhirnya menampakan dari" ungkap Minato.

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu diam sejenak, berpikir mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Minato. Satu persatu berpikir keras dan mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan sang Kage. Sesuatu yang benar-benar sngat aneh mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Apa sebenarnya yang menjadi permasalahan?" Ungkap Danzo monoton, datar seperti biasa. "Sudah jelas kalau uzu adalah aliansi Konoha sejak dulu. Kita tinggal menrmui pemimpin mereka dan menanyakannya langsung" lanjutnya.

"Yeah.. Aku setuju dengan pendapat Danzo yondaime" tambah Homura. "Sudah sejak dulu hubungan konoha dan Uzu bagaikan saudara. Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk menolak kita"

"Tidak semudah itu" kali ini Sandaime yang berkomentar membuat semua peserta rapat menatapnya penasaran. "Hubungan uzu kuat dengan Konoha semasa pemerintahan Shodai Sama dan Nidaime sama. Lalu menurun pada saat perang dunia ketiga karena kesalah pahaman, tepatnya setelah Kushina kita ambi kekonoha sebagai Jinchuriki kedua, terlebih setelah kematian Mito sama..." Jelas Sandaime.

"Dan masalah utamanya adalah pada saat mereka meminta bantuan melawan aliansi kiri, iwa, kumo pada Konoha yang menolak mentah-mentah bantuan itu. Kemungkinan besar ada yang mengetahui sejarah itu dan memungkinkan mereka untuk menganggap kita sebagai penghianat. "Tambah Minato geram menatap tajam Danzo.

Danzo adalah sosok utama yang membuat anggota council melawan Hokage yang saat itu masih di pangku oleh Sarutobi Hiruzen untuk membantu Uzushiogakure melawan aliansi trio itu. Karena itu tidak ada satu orang konoha pun yang berjuang membantu Uzu dan sisitulah kehancuran Uzu.

"Jadi kemungkinan mereka datang kesini untuk membalas dendam?" Tanya Inoichi. Di jawab diam oleh Yondaime, begitu juga sandaime.

Danzo langsung berdiri saat itu juga. "Konoha adalah desa terkuat dari desa lainnya. Kenapa kita harus takut menghadapi kutu seperti mereka. Kemungkinan mereka hanya sekitar 100 orang sedangkan Shinobi Konoha 10.000 orang. Kita bisa menghancurkan mereka dengan mud"-

PLAK..

"INI BUKAN SOAL KUAT ATAU TIDAK DANZO.. INI PERMASALAHAN KEPERCAYAAN. " Tegas Sandaime memukul meja, geram karena perkataan Danzo. "Dan sduah cukup Uchiha menjadi korban, tidak perlu lagi ada pertumpahan darah" lanjutnya.

"Disitulah kelemahanmu Hiruzen.. Kau terlalu lemah untuk memimpin Konoha" tegas Danzo sinis menatap veteran Kage. "Kau membuat Konoha terlihat lemah di bandinkan desa lainnya."

"Sekali lagi Danzo.. Ini bukan masalah kekuatan.. Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti masalah kepercayaan dan menghargai nyawa orang lain" ungkap Sandaime melototi mantan rekannya. Suasana ruangan saat itu sangat tegang, hening.. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Seperti perkataan Sandaime Sama.. Kita tidak menginginkan adanya pertikaian atau pembantaian klan lagi. Kita menginginkan cara damai" tegas Minato sangat serius menatap Danzo.

"Uhm.. Yondaime.. Apa anda kau sudah mencoba menemui Jounin Sensei utusan Uzu itu?" Tanya penasaran Choza akimichi.

"Hal itu tidak di perbolehkan dalam aturan untuk mencegah terjadinya kecurangan. Kecuali setelah ujian chunin ini dilakukan. " Jawab Minato.

"Jadi kita menghadapi masalah serius kali ini, masalah yang lebih merepotkan dibandingkan perang.." Gumam malas Shikaku Nara.

"Yeah.. Seperti katamu, sangat merepotkan Shikaku. " Ungkap setuju Yondaime. "Disamping itu juga, kemungkinan ia mengetahui tentang Naruto Uzumaki. Kemungkinan mereka akan mencoba membawanya kepihak mereka" lanjut Yondaime.

"Jika mereka menginginkannya, kenapa kita tidak memberikannya saja? Konoha memiliki banyak cikal bakal Shinobi menjanjikan dibandingkan dia. Lagi pula dia sudah bukan lagi jinchuuriki kita" komen Tsume Inuzuka. Beberapa anggota klan mengangguk setuju.

"Aku setuju.. Dia bisa kita jadikan sebagai jembatan antara Konoha dan Uzu" tambah Hiashii.

"Kalian sudah menjadikannya sebagai tameng, sebagai senjata, sebagai mainan kalian, sebagai pelampiasan kalian atas apa yang terjadi 13 tahun lalu dan kalian masih ingin menjadikannya sebagai jembatan?" Gumam Sandaime menutup matanya kesal. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau selama ini aku bersama dengan monster tak berperasaan seperti kalian" lanjutnya sangat kesal membuka kedua matanya yang geram.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sandaime sama.. Tapi benar perkataan Tsume yang me"-

"DAN KALIAN AKAN MENGORBANKANNYA BEGITU SAJA TANPA MENGHARGAI PENGORBANAN KUSHINA.. MANUSIA SEPERTI APA KALIAN INI" teriak murka Sang Veteran Kage memotong perkataan Hiashi

"Kau terlalu naïve Hiruzen.. Shinobi adalah senjata yang selalu bisa di gunakan demi desa" komen Danzo.

"Dan cari orang lain yang bisa kalian jadikan sebagai senjata, karena jika kalian mencoba menyentuhnya maka akana berurusan langsung denganku. Aku berjanji pada Kushina menjaganya seperti cucuku, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjiku" tegas Sandaimr melayangkan Tekanan Chakra pekat dalam ruangan itu.

'Sandaime Sama masih memiliki kekuatan besar seperti dulu.. 'Pikir Minato kagum merasakan KI sandaime. "Aku setuju dengan Sandaime.. Naruto adalah shinobi dari Konoha dan milik Konoha." Tegas Minato. "Lagi pula aku ragu dari selurih genersinya ada yang bisa menyamainya. Ia adalah satu-satunya genin yang bisa memperangkap Kakashi dalam Genjutsu bahkan tanpa Sharingan dan bisa mengalahkan Kakashi meski bukan dalam pertarungan 100%. Konoha tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kushina itu" lanjutnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda jika ia bisa melakukan itu" ungkap tidak percaya Hiashi.

"Aku serius Hiashi... Sangat serius." Respon serius Minato.

Seluruh anggota rapat terdiam sejenak masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto mampu mengibuli seorang Jounin elite Konoha. Bagaimanapun juga alasannya, genin mengalahkan seorang elite Jounin adalah mustahil. Hal ini jutsru membuat Danzo menyeringai evil semakin menginginkan Naruto berada di pihaknya.

"Jika seperti itu maka akan sangat sulit bagi kita menarik Uzushio kepihak Konoha. Juga kemungkinan Naruto san akan berpaling membela kampung halamannya jika ia mengetahui kenyataan tentang Uzushio pada perang dunia ke tiga" ungkap Logis Shikaku Nara.

Secara logila memang benar, seseorang akan memilih klannya dibandingkan desa yang menghianati klannya dahulu kala. Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa di kibulin, ia adalah prodigy di uchiha klan karena kepandaiannya, bukan semata-mata karena sharingan. Permasalah ini semakin rumit.

"Aku menjamin kalau Naruto Kun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Konoha.. Sepanjang aku masih hidup" tegas Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Dan bagaimana jika kau mati Hiruzen? Kau tidak akan bisa menjamin akan hidup selamanya" komen Danzo.

Mendengarkan hal itu, Sandaime tersenyum. "Jika aku mati berarti selesai sudah urusanku di dunia ini. Seperti perkataanku dulu, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika suatu saat Nanti Konoha akan menanggung kerugian akibat penolakan kalian membantu Uzuzhiogakure. Camkan itu baik-baik" tegas Sandaime, berdiri langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Kau mau kemana sandaime sama? Rapat belum selesai" tanya Minato mencoba menahan seniornya itu.

"Urusan Uzushio aku lepas tangan. Aku tidak perduli jika mereka akan membalas pada Konoha, karena memang Konoha salah telah menghianatinya. Aku ada janji dengan Naruto Kun mengajaknya makan siang, dan aku tidak akan mengecewakannya" jawab santai sang Kage meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

"Jadi inilah kesimpulan kita? Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya Inoichi serius.

"Jika kalian memberikan padaku bocah itu, maka ia akan tetap setia pada Konoha" saran Danzo.

"Dan dia akan kau jadikan senjatamu, lalu Sandaime akan murka dan akan terjadi pertikaian. Kemungkinan ia akan membawa klan sarutobi memisah dari Konoha. Disamping itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan peninggalan Kushina kau jadikan mainanmu, Danzo... " Tegas Yondaime. Danzo langsung menggeram menatap Minato yang selalu menolak permintaannya. Parahnya lagi, keputusan itu di dukung oleh hampir semua kepala klan.

"Untuk saat ini rapat selesai dan aku akan melakukan tindakan lebih lanjut lagi pada Kasus ini.. Rapat kunyatakan selesai" ucap monoton Minato berdiri melangkah keluar ruangan council.

'Kau dan Hiruzen naïve Minato. Akan kutunjukan pada kalian suatu saat nanti, siapa yang layak menjadi Hokage.' Pikir Danzo menyeringai evil.

Dua minggu kemudian, depan gedung akademi Konohagakure. Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa di desa damai itu. Terlihat depan gedung akademi cukup ramai dengan beberapa bocah genin yang nongkrong menunggu rekan mereka sambil mengobrol di sana. Sebagian genin juga melakukan pemanasan.

"Yo, Sai... Haku Chan.. Selamat pagi" ucap Naruto yang muncul di depan gedung dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Naruto mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah gelap, lengan pendek seperti haku, hanya saja keraknya berdiri dan resleting sebatas dadanya memperlihatkan pakaian dalam Shinobinya berwarna hitam jaring. Di kedua lengannya, ada hiasan lengan berwarna orange, seperti armor dengan pengait pada jari tengahnya.

Rambut merahnya kini sudah tidak panjang lagi, ia memotongnya dan membentuk segi tiga pada bagian belakang menutup tengkuknya. Sedangkan pada bagian depan, poni membelah, menutup bagian kiri wajah sebatas bawah matanya, dan si bagian kanan di pinggir luar matanya, sangat gagah terlihat ketika angin mengibasnya.

Celana panjang hitam Shinobi sebagai perlengkapan bagian bawahnya, juga lilitan perban mengikat perlengkapan Kunai di bagian kirinya. Terakhir adalah sepatu Shinobi berwarna merah gelap menjadi pelengkap penampilan barunya.

'Ok.. Ok.. Aku harus nengakui kalau penampilan baru Naruto sedikit menggait rasa tertarikku, tapi tetap saja' pikir Haku. "Tch.. Kau terlambat dari waktu yang telah di janjikan Baka" ucap Haku kesal, melipat kedua lengan di depan dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tampang blushnya.

"Ayolah Haku Chan..aku hanya terlambat lima menit saja" ucap Naruto menggoda rekannya itu. "Lagi pula kita kan masih terlalu pagi datang kesini, bukannya pukul 08.00 baru akan mulai? Sekarang baru stengah 8" lanjutnya.

Sai menganggukan kepalanya setuju, sedangkan Haku masih tidak mau memaafkan keterlambatan Naruto. "Tetap saja kau tidak bisa tepat waktu baka..." Gumam kesal Haku, di respon cengiran tidak bersalah Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya meski tidak gatal.

"Hey.. Bukannya dia itu..." Terdengar suara besar dari Kiba Izunuka yang baru muncul bersama dua rekan abadinya, Hinata Hyuga dan Shino Aburame. Hinata langsung menundukan wajahnya, blush saat menatap Naruto.

'I-itu.. Na-Naruto Kun' pikirnya memainkan dua jarinya telunjuknya nerves.

'Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini' pikir Shino menyadari ada sesutu yang berbeda pada rekannya itu.

Naruto, Haku dan Sai menatap bingung team 8. "Heh.. Apa kau mengenali mereka, mulut besar" tanya Sai pada Naruto.

Bocah berambut merah itu awalnya ingin membentak Sai untuk tidak menyebutnya mulut besar lagi, tapi ia tau semua sia-sia karena senyuman aneh di wajah sau itu. "Yeah... Aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka saat me"-

"GWUHAHAHAHAHA... "Tawa keras Kiba memotong perkataan Naruto yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sai. "Kau sangat cocok dengan sebutan Mulut besar itu.." Lanjutnya mengejek Naruto. Mendengar itu, haku hanya bisa tertawa tipis.

"Itulah kenapa aku berkata jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu Sai" gumam lemah Naruto menghela napas sangat-sangat panjang.

"Ja-jangan begitu ki-kiba kun.." Ucap nerves Hinata. "Na-naruto Kun tidak bermulut be-besar Kok" lanjutnya menundukan wajahnya semakin malu.

"Yeah.. Aku suka gadis manis itu.." Ungkap Naruto senyum mengangkat jempolnya di hadapkan ke Hinata. "Eh.. Siapa namamu?" Lanjut Naruto. Haku dan yang lain hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat begitu bodohnya bocah berambut merah ini.

"Hi-Hinata.. Hinata Hy-Hyuga" jawab lembut Hinata.

"Oh.. Yeah.. Kenapa aku begitu buat tidak melihat mata indah hyuga padamu.." Ungkap Naruto.

"Ternyata kau belum menyadari kalau kau itu begitu bodoh yeah..."Komen sedikit menghela Napas Haku. "Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang sebelum kita terlambat" lanjutnya melangkah meninggalkan rekannya. Perlahan Sai melangkah masuk di ikuti Naruto di barisan paling belakang.

"Yosh.. Kita juga sebaiknya masuk mengikuti mereka" teriak Kiba semangat di ikuti gonggongan Akamaru yang berada di dalam jaketnya bagian belakang. Mereka akhirnya memasuki ruangan akademi, mengikuti team 12.

Dalam ruangan akademi,

Terlihat sakura sedang cikcok dengan rival beratnya dalam memperebutkan Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah Ino Yamanaka, calon pemimpin klan Yamanaka. Ino menggantung di punggung Sasuke manja, sehingga memicu darah tinggi Sakura.

"INO PIG.. LEPASKAN SASUKE KUN" teriak si rambut pinki menunjuk kearah rivalnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kening Besar... Apa ada masalah dengan itu. Aku begitu merindukan Sasukenku, dan kuyakin kalau sasuke kun juga merindukanku. Bukan begitu Sasuke kun?" Tanya manja ino semakin mengeratkan lilitan tantannya di leher Sasuke.

"GAH... LEPASKAN SASUKE KUN SEBELUM AKU MENGHANCURKANMU DAN MENJADIKANMU RICA-RICA INO.." Teriak geram Sakura sudah tidak tahan pada sikap Ino.

Perlahan Ino melepaskan lilitan tangannya lalu menatap sakura. Ia kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek gadis berambut pink itu. "Wanita benar-benar merepotkan.." Gumam malas si Nara Shikamaru, rekan Ino.

"Hum.. Hummm..."Anggukan setuju dari Choji Akimichi sambil menikmati snacknya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kalian juga akan ikut huh... Shika" sapa Menma tersenyum menatap Shikamaru. Ia dan si Nara itu berteman cukup akrab sejak mereka masih di akademi.

"Blonde merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru. Ino menatapnya tajam, tersinggung karena ia juga blonde. "Tch.. Merepotkan" lanjutnya mendecih.

Mendengar perkataan Shika, Sasuke menyeringai, sedangkan Menma tersenyum. "Kau tidak berubah sedikitpun Shika.. Senang melihatmu bisa ikut serta di chunin exam" komen Naruto.

"AKU MENEMUKAN KALIAN.. " Terdengar suara kiba yang baru masuk bersama dengan teamnya, kemudian di susul oleh team Naruto. "Apa kabar kalian semua.. Sepertinya semua roki ikut serta dalam ujian chunin ini" lanjutnya percaya diri.

"Kau terlihat terlalu percaya diri Kiba.." Komen Sasuke mengejek Kiba yang langsung Naik darah.

"Hey.. Aku percaya diri karena selama ini aku telah berubah menjadi kuat bersama teman-temanku. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu dan si blonde itu dengan mudah jika kita bertarung" ungkap Kiba sedikit emosi menunjuk batang hidung Sasuke.

"Oh.. Yeah.. Jadi anak anjing sudah menadi anjing remaja kini.. " Kali ini Menma yang mengomentari kiba. "Tapi anjing tetaplah anjing dan tidak akan menjadi Manusia" lanjutnya.

Tentu saja wajah kiba memerah sangatmarah akan hinaan menma itu. "SIALAN KAU NAMIKAZE... KEMARI KAU BIAR KUCABIT TUBUHMU DAN KUJADIKAN MAKANAN AKAMARU" tegas Kiba bersiap menyerang Menma.

"Orang mengatakan kalau konoha memiliki kerja sama yang sempurna, tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu rupanya" suara seorang pria menghentikan aksi Kiba saat itu.

"Siapa kau dan apa maksudmu?" Tanya tegas Sasuke.

"Oh.. Kalian semua roki.. Benar kan?" Malah sosok itu bertanya balik, di jawab anggukan Sakura. "Namaku adalah Kabuto Yushi.. "Lanjutnya.

"Siapapun kau aku tidak perduli... "Ungkap Sasuke agak arrogan. Melihat sikap arrogan Sasuke Kabuto hanya tertawa tipis. "Apa yang lucu mata empat?" Lanjutnya tajam.

"Kalian para rokie jadi wajar kalian penuh percaya diri, tidak mengerti apa yang kalian akan hadapi di ujian chunin nanti" komen ejek Kabuto.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau sudah mengetahuinya" ungkap Menma.

"Begitulah... Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku mengikuti ujian Chunin.." Jawabnya. Shikamaru langsung menatapnya mengamati dengan otak jeniusnya, begitu juga Menma yang langsung menyorotnya.

"Jadi ini ujian keduamu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ini yang ke tujuh.. " Jawab Kabuto tentu mengejutkan para Roki.

'Yang ketujuh? Apa yang membuatnya bisa gagal selama 6 kali ujian? Aku merasakan chakranya seperti seoramg Jounin.. Aneh jika ia gagal selama 6 kali.. ' Pikir Naruto

'Siapa Orang ini..' Pikir Shikamaru mencurigai Kabuto.

"Hahaha... Jadi kau payah dan juga seorang Veteran sama seperti Mulut Besar itu.. Hahahahha" teriak kiba menunjuk langsung kearah Naruto. Mata kabuto perlahan bergerak menatap si pemilik rambut merah itu.

'Rambut merah... Di-dia adalah Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto yang dinyatakan telah meninggal' pikir Kabuto mengenali Naruto. '. Fufufu.. Betapa menatiknya ujian chunin kali ini' lanjut pikir evil Kabuto. "Jadi ternyata ternyata banyak misteri yang terselubung di Konoha." Semua yang mendengarkan perkataan Kabuto menyipitkan mata bingung maksud pria berkacamata itu.

"Hey.. Apa maksudmu mata empat?" Tanya Sakura agak mengeraskan suaranya.

Kabuto ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Naruto menatapnya sangat tajam seolah ia memasa pemilik rambut silver itu diam. "Bukan apa-apa... Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengikuti ujian chunin ini bukan untuk menjadi Chunin, tapi untuk mengumpulkan informasi" ucap Kabuta sambil mengangkat gagang kacamatanya seperti biasa.

"Informasi?" Gumam Menma penasaran.

"Hai... Setiap tahunnya akan ada peserta ujian chunin yang berbeda, dan tentu saja yang berbakat. Setiap tahun juga pasti ada salah satu peserta spesial, orang-orang menyebutnya prodigy. Tapi sepertinya tahun ini ada begitu banyak hal yang menarik di luar dugaanku" jelas Kabuto menatap Naruto yang hanya diam.

Kabuto lalu mengambil kartu dan memperlihatkan ke pada para roki. "Ini adalah kartu yang memberikan seluruh informasi yang kuinginkan. " Ia kemudian mengambil satu kartu dan meletakannya di atas tanah. Kartu itu di sentuh menggunakan ibu jarinya. Secara ajaib, kartu itu berputar di sana, cukup cepat hingga akhirnya berhenti. Disana terlihat dena Konoha pada satu kartu itu.

"Seriap tahun ada penambahan jumlah genin yang mengikuti ujian. Ada 261 team atau 87 team dari beberapa desa berkumpul di konoha untuk berpartisipasi dalam ujian chunin. Semua adalah team-team terpilih dari desa mereka, bisa jug diartikan genin terkuat di desa mereka. Lihatlah kebelakang kalian" para roki melakukan perintah Kabuto menatap langsung ratusan Genin berbeda desa bergabung di sana.

'Aku penasaran jika ada yang dari kirigakure. Mungkin aku bisa membunuhnya langsung saat ini juga' pikir Haku menebarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan genin Kiri. Tapi tentu tidak semudah itu menemukan di tumpukan orang sebanyak itu.

"Sunagakure, Kusagakure, Amegakure, mereka semua adalah desa terkenal yang ikut serta pada ujian chunin ini. Disamping itu ada dua desa baru yang bergabung tahun ini. Otogakure dan... "Kabuto berhenti sejenak melebarkan mata membaca tulisan di kartunya tidak percaya.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Haku penasaran. Ia sangat ingin mendengar Kabuto menyebutkan nama Kirigakure meskipun itu agak mustahil.

"... Uzushiogakure" lanjut Kabuto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya bersamaan dengan ledakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat mendengarkan perkataan si kacamata. "Bi-bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu? Aku mendengar kau menyebutkan Uzushiogakure?" Ucap Pelan Naruto menatap kabuto.

"Hai... Uzushiogakure.." Jawab Kabuto. 'Tapi bukannya uzu sudah hancur dan hanya tinggal puing-puing saja? ' Lanjutnya di dalam pikirannya.

"Hey... Memangnya ada dengan Uzu, baka?" Tanya Sasuke penasran.

"Uzushiogakure adalah desa original, tempat tinggal klan Naruto, Uzumaki klan yang telah hancur pada saat perang dunia ketiga. Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan uzushio selama ini dan tiba-tiba saja mereka muncul kembali mengikuti ujian" kali ini Menma menjawab langsung pertanyaan rekannya.

Terlihat Naruto menutup kedua matanya fokus entah apa yang ia cari. 'Jika memang ada uzumaku yang ikut di ujian ini pasti akan mudah di cari.. Chkara mereka paling tidak berada di level Kage..' Pikir Naruto mencari peserta dengan jumlah chakra besar dari kumpulan peserta ujian chunin.

Sementara itu.

Karin melebarkan matanya saat itu. "Apa yang terjadi Karin?" Tanya penasaran Arashi. Mereka berada di bagian tengah kiri ruangan ujian itu.

"Naruto.. Ia adalah seorang Senserik sepertiku dan.. Ia menemukan kita" ucap karin sedikit terkejut.

"Bukannya itu bagus... Kita hanya tinggal berbicara dengannya, menanyakannya langsung dan menyelesaikan misi ini. Semua selesai" jawab cuek Sonosuke.

"Aku jadi tertarik dengan ujian chunin ini... Ada banyak peserta yang bisa dijadikan tolak ukur kekuatanku, dan pastinya mereka kuat. Jadi aku akan bertahan mengikuti ujian sampai selesai" komen Arashi.

Bersama Naruto

'Mereka si sana, arah jam 11. Aku bisa merasakan jelas kalau salah satu diantara mereka juga adalah seorang sensorik' pikir Naruto menyadari hal yang sama dengan karin. Ia terlalu fokus pada pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia mengabaikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya sampai mendengarkan kabuto menyebut namanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Disini tertulis bahwa, ia adalah seorang prodigy dari... Uchiha klan." Mata sekua roki melebar saat itu begitu juga Naruto.

"He-hey... Tidak mungkin ia adalah Uchiha.. Benar kan Sasuke?" Tanya menma penasaran. Haku dan yang lainnya menatap langsung ke Naruto yang baru membuka matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang di tanya malah memilih untuk diam,.tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ia masuk akademi umur 8 tahun, menyelesaikan akademi selama satu tahun dan pada umur 9 tahun ia menjadi genin. Pernah menjadi anggota team 7, beranggotakan uchiha lengkap dengan jounin pembimbing Uchiha Shisui, dan rekannya adalah uchi"-

Syat...

Tiba-tiba kabuto berhenti membaca kartunya karena sudah di rampas oleh Naruto. Semua Roki menatap bocah berambut merah ini kesal karena sungguh mereka ingin mencari tau informasi tentang lawan mereka Nantinya.

"Hey.. Kembalikan kartuku" ungkap kabuto.

"Maaf.. Tapi kartumu kusita sampai setelah ujian chunin. Kau memiliki informasi berbahaya, karena itu aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau mengakses informasi tentangku dan yang lain sedikitpun. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan mengungkap rahasia orang lain" tegas Naruto memasukan kartu itu kedalam kantong Shinobinya.

"Lagi pula kartu itu pasti bohong.. Tidak mungkin ada Uchiha berambut merah menyala seperti kamu" komen Sakura.

"Yeah.. Kalau kau memang prodigy maka kau tidak mungkin menjadi veteran Genin seperti sekarang ini. Paling tidak kau sudah akan menjadi chunin atau mungkin Jounin" tambah kiba.

Naruto mengabikan perkataan itu, dan melangkah ingin bergabung dengan team uzushiogakure. Ia sangat penasaran. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya di tahan oleh seseorang."Aku tidak perduli kau siapa, tapi jika kau tidak mengembalikan kartuku maka kau dalam bahaya.." Ancam Kabuto.

Naruto berbalik menatap kabuto, cukup tajam. Ia perlahan mengambil kartu di kantong shinobinya, hanya ada satu kartu, berisi tentang data dirinya dan ia perluhatkan ke Kabuto dan yang lain. "Jika kau berani lagi menyentuhku seperti itu, maka aku tidak perduli jika kau seorang Shinigami sekalipun, nasibmu akan seperti ini" gumam Naruto mengangkat tangannya memegangi kartu yang perlahan terbakar di telapak tangannya lalu ia jatuhkan keatas lantai.

Tentu saja para roki melebarkan mata mereka melihat betapa mudahnya Naruto memanipulasi katon. Kabuto melepskan tangannya di lengan Naruto, membiarkan Naruto bebas. Sedangkan kabuto semakin tertarik pada Naruto.

'Di-dia membakar kertas itu hanya dengan menyentuhnya' pikir Shok kiba.

'Ia bisa memanipulasi Katon dengan mudah, sedikit mirip denganku pada Suiton.. Orang ini memiliki begitu banyak rahasia' pikir Menma.

'Merepotkan... Kini aku tau kalau merah itu oebih merepotkan dibandingkan dengan Kuning' pikir Shikamaru malas.

'Ba-bagaimana ia bisa memanipulasi katon semudah itu' pikir Sasuke terkesan iri.

'Jadi rupanya kemampuan sang prodigy Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto tidak memudar... Fufufu.. Ini akan semakin menarik' pikir kabuto.

"Dengarkan kalian semua bocah.. Jika kalian tidak bergabung dengan peserta lainnya maka akan kupastikan bahkan jika kalian dari Konoha, tidak akan kuperbolehkan berpartisipasi dalam ujian chunin ini. "Suara seseorang tiba-tiba menggema,mengalihkan perhatian para roki.

"Namaku adalah Ibiki Morino, instruktur ujian chunin tahap pertama kalian.." Lanjutnya


	11. Chapter 11

**New Savior : Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

Yosh.. Aku kembali.

Aku bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana dulu yah...

Tentang Kenshin, aku mencoba mencari nama yang cocok dan Kenshin yang paling tepat. Alasannya akan kalian tau Nanti.. Yup.. Itu dari batosai..

Untuk Tsunade, alasan kenapa ia membenci Naruto akan di ketahui pada volume Shipuden, 32 episode jika nanti tidak ada penambahan.. Volume awal ini adalah Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, seperti perkenalan. Dan volume kedua, Rise of Hell Boy, well.. Aku baru nulis dua chapter untuk itu, dengan kondisi sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di Anime. Cukup susah, tapi disitulah indahnya. Jika pembaca sudah mengetahui kemana arah tujuan sebuah tulisan atau ngikut dengan canon dan hanya ada penambahan kekuatan saja, bagiku itu sangat... Menyedihkan..

Tentang Sharingan Naruto akan menjadi mangekyou, akan terjawab di beberapa chapter kedepan, dan kekuatan mangekyounya akan di ketahui pada chapter 31.

Aku ingin update kilat lagi yang 32 chapter itu, tapi aku harus melihat reaksi pembaca dulu. Aku memotong beberapa kejadian penting, dan nanti akan kutanyakan kedepan, seperti pada praeliminasi, hanya pertarungan Naruto saja yang ku tulis, selebihnya di isi episode penjelasan Tim Uzu ttg tujuan mereka.

Hum... Satu lagi, ini bukan Homo atau sebagainya, aku hanya tidak suka memasukkan kish romantis dulu pada saat Naruto baru 13 tahun.. Itu sungguh di luar logikaku. Ia harus menjadi kuat dulu sebelum mengurusi asnaranya.

Tentang Jahat atau tidak, aku belum bisa menyimpulkan, karena ceritaku belum sejauh itu. Tapi aku pastikan ia akan membuat aturannya sendiri, mungkin jahat bagi orang lain, tapi baik untuk anggotanya.

Sifat Naruto di sini masih gray.. Ia dendam pada Konoha, tapi jika ia akan menghancurkan Konoha, sama saja dengan menjadikan pengorbanan ibunya Sia-sia, tapi aku berpikir kedepannya menjadikan desa terkuat ini sebagai musuh terbesarnya.. Meski aku belum tau pada chapter berapa itu akan terjadi. Aku masih terus mengasah imajinasiku.. (Heheheh alay yooo...)

Mungkin ini dulu, terlalu banyak jika harus dijawab satu persatu. Jadwal release, aku kurang pasti, antara sabtu dan minggu sih..

Oh yah.. Aku menghilang selama ini karena.. Persiapan UAS. Nilai UTSku, hampir eror semua, dan batrey Hapeku hancur gara-gara keseringan Ngetik sambil ngecas, jadi aku harus mengumpulkan uang, membeli batrei baru, lalu belajar dan nilai ujianku membaik..

Sekarang.. Aku kembali dan fokus pada tulisan ini.. Selamat menikmati...

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, tapi kepunyaan Senpai yang ada di jepang sono... **

**Wanring, banyak typo, harap maklum yoo..**

**Chunin Exam kedua, Hutan kematian**

Ujian tahap pertama telah berlalu dengan baik. 126 orang yang tersissa, atau 42 team yang lolos ke babak kedua. Seperti perkataan Ibiki bahwa ada banyak genin berpotensi pada tahun ini. Para peserta di berikan waktu selama satu hari rehat untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya, mempersiapkan diri ke tahap ke dua yang katanya lebih ganas dibandingkan yang pertama.

Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan melanjutkan latihannya di komplek uzumaki, menciptakan ribuan bunshin menggunakan chakra kyuubi seperti biasa. Daerah itu di lindungi oleh barrier spesial yang menutup diri dari luar. Artinya, apapun kegiatan di dalam barrier itu, tidak akan di ketahui oleh orang di luar, bahkan jika Naruto menggunakan chakra kyuubi. Sebuah tekhnik fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi buatan Uzumaki klan, sangat mengerikan.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto sudah kembali bergabung bersama teamnya untuk melanjutkan ujian chunin. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya sangat penasaran, yaitu tentang ninja uzushiogakure. Ia sangat ingin menemui mereka menanyakan apa yang ada di kepalanya, mengungkapkan semua pertanyaan itu. Tapi setelah ujian tahap pertama kemarin, team Uzu menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi, karena itu Naruto kali ini sangat ingin bertemu.

Tempat pelaksanaan ujian tahap kedua.

Terlihat the seksi Anko Mitarashi dengan pakaian spesial pengundang nafsunya berdiri di hadapan para genin yang lulus ujian chunin exam tertulis. Ada sekitar 42 team atau sekitar 126 orang lebih yang lulus pada ujian chunin kali ini, hasil yang sungguh sangat sangat tidak di inginkan. Para genin berbaris dengan menyesiukan team mereka membentuk syaf, meski sedikit berantakan.

"Selamat datang di Shi no Mori, atau Hutan Kematian." Ia berhenti sejenak, melihat reaksi Horor para peserta. "Kenapa di sebut hutan kematin akan kalian ketahui nanti setelah ini" ucap Anko dengan seringai di wajahnya menatap ke arah genin. Kebanyakan para genin melihat horor ke dalam hutan kematian yang hanya di batasi dengan pagar Kawat sekitar 10 meter.

Dalam area hutan itu terdengar suara suara horor burung gagak seperti menunggu mangsanya dan beberapa lagi suara yang aneh. Pohon pohon super raksasa menghiasi hutan kematian, pohon yang hampir menyamai besar satu rumah untuk tiap pohonnya. Batangnya tidak seperti batang pohon biasa, melainkan sudah terlihat berlumut, tebal.

Dibagian bawah akar pohon sampai batangnya terdapat lumut penanda pohon pohon itu sudah sangat tua, bahkan menyamai tuanya konohagakure. Adalah seorang Hashirama Senju, kami no shinobi, pendiri Konohagakure yang menciptakan hutan kematian menggunakan kemampuan mokutonnya.

'Hashirama senju menciptakan hutan seluas ini menggunakan mokutonnya adalah sungguh luar biasa. Ini dikarenakan Hashirama Senju memiliki kemampuan menghisap energi alam untuk menyempurnakan mokutonnya' pikir Naruto menatap ke arah pepohonan raksasa. Rasa kagumnya pada sosok Shodai Hokage itu sangatlah besar dan menghargainya sebagai Shinobi terkuat.

Uzumaki Naruto menatap teliti inci demi inci pohon yang ada si sekitar situ menggunakan mata kanannya. Mata kirinya tentu bisa melihat walaupun tertutupi oleh rambut merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hutan ini sangat menakutkan yah" bisik pelan Menma pada sakura di samping kanannya. Menma terlihat sedikit ketakuran melihat kengerian dari shi no mori sedang naruto yang berjarak 2 meter kira kira dari menma hanya bisa menghela napas. Entah kenapa setelah misi di Nami no kuni, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka.

"Home sweet Home" gumam Naruto.

"Eh.. Apa kau pernah ke tempat ini sebelumnya?" Tanya Haku sesikit berbisik di samping Naruto.

Si uzumaki menganggukan kepalanya. "Hai.. Beberapa kali aku kesini.." Jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya.

'Lihat apa yang kita temukan.. Mainan baru' pikir Anko dalam seringai jahatnya. Ia kemudian menarik kunai dari kantong kannnya cepat dan melemparknnya kearah Naruto. Rambut merah itu langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Pipi kirinya terluka sayatan kunai lemparan Anko dan Jounin itu muncul di belakangnya lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat darah Naruto yang menetes

"Bocah sepertimu akan mudah terbunuh di dalam sana, kemudian mengeluarkan darah merah yang kusukai" ucap anko mengerikan sambil menjilati darah Naruto. "Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku akan menikmati darahmu lagi... Gaki Kun" lanjutnya.

Haku dan seluruh anggota roki 9 melebarkan mata terkejut melihat kelakuan Anko yang sangat sadist bagi mereka. Ketakutan membayang-bayangi wajah mereka, takut akan kegarangan sang instruktur. Sedngkan Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan sosok yang sangatbia kenal itu.

"Nah.. Nah Hebi Chan... Beginikah caramu menyapa kawan lamamu" komen malas Naruto.

Terlihat sebuah lidah panjang sedang menggulung kunai di ujung lidahnya dengan pertengahan lidah genin itu anko tahan menggunakan kunai. Anko sedikit tersenyum mengerikan melirik wajah genin itu.

"Kuninya ku kembalikan" ucap sosok di belakang Anko, mengangkat sedikit topi jerami yang ia kenakan menatap wajah anko

"Terima kasih" jawab Anko dengan senyum. Anko kemudian mengambil kunai itu kembali dan lidah panjang genin itu masuk kembali kepemiliknya.

"Dan kuaingatkan padamu, sebaiknya jangan berdiri di belakangku atau kau akan mati" ancam Anko serius melirik sosok bertopi jerami.

"Bukan begitu" ucap sosok itu melangkah berbalik menjauhi Anko. "Saat aku melihat darah merah, sifat liarku kembali menyala. Disamping itu, aku sedikit terpancing emosi saat sehelai rambut berhargaku terpotong" ucap lanjut sosok itu dengan mengeluarkan ludah nya memanjang menjilati bibirnya.

'Chakranya... Dia bukan genin, chakranya begitu.. Horor... Siapapun dia.. Ini buruk, sangat buruk' pikir Naruto melirik sedikit sosok dan mengembalikan tatapannya. 'Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan chakra mereke bertiga?' Lanjutnya, mencoba merasakan keberadaan tim Uzushio.

'Jika di pikirkan lagi, memiliki lawan yang kuat mungkin akan sedikit menyenangkan' pikir lanjut naruto kembali melirik Kusa nin itu.

'Si-siapa dia.. Memiliki lidah sepanjng itu' pikir shok Haku menatap sosok tersebut perlahan menjauh.

"Sepertinya kali ini banyak yang haus darah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan nantinya" ucap pelan Anko dan mendapatkan tatapan menyeringai dari Naruto.

"Hm.. Begitulah mungkin Anko Chan.." Respon cuek si Uzumaki.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu jika aku sedang tugas Gaki Kun.. Atau kau akan sangat menyesal." Ancam Anko perlahan melangkah kembali ke tempatnya

"Oh yah... Aku penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku.. Ne.. Hebi Chan.." Goda Naruto.

"Hoi Naruto.. Apa kau mengenali instuktur itu? Kau bisa di bunih jika terus bersikap seperti itu..." Tanya serius haku.

"Hn.. Palingan si baka itu hanya sok kenal saja..." Komen Sasuke arrogan seperti biasa. Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan rekannya dan komentar si uchiha, kembali menutup mata, melacak keberadaan uzumaki yang ia sangat ingin temui. Tapi sayangnya, chakra mereka lagi-lagi tidak bisa ia rasakan.

'Apa mereka menahan chakra mereka agar aku tidak bisa merasakannya? Aku merasakan jelas chakra mereka saat ujian tahap pertama kemarin selesai diadakan.' Pikir Naruto penasaran kembali membuka matanya.

"Baiklah semuanya, sebelum kita mulai ujian kedua ini, aku akan memberikan furmulir surat perjanjian hidup dan mati ini pada kalian untuk di tanda tangani, karen mulai saat ini akan ada pembunuhan" ucap anko mengangkat selebaran formulir agak tebal dan diperlihatkan ke para genin.

"Kenapa kami harus menandatangani itu?" Tanya salah satu peserta

"Ini adalah surat perjanjian hidup dan mati. Tanpa menandatangani ini maka kematian kalian akan menjadi tanggungan konohagakure. Dengan menandatangani ini maka kematian kalian adalah tanggungan kalian sendiri atau dengan kata lain, konoha bebas dari tuntutan" ucap Anko menjelaskan dengan sedikit ekspresi mengerikan membuat beberapa genin sedikit gemetar.

"Dan jika kalian tidak menandatanganinya maka kalian di anggap menyerah dan di diskualifikasikan pada ujian kedua ini.. Jadi, masing masing dari kalian silahakan maju dan ambil furmulir ini" lanjutnya.

Satu persatu para peserta mengambil masing masing satu lembar dan memegang kemudian membaca isi surat perjanjian itu. Mereka kamedian membentuk 3 syaf bersama dengan para rekan team mereka masing masing. Naruto kemudian melangkah mengambil bagiannya sendiri dan anko menyempitkan matanya.

"Mana rekanmu bocah emo" ucap Anko menatap naruto. Naruto hanya mengambil furmulir itu dari tangan anko dan kemudian berbalik

"Sejak dulu aku cuma sendiri.. Kecuali jika kau mau menjadi rekanku.. Nona ular" ucap naruto sambil berjalan menjauhi anko. Mata anko sedikit melebar lalu tersenyum saat melihat ke punggung Naruto yang sudah bersama Haku dan Sai.

"Baiklah semua, perhatikan kesini" ucap Anko menarik perhatian peserta exam.

"Pada ujian aku akan menjelaskan apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada ujian kedua ini. Setelah kalian mendengarkan nanti tujuan ujian ini, kalian akan menandatangani formulir itu dan mendaftarkan ulang tim kalian dengan menyerahkan formulir yang telah kalian tanda tangani ke pos di belakangku" ucap Anko menunjuk sebuah pos di belakangnya. Ada tiga orang petugas yang bersiap di sana menyambut para genin nantinya.

"Aku akan langsung menjelaskan tentang tes kedua ini untuk menghemat waktu. Kalian akan menjalani pelatihan bertahan hidup dalam hutan selama 5 hari" ucap anko

"Sepertinya akan merepotkan.. " Ucap shikamaru dengan malas mengerutkan keningnya lalu menghela napasm

"Untuk peta dari shi no mori akan ku jelaskan pada kalian semua" ucap anko membuka gulungan sekitar 30 cm panjangnya. Kemudian membentang dan memperlihtkan peta hutan kematian, membentuk lingkaran dengan gambar hutan dan di tengah tengah terdapat menara.

"Peta hutan kematian ini membentuk cincin lingkaran pagar keeliling dalam keadaan terkunci. Dikelilingi oleh hutan belantara dan di tengah tengahnya terdapat menara dan aliran sungai seperti garis diagonal pusatnya. Jarak dari sini ke gerbang sekitar 10 km" jelas Anko dan mengangkat gulungan lain menggantikan gulungan pertama, masing masing satu pada tiap tangannya.

"Selama didalam, kalian memiliki misi khusus, pertarungan memperebutkan gulungan" ucap lanjut anko memperlihatkan gulungan berwarna merah dan putih pada kedua tangannya sekitar panjang 15 cm.

"Pada pertarungan ini, kalian di bebaskan untuk melakukan segala cara, di bolehkan menggunakan senjata, ninjutsu kenjutsu, genjutsu atau lainnya. Singkatnya tanpa aturan" jelas lanjut anko menatap rasa nerves yang muncul dari wajah para peserta.

"Ada dua jenis gulungan, ten no sho dan cho no sho. ( Bumi dan surga). Kalian akan masing masing mendapatkan satu dari gulungan ini dan bertarung memperebutkan gulungan ini, karena syarat utama kelulusan ujian ini adalah dengan membawa kedua gulungan ke menara tengah hutan lengkap untuk semua team" ucap anko kembali serius menatap para genin yang mengangguk mengerti maksud anko.

"Disini ada 42 team, artinya akan dibagi dalam 21 : 21. Paling banyak yang lulus di test ini adalah 21 team yang akan lanjut ke test berikutnya" jelas lanjut anko dengan senyum menatap kearah semuanya.

"Dengan kerasnya medan dan banyaknya anggota team lain yang akan berkeliaran dalam hutan kematian, maka kemungkinan stengah dari kalian akan lulus sangat sedikit. Mengingat jauhnya jarak dan rintangan akan membuat kalian sedikit kesulitan bahkan untuk tidur, terlebih kalian hanya punya 5 hari..".ucap anko

"Apa... BAGAIAMANA DENGAN MAKANAN" teriak choji protes menatap anko

"Hutan itu penuh sumber makanan. Ada banyak buah, binatang liar dan lainnya sebagai sumber makanan kalian didalam sana" jawab anko sedikit senyum namun senyum yang mengerikan menatap ke arah para peserta.

"Baiklah.. Ada beberapa aturan selama kalian mengadakan test ini untuk kelulusan kalian, pertama" ucap nako memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya

"Kelompok yang kembali dengan kondisi salah satu anggotanya kurang, maka harus membawa dua pasang gulungan itu. Ini juga berlaku untuk kelompok yang beranggotakan kurang dari 3 orang" ucap anko menatap ke arah naruto.

"Jika anggota kalian kurang dan kalian hanya membawa satu pasanga gulungan maka kalian dinyatakan gagal. Kedua" ucap anko mengangkat jari tengah dn telunjuknya.

"Gulungan harus dibawah ke menara kurang dari waktu yang di tentukan. jika kalian melewati batas waktu maka kalin gagal. Ke tiga" ucap anko mengangkat jari manisnya

"Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam test ini, berhenti ditengah jalan tidak di perbolehkan. Bagaimanapun kalian harus hidup di dalam hutan selama 5 hari lengkap" ucap anko menutup matanya, lalu membukanya tanjam menatap ke arah genin.

"Dan jangan pernah membuka isi gulungan sebelum kalian sampai di minara tengah hutan" tegas anko

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika gulungan itu di buka?" Tanya sedikit khawatir Menma

"Kalian akan sedikit terkejut pastinya" ucap serius Anko menatap dengan seringai ke arah Menma.

"Seorang chunin sesekali waktu akan berurusan dengan yang namanya dokumen rahasia. Dalam hal ini menguji kepercayaan kalian sebelum kalian memasuki jabatan menjadi Chunin" ucap lanjut Anko.

"Baiklah semua.. Penjelasan selesai dan silahkan kalian mendaftarkan ulang diri kalian kembali ke pos dan tukar formulir perjanjian dengan gulungan untuk persyaratan test kalian. Nasehat terakhirku adalah" ucap Anko berhenti sejenak dan menatap Naruto penuh tatapan seringai jahat

"Jangan mati" Annko melanjutkan perkataannya, membuat para peserta serentak dengan ekspresi masing masing shok mendengarkan perkataan anko terakhir. Naruto hanya membalas seringai Nnko dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi lalu senyum tipis

'Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan' pikir naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat masing masing team seperti berembuk membahas tentang furmulir yang akan mereka tanda tangani. Dari raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat ragu dengan keputusan apa yang akan mereka ambil nantinya.

Team 7 dan 8 terlihat sangat akrab dalam melakukan hal ini. Hinata dan Menma terlihat saling menyemangati untuk tetap melakukan test berikutnya, begitu juga akamaru dan majikannya kiba. Shikamaru dengan ekspresi penuh malasnya membaca isi surat perjanjian bersama dengan rekan rekan se teamnya.

Tatapan naruto mengarah pada 3 genin yang menggunakan Kusa nin pada pojok tepi tiang pagar kawat shi no mori. "Aku merasa kalau ada yang aneh dari ketiga Genin ame itu" gumamnya sedikit berbisik.

"Apa maksudmu aneh mulut besar?" Tanya Sai datar.

"Aneh karena me- sialan kau Sai.. Jangan pernah menyebutku itu di tempat ramai baka" gumam geram Naruto menatap Sai yang hanya tersenyum aneh. Haku tertawa tipis melihat tingkah Naruto yang kesal karena Sai selalu memanggilnya mulut besar.

"Kita incar yang para roki dulu, karena membunuh pun tak apa apa, jadi dalam hal ini sedikit memudahkan kita untuk melakukannya" ucap Kusa nin yang membawakan kunai anko dan di jawab anggukan oleh dua rekannya.

'Begitu yah... ' Pikir Naruto lalu menatap ke arah gaara bersama dengan teamnya. Terlihat rasa ketakutan pada dua partner sabaku no Gaara, rasa takut bukan dari peserta melainkan dari Gaara.

'Bahkan rekannya pun takut.. Sepertinya Gaara memang tidak stabil' pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati team 7 yang menatapnya penasaran. Sasuke duduk di lantai sedang sakura dan menma berdiri bersma team 8

"Kau jangan bilang kau takut uchiha... Bukannya kau sering bilang menantangku bertarung." Ucap naruto berhenti saat berpapasan dengan sasuke.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya, sudah saatnya seperti perkataanku dulu... Saat surat perjanjian hidup dan mati sudah kau tanda tangani, maka saat itu juga aku akan bertarung melawanmu" ucap Naruto melirik Sasuke terlebih dahulu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke arah pos pendaftaran.

Sasuke dalam tatapannya ke Naruto teringat perkataan seseorang, perkataan dari kakak miss ninnya, Itachi uchiha

'Larilah adik bodohku, larilah dan bersembunyilah seperti seorang pengecut'

Kutipan perkataan Itachi serasa merobek robek harga dirinya. Ingatannya sejenak kearah ibuny yang selalu mengatakan bahwa shinobi yang baik adalah shinlbi yang tidak mengenal kata putus asa. Tidak akan lari dari permasalahan melainkan menghadapinya dengan jantan. Semua orang bisa menjadi musuh, namun sebaliknya, semua bisa menjadi lawan.

Dengan tegas sasuke berdiri di hadapan dua rekan teamnya dan team 8. Melangkan ke depan satu langkah sebelum akhirnya berkata

"Ayo Menma.. Sakura.. Jangan jadi pengecut" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melangkah menuju ke arah pos pendaftaran

"Hai... Aku tidak akan menyerah" teriak Menma dan melangkah mengikuti sasuke

'Kalian... Kalian memang selalu seperti ini' pikir Sakura mengikuti dua rekannya, memberikan nasibnya pada dua rekan seteamnya.

"Akamaru... Kita juga jangan menyerah begitu saja... Ayo kita kesana hinata, shini, jngan terlihat lemah" ucap Kiba melangkah menyusul team 7 bersama rekannya.

"Merepotkan memang, tapi kita tidak boleh kalah" ucap shikamaru dan melangkah bersama teamnya.

"Lee... Tenten.. Ayo" ucap Neji pada rekannya

'Gay sensei.. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa sekuat naruto senpai' pikir semangat lee dan melangkah mengikuti rekannya dengan semangat membara.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Anko mengamati pergerakan mereka sambil tersenyum tipis. 'Bocah itu membuat semua team konoha bersemangat.. menarik.. Uzumaki Naruto' pikirnya.

"Semuanya.. Ikuti para pengawas ke gerbang masing masing. 30 menit setelah ini, misi akan di mulai" Instruksi Anko berteriak. Kebetulan ia sendiri adalah pengawas Naruto, jadi naruto cuma santai santai saja.

"Gaki.. Kurasa kau tidak tertarik dengan ujian ini" ucap anko menatap ekspresi datar Naruto

"Bukannya begitu.. Aku cuma berpikir akan ada sesuatu yang menarik dalam hutan kematian entah apapun itu" jawab Naruto datar di hadapan anko. Semua sudah menghilang bersama dengan masing masing pengawas mengantar ke gerbang tempat mereka akan memulai

"Tentu saja chunin exam akan selalu menarik gaki" komen Anko mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Naruto

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Aku mencurigai dua orang tepatnya pada chunin exam ini. Kebetulan kau adalah pengawas, mungkin kau akan memikirkan ini. Kabuto, mengetahui data semua peserta chunin exam. Disamping itu.. Orang yang memberikan kunaimu tadi, aku merasakan niat buruk besar dalam dirinya" ucap naruto serius menatap ke arah langit, mengabaikan Anko

"Dari mana kau tau tentang niat jahatnya?" Tanya anko bingung

"Rahasia anko chan.. "Ucap senyum Naruto membuat anko sedikit geram menatap aksi bocah itu. Dia kemudian memberikan senyuman sedikit jahat ke arahnya.

"Kau harus tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa bocah... Kau akan mati jika membiarkanku penasaran" ucap Anko memberikan seringai ke arah naruto. " Aku bukan lagi seperti yang dulu, kini aku seorang Jounin. "Lanjutnya. Ia berhenti sejenak menatap serius Naruto.

"Kau sebaiknya katakan atau kau benar benar mati" ucap anko kali ini sangat serius menatap horor naruto. Naruto hanya melirik sejenak Anko lalu tersenyum menatap rasa penasaran gadis ular itu.

"Kau juga harus tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa... Anko chan" jawab Naruto dengan senyum mengejek Anko.

Anko mitarashi adalah seorang yang sangat tidak suka jika dia di buat penasaran. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat rasa penasarannya itu terjawab, bahkan dengan menyiksa sadist lawan. karena itu sandaime memberikannya dia tugas pada bagian introgasi bersama dengan Ibiki Morino.

"Kau benar benar harus di kuberitahukan kenapa aku di pilih dalam bagian introgasi bocah" ucap Anko mulai menarik kunainya dengan cepat dan melemparkannya ke arah naruto. Naruto hanya menangkap enteng kunai itu menggunkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kirinya. Anko mitarashi melebarkan senyumannya melihat kunainya ditangkap seperti itu. 'Kau semakin kuat yah.. Gaki kun..' Pikirnya

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus memulai ujiannya" ucap Naruto yang tiba tiba menghilang dan muncul di samping kanan anko mitarashi dan memegag kearah pinggang anko. Anko cuma tak percaya dalam shoknya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya

'Tu-tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak' pikir shok Anko menyadari cuma matanya yang bisa melihat kearah Naruto yang sudah mengambil kunci di pinggangnya dan membuka gembok hutan kematian.

"Tunggu samapai kita bertemu lagi Anko chan.. Izinkan aku memberikan salam perkenalanku" ucap naruto mengecup kening anko.

"NARUTO.. ANKO SAN AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA JIKA KAU SEPERTI ITU..." Teriah Haku yang baru muncul bersama Sai. Mereka berdua membawa ransel, persiapan mereka selama di hutan kematian. 30 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan sebelum dimulai, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk belanja terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah Haku Chan.. Aku dan Anko Chan sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu, dan kami sering seperti ini.."Ucap Senyum Naruto.

'Apa ini.. Ini genjutsu atau apa.. Kenapa tubuhku hanya diam seperti ini..' Pikir Anko tak percaya saat merasakan kecupan bibir naruto di keningnya. Perlahan Naruto melilitkan lengan di pinggang Anko dan berbisik padanya

"Kita adalah sama anko chan, sama-sama diperlakukan seperti sampah. Ingatlah saja ini.. Kapanpun, dan di manapun kau berada, aku selalu mengawasimu.. Kau tidak sendiri seperti yang kau bayangkan, dan kau memilikiku, orang yang memiliki rasa sakit sepertimu. Orang yang mengerti penderitaanmu, dan orang yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" bisik Naruto pelan, membuat Si dan Haku di belakangnya sangat penasaran.

"Ayo berangkat.. " Gumam Naruto berlari masuk kedalam Hutan kematian di ikuti dua rekannya.

Saat itu juga Anko langsung bisa menggerakan tubuhnya krmbali dan melihat punggung Naruto saat ia melompat menjauhinya. Anko hanya diam dan memegang ke arah lengan kiringa sendiri seperti baru saja merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh

'Apa ini.. Perasaan apa ini.. ' Pikir Anko dalam shoknya.

'Sial.. Genjutsu'..

**Kai**

Teriak anko dan suasana pun kembali seperti semula dengan dua chunin di hadapannya menatapnya heran.

"Anko san.. Anda tidak apa apa?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Dimana bocah itu?" Tanya Anko sambil menatap kesekelilingnya mencari keberadaan naruto

"Bocah yang mana? Semua peserta sudah maauk hutan 10 menit yang lalu" jawab sang chunin membuata Anko semakin heran

'Sial.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Aku akan memastikannya nanti' pikir Anko mengabaikan pemikirannya, lalu tersenyum. 'Gaki kun... Jangan mati di dalam sana..'Pikir si sexy.

Di tengah hutan padat dan rapat oleh pepohonan, Naruto melompati dahan demi dahan. Senyuman puas terlihat diwajahnya membayangkan kembali ekspresi dari anko mitarashi saat ia menyadarinya kalau dia sudah berada dalam perangkap genjutsunya.

'Hehehe.. Aku yakin... Dia akan mencariku dan ingin membunuhku atas apa yang kulakukan padanya.. Mitarashi anko.. Kita akan segera bertemu' pikir naruto dalam tiap lompatannya.

"Naruto.. Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila... Apa karena peristiwa tadi?" Tanya bingung Haku molompat di sampingnya. Sai berada di bagian belakang mereka berdua.

"Bukan apa-apa Haku Chan.. Lupakan saja dan fokus pada ujian" ucap serius Naruto.

'Lupakan saja katanya.. Ia baru saja mencium seorang gadis dihadapanku dan ia bilang lupakan saja.. Manusia macam dia ini' pikir Kesal Haku.

Setelah sekitar dua menit kemudian, mereka berhenti sejenak dan menutup matanya menikmati udara sekitar. Suasana gelap menyerapkan hutan kematian semakin terasa saat suara burung hantu yang terus bernyanyi. Beberapa suara aneh lainnya pun terasa di telinga naruto kala itu.

'Hum.. Sepertinya sudah ada yang ingin main-main denganku' pikir Naruto yang merasakan adanya chakra yang mendekati mereka.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini? Bukannya kita harus mencari team lain untuk merampas gulungan mereka?" Kali ini sai yang bertanya. Haku memperhatikan serius si rambut merah di hadapannya.

"Kalian tunggu disini... Ada yang mengikuti kita" perintah Naruto yang langsung melompat ke atas dahan pohon.

"HEY.. KENAPA KAU PERGI SENDIRI.. APA KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BISA BERTARUNG DASAR KAU BAKA..." Teriak keras Haku kesal.

"Pikiran Mulut besar susah di tebak, jadi sebaiknya kita ikut saja" usul Sai. Mendengar kata mulut besar haku hanya menghela napas dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto sengaja melompat ketanah menggunakan pola zigzag dari dahan pohon yang lainnya sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dia atas tanah kokoh tanpa suara, lalu menutup matanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya menunggu team pemburu.

Hanya sekitar 30 detik berselang, 3 genin bersenjatakan payung di tangan dan di punggung mereka menatap ke arah naruto dari atas dahan berjarak sekitar 7 meter dari Naruto.

"Jadi dia yang telah membunuh Aoi sensei?" Tanya salah satu di antara mereka menatap ke arah naruto. Mereka bertiga menggunakan pakaian yang sma berwarna hitam, ciri khas amegakure dengan masker menjutup mulut sampai hidung.

"Jadi.. Ame nin yah" ucap pelan Naruto sambil membuka matanya perlahan menatap langsung ke arah tiga Ame nin di hadapannya itu. "Kalian menggunakan payung juga rupanya seperti Aoi" lanjutnya dingin.

"Kau benar.. Kami adalah murid dari Aoi tiga tahun yang lalu, sebelum kami menjadi chunin" jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan seringai menatap Naruto

"Begitu yah... Kalau kalian sudah menjadi chunin, kenapa kalina capek capek datang ke Konohagakure untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin?" Tanya naruto

"Hahaha.. Biar aku yang menjawab" ucap Ame nin yang ada pada bagin tengah. Dia sepertinya sang pemimpin karena tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Jawabannya sederhana... Sekarang ini dunia shinobi di gemparkan oleh kemunculanmu. Perpaduan antara seorang uzumaki dan sharingan akan membuatmu menjadi sangat kuat, mungkin seperti Madara Uchiha nanti. Kau akan menghalangi rencana Hanzo Sama suatu saat nanti, karena itu.. " Ucpnya menatap Naruto seperti akan memakannya hidup hidup

"Kematian adalah harga mutlak untukmu Uzumaki Naruto.. Kami kesini atas misi dari Hanzo Sama dan membalaskan dendam dari Rukishi Aoi guru kami" ungkap sang pemimpin menunjuk naruto menggunakan payung hitamnya.

"Ouh.. Karena itu... " Jawab dingin Naruto seolah tidak perduli pada apa yang para ame nin kan lakukan padanya.

'Jadi menurutku, shinobi lain, termasuk ame juga tidak menutup kesempatan akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ame. Membunuhku pada saat ujian chunin untuk menghindari balasan dari pihak Konohagakure' pikir naruto menatap ke arah 3 ame nin di hadapannya itu.'Meski seperti itu, dari mana mereka tau kalau aku memiliki darah Uchiha dan sharingan? Bukannya namaku dulu Uchiha Naruto tanpa Uzumaki?' Lanjutnya bingung.

"Apa kalian pikir hanya dengan 1 team saja bisa membunuhku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menatap ke arah tiga genin amegakure itu. "Aku bisa mengalahkan Jounin sensei kalian, jadi apa kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Kau sangat sombong rupanya.. Aku tidak suka orang arrogant sepertimu" ucap emosi lanjut sang pemimpin.

"Ada tiga team untuk membunuhmu tepatnya, namun setelah ini kami akan memberitahukan team lain untuk bersiap pulang karena misi telah selesai" ucapnya lanjut dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Tentu saja mereka berpikir akan bisa menglahkan Naruto yang hanya seorang diri, sedangkan mereka adalah 3 orang chunin. Kelas mereka sudah berbeda dari awalnya dan ditambah lagi jumlah mereka sangat menentukan kemenangan untuk tiga chunin Amegakure.

"Baiklah.. Kalian melakukan 3 kesalahan sebenarnya" ucap Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menatap 3 genin itu.

"Pertama, kalian berani mendatangiku langsung seperti ini, itu adalah kesalahan besar untuk kalian. Kedua, kalian tau kalau aku mengalahkan ruskishi Aoi guru kalian dan berpikir kaluan bisa mengalahkanku? Sungguh bodoh." Ekspresi 3 ame nin kini berubah menjadi geram. Mereka bersama sama memegang masing masing sepasang payung di tangan mereka.

"Dan terakhir adalah kalian sudah menjadi chunin sebelum test ini. Berarti kalian sungguh melanggar aturan konohagakure sebagai panitia ujian chunin. Jadi sudah kuputuskan.. Hukuman kalian adalah... " Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap serius 3 genin yang sudah bersiap menyerangnya.

"Kematian.." ucap naruto lanjut

"SUDAH CUKUP BASA BASINYA BODOH.. KINI MATILAH" jawab sang pemimpin memutar payung di kedau tangan mereka yang telah membuka. Dengan cepat payung itu di putar kemudain di lemprkan keatas.

'Jutsu yang sama seperti Aoi.. Hohoho.. Sebuah nostalgia' pikir Naruto melihat 6 payung berputar di atasnya mengelilinginya. Wajah 3 chunin ame gakure terlihat sangat senang setelah melakukan itu kemudian langsung melakukan handseal yang sama.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari serangan 360 derajat kami" ucap sipemimpin siap melepaskan jutsunya

**Doujo Senbon**

Teriak mereka bersama sama akhirnya melepaskan jutsu mereka menyerang Naruto. Dari putaran payung muncul ratusan jarum dari masing masing payung menyerang naruto mengelilinginya. Serangan ratusan jarum tepat mengenai arah naruto menciptakan debu meluas di sekitar tempat naruto berdiri sehingga Naruto tidak terlihat lagi.

Wajah gembira bisa di lihat dari 3 chunin beberapa saat setelah serangan selesai. Payung mereka jatuk ketanah menancap di atas tanah dari 6 arah membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi naruto. Wajah senang mereka memperhatikan ke arah debu berharap dapat melihat mayat naruto tergeletak di atas tanah.

"Hehehe.. Dia tidak mungkin selamat setelah serangan itu" ucap si pemimpin ame nin. Perlahan lahan debu menghilang tertiup angin dan kembali ke asalanya.

"Ternyata ia tidak sekuat apan yang kita dengar. Komen yang lain, di ikuti anggukan dan senyuman bahagia. Wajah senyum mereka perlahan menghilang bersama dengannya debu menyadari sesuatu yang salah pada harapan mereka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin" ucap Ninja Ame padab bagian kiri melihat sasaran mereka menghilang dari tempatnya sehingga serangan mereka hanya berhasil mengenai tanah tempat naruto berdiri. Ratusan senbon menancap di atas tanah seakan Naruto menghilang entah kemana. Mereka bertiga kemudian melompat ke atas tanah mengambil kembali payung mereka.

"Kumulai dari kau.. "Suara dari belakang sang pemimpin yang agak jauh dari lainnya. Naruto muncul dari belakang pemimpin ame nin bersiap menyerang nya. Ame nin dengan insting chuninnya saat mendengar suara Naruto membuka payungnya dan melakukan posisi bertahan melindungi tubuhnya dengan payung itu.

**Shinobuto (tarian kematian)**'Bisik pelan Naruto dengan Uzu no ken di tangannya di arahkan ke payung sang pemimpin. Uzu no ken naruto langasung berubah menjadi pedang berwarna biru kemerahan dan memanjang meyerang ame nin itu. Tusukannya berhasil menembus payung pertahanan sang pemimpin kemudian terus menembus jantungnya.

"Uhuk" sang pemimpin melebarkan mata dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Cyru" teriak dua Ame nin lainnya yang berada di sisi lain melihat pemimpin mereka terkena telakserangan naruto. Mereka berdua langsung melemparkan suriken bersama ke arah naruto. Naruto melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan itu setelah mencabut Uzu no ken dari dada cyru. Uzu No ken itu kembali dengan panjang semula, berwarna hitam kembali.

Dua chunin lainnya hanya bisa menatap mayat rekan mereka yang tumbang diatas tanah dengan mata melebar dan mulut penuh darah. Rasa horor terlihat di mata mereka melihat rekan mereka tewas begitu cepat.

"Sebagai catatan untuk kalian.. Katanaku ini adalah pedang uzumaki. Sangat kuat, dan di buat dari logam khusus yang hanya ada di daratan Uzushigakure." Ucap Naruto mengangkat katananya menunjuk salah satu ame Nin. "Logamnya sangat spesial karena dapat mengantarkan chakra dengan mudah. Aku memiliki elemen Futon yang bisa memotong apapun, di perkuat oleh Katon. Senjata apapun yang kalian gunakan tidak ada gunanya jika melawanku" lanjutnya.

Perlahan katana Naruto mengeluarkan chakra berwarna buru kemerahan. Persis seperti chakra angin dicampurkan dengan katon, membentuk lapisan rata, membukus katana itu sampai pegangannya.

Bukannya taku, malah Ame nin yang di tunjuk menggunakan katana itu semakin menggila dan ingin menghancurkan Naruto."Kau... MATI" Teriak Ame nin, bersiap melakukan handsealnya menyerang naruto.

**Katon : hibarashi**

**Futon daittopa**

Teriak mereka bersama menyerang naruto menggunakan ninjutsu gabungan hibarashi dan daitoppa. Api membentuk lingkaran kemudian diberikan tekanan angin C rank membuat dua jutsu itu menyatu bagai susu dan air putih. Jutsu mereka membentuk bulatang lingkaran cincin jupiter menyerang bocah Uzumaki itu.

Naruto berdiri kokoh di tempatnya tanpa gentar melihat santai serangan gabungan ame nin mendekatinya. Naruto kemudian mengangkat Uzu no ken setelah jutsu itu mendekatinya dan memotong jutsu itu membelahnya membagi kearah kanan dan kirinya.

**Douja senbon**

Belum selesai yang satu, jutsu yang lain sudah mereka lancarkan kembali menyerang Naruto. 2 payung melayang di atas naruto kemudian seperti serangan pertama mereka, payung payung itu mengeluarkan puluhan senbon ke arah naruto. Naruto memainkan katananya indah disertai lekukan tebuhnya, menangkis dan menghindari semua serangan itu.

Naruto seperti menari indah di tengah hujan saat saat memainkan dua pedang legenda menggunakan keduantangannya. Kemampuan kenjutsu memang sempurna di miliki Naruto, tapi terlihat jelas saat ratusan jarum tipis tidak ada yang berhasil menggores kulitnya, padahal serangan itu dari segala arah.

Mata dua ame nin melebar tak percaya saat melihat serangan mereka sesungguhnya meleset, atau mungkin hanya Naruto yang terlalu indah memainkan lengannya mengendalikan pedang legenda. Semua senbon menancap di tanah sekitar naruto mengelilingi naruto dan sebagian di batang pohon pada samping kiri kanan dan belakangnya

"Di-dia menangkis semua" ucap shok Ame nin

"Mustahil" tegas ame nin lainnya tak percaya. Mata melebar mulut menganga, itulah ekspresi keduanya saat melihat naruto menunduk dengan kedua unung pedangnya menyentuh tanah.

"Sekarang..." Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan menatap ke arah dua lawan di hadapannya itu."Serangan balik" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Katana di tangan kanannya dia arahkan ke tanah lalu berlari cepat kearah dua Shinobi Ame.

Katan itu ia aliri chakra Futon dan Katon, di sabetkan vertikal keantara dua Chunin ame, cukup cepat. Dua Ame nin itu masih sempat melompat, memisah, menghindari serangan Naruto. Naruto menyeringai karena itulah yang ia harapkan. Dengan cepat tangan kirinya bergerak melakukan handseal tiger. Mata Ame nin yang melomoat dihadapannya bagian kiri melebar menyadari ia melakukan kesalahan.

**Katon : Goukakkyou no jutsu'. **Bisik pelan Naruto yang langsung menarik napas dan menyemburkan bola api sebesar 2 meteran dari dalam mulutnya, meluncur cepat kearah Ame nin.

Terang saja jutsu itu berada diwaktu yang tepat, saat Ame nin melayang di udara dan tentu tidak bisa ia hindari. Bola api itu langsung melahapnya, mengantam tubuhnya keras menyeret tubuh gosongnya ke batang pohon Rakasasa tidak jauh dari tempatnya beraksi.

Naruto melirikkan matanya cepat, menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Ia mengangkat katananya lalu memainkannya, kenangkis beberapa Shuriken yang di lemparkan oleh Ame nin yang tersissa di sana.

Trank.. Trank..

Suara pertemuan dua logam terdengar di sertai percikan api karena gesekan dua jenis logam. Semua shuriken yang dilemparkan Ame nin itu berhasil di tepis cukup mudah, dan dengan tenangnya Naruto menatap sissa musuhnya.

"Sekarang tingtal kau yang tersissa.. Aku tau kalau kau memegang gulungan team kalian, jadi keputusan di tanganmu." Naruto berhenti sejenak mengangkat katananya lalu mengalirkan chakra biru kemerahan seperti pertama tadi. "Serahkan gulungan itu dan kau akan kubiarkan hidup, atau kau akan menysul dua rekanmu dengan cara paling meyakitkan" lanjut si uzumaki melepaskan sedikit tekanan chakra agak mengerikan.

Ame Nin itu mengepal erat tangannya kesal karena apapun yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Bersama dua rekannya saja, mereka tetap gagal membunuh Naruto, dan kini hanya tinggal ia sendiri. Jadi sangat mustahil baginya untuk mengalahkan Bocah berambut merah dihadapannya.

Bersama Haku dan Sai.

"Sial... Sampai kapan Naruto akan menyuruh kita menunggu disini seperti kambing conge.." Ungkap kesal Haku duduk di atas dahan Pohon bersama sai yang berdiri tetap terjaga.

"Dia baru pergi lima menit yang lalu Haku San.. Naruto adalah yang paling kuat dari kita semua, jadi tidak seharusnya kita menghawatirkannya" ucap datar Sai.

"Bu kan begitu baka.. Aku bukannya menghawatirkan keselamatannya. Aku hanya kesal karena ia beraksi sendiri dan menyuruh kita menunggunya disini seperti kambing conge. Dia pikir aku tidak bisa bertarung.. Tsk.." Gumam Haku kembali, mengeluh, kesal bercampur jadi satu karena perlakuan Naruto. Mendengar perkataan Haku, Sai hanya bisa bersikap datar seperti biasa.

"Yo.. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama" suara Naruto berasal dari dahan atas tempat haku duduk, di pohon yang sama. "tapi aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan kecilku dulu" lanjutnya melompat kebawah.

Perlahan Haku berdiri dan menatapnya serius. "Kau Baka... " Haku berhenti sejenak mempersiapkan jutsunya. "JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN INI SEKALI LAGI, AKAN KUPASTIKAN KALAU KAU AKAN TERKURUNG DALAM BONGKAHAN ES SELAMANYA... " Lanjutnya melakukan jutsu big head.

Naruto langsung keringat dingin, ketakutan merasakan jutsu itu. Itu adalah jutsu S rank yang selalu digunakan saat tekanan darah sedang naik. Dengan cepat ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Si-siap Bu.." Jawabnya Nerves.

"Bagus... Sekarang kemana kita" tanya Haku yang kembali tenang. Naruto menyeringai mendenarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kita akan ke Menara" jawabnya memperlihatkan sepasang gulungan di tangan kanannya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau.." Ungkap shok Haku mengambil gulungan itu.

"Ada ninja bodoh yang tadi memberikanku dengan mudah.. " Tentu saja Haku langsung sweet drop sedangkan sai tersenyum aneh mendengarkan jawaban Naruto. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja.. Sebaiknya kita segera ke Menara.. Aku tidak mau bermalam di Hutan.." Lanjut Naruto.

**End**

Thankyou So much atas respon positif fict keduaku ini. Tinggalkan banyak review yah..


	12. Chapter 12

**New Savior : Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto**

Yo minna...

Humph.. Terlebih dahulu aku sangat senang dengan respon yang kalian berikan untuk fict ini.

Untuk Naruto akan bertemu Takaji, itu pasti.. Untuk Obito.. Kalian akan tau nantinya, tapi masih lama... Kurasa aku memiliki alur cerita menarik untuknya nanti dan di luar pemikiran kalian pastinya. Tidak akan sama dengan Cannon tentunya, hehehe

Naruto Vs Menma yah.. Kurasa untuk itu tida kumasukan pada Volume ini. Meski begitu, aku bisa menambahkannya jika banyak yang memintanya. Aku sudah menyelesaikan Volume ini sebanyak 32 chapter. Dan jika ada penambahan tentang pertarungan, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya...

Aku sudah memulai menulis volume keduanya, edisi Rise of Hellboy. Baru tiga chapter sih dan sangat berbeda dengan Shipuden yang langsung pada alatsuki. Rancanaku pada Volume berikutnya baru akan muncul Akatsuki dan Tobi... (Belum tentu tobi adalah Obito pastinya. Sudah kubilang ini berbeda dari Canon.) Aku juga sedikkt lebih Fokus pada Fict ini dibandingkan yang satunya. Ini juga karena yang satunya sekitar 40 chapter akan selesai untuk part satunya. Aku mengurangi chapter dengan menggabungkannya untuk menambah jumlah word.

Update kilat... Targetku 250 fav an 250 folower untuk Volume pertama. Jika itu sudah di dapat, maka aku akan merilis komplit seluruh chapter dalam volume ini. Jika tidak yah.. Satu persatu seperti biasa.. Hehehe. (Grin ala Naruto 11 jari)

Untuk lemon.. Humph.. Aku berpikir pada volume Shipuden ajha... Jika ada yang menginginkannya sih.. Aku bisa usahakan. Semua tergantung para reader.

Pairnya belum mengarah sebenarnya pada volume ini. Tapi ada Volume dua aku sudah sedikit menunjukan arah pairnya...

Ok.. Salam kenal semua pembaca, dan Selamat menikmati.

Make destiny akan release minggu malam nanti.

Adam... Out..

**Monster**

Hutan kematian.

Terdengar suara mengerikan, seperti suara burung raksasa dari dalam hutan itu. Pohon raksasa berdempetan sedikit mengeluarkan akarnya kepermukaan menunjukan megahnya pohon itu. Pohon yang telah puluhan tahun menghiasi hutan kematian dengan sebagin besar akarnya kini di tumbuhi lumut berwarna hijau.

Diantara pepohonan terliahat 3 genin sedang berunding, genin konihagakure no sato. Seperti team biasanya, dua linnya adalah pria dan satu terakhir adalah seorang konoichi, sesuai dengan standar team pastinya.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Tanya Konoichi berambut pink pada rekannya itu. Mereka duduk jongkok di atas tanah membentuk segi tiga diantara beberapa pohon yang mengelilingi mereka seperti bodyguard.

"Kita harus mencegah terjadinya kesalahan yang akan membuat team kita kehilangan scroll. Henge adalah jutsu sederhana, namun bisa membuat kita kesusahan jika orang melakukan itu dan menyusup masuk ke team kita kan." Jelas seorang pria berambut raven model bebek dengan memakai hita itae konohagakure.

Rambutnya di lilit oleh hitaitae sedang dua dibagian keningnya agak panjang sampai hidungnya dibiarkan terjatuh. Pakaian yang ia kenakan berwarna ungu gelap lengan pendek dengan kerak leeher bundar menutupi lehernya agak lebar sampai memperlihatkan tulang bahunya. Memakai hiasan lengan berupa kain seperti lengan baji dari pergelangan tangan sampai sikinya berwarna putih. Celana pendek putih dengan tinggi sekitar 155 cm bola mata hitam. Dipunggungnya terlihat lambang clan uchiha, berupa kipas putih merah. (A.K.A Sasuke Uchiha)

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menghindari itu?" Tanya Konoichi rekannya kembali. Dia menggunakan pakaian sambung rok berwarna merah tanpa lengan. Rambut pinki sampai pinggang dengan hita itae dijadikan pitanya.

Dibagian bawahnya terbalut celana pendek ketat sampai lutut berwarna hitam melapisi pakaiannya. Sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam dan bola mata hijau turut menghiasi tubuhnya. Paras ayu nan elok melekat erat di wajahnya dengan pinki membuatbya sempurna dengan tinggi 150 cm. (A.K.A Sakura Haruno)

"Kita membutuhkan password untuk kita agar kita bisa tetap saling mengenal satu sama lain" jawab Sasuke uchiha dengan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Pasword?" Tanya seorang pria berambut blonde mini Yondaime.

Tidak ada yang spesial darinya, hanya saja dia lebih pendek seperti pertumbuhannya dibatasi, Tingginya hanya sekitar 150 cm. Tampang manis seperti mini Namikaze Minato dengan mengenakan switer putih. Celana pendek berwarna biru dengan sepatu shinobi biru (aka Menma Namikaze

"sebuah password... password dimana hanya kita yang mengetahuinya. Dan jangan percaya pada siapapun yang tidak mengetahui pasword ini, apapun yang terjadi." jawab tegas Sasuke melirik kearah Menma. Menma hanya ber oh ria dengan membalas menatap Uchiha itu. Menma memiliki daya ingatan pendek namum pemikiran dan taktik genius. Dia memiliki wajah Minato Namikaze sang ayah, otak sang Namikaze, dan sifat agak ceroboh dari Senju.

"Dan sebaiknya kau dengarkan ini, aku cuma akan mengucapkannya sekali saja. Pertanyaannya adalah 'kepan seorang ninja bisa menyerang? Dan jawabannya adalah 'Mencari celah yang tepat terlebih dahulu. Mencari Kesempatan yang baik untuk menyerang saat melihat musuh dalam keadaan pertahanan lengah dan dia tidak memiliki senjata untuk melakukan serangan atau menangkis serangan untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Disitulah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melakukan penyerangan" lanjut Sasuke dengan serius sedikit cepat dan sangat akurat. Sakura mengangguk mengerti sedang menma hanya memberikan tampang bingung bercamur sweetdrop.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya lanjut sasuke

"Yap.. Aku langsung mengingatnya" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit merona menatap kearah Sasuke pujaan hatinya.

"Bisa kau bikin sesuatu yang lebih singkat?" Tanya Menma dengan nada tak berdosa menatap kearah sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa mengingatnya baka, aku bahkan bisa langsung mengingatnya" bisik tajam penuh aura shinigami diwajah Sakura menatap si Namikaze yang langsung mengubah ekspresinya menatap balik dengan ekspresi penuh rasa mengerti.

"Te-tentu saja aku mengingatnya Sakura chan, aku mengingatnya. Perkiraanku itu adalah sebuah pasword, bukanlah sebuah pembelajaran" gumam menma menatap sakura lalu Sasuke.

"Ok.. Sekarang sudah saatnya kita melakukan pencarian untuk pasangan scroll kita" ucap Sasuke perlahan berdiri diikuti sakuara dan menma

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke, bukanya ki- Ahh" ucapan Menma terpotong saat merasakan sesuatu menyayat pipi sebelah kanannya dan terasa sedikit perih. Dia memegang pipi kanannya itu kemudian merasakan sesuatu dipipinya, darah.

"Apa ini.." Ucap Menma bingung merasakan darah dari pipinya yang keluar.

Dari hadapan mereka diantara pepohonan besar yang membentuk seperti terowongan gelap. Suara hempasan angin terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka. Tiba tiba sebuah hempasan angin langsung menyerang kearah mereka bertiga, angin membentuk seperti badai dari ujung hutan seperti terowongn itu.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura berdiri kokoh berusaha untuk bertahan dari hempasan angin itu. Angin seperti badai dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang mereka.

"A-apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencoba bertahan ditengah hempasan angin kencang itu bertanya pada rekannya.

'Ini.. Jutsu futon, daitoppa tingkat tinggi. Siapa yang melakukan ini?' Pikir Menma menganalisa serangan itu.

Boooommmmm

Ledakan pun akhirnya terjadi dilihat dari atas tempat mereka berada. Gumpalan asap debu tercipta besar dan meluas seperti sesuatu yang besar jatuh dari langit. Debu menghiasi area itu.

Beberapa saat setelah itu kembali kebawah, debu menghilang dan terlihat 3 shinobi berpakaian dua diantara mereka memakai pakaian berwarna hitam dengan salah satunya botak. Mereka masing masing memiliki topi jerami dan sibotak menggangungnya pada punggungnya. Ikat pinggang yang sama dengan berwarna merah muda berbentuk tali dengan membentuk kupu kupu dibelakang mereka.

"Baiklah.. Kalian memencar dan aku mengurus ini sendirian" ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam memakai pakaian seperti kimono berwarna cokelat dengan panjang sampai lutut. Memakai calan hitam panjang dan memegang ujung topi depan wajahnya.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat sakura dan teamnya. Terlihat bekas angin menciptakan parit mini diatas tanah. Sasuke terlihat bersembunyi dibalik semak tidak jauh dari area parit itu menatap kearah depan.

"Sakura" ucap Sasuke manatap dan melompat kearah sakura. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke, lalu berlari kearahnya

"Sasuke Ku"- ucap sakura ingin mendekati Uchiha itu, namun Sasuke memegang kunai ditangan kanannya bersiap menyerang si pingki.

"Tahan disitu.. " Ucap sasuke serius menatap sakura. Sakura berhenti melangkah dengan 2 meter dihadapan sasuke. "Kapan saat seorang ninja akan menyerang?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura serius dengan kapanpun bisa siap menyerang sakura.

"Oh.. Itu.. 'Mencari celah yang tepat terlebih dahulu. Mencari Kesempatan yang baik untuk menyerang saat melihat musuh dalam keadaan pertahanan lengah dan dia tidak memiliki senjata untuk melakukan serangan atau menangkis serangan untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Disitulah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melakukan penyerangan" jawab Sakura penuh keyakinan menatap Uchiha pujaannya.

"Bagus" jawab singkat Sasuke menurunkan kembali kunai ditangannya.

"Hey... Apa yang terjadi.. Apa kalian baik baik saja?" Teriak suara dari jauh yang tidak lain adalah suara dari menma namikaze berlari sedikit terburu buru. Dia berlari menuju kearah sasuke dan sakura.

"Tahan disitu" ucap Sakura dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya memerintahkan menma berhenti. Menma berhenti dengan kaki kanannya kasih diudara mencoba menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya diatas tanah.

"Katakan paswordnya" perintah sakura lanjut.

"Oh itu.. 'Mencari celah yang tepat terlebih dahulu. Mencari Kesempatan yang baik untuk menyerang saat melihat musuh dalam keadaan pertahanan lengah dan dia tidak memiliki senjata untuk melakukan serangan atau menangkis serangan untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Disitulah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melakukan penyerangan" jawab Menma dengan sedikut senyum bodoh menatap rekan se teamnya.

Sakura bernapas lega mengetahui Menma bisa mengingat paswordnya, sedang Sasuke hanya memberikan seringai jahatnya pada menma menatapnya dingin kemudian melemparkan kunai kearah naruto. Menma menghindar dan langsung terjatuh ditanah

"Hey.. Apa yang kau lakukan.. Kau bisa membunuhku" teriak Menma terbaring diatas tanah.

"Sasuke kun.. Bukannya menma menjawab betul paswordnya? Kenapa kau menyerangnya?" Tanya pelan Sakura sedikit bingung menatap kearah sasuke yang membekanginya.

"Itulah kenapa aku menyerangnya sakura" jawab sasuke menatap kearah Menma sambil memberikan seringai seolah mengerti akan sesuatu

"Apa menurutmu Menma bisa mengingat perkataanku pada satu kali ucapan?" Tanya Sasuke lanjut pada Sakura tanpa tidak melepaskan pandangannya kearah Menma. "Ia boleh genius, tapi ia payah dalam menghafal, bahkan nama saja ia sedikit kesusahan menghafalnya "Lanjutnya

Terlihat Sakura mengerti apa maksud dari sasuke. 'Sasuke kun genius.. Mustahil Menma mengingat perkataan yang begitu rumit. Membutuhkan waktu ribuan tahun baginya untuk bisa mengingat itu' pikir Sakura menatap tajam kearah Menma

"Dia bukan Menma yang ku kenal, Menma itu tidak bisa mengingat perkataan kata demi kata dengan jelas. Mungkin dia akan bisa mengingatnya jika waktu yang diperlukan lima atau enam kali,tapi tidak dalam sekali ucap." ucap lanjut Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"Kau benar" koment Sakura menatap Menma bersama rekan Uchihanya iti.

"Baiklah siapapun kau, lebih baik tunjukan tampang aslimu, Pesta sudah selesai" ucap Sasuke menatap kearah Menma yang mereka tau palsu.

Perlahan menma palsu tersenyum jahat menatap kedua genin dihadapannya itu. Perlahan bangun dan berdiri sambil mengelurkan lidahnya menjilati bibirnya sendiri. "Kau memang pandai.." Ucapnya menatap sasuke dan sakura bersama sambil menerapkan handseal tiger

Pooooff

Kemudian tubuhnya menjadi gumpalan asap tebal dihadapan sakura. Setelah gumpalan asap itu menghilang terlihat konoichi dengan memakai topi jerami adalah wujud aslinya, seorang konoichi Kusa yang memiliki lidah panjang tadi. "Katakan kenapa kau menggunakan pasword yang susah diingat pada seorang dengan daya ingat rendah pastinya" tanya sosok itu perlahan membuka topinya. Terlihat mata hitam menatap Sasuke dengan hita itae kusagakure.

"Pasword itu adalah pengecualian untuk Menma. Dia adalah seorang yang tidak mungkin bisa mengingat perkataan pada pasword itu dengan mudah. Itu adalah jebakan untuk orang orang yang mengincar kami" jawab sasuke menatap sosok itu tajam. Dalam pikiran sasuke tentu sebuah tantangan kembali untuk melawan seseorang, apaplagi lawannya itu sedikit berbeda.

"Aku terkesan dengan pemikiranmu yang membuatmu tidak bisa melepaskan konsentrasimu.. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan" ucap kusa nin dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilati ujung topi jeraminya

'Eekkkgggggg.. Dia sangat menjijikan Cha..' pikir inner sakura menatap Kusa nin itu, horor hampir muntah. Inner sakura kemudan sudah muntah melihat apa yang dilakukan kusa nin itu. Sangat menjijikan saat melihat lidah panjang berlendir.

'Tapi dimana Menma?' Pikir sakura

.

.

Ditempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka, sebuah parit mini terbentuk seperti pada tempat sasuke dan sakura, hanya saja lebih kecil. Terlihat Menma terbaring dengan kaki diatas dengan batang pohon besar menghentikannya.

"Oh,. Ini... Sakit" ucapnya pelan

"Aku akan berdiri perlahan" ucapnya lanjut pada dirinya sendiri bergerak kekiri sedikit lalu kekanan memutar badannya sehiangga ia bisa duduk berlutut.

"Diamana Sasuke dan Sakura Chan?" Tanya Menma pada dirinya sendiri menatap kesekitarnya. Dia kemudian melebarkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu mendekatinya dihadapannya.

"A-apa iitu.." Ucap menma terbata menganga menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya kaget dan ketakutan, bahakan sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar saat melihat dan memastikan apa yang lihat adalah nyata

"I-itu.." Gumam Menma menganga tak mampu berkata

'Ular yang sangat besar' lanjutnya dipikarannya mentap kearah ular raksasa itu. Ular itu mengangkat kepalanya meninggi sekitar 7 meter diatas Menma. Ular yang bahkan melebihi ukuran pohon raksasa dibelakangnya.

Ular berwarna putih gelap dengan bercak cokelat dikulitnya. Dari mulutnya perlahan mengeluarkan lidahnya dan kemudian langsung mengerang naruto dengan mematoknya. Menma berhasil melompat menghindari patokan ular itu. Kemudian ular itu langsung menggerakkan badannya dengan ekor melilit kearah tubuh menma

'Apa yang terjadi.. A-aku tidak bisa menggerkan badanku' pikir Menma mencoba melepaskan diri dari ular yang melilit tubuhnya itu. Dari belakang kepala ular raksasa itu muncul dan langsung menelan tubuhnya

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" teriknya keras saat masuk kedalam mulut ular itu, menjadikannya santapan makan siang sang ular.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Terlihat Kusa nin itu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil dari kantong perlengkapan alat shinobinya. Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat gulungan itu.

"Aahhh... Kalian menginginkan scroll ini yah? Jadi yang kalian punya adalah scroll surga. Akan menyenangkan jika memiliki scroll ini bukan?" Tanya kusa nin itu perlahan menempatkan scroll itu diatas mulutnya yang sudah mengeanga mengeluarkan lidahnya. Lidahnya memanjang sedikit melilit scroll itu dan dia memasukan kedalam mulutnya dengan sedikit dorongan.

Sakura melebarkan matanya saat melihat seluruh scroll itu masuk dalam mulut ame nin itu. Ekspresi menjijikan terlihat jelas dari wajah sakura yang hampir muntah

"Baiklah... Disaat pertarungan kita selesai, hanya ada salah satu diantara kita yang bisa memiliki gulungan ini. Ini pasti akan sangat menyenangakan" ucap sosok itu yang tadinya mendinduk perlahan mengangkat wajahnya lalu menggerakkan tangannya seperti akan mencongkel matanya sendiri langsung menatap sasuke dan sakura.

"Dan yang lainnya pasti akan mati" ucap nya terakhir mengakhiri kalimatnya dilengkapi seringai jahat seperti akan menikmatk sasuke dan sakura sebagai hidangan makan malamnya.

Sasuke dan sakura langsung melebarkan matanya bersama saat melihat mata mengerikan kusa nin. Terlintas di pikiran mereka keadaan sadis ketika tubuh mereka ditebas sampai mengeluarkan bercak darah kemana mana. Bayangan mematikan mereka berdua disertai teriakan trriakan histeris kesakitan akibat sabetan benda tajam.

Perasaan itu menjadi hitam putih dengan darah memuncak keluar. Kunai menancap pas dikening masing masing mereka membuat mereka sejenak tampak hitam putih sedikit memundurkan kepala mereka.

Semua kembali normal dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka. Semua tidak pernah terjadi,semua hanya ilusi. Tubuh mereka sempoyongan menerima genjutsu A rank mengoyak inner mereka. Sasuke jatuh duduk ditanah dengan keadaan shok mata melebar begitu juga Sakura.

Sakura duduk dengan kedua tangan didepan dan kaki dilipat menyamping sedang sasuke tangan dibelakang kaki dilipat kedepan. Mata melebar menebarkan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat, Napas terengah engah seperti kesakitan.

'Apa itu genjutsu' pikir sasuke dalam takutnya. Badannya gemetar, mta melebar. Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Uhuk" perlahan sasuke memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya membuat matanya kembali melebar

'Ini.. Bukan.. Genjutsu.. Ini.. Sakit, dan darah..' Pikir Sasuke shok kembali menatap darahnya. Ia berusaha berdiri namun tidak bisa. Bahkan menggerakan tubuhnya sangat sulit apalagi untuk berdiri.

'Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak.. Apa ini ... ' Pikir sasuke menatap Kusa nin itu.

'Aku melihat kematanya... Dan aku melihat... seperti melihat kematian menjemputku.. Apa sebenarnya... Ini' pikir shok sasuke kembali dengan memaksa terus bergerak.

'Siapa dia.. Makhluk seperti apa dia' pikir sasuke menatap kearah sosok itu. Perlahan pandangannya diarahkan ke samoing kanannya tepat sakura berada

'Sakura' pikir shok sasuke melihat keadaan sakura

Seluruh badannya gemetar dengan keringat memuncak keluar bagai air terjun mata terbuka ketakutan begitu juga mulutnya. Ekspresi ketakutan seperti baru saja melihat shinigami mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan memberikan seringainya.

'Ini tidak berguna.. Dia sangat ketakutan melebihiku. Kami harus pergi dari sini, menjauh darinya.' Pikir sasuke perlahan mencoba berdiri meski dengan tubuh sangat susah bergerak.

Seluruh badannya bergetar karena takut bercampur dengan rasa shok luar biasa melanda kejiwaannya. Dia khirnya dapat berdiri dengan sangat susah, melirik kunai pada kantong kianan di pahanya.

'Ayo bergerak sasuke.. Bergerak.. Bergerak' pikur sasuke memberikan dorongan pada dirinya sendiri untuk menggerkan tangannya meraih kunai itu. Perlahn tangannya bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dengan gemetar mengarah kekunai di sakunya.

Akhirnya dia berhasil meraih kunai itu dan bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan menatap kearah. Kusa nin itu. Si Kusa nin perlahan melangkah mendekati sakura dan sasuke

"Sangat mengecewakan melihat keadaan kalian berdua. Aku berpikir bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini" ucap nya santai meraba kearah sakunya menatap sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat sedikit menantang" ucapnya lanjut melemparkan kunainya kearah sakura. Sasuke menatap kunai itu dengan penuh ekspresi kaget. Matanya melebar melihat kunai itu semakin dekat kearah sakura dan pasti akan membunuh sakura.

'Ayo.. Bergerak.. Beregerak...' Pikir sasuke

Kemudaian terlihatlah percikan darah segar dari sekitar mereka luka akibat sabetan kunai.

.

.

.

Disisi hutan lainnya, Naruto sedang melompati dahan pohon besar di sekitarnya, bersama dengan dua rekannya. Dia berhenti sejenak saat merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bukan main main pastinya.

'Chakra siapa ini... Ini sangat besar' pikirnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Sebuah tekananan KI pekat yang berasal dari arah utara entah siapapun itu

'Tidak mungkin seorang genin memiliki chakra seperti ini. Bahkan hatake kakasi sang elite jounin tidak mungkin memiliki chakra seperti ini. Ini segara dengan seorang kage.. Siapa dia sebenarnya dan apa yang dia lakukan di chunin exam' pikir lanjut Naruto dengan rasa penasaran sangat tinggi.

"Apa ada sesuatu Naruto?" Tanya Haku penasaran, tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya.

Dia tidak terlalu lihai dalam merasakan chakra seseorang, namun takanan KI yang ia rasakan bahkan bisa di rasakan oleh seorang biasa yang bukan sensorik. Dia tentu tertarik setelah merasakan tekanan chakra itu.

Tiba tiba, naluri bertarungnya muncul dengan cepat, naluri ingin melawan seorang lawan kuat. Namun dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kemampuannya dulu sebelum final ujian ini. Dia hanya ingin memperlihatkan kemampuan kenjutsunya terlebih dahulu sebelum kemampuan utamanya. Ia tidak ingin rencananya terganggu oleh sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

'Sepertinya aku harus bergabung pada pertarungan ini. Pasti akan sangat menarik memiliki lawan kuat kembali setelah beberapa misi terakhir tidak memuaskan' pikir senyum tipis Naruto dan akhirnya melompat cepat menuju ke arah chakra yang ia rasakan untuk bergabung pada pesta pertarungan. Dia semakin bersemangat dan menambah kecepatan lompatannya menuju ke arah sasarannya.

"Kalian duluan saja ke menara, aku masih ada urusan penting yang harus kulakukan" ucap Naruto sebelum melompat cepat, lagi-lagi mengabaikan teamnya.

"Tsk... Aku tidak tahan lagi... Sai kita ikuti dia.. Sekarang" tegas Haku menekan perkataannya kesal.

"Ta-tapi Naruto itu seorang Sensor, dan ia bisa sangat mudah mengetahui kalau kita sedang mengawasinya" gumam Ragu Sai.

"Aku tidak perduli.. Aku sudah lelah selalu di anggap remeh oleh bocah itu" tegas Haku ngotot, kemudian melompat menyusul Naruto.

'Aku lebih suka melaksanakan misi kelas A dari pada menghadapi Wanita' pikir Sai yang juga melompat mengikuti Haku.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua kunai menancap diakar pohon, kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Kusa nin menyerang sakura. Bercak darah ditanah terlihat dengan jelas, dan terlihat Kusa nin sedang menatap tajam kearah kunainya itu.

'Dia cukup pintar meloloskan diri seperti itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipredikisi sebelumnya' pikirnya mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilati bibirnya sendiri melihat bercakan darah ditanah.

.

Scane berubah ke bercak darah di paha sasuke dengan kunai di tangannya. Kunai itu di tusukan kearah pahanya sendiri setelah melihat kunai mendekati sakura. Sasuke langsung menusukkan kunai kepahanya dan mengaktifkan sharinganya yang kini dua tomoe pada masing masing matanya.

Dia langsung melompat menyelamatkan sakura dan melarikan diri dari kusa nin itu. Melompati pohon demi pohon sampai akhirnya mereka kini berada siatas dahan sebuah pohon raksasa. Sakura diletakan perlahan dihadapannya sedang ia duduk bersandar diatas pohon memegang kunai yang menancap di paha kanannya itu.

'Sasuke' pikir sakura yang kini sudah sadar.

"Aaakkhh" teriak sasuke saat mencabut kunai itu dari pahanya. Darah memecah kuluar dihadapan sakura yang melebarkan matanya saat melihat itu

"Sasuke kun.. Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya sakuar menjongkok dihadapan saauke. Sasuke menutup sebelah matanya menahan rasa sakit dipahanya dengan bersandar di pohon raksasa belakangnya.

"Sasuke apa yang ter"-

"Diam" ucap sasuke sambil menahan mulut sakura menggunakan tangan kirinya sedang ia menatap kesebelah kanan mencari keberadaan musuh

'Dimana dia.. Kenapa bahkan saya tidak bisa merasakannya. Dia.. Dia bukan genin, dia bahkan bukan jounin. Dia bisa jadi kage level dengan tekanan KI seperti tadi sampai membuat kami merasakan kematian kami.. Dimana dia' pikir sasuke ketakutan menatap kesampingnya.

Terlihat sakura sedikit shok melihat ekspresi ketakutan sasuke rekannya itu

'A-aku belum pernah melihat sasuke kun setakut itu.. Di.. Dia membuatku takut' pikir sakura menatap sasuke yang menatap kearah kanannya.

Tiba tiba sesuatu dari arah kanan sakura ada bayangan besar seperti bergerak. Sakura melirik bayangan itu dengan cepat lalu meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sasuke. Dia terus berusaha tapi sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

Dia akhirnya lepas dengan menekan tangan sasuke dari mulutnya ke samping kirinya membuat mulutnya terbebas untuk berteriak

"Sasuke.. Awas" teriak sakura

Dengan cepat sasuke berbalik dan melihat kepala ular besar sudah siap mematoknya. Sasuke dan sakura langsung melompat kebelakang mereka menjauh dari hantaman ular itu

Booommm

Ular itu hanya bisa menggigit batang pohon pijakan mereka sedang sakura dan sasuke berhasil meloloskan diri gigitan itu.

'Apa itu.. Itu tidak bisa diterima akal sehat... ular sebesar itu datang menyerang tiba-tiba' pikir sasuke shok dalam lompatannya. Sakura mendarat di dahan lain sedang sasuke di tempat lain namun tidak begitu jauh.

Ular raksasa itu melilitkan dirinya pada pohon rakasasa dan memutar keatas. Besarnya hampir mentyamai batang pohon itu melesat cepat keatas lalu membuka mulutnya siap memakan sasuke. Sasuke melihat itu melompat menjauh. Dia menatap kearah kepala ular yang kini terbuka lebar dihadapannya. Sejenak terlintas wajah kusa nin itu di bagian kepala ular itu.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Pergi kau" teriak sasuke mengambil suriken dari kentingnya dan dengan kudua tangannya melemparkan suriken itu kerah ular raksasa. Suriken itu berhasil menancap di leher ular menjatuhkannya kedahan pohon tewas tak bernyawa dengan darah yang perlahan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sasuke yang kini mendarat di dahan pohon mengamati seksama ular besar itu. Dari kulitnya dengan belang cokelat terlihat retakan. Perlahan membesar dan memecah seperti telur yang mengeluarkan isinya. Sasuke melebarkan matanya melihat Kusa nin yang muncul dari situ dengan menjijikan tubuh penuh lendir.

'Apa... Makhluk apa dia' pikir shok sasuke menatap kearah kusa nin yang kini keluar dan berdiri melangkah keatas kulit ular.

"Selamat.. Kau sudah membunuh predator besar ini.. Dan kini saatnya kau melawan predator yang sebenarnya" ucapnya horor sambil menatap sasuke dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilati lendir di wajahnya, kemudian melepaskan KI.

Terlihat sakura langsung jatuh berlutut tidak kuat menahan KI itu. Dia perlahan menatap kearah ular besar diatas dahan pohon tak bernyawa.

'Menma... Dimana kau? Kami membutuhkanmu' pikir sakura mengarah pada menma namikaze sang rekan teamnya.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang lain, seekor ular sedang bersantai setelah menikmati makan siangnya.

"Hey.. Keluarkan aku" terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam perut ular itu. Itu adalah suara menma yang kini berada diperut si ular.

Didalam perut ular, Menma terjepit diantara usus usus dengan tangan dikunainya menusuk ke usus yang lain

"Keluarkan aku bangsat" teriak geram menma. Usus usus itu semakin menjepit tubuhnya dan semakin menarik kedalam tubuh ular itu. Menma melepaskan kunainya dan melihat kunainya perlahan tertarik kedalam tubuh ular itu.

'Sepertinya ini akhir hidupku' pikir Menma pasrah menatap kunainya kini menghilang tinggal wajahnya yang terlihat dari bagian tubuhnya. Bagian yang lain telah terhisap maauk kedalam usus ular besar itu. Menma perlahan menutup matanya.

'Dan aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku jadi hokage' pikir lanjut menma membuka matanya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya untuk melakukan handseal namun agak susah

'Pikir menma.. Berpikir.. Bagaimana caramu keluar dari sini' pikir menma memaksa kedua tangannya untuk melakukan handseal. Dalam pikirannya masuk kejadiaan saat ia muntah bersama dengan sasuke rival abadinya pada misi bersama di nami no kuni.

'Itu dia..' Pikir menma semangat telah menemukan cara untuk meloloskan diri dari ular itu. Ia kemudian masuk kedalam mindscapenya sendiri

'Oi.. Kyubi.. Berikan aku chakramu' pikir menma dan hanya si jawab seringai dari kyubi yang mengerti apa maksud Menma. Akhirnya ia bisa melakukan handseal setelah berusaha keras dan tinggal rambut blondenya yang terlihat belum di hisap.

**Taju kage bunahin no jutsu**

Dari luar, perut ular buncit seketika, mendadak besar melebihi ukuran besar badannya. Terlihat semakin membesar dan bertambah makin besar. Kemudian

Booomm

Perut ular itu khirnya meledak sebagai pelengkap besarnya perutnya yang mengembang. Ribuan clone menma kelur dari perut ular dengan menma yang asli bersiri membersuhkan badannya dari lendir ular itu.

"Maaf ular bodoh, tapi aku tidak akan mati sekarang bersamamu" ucapnya serius sambil membersihkan lendir dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dipinggiran konohagakure, angin menyapu dedaunan pohon raksasa disekitar area itu. Dedaunan berguguran langsung dibawa angin menjauhi batangnya. Melayang jauh bersama yang lain. Suara kicauan burung bersahutan terus memainkan perannya dalam menghidupkan suasan pinggir hutan kematian itu.

Terlihat dua sosok sedang berdiri dengan seorang memegang lembaran kertas. Disis lain, seorang dengan pakaian chunin dan sesuatu diwajahnya seperti menempel membentuk garis dari wajahnya kemudian pipinya melewati batang hidungnya. Kain sekitar 2 cm berwarna putih dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Menurut diagnosa kalian apa ini?" Tanyanya pada dua sosok dibelakangnya yang, sosok berkacamata dan yang satunya tidak. Memakai hitaitar konoha dengan kain menutup rambut bagian atas kepalanya. Pakaian hitam dengan lengan panjang dengan dua kantung di dadanya. Terlihat jelas mereka dari penampilan mereka bukan shinobi melainkan dari bagian lain.

"Begitulah, tidak mungkin ninjutsu" jawab si pemakai kacamata dengan memegang beberapa lembar kertas di tangan kananya.

"Apapun ini, ninjutsu atau apapun, ini sangat berbahaya" ucap sang chunin

Dihadapanya ada 3 mayat seperti model mayat dari 3 genin Kusagakure yang menyerang team Menma terbaring dengan si botak duduk tak bernyawa.

"Pergi laporkan pada instruktur exam. Dia harus tau itu" ucap chunin lanjut tanpa menatapnya dan menggaruk garuk kepalanya meski tidak gatal

"Hai" jawab sosok berkacamata langsung menghilang dengan shunshin.

.

.

.

Dipintu masuk hutan kematian, terdapat tulisan dilarang masuk, area berbahaya. Seorang perempuan dududk diatas atap pos penjagaan hutan kematian. Tidak lain tidak bukan dialah Anko Mitarashi sedang menikmati hidupnya.

"Hm... Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan indahnya menikmati dango dengan sida disiang hari" ucapnya sambil memakan dangonya dan memainkn kakinya menggoyang goyangkan unyu dalam keadaan menggantung.

"Hum.. Ini sangat sangat.. Nikmat" ucapnya memakan dango terakhirnya dan melemparkan tusuk dangonya menancap dibatang sebuah pohon.

"Wow.. Sebuah lambang konohagakure yang sempurna" ucapnya sambil meminum soda di tangan kirinya

"Ini sangat menyenangkan sambil menunggu para kontestan masuk ke menara tempat terakhir tujuan mereka" ucapnya lanjut sambil menutup mata menikmati dango campur sodanya.

Tiba tiba sebuah gumpalan asap muncul dibawahnya tepat diatas tanah. Terlihat orang yang tadi memakai kacamata muncul dengan berlutut dihadapan anko.

"Ada masalah" ucapnya dengan sedikit pelan menatap anko mitarashi.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Anko santai tanpa menatapnya sambil menggoyang goyangkan kakinya memakan dangonya yang masih ada dimulutnya.

"Ditemukan 3 mayat di tepi hutan kematian" jawab sosok itu kembali.

"Jadi sudah dimulai yah..." Ucap Anko cuek dengan kematian 3 genin peserta exam

"Ada hal yang aneh, dan kupikir kau akan tau saat melihatnya.. Madam" ucap sosok itu dengan sangat serius menatap anko. Terlihat anko menelan paksa dangonya membuka matanya menatap kesosok dihadapannya.

"Baiklah.. Kalau kau bilang ini menarik" jawab anko kemudian mereka menghilang dengan shunshin

.

.

.

Kembali bersama Sasuke dan kusa nin, angin memainkan rambut Sasuke ditengah sorotan cahaya matahari. Lambang uchiha clan dibelakangnya seolah bersinar terkena silauan cahaya matahari. Sasuke kini sedang berdiri di dahan yang sama dengan kusa nin. Tiba tiba badannya memanjang dengan melilit dahan pohon seperti ular menyerang sasuke.

Mata sasuke melebar melihat gerakan kepala sosok itu semakin cepat mendekatinya dan semakin dekat.

"Aaalkkhh" teriak geram sasuke bersiap menerima serangan itu, tapi sebelumnya beberapa suriken berhasi menancap di hadapan kusa nin menghentikan gerakannya. Dari sisi lain menma berdiri dan langsung menyerang kusa nin menendang wajahnya.

Tendangan menma tepat mengenai wajah sosok itu melemparkannya menjauh kemabali ke tubuh normalnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat.. "Ucap Menma membelakangi sasuke

"Menma baka... Kau dari mana" teriak sakura dari arah lainnya menatap menma sedikit senang

"Aku tadi di halau oleh seekor ular raksasa" jawab menma dengan tidak memalingkan tatapannya pada kusa nin itu.

"Kukuku... Menma kun.. Jadi kau telah mengalahkn teman kecilku yah... " Ucap kusa nin itu perlahan mengangkat lengan baju pada lengan kirinya. Terlihat tatto ular melilit di lengannya itu. Dia menggigit jari kananya kemudian menorehkan darahnya pada tatto itu.

"Kini pertarungan sebenarnya" ucap kusa nin melakukn handseal

**Kuchiyese no jutsu**

Teriak kusa nin itu dan seketika muncul ular asap sangat besar di sekitar mereka. Menma dan sasuke terlempar menjauh berbeda arah, sasuke kearah sakura dan Menma ke arah lainnya. Begitu asap menghilang, terlihat sebuah ular besar dan kusa nin itu berdiri diatas kepala ular itu

"Terlambat.. Mati kau namikaze menma" ucap kusa nin langsung mematok menma dengan menggunakan kepala ular itu, menghancurkan dahan berhasil melempar menma menjauh.

"MENMA" teriak sakura dengan mata lebarnya bersama sasuke. Mereka melihat menma perlahan jatuh dari atas menujunke arah ular yang siap mematoknya.

"Sasuke.. Lakukan sesuatu, kalau tidak menma kan tewas" teriak sakura namun sasuke masih dalam keadaan shok akibat serangan pertama yang ia rasakan.

Menma perlahan terjun bebas dengan mata tertutup dan semakin dekat ke arah kepala ular. Dia membuka kedua matanya yang kini sudah menjadi orange dengan pupil horizontal. Terasa KI dari Menma yang membuat sakura dan sasuke shok

"RASAKAN INI" teriak Menma keras dan langsung memberikan pukulannya ke arah kepala ular, berhasil membuat ular raksasa itu mundur akibat pukulan menma

'Mustahil' pikir tiga sosok lainnya bersama sama melihat itu. Sasuke terlibat geram saat melihat menma menyerang membabi buta kembali ke arah kepala ular itu. Pukulan demi pukulan terus ia lancarkan membuat ular sedikit mundur kesakitan.

Menma langsung mengambil kesempatan menyerang ke arah kusa nin. Kusa nin memberikan seringai saat melihat mata menma.

'Jadi itu yah.. 'Pikirnya melihat rahasia menma.

Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuka telapak tangan kanannya kemudian meniupnya. Tercipta bola api yang menyerang menma dan kembali terlempar dan jatuh menghancurkan beberapa dahan pohon.

"Jadi.. Mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita" ucap kusa nin menatap sasuke. Sasuke kembali melebarkan matanya saat ular besar mendekatinya bersama sakura. Ia tidak siap menerima serangan ini, serangan yang sangat tiba tiba.

Broookkk

Kepala ular berhenti di hadapan mereka sekitar 2 meter dengan menma yang menahan kepala ular. Kedua tangannya memegang kunai yang menahan kepala ular, menancap di mulut ular itu

"Hey kucing kecil.. Apa kau terluka?" Ucap menma perlahan menatap sasuke. Wajah menma berubah sedikit menyeramkan, Matanya sudah bukan biru lagi melainkan seperti tadi.

'A-apa dia Menma..' Pikir shok sasuke. Ia tau kalau Menma kuat, tapi tidak sekuat ini. Paling tidak level Menma berada di kisaran kemampuannya. Menma yang sekarang sungguh terlalu kuat baginya.

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Menma muncul lidah memanjang melilitnya dan mengangkatnya (yang terjadi berikutnya adalah seperti pada anime. orachimaru menyegel perut menma dan melemparkannya menjauh. Sakura menahannya dengan kunai kemudian meneriaki sasuke untuk bergerak.)

.

.

.

Terlihat patung budha berlambangkan konohagakure berjejer di tepi hutan kematian negara api. Salah satu patung itu ternodai oleh darah di kulit putih patung itu.

Angin menghembuskan dedaunan sekitar menerbangkannya menjauh dan akhirnya berada si atas tanah. Di terdengar suara kicauan burung sedang berpesta didalam hutan. Empat sosok berdiri menatap 3 mayat Ninja Kusagakure terkujur kaku di atas tanah.

"Aku sudah melakukan identifikasi pada korban. Mereka adalah genin dari amegakure yang terdaftar dalam chunin exam. Mereka tewas sebelum memasuki konohagakure untuk mendaftar exam" ucap sosok chunin dengan kain di wajahnya. Dia berkata sambil berdiri melipat tanhgan di dadanya menatap korban.

Terlihat Anko mitarashi perlahan melangkah maju mendekati korban, menatap sejenak. Ekspresinya langsung serius menatap korban.

"Wajah mereka menghilang yah" ucap Anko sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Yah.. Wajah mereka seperti ditarik dari tubuh mereka sendiri sampai terpisah. Entah ninjutsu atau apa ini aku tidak tau juga" jawab si chunin. Terlihat anko mengangkat tangan kananya lalu memegang kearah tengkuknya

'Tidak diragukan lagi, ini adalah jutsunya' pikir Anko memegang lehernya bagian belakang.

Bayangan anko mengarah pada seorang pria berdiri dalam bayangan dengan ular membentuk huruf S terbalik. Rambut pria itu panjang dengan katana menyilang dipunggungnya. Angin meniup membelai belai rambut dalam bayangan anko.

'Ini adaah perbuatannya... Tapi kenapa? Apa yang ia inginkan di chunin axam? Kenapa dia tiba tiba muncul?' Pikir lanjut anko.

Dedaunan terus berjatuhan dari dahannya terbawa oleh angin. Suasana hutan dan tiupan angin menambah heningnya suasana sekitar. Terlihat wajah anko geram dan emosi mengetahui perbuatan orang yang ia sangat benci mengakibatkan kematian tiga sosok dihadapannya itu

"Ok.. Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana wajah asli dari 3 kusa nin ini. Apa ada yang membawa ID milik mereka?" Tanya anko.

"Ini" jawab si kacamata memberikan kertas yang ia pegang ke anko. Anko mengambilnya dan menatapnya tajam.

'Jadi ini wajahnya sekarang...' Pikir anko melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya persis seperti kusa nin yang mengembalikan kunainua.

'Ini..' Pikir anko mengetahui sosok itu adalah sosok yang mengembalikan kunainya saat ia mengerjai naruto pada saat akan memasuki hutan kematian. Mata anko melebar mengingat tatapan Kusa nin saat mengembalikan kunai miliknya. Anko kemudian berbalik menatap 3 chunin dibelakangnya

"Kita dalam bahaya besar" ucap Anko menatap kearah mereka yang sedikit shok

"Aku tidak punya waktu menjelaskan. Sekarang kalian menyebar untuk menyampaikan pesan ke sandaime hokage tentang hal ini. Dan yang lain memberitahukan capt anbu block opp untuk berjaga diseluruh area hutan kematian. Kita tak bisa membiarkannya keluar hidup hidup dari hutan kematian" perintah anko pada mereka bertiga

"Hai" jawab ketiganya yang langsung menghilang dengan shunshin. Perlahan anko memegang lehernya kembali kali ini dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dia disini... Dia di konohagakure' pikir anko serius. Angin menghembus sedikit keras memainkan rambut dan jubah anko selayaknya pahlawan sejati.

.

.

.

_'Adik bodohku.. Kau ingin membunuhku huh? Kau lemah.. Kau lemah.. Larilah.. Bersenbunyilah, selamatkan dirimu sampai akhirnya kau datang padaku'_

Kembali suara mengacau dikepala sasuke. Sasuke perlahan menutup mata dan menikmati sorotan sinar matahari ditengah sakitnya kata kata yang ia dengar dikepalanya. Sebuah kilasan dikepalanya tentang sharingan berbentuk suriken menatapnya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung mngambil kunai disakunya kemudian diletakan di mulututnya dan digigit.

'Aku harus selamat dari sini jika ingin mengalahkan kakakku. Aku melihat kenyataan sekarang tentang orang kuat yang akan kita lawan. Kita akan menjadi kuat dengan melawan orang kuat. Siluman atau apapun juga aku akan terjang kalau dengan itu akan membuatku kuat agar aku bisa mengalahkannya' pikir semangat sasuke sambil berlari kearah kusa nin.

'Kukuku... Sepertinya impianku sebentar lagi akan kugapai.. ' Pikir si Kusa nin seringai menunggu kedatangan Sasuke untuk menyerangnya.

**To be countinued**

Leave A Lot Of Review


	13. Chapter 13

**New Savior**

Sorry dengan chapter kemarin yang agak membosankan, tokoh utamanya memang Naruto, tapi aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terlalu membuatnya menjadi Monoton.

Untuk lemon... Aku berpikir mungkin akan menambahkannya, tapi aku tidak berpikir menambahkannya pada Volume pertama ini. Aku fokus pada power dan perkenalan karakter ajha pada Volume ini. Romantic hanya akan ada pada Volume berikutnya, aku baru menyelesaikan 8 episode pada volume ke dua, dan berpikir akan menyesuaikannya dengan review kalian semua.

Aku sungguh ingin menambahkan lagi wordnya, tapi memasuki 6k word, hapeku dah mulai lalod, jadi aku memastikan pada 5k keatas untuk tiap chapternya saja. Lagi pula jika terlalu panjang maka akan membosankan kalau menurutku sih, jalan cerita juga akan terlalu cepat.

Pada episode ini masih sedikit menyenggol ke pertarungan Sasuke, aku benar-benar tidak tega untuk memotongnya terlalu jauh, apalagi kebangkitan kekuatan Uchiha sejati pada Sasuke, dia adalah seorang Uchiha sejati, pemegang kekuatan kebencian sejati, the avanger, apalagi di masa depan nanti ia akan memegang peranan yang cukup penting bagi Uchiha.

Sebenarnya chapter 12 kemarin itu adalah materi untuk Fict yang tidak sempat ku publikasikan, dan... Yah.. Gomenasai ajha lah...

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, ini hanya imajinasiku dari kepunyaan Senpai di jepang Sono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Betle Of Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kusa nin hanya memberikan seringainya menatap darah uchiha kini mengaung kembali. Dia melakukan handseal ram dan tercipta ledakan angin disekitarnya. Sasuke melompat keatas dan melemparkan beberapa kunai kearah ame nin itu. Kusa nin itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya dibatang sebuah pohon mendorong tubuhnya agar lebih cepat menyerang ame nin itu. Ia langsung melayangkan tendangan kearah wajah kusa nin itu namun masih dapat ditahan dengan menyilangkan tangan kusa nin itu didepan wajahnya. Kembali sasuke dengan cepat memukul wajah kusa nin itu namun hasilnya sama dengan tendangannya.

Sasuke melompat salto jearah belakang kusa nin itu mendarat sekitar 5 meter dari Kusa nin itu. Kusa nin itu berbalik dan menyerang Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke tidak mau kalah dan menyerang balik dengan keceoatan yang sama langsung memberikan tendangan kearah wajah kusa nin namun masih tetap bisa di tahan. Kembali sasuke melancarkan pukulan dengan cepat, dua combo kanan kiri kearah wajah kusa nin namun masih bisa dihindari.

Sasuke melancarkan tendangan memutar dengan cepat kearah kusa nin itu tapi dihendari. Dia nin membalas pukulan dan tendangan kearah wajah sasuke, namun sasuke berhasil menghindarinya juga. Sasuke sedikit terdesak dan menemukan celah dengan lngsung menendang kusa nin dengan tendangan kaki kanan memutar kebelakangnya.

Kusa nin itu menghindari dengan melompat dan mendarat dibelakang sasuke. Dia memberikan saeringai evil pada sasuke sebelum ia menghilang dalam kecepatan kedipan dengan hanya bercak debu yang terlihat dari kecepatannya.

Gerakannya memutari sasuke dan kadang menggunakan pola zigzag membingungkan mata sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti gerakannya dengan baik menggunakan matanya menatap inci demi inci gerakan ame nin itu. Memutar wajahnya ke segala arah mengikuti gerakan kusa nin.

'Aku bisa melihatnya.. Aku bisa melihatnya' pikir saske, menyadari kalau kemampuan Uchiha dalam dirinya melambung sangat tinggi, terlihat dari atas menyerang sasuke. Sasuke melompat kebelakang dan melakukan handseal

**Katon : goukakkyu no jutsu**

Teriak sasuke menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya menyerang kusa nin itu. Sasuke kembali melakukan handseal dengan cepat, sepertinya serangan combo dengan dua kali melakukan handseal berbeda

**Katon : hosenka no jutsu**

Sasuke mengekuarkan api berskala sedikit besar dari jutsu pertamanya menyerang ke kusa nin itu dengan cepat.

Booommm

Ledakan terjadi dan terlihat jutsu Sasuke menciptakan tornado dari api mengelilingi tubuh kusa nin itu. Dari dalam ame nin melarentangkan tangannye sehingga tercipta angin yang menghilangkan pengaruh jutsu sasuke. Setelah itu dengan cepat menyerang kearah sasuke dan langsung memukul sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat pun melompat kebelakang menghindari pukulan kusa nin itu. Dengan kembali berpose taijutsu style uchiha.

'Kau lumayan.. Bisa melacak pergerakanku menghindarinya. Matamu benar benar mengagumkan bisa melihat kecepatanku' pikir Kusa nin itu menatap kerah Sasuke.

'Waw.. Sasuke kun terlihat sangat kuat' pikir sakura yang mengamati pertarungan dua insan itu.

.

.

Terlihat kusa nin itu dengan cepat mengerakan wajahnya dan berteriak. Sebuah gelombang angin tercipta menyerang sasuke. Sasuke menghindarinya melompati batang pohon demi batang pohon dan mencari celah. Terlihat pohon tumbang karena pengaruh jutsunya nin yang barusan ia keluarkan.

"Haaaaa" Sasuke berteriak dari atas muncul dan memeluk dari berlakang Kusa nin kemudian berbalik. Pelukan Sasuke dieratkan sengan kakinga memeluk di depan dada kusa nin, kemudian mereka Mereka meluncur cepat kebawah dengan kepalanya menghadap ke bawah karena sasuke membakiknya.

"Aaaakkkkhhhh"

Booom

Tercipta ledakan kecil akibat kepala kusa nin itu menancap di atas dahan pohon. Ekspresi ame nin terlihat antara hidup dan mati dengan sasuke melompat kebelakang. Retakan dahan pohon besar terlihat dan sasuke mengamati serius kusa nin itu.

Perlahan tubuh kusa nin itu berubah menjadi tanah dan seperti luntur menyatu dengan batang pohon

"Bunshin" Gumam Sasuke manatap lumpur itu, dan langsung menyebarkan kembali tatapannya.

Sebuah luka sayatan dengan cepat melukai pipinya. Kemudian dengan cepat beberapa kunai menyerangnya. Sasuke menghindar dengan melompat kebawah kemudian menarik sesuatu dari tangannya. Sebuah kawat tipis ia jadikan tali menggantung sepeeti tarzan memutari pohon besar tempatnya ia menggantung. Terlihat gesekan didahan pohon berdebu dan berbunyi.

Sasuke mendarat di dahan yang lain kemudian dia berbalik. Dengan cepat kusa nin itu muncul dihadapan sasuke dan langsung memberikan pukulan telak dengan tangan kirinya mendarat di wajah sasuke. Lalu tangan kanannya kembali membalik diwajah sasuke, lalu kedua tangan dengan cepat menangkap wajah sasuke dan di hadiahi lututnya.

Sasuke terlempar kebelakang, namun kusa nin tidak berhenti disitu saja, dia mendaratkan tendangan kearah dada sasuke melemparkannya menjauh dan akhirnya tergeletak didahan pohon.

"Sasuke" teriak Sakura khawatir.

Kusa nin itu perlahan mendekati tubuh sasuke dan semakin dekat "Betapa mengecewakannya melihatmu dikalahkan seperti ini" ucapnya berhenti dihadapan Sasuke. 3 buah lonceng bening terlihat menggantung di bagian belakang pakean kusa nin itu.

"Uchiha clan akan senang jika saya membunuhmu bocah manis" ucapnya dengan penuh ejekan.

Perlahan sasuke membuka matanya yang langsung sharingan aktif

Booomm

Ledakan terjadi dibelakang tubuh kusa nin itu melemparkannya beberapa langkah. Sasuke melompat kebelakang kusa nin itu dan langsung melemparkan beberapa kunai melewatinya dari samping ame nin itu. Terlihat kawat halus mengikut pada kunai milik sasuke itu.

'Luar biasa.. Sharingan bisa menganalisa sampai sejauh ini' pikir kusa nin itu.

Kemudian sasuke mendarat didahan pohon yang tidak jauh dari kusa nin itu dengan kawat halas di kedua tangan dan mulutnya. Ditarik perlahan sampai melilit tubuh kusa nin dengan batang pohon seperti benang yang satu dengan yang lain saling terhubung.

Terlihat bayangan benang menyilang membentuk tanda x dari segala arah dengan ame nin itu sebagai pusat dari benang kawat halus itu sedang sasuke pengendali benang itu dipojok lain. Dengan cepat sasuke melakukan handseal dengan matanya menatap ame nin yang terikat dipohon.

**Katon : ryuka no jutsu**

Pikir sasuke melakukan jutsunya. Terlihat sebuah bulatan api muncul dihadapan sasuke yang langsung membersar menyerang ame nin itu mengikuti aliran kawat

"AAAKKKKHHHH" teriakan kusa nin saat kawat menembus batang pohon raksasa tempatnya ia bersandar. Kusa nin itu terbakar oleh jutsu katon milik sasuke uchiha.

"Sasuke kun" bisik pelan sakura kemudian langsung berlari kearah sasuke yang berdiri bertumpu pada pahanya kelelahan stelah pertarungannya.

"Sasuke kun.. Kau melakukannya... Kau mengalahkannya" ucap sakura menatap sasuke mendekatinya.

"Jangan khawatir semua sudah selesai" ucap sakura mencoba mendekati sasuke, dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Kusa nin terlihat melangkah dan memutuskan kawat kawat melilit tubuhnya. Di berhenti pada langkah keduanya dan menerapkan handseal snake dan membuka mata kirinya yang kini seperti ular.

Sasuke dan sakura melebarkan mata merasakan KI milik ame nin meninggi kembali. Sakura langsung jatuh berlutut disamping sasuke.

"Mustahil" ucap shok sasuke

"Menguasai Sharingan di usia dini sepertimu benar benar mengagumkan. Kau memang sungguh uchiha sejati" ucap kusa nin yang perlahan suaranya menjadi suara pria. Perlahan dia memegang hita itaenya dan membukanya kini berubah menjadi lambang desa otogakure

"Kau sungguh adik dari itachi uchiha dengan kekuatan sharinganmu" ucap sosok itu. Kini wajahnya seperti terkelupas menyedihkan dan mengerikan

"Siapa kau, dan apa yang kau inginkan" teriak sasuke langsung geram saat ia mendengarkan Nama Itachi.

"Aku adalah orachimaru, dan Yang kuinginkan adalah" ucapnya dan melakukan handesal aneh. Lehernya langsung memanjang dan dengan cepat mengarah kesasuke menggigit lehernya.

"Sasuke"teriak sakura

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan saat menerima gigitan itu. Sekitar 2 detik gigitan itu pun melepaskan gigitannya dan terlihat 3 tomoe hitam muncul dilehar sasuke membentukk lingkaran

"AAAKKKKHHHHHHH" teriak sasuke kesakitan langsung jatuh berlutut. Leher sosok itu memendek kembali ketubuhnya. Tapi sebulum itu

Briuukk

Sebuah tendangan keras melesat cepat dari samping kanan, mengoyak wajah orachimaru. Dia terlempar menghantam sebuah pohon dan

Boom

Reetakan pun Tercipta dipohon itu, retakan yang cukup besar untuk skala tendangan dadakan seperti itu. Mata Orachimaru melebar, terniang sedikit memori di kepalanya akan terakhir kalinya ia merasakan sakit seperti itu.

'Siapa dia.. Tendangannya sekuat Tsunade' pikir orachimaru dalam balutan debu melihat sosok yang berdiri membelakangi Sasuke dan Sakura. Mata Si rambut pingki melebar saat melihat sasok itu. Ia sibuk memeluk sasuke yang merintih kesakitan sambil menatap sosok yang baru muncul.

"Na-Naruto.." Gumam si Haruno.

Naruto berdiri membelakangi sasuke, dan sakura di tengah teriakan kesakitan sasuke uchiha. Mata ungu violetnya, menatap seksama ke arah Orachimaru yang perlahan memperbaiki posisi kepalanya yang telah kembali ke tubuhnya.

Sakura terus berusaha menenangkan Sasuke namun sia sia. Terlalu sakit derita Sasuke akibat gigitan terakhir orachimaru. Dengan wajah murka, sakura menatap orachimaru setelah sasuke pingsan di pangkuannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun" teriak sakura dengan keras. Wajah penuh air mata berlinang dari kedua matanya menatap iba ke arah Sasuke.

"Kukuku.. Aku memberikan kekuatan pada sasuke kun.. Aku menghadiahi kekuatan besar yang akan membantunya membalaskan dendamnya. Suatu saat dia akan mendatangiku karena itu" jawab Orachimaru menatap ke arah sasuke. Sakura melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui kalau Sasuke akan menemuinya, tapi untuk apa? Apa sebenarnya tanda si leher si pujaan hati? Apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan orang bernama Orachimaru itu, dan siapa orachimaru. Terlalu banyak beban pikiran di kepalanya.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini... Apa yang dilakukan criminal kelas S di tengah chunin exam" ucap pelan Naruto menatap datar kearah orachimaru yang kini menatapnya balik, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

'Tanda apa itu?' Pikir heran sakura menatap ke arah leher sasuke. Tiga tomoe membentuk lingkaran hitam merupakan tnda cukup aneh untuk seorang yang belum pernah melihat tanda itu sebelumnya.

"Kukuku... Naruto-kun.. Tidak kusangka tendanganmu, lebih keras dari Sasuke-kun" ucap Orachimaru menatap kearah naruto dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya. Naruto melirik kearah sakura dan sasuke

"Itu curse mark (segel kutukan) Sakura.." Gumam Naruto, memberikan informasi, lalu kembali menatap kearah orachimaru setelah melihat ke arah tanda di kening sasuke

'Sama dengan yang ada pada Hebi-Hime.' Pikirnya sejenak. "Kenapa kau memberikan curse mark ke Sasuke, orachimaru?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Kukuku.. Tak kusangka kau tau sedikit tentangku. Rencananya aku akan memberikan tanda yang sama padamu Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun disana hanyalah sebai rencana cadanganku" jawab Orachimaru membuat Naruto menyimpitkan matanya menatap orachimaru.

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik untuk memberikanku tanda yang aku sendiri tidak tau apa artinya? Aku bahkan tidak menginginkan tanda aneh seperti itu" komen Naruto datar menatap bosan, Orachimaru.

"Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan prodigy Uchiha klan seperti Itachi yang telah dikatakan meninggal tapi kenyataannya masih hidup. Kukuku.. " Naruto langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya, menyorot si sannin. "Aku tidak tau betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kenyataannya aku sangat tertarik padamu.." Lanjutnya tersrnyum evil.

"Begitu yah... Jadi kau memiliki informan di Konoha..' Pikir Naruto menyadari sesuatu. "Dan bagaimana jika aku menolak pemberianmu?" Lanjutnya

"Apa kau tidak menginginkan kekuatan? Dengan tanda itu kau akan menjadi sangat kuat seperti Sasuke-kun nantinya" jawab orachimaru dengan lidah menjilat bibirnya

"Sayangnya kau salah... Aku tidak begitu suka meminta kekuatan dari orang lain. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan dengan caraku sendiri dan tentu dengan latihan keras.. Tidak pernah terpikir untuk meminta kekuatan dari iblis sepertimu" Respon Naruto panjang lebar membuat Sakura sebagai pendengar di situ sedikit galau

Dia berpikir kekuatan akan di berikan untuk Sasuke, tapi sebagai cadangan? Dan kenapa Naruto dia inginkan sebagai inti. Siapa orachimaru? Kenapa naruto menyebutnya sebagai iblis.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau menginginkanku, dan aku sama sekali tidak perduli." ucap naruto perlahan melirik kearah sakura. "Sakura.. Bawa Sasuke pergi dari sini, kalian hanya akan menjadi pengganggu" lanjutnya pelan, tapi sangat serius.

"Kau jangan sok Kerena Naruto.. Bahkan Sasuke-kun tidak bisa meng-"

"Diamlah dan lakukan perintahku, Haruno" potong Naruto, melepaskan KI pekat yang bisa membuat chunin kabur. Sakura kembali shok merasakan KI milik Naruto yang mengerikan seperti bercampur dengan aura membunuh pekat.

'Ini.. Perasaan ini..' Pikir sakura membayangkan kembali keadaan yang sama seperti pada misinya melawan zabuza di nami no kuni. 'Sa-sama seperti saat itu' pikir shok sakura menatap kearah naruto.

"Kukuku... Sepertinya kau banyak memiliki rahasia Naruto-kun... Aku semakin tertarik untuk mendapatkanmu.." Ucap Orachimari mengeluarkan lidahnya kembali menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Oh... Aku hampir lupa kalau kau Homo Yah... Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya" gumam tidak jelas Naruto. Orachimaru mengangkat alis sebelah Kanannya mendengarkan kalimat itu. "Tapi terima kasih karena aku seroang yang normal, tidak gay sepertimu" lanjutnya grin 11 jari.

"Kukuku... Kata-katamu cukup perih untuk seorang bocah... Bagaimana kalau kau tunjukan apa yang kau miliki Naruto-Kun.. Aku yakin kalau kau jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Sasuke kun" komen sang Sannin Hebi menatap Si veteran Genin sambil menyeringai.

"Pasti... Pasti..." Jawab Naruto penuh percaya diri. 'Aku tidak akan mungkin mengalahkan seorang Sannin yang levelnya setara seorang Kage, tapi melihat dari chakranya, sepertinya ia meninggalkan banyak chakra saat melepaskan segel itu. Tapi aku akan mencari cara untuk kabur darinya dan menyelamatkan orang-orang bodoh ini' pikir Naruto melirik kearah Sakura serius.

**Kage bunshin no jutsu'** gumam pelan Naruto membuat bunshin, dan hanya satu bunshin saja, muncul di belakanya, lalu Clone itu melompat kearah Menma lalu mengankatnya bridal style dan kembali ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura

"Bawa mereka menjauh dan lindungi mereka. Aku akan kembali dan kita lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan pada curse mark itu" Instruksi dingin naruto, dijawab anggukan oleh Bunshinnya.

"Tunggu dulu.. Siapa kau sebenarnya.. Dan apa yang ka"-

"PERGI SEKARANG SAKURA, KAU HANYA AKAN MENJADI BEBANKU SAJA.." Teriak Naruto, memotong perkataan Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu terdiam, lalu perlahan memapah tubuh rekannya yang tengah pingsan itu.

"Baik... Terima kasih atas bantuannya" ucap Sakura sebelum akhirnya melompat menjauh dari tempat itu.

'Satu masalah selesai, sekarang tinggal masalah lainnya' pikir Naruto, menatap si Orachimaru.

.

.

"Sekarang orachimaru.. Bagaimanak kalau kita mulai" ucap pelan Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di hiasan lengan kirinya seolah mengambil sesuatu, dan benar saja ia mengambil katana, Uzu No Kennya.

"Kukuku.. Jadi kau bisa juga menggunakan Fuinjutsu dan Kenjutsu? Mari lihat seberapa hebat kau menggunakan Katana itu Naruto-Kun.." Ucap seringai Orachimaru.

Naruto mengarahkan katananya ke samping kanan bawah kemudian berlari cepat menyerang Orachimaru. Melihat Naruto mendatanginya, hanya sebuah seringai disertai lidah menjulur, yang menghiasi wajah Sannin Ular itu. Begitu berada di jarak jangkaunya, Naruto langsung menyabetkan katanya vertikal dari bawah keatas. Tentu saja ia sudah mengalirkan chakra Katon dan Futon.

Orachimaru mampu menghindarinya dengan menyampingkan badannya sehingga serangan Naruto tidak menyentuhnya tapi tetap saja matanya sedikit terkejut melihat warna katana di hadapannya. Tidak berhenti di situ, Naruto menyabetkan katananya Horizontal dari kiri ke kanan ingin memotong tubuh Orachimaru.

'Bocah ini cepat juga, dan cukup lihai menggunakan kenjutsu. 'Pikir Orachimaru sambil menghindari setiap sabetan Naruto, melangkah kebelakang selangkah demi selangkah. Naruto terus menyabetkan katananya agak miring dari kanan ke kiri, sangat cepat. Orachimaru menghentikannya dengan Kunai, tapi sayang sekali baginya karena kunai itu terpotong menjadi dua begitu juga tubuhnya.

"Aaakkhh..." Rintih kesakitan Orachimaru, merasakan katana Naruto berhasil memotongnya. Tapi belum sempat Naruto merasa senang, tiba-tiba tubuh Orachimaru berubah menjadi lumpur. 'Sial... Iwa Bunshin.. ' Pikir geram Naruto berkonstentrasi mencari keberadaan sang ular.

"Orachimaru... Keluarlah.. Aku tau kau bersembunyi dengan jutsu menyedihkanmu.." Gumam Naruto memperhatikan serius kesekelilingnya mekcari keberadaan Orachimaru.

Naruto dengan cepat melirikkan matanya kebelakang, merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyerangnya. Dan benar saja, beberapa kunai meluncur cepat kearahnya, sangat cepat. Naruto mengangkat katananya, dan dengan reflek yang baik, ia menangkis semua kunai itu satu persatu tanpa sissa.

Trank.. Trank..

Suara kunai bertemu dengan Katana Naruto, menciptakan sedikit percikan api. Tiba-tiba, dengan kecepatan tinggi, orachimaru muncul, kemudian langsung menendang kearah wajah Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu, karena yang orachimaru gunakan bukankah kecepatan biasa.

Tubuh Naruro terlempar ke belakang, sekitar 20 meteran, terlempar dari dahan yang satu ke dahan yang lainnya. Satu, dua , tiga dahan hancur di tubuhnya, mencoba menghentikannya, tapi kekuatan pukulan Orachimaru tidaklah bisa dianggap biasa. Pukulan itu sangat keras, sampai terakhir naruto dihentikan dahan kayu besar.

"Kukuku... Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan kalah semudah ini.. Kau lemah dibandingkan Sasuke-Kun... Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan Sharinganmu untuk melawanku, atau kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakannya?" Ejek Orachimaru, menatap ke bawah dimana Naruto terbaring di dahan pohon.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Terdengar suara Naruto batuk, kesakitan terkena tendangan Orachimaru. Ia perlahan bangkit kembali lalu seperti berlutut, dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya menopang badannya.

'Aku tidak tau kalau ia hanya menjadikanku mainannya saja saat kami bertarung. Aku tidak ingin menggunakannya sekarang, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku harus menggunakannya' pikir Naruto yang perlahan berdiri, sempoyongan. "Kau memang kuat, cocok seperti gelarmu sebagai seorang Sannin. "Gumam Naruto membersihkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Oh.. Jadi kau masih belum menyerah juga meski kau tau kalau kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku?" Komen Orachimaru menyeringai.

"Aku.. Menyerah?" Gumam Naruto tertawa tipis seolah mengejek Orachimaru. "Dalam mimpimu.." Lanjutnya mengangkat wajahnya menatap Orachimaru dengan sharingan tiga tomoe sudah aktif. Orachimaru menyeringai lebih lebar lagi.

"Mata itu... Mata itu... MATA ITU MILIKKU.." Teriak ambisius Orachimaru langsung melompat menyerang Naruto sangat cepat. 'Ia sudah memiliki tiga tomoe dan menguasai sharingannya sejak berusia 10 tahun.. Tubuhnya adalah emas, tubuh sempurna dengan tubuh uzumakinya untukku' pikir senang Orachi membayangkan akan bisa mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

**Katon : Gouryuuka No Jutsu'** dengan cepat Naruto melakukan heandseal Tiger dengan tangan kirinya, lalu menarik napas membengkakkan dadanya, dan menyemburkan napas api membentuk kepala naga sekitar 2 meter meraung menyerng orachimaru.

'Sial.. ' Pikir Orachimaru menghindar cepat dengan cara megantung pada sebuah dahan lalu menghindar ke kanan. Tidak berhenti di situ, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan naga api kedua dengan ukuran yang sama menyerang orachimaru. Tapi lagi -lagi api itu berhasil ia hindari dengan menggunakan batang pohon, melompat menjauh.

Naruto mengeluarkan naga api yang ketiga, setelah menganalisa gerakan Orachimaru menggunakan Sharingannya. Orachimaru berhasil menghindarinya dengan dengan bersalto di udara. Tapi saat itulah yang Naruto tunggu, saat Naruto mengeluarkan naga api ke 4 dan berhasil mengeenai orachimaru

Bruuukkk.

Tubuh orachimaru terlempar ke belakang, di hentikan oleh pohon besar di belakangnya. Dan serangan Naga api yang kelima menjadi serangan penutup, menghantam tubuh orachimaru yang masih menempel dengan pohon besar itu. Ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi tentunya. Pohon raksasa itu retak seetengah, pengaruh serangan Naruto yang terakhir.

"Huh... Huh...jutsu itu, terlalu banyak memakan Chakra. " Gumam Naruto jatuh berlutut di atas tanah dengan napas terengah-engah karena melakukan jutsu A rank tersebut berturut-turut sebanyak 5 kali. "Syukurlah semua sudah berak"-

Mata Naruto melebar kembali saat merasakan kembali chakra Orachimaru. Ia menatap kearah tubuh gosong orachimaru karena jutsu terakhir Naruto. Sepasang tangan keluar dari mulut orachimaru dan merobeknya. Terlihat Orachimaru keluar dari dalam mulutnya sedndiri dengan lendir diseluruh tubuhnya. Naruto yang telah menghilangkan jutsunya hanya menatap datar kearah orachimaru

"Kau menjinjikkan, Orachimaru. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau chakramu terkuras ketika memberikan segel kutukan dan kini melakukan jutsu menjijikannmu itu" komen Naruto sangat tidak suka akan jutsu menjijikkan lawannya.

"Kukuku.. Naruto kun.. Kenapa kau tidak menunjukan sharinganmu dengan jelas...?" Ucap orachimaru perlahan berdiri menatap Naruto. Kini orachimaru memperlihatkan tampang aslinya yang bisa dibilang mirip ular itu. "Mata yang indah Naruto-kun" lanjut Orachimaru menjilat lendir di sekitar wajahnya sambil menatap mata merah tiga tomoe Naruto.

'Sial.. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya dengan jumlah chakraku sekarang ini. Aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan jutsu itu dengan baik, tetap saja banyak memakan chakra.. Apa yang harus kulakukan ' pikir Naruto perlahan berdiri kembali, sempoyongan menatap sang sannin legenda Konoha. "Bagaimana kau masih bisa hi-hidup Orachimaru.. Makhluk Apa kau sebenarnya.." Ucap Naruto penasaran.

"Kukuku... Kau akan tau segera saat kau sudah menjadi milikku.. " Ucap Orachimaru mengangkat lengan pakaian kirinya lalu menggigit ibu jari kanannya. Ia kemudian menggoreskan darah di ibu jarinya ke tanda ular di lengan kanannya. Naruto melebarkan mata sharingannya mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan Orachimaru.

**Kuchiyese no jutsu**

Muncul asap besar diatas dahan itu menggumpal. Naruto melompat keatas melayang setelah merasakan sebuah ular raksasa menyerangnya. Orachimaru yang melihat itu dari dalam balutan asap melakukan handaeal dengan cepat menyerangnya, tidak ingin membuang kesempatan emas.

**Mandara no jin : **Gumam Orachimaru, mengeluarkan puluhan, lalu ratusan dan ribuan ular dari mulutnya menarah ke Naruto yang sedang melayang diudara setelah menghindari serangan Ular kuchiyese. Naruto tidak tinggal diam melihat jutsu ular orachimaru menyerangnya.

'Sial.. Ular ini terlalu banyak dan semakin banyak.. Apa yang harus kulakukan..' Pikir Naruto memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan ribuan ular yang semakin mendekatinya.

'Kukuku... Sekarang bagaimana caramu menghindari semua serangan ular-ularku itu Naruto Kun..' Pikir seringai Orachimaru.

'Aku tau kalau chakraku tidak akan cukup menggunakan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakra kurama sekarang, terlalu berbahaya. Konoha akan bisa merasakannya dengan mudah' pikir Naruto. 'Aku akan melakukan jutsu itu... Meski belum sempurna, tapi..' Pikir Naruto dengan cepat melakukan serangkain heandseal dan diakhiri dengan dragon.

**Katon : Goukka Namiumi **(gelombang lautan api Neraka)**'** Naruto menarik napas panjang, membengkakkan dadanya lalu menyemburkan api dari dalam mulutnya. Api itu langsung melebar dan membesar sekitar 20 meter, seperti lautan di tepi pantai yang menciptakan ombak untuk para peselancar, hanya saja dari api, bukan air. Jutsu itu perlahan memanggang ular-ular jutsu orachimaru sampai menjadi debu. Jutsu itu semakin dan semakin besar melebihi ukuran sebelumnya.

'Kukuku.. Pengendalian katonnya sangat mengagumkan.. Aku tidak yakin bahkan seorang kage bisa melakukan jutsu sebesar itu..' Gumam Orachimaru bangga melihat lautan api cioptaan Naruto, menghancurkan pepohonan raksasa di sekitar area pertarungan mereka seluas kisaran 30 meter.

Sekitar 30 detik kemudian, Naruto berdiri terengah-engah, menatap Orachimaru setelah membantai ratusan jutsu ular menjijikan bersama Kuchiyesenya Angin memainkan perannya kembali meniup rambut Naruto sehingga samar samar terlihat sharingan di mata kirinya menatap orachimaru

"Kukuku.. Tidak salah rupanya Hanzo memberikanmu gelar Bocah Api dan memberikan bayaran mahal atas kepalamu. Kemampuan kenjutsu dan kecepatanmu bahkan bisa menyamai jounin Naruto kun" puji Orachimaru sambil menjilat bibirnya kembali.

Naruto berdiri kembali sempoyongan, sudah sangat lelah. Ia terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra dalam pertarungannya kali ini. 'Sial.. Sissa chakraku hanya tinggal 1/3 lagi.. Apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini?' Pikir Naruto menatap Orachimaru sambil menarik napas terengah-engah kelelahan akibat mengeluarkan jutsu tingkat tingginya tadi.

"Aku... Tidak tertarik.. Dipuji dari kriminal sepertimu" komen Naruto sambil mengatur pernapasannya.

"Kukuku... Aku datang Naruto Kun.. " Gumam Oracbimaru menghilang dalam kecepatan. Naruto kembali mengaktifkan Sharingannya melacak arah serangan sang sannin. Orachimaru memberikan tendangan ke arah wajahnya, dengan cepat ia menangkisinya dengan lengan kanannya. Orachimaru berputar cepat dan memberikan tendangan putar menggunakan tumit kaki kanannnya kearah wajah bagian kiri Naruto. Bocah rambut merah itu menundukan kepalanya lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya cepat keatas dahan pohon lalu mendorong tubuhnya sendiri mengarahkan kakinya ke wajah orachimaru.

Orachimaru menghilang sebelum menerima tendangan itu.. Dia muncul di belakang Naruto hendak memberikan pukulan kearah naruto dari belakang menggunakan tangan kanannya. Naruto hanya memberikan seringai di wajahnya dan melompat kedepan lalu melakukan salto berbalik, mengambil kunai kemudian menusuk lengan tangan oranchimaru menggunakan kunainya, sebelum melompat.

"Akkkhh".rintih Orachimaru kesakitan dan terlihat naruto mendarat mulus di hadapannya sekitar 2 meter. Tapi rintihan itu berubah menjadi senyuman evil kembali. "Kukuku... Kau benar-benar menguasai sharinganmu dengan baik. Kau bisa mengantisipasi dan membaca semua arah seranganku, lalu melakukan serangan balik. Kukuku.. Kau memang benar-benar menarik Naruto-Kun" lanjutnya mencabut kunai di lengannya lalu menjilati darahnya di kunai itu.

'Tenang Naruto.. Tenang.. Kau bisa menghadapinya jika kau tenang... ' Pikir Naruto memperhatikan gerak gerik Orachimaru. "Jika aku harus mati dalam pertarungan ini, maka aku sudah siap. Aku bangga melawan sannin terkuat dari tiga sannin legenda Konoha" gumam Naruto

"Aku semakin penasaran denganmu naruto kun.. Sepertinya kau begitu tau banyak tentangku" ucap orachimaru dengan senyum menatap naruto. Tidak sedikitpun terlihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah naruto, yang ada hanya datar tanpa ada kehidupan.

"Aku sedikit tertarik mendengar kisah hidupmu dari seseorang" jawab naruto dengan menatap orachimaru serius.

"Siapa orang itu kalau boleh tau naruto kun?" Tanya lanjut orachimaru penasan.

"Seseorang yang cukup dekat denganmu pastinya. Aku yakin kau tidak melupakannya setelah kau dikecewakan pada saat pemilihan yondaime hokage kurang lebih 13 tahun lalu. Jangan bilang kau melupakannya" ucap naruto serius menatap orachimaru.

.

Ekspresi orachimaru berubah menjadi geram menatap kearah naruto. Angin seakan menambah kekesalannya saat memainkan rambutnya menutupi pandangannya. Sedang disisi lain, naruto hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi meskipun orachimaru sudah melepaskan KI pekat yang bisa membuat jounin kabur tapi tidak Naruto. Seketika ekspresi orachimaru berubah kembali

"Kukukuku jadi sarutobi sensei menceritakan tentangku padamu, Naruto-kun.. Ku dengar kalian sedikit akrab" ucap orachimaru menatap kearah naruto dengan lidah menjulur keluar.

"Begitulah.. Jiji menceritakan sedikit banyak tentangmu" jawab Naruto membenarkan perkataan orachimaru. Orachimaru mengangguk mengerti apa yang naruto maksudkan tentang sedikit banyak

"Kukuku.. Kau penuh misteri Naruto-kun, kau memiliki sharingan, kau akan menjadi tubuh sempurna untukqw" ucap orachimaru mengumbar rahasia tentang bodynya.

"Begitu yah.. Jadi intinya sharingan... Menarik orachimaru" ucap Naruto mengomentari perkataan orachimaru. "Tapi apa kau pikir kau sungguh bisa melakukannya semudah itu setelah aku mengetahui tujuanmu?" Tanya naruto menatap kearah orachi maru serius.

"Kukuku.. Kau sungguh berpikir bisa mengalahkanku?" Tanya orachimaru menatap naruto dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kalau belum dicoba, belum ditau hasilnya kan? Lagi pula kau sekarang pasti tidak akan bertarung denganku karena bodimu sudah kehilngan banyak chakra. Kau seorang yang picik bercampur licik. Kau tidak akan menyerang seseorang saat kondisimu seperti sekarang ini" ucap naruto menutup matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya

"Kukuku.. Tak kusangka kau bahkan memikirkan sejauh itu. Rupanya data tentangmu adalah masih kurang lengkap. Mereka seharusnya mengatakan kau genius" ucap lanjut orachimaru menatap kearah naruto. Naruto hanya simple menghela napasnya dan menatap Sannin itu

"Kabuto adalah mata-matamu kan? Aku merasakan baunya sepertimu.. Ular" tebak dingin Naruto penuh penekanan dan kebencian pada kata ular terakhir kaliamatanya.

"Kukuku.. Kau terus membuatku kagum dengan memiliki kemampuan yang seperti itu. Ketenangan dan analisamu benar-benar sungguh prodigy Naruto-kun" puji orachimaru

"Aku harus mengulangi perkataanku lagi,.aku sungguh merasa terhina menerima pujian dari seorang S rank.. Kriminal" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit tawa tipis di wajahnya.

"Kata katamu sungguh menyakitkan Naruto-kun.. Sepertinya kau harus diberikan pelajaran" ucap orachimaru serius menatap kearah naruto.

"Kapanpun itu" jawab simple naruto 'yah.. Kapanpun karena aku sudah hampir kehabisan chakra.. Aku hanya tinggal mencari cara kabur dari sini' pikir Naruto serius kembali mengeluarkan Uzu No ken yang di segel dalam lengannya. Gerakannya memasukan dan mengeluarkan katana itu sangat cepat, menandakan kemampuan Fuinjutsunya semakin meningkat.

Orachimaru dan Naruto kemudian bersama sama melompat dengan kecepatan seimbang. Dari pertarungan mereka hanya terlihat kilatan demi kilatan yang bertemu, memantul dari batang pohon ke dahan lalu kebatang lagi. Hanya kilatan pertemuan dua benda tajam yang terlihat dari sisi pertarungan mereka.

Kilatan terakhir pun terjadi dengan aruto dan Orachimaru berada pada satu dahan pohon. Keduanya saling membelakang dengan Naruto menjongkok dan orachimaru berdiri kokoh dihadapan batang pohon.

Naruto mengalami luka goresa dipipinya yang perlahan mengeluarkan darah segar. Terlihat dari belakang tidak terjadi apa apa pada orachimaru. Dia berdiri kokoh tanpa bercak darah, lalu

"Uhukkk" orachimar memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Naruto perlahan berdiri lalu berbalik menatap Orachimaru dengan ujung katananyanmeneteskan darah milik Orachimaru perlahan berbalik dengan luka didadanya menganga sekitar 20 cm.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengalahkanku dalam kecepatan Orachi-Chan.." Ucap naruto menatap Orachimaru yang kini terluka parah.

"Kukuku... Kau sungguh kuat.. kau memang pantas menjadi tubuhku berikutnya" ucap Orachimaru senang menatap Naruto penuh ambisius. "Aku dapat merasakan kalau kau sudah sangat kekurangan chakra dan menggunakan chakramu atau lebih tepatnya elemen futon memanipulasinya agar menambah kecepatanmu. Kecepatammu yang sekarang tidak bisa mengimbangi sharinganmu, jadi kau melakukan cara lain agar mendapatkan kecepatanmu.. Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau benar pantas dianggap sebagai murid terkuat Sandaime... " Guman Naruto yang langsung terjatuh kembali ke atas tanah, bertumpu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan saat ini.

"Kukuku.. Sekarang saatnya memberikan hadiah perpisahan untukmu.." Dia lalu melakukan handseal yang sama saat akan menggigit Sasuke. Kepalanya dengan cepat menyerang naruto, memanjang dari tubuhnya.

Dengan sharingannya, tentu saja Naruto dapat melihat itu namun terlambat kini gigi orachimaru telah menempel di leher naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau akan menjadi milikku" ucap orachimaru langsung melepaskan gigitan. Namun yang ia lihat, naruto hanya memberikan seringai saja.

"Kenapa kau tertawa naruo kun?" Tanya orachimaru dalam gigitannya.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar bertarung melawan seseorang pengguna sharingan" jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis, melirik kearah orachimaru. Si sannin merasakan sesuatu yang buruk saat itu, lalu melebarkan bola matanya.

Booom

Tubuh Naruto meledak dan orachimaru terlempar kembali ke atas dahan pohon. Kepalanya memisah dari badannya dengan lehernya memanjang. Kepalanya terluka parah akibat ledakan bunshin naruto tergeletak di dahan yang lain.

'Silal.. Genjutsu.. Tapi kapan.. Dia juga tau bunshin daibakufu' pikir orachimaru menatap Naruto yang asli kini berdiri di depan tubuhbya

Jarak merak kini hanya 1 meter diatas dahan yang sama. Perlahan naruto mengeluarkan bola berwarna ungu kemerahan di dari telapak tangan kananya, ini sebesar bola kaki dengan diarahkan keatas seperti berdoa. Terdengar sedikit suara seperti koslet listrik atau pergesekan dua logam akibat jutsu naruto itu.

"Satu lagi kejutan untukmu" ucap naruto memberikan seringai ke wajah orachimaru. Orachimaru melebarkan matanya saat jutsu naruto ia arahkan ke tubuhnya, dan semakin dekat. Ia membuka lebar mukutnya mengeluarkan tubuh aslinya dengan cepat

**Rasenserigu... '** Ini adalah chakra terakhirku.. Aku tidak berharap akan gagal, karena jika gagal, aku mati..' Pikir Naruto melanjutkaj serangannya.

Boooooommmm

Ledakan terjadi pada pohon yang berada di belakang tubuh sekitar 2 meter membentuk lubang dan sebuah sinar ungu berkisar 2 meter luasnya menghancurkan beberapa pohon dibelakangnya akibat terusan jutsu itu. Pohon yang bolong pertama perlahan tumbang kearah belakang dan terlihat wajah Naruto berada disamping telinga orachimaru seperti memeluknya.

Tubuh bagian belakang orachimaru bolong sebesar bola dan terlihat kilatan petir mulai menghilang. Tangan kanan naruto berada dalam lubang itu terlapisi oleh darah. Dari depan orachimaru, matanya seolah akan kelar dengan mulut terbuka.

Seekor ular putih melompat dari mulut Orachimaru. Naruto yang melihat itu Dengan cepat melemparkan katananya, namun ular itu berhasil menghindar dan kabur.

"Tsk.. Dasar licik" ucap mendecih Naruto, sangat kesal karena kelicikan orachimaru. Ia perlahan seperti terpeleset menyusut dan duduk bersandar pada potongan kayu itu. Naruto mengambil kunai dan merobek pakain milik orachimaru yang tidak terkena darah. Sobekan itu ia jadikan kain menghapus bercak darah di tangannya

"Tsk.. Untung saja sissa chakramu tinggal 40 % saat bertarung denganku, sehingga aku bisa mengurusmu. Tapi aku penasaran padamu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan berikutnya" gumam Naruto pada dirinya yang langsung jatuh berlutut di atas tanah, sudah sangat kelalahan.

'Sial..chakraku sudah habis setelah mengeluarkan jutsu itu. Sepertinya aku masih harus menyempurnakannya, Aku hanya bisa menggunakannya dua kali sebelum kehabisan chakra' pikir Naruto dengan tubuhnya sangat gemetar kelelahan dan napas sangat tidak teratur.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang lain, terlihat Anko sedang berdiri di atas dahan pohon menatap ke arah matahari yang sudah turun mendekati calrawala. Sambil memegang leher bagian belakangnya, ia menatap ke arah matahari kembali. Di pikirannya mengarah pada hal lain, hal yang sangat ia inginkan.

'Kenapa.. Kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang? Apa sebedarnya yang dia inginkan setelah sekian lama menghilang' pikir anko membayangkan sosok yang tidak lain adalah orachimaru.

'Tapi kenapa disini? Kenapa di konohagakure? Apa dia ingin balas dendam?' Pikir lanjut anko penuh rasa khawatir bercampur sedikit kemarahan.

Anko adalah mantan anak buah Orachimaru, mungkin juga tepatnya murid orachimaru. Anko memiliki kemampuan spesial seperti orachimaru karena ia memiliki cell orachimaru. Warga Konoha sering memperlakukannya tidak senono kerena kutukan dari orachimaru.

Anko adalah salah satu korban hidup percobaan orachimaru. Masa lalu anko sempat merasakan kesenangan bersama dengan orachimaru, meski saat itu orachimaru hanya membohonginya untuk kelancaran percobaan pada tubuhnya. Anko adalah salah satu bahan eksperimen orachimaru yang di tinggalkan begiru saja.

Sekitar umur 5 tahun ia di tinggalkan oleh orachimaru demi eksperimen lainnya dan ia di anggap eksperimen gagal. Sejak saat itu anko tidak suka dan sering marah jika dia mendengar nama orachimaru. Siklus dendam dalam darahnya meningkat setiap waktunya terlebih setiap perlakuan pihak konohagakure.

"Apapun yang terjadi, apapun keinginannya, dia kini telah ada di konohagakure. Aku akan menyelesaikannya saat melihatnya, aku akan membunuhnya" ucap anko tegas sambil mengepal kuat genggaman tangannya.

"Hello anko chan" suara dari belakang anko membuatnya melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Ia mengenal suara itu, suara yang telah dulu sering ia dengar, suara dari orachimaru, manusia yang paling ingin ia bunuh di dunia

"Orachimaru... Kubunuh kau" ucap anko geram penuh penekanan dan berbalik melihat orachimaru yang muncul dari dalam batang pohon

"Aw.. Anko chan.. Kau semakin ganas rupanya.. Bukan begitu cara menyambut tuanmu anko chan" ucap orachimaru memancing anko dengan seringainya. Anko langsung naik darah bersiap menyerang orachimaru. Namun orachimaru hanya melakukan handseal satu tangan dan anko langsung jatuh berlutut memegang lehernya kembali

'Sial... Dia mengaktifkan curse marknya' pikir anko menatap ke arah orachimaru yang sedikit kesusahan dalam melakukan handseal itu

"Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu" tanya anko melihat kondisi orachimaru yang sangat lemah seperti baru saja melakukan pertarungan sengit

"Kukuku.. Calon tubuh baruku pastinya" jawab orachimaru dengan seringai menatap anko

"Tubuh baru?" Tanya shok anko menatap orachimaru

"Kenapa anko chan, apa kau iri padanya karena aku memilihnya bukan kau?" Tanya orachimaru. Dia kemudian langsung melebarkan matanya merasakan sakit di dadanya

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Orachimaru memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya

'Sial.. Aku harus kembali cepat dan melakukan perpindahan tubuh. Aku sangat lemah dengan tubuh ini' pikir orachimaru sedikit gelisah.

"Kau sepertinya terluka parah Orachimaru.. Tapi siapa yang sudah melukaimu sampai separah itu?" Tanya anko kembali

"Kukuku.. Sepertinya kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya.. Dia adalah tubuh calon baruku, tubuh sempurnaku.. Uzumaki Naruto.. Walaupun sekarang aku gagal memberikannya curse mark, namun aku akan mendapatkannya cepat atau lambat. Dan juga,aku memiliki rencana cadangan lainnya mengantisipasi kegagalanku mendapatkan tubuh Naruto kun" ucap senyum irachimaru.

Sejenak ingatan Anko kembali ke naruto. Ingatan saat ia terakhir di kerjai dengan genjutsu 'Bocah itu.. Dia mengalahkan orachimaru? Apa mungkin?" Pikir Anko dalam keadaan bimbangnya. "Kenapa kau menginginkan bocah itu? Dan apa maksudmu rencana cadanganmu?" Tanya anko kembali menatap orachimaru

"Kukuku. .. Kau sepertinya ingin tau banyak tentang calon tubuhku Anko-chan.. Kau sangat perhatian padaku uhuk.. Uhuk" orachimaru kembali memuntahkan darah segar. Kali ini dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak dari pertama

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya.. Sayang aku tidak memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk menemanimu sebentar anko chan.. Namun aku yakin kita akan bertemu kembali" ucap orachimaru

"Kenapa kau kembali? Apa kau akan membunuh Sandaime? Atau kau akan menghancurkan konoha?" Tanya anko

"Itu rahasia Anko-Chan.. Disamping itu, aku akan tetap menanti kesempatan mendapatkan Naruto-kun sebagai tubuh baruku. Dengan uzumaki dan sharingannya, aku akan menjadi abadi. Kukuku.. Sampai jumpa lagi, Anko-chan" dengan itu Orachimaru masuk kembali ke dalam dahan kayu menghilang dari pandangan

Anko perlahan berdiri sambil memegang tengkuknya yang masih sakit. Terlihat tanda yang sama dengan sasuke persis di punggung kiri agak masuk ke leher anko menghiasi kulit mulusnya.

'Ini buruk.. Sangat buruk.. Aku harus memperingati sandime sama' pikir Anko langsung berlari melompati dahan demi dahan menuju ke arah menara tempat misi terakhir dari seluruh peserta chunin exam.

Namun senyuman tipis di wajahnya saat membayangkan ciuman dari naruto meski hanya dalam genjutsu saja. Dia sedikit memerah sambil mekegang keningnya. Bukan karena ciuman itu sebenarnya, tapi karena Naruto mengalahkan orachimaru. Dia sudah lama mencari orang yang akan membantunya mengalahkn orachimaru.

'Akan kubalas dia' pikir anko mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibirnya seperti orachimaru

.

.

.

Sementara itu, bersama dengan Naruto. Ia perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya duduk di atas dahan pohon menenangkan tubuhnya. Jika saja ada musuhnya yang datang menyerangnya saat ini maka dengan mudah ia akan di bunuh.

'Huf.. Sial... Jika tidak ada pilihan lain, aku terpaksa harus menggunakan chakra kurama, meski resikonya konoha akan mempertanyakan itu' pikir Naruto waspada, merencanakan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Mata Naruto melebar saat merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya, sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan. 'Cha-chakra ini.. ' Pikir Naruto terkejut membalikan wajahnya perlahan mencari tau siapa yang ia rasakan di belakangnya.

"Hello Naruto Kun.." Sapa sosok yang Naruto kenal dari chakra Signaturenya..

**End**

Yosh... Akhirnya selesai juga... Ni chapter..

Tinggalkan review yah.. Mungkin minat pembaca kurang pada fic yang ini, tapi percaya saja, pada saatnya Nanti fict ini tidak kalah menarik dari Fictku make A diyestiny, ada jutaan hal yang tidak terduga yang belum diungkap pada fict ini.

Sebagai bocoran, episode berikutnya, menceritakan tentang kebangkitan Mangekyou Sharingan, Uzumaki Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

**New Savior**

**.**

**.**

Maaf nih, Updatenya buru-buru, jadi gak sempat balaw review dan gk sempat ngeditnya... Aku benar-benar sibuk, tugas menumpuk..

.

.

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku.

**Power**

"Hello Naruto Kun..." Suara itu terdengar datar, tanpa ekspresi. Suara yang pernah Naruto pernah dengarkan sebelumnya.

**Flashback**

Komplek Uchiha.

"Mikoto Kaa Chan... " Terdengar suara menggema di dalam kediaman kepala klan Uchiha, fugaku Uchiha.

"Kaa Chan ada di dapur Naru Chan.." Terdengar suara jawaban dari arah dapur rumah itu. Naruto saat itu berusia 7 tahun berjalan kearah dapur.

"Kau akan pergi latihan?" Tanya Mikoto yang sedang membersihkan piring makan di dapur. Dapur Uchiha klan terlihat seperti dapur biasanya, khas japanese. Tidak ada meja makan disana seperti kediaman Kushina Uzumakui. Adat di rumah itu sangat kental, begitu juga kedisiplinan. Fugaku mengajarkan kedisiplinan sejak Naruto berusia dini, sehingga terbawa sampai saat ini, meski sesekali uzumakinya terlihat.

"Hai..." Gumam Naruto duduk bersila di depan meja selutut tempat biasa klan uchiha sarapan pagi. "Uhm.. Dimana yang lainnya?" Lanjutnya.

"Oh... Fugaku seperti biasa ke kantor polis Uchiha mengurusi anggotanya. Itachi kun mengantarkan sasuke chan ke akademi Ninja. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di akademi" jawab mikoto membalikan wajahnya tersenyum manis menatap Naruto.

"Ouh.. " Gumam sedih Naruto. Ia juga ingin ke akademi Ninja, bersama dengan bocah seumurannya, tapi sayangnya fugaku tidak mengizinkannya. Mikoto tau perasaan Naruto dan menatapnya iba.

"Kaa Chan akan memasakkan ramen kesukaanmu sebelum kau melakukan latihan pagi ini.. Bagaimana kedengarannya?" Tanya mikoto tersenyum.

Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya kembali, terlihat sangat senang mendengarkan usulan Mikoto. "Yosh... Tiga miso Jumbo ramen tebayou.." Ungkap semangat Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

'Kau sangat mirip dengannya Naru Chan' pikir senyum Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan panas seperti biasanya.." Ucap Mikoto. Naruto meresponnya dengan grin yang lebih lebar lagi. "Jadi bagaimana dengan latihanmu melemparkan shuriken?"

"Oh... Masih sedikit susah, tapi aku pasti bisa dengan latihan keras tebayou.." Jawab semangat Naruto. Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Hai... Apapun yang tidak bisa, pasti akan bisa dilakukan dengan kerja keras dan tidak putus asa.. " Tambah Mikoto. "Itachi kun sangat pandai dalam melempar senjata. Bagaimana kalau Kaa Chan minta dia untuk mengajarkanmu?" Lanjutnya.

Naruto menatap mikoto serius. "Kau serius kaa chan?" Tanya Naruto agak ragu.

"Hai.. Dia adalah anakku, jadi aku tidak mungkin bohong" jawab senyum Mikoto memasukan beberapa bungkus ramen ke dalam panci air mendidih.

"Tapi kan.. Itachi Nii San sangat sibuk, apa dia bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk melatihku?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Heh... Jika dia tidak melakukan perintah Kaa Chan, maka aku tinggal akan menghajarnya sampai ia mau melakukannya.." Ungkap Mikoto mengangkat sendok sayur semangat.

"Hehehe.. Apa Kaa Chan bisa mengalahkan Itachi Nii San?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Hah.. Begini-begini, Kaa Chanmu ini juga adalah seorang Shinobi, sebelum akhirnya pensiun setelah menikah dengan Fugaku. Itachi membutuhkan waktu 180 tahun lagi untuk bisa mengalahkan yang mulia Mikoto Uchiha" jawab Mikoto smbil mengaduk-aduk ramen buatannya.

"Sungguh? " Tanya Naruto lagi di jawab anggukan oleh Mikoto . "Bagaimana dengan Shiasui Nee Chan? Apa Kaa Chan juga bisa mengalahkannya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hum... Aku mendengar Shisui kun sekarang mendapatkan gelar Shunshin No Shisui karena kecepatan Shunshinnya yah.. " Gumam Mikoto di jawab anggukan Naruto. "Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Kaa Chanmu ini Naru Chan.." Lanjutnya.

"Hum... Apa Kaa Chan sungguh sekuat itu?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Sebelum Kaa Chan pensiun, Kaa chanmu ini adalah seorang Jounin juga. Aku, dan Kushina Chan sering melakukan misi bersama, menghajar banyak Ninja yang berandalan.." Cerita Mikoto dengan bahagia.

"Kushina?" Gumam Naruto bingung karena nama itu adalah nama pertama yang ia dengar.

Mikoto sedikit kaget, lalu tersenyum nerves. "Eto.. Lupakan saja... Itu cerita masa lalu.." Jawab Mikoto cepat.

'Kenapa Kaa Chan begitu Nerves? Tidak biasnya ia seperti itu. Siapa itu Kushina?' Pikir penasaran Naruto mengamati ibunya.

"Oh ya.. Kenapa kau memanggil Shisui dengan sebutan Nee Chan dan itachi kun dengan Nii San? " Tanya Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh... Itu.. " Jawab Naruto melipat kedua tangan di dadanya bersikap sok dewasa sebelum menjelaskan alasannya. "Hum.. Kalau bersama Shisui Nee Chan, aku bisa bersantai dan tidak terlalu serius. Aku juga menikmati waktu bersama dengan Shisui Nee Chan. Ia juga sudah kuanggap seperti kakak kandungku, atau mungkin lebih. " Naruto berhenti sejenak berpikir.

"Kalau Itachi.. Apa dia juga bukan kau anggap sebagai kakakmu?" Tanya Mikoto berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Bukan begitu Kaa Chan" ungkap Naruto cepat menyalahkan pendapat mikoto. "Ka-kalau bersama Itachi Nii san, aku tidak seperti bersama Shisui Nee Chan.. Maksudku.. Itachi Nii San selalu serius dan jarang tersenyum, jadi aku sedikit segan jika bersamanya dan tidak terlalu me"-

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau aku ini membosankan?" Suara terdengar dari belakang Naruto terdengar jelasn Naruto melebarkan matanya dan keringatan dingin tidak berani menoleh. Suara langkahan kaki terdengar mendekati Naruto dan seorarng Itachi Uchiha yang saat itu berusia 14 tahun duduk di sampingnya.

"Hello Naruto kun.." Sapanya datar

"Bu-bukan seperti i-itu" jawab Naruto super nerves masih mengingat perkataannya tadi tentang Itachi. 'Kami Sama pasti membenciku saat ini.. Sial... Itachi Nii San akan membunuhku..' Pikir ketakutannya.

"Iyakah... Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan kalau Itachi itu kaku, datar, stoic, tanpa ekspresi seperti robot... "Komen Mikoto memanas-manasi Naruto.

Trak...

Suara hati Naruto terbagi menjadi dua, kemudian menjadi puluhan pecahan dan menjadi butir-butran kecil di terbangkan oleh angin sekitar. Ia tidak mampu berkata lagi karena itachi menatapnya serius. Ieringat dingin mengalir terus dari tubuhnya ketakutan.

"Apa benar seperti itu" tanya Itachi sangat serius.

"Ti-tidak... Eto.. Kaa Cha- bukan Mikoto Sam- bukan Mikoto Kaa Sama berkata ti-tidak benar Nii Chan.. Sungguh" ungkap Nerves Naruto mencoba membela dirinya.

"Hahahahha... GUAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa keras Mikoto meledak sedangakan itachi terlihat senyum tipis saat menatap ekspresi rasa bersalah Naruto.

"Hey.. Apa yang lucu tebayou.." Ungkap Naruto kesal langsung berdiri menunjuk Mikoto.

"Kau.. Hahahaha.. Kau lucu kalau di kerjai.. Hahahahaha..lihat tampangmu itu.. Hahaha" tawa Mikoto masih mengejek Naruto. Parahnya lagi Itachi menganggukan kepakanya setuju akan pendapat ibunya.

**End**

"I - Itachi... Uchiha.." Gumam Naruto. Angin berhembus sepoi memainkan rambutnya dan rambut poni Itachi. Sang uchiha dewasa mengenakan jubah hitam polos. Tingginya sekitar 175 cm dengan mengenakan Hita-itae Konoha di garisi Horizontal pada lambang Konohanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto Kun.." Ucap datar si Uchiha dewasa.

Naruto perlahan menggerakan tangannya, mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, memaksa otot-ototnya bekerja untuk berdiri meski ia sudah sangat kelelahan. Seluruh tenaganya hampir habis terkuras di pertarungannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Itachi... Apa kau datang untuk mengambil nyawaku, menyelesaikan apa yang tidak kau selesaikan tiga tahun lalu" tanya tegas Naruto mengepal erat tangannya menatap benci si Uchiha dewasa itu.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya saat mendengar kabar kalau kau masih hidup setelah apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku lalu memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan memang kenyataannya kau masih hidup. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya tapi... Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membunuhmu atau Sasuke" ucap datar itachi seperti biasa.

"Lalu.. Apa tujuanmu datang kesini... Kau tidak mungkin datang ke Konoha hanya untuk menyapaku" komen serius Naruto.

"Kau memang jauh berbeda dengan adik bodohku.. Kau masih bisa menggunakan otakmu sebelum melakukan tindakan." Ucap Itachi memuji uchiha muda yang tidak memperdulikannya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan perkataanmu Itachi, katakan saja apa maumu" tanya Tegas kembali Naruto. Itachi tertawa kecil mendengarkan perkataan tegas Naruto itu. "Apa yang lucu Itachi? " Tanyanya dengan sharingan tiga tomoenya aktif.

"Tidak ada... Hanya saja, kau cukup hebat menahan amarahmu, meski aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kau sangat ingin membunuhku dari matamu" ungkap Itachi.

"Tch... Memang aku akui kalau aku sangat ingin membunuhmu. Tapi dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang, aku hanya membuang tenaga saja. Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanmu bahkan jika aku masih menjadi jinchuuriki kyuubi mennggunakan chakranya untuk menghabisimu" ucap pelan Naruto menutup matanya.

"Lagi pula.. Aku tau kalau Kaa Chan tidak akan tenang di alam sana jika melihat anak-anaknya saling membunuh satu sama lainnya" lanjut Naruto.

"Kau masih memiliki ideologi kasih sayang bodohmu itu.." Komen datar Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun juga. Aku juga yakin akan ajaranmu, 'terkadang apa yang dilihat oleh mata dan yang dengarkan hanyalah sebuah ilusi, berbeda dengan kenyataan'. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau membantai klan Uchiha hanya karena mengukur kekuatanmu" lanjutnya kembali membuka matanya masih dengan Sharingan tiga tomoe.

Itachi menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan adik bodohku jika kau telah mengetahui alasanku melakukan itu. " Gumam Itachi datar.

"Begitulah.. Tapi aku tidak seperti dia, termakan dendam dan ambisi untuk membunuhmu. Aku akan mencari alasan kenapa kau melakukannya, mengungkap kebenaran sebelum aku memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan" jelas Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya yah.. " Ucap itachi.

"Jika kau ingin membunuh semua Uchiha yang ada di dunia ini, maka kau tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke hidup" komen lanjut Naruto.

Itachi kembali tertawa tipis. "Kau masih tetap naïve, kau tetap Naruto yang polos seperti dulu, tidak bisa melihat kenyataan" naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap serius Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Berarti Shisui tidak mememberitahukanmu semua yang ia ketahui tentang Sharingan." Respon pelan Itachi.

"Tentang Sharingan?" Tanya bingung kembali Naruto.

"Sharingan adalah doujutsu kuat Uchiha klan yang ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia Shinobi. Kekuatan terbesar Sharingan pernah di tunjukan oleh Madara Uchiha saat melawan Senju Hashirama dipertarungan mereka berapa puluh tahun yang lalu." Ucap Itachi memulai menjelaskan tentang Sharingan.

"Sharingan memiliki kemampuan unik yang membedakannya dari byakugan. Sharingan berevolusi dari tomoe pertama sampai ketiga. Tapi tidak herhenti di situ, karena evolusi Sharingan terakhir adalah.."-

"Mangekyou Sharingan... Kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan Biju" potong Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui tentang mangekyou.. Dugaanku kau juga telah mengetahui tentang Mangekyouku.." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Uchiha klan akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar dengan mata itu. Namun.. Bagaimanapun juga Mangekyou Sharingan memiliki sebuah kelemahan fatal bagi penggunanya" lanjut Itachi.

"Sebuah kelemahan?" Gumam Naruto bertanya

"Bagi yang memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan, akan diberikan kekuatan yang besar, tapi sebagai bayarannya, ia akan mengalami resiko kebutaan permanen, dan membutuhkan cahaya baru menggantikan cahaya lamanya. Madara Uchiha mengungkapkan rahasia Mangekyou setelah mengambil mata adiknya dan mentranplasikan ke matanya menciptakan Eyin Mangekyou Sharingan, memberikan penglihatan baru, penglihatan dengan kekuatan abadi tanpa adanya resiko kebutaan" jelas Itachi.

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengarkan penjelasan Itachi. Ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan mereka saat itu. "Ja-jadi.. Ka-kau membiarkan Sasuke.." Gumamnya Shok

Itachi langsung menyeringai evil mengetahui kalau anaruto telah membaca pikirannya. "Yeah.. Itulah alasanku kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya, karena ia adalah sumber kekuatanku di masa depan..." Jawab Itachi menyeringai evil. Naruto sangat terkejut tidak menyangka akan melihat Itachi yang seperti itu.

"Ada satu cara membangkitkan kekuatan itu, yaitu dengan membunuh orang terdekatmu atau sahabatmu. Pada saat itu. Kau akan memiliki kekuatan itu.. Kekuatan MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN... " Lanjut Itachi menyeringai semakin mengerikan. Naruto bahkan jatuh berlutut tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"MANUSIA MACAM APA KAU BANGSAT, YANG TEGA MEMBANTAI KELUARGANYA HANYA DEMI KEKUATAN... "Teriak murka Naruto menatap Itachi dengan sharingan tiga tomoenya. Ia kemudian berdiri kembali tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, serius menatap Itachi.

"Kau sudah mengetahui kenyataan ini Naruto.. Kau sudah mengetahui kenyataan tentang Sharingan.. Jadi aku akan mengatakan alasanku datang menemuimu" Itachi berhenti sejenak menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Aku datang untuk... Matamu.." Lanjutnya.

Deg ..

Jantung Naruto berdetup kencang, begitu juga matanya yang langsung melebar mendengarkan perkatan Itachi. "Mataku... Jadi kau akan mengambil mataku untuk koleksimu atau sebagai cadangan jika kau gagal mengambil mata Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto menggenggam erat kepalang tangannya sangat emosi.

"Bukan... Untuk mendapatkan Ein mangekyou Sharingan hanyalah dari mata orang yang memiliki hubungan darah yang sama. Aku tidak mengambil matamu untukku.." Lanjutnya.

Naruto kembali melebarkan matanya, sangat geram kali ini, sampai urat di mata putihnya terlihat jelas. "Takaji... Uchiha.." Gumam Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya datar Itachi.

"Jadi kau selama ini bersama bangsat itu... JADI KAU SELAMA INI BERSAMA BANGSAT ITU MERENCANAKAN SEMUA INI BANGSAT.. AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA.." Teriak geram Naruto sudah bersiap melompat menyerang Itachi. Tapi sebelumnya, itachi melakukan kontak mata dengannya.

**Tsokuyomi'** gumam pelan Itachi. "Selamat datang di duniaku Naruto kun.. Ini adalah kekuatan mangekyou Sharinganku" ucap itachi. Naruto berada di dunia tsokuyomi Itachi dalam keadaan tersalib, sedangkan Utachi berdiri di hadapannya dalam keadaan melayang.

"Disini aku adalah raja, aku yang mengendalikan semua yang ada di duniaku, termasuk waktu dan ruang" gumam Itachi.

'Genjutsu ini kuat... Sangat kuat..' Pikir Naruto mencoba keluar dari dunia genjutsu menggunakan kekuatan Sharingannya.

"Percuma saja Naruto kun.. Hanya mangekyou Sharingan yang dapat meloloskan diri dari genjutsuku ini. Sekuat apapun kau mencoba, hasilnya sama saja.. " Ucap Itachi mentao datar Naruto diantara banyaknya bangau yang beterbangan di atas kepalanya.

Naruto terdiam, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. "Lakukan semaumu apa yang kau inginkan di dunia genjutsumu ini. Aku tidak perduli, karena ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi" ucap Naruto.

"Sunghuh?"Gumam itachi "bagaimana kalau aku memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu.. "Lanjutnya.

Dengan cepat suasana di sekitar berubah. Naruto berada di tengah hutan, dimana Itachi memegang katana akan menyerang Shisui. "Itachi... Mengapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Shisui membersihkan darahnya di sekitar wajahnya. Naruto memperhatikannya seperti kenyataan, tidk terlihat sedikitpun kalau itu genjutsu.

"Aku melakukannya karena kekuatan... Dengan membunuhmu.. Aku akan memiliki mangekyou" ucap Evil itachi.

"Ta-tapi.. Bukannya kita adalah sahabat?" Tanya Shisui sedikit ketakutan

"Karena kita Sahabat maka dengan pengorbananmu, aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan.. Sekarang matilah.." Ucap itachi meluncur cepat langsung menghunuskan katananya ke dada Shisui tembus sampai kepunggungnya.

'Tidak.. Semua ini hanyalah ilusi.. Semua ini hanyalah ilusi..' Pikir geram Naruto mencoba menutup matanya tapi tidak bisa ia lakukan.

"Na-naruto.. Tolong aku.." Gumam Shisui yang kini tergeletak di atas tanah, mengangkat tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Percuma saja... Ia tidak akan menolongmu.. Jadi matilah.." Gumam datar itachi kembali menusukkan katana itu, kali ini ke perutnya.

"TIDAK... HENTIKAN... HENTIKAN KAU BANGSAT ITACHI... HENTIKANNN..." Teriak naruto yang langsung melompat ingin membantu Shisui, tapi dahan dan ranting pohon dengan cepat menahannya.

"Naruto... " Gumam Shisui lemah bersimbah darah menatap Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar kembali melihat Itachi kembali menusukkan katananya ke dada Shisui.

"TIDAK... HENTIKAN... HENTIKAN SEMUA INI BANGSAT.. HENTIKAN.." Teriak Naruto tidak kuasa melanjutkan apa yang ia lihat, tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa menutup matanya. Ia dipaksa melihat kejadian yang ingin tidak ingin ia lihat.

"Ini baru saja permulaan Naruto Kun.. Sekarang babak kedua" suara itachi terdengar jelas. Kini scane berubah, mereka berada di ruangan Uchiha klan dimana mikoto di tusuk menggunakan katana yang sama oleh Itachi.

"MIKOTO KAA CHAN... " Teriak Naruto keras berlari ingin menolong mikoto, tapi lagi-lagi ia tertahan oleh akar pohon yang muncul dari dalam tanah. "HENTIKAN INI BANGSAT.. HENTIKAN... " Teriak naruto semakin menggila dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dari matanya.

Terlihat Mikoto juga mengangkat tangannya, meminta bantuan pada Naruto. Lagi-lagi itachi melakukan hal yang sama pada mikoto terlebih dahulu menyeringai menatap Naruto, kemudian menusuk kembali tubuh ibunya sendiri. Naruto mengerang kesakitan, menahan amarah, kebencian dan sebagainya berpadu menjadi satu.

"Aku bilang... HENTIKAN KAU BANGSAT.. AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA... **HENTIKANN...**' Teriak keras Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari kalau ia telah mengeluarkan air mata darah di dalam dunia nyata dan akhirnya langsung pingsan, tierbanting di atas dahan pohon besar tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa lagi.

'Misi.. Selesai.. Sekaranga tinggal mengambil mata itu' pikir Itachi melangkah mendekati Naruto. Ia juta mengeluarkan darah dari mata kirinya, kelebihan menggunakan mangekyou Sharingan miliknya. Ia mengambil sebuah gulungan lalu di buka di atas tanah, berisi perlengkapan madics, memulai operasi pengangkatan bola mata.

"Hey.. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Gumam shok Sonosuke menatap ke sekitarnya, dimana sekitar 30 meter area tandus. Masih terlihat beberapa sissa bara api menyala di sana, menandakan pertarungan baru saja selesai.

"Ini bekas pertarungan... " Komen Karin berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tapi tidak mungkin ada genin yang bisa melakukan perusakan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga pertarungannya, tidak mungkin beraktibat seperti ini" gumam serius Arashi memperhatikan kerusakan area itu.

"Tch... Jika kita sampai lebih cepat mungkin kita bisa mengetahui siapa yang bertarung di sini. " Gumam Sonosuke sesikit kehilangan nafsu. "Hey karin.. Bisakah kau melacak keberadaan Naruto yang kita cari? Kita sudah mendapatkan gulungan yang kita cari, jadi tinggal memfokuskan pada misi" lanjutnya.

"Sono benar Karin... Kesempatan sangat langka bisa berbicara langsung dengannya tanpa di ketshui ninja Konoha" tambah Arashi setuju.

"Ow... Kau mimpi apa semalam, setuju dengan perkataanku?" Tanya terkejut Sonosuke.

"Ssst... Jangan mulai lagi Sono.. Biarkan karin Konentrasi" tegas Arashi, tidak tertarik untuk melakukan pertikaian dengan rekannya itu. Terlihat haku melakukan handseal tiger melacak keberadaan Naruto. Baru 5 detik ia melacak, ia kembali membuka matanya dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Ada apa karin?" Tanya Arashi penasaran. Soni juga menatapnya meminta jawaban. Karin mengabaikan dua sosok itu lalu menatao ke bagain kanannya, menunjuk kearah dahan pohon, sekitar 50 meter dari mereka.

"Itu.. Dia" gumam Terkejut Karin. Disana terlihat seorang pria berambut merah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Mara ketiganya melebar sangat terkejut.

"Sial... Kenshin Sama bisa mebunuh kita jika ia tewas.."Ungkap Sonosuke langsung melompat kerah Naruto bersama rekannya.

"Bukannya ia sangat kuat? Tidak mungkin ia kalah dengan genin" ucap Arashi.

"Jika melihat kerusakan akibat pertarungan mereka, maka tidak mungkin ia melawan seorang Genin. Yang ia lawan paling tidak seorang Jounin.." Gumam Karin yang akhornya mendarat terlebih dahulu di dahan tempat Naruto terbaring.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya penasaran Sono. Di wajah Naruto terlihat masih ada bekas drah yang mengental, sedangkan di kedua matanya di perban rapi. Selain itu tidak ada luka lain yang fatal.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya karin langsung jongkok memeriksa kedaan Naruto.

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini, pasti ia mengingnkan mata Naruto. Dengan kata lain menginginkan sharingan" gumam Arashi berada di bagian kepala Naruto.

"Yeah.. Tapi bukankah sangat aneh jika kau berniat mengambil mata musuhmu tapi kau memperlakukannya dengan baik? Memperban matanya cukup rapi. Apakah ini tidak aneh?" Gumam Sonosuke mengamati perban di mata Naruto.

"Ia masih hidup... Chakranya terkuras habis, dan dia juga sangat lemah. Ia terlihat tidak sadarkan diri..." Gumam Karin setelah melakukan pemeriksaan keadaan Naruto.

"Tapi siapa yang menyerangnya? Ini berarti ada yang meng-" belum sempat Sonosuke menjelaskan pendapatnya, terlihat Arashi telah menghunus katananya, lalu dengan cepat ia menggerakan katananya menangkis puluhan jarum es yang menyerang mereka tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada rekan kami.." Suara Haku terdengar saat itu. Ia berdiri di dahan pohon lain bersama Sai di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya Naruto terluka parah.. " Gumam Sai. Mereka masih belum melihat perban di mata Naruto saat itu karena terhalangi Karin yang melakukan Ninjutsu madic mencoba mengobati Naruto.

"Kalian berdua... Tolong jangan salah paham.. Kami tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Kenyataannya kami menemukannya di sini dan merawatnya" jelas Arashi mencoba menenangkan Haku dan Sai.

"Aku idak tau apa aku harus percaya atau tidak, tapi kenyataannya kita sedang melakukan ujian chunin. Kita semua disini adalah musuh dan tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk saling menolong." Tegas Haku kembali masih tetap tidak mempercayai Arashi.

"Oi... Kami sudah memiliki dua gulungan yang kami cari, jadi tidak memusingkan masalah itu. Lagi pula kami tidak kan mungkin menyerangnya.." Ucap malas Sonosuke memperlihatkan sepasang gulungan di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya mereka benar Haku San.. Wanita itu juga terlihat sedang mengobati Naruto " ucap Sai berpendapat. Pada awalnya Haku tidak percaya, tapi karena melihat Karin melakukan ninjutsu madic, ia meluluh.

"Baik.. Aku akan mempercayai perkataan kalian" ungkap Haku melompat kearah dahan dimana Naruto terbaring. Ia melangkah bersama Sai di belakangnya tetap waspada mendekati Naruto. Langkahnya terhenti daat melihat perban di kedua matanya. "Ap-apa yang terjadi padanya... " Ucap Haku Shok, menggeser Sono suke , langsung duduk jongkok memegangi wajah Naruto.

"kami juga tidak tau.. Pada saat kami sampai di sini.. Naruto san sudah seperti ini.. " Jawab Haku tetap Fokus pada ninjutsu madicnya.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau namanya Naruto?" Tanya Sai serius.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya tanya jawab. Kondisi Naruto sekarang sangat parah, hari juga sudah hampir malam, jadi kita harus segera membawanya kemenara untuk di lakukan tindakan lebih lanjut lagi." Tegas Karin menyudahi ninjutsu madicnya.

"Sial... Kenapa ia selalu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini.. Kenapa ia selalu menolak bantuan dan merasa kuat .. Baka..." Gumam Haku meneteskan air mata menatap kondisi sadis Naruto.

"Aku akan memapahnya... Semakin cepat kita ke menara maka akan semakin baik.. " Ucap Sai mengangkat Naruto perlahan lalu diletakan di punggungnya. Mereka kemudian melompat dari dahan kedahan menuju ke arah Menara.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian membantu kami? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat lambang di Hita-itae yang kalian kenakan, kecuali itu sedikit mirip dengan lambang Konoha" tanya Haku serius.

"Kami... Kami adalah Shinobi Uzushiogakure, namaku adalah Uzumaki Karin, dia Uzumaki Arashi dan dia Uzumaki Sonosuke" jawab karin yang memperkenalkan satu persatu rekannya.

"Tunggu dulu... Kalian uzumaki, sama dengan Naruto?" Tanya sedikit terkejut Haku.

"Hey... Apa ada yang salah dengan uzumaki? Dia juga berambut merah sama seperti kami." Jawab Sonosuke.

"Bukan begitu.. Tapi.." Gumam Haku bingung.

"Naruto adalah salah satu anggota uzumaki klan dan sia di Konoha bukan di Uzushiogakure seperti kalian. Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Sai. "Jika ia memang berasal dari klan yang sama dengan kalian, lalu kenapa kalian terpisah?"

"Untuk itu kami tidak bisa menjawabnya. Yang jelas adalah keselamatan Naruto Baka ini merupakan tanggung jawab kami, cuma itu yang bisa kami katakan sekarang" kali ini Arashi yang menjawab. Ia berada di bagian depan dari kelompok kecil itu. "Sekarang giliran kami yang bertanya... Kenapa Naruto terpisah dari kalian?"

"Dia menyuruh kami berpisah dengannya karena... Ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang menariknya, dan.. Inilah yang baka ini dapatkan. Ia selalu saja merepotkan kami, menempatkan dirinya di depan hanya untuk menjauhkan kami dari masalah.. Sial.. Aku juga bingung kenapa ia tidak pernah mempercayai kami" Jawab Haku kesal, meneteskan air mata.

Karin yang melihat Haku membersihkan air matanya, memikirikan sesuatu. 'Apa dia marah pada Naruto? Atau dia menyesal karena tidak bisa membantu Naruto?' Pikir Haku penasaran.

"Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan utamanya adalah.. Kenapa orang yang menyerang Naruto mengambil matanya.. " Karin bertanya pada rekannya. "Apa Naruto memiliki doujutsu sehingga matanya diambil?"

"Sepanjang pengetahuan kami, Naruto tidak memiliki doujutsu. Kami juga tidak pernah melihatnya mengaktifkan doujutsunya atau apapun itu bahkan ia melawan Jounin elit Konoha." Jawab Haku.

'Naruto tidak memiliki Doujutsu, atau ia tidak memperlihatkannya? Danzo sama berkata kalau Naruto adalah mantan prodigy Uchiha tapi tidak di ketahui apakah ia masih memiliki Sharingan atau tidak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Dan siapa yang menyerang Naruto?' Pikir penasaran Sai.

"Kecuali Naruto menyembunyikannya dan saat melawan orang ini ia menggunakannya. Sosok yang menyerang Naruto pasyilah berada di level Jounin keatas sehingga ia bisa melumpuhkan Naruto seperti ini" ungkap Haku.

"Huh.. Kau serius?.. Apa ia sekuat itu? Aku tidak melihatnya kuat selain dia hanyalah Bocah Emo biasa" komen Arashi.

"Ayolah Arashi.. Kau jangan mulai lagi.. Kau akui saja kalau memang Naruto lebih kuat darimu" ejek Sonosuki.

"Tch... Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkannya tanpa berkeringat" ungkap penuh percaya diri Arashi.

"Oh yah... Aku tidak berp"-

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam" Tiba - tiba Karin menghentikan pertiakaian biasa dua rekannya. "Jika menilai dari jumlah chakra, aku yakin kalau berada di atasnya, Arashi. Anggap saja kalau kau bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah.. Ok.. " Tegas Karin kesal. "Dan kau.. Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau lawannya adalah Jounin keatas?" Lanjutnya menatap Haku.

"Kami adalah teamnya, jadi kami tau batas kekuatannya. Ia adalah Monster dalam Genjutsu bahkan tidak menggunakan Sharingan jika memang ia memilikinya. Ia berhasil mengecoh Hatake Kakashi, Jounin elitr Konoha, mengalahkannya bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan kerongat" jawab Haku.

"Natuto tipe orang yang bertarung dengan perencanaan sempurna sebelum memulai aksinya. Ia terlebih dahulu akan mengecohmu dengan Genjutsu tanpa kau sadari, kemudian dia akan melanjutkan serangan beruntun tanpa kau sadari ia akan menggiringmu ke serangan terakhirnya yang telah ia rencanakan. Tidak ada genin atau chunin yang bisa selamat dari taktik pertarungannya" tambah Sai datar menganalisa dari sekian lama pertarungan Naruto.

"Yah.. Dia juga tidak akan bertarung melawan temannya sendiri bahkan itu sparing atau semacamnya. " Haku menyelesaikan penjelasan tentang kemampuan Naruto.

'Dia sangat mirip dengan Kenshin Sama.. Pantas saja ia menginginkan bocah ini berada di pihak uzu. Ia memiliki sifat dan kepemimpinan seorang Uzumaki' pikir Karin menatap punggung Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dan kita harus segera sampai di Menara sebelum semuanya terlambat. Aku merasakan punggungku basah kembali dan ini adalah pendarahan yang berasal dari mata Naruto" ucap Sai. Mereka kemudian berhenti di dahan pohon, kembali menidurkan Naruto. Haku dengan cepat melanglah ke samping Naruto memeriksa keadaanya.

"Sial... Darahnya terus saja mengalir... Naruto bisa kehabisan dafah jika ia dibiarkan seperti ini. Sial.. " Gumam Kesal Haku dengan air mata kembali berlinangan, menatap perban di mata Naruto sudah tidak putih lagi melainkan telah berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Tidak bisakah kita membuka perban dimatanya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya ter- oh.. Maaf.." Ucap Sonosuke yang langsung bungkam saat Karin menatapnya sangat serius.

"Apa kalian tidak ada yang memiliki hewan Kuchiyese untuk memantu kuta lebih cepat ke Menara?" Tanya Karin berada di hadapan Haku langsung melakukan Ninjutsu madic, mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di kedua mata Naruto. 'Sial.. Darahnya tidak mau berhenti mengalir..' Pikirnya depresi.

Dia Genin Konoha diam dan menggelengkan kepala mereka karen memang tidak memiliki jenis Kuchiyese yang Karin tanyakan. Haku semakin depresi, membersihak darah di wajah rekannya itu yang terus mengalir tanpa Henti, sedangkan Karin terus pada Ninjutsu madicnya.

"Aku memiliki satu jutsu yang bisa mengantar kita ke Konoha.. "Ucap Sai. Seluruh mata yang ada di tempat itu langsung melototinya. "Tapi jutsu ini belum terlalu kukuasai.. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya sekitar 5 menit.." Lanjutnya dengan senyum anehnya.

"Sial.. Jika kita tidak sampai selama 5 menit, apa yang akan terjadi Sai?" Tanya Haku.

"Aku tidak tau.. Mungkin kita akan terjatuh ke tanah. Jutsuku adalah menciptakan burung dari dalam lukisan, lalu akan membawa kita cepat ke Konoha. Aku baru mempelajarinya dua minggu yang lalu" jelas Sai.

'Sial.. Jika terus melakukan perjalanan seperti ini, maka Nyawa Naruto juga tidak akan terselamatkan. Tapi jika mengambil kesempatan pada sai, hasilnya malah akan lebih parah. Sial... Apa yang harus kulakukan...' Pikir Haku menatap deprsei darah Naruto yang kembali keluar bak air mata.

"Sebaiknya kau ambil kesempatan lebih cepat. Jika dalam 5 menit kalian bisa sampai maka Naruto akan selamat, dan jika salah perhitungan maka... " Karin berhenti sejenak.

"Kita akan mati" lanjut Sonosuke.

"GAH... KENAPA AKU HARUS DI TUGASKAN MENGAWASI BANGSAT LEMAH YANG SOK KUAT SEPERTI BOCAH INI.. " Teriak Kesal Arashi depresi.

"Aku tidak tau siapa kalian sebenarnya dan bagaimana kalian bisa mati kalau Naruto tidak selamat. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mati. " Ungkap tegas Haku membersihakan air matanya menatap Sai. "Sai.. Siapkan jutsumu dan lakukan cepat.. Kita akan menggunakan jutsumu" peintah Haku.

Sai mengangukan kepalanya mengerti, kemudian mengambil gulungan tempatnya biasa melakukan ninjutsu lukisannya. Ia menggabar burung di kertas kosong itu, kemudian melakukan handseal ram.

'**Choju Giga'** pikir Sai. Keluarlah burung dari lukisan itu, sempat terkejut dilihat dari ekspresi wajah para ninja uzushiogakure, tapi setelah itu menghilang berganti senyuman.

"Sekarang.. Sai... "Tegas Haku. Sai mengangkat brisal style Naruto lalu melompat ke atas punggung burung lukisan itu, menyusul Haku. "Kurasa kita berpisah disini.. Terima kasih.." Ucap Haku sebelum akhirnya mereka terbang tinggi menuju ke Menara.

"Apa itu seperti fuinjutsu?" Gumam Sonosuke bingung akan jutsu Sai.

"Siapa yang tau.. Yang jelas kita harus segera ke menara menyusul yang lain. Kita harus memastikan Naruto selamat" tegas Karin melompat mengikuti arah burung Jutsu Sai di ikuti dua rekannya.

Di tempat tidak di ketahui, terlihat orachimaru terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur lemah. Ia menatap ke arah lampu yang menerangi kamarnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang akan sangat penting.

"Uhuk... Uhuk uhuk.." Orachimaru batuk batuk kembali sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya

"Orachimaru sama" teriak sosok berkacamata berlari menuju ke arah orachimaru mendekatinya dan membantunya duduk

"Kenapa kau begitu lama kabuto?" Tanya orachimaru. Rupanya benar dugaan naruto bahwa kabuto adalah bawahan dari orachimaru

"Maaf, tapi banyak sekali anbu yang menjaga sekitar hutan kematian.. Siapa yang melakukan ini orachimaru sama?" Tanya kabuto menatap khawatir orachimaru.

"Kukuku.. Dia adalah calon tubuh terkuatku, uzumaki naruto" jawab orachimaru dengan seringai di wajahnya menatap kabuto. Kabuto melebarkan matanya tak percaya kalau tuannya di kalahkan oleh seorang genin bernama uzumaki naruto.

"Aku sudah mencoba melawannya, namun dia terlalu kuat bahkan untuk chunin. Dia bisa mengalahkanku mudah padahal aku memilimi 50 % chakraku sebelum akhirnya aku kabur" jelas orachimaru dengan wajah senyum di bibirnya puas melihat kemampuan calon tubuhhya itu. Berbeda halnya dengan kabuto yang sangat shok melihat tuannya di kalahkan sampai separah itu

'Ti-tidak mungkin orachimaru sama di kalahkan seperti itu' pikir kabuto menatap orachimaru

"Bagaimana tubuh barunya kabuto? Aku membutuhkan penyesuan pada tubuhku" ucap orachimaru menghancurkan lamunan kabuto.

"Semua sesuai dengan apa yang di rencanakan orachimaru sama. Tubuh baru anda telah siap digunakan" jawab kabuto sambil menngangkat kacamatanya

"Kerja bagus kabuto.. Kau tidak usah lagi ke hutan kematian. Identitasmu telah di ketahui oleh naruto kun" ucap orachimaru menatap obito

"Bagamaimana mungkin?" Tanya kabuto shok menatapa tuannya itu. Dia tentu telah melakukan berbagai cara untuk menutup identitasnya sebagai mata mata orachimaru. Dia sudah di ketahui oleh naruto, tapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Untuk sekarang kau jangan mengganggunya dulu. Dia mungkin bisa serival denganmu, tapi kecepatannya diatasmu. Dia juga menguasai sharingan dengan baik kabuto, jadi biarkan saja dia untuk sementara sampai aku memberikan curse mark padanya. Dengan begitu dia akan menjadi milikku. Kukukuku" ucap orachimaru menjelaskan pada obito.

"Baik orachimaru sama" jawab kabuto.

"Naruto kun.. Sekarang mungkin kita tidak bisa main main sejenak, namun percaya saja kalau aku akan segera menemuimu' pikir kabuto sambil menatap orachimaru dan memperbaiki kacamatanya.

Bersama Haku dan Sai.

"Itu menaranya.." Ucap Haku menunjuk kearah sebuah menara tepat di tengah hutan kematian. Sai mengangguk lalu mengarahkan burung itu ke menara yang masih berda sekitar 200 meter.

"Oh tidak..." Gumam Sai menatap ekor buringnya sudah mulai menghilang.

"JANGAN SEKARANG SAI... TINGGAL SEDIKIT LAGI.. BERTAHANLAH.." Teriak Haku menyemangati Sai. Bocah Root ini melakukan heandseal ram mempertahankan jutsunya.

"Chakraku tidak mencukupi... Beban terlalu berat dan juga angin terlalu kencang... Sial..." Gumam Sai masuh berusaha keras menerbangkan burung lukisan jutsunya.

Haku memperhatikan jarak menara semakin dan semakin dekat, juga sayap burung perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ia mencoba menebak kapan burung itu akan menghilang dan mereka akan terjatuh ke tengah hutan. Mereja berada di ketinggian sekitar 100 meter diatas tanah.

"Sai.. Turunkan kita, terbang lebih rendah" perintah Haku. Sai mengangguk dan burung itu perlahan teerbang miring menuju ke menara, semakin dekat dan juga semakin cepat. Akibatnya jutsu Sai juga semakin terkikis dan yang tersissa hanya 1/3 sedangkan jarak mereka dengan menara masih sekitar 50 meter.

"Sial... Aku tidak bisa lagi... Haku.. Maaf" dengan itu jutsu burung menghilang dan mereka melayang di udara. Haku memeluk naruto, meletakan wajah Naruto di antara belahan dada mungilnya.

'Sial... Jika naruto menghadap angin maka akan memperparah pendarahannya.. Sial...' Pikir depresi Haku. Ia memaksa otak kecilnya berpikir, menatap Sai yang tidak jauh dari dia. Sebentar lagi mereka akan mendarat kasar di atas pohon dan jika itu terjeadi, kemungkinan Naruto akan... Mati...

'Sial... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang mirip denganku.. Aku tidak ingin... ' Pikir Depresi Haku meneteskan air mata. 'Aku harap ini bekerja.. Kali ini.. Kuharap bekerja.. ' Pikirnya. Ia memeluk Naruto menggunaian lengannya sedangkan kedua tangannya melakukan heanseal.

**Hyuton : Sayap Malaikat'** pikir Haku. Perlahan muncul es dari bahunya yang sedikit demi sedikit memanjang, membentuk keranka sayap. Haku menutup kedua matanya lebih fokus pada jutsunya. Kecepatan pembentukan sayap itu bertambah dan akhirnya mencapai sempurna, terbentuklah sayap di punggungnya seperti malaikat.

'Wow.. ' Pikir Sai kagum langsung menangkap kaki Haki. Haku membentangkan sayapnya, kemudian meluncur kearah menara dengan kecepatan cukup cepat.

"Pegangan Sai.. Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat.." Ucap Keras Haku menatap dinding menara semakin dekat didepan matanya. Haku memeluk erat Naruto, lalu memutar tubuhnya cepat dan..

Booomm

Ia mendarat di Menara menggunakan sayap esnya sebagai tameng. Dinding menara itu langsung rusak, sehingga Haku dan Naruto di pelukannya terlempar masuk kedalam menara,menghancurkan beberapa hiasan Menara sampai kedalam sebuah ruangan.

"Apa itu..." Ucap terkejut seorang dengan pakaian serba putih. Haku dihentikan oleh dinding ruangan itu. Ia perlahan mebuka matanya menatap seseorang dihadapannya. Matanya agak buram tapi ia bisa melihat jelas kalau di pakaian orang itu terdapat tanda salib, palang merah.

'Tepat waktu.. ' Pikirnya yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Ia juga mengalami luka parah di punggungnya dengan bongkahan es yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan itu.

"Hey.. Nona.. Hey.. " Haku masih sempat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. "ADA PASIAN YANG TERLUKA PARAH DISINI... SEGERA SIAPKAN PERALATAN.. "Teriak keras sosok itu.

**End**

Hope you like this. I am So sorry for typo...


	15. Chapter 15

**New Savior**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh...**

Rasa penasaran kalian tentang Mata Naruto akan terjawab di episode ini. Tentang Itachi, HAHAHAHAHA.. AKU SANGAT SENANG MEMBACA REAKSI EMOSI KALIAN. DENGAN BEGITU TULISANKU BERHASIL MEMBUAT KALIAN TERPANCING, DAN KALIAN MERESAPINYA..

EHEM (batuk ) maaf tentang itu. (Grin)

Ok.. Tentang Itachi.. Ayolah, aku bukanlah orang yang mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan mudah, tanpa meninggalkan misteri. Jahat atau baik Itachi siapa yang tau? Seperti di canon juga, awalnya kan sama. Jika aku mengungkap apa yang ada di kepalaku tentang Itachi, dan semuanya, maka rasa penasaran kalian tidak akan ada lagi, dan fictku berarti gagal.

Seperti pada fict ini, tidak ada yang berhasil menebak apa yang akan terjadi, dan ini membuatku semakin semangat dalam berkarya, juga emosi kalian.

Tidak ada gunanya membaca cerita yang telah di ketahui arah, kemana akhirnya. Rasa penasaran, misteri dan sebagainya membuatnya semakin menarik, bukan hanya murni kekuatan yang di miliki. Jika hanya memiliki kekuatan tetapi alur yang sama seperti Canon, itu sangat membosankan bagiku, dan aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda, juga se alami mungkin

Balas dendam harus dengan alasan yang sangat kuat, bukan sekedar balas dendam saja, dan alasannya harus muncul tanpa terduga oleh pembaca. Itulah yang membuatku merasa bangga menjadi Author, mempermainkan emosi pembanca dengan karyaku.

Tentang Orachi, aku kurang tertarik dengan kekuatan besar yang dimiliki dengan cara seperti itu (segel kutukan). Semua harus melalui proses.

Tentang jutsu sayap malaikat, aku benar-benar melupakannya. Minggu kemarin, aku tidak membaca dulu karena kesibukan menggila.

Tentang Pair.. Hum.. Aku masih merahasiakannya, tapi saran tetap kuterima kok.

Tentang fanfic DXD, wah.. Aku masih memiliki Fanfict tentang Naruto dengan kekuatan Mokuton tanpa doujutsu, dan Kekuatan Rinnegan tanpa Status Jinchuuriki yang belum ku rilis. Baru 10 chapter sih, dan rencana akan kurilis kalau salah satu fictku telah tamat.

Nulis di Hp, harus memiliki office bro, kalo android kayaknya harus download dulu officenya, beda dengan BB yang memang sudah ada. Kalau sudah ada, tinggal di save, dan release deh.

Ok.. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, aku langsung Out saja. Silahkan cemot guys.. Kuharap kalian menikmatinya.

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku...**

**.**

**.**

**The Truth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di puncak menara,

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter" tanya Sandaime menatap dokter yang sementara melakukan diagnosa perkembangan keadaan Naruto. Di atas ranjang putih, terlihat Naruto terbaring dengan perban masih menutup matanya.

Ini adalah hari keempat Naruto berada di ruangan rawat emergency menara. Ia langsung di rawat intensif kemarin, setelah team medic menemukannya. Sandaime yang mendengarkan kabar tentang Naruto dari Anbu, langsung menancap gas menuju ke tempat ini, dimana Naruto di rawat. Ia sangat khawatir akan apa yang terjadi pada sosok yang ia anggap seperti cucu itu.

"Luka fisik yang di deritanya sudah mulai pulih, kecuali di bagian matanya. Ia masih membutuhkan perawatan serius karena cidera yang ia alami. Dan Sandaime-sama.." Dokter itu menatap serius Sandaime, dokter yang mengetahui tentang Sharingan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang veteran Kage.

"I-ini tentang Mata Natuto-san" gumam si dokter rada Nerves.

"Apa yang terjadi pada matanya?" Tanya cepat Sandaime.

"Ada yang aneh pada matanya, mata ini bukanlah mata original Naruto san lagi" jawab dokter itu. Sandaime melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut, kemudian ia mengepal erat tangannya geram pada siapapun yang melakukan ini.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Pikir Sandaime. "Jadi bisa kau pastikan mata siapa itu?" Tanya Sandime serius. Dokter itu memberikan hasil laporannya ke Sandaime. Sang kage melihat isi laporan itu dan memulai membacanya. "BANGSAT... " Teriak emosi veteran kage itu. Dokter setia Naruto yang selalu merawatnya itu terkejut melihat pertama kalinya Sandaime emosi.

"Sa-sandaime sama.." Gumamnya shok.

Terlihat Sandaime menutup kedua matanya lalu menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Maaf tentang itu... Aku benar-benar lepas kendali" ungkap menyesal Sandaime.

"Hai... Aku hanya berharap kalau Naruto san tidak apa-apa" gumam si dokter.

"Apa ia menderita luka serius?" Tanya Sandaime

"Luka serius... Yeah bisa dibilang begitu" jawab agak ragu si dokter. "Siapapun yang melakukan ini pada Naruto san, ia adalah seorang yang berkemampuan tinggi, tapi tidak begitu mengetahui tentang medic. Dari hasil visum yang kami lakukan, mata Naruto san seolah di keluarkan secara paksa, kemudian diagantikan dengan mata baru. Ia menyambungkan beberapa bagian di dalam syaraf mata, meski tidak rapi, tapi semua inti syaraf menyatu dengan baik" jelas dokter itu.

"Saat aku melakukan operasi ulang, aku hanya tinggal memperbaiki beberapa jaringan mata yang tidak terlalu major untuk penglihatan Naruto san. Tapi aku jamin 100% ia masih bisa menggunakan matanya, meski sebaiknya tidak untuk satu atau dua bulan ini" lanjut sang dokter serius. Ia kemudian menatap kembali Sandaime.

"Memang secara fisik, Naruto san tidak mengalami luka serius, tapi secara psikolog.. Ia mengalamai luka yang sangat serius. Mentalnya seolah dipaksa melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lihat... Kasus ini persis sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke Uchiha 3 tahun lalu" mata Sandaime menyipit mendengarkan penjelasan dokter itu.

"Apa maksudmu dalang dari kejadian ini adalah Itachi?" Tanya serius Sandaime.

"Aku tidak tau persisnya apakah ia yang melakukannya atau tidak, tapi melihat dari efeknya, serangannya sama, dengan genjutsu sangat kuat. Sama seperti Sasuke Uchiha dulu. Jika bukan Itachi yang melakukannya, kemungkinan pelakunya adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan sama sepertinya." Jelas dokter itu.

'Benar juga.. Jika Naruto kun diserang dengan genjutsu biasa, ia tidak akan bisa di goyahkan karena ia memiliki Sharingan. Tapi berbeda halnya jika yang ia lawan memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan.' Pikir Sandaime. Matanya kemudian melebar mendapati sesuatu. 'Tu-tunggu dulu.. Jika ia memiliki mata i-itu..., berarti ia akan memiliki...' Pikirnya terkejut, lalu ia menatap serius Dokter di samping kanannya.

"Aku mempercayakan rahasia ini akan mati bersamamu dokter. Tidak ada bukti yang akan kau tinggalkan, tidak ada saksi yang mentetahui tentang mata naruto. Bila ada yang bertanya, katakan saja kalau mata itu tidak jelas kepemilikannya.. Mengerti.." Tegas Sandaime.

"Hai.. Sandaime Sama" jawab cepat dokter itu. Kemudian hasil laporan DNA mata Naruto di sobek-sobek oleh sandaime, lalu di bakar menggunakan katonnya.

'Jika Minato dan yang lainnya mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki mata ini, maka ia akan diperlakukan seperti sebuah senjata lagi. Atau kemungkinan ia akan di kendalikan karena kemungkinan kekuatan besar yang akan Naruto kun miliki menakuti mereka.' Pikir Sandaime menatap Naruto.

Sangat mengerikan tentunya jika Naruto bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang sekarang ia miliki. Kenyataannya Ia memiliki mata Uchiha Takaji, ayahnya, dimana orang mengetahui kalau takaji mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan, yang mengendalikan Kyuubi 13 tahun lalu. Dengan chakra uzumaki yang melimpah, rantai chakra dan Mangekyou Sharingan, ia akan memiliki kekuatan terhebat yang bahkan bisa merivali atau bahkan mengungguli Madara Uchiha seandainya ia masih hidup.

Sandaime menghawatirkan itu, menghawatirkan kalau Naruto akan di jadikan senjata oleh Konoha, sama seperti dulu kala saat ia menjadi Jinchuuriki kyuubi. Sebagai figur kakek yang baik, ia ingin melihat Naruto tumbuh seperti bocah normal lainnya, bisa bermain dan berkumpul dengan anak-anak seusianya.

Knock..

"Masuk.. " Terdengar suara dokter memberikan instruksi pada orang yang mengtuk pintu dari luar. Saat pintu terbuka, terlihatlah dua anbu capten dan Anko yang langsung duduk di kursi memegang bahu kirinya, tanda yang sama dengan sasuke, the curse mark pada bahu Anko mitarashi.

"Bagaimana bahumu Anko chan? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sandaime menatap Anko mitarashi yang memegangi curse mark di kulit mulusnya.

"Ti-tidak lagi.. Berkat anda, ini sudah jauh lebih baikan dari sebelumnya" ucap anko sedikit menahan kesakitan. Segel itu muncul kembali sejak pertemuannya dengan orachimaru beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia mengaktifkan curse mark dan sakitnya masih sampai sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Bocah itu? " Tanya Anko penasaran.

"Naruto kun sudah baikan.. Kita tinggal menunggunya sadar dan menanyakan langsung padanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Jawab pelan Sandaime.

"Ngomong ngomgong Sandaime sama, Orachimaru adalah salah satu Miss nin konohagakure no sato, S rank kriminal yang merupakan salah satu dari 3 sannin legenda. Anbu saja tidak bisa mendekatinya, dan kudengar dia terluka parah" ucap salah satu anbu di belakang anko, sedang sandaime di hadapan anko.

"Aku juga tidak tau apa yang ia inginkan di konohagakure" jawab sandaime sedikit berat.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Kita tidak memiliki shinobi yang cukup kuat untuk menahannya atau mengalahkannya saat ini" ucap lanjut sandaime menatap Anko

"Tapi siapa yang membuat orachimaru terluka parah?" Gumam heran sang dokter

"Gaki kun itu yang melawan Orachimaru di hutan?" Jawab anko menatap sandaime

"Gaki kun?" Tanya heran dua anbu di sekitar mereka

"Dia.. Oh ya sandiame sama, aku baru mengingatnya. Dia menginginkan Uzumaki Naruto dan telah memberikan Sasuke Uchiha segel kutukannya. Dia gagal memberikan gaki kun curse mark karena gaki kun menghajarnya sampai babak belur" jelas Anko melapor pada Sandaime.

"Jadi bocah itu terluka parah sampai seperti itu karena melawan Orachimaru.. Tetap saja aku tidak bisa mempercayainya semudah itu" gumam sang Capt. Anbu.

"Aku juga setuju.. Orachimaru memiliki level dimana ia bisa menjadikan seorang Jounin sebagai mainannya." Tambah Anbu lainnya

"Da-dari mana kau tau semua itu?" Tanya Sandaime penasaran.

"Saat aku bertemu dengannya di hutan, dia menceritakan kalau gaki kun menghajarnya dan berhasil memberikan curse mark ke sasuke" ucap lanjut Anko" pada saat itu, kondisinya sedang terluka parah. Jika saja ia tidak mengaktifkan tanda sialan ini, kemungkinan aku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga" lanjutnya mengepal erat tangannya kesal mengingat kembali pertarungannya melawan Orachi.

"Maksudmu.. Seorang genin mengalahkan orachimaru S rank kriminal?" Tanya anbu shok yang baru saja sadar.

"Yup.. ".jawab Anko ceria."Aku tidak tau bagaimana secara pastinya, tapi Orachimaru mengakuinya"

"Kurasa Orachimaru cuma main main saat melawan Naruto kun. Dia tau kalau Naruto kun memiliki nama lumayan terkenal saat ini. Dia juga yang memancing tiap desa untuk mendatangkan shinobinya ke konoha mengikuti ujian. Perpaduan sharingan dengan darah Uzumaki akan menjadi terror di dunia, dan Orachimaru menginginkan itu" jelas Sandaime menghembuskan asap rokok dari pipa tembakaunya.

"Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya capt anbu penasaran.

"Kenapa dia sekarang datang kedesa ini?" Tanya lanjut Anbu yang lain.

"Dia mengatakan menginginkan Gaki kun itu dan Sasuke.. Aku tidak tau apa yang ia inginkan dari keduanya, tapi aku yakin kalau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan alasan ia kabur dulu dari Konoha" jelas Anko menatap serius kearah Sandaime.

'Begitu yah... Tapi jika Orachimaru terluka parah, berarti ia mendapatkan perlawanan yang hebat dari Naruto kun. Kemungkinan juga setelah melawan Orachimaru, Naruto melanjutkan melawan sosok yang mengambik bola matanya' pikir Sandime menganalisa kasus yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Semua penjelasan itu bisa kita dapatkan saat Naruto Kun siuman nantinya. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu dia siuman dan semua akan terbongkar."Gumam Sandaime melirik kearah Naruto.

.

.

.

**Mindscape**

Trick.. Trick... Trick..

Terlihat tetes air dari atas yang jatuh ke permukaan. Naruto membuka kedua matanya, setelah mendengarkan tetesan air itu. "ITACHI... " Teriaknya terengah-engah langsung duduk di sana. 'Huh.. Dimana ini... Ini seperti mindscapeku saat aku bersama Kurama dulu' pikir Naruto menatap ke sekelilingnya.

Dia seperti berada di hamparan luas lautan tanpa ujung. Bedanya, dulu ada Kurama di sana dan airnya agak keruh. Sekarang kosong dan airnya sangat jernih. Langit ruangan itu berwarna orange, luas tanpa unjung sama dengan genangan air yang ia tempati duduk.

"Kenapa aku di sini.. Apa yang dilakukan itachi padaku?" Ucapnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, menatap bayangannya di permukaan air. Ia memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam dirinya, tepatnya pada matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mataku? Mata siapa ini? Ini bukan milikku" gumamnya. Matanya yang dulu ungu violet telah berubah menjadi ungu gelap. Naruto melebarkan matanya mengingat kembali perkataan Itachi yang menginginkan matanya untuk Takaji.

"Jangan-jangan.. " Gumam Shok Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Saat ia membukanya, terlihat sharingan tiga tomoe berkibar di kedua bola matanya. Hal yang membuatnya sangat bingung. 'Jika itachi menginginkan mataku, lalu kenapa ia memberikan mata ini? Dan.. Mata siapa ini..' Pikirnya lagi sangat penasaran.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya saat ini, sangat banyak dan tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Tapi hal yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah mata siapa yang ia miliki saat ini. Ini bukanlah matanya, dan ia mengetahui itu secara pasti, baik dari warna ataupun yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

'Tapi.. Apa yang terjadi pada mata lamaku? Dan mata ini.. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan besar pada mata ini..' Pikir Naruto menatap matanya dari bayangan pantulan genangan air. Ia memperhatikan serius kedua bola matanya, dan mengalirkan chakra lebih banyak lagi. Perlahan kedua sharingan tiga tomoe itu berubah bentuk.

Tiga tomoe lingkaran, berbuah membentuk lingkaran dengan lambang uzumaki, empat kali putaran. Bola matanya bukan berwarna merah lagi seperti sharingan normalnya, tapi sudah berubah warna menjadi perak. Kemudian terbentuk segi tiga di dalam lingkaran lambang uzumaki pada bola matanya dan berwarna merah plus lingkaran di dalamnya menunjukan pusat putaran lambang uzumaki dan sedikit warna perak bola matanya.

'_Hello Nak..'_

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya tiba-tiba mendengarkan suara yang memanggilnya. Ia langsung berdiri menatap kesekitarnya mencari asal suara itu. "Siapa itu.. Tunjukan dirimu" ucapnya fokus mencari keberadaan pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

_'Namaku adalah Takaji Uchiha, pemilik mata yang kini kau miliki. Aku sengaja meninggalkan pesan padamu saat kau mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan mata ini, dan jika memang seperti itu, berarti Itachi berhasil membangkitkan Mangekyoumu.'_

Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut mengetahui kenyataan kalau mata yang ia miliki sekarang adalah mata milik ayahnya, Takaji Uchiha. Muncul pertanyaan baru lagi, kenapa Itachi mengganti matanya dengan mata Takaji?

Naruto mengepal erat tangannya. Ia sangat membenci ayahnya sendiri karena semua yang telah ia lakukan padanya. Hidupnya hancur karena dirinya, kehidupannya menjadi terasa seperti Neraka juga karen kesalahannya.

_'Aku tau, jika kau mengetahui tentang diriku sebelumnya maka kau akan sangat membeciku, karena apa yang kulakukan padamu, juga ibumu.. aku menerima itu. Aku menerima semua kebencianmu itu, dan datanglah padaku suatu hari nanti untuk melakukan pengadilanmu sesuai yang kau inginkan. Dengan senang hati aku akan menghadapimu nak.._

_Aku sengaja memberikan mataku padamu sebagai bayaran atas matamu yang akan kumiliki. Bagaimanapun juga, sebagai seorang ayah aku bertanggung jawab menjadikanmu kuat, meski kau tidak menganggapku sebagai seorang ayah untukmu._

_Kau tau.. Saat aku mendengar kyuubi di keluarkan dari dalam tubuhmu, aku merasa sedih, juga senang. Aku sedih karena aku tidak bisa melawanmu secara langsung saat kau menggunakan chakra rubah itu melawanku. Aku mengharapkan bisa bertarung dengan musuh yang kuat. Kau pasti menyadarinya, saat kau melawan musuh yang kuat, semakin kuat maka kekuatanmu juga akan semakin bertambah. Kekuatan itu adalah warisan dari darahku yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu. Aku harap kau memiliki kemampuan itu karena itu adalah warisan dari darah Uchihaku, dan hanya aku uchiha yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, menarik bukan._

_Untuk senangnya aku cukup senang mengetahui kalau saat aku mengambil kyuubi nanti bukan dari tubuhmu. Meski aku tau setelah kyuubi di keluarkan dari tubuhmu, kau tidak akan mati. Aku yakin itu karena kau adalah anakku, tidak akan mati hanya karena hal seperti itu. Kalaupun suatu saat kau mati, kau akan mati di... tanganku, sama seperti ibumu._

_Aku sengaja membiarkanmu hidup selama ini dan tidam mengambil nyawamu dulu karena matamu adalah cahayaku, sumber kekuatanku. Untuk menguji kekuatanku, maka aku harus memiliki lawan yang seimbang. Itachi bukanlah lawan yang seimbang bagiku, mungkin madara jika masih ada, atau Hashirama Senju. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi kuat dan akan menjadi uji coba kemampuan penuhku Nanti.. Sampai saat itu, teruslah menjadi kuat, sebelum waktumu tiba._

_Persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin Nak.. Sampai waktunya, hari dimana kita akan saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya'_

Naruto mengepal erat kedua tangannya terlihat senyuman evil di wajahnya. Perlahan chakra orange keluar dari tubuhnya, itu adalah chakta kyuubi yang turun dari langit orange mindscapenyam chakra itu menyebar rata di melapisi kulit Naruto membentuk lapisan selayaknya orang yang baru mengaktikan chakranya.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Kini matanya bukan lagi Sharingan, melainkan merah dengan iris vertikal berwarna orange. Sama jika ia menggunakan chakra kyuubi sewaktu ia menjadi jinchuuriki. 'Aku janji.. Aku janji akan menemuiamu suatu saat nanti... Tou San' pikir seringai evil Naruto dengan tiga whiskee di pipinya menebal.

**End**

Sementara itu, di dunia nyata.

Tink.. Tink... Tink..

"Sandaime SAMA" ucap Shok dokter melihat ke layar monitoring aktivitas jantung Naruto bereksi melebihi rata-rata. Siklusnya menunjukan kenaikan luar biasa, tidak Normal.

Sandaime melangkah ke arah Ranjang Naruto memperhatikan tubuh bocah uzumaki tak berpakaian itu. Hanya selimut yang menutup sebatas perutnya saja yang menjadi penutup tubuhnya. Perlahan tiga pasang whisker di pipi Naruto menebal, begitu juga kuku-kuku Naruto memanjang.

"I-ini... " Gumam Shok Capt. Anbu yang melihat langsung kuku Naruto memanjang secara tidak wajar.

'Jangan bilang kalau... ' Pikir terkejut Sandaime.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto dilapisi Chakra orange transparan. Lapisan itu rata di seluruh badannya. Sandaime mengangkat selimut Naruto, memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh Natuto. Saat itu Naruto mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam sepanjang lututnya.

"Kyu.. Kyubi.. " Guma. Anko terkejut melihat chakra orange di sekujur tubuh Naruto.

"Lihat itu.." Ucap dokter menunjuk kearah bekas luka di pipi Naruto yang berasap lalu menghilang. Begitu juga luka memar di seluruh tubuhnya yang menghilang, kembali seperit semula.

"Chakra itu menyembuhkan semua lukanya.. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ia bukanlah seorang Jinchuriki lagu" gumam shok Sang kapten Anbu mendapati hal yng langka di diri Naruto.

"Naruto kun adalah seroang mantan jinchuuriki, jafi wajar saja jika ia memiliki chakra kyuubi. Hal ini mrmang tidak di terima logika, tapi jika di pikirkan lagi, ini bukanlah chakra kyuubi sepenuhnya, karena ia bukanlah jinchuuriki lagi" jelas sandaime menganalisa chakra kyuubi itu.

"Hai.. Aku setuju dengan Sandaime sama. Jika memang ini chakra kyuubi, ia akan mengeluarkan ekor. Tapi kenyataannya, chakra ini sangat kuat dan tidak terlihat ekor di buntutnya" komen setuju kapten Anbu lainnya menunjuk kearah buntut Naruto.

Anko memberanikan diri meyentuh lengan kanan Naruto, mencoba menyentuh secara langsung chakra yang kasat mata itu. "Anko,.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" ucap Sandaime terkejut.

"Aku hanya memastikan bagaimana kekuatan chakra ini bisa menyembuhkan luka Gaki kun ini. " Jawab Anko akhirnya menyentuh lengan Naruto. Saat itu juga Anko melebarkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Ap-apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Kapten Anbu .

"Lu-luar biasa... Aku merasa seperti tenaga dan staminaku di isi ulang dan.. "Matanya lebih melebar lagi. "Ra-rasa sakit di pundakku perlahan menghilang... Mengagumkan.." Ucap Anko menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di lengan Naruto.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Kapten anbu lainnya menyentuh lengan Naruto yang lainnya. "Wow... Ini.. Mengagumkan.." Gumamnya sangat menikmati sensasi chakra kyuubi itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu menyentuhnya.. Tubuh kalian tidaklah terbiasa dengan chakra itu dan hanya akan merusak sistem tubuh kalian. Sesuatu yang mengisi ukang secara cepat seperti itu selalu membawa dampak Negative" jelas sang dokter.

Perlahan chakra orang bergerak ke lengan Anko dan anbu itu, seolah memanjat. Mata Sandaime menyipit memperhatikan perubahan yang terjadi dilapisan chakra tubuh naruto. Tercipta gelembung-gelembung kecil sedikit demi sedikit, lalu akhirnya banyak dan semakin banyak.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KALIAN SEBELUM KALIAN MENYESAL" terika Sandaime menarik tangan Anbu. Di sapingnya. Anko merespon ancaman Sandaime dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

"Aw... Tanganku terasa terbakar"gumam Anko menatap keuda lengannya yang menguap, mengeluarkan asap uap.

"Chakranya tiba-tiba memanas, berbeda dari yang sebelumnya" gumam anbu lannya menatap telapak tangannya yang juga berasap. "Tapi aku merasakan kalau chakraku meningkat.." Lanjutnya. Anko juga setuju akan hal itu.

"Dia meningkatkan kekuatan chakra kyuubi. Jika gelembung-gelembung seperti ini tercipta, seharusnya sudah memiliki dua ekor" jelas Sandaime.

"Tapi dari mana and tau itu Sandaime Sama?" Tanya dokter penasaran.

"Naruto kun adalah jinchuuriki kyuubi sebelumnya yang mengagumkan. Dengan sharingannya, ia bisa mengendalikan dengan baik berapa banyak chakra kyuubi yang aman untuk tubuhnya. Terakhir, ia bisa menguasai sampai tiga ekor tanpa lepas kendali, dan memang chakranya sangat kuat.." Jelas Sandaime. Ia tau betul karena ia juga adalah salah satu yang melatih Naruto mengendalikan Chakra kyuubi.

"Begitu yah.. " Gumam Doketer memperhatikan chakra kyuubi di tubuh Naruto. "Tapi tidak apa-apa dia mengeluarkan chakra kyuubi di sini? Maksudku apakah ia tidak akan lepas kendali?"

"Aku percaya pada Naruto kun sepenuhnya.. Orang yang takut padanya karena kyuubi, berarti orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Sayang sekali Minato memutuskan untuk menarik kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya, karena jika tidak, paling tidak saat ini ia bisa mengendalikan sampai ekor lima" jelas Sandaime.

"Tapi.. Jika hanya pada ekor dua saja sudah terasa panas, bagaimana jika ekor tiga?" Tanya Anko penasaran. "Bagaimana Gaki ini bisa selamat?"

Sandaime tertawa tipis mendengarkan pertanyaan Anko. "Level kekuatan chakra kyuubi berbeda-beda. Pada saat level ekor satu, kekuatan penyembuhnya luar biasa. Bahkan luka tusukan kunai di area vital dapat disembuhkan dalam waktu cepat. Pada saat ekor dua, kekuatan meningkat, meski belum masum fase perusak. Pada tahap ekor tiga, Naruto kun merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar, tapi kekuatan yang dihasilkan sangat luar biasa." Jelas Sandime.

"Pada saat level empat, kulit Naruto kun akan terkelupas, dan digantikan oleh chakra kyuubi. Tapi jika di kembalikan secara perlahan, kulit akan membentuk kembali karena kemampuan menyembuhkan chkakra kyuubi sangatlah menakjubkan. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang bisa menyamainya" lanjut Sandaime.

Perlahan chakra orange di tubuh Naruto masuk kembali. Gelembung-gelembung mulai menghilang dan chakra orange di serap oleh kulit Naruto. Tidak ada lagi bekas luka lebam di tubuhnya, atau goresan apapun, kecuali bekas lukanya. Tapi kuku tajamnya masih belum kembali seperti semula, begitu juga penebalan whskernya masih tetap.

"Menakjubkan... " Gumam dokter itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Keadaan Naruto kembali fit 100%seperti tidak pernah luka sebelumnya. "Kini aku tau kenapa ia cepat sekali menyembuhkan diri" lanjutnya.

"Ouh kepalaku... " Suara Naruto terdengar lemah saat itu. Semua mata yang ada di sana melebar melihat tangan kanan Naruto bergerak menyentuh kepningnya. "Ow.. Apa yang terjadi pada mataku? Kenapa di perban?" Gumam Naruto duduk menggerakan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya.

"Senang melihatmu akhirnya sudah siuman Naruto kun" suara Sandaime terdengar jelas saat itu menyambutnya.

"Oh.. Yo Jiji... Bisakah kau bantu aku melepaskan perban ini? Aku sedikit sesak tidak bisa melihat apa-apa" ucap Naruto menunjuk perbanh yang menutup matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan membukanya dulu Naruto San. Keadaan matamu belumlah pulih dan mungkin dalam dua minggu kedepan baru bisa di buka" jawab sang dokter.

"Ayolah... Aku tau kondisi tubuhku sendiri lebih baik dari peralatanmu dokter san. Jadi ikuti saja perkataanku" ucap Naruto tersenyum. Dokter itu menatap ke sandaime yang menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Tapi jika ada yang tidak beres, maka aku akan memerbannya lagi.. Mengerti" tegas sang dokter.

"Siap pak" jawab lucah Naruto. Perlahan tangan dokter itu melepaskan pengait perban di kening Naruto. Ia membuka perban perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit, merenggangkan kedua mata Naruto. Terakhir tinggal dua kapas di kedua mata Naruto. Naruto yang tidak sabaran langsung membuka perban itu.

"Ok.. Buka matamu perlahan" instruksi sang dokter.

Naruto kemudian perlahan menggerakan daun matanya membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan tapi pasti, bola mata ungu gelapnya terlihat. Pandangan Naruto awalnya buram lalu akhirnya jelas. Tatapannya pertama tertuju pada si sexy Anko Mitarashi. "Yo.. Hebi Chan.." Sapa Naruto tersenyum lebar. Mata Naruto saat itu merah, tapi bukan karena Sharingan, melainkan karena chakra Kyuubi.

"Eh.. Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas Gaki kun?" Guman Anko sedikit tidak percaya.

'Mata itu memang mata Takaji.. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan takaji dalam Mata itu' pikur serius Sandaime menatap Kedua bola mata Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihat dengan jelas tebayou.. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihatmu yang hanya berjarak berapa jengkal di depan mataku" komen Naruto sedikit kesal, menggerutu. Perlahan mata merahnya menghilang begitu juga kuku tajamnya.

'Semua telah kembali seperti semula' pikir senyum Sandaime.

"Nah.. Nah.. Sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar" potong Sandaime menyudahi percakapan antara Naruto dan Anko. "Pertama.. Bagaiamana keadaanmu?"

Naruto menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Cukup kuat untuk menghajar beberapa orang tebayou" jawab semangat Naruto.

Sandaime tersenyum mendengarkan reaksi unik Naruto itu. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Sekarang, bisa kau ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu di hutan kematian?" Tanya sandaime serius.

"Oh... Bagaimana keadaan Sai dan Haku? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Apa kami lulus?" Tanya Naruto balik bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sandaime.

"Mereka baik, dan kalian lulus" mendengar itu Naruto menghela napas lega. "Sekarang bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku ta"- belum sempat Sandaime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah dipotong suara perut Naruto yang keroncongan.

"Hehehe... " Tawa Nerves Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya meski tidak gatal.

"Aku lupa kalau kau tidak makan selama 4 hari.." Ungkap Sang Veteran kage..

"Hah.. 4 hari? " Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Yah.. 4 hari.. Kalian lulus dari hari pertama." Jawab Sandaime kemudian menatap Anbu di sampingnya. "Carikan makaan buat Naruto kun, 5 menit" perintahnya. Anbu itu langsung menghilang menggunakan Shunshin.

"Arigatou jiji" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang jelskan kejadian sebenarnya pada kami." Ucap serius Sandaime.

Naruto menarik napas sebelum menjawab pertannyaan Sandaime." Baiklah... Kita mulai dari.. Setelah Sasuke di berikan segel kutukan oleh muridmu jiji.. Orachimaru..." Jelas Naruto menceritakan panjang lebar sampai akhirnya ia berhasil melayangkan pukulan terakhirnya ke orachimaru. Hanya pada saat ia menyeeang menggunakan jutsu ryuuka.

"Ka-kau bisa melakukan jutsu A rank berturut-turut selama lima kali?" Ungkap terkejut Anko.

"Hey.. Memangnya ada masalah jika aku bisa melakukannya tebayou.." Gumam kesal Naruto.

"Jadi kau berhasil mengenai tubuh Orachimaru dua kali berturut-turut menggunakan jutsu A rank yah.. Kurasa ku memang benar Anko, ia sedang terluka parah" komen serius Sandaime.

"Yeah.. Tapi aku masih belum percaya kenapa Gaki kun ini bisa begitu hebat." Komen tidak terima Anko.

"Yeah.. Yeah.. Kau bersikap seolah kau bisa mengalahkanku tebayou..." Gumam Naruto melipat kedua tangan di dadanya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Orchimaru padamu tentang ketertarikannya padamu?" Tanya serius Sandaime.

"Ia mengatakan tentang mengambil akih tubuhku tau tubuh Sasuke Emo. Aku tidak tau dengan jelas bagaimana caranya mengambil alih tubuh itu, tapi terdengaar kalau rencananya itu rencana gila. Ia telah berhasil meberikan segel kutukannya ke Sasuke Emo, menandakan Si emo itu akan terpengaruh. Terlebih dengan sifat haus akan kekuasaannya" jelas Naruto.

"Jadi kamu yakin kalau Sasuke akan tertarik dengan bujukan Orachimaru?" Tanya Anbu pensaran

"60% aku yakin kalau ia akan menerima tawaran hebi itu. Ia sangat menginginkan kekuatan untuk melampiaskan dendamnya kepada kakanya sendiri. Aku bisa melihat jelas di dalam matanya" jawab serius Naruto.

"Jika seperti itu, maka kita tidak bisa mendiamkannya. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah Sasuke bergabung dengan Orachimaru" tegas serius Sandaime. "Dan tentang matamu?" Tanyanya lanjut.

Naruto menutup dalam matanya dan menarik napas sangat dalam. "Itachi.. Ia muncul di Hutan kematian dan mengambil mataku" jawab tegas Naruto.

Sandaime menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Naruto yang menundukan wajahnya, seolah ia sembunyikan 'jadi semua ini adalah ulah Itachi... ' Pikir Sandaime.

"Kapan ia muncul?" Tanya penasaran Anko.

"Setelah aku kehabisan chakra dan tenaga melawan Orachimaru. Ia muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menyerangku. Aku tidak banyak melakukan perlawanan, sebelum akhirnya ia memasukanku di dunai genjutsu mengerikannya. Saat aku sadar aku sudah disinu bersama kalian" jawab Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Jadi untuk apa ia mengambil matamu dan menukarnya dengan mata yang ini?" Tanya Sandaime.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya bersikap tidak tau."Siapa yang tau. Aku bahkan tidak megetahui kenapa ia memberikan mata ini, dan mata siapa ini sebenarnya. Tapi aku akan mengambik mataku kembali suatu saat nanti dan itu pasti" tegas Naruto semangat berapi-api.

"Kau beruntung selamat dari maut setelah bertemu dengan dua miss Nin S rank kiriminal yang oaling di cari di dunia. Seharusnya kau lebih waspada lagi dan kabur bukan menunjukan kalau kau seorang pengecut. Kabur bisa sebagai cara menyelamatkan diri, mengatur rencana baru dan melakukan serangan balasan . Kau mengerti." Tegas Sandaime memberikan pelajaran pada bocah 13 tahun di hadapannya.

"Siap pak..." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya."Uhm.. Jadi apa aku sudah boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini?" Tanya agak ragu Naruto.

"Belum.." Dokter, Sandaime dan Anko menjawab bersamaan.

"Oh... Maaf tentang itu... " Komen Naruto menundukan wajahnya sedih.

"Dengar Naruto San... Kau boleh saja melupakan tentang kesehatanmu, tapi sebelum laporan tentang keadaanmu keluar, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu keluar dari ruangan ini. Mengerti.." Tegas dokter menatap serius Naruto.

"Ha-hai.." Jawab Naruto sedikit nerves. 'Huft.. Padahal aku ingin keluar menjenguk rekan-rekanku' pikir Naruto.

'Ucapan yang bagus doc' pikir Sandaime.

"Wow... Kau hebat bisa mendiamkan bocah Gila ini" gumam Anko menyeringai menatap Naruto.

"Hey.. Aku tidak Gila... Aku hanya... Sedikit atraktif.. Yeah aktratif" ungkap bangga Naruto. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa sweetdrop saja.

"Baiklah semua.. Kalian bisa kembali melakukan tugas kalian masing-masing" instruksi Sandaime.

"Hai.." Jawab Anbu dan Anko bersamaan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi.. Gaki Kun.. Terima kasih atas suntikan tenaganya" ucap Anko mengedipkan matanya ke Naruto sebelum melangkah keluar. Naruto menatapnya dengan grin lebar.

Kini tinggal Sandaime, dan Naruto di dalam ruangan itu. Dokter telah kembali ke pekerjaannya melakukan pemeriksaan intensif laporan keadaan Naruto. Sandaime perlahan duduk di ranjang Naruto membelakangi kaki bocah uzumaki itu.

"Sekarang aku ingin mengetahui semua yang tidak kau ceritakan tadi... " Gumam serius Sandaime.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Jiji... Saat aku bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha, ia menceritakan semuanya tentang Mangekyou Sharingan" ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu tentang mangekyou Sharingan?" Tanya bingung Sandaime melirik Naruto.

"Mangekyou Sharingan dan alasannya kenapa ia membiarkan Sasuke masih Hidup sampai sekarang.. " Jelas Naruto. Sandaime menggerakkan wajahnya menatap serius Naruto meminta penjelasan. "Mangekyou Sharingan memiliki kekurangan yaitu pemilik akan mengalami kebutaan permanen karena penggunaan mata itu."

"Aku tidak menduga kalau kekuatan itu di bayar dengan harga yang sangat mahal" gumam Sandaime

"Hai... Hanya ada satu cara untuk mencegahnya" Sandaime menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Mata baru yang berasal dari darah yang sama atau memiliki hubungan darah." Lanjut Naruto.

"Hubungan darah... " Gumam Sandaime berpikir sejenak. "Begitu yah... Jadi ia membiarkan Sasuke hidup demi Mangekyou Sharingannya nanti... Demi penglihatan barunya. Aku hampir tidak mempercayai Itachi merencanakan itu, dan membiarkan Sasuke Hidup hanya karena itu" lanjut serius Sandaime.

"Dugaanku seperti itu... Sama seperti Takaji yang sengaja menghilang selama ini. Rupanya ia dan Itachi telah bersama selama ini bersama, merencanakan semuanya. Itachi menyerangku karena menginginkan mataku untuk di jadikan penglihatan barunya. "Naruto berhenti sejenak menarik napas. "Mungkin ia sudah mengalami kebutaan sehingga membutuhkan penglihatan baru untuk mendapatkan Ein Mangekyou Sharingan"

Sandaime melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Maksudmu mata yang sama seperti Madara?" Tanyanya.

"Hai.. Madara memgambil mata adiknya untuk mendapatkan Mangekyou Abadi itu, sekaligus memberikan kekuatan hebat untuk melawan Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Kini ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan.. " Naruto menatap serius Sandaime. "Ia mengingikan Kyuubi kembali, seperti yang ia lakukan 13 tahun yang lalu pada Kaa Chan" lanjut Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan mengepal erat tangannya.

"Jadi dia masih menginginkan kyubi?" Komen pelan Sandaime. 'Dan jika aku tidak salah.. Naruto memiliki Mangekyou Takaji, atau mungkin Mangekyou Abadi seperti madara' lanjut Sandaime dalam benaknya.

"Seperti itulah perkataannya. Aku tidak tau kenapa ia begitu berambisi pada kyuubi. Aku tidak tau apa tujuannya, yang jelas suatu saat nanti ia akan muncul."Jawab serius Naruto.

"Begitu yah.. Kenyataan ini telah mengungkap semuanya... Tapi.. Kenapa ia memberikan matanya padamu?" Tanya penasaran sang veteran Kage.

"Terus terang untuk masalah itu, aku juga belum mengetahuinya Jiji. Aku siuman dengan mata ini, mata miliknya. Tapi apapun itu, ia seperti merencanakan sesuatu yang besar padaku, sesuatu yang harus aku sendiri cari tau apa itu." Gumam Naruto serius.

"Untuk sekarang kita abaikan dulu masalah itu, karena ada masalah yang lebih serius." Ucap serius Sandaime. Naruto mengangkat alisnya menatap penasaran kakek angkatnya itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya bingung

"Haku Chan mengatakan kalau... Ada tim uzushiogakure yang ikut di ujian Chunin ini hanya untuk mengawasimu atau sejenisnya. Apa kau mengetahui hal itu" tanya Sandaime.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap kage veteran itu penasaran. "Aku memang mengetahui kalau ada tim dari Uzu, tapi mengenai misinya yang berhubungan denganku, aku tidak tau sama sekali" jawan Naruto.

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Sandaime. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak pernah. "Kurasa kau harus selalu waspada terhadap mereka. Kemungkinan mereka akan menemuimu suatu saat nanti, dan yang kutakutkan adalah mereka menawarkan padamu untuk bergabung bersama mereka.." Ungkap Khawatir Sandaime.

"Ayolah Jiji.. Kau sudah tau jawabanku jika mereka melakukan itu" jawab senyum Naruto. Sandaime menatap serius Naruto menginginkan jawaban yang serius. "Aku tentu tidak ingin berpisah darimu tebayou.." Lanjutnya dengan grin 11 jari.

"Meski mereka adalah klanmu?" Tanya penasaran kage itu.

"Mungkin mereka berasal dari klan yang sama denganku, tapi.. Aku disini sejak kecil, di Konoha bersamamu dan juga Mikoto Kaa Chan dan Shisui Nee Chan. Mini aku hanya memiliki Jiji. Aku tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Jiji bahkan jika orang tuaku muncul, memintaku untuk melakukannya" tegas Serius Naruto.

"Apa cuma karena itu?" Tanya Sandaime.

Naruto menarik napas dalam sebelum mejawab. "Aku mungkin akan mengecewakanmu jiji, tapi setelah mengetahui semuanya dari Kaa Chan, pemikiranku berubah tentang Konoha, desa yang Kaa Chan lindungu dengan nyawanya. Terlebih pada Minato Namikaze dan Senju Tsunade. " Jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau membenci Minato, tapi ... Tsunade?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Tsunade bukanlah murni seorang Senju. Ia adalah cucu dari Hashirama Senju dan Uzumaki Mito. Ia memiliki darah Senju meski hanya sedikit saja. Selama ini ia tau kalau aku adalah seorang Uzumaki dan dia bahkan tidak pernah menjengukku, atau merawatku ketika di rumah sakit. Ia terlalu arrogan karena ia seorang Senju, dan aku sangat tidak suka seorang yang menyia-nyiakan keluarganya" jelas panjng lebar Naruto.

"Begitu yah... Jadi kau membenci mereka?" Tanya penasaran Sandaime.

"Aku tidak pernah membenci mereka, tidak sedikitpun. Tapi aku tidak akan peduli pada mereka, sama seperti mereka yang membuangku" tegas Naruto.

Sandaime menatap iba Naruto. Ia tau bagaimana kepedihan bocah 13 tahun itu. Ia tau bagaimana penderitaan yang dialaminya dan memang wajar baginya jika bersikap seperti itu. Minato adalah orang yang ia percayai, tapi malah yang membiarkannya mengalami penderitaan. Tsunade seharusnya bisa menjaganya karena ia juga seorang Uzumaki sepertinya, tapi sekalipun ia tidak pernah mengunjungi Naruto, apalagi mengajaknya bermain. Penghianatan terbesar dari dua orang yang Naruto anggap keluarga selama ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto kun.. Dan apapun keputusanmu aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu" jawab senyum Sandaime.

"Arigatou. Jiji..." Gumam Naruto memeluk kakeknya penuh cinta. 'Aku janji.. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Aku akan selalu menjagamu' pikir Naruto.

"Nah sekarang yang terakhir... Bagaimana kau masih memiliki chakra kyuubi?" Tanya penasaran Sandaime menyudahi pelukan mereka.

"Eh... Apa iya aku memiliki Chakra kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tau. Ia belum mau mengungkap hal itu dan belum siap karena ia belum bisa menggunakannya dengan baik.

"Jadi kau tidak mengetahuinya... Kalau begitu lupakan sa"-

Brukk..

Pintu terbuka keras mengagetkan Naruto dan Sandaime yang langsung menatap kearah Pintu."NARUTO.. KAU SUDAH SIU-" haku langsung terdiam saat melihat Naruto dan Sandaime memperhatikannya. "Eto.. Gomen.. Aku tidak tau kalau anda da di sini Sandaime Sama" ucapnya cepat meminta maaf.

"Nah.. Nah.. Tidak apa-apa.. Lagi pula aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucap senyum Sandaime berdiri dan melangkah kearah pintu. "Kalian berdua.. Baik-baiklah di dalam sana dan jangan terlalu mencolok" ucap Sandaime sukses memanggang wajah Naruto dan Haku.

"BAKA JIJI.. AKU TIDAK SEPERTI PEMIKIRANMU PAI TUA.." Teriak geram Naruto.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang tidak di ketahui.

Ruangan gelap, dimana seroang dengan perban di matanya duduk di sebuah kursi megah. Tidak begitu tampak wajah sosok pria dewasa berambut ikal sebahu agak berantakan itu. Itachi terlihat melangkah mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana Hasilnya, Itachi-Kun" tanya sosok itu.

"Seperti yang telah di rencanakan, Takaji Sensei, semua berjalan mulus, meski seperti dugaanmu, Naruto-kun tumbuh menjadi seorang dengan kekuatan menakjubkan. Jika saja ia tidak kehabisan chakra setelah mengaktifkan Mangekyounya, maka aku akan kesulitan dalam menghadapinya" jawab Itachi, melangkah membawa tabung transparan sebesar kaleng selai, berisi cairan dengan dia buah mata Sharingan di dalamnya.

Takaji tersenyum, menyeringai evil tepatnya. "Dengan begini, rencana pertama kita selesai. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan rencana berikutnya." Gumamnya.

"Hai, Sensei.." Jawab Itachi berlutut di hadapan sang Sensei

.

.

T

B

C

Tinggalkan banyak Review yah..

Sorry tentang typo.. Next time saat lapotopku dah ada, typo akan mulai menghilang. Hpku juga mulai lalod sih karena jumlah Word yang melebihi standar, hehehe


	16. Chapter 16

**New Savior**

I don't know how to exsplode my expression…. But I hate your justify

Pembaca memang tidak pernah salah.. itu hukum mutlak yang ada di dunia fiction menurutku. Berbagai macam ungkapan yang kurang mengenakkan di lontarkan ke fict ini, seolah kalian tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baik…. alas an kenapa aku tidak mengupdate cerita ini hanya karena paketanku habis..

Aku bukanlah seorang yang bertaburan materi seperti kalian. Pengeluaranku semester ini sangat banyak untuk membeli buku baru, di samping itu juga beberapa perlengkapan lainnya. Jadi jatah paketan bulananku di alihkan untuk buku itu. Hah… lucu bukan, ngetiknya aja pake hp jadul demi fict ini… sangat berlimpahan materi bukan.

Memang ada warnet, tapi duit 3000 itu bisa menjadikanku kenyang selama satu hari. Aku harus bertahan di dunia nyata dan mengabaikan dunia fict untuk sementara waktu, dan ketika aku kembali sejenak untuk mengintip, luar biasa hasil yang kudapatkan.

Aku memang mengatakan kalau aku akan update tiap minggu, tapi jika paketanku aktif. Selain itu, akan kuusahakan…

Satu lagi…. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T REVIEW IF YOU DON'T LIKE….

Aku jadi berpikir untuk TIDAK MELANJUTKAN fict ini lagi agar kalian semua…. PUAS….

.

.

**Pra Elimination**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian

Di aula dalam menara itu, terlihat telah berjejer seluruh Jounin sensei dari seluruh desa peserta chunin exam telah berada dalam ruangan itu. Terlihat juga seluruh finalis exam yang berada di tengah arena. Disana juga terlihat seorang pria berambut merah menutupi kedua matanya seolah menyembunyikannya. Ia adalah Jounin dari Uzushiogakure.

Wajah ceria terlihat dari seluruh peserta saat sandaime masuk kedalam ruangan bersama dengan anko dibelakang, lalu menyusul Naruto paling terakhir lengkap dengan anggota teamnya. Seluruh Roki berhasil masuk ke babak ini, hal yang mengagumkan.

"Yosh.. Sepertinya para Roki lulus semua dalam di ujian tahap kedua, tebayou" ucap Naruto tersenyum menatap ke seluruh team Roki Konoha yang berjejer di tempat peserta.

"Hai.. Sepertinya mereka berusaha sangat keras. Coba perhatian pakaian dan penampilan kusut mereka yang seperti kaluar dari dalam gua selama 1 tahun" gumam Haku sedikit tertawa mengejek para Roki.

"Hai.. Aku setuju dengan pendapat putri es." Ungkap setuju Sai mengangguk.

.

"Na-Naruto... Ia selamat.." Ucap Shok Sakura menatap kearah Naruto. 'bahkan tidak terlihat tergores sedikitpun.. Apa memang benar ia sekuat itu?' Pikir Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya dalam benaknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut melihat team Naruto, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Menma penasaran.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok... Aku hanya tidak menyangka kalau tim mereka bisa lolos juga" jawab Sakura berbohong di akhiri dengan sebuah senyuman terpaksa. 'Jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka Sasuke-kun pasti akan merasa kalau ia sangat lemah' lanjut Sakura menghela napas.

'Kenapa aku merasa kalau Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu?' Pikir Sasuke memperhatikam Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. Menma berdiri di barisan paling depan, dan team mereka berada di pojok kiri.

Kemudian team 12 melangkah kearah para peserta ujian chunin tahap ke dua, tapat di damping team 7, menjadikan team mereka yang paling pojok Kiri. Sai berdiri paling depan berdampingan dengan Menma, lalu Haku dan yang terakhir Naruto. Si uzumaki kemudian melirik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bahumu.. Sasuke" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut, melebarkan kedua mata onyxnya mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto itu. "Apa maksudmu bagaimana bahuku?" Tanya balik Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengarkan itu melebarkan matanya terkejut, tidak menduga Naruto akan menyanyakan itu.

"Kau tidak usah menyembunyikannya dariku.. Aku tau apa yang terjadi padamu di dalam Hutan kematian" ungkap Naruto serius menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Urus urusanmu sendiri saja Baka.. Tidak usah urusi urusan orang lain". Ucap Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

'Anak ini memang perlu di berikan pelajaran etika' pikir Naruto geram menghadap Sasuke lalu menggenggam erat kerak bajunya, mengejutkannya, begitu juga Sakura yang langsung berbalik "Dengar kau.. Sasuke-Sama.. Jika bukan karena menyelamatkanmu dan juga team team tersayangmu, aku tidak akan menderita luka parah sampai aku harus kehilangan mataku sendiri. Aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya, aku juga tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu jika kau bukan Uchiha dan bukan dari Anak seorang wanita yang memberikanku hidup SIALAN" bentak g Naruto sangat geram melototi Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun... Naruto.. Tolong lepaskan Sasuke-kun" rengek Sakura memegang lengan Naruto, memohon agar ia mau melepaskan rekannya.

Sasuke yang terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa mengatakan satu kata pun. Ia pasrah dan hanya menatap mata Baru Naruto. Naruto kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu kembali ke tempatnya. 'tch… anak ini… aku sangat ingin menghajarnya sekuat mungkin… Kaa-Chan… apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolong anakmu ini…?' pikir Naruto

"Apa maksudmu kau kehilangan matamu?" Tanya shok Sasuke yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau sudah mengatakan untuk hanya mengurusi urusan masing-masing saja, jadi lakukan itu" jawab ketus Naruto menatap lurus kedepan mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Sakura... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku pingsan?" Tanya Serius Sasuke. Rekannya berambut pink itu diam, tidak berani menjawab pertanyaannya. "Sekarang.. Sakura.. Jawab" tegas Sasuke kembali.

"Ano.. Hum... "Gumam Sakura tidak tau akan memulai dari mana, menggenggam tangannya sendiri nerves "Na-Naruto.. Muncul di hutan kematian melawan Orachimaru dan.. Membantu kita meloloskan diri dari kematian" gumam Sakura nerves menundukan wajahnya. Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut, kemudian perlahan menatap Naruto serius.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk datang, jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku memiliki utang padamu" ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari bersikap baik pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu dengan hampir mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri bangsat" geram Haku menunjuk Sasuke, tapi hanya di respon dengan tatapan dingin bocah uchiha itu.

"Sudahlah Haku... Tidak usah perdulikan dia.. Itu adalah kemauanya" komen Naruto menenangkan Haku.

"Tap"-

"SUDAH HAKU.." Potong Naruto penuh penekanan pada ucapannya. Haku akhirnya mengikuti perkataan Naruto, kemudian menatap kembali kedepan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kurasa kau memiliki banyak penjelasan padaku dan Sasuke nanti.. Sakura.. " Ucap Menma serius menatap rekannya yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

Di samping kanan mereka ada team Shikamaru dengan Ino paling depan melirik berbunga bunga ke arah sasuke. Sedangkan shikanaru hanya cuek dengan tampang malasnya

'Oh.. Laparnya.. ' Pikir choji memegang perutnya, tidak perduli dengan pertikaian team 12 melawan team 7.

'Kya..Sasuke -kun cooll' pikir Ino dalam blushnya

'Hum.. Aku sangat ingin bertarung denganmu Naruto' pikir Menma menatap tajam si rambut merah Uzumaki.

'Seberapa kuat kau Naruto.. aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu' pikir geram Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat tatapan iri sasuke hanya bisa menatap iba rekan se timnya itu.

'Sasuke' pikir sakura.

.

"Oi Kakasi.. Rival abadiku.. Lumayan juga teammu lulus di tahap kedua ini. Tapi selama masih ada teamku, mereka akan menghentikan teammu pada babak berikutnya." Ucap Might gai yang berada di samping kiri kakasi. Kakasi hanya memberikan lirikan malasnya

"Mengingat babak berikutnya adalah kemampuan individu, maka keberuntungan muridmu akan berakhir sampai di sini. Gairah masa muda memang luar biasa karena bisa merasakan manis dan pahit... Benar kan kakasi?" Tanya gai dengan semangat 45 api membakar matanya

"um.. Gai.. Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Jawab tak berdosa kakasi membuat gai menunduk seakan hidupnya berakhir

"SIALAN KAU KAKASI.. KELAKUAN BURUKMU ITU HARUS KAU HILANGKAN SEBELUM MENGHILANGNYA MASA MUDA MEMBARAMU" teriak gai dengan kesal menatap kakasi.

Disisi lain, team gay mengamati gurunya serius

'Jadi itu rival abadi gay sensei.. Dari tampang memang... kalah telak' pikir tenten menatap senseinya dan kakasi

'Ternyata Guru Gay memang paling keren dari semuanya. Yosh.. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku juga akan bersinar Gai sensei' pikir Lee dengan api membara menatap ke arah Gai dengan api menyala seperti Gai

'Jadi semua roki lulus yah.. Uchiha.. Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto...' pikir Neji menatap ke arah sasuke sejenak lalu ke arah naruro.. Team oto juga lurus pada tahap kedua itu. Terlihat dosu melirik ke arah sasuke bersamaan dengan Neji.

'Akan kubalas perlakuanmu pada lenganku.. Sasuke Uchiha' pikir Zaku menatap sasuke.

'man… Ninja Suna... Mengerikan' pikir kiba yang berada bersampingan dengan gaara. Anjing kiba langsung masuk jauh kedalam jekey kiba menciut.

'Ternyata Menma-kun juga lulus' pikir Hinata blush menatap sang pujaan hati. Shino seperti biasa, berdiri kokoh dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaketnya dan menatap datar kedepan tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Hey Karin, apakah wajar jika orang yang terluka separah kemarin, bisa sembuh secepat ini" tanya penasaran Sonosuke yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Ia tentu saja mempertanyakan Naruto pada rekannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi apapun itu, pastilah luar biasa bisa sembuh seperti itu. Aku merasakan chakranya hampir 100 % kembali." Jawab Karin menaruh rasa penasaran ke si uzumaki.

"Aku tidak tau apa kalian menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi matanya bukan lagi seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya" komen pelan Arashi.

"Apa benar begitu... Menurutku tidak ada perbedaan" respon Sonosuke.

"Arashi benar.. Matanya.. Itu bukan lagi matanya" tegas serius Karin. 'Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang jahat di matanya, tapi.. Apa itu' pikir Karin penasaran.

'Sepertinya masih banyak yang tersisa. 42 team kini tinggal 11 team.. Dan rata rata roki.. Tak salah mereka merekomendasikannya' pikir Sandaime melirik ke arah para jounin sensei.

'Begitu yah.. Jadi mereka itu team Uzumaki yang mendaftar diujian kali ini.. Mereka terlihat seumuran Naruto-kun..' pikir sandaime menatap dua Ninja Uzushiogakure, lalu melirik ke bagian belakang samping kirinya.'Itu dia.. Jounin Sensei merek' pikir Sandaime.

.

.

"Perhatian semua peserta.. Hokage-sama akan menjelaskan tes ketiga pada exam ini, dengarkan baik baik" ucap Anko mitarashi mempersilahkan Sandiame menjelaskan aturan main pada tahap ke tiga.

"Terlebih dahulu aku meminta maaf karena seharusnya Yondaime yang berbicara di sini, tapi karena dia memiliki urusan di desa, maka aku yang mengganyikannya" Sandaime memulai pidatonya. "Tes ketiga akan dimulai setelah tahap ini, namun akan saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu tujuan sebenarnya dari test ini" ucap Sandime membuat semua bingung

'Tujuan sebenarnya?' Pikir Sakura kebingungan.

"Kenapa kita melakukan chunin exam bersama dengan negara negara aliansi kita? Memperdalam persahabatan dan hubungan antar negara, disamping itu juga bis meningkatkan level shinobi. Aku tak mau kalian keliru mengartikan tujuan sebenarnya dari test ini.." Ucap Sandaime berhenti sejenak mengisap pipa tembakaunya

"Tujuan sebenarnya adalah.." Sandaime berhenti sejenak menatap ke arah seluruh peserta yang kebingungan bercampur penasaran menatap sandaime.

"Perang..." Ucap sandaime sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya "Pengganti perang antar negara negara aliansi" lanjut serius sandaime.

"Ap-apa maksudnya?" Tanya shok tenten menatap sandaime.

"Kalau kita lihat dari sejarah awalnya aliansi antar negara adalah musuh yang bertarung demi kekuasaan. Untuk mencegah peperangan sia-sia, negara negara tersebut menentukan arena untuk bertarung. Itulah awal dari chunin exam ini" lanjut sandime

"Jadi bukan untuk menjadi chunin?" Tanya lanjut Tenten

"Ujian ini memang untuk menentukan shinobi yang pantas menjadi chunin, namun disisi lain.. Ujian ini bertujuan sebagai tempat bertarung para shinobi yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi nama baik desa mereka." Ucap lanjut Sandaime

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa di bolehkan membunuh?" Tanya Naruto, dijawab anggukan

"Test ketiga akan di hadiri oleh pemimpin dari desa lain. Juga daimyo tiap desa aliansi akan hadir pada test ketiga. Test ini bertujuan untuk menentukan negara yang kuat dan yang lemah. Hal ini akan berpengaruh pada penghasilan desa ninja tersembunyi. Dengan pemenang sebagai negara kuat akan semakin menarik minat banyak klien, dan negara yang kalah akan menurunkan kliennya. Akibatnya, negara yang lemah akan semakun terancam dengan kekalahan mereka. Hal itu akan membuat mereka melakukan diplomasi dengan negara kuat. Dengan diplomasi ini akan terbentuklah Aliansi shinobi" ucap Sandaime menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Tapi kenapa kami harus mempertaruhkan nyawa?"Tanya Kiba menatap sandaime.

"Negara yang kuat adalah negara yang memiliki desa kuat. Kekuatan desa ditentukan oleh shinobinya. Dan kekuatan sejati shinobi akan bisa dilihat pada pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa" jelas Sandaime mebuat eskpresi seluruh peserta menjadi serius.

"Ujian ini adalah untuk melihat kekuatan shinobi dan melihat kekuatan mereka sendiri. Karena harus mempertaruhkan nyawa maka ujian ini memiliki arti spesrial seperti para pendahulu kita yang bertarung dalam chunin demi cita cita yang akan mereka gapai. Level chunin adalah level transisi dari pemula menjadi senior, atau dari genin menjadi jounin. Karena itu ujian ini adalah ujian hidup dan mati" jelas Sandaime serius

"Tapi kenapa anda tadi membawa nama persahabatan aliansi shinobi?" Tanya Sakura yang kali ini bersuara.

"Karena itu sudah kukatakan sejak awal agar kalian tidak salah tafsir arti ujian ini. Kebiasaan lama dengan bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa, akan di dapatkan keseimbangan kekuatan, dan batas kekuatan. Ini juga merupakan bentuk persahabatan dalam dunia shinobi" sandaime berhenti sejenak menatap ke arah para kontestan yang ketakutan kecuali Naruto dan Gaara, juga tiga Genin uzumaki yang diam, tidak perduli pada apa yang akan terjadi.

"Sebelum kita mulai test ini, sekali lagi kutegaskan.. Ini bukanlah main main... Ini adalah pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa, dengan cita cita masing masing individu dan nama negara." Jelas sandaime

"Aku mengerti sekarang" jawab senyum Menma, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tak peduli.. Sebaiknya langsung mulai saja pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa itu... Uzumaki Naruto, Kau akan menjadi korban konoha pertama" ungkap Gaara dengan seringai evil diwajahnya,.semua mata shok nertanya tanya kenapa Naruto?

'Tsk.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dan dobe?' Pikir Sasuke shok

'Di-dia.. Menginginkan Naruto' pikir ketakutan kiba menatap Gaara yang sudah mempersiapkan pasirnya.

"Cukup sampai disitu gaara... Jika memang benar ingin melawanku, maka selamatlah dan kutunggu kau di final" ucap dingin naruto melirik ke arah Gaara. Kembali semua mata shok mendengar jawaban naruto.

'Apa... Apa dia benar-benar Naruto? Siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto.. ' Pikir geram Sasuke sedikit iri menatap si Uzumaki.

'Naruto... ' Pikir shok sakura

Poooofff

Asap menggumpal dihadapan para kontestan membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asap. Terlihat seorang jounin spesial gekko hayate muncul

"(Uhuk..) Sandaime-sama.. Dari sini biar saya yang ambil alih" ucapnya menunduk di hadapan sandaime. Sandime pun mengangguk menyetujui usul hayete.

"(Uhuk) kau Suna nin.. Kembali tenang di posisimu sebelum kau di eliminasi" ancam Hayate. Perlahan Gaara mundur dengan menatap Naruto yang hanya santai melipat tangan di hadapan Hayate.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Gekko hayate" ucap Hayate menatap semua peserta

"(Uhuk) sebelum kalian ke babak ke tiga, (uhuk) sebelumnya akan diadakan babak penyisihan" ucap hayate melanjutkan omongannya

'Apa dia kurang enak badan?; pikir semua peserta yang melihat hayate batuk batuk

"Apa maksudnya babak penyisihan?" Tanya Sikamaru sedikit kesal karena sudah sangat letih ingin tidur.

"Kenapa tidak langsung ke babak berikutnya saja? Apa seluruh peserta tidak bisa masuk pada ujian level 3?" Tanya kebingungan Sakura menyadari semua yang terjadi tidak sesuai keinginannya.

"Seperti kata Sandaime-sama tadi, pada pertarungan final akan di hadiri orang orang penting. Untuk menghandiri pertarungan yang terlalu lama, (uhuk) karena itu untuk peserta yang dalam kondisi buruk silahkan memundurkan diri karena babak penyisihan akan segera dimulai" ucap santai Hayate

"Segera kataamu?" Komen shok kiba sedikut khawatir

.

.

Semua peserta diam dengan skspresi serius. Mereka saling menguatkan diri dan tekat mereka untuk melanjutkan apapun yang terjadi. Mengalahkan sikap rasa pengecut dalam diri mereka lalu menguburnya dalam dalam demi nama desa.

"Aku.. Aku memundurkan diri" ucap seseorang berkacamat dengan rambut perak panjng sebahu di ikat.

'Dia kabuto.. Dia adalah mata mata Orachimaru dilihat dari baunya. Dia seperti Orachimaru' pikir Naruto melirik kearah Kabuto.

"Kau.. Kabuto Yushi" ucap hayate sambil melihat data identitas seluruh peserta yang ada di tangannya.

"Dia terlihat seperti familiar?" Ucap Anko, langsung memeriksa data kabuto yang ia pegang.

"Dia juga mengikuti exam tahun lalu, dan memundurkan diri pada babak terakhir. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan.. Anko.. Cari data riwayat kabuto" perintah Sandaime menatap Anko

"Ini.. Dia 6 kali gagal test Chunin. Di akademi sia biasa biasa saja dan tidak menunjukan keterampilan yang meninjol, tiga kali baru lulus akademi. 8 misi C dan 25 misi D" jawab Anko

"Hanya saja?" Ucap anko melirik sandaime

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya sandaime

"Ini cerita tentang sebelum dia di akademi. Apa anda ingat tentang anak laki laki yang di bawa pulang dari pertarungan di sela Gunung kikyou?" Ucap anko menatap sandaime

"Kalau tidak salah tentang seorang anak laki laki yang selamat setelah terjadinya perang dan dibawa pulang team medic" ucap sandaime menatap kabuto

'Jadi dia anak itu?' Pikir sandaime serius

'Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bermain dengan sasuke-kun.. Tapi jika saya teruskan... Darah panas akan muncul' pikir kabuto sambil mengangkat kacamatanya memperbaiki posisinya.

'Aku adalah seorang mata mata.. Jadi tidak bisa menunjukan siapa aku sebenarnya' pikirnya lanjut menatap jounin ninja oto tersenyum evil padanya

'Tuan mengumpulkan informasi sudah selesai.. Orachimaru-sama' pikir Kabuto menatap Jounin otogakure

'Apa yang orachimaru rencankan sekarang? Aku harus benar benar mengawasinya' Pikir Naruto menatap kearah yang sama dengan kabuto.

"Silahkan meninggalkan arena" lanjut Hayate memerintahkan kabuto. Kabuto akhirnya meninggalkan arena pertarungan.

'Lain kali jika kita bertemu di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda.. Sasuke-kun... Dan kau juga Senju Menma, juga yang paling spesial.. Uzumaki-Naruto.' pikir seringai Kabuto dalam langkahnya meninggalkan arena pertarungan babak praeliminisi

"Ukkhh" rintih sasuke memegang lehernya

'Sial.. Tanda ini semakin sakit saja' pikir sasuke memegang lehernya

"Sasuke.. Sasuke sebaiknya kau juga memundurkan diri dari pertarungan ini" ucap sakura dengan sedikit keras berbalik menatap sasuke. Menma pun ikut ikutan berbalik menatap sasuke

"Sejak pertarungan melawan orachimaru kau sudah kesakitan. Berhentilah sasuke, kumohon" ucap sakura meneteskan air mata menatap kearah sasuke membayangkan ekspresi saat menatap orachomaru.

"Kondisimu sekarang bukan kondisi yang baik untuk bertarung" teriak sakura kembali

"Diamlah" ucap sasuke tegas sambil memegang punggungnya

"Aku tau semua sasuke, kau kesakitan karena tanda itu.. Kau harus memutuskan untuk mundur. Aku akan memberitahukan kakasi sen"-

"Diamlah sakura" ucap menma memotong perkataan sakura dengan menatap tajam sakura

"Sasuke masih bisa melanjutkan pertarungannya dan tanda itu akan di urus nanti" ucap Menma serius menatap sasuke. Sasuke pun membalas tatapan serius naruto

"Tapi sa"-

"Dengar sakura.. Kau adalah rekan seteamnya... Dalam hal ini kau harus mempercayainya. Kalau kau yang bahkan rekan seteamnya tidak mempercayainya lalu pada siapa sasuke akan menaruhkan harapan dan keinginannya. Ini adalah tugas seorang rekan untuk mendukung apapun keputusan yang di inginkan rekannya, Bukannya malah melakukan sebaliknya" ucap Menma berbalik menatap hayate meninggalkan sakura yang masih khawatir pada sasuke.

"Lanjutkan hayate-san" ucap sopan Menma. Terdengar bisik bisik tetangga mempertanyakan tentang apa dan siapa sebenarnya menma. Anak seorang yondaime hokage biasanya tidak berbicara seserius itu, namun kali ini ia sangat serius.

"Sakura... Bagi aku ini sangat penting, ini bukan sekedar ujian, tapi lebih.. Disini terdapat semuanya" ucap sakura dalam bayangannya ada gaara dan neji

"Naruto.. Aku ingin bertarung denganmu" ucap Sasuke menatap punggung naruto yang kebetulan berdiri sendri di samping team mereka.

"Aku juga ingin bertarunh denganmu Naruto" ucap Menma yang tidak mau kalah dengan sasuke. Sakura terlihat khawatir melihat aksi dua orang rekannya itu. Sasuke sudah jelas jelas bahkan ia menggunkan kekuatan curse mark masih bisa di kalahkan Naruto. Menma mungkin sudah tau karena di ceritakan oleh sakura, tapi kenapa mereka masih mau melawan naruto? Kenapa dja rekannya terlihat sangat menginginkan Naruto?

"Jadi jangan kalah.. Ku tunggu kalian di final" jawab santai Naruto tanpa berbalik. Sasuke hanya memberikan seringai di wajahnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' pikir Kakasi menatap teamnya.

'Terutama Sasuke' pikirnya lanjut menatap murid uchihanya itu. Sasuke sedikit berubah setelah tragedi di hutan kematian, bukan karena curse marknya, tapi karena kekalahannya melawan Naruto.

"Anbu.. Setelah babak penyisihan selesai, bawalah Sasuke ke ruangan anko mitarashi. Disana tunggulah utusanku untuk melakukan sesuatu pada sasuke" ucap sandaime serius memerintahkan anbu yang muncul di belakangnya

"Hai.." Jawab anbu serius

"Hokage sama.. Ada apa pada sasuke? Saya yang akan melakukan penyegelan terhadap sasuke" ucap kakasi serius menatap sandaime

"Tidak kakasi.. Seseorang yang lain akan melakukan itu" ucap sandaime serius menatap kakasi.

"Siapa?" Tanya kakasi lanjut penasaran

"Seorang seal master di atas jiraiya... Gurumu sendiri Minato" ucap serius sandaime membuat shok semua jounin.

'Kukuku.. Sandaime... Kau bodoh jika berpikir tanda itu akan hilang. Bahkan dengan seluruh kemampuan Fuinjutsu Minato tidak akan merubah apapun.' pikir Orachimaru dalam penyamarannya

.

.

"Baiklah.. Babak penyisihan akan kita mulai" Ikrar Hayate dengan serius menatap seluruh kontestan.

"Pada babak penyisihan Ini, terdiri dari pertarungan satu lawan satu, dengan kata lain pertarungan nyata. Berhubung jumlah peserta ada 32, maka akan diadakan 16 pertarungan, dan pemenangnya akan menuju ke final" intruksi Hayate santai menatap ke kertas data di tangnnya

"Tidak ada peraturan pada babak penyisihan ini. Kalian akan menang jika lawan kalian KO, menyerah atau... Mati" lanjut Hayate sedikit dingin, membuat semua shok pada saat kata mati, kecuali Naruto yang hanya menutup matanya santai dalam lipatan tangan di dadanya. Gaara semakin menyeringai, membayangkan akan mandi darah.

"Jadi kalau kalian tidak ingin mati maka ucapkan kata menyerah, secara otomatis kalian akan di keluarkan dari pertarungan. Tapi kalau hasil pertarungannya yang sudah jelas bagiku, maka Aku akan menghentikannya langsung untuk menghindari korban sia sia" ucap hayate srerius.

"Dan Inilah yang akan menentukan keberuntungan kalian" ucap hayate lanjut. Terlihat anko membisikan sesuatu di earphonenya dan di bagian atas muncul papan seperti papan score pada pertarungan sepak bola.

"Papan elektronik ini akan mengacak siapa yang akan bertarung. Nama mereka akan muncul pada papan ini" ucap hayate menjelaskan prinsip kerja dari apa yang peserta lihat

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja kalau begitu" ucap hayate.

.

Semua mata menatap ke arah papan elektronik kecuali Naruto yang hanya sibuk dengan style coolnya. Dia terlihat hanya santai dan tidak peduli meski peserta yang lain merasakan deg degan luar biasa. Kakasi memperhatikan serius tingkah naruto yang sedikit berbeda itu.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs Hittori Momo**

**.**

Papan sudah mengumumkan petarung dan semua peserta kini bernapas lega kembali setelah melihat hasil yang di tunjukan oleh papan elektrik itu. Naruto dari konohagakure dan momo dari Amegakure. Momo terlihat sekitaran 15 atau 16 tahun dengan tinggi sekitar 163 cm, sangat tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat agak terang sepanjang melewati bahunya, dengan pakaian Khas Ame lengkap mengenakan masker.

Seringai jelas terlihat dari wajahnya saat mengetahui lawannya adalah orang yang memang pada menjadi sasaran utama misi. Misi mereka adalah mengeliminasi uzumaki naruto, dan dengan pertemuan mereka, Momo akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik

"Saito.. Kita akan segera pulang" ucap Momo memberikan seringai pada rekannya. Tinggi rekannya sebatas telinganya, mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya, juga masker yang sama.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan berpikir akan mudah Momo, dia bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau anggap main main. Dia A rank ninja meski kemampuannya hanya kenjutsu dan taijutsu. Melawannya dalam pertarungan langsung akan sangat berbahaya untukmu" ucap Saito memberikan arahan pada rekannya. Dia tentu tau, mustahil bagi seseorang kelas mereka mengalahkan naruto pada pertarungan langsung taijutsu. Secara tidak langsung mereka harus menyerang dari jarak jauh

"Aku tau Saito.. dia tidak bisa menggunkan ninjutsu dan aku akan memanfaatkan itu. Serangan dari jarak jauh adalah satu satunya kesempatanku, dan kau tau aku adalah spesialis ninjutsu" ucap momo senyum menatap kearah Naruto.

'Momo benar Saito, dia adalah spesialis ninjutsu karena jumlah chakranya lebih besar dari seorang elite jounin. Mungkin setara dengan seorang kapten anbu. Dan melawan orang itu akan sangat menguntukan baginya' pikir kuro menatap ke arah naruto, ia juga adalah bagian dari tim Ame, bersama Saito dan Momo.

'Begitu yah.. Jadi langsung melawan Ame nin..' Pikir Naruto

"Sandaime-sama... Sepertinya Ame nin memiliki rencana pada Gaki Kun" ucap anko menatap kearah sandime yang hanya mengangguk

"Kau betul.. Bukan hanya Ame, oto dan yang lain juga sepertinya memiliki tujuan yang sama. Ini akan semakin menarik" jawab serius sandaime menatap kearah Naruto yang mengerti maksud sandaime.

"Baiklah semuanya.. Selain yang namanya tertulis pada papan elektrik di atas, silahkan ke tempat yang telah di siapkan untuk para peserta" ucap Hayate mengintruksikan pada seluruh peserta kecuali yang akan bertarung

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mati.." Bisik sasuke sebelum meninggalkan arena di telinga naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis

"Akan ada yang mati, tapi bukan aku" ucap naruto berbisik kembali. Sasuke hanya memberikan seringainya dan melangkah mengikuti rekannya menuju lantai atas seperti teras untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan naruto melawan momo.

"Yo" sapa kakasi pada teamnya yang berdiri bersama dengan para roki. Asuma sarutobi dan yuhi kurenai juga ada di sana menemani teamnya. Tidak lupa Might Gai sang rival abadi kakasi menemani teamnya juga.

"Kakasi sensei" sapa menma menatap ke arah kakasi.

"Baiklah sekarang.. Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di hutan kematian" ucap kakasi menatap 3 muridnya yang langsung pucat. Sakura akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada kakasi termasuk naruto yang mengalahkan sasuke dengan mudah bahkan ia sedang dalam mode curse marknya.

"Begitu yah..." Ucap pelan kakasi

'Jika naruto bis mengalahkan orachimaru, maka levelnya bukan lagi berada di genin, mungkin seorang elite. Tapi kenapa naruto hanya menggunakan taijutsu dan kenjutsu saja?' Pikir sedikit kebingunan kakasi menatap naruto.

"Kakasi sensei.. Menurutmu, apa Naruto akan menang?" Tanya Menma menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Yosh menma-kun.. Naruto-kun memiliki semangat masa mudaku. Api semangat masa muda menyala dalam dirinya, bukankan kau setuju Kakasi" ucap gai dalam pise okenya menatap kakasi

"Hum.. Kau mengatakan sesuatu Gai" jawab tak berdosa kakasi menatap gai. Semua hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kekalahan Gai lagi dan lagi pada rival abadinya itu

"SIALAN KAU KAKASI.. API MASA MUDAMU AKAN MENGHILANG JIKA KAU TIDAK MERUBAH KELAKUANMU ITU" teriak gai murka menunjuk kakasi

"Tapi gai.. Jika aku tidak salah, nama bocah itu adalah Hittori... ?" Tanya kakasi

"Apa maksudmu ia masih memiliki hubungan dengan Hittori Hanzo?" Gumam penasaran Kurenai, agak terkejut.

"Jika aku tidak salah, Gaki itu pernah bercerita kalau ia terlibat masalah dengan Hanzo Salamander di suatu misi, karena ia membunuh cucunya. " Suara dari belakang dan itu adalah sensei team 12.

"Kau serius Zabuza?" Tanya Kakashi. Ekspresi seluruh Jounin di tempat itu tersentak kaget mendengarkan perkataan zabuza.

"Klan Hittori di dunia ini hanya ada di Ame, dan Hanzo sebagai bos besar, atau kepala klan. Ia memiliki kekuatan besar, melegenda yang membuat dunia Shinobi gentar. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin orang lain akan berani menggunakan nama Hittori tanpa sepengetahuannya" jelas Zabuza.

"Tunggu dulu.. Siapa Hanzo yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi?"Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Hanzo salamander... Ia adalah pemimpin Amegakure yang memberikan gelar Sannin pada tiga Sannin Konoha, karena berhasil bertahan saat bertarung dengannya" jelas Asuma.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung, ia adalah orang kuat, dimana pada masa kejayaan Sannin, tidak dapat mengalahkannya" tambah Kurenai menjelask

'Seberapa kuat sebenarnya kau uzumaki naruto' pikir geram Sasuke menatap naruto

"Yosh... Lee.. Jangan biarkan api masa mudamu kalah dengan naruto kun" ucap gai menyemangati muridnya

"Yosh gai sensei.. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi agar aku bisa membanggaknmu" ucap lee semangat penuh api membara

"Lee"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei"

Semua orang bersweetdrop ria melihat kelakuan aneh dari guru dan murid yang 99% sangat mirip itu. Mungkin jika mereka sama umur maka banyak yang mengira kalau mereka adalah saudara kembar.

'Kegagalan adalah kegagalan, takdir mengatakan itu' pikir Neji menatap ke arah uzumaki Naruto.

Disisi hokage dan Anko mitarashi serta dua anbu lainnya

"Sandaime sama.. Sepertinya Ame nin akan langsung melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan" ucap anko menatap Sandaime.

"Menurutku juga begitu.. Tapi Naruto kun tidak semudah itu untuk di taklukkan" jawab Sandaime senyum menatap kearah Naruto.

"Apa kondisi Naruto-san saat ini stabil untuk melakukan pertarungan?" Tanya kembali anbu itu

"Dia mengetahui kondisinya sendiri, jadi jangan terlalu menghawatirkannya." Jelas Sandaime Serius.

'Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kau mampu menahannya Naruto-kun.. Sampai kapan kau akan menahan untuk tidak melakukan apa yang kau sukai' pikir sandaime sambil menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

.

.

Di arena, Naruto dan Momo saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya bersiap untuk bertarung. Angin memainkan rambut naruto memperlihatkan betapa megahnya Naruto dengan pedang Uzumaki di tangan kirinya di hadapkan ke tanah samping kirinya.

"Kedua peserta bersiap.. Babak pertama praeliminasi.. Dimalai" teriak hayate memuli resmi babak pertama dan pertarungan antara naruto melawan momo. Dua musuh sejati berdiri saling berhadapan di arena resmi.

"Uzumaki naruto.. Akhirnya aku bisa melawanmu langsung" ucap Momo memberikan seringai menatap naruto, tatapan merendahkan.

"Kulihat kau begitu penasaran denganku ... Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Naruto agak bingung. Ia tidak tau apa-apa kenapa Momo ini terlibat sangat ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Jadi kau sudah lupa yah... Mungkin aku bisa memantumu mengingatnya" jawab Momo sangat serius. "Tiga tahun yang lalu, kau dan teammu melakukan misi membantu Idate, kau membunuh seseorang yang salah" mata Naruto melebar menyipit mendengar perkataan Momo.

"Jadi kau juga murid dari penghianat Rukishi Aoi..?" Tanya Naruto datar

"Aku tidak membicarakan tentang bangsat itu.. Tapi aku membicarakan tentang bocah 11 tahun yang kau bunuh... Hittori Miroku.. " Momo terlihat geram mengepal erat tangannya. "Dia adalah adikku.. Dan KAU AKAN SEGERA KUKIRIM KENERAKA MENEMUINYA.." Lanjut teriak horor Momo.

"Begitu yah.. Pantas saja kau terlihat arogan, sama seperti dia dan juga kakek kalian, Hittori Hanzo sang Salamander" gumam Naruto menatap tajam Momo yang semakin geram. "Kau bodoh berpikir bisa mencabut nyawaku sekudah apa yang kau pikirkan. Paling tidak kau harus menguasai 75% kemampuan Kakek bodohmu yang memerintahkanmu untuk membunuhku tanpa mengetahui kekuatanku"

"Jadi benar dia adalah Cucu dari Hanzo salamander... Mungkin akan menjadi pertunjukan tersendiri melawan cucu orang itu bertarung" gumam malas Kakashi.

"Hai.. Tapi Naruto sudah melakukan awalan yang sempurna.. " Ucap tersenyum Asuma.

.

.

Mata Momo Membelalak dengan bola matnya hampir keluar."BANGSAT KAU... BERANI SEKALI MENGHINA KAKEKKU.. AKAN KUHANCURKAN SEMUA TULANG-TULANGMU BANGSAT.." Teriak Momo murka. Ia lalu melakukan handseal dengan cepat lalu menarik napas panjang sampai membengkakkan dadanya.

**Katon : Karyū Endan**

Dia langsung menyemburkan api berbentuk kepala naga besar ke arah Naruto. Naga itu menyemprotkan api, seperti laser sangat cepat menyerang Naruto. Semua mata melebar saat melihat jutsu katon B rank di keluarkan dalam level besar oleh seorang genin.

.

.

"Mengeluarkan jutsu seperti itu sungguh tidak mungkin bagi seorang genin" ucap asuma menatap kearah momo

"Apa yang kita harapkan dari cucu Hanzo? Ia pasti sudah mempersiapkan semua ini demi membalaskan dendam adiknya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan Hanzo akan senang hati melatihnya"komen pelan Zabuza.

"Kau terlihat tenang zabuza, apa kau yakin Naruto akan mengalahkan bocah itu?" Tanya Kurenai penasaran.

"Kau serius... " Jawab Zabuza sedikit tertawa. "Tidak ada satu Genin, atau Chunin yang dapat mengalahkannya di pertatungan satu lawan satu. Tapi sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri"

'Sial... Apa benar Naruto sekuat itu... Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aku melakukan latihan keras, menghabiskan chakraku tiap hari dan kekuatan yang kuraih bahkan tidak mendekati Naruto... Sial...' Pikir geram Sasuke.

.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Naruto yang melihat jutsu katon B rank mendekatinya tidak diam begitu saja, kemudian mengalirkan chakra angin, kesukaannya ke Uzu No ken, sehingga mengubahnya membentuk pedang. Naruto langsung menebas katon itu hingga memisah di tengah dan hanya bisa menyerang sisi kiri dan kanan naruto. Tapi belum sempat Naruto menikmati waktunya, ia melihat Momo melakukan jutsu yang baru kembali.

**Katon : Endan "**Teriak momo dengan sedikit keras langsung menembakan peluru peluru api ke arah naruto. Naruto menangkis dan menghindari mudah semua peluru api yang di tembakann dari jarak 8 meter itu. Momo akhirnya menghentikan jutsunya dan menatap naruto.

'Ia tidak akan berhenti menyerangku dengan Ninjutsunya jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu' pikir Naruto, menatap Momo, kemudian berlari kearahnya, menyeret katananya diatas tanah, merobek permukaan tanah selebar 10 cm. Ia kemudian menyabetkan katananya dari atas kebawah saat jaraknya dengan momo sekitar 4 meter.

**Shinobuto** (tarian kematian)'gumam pelan Naruto. Terlihat chakra angin terbentuk seperti katananya memanjang mengarah ke Tubuh Momo akan membelahnya tepat di tengah tubuhnya. Momo melebarkan matanya dan dengan cepat melompat kebelakang menghindari jutsu Naruto itu.

'Dia cukup cepat juga' pikir Naruto mengembalikan arah katananya menunjuk tanah.

'Saito benar, aku harus berhati-hati saat ia menggunakan katananya' pikir Momo saat mendarat di atas tanah, menuaga jarak dari Naruto.

Di balcony

"Apa itu?" Ucap Karin terkejut melihat jutsu Naruto.

"Kau lihat itu Arashi... Ia memang benar-benar lihai dalam menggunakan Kenjutsu" ucap Kenshin Kagum di jawab diam oleh Arashi yang hanya mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Keterampilannya menggunakan kenjutsu memang tidak di ragukan lagi. Ia menggunakan elemen Futon, memanipulasinya dan membentuknya dengan menjadikan katananya sebagai perantara.. " Jelas Nagato pelan menganalisa Jutsu Naruto.

"Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan itu? Itu mengagumkan" ungkap serius Sonosuke.

"Seseorang akan mencapai level berbeda dalam kenjutsu jika ia bisa memanipulasi chakranya pada katana yang ia gunakan. Jawabannya hanya satu, ia memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan chakra sempurna" jawab senseinya menjelaskan.

"Tetap saja tidak berguna jika ia melawan banyak musuh. Ia terlihat fokus pada satu arah serangan dan hanya pada gerakan lurus saja, ia bisa melakukan itu" komen datar Arashi mencari kelemahan Naruto.

"Ayolah Arashi.. Akui saja kalau dia kebih baik darimu" ejek kembali Sonosuke, di angguki Karin yang setuju.

"Dia masih harus banyak belajar jika ingin mengalahkanku... Aku tetap bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah jika bertarung" ungkap tidak mau kalah Arashi.

Bersama para roki.

"DI-dia memanjangkan katananya.. Wow..." Ucap Kagum Sakura.

"Apa kau yang melatihnya, zabuza?" Tanya Kakashi melirik malas zabuz di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tau akan hal itu... Aku baru melihatnya.." Jawab tidak bersalah Zabuza.

"Naruto itu.. Misterius.." Gumam Haku di jawab anggukan oleh Sai dan para jounin di situ.

"YOSH NARUTO KUN... API MASA MUDAMU MENYALA DIDALAM DIRIMU" teriak lee

"LEE.. KITA JANGAN MAU KALAH DARI NARUTO KUN.. KITA HARUS MENAMBAH JADWAL LATIHAN KITA" komen keras Gai memberikan pose nicenya.

" Gai SENSE.." Teriak Lee berlinangan air mata

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM.. "Teriak kesal Tenten membungkam kedua guru dan murid itu seketika.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

"Apa kau akan terus menjauhiku seperti itu? Kau tau kalau kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku dengan serangan ninjutsumu. Aku bisa membelah jutsu katon apapun yang kau lakukan" ucap Naruto mencoba memancing Momo.

"Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh bertarung dengan pengguna kenjutsu jarak dekat." Jawab Momo. "Jika kau berani, maka lepaskan katanamu dan lawanlah aku langsung tanpa senjata." Pancing balik Momo.

"Kau yang bersemangat ingin membunuhku malah kau merengek seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini, jadi mau atau tidak mau, aku akan mendatangimu.." Ucap Naruto kemudian berlari cepat kearah Momo.

'Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mendekatiku. Tekhnik kenjutsunya terlalu mematikan' pikir Momo melakukan handseal dengan cepat, lalu menempelkn telapak tangannya ke atas permukaan tanah.

**Doton : doryuso** 'bisik pelan Momo. Muncul tombak tanay di hadapan Naruto, menyerang dengan cepat. Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut, kemudian melompat kebelakang, menghindari serangan itu. Tapi tombak tanah tidak ada habisnya, kembali muncul menyerang Naruto dari segala sisi.

Naruto menghancurkan tombak tanah itu satu persatu menggunakan katananya, menebas, memotong dari depan, kiri dan kanan. Ia terlihat tetap stabil, tenang saat melakukan geraknnya. Jika di perhatikan secara seksama, naruto terlihat menari saat memainkan katananya, menghalau serangan tombak tanah. Seluruh mata menatap kagum akan kemampuan Naruto menggunakan kenjutsu.

'Lagi-lagi menggunakan Ninjutsu untuk menjaga jarak denganku.. ' Pikir Naruto di sela-sela gerakannya. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri, membiarkan tombak yang muncul dari belakangnya melewatinya lalu memotong tombak tanah yang muncul dari sebelak kirinya.

Ia kemudian memainkan katananya kembali, memotong ujung tombahk tanah yang muncul di depannya, lalu melompat ke potongan tombak itu, menjadikannya sebagai pijakan mendekati Momo. Tapi momo menyadari itu. Sebelum sempat Naruto menyerangnya, ia melompat terlebih dahulu ke arah Naruto, dengan tangan penuh Shuriken dan dilemparkan menyerang Naruto.

Trank... Trank...

Terdengar suara tangkisan semua shuriken yang Momo lemparkan. Terakhir dua kunai diarahkan ke tubuh Naruto, tapi bukan hanya kunai, melainkan di lengkapi dengan kertas peledak. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat kunai itu mendekatinya dan.

BBBOOOMMM

Kunai itu meledak di udara bersama dengan Naruto.

"NARUTO... " Teriak Haku khwatir akan keadaan Naruto.

TBC

Jika menginginkan fict ini discontinue, lakukan foting saja. Aku akan mengikuti suara terbanyak.


	17. Chapter 17

**New Savior**

Yosh…. Gomen nah.. telat updatenya… maaf juga karena salah posting… ini murni kesalahanku, dan aku mengucapkan jutaan permintaan maaf untuk para reader. Aku langsung tidur setelah update tadi, jadi…. Ni baru bangun bangun dan langsung menggantinya.

Oh yah… yang mau request pertarungan di praeliminasi Chunin silahkan… suara terbanyak akan ku buat pertarungan mereka se menarik mungkin, karena aku menskip bagian pertarungan lainnya, di isi dengan hal lain yang akan membuat para pembaca sekalian mengerti alur cerita ini… lewat PM bisa juga…..

Naruto bukanlah kepunyaanku, dan tidak akan pernah….

**Power Of Hatred**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Teriakan Haku menggema di stadium tempat diadakannya ujian Chunin kedua tahap pra eliminasi. Asap tebal menggumpal di udara, saat Momo meledakkan Naruto dengan jebakan kunai di lengkapi kertas peledak. Serangan itu berhasil membuat jantung penonton berdetak Kencang, lalu berhenti sejenak, penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. belum ada yang sebelumnya pernah bisa mengibuli Naruto seperti itu.

'Misi Selesai... Hanzo jiji... ' Pikir Momo tersenyum, merasa ia telah memenangkan pertarungannya. Senyuman penuh kebanggan terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat. Tapi tiba-tiba senyuman itu menghilang saat sebatang Kayu keluar dari gumpalan Asap.

'Sial.. Kamawiri.. ' Pikir Momo kembali bersiaga mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Masih terlalu cepat kau berpikir bisa mengalahkanku... Hittori" suara terdengar di belakang Momo agak jauh. Disana terlihat Naruto yang duduk Santai di atas patung tangan melakukan handseal Ram, meletakan katananya di bahu kanannya, seperti memikulnya.

"Gerakanmu cukup cepat memang untuk seorang yang hanya bisa menggunakan Kenjutsu... Uzumaki" komen Momo sambil menyeringai, berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Yah.. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Gumam malas Naruto perlahan bergerak,berdiri. "Tapi jika kau ingin mengalahkanku, paling tidak kau harus menjadi seorang Jounin dulu" lanjut Naruto Serius, mengarahkan Katananya ke arah Momo.

"Huh... Kau terlalu arrogan, Uzumaki. Aku tidak membutuhkam untuk menjadi Jounin atau apapun hanya untuk mengalahkanmu... " Jawab penuh percaya diri Momo.

Naruto tertawa tipis mengejek Momo, membuat peneros Hittori itu menyipitkan matanya sedikit kesal. "Mungkin….. jika kau melebihi jumlah Chakraku, kau bisa membunuhku dengan Ninjutsu. Tapi dengan Chakramu yang hanya seperti ini, Jutsu apapun yang kau lakukan tidak bisa menyentuhku, terlebih kau tidak berani menyerangku langsung... Menyedihkan.." Ejek Naruto blak-blakan.

Tentu Saja Momo langsung Naik darah. Di Amegakure, ia adalah seorang yang paling dianggap sebagi salah satu prodigy dan sangat di Hormati. Hanzo Salamander adalah pemimpin Ame dan ia adalah cucu satu-satunya yang dimiliki. Kalimat Naruto bagaikan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk jantungnya saat itu. Rasa sakit menerima hinaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, terlebih lagi, yang menghinanya adalah orang yang sangat ia ingin habisi, orang yang sangat ia benci di dunia ini, pembunuh saudaranya.

"Namaku adalah Momo Hittori, cucu dari Hanzo Hittori, the Salamander." Gumam Momo mengepal arat tangannya emosi karena perkataan Naruto. "Sejak kecil aku dilatih keras oleh Hanzo. Setelah kematian sudaraku, setiap hari menjalani kehidupan seperti neraka, demi hari ini.. Hari pembalasan.." Lanjut Momo. Naruto menatapnya bosan, tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada perkataannya. Hal itu membuat Momo semakin geram, dan dengan cepat melakukan Heandseal, lalu meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di atas tanah.

**Kuchiyese No Jutsu"** teriak keras momo. Mendengar teriakan itu, naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap penasaran apa yang terjadi. Asap menggumpal tebal di sekitar Momo, menyembunyikannya dari pandangan seluruh orang.

'Sepertinya mereka ingin menghancurkan tempat ini.. Sial..' Pikir Hayate melompat keatas balcony bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Balconi

"Sepertinya pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan di mulai.." Gumam malas Kakashi.

"Yeah... Kini aku tidak ragu kalau, ia memang cucu Hanzo Salamander" komen Zabuza mentap ke gumpalan asap yang sudah menghilang. Disana terlihat seekor monster cukup besar berwarna hijau.

"Ap-apa itu... " Ungkap terkejut ino menunjuk kearah monster itu

"The Salamander.." Gumam Gai.

"Huh.. Apa itu ? Bagaimana binatang besar itu bisa berada di arena" tanya berturut-turut Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Dalam dunia Shinobi, ada banyak senjata yang digunakan saat bertarung. Tapi ada juga jenis lainnya yang mengajukan kontrak pada hewan jenis petarung, menjadikan mereka senjata terkuat, membantu dalam pertarungan. Salamander adalah salah satunya" jelas serius Kakashi.

"Tapi tidak terlalu besar.. Masih lebih besar Gamabunta" komen Menma."Pasti lebih kuat Gamabunta"

"Kekuatan tidak dilihat dari bentuk fisik Kuchiyese itu. Tapi seberapa berbahaya serangan dan kerja sama dengan pengguna Kuchiyese" kali ini Asuma menjelaskan. Bisa saja sorang hanya menggunakan seekor lalat untuk kuhiyesenya, namun bisa mengalahkan satu pleton pasukan. Di dunia Shinnobi, ada jutaan hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin"

'Naruto... ' Pikir Haku khawatir.

'Merepotkan... Bocah bernama Naruto itu memang kuat, tapi apa benar ia kuat? Apa ia bisa mengalahkan monster merepotkan itu' pikir malas Shikamaru.

'Kukuku... Pertarungan ini akan semakin menarik. Sekarang mari kita lihat, bagaimana caramu menghadapi Salamander Itu... Naruto Kun.. ' Pikir Seringai sang Jounin Otogakure.

"Apa ini di perbolehkan dalam pertarungan, Sandaime Sama?" Tanya Anko serius menatap Sandaime.

"Tidak ada aturan yang melarang menggunakan kuchiyese, tapi tidak ada juga aturan yang memperbolehkannya." Jawab sandaime serius. "Tapi mari kita lihat seberapa jauh kemampuan Naruto-kun" lanjutnya menatap Naruto.

'Gaki kun itu bisa mengalahkan ular-ularku, tidak menutup kemungkinan, ia bisa juga mengalahkan Salamander itu. Lagi pula ia belum menggunakan Sharingan atau rantai chakranya.. Kurasa situasi masih bisa di kendalikan olehnya' pikir Anko yang juga menatap kearah Naruto.

Arena

"Sekarang pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan di mulai..." Suara terdengar dari atas kepala Salamander, dimana Momo berdiri kokoh memegang Kusaragima (rantai sabit) di tangnnya."BERSIAPLAH MENERIMA KEMATIANMU... UZUMAKI NARUTO.." Teriak Momo, mengangkat sabitnya, memberikan aba-aba ke hewan Kuchiyesenya.

'Oke.. Aku akui kalau pertarungan ini akan menjadi sedikit lama dari yang kuharapkan. Mungkin aku akan berlebihan dalam menyerangnya..' Pikir Naruto sejenak menatap ke Salamander yang melompat cepat kearahnya.

Salamander itu langsung mengarahkan pukulannya ke Naruto, bahkan sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Dengan cekatan, Naruto melompat sebelum pukulan itu mengenainya, sehingga serangan Salamander hanya bis menghancurkan patung tangan tempat Naruto berdiri. Terdengar suara kerasan saat kepalang tangan Salamander berhasil merubuhkan patung itu.

Naruto mendarat di lengan Salamander itu, kemudian berlari cepat kearah Momo, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Sebulum Naruto menyentuh bahu Salamander itu, dengan cepat lidah berlender Salamander menyerangnya. Naruto agak terkejut, tapi masih bisa bertahan dengan mengangak katana vertikal, menghentikan serangan itu, kemudian melompat kearah Momo.

"DATANGLAH UZUMAKI... AKAN KUTUNJUKAN PADAMU BAGAIMANA HANZO SALMANDER MELATIHKU" teriak semangat Momo menantikan kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto melancarkan serangan, saat akan mendarat di depan Momo. Memegang katananya menggunakan kedua tangannya, menyabetkan vertikal, menyerang wajah Momo. Serangan itu di hentikan dengan rantai Sabit yang dibentangkan di depan wajah si cucu Hanzo. Lalu dengan cepat, jari tangan kanan Momo di gerakan, menggerakan sabit kearah Naruto horizontal.

Trank..

Suara terdengar saat sabit itu di tepis oleh katana Naruto. Momo tidak berhenti di situ, menggerakan tangan kirinya yang memegang kunai sebagai ujung Rantai, menyerang Naruto menusuk lurus kearah pipi Naruto.

Bocah Uzumaki itu menunduk cepat, kemudian menggerakan tangan kirinya menyentuh kepala Salamander dan dijadikan sebagai tumpuan. Kaki kanannya ia gerakan menusuk kearah dagu si ninja Ame. Tapi serangan itu masih bisa di baca, momo menggerkan tubuhnya seperti kayang, sehingga serangan Naruto berlalu diatasnya, melewatinya. Momo meneringai saat wajahnya berpapasan dengan wajah Naruto, lalu dengan cepat ia melemparkan sabitnya.

Tentu saja Naruto yang masih menjaga keseimbangannya sedikit kelabakan. Ia menangkis Sabit itu, menggunakan katananya, tapi itulah rencana Momo. Ekor besar Salamander, menyerang Naruto dari belakang dan berhasil menghantam punggung bocah berambut merah itu. Terdengar rintih kesakitan Naruto, bahkan ia melepaskan katananya karena rasa sakit di punggungnya. Terlebih dahulu ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya terlempar cepat ke tembok tepi ruangan itu.

**Booommmm**

"NARUTOOOO" teriam Haku untuk kedua kalinya.

Terdengar suara runtuhan bangunan keras saat tubuh Naruto dihentikan oleh tembok. Dinding retak, membentuk lingkaran, sekitar 2 meter masuk ke dalam. Debu mengerup di sekitar area itu menutupi Naruto. Ekspresi Haku terlihat sangat ketakutan akan keadaan Naruto Saat itu, sementara Momo terlihat sangat senang, menyeringai di atas kepala Kuchiyesenya.

"HAHAHAHA... TERNYATA HANYA ITU KEMAMPUANMU YANG KAU BANGGAKAN UZUMAKI... KAU TIDAK LEBIH DARI OMONG BESAR SAJA" teriaknya sangat senang, merasa di atas angin setelah berhasil mengenai Naruto telak.

"Uhuk... Itu sakit sekali, tebayou.." suara itu terdengar dari balik gumpalan debu, pengaruh serangan Momo.

Ekspresi Momo menghilang saat mendengarkan suara Naruto saat itu. Dia langsung terkejut karena perkiraannya benar-benar sangat meleset. Debu di tempat Naruto berhenti menghilang dan terlihatlah Naruto perlahan bergerak dari dalam tembok, melangkah agak sempoyongan beberapa langkah sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ba-bagaimana... "Gumam sangat terkejut Momo. "Ba-BAGAIMANA KAU MASIH BISA BERDIRI SETELAH MENERIMA SERANGAN SEPERTI ITU" lanjutnya depresi. Sangat mustahil memang seseorang akan selamat dari serangan seperti itu. Tapi meski begitu terlihat Naruto terluka di bagian lengan dan wajahnya teriris, terbentur tembok.

"Sudah kubilang kalau.. Dengan kemampuanmu sekarang kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku. "Gumam Naruto pelan."Jika kau di latih oleh Hanzo, selama tiga tahun seperti Neraka, berarti kau belum ada apa-apanya..." Lanjutnya menutup matanya, dan menarik napas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya bingung Momo

Naruto tersenyum tipis."Aku.. Uzumaki Naruto dianggab sebagai aib dan sampah desa. Karena itu aku menjalani kehidupan seperti Neraka selama tiga tahun. Di perlakukan seperti sebuah robot tak berperasaan, di latih fisik bahkan sejak aku berusia 5 tahun untuk dijadikan senjata pamungkas" ucap Naruto masih tetap menutup matanya. Momo sedikit melebarkan matanya terkejut akan perkataan Naruto. "Jika hanya dengan luka kecil seperti ini aku sudah kalah, maka aku sudah tewas sejak dulu dan aku tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang" lanjut Naruto.

Balcony

"Kakashi-San... Apa maksud Naruto mengatakan itu?" Tanya Haku penasaran, menatap si copy nin.

"Aku juga penasaran apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Kakashi Sensei"tambah Menma. Sakura juga mengangguk, bersama genin lainnya yang sangat penasran ingin mengetahui tentang maksud Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam saja, karena ia telah melihat sendiri, meski hanya bagian kecil penderitaannya.

"Maafkan aku... Tapi aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jika ada yang menjawab, maka hanyalah Yondaime sensei, dan Sandaime yang berhak" jawab serius Kakashi.

"Kenapa seperti itu Sensei?" Tanya bingung Sakura.

"Merepotkan... Itu artinya rahasia kelas S" komen malas Shikamaru. 'Tapi kenapa?' Lanjutnya juga penasaran.

"Te-ternyata penderitaanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Na-aruto-kun' pikir Hinata menatap Naruto, mengerti akan perasaannya. Sandaime menundukkan wajahnya malu karena ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Ia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan kalau ia juga terlibat atas penderitaan Naruto seperti itu.

'Gomen nah.. Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan… aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungi kalian.' Pikir Sandaime sedih.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto itu, tapi.. Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Kenshin-Sama memberikan kita misi seperti ini" gumam Sonosuke, di respon anggukan oleh kedua rekan dan Senseinya.

'Konoha... Desa ini memang sampah' pikir geram Nagato mengepal erat tangannya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu membelalakkan mata mereka sangat terkejut. Tapi bukan karena perkataan Naruto, melainkan sesuatu yang mereka lihat saat itu pada tubuhnya. Luka di lengan dan di wajahnya perlahan Menutup dan mengeluarkan asap tipis seperti uap, kembali seperti semula bagai tidak pernah mengalami luka.

"Oh... AP-APA YANG TERJADI BARUSAN.. APA INI GENJUTSU ATAU KENYATAAN... " Teriak keras Kiba dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Lukanya sembuh seperti diobati oleh Ninjutsu medic... Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Terkejut Kurenai. "Hinata.. Coba kau lihat dengan byakuganmu"

"Ha-hai.." Jawab Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

'Apa yang ia lakukan? Bagaimana mumgkin ia bisa menyembuhkan diri hanya dengan chakranya..' Pikir Neji yang rupanya sudah dengan byakugannya yang aktif.

"Apa yang kau lihat Hinata?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran karena ia tidak bisa melihat jelas dengan Sharingannya.

"Na-Naruto.. Ia mengambil cha-chakra dalam tu-tubuhnya dan dialirkan ke lu-lukanya. Cha-chakra itu berputar-putar disana sampai lukanya sembuh.." Jelas Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu chakra... " Tanya bingung Asuma. "Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menyembuhkan diri menggunakan chakranya seperti itu"

"Itu bukanlah chakranya.. Itu chakra lain yang ada salam tubuhnya" jawab Kakashi.

"Dan berwarna Orange" tambah Neji serius.

Menma langsung melebarkan kedua matanya saat Neji mengucapkan kata Orange. 'Kyu-kyuubi' gumamnya di dalam benaknya bertanya pada monster dalam tubuhnya.

'**Aku tidak akan menjawabmu... Mortal' **itulah balasan Kyuubi.

Kakashi yang melihat Menma menyadari sesuatu, mengangkat tangannya meletakan di bahu muridnya itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum mata sipit, menjelaskan ke pada Menma bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Menma menatap khawatir Senseinya kemudian menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Karin.." Ungkap Arashi.

"Dia menggunakan chakra aneh dalam tubuhnya untuk menyembuhkan luka itu" jelas karin yang mengetahui dari Sensoriknya.

"Chakra aneh?" Tanya bingung Sonosuke.

"Tidak usah membicarakannya di sini. Akan kujelaskan Nanti saat kita berada di tempat lain" potong cepat Nagato, di jawab anggukan muridnya.

Arena.

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap untuk ronde berikutnya.."Gumam menyeringai Naruto, membuka kedua matanya, menatap langsung ke penerus Hanzo yang berdiri diatas kepala Salamander.

"Si-siapa sebenarnya Kau... Makhluk apa kau ini" tanya bingung, bercampur depresi Momo.

"Aku ... Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto... Gaki No Habanero" jawab Naruto melakukan handseal dengan cepat. Mata Momo dan dua rekannya melebar, terkejut melihat apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"KAU JANGAN MELUCU.. KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN NINJUTSU.." Teriak keras Momo deprei, namun hanya di jawab seringai oleh Naruto.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir akan sesuatu informasi yang kau miliki terkadang bisa jug membunuhmu?" komen Naruto pelan, mengakhiri jutsunya drngan dragon.

**Katon : Ryuuka Hakai** (Naga api pemusnah) bisik pelan Naruto menarik napas dalam sampai membengkakkan dadanya besar. Ia kemudian menyemburkan api dari dalam mulutnya, membentuk naga yang semakin besar dari saat keluar pertama. Di seluruh ruangan terdengar jelas raungan Naga itu, Naga sekitar 5 meter, dengan lebar 2, dengan cepat menyerang Momo, meliuk-liuk di atas udara, lalu membuka mulut lebarnya.

Sebelum sempat menyentuh tubuh majikannya, sang Salamander, mengeluarkan lidahnya menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh Momo. Naga Api bermata merah itu membuka mulutnya lalu melahap seluruh tubuh Salamander.

BOOOMMMMMM

Ledakan keras terjadi di tengah arena saat Naga itu menyentuh tanah. Seluruh mata melebar melihat betapa kuatnya Jutsu Naruto. Debu tebal tercipta di tengah arena, menutupi hampir setengah besar arena. Bahkan Salamander raksasa itu tidak terlihat.

Balcony

Team dari Suna, melebarkan mata mereka, termasuk gaara yang menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai bahagia. Dua rekannya tidak bisa berkata-apa, terlihat jelas Kankuro langsung keringat dingin, membayangkan saat mereka kpertama kali bertemu sebelum ujian Chunin di lakukan.

'A-aku beruntung tidak melawannya saat itu' pikirnya sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

'Aku tidak tau bagaimana Konoha melatih Ninjanya, tapi... Dia jauh berbahaya dibandingkan Gaara' pikir Baki.

"Ma-ma-Ma.." Gumam Kiba tidak jelas, sangat ketakutan melihat jutsu yang baru saja Naruto keluarkan. "Dia.. Monster" lanjutnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN SEORANG GENIN MAMPU MELAKUKAN JUTSU DENGAN KAPASITAS SEPERTI ITU" teriak Kurenai tersentak kaget, lalu ia menatap Zabuza. "ZABUZA... APA YANG KAU AJARKAN KE MURIDMU... JUTSU ITU... GILA.. "Teriak Shok Kurenai.

"Zabuza tidak memiliki elemen Katon, dan tidak mengetahui jutsu katon. Mungkin ia mempelajari jutsu itu sebelum ia bersama dengan team zabuza" jawab Kakashi analitis, di respon anggukan oleh zabuza.

"Huh.. Team sebelumnya? Apa maksudnya team Sebelumnya sensei?" Tanya Kiba sedikit berteriak.

"Sebelum ia bergabung dengan team 12, ia terlebih dahulu memiliki team. Sejak berusia 9 tahun,ia telah menjadi genin, dan ketika berusia 10 tahun, ia menjadi elite Genin bersama dengan teamnya, yang digadang-gadang akan mengantikkan Sannin dari konoha" jelas Kakashi.

"Jika memang sekuat itu, bagaimana ia masih menjadi Genin sampai sekarang? Kemana rekan-rekan teamnya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Kakashi menarik napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Untuk alasan yang tidak bisa kukatakan, teamnya di bubarkan dan semua rekan dalam teamnya telah tewas." Jawab Kakashi serius dan terlihatlah ekspresi shok di wajah para Genin. "Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena aku juga tidak tau" lanjutnya.

'Naruto... Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan kekuatan sebesar itu dari semua orang. Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Minato Sensei benar-benar ingin mengawasimu. Kau terlalu banyak memiliki kekuatan misterius' pikir Kakashi juga terkejut. Sakura, Ino dan teamnya hanya bisa membuka mulut lebar dengan mata terbelalak.

"Di-dia menghancurkan hampir setengah arena hanya dengan satu jutsu saja" ungkap Menma terkejut.

"O-ke.. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya" gumam Choji. Ino mengangguk cepat, begitu juga Sakura.

'Cha... Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi, kalau kita tidak ingin menjadi daging panggang" teriak antusias Inner Sakura.

'Naruto... Bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan jutsu seperti itu, semudah itu.. Sial.. Seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya Naruto. Aku merasa sangat jauh di bawahmu, dari waktu-kewaktu melihatmu. Sial... Jika seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya' pikir Geram Sasuke.

"Kurasa dengan jutsu itu, ia mudah menghancurkan jutsu cerminku" gumam Haku masih agak terkejut.

"Hai... Bocah itu misterius" komen zabuza.

'Ini tidak sesuai dengan datanya yang menyebutkan kalau, ia tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu' pikir Shok Saito bersama rekan dan Senseinya

Arena

Debu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan, debu tebal akibat jutsu Naruto. Di sana, terlihat kawah tercipta, membentuk lingkaran seluas hampir 10 meter dengan kedalaman sekitar 1 meter cengkung, membentuk seperti stengah bola. Di sana terlihat Momo masih berdiri kokoh di atas kepala Salamandernya.

"Jadi kau bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu dengan baik hah... Dan katon, Sama sepertiku" gumam Momo serius menatap Naruto. Seluruh stadium bergemuruh, mempertanyakan bagaimana Momo bisa selamat dari jutsu yang bisa di kategorikan kelas A Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa berdiri? Sudah sangat jelas kalau kau tidak bisa menghindari jutsuku" tanya Naruto sangat penasaran.

Sebuah seringai jahat, terlihat jelas di wajah Momo saat itu. "Kau tidak mengetahui suatu hal tentang Kuchiyeseku ini. Salamander tidaklah sama dengan kuchiyese yang berada di Konoha, ia berbeda dan mempunyai kekuatan juga berbeda dari yang lainnya." Jelas Momo. Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap serius Naruto."Salamander adalah Kuchiyese dengan kemampuan penyerangan dan ertahanan yang baik. Ia memiliki ketahan tubuh yang kuat saat melawan Api, sangat cocok untuk seorang pengguna Katon, dan sangat cocok untuk melawan Katon" lanjutnya menjelaskan detail penuh kebanggaan.

"Jadi begitu... Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mempercayai begitu mudah perkataanmu" gumam malas Naruto menatap kearah Salamander. "Tapi mengingat Nama Hanzo sebagai sesama pengguna elemen Katon yang kuat, aku mungkin bisa mencobanya sendiri" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau mau membandingkan kemampuan Kakekku denganmu... " Gumam geram Momo. "BERANINYA KAU MEMBENDINGKAN KEKUATANNYA DENGANMU. KAU TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA" teriak keras Momo langsung memerintahkan Salamander Raksasa yang ia panggil untuk melompat, menyerang Naruto.

'Salamander itu memiliki kecepatan dan ketahan tubuh yang baik terhadap Katon. Baiklah.. Ini akan menjadi serangan kedua ku' pikir Naruto menatap serius pukulan salamander yang kembali mengarah kearahnya cepat. Tinju Salamander itu meluncur, dan Naruto terlebih dahulu melompat menghindari serangan itu.

BOOOMMM

Terdengar suara hancurnya tembok saat pukulan Salamander hanya bisa terbuang sia-sia. Naruto telah menghilang, berlari di tembok. Kali ini ia putuskan untuk tidak menyerang langsung seperti yang pertama ia lakukan. Bukan karena takut, melainkan ia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

'Disini.. Posisi sempurna' pikir Naruto saat berada di samping kanan Salamander, berdiri melawan gravitasi di tembok. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu melakukan handseal dengan cepat. Momo menyipitkan matanya, penasaran akan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

**Katon : Gouryuuka No jutsu'** pikir Naruto setelah menyesaikan heandsealnya. Di tempat lain, Sasuke rupanya telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan mengcopy jutsu Naruto ini dengan seringai di wajahnya. Naruto meniupkan seekor Naga yang sama seperti ia menyerang Orachimaru di hutan, kearah perut Salamander.

Tentu saja salamander itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat keatas, dan disitulah kesempatan yang Naruto tunggu. Ia melompat mendekati salamander itu lalu menyemburkan api berbentuk kepala Naga yang kedua. Kali ini targetnya adalah tubuh bagian bawah Salamander, dan

Booomm

Serangan itu berhasil, dan sangat tepat sasaran. Terdengar rintihan hewan Kuchiyese itu bersama dengan suara Momo. Tubuh Salamander itu terhempas di udara, karena efek jutsu Naruto. Tidak berhenti disitu, Naruto menghembuskan kembali jutsu katon Kepala Naga yang ketiga kalinya. Tidak ada heandseal yang ia lakukan, hanya pada awal saja ia melakukan heandseal, hanya saja Naruto seperti menahan napas, menahan jutsunya dikeluarkan sekaligus.

Kepala Naga itu berhasil mengenai bagian bawah leher Salamander. Salamander itu kembali merintih kesakitan dan meluncur ke atas permukaan cepat. Saat akan menyentuh permukaan tanah, Naruto kembali memborbardir dengan serangan Naga ke empatnya. Kali ini diarahkan ke Momo yang masih berdiri kokoh di atas kepala Kuchiyesenya.

Di balcony, orachimaru menyeringai melihat serangkaian serangan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, kemudian menjilati biburnya sendiri. 'Kukuku... Kau selalu memiliki cara membuat mangsamu keluar dari sarangnya, sehingga kau leluasa menghancurkannya.. Kukuku kau adalah tubuh sempurna untukku... Naruto-Kun' pikir Orachimaru. Tentu saja ia mengetahui taktik Naruto karena hal itulah yang membuatnya kalah di Hutan kematian. Taktik itu memang sudah terpikirkan sebelumnya, tapi meski begitu, sangat susah menghindarinya.

Naruto mengeluarkan Naga Api yang terakhir dari dalam mulutnya, kali ini target utamanya adalah Momo di udara. Ia mengkalkulasikan kecepatan lompatan Momo, dan akhirnya, 'JEBAARR...' Jutsu itu berhasil mengenai telak tubuh sang penerus Salamander, melemparkannya ke belakang dan meluncur cepat keatas permukaan tanah, memantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Naruto akhirnya juga mendarat mulus.

"Bagaimana, serangan combo ku..." Gumam Naruto.

Terlihat salamander itu tergeletak diatas Tanah, terbalik sangat menyedihkan. Ia terluka parah akibat serangan beruntun Naruto. Hanya sekitar 1 detik, Salamander itu berubah menjadi asap, kembali ke alamnya, meninggalkan gumpalan asap putih tebal. Naruto kemudian menatap kearah Momo yang tergeletak tengkurap di atas permukaan tanah, dengan senjatanya berada si bagian kirinya sekitar 1 meter.

"Jadi.. Apa kau kini mengerti, kenapa aku mengatakan paling tidak kau haruslah menjadi Jounin dulu untuk bisa mengalahkanku?" Gumam Naruto

Balcony

"DEMI KAMI NO INU, BAGAIMANA IA BISA MELAKUKAN JUTSU BERUNTUN SEPERTI ITU.. " Teriak Kiba sangat keras setelah melihat jutsu lima kali beruntun, berturut-turut yang Naruto lakukan.

"Kemampuannya mengendalikan katon pasti sangatlah tinggi. Aku ragu ada yang bisa merivalinya di Konoha, atau di dunia, mengingat umurnya baru semuda itu dan berhasil melakukan jutsu seperti itu" gumam Asuma menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "Melakukan satu heandseal dan menahan jutsu untuk tidak dikeluarkan serentak adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya" lanjutnya membuat para genin terkejut.

"Hai.. Jika tidak terampil, maka chakra yang telah di bentuk dalam tubuh akan meledak, membunuh penggunanya karena tidak di keluarkan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dia melakukannya, tapi aku harus mengakui kalau, bocah itu akan menjadi monster dalam Ninjutsu" tambah Zabuza.

'Bahkan Jounin sepertiku tidak bisa melakukan jutsu seperti itu. Aku ragu jika Sandaime-Sama bisa melakukannya juga...' Pikir terkejut Kakashi.

Sementara itu, Sandaime menatap serius, memperhatikan serangan combo Naruto. Ia kemudian tersenyum setelah Naruto menyelesaikan justunya. 'Jadi kau telah berhasil menyelesaikan jutsu itu yah... Naruto kun.. Aku bangga padamu' pikir Sandaime.

**Flashback**

Sandaime dan Naruto yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun. Mereka berada di atas patung wajah Shodai Hokage, sore hari menikmati indahnya sunset bersama. Kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Naruto saat ia telah menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sandaime penasaran, menatap Naruto seperti berpikir keras.

"Apa mungkin jika melakukan dua jutsu hanya dengan sekali heandseal jiji?" Gumam Naruto bertanya pada sang profesor.

"Huh... Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya bingung Sandaime.

"Begini.. Seperti orang yang memiliki kekkai genkai, misalnya lava. Mereka harus menggabungkan dua elemen untuk menciptakan satu jutsu, pada sekali heandseal. Aku berpikir, seharunya ada dua kali melakukan heandseal untuk jutsu itu, karena dua elemen yang berbeda. Tapi kenapa bisa hanya dengan sekali heandseal dan menciptakan elemen baru yang kuat" jelas Naruto.

Sandaime menatap serius Naruto, memperhatikan bocah prodigy itu, sedikit berpikir. 'Jika dipikirkan memang benar apa katamu... Dua elemen seharusnya masih-masing memiliki heandseal sendiri, meskipun itu adalah kekkai genkai, tapi tepas saja porsi heandsealnya harus terpisah' pikir Sandaime.

"Kemungkinan teorimu benar Naruto-kun... Hanya saja orang belum terpikir dan mungkin akan berpikir itu sia-sia saja. Tapi selalu ada sesuatu yang baru jika kita ingin mencoba yang baru, dimana orang tidak pernah mencobanya" jawab Sandaime tersenyum hangat menatap Naruto.

"Yosh... Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya tebayou... Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil dan aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku kembali tebayou" ungkap semangat Naruto mengangkat tinjunya ke atas kepalanya, memukul angin. Sandaime tersenyum melihat sikap selalu semangat Naruto seperti itu.

'Aku tau kalau kau tidak akan menyerah dan kau akan menggapai mimpimu suatu saat nanti, Naruto-Kun' pikir Sandaime.

**End**

Kembali ke Arena.

"Protector San... Aku yakin kalau anda harus melakukan sesuatu" gumam Naruto menatap ke Hayate yang masih terbuai dalam keterkejutannya.

Hayate sedikit kaget, dan kembali sadar kalau ia memang harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia melompat ke arena dari balcony, lalu melangkah kearah Momo yang masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ia menjongkok di sampong Momo, mengecek keadaan bocah Ame itu.

"Apa kau masih bisa melanjutkan pertarungan?" Tanya Hayate. Momo saat itu setengah sadar, setelah menerima serangan Naruto.

"BANGUNLAH MOMO... JANGAN BIARKAN HANZO SAMA DIPERMALUKAN DI DEPAN KLAN YANG TIDAK JELAS" terdengar suara teriakan Saito menyemangati rekannya. Naruro langsung menatap serius Saito, begitu juga team Uzushiogakure.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu... " Tanya serius Naruto penuh penekanan di tiap kata kalimatnya, di sertai sedikit tekanan chakra. Saito langsung keringat dingin mengahadapi mata tajam Naruto.

"Uhuk... "Terdengar suara batuk Momo yang bergerak si belakang Naruto. "Sebelum kami memutuskan untuk datang mengikuti ujian chunin di konoha, kami terlebih dahulu mengumpulkan data tentangmu, uzumaki Naruto" lanjut Momo sedikit demi sedikt bergerak dan akhirnya berdiri lagi. Ia menarik napasnya, mengatur pernapasannya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, atau lengkapnya uzumaki Uchiha Naruto" lanjutnya tegas. "Pada umur 7 tahun mengaktifkan Sharingan dan mengganti Namanya saat itu menjadi Uchiha Naruto, dan tinggal bersama klan Uchiha" mata team 8, team Asuma, Sakura, Haku, Menma melebarkan mata, juga Zabuza.

"Di-DIA UCHIHA... "Teriak keras Kiba terkejut. Sandaime menyipitkan matanya, begitu juga para Jounin yang telah sebelumnya mengetahui informasi tentang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto perlahan berbalik menatap Momo.

"Bergabung di akademi Konoha saat ia berusai 8 tahun dan hanya satu tahun untuk ia menggapai level Genin, sekaligus menjadikannya prodigy Uchiha Klan. Kemampuannya sangat lihai dalam Kenjutsu, terutama karena Sharingan yang ia miliki. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dengan Ninjutsu, karena selama misi tidak pernah melakukan itu." Lanjut Momo.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui itu" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Sangat jarang ada orang yang mengetahui kisahnya, mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja di dunia ini yang mengetahuinya.

Momo menyeringai lalu perlahan bergerak kembali mengambil senjatan rantai sabitnya. "Aku belum menyelesaikannya, jadi sabarlah... Kau akan menyukai penjelasanku Nanti" jawab seringai Momo telah berdiri kembali dengan menggenggam senjatanya.

"Chakranya melimpah dengan stamina hebat, itu karena ia adalah... Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang menyerang konoha 13 tahun yang lalu. Memiliki biju terkuat dalam dirinya menjadikan tubuhnya sangat kuat, terlebih saat ia menggunakan chakranya" lanjut Momo.

Kembali matapara Genin tersentak, kecuali Sasuke yang menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia telah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Naruto bukan lagi Jinchuuriki kyuubi. Informasi yang di dapatkan Ame kurang update pastinya. Momo ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, namun Naruto terlebih dahulu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kau tau, kalau kau bisa di hukum mati karena menguak rahasia Konoha" gumam Naruto emosi.

"Aow.. Manisnya... "Ejek Momo. "Tapi bukankah tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang? Aku masih belum menyelesaikan penjelasanku, Naru-Chan.." lanjutnya. Naruto menatap Horor Momo, tapi hanya di respon sebuah seringai mengejek.

"Ibumua adalah Uzumaki Kushina, seorang Konoichi S rank kenjutsu. Dia menjadi terror di perang dunia ketiga bersama Yondaime, Kiroi Sekko. " Momo berhenti sejenak "Tapi sebenarnya, ibunya adalah seorang pelacur yang rela menjual dirinya kepada seorang Penghianat Konoha." Mata Naruto melebar bukan karena terkejut tapi karena amarah.

"Hentikan itu Momo... Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu karena hubungan baik Konoha dan Ame akan hancur jika dua penerus klan Hittori tewas di tangan yang sama, Shinobi Konoha" tegas Naruto.

Pernyatan itu hanya di balas seringai ejeken Momo yang tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. "Hahaha... Kenapa kau begitu marah Naru-Chan... APA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGAKUI KALAU KAU ADALAH ANAK HASIL JUAL DIRI IBUMU PADA SEORANG PENGHIANAT BESAR DAN KRIMINAL DUNIA UCHIHA TAKA"-

Ucapan momo berhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu di dadanya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, lalu memuntahkan darah segar. Mata Hayate melebar terkejut karena ia sudah tidak melihat Naruto di tempatnya, tapi ia sudah berada di hadapan Momo, dengan tangan kanannya di dada Momo.

"**Aku sangat tidak ingin membunuhmu... Tapi kau membuatku harus melakukannya"** gumam Naruto dengan suara evil. Seluruh manusian yang berada di ruangan itu tersentak kaget merasakan tekanan Chakra mengerikan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Seluruh Genin yang berada di dalam Aula langsung berlutut tidak kuasa menahan tekanan chakra itu. Beberapa langsung pingsan.

Team dari suna, hanya Gaara yang bisa bertahan, bahkan Sasuke jatuh berlutut, bernapas sesak. 'Ap-apa ini... Tekanan ini lebih Horor dari Zabuza' pikir Shok si uchiha itu. Orachimaru menyeringai mengeluarkan lidahnya kembali menjilati bibirnya semakin tertarik pada Naruto.

'Ap-apa ini... Chakra monster apa ini? Apa ini kyuubi?' Pikir Shok Neji yang juga berlutut dengan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya.

'Chakra ini... Kyuubi' pikir tersentak ke 3 jounin dari team Konoha, sedangakan Zabuza hanya bisa mencoba menebak saja, chakra apa yang ia rasakan.

Dari semuanya, karin yang paling tersiksa. Ia adalah seorang sensitive sensorik yang bisa merasakan chakra bahkan seorang menutupinya. Kini chakra itu terasa sangat pekat, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lalu akan terjatuh. Nagato dengan cepat menangkapnya lalu mengalirkan chakranya ke muridnya itu.

"Karin... Bertahanlah.." Gumam Nagato yang kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya ke Naruto.

Beberapa bebatuan di sekitar Naruto terangkat melawan grafitasi pengaruh tekanan Chakranya, sangat mengerikan. Aura yang terasa disekitar Naruto bukanlah Aura biasa, melainkan Aura seperti seorang yang telah membunuh puluhan ribu orang. Sandaime langsung bersiap akan melompat mencegah Naruto melakukan hal bodoh yang akan berakibat buruk pada Konoha.

"**Siapapun yang menghina ibuku... AKAN MATI.." **Teriak keras Naruto menusukan tangan kanannya ke dada Momo, tembus sampai kepunggung sang Ame Nin yang langsung bersimbah darah. Mata Momo melebar, seperti akan tercabut merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Naruto mencabut kembali tangannya dengan jantung Cucu Hanzo berada di telapak tangannya. Kuku-kuku jari Naruto memanjang, meruncing sangat tajam, dengan tiga whisker di pipinya melebar. Matanya juga bukan lagi ungu gelap, melainkan sudah merah dengan iris orange. Semua orang di balcony dapat melihat jelas perubahan warna mata Naruto.

"**GAAAAHHHH... "**Teriak Naruto Horor, mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan jantung Momo masih berdetak. Momo terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan sepasang bola matanya melebar, seolah akan keluar dari cangkangnya. Lalu kemudian Naruto mengepal erat tangannya, menghancurkan Jantung itu. Darah berceceran, mulai dari kepala Naruto, dan bercak lain di lengan dan bahunya. Beberapa tetes di pipinya.

"Sudah Naruto Kun.." Gumam Sandaime yang muncul di belakang Naruto memegang bahu cucu angkatnya itu. "Semua sudah selesai... " Lanjutnya.

Naruto perlahan menurunkan tangannya, dengan kukunya kembali seperti semula, lalu whisker dan terakhir matanya. "Gomen Jiji... Aku sudah membawa masalah untuk Konoha. Tapi aku tidak akan diam mendengar seseorang menjelek-jelekkan kalan ibuku" tegas Naruto masih emosi dengan air mata mulai jatuh dari matanya.

Sandaime membalikkan wajah Naruto, kemudian memeluknya, membiarkan Naruto menangis di bahunya. "Sssh... Semua akan baik-baik saja. Setiap peserta ujian ini sudah menanda tangani perjanjian kematian, jadi tidak apa-apa"ucap Sandaime menenangkan Naruto. Ia kemudian melirik Hayate yang langsung menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Pemenang pertarungan babak pertama pra eliminasi, Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha" tegasnya. Sandaime melangkah, membawa Naruto bersamanya, menenangkannya. Emosinya saat ini sedang kacau, dan hanya dia yang bisa menurunkan emosi itu. Tidak ada selain dia yang bisa melakukannya di Konoha. Sosok yang dengan sabar dan penuh kasih selama ini selalu membimbingnya, bahkan sampai sekarang. Beberapa Genin kembali berdiri dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Sandaime yang membawa pergi Naruto.

Balcony

"Ap-apa yang dikatakan Momo itu benar?" Tanya sangat terkejut Sakura yang begitu penasaran tentang apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan.

"Hum... Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya.. Sudah kubilang hanya Hokage Sama dan para petinggi Konoha yang tau tentang Naruto." Jawab malas Kakashi.

"Ta-tapi... Apa benar Naruto memiliki Sharingan?" Tanya Haku.

Terlihat Kakashi menutu kedua matanya terlebih dahulu, bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi sebelumnya, Asuma memotongnya. "Naruto adalah salah satu kebanggan Uchiha yang menjadi prodigy. Kemampuannya mengendalikan Sharingan menakjubkan di usia mudanya, menjadikannya salah satu Genin termuda, sekaligus yang terkuat di Konoha. Hanya itu yang patut kalian ketahui" ungkap Asuma.

"Tapi Sensei... Bukannya Naruto seorang Uzumaki, bukan Uchiha? Bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan Sharingan?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "Apa betul ayahnya adalah se"-

"INO.. AKU BILANG HANYA ITU YANG KALIAN BISA KETAHUI SEKARANG, KAU MENGERTI" potong kembali Asuma penuh emosi membungkam muridnya. Ino hanya bisa menurut, kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

'Begitu yah.. Jadi kejadian di hutan kematian, Naruto di serang oleh orang lain tidak di kenal, kemudian matanya si ambil karena Sharingan. Apa mungkin pelakunya.. Root?' Pikir Sai penasaran.

"Jika ia memiliki Sharingan, kenapa ia tidak menggunakannya melawan Momo tadi?" Gumam Choji yang akhirnya ikut berpartisipasi, menatap Naruto dan Sandaime yang memasuki ruangan lain dalam menara itu.

"Yeah.. Kenapa ia tidak menggunakannya?" Tambah Kiba di sertai gonggongan Akamaru.

'Tunggu dulu... Kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan Sharingannya' pikir Sasuke terkejut. Kemudian ia mengingat kembali perkataan Haku sebelum pertarungan babak pertama di mulai. Dengan cepat ia menatap Haku. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam Hutan? Apa maksudnya mata Naruto di ambil orang tidak dikenal" tanya Sasuke tegas.

Kakashi dan yang lain menyipitkan matanya sedikit terkejut bercampur penasaran. "Aku juga ingin mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian di Hutan kematian" tambah Kakashi malas. "Tapi bukan sekarang.. Kalian masih harus bertarung, Sasuke.. Kuyakin kini giliranmu untuk bertarung" lanjut Kakashi menunjuk ke papan elektrik yang tertulis nama muridnya Uchiha Sasuke.

Bersama Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu di sini Narut- kun. Emosimu belumlah stabil sejak terakhir kau bertemu dengan Orachimaru, juga Itachi Uchiha" ucap Sandaime, memegang bahun kanan Naruto yang tengah duduk di ranjang putih. Mereka kini berada di ruangan pertama saat Naruto siuman setelah melawan Itachi.

"Hai... " Jawab pelan Naruto, menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau sebaiknya membersihkan badanmu dulu sebelum istrahat. Ada banyak bercak darah di tubuh dan pakaianmu. Aku akan kembali ke aula umum untuk melanjutkan ujian ini" ucap Sandaime yang sudah ingin meninggalkan Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dengan Ame dan Konoha" tanya Naruto menatap sedih wajah Sandaime. Melihat tatapan itu, si veteran Kage memberikan senyuman yang hangat.

"Ame tidak akan pernah menyerang Konoha, begitu juga sebaliknya, apapun yang terjadi. Kau tidak usah memikirkan masalah itu, karna sudah seperti kukatakan tadi, di sini nyawa yang menjadi taruhan" jelas Sandaime.. Ia kemudian melangkah ke pintu ruangan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Gomen nah.. Jiji..."Gumam pelan Naruto. Sandime mengangkat tangannya seperti melambai, melambangkan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Arigatou. . Jiji" lanjutnya melihat Sandaime telah membuka pintu ruangan itu dan akhirnya keluar juga. Pintu di tutup dari luar, dan perlahan Naruto menundukan kembali kepalanya, menatap tangannya yang baru saja mengakhiri kehidupan musuhnya secara sadist.

"Hello Uzumaki... Naruto" suara terdengar mengagetkannya , berasal dari belakangnya. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya lalu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok yang memanggilnya itu.

"Ka-kau.. "...

T B C…..

Tinggalkan review, dan sampai jumpa 3 minggu lagi…..


	18. Chapter 18

**New Savior**

**Balasan Review**

Kekuatan Sharingan Naruto akan ketahuan ketika menjelang final ujian, di tunggu saja, yang jelas sesuatu yang menarik.

Reingkarnasi siapa yah? well.. hanya waktu yang bisa jawab, namun kurasa judul bisa memberitahukan jawaban pertanyaan ini.

Ada berapa sih penggemar naru-hina di sini? Jika banyak, mungkin aku bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang akan menyenangakan.

Untuk sandaime ezho, Gomenasai bila tidak balas review, Chapter yang dulu-dulu tidak begitu sempat..

Reaksi konoha nanti akan kekuatan naruto... hum, susah di ungkapkan. pastinya akan penuh dengan ketegangan..

Kapan Naru keluar desa? Naru akan keluar, namun belum memiliki status ninja pelarian.

Tentang invasi, agak berbeda dengan canon.

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, Maaf jika banyak Typo dan kesalahan.

.

.

**Your Power**

**.**

**.**

.

"Ka-kau..." Gumam Naruto terkejut melihat kearah pemilik suara yang menyapanya. Sook itu berada di samping kanannya, berjalan mendekatinya, sosok pria berambut merah. "Siapa sebenarnya kalian dan apa yang kalian inginkan" lanjut Naruto tegas.

'Siapapun dia, dia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Memasuki ruangan ini tanpa kurasakan kehadirannya menunjukan kelihaiannya.'Pikir Naruto penasaran.

Sosok berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis. "Santai Naruto.. Kami datang bukan untuk menyakitimu, atau melakukan hal buruk padamu, tentu kau sudah tau dari rekanmu tentang kejadian di hutuan" ucap sosok itu, berhenti melangkah dan duduk di pojok ranjang yang di tempati Naruto, membelakangi kaki Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya semakin penasaran. "Aku tau akan hal itu. Aku merasakan chakra yang aneh pada kalian berempat, chakra yang sangat mirip dengan chakraku.. Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto sangat serius.

Sosok berambut merah dengan poni menutup kedua matanya itu perlahan tersenyum. "Jadi kau seorang Sensorik juga? Kini aku tau kenapa begitu susah melacak keberadaanmu" candanya. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya lebih dalam lagi menandakan ia tidak dalam keadaan ingin bercanda. Perlahan Sosok itu menarik napas agak dalam, bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto nantinya.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Nagato, Ninja pembimbing dari team Uzushiogakure, desa murni asal klan Uzumaki. Kurasa kau tau akan hal itu, rambut merah, kan yang berisik, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, chakra melimpah, stamina monster." Jelas Nagato.

Sebuah anggukan kecil terlihat Naruto berikan. Ia tau jelas karena ia juga bisa dibilang memiliki semua kemampuan seorang Uzumaki, kurang lebih seperti apa yang diuraikan oleh Nagato. "Tiga orang yang membantu tim kalian di hutan kematian adalah, Uzumaki Karin, Sonosuke dan Arashi. Mereka bertiga juga adalah uzumaku, sama sepertiku dan dirimu" lanjut Nagato.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukannya klan Uzumaki telah musnah di masa perang dunia ke tiga?" Gumam Naruto bingung.

"Hai.. Uzushiogakure telah musnah puluhan tahun yang lalu, pada saat perang dunia. Tapi... Bukan Uzumaki" komen pelan Nagato.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya klan uzumaki tinggal si Uzushiogakure?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sekitar 20 % yang selamat dan melarikan diri saat peperangan dan penghacuran Uzushio. Mereka semua berpencar di berbagai tempat, guna menyembunyikan jati diri mereka. Ibumu adalah salah satu yang sengaja di keluarkan dari uzushiogakure dengan harapan kalau suatu saat ia akan dapat membangun kembali klan uzu" lanjut jelas Nagato.

"Apa maksudmu ibuku yang sengaja dikeluarkan? Apa sia sengaja di usir dari desanya sendiri dan di jadikan Jinchuuriki di konoha? Apa semua itu telah di rencanakan sebelumnya oleh Konoha dan Uzu?" Tanya Naruto tegas, agak emosi mendengarkan tentang perlakuan Uzu ke ibunya.

"Ada kenyataan yang di tutupi oleh Uzushio, bahkan dari Konoha, Aliansi terkuat uzumaki. "Jawab seris sosok itu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto. Sebuah sensasi aneh yang Naruto rasakan saat menatap wajah dengan mata tertutup poni. "Kushina Sama bukanlah anak tanpa keluarga seperti yang dikatakan oleh konoha. Semua hanyalah sebuah taktik, rencana kemasa depan, meski semua tidak sesuai dengan yang di inginkan"

"Kau membuatnya semakin berbelit-belit. Semakin jauh dari pertanyaanku". Ucap serius Naruto."Kenapa kau memanggil ibuku dengan 'Sama' ?"

"Baiklah akan kuceritkan yang sebenarnya tentang.. Ibumu, Uzushio, dan.. Konoha." Ungkap serius Nagato mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah semula, menyampingkan Naruto. "Sebelum Uzushio di serang, terlebih dahulu Mito Sama, yang saat itu menjadi istri Shodai Hokage meminta seseorang dari Uzu, dengan kemampuan khusus dapat menekan chakra kyuubi, sama sepertinya. Mito Sama adalah putri Uzu, anak dari pemimpin Uzushio klan, atau kakek buyutmu" Naruto melebarkan bola matanya mendengarkan perkataan Nagato.

"Ka-kakek buyutku?" Tanya bingung si uzumaki muda.

"Hai... Kushina adalah cucu kandungnya sendiri, anak dari Miroki Uzumaki, adik Mito Uzumaki. Menurut informasi, Kushina sama memiliki kemampuan yang mirip dengan Mito sama, rantai Chakra dan chakra khusus yang dapat menahan chakra kyuubi. Lagi pula hanya seorang Uzumaki yang dapat menahan chakra kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat di lakukan oleh klan manapun, termasuk Senju atau Uchiha" jelas Nagato.

Ia berhenti sejenak, melitik kearah Naruto yang terlihat berpikir keras, mengelola informasi yang baru ia dapatkan di dalam otaknya. Ia tidak tau apakah ia ingin percaya atau tidak, tapi memang Nagato menyebutkan hal yang masuk akal. Jika bukan keluarga yang dikorbankan, siapa lagi? Kemampuan yang sama dengan Mito, tentu saja hanyalah keluarganya yang bisa memilikinya.

"Saat itu telah beredar kabar yang mengatakan tentang Negara-Negara yang mencoba untuk bersatu, menggulingkan Uzu. Pemimpin uzu saat itu berpikir keras, demi mencegah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Ia kemudian menyusun suatu siasat, dengan mengirimkan Kushina ke konoha menggntikan Mito. Jika saja ia menjadi jinchuuriki, ia akan menjadi bantuan besar bagi uzu dalam mengalahkan musuh. Tapi tujuan sebenarnya adalah, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kushina Sama" lanjut Nagato kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Waktu terus berlalu, tidak terasa, Kushina sudah menjadi Genin. Uzu kehilangan kontak dengannya, kehilangan kontak saat ia sudah mengenal seseorang yang sengaja di berikan tugas spesial dari Hokage, misi untuk merebut hati ibumu. Mereka tau kalau Kushina sama masih terus berkomunikasi dengan Uzu, mereka tau kalau telah terbentuk aliansi Kumo, Kiri dan iwa yang sengaja menghancurkan klan uzumaki, dan mereka tidak menginginkan Kushina Sama, mengetahui akan hal itu.

Konoha tidak menginginkan memberikan senjata terkuat mereka, di gunakan untuk membatu uzu. Kushina dilanda Asmara, indahnya jatuh cinta pada Minato, membuatnya lupa pada Uzushiogakure. Misi Minato berhasil membuat Kushina Sama menjauh dari Uzu" lanjut Nagato agak kesal.

"Kau Bohong.." Protes Naruto tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin Minato melakukan hal biadab seperti itu.." Lanjutnya. Ia mempercayai Minato karena pribadinya yang baik. Ia juga mengenalnya lebih baik berdasarkan cerita Sandaime tentang persaingan keduanya menginginkan jabatan Yondaime, tapi Minatolah yang terpilih.

"Kau terlalu naïve mengira kalau Konoha adalah yang terbaik. Mengirra kalau Minato adalah orang dengan kepribadian terbaik. Tapi cob pikirkan ini baik-baik... " Nagato berhenti sejenak menatap kearah Naruto sangat serius. "Jika ia memang sedekat itu, sampai Kushina melupakan kami, kenapa ia tidak menikahinya, malah menikah dengan Senju?" Tanya Nagato.

Naruto menahan napas mendengar pertanyaan itu, terasa sesak di dadanya. Ia mengingat kembali perkataan Ibunya tentang ia keasyikan bersama Minato sampai ia tidak sempat melakukan apapun untuk membantu desa tercintanya. Hal tersebut membuatnya sangat bingung, ia terlalu galau dan pusing untuk memikirkan lebih dalam akan masalah ini.

"Aku sama sepertimu, aku juga bukan seorang yang memiliki darah Uzumaki sepenuhnya. Ibuku yang berasal dari klan Uzumaki, lari dari desa pada saat peperangan, menyelamatkan diri, dan pindah ke tempat lainnya." Gumam sedih Nagato.

"Paling tidak kau bisa merasakan indahnya kasih sayang seorang ibu" komen pelan Naruto.

Nagato menarik napas mendengar komen itu. "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal tepat di depan kedua mataku, ketika aku berusia 5 tahun. Dan pelakunya adalah Shinobi dari Konohagakure No Sato... " Ucap Geram Nagato menatap lurus kedepan, menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. Terlihat jelas dari bahasa tubuhnya kalau ia sangat membenci Konoha.

"Maaf... Bukan maksudku membuatmu mengenang kembali luka lamamu" gumam penyesalan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan padamu, bagaimana sebenarnya desa yang selalu kau banggakan ini. Ayahku juga sebenarnya berasal dari desa ini, tapi ia memilih untuk pergi dari desa ini karena muak akan pemerintahan yang ada. Perang, selalu saja terjadi karena keangkuhan para pemimpin yang menginginkan kekuatan, juga kekuasaan. Mengerahkan Shinobi mereka yang bisa mereka mainkan seperti pion di papan catur, sedangkan mereka asyik bercinta di dalam kamar bersama istri mereka, sementara anak buahnya mempertaruhkan nyawa di medan perang. " Nagato berhenti sejenak menatap Naruto yang menundukkan wajahnya menatap Nagato.

"Perang, kata itu hanya akan menimbulkan kerugian, luka, pengorbanan materil, dan akhirnya saling membunuh. Orang yang membunuh akan merasa senang,.sedangkan di pihak yang terbunuh akan semakin murka dan akan membalas lebih kejam lagi. Terciptalah lingkaran kebencian satu sama lainnya, dan tidak akan pernah berakhir, selama kita masih di dunia Shinobi ini. Itulah perkataan Ayahku, Senju Tofa" lanjut Nagato.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, sangat terkejut menatap sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Senju, klan terkuat di dunia. Klan milik Konoha yang memilih untuk bergabung dengan klan Uzumaki dibandingkan Konoha sendiri.

"Ka-kau Se-Senju?" Gumam Shok Naruto.

"Hai... " Jawab Nagato, perlahan membalikkan wajahnya, menatap Naruto, kini matanya terlihat jelas.

Deg..

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar saat melihat sepasang mata tidak biasa. Belum sempat ia terkejut karena seorang Senju yang lain berada di luar sana, kini ia harus berhadapan dengan mata aneh, berwarna perak dengan 4 pola concin berbentuk riak air di dalamnya.

'Jelas sekali itu bukanlah sebuah mata biasa, tapi apa?.. Jika menurut apa yang di tertulis di perpustakaan Uchiha, ada 3 jenis Doujutsu, Sharingan, Byakugan dan..' Naruto melebarkan matanya kembali terkejut.

"Dugaanku kau mengetahui tentang mata ini.." Komen pelan Nagato. "Mata ini kudapatkan ketika aku melihat kedua orang tuaku terbunuh di depan mataku sendiri. Aku merasa tubuhku dirasuki setan yang memaksaku untuk melakukan pembunuhan malam itu. Saat itulah aku menyadari kalau mataku berbeda" jelas Nagato.

"Apa itu.. Rinnegan?" Gumam Naruto agak ragu.

"Orang menyebutnya itu.. Aku tidak tau apa dan bagaimana aku bisa memilikinya, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sempurna. Mata ini terlalu kuat untuk ku kendalikan" gumam Nagato, mengeluh di hadapan Naruto.

'Itu Rinnegan... Tapi bukannya itu hanya Mitos? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan mata itu? Apa karena darah Senju dan Uzumaki berpadu akan membentuk Rinnegan? Tapi bukankah Uchiha juga adalah klan yang berhubungan dengan Rikudo sannin, pemilik mata itu pertama kali' pikir penasaran Naruto.

"Senseiku pernah berkata, Doujutsumu akan menuntunmu ke kekuatan yang sebenarnya jika kau mau melihat ke dalam hatimu. Kekuatan matamu akan keluar dengan sendirinya" komen serius Naruto. "Kau telah mengungkapkan begitu banyak rahasi padaku, kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku dulu. Apa maksud sebenarnya kau menceritakan semua ini?"

"Kenshin Sama.. Ia adalah seorang Uzumaki yang kembali menyatukan seluruh anggota Uzmaki yang terpencar di seluruh dunia. Ia menemukanmu saat aku berusia 6 tahun dan mengambilku bersamanya, mebawaku ke Uzushiogakure yang baru. Disana hidup dekitar 500 lebih warga Uzu yang selamat dari peperangan." Nagato berhenti sejenak menatap Naruto serius.

"Kami mendapatkan misi, misi spesial darinya untuk membawa kembali cucu kandungnya yang terpisah darinya bersama ibunya, Kushina Uzumaki" lanjutnya.

Naruto kembali melebarkan matanya mendengar kalau ia masih memiliki Kakek kandung. Ia tidak tau apa ia akan senang atau marah, atau apapun juga. Perasaannya saat ini sangat tidak jelas, berbaur menjadi satu, diantara semua emosi yang ia miliki.

"Kau serius?" Gumam Naruto dengan suara serak.

"Hai... Kami bukan datang untuk Ujian Chunin, melainkan untuk bertemu denganmu" jawab Nagato.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus senang, atau marah karena ia mengabaikanku selama ini, selama 13 tahun. Aku tidak mungkin memutuskan untuk pergi bersama kalian, menemuinya. Tidak semudah itu untuk meninggalkan desa tempat dimana aku dilahirkan dan tumbuh.." Gumam pelan Naruto, menundukan wajahnya sedih tapi dalam dirinya penuh amarah.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau juga harus mengerti kenapa Kenshin sama selama ini tidak menjemputmu." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Nagato meminta penjelasan.

"Pertama.. Kami tidak mengethui kalau Kushina memiliki anak karena dari kabar, setelah kematiannya, Ia tidak meninggalkan seorang anak, atau menikah dengan siapapun juga. Perasaan Kenshin sama sangat terluka mendengar kematian anaknya. Kedua, kami baru mendengar tentangmu setelah kau membunuh cucu Hanzo Salamander 3 tahun lalu. Seorang uchiha dengan rambut merah" mata Naruto menyipit menatap Nagato terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada kebohongan sediitpun dimatanya.

"Kenshin Sama melakukan penyelidikan rahasia, untuk mungungkap tentang identitasmu. Saat ia mengetahui kalau kau adalah uzumaki, saat itu juga ia merasa sangat bahagia. Tapi saat akan menjemputmu, konoha mengatakan tentang kematianmu sebagai hukuman atas pembunuhan massal Shinobi Konoha, menggunakan chakra kyuubi. Kenshin Sama kembali meratap pilu." Nagato kembali berhenti sejenak menarik napas dalam.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, Kenshin sama di berikan informasi kalau kau belum mati. Karena itu ia ingin memastiaknnya langsung. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang tidak bida begitu saja bepergian karena alasan pribadi. Namun alasan yang paling utama adalah, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah-wajah penghianat Konoha yang telah menghianati kepercayaan pendahulu Uzushiogakure" tegas Nagato.

"Apa maksudmu penghianatan Konoha?" Gumam Bingung, sangat penasaran Naruto.

"Uzushiogakure, sebelum di serang oleh aliansi Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, telah meminta bantuan pada Konoha dan mencoba menghubungi Kushina Sama. Tapi anehnya, informasi ke Kushina sama seolah tidak pernah di sampaikan, juga Konoha menolak mentah-mentah untuk memberikan bantuan..

Padahal jika melihat pada perang dunia pertama dan kedua, Uzushiogakure harus banyak kehilangan orang-orang hebatnya demi membantu Konoha memenangkan peperangan. Tapi... " Nagato berhenti sejenak karena emosinya meluap. "Tapi pada saat Uzu meminta bantuan, mereka malah bersikap diam, seolah tidak pernah mengenal Uzushigakure sebelumnya.

Kenshin Sama murka, dia menginginkan Kushina Sama, anaknya di kembalikan oleh Konoha. Ia mencoba menghubungi Ibumu tapi tetap tidak bisa. Konoha malah menutup seluruh akses luar, terutama uzumaki untuk memasuki desa. Saat itulah, Kenshin Sama berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha, kecuali... hari dimana Konoha akan membayar kepedihan atas penghianatan mereka" Nagato menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dan beberapa air mata menetes dari bola mata ungu gelapnya. Tapi bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi kepedihan yang memicu amarahnya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai penghianatan, dan Ia sangat ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya meski kebenciannya yang teramat sangat dalam.

"Jadi.. Apa kau ingin ikut dengan kami, meninggalkan desa menjinjikkan ini, bergabung dengan orang yang seharusnya bersamamu, keluarga kandungmu" bujuk Nagato.

"Sangat senang tentunya jika berkumpul dengan keluarga, menghabiskan hari bersama, melewati hari dengan canda tawa tanpa memikirkan apapun juga. Aku sempat merasakan itu bersama klan uchiha dulu.. Sangat indah" gumam Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Nagato yang tersenyum hangat padanya. "Apa kau akan memaksaku jika aku menolak?" Tanya Naruto.

Nagato menutup kedua matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak... Kenshin Sama tidak menginginkan kau datang karena terpaksa. Dia ingin kau datang karena keinginanmu sendiri. Ia tau kehidupanmu di Konoha sangatlah perih, karena itu ia ingin kau bergabung bersamanya" jawab serius Nagato.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Naruto saat itu, senyuman bahagia karena kakeknya benar-benar seperti malaikat. "Apa kalian akan menyerang Konoha?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kenshin Sama berkata, selama kau masih berada di Konoha, kami tidak akan menyentuh Konoha. Kenshin sama tidak ingin membuat hidupmu menderita karenannya." jawab senyum Nagato. Si Kensin ini tentu sangat menyayangi Naruto melihat bagaimana ia mengesampingkan kepentingan klan dan mementingkan Naruto.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarkan Kenshin yang kau sebut sebagai kakekku itu mau melakukan hal itu untukku. Aku benar-benar sangat terharu. Cukup senang rasanya memiliki keluarga di dunia ini, dan aku sangat ingin pergi ke Uzu, bersama kalian di sana. "Naruto berhenti sejenak, merubah ekspresinya menjadi sangat serius.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha, " Nagato menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Bukan karena desa, tapi.. Didalam desa ini aku memiliki beberapa orang berharga yang ingin kulindungi bahkan kematian mendatangiku. Aku tidak perduli apakah kalian akan menghancurkan Konoha atau tidak, tapi... jika kalian menyakiti Sandaime Hokage, aku berjanji kalau aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua" tegas Naruto.

"Kurasa aku sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu.." Gumam Nagato mengambil sesuatu dari kantong Shinobinya, sebuah gulungan berwarna merah, dan melemparkannya pelan ke Naruto. "Itu adalah titpan dari Kenshin Sama untukmu. Ia tau kalau kau tidak akan mungkin setuju ikut kami ke Uzu. Tapi mendengar jawabanmu, ia akan sangat senang mengingat kau memiliki tekat kuat bukan seperti pengecut. " Ungkap Nagato perlahan melangkah meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Kau akan kemana Nagato San?" Tanya Naruto saat Nagato menarik gagang pintu ruangan itu.

"Misi kami telah selesai.. Kami sudah menemukan jawaban darimu, dan kami akan kembali ke Uzushiogakure, melanjutkan kegiatan kami." Jawab Nagato. "Oh yah.. Arashi juga adalah cucu dari Kenshin Sama, anak dari saudara tertua ibumu, sepupumu. Kuharap jika kalian bertemu di tempat lain, kalian bisa saling menyapa dengan baik" lanjut Nagato, kemudian menarik gagang pintu itu.

Naruto agak terkejut, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Ujiannya..?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Arashi, Karin dan Sonosuke, mereka bertiga adalah Chunin elite Uzu. Sudah kukatakan, kami kesini bukan untuk ujian, melainkan untuk misi. Sampai jumpa" dengan itu anagato keluar dari dalam ruangan, kemudian menutup pintu dari luar.

"Arigatou.. Nagato Oji San" gumam Naruto perlahan membuka gulungan berwarna merah yang diberikan Nagato.

_Untuk cucuku.. Naruto Uzumaki_

_Aku menulis surat ini karena aku tau kalau kau tidak akan setuju dengan permintaanku. Kau memiliki sifat ibumu, yang keras kepala, juga sangat mencintai keluarga dibandingkan apapun. Kau memiliki Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi di konoha yang tidak akan membuatmu berpaling bahkan demi keluarga kandungmu._

_Aku mengucapkan permohonan maafku sebesar-besarnya padamu atas apa yang kulakukan pada ibumu dan telah mengabaikanmu. Aku memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang Kakek yang baik untukmu._

_Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apalagi, karena semua yang ingin kukatakan pasti sudah di ceritakan oleh Nagato Kun. Ia adalah orang kepercayaanku, dan sekaligus tangan kananku. Aku mempercayainya 100% dan semua yang ia katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran._

_Aku akui keegoisanku mementingkan Kebencianku pada konoha dibandingkan niatku menemuimu secara langsung. Tapi meski seperti itu, dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku belum mau menguak kebenaran tentang klan Uzumaki yang masih ada dan memicu aliansi 3 Negara kembali menyerang. Nyawa ratusan wargaku tergantung padaku dan kuharap kau mengerti tanggung jawab yang kumiliki._

_Akhirnya, aku senang kau masih hidup Naruto Kun.. Aku sangat ingin menemuimu dan memelukmu langsung. Aku yakin kalau itu akan terlaksana dalam waktu dekat ini. Bersama ini, aku menitipkan padamu, Kunci dan peta keberadaan desa Uzushiogakure. Aku tau suatu saat nanti kau akan datang ke sini, dan menyapa kami keluarga besarmu._

_Tertanda, Kenshin Uzumaki_

_Uzukage_

Naruto tersenyum manis membaca surat itu. Ia kemudian memperhatikan posisi Uzushio di dalam peta pemberian Sang Uzukage yang menentukan posisi Uzushio. 'Begitu yah.. Jadi Uzu berada di sekitar Negara air.. , bersembunyi di benteng musuh sehingga musuh tidak akan menyadarinya. Tempat yang aman adalah tempat yang paling berbahaya. Pemikiran yang genius' pikir Naruto, menganalisa betapa strategisnya letak Uzushiogakure.

Pikirannya kemudian melayang, menatap kearah tangan kanannya dimana masih terlihat sissa darah disana, meski sudah mengering. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam kepalanya saat ini, sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal di pikirannya. Ia menutup mata fokus pada apa yang akan ia lakukan.

'Bagiamana aku bisa melakukan itu... Aku bergerak sangat cepat saat itu dan aku bisa menggunakan chakra Kyuubi dengan mudah' pikir penasaran Naruto. Ia mengingat kembali bagaimana cepatnya ia mengambil nyawa Hittori Momo pada pertarungannya tadi. Tangan kanannya ia angkat sejajar dengan dadanya, menatap ke telapak tangannya sendiri.

Saat itu, perlahan kuku tangannya memanjang, tapi anehnya, ketika ia melihat ke tangan kirinya, tidak berubah. Tidak seperti biasanya saat ia menggunakan chakra kyuubi, maka seluruh tubuhnya akan berekasi. Kali ini hanya pada anggota tubuhnya yang dialiri chakra itu saja yang beraksi.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya, fokus. Saat ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, ia berada di tempat yang cukup Familiar, Mindscapenya, atau alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Tapi kali ini bukan lagi seperti biasanya, dimana awan orange diatas kepalanya. Kini semua berwarna putih, dengan permukaan air juga putih, efek dari sekitarnya, bukan karena warna air.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Gumamnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hello... Boss... Senang akhirnya kau mengunjungiku. Aku baru saja ingin menguji kekuatan maximal dari chakra ini" suara berasal dari belakangnya. Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap kearah suara terkesan jahat itu.

"Siapa kau? " Tanya Naruto.

Ia menatap serseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya saja seluruh tunuhnya di lapisi chakra warna orange, kedua mata dengan bola mata orange puris hitam vertikal. Kuku kaki dan tangannya memanjang, begitu juga tiga pasang whisker di kedua pipinya menebal, sangat mirip jika ia masuk ke dalam mode kyuubi. Hanya saja bagian pada matanya yang seharusnya putih, berwarna hitam.

"Aku adalah dirimu boss.. Aku kecewa kalau kau meluoakanku begitu cepat" jawab sosok itu mengejek Naruto, perlahan di buntutnya muncul satu ekor dari chakra dan sepasang gigi taringnya memanjang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Tentu saja kau bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini bukan, boss. Langit dan sekitarnya sudah tidak lagi berwarna, orange, melainkan putih. Apa kau ingat perkataan kurama saat ia memberikanmu chakranya?" Tanya sosok itu.

**" Itu adalah inti Chakraku yang akan menjadi milikmu, bersatu di dalam tubuhmu dengan chakramu meski dua tempat berbeda."**

**"**Yah.. Itu adalah kata-mata mutiara dari kurama. Kau tau apa perlambangan dari kekuatan kyuubi yang seseungguhnya boss?" Tanya menyeringai kembali sosok itu. Di buntutnya muncul satu ekor lagi dan chakra transparan menebal juga bergelembung. Naruto tidak menjawab malah menatap sosok itu semakin bingung.

"Aku sudah menduganya kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya. Inti kekuatan kyuubi adalah chakra murninya. Kekuatan kyuubi sering diartikan dengan kekuatan dewa kebencian." Mata Naruto melebar mendengarkan itu, mengingat peerkataan kyuubi yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah kebencian. "Semakin besar kebencianmu, maka akan semakin memicu chakra kyuubi, dan lihatlah karena kebencianmu uang terakhir.. Akhirnya aku hidup" lanjutnya menyeringai sangat senang.

" Itu adalah inti Chakraku yang akan menjadi milikmu, bersatu di dalam tubuhmu dengan chakramu meski dua tempat berbeda." Gumam Naruto mencoba memahami makasud perkataan kyuubi." Hitam dan putih, Yin Dan Yang" Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya mengerti sesuatu. "Jadi.. Dengan kata lainnya, kau adalah.."-

"Yah.. AKU ADALAH DIRIMU.. KEBENCIANMU.." Teriak sosok itu disertai ledakan keras, chakranya. Perlahan tubuhnya berubah warna, bukan lagi berwarna orange seperti tadi, melainkan merah membara. Di mulai dari perutnya, lalu menjalar ke tubuhnya yang lain, dan ekornya sudah berubah menjadi 4. (Sama dengan Naruto saat melawan orachimaru menggunakan chakra kyuubi ekor 4).

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas keningnya mencoba menahan pandangannya agar tetap fokus, di tengah kuatnya chakra ekor 4 kyuubi yang ia rasakan. Pusaran angin tercipta di sekitar sosok itu, mendorong tubuh Naruto, sedikit demi sedikit.

'Inikah kekuatan ekor 4 yang kulepaskan dulu... Chakranya terasa gila...' Pikir Naruto menatap sosok itu tetap waspada.

"Apa yang kau takutkan boss.. Apa kau takut pada dirimu sendiri" ungkap Sosok itu mengejek Naruto detangh tekanan kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan. Gelombang tercipta, menimbulkan riakan air sangat besar di dalam mindscape Naruto.

"Makhluk apa kau itu... Kau bukanlah diriku.. Kyuubi hanya memberikanku tiga ekor kekuatan chakranya" ungkap Naruto menolak perkataan sosok itu, masih dengan posisi mempertahankan keseimbangannya dari gelombang tekanan chakra kyuubi.

"GAHAHAHAHA... KYUUBI BENAR.. KAU BEGITU NAÏVE. "Tawa keras sosok itu, mengejek Naruto. "Kurama sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia memberikanmu chakra murninya.. Apa kau tau maksudnya?" Tanya sosok itu.

"Apa... " Tanya balik Naruto. Perlahan gelombang kekutan mulai menghilang, dan permukaan air kembali tenang seperti semula.

"Chakra Murni Kurama bukanlah seperti chakra biasa yang selalu ia berikan padamu. Chakra itu adalah chakra yang membuatnya hidup, dan juga sifatnya konstan, mengikat dan sangat kuat. Tidak ada yang selamat dari chakra murni ini, kau adalah Uzumaki Boss, dan kau spesial.

"Apa makaudmu spesial?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Terlihat uap dari mulut dan telapak kaki sosok itu karena panasnya chakra kyuubi saat bertemu dengan air.

"Jadi kau belum menyadari potensi yang kau miliki Boss.." Naruto semakin bingung mendengar respon itu. "Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi setelah menguji kekuatan ini. Bagaimana kalau kau juga mencoba kekuatan barumu Boss" ungkap sosok mengerikan itu, menatap Naruto horor.

"Aku tidak akan melawanmu, jika kau tidak melanjutkan ceritamu" ucap penolakan Naruto.

"Ayolah Boss... Jika kau tidak mau, maka aku akan memaksamu" ungkap sosok itu, kemudian meluncur cepat menyerang Naruto.

'Sial.. Cepat sekali.. Jika begini.. Tidak ada pilihan lainnya' pikir Naruto mengaktifkan sharingannya cepat, melacak keberadaan sosok yang menyerangnya. Sebuah kepalang tangan muncul dihadapannya dan langsung menyerang wajah Naruto. Naruto menangkisnya menggunakan lengan kanannya, tapi saat kulitnya bertemu dengan chakra itu, terasa terbakar.

Tangan lainnya muncul dan menyerang Naruto, memberikan uppercut. Naruto melompat kebelakang menghindari pukulan keras itu. Tapi tidak begitu saja, chakra membentuk lengan panjang muncul dari perut sosok yang menyerangnya, cepat meluncur menyerang Naruto.

'Sial... Cepat sekali..' Pikir Naruto menghindar di udara, membiarkan serangan itu melewatinya. Tangan itu berbalik saat Naruto hendak mendarat, akan memukul dari belakang. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan rantai chakra dari bagian belakang tubuhnya, menepis Keatas serangan itu.

"HAHAHA... KAU SEBAIKNYA BERHATI-HATI BOS.. LUKA YANG KAU DAPAT DI SINI AKAN BERAKIBAT YANG SAMA DENGAN TUBUHMU YANG ASLI. KITA MEMANG DALAM TUBUH YANG SAMA, TAPI KAU ADALAH TERANG DAN AKU ADALAH GELAP. KAU ADALAH YANG DAN AKU YIN.." Teriak semangat sosok itu, berlari cepat menyerang Naruto.

'Dia benar' pikir Naruto menyadari di dunia nyata lengan kanannya lebam. 'Aku harus berhati-hati'. Rantai di belakang Naruto meliuk-liuk bagaikan ekor, siap untuk melakukan perintah majikannya.

Terlihat sosok itu menyerang Naruto dengan memanjangkan salah satu ekornya, tapi serangan itu di hentikan oleh rantai Chakra Naruto seperti serangan awal tadi. Tangan sosok kegelapan Naruto memanjang, dan telapak tangannya membesar menyerang Naruto.

Kembali rantai chakra keluar dari belakang Naruto,menancap di permukaan lantai mindscape lalu muncul kembali dibawah lengan panjang itu, melilitnya dan menariknya keras keatas lantai. Chakra itu menghilang, menyissakan rantai chakra Naruto. Saat telapak tangan besar itu tidak ada lagi, sebuah peluru api, menyerang cepat Naruto.

Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut, ia menyadari kalau ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menghindarinya. Serangan telapak tangan tadi. Hanyalah pengecoh semata, menutupi serangan yang sesungguhnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, bola matanya sudah berubah, menunjukkan mata barunya. Naruto merespon terakhir dengan mengangkat tangannya, merelakan telapak tangannya menkis serangan itu.

Booommm

Serangan itu telak mengenai telapak tangan Kanannya, melemparkannya kebelakang sekitar 10 meter, terpantul diatas permukaan air, tapi dalam keadaan berdiri. Rupanya tangan Kanan Naruto di lapisi rantai chakra yang berasal dari telapak tangannya, sehingga serangan itu tidak mengakibatkan luka yang parah.

"Kau memang genius Boss.. Bagaimana dengan ini.." Ungkap sosok negative Naruto, menarik napas, membengkakkan dadanya lalu menyemburkan ratusan peluru api, dan terus bertemabah berkali-kali lipat.

'Sial.. Apa ia ingin membunuhku' pikir Naruto, menatap horor peluru api yang sudah menjadi ribuan itu mendekatinya. 'Baiklah.. Kita lihat apa yang bisa di lakukan mata ini' pikir Naruto, mengangkat kedua tangannya, mencoab melakukan sesuatu.

'Bagus... Lakukan sesuatu boss.. Aku tau kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, terlebih kau harus mengetahui kekuatan matamu' pikir Sosok negative Naruto.

BOOOMM... BOOMM... BOOOM.

Ledakan demi ledakan tercipta di sekitar Naruto, dengan radius sekitar 10 meter. Air seperti menghadang bebatuan, menciptakan semburan tinggi akibat ledakan jutsu itu. Gelombang sampai ke arah sosok negitive, terlihat. Kekuatan mengerikan itu tentu saja dapat membunuh naruto dengan mudah.

Saat semburan air menghilang, terlihatlah Naruto masih berdiri Kokoh, seperti semula. Di sekitarnya tercipta barrier transparan, membentuk 1/4 bulatan, di hadapannya melindunginya dari serangan itu. Hasil yang sangat memuaskan ia dpatkan, kekuata barunya terungkap, kekuatan dari matanya.

'Begitu yah... Jadi memang benar kalau mata akan menuntun pemiliknya ke arah kekuatan yang ia miliki. Hanya menunggu saat kebangkitannya' pikir senyum Naruto.

Sebuah serangan seperti laser api, memanjang dan seolah menyatu, menyerangnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, kemudian konstenrasi dan

BOOOMMM.

Serangan itu terhenti sekitar 1 meter di hadapan Naruto, di hentikan oleh barrier yang sama seperti pertama tadi. Serangan itu mengikis kesamping kiri,kanan dan atas. Naruto tetap berkonsentrasi penuh menahan serangan yang terus di tingkatkan oleh sosok negativenya. Sekitar 10 detik kemudian serangan itu berhenti dan akhirnya Naruto terjatuh ke atas permukaan tanh, terengah-engah sangat lelah, dengan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya.

'Kekuatan.. Mata.. Ini.. Sangat mengagumkan, tapi.. Sangat cepat menyedot chakra' pikir kelelahan Naruto menatap karah wajahnya sendiri dari pantulan permukaan air di lantai minsdcapenya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah menyadarinya sekarang?" Tanya suara sosok kebenciannya.

"Apa.. Maksudmu menyadari.." Gumam Naruto masih terengah-engah menatap sosok yang kini melangkah mendekatinya.

"Seharusnya kekuatan antara Yin dan Yang dalam tubuhmu seimbang, tapi kau lihat kan? Kekuatanmu sangatlah lemah. Kau menyedihkan dengan kondisimu sekarang ini. Lihatlah baik-baik dirimu, hanya dengan pertarungan singkat kita, seluruh chakramu sudah hampir habis. Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah, tapi aku tau aku juga akan mati jika melakukan hal itu, karena aku ada dalam dirimu" jelas Sosok itu berhenti dihadapan Naruto. Perlahan-lahan chakra dalam dirinya menghilang dan kembali seperti semula.

'Sial.. Tapi dia memang benar, aku masih sangat lemah' pikir Naruto mengepal erat tangannya di atas permukaan air. "Tapi.. Aku masih bisa bertahan dari serangan beruntunku bukanlah hal yang baik.." Komen Naruto mengangkat wajahnya pelan menatap sosok kebenciannya.

"Hah... Kapi pikir kekuatan yang kumiliki hanya sampai ekor 4 saja? Asal kau tau saja, kekuatan chakra kyuubi, berkali-kali lipat dari pertama. Jika ekor satu sama dengan sepuluh, maka ekor dua adalah 100, kemudian ekor tiga 1000 dan ekor 4, 10.000. Terus seperti itu sampai dengan ekor 9. Kyuubi memberikan chakranya setara ekor tiga, sedangkan chakra yang kau serap dari dalam tubuh kyuubi sudah berada di kekuatan ekor 4. Jadi kau memiliki kekuatan ekor 4 sejak dulu." Ia berhenti sejenak."Apa kau tau kenapa Kyuubi terus saja tertidur dalam dirimu?"

"Karena itu memang sudah wataknya pemalas" jawab sedikit bercanda Naruto, tapi saat melihat ekspresi serius kebenciannya eksresinya berubah. "Ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia selalu mengantuk jika kami ingin mengobrol. Kadang aku harus menjebaknya dengan sharingan untuk bisa bercerita" lanjutnya.

Sebuah anggukan di berikan oleh kebenciannya itu."Aku akan menjelaskan tentang satu kemampuan yang tidak kau sadari, bahkan juga kyuubi. " Naruto bergerak duduk d sana dan memperhatikan serius. "Tubuhmu bisa menyerap chakra lain, saat chakramu kau tempelkan dengan cahkra yang ingin kau isap. Contohnya, chakra ibumu yang kau serap dan kau jadikan chakra mu sendiri. Begitu juga chakra kyuubi.

Sebenarnya chakra kyuubi itu sangatlah kuat, dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Apalagi hanya chakra liar kyuubi. Paling tidak kau harus menyegelnya dalam dirimu untuk bisa memiliki chakra itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menggunakannya, kecuali ia memiliki kyuubi . Kau tentu tidak menyadarinya kalau kau berbeda bukan" Naruto semakin bingung akan penjelasan itu, meski ia akui kalau memang benar seperti itu.

"Semuanya pada chakra dan tubuhmu yang spesial. Chakramu dapat menetralisir chakra kyuubi dan menjadikan chakra liar itu perlahan-lahan jinak untuk bisa kau kendalikan. Hasil kerja chakramu itu, terciptalah aku, dari kebencian yang kau kubur dalam-dalam pada awalnya dan kini muncul kembali. Tubuhmu membutuhkanku sewaktu- waktu untuk menyelesaikan pertarunganmu saat kekuatan putihmu telah berkurang. Tapi ingatlah ini, kekutan hitam dan putih dalam tubuhmu sebenarnya sama, hanya saja kau yang tidak mengetahuinya" jelas Sosok itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, jika kau memiliki kekuatan kyuubi berekor 4, berarti total chakraku seharusnya juga sama dengan ekor 4?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Kekuatan yin dan Yang dalam tunuh seseorang selalu seimbang, jika tidak maka orang itu pastilah tidak akan hidup. " Jelas sosok itu.

"Ok.. Anggap saja aku percaya semua ocehanmu. Tapi dari mana kau tau semua itu? Kau berada dalam diriku dan kau tidak bisa keluar, itu pasti. Kau hanya bisa mengetahui apa yang kuketahui" komen Naruto meragukan sosok itu.

Si penampakan kebenciannya hanya tertawa tipis mengejek Naruto. "Kau ternyata lebih bodoh dari keliatannya" ejek sosok itu, alhasil di kening Naruto muncul urat menyilang kesal. "Kyuubi memberikan chakranya, dan dari chakra itu aku bisa mengetahui semua ingatan kyuubi, meskipun beberapa samar. Ini adalah kemampuan kegelapan dalam dirimu, bisa melihat masa lalu saat chakra bersentuhan. " Ia berhenti Sejenak menatap serius Naruto.

"Kau menurunkan prioritasmu, tujuan hidupmu dan target yang akan kau gapai. Kau terlalu fokus pada latihan menggunakan chakra kyuubi, dan juga kenjutsu, tanpa kau memikirkan kemampuan yang sebenarnya dapat kau gapai. Coba kau pikirkan, kapan terakhir kau latihan dengan tidak menggunakan chakra pemberian kyuubi. " Naruto terdiam mendengarkan hal itu, karena memang itu adalah kenyataan

Sejak sebelum ia menjadi genin, ia selalu melakukan latihan penguasaan chakra kyuubi. Memang ia berhasil mencapai level ekor tiga, tapi akibatnya karena itu chakra dan kemampuannya sendiri terbenkalai. Sesuatu kesalahan yang benar-benar harus ia koreksi mulai dari sekarang.

"Kau benar.. Sejak aku mengetahui tentang penguasaan Chakra kyuubi, aku terlalu tertumpu dan bergntung pada chakra itu, mengabaikan chakraku sendiri. " Gumammnya

"Juga kenjutsu.. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu dengan mempelajari style atau apalah itu. Sekak kapan kau membutuhkan style? Bukankah serangan brutal seperti saat kau menggunakan chakra kyuubi adalah stylemu yang sebenarnya?" Komen pelan kembali si sosok kebencian Naruto.

Dan memang perkataan itu benar adanya. Naruto sangat mengerikan jika menggunakan chakra kyuubi. Gerakan cepat dan tanpa style apapun sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanawannya. Sebaliknya bahkan sharingan kesusahan untuk mendeteksi arah gerakannya.

"Masih belum... Kau juga lupa kapan terakhir kau melatih tubuhmu, kekuatan tubuhmu. Kau menggunakan chakra kyuubi setiap kali kau menginginkan kekuatan dan kecepatan. Tubuhmu menjadi lemah, sangat lemah. Kau tau kalau kau staminamu akan kembali saat kau mengalirkan chakra kyuubi, staminamu sendiri sudah sangat hancur. Aku bisa mengatakan kalau kemampuanmu bahkan tidak pantas menjasi Genin jika kau tidak menggunakan chakra kyuubi. Kau menyedihkan." Sosok itu kembali berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan Naruto yang berada dalam kegundahannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar, kekuatan yang mengerikan bahkan jika tidak menggunakan chakra kyuubi. Kau memiliki mata mengerikan yang pernah ada, dan kau telah memiliki Ein Mangekyou Sharingan. Kau memiliki tiga elemen, dengan pengendalian chakramu yang sempurna. Kau memiliki rantai chakra yang bahkan bisa menghentikan gerakan kyuubi yang asli. Kau memiliki tekhnik hiraishin peninggalan ibumu. Jika kau bisa menguasai semua itu, bahkan kyuubi 10 ekorpun bisa kau lawan." Jelas panjang lebar sosok itu menceramahi Naruto yang masih terdiam di sana. Ia seolah mendapatkan pencerahan atas apa yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tau, kau baru saja membangkitkan salah satu kekuatan mangekyoumu, dan aku tau kalau kekuatan itu sangatlah mengerikan jika kau bisa mengendalikannya. Seseorang yang baru mengaktifkan chakranya juga akan merasa sangat lelah setelah melakukannya. Tapi dalam latihan yang rutin ia bisa mengendalikan chakranya tanpa harus kelelahan seperti pertama.

Kini kau menyadari kalau kau dapat menggunakan chakra kyuubi atau chakra kegelapanmu berbeda dengan dulu. Kau bisa melakukannya dengan sangat mudah, dibandingkan yang dulu. Kini semua tergantung padamu, apakah kau akan menggunakan kekuatanmu, dan melatih seluruh kelebihanmu, atau kau akan tetap menjadi orang yang bersembuyi di balik chakra kyuubi" jelas sosok itu yang kemudian perlahan-lahan menghilang menjadi potongan-potongan chakra. "Kuharap kau mengerti apa maksud semua penjelasanku. Datanglah kesini saat kau membutuhkanku.." Suara itu terdengar sebelum akhirnya butiran-butiran chakra menghilang.

Di dunia nyata, Naruto kembali membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengangkat lengan kanannya, melihat luka lebam itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menggerakannya, kamudian mengarahkan telapal tangannya ke arah luka lebam itu. 'Aku berjanji.. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.. ' Pikir Naruto melakukan ninjutsu madic ke tangannya sendiri, tapi kali ini menggunakan chakranya sendiri, bukan lagi instan dengan menggunakan chakra kyuubi.

Di dalam tubuh Naruto, sosok itu menyeringai terlihat sangat bahagia. 'Rencana tahap pertama berhasil dilakukan..' Pikirnya menyeringai bahagia.

.

.

.

TBC

Leave review


	19. Chapter 19

**New Savior**

**Gomen, aku lupa... kukira sudah ku upload, ternyata belum, jadi aku buru-buru mengupdatenya.**

**Naruto, bukan kepunyaanku...**

**.**

**.**

**Mata Panda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pemenang, Arashi Uzumaki..." Teriak Hayate mengumumukan kemenangan sepupu Naruto itu. Dengan santainya, ia melangkah menuju ke balkoni dimana teamnya menunggunya di sana.

Suara pintu terbuka, pintu yang berda di belakang agak ke kanan barisan Hokage bersama anbu dan Jounin senior lainnya. Terlihat Naruto melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan dimana pintu terbuka. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian pertamanya, melainkan pakaian lengan pendek berwarna merah gelap berbentuk seperti pakaian uchiha lainnya.

Pakaian itu agak panjang sampai ke lututnya, tidak lupa ikat pinggang berwarna Hitam dengan hiasan putih sebagai warna campuran pada pinggir ikat pinggangnya. Dia mengenakan celana hitam di bawah lutut dan sepatu tinggi menyentuh celananya itu. Di belakangnya terlihat jelas lambang Uzumaki merah dengan gagang kipas di bawahnya. Perpaduan antara lambang Uzumaki dengan Uchiha.

Semua mata menatapnya, sedikit penasaran. Sandaime tersenyum melihat cucu angkatnya itu sudah berada dalam kondisi sempurnanya kembali, untuk melanjutkan ujian. Senyum manis balasan Naruto juga terlihat di wajahnya, mengarah pada sosok Kakek angkatnya itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sandaime tersenyum, menyambutnya

"Aku baik jiji.. Arigatou" jawab Naruto perlahan meoangkah ke samping kanan Sandaime.

"Senang melihat Naruto Uchiha yang dulu telah kembali.." Gumam Anko yang berada di sebelah kiri Sandaime. Naruto tersenyum tipis pada sosok yang selalu ia penggil ratu ular itu.

"Arigatou, Hebi -chan.. " Jawabnya ramah.

"Apa ada yang akan kau ceritakan padaku, Naruto-kun?"Tanya Sandaime penasaran.

"Hum... Tidak ada jiji... " Jawab Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap ke sisi lain, dimana Haku yang tersenyum menatapnya, bersama Sai yang terlihat sedikit babak belur. Zabuza bersama Kurenai dan Asume, selain itu Menma, Shikamaru, Shino dan Hinata, juga Neji yang tersissa. 'Kurasa sudah banyak yang tumbang' pikir Naruto.

"Pergilah... Aku akan menemuimu nanti" perintah sang Sandaime. Naruto mengangguk, kemudian melangkah menuju teamnya. Tapi ia melewati sisi lainnya, dimana team Uzushio berdiri, dan Arashi yang muncul dari belakang rekannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungannya.

"Hah.. Kau terlihat babak belur.. Padahal lawanmu hanya seorang cicurunguk" ejek Sonosuke seperti biasa. seringaian yang biasa ia berikan juga terlihat saat itu, seringai mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Tsk.. Tidak seperti kau yang hampir kalah Ninja Kusa" respon Arashi yang tidak mau kalah.

"Gays.. Kita kedatangan tamu.." Ucap Karin menatap Naruto yang semakin mendekati mereka.

"Hey.. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto disana?" Gumam Haku bingung. Zabuza, dan Jounin lainnya juga menatapnya bingung, tidak tau apa yang Naruto lakukan bersama dengan para Uzumaki.

"Tenanglah.. Mungkin ia hanya ingin menyapa mereka.." Ucap malas Zabuza.

"PERTARUNGAN BERIKUTNYA, SEKALIGUS PERTARUNGAN TERAKHIR. Hyuuga HINATA, MELAWAN Hyuuga NEJI" terdengar suara keras Hayate mengumumkan jadwal petarung berikutnya.

Mata Hinata melebar, dengan hampir seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Sedangkan Neji menatapnya horor, seperti akan melumatnya hidup-hidup. Gai terlihat khawatir begitu juga Kurenai. Kemudian terdengar kembali suara Hayate memanggil kedua petarung.

'Hyuuga lawan Hyuuga yah, terdengar menarik.' pikir Kakashi.

"Hinata, " ucap Kurenai khawatir, sambil menyentuh bahu muridnya itu, membuat hinata sedikit terkejut. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu yah" lanjutnya. seperti biasa, Hinata meresponnya mengngguk lemah. Sang putri terlihat sangat nerves ssat itu.

"Yosh.. Hinata -chan.. Lakukan yang terbaik.. Ganbateee" ungkap Menma, tersenyum lebar menyemangati Hinata. Tentu saja bagaikan mendapatkan suntikan tenaga baru, ia langsung bersemangat, mengingat ia telah di semangati oleh seorang yang sungguh sangat ia kagumi dan sayangi. Ia menganggukan kepala penuh gairah masa muda seperti perkataan Gai.

"Neji.. Ingatlah pembicaraan kita sebelum mengikuti ujian ini" ungkap Gai mengingatkan muridnya, tapi Neji tidak begitu perduli dan memilih untuk melangkah ke arena.

"Hati-hati Hinata... Jangan paksakan dirimu" ucap Kurenai hangat pada muridnya. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian melangkah ke arena pertarungan.

.

"Hallo... " Sapa Naruto pelan berhenti di hadapan Nagato, mengabaikan pertartungan yang akan terjadi diantara dua pengguna byakugan.

"Kau terlihat berbeda.. "jawab sang Jounin. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Nagato penasaran.

"Uhm.. Tidak.. Aku hanya mengalami sedikit pencerahan. Bagaimanapun juga terima kasih atas kepedulianmu Nagato -san" jawab ramah Naruto.

"Oh yah.. Perkenalkan teamku, dia karin.." Karin tersenyum dan menyapa balik Naruto. Begitu juga Sonosuke.

"Dan kurasa dia yang bernama Arashi" potong Naruto menunjuk ke pada personil Uzumaki yang belum di perkenalkan.

"Apa yang kau ingin katakan, sebaiknya cepat dan segera pergi dari sini" ungkap Arashi, sedikit kesal. Nagato menyipitkan matanya, terkejut akan reaksi muridnya itu.

'Mungkin dia tidak terima kalau Naruto menolak tawaran Kenshin Sama' pikir Nagato.

"Hey... Ada masalah apa denganmu.. Kenapa kau begitu kesal" tanya Sonosuke, tapi Arashi hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai seorang penghianat" gumam Arashi. Naruto tentu saja mengerti maksud Arashi, dan ia hanya tersenyum aneh, merasakan yang Arashi maksudkan adalah dirinya.

"Gomen... Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang... Lagi pula teamku juga sudah menunggu" ucap Naruto ramah. Nagato ingin menjawabnya, tapi Arashi keburu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Pergi saja.. Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu di sini" potongnya ketus.

"Arashi... Hentikan! Kau sudah keterlaluan" tegas Nagato menekan kalimatnya. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto kembali" maaf yah atas kelakuannya.. Ia memang sesikit ketus, dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungannya. Mungkin masih kelelahan" lanjutnya.

"Hai.. Aku mengerti" komen Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari rambutnya bergerak lembut mengikuti gerakannya, membuat satu-satunya gadis yang berada di situ memerah.

'KYAAA... DIA SANGAT KEREN RUPANYA.. DAN WHISKERNYA.. ' terika inner karin.

"Aku pergi dulu.. Nagato -san, Karin -san, Sonosuke -san, dan Arashi.. Nii -san" ucap Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Arashi melebarkan matanya mendengarkan perkataan Naruto tang memanggilnya Nii -san.

"Fufufufu.. Sepertinya ada yang memiliki adik baru" ejek Sonosuke. "Dan ada yang jatuh cinta"lanjutnya saat melirik Karin.

"DIAM KAU.. BAKA" teriak Karin dan Arashi bersamaan menunjuk Horor sonosuke, membungkamnya langsung. Nagato kembali menarik napasnya agak dalam melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya kembali lagi seperti biasa.

Arena.

Neji dan Hinata sudah saling berhadapan, dengan Hayate berada di antara mereka berdua, melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang wasit pada pertarungan ini. "Kedua peserta bersiap" aba-aba dari Hayate di jawab anggukan pelan dari Hinata dan Neji.

"PERTARUNGAN TERAKHIR, BABAK PRAELIMINASI... MULAI" teriak Hayate yang kemudian melompat ke belakang, memberikan celah pada keduanya untuk memulai pertarungan.

"Sebaiknya anda menyerah Hinata-sama. Anda tidak pantas bertarung denganku di sini". Ungkap penuh percaya diri Neji.

"Ne-Neji Nii -san" gumam Hinata menelan ludahnya sedikit ngeri mengetahui bagaimana watak dan kemampuan sepupunya itu.

.

Balcony.

"Hello Haku -chan... Sai.." Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum pada kedia rekannya.

"Hello Naruto / -san" jawab kedua rekannya bersamaan. Naruto berhenti di samping Sai, memperhatikan wajah benjolnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Sai, seseorang menghajarmu?" Tanya bingung Naruto.

"Eh eto.. " Jawab Haku agak nerves. "Setelah kau masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Sandaime sama, pertarungan Sasuke, dan ia memenangkannya. Setelah itu pertarunganku, dan aku kebetulan melawan Sai dan... " Haku berhenti sejenak menatap Sai dengan mata yang seolah berteriak maafkan aku.

"Eh.. Jadi kau si hajar Haku -chan tebayou.." Ejek Naruto. Sai langsung menundukkan wajahnya sedangkan Haku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya meski tidak gatal.

"Ninjutsuku lemah terhadap air, jadi aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menang" jawab sai jujur seperti biasa.

"Yeah, lagi pula Haku -chan masih terlalu kuat untuk kau kalahkan sekarang ini" Komen Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengubah penampilanmu.. " Tanya Haku pensaran yang mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat Sai yang terus di ejek seharian ini karena kalah dari Haku. Apa boleh buat, lawannya adalah seorang pengendali Suiton dan membuat Ninjutsunya tidak berguna.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak merubahnya.. "Jawab Naruto pelan. "Aku hanya mengembalikan apa adanya diriku seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku menyadari ada beberapa kesalahan fatal dalam diriku, menjadikanku orang lain, bukan apa adanya diriku" lanjutnya senyum hangat.

"Dibukuku di tulis, jika seorang merubah penampilannya, maka kemungkinan ia sedang menyukai seseorang" komen polos Sai. Naruto sedikit meronah, begitu juga Haku yang tiba-tiba saja blush.

"Baka... Tidak selamanya orang merubah penampilan karena menyukai lawan jenisnya. Lagi pula siapa yang memberikanmu buku sampah seperi itu" ungkap Naruto menunjuk Sai tepat di depan bola matanya. Haku mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Naruto itu.

"Naruto.. Ini.. Kau meninggalkan ini tadi" ucap Haku memberikan Uzu No ken lengkap dengan sarung katananya pada Naruto. Si Uzumaki tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil katana itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih.. Haku -chan.. Ini adalah barang berhargaku, peninggalan ibuku" gumam Naruto senyum. 'Dan aku tidak akan mungkin melupakan itu. Aku mungkin lebih baik tanpa menggunakan katana, tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengabaikan warisan satu-satunya yang ditinggalkan kedua ibuku' pikir Naruto serius, mengangkat katana itu, kemudian ia letakan di ikat pinggang belakangnya mirirng. (Seperti gaya Sasuke di shipudden).

"Pertarungan yang menarik, dua Shinobi berasal dari Klan yang sama, berada dalam satu arena. Menarik" gumam Naruto menatap kearah Arena.

.

Diarena.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertarung denganmu Hinata-sama" ungkap Neji. "Sebelum bertarung, aku ingin menyarankan sesuatu padamu. Sebaiknya kau menyerah dan tidak melanjutkan pertarungan ini. Kau tau kalau kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Ninja" tegas Neji. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sepupunya itu terkejut.

"Kau terlalu lembut dan murah hati. Kau lebih suka menghindari pertarungan, mengorbankan dirimu demi menghindari pertikaian. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri dan bersikap lebih rendah ke yang lainnya. Kau tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Kau merasa iri pada semua yang berada disini. Jika memang mereka semua yang ada disini terlalu kuat bagimu, maka tetaplah menjadi Genin.

Saat kau mengikuti ujin chunin, berarti kau membutuhkan teammu untuk lulus. Kiba dan Shino melakukan yang terbaik, membawa team kalian lulus menuju ke level ini. Kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk teammu, selain berharap pada kedua rekanmu itu. Bukankah begitu.. Hinata-sama" tegas Neji.

Hinata seperti sesak napas, dia sangat tidak percaya diri menghadapi pertarungan seperti ini, terutama melawan Neji. "Ti-tidak.. I-itu ti-tidak benar" gumamnya sangat lembut. "Aku melakukan sesuatu juga. Aku melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk mengubah sesuatu" gumamnya mengingat betapa pedihnya keluarganya menganggapnya seperti sebuah barang yang gagal dan tidak di butuhkan lagi lalu di buang. Hinata melakukan semuanya untuk mengubah pandangan klannya tentangnya, mencoba membuktikan mereka salah menilainya.

"Hinata-sama.. Kau adalah Aib bagi keluarga inti Hyuuga. Kau memalukan klan dengan apa yang kau miliki. Orang bisa saja mengubah diri dengan latihan sekuat yang mereka bisa, tapi kau berbeda. Kau adalah seorang yang gagal, seorang yang gagal , akan selalu menjadi kegagalan. Setiap orang di dunia ini lahir dengan takdir mereka masing-masing.

Kau lihat di sana, senju Menma, ia terlahir kuat karena ia seorang Senju. Ia mewarisi kekuatan dari pendahulunya Senju tobirama dan kepandaian dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, yondaime hokage. Dia terlahir spesial dan akan menjadi spesial, tidak sepertimu. Kau terlahir menjadi sebuah aib dan akan menjadi aib, Selamanya." Hinata langsung Nerves kembali. Kedua matanya melebar, gemetar mendengar tiap kalimat dari mulut Neji. Ia sangat tersiksa menerima betapa perihnya kata-kata Neji.

"Aku dapat melihat semuanya dengan Mataku ini Hinata, aku dapat melihat jantungmu berdetak kencang. Aku dapat melihat kau tidak pernah becus untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi. Mataku membuatku bisa melihat semuanya, semuanya, bahkan yang tidak tampak oleh yang lain, semua begitu jelas di mataku, di byakuganku" lagi-lagi Hinata di gempur oleh kalimat Neji.

"Byakugan?.. "Gumam Sakura bingung pada kata itu.

"Byakugan adalah salah satu kemampuan khusus yang hanya di miliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Seperti contoh, Sharingan Sasuke. Mereka berdua berasal dari klan yang sama, Klan Hyuuga." Jelas Kakashi.

"Neji Hyuuga adalah anggota klan Hyuuga yang berasal dari keluarga cabang, sedangkan Hinata berasal dari keluarga utama. Terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuketahui antara kedua keluarga Hyuuga ini" gumam Kurenai.

"Apa maksudnya keluarga cabang dan Inti?" Tanya bingung Ino.

"Klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha yang memiliki aturan tersendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa mencampuri urusan klan mereka, bahkan Hokage. Sudah menjadi aturan keluarga Hyuuga yang membatasi keluarga cabang untuk mempelajari tekhnin tertentu, tidak seperti keljarga inti yang bebas belajar" komen serius Gai.

"Bukankah itu sedikit aneh? Maksudku.. Jika memang mereka berasal dari satu klan yang sama, kenapa harus dibatasi seperti itu?" Gumam Menma.

"Itu sudah menjadi ketentuan di klan mereka, aturan yang sudah turun temurun di jalankam dari generasi ke genarasi" jawab Gai.

"Menyedihkan melihat dua keluarga harus bertarung seperti ini. Apa kau setuju.. Naruto ?" Ungkap Haku sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar Naruto yang dari tadi melamun mendengarkannya.

.

Arena.

"Apa kau akan terus memegang dagumu, sambil menundukan wajahmu seperti itu? " Neji berhenti sejenak melihat mental Hinata yang lagi-lagi terjatuh. "Itu sudah menunjukan kalau kau bukanlah orang yang pantas menjadi keluarga inti. Kau lemah Hinata-sama" lanjutnya.

Hinata semakin dan semakin terpuruk. Rasa percaya dirinya telah menghilang, bahkan hanya mendengar perkataan dari sepupunya. Ia tau kalau levelnya dengan Neji sangay berbeda. Neji begitu hebat, dan kuat, meski ia bukanlah dari keluarga inti.

"Kau berusaha untuk meningkatkan kekuatanmu hanya dengan tekatmu. Kau terus mencoba, tapi kau harus sadari, kau itu lemah. Kau terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang yang dapat diandalkan Hyuuga. Kau tidak pentas mendapatkan gelar sebagai Hyuuga". Terlihat Menma sudah meringis, geram mendengar perkataan Neji yang semakin menyudutkan Hinata.

"Dan kau harus sadari itu, kalau kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjadi apapun. Kau adalah kegagalan, mataku melihat jelas Itu" tegas Neji mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan Byakugannya aktif, membual mental Hinata berada pada titik terendahnya. Dia sangat takut, gemetae, horor menatap Neji. Tanpa Ia sadari kalau ia sudah kalah sebelum bertarung.

Menma tidak tahan lagi menahan emosinya, ia sudah terlalu jengkel kepada Naji Hyuuga. "SIAPA KAU BERANI MENENTUKAN NASIB SESEORANG.. SEMUA ORANG BERHAK MENENTUKAN TAKDIR MEREKA.." Teriaknya keras, membuat semua rekannya terkejut akan reaksi itu. "LAWAN DIA HINATA... BUKTIKAN KALAU KAU BISA" lanjutnya.

.

Arena.

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, mengolah pelan kalimat yang Menma teriakan.' A-aku selama ini berlatih keras, untuk bisa bersama Menma-kun, untuk bisa di sampingnya. Kini ia melihatku, tepat di sana dan ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk membuktikan padanya. Aku tidak akan berlari lagi, aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku karena itu jalan Ninjaku' pikir Hinata membuka kedua matanya, kali ini penuh percaya diri.

Ia menggerakan pelan, kedua tangan dan kaki kanannya, mengambil posisi kuda-kuda taijutsu khas klannya, menatap serius Neji. "Kau telah salah menilaiku, Neji Ni-san. Aku bukanlah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Sekarang mari kita mulai pertarungannya" ucapnya penuh percaya diri dan perlahan urat di pinggiran matanya keluar, menunjukan byakugannya telah aktif.

Neji tersentak terkejut melihat reaksi Hinata. Ia agak melebatkan kedua matanya lalu mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Hinata. 'Matanya, tatapannya sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya.. 'Pikir Neji. "Jika kau melanjutkan pertarungan ini, kau tau apa yang akan terjadi" peringatan Neji untuk Hinata.

Hinata tidak memperdulikan ancaman itu malah lebih fokus lagi dari sebelumnya. 'Aku akan membuktikan padamu.. Menma -kun' pikirnya. "Persiapkan dirimu.. Neji Nii -san" ungkapnya, mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... " Jawab Neji yang sudah bersiap 100%.

.

Balcony.

"Nah.. Nah... Aku penasaran melihat pertarungan dua jenis taijutsu terkuat di konoha itu" gumam Naruto menyeringai menatap ke arena.

"Hah.. Apa maksudmu taijutsu terkuat?" Tanya Sakura yang rupanya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ino juga mengangguk setuju, dan Menma menatapnya penasaran.

"Heh.. Apa yang kalian pelajari di akademi, jika hal ini saja kalian tidak ketahui.." Jawab mengejek Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap Menma yang agak kesal karena ejekan itu. "Ada tiga klan yang paluig di hormati di Konoha, bisa dibilang rival. Klan Senju, klan yang di kenal sebagai yang memiliki 1000 skil dunia shinobi, sebagai yang paling atas pastinya. Tapi meski seperti itu, masa kejayaannya hanya berbatas sampai Senju Hashirama saja. Lalu Klan Uchiha , dengan Sharingan dan kemampuan chkara kuat dalam katon" Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap ke pertarungan.

"Terakhir adalah Hyuuga klan, dengan byakugan mereka. Klan ini di karakan sebagai klan yang memiliki kemampuan taijutsu Nomor satu di dunia ini. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi mungkin kita akan segera mencari taunya" lanjutnya.

'Harus aku akui, ia mempelajari sejarah dengan baik' pikir malas Kakashi melihat kepertarungan.

Hinata memutuskan untuk melakukan penyerangan pertama. Dengan tekhnik Jukkennya, ia menyerang menggunakan telapak tangannya kearah wajah Neji. Neji menghindar dan melakukan serangan balik, tapi masih bisa di tepis Hinata. Counter attack di lakukan Neji, namun Hinata masih bisa menghindari dengan mulus, menangkis satu persatu serangan Neji.

Di sekitar mereka terlihat imbasan chakra, pertemuan dua tekhnik Juken antara dua hyuga itu. Telapak tangan penuh chakra, di tepis oleh lengan di lapisi chakra, menciptakan chakra di sekitarnya. Tekhnik taijutsu lembut itu terlihat mengagumkan dengan hanya fokus pada kelenturan tubuh, dan kesempurnaan gerakan. Tidak ada serangan dari kaki, atau tubuh tinju, murni telapak tangan sebagau senjata utaman, juga jari tangan.

Dua Hyuuga itu terus menyerang satu sama lainnya, satu, dua pukulan terus di layangkan, tapi tetap saja masih bisa di hindari dan ditangkis oleh keduanya. Tidak ada yang terkena serangan langsung di tubuh mereka, tidak ada yang di pojokan, keduanya seri untuk saat ini, saling menyerang dan menangkis satu sama lainnya.

Keduanya terlihat kokoh pada kuda-kuda masing-masing. Bertarung sungguh-sungguh dengan semua yang mereka miliki. Hinata melayangkan tangan kirinya kearah dada Neji, namun neji masih sempat menepis tangan itu menggunakan lengannya. Hinata melihat celah saat itu, dengan cepat menarik kaki kanannya kebelakang, bersamaan dengan kaki kirinya di perkuat dan lengan kanannya di tarik mempersiapkan pukukan terkuatnya.

Menarik napas, kemudian dengan cepat ia melayangkan serangan telapak tangan kanannya kearah perut Hyuuga remaja lainnya. Serangan itu seperti sudah sesuai prediksinya, Neji terpojok. Tapi pada akhirnya Neji melompat ke samping kirinya, sekitar satu langkah, menarik dadanya sehingga serangan itu tidak dapat mengenainya.

.

Balcony

"Whoa... Hampir saja tebayou" komen Naruto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Apa ia mengenainya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran, menatap ke arah pertarungan, sebelum Neji menghindar.

"Ia meleset.." Jawab Menma yang melihat Neji berhasil menghindar.

"Taijutsu Hyuuga klan unik dari pada yang lainnya. Tidak semudah itu musuh mengenai sasaran serang, terlebih dengan mata yang mereka miliki" jelas serius Kakashi.

"Apa maksdumu Sensei ?" Tanya penasaran Menma.

"Taijutsu klan Hyuuga sangat spesial yang hanya di ajarkan dari generasi ke generasi anggota klan. Tidak seperti taijutsu lainnya dan taijutsuku yang kukembangkan dengan ledakan energi dalam tubuh. Taijutsu Hyuuga belerja menggunakan peredaran chakra, menyerang satu titik tertentu yang sangat fatal.

Jika kau terkena sayu serangan saja, maka pengaruhnya pada jaringan chakramu. Mereka menyerang titik tertentu dalam tubuhmu yang berfungsi mengalirkan chakra ke seluruh titik chakra. Sangat susah mengalahkan Hyuuga dalam serangan langsung, bahkan seorang profesional sekalipun" jelas Gai serius.

Di arena, Hinata kembali melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi. Begitu ada celah, ia langsung melayangkan serangan. Tidak pernah Hinata seagresif itu sebelumnya, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat rekannya khawatir. Mereka mengenal Hinata sangat baik dan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa cuma mataku yang salah menilai? Menurutku Hinata terlalu berlebihan, dan memaksakan diri" komen Naruto penasaran. Secara tidak langsung anggukan setuju di berikan oleh kurenai dan Shino, setuju akan pendapat Naruto.

"HEY.. APA MAKSUDMU BERLEBIHAN, HINATA MELAKUKAN ITU DENGAN SEMUA YANG IA MILIKI" teriak Menma protes

"Apakah Kakashi -san tidak mengajarkan kalian tentang menggunakan pikiran yang tenang sebelum melakukan penyerangan?" Tanya Naruto menatap Kakashi.

"Hey.. Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau Kakashi Sensei tidak becus mengajari Kami" teriak Sakura membela sang Sensei.

"Sebenarnya.. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. " Komen Kakashi serius. Menma dan Sakura menatap bingung Sensei mereka. "Jika kau tidak memiliki ketenangan, maka kau hanya akan membawa dirimu pada situasi yng membahayakan nyawamu. Menyerang terlalu berlebihan membuat tubuh tidak stabil dan kesempatan musuh akan besar, melakukan serangan balik. Jika Hinata seperti itu, maka... Ia akan kalah" jelas Kakashi.

"Terlebih lagi, taijutsu Hyuuga menyerang titik chakra. Akibatnya tentu akan sangat berbahaya" tambah Gai.

"Apa itu titik chakra?" Tanya Ino

"Titik chakra atau Tangketsu, merupakan titik-titik dimana. Chakra akan di alirkan ke jaringan chakra." Jawab Sakura. "Tapi bukannya tangketsu tidak bisa di lihat dengan mata telanjang?" Tambahnya bingung.

"Bagi sebagian orang memang, tapi bagian kecil bisa melihatnya." Penjelasan Kakashi membuat para Genin melebarkan mata terkejut. Terkecuali Naruto tentunya yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam penjelasan.

"Byakugan, doujutsu yang bisa melihat tembus pandang dan bisa melihat 360 derajat. Namun keunggulan yang paling utama byakugan, melebihi sharingan adalah bisa melihat tangketsu pada tubuh manusia. Ada 361 titik tangketsu pada tubuh manusia yang berhubungan dengan organ vital. Jika terkena serangan pada titik berbahaya, maka habislah sudah." Jelas Naruto

.

Kemudian terlihatlah Hinata melakukan serangan dengan kekuatan penuhnya, menyerang Neji, begitu pun juga Neji. Mereka berhenti terlihat samling menyerang satu sama lainnya, seperti seri.

"YAH.. BAGUS HINATA, KAU MENGHAJARNYA" teriak Menma semangat. Sedangkan di arena, di antara Neji dan Hinata, belum terlihat siapa yang terkena serangan. Badan mereka sangat dekat satu sama lainnya sehingga sangat sulit untuk melihat serangan siapa yang tepat sasaran.

"Kurasa kau salah Menma -kun.. Neji bukanlah seorang Ninja biasa, dia adalah seorang genius, dan bahkan aku ragu jika ada Genin mengalahkannya di Konoha" ungkap serius Gai.

'Dia berada di atas Sasuke, tapi...'Pikir Kakashi yang menatap Naruto. 'Aku ragu jika ia dapat mengalahkan Naruto' lanjutnya.

"UHUK..." Terlihat Hinata memuntahkan darah segar, kemudian melangkah satu langkah kebelakang. Neji meluruskan telapak tangannya di arahkan ke leher Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah Hinata-sama, atau kau akan menyesal" ungkap percaya diri Neji.

"JANGAN MENYERAH HINATA... KAU BISA MENGALAHKANNYA.." Teriak Menma yang lagi-lagi menyemangati Hinata.

"Aku.. Tidak.. Akan... Menyerah.." Ungkap terbata Hinata, menepis tangan Neji, kemudian melayangkan serangan balik kearah dada sepupunya itu. Neji menangkap tangan Hinata dengan mudah, menahannya kemudian langsung memberikan pukulan juuken ke dada Hinata. Si putri Hyuuga memuntahkan darah segar kembali, kemudian terlempar kebelakang.

"HINATA..." Teriak Kurenai, Menma dan Sakura bersamaan, melihat tubuh kecil Hinata terlempar dan dipantulkan ke atas tanah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti dalam posisi tengkurap.

Gaara menyeringai menatap aksi brutal Neji, sedangkan team Uzu hanya menatap bosan. Mereka malah duduk santai dan membicarakan masalah lain seolah ngerumpi menggosipkan sesuatu. Sementara itu, haku juga ikut terkejut saat melihat chakra tembus di punggung Hinata, pengaruh serangan terakhir Neji, sangat parah tentunya luka yang dialami sang putri Hyuuga.

.

"Kau seharusnya sudah mengetahui hal ini dari semula, Hinata-sama. Kau tidak pernah pantas menjadi seorang Ninja. Takdir telah menentukan aku sebagai pemenang dan kau sebagai seorang yang gagal. Protector.. Sebaiknya kau umumkan, " ungkap Neji penuh percaya diri.

"TAHANNN..." Teriak Menma menghentikan langkah Hayate. "HINATA... BANGUNG HINATA... KAU TIDAK SELEMAH INI. AKU PERCAYA PADAMU KALAU KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN SELEMAH INI.. BANGUN DAN LAWAN BANGSAT ITU" teriaknya lanjut.

"Berhentilah memberikannya semangat Menma. Tidak semua orang memiliki tubuh seorang Senju sepertimu, dan chakra yang kau miliki. " Tegas Naruto penuh penekanan, emosi akan tindakan Menma yang lagi-lagi memprovokasi Hinata agar bangkit kembali.

"DIAMLAH KAU NARUTO.. KAU TIDAK TAU AP"-

"KAU YANG TIDAK TAU BAKA... TANGKETSU HINATA TELAH HANCUR, TERLEBIH ITU BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN JANTUNGNYA. JIKA IA MELAWAN LAGI MAKA HANYA AKAN MEMBAWANYA PADA KEMATIAN" teriak Naruto geram memotong perkataan Menma, membuat seluruh orang menatapnya terkejut. Tidak pernah ada ia berteriak seperti itu sebelumnya, melainkan untuk orang yang ia pedulikan.

"Naruto.. " Gumam Haku terkejut

.

"Uhuk.. " Terdengar Hinata kembali memuntahkan darah segar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang kembali, mengingat betapa susahnya ia melakukan latihan setiap harinya demi pertarungan kali ini, demi membuktikan kalau ia bukan sebuah kegagalan. Ia perlahan menggerakan tubuhnya, meski gemetar tapi ia tetap berusaha berdiri kokoh.

Dan akhirnya ia dapat berdiri, kemudian berbalik pelan, menatap sang sepupu yang sangat geram padanya. Ia mencoba untuk menjatuhkan mental Hinata, tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin menunjukan bahwa Hinata adalah sebuah produk gagal, tidak ada gunanya berjuang lagi. Tapi seolah Hinata tetap berjuang, meski ia tau kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang.

"Ne-neji Nii -san... Uhuk.." Hinata kembali memuntahkan darah. "I-ini bukan takdir.. Bu-bukan juga tentang keluarga ca-cabang atau i-inti... " Ungkap Hinata.

"Takdir sudah menentukan kalau aku adalah pemenangnya Hinata-sama... Kalau kau masih tetap lanjut, kau ada dalam bahaya besar" ancam Neji serius.

"Takdir tidak menentukan.. Siapa yang bisa... Menjadi ninja. Tidak juga menentukan... Tentang.. Keluarga cabang" ucap Hinata dengan napas terengah engah. "Aku akan.. mengubah semua, termasuk.. Neji Nii-san"

"Takdir... TAKDIR... GAHHHHH" teriak Neji yang tiba-tiba murka saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Ia berlari dengan cepat, menyerang Hinata dengan emosi meluap-luap. Hayate melebarkan mata lalu melakukan handseal tiger sebelah tangan.

Puufff.

Tangan Neji di hantikan oleh Kakashi yang muncul tiba-tiba, tubuhnya di hentikan oleh Gai, sedangkan Hayate muncul di hadapan Hinata, mengarahkan telapak ujung jari-jarinya lurus ke Neji.

"Hentikan pertarungan atau kau akan menyesal" tegas Hayate.

"Neji.. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini.. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan apapun juga yang buruk jika kau melawannya" ucap Gai mencoba menenangkan muridnya yang sangat emosi. Kurenai muncul di antara Hinata dan Neji, di depan Kakashi menggunakan Shunshin.

Hinata kembali memuntahkan darah segar, kemudian perlahan tubuhnya miring, akan terjatuh. Kurenai teriak terkejut, ia ingin menangkap tubuh muridnya itu, tapi tidak sempat. Saat Hinata akan menyentuh lantai, Naruto muncul di belakangnya dan langsung menangkapnya dan membaringkannya.

'Cepat.. ' Pikir semua Jounin, sementara Neji menatapnya horor. Begitu juga Gaara yang menyeringai menatap betapa cepatnya Naruto yang sudah berada di sana.

"HINATA... " Teriak Menma, Sakura dan Shino yang melompat masuk ke arena pertarungan, lalu berlari kearah rekan sekelas mereka itu.

"Ia dalam keadaan bahaya..., detak Nadinya sangat lemah" ungkap ketakutan Kurenai memegangi lengan kiri Hinata memeriksa detak nadi muridnya. Naruto dengan cepat membuka rase jaket lavender Hinata. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" ucap berbahaya Kurenai menahan tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan tanganku sebelum terlambat. Ini semua juga karena kesalahanmu yang melatihnya tidak becus." Tegas Naruto menggerakkan tangannya, menepis tangan Kurenai yang Shok karena pekataan Naruto. Si rambut merah akhirnya berhasil melepas rasleting itu, memperlihatkan pakaian dalam Shinobi Hinata. "Kau terlalu lembut dalam mengajarinya, kau menganggapnya seperti adikmu sendiri sehingga kau memanjakan latihannya. Tubuhnya lemah dan kau tau itu, tapi kau tidak melakukan tugasmu, malah kau membiarkannya seperti itu. Kau menyedihkan" lanjut Naruto.

Pernyataan Naruto itu bagaikan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk jantung Kurenai. Ia terdiam dalam bisu, tidak tau apa yang harus akan ia katakan. Tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tau kalau Naruto benar, Ia mengakui itu.

Naruto perlahan meletakan tangnnya di atas dada Hinata, dan beberapa saat kemudian muncullah lingkaran chakra berwarna biru gelap. Tentu saja semua yang ada di situ langsung terkejut dengan rahang menyentuh tanah. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Naruto bisa melakukan Ninjutsu madic.

"Kau bisa melakukan Ninjutsu madic?" Tanya Malas Kakashi.

"Yah.. Sewaktu aku bersama teamku yang dulu, aku mempelajarinya. Bukannya dalam sebuah team harus ada yang bisa melakukan pertolongan pertama?" jawab Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih merintih kesakitan. Tim medis akhirnya muncul, lalu duduk di samping Naruto, memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

'Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan Ninjutsu Madic semudah itu, dan hanya sebelah tangan... Siapa kau sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto' pikir serius Gai.

"Ini gawat... Jantungnya sangat lemah. Ia harus cepat di bawa keruma sakita untuk di"-

"Bisakah kau diam.. Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang kulakukan". Potong kesal Naruto menatap Horor tim medic itu.

"Siapa kau? Kau bukanlah seorang madic. Nyawa Hinata-sama dalam bahaya dan jika ter"-

"Kau pikir aku hanya akan diam disini? Hinata terluka parah, dan Jika kau menggerakan tubuhnya yang menyebabkan titik tangketsunya bergeser ia akan mati. Apa kau mengerti" lagi-lagi tegas Naruto. Bukannya ngikut, malah medic itu semakin menantang. Ia berdiri dan menunjuk horor Naruto.

"KARENA ITU AKU HARUS MEMBAWANYA KE" belum sempat medic itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah pingsan terlebih dahulu.

"Ia akan diam untuk benerapa saat" ucap Haku dari belakang medic itu dengan sebuah jarum es. Naruto mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada Ninjutsu madicnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? NYAWA HINATA DALAM BAHAYA"-

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM MENMA..." Teriak Naruto melototi Menma dengan mata merah iris pupil vertikal Hitam. Menma diam, terkejut melihat mata yang sangat familiar itu. Perlahan chakra ninjutsu medic Naruto berubah menjadi orange. Mata kurenai melebar saat melihat dan merasakan chakra itu.

'Chakra..itu... Kyubi' pikir Kakashi, Hayate, Gai dan Kurenai bersamaan terkejut.

Perlahan dada hinata mulai mengembang menyipit, menandakan kondisinya sudah mulai membaik. Mata byakugan itu perlahan membuka pelan, dan yang ia lihat pertama adalah mata ungu Naruto, tapi masih agak buram dan lemah tentu saja.

"Hello mata panda... Matamu tetap sama seperti dulu.." Ucap Naruto tersenyum menyudahi ninjutsu madicnya. Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi karena telah kehilangan kesadaran. "Bawalah dia dan rawatlah, masa kritisnya sudah berakhir." Ucap Naruto, mengangkat Hinata bridal style, lalu meletakannya di tandu lembut. Akhirnya Hinata di bawa pergi oleh dua madic lainnya, sedangkan madic yang pingsan di papah oleh seorang madic.

"Jadi.. Mata panda.. Hah" gumam Sakura menggoda Naruto. Perlahan Naruto bergerak berdiri dan mletakan kedua tangan di dalam sa-kunya.

"Cerita lama.. Aku ragu jika ia masih mengenaliku" ucap Naruro menatap kearah para medic yang telah membawa Hinata. Ia kemudian melangkah pelan kembali ke balcony, melewati Menma yang masih terdiam, terkejut pada apa yang ia lihat dan rasakan tadi dari Naruto.

Naruto berhenti melangkah sejenak saat ia berpapasan dengan Menma. "Tidak semua orang memiliki apa yang ada dalam perutmu. Pikirkanlah itu sebelum kau menjadi penyebab utama kematian rekanmu" bisik Naruto pelan. Menma melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan itu, sedangkan kyuubi dalam tubuh Menma menyeringai. "Oh dan sampaikan salamku padanya.. Katakan kalau aku bilang hai.." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hey Kau... " Langkah Naruto terhenti saat Neji memanggilnya. "Kudengar kau seorang Genin veteran, yang selama 4 tahun tetap menjadi Genin. Takdir mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang yang gagal sama sepertinya" lanjutnya.

Naruto perlahan berbalik dan menatap serius Neji, lalu memberikann sedikit tawa mengejek. "Apa kau sungguh bisa melihat takdir dengan byakuganmu? Bukankah mata itu hanya bisa melihat tembus pandang? Terdengar sangat berguna jika digunakan untuk mengintip di pemandian air panas" komen Naruto yang malah membalikkan keadaan memanasi Neji.

"Berhenti Neji.. Jika kau ingin bertarung dengannya, kau masih punya kesempatan lain, dan bukan sekarang. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membuat masa depan karirmu hancur" ucap Gai menahan pergerakan Neji yang ingin melompat menghajar Naruto.

"Jika kita bertemu nanti dalam pertarungan, aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah mengatakan itu" ungkap Geram Neji.

Naruto perlahan bergerak, melangkah ke arah darah Hinata, lalu membungkuk dan menyentuhnya."Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kuperbuat padamu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Mata Panda. Sebagai seorang keluarga, seharusnya kau melindungi bukannya melah ingin membunuhnya" gumam Naruto perlahan bergerak kembali berdiri, dan mengepal erat tangannya. Perlahan darah itu menetes keatas tanah. "Jika kita bertemu dalam pertarungan Nanti, akan kupastikan kalau takdir akan berkata lain" lanjutnya.

"BAIKLAH SEMUA PESERTA, UJIAN PRAELIMINASI TELAH SELESAI DI LAKSANAKAN. SEMUA PESERTA YANG TELAH LULUS, HARAP KE TENGAH ARENA" suara Sandaime bergema saat itu, memotong sejenak konflik antara Naruto dan Neji. Terlihat semua finalis melompat masuk ke dalam arena seperti instruksi Sandaime.

'7 dari Konoha, dan 7 dari desa lainnya. Tidak buruk..' Pikir Sandaime. Team dari Uzu dan Suna, semuanya lulus, dan sissanya ada Dosu, Shikamaru, Menma, Naruto, Haku, Neji, Shino dan... Satu peserta yang diwakili oleh Kakashi, yaitu Sasuke. Semuanya berdiri membentuk syaf, memanjang di tengah arena.

"Ada 14 peserta yang masih tersissa, berarti akan ada 7 pertarungan lagi di babak Final nanti. Kalian akan memilih siapa lawan kalian masing, masing secara acak." Sandaime berhenti sejenak, menatap Anko yang mengangguk, kemudian melompat ke tengah Arena, membawa gumpalan kertas kecil terlipat dalam gelas.

"Apa kita harus bertatung lagi.. Ini benar-benar merepotkan" gumam malas Shikamaru. Genin dari Konoha hanya bisa sweet drop ria saja mendengar perkataan Shika.

"Silahkan pilih " instruksi Anko pada peserta yang dimulai dari Shino, menyusul Neji, Shika, dan terus sampai pada akhirnya Gaara.

"Untuk urutan petarung adalah sebagai berikut.

1 vs 2,

3 vs 4

5 vs 6

7 vs 8

9 vs 10

11 vs 12

13 vs 14.

Silahkan buka dan lihat apa yang kalian miliki" lanjut Sandaime.

Satu persatu peserta membuka, sedikit penasaran untuk menetahui siapa yang akan mereka lawan.

"...5 " Shino.

"...2 " Neji

"...3 " Shika,

"...7 " kakashi

"...1 " Naruto.

"...9 " Menma

"...11 " Haku

"... 4" Dosu

"...12" karin.

"...10" Arashi.

"...13" Sonosuke.

"...14" temari

"...6 " Kankuro

"...8 " Gaara

"Baikalah.. Untuk pertandingan final telah di tentuka.. Pertandaingan pertama

Naruto Uzumaki Vs Neji Hyuuga

Nara Shikamaru Vs Dosu

Shino Aburame Vs Sabaku No Kankuro

Sasuke Uchiha, Vs Sabaku No Gaara

Senju Namikaze Menma Vs Uzumaki Arashi.

Haku Momochi Vs Uzumaki Karin

Sonosuke vs Temari.

Waktu pelaksanaan Ujian babak Final akan di adakan Satu bulan kedepan. Kami sengaja memberikan kalian waktu luang untuk mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin, saat pertandingan sesungguhnya di final nanti. Aku mewakili, Konohagakure sebagai tuan rumah, menyatakan banyak terima kasih dan permohonan maaf jika masih banyak terjadi kesalahan. Dengan ini, ujian tahap kedua, babak praeliminasi, dinyatakan Selesai" tutup Sandaime.

.

.

.

TBC

Leave review, Maaf tidak balas review


	20. Chapter 20

**New Savior**

**Balasan review :**

Hinata dan naru Mungkin pernah dekat, dan mungkin juga tidak.. akan terjawab dengan berjalannya waktu

Trntang apakah naru akan keluar meninggalkan konoha setelah ujian chunin nanti, mungkin ya… seperti jawaban kesukaanku, semua akan terjawab siring dengan bergulitnya chapter.

Tentang Invasi, pasti akan ada, namun aku memolesnya sedikit berbeda..

Tentang naru reingkarnasi indra apa ashura, aku belum bisa mengatakannya.. ini perkara chapter yang belum ku tulis, namun sudah ada bayangan di kepalaku.

Tentang update kilat, aku mengatakan kalau mencapai 250 untuk fav dan 250 untuk folow. Tapi sepertinya fav melaju terlebih dahulu, jadi aku senang, dan juga sedih untuk para reader setia yang tidak akan menikmati update kilatku, karena hasil yang berat sebelah. Hehehe

Untuk invo saja, volume 1 ini akan berakhir pada episode ke 33, itu pun kalau tidak ada perubahan dengan menyisipkan episode tambahan jika ada permintaan dari para reader.

Tentang mata panda, akan terjawab nantinya…

Tentang chakra Kyuubi.. yah Naruto bisa menggunakan chakra biju itu, namun tidak seperti seorang Jinchuriki sempurna. Ia memiliki batasannya sendiri.

Hiruzen akan mati? Lihat saja nantinya akan berakhir bagaimana.. menjawab peranyaan ini akan membuat rasa penasaran kalian berkurang dan aku tidak menginginkan itu.. heheheh

Kemungkinan naruhina? Siapa yang tau.. naru hanya orang biasa yang memutuhkan cinta, begitu juga Hina, meski Hina sudah memiliki Menma, namun… siapa yang tau bagaiamana berakhirnya..

Gaya bertarung Sanji di one piece agak aneh jika di implikasikan ke naruto bro, kesan ke kerenannya akan menghilang karena bertarung seperti itu. Tapi terima kasih atas sarannya

Cinta segi tiga itu indah karena akan menguji kesetiaan dan kesabaran pasangan, itu sisi positive dari hal negative itu.

Humor, aku sedang berpikir untuk yang satu itu.. aku berusaha untuk menciptakan suasana Humor dan romantic..

Untuk word, aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan merelease tiap chap dengan 5k word ( diluar pembahasan review). Paling sedikit aku selalu memiliki 5,2 k untuk word tiap chapku, itu pasti.

Tentang sasuke, Naru tidak akan ikut campur seperti keinginan sasuke sebelum ujian tambahan babak kedua berlangsung.

Tentang kekuatan Mangekyou Naru, akan di ketahui pada chap ini. Tentang kegelapan klan Hyuuga dan Hizashi, akan terjawab nanti..

**Akhirnya, terima kasih untuk para reader dan reader silent yang setia menunggu dan membaca fictku.. I Love All of You Guys…**

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku.**

**.**

**.**

**After Match And Training**

.

.

.

Amegakure No Sato

Masih seperti biasa, desa ini selalu di guyur hujan tanpa henti. Langit yang selalu gelap, desa yang selalu menangis setiap harinya. Bangunan di desa ini berbentuk ramping menjulang tinggi seperti menara. Memang di daerah seperti ini, bangunan tinggi adalah pilihn yang paling baik sebagai bangunan.

Di puncak menara tertinggi desa itu, terlihat seseorang berlari dengan cepatnya, tergesa-gesa sepertu dikejar setan. Dengan cepat ia menggeser pintu, kemudian langsung berlutut di hadapan ruangan itu.

"HANZO-SAMA.. ADA BERITA BURUK.." Ucapnya tergesa-gesa.

Dari dalam ruangan, terlihat Hanzo Salamander, baru saja menyelesaikan mengenakan topengnya. Ia berdiri di hadapan cermin, kemudian berbalik menatap bawahannya.

"Mereka telah kembali?" Tanya Hanzo dengan suara khas menakutkannya.

"Ha-hai... Ta-tapi Hanzo-Sama.. Hal buruk terjadi" Hanzo menyipitkan kedua matanya mendengarkan hal itu. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju kearah pintu. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Di depan menara.

Terlihat Jounin pembombing dan dua rekan Momo berlutut si tengah hujan. Di belakang mereka ada bungkusan plastic mayat tergeletak diatas lantai. Di sekitar mereka, terlihat puluhan Shinobi Ame berbaris. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah mendekati mereka dari arah dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi Sukoi.. " Terdengar suara Hanzo salamander memanggil si Jounin pembimging Momo.

"Maafkan kesalahanku yang tidak becus Hanzo-sama.. Momo, Tewas.." Jawabnya menundukan wajahnya keatas lantai, bersujud di hadapan Sang pemimpin.

Hanzo melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut, sangat Shok. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan Si Jounin, tapi ada bngkusan mayat di belakang mereka sebagai bukti. Ia perlahan melangkah ke arah bungkusan mayat itu. Tangan kirinya di genggam erat seperti akan memukul seseorang. Ketika ia berada di samping bungkusan mayat, ia perlahan berlutut lalu membuka bungkusan itu, memastikan dengan matanya sendiri.

Perlahan terlihatlah wajah Momo yang sudah kaku, pucat tak bernyawa. Dua hari yang mereka butuhkan untuk mencapai Ame dari Konoha, setelah Momo tewas. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ambil bagian lagi dalam ujian, dan akhirnya langsung kembali ke Ame.

"Siapa... Siapa yang melakukannya" tanya Hanzo geram, dengan suara serak mengerikan menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Terasa tekanan Chakranya meningkat drastis, bahkan mungkin hampir seluruh Ame bisa merasakannya. Dua genin rekan Momo, sesak napas, sebelum akhirnya pingsan, tidak bisa menahan kuatnya Tekanan itu.

"U-Uzumaki.. Naruto.." Jawab takut Jounin sensei Momo.

Track...

Terdengar suara lantai bangunan pijakan Hanzo yang langsung retak saat tekanan Chakranya di naikkan. Hampir seluruh orang yang berada di situ langsung jatuh berlutut, tidak sanggup menahan lagi. Aura membunuh mengerikan sang legenda hidup Hanzo Salamander tidak bisa dianggap main- main. Dia memiliki nama, dan gelar yang bukan tanpa alasan, atau sebuah kebetulan untuk mendapatkannya.

"Bocah itu... Dulu dia mengambil nyawa cucuku, sekarang ia melakukannya lagi. " Tegas Hanzo sangat emosi. "Bagaimana caranya meninggal? Apakah ia kesakitan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ja-jantungnya... Di-dita-rik.. Pak-sa.. Ha-n-zo Sama..." Jawab kesusahan Sukoi di tengah tekanan Chakra Hanzo yang terus meningkat.

Hanzo mengepal erat tangannya saat melihat dada kiri bolong cucunya. Sebutir air mata menetes, tapi bukan karena sedih, melainkan karena emosi yang meluap-luap. "Uzumaki Naruto... Dia dan Konoha telah melakukan hal yang sangat menyakitkanku..." Gumam Hanzo yang perlahan mengangkat bridal style tubuh tak bernyawa cucunya. "Akan kupastikan kalau mereka akan menyesal telah di hidupkan ke dunia ini." Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa cucunya, mengendongnya bridal style dan melangkah masuk ke dalam menara.

"Saiko... Persiapkan segala sesuatunya. Aku sendiri yang akan mengambil nyawa bocah itu, membalaskan dendam kedua cucuku. Dia harus tau, sedang berurusan dengan siapa sebenarnya" perintah Hanzo yang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Darah di bayar darah, jantung dibayar jantung. " Lanjutnya melangkah semakin dalam.

"Ha-Hai.. Hanzo-sama" Jawab si Jounin menganggukkan wajanya dengan cepat.

.

.

Di desa tidak di ketahui.

Terlihat pintu terbuka dari luar ruangan, dan nampaklah seorang tua, dengan janggot putih, juga rambut putih duduk di sana tengan merangkai tulisan-tulisan kanji. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna silver, dengan lambang uzumaki di depan, tepat pada kain pengikat kimono itu. Team Nagato memasuki rungan itu, bersama dengan tiga genin lainnya.

"Kalian sudah kembali rupanya" sambut ramah sosok tua itu. "Jadi... Kurasa kalian gagal" lanjutnya.

"Hai... Maaf Kenshin-sama.. Aku telah berusaha membujuknya, mengungkap semuanya. Tapi dia tetap bersikukuh akan tinggal di Konoha" jawab Nagato dengan nada agak menyesal.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti, mengapa Jiji Sama menginginkan orang yang bahkan tidak jelas seperti dia" komen tidak suka Kenshin, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Kenshin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi cucunya itu. Matamya kemudian kembali ke Nagato. "Bagaimana dia? Apakah ia tumbuh dengan baik?" Tanya nya penasaran.

"Kami telah mencoba mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya di Konoha, tapi hasil yang kami dapatkan sangatlah nihil. Hampir tidak ada informasi tentangnya, seolah konoha menutup-nutupi kebenaran tentang Naruto-san" jawab Nagato.

Kenshin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Tentu saja Konoha akan akan menutupi segala informasi tentangnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki yang penting bagi desannya. Aku mengerti kenapa Minato melakukan itu" komen pelan Kenshin.

"Huh.. Apa itu Jinchuuriki?" Tanya bingung Sonosuke.

"Jinchuuriki adalah kekuatan 'manusia yang dikorbankan'. Bayaran atas kekuatan yang besar, yaitu takan kuat yang di berikan dari dalam dirinya dan juga dari luar, yaitu warga sekitar." Sonosuke menatap bingung Kenshin yang menjelaskan tentang Jinchuuriki.

"Aku tambah bingung" gumamnya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kedua rekannya mengangguk setuju akan pendapat Sonosuke.

"Didunia ini, ada 9 ekor binatang khusus yang tercipta dari chakra. Mereka semua di sebut biju, dari ekor satu, dua, sampai sembilan. Kekuatan mereka konon di tentukan daei jumlah ekor mereka, dan satu biju dan yang lainnya memiliki kekuatan masing-masing yang berbeda satu sama lainnya.

Dari masa ke masa, orang-orang memburu mereka untuk menjadikannya senjata terkuat mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa membunuh Biju dan cara untuk mengendalikannya hanyalah dengan Sharingan. Tapi untuk menenangkannya, Hashirama Senju berhasil menidurkan biju menggunakan Mokutonnya. Biju sangatlah kuat, chakra melimpah dan sangat mengerikan.

Orang-orang kemudian mulai berpikir untuk menggunakan cara lain dalam mengendalikan biju. Mereka menggunakan Fuinjutsu untuk menyegel biju pada tubuh seseorang, sehingga orang itu dapat mengakses chakra biju mereka. Orang-orang inilah yang di sebut sebagai Jinchuuriki." Jelas panjang lebar Nagato.

Akhirnya ketiga muridnya mengerti juga, dan Kenshin mengangguk, membenarkan penjelasan Nagato. Nagato memang pandai dalam menganalisa dan tentang sejarah Shinobi. Ia adalah Jounin terbaik yang pernah di miliki oleh Uzushiogakure saat ini.

"Jadi karena chakra biju itu, dia kuat?" Gumam Arashi.

"Apa kau mau mengakui kalau Naruto lebih kuat darimu huh.. Arashi" ejek Sono, kembali menggoda rekan setianya itu.

"Diamlah Sonosuke.. " Tegas geram Arashi. "Kalau begitu, biju berekor berapa yang dimiliki oleh Naruto?" Tanya Arashi menatap sang kakek.

"Pada zaman dulu, saat menjelang kematian Mito Sama, konoha meminta seseorang dengan chakra khusus untuk menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi ke Uzushio. Menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi tidaklah sembarang, hanya yang memiliki chakra khusus yang bisa menahan kekuatan chakra biju berekor 9 itu.

Kushina-chan adalah orang yang tepat saat itu. Ia kemudian di bawa ke Konoha untuk dijadikan jinchuriki, menggantingkan Mito-Sama. Kini Naruto sebagai Jinchuuriki ketiga, setelah Ibunya sendiri." Jelas Kenshin.

"Memiliki monster terkuat dalam sejarah, tentu adalah hal yang menguntungkan. Tapi apa benar kalau biju itu kuat?" Tanya Arashi penasaran.

"Kekuatannya sangatlah besar. Konon, biju dapat menghancurkan sebuah gunung hanya dalam satu kali serangan saja. Jika saja 13 tahun yang lalu Kushina-Sama tidak mengorbankan dirinya dan Naruto-san untuk menjadi wadah Kyuubi, kemungkinan Konoha akan menjadi debu" ungkap Nagato.

Mata para Genin melebar, membayangkan kekuatan biju, terutama Arashi. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar pertama kalinya, sebuah gunung akan hancur hanya dalam sebuah serangan saja. "Jika biju sekuat itu, kenapa kita tidak mencari satu, dan menjadikannya kekuatan bagi Uzu. Aku akan menawarkan diri menjadi Jinchuuriki" ungkap semangat Arashi

"Oh yeah.. Palingan kau hanya akan menggunakannya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri, bukan untuk menjaga desa" komen ngejek Sonosuke, sukses membuat kesal Arashi.

"Kau sungguh baik hati dengan mengorbankan dirimu Arashi-Kun, aku menghargainya" puji Kenshin. "Tapi, mencari biju bukanlah hal yang mudah, lagipula kemungkinan sekarang semua biju telah ditangkap oleh desa-desa lainnya, menjadikan mereka senjata terkuat mereka." Lanjutnya.

"Maaf terlalu lancang, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Naruto san, terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi di dalam Hutan kematian" kali ini Karin akhirnya berbicara.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan Karin Chan?" Tanya Kenshin

"Aku.. Aku merasakan aneh saat mengobati Naruto yang terluka. Chakranya tidaklah normal saat itu, tarasa sangat dingin dan... Aneh.. Aku tidak bisa menjelaksan bagaimana, tapi rasanya benar-benar mengerikan" jelas Karin.

"Mungkin itu adalah chakra Kyuubi. Aku juga tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya chakra biju berekor 9 itu" komen Kenshin

"Tapi.. Kemudian chakranya normal kembali saat kami bertemu lagi. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi saat ia marah, aku seolah meraskan Shinigami menyentuhku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak" jelas Karin serius.

"Aku juga merasakannya, chakranya seperti... Monster " tambah Sonosuke. "Dan.. Matanya berwarna orange saat itu. " Lanjutnya.

"Tidak salah lagi, Kyuubi berwarna orange, dan chakranya adalah orange. Naruto menggunakan chakra Kyuubi pastinya saat itu. Kyuubi adalah biju terkuat, dan aku tidak tau bagaimana kekuatannya, tapi orang menyebutnya jelmaan dewa penghancur." Ungkap serius Kenshin.

"Tapi tunggu dulu.. Apa maksudmu mengobati Naruto Kun, Karin-chan?" Tanya bingung si kakek tua.

"Kami menemukannya terluka parah di tengah hutan, dengan kondisi kedua matanya terluka, seperti seseorang telah mengambil matanya, kemudian di pasangi mata baru tapi tidak sempurna di pasang." Jawab Karin.

"Seseorang menyerang dan mengambil matanya... Apa targetnya adalah.." -

"Sharingannya.. " Potong Nagato. "Aku tidak melihat ia menggunakan Sharingannya selama pertarungannya. Padahal aku yakin kalau ia menggunakannya, dengan mudahnya ia akan mengalahkan cucu Hanzo Salamander itu" ungkap serius Nagato.

Kenshin menaikkan alisnya saat menyebut cucu Hanzo. "Jadi dia kalah melawan Cucu Hanzo?" Tanya Kenshin penasaran.

"Dia menang... Dia bahkan membunuh sadist lawannya, menggunakan chakra Kyuubi, mengeluarkan jantung musuhnya." Mata Kenshin melebar, terkejut tidak menyangka kalau cucunya sesadist itu, tak kala Sono menjawab pertanyaannya

"Tapi kurasa siapapun akan marah saat orang tuanya di hina... Momo menghina nama Uzumaki dan Kushina-Sama di depan mata Naruto langsung, menyebutkan tentang bagaimana Naruto yang lahir karena kesalahan fatal. Bahkan jika aku di posisi Naruto, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama" ungkap setuju Nagato.

"Kalau tidak salah, Naruto juga membunuh Cucu Hanzo lainnya saat misi. Aku tau siapa dan bagaimana Hanzo akan bereaksi jika keluarganya di perlakukan sesadist itu. Hidup Naruto kini dalam bahaya.." Gumam serius Kenshin.

.

.

Konohagakure

Dua hari telah berlalu, sejak diadakannya babak kedua ujian chunin, praeliminasi. Aktivitas warga terlihat seperti biasanya, tidak ada perubahan, masih saja ramai seperti biasanya. Matahari siang menyinari Konoha, terasa sangat panas membakar kulit.

Lapangan latihan Namikaze

Terlihat Minato, Menma dan jiraiya tengah berdiri di sana. Kedua pria dewasa ini memutuskan untuk memberikan latihan spesial pada Menma, mempersiapkan dirinya menuju ke final Ujian chunin nanti. Mereka tengah beristrahat, karena sejak pagi tadi latihan Menma di mulai, duduk bertiga di bawah pohon besar.

"Tou San.. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" tanya Menma menatap ayahnya yang tepat dihadapannya, sedangkan jiraiya berada di samping kanannya, terbaring menikmati indahnya hari.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Jawab penasaran Minato.

"Ini tentang... Naruto..." Minato menyipitkan matanya, begitu juga Jiraiya. "Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa benar kalau ibunya adalah seorang uzumaku yang menggoda seorang uc"-

"Tentang siapa Naruto bukan urusanmu Menma. Ada beberapa hal dikonoha yang tidak boleh di ketahui oleh shinobi berkelas Genin, bahkan kau adalah anak seorang Hokage. Mengerti" potong cepat Minato.

"Tapi.. "-

"Cukup.. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tugasmu hanyalah berlatih serius dan jangan pikirkan yang lain. Lawanmu adalah seoranh Uzumaki, mereka bukanlah lawan yang bisa di anggap remeh. Kau bisa saja tewas dalam pertarungan ini, jika kau tidak menganggap hal ini serius" tegas Minato yang lagi-lagi mengomeli anaknya.

Menma mengangguk pelan, meski ia sangat tidak puas akan jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Rasa penasaran menggerogoti kepalanya, tapi ia tau kalau ayahnya tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu jika memang tidak boleh. Ia hanya berserah pada waktu yang akan mengungkap semuanya nanti.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak aku mengerti tentangnya. Bagaimana ia memiliki chakra Kyuubi? Bagaimana ia bisa menggunakan chakra Kyuubi semudah itu?. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Tanya Menma penasaran."Dan juga.. Bagaimana ia tau kalau aku adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?" Gumamnya kembali bertanya pada ayahnya.

Kali ini jiraiya duduk di sana, menatap muridnya, Minato. 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Minato. Kau tidak bisa menutupi semua itu dari Menma yang sudah melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya' pikir penasaran sang Gama Sannin.

"Itu..." Minato berhenti sejenak, tidak tau akan menjawab bagaiamna. "Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalu kau adalah jinchuriki Kyuubi?" Tanya Minato bingung. Saat Kyuubi akan di pindahkan, Naruto dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena rasa sakit pengekstrakan Kyuubi. Sangat mustahil baginya jika ia mengetahui tentang Menma.

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau.. Ia menitip salam ke dalam apa yang ada ditubuhku" jawab pelan Menma. "Sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan yang sebenarnya, Tou-Sama" lanjutnya.

'Bagaimana bisa Naruto masih memiliki chakra Kyuubi, apa seorang mantan Jinchuuriki akan memiliki chakra biju mereka saat di keluarkan dari dalam tubuh mereka? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ia juga mengetahui tentang Menma. Apa Sandaime yang memberitahukannya?' Pikir Minato sedikit depresi.

"Kurasa kau harus menceritakan yang sesungguhnya Minato, toh cepat atau lambat Menma juga akan mengetahuinya." Komen Jiraiya. "Lagi pula sepertinya masalah ini mengganggu pemikirannya. Aku memperhatikan sejak memulai latihan dua hari yang lalu, ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang benar" lanjutnya.

Sebuah anggukan pelan di berikan Menma, menandakan kalau ia sanga setuju akan pendapat ayah angkatnya itu. Minato berpikir sejenak, masih ragu-ragu untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ie menatap kembali anaknya yang sangat mengharapkan jawaban atas semua yang mengganggunya itu.

Miato menarik napas dalam-dalam, menutup kedua matanya, sebelum memutuskan untuk bersuara. "Baiklah.. Aku akan menjelaskannya" ucap pelan sang Kage. "Tapi ingat, apapun yang kukatakan, hanya kau yang boleh mengetahuinya. Jika hal ini teresebar, maka kau akan si hukum seberat-beratnya, mengerti" tegas Yondaime. Menma dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya.

'Kuharap Menma bisa menerima semuanya' pikir gelisah Jiraiya.

"Naruto... Nama lengkapnya adalah Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah seorang genin prodigy dari klan uchiha tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia juga adalah... " Minato berhenti sejenak menatap anaknya yang sangat penasaran. "Dia juga adalah Jinchuuriki ketiga Kyuubi sebelum Kamu" lanjutnya

Deg... Deg...

Jantung Menma berdetak kencang serasa akan meledak mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya. Ia tidak pernah menduga sebelumnya tentang siapa Naruto dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyuubi, atau bagaimana Kyuubi mengenalnya. Terkejut, sangat terkejut ia rasakan, mata melebar dengan tubuhnya mati rasa sejenak, diam tidak bergerak.

"Ta-tapi.. Bukankah ka-kau mengatakan ia telah... Meninggal, Jinchuuriki sebelum aku telah meninggal, dihukum mati karena menyerang warga?" Gumam bocah 13 tahun itu, sangat terkejut.

Mata biru Minato menatap serius anaknya itu. "Aku memang mengatakan itu padamu, karena memang begitulah kenyataannya pada waktu itu. Tidak ada yang pernah selamat ketika biju di keluarkan dari tubuh Jinchuurikinya. Saat itu, dinyatakan bahwa Naruto telah meninghal dunia, setelah biju itu di keluarkan. Aku mengumumkan kabar kematiannya berdasarkan laporan dokter." Minato berhenti sejenak menatap perubahan ekspresi anaknya.

"TAPI KENAPA IA MASIH ADA DISINI, MASIH HIDUP TANPA KURANG APAPUN. AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KALAU KAU MEMBOHONGI ANAKMU SENDIRI" teriak Menma geram merasa di khianati oleh ayahnya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari situ, tapi terlebih dahulu jiraiya menahannya.

"Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu Menma, Minato belum selesai menjelaskannya" ungkapnya.

"Apa lagi yang mau di jelaskan? KEBOHONGAN APA LAGI YANG KAN IA KATAKAN AGAR AKU MENERIMA NASIB MENJADI JINCHUURIKI KYUU"-

PLETAKK...

Minato menghentikan Menma dengan sebuah tamparan keras. Jiraiya melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya kalau melihat Minato menggampar anaknya, tepat di depan matanya. Begitu juga Menma, Shok untuk pertama kalinya merasakan pukulan keras dari Ayahnya.

"Naruto tidak pernah bisa memilih untuk menjadi Jinchuuriki sebelumnya. Ia menanggung kepedihan perlakuan warga Konoha karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa kita semua. Tidak ada yang pernah menyarankan ibunya untuk mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyegel Kyuubi, demi siapa.. Demi hidupku, demi hidupmu, ibumu, Konoha, meski ia tau anaknya akan menderita.

Coba lihat dirimu, kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin menjadi Hokage, kau ingin melindungi konoha dari apapun yang akan mencoba menghancurkannya. Kenyataannya kau tidak bisa menanggung apapun juga. Kau hanya bisa berlindung di balik nama Senjumu" Minato berhenti sejenak, menundukan wajahnya sedih.

"Dia telah menanggung beban berat selama hidupnya, bahkan aku sebagai Hokage tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengannya. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh akan luka yang ia peroleh dari warga yang selalu menyiksanya. Dan ia sendiri, tanpa ada yang selalu bersamanya, menjaganya. Semua orang membencinya, tapi tidak sedikitpun kulihat dimatanya tanda penyesalan, dan rela di hukum mati karena lepas kendali yang bukan karena kesalahannya. Aku hanya berharap Kushina akan menganpuniku atas kelemahanku menjaga anaknya." Gumammnya sangat sedih, meneteskan air mata.

Menma menundukkan wajahnya, tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Minato baru saja mengatakan sesuatu hal baru, dan tentu saja sangat mengejutkan. Informasi yang Menma terima bukanlah informasi biasa. Sangat wajar jika Minato selama ini menjadikannya rahasia berkelas S.

"Apa.. Itu benar?" Gumam Menma akhirnya berani mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yeah... " Komen jiraiya. "Kushina, ibu Naruto adalah seorang Konoichi yang tidak akan pernah tenang sebelum orang yang ia sayangi aman. Dia dan ayahmu sahabat dan pernah menjalin hubungan, sebelum akhirnya ia menikahi ibumu. Kushina merelakan hidupnya dan anaknya untuk Konoha. Naruto mewarisi sifat Kushina yang selalu tersenyum meski derita yang ia alami tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Aku tidak bisa memahami bagaimana pikiran Uzumaki" lanjutnya.

"Dia tidak pernah bisa di tebak. Dulu, Ia selalu melakukan apapun yang ia mau, menghajar musuh, melakukan kejailan demi kejailan. Ia selalu menikmati hidupnya meski rasa sakit yang selalu ia alami." Tambah Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Gomen... " Gumam Menma. Minato dan jiraiya melirik bingung si Senju muda itu. "Aku selalu berpikir kalau hidupku yang paling menderita karena jarang mendapatkan perhatian Tou-San, dan... Kyuubi berada dalam tubuhku, menjadikanku Jinchuuriki. Dampak negatif dari chakra kebencian Kyuubi, selalu mempengaruhiku untuk menyalahkan kalian. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ada yang jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan diriku.

Aku masih memiliki Tou-San, Kaa-Chan, Baa-Chan, Ero Sannin, semua kelurga yang selalu mendukungku. Naruto selama ini bisa bertahan dengan tekanan dari seluruh warga sungguh mengagumkan." Ia kemudian berdiri. "Ayo lanjutkan latihannya. Aku harus kuat untuk bisa menggapai mimpiku menjadi Hokage dan melindungi semua orang yang kusayangi" lanjutnya.

Minato hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian berdiri. Begitu juga Jiraiya dengan grin lebarnya. 'Jadi mengambil inspirasi dari Naruto yah... Menarik' pikirnya.

.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Naruto berada di tebing yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah air terjun megah, duduk menikmati udara sekitarnya, sambil menatap pelangi akibat biasan air terjun. Ia mengenakan pakaian latihan shinobi berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan sendal Shinobi dengan warna yang sama.

Naruto melakukan latihan sendiri, setelah ia meminta Zabuza untuk melatih rekannya, Haku yang juga lulus pada ujian tahap kedua. Pada awalnya Zabuza menolak dan ingin melatih keduanya, tapi Naruto ngotot dengan alasannya ia ingin mempertajam Katonnya. Zabuza tidak bisa menolak lagi karena ia tidak bisa melakukan Katon, dan disinilah Naruto melakukan latihan sendiri, di luar desa.

Ia tidak meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada siapapun untuk meninggalkan Konoha demi latihan. Mungkin reakshi Hokage jika mengetahui apa yang Naruto lakukan akan marah, tapi ia tidak perduli. Terlalu banyak pemikiran si kepalanya, termasuk apa yang dibicarakannya bersama Nagato. Tanda tanya besar, dintara percaya atau tidak akan cerita Nagato.

'Aku penasaran apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh mataku. Aku tidak begitu mengetahui tentang Mangekyou Sharingan atau kekuatan yang dimiliki.' Pikirnya menutup matanya kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingannya yang perlahan berubah membentuk Mangekyou Sharingan. 'Itachi memang jenius bisa menguasai kekuatan matanya dengan baik' lanjutnya.

Tatapannya kini berubah, sangat jelas terlihat pergerakan di sekitarnya, bahkan serangga kecil yang terbang di hadapannya terlihat jelas di matanya arah gerakan sayap binatang kecil itu. Mangekyou Sharingan merupakan bentuk terakhi dari Sharingan. Jika mata tiga tomoe dapat melihat jelas arah gerakan lawan dan memprediksikannya, maka Mangekyou lebih jelas lagi.

'Aku harus bisa menguasai kekuatan mata ini. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang meluap-luap dari kedua mataku, bahkan mungkin dapat mengalahkan kekuatan chakra Kyuubi.' Pikir Naruto. 'Oh.. Aku punya ide untuk itu.. ' Lanjutnya yang kemudian melakukan heandseal sangat familiar.

**Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**' gumamnya pelan, menciptakan ratusan Bunshin di sekitarnya yang langsung bertetiak semangat. Naruto yang asli tersenyum melihat sifat antik para bunshinnya.

"YO KALIAN SEMUA... SERANG AKU DENGAN SEMUA YANG KALIAN MILIKI, DENGAN NIAT UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU TEBAYOU..." Teriak tubuh Asli si bocah Uzumaki.

"YOSHHHH... " Teriak serentak seluruh bunshin yang kemudian berlari menyerang yang asli. Beberapa bunshin di hadapannya langsung melayangkan tinjunya, tapi skitar 1 meter akan menyentuh Naruto, tubuhnya berhenti. Ia seolah di tahan oleh Barrier transparan.

Bunshin lainnya menyerang dari belakang, sangat cepat. Naruto menyadari itu, kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Bunshin itu yang terhentikan kembali oleh barrier transparan. Beberapa lainnya melompat dari atas, menyerang Naruto, tapi tetap tidak bisa juga.

'Begitu yah rupanya... Dengan membentangkan kedua tangan, akan menciptakan barrier di sekeliling tubuh' pikir senyum Naruto melihat barrier transparan yang ia ciptakan membentuk seperti bola, dan ia di dalamnya. 'Tapi tetap saja ini tidak akan bertahan selamanya.. Pasti ada batasannya' lanjutnya.

Naruto berusaha mengidentifikasi batas waktu aktif jutsunya itu. Ia ingin mengetahui kelemahannya sendiri, agar bisa menutupinya dengan kemampuan lain yang ia miliki. Bertahan dari serangan bunshin yang tidak ada habisnya, terus menerus, membuatnya terpojok, melangkah mundur, ke tepi bukit.

'Jika aku bertahan terus seperti ini, aku akan jatuh ke bawah tebing. Tapi jika aku menghentikan jutsu ini, aku akan langsung disambut oleh Bunshinku. Ini pasti mereka rencanakan, memaksaku keluar dari sini' pikir Naruto yang terus menahan serangan membabi buta.

**Katon : Goukakkyou No Jutsu'** terlihat sebuha bola api seukuran 3 meter menuju kearahnya. Tumit belakang Naruto sudah berada di pinggir tebing. Ia kemudian mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya cepat ke arah bola api itu, mengabaikan tubuh bagian belakangnya yang sudah tidak terlindungi barrier lagi.

FUUUUSSSHHH

Api itu membelah, memisah di tengah, terbagi dua. Terlihat barrier di hadapan Naruto bukan lagi membentuk bulatan, melainkan meruncing seperti mata anak panah, sehingga jutsu katon terbelah. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajahnya. 'Begitu yah... Jadi barrier ini bisa berubah bentuk juga.. ' Pikirnya menyeringai. 'Bagamaimana kalau kucoba melakukan serangan' pikirnya.

Enam Bunshnnya berlari cepat menuju Naruto, berlari Zigzag, dengan tujuan akan mengecoh si rambut merah asli itu. Naruto kemudian mengepak erat tangannya, kemudian memukul kedepannya, kearah salah satu bunshin. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang baru, ia ingin mencoba kekuatan itu apakah bisa untuk menyerang atau hanya untuk bertahan.

Yang terjadi berikutnya sangat mengagumkan. Tercipta sebuah kepakang tangan besar, sekitar 2 meter mengarah ke 6 bunshin dengan cepat. Bunshin itu tentu tidak dapat menghilang karena jutsu Naruto kasat mata. Akhirnya ke 6 bunahin menerima pukulan telak, sekaligus mengubah mereka menjad gumpalan asap.

Bukkk..

Naruto menerima sebuah tendangan keras di wajahnya. Satu bunshin muncul dari dalam tanah, tanpa ia sadari, dan menghadiahinya sebuah tendangan. Tubuh Naruto terlempar kebelakang dan akhirnya terjatuh ke tebing curam itu.

'Aku lengah... Rupanya disitu kelemahannya. Jika aku menggunakannya untuk menyerang, maka akan mengambil bagian dari barrier sehingga tercipta kekosongan pada barrier itu. Materi yang bisa kugunakan hanya sebanyak barrier sempurna. Dan juga.. Masih banyak menyerap chakra. Aku harus banyak berlatih lagi' pikir Naruto melayang di udara siap terjatuh.

"AAAAHKKKK" teriak keras Naruto, menciptakan dua rantai chakra dari kedua telapak tangannya, diarahkan ke atas tebing. Mata rantai itu menancap di atas tebing, kemudian Naruto menariknya keras, sehingga ia melompat tinnggi melewati tebing itu. Di sana terlihat masih banyak Bunshinnya yang setia menunggu kemunculannya. Mereka tau kalau, bos mereka tidak akan kalah.

"AKU DATANG... " Teriak Naruto saat berada diatas permukaan, masih melayang diudara. Ia kemudian mengepal erat kedua tangannya, mengambil kuda-kuda mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya.

**Sutoretonpachi (pukulan beruntun)'**gumam Naruto yang kemudian melayangkan tinjunya, memukul udara di hadapannya di arahkan ke bunshin-binshinnya. Tercipta kepalang tangan sebesar normal kepalang tangan Naruto, meluncur cepat menyerang musuh.

Boomm...booommm...boomm

Ledakan terjadi di mana-mana, tepat di tempat para bunshin berdiri. Naruto terus menerus memukul tanpa henti. Memastikan semua bunshinnya kebagian jatah pukulan. Tanah retak dan menciptakan kawah sekitar 2 meter luasnya untuk sebuah pukulan itu, sungguh jutsu yang sangat mengagumkan.

Naruto menyudahi serangannya, setelah sekitar 6 detik mengamuk. Gumpalan asap tebal bercampur debu terlihat di bawahnya, ketika tubuhnya perlahan mendarat, kembali ke tempatnya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, memastikan semua bunshinnya telah habis. Ia akhirnya melepaskan napas lega, setelah tidak merasakan chakra bunshinnya lagi dari dalam gumpalan asap. Rantai chakranya pun sudah menghilang.

Tiba-tiba, dua bunshinnya melompat dari dalam gumplan asap debu tebal. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya saat kedua bunshin itu kompak melakukan handseal. Naruto menarik tangan kanannya mempersiapkan pukulan berikutnya. 'Serangan penutup...' Pikirya, kemudian mengarahkan tinjunya ke dua bunshin yang telah mengeluarkan bola api.

Kali ini kepalang tangan Naruto sekitar 7 meter. Ia menggunakan seluruh barrier untuk menyerang, hanya dalam sebuah serangan saja. Dua bola api itu tidak berdaya menerima jutsu Naruto dan kembali kepemiliknya, sekaligus mengubah dua bunshin itu menjadi gumpalan asap putih.

'Hosh... Chakraku terasa ... Dihisap oleh Neraka tebayou' pikir Naruto yang kemudian mennjatuhkan dirinya ke atas permukaan tanah, merebahkan tubuhnya kelelahan. Matanya sudah normal kembali, bernapas terengah-engah, dadanya memompa naik turun di tengah panasnya udara sekitar.

'Aku sudah... Tidak pernah lagi.. Selelah ini, tenagaku habis terkuras tebayou' pikir bocah Uzumaki itu. 'Kurasa memang benar perkataannya, aku memanjakan diriku dengan chakra Kyuubi. Perkembangan chakraku sangat sedikit, juga staminaku menurun drastis karena tidak pernah lagi merasakan letih. Aku memang harus benar-benar latihan keras tebayou..' Pikir Naruto yang kemudian perlahan bangkit kembali dari istrahatnya, duduk bersila di atas tanah.

Perlahan ia menutup kedua matanya, menarik napas sangat dalam kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Ia melakukannya lagi, dengan tenang, fokus dan stabil. Ia meneruskannya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya ia kembali membuka kedua matanya. Terlihat ia sudah mendingan, lalu kembali berdiri untuk meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Yosh.. Saatnya melatih fisik dan stamina." Ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri. Ia kemudian melakukan handseal ram, meningkatkan gravity sealnya. Ia memasang kembali grafity seal level dua pada tubuhnya, setelah sekian lama tidak pernah menggunakannya lagi. Ia berhenti saat akan memasuki level 2 dulu, karena ia sudah berhasil memanfaatkan chakra Kyuubi untuk kecepatan, tenaga dan staminanya. Kini ia akan memulai kembali, tanpa berharap pada chakra itu lagi.

Ia lalu melangkah dan berlari, mengelilingi area itu. Luas area yang menjadi Route Naruto sekitar 100 meteran. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya, meski tubuhnya sangat berat karena pengaruh grafity seal. Ia terus berlari sampai waktu menunjukan sore hari.

Berdiri terengah-engah kelelahan, dengan keringat bercucuran. Perlahan tapi pasti, staminannya mulai meningkat. Ia tidak ingin terlalu memporsir latihannya dalam satu kali. Ia lakukan secara bertahap. Hari pertama hanya sekitar 2 jam, dan kini sekitar 3 jam. Perlahan tapi pasti, perkembambangannya menunjukan hasil yang sempurna.

"Yosh.. Saatnya kembali ke rumah tebayyou.. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Hebi Hime di sana, dan bercanda dengannya. Hehehehe... " Gumam Naruto. "Atau mungkin aku akan menemui mata panda dulu. Keadaannya sudah pasti baikan sekarang ini" lanjutnya, cengengesan sendiri. Ia kemudian melompat ke dahan pohon, lalu melompat ke dahan lainnya mengarah kembali ke Konoha.

.

.

Konohagakure

Naruto melangkah di tengah desa, melewati ramainya jalanan desa. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar saat ini, sesuatu yang pernah menjadi mimpi buruknya. Tatapan itu, tatapan dari para warga konoha, tatapan kebencian mereka seperti sebelum ia masuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga uchiha. Tatapan menjinjikkan dari warga, disertai bisikkan-bisikkan.

"Hey.. Itu dia, bocah berambut merah dengan tiga pasang whisker."

"Yah.. Itu dia, bocah itu..."

"Aku dengar kalau dia menipu Yondaime-sama akan kematiannya, sehingga dia bisa membodohi kita semua"

"Dari yang aku dengar juga, ibunya adalah seorang pelacur yang menggoda Uchiha agar ia dijadikan istrinya"

"Jadi dia anak haram.."

"Dia memang iblis.. Tidak cukup menjadi Kyuubi, dia juga menjadi hama.. Bahkan dimulai dari ibunya"

Terdengar bisik-bisikan warga menggunjing Naruto. Ia hanya meluruskan tatapannya kedepan, mengabaikan apa yang ia dengar dan yang ia lihat. Ia memang menyadari kalau tidak selamanya bangkai yang disembunyikan tidak akan di ketahui, cepat atau lambat pasti akan terungkap, tapi tidak secepat ini.

Ia masih ingin hidup tenang, dan nyaman seperti tiga minggu terakhir. Ia sudah sangat nyaman dengan sikap warga yang tidak mengetahui tentangnya. Rupanya kabar, gossip tentangnya bagaikan wabah yang menyebar dengan kecepatan kedipan. Hanya dalam dua hari, seluruh warga Konoha telah mengetahui kalau ia adalah mantan bocah Kyuubi

Ia sengaja mempercepat langkahnya, dan memasuki gang sepi, menghindari keramaian. Ia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan para warga, jadi menghindar adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan. Tapi tidak sebaik pemikiran beberapa warga dan Shinobi yang mencegatnya di gang sempit itu.

Mereka muncul di ujung Gang, menghalangi Naruto. Ia berbalik cepat untuk menghindari mereka semua, tapi belum sempat ia melangkah, sekumpulan warga juga menutup bagian belakang gang itu. Seringai evil pun terlihat jelas di wajah mereka semua, membayangkan akan membunuh Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan.. Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian" ucap pelan Naruto memperingati massa.

"Hohoho.. Lihatlah bocah itu sekarang.. Ia sudah berani melawan kita, tidak lagi seperti dulu" ejek salah seorang warga yang memegang botol bekas sake.

"Yeah.. Dia berpikir karena ia seorang Genin sudah memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan." Komen bangga salah seorang Shinobi Konoha yang mengenakan pakaian chunin. "Lihat... Aku seorang chunin bocah, kau hanyalah genin dan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seorang chunin seperti kami... " Lanjutnya. Terdengar tawa mengejek dari warga lainnya, bersamaan dengan chunin itu.

"Terserah apa kata kalian, aku tidak perduli" respon malas Naruto.

"Akhirnya.. Akhirnya aku dapat membalas kematian ayahku yang kau bunuh tiga tahun lalu" gumam geram chunin lainnya dengan kunai di tangan kanannya.

"Yeah.. Akhirnya kita bisa menghabisinya dengan tangan kita sendiri. Hari ini.. KITA AKAN MENGHABISI BOCAH IBLIS ITU..." Teriak salah satu warga dengan pentungannya.

"YAHH... BUNUH DIA... "

"HANCURKAN DIA..." Teriak semangat warga lainnya berlari serentak akan menghajar Naruto. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah Naruto saat itu. Ketika beberapa kunai menancap di hadapan para warga dan Shinobi.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini..." Ucap seorang Anbu wanita, berambut ungu dengan katana panjang di punggungnya. Para warga diam, tidak ada yang berani menjawab, semuanya langsung gemetar ketakutan.

"KAMI AKAN MENGHABISINYA.. KAMI AKAN MEMBALASKAN DENDAM KONOHA PADA BOCAH KYUUBI ITU." Teriak salah satu Chinin. Ia terus melangkah maju tanpa ada rasa takut meski anbu itu berada di hadapan Naruto.

Cleb...

Sebuah kunai menancap di kakinya, menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata melebar menahan rasa sakit luar biasa. Kunai itu berasal dari sang anbu yang melototinya tajam dari balik topengnya serta mengeluarkan tekanan chakra cukup besar untuk menakuti chunin lainnya.

"Aturan Sandaime Sama masih berlaku.. Sebaiknya kalian pergi atau aku akan membawa kalian ke ibuki untuk ei introgasi" ancam Anbu itu. Dengan cepat warga bubar, dan salah seorang chunin mengambil rekannya yang terluka, menjauh dari masalah. Mereka semua tentu tau bagaimana gilanya jika ibiki melakukan introgasi.

"Arigatou.. Neko-San.." Ucap Naruto ramah.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membantumu, aku kesini karena kehadiranmu di inginkan di rapat Council" tegasnya.

"Ouh... Kukira aku memiliki malaikat pelindung, ternyata hanya kebetulan saja" respon Naruto senyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. Lakukan tugasmu" lanjutnya. Sang Anbu pun membawanya dengan Shinshin. 'Apa lagi yang mereka inginkan saat ini' pikir Naruto penasaran

Ruangan Council

Suasana ruangan itu sangat ramai. Semua anggota council telah hadir, termasuk dengan perwakilan dari para civilian. Rapat kali ini adalah rapat besar, bukan sekedar rapat Shinobi lagi. Yondaime terlihat memasuki ruang rapat bersama dengan Sandaime yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa memberitahukanku, siapa yang mengadakan rapat council ini?" Tanya Minato pelan seraya duduk di tempatnya. Kemudian sandaime duduk di damping Minato sebagai X kage.

"Kami kira anda yang mengadakan rapat ini Yondaime-sama" komen Inoichi dengan ketidak tahuannya.

"Bukan.. Aku tidak pernah mengadakan rapat ini" tegas Minato menyorot langsung ke Danzo gang.

"Sebenarnya kami yang meminta untuk mengadakan rapat Council." Ungkap salah satu perwakilan warga atau council civilian. Ie mengenakan kimono ungu dengan ranbut ungunya.

"Ada apa Hiragume..hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan di rapat ini. Aku masih memiliki jutaan pekerjaan yang harus segera kuselesaikan" tegas Minato agak kesal. Permasalahan Konoha akhir-akhir ini sangatlah rumit. Bertambah lagi dengan munculnya shinobi uzushio dan tentunya kematian dua penerus Hanzo di tangan yang sama.

Belum sempat pertanyaan itu di jawab, pintu ruangan di buka dari luar. Terlihatlah Neko membawa Naruto bersamany untuk menghadiri rapat. "Aku sudah membawa Naruto Uzumaki sesuai permintaan anda, Yang Terhormat Council" ucap Neko sambil berlutut.

Minato, juga Sandaime dengan cepat menatap serius ke arah council, juga ke geng Danzo. Apa yang kali ini mereka inginkan sehingga Naruto juga di sertakan dalam rapat. Pertanyaan itu terniang di kepala mereka bersama. Naruto terlihat melangkah, sedangkan Neko keluar setelah Minato memberikan kodenya.

"Ini tentang bocah Kyu"- perkataannya terhenti saat Sandaime memberikan sensasi tatapan horor. "Maksudku tentang Uzumaki Naruto" tegas sang Council.

"Ada apa dengan itu?" Tanya Minato

"Bukankah anda mengatakan kalau ia sudah mati? Bagaimana ia masih bisa hidup? Kami juga mendengar kalau ia menggunakan chakra orange pada saat ujian chunin. Kami minta penjelasan" tegasnya.

Brukkk.

Minato memukul keras meja, emosi karena nada keras suara council civilian itu. Ia langsung berdiri dan menatap horor Higurame. "Jaga nada bicaramu Cilivian, kau berbicara dengan Hokage di sini. Berani sekali kau memerintahkanku untuk menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, terlebih hal itu adalah urusan Sbinobi. Civilian tidak berhak, kau MENGERTI" tegas Horor Minato dengan tekanan Chakra yang ia tingkatkan.

"Ta-tapi Yondaime-sama.. Ia telah membunuh warga dan shinobi tiga tahun lalu, bukankah ia seharusnya dihukum mati?" Tanya lanjut council lainnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa, Hukuman Naruto adalah pencabutan Kyuubi dari tubuhnya, akibatnya adalah kematian. Kenyataannya ia masih hidup sampai sekarang bukan berada di kuasaku atau kuasa siapapun juga. Ia telah menjalani hukumannya dan ia bebas sekarang." Jawab Minato kembali mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tapi kenapa ia masih memiliki chakra orange?" Tanya warga itu lagi.

"Ia adalah mantan Jinchuuriki, jadi sangatlah wajar jika ia memiliki chakra bijunya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu kalian civilian ketahui. Rapat kunyatakan selesai, Naruto.. Kau bisa kembali" tegas Minato Monoton. Ia sangat tidak menyukai keadaan seperti saat ini.

"Tapi I"-

"Kau berani melawan perintah Hokagemu..." Potong Minato tegas. Civilian itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Minato akhirnya berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa melihat kebelakang.

"Huft... Merepotkan.. Tapi aku menyesal menghadiri rapat tidak penting ini" gumam malas Shikaku, di komentari anggukan kepala klan lainnya.

"Naruto-san.." Suara Hiashi terdengar, menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Ada apa.. Hiashi-sama?" Tanya Naruto sopan

"Ini tentang yang kau lakukan pada Hinata... Kalau kau ada waktu, datanglah ke kediaman Hyuuga malam ini." Ucap Hiashi sedikit ramah meski masih datar.

"Hai.. Akan ku usahakan Hiashi-sama" jawab Sopan Naruto. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus melakukan latihan, mempersiapkan ujian chuninku. Disamping itu, disana pasti ada Hyuga Neji. Aku takut ada kabar yang beredar tentang memihak atau apapun nanti, jika aku ke Komplek Hyuuga." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti.. Tapi jika ujian telah selesai, aku harap kau bisa menghadiri undangan ini, meski hanya makan malam saja" ucap Hiashi.

"Baiklah... Dengan senang hati, Hiashi-sama" dengan itu Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Hiashi dan para klan head yang masih berada di dalam.

"Bocah itu membuat kita penasaran bukan" komen pelan Sandaime di samping Hiashi.

"Yeah.. Aku setuju dengan itu."Ungkap setuju sang kepala Hyuuga. 'Terlebih dengan panggilannya ke anakku. Apa mereka memiliki hubungan di masa lalu? Kuharap akan segera terungkap' Pikir Hiashi sangat penasaran.

Bersambung….

Leave A lot off **REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**New Savior**

**Jawaban Review**

Tentang apakah aka nada campur tangan Hanzo dalam Incvasi, akan terjawab di episode ini.

Di chap ini, Mata panda akan terungkap, semuoga tidak kecewa.

Tidak ada yang tau kalau Naruto bukan lagi Jinchuriki Kyubi, selain petinggi Konoha dan Shinobi kelas atas.

Tentang Susano'o? akan terjawab di chapter 30an kalau tidak salah.

Biar kuperjelas tentang Update kilat. Maksudku adalah menggapai angka 250 untuk fav, atau follow, secara bersama-sama, bukan berat sebelah seperti sekarang ini. Jadi kesimpulannya tidak akan update kilat, Gomen Nah.. Lagi pula aku sedang menyesuaikan dengan fictku yang lainnya agar bisa sama-sama selesai bagain pertamanya dan lanjut ke bagian ke dua.

Fict ini sudah selesai sebanyak 50 chap, Pada chap 33 volume pertama berakhir.

Jika chap tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda, dan membuat anda semakin penasaran, berarti aku berhasil. Tidak bagus jika sesuatu berjalan seperti yang kita harapkan, karena tantagan akan menunjukan jalan kearah ke dewasaan. Jangan salahkan alur yang kurang menarik, jika tidak sesuai harapan anda. Setiap author punya ciri has mereka sendiri, dan ciri hasku adalah susah di tebak. Jika kalian bisa menebak isi kepalaku, maka ceritaku tidak ada gunanya, hanya sebuah sampah, karena kita tau kalau isi sampah adalah kotoran. Sedang isi kotak polos, tidak ada yang tau dan akan lebih menarik di bandingkan sampah.

Tentang pair, aku belum bisa mengatakannya, lagi pula dimana-mana, setiap cerita atau film, siapa pasangan terakhirnya, biasanya ada di bagian terakhir, atau seiring dengan crita/movie itu berlanjut

Bukannya sombong atau bagaimana, namun aku berusaha membuat fict yang berbeda dari kebanyakan. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku memiliki gayaku sendiri dalam menulis, meski hanya menggunakan alat seadanya saja, tidak ingin di samakan dengan orang lain.

Terima kasih untuk para reader setia fict ini, Aku ada di sini karena kalian…

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, dan maaf jika banyak typo, karena typo adalah musuh terbesarku.**

**.**

**.**

**Emergency, Konoha in Danger**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Uzumaki, Malam Harinya.

Naruto duduk di ruang belajar, ruangan yang mirip seperti mini perpustakaan, dimana terdapat sebuah kemari dengan 5 buah rak, depan belakang. Lemari itu berisi banyak gulungan yang rata-rata merupakan gulungan Fuinjutsu. Kushina merupakan seorang Master Fuinjutsu yang mengajari Minato selama ini. Ia tidak terlalu mempelajarinya lagi setelah ia menjadi Jounin, dan beralih belajar menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Minato adalah seorang yang jenius, ia bisa mendekati level Fuinjutsu Kushina, meski ia bukanlah seorang Uzumaki. Tapi bukan berarti semua pengetahuan Kushina tentang Fuinjutsu di ajarkan ke kage blonde itu. Kushina juga memiliki beberapa tekhnik rahasia yang ia kuasai, semua berada dalam lemari peninggalannya itu.

Naruto membuka sebuah gulungan berwarna merah, warisan ibunya. Ia memutuskan untuk memulai melanjutkan karya ibunya selama mengandungnya. Masih belum sempurna memang, tapi harapan ibunya ia akan menyempurnakan dan menggunakannya. Naruto tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya meski ia sangat tidak suka menggunakan tekhnik yang sama seperti orang lain.

Ia membuka buku catatan ibunya tentang ukiran huruf Kanji, proyek ibunya itu.

_Hiraishin_

_Awalnya merupakan ciptaan Tobirama Senju, berdasarkan prinsip kerja hewan Kuchiyese dengan pemanggil. Gulungan kontrak hewan kuchiyese, merupakan fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi, berpola Formula Shiki. Kekuatan Fuinjutsu ini berkelas SS dan sangat berbahaya, karena itu, Shiki di masukkan juga dalam kategori Kinjutsu._

_Formula Shiki bekerja hampir sama dengan kunci darah pada gulungan atau barrier tertentu. Perbedaannya pada Shiki, ditambahkan dengan Chakra sebagai pengidentifikasi pemilik gulungan. Pada kontrak hewan hanya menggunakan darah, dan bila ingin memanggil di butuhkan chakra yang dan heandseal. Maka pada Shiki untuk Hiraishin, hanya di butuhkan mengalirkan chakra pada tanda yang telah di tentukan untuk berpindah._

_Hiraishin, masuk pada kategori, jikukan Ninjutsu, atau dimensi waktu dan ruang. Berpindah cepat dengan menggunakan kecepatan kedipan dan waktu kurang dari satu detik. Minato bisa berpindah dari Uzu ke konoha, hanya dalam 5 detik saja. Hiraishin yang Kaa-San rakit ini berpola rumit dan fokus pada waktu. Jika berhasil, maka kecepatan Minato bisa di kalahkan._

_Resiko besar pada Hiraishin adalah ruang dimensi. Jika terdapat kekeliruan, kemungkinan tidak akan pernah kembali ke dunia, atau terjebak di dimensi Hiraishin. Karena itu, jika kau ingin mencobanya, gunakanlah barang lain terlebih dahulu, jangan mencobanya pada dirimu sendiri tebane._

Naruto tersenyum tipis membaca kata tebane khas ibunya. 'Tebayou lebih baik dari pada tebane kaa-chan' pikirnya kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Semua formula, yang perlu dirakit telah ada di perpustakaan fuinjutsu. Kaa-Chan mengeluarkan semua jenis fuinjutsu yang sengaja kusimpan. Disana telah Kaa-Chan tandai, dan kuharap kamu dapat menyelesaikannya. Ada 36 jenis fuinjutsu lagi yang harus kamu satukan. Semua sudah berurutan dan telah Kaa-chan tuliskan pada sampulnya, Ganbate tebane... _

_I love You..._

_Kushina Uzumaki, ibumu tercinta tebane.._

Naruto kemudian menyampingkan kertas itu, kemudian membuka gulungan besar berisi formula Shiki untuk Hiraishinnya. Cukup panjang, sekitar 2 meter saat ia bentangkan dan sudah tertulisi sekitar 75% sesua perkataan ibunya.

'202 jenis fuinjutsu yang telah di rakit kaa Chan, sudah dimasukkan 75%, dan hanya dalam 8 bulan saja. Kaa-chan memang sangat mengagumkan' pikir Naruto.

Ia telah mengetahui bahwa ada 202 jenis Formula yang digabungkan menjadi satu. Begitu kompleksnya untuk menciptakan satu jenis jutsu, yaitu Hiraishin. Untung saja Naruto hanya tinggal menginput, menyatukannya sehingga menjadi satu formula. Jika ia baru akan merakit, mungkin ia akan gila.

'Tapi tetap saja, mencari sambungan yang pas sangat merepotkan tebayou' pikir Naruto memulai mencari dimana letak sambungan formula itu. Dia begitu seriusnya mencari titik dari mana ia harus menyambungkannya. Ia harus memilai mengamati dari awal, kemudian lanjut terus sampai pada bagian terakhir.

Butuh 5 jam baginya untuk menemukan titik sambungan. Ia mencocokkan pada gulungan terakhir yang ibunya ciptakan. 'Baiklah.. Ini... 151, memasuki bagian ke 152, huft... Sudah jam 02.12 pagi. Aku harus istrahat dulu. Besok aku harus latihan yang lainnya, fisikku masih lemah, juga chakraku.. ' Gumam Naruto menggerutu.

'Jika saja aku punya teman untuk membantuku menyelesaikan Formula ini tanpa harus me'- pikirnannya terhenti saat menemukan sesuatu di kepalanya. 'Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya tebayou..' Lanjutnya tersenyum lebar.

**Taju Kage Bunshin No jutsu"** gumammnya pelan melakukan jutsu andalannya. Tercipta 20 bunshin di sekelilingnya. "19 bunshin, salin ulang fuinjutsu ini, dan 1 melanjutkannya. Yosh semuanya... Lakukan tugas kalian tebayou..." Teriak semangat Naruto.

"YOSHH... "Jawab semangat ke 20 bunshin. "Pastikan kau menghabiskan ramen 20 mangkok untuk kami Bos... " Teriak salah satu bunshin. Naruto mengangkat jempolnya menirukan pose nice might Gai.

Ia kemudian berdiri, melangkah ke dalam kamarnya. Ia langsung masuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya. 'Akhirnya aku bisa tidur enak tebayou... ' Pikir Naruto.

.

Keesokan Harinya,

Naruto kini berada di depan sebuah toko buka, toko bunga satu-satunya di Konoha, Toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia mengenakan pakaian seperti biasanya, seperti seorang Uchiha, minus Katananya. Melangkah masuk ke toko bunga tersebut.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga Yamanaka" sapa seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan pakaian ungu cukup seksi, membelakanginya.

"Uhm... Hello.. Bisa bantu aku mencari bunga untuk seorang teman?" Ucap Naruto agak nerves.

"Uhm.. Pasti.. Ini bu-, "sosok itu berbalik. "Hei.. Kau.. Naruto, benar kan?" Lanjut sosok itu mengenali Naruto.

Tentu saja rasa nerves itu berubah, ia pernah melihat sosok ini selama ujian. "Hai.. Kau benar eto.."-

"Ino, Yamaka Ino" potong senyum gadis blonde itu.

"Yeah.. Ino-San, bisa tolong bantu aku menemukan bunga yang tepat untuk seorang gadis?" Tanya Naruto agak Nerves.

"Hum.. Apa kau akan berkencan? Memberikan bunga ke seorang gadis adalah romantis" respon Ino.

Terlihat wajah Naruto agak memerah,"Eto.. Bukan.. Aku akan memberikan pada seorang teman yang sedang sakit." Koreksinya.

"Oh... Kalau boleh tau, umur berapa temanmu Naruto-San?" Tanya lagi si blonde.

"Dia.. Mungkin sekitaran umurmu.. " Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya meski tidak gatal. "Aku juga kurang tau berapa umur Mata Panda itu"

"Heh.. Mata Panda?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Oh.. Matanya selalu malu, seperti anak panda, jadi kupanggil mata panda. Mungkin kau mengenalnya, namanya Hinata Hyuuga" jelas Naruto.

"Kau mengenal Hinata?" Tanya Ino agak bingung. "Kau kan yang menolongnya waktu ujian itu?"

"Yeah.. Kami pernah bertemu dulu, mungkin aku bisa menyapanya sebagai teman lama. Mungkin juga ia tidak lagi mengenalku, siapa yang tau.." Jawab Naruto pasrah.

Ino kemudian bergerak mencarikan pesanan Naruto. "Hinata merupakan orang yang tertutup dan pemalu saat kami masih di akademi. Cukup mengherankan jika ia mengenalmu, Naruto-San" ucap Ino sambil memilih bunga.

"Heh.. Mengapa begitu?" Tanya bingung Naruto. 'Apa ia juga berpikir kalau aku kyuubi?' Lanjutnya di benaknya.

"Eto... " Ino berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "Kau baru akhir-akhir ini muncul di Konoha, bisa di bilang hanya pada saat ujian Chunin saja. Bukannya cukup cepat untuk menganalmu dalam waktu sesingkat itu" lanjutnya.

"Oh.. Seperti kukatakan tadi Ino-San, aku dan Mata pa- maksudku Hinata bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin aku tidak lagi diingat, tapi bagiku, teman tetaplah teman" jelas Naruto. Ino mengangguk setuju lalu berbalik dengan bunga yang sudah di bungkus rapi.

"Ini.. Bunga untuk menjenguk Hinata" ucapnya ramah menyerahkan bunga itu.

"Arigatou.. Berapa totalnya" ucap Naruto mengambil bunga tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini gratis.. Aku belum sempat menjenguknya, jadi mungkin ini juga sebagian dari sumbanganku" jawab Ino senyum ramah.

"Heh.. Apa tidak apa-apa seperti itu?" Komen agak nerves Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok... Lagipula anggap saja sebagai kado perkenalan kita" respon Ino dengan pipi meronanya. Naruto sedikit bingung, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga, menerima keputusan Ino.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu Ino-San... " Dengan itu Naruto melangkah keluar dari toko bunga itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, dan terima kasih atas bunganya." lanjutnya melambaikan tangan membelakangi Ino.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto... Kun" gumamnya agak merona. 'Hum.. Jika memang benar dia adalah seorang uchiha, pasti ia Uchiha yang baik. Cukup manis, apalgi dengan rambut merahnya, hangat dan ramah. Tidak dingin seperti Sasuke-kun... Dia juga kuat' pikir Ino yang kini mengidolakan Naruto, semakin memerah.

'Hum.. Kurasa aku harus mengincarnya.. Ia juga adalah Uchiha, sama dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku penasaran warna rambut anak kami jika aku bersamanya, kuning dan merah.. Pasti orange.. Hehehe' pikir Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Heh.. Kau tidak apa-apa Ino-Chan?" Suara ayahnya yang muncul di depan Ino mengagetkannya.

"NANI... SEJAK KAPAN TOU SAN DI SITU?" Tanya horor Ino.

"Sejak kau dan seorang pria berambut merah manis berkenalan" ucap Inoichi menggoda ino yang kini memerah bagai kepiting rebus. "Ouh.. Jadi gadis kecilku kini sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada Pangeran Uchiha " lanjutnya.

"Tou-San.. Apa Naruto itu juga seorang Uchiha?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hai... Dia memiliki darah Uchiha sebagian.. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Inoichi penasaran.

"Apa dia juga memiliki mata merah seperti Sasuke-kun?" Lanjut si gadis Yamanaka.

"Dulu ia adalah prodigy dari Uchiha klan, dan tentu saja ia memiliki Sharingan juga. Aku tidak tau lagi sekarang ini apa ia masih memilikinya atau tidak" jawab Inoichi serius.

"Kenapa begitu? " Tanya Ino

"Ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya tidak usah kau ketahui sekarang ini Ino-Chan.. " Jawab Inoichi melangkah masuk ke dalam toko.

'Dia benar-benar misterius, tapi.. Ino Uzumaki.. Hehehe.. Terdengar serasi' pikir si blonde dengan wajah kembali memerah.

'Sepertinya aku harus segera mempersiapkan diriku karena ia sudah mulai tumbuh, ini akan merepotkan' Pikir Inoichi sedih.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konoha.

"Apa kau mengenal Naruto sebelumnya, Hinata" tanya Kurenai yang kini sedang mengupas apel untuk murid tercintanya itu. Hinata duduk di ranjang rawatnya menatap seneinya agak malu.

"Ak-aku tidak tau pa-pasti Sensei.." Jawab Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

"Tapi ia memanggilmu dengan Mata panda" hinata melebarkan matanya terkejut. "Apa kau mengenalinya? Siapa yang pernah memanggilmu mata panda sebelumnya?" Tanya kurenai lagi.

"Eto.. Hum... "

**Flashback**

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaganya siang itu. Ia mengenakan pakaian hitam latihan khas hyuga klan, saat itu ia berusia 8 tahun. Beberapa butir air matanya menetes di tengah cepatnya ia berlari. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghentikannya.

Brukk..

Ia menabrak sesorang dan membuatnya terpantul kebelakng langsung mendarat menggunakan bokongnya. "Gomenn... A-aku tidak li-lat - liat.. Sambil ber-lari"gumam Hinata menyesal.

"Hey.. Dia adalah hyuuga.." Komen sosok bocah yang ia tabrak, tinggi besar.

"Yeah.. Dia pasti arrogan seperti Neji" komen rekan disampingnya. Mereka bertiga, dengan badan yang lebih besar dibandingkan Hinata.

"Go-gomen.. " Ungkap Hinata, berdiri, kemudian akan berlari. Salah seorang dari mereka menangkap Rambut Hinata dan menariknya, lalu menyeretnya ke tepi jalan, tepat di bawah pohon. Hinata di sana berlutut, di kepung oleh tiga orang itu.

"Kenapa kalian Hyuuga selalu saja sombong dan Arrogan" ucap sosok yang Hinata tabrak, sambil menarik kasar rambut lavender Hyuuga itu.

"Go-gomen..." Ucap Hinata sambil merintih kesakitan, disertai dengan air mata yang menetes.

"Ucapkan yang benar" tegas sosok itu melepaskan kasar agak mendorong kepala Hinata.

"Gomen.. Gomen... Gomen.. Gomen..." Ucap Hinata terus menerus dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

Pletak...

"Aw... SIAPA ITU... " Teriak horor bocah bertubuh besar, merasakan sakit di keningnya karena lemparan batu.

"Kau seharusnya melawan orang yang seimbang denganmu.. Banci.." Suara berasal dari dahan pohon, dengan Naruto memainkan batu di angkat kemudian di tangkap lagi.

"HEY.. KAU.. TURUN KEMARI DAN HA- AW... ITU SANGAT SAKIT BANGSAT.." Teriaknya kesakitan saat merasakan kedua kalinya keningnya terkena lemparan batu.

Hinata perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, melirik kebelakangnya, dimana Naruto berdiri. 'Si-siapa dia...'Pikir Hinata.

Naruto kemudian melompat keatas tanah, kemudian melangkah mendekati ketiga sosok bocah bengis yang menyiksa sang Putri Hyuuga. Perlahan Naruto menutup matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. "Pergi dari sini atau akan kubuat kalian menyesal seumur hidup" gertak si rambut merah.

"Ma-mata i-itu.." Gumam ketakutan sosok berbadan besar.

"Sha-sharingan... Ka-kabur.." Ucap yang lainnya sangat ketakutan melihat dua tomoe hitam di mata merah Naruto. Mereka dengan cepat kabur, meski sempat tabrakan dan akhirnya terjatuh, dengan cepat mereka berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di sana.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa... " Ucap Naruto pelan menjongkok di depan Hinata. Matanya sudah tidak merah lagi.

"Uhm... Ha-hai.. A-ari-gato-u.. " Jawab Hinata gagap, malu, dengan wajah merona.

"Baguslah... "Gumam Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Meski agak ragu, Hinata akhirnya menerima uraian tangan itu dan berdiri bersama Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka? Aku tau kalau kau bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah" tanya Naruto perlahan melepaskan tangannya.

Hinata langsung memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya, lalu mendukan wajahnya. "Eto.. Hum.. Aku ti-tidak ma-mau menyakiti orang la-lain" jawab si putri, memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kau sungguh baik kalau begitu." Puji Naruto dengan senyuman, membuat wajah gadis 8 tahun itu sangat memerah. "Tapi kadang kau harus melawan atau membunuh seseorang demi melindungi dirimu." Lanjutnya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, diam seribu bahasa di tengah nervesnya. Ia tidak tau akan menjawab apa, tapi ia sadari kalau Naruto berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ia berjuang demi hidupnya. "Kurasa aku harus pergi... " Ucap Naruto melangkah menjauhi Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi pengawal dari klanmu akan datang. Ia pasti akan sangat tidak suka jika seorang Uchiha mendekati putri Hyuuga. Sampai jumpa lagi... Mata panda.." Naruto membalikkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum, kemudian melompat menjauhi Hinata.

"Tunggu.. Siapa Namamu.." Gumam Hinata ya g bertanya pada angin bekas Naruto menghilang. Kemudian muncullah Ko sang pengawal pribadi Hinata, menjemputnya.

**End.**

"Oh.. Kisah yang sangat menarik... Jadi dia cinta pertamamu" komen Kurenai menggoda muridnya yang langsung memerah. Ia kemudian tersenyum melihat reaksi Hinata itu.

"Ap-apa ia me-mengatakan se-suatu" tanya Hinata, tidak membantah kenyataan apa yang Kurenai katakana.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi dia berkata kalau, dia menyukai matamu saat kau malu, mirip Mata Panda katanya. Mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa ia memanggilmu mata panda" jawab Kurenai, di komen anggukan pelan Hinata, agak sedih.

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu waktu kalian mengobrol" suara dari balik pintu terdengar. Hinata dan Kurenai dengan cepat menatap Naruto yang tersenyum dengan kembang di tangannya. "Aku tadi ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi karena terbuka jadia aku ma..." Naruto berhenti sejenak saat melihat Hinata sudah pingsan. "Suk... "

"Oh.. Kau rupanya" sapa Kurenai. Naruto mengangguk, lalu melangkah masuk keruangan Hinata. Ia langsung melangkah ke sebuha pot bunga di atas meja dan kemudian memasukkan bunga yang ia bawa itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya" tanya Naruto menatap Kurenai yang memperbaiki posisi Hinata karena pingsannya tadi.

"Kondisinya baik... Sangat baik. Tsunade Sama bahkan bingung melihat respon tubuhnya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya" jawab kurenai

"Oh.. Aku senang mendengarnya.." Komen Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Naruto.. " Kurenai menatap serius Naruto saat itu."Ini tentang apa yang kau katakan pada saat ujian. " Lanjutnya.

Naruto langsung Nerves, menggaruk kepalanya meski tidak gatal. "Ah... Aku minta maaf tentang itu, aku benar-benar menye"-

"Tidak.. Apa yang kau katakan benar. Aku yang menjadikan Hinata seperti ini. Aku terlalu menyayanginya dan berpikir dengan memberikan latihan keras padanya akan menyakitinya. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu" potong kurenai sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hehyyy... Jangan begitu Kurenai-San.. Aku jadi tidak enak... Tidak selayaknya Jounin membungkuk di hadapan Genin" ucap Naruto, nerves.

"Tapi kadang seorang Jounin tidak bisa melakukan apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang genin." Komen Kurenai serius

"Ayolah.. Aku sangat tidak suka keadaan yang kaku seperti ini.. Bagaimana kalau bahas yang lain saja" ucap senyum lebar Naruto.

"Hum... Kau tidak latihan mempersiapkan dirimu untuk final?" Tanya bingung Kurenai. "Apa kau mau?" Tanyanya lagi menawarkan apel yang telah ia kupas.

"Boleh.. "Jawab Naruto mengambil potongan apel yang diberikan Kurenai. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Mata panda dulu sebelum melanjutkan latihanku. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak melatih muridmu yang masuk ke final?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Oh.. Shino berlatih dengan keluarganya, ia adalah pengendali kekuatan khusus yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh keluarganya saja." Jawab Kurenai. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Naruto yang mengunyah Apelnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Hinata. "Kau menyukainya?" Tanya blak-blakan sang Jounin

"Siapa yang tidak menyukai gadis manis seperti Mata Panda itu. Lihatlah, betapa manisnya dia jika sedang tertidur dan malu... Aku bahkan ingin memakannya" komen Naruto, tapi mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Kurenai

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya horor si Jounin.

"Bu-bukan itu.. Aku hanya gemas, bukan mesum.. Sumpah, aku tidak mesum Kok" ucap Naruto membela dirinya., dengan keringat yang sudah mulai bercucuran.

Kurenai melepaskan napas leganya. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kau menyukainya?" Tanya lagi kurenai.

"Heh.. Bukankah aku sudah jawab? " Komen Naruto.

"Bukan suka seperti itu.. Kau menyukainya karena perasaanmu?" Tanya Kurenai penasaran.

Naruto diam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Aku tidak mengerti tantang suka dengan perasaan atau tidak. Aku juga tidak pernah merasakan bagaiamana suka dengan perasaan atau tidak, atau bgaiamana membedakannya dengan perasaan lainnya. Lagi pula usiaku barulah 13 tahun, masih terlalu dini untuk memikirkan hal seprti itu, jadi aku tidak tau." Jawab Naruto masih pada pose berpikirnya.

"Kau sudah menjadi seroang Genin, berarti secara teori, kau sudah siap menyandang gelar kedewasaan. Itulah hokum yang berjalan di dunia Shinobi." Komen Kurenai realistis.

"Di kehidupanku dulu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan masalah perasaan, malah menahannya agar tidak keluar. Kami di ajarkan bahwa seorang shinobi yang kuat adalah mereka yang mampu menjaga emosi mereka. Jadi, aku benar-benar kurang pengalaman dalam hal itu" jelas Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin memilikinya?" Tanya lagi kurenai.

"APA... AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN ITU TEBAYOU.." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Aku hanya menyukainya dan senang melihat wajah malunya, mata pandanya. Karena itu saat melihat Hyuuga Neji, aku sangat ingin menghancurkannya" lanjut Naruto geram. "Jika ini suka seperti yang kau maksudkan, maka aku akan menerimanya, begitu juga jika tidak."

"Kau berbicara seolah kau adalah pria dewasa, bukan seperti bocah" Komen Kurenai sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bersikap dewasa, tapi ini memang pemikiranku, Kurenai-san. Aku hanya bersikap realistis saja. Lagi pula kalau yang aku tau, perasaan itu tumbuh bukan hanya sekejap, melainkan membutuhkan waktu, jadi kenapa tidak membiarkan waktu yang menentukan" Kurenai menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan pernyataan naruto yang satu ini.

Hinata kemudian perlahan membuka kembali matanya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah senyuman Naruto padanya. Saat itu juga ia kembali pingsan. Kurenai dan Naruto melepaskan napas berat bersama-sama.

"Kurasa ia masih Shok" gumam Naruto di komentari anggukan kurenai.

"Kudengar kau menjebak Kakashi dalam genjutsu, bahkan ia tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Kurenai penasaran

"Oh... Yeah.. Aku sedikit lumayan dalam genjutsu" jawab Naruto agak konyol.

'Ia menjebak Kakashi sang elite bahkan tidak di ketahui, dan ia hanya mengatakan lumayan.. Makhluk apa bocah ini' pikir kurenai terkejut. "Aku juga seorang yang spesialis genjutsu, mungkin kita bisa sharing.." Gumam agak ragu kurenai.

"Pasti... Aku mungkin bisa belajar darimu" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Atau mungkin aku yang harus belajar darimu.." Komen Kurenai. Naruto hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah cengiran saja. "Jadi... Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba satu atau dua jutsu" lanjut kurenai.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.. Aku harus kembali melakukan latihanku... Maaf yah.. Kurenai San" ucap agak menyesal Naruto.

"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa..." Komen senyum Kurenai. "Apa kau tidak memiliki pesan untuknya?"

"Katakan pada Mata Panda kalau, Ino yamanaka mengatakan Hai padanya. Dan katakan kalau mungkin jika ada waktu, aku ingin ngobrol dengannya, kuharap ia tidak pingsan lagi." Dengan itu Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hinata kemudian membuka kembali matanya "Ah.. Kepalaku.. "Gumam Hinata.

"Hinata... Kau baik-baik sa-" kurenai berhenti sejenak karena ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Saat ia akan meletakan buah di tangannya keatas meja, buah itu dalam keadaan utuh, padahal ia telah membagi dua buah itu dan memberikannya ke Naruto.

'Genjutsu... Tapi kapan? Aku tidak merasakan hal yang aneh atau ia melakukan heandseal..' Pikir Kurenai Shok menyadari kalau ia dalam pengaruh Genjutsu sejak awal.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Kurenai sensei?" Tanya Hinata khawatir memperhatikan senseinya yang terdiam.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa.. Yeah.. Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kurenai sedikit dengan nada bingung sendirinya. 'Bocah itu, ia bukanlah seroang Genin' pikir Kurenai.

Time skip, 15 hari sebelum ujian chunin

Ameggakure No Sato.

"Lama tidak bertemu.. Hanzo-Dono" suara seorang Orachimaru yang berada di luar gedung Kage, dibawah rintik hujan terdengar. Hanzo berdiri di depannya, di bawah Naungan atap gedungnya.

"Orachimaru sang Sannin.. Apa yang kau inginkan" tanya ketus Hanzo.

"Aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda Hanzo-Dono, sesuatu yang sangat menarik" ucap Orachimaru, menyeringai seperti biasa.

"Apa yang menurutmu menarik itu? Kuharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan datang kesini dan mengajakku berbicara. Aku sedang tidak mood berbicara dengan siapapun yang pernah berhubungan dengan Konoha" ungkap Danzo tegas.

"Karena itulah aku datang kesini... Aku dengar kalau anda sangat ingin membalaskan dendam anda ke Konoha, terutama bocah Uzumaki Naruto." Hanzo menyipitkan kedua matanya "Aku memiliki sebuah tawaran menarik untuk anda, yang sangat sayang untuk anda lewatkan" ucap Orachimaru dengan seringai khasnya.

Hanzo menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap sang Sannin. "Baiklah... Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu. Tapi jika hal ini tidak semenarik yang kubayangkan, maka jangan berharap kalau kau akan keluar hidup-hidup dari Amegakure" ancam Hanzo berbalik, melangkah masuk. Orachimaru menyeringai lalu melangkah mengikuti Hanzo.

.

Dalam ruangan pribadi Hanzo,

Hanzo dan orachimaru, duduk saling berhadapan di meja yang cukup panjang, sekitar 3 meter.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tawarkan.. Orachimaru" tanya Hanzo serius.

"Aku ingin menawarkan kerja sama dengan anda, kerjasama yang pasti anda sukai" jawab Orachimaru. Hanzo menyipitkan kedua matanya penasaran." Menghancurkan Konoha" lanjut sang Sannin.

"Menghancurkan Konoha? Apa kau pikir itu akan mudah? Konoha adalah desa Ninja terkuat yang tidak semudah itu di hancurkan. Aku hanya akan membuat nyawa anggotaku tewas percuma" komen ketus Hanzo.

"Kenapa anda begitu takut pada Konoha? Anda adalah Hanzo, sang Salamander yang memberikan gelar Sannin pada kami bertiga." Tanya Orachimaru mencoba memancing Hanzo.

"Aku tidak bodoh Orachimaru. Disana ada Minato yang memiliki Hiraishin, si Kiroi Sekko, manusia tercepat di dunia. Juga ada hiruzen Sarutobi, dan puluhan ribu pasukannya. Bagaimanapun juga besarnya rasa ingin bas dendamku, tidak menutup logikaku" tegas Hanzo.

"Kukuku... Aku telah menyusun semuanya dengan baik Hanzo-Dono" Komen menyeringai sang Sannin Hebi itu. "Aku mendirikan desa bernama Otogakure, aku juga telah menguasai Kusagakure. Kedua desa itu akan membantu melakukan penyerangan ke konoha. Disamping itu, aku juga memiliki Sunagakure yang telah setuju melalukan pemberotakan ke Konoha. Aku telah menghubungi Iwagakure, dan tinggal menunggu respon saja. Aku yakin dengan kekuatan itu bisa menghancurkan Konoha" jelas Orachimaru.

Hanzo terdiam sejenak, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia mengakui kalau rencana Orachimaru yang telah mengumpulkan pasukan sangat menguntungkan. Kemungkinan dengan bergabungnya pasukan Ame, akan menambah kuat kelompok Orachimaru, terlebih dengan kerjasamanya Suna.

"Apa bukti dari perkataanmu? Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau apa yang kau katakan benar" gumam Hanzo yang masih ragu dan tidak mempercayai Orachimaru.

"Kukuku... Ini adalah perjanjian kerjasama Oto dan Suna" Orachimaru memberikan sebuah gulungan yang di lemparkan Ke Hanzo. Gulungan sepanjang 20 cm itu kemudian di buka. Hanzo membacanya serius, memastikan kalau Orachimaru memang serius.

'Ini memang benar lambang dari, Oto.. dan... Suna ' Pikir Hanzo menutup kembali gulungan itu. "Apa keuntungan yang kuperoleh jika aku bergabung?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bisa membunuh Uzumaki itu, dan oto serta Kusa akan menjadi milikmu. Bagaimana?" Jawab Orachimaru.

Sebuah tawaran besar yang pernah Hanzo dengarkan. Bukan hanya ia akan bisa membalaskan dendamnya, tapi juga ia akan bisa memiliki dua desa, menambah wilayah kekuasaannya. Ini adalah berlian yang tidak mungkin Hanzo lepas begitu saja. Terlebih keinginannya untuk menghabisi Naruto sangatlah besar.

"Baiklah.. Aku setuju... " Jawab Hanzo.

"Selamat bergabung Hanzo-Dono... Aku akan menjelaskan tentang bagaimana penyerangan yang akan kita lakukan Nanti." Jelas seringai Orachimaru. 'Kukuku.. Sebentar lagi.. Sebentar lagi, aku akan menggapai mimpiku.. ' Lanjut si Sannin di kepalanya.

'Aku belum bisa mempercayai 100% apa yang dikatakan si ular ini. Aku akan terus waspada akan hal buruk yang akan terjadi' pikir Hanzo.

.

.

Sementara itu, Iwagkure.

Tengah diadakan rapat para petinggi Iwa, dan Onoki sebagai pemimpin rapat itu, sekaligus Tsuchikage. Tidak sebanyak anggota rapat yang ada di Konoha, pada Iwa hanya terdapat beberapa saja.

"Orachimaru meminta kita untuk melakukan kualisi dengan mereka untuk menyerang Konoha. Dia berada dibalik berdirinya desa Otogakure" ucap Serius Onoki, sekaligus membuka rapat.

"Itu bagus... Kita bisa mengembalikan Harga diri Iwagakure dengan menghancurkan Kiroi Sekko" komen salah satu anggota rapat.

"Aku tau... "Ucap Onoko. "Tapi aku merasa sedikit ragu tentang kebenaran informasi ini. Orachimaru adalah seseorang yang licik, menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan tujuannya. Bisa saja ia akan berbalik dan menghancurkan kita" lanjut ragu Sang Tsuchikage.

"Dia adalah Miss Nin dari Konoha, menurut mata-mata kita, ia diusir oleh Hiruzen Sarutobi, gurunya sendiri. Ia berjanji untuk kembali lagi dan melakukan balas dendam pada Konoha suatu saat nanti." Sosok yang berbicara ini berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia menepati janjinya itu" lanjutnya. Semua anggota mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat itu.

"Disini juga di katakan kalau, Sunagakure telah setuju dan telah bekerja sama dengannya. Mereka akan menghancurkan Konoha tanpa Konoha sadari. Amegakure juga sedang dalam kondisi negosiasi untuk bergabung. Mengingat dua keturunan Hittori Hanzo tewas oleh seorang Uzumaki, Ame pasti akan bergabung" lanjut sang Tsuchikage.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Memiliki seorang Hanzo dalam aliansi, merupakan sebuah pion yang kuat untuk menghancurkan musuh" respon pelan annggota council lainnya.

"Tapi... Siapa Uzumaki yang membunuh dua penerusnya? Bukannya uzumaki di Konoha sudah tidak ada lagi, setelah 3 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya binhgung Council lainnya. Iwagakure mengikuti betul perkembangan Konoha, selalu memantau apapkah akan lahir Shinobi kuat lagi atau tidak.

"Itulah juga yang mengganggu pemikiranku saat ini, tentang bocah Uzumaki itu. Jika ia memang masih hidup, maka tentu saja ia adalah satu-satunya Uzumaki di Konoha." Komen Onoki serius.

"Bocah itu, apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang bocah Uzumaki, dimana tiga tahun lalu membunuh Rukishi Aoi?". Tanya Council lainnya di jawab anggukan. Ia lalu menatap ke arah Tsuchikage. "Kalau begitu ini buruk. Jika memng benar dia adalah bocah itu, kemungkinan ia akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi sangatlah besar. Dia adalah setengah Uzumaki dan setengah Uchiha dengan Sharingan dan Chakra besar. Bisa saja ia menjadi terror pengganti Madara" lanjutnya.

"Bukan hanya itu saja," tambah salah satu anggota lainnya. "Menurut kabar, Kiroi Sekko memiliki dua orang anak, pria dan wanita. Sang pria memiliki kepintaran pendahulunya, Tobirama Senju, dia juga seorang Senju. Bangkitnya kembali Senju akan membuat Konoha semakin berjaya" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menyerang Konoha, memastikan kalau tidak akan ada lagi Shinobi lainnya dari desa itu yang akan menjadi teror, seperti Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara." Tegas Anggota council di samping kanan Onoki.

Si Tsuchikage kecil itu menggenggam erat gulungan yang di berikan Orachimaru, permintaan melakukan aliansi. Onoki merupakan Kage yang telah memimpin Iwagakure selama beberapa dekade. Sama seperti Sandaime Hokage, ia juga merupakan saksi hidup di dua peperangan sebelumnya. Pengalamannya akan perang jauh lebih baik di bandingkan siapapun di desanya.

"Bukan masalah siapa yang akan menjadi kuat atau tidak." Respon pelan Onoki. "Ini masalah, siapa nanti yang akan mengambil alih Konoha berikutnya. Apa kita akan membiarkannya seperti Uzushio, atau akan dijadikan daerah jajahan baru" lanjutnya.

Semua diam sejenak mendengarkan perkataan Onoki itu. Memang benar juga apa yang dikatakan sang Kage. Jika begitu banyak aliansi, maka akan terjadi perebutan kekuasaan lagi yang bisa menyebabkan terjadinya peperangan sesama mereka. Tentu saja itu sangatlah tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus memiliki hadiah atau kenang-kenangan jika memenangkan peperangan.

"Kita bisa mengambil pria senju, anak Kiroi Sekko sebagai jatah kita. Kita bisa mengembangkan klan itu di Iwagakure dan menjadikannya senjata terkuat kita" usul salah satu anggota council.

"Atau si boxah Uzumaki itu" tambah yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana jika yang lainnya juga menginginkan hal yant sama?" Tanya council lain

"Kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam peperangan ini, jika keinginan kita tidak di penuhi. Konoha bukanlah desa lemah yang semudah itu akan takluk. Mereka juga memiliki kyuubi, dan Ninja kuat lainnya. Bahkan jika Ame, Oto dan Suna bersatu, kekuatan mereka belum mengimbangi Konoha. Orachimaru, mengetahui betul apa yang bisa di lakukan si Kiroi Sekko itu, karena itu ia meminta Iwa untuk membantunya" ucap Tsuchikage sangat serius.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya coucil di samping kannnya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan surat ke Orachomaru dan melihat reaksinya. Jika ia setuju dengan permintaan kita, mungkin kita bisa mengirim Han atau Roshi sebagai bantuan dari Iwa." Jawab Onoki sangat serius.

.

.

Konohagakure, Kantor Hokage.

Kini diadakan rapat tertutup, dimana yang berada di situ ada empat orang. Dua Kage, yondaime dan Sandaime, lalu Jiraiya yang duduk di jendela seperti biasa, terakhir Shikaku sebagai pemikir. Rapat emergency tertutup yang diadakan oleh Yondaime.

"Maafkan aku telah memanggil Anda" Minato menatap Sandaime. "Dan juga mengganggu tidurmu Shikaku, tapi ada adalah hal yang sangat emeergency untuk di bahas" lanjut Minato sangat serius.

"Merepotkan.." Gumam malas Shikaku.

"Ada apa Minato, sepertinya ini sangat serius" tanya Sandaime penasaran.

"Kita diambang pintu peperangan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi perang dunia ke 4 akan pecah." Jawab serius Minato. Sandaime melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut, begitu juga Shikaku, sangat terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Minato... Bukannya keadaan sekarang sangatlah stabil?" Tanya serius Sandaime.

"Tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan Sandaime Sama" jawab Minato yang kemudian melirik ke Senseinya,Jiraiya

"Jaringan mata-mataku, menangkap pergerakan ribuan Shinobi Otogakure, Kusagakure, juga Amegakure kearah Negara Api. Sebagian juga menggunakan sebuah kapal , melewati lautan dengan tujuan Negara api" ungkap serius Jiraiya.

"Otogakure?" Gumam Shikaku bingung.

"Desa yang didirikan oleh Orachimaru" jawab Minato.

"Jika memang benar Orachimaru adalah pemilik desa itu, kemungkinan memang akan sangat merepotkan." Komen Shikaku malas.

"Orachimaru yah... Akhirnya dia menunjukan niat aslinya juga. Dan kali ini membawa Hanzo sebagai bantuannya. Orang itu.. " Gumam kesal Sandaime mengingat kembali mantan murid kesayangannya.

"Saat ini Hanzo pasti sedang terpukul akibat kehilangan penerusnya. Orachimaru adalah orang licik yang sangat pandai mencari celah kelemahan orang lain. Ia tau kalau Hanzo dendam pada Naruto yang membunuh dua keturunannya, pada Konoha yang telah membesarkannya. Ia pasti akan menghubungi Hanzo, memanfaatkan keadaan dan membujuknya agar mau menjadi rekan desanya untuk menyerang Konoha" jelas Jiraiya serius.

'Si bodoh itu... Ia bahkan tidak tau cara mengucapkan terima kasih pada desa kelahirannya, tempat yang membesarkannya' pikir Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana dengan kematian Hayate-Kun dalam misinya dua hari yang lalu?" Tanya Sandaime.

Hayate telah meninggal dalam keadan sadist sekarang ini. Ia mengalami luka yang parah di bagian dada dan perutnya. Pelakunya belum di identifikasi juga sampai saat ini. Di TKP hanya ada bercak darahnya saja, tanpa ada bukti lainnya. Sepertinya pelaku sangat lihai dalam melakukan aksinya, terbukti ia tidak meninggalkan bukti apapun juga.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya bingung Shikaku.

"Oh.. Di Council kemarin kau tidak hadir yah." Gumam Sandaime di jawab anggukan Shikaku.

"Aku harus menemui daimyo untuk membicarakan strategi perang baru mereka. Maaf.." Jawab Shikaku mengutarakan alasannya.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hayate, dua hari yang lalu menjalankan misi sangat rahasia dariku, misi memata-matai kabuto." Ungkap Minato. "Agen sebelumnya yang ku perintahkan, tewas terbunuh oleh orang yang tidak di ketahui. Hayate sempat memberikan informasi tentang adanya pertemuan Kabuto dan Jounin Sunagakure untuk membahas rencana besar mereka yang akan dilakukan di final nanti" lanjut Minato.

Otak genius Shikaku dengan cepat merespon informasi itu. "Jika memang akan terjadi sesuatu pada final nanti, apa kemungkinan ini berhubungan dengan Orachimaru?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Pemikiranku juga seperti itu. Suna adalah partner Konoha, satu-satunya desa yang melakukan aliansi dengan Konoha. Jika mereka menghianati kerja sama yang telah kita lakukan selama beberapa tahun, maka mereka sendiri yang akan rugi. Pemasokan terbesar mereka hanya dari Konoha, mereka mendapatkan tanah yang subur, pinjaman dari negara Api untuk bercocok tanam. Jika mereka melakukan kesalahan, sama saja bunuh diri" perjelas Minato panjang lebar, dan sangat serius.

"Tentunya akan lain ceritanya jika mereka membayangkan kemenangan." Komen Sandaime. "Mereka akan memilikinya, bukan lagi dengan status meminjam dengan sewa tiap tahunnya" lanjutnya.

"Kau memang pantas di sebut profesor, Sandaime-Sama." Puji Shikaku. Sandaime hanya tersenyum sedikit merespon pujina itu. "Jadi anggap saja, Suna, Ame, Kusa dan Oto akan menyerang Konoha pada Final Nanti." Lanjutnya tegas

"Bagaimana dengan Iwa?" Komen Minato. "Jika aku menjadi Orachimaru, aku akan menghubungi Iwa, desa yang menaruh dendam pada pemimpin musuhku selama bertahun-tahun." Lanjutnya.

Pendapat Minato ini tentu saja sangat masuk di akal so Genius Shikaku. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir cepat, mereapon segala informasi yang ia terima demi satu jalan keluar yang baik. Terlalu banyak hal yang memusingkan akhir-akhir ini, dan tentunya sangatlah berbahaya jika hal ini tidak ditanggapi serius.

"Dari apa yang aku dengat, Iwagakure tidak melakukan apa-apa. Keadaan mereka sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti" ucap Jiraiya memberikan informasi yang ia dapatkan.

"Sudah 15 tahun sejak berakhirnya perang dunia ke tiga. Aku mendengar kabar tentang Iwagakure memiliki dua Jinchuuriki yang mampu mengendalikan biju dalam tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Satu biju saja sudah akan sangat merepotkan, apalagi dua, dan harus melawan aliansi Ame, Oto, Suna dan Kusa." Respon pelan Sandaime.

Pengalaman melawan biju 13 tahun yang lalu masih terniang di kepala mereka. Seekor siluman rubah ekor 9, mampu memporak-porandakan Konoha, hanya dalam. Waktu kurang dari 1 jam. 2/3 bagian Konoha hancur dan ribuan Shinobi tewas saat itu juga. Kini kondisi Konoha mulai stabil, tapi kemungkinan mereka akan merasakan tragedi yang sama seperti 13 tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ia memiliki rantai chakra yang dapat menahan pergerakan biju bukan? Kita bisa menggunakan itu, mempertahankan Konoha dari segala jenis serangan." Usul Shikaku.

"Butuh tahunan untuk mengendalikan rantai itu. Naruto baru saja mengaktifkannya sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Kushina dulu membutuhkan 5 tahun untuk dapat menggunakannya dalam bertarung. Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan keselamatan Konoha pada seorang bocah, Shikaku San.." Komen Minato yang masih meragukan kemampuan Naruto.

"Kau masih tidak mempercayainya bukan?" Ucap Sandaime pelan menatap Minato. Memang si kage Blonde, sejak kejadian 3 tahun lalu, kepercayaannya pada Naruto menurun drastis. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau siapa dia kalau kau tidak mempercayainya. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan orang lain jika kau tidak mempercayai mereka terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Sandaime.

"Aku setuju dengan Sensei, Minato... Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto hanyalah kunci satu-satunya untuk mengekang chakra biju" tambah Jiraiya.

"Aku bukannya tidak mempercayaianya, aku hanya berpikir logis. Bagaimana jika ia gagal, sementara kita bergantung padanya? Tidak ada satu orang pun dari kita semua yang tau kekuatannya, jadi wajar jika aku meragkan kemampuannya" jelas Minato.

Sebuah anggukan pelan, persetujuan dari Shikaku terlihat jelas saat itu. "Bagaimana dengan Uzhushio? Kita bisa meminta mereka membantu kita memepertahankan diri" komen Shikaku..

"Aku ragu jika hal itu memungkinkan... Kenyataannya, mereka bahkan tidak ingin menemui ku setelah memintanya langsung. Aku sangat ragu jika mereka akan melakukan aliansi dengan Konoha." Komen Minato.

"Uzushio... Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Jiraiya bingung.

"Uzushiogakure, tidak punah pada perang dunia ketiga. Mereka bangkit kembali dan satu team Genin mereka berpartisipasi dalam ujian chunin kemarin" mata Jiraiya melebar terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan Minato.

"Dari reaksimu kau belum mengeyahuinya?" Gumam Sandaime, di jawab anggukkan oleh Gama Sannin. "Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan dirimu sebagai seorang mata-mata terbaik jika kemunculan satu klan tidak kau ketahui Jiraiya Kun.. Sepertinya kau telah kehilangan sentuhanmu" ejek Sandaime. Jiraiya kesal, melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, kemudian memajukan bibirnya.

Minato terlihat menarik laccinya, kemudian mengambil satu map berwarna merah. "Ini adalah data mereka. Mungkin kau pernah melihat mereka, atau menemui mereka" ucapmya menyerahkan map itu ke sang Sannin.

Jiraiya perlahan membuka map dan langsung melebarkan matanya terkejut. Ke tiga sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, menyipitkan mata penasaran tentang apa yang terjadinpada Jiraiya. "Nagato..." Gumam Jiraiya mengenali Jounin sensei team Uzu

"Apa kau mengenalinya.. Sensei?" Tanya Minato

"Dia adalah dalah satu dari tiga Bocah Ame yang kujadikan murid seperti yang kiceritakan padamu..." Jiraiya membalikan Foto Nagato, memperlihatkan ke mereka. "NAGATO UZUMAKI..."


	22. Chapter 22

**New Savior**

Balasan Review

Tentang invasi, sedikit demi sedikit akan terkuak dalam episode ini.

Akan ada chapter nanti yang akan membahas kekuatan Naruto secara penuh. Aku juga lupa chap berapa, sekitar 30an kayaknya.

Thanks untuk review kalian, meski Cuma sedikit saja sih..

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku.**

**.**

**.**

**Final Ujian chunin.. Dimulai**

**.**

**.**

"YOSH... AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA TEBAYOU... "Teriak Naruto bahagia menatap 20 gulungan terisi tulisan huruf kanji yang sambung menyambung, membentuk satu formula akhirnya selesai juga. Ini adalah hasil kerja kerasnya selama 25 hari terakhir. Sudah 28 hari berlalu, dan tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum diadakannya final Ujian chunin.

Tengah malam mencekam saat itu, dimana semua warga tidak ada lagi yang beraktifitas. Semua sudah tertidur pulas setelah kelelahan seharian beraktifitas. Kecuali Naruto tentunya yang sejak kemarin masih menyelesaikan proyeknya ini.

Latihan fisiknya telah ia hentikan sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan Fokus untuk menyelesaikan proyek ibunya. Entah kenapa muncul bayangan di kepalanya tentang tidak adanya waktu lagi yang cukup untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Ia mencurahkan segala yang ia miliki untuk mengakhiri proyek ibunya.

"YATTA... AKHIRNYA KAMI BISA PERGI JUGA... BOS.." Teriak bunshin yang melepaskan kuas dan kanvas ukiran huruf kanji mereka di atas piring berisi tinta hitam. Naruto menyeringai lebar mendengarkan perkataan bunshinnya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Poof, poof, poof

Satu persatu bunshin menjadi gumpalan asap, menandakan mereka telah menghilang. Kerja keras mereka telah selesai, entah akan berhasil atau tidak, belum ada yang tau. Naruto mengambil salah satu gulungan, memperhatikan hasil karyanya sendiri, melanjutkan proyek ibunya.

"Kaa-chan.. Kau bisa melihatnya kan... Aku berhasil" gumamnya tersenyum bangga karena ia telah menyelesaikan proyek ibunya, harapan ibunya. Ia lalu memperhatikan baik-baik posisi dari tulisan kanji.

'Jika benar seperti bayangan Kaa-chan yang ada si gambar, seharusnya akan membentuk seperti lambang Uzumaki. ' Pikir Naruto mengangkat jempolnya, kemudian menggigitnya sampai berdarah. 'Kontrak darah, di sertai chakra. Kaa-chan... Semoga ini berhasil' pikirnya.

Ia kemudian menggambarkan lambang Uzumaki di tengah gulungan itu, kemudian pada bagian pojok bawah, di akhir huruf kanji, ia menempelkan ibu jarinya. Tangan kirinya kemudian melakukan handseal ram. 'Sekarang tinggal mengalirkan chakra.. ' Pikirnya.

**Fuinjutsu : Shiki No Hiraishin **'gumammnya pelan. Saat ia mengalirkan chakra, huruf kanji yang membentuk di dalam gulingan itu, bergerak, seolah di serap oleh jempolnya itu, menyerap kedalam tubuh Naruto.

'Kusso... Sakit sekali... ' Pikirnya mengerang, menahan rasa sakit luar biasa. Huruf demi huruf bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, menempel di seluruh kulitnya, darintangan, kaki, wajah, semua bagian tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya semua huruf kanji selesai di serap.

'Tahap berikutnya' pikirnya mengangkat tangan kanannya itu, kemudian menempelkannya tepat di lambang Uzumaki yang ia tuliskan menggunakan darahnya.

**FUIN " **teriaknya keras. Seketika seluruh huruf kanji di dalam tubuhnya bergerak kembali ke telapak tangannya, melewati pembulu darah, mengikuti alirannya sampai ke tengah lambang Uzumaki. Naruto mengerang, menahan rasa sakit luat biasa dalam tubuhnya. Sekitar 8 detik akhirnya proses selesai juga.

'Huft.. Hoh... Ini.. Melelahkan sekali... Tebayou..' Pikir Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya, dihadapkan ke wajahnya. Di sana terlihat lingkaran, lambang Uzumaki sebesar lingkaran di hita-itae Konoha. Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu, berhenti mengalirkan chakra, sehingga lambang itu menghilang.

Ia kemudian menatap satu gulungan lainnya, dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia menggigit ibu jari tangan kirinya, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pertama ia lakukan pada tangan kanannya. Ritual yang sama sehingga menciptakan lambang Uzumaki yang sama juga pada tangan kirinya.

"Yosh... Sekarang waktunya untuk mencobanya tebayou.. " Gumam Naruto ingin berdiri, tapi sayang tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi, dan akhirnya terbaring disana langsung tertidur, meninggalkan kekacauan di ruangannya itu. Gulungan berhambiran, tinta, begitu juga susunan gulungan di lemarinya tidak beraturan, seperti kapal yang habis tabrakan.

.

Keesokan Harinya, Kantor Hokage.

"Baiklah.. Semua semuanya telah berkumpul disini, rapat akan segera kita mulai" ucap Minato membuka rapat di ryangannya. Disana terlihat para kepala Klan, dan para Jounin, juga beberapa kapt. Anbu, duduk melantai. Sementara Sandaime, Yondaime, Senju Tsunade, dan Danzo geng duduk di kursi sejajar.

**"KONOHA DIAMBANG PEPERANGAN" **

Itulah topik yang di katakan sangat serius oleh Yondaime. Bermacam ekspresi dari para anggota yang hadir disana. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain, bertanya pada rekan di samping mereka, mempertanyakan hal yang sama, 'Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi'. Terlihat juga, para Jounin Sensei di sana, menghadiri rapat, juga peerwakilan Anbu.

"Apa maksudmu diambang peperangan Yondaime, kenapa kau tidak menginformasikan ini ke kami dari awalnya" tanya Homura tegas.

"Awalnya informasi ini adalah sebuah keragu-raguan, dan baru tadi malam, Jiraiya Sensei mengatakan tentang adanya pergerakan di sekitaran kawasan Negara api. Karena itulah aku segera menginformasikan ini pada kalian semua." Minato berhenti sejenak, menatap Kakashi yang sedikit terkejut. Ia pernah merasakan buruknya peperangan ketika ia muda dulu, dan menyebabkan kematian mengenaskan dua rekannya.

"Aku, Sandaime dan Shikaku telah mengadakan rapat pribadi sebelumnya untuk menentukan langkah awal dalam mengantipasi jika terjadinya perang. Kita tidak bisa mengatakan ini pada para warga, karena mereka akan sangat panik, dan jika perang tidak terjadi maka Konoha akan malu dan kehilangan muka dari para klien. Ini juga berdampak buruk bagi Konoha" lanjut Minato.

"Kita berada di tengah-tengah, dimana langkah yang akan kita ambil akan sangat berpengaruh bagi masa depan Konoha." Tambah Shikaku Nara serius. Di Ujian final chunin nanti akan di hadiri oleh banyak bangsawan dan juga klien penting bagi perekonomian desa. Bisa di bilang kalau merekalah yang selama ini memberikan misi pada desa, juga sumber pnghasilan bagi desa ini.

"Kalian telah mengatakan perang, tapi tidak jelas perang melawan siapa?" Gumam Koharu dan mendapatkan anggukan hampir dari semua peserta.

"Musuh kita dalam peperangan ini tidak terlalu jelas, karena musuh melakukan secara diam-diam. Mereka ingin menghancurkan kita tanpa memberikan signal terlebih dahulu. Sebelumnya aku telah mengutus seseorang untuk melakukan pengawasan, tapi orang itu tewas dalam tugas, meninghalkan informasi yang tidak pasti" jawab Yondaime.

Di sisi lain, seorang Anbu berambut Ungu menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Anbu bertopeng Kucing dengan katana di punggungnya. Tangan kanan Anko menyentuh lembut bahu Neko, menyemangatinya. Anko mengenal sosok itu dan mengetahui permasalahan yang ia alami.

"Dari informasi itu dapat di pastikan kalau Otogakure di balik semua ini. Mereka menyusun kekuatan diam-diam dan akan menyerang Konoha secara langsung saatnya nanti." Lanjut Minato.

"Jika hanya satu desa kecil, bukannya masalah ini terlalu di paksakan? Terlalu di besar-besarkan. Kenapa tidak langsung menghancurkannya saja" komen Danzo sinis.

"Ini bukan semudah yang kau pikirkan Danzo. " Tegas Sandaime. "Desa itu di dirikan oleh Orachimaru, dan mereka telah bekerja sama dengan Amegakure, menyatukan kekuatan melawan Konoha. Kusagakure juga turut serta dalam hal ini. Kekuatan mereka bertambah, dan target mereka masih belum jelas, apakah mereka akan menyerang Konoha atau Negara api secara langsung" lanjutnya serius.

Keadaan hening saat itu. Mereka semua tidak pernah menyangka kalau Orachimaru adalah dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. Jika memang informasi ini benar adanya, maka dapat di pastikan kalau kekuatan mereka cukup untuk menggetarkan Konoha.

'Apa maksud semua ini, Hanzo.. aku talah melakukan banyak kerjasama denganmu, tapi kenapa kau ingin menyerang Konoha?' Pikir Danzo. Ia dan Hanzo memang memiliki hubungan kerjasama sejak dulu secara diam- diam, dan memningungkan biaginya bila Hanzo yang dianggapnya sebagai rekan, kini akan berbalik dan menyerangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hanzo akan ikut serta dalam peperangan. Selama ini ia telah diam di Ame, hampir tidak memberikan kabar sedikitpun. Kini ia muncul dan akan mengacaukan Konoha." Komen Koharu kesal.

"Tapi kenapa Hanzo ikut serta? Bukankah dia ingin mencapai kedamaiannya sendiri?" Gumam Homura bingung.

"Semua ini karena bocah Uzumaki itu. Sejak awal, ia telah melakukan kekacauan dan akan terus melalukannya." Danzo berhenti sejenak saat merasakan tatapan maut dari Sandaime. "Melihat dari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada cucu Hanzo Salamander, pasti akan memancing emosi. Dia tidak stabil, emosinya terlalu meluap-luap dan tidak bisa dikendalikan. Aku telah mengatakan padamu bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan membawa masalah bagi desa." Lanjutnya sinis.

Suasana kemali ricuh mendengar pendapat Danzo, dengan senyuman sinisnya, Danzo melirik Sandaime yang terpancing emosi. Tapi bukan ia saja, Koharu juga terpancing, bukan membela Naruto, tapi Danzo, menambah suasana semakin ramai.

"Bocah itu... Seharusnya ia memang harus di eksekusi sejak dulu." Komen nenek tua itu geram. Beberapa anggota rapat mengangguk setuju, mendukung keputusan Danzo dan Koharu. Suasana menjadi ramai, diluar kendali Yondaime lagi, seperti pasar tepatnya, pasar harga yang menginginkan kematian Naruto.

**"TENANG... SEMUA TENANG...** " Teriak keras Horror Minato mengejutkan semua peserta rapat. Bahkan Tsunade disampingnya terkejut, tidak pernah melihat Minato seperti itu sebelumnya. "Ini bukan tentang siapa yang salah atau benar. Jika kita menginginkan pembalasan, kita juga akan melakukannya melihat ada korban dari konoha yang tewas selama ujian chunin. Itu adalah ujian, kita semua pernah melaluinya. Jadi ini bukanlah kesalahannya, Mengerti" tegas Minato.

"Lagi pula, bukankah kita sudah setuju saat memutuskan hukuman baginya 3 tahun yang lalu. Apa kalian akan menjilat ludah yang telah kalian keluarkan sendiri" tambah Sandaime, menenangkan seluruh peserta rapat.

Suasana kembali tenang, hening setelah mendengarkan perkataan dari dua kage itu. "Yang seharusnya kita bahas sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara kita menghadapi peperangan yang akan datang, bukannya malah mengurangi satu kekuatan kita." Komen Shikaku. "Naruto san memagang peranan penting dalam perang ini. Ia adalah kunci dari kekuatan kita, sekaligus juga pertahanan Konoha. Jika saja pihak musuh menggunakan biju, maka hanya Naruto yang bisa menjinakannya menggunakan kemampuan rantai chakranya."Shikaku berhenti sejenak menatap ekspresi diam dari peserta rapat.

"Ap-apa musuh kita juga termasuk Biju?" Tanya seorang Shinobi agak ragu, sedikit ketakutan bisa di bilang.

"Tidak pasti.. Kita tidak bisa memastikan, bagaimana dan siapa saja musuh kita. Informasi yang diberikan Hayate terakhir, Suna melakukan kerja sama dengan Oto. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk bagi desa di final ujian Nanti." Jawab Minato. "Hanya itu yang bisa kita dapatkan, sebagai bayaran atas nyawanya" lanjutnya sedih, membayangkan pengorbanan yang Hayate lakukan, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Bukannya Suna adalah teman Konoha?" Tanya Kurenai bingung.

"Disitulah letak permasalahannya.. Status Suna tidak jelas, apakah ia musuh, ataukan ia teman. Suna memiliki biju ekor satu, dan jika tidak salah, biju itu sering mengamuk di desanya dulu. Akan sangat buruk jika biju itu di biarkan mengamuk di Konoha" lagi-lahi Minato menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Apa kau tidak tau siapa yang menjadi Jichuuriki ekor satu? Akan sangat mudah jika kita mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu" gumam Tsunade yang akhirnya ikut berkomentar.

"Jinchuuriki merupakan informasi yang amat sangat fatal bagi sebiah desa. Tentu saja mereka akan merahasiakan informasi itu rapat-rapat." Jawab serius Yondaime.

"Tapi bukannya Konoha memiliki biju terkuat, Kyuubi No Kitsune? Kenapa kita tidak membiarkannya melawan biju itu?" Tanya seorang Jounin.

"Konoha memang memiliki Jinchuuriki kyuubi, tapi hanya Jinchuuriki kosong yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Konoha lemah, bukan karena kesalahan siapa-siapa, semua karena keslahan pemimpinnya." Komen Danzo sinis menyindir Sandaime dan Yondaime yang langsung menyipitkan kedua mata mereka. "Jika saja sejak dulu kalian memberikan Jinchuuriki kyuubi padaku, maka Konoha tidak akan terkalahkan. Ia akan menjadi Senjata terkuat yang pernah ada." Lanjutnya.

"Tinggalkan permasalahan yang dulu Danzo, kau tau jelas kalau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan itu. Jinchuuriki adalah manusia, dan bukanlah sebuah senjata tanpa perasaan yang kau miliki" komen Sandaime tegas.

"Itulah kelemahanmu Hiruzen, kau terlalu lembut pada sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa kau manfaatkan. Sama halnya dengan Minato yang membiarkan Jinchuuriki, simbol kekuatan desa tidak memiliki kekuasaan pada Chakra Bijunya" itulah respon dingin dari seorang Danzo Shimura, memojokkan ke dua Kage.

"Lalu jika kau mendapatkan jinchuuriki itu, kau akan menjadikannya seorang monster tak berpersaan seperti yang kau lakukan pada Itachi..." Komen Tsume inuzuka geram, membungkam Danzo. "Kau bukan melakukan untuk desa, melainkan untukmu sendiri." Lanjutnya tegas.

Keadaan semakin komplex saat komentar demi komentar keluar dari mulut Danzo. Topik pembicaraan semakin jauh dari sasaran. Sayangnya tidak ada mas Tukul yang mengatakan kembali Ke Laptop.. Hehe. (Kidding)

.

"Danzo.. Jika kau hanya ingin mengacaukan rapat ini, sebaiknya kau keluar. Rapat ini diadakan bukan untuk membahas atau mengungkit permasalahan yang telah berlalu. Kita akan membicarakan cara menghadapi masalah peperangan ini" tegas Minato sambil berdiri menunjuk Danzo. Si veteran Shinobi itu hanya bisa diam, mengakui kekalahannya kali ini.

"Baiklah... Sekarang kita akan membahas tentang strategi yang akan kita gunakan untuk melawan musuh nantinya. Baik dari bertahan atau melakukan serangan. Kita harus membicarakannya dan menyelesaikannya sekarang juga" ungkap serius Minato.

"Kenapa tidak menghentikan ujian Chunin itu saja? Bukannya dengan begitu rencana mereka akan kacau?" Usul Inoichi.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu." Jawab Sandaime. "Musuh kita pasti memiliki rencana B, jika kita tidak melanjutkan ujin chunin. Mereka tidak sebodoh itu, berpikir kalau kita tidak mungkin menyadarinya" lanjutnya.

"Kita akan membiarkan ujian berlanjut, dengan begitu mereka berpikir kalau rencana mereka berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka. Tapi di sisi lain, kita akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan baik, seiring berlalunya pertarungan yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Kita bisa mengefakuasi para warga, ke tempat aman sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerang, dan tanpa mereka sadari kita telah siap" jelas Shikaku Nara.

"Kau seperti biasa, muncul dengan ide jenius.. Shikaku" puji Choza Akimichi.

"Jadi mari kita perjelas, kemungkinan pasukan musuh berada kisaran 10.000 orang jika empat desa bergabung, plus seorang Jinchuuriki yang bisa melepaskan biju dalam tubuhnya. Pasukan kita 12.480 orang, sudah termasuk Genin. Kita memiliki Jiraiya Sensei yang bisa bertarung di garis depan, dan Senju Tsunase di pertahanan, sekaligus tim medis." Jelas Minato.

"Aku akan melawan Orachimaru langsung jika ia muncul." Ungkap serius Sandaime. Semua peserta rapat menatapnya terkejut mendengar keputusan tiba-tiba sang veteran Kage. "Bukankah sudah seharusnya guru yang memperingati muridnya jika melakukan kesalahan? Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahan yang kubuat saat membiarkannya kabur" lanjutnya tegas.

"Delapan orang kapten Anbu akan standby, di 4 sisi Konoha untuk menciptakan barrier, mencegah masuknya bantuan dari pasukan musuh." Minato berhenti sejenak menatap Hiashi. "Hiashi.. Aku meminta dua orang di tugaskan dari klanmu untuk standbye bersama penjaga setiap sisi, memastikan keadaan aman, dan waktu tepat saat melepaskan barrier." Lanjutnya.

"Hyuga siap membantu dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki.. Hokage Sama" jawab serius Hiashi.

"Seluruh Jounin team roki, akan standby di arena, bersama Anbu Black Opp, mengantisipasi serangan dari dalam." Lanjut Minato mengorganisir rencananya.

"Hai.. "Jawab Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma dan Zabuza bersamaan.

"Juga pastikan bahwa Naruto siap untuk menghalau jinchuuriki ekor satu. Untuk saat ini, hanya ia yang dapat diandalkan. Ada banyak Shinobi yang bisa kita jadikan sebagai back up, tapi mereka harus membantu pasukan pertahanan, jadi tugasmu Zabuza sebagai Jounin senseinya adalah bersamanya." lanjut Minato.

"Hai.. Yondaime Sama" jawab Zabuza sambil mengangguk

"Semua genin, kecuali Naruto di arahkan untuk melakukan evakuasi terhadap seluruh warga, dan itu adalah prioritas utama. Tsunade-sama, Neko dan Tora, kalian standby di rumah sakit, mengantisipasi serangan yang akan di lakukan musuh jika sampai ke sana."

"Hai Yondaime/ sama" jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

"Selebihnya, bersembunyi di titik-titik rawan desa, menunggu signal saat musuh menyerang. Aku sendiri akan langsung melawan Hanzo seorang diri jika ia muncul" ucap Minato mengakhiri rencananya.

"Minato.. Hanzo bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau remehkan. Kami bertiga, dulu tidak mampu mengalahkannya saat perang dunia ke tiga. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Kahwatir Tsunade.

"Aku tau.. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun juga menghancurkan desaku, bahkan ia adalah teman, saudara atau anakku sekalipun akan kuhancurkan" komen tegas Minato menambah kewibawaannya di depan para peserta rapat.

"Maaf jika kehadiranku menganggunggu, tapi ada kabar yang harus kusampaikan" suara dari jendela terdengar, dan itu adalah suara Jiraiya. Semua mata mengarah padanya, penasaran tentang informasi yang dimiliki sang Gama Sannin.

"Apa jiraiya Sensei?" Tanya Minato.

"Iwagakure, mengirim 1000 pasukannya dipimpin oleh seorang Shinobi kuat bernama Roshi untuk bergabung beraama dengan pasukan musuh" ungkapnya serius.

"APAA... " Teriak shok Tsunade bersama dengan para shinibi lainnya. Kecuali Minato dan Shikaku yang diam.

"Yeah.. Dan dari apa yang kudengar, Roshi adalah Jinchuuriki ekor 4, yang mengendalikan bijunya dengan sempurna. Juga... Ia adalah seorang pengendali Yoton" tambah Jiraiya.

Keadaan menjadi genting saat itu, semua diam setelah mendengarkan perkataan Jiraiya. Kini mereka murni sedikit ragu kalau mereka akan menang. Ketakutan terlihat jelas di mata mereka, mental mereka drop, keinginan bertarung mereka hilang seketika.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kita me-melawan dua biju sekaligus..." Gumam salah satu Jounin ketakutan.

"Dan.. Pasukan musuh bertambah... Ba-bagaimana bisa" lanjut yang lainnya. Semua setuju dan langsung gemeter ketakutan, mengingat bagaimana seekor biju ekor 9,13 tahun dulu memporak-porandakan Konoha dengan mudah. Kini mereka harus melawan dua biju, apa mereka sanggup?

"DIAMLAH DAN HENTIKAN SIKAP PENGECUT KALIAN ITU.. KALIAN SEMUA ADALAH SHINOBI, SEORANG JOUNIN DENGAN PENGALAMAN TEMPUR TINGGI. BAGAIAMANA MUNGKIN KALIAN MENYERAH BEGITU MUDAHNYA..." Teriak Tsunade Horor, berdiri dan menghentakkan telapak tangannya ke atas meja..

"Kita semua punya keluarga di Konoha, kita semua memiliki orang yang kita cintai di konoha. Kita semua menginginkan kedamaian bagi desa kita. Lihatlah para pendahulu kita yang tewas demi menjaga keluarga mereka, demi orang yang mereka sayangi, demi Konoha.. KITA TIDAK BISA MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA SEBELUM BERJUANG... " Teriak Sandaime keras menyemangati para Jounin yang sudah mulai memberikan aura keinginan untuk berjuang kembali.

"13 tahun yang lalu, seorang wanita berambut merah, yang bukan berasal dari Konoha mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi desa ini. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa orang yang ia sayangi di desa. Ia diperlakukan sebagai orang asing di desa ini, tapi tetap ia melindungi desa dari kehancuran.

13 tahun yang lalu, Kushina Uzumaki, wanita hebat, bertarung melawan Kyuubi tanpa gentar sedikit pun, melindungi konoha, melindugi kita semua. Apa Kita akan menyerah, Apa kita akan menyerah seperti pengecut dan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya? MENYIA-NYIAKAN PENGORBANAN PARA PENDAHULU KITA YANG TEWAS SAAT MELINDUNGI DESA TERCINTA KITA INI" kali ini Minato menjadi motivator. Terlihat sangat jelas kalau semangat para Shinobi bagai api yang di tetesi minyak.

Minato kemudin berlutut ditmpatnya, membuat semua orang yang berada di situ sangat terkejut, melihat orang nomor satu Konoha berlutut."Sebagai Pemimpin Desa, aku memohon pasa kalian semua... TOLONG BERIKAN AKU KEKUATAN KALIAN.. TOLONG PINJAMI AKU LENGAN KALIAN UNTUK MENJAGA DESA KITA..."Teriaknya keras

"HYAAAA... DEMI KONOHA... HIDUP KONOHA... HIDUP YONDAIME.." Teriak bersorak semangat seluruh peserta rapat.

'Minato... Kau memang pemimpin yang mengangumkan' pikir Tsunade.

'Aku tidak salah memilihmu untuk menjadi penerus tekat api, Minato-Kun ' pikir Sandaima.

'Kau mungkin adalah salah satu bocah yang di ramalkan yang akan merubah dunia Shinobi dan menyatukannya, Minato' pikir Jiraiya senyum, ditengah sorakan semangat pasukan Konoha.

"Jika ekor 4 muncul, semua katak dari gunung Myokuban siap untuk bertarung. Itulah janji Fukasaku Sama, berjuang bersama Konoha" tambah Jiraiya menyemangati pasukan Minato.

'Semua telah tersusun seperti rencana, meski sedikit perubahan. Plus, rasa takut prajurit kita kini telah di atasi. Merepotkan, tapi aku senang akhirnya bisa tidur' pikir Shikaku langsung tertidur di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

**Time skip **Hari H ujian Chunin.

Konohagakure no sato, tepatnya di arena ujian chunin di adakan. Tempat dengan model seperti stadium lapangn bola. Sebuah pintu masuk dari arah utara terlihat dijaga dua chunin konohgkure. Para warga dan shinobi sudah mulai berdatangan dan memasuki arena untuk menonton pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

Di bagian pojok luar bangunan arena pertarungan, ada 3 buah rumah yang sengaja di buat tinggi dengan bangunan paling tengah adalah yang paling tinggi. Atapnya melebihi tinggi tembok penghalang stadium. Terlihat sudah bersiap duduk di tempatnya pada atap peretengahan bangungan.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, bangku penonton sudah penuh oleh sesak penonton yang berebut untuk menjadi saksi mata lahirnya chunin baru untuk tiap desa. Mereka tidak mau ketinggalalan untuk hal ini pastinya. Berpartisipasi dalam perjudian adalah hal yang ditunggu tunggu.

Ada dua nama yang naik pada data perjudian ujian exam kali ini. Hasil prediksi penjudi mengatakan antara. Senju namikaze Menma dan Sasuke uchiha akan menjadi pemenang. Sedang nama Naruto berada pada perbandingan 1 banding dua puluh.

Hanya satu orang ang mempertaruhkan Naruto, tidak tanggung tanggung langsung 2 miliard ryu. Dengan perbandingan 1 banding 20 untuk 1 minggu sebelum final. Dan selama 1 minggu, taruhan semakin meningkat, jika saja menang maka bandar akan bangkrut.

**Flaahback**

Naruto sedang berjalan ke lapangan latihan, tempat biasa timnya melakukan latihan. Disana terlihat Haku dan Zabuza tenga beristrahat sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan latihannya.

"Oi.. Gaki.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Zabuza yang berdiri menyambut Naruto.

"Yo Zabuza-sensei.. Haku-chan..." Sapa Naruto tesenyum manis pada keduanya.

"Apa kau mau memata-matai latihanku, khawatir kalau aku akan mengalahkamu hah... Naruto-Kun" goda Haku.

"Ehh... Bukan itu.. Lagipula aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan bisa mengalahkan lawanmu.." Jawab Naruto yang malah mengejek Haku balik. Haku terpancing emosi, dan berdiri melototi Naruto.

"Kau... Ba"-

"Haku... " Ucap zabuza menghentikan gerakannya. "Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan Gaki.. Bukankah kau sudah setuju untuk latihan ini?" Tanya Zabuza menatap serius Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong... Sungguh.." Gumam Naruto.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk murid tercintaku ini huh?" Goda Zabuza. Naruto menyeringai, kemudian mengambil sebuah gulungan di dalam sakunya.

"Ini.. Tolong lakukan sesuatu untukku" ucap Naruto meenyerahkan Gulungan itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Zabuza penasaran.

"Itu adalah tabungan ibuku, 2 juta ryo jumlahmya" Zabuza menatapnya bingung. "Tolong pasang taruhan untukku, aku mendengar kalau perbandingan taruhan antara Neji melawanku sebanyak 1 : 20, dan terus naik. Aku akan mendapatkan banyak uang jika aku berhasil memenangkannya tebayou" gumam Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Heh... Jadi kau menyukai judi juga?" Tanya Haku.

"Bukan begitu... Entah kenapa aku merasakan kalau kedepan nanti akan banyak masalah menungguku. Aku juga akan membayar utang yang banyak pada seseorang, jadi tolong lakukan untukku yah.. Zabuza Sensei" rengek Naruto.

"Tapi apa kau yakin kalau kau bisa mengalahkannya, Gaki. Dari yang kudengar, ia adalah seorang prodigy di klannya. "Tanya zabuza penasaran.

"Tenang saja.. Kau hanya belum tau, apa yang bisa kulakukan, Zabuza Sensei. Aku mengandalkanmu" dengan itu Naruto menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau ia bisa menggunakan Shunshin" gumam Haku.

"Dia itu penuh misteri.." Komen Zabuza dan Haku mengangguk setuju. 'Mungkin aku juga bisa memasang taruhan padanya.. Jika ia menang, pasti aku akan kaya' pikir Zabuza menyeringai.

**End**

.

Semua orang di Konoha mengatakan kalau Neji akan menang dengan mudah, terlebih desas-desus yang ada, Naruto takut melawan Neji. Taruhan bandar atas Naruto, yang mencoba memancing peserta semakin menarik dengan berbanding 20, sungguh harga yang fantastis, walaupun hasilnya hanya ada satu yang ikut serta.

Di tempat para kage, terlihat Kazekage mendatangi tempat yang telah di siapkan, tepat di samping Sandaime. Dengan pakaian kage yang menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya, Kazekage menatap ke arah Sandaime

"Selamat pagi Sandaime-dono" sapa Kazekage. Sandaime berdiri dan menatap ke arah Kazekage

"Selamat pagi Kazekage-dono, Kuharap perjalanan anda mulus sampi konoha" ucap Sandaime basa basi. Kazekage melangkah ke arah tempat yang memang telah di siapkan. Dua pengawal setia di belalakang Kazekage standby bak tiang kokoh.

"Ah.. Perjalanan kami mulus Sandaime-dono, untung saja di adakan disini jadi tidak terlalu capek karena usia kami yang masih muda. Bukankah sebaiknya anda memilih istrahat dan menyerahkan tugas ini ke Yondaime, Sandaime-dono" jawab ramah Kazekage yang akhirnya duduk di kursinya menatap ke arah para peserta.

"Ah... Kazekage-dono.. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang yang terlalu tua seperti itu.. Aku masih bisa memimpin lagi setidaknya 5 atah 6 tahun lagi. Minato saat ini masih mengurus sesuatu, kemungkinan akan hergabung beberapa saat lagi." jawab senyum Sandaime

'Paling tidak sampai semua siap' lanjut Sandaime di dalam pemikrannya

"Sepertinya para peserta sudah tidak siap untuk menunjukan kemampuan mereka.. Bukankah kau setuju Sandaime-dono?" Tanya Kazekage

"Begitulah Kazekage-dono.. Aku pun melihat hal yang sama pada tiga anakmu yang lulus dan masuk final" jawab senyum Sandaime.

"Yah begitulah.. Aku memberikan harapanku pada ke tiga anakku, terutama anak bungsuku" jawab Kazekage senyum.

Muncul seorang anbu di belakang Sandaime, anbu black opp yang seperti membisikkan sesuatu. Sandaime hanya mengangguk mendengar bisikan itu dan kembali menatap ke arah penonton

'Di mana Naruto-kun' pikir Sandaime

"Hokage sama.. Apa kemungkinan Naruto san sudah si culik oleh Orachimaru? Kami sudah mencari keiling konohagakure tapi hasilnya tetap nihil" bisik lanjut sang anbu.

"Tidak apa apa... Aku yakin dia pasti akan datang" jawab pelan Sandaime dan di jawab anggukan oleh anbu yang akhirnya menghilang.

"Apa ada masalah Sandaime-dono?" Tanya Kazekage menatap risau Sandaime hokage. Sandaime simple membakar pipa tembakaunya lalu menghisapnya.

"Semua baik baik saja Kazekage-dono" jawab senyum Sandaime menatap Kazekage. Mereka berdua kemudian menatap ke arah hadapan mereka. Semua peserta sudah bersiap, kecuali Naruto yang entah kemana, juga para Ninja Uzushio.

"Bukannya ada peserta dari Uzushigakure yang juga Lolos?" Tanya Kazekage.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak hadir..."Jawab Sandaime yang juga kebingungan.

Di bangku penonton, semua sudah duduk rapi memasuki ruangan arena pertarungan dan duduk di bangku penonton. Banyak juga shinobi konoha yang ikut bergabung dengan pakaian santai mereka, termasuk sakura dan ino yang duduk berdekatan.

"Naruto-kun belum datang juga..." Ucap ino sedikit khawatir mencari jejak keberadaan Naruto.

"Heh... Sejak kapan kau menaruh Hati padanya, Ino Pig" komen Sakura kebingungan yang kebetulan saat itu disampingnya.

"Eh... Bu-bukan begitu.." Respon ino nerves bercampur malu. "Aku hanya... Aku hanya penasaran kapan ia akan muncul" lanjutnya.

"Oh... Ku kira kau menyukainya.." Komen Sakura dan hanya di respon sebuah cengiran lebar dari sang Yamanaka.

.

Sementara di arena, telah terlihat 11 peserta berbaris lurus sedang di hadapan mereka seorang jounin berambut agak panjang dengan menggigit sebatang ilalang pendek di mulutnya.

"Eh... Kurang empat orang yah" ucapnya memperhatikan dengan seksama ke arah peserta ujian,"dan semuanya adalah Uzumaki"

"Hai.. Naruto Uzumaki belum hadir" jawab Menma

'Kenapa dia belum datang juga.. Apa dia takut pada pertarungan ini' pikir Neji yang sudah bersemangat ingin bertarung melawan Naruto.

'Dia belum datang.. Apa terjadi apa apa padanya? Merepotkan.. Rambut merah lebih merepotkan dibanding blonde?' Pikir Shikamaru.

'Dimana dia? Jangan bilang kalau dia takut' pikir Sasuke sedikit kesal. Dia ingin sekali bertarung dengan Naruto sekarang ini, terlebih dengan latihan kerasnya selama 1 bulan terakhir.

'Merepotkan.. Dimana sih Naruto.. Kenapa belum datang juga' pikir shikamaru menatap kearah rekan koniha seteamnya.

"HOKAGE-SAMA.. BAGAIMANA? APA KITA AKAN MEMULAI TANPA KEHADIRAN SELURUH UZUMAKI? ATAU KITA AKAN MENDISKUALIFIKASIKANNYA?" Teriak protektor kearah tempat duduk Sandaime hokage.

"Sandaime-dono.. Bukankah pertandingan pertama adalah bocah Uzumaki itu?" Tanya Kazekage menatap sandime

"Hai.. Tapi sepertinya dia belum datang juga.." Jawab Sandaime mencoba mencari letak Naruto dengan memandang ke segala penjuru.

"Aturan tetap aturan kan Sandaime-dono.. Jadi dia harus di diakulifikasi karena kesalahannya sendiri. Di dunia ahinobi, terlambat bertindak artinya akan ada nyawa yang menjadi korban. Bukankah kau setuju Sandaime-dono?" Tanya Kazekage dengan nada serius.

'Bila dia di diskualifikasi, maka ia akan membenci konoha karena tidak mengakuinya. Kukuku.. Kemungkinanku untuk mendapatkannya akan semakin besar kukuku' pikir Kazekage dalam seringai di balik topengnya.

"Baiklah.. SEBAIKNYA MULAI SAJA, DAN SESUAI ATURAN YANG BERLAKU, JIKA DIA TIDAK HADIR MAKA AKAN DI DISKU-" ucapan Sandaime terpotong saat munculnya pusaran angin di tengah arena pertarungan.

Semua mata menatap penasaran siapa yang akan muncul saat itu. Berhenti bernapas sejenak di tentah detak jantung mereka memompa kencang menantikan siapa sosok yang di selumuti angin dan dedaunan di tengah arena. Sesaat kemudian, dedaunan berjatuhan ke atas tanah dan terlihatlah sosok yang mereka ingin lihat.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dengan mengenakan Armor lengkap seperti anbu, namun berwarna merah tua. Dia juga mengenakan pelindung bahu sampai lehernya, persisis seperti Hashirama Senju. Perbedaannya tanpa lambang Senju di bagian penutup lehernya. Lambang Uzumaki berada besar di bagian belakang armornya.

Juga pakaian dalamnya lengan pendek, di hiasi sepasang hiasan lengan berwarna Ungu menjulang dari Siku sampai pergelangan tangannya. Dibelakangnya ada katana tepat di pinggangnya menyerong.

Ia mengenakan celana panjang shinobi dengan warna hitam legam dan kali ini ia mengenakan sepatu shinobi berwarna merah. Lengkap seperti seorang yang siap untuk berperang. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai di mainkan oleh angin. Kedua tangan ia letakkan di depan dadanya saling melipat, bersidekap arogan.

Semua mata melebar dengan rasa kagum menatap kehadiran Naruto seperti itu. Teriakaan histeris dari para konoichi dan. Tidak lupa di kepalanya kini ada hita itae konohagakure yang di pajang seperti kushina Uzumaki.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku harus memutar menjauhi jalanan yang biasa kulewati untuk kesini karena menghindari sial akibat kucing hitam menghalangi jalan" ucap Naruto membuat semua tak percaya dengan mulut melebar.

'Na-Naruto' pikir semua shok

Sedang di sisi lain, Kakasi Hatake yang sedang bersama para jounin sensei lainnya, menangis anime karena senangnya saat mengetahui alasan yang sering ia gunakan di gunakan oleh Naruto. Sedang jounin lainnya hanya bisa sweet drop melihat aksi dari jounin elite Hatake Kakasi. Dalam pikiran mereka berteriak untuk tidak boleh lagi ada Kakasi kedua, karena satu saja sudah cukup merepotkan apalagi ada dua.

.

"Baiklah semua.. Karena peserta sudah muncul, kita akan segera memulai babak final ini, dan mendiskualifikasi tim Uzushio" ucap sang protector menatap Sandaime yang mengangguk setuju.

'Jadi benar seperti perkataan Nagato.. Mereka tidak tertarik pada ujian ini' pikir Naruto

"KAMI MENGUCAPKAN BANYAK TERIMA KASIH KEPADA SELURUH PENONTON YANG HADIR PADA PERTARUNGAN BABAK FINAL UJIAN CHUNIN INI." Teriak Genma pada seluruh penonton yang hanya senyum dan sebagian tepuk tangan. Genma lalu menatap ke arah para peserta

"Aku adalah Genma Shiranui, wasit dalam pertarungan kalian pada babak final ini" ucap Genma memperkenalkan dirinya menatap para genin.

"Ini adalah babak final, jadi arena yang kita gunakan juga berbeda, arenanya sedikit lebih besar dari babak penyisihan, Tapi aturan babak final sama dengan pada babak penyisihan" terang Genma menatap para peserta yang hanya mengngguk.

"Bisa di bilang tidak ada peraturan pada babak ini, sampai salah satu di antara kalian tewas, menyerah atau tak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan. Aku bisa menghentikan pertarungan kalian jika kurasa sudah cukup dan hanya akan memakan korban sia-sia, kalian mengerti" tegas Genma dan dijawab anggukan kembali oleh para peserta.

"Baiklah... Babak pertama, antara Neji Hyuga melawan Uzumaki Naruto dari konohagakure" Ikrar Genma memutuskan memulai pertarungan pertama babak final"Selain dua orang itu, yang lain ke tempat para finalis" lanjutnya.

"Haku-chan...tolong " ungkap Naruto memberikan katananya pada Haku yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau yakin tidak akan membutuhkan ini?" Tanya Haku bingung

"Hai... Aku tidak membuthkannya untuk saat ini... Aku hanya akan mempermalukannya" jawab Naruto Percaya diri menatap Neji serius.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Hati-Hati.." Ucap Haku yang melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hey.. Jangan kalah.. Aku ingin bertarung denganmu" ucap Sasuke menyeringai sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tolong kalahkan dia untuk Hinata-chan" ucap Menma menyentuh bahu Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto bersama Neji dan Genma di Arena.

"Kau tidak usah meminta, karena aku tidak pernah ingin menghancurkan orang seperti yang akan kulakukan padanya" jawab Naruto pelan.

.

Di bangku penonton

Kiba muncul dengan pakaian biasa, dan seperti biasa akamaru sang anjing setia ada di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat rekan teamnya,

"Di sini kau rupanya" ucap Kiba yang duduk di samping Hinata Hyuga.

"Hum.. Dari ini pertarungannya terlihat semakin menarik" lanjut Kiba menatap ke arah Naruto melawan Neji

"Kudengar kabar kalau lawan Bocah itu adalah prodigy Hyuga dengan bakat terbaik yang pernah ada" ucap Kotsestu yang duduk bersama dengan sahabat setianya Izumo.

"Begitulah, bahkan dia di juliki si Jenius dari Hyuga" koment izumo.

"Tapi lawannya Uzumaki Naruto the Kage Rijin, hasilnya masih belum ketahuan kan?" Lanjut kotsestsu

"Kurasa kau benar juga, tapi apa mungkin Naruto akan bisa menang, melawan seorang yang bisa mengendalikan Byakugan dengan baik hanya dengan taijutsu dan kenjutsu?" Mata Kiba dan hinata menatap ke arah dua penggosip yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hum.. Sedikit susah di jelaskan, namun kelihatannya Naruto tidak membawa katananya" ucap kotsesu melihat Naruto tidak membawa pedang andalannya

"Apa dia hanya akan melawannya dengan taijutsu saja? Bahkan Gai tidak akan melakukan itu jika dia bisa memiliki kemampuan ninjutsu seperti Naruto" jawab izumo.

"Hm.. Sebaiknya kita menyaksikan saja dari pada banyak berargument" ucap izumo.

Akamaru yang ada di punggung Kiba seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada Kiba, entah apa itu.

"Ada apa akamaru?" Tanya Kiba. Akamaru seperti mendesih menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan.

'Begitu yah.. Dimana..' Pikir Kiba menatap ke belakang san ia melihat seorang anbu black opp. 'Anbu.. Apa yang dilakukan seorang anbu black opp di bangku penonton?' Pikir Kiba penasaran.

"Uhm Haku-chan.. Apa kau yakin Naruto tidak membutuhkan Katananya?" Tanya Penasaran Sakura.

"Naruto itu misterius.. Yang mengetahui kemampuannya hanyalah dia sendiri, jadi kita hanya bisa melihat saja." Jawab Haku pelan

"Lihatlah Hanabi.. Dia adalah ninja, generasi terbaik di Hyuga. Dia sangat kuat dan darah Hyuga mengalir kuat didalam tubuhnya" gumam Hiashi bersama Hanabi di samping kanannya.

"Hai Tou Sama" jawab Hanabi.

"Dia itu kuat.. Bahkan kakakmu tidak bisa melayangkan satu pukulan padanya. Dia mungkin juga jauh lebih kuat darimu.. Aku ragu jika Naruto-San bisa mengalahkannya" lanjut Hyuga Hiashi penuh percaya diri.

Hanabi sedikit terkejut, menatap kearah Neji. 'Sekuat itukah dia... Tapi kenapa aku melihat lawannya tidak takut sedikitpun' pikir Hanabi penasaran.

.

Di arena

Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangan di dadanya menatap ke arah lawannya. Jarak mereka sekitar 5 meter memisahkan dengan Genma di antara mereka agak ke belakang

"Kau berpikir bisa mengalahkanku tanpa pedang kesukaanmu itu?" Tanya Neji geram menatapn Naruto. Sakura dan Ino menatap Haku penuh tanya karena sesungguhnya pedang Naruto ada padanya.

"Hn.. Aku sekarang sedikit malas menggunakan senjata" jawab Naruto enteng seolah tidak merasakan sedikitpun rasa khawatir akan pertarungannya.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar karena telah memandang remeh lawanmu.. Kau tidak tau siapa aku sebenarnya" tegas Neji menunjuk Naruto.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu, Baka... Seorang pengecut yang ingin membunuh keluarganya sendiri hanya karena gengsi dan egonya. Seorang banci yang menyerang lawan ketika sudah tidak berdaya lagi.. Apa aku salah" komen Naruto.

Seantero stdium tercengang, diam tidak ada suara mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sebuah penghinaan besar dilontarkan oleh Naruto saat itu, memancing emosi Hyuga muda yang langsung memerah, dan mengepal erat kepalang tangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, selalu memancing emosi lawannya dulu sebelum memulai pertarungan. Cara kotor itu tidak akan pernah berhasil mengelabuhiku. Aku tau semua tentangmu, mataku memberitahukan semuanya" tegas Neji.

"Sungguh?" Tanya mengejeka Naruto.

"Kau adalah seorang Kegagalan, sebelum Uchiha mengadopsimu dan melatihmu dengan baik sehingga kau di sebut prodigy. Tapi bagiku kau adalah sebuah kegagalan dan itu tidak akan berubah. Sekali kegagalan tetap kegagalan, apapun yang terjadi" ucap serius Neji. "Takdir mengatakan kalau kau akan kalah dariku" lanjutnya

"Sungguh.. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh matamu itu. Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tau apakah takdir bodohmu, mendukungmu atau sebaliknya. " Jawab seringai Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap Genma serius.

"Baiklah... Pertarungan Babak pertama final Ujin chunin tahap kedua... Dimulai..." Teriak semangat Genma memulai pertarungan resmi.

TBC

Tidak akan update selama tiga minggu…


	23. Chapter 23

**New Savior, UZUMAKI UCHIHA NARUTO.**

Balasan Review..

Ayah Naruto itu takaji, tentang Obito.. akan terungkap pada chap pada Volume ke dua, Mungkin yang ke tiga, karena aku berencana membuat fict ini sampai volume ke tiga dengan judul utama, **Rise of Heaven Kingdoms, **jadi totalnya ada tiga volume. Volume pertama tentang **Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, ** lalu yang ke dua sementara ku kerjakan, ** Rise of Hell Boy** dan yang terakhir sekaligus penutup, **Emperor's of heaven Kingdom. ** Jika melihat jumlah chap volume 1, kemungkinan adalah 100 ke atas untuk total chapternya.

Masalah pair.. hum.. masih menerima saran dan akan kuputuskan pada volume ke dua nanti.

Mata Naruto sekarang ini Enternal mangekyou Sharingan, hanya saja kekuatannya tidak akan sama seperti Uchiha sempurna keturunan indra. Penjelasannya akan di ketahui pada chapter 30an kayakanya, aku lupa juga sih. Heheh

Aku akan membuat Naruto meningalkan desa dengan alasan yang sebaik-baiknya, bukan dengan alasan mainstream untuk balas dendam. Tidak mungkin kamu akan menghancurkan desa yang membuat ibumu meninggal, yang telah di lindungi dengan nyawa ibumu. Masalah ini yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengabaikan desa itu, karena jika ia menghancurkannya, maka sama saja ia menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan ibunya.

Akatsuki yah… tetap ada kayaknya, namun semua akan terungkap pada akhir volume ke dua, dimana puncak masalah akhir akan terlihat.

Bagaimana invasi akan terjadi nantinya, masih merupakan misteri,.. **GUAHAHAHAHAHAH**

Tentang mata uang ryu, 2 juta sama dengan dua milyar rupiah yo….

.

Spesial for all of you.. 6k+, khusus pertarungan neji vs Naruto..

Dark Rosevelt out…

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku dan maaf jika banyak typonya..**

**.**

**.**

**UZUMAKI UCHIHA NARUTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo semua.. Hati-hati dalam melangkah," terlihat Iruka Umino sedang melakukan proses pengevakuasian warga Konoha ke tempat teraman, bukit dimana terpajang wajah para pemimpin Konoha. Satu persatu warga melangkah dengan membawa perbekalan seadanya.

"Utamakan wanita, anak-anak dan orang tua dulu. Semua perhatikan langkahnya, dan berhati-hatilah" tambah salah satu Chunin memberikan instruksi pada warga lainnya.

Terlihat langkah bocah membantu seorang nenek-nenek dalam melangkah. Beberapa bocah lainnya juga bergerak di belakangnya menyusul bocah itu. Masih terlihat barisan panjang warga desa menuju ke tempat persembunyian yang selalu menjadi andalan Konoha.

"Iruka Sensei... Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Konohamaru yang muncul bersama dua rekan abadinya, ikut dalam barisan.

"Nah.. Konoha sedang... " Iruka berhenti sejenak mencoba menjelaskan pada bocah itu dengan kata-kata yang lembut. "Konoha sedang ada masalah, dan mungkin akan terjadi pertempuranan, Jadi semua warga, dan anak-anak harus ke tempat yang aman" jelas Iruka.

Konohamaru melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut. Ia tidak tau apa-apa bersama dengan dua rekannya. "Lalu.. Lalu KENAPA KAMI DI BIARKAN BERSEMBUNYI.. KAMI JUGA INGIN BERTARUNG.." Teriak Konohamaru ngotot.

"Nah.. Dengar Konohamaru, kamu belumlah menjadi seorang Shinobi, masih murid akademi, kau harus mengerti posisimu dimana kau berada. Jika kamu ke sana, sama saja kau mengantarkan nyawamu, Baka" bentak Iruka yang menceramahi cucu Sandaime itu.

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI.. AKU AKAN TETAP PERGI BERTARUNG MELINDUNGI KONOHA.. MOEGI, UDON.. AYO PERGI" Teriak Konohamaru melangkah berbalik ke bawah. Iruka menahan syalnya, sekaligus menghentikannya. "LEPASKAN AKU IRUKA SENSEI.. AKU AKAN MEMBANTU JIJI, LEPASKAN AKU..." Teriaknya geram ngotot meoangkah meski langkahnya tidak berubah karena syalnya masih di tahan Iruka.

Konohamaru kemudian merasakan bahunya di sentuh lembut. "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERBUJUK SENSEI... AKU AKAN TETAP KESANA, MEMBANTU JIJI" ungkap ngambek Konohamaru, melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"BAKA.. LIHAT DENGAN SIAPA KAU BICARA" teriak Moegi menunjuk Kearah belakang Konohamaru. Perlahan si Sarutobi muda berbalik dan melihat jubah putih dengan jilatan api merah menghiasinya, berkibar.

"Yo-Yondaime.. Sama.." Gumam nerves Iruka, tidak menyangka kalau Minato akan Muncul di sana.

"Dengar Konohamaru-Chan, aku tau kalau kau sangat ingin melindungi Konoha dan Sandaime-Sama. Aku benar-benar bangga memiliki seorang calon Shinobi sepertimu" puji Yondaime. Konohamaru menyeringai lebar mendengarkan pujian itu.

"Tapi... Konoha harus tetap berdiri kokoh apapun yang terjadi. Masa depan Konoha berada di tangan generasi muda, dan sudah selayaknya kami melindungi generasi penerus kami. " Yondaime lalu tersenyum. "Di sini.. Di bahumu nanti pada saat generasimu mendekat, kau akan merasakan apa yang aku dan Sandaime Sama rasakan. Masa depan Konoha adalah masa depan Generasinya, jika kami tewas, maka kalian akan menggantikan kami.

Lihatlah barisan panjang warga ini. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang penting Konoha yang harus di lindungi apapun yang terjadi, meski nyawa kami taruhannya, karena itulah tugas kami sebagai pemimpin." Minato berhenti sejenak menatap Konohamaru serius. "Kudengar kau ingin menjadi seorang Hokage?"

"Ha-hai.." Jawab Konohamaru sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, mendengar ada generasi muda yang ingin menjadi Hokage sangat melegakan. Tugas seorang Hokage adalah melindungi semua warganya.. Sekarang anggap saja kau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai Hokage, pastikan semua berada di tempat yang aman, lindungi dengan semua yang kau miliki. Mengerti ?" Intsruksi lembut Minato.

Konohamaru perlahan menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti instruksi yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage. Yondaime tersenyum, kemudian membelai lembut kepala Konohamaru.

"Sekarang lakukan tugasmu, aku meninggalkan mereka padamu... " Lanjut Yondaime. Komohamaru dengan cepat beraksi memberikan instruksi pada bocah-bocah lainnya untuk mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Minato-Sama,... Saya tidak menyangka kalau anda akan datang kesini" ucap Iruka terkejut akan kedatangan Yondaime.

"Sudah sewajarnya aku memastikan yang terbaik untuk wargaku bukan. Konoha sekarang dalam keadaan siaga 1, sangat memungkinkan akan meningkat ke siaga dua. Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja nantinya" gumam Yondaime memperhatikan warga yang melangkah menuju tempat persembunyian.

"Konoha pasti akan baik-baik saja Yondaime-Sama.. Aku tau itu" komen Iruka serius.

Minato tersenyum mendengarkan keyakinan sang Sensei abadi di akademi itu. "Terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang telah kalian berikan. Kurass aku harus pergi, ujian chunin akan segera dimulai.. Titip warga padamu..juga bocah-bocah itu" dengan itu Yondaime kembali menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya.

"Pasti Yondaime... Sama" gumam Iruka.

.

Tempat pelaksanaan ujian chunin.

Yondaime muncul dengan Hiraishin di san, tepat di samping Sandaime, dimana sebuah kursi kosong diantaranya dan Kazekage.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Kazekage-Dono. Aku mengucapkan permohonan maaf atas meterlambatanku" gumam Yondaime yang duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan.

"Ah.. Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Yondaime-Dono. Kupikir kau akan melewatkan babak pertama ini" komen Kazekage menyambut sang Kiroi Sekko.

"Hahaha... Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pertarungan antara dua Shinobiku Kazekage-Dono... " Tawa Kecil Minato yang menatap kearah dua petarung di arena.

"Menurutmu, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini Yondaime-Dono... Sandaime mengakatakan kalau Bocah Uzumaki itu yang akan menang. Dia sangat mempercayai kemampuan bocah itu" ungkap Kazekage. "Namun aku mendengar kabar tentang adanya prodigy Hyuga sebagai lawannya.. aku cukup penasaran dengan pertarungan yang satu ini"

"Memang sangat sulit mengatakan siapa yang akan menang. Disatu sisi, Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa di remehkan, bahkan dari pakaiannya terlihat ia sudah sangat siap" komen Yondaime melihat perlengkapan perang Naruto. "Namun disisi lain Neji adalah prodigy dari klan Hyuuga dengan tekhnik Juukennya yang mengagumkan. Ia menguasai byakugannya lebih baik dibandingkan siapapun di generasinya. Mungkin kita lihat saja langsung siapa yang akan menang" lanjut Yondaime menatap ke kedua petarung.

.

Arena.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini dengan jelas padamu" ungkap Neji dengan mengaktifkan byakugannya. "Kau mengatakan kalau kau akan membuktikan padaku bahwa perkataanku salah? Kau bilang bahwa takdir yang telah ada sejak semua orang berada di dunia ini salah, aku akan menegaskan satu hal padamu.

Sejak lahir, Shodai Hokage, Nidaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, sudah terlahir dengan takdir mereka sebagai orang yang akan menjadi Hokage. Takdir sudah ada sejak lahir, sama sepertimu yang sudah di takdirkan seorang diri sejak kamu lahir. Sama seperti takdirmu yang mengatakan kalau kau akan kalah dan aku akan menjadi pemenangm karena itulah takdirku" Neji menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Kupingku terasa panas mendengarkannya" komen Naruto dengan cueknya malah mengorek kupingnya, seolah menyueki perkataan Neji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kutunjukan padamu, kalau takdirlah yang menentukan segalanya" tegas Neji melakukan kuda-kuda khas klannya, Goken style.

"Aku dangar kalau bertarung jarak dekat adalah keunggulanmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku dengar kalau kau sangat lihai dalam menggunakan kenjutsu? Tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakan katananmu?" Malah tanya balik Neji.

"Hum.. Gimana yah menjawabnya..." Jawab Naruto dalam pose berpikirnya, memegangi dagunya. "Mungkin aku ingin bermain-main denganmu dulu. Jika aku menggunakan katanaku, maka aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah" jawab Naruto dengan seringainya, mengejek naji dengan jelas.

Di balcony, Sasuke menyeringai mendengarkan jawaban meremehkan Naruto. Sangat mencerminkan seorang Uchiha, hanya saja kurang arrogan, tapi dalam segi meremehkan lawan, Naruto mendapatkan poin 100 sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Tck... Sebaiknya kita segera memulainya.. Aku ingin mengakhirimu secepat mungkin" tegas Neji yang geram akan perlakuan Naruto.

"Kurasa kau akan sedikit kecewa akan hal itu, karena aku akan bermain-main denganmu dulu." Ucap Naruto melakukan handseal yang sering ia lakukan jika latihan.

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** gumamnya. Setelah itu, muncullah gumpalan asap di sekitarnya, menciptakan 6 bunshin dihadapannya.

'Kage bunshin... Aku tidak dapat membedakan yang mana yang asli dan yang tidak, mereka adalah bunshin yang solid' pikir serius Neji.

"Kurasa matamu memang tidak bisa melihat semuanya seperti yang kau bayangkan..." Gumam Naruto memerintahkan bunshinnya untuk menyerang Neji. Satu bunshinnya melompat langsung melayangkan pukulan telak ke wajah Neji, tapi masih bisa di tepis.

Bunshin itu melayangkan serangan tangan keduanya, kearah wajah cukup cepat, tapi juga masih bisa di tepis untuk kedua kalinya. Bunshin itu menendang wajah Neji, tapi keburu menunduk sehingga serangan itu melewatinya begitu saja. Neji melakukan serangan balik, menyerang pinggang Naruto menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Bunshin itu menyeringai, melangkah kesamping, berputar kemudian menggerakkan sikunya menusuk dagu Neji. Telapak tangan kiri si Hyuuga masih sempat diangkat menangkis serangan itu. Bunshin itu melompat kebelakang, menjaga jarak dengan Neji, berdiri di depan Bunshin lainnya.

"Rupanya kau seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik Bunshinmu saja" ucap Neji mengejek Naruto.

"Boss bukan seorang pengecut, ia hanya tidak ingin berterung dengan lawan yang lemah saja" jawab bunshin itu menyeringai, dan tentu saja membuat Neji geram.

.

Balcony

"Wow... Ia bisa menyentuh Neji hanya dengan sebuah bunshin saja" komen ceria Ino.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu ino, Neji hanya bermain-main dengan Naruto saat ini. Ia belumlah serius" ucap Tenten yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Hah... Apa memang benar seperti itu?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Coba perhatikan gerakan Neji baik-baik. Ia sengaja membuka celah untuk Naruto, dengan kata lain ia membiarkan Naruto merasa menang." Jelas Tenten.

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tenten, tapi aku tidak akan berpikir sepercaya dirimu tenten. Naruto bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh. "Komen serius Zabuza.

"Apa maksudnya Zabuza-Sensei?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Naruto menggunakan Kage Bunshin, bunshin solid yang bisa menyerang dengan kekuatan 10% dari kekuatan pemilik." Jelas Kakashi.

"Itu adalah tekhnik yang sangat berguna untuk melakukan pemanasan" tambah Zabuza menyeringai.

"Tapi kelemahannya, bunshin itu kan hilang hanya dalam sekali serangan saja, itupun jika Neji bisa melayangkan satu pukulan kebunshin itu" lanjut Kakashi menjelaskan. 'Tetap saja mengagumkan bunshin itu dapat menyerang seperti itu' lanjut kakashi di pikirannya kembali melihat ke pertarungan.

.

Arena

"Begitu yah.. Jadi bunshin ini semacam alat seleksi yang kau gunakan untuk menentukan apa aku pantas melawanmu atau tidak?" Gumam Neji melakukakan kembali kuda-kudanya, tapi kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai serius? Baiklah kalau begitu" respon Si bunhsin kali ini meluncur dengan cecepatan cepat langsung menendang ke arah dada Neji. Si hyuuga menghindar sedikit sehingga tendangan itu melewatinya, kemudian ia hanya mendoro sedikit tangannya menusuk dada Bunshin itu.

Poof...

Bunshin itu menghilang dalam balutan asap. Sissa Bunshin Naruto melompat ke arah Neji, mengepungnya. Ia hanya menguatkan kuda-kudanya dengan tatapan tetap lurus kedepan, ke arah Naruto asli, yang melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Dua bunshin Naruto menyerang dari belakang, melayangkan tinju ke punggung Neji. Si hyuuga melangkah kebelakang satu langkah, sehingga pukulan itu meleset dan melewatinya. Ia kemudian menyikut dua bunshin itu sehingga mereka menjadi asap.

Dua bunshin di sampingnya melompat, langsung melayangkan pukula ke wakah Kiri dan Kanan Neji. Pukulan itu di tahan menggunakan telapak tangan si Hyuuga, dan berhasil menghentikannya, lalu menggenggan erat kepalang tangan bunshin itu.

Bunshin di depan, melompat, langsung menendang upper cut ke dagu si Hyuuga. Sepertinya serangan itu berhasil mengenainya, tapi sayangnya tidak. Kepala Neji terangkat, sengaja untuk menghindari tendangan itu. Kemudian ia menarik kedua kepalang tangan bunshin itu, menubrukkan ke tiga bunshin, sekaligus menjadi gumpalan asap.

.

Balcony

"Si Neji itu.. Dia hebat" guman Kiba menggenggam erat tngannya. Terlihat Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto yang masih berdiri santai di sana.

"Sekarang semua bunshin itu telah menghilang.. Apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto selanjutnya?" Gumam Kotsetsu

"Aku juga penasaran,... Apa ia tetap akan menyerang langsung atau menggunakan Ninjutsu. Aku mendengar kalau ia cukup hebat dalam Katon" komen Izume memegangi dagunya mengamati Naruto.

.

Arena.

"Sepertinya kabar tentang byakugan yang bisa melihat 360 derajat benar adanya. Kurasa aku harus meningkatkan sedikit agresifitas seranganku" gumam Naruto melakukan handseal yang sama, kembali menciptakan bunshin.

"Apa kau akan berdiri disana dan hanya menggunakan bunshin untuk mengalahkanku? Kau tau kalau itu tidak akan berguna" respon Neji penuh percaya diri.

"Humm... Aku sedang memikirkan hal itu" jawabnya menciptakan kembali bunshin. Kali ini 8 bunshin berada di sekitarnya, menyeringai menatap Neji.

"Percuma kau menambahkan jumlahnya, jika otaknya tetap satu" komen penuh percaya diri Neji.

"Kau salah.. Bunshin-bunshin itu bekerja di luar perintah atau pemikiranku. Mereka hanya melakukan sesuatu yang kuperintahkan sejak awal, Memastikan mereka menikmati permainan mereka" ungkap Naruto, di respon seringai semua Bunshinnya.

.

Balcony.

"Sepertinya bocah Uzumaki itu sangat menikmati permainan bunshinnya" komen Kazekage..

"Yeah... Naruto-kun hanya akan serius pada seseorang yang benar-benar ingin ia hancurkan. Ia akan bermain-main jika melawan lawan yang dianggapnya bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah" komen Sandaime tersenyum.

"Ah.. Sepertinya anda mengenal baik bocah Itu Sandaime-Dono" ucap Kazekage.

"Seperti itulah... Aku cukup mengenalnya, ia sudah seperti seorang cucu bagiku" ungkap Sandaime.

"Oh... Begitu yah.. Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu mempercayainya" ucap Kazekage serius. Percakapan diantara keduanya mengabaikan Minato yang menebarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Musuh di dalam arena.

'Orachimaru.. Hanzo.. Dimana kalian sebenarnya' pikir Minato.

.

"Uhm.. Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan jutsu yang lain, dan hanya menggunakan Bunshin saja?" Tanya bingung Sakura.

"Naruto adalah tipe Ninja yang bergerak menggunakan otak terlebih dahulu, sebelum ototnya. Dengan kage Bunshin ia menganalisa gerakan Neji dan mencoba mencari kelemahan tekhnik Neji." Jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah cukup sulit untuk mengamatinya hanya dengan melihat saja? Bukankah pengalaman bertarung yang akan menunjukan dimana sisi lemah Neji?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kage Bunshin adalah kuncinya. "Kali ini Menma yang menjawab. "Bunshin itu adalah kinjutsu dimana hanya orang yang memiliki chakra monster yang bisa melakukannya. Syarat pengguna jutsu itu adalah seorang yang memiliki chakra setara Jounin. Jika tidak, maka pengguna akan langsung... Tewas kehabisan chakra"

"Bagiaman kau bisa mengetahuinya Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Karena aku juga menggunakannya dalam latihan. Ingatan bunshin akan kembali ke pemilik setelah bunshkn itu terlepas, seolah pemilik melakukan apa yang di lakukan oleh bunshin itu" jawab Menma.

"Berarti chakra Naruto setara dengan Jounin? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Ino sangat terkejut. "ia tidak jauh berbeda dari usia kami"

"Anggap saja itu adalah kekkai genkainya dari darah Uzumakinya" jawab malas Kakashi. Ino menatap sang copy nin dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu seperti Sharingan Sasuke-Kun?" Tanya Ino sangat terkejut.

"Tidak seperti itu, atau mungkin juga bisa seperti itu. Klan uzumaki terlahir dengan chakra melimpah, bisa dibilang merivali jumlah chakra seorang Senju. Karena itu klan mereka di sebut-sebut sebagai sepupu dari Klan Senju" kali ini Menma si Senju yang menjelaskannya.

"Wow.. Jadi dia sepupu klanmu, Menma-Kun?" Tanya Ino lagi, sedikit kagum.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab menma.

"Tetap saja, ia bukanlah lawan yang seimbang untuk seorang Uchiha murni sepertiku" guman Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya, terlihat sangat iri pada Naruto. Sakure dan Menma menatap Khawatir rekannya itu, mengetahui kalau Sasuke sangat iri pada Naruto.

.

Arena.

"Mungkin kali ini akan ada sedikit perbedaan" ucap Menyeringai Naruto.

Ke 8 bunshinnya berlari serentak, melakukan geeakan zigzag, menyilang satu sama lainnya membut si Hyuga menyipitkan kedua matanya, agak bingung. Bunshin pertama menendang kearah wajah Neji, tapi berhasil di hindari, lalu bunshin kedua menyerang perut Neji dengan tendangan juga.

Neji melompat kesamping menghindari serangan itu dengan manis. Bunshin ketiga menyerang dari bawah, kearah Kaki Neji, si hyuuga itu melompat sehingga serangan itu melewatinya. Bunshin berikutnya langsung melompat menyerang Neji di udara, dengan sebuah pukulan kearah Wajah.

Neji menyeringai, kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya kebelakan, melamukan salto, sekaligus menghindari serangan itu. Dua bungsin lainnya melompat dn menendang bersamaan kearah perut Neji saat akan mendarat di udara. Tendangan itu berhsil di tahan dengan mudah sekaligus kaki Neji menyentuh tanah.

Dua bunshin terakhir melompat menyerang Neji, dari sua sisi, kiri dan kanan. Neji melagkahkan kakinya kebelakang, mengindari serangan itu, sekaligus melakukan posisi menyerang menggunakan tekhnik goken. Ia menyeringai melihat 8 bunshin yang terjebak dalam jebakannya.

"Kau berada dalam wilayah seranganku" gumamnya.

**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho"** gumam Neji, sekaligus munculnya lingkaran putih hitam, Yin dan Yang di sekelilingnya juga bunshin Naruto. Ia kemudian langsung menyerang bunshin pertama,

"Dua pukulan,"

"Empat pukulan", ia berpindah kebunshin lainnya.

"Delapan pukulan", ia menyerang dua bunshin sekaligus.

"Enamblas" pukulan, ia menyerang satu bunhsin yang langsung menjadi gumpalan asap, sama seperti yang lain.

"Tiga puluh dua pukulan." Ia menghancrkan dua bunshin sekaligus.

"Enam puluh empat pukulan" ia melancarkan pada satu bunshin yang langsung menjadi gumpalan asap tebal.

.

Balcony.

"Ap-apa itu..." Ucap Sakura terkejut. Sasuke juga memperhatikan situasi pertarungan dengan Sharingan dua tomoenya, begitu juga Kakashi.

"Itulah yang kumaksudkan... Neji bukanlah lawan yang bisa di anggap remeh" jawab Tenten. "Itu adalah tekhnik klan Hyuuga, dengan menyerang titik tangketsu lawan, melumpuhkan lawan seketika. Jika musuh sudah masuk di area serangannya, maka ia tidak akan dapat menghindarinya. Jika menyerang seseorang, maka orang itu tidak akan bisa bertahan" lanjutnya.

"Wow... "Komen Ino kagum. "Apa Naruto bisa mengalahkan si Neji itu?" Lanjutnya melnatap ke arah arena.

'Kau boleh kuat, Naruto.. tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan si Genius' Pikir Ino penuh percaya diri

.

Arena.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau semua tekhnikmu percuma di hadapanku. Mataku bisa melihat dengan jelas semua yang kau lakukan" ucap Neji percaya diri.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, melihat dua bunshinnya menyerang Neji, melemparkan Kunai ke arah tengkuk si pria hyuuga itu. Serangan itu cepat menyerang, dan seperti Neji tidak menyadarinya. Matanya kemudian melebar melihat seringai Naruto, dan berbalik cepat melihat Kunai tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia menggerakkan wajahnya sehingga kunai itu berhasil melukai pipinya.

"APA... IA MELUKAINYA.. "Teriak Shok Kiba menyadari kalau serangan Naruto tadi tidak di ketahui, padahal Neji menggunakan byakugannya.

"Fufufu.. Ternyata Byakugan tidak bisa melihat 360 derajat. Ada satu titik yang tidak masuk dalam jarak pandanganmu" ungkap Naruto membuat Shok seluruh Arena.

'Apa yang dia lakukan... Jangan-jangan' pikir Neji Shok menggerakan tangannya ke tengkuknya saat ia merasakan sesuatu. Di sana ia mendapatkan sebuah senbon menancap, membuatnya sangat kelabakan.

.

Balcony, tempat Kage.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada titik yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh byakugan" komen Kazekage.

"Semua tekhnik pasti ada kelemahannya. Semua kemampuan pasti memiliki keurangan, tidak ada yang sempurna, bahkan itu adalah Byakugan" komen Minato secara tidak langsung membenarkan pendaptat Sandaime.

'Ini hal yang baru... Aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto-kun akan mengungkap rahasia Byakugan.. Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang Hiashi' pikir Sandaime mentap Hiashi di tempat lain.

"Bocah itu... Berani sekali ia mengungkapkannya di muka umum" geram Hiashi memgepal erat tangannya, kesak karena rahasia Byakugan kini terungkap.

"Hey.. Aku kira byakugan bisa melihat 360 derajat? Tapi bagaimana bisa senbon itu menancap di tengkuknya?" Tanya Kotestsu.

"Aku juga tidak tau..."Respon Izumo akan ketidak tahuannya.

"YATTA... HAJAR DIA NARUTO.. TUNJUKAN SIAPA BOSNYA" teriak kiba semangat. Hinata ingin melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi ia terlalu malu untuk berteriak di keramaian seperti itu.

"Ternyata mata itu tidak seperti yang kau cerutakan Tenten. Mata itu tidak bisa melihat semuanya" komen seringai Sasuke Uchiha.

'Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi... Apa memang benar kalau byakugan tidak bisa melihat sebanyak 360 derajat?' Pikir Tenten Khawatir.

.

Arena

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya tanpa kuketahui?" Gumam Shok Neji

"Jawabannya sederhana, saat bunshin keduaku menyerangmu, aku sengaja merencanakan untuk menyerang bagian belakangmu dengan senbon. Aku hanya menduga saja kalau matamu tidak mungkin bisa melihat 360 derajat, dan perkiraanku, pada titik 360 itu pasti akan ada celah, termasuk jika aku menyerang dari atas atau dari dalam tanah.

Ternyata memang benar, terbukti senbon itu berhasil di tancapkan sesuai dengan sasaran, tanpa kau ketahui. Matamu bukanlah segalanya Neji, kau tidak bisa melihat semuanya hanya dengan mata kebanggaanmu itu. Kau tidak bisa menentukan takdir seseorang hanya dengan melihat kedalam diri orang lain apakah mereka terlahir jenius sepertimu atau tidak sepertiku." Jelas panjang lebar Naruto.

Bunshin terakhir yang menyerang Neji telah menjadi gumpalan asap tebal, menghilang dari arena. Kini murni hanya Neji dan Naruto di tengah Arena saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya. Neji menutup kedua matanya, dan kembali pada pose kuda-kuda akan melakukan serangan.

"kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, telah masuk ke dalam wilayah juttsuku dan aku akan menghabisimu dengan serangan terakhirku ….**Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (teknik 128 pukulan)**" Hyuga Hiashi melebarkan kedua matanya, mengetahui teknik yang neji keluarkan saat itu bukanlah tekhnik sembarangan.

Tanpa menunggu ekspresi terkejut Naruto berakhir, neji langusng melayangkan pukulannya satu persatu dengan cepat, serangan yang sangat akurat dan sangat luar biasa cepat. satu persatu titik tangketsu Naruto di tutup dengan jutsu itu, sedang si Rambut merah itu hanya bisa menahan menggunakan tubuhnya, tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

32 pukulan…

64 pukulan…

128 pukulan…

Pukulan itu di akhiri dengan telapak dangan neji mendorong dada Naruto, memaksanya mundur dan memuntahkan darah segar, meski masih bisa mendarat mulus, hanya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

'Tch.. rasa sakitnya seperti di neraka, tebayou' Pikir Naruto perlahan meluruskan tubuhnya, membersihkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"meskipun kau mengetahui kelemahan Byakugan, tapi takdirmu tetap saja mengatakan kau akan kalah di tanganku" ungkap Neji penuh percaya diri. "Aku sudah menutup 128 titik chakramu, jadi kau tidak akan bisa bertarung lagi.

.

Balkoni

"TIDAK MUNGKIN NARUTO KALAH.." ungkap haku terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau Naruto itu mungkin kuat, tapi tidak ada genin yang bisa mengalahkan neji di sini" komen Tenten penuh percaya diri.

"Aku tau betul kalau Naruto itu jauh lebih kuat dari neji, jika ia serius… seharusnya ia sudah bisa bersama kita saat ini menikmati kemenangannya" gumam kakashi analisis.

"kau pasti bercanda kakashi-sensei.. Naruto itu memang sudah serius sejak tadi dan ia sudah berhasil memaksa neji untuk menggunakan tekhnik terkuatnya" ucap Tenten tidaksetuju dengan pernyataan Kakashi yang menatapnya serius.

"Apa menurutmu Neji bisa mengalahkan atau bertahan melawan Zabuza yang merupakan anggota pedang legendaris dari Kiri?" Tanya kakashi serius. Tenten hanya diam dan tidak menjawab, jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Bahkan kakashi si Jounin elit akan kesulitan menghadapi orang ini.

"Naruto bisa bertahan, paling tidak mendaratkan sekali atau dua kali tebasan ke zabuza, dan itu sudah membuktikan kalau Naruto tidak pernah serius dalam pertarungan ini. Ia berpikir ke depan dan tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak chakra dan tekhniknya untuk pertarungannya ke depan. Naruto memikirkan itu." jelas kakashi, kembali menatap ke arena. 'Tapi kini tanketsunya tertutup, jadi bagaimana ia akan mengalahkan neji tanpa chakra..'

.

Balkoni

"Kau terus saja berkata tentang takdir, seolah kau sudah tau apa takdirmu.." gumam Naruto.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang takdir, kita semua terlahir dengan takdir kita masing-masing seperti halnya diriku" ungkap Neji melepaskan Hita-itaenya, meperlihatkan tanda segel berwarna biru berbentuk tanda menyilang dengan garis di kedua pinggirnya."Ini adalah takdir yang harus kuterima sejak aku dilahirkan di keluarga Hyuuga, takdir yang telah kujalani selama hidupku." Lanjutnya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat lambang aneh di kening Neji, bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah itu. Ia mencoba untuk mengungkapnya, tapu hasilnya ia tidak bisa. Lambang itu adalah lambang yang pertama kali ia lihat selama hidupnya.

"Klan Hyuuga memiliki tradisi sejak dulu, tradisi pemisahan keluarga. Ada dua keluarga pada Hyuuga, keluarga cabang dan keluarga inti, dimana takdir mereka telah di tentukan sejak awal, apapun yang terjadi, tetap tidak bisa menolaknya. Keluarga inti akan menjadi penerus Hyuuga, sedangkan keluarga cabang akan menjadi penjaga keluarga inti.

Keluarga inti berhak mempelajari semua tekhnik yang digunakan oleh Hyuuga, tanpa ada batasan-batasan. Sedangkan keluarga cabang hanya boleh menguasai tekhnik rendahan, karena di dalam Hyuuga, yang terkuat hanya berasal dari keluarga Inti saja, sedangkan yang cabang... Akan diberikan segel kutukan, seperti burung dalam sangkar." Neji berhenti sejenak menatap kearah Hiashi yang tengah memperhatikan serius ia bercerita.

"Segel burung dalam sangakar? Jadi.." Ungkap Naruto tertegun Shok

"Yah.. Ini adalah segel kutukan burung dalam sangkar yang diberikan padaku sebagai keluarga cabang. Segel ini diberikan saat aku baru berumur 3 tahun, tanpa bisa aku lawan sekalipun. Bagi keluarga inti, kami semua hanyalah sebuah mainan yang bisa mereka kendalikan dari segel ini, mereka bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan kami seenak hati mereka.

Mereka yang melawan, sama saja dengan kematian, seperti yang dilakukan pada Ayahku. Ia mati demi melindungi saudara kembarnya yang merupakan keluarga inti, Hiashi-Sama. Nyawanya menjadi pengorbanan atas nama Hyuuga dan Konoha saat peristiwa 5 tahun yang lalu" jelas Neji.

"Lima tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Saat itu Hinata Sama berusia 8 tahun, dan ia masih menjadi calon penerus klan Hyuuga. Seorang menculiknya, dan membawanya keluar dari komplek Hyuuga. Saat itu Hiashi sama muncul, langsung menghabisi orang itu. Kau tau siapa orang itu? " Tanya Neji. Naruto diam tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Dia itu adalah utusan dari Kumogakure, duta besar Kumogakure. Raikage menolak kebenaran bahwa ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melakukan penculikan pada Hinata Sama. Mereka tidak terima dan menginginkan peperangan atau nyawa pembunuh duta besarnya sebagai gantinya. Konoha tidak menginginkan hal itu, tidak juga menginginkan peperangan.

Hiashi sama adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Konoha, ia adalah ketua klan Hyuuga. Tentu tidak mungkin di korbankan begitu saja. Karena itu, ayahku yang menggantikannya. Mereka adalah saudara kembar dan tidak mungkin Kumogakure dapat membedakan mereka. Ayahku malam itu tewas, karena menolak, tewas karena melawan takdirnya sendiri" Neji mengakhiri ceritanya, menggenggam erat Hita-itaenya, di tengah diamnya seluruh penghuni Arena.

Naruto diam di sana, tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa bergerak entah kenapa setelah mendengarkan ocehan Neji. Sedangkan Neji, menatapnya datar, kemudian kembali memasang Hita itaenya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menceritakan ini padamu, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kau mengerti." Ungkapnya.

"Kau Salah.. " Jawab Naruto menutup kedua matanya. "Aku mengerti betul perasaanmu, karena aku juga mengalami hal yang mirip dengan yang kau alami. Hanya saja perbedaannya kau lebih beruntung dariku" jelas Naruto kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Seharusnya kau beruntung, memilik seorang ayah yang merelakan hidupnya atas nama kedamaian, melindungi orang yang ia sayangi. Ia mati dengan cara yang paling indah di dunia ini, cara terbaik yang diimpikan oleh semua orang, mati karena melindungi orang yang kita cintai" perkataan Naruto ini mendapatkan anggukan dari Sandaime.

"Dan mengenai takdir... Kau salah.. Hyuuga Neji... Kau 100% salah. Takdir bukanlah bawaan sejak lahir, takdir adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau rubah. Takdir adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau perjuangkan. Takdir adalah hal yang fana, tidak tampak keberadaannya, dan itu tidak permanen. Aku adalah contohnya.". Neji menyipitkan kedua matanya di sertai pertanyaan, bisik-bisik penonton.

"Sejak aku lahir kedunia ini, aku telah dikorbankan, ibuku mengorbankan hidupnya sejak datang Kekonoha, atas nama Sake Konoha. Aku lahir tanggal 10 oktober, 13 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat kyuubi mengamuk di Konoha. Ibuku adalah satu-satunya pahlawan besar yang mengehentikan Kyuubi seorang diri. IBUKU ADALAH SEORANG SHINOBI YANG SETIA PADA KONOHA, MERELAKAN HIDUPNYA DEMI KONOHA, BAHKAN KELUARGANYA, ANAKNYA SENDIRI." Naruto mulai mengeraskan suaranya.

"IBUKU ADALAH ORANG YANG SENGAJA DILUPAKAN DARI SEJARAH KONOHA, SEMUA INGATAN TENTANGNYA DI HAPUSKAN ATAS NAMA PAHLAWAN KONOHA YONDAIME HOKAGE YANG BERJUANG MENGGIRING KYUUBI KE LUAR DESA. " Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap kearah Yondaime.

"Ibuku merelakan dirinya, mengorbankan hidupnya demi Konoha, menyegel kyuubi menggunakan nyawanya sendiri, pada anak satu-satunya yang lahir pada malam itu, diriku. Aku dijadikan Jinchuuriki kyuubi bahkan belum sempat satu hari aku menghirup udara segar di dunia ini. Kutukan kehidupan jinchuuriki mulai membayangiku sejak saat itu.

Ibuku adalah seorang pahlawan desa, tapi aku, anaknya diperlakukan seperti sampah. Ditinggalkan di panti asuhan seorang diri sejak kecil, dibiarkan disana menjadi anak yatim piatu karena ibuku menyelamatkan seluruh warga Konoha, begitu juga aku sebagai wadah penahan Kyuubi, ironis bukan." Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap Neji. Seluruh penonton di stadion itu diam, hening, tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Kau beruntung masih memiliki keluarga, masih memiliki klan, masih memiliki tempat untuk tinggal. Umur dua tahun, aku sudah mulai merasakan tatapan jijik warga, cacian, makian siksaan, semua sudah kuraskan, kau tau karena apa ? KAU TAU KARENA APA HAH... ITU KARENA AKU MENAHAN KYUUBI AGAR TIDAK KELUAR DAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA YANG ADA DI DALAM DESA. KARENA AKU MENJADI WADAH MONSTER YANG KALIAN BENCI.. KARENA AKU MENJADI PENYELAMAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG BERADA DISINI BANGSAT..." Teriak keras Naruto murka, raut wajah memerah dan m engepal kedua tangannya erat-erat, sangat emosi.

Perlahan Naruto menarik napas, menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Umur 3 tahun aku diusir dari panti asuhan, hidup dijalanan, tidur bersmama anjing liar di emperan toko, di dalam selokan, makan bersama Tikus tanah di tempat pembuangan sampah Konoha. Tidak ada satupun yang perduli padaku, mereka melihatku seperti hama,.seperti sampah, seperti sebuah kegagalan.

8 bulan aku bertahan, sampai akhirnya seorang Kakek tua menemukanku dan memberikanku kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik. Ia mengajarkanku cara mengasihi, menyayangi dan aku mulai merasakan kasih sayang darinya." Naruto meneteskan air mata, bersamaan dengan Sandaime. Balcony bercucuran air mata, dari Sakura, Ino, Kurenai dan Haku yang merasa hidupnya jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan Naruto.

"Ketika aku berumur 7 tahun, aku mendapatkan gelar sebuah kegagalan, aku melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan perhatian warga yang selalu mengabaikanku. Sampai akhirnya malam itu, aku mengaktifkan Sharinganku, lalu Uchiha klan membawaku bersama mereka.

Kupikir hidupku akan berubah... Dan memang berubah...

Aku dilatih, bukan sebagai seorang Shinobi, melainkan sebagai senjata mematikan. Aku diperlakukan seperti sebuah benda tak bernyawa, setiap hari mengalami latihan yang tidak wajar bahkan bagi seorang Kage. Tapi aku merasa senang, karena disana juga aku menemukan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu... Dan disanalah aku mendapatkan gelar prodigy, dari seorang kegagalan" Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Jika aku menceritakan semua yang kualami, mungkin akan membutuhkan banyak waktu. Percakapan kita ini juga sudah terlalu memakan banyak waktu, sebaiknya kita langsung saja ke pertarungan kita..." Gumam Naruto,

Neji tertawa tipis, mengejek Naruto saat itu. "menyerah sajalah, kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menggunakan chakra karena aku sudah menutup semua titik tanketsumu"

"hah.. kau sungguh seoran yang penuh percaya diri untuk seorang yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang lawanmu yah, Neji" komen Naruto serius. "Aku selalu berlimpah dengan chakra dan aku penasaran untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa menggunakan chakrajadi aku sengaja membiarkanmu menyerangku dengan tekhnikmu itu.. "

Hening… suasana saat itu langsung hening ketika ketika Naruto mengungkapkan hal yang tidak pernah di pikirkan oleh siapapun di tempat itu. bahkan menebak saja tidak mungkin di lakukan karena tidak ada orang bodoh yang akan rela menerima pukulan khas Hyuga itu.

"kau tidak usah bersandiwara untuk menutupi ke bodohanmu, Naruto.." ungkap neji tidak percaya.

"DI masa aku dilatih, bukan hanya memukul saja yang menjadi objek latihan, tetapi juga menerima pukulan. Kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuh sangat di perlukan dari latihan dan aku beruntung memiliki darah Uzumaki yang membuat stamina dan ketahanan tubuhku sempurna." Naruto meluruskan ke dua tangannya dan perlahan bergerak melakukan segel Ram.

"kau tidak usah berlagak kuat. Jika kau meneruskan pertarungan ini, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisimu" ungkapnya menatap Instruktur pertarungan meraka yang hanya diam saja.

"Pengetahuanmu tentang musuh sangat sedikit Neji, jadi… "

Crack..

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya saat itu, dan tanah pijakannya saat itu langsung retak ketika ia mengeluarkan chakra besar yang luar biasa kuatnya. Mata penonton kembali melebar tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat, bahkan bisa rasakan.

"ti-tidak. Mungkin…" ucap neji sangat terkejut…

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan musuhmu hanya dengan bermodalkan percaya diri karena kau memiliki byakugan dan darah hyuga" kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali dengan Sharingan tiga tomoe berkibar.

.

Balcony

"APA... SHARINGAN... " Teriak Shok seluruh yang berada di balcony, kecuali Sasuke yang telah mengetahuinya.

"Di-dia memang seorang Uchiha... "Gumam Sakura shok

"Dan dia juga seorang Uzumaki.. " Tambah Menma.

"Kakashi Sensei? Apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar? Maksudku, tidak mungkin semua yang dikatakan itu benar." Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Maaf ino.. Bukan tempatku untuk menjelaskannya" jawab Kakashi dengan nada menyesal.

"Kisah hidup yang mengharukan... Yondaime.. Aku tidak menyangka Konoha memiliki sejarah tersembunyi seperti ini" komen Kazekage menyinggung Minato.

'Gomen nah.. Kushina.. Naruto.. Aku tidak berguna' pikir Minato membersihkan air matanya. "Hai.. Itu adalah.. Kesalahanku... Sebagai seorang Hokage" jawabnya penuh nada penyesalan.

"Tapi konoha ternyata masih memiliki penerus sharingan selain Uchiha Sasuke.. " Lanjut Kazekage.

"Yeah.. Naruto-kun juga adalah seorang Uchiha, seperti Sasuke-Kun" jawab serius Sandaime.

'Kau memang masih memiliki Sharingan Naruto.. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami.. Apa begitu besarnya rasa kecewamu pada kami semua, hingga kau tidak percaya lagi pada kami?' Pikir sedih Yondaime.

.

Arena.

"Jadi memang benar kalau kau adalah seorang Uchiha, dan memiliki Sharingan" komen Neji serius.

"Hai... Aku adalah seorang Uchiha, dari sisi lain selain Uzumakiku" jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau msaih memiliki chakra setelah menerima seranganku, tapi..kita akan lihat takdir siapa yang akan menang, takdirmu ataukah takdirku" ucap Neji melakukan kuda-kuda Gokennya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai mengejek si Hyuga itu. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu, bagaimana aku mengubah takdirku dari seorang yang dianggap aib menjadi mesin pembunuh.. Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto.. " Dengan itu Naruto menghilang dalam kecepatan kedipan, dan muncul dihadapan Neji yang membelalakkan matanya terkejut akan kecepatan Naruto. "Aku akan segera menyelesaiakannya." Lanjut Si rambut merah.

Naruto kemudian melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya kewajah lawannya itu. Neji sempat menepisnya, dan melakukan serangan balik, tapi sayang Naruto sudah tidak berada di situ. Naruto muncul di belakang Neji, langsung menendang cepat ke arah pipi kanan si hyuuga.

Neji tidak mampu mengikuti kecepatan Naruto, saat ia mengangkat lengan kanannya menangkis serangan itu, kaki Naruto telah menempel di pipinya, melemparkan pemilik byakugan itu ke samping, terpantul beberapa kli diatas tanah, kemudian berhenti di tembok bangunan itu.

.

Balcony.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya.." Ungkap Tenten sangat terkejut.

"Kecepatan Naruto mengagumkan, ia muncul di belakang neji, bersembunyi di titik gelap byakugan, kemudian menyerang cepa. Neji tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Naruto saat itu, sehingga serangan Naruto mengenainya" jelas Kakashi mengamati menggunakan Sharingannya. 'Kecepatannya jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan saat bertarung melawanku. Mungkin setara dengan kecepatan Lee saat tidak menggunakan beban' lanjunya dalam hati.

"Wow.. Kini aku yakin kalau Neji bukanlah lawannya" ucap Ino yakin kalau Naruto akan menang.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Neji bisa di kalahkan. Ia terbiasa dengan kecepatan Gai Sensei, jadi kurasa hasilnya belum bisa di tentukan" komen Tenten.

.

Arena.

Perlahan Neji bangkit kembali, berdiri kokoh kemudian membersihkan darah segar yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap serius Naruto dengan Bayakugannya yang tetap Aktif.

"Kau cukup cepat Naruto.. Aku akui itu" puji Neji perlahan melanglah mendekati Naruto. "Tapi aku telah terbiasa dengan kecepatan karena senseiku adalah Jounin tercepat di Konoha." Neji berhenti kemudian melakukan kembali kuda-kudanya.

"Jadi kau tetap tidak mau menyerah... Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkan padamu, bagaimana perbedaan orang yang di latih untuk menggunakan senjata dan orang yang dilatih untuk menjadi senjata itu sendiri.." gumam Naruto, melakukan handsel tangan kiri, Ram.

**Katon : Goukkakyou "** teriak Naruto menyemburkan api dan langsung membetuk bulatan bola api dari dalam mulutnya sebesar 10 meter, melesat menyerang si Hyuuga, sangat cepat. Neji melompat keudara menghindari serangan itu, tapi sayangnya Naruto sudan muncul dihadapannya dan akan menendang wajahnya.

'Sial.. Tidak ada pilihan lain' pikir Neji. Perlahan ujung jarinya mengeluarkan chakra biru, dan tubuhnya berputar cepat searah jarum jam. Dari perputaran itu, tercipta bola chakra di sekelilingnya membentuk barrier, melindunginya. Tendangan Naruto hanya bisa menyentuh barier itu, kemudian menghempaskannya kebelakang sekitar 3 meter, mendarat mulus meski sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

"Apa itu..." Gumam terkejut Naruto.

.

Balcony.

"Tou.. Sama" gumam Hanabi terkejut.

'Tidak salah lagi, tekhnik itu, perputaran chakra yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh, menciptakan barier cahkara di sekelikingnya. Tekhnik itu... Sangat mengagumkan baginya, menguasai tekhnik itu hanya berlatih seorang diri, dan hanya dari bayangannya saja.. Hizasi.. Anakmu mengagumkan' pikir Hiashi.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Menma yang juga terkejut melihat jutsu Neji.

"Itu adalah tekhnik yang di kuasai Neji selama latihan dalam satu bulan ini. Tekhnik pertahanan terkuat yang dia miliki, tidak dapat di tembus oleh apapun juga" jelas Tenten. 'Kau menang kuat Naruto, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kau dapat mengalahkan Neji' pikirnya

.

Arena.

Neji perlahan mendarat diatas tanah mulus masih sambil berputar, tapi perputarannya hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Neji kemudian menatap dengan menyeringai, Naruto yang masih terkejut.

"Hekkeso Kaiten, itu adalah jutsu pertahanan terkiat dari klan Hyuuga" jelas Neji

Naruto menyudahi ekspresi terkejutnya, digantikan sebuah senyuman saat Neji mengatakan pertahanan terkuat Hyugga. Ia sangat tertarik untuk mencoba pertahanan itu. Sambil menyeringai, Ia melakukan heandseal

"Kau bilang pertahanan terkuatmu bukan... Bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya dengan jutsu kreasiku yajng belum sempat kusempurnakan ini" tanya Naruto menyudahi heandsealnya dengan Dragon. Tentu saja semua mata melebar ketika mendengarkan seorang yang menciptakan jutsu, apapun itu tapi dalam usia sangat muda pastinya, seperti halnya Kakashi.

**Katon : Goukka Endan (peluru api Neraka)'** pikir Naruto, menarik napas, membengkakkan dadanya sendiri. Ia kemudian menyemburkan sebuah peluru api, berwarna merah menyala menerjang Si Hyuuga. Neji menggerakan tubuhnya ke kiri berhasil menghindarinya, sehingga serangan itu hanya bisa melewatinya, dan

Booommmm

Ledakan terdengar di tembok Arena, pengaruh Justu Naruto. Neji melebarkan matanya melihat tembok itu membentuk lubang sedalam kisaran 50 cm degan Luas retakan sekitar 2 meter. Neji mengebalikan tatapannya ke Naruto, tapi belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, peluru api kedua telah Berada di depan wajahnya. Neji melakukan kayang mengindari serangan itu, sehingga serangan itu kembali lagi hanya bisa melewatinya.

Boommmmm

Ledakan kedua tercipta dan efeknya sama seperti serangan pertama. 'Aku benar-benar harus menghindari serangan itu, terlalu berbahaya' pikir Neji memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan akhirnya berdiri Kokoha kembali. Naruto menyeringai melihat Neji saat itu. Kemudian ia menyemburkan kembali jutsunya.

Kali ini bukan hanya satu, melainkan puluhan peluru api menyerang si Hyuuga itu. Neji melebarkan kedua matanya melihat serangan serentak dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit, dan mustahil untuk di hindari. Kecepatan jutsu itu membuatnya sangat sulit untuk di baca. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali kembali melakukan jutsunpertahanan terkuat Hyuuga.

**Kaiten.. ' **Gumam Neji berputar di tempatnya menciptakan barrier dari chakra Hyuuganya. Seluruh serangan Naruto, serentak menggempur Neji, dan...

BOOOOMMMM

ledakan keras terjadi saat itu. Neji terlempar kebelakang, sekitar 10 meter, terpantul di atas tanah beberapa kali, namun kembali lagi ia masih bisa berdiri, meski sudah sangat kelelahan. Kedua matanya melebar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku memang tidak akan membunuhmu atas permintaan mata panda, namun.." suara Naruto terdengar saat itu dari belakang Neji yang perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan mengampunimu dengan mudah atas apa yang kau lakukan padanya" ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata sharingan menebarkan aura terror saat itu.

Neji melebarkan kedua matanya, sangat lebar ketika ia merasakan sakit di perutnya. Naruto sebagai pelaku tunggal, memukul perut neji dengan keras. Bukan Cuma sekali, tapi melakukan serangan combo berulang-ulang, bergantian tangan kiri dan kanannya, sampai tubuh neji terangkat, melayang di udara sambil memuntahkan darah segar.

"Ini untuk… Hinata.." gumam Naruto, menghadiahi Upper cut tangan kanannya, mengangkat dagu Neji yang langsung melesat ke atas.

Naruto melompat dengan cepat ke udara, menantikan Neji yang ada di atas dalam keadaan terlentang, melayang karena pengaruh serangannya.

"Ini untuk.. mata panda yang kau sakiti".. gumam Naruto, berputar di udara dengan cepat, melakukan salto menyambut neji dan menghadiahi neji tumitnya.

"GAAAHHHHH.." teriakan keras Neji serta darah segar yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya, sekaligus mengantarkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas tanah, sangat cepat.

"NEJI…..' Teriak tenten khawatir.

"Terlambat" gumam sasuke menyeringai.

Memang benar, Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya di udara, melesat cepat ke arah Neji dan langsung memukul neji denga tangan kanannya yang sudah di aliri chakra untuk meningkatkan tekanan pukulan.

"HENTIKAN/NARUTO.." Teriak keras Tenten, dan Zabuza bersamaan. Pastilah serangan itu akan membunuh neji saat itu, namun terlambat.

BOOOOMMMM

Ledakan keras tercipta di arena, menciptakan erupsi debu yang sangat tebal, memenuhi tempat Naruto dan neji berada. Rasa penasaran dan detakan jantung memompa darah semakin menambah ketegangan saat itu, tak kala apa yang mereka ingin lihat di tutupi debu. Naruto melangkah keluar dari balutan debu dengan santainya, seolah tidak melakukan apapun.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi.." gumam haku bingung, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Aku juga tidak tau haku..' "jawab Zabuza, memperhatikan balutan debu tebal.

"NEJI…" terdengar suara teriakan Tenten sangat khawatir saat itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya debu menghilang dan terlihat neji terlentang di atas tanah dengan lubang dan retakan di samping kanan wajahnya. Rupanya Naruto sengaja membuat serangannya beberapa inci di samping wajah Hyuga itu.

Dalam keadaan terlentang, neji menatap langit. Ia menggeram kesakitan, merasakan sakit hampir di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.. Sial..." Geram Neji. Ia masih ingin bertarung, tapi sayangnya tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, berbalik dan menatap neji serius. "Melihat kau memperlakukan Mata panda begitu sadisnya, aku sungguh ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup. Seandainya saja kau bukan dari Konoha, kau sudah akan menjadi debu saat ini." Seantero Stadiun diam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mereka tau kalau ia tidaklah main-main, melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Ninja Ame, bahkan cucu Hanzo Salamander..

"Sekedar catatan untukmu, aku tidak memiliki elemen Katon alami pada awalnya. Karena aku seorang Uchiha, aku diwajibkan memiliikinya, sebuah hal yang mustahil untuk bocah 7 tahun. Enam bulan, aku berjuang keras, makan sekali dalam dua hari hanya untuk memiliki Katon, agar aku sama dengan Uchiha lainnya.

Kau beruntung kalau kau memiliki bakat alami, seorang yang lahir dengan kemampuan murni menggunakan Byakugan. Ayahmu akan sangat bangga padamu, dan tersenyum melihat pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia. Kau bisa merubah semuanya, kau bisa merubah takdirmu, termaksud segel di keningmu itu." Naruto kemudian memgangkat jubah perang dan pakaiannya memperlihatkan perutnya. Neji hanya diam, penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Disini, dulu ada segel yang sama sepertimu, segel kutukan Kyuubi. Tapi kini aku telah bebas dari kyuubi itu. Semua itu bukan karena takdir, tapi karena aku yang menginginkannya. Aku tidak ingin diperlakukan sebagai sebuah senjata, oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh desa. Aku akan melawan siapapun yang memperlakukanku sebagai senjata, bahkan jika aku harus melawan satu desa Shinobi sekalipun, aku tidak akan gentar.

Kau juga dapat merubah semuanya, kau juga dapat merubuh takdirmu, karena takdir bukanlah sesuatu yang permanen, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui masa depanmu. Paling tidak kau tidak terlahir sebagai Kegagalan sepertiku, kau terlahir sebagai seorang jenius.. Neji sang Jenius dari klan Hyuuga." Naruto mengakhiri pencerahannya, mengembalikan armor dan pakaiannya.

Neji kemudian melihat seekor burung, terbang si atasnya, melambung tinggi dan sangat bebas. Pintu hatinya terketuk oleh kata-kata Naruto saat itu. "Bolehkah ... Aku mengikuti takdirmu?" Ucap serak Neji.

Sebuah senyuman pecah dari mulut Naruto. "Takdir yang kupilih bukanlah takdir yang mudah, takdir yang kupilih adalah jalan yang berliku dan tidak diketahui batasnya. Takdir yang kupilih adalah jalan yang sama seperti ayahmu, memilih kematian demi orang yang disayangi.." Dengan itu Naruto melangkah menjauhi Neji.

Balcony,

Minato berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "SEMUANYA BERDIRI... " Teriak Minato. Seantero stadium mengikuti instruksi Sang Yondaime. Naruto berhenti melangkah, meatap kearah yondaime dengan Sharingannya.

"13 tahun yang lalu, pada tanggal yang sama seperti hari ini, seorang wanita hebat, wanita tangguh mengorbankan dirinya dan keluarganya demi Konoha, demi kita semua. Kushina Uzumaki, pahlawan tanpa Tanda Jasa, namanya di hilangkan dari sejarah Konoha dengan alasan pribadi, atas nama Hokage dan seluruh warga Konoha, aku mengucapkan Minta Maaf sebesar-besarnya pada.. Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto.. " Dengan itu Yondaime membungkukkan kepalanya, bersama dengan Sandaime, menyusul para Anbu, lalu Jounin dan akhirnya semua yang berada di dalam Stadiun itu. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menundukkan wajahnya kearah Yondaime.

"PEMENGAN PERTANDINGAN BABAK PERTAMA, UZUMAKI UCHIHA NARUTO..." Teriak Genma di sertai teriakan sorak, gemuruh para penonton

"HIDUP NARUTO SAMA..."

**T**

**B**

**C**

**Jangan lupakan Review dan makasih atas dukungan kalian semua….**


	24. Chapter 24

**New Savior**

**.**

Makasih atas semua dukungannya

Balasan Review

Ayah Naruto itu bukan Obito.. aku memiliki rencana lain untuk Obito, dan mungkin akan keluar pada Volume ke dua atau ke tiga.

Penjelasan apakah Naruto akan bisa menggunakan susano'o dan kemampuan matanya akan di bahas pada chapter 30an bro.

Volume ke duanya mungkin mulai pada chapter 32, sejauh ini sih segitu, tapi aku masih belum, bisa pastikan karena aku akan menambahkan satu atau dua chap.

Naruto akan menjadi miss nin? Masih sangat lama.. dan cara keluarnya juga karena memang ia kubuat se narutal mungkin.

100 chap untuk ke tiga Volume cerita ini, dan tentang pair harem.. aku sih kepikiran mini Harem.. dua atau tiga istri kurasa menarik dan lebih menantang. Apalagi jika ada konflik pada ketiganya, akan lebih seru.. kwkwkw

Tentang sandaime yang akan meninggal dan bagaimana respon Naruto pada desa? Jawabannya akan kerahuan pada chapter-chap berikutnya. Heheh

Hahahaha.. iya, Naruto mendadak kaya, tapi bukan sekarang, nanti pada volume ke dua kalian akan mengetahui bagaimana kayanya Naruto.

Maaf kalau kurang greget, tapi aku memiliki rencana yang berhubungan dengan neji ke depannya, so…. Mau diapa lagi, aku tidak ingin membuat neji menghancurkan rencanaku..

Untuk **cewe kece** .. aw.. aku jadi malu.. kkwkwkw

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, maaf bila ada banyak typo dan alur berantakan.**

**Dark-sama… OUT..**

**.**

**RISE OF SASUKE UCHIHA**

**.**

**.**

"Tch.. Kalau bukan karen Jiji yang juga membungkuk, aku tidak akan membungkukkan kepalaku.." Gumam Naruto kesal saat itu. Ia duduk di anak tangga bagian dalam bangunan megah tempat diadakannya final ujian chunin.

"Takdir... Hmmm.. " Lanjutnya menertawai dirinya sendiri. "Tapi baiklah... Tahap pertama telah di lakukan, kini tinggal melangkah ke tahap berikutnya" lanjutnya

.

**Flashback**

"Lagi Naruto.." Terdengar suara Fugaku Uchiha memerintahkannya. Saat itu ia berusia 7 tahun lebih, satu minggu tepat setelah ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Naruto kembali melakukan heandseal, menatap lurus ke telaga.

**Katon : Goukkakyou**, ia mengembangkan dadanya, kemudian menyemburkan isi dadanya itu, berharap api akan keluar. Tapi tidak sesuai harapannya karena yang keluar bukanlah api, melainkan tidak ada. Hanya kelelahan yang ia miliki.

"LAGI.." Perintah Fugaku. Naruto pun mengangguk dan melakukan lagi perintah sang kepala klan uchiha itu. Naruto berulang-ulang melakukannya, meski tenaganya sudah habis, ia terus melakukannya. Tidak ada kata menyerah, meski semua yang ia lakukan sama saja, tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Naruto.. Dengan kau memiliki Sharingan bukan berarti kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Semua Uchiha memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan Api lebih baik dari klan manapun di dunia ini, bahkan klan Sarutobi. Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengganti namamu menjadi Uchiha, maka lakukanlah hal yang bisa di lakukan Uchiha... "Fugaku kemudian berbalik, membelakangi bocah itu .

"Sebelum ada perubahan pada apa yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah kembali kerumah, ke komplek, atau meninggalkan dari tempat ini.." Lanjut si Uchiha dewasa, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Kehidupan Naruto sangatlah mengenaskan saat ia berada di klan Uchiha. Ia terlahir tanpa bisa menggunakan elemen Katon, tapi ia harus di paksa menguasainya, sesuatu yang bahkan Jounin akan kesusahan melakukannya. Membutuhkan waktu tahunan untuk melakukan itu.

Waktu berlalu, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu dan selanjutnya bulan. Naruto hidup hanya dengan memakan ikan yang ia peroleh dari telaga itu. Semua orang yang akan mendekatinya di larang keras oleh Fugaku, bahkan Hokage sekalipun.

Tidak terasa 5 bulan telah berlalu, Naruto sudah bisa mengeluarkan asap yang berujung menjadi api. Ia merasa bisa bernapas lega saat itu. Chakra dari tidak ada menjadi ada, membentuk menjadi sesuatu, menyatu dalam tubuh. Kerja keras, menyempurnakan dan menjadikannya elemen terkuatnya. Sampai akhirnya ia menjadi monster dalam Ninjutsu Katon.

**End.**

.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya saat itu. Ia telah mengubah sesuatu dalam dirinya, dari hal yang mustahil menjadi pasti. Ia adalah si jenius Uchiha, si jenius dalam bekerja keras. Perjuangan adalah segalanya bagi bocah separuh Uzumaki ini. Kerja keras adalah kesehariannya hingga ia berhasil menggapai level seperti sekarang ini.

"Dan kau mengatakan tentang takdir bodohmu, Neji.. Kau hanyalah salah satu dari puluhan korban atas nama kedamaian Konoha, kedamaian yang seharusnya di capai dengan perjuangan keras, bukan mengorbankan sesuatu demi yang lainnya." Gumamnya mengerang kesal, menggemggam erat tangannya. Ia kemudian menatap hiashan lengannya, di balik Armor perangnya.

"Perang huh.. Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk melakukannya" gumamnya menyeringai.

**Flashback.**

"MISO JUMBO AYAME NEE CHAN" teriak Naruto keras saat itu meminta pesanannya. Ayame dan Teuchi adalah dua orang yang mengetahui tentang sakitnya Naruto setelah kyuubi dikeluarkan. Mereka juga adalah dua orang yang sering datang merawatnya, sekedar untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Mereka adalah keluarga Naruto, keluarga meski bukan dari darah, keluarga yag terbina karena ikatan kepedulian.

"Tunggu yah Naruto-kun... Kalau anda Sandaime, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ayame ramah pada si kakek tua mantan Kage.

"Aku hanya menemani Naruto-kun di sini.. " Jawab ramah si kakek itu menatap ayame yang mengangguk, kemudian melangkah menuju dapur. "Jadi apa kau sudah siap untuk besok hah.. Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya menatap bocah energic di samping kanannya.

"Hai jiji... Aku akan menghajar si Hyuuga Neji itu,bahkan tanpa ia sadari kalau ia sudah kalah tebayou.." Jawab semangat Natuto mengankat jempolnya.

Sandaime tersenyum saat itu. "Iya kah?... Aku malah berpikir kalau kau akan di hajar.." Ejek si kakek tua.

"Hah.. AKU BAHKAN DAPAT MENGALAHKANNYA DENGAN SEBELAH TANGAN TEBAYOU.. " Teriak tidak terima Naruto protes habis-habisan. Sandaime hanya tertawa, begitu juga teuchi yang baru muncul dari dapur.

"Kudengar warga akan di evakuasi besok pagi Sandaime-Sama... Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?" Tanya tiba-tiba pemilik kedai ramen itu.

"Huh... Apa maksudnya di evakuasi?" Gumam Naruto kebingungan.

"Saat desa akan mengalami hal buruk, seperti perang atau adanya bahaya seperti pada peristiwa kyuubi 13 tahun yang lalu, warga akan di pindahkan ke tempat yang aman agar tidak banyak korban yang jatuh. Itu adalah antisipasi pemerintah Konoha terhadap keadaan bahaya siaga satu" jelas Teuchi.

"Eh.. Apa itu siaga tebayou.." Tanya lagi Naruto.

Sandaime terenyum melihat sikap antik Naruto itu. "Kau benar-benar anak Kushina.." Gumamnya.

"Apa maksudmu benar-benar itu jiji? Apa kau pikir aku anak orang lain, pak Tua" ungkap Naruto meneriaki Sandaime. Teuchi hanya bisa menghela napas, sedangkan Sandaime, menarik napas.

"Lupakan tentang itu.. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang keadaan siaga." Jawab Sandaime. "Siaga merupakan kata yang dipergunakan memprediksi keadaan berbahaya yang akan terjadi pada desa. Ada tiga tingkatan siaga, Siaga tingkat satu, jika ada kabar tentang peperangan atau hal lannya, dan kabar itu bukan sekedar gossip. Kebenaran kabar itu 75%. Pada lebel ini, warga diarahkan ke tempat yang aman, masih membawa barang berharga mereka sebagai persiapan jika hal buruk terjadi.

Siaga level dua, jika keadaan berbahaya telah terjadi, tapi belum ada Korban dan menghawatirkan akan jatuh banyak korban. Penduduk akan di evakuasi secepatnya dengan mengutamakan anak-anak, wanita dan orang tua. Mereka harus cepat, dan tidak lagi membawa apapun, selain apa yang ada pada diri mereka.

Kemudian siaga ketiga, korban telah jatuh. Semua Shinobi bertugas untuk melakukan penyelamatan pada para warga terlebih dahulu. Para Shinobi kuat, berada di barisan depan melindungi tindakan evakuasi, dan memastikan semua berjalan lancar. Nah Genin pada level ini, memegang peran penting dalam proses evakuasi. Itulah tugasmu sebagai seorang genin" jelas Sandaime

"Hey.. Aku tidak mau melakukan itu.. Aku akan berperang bersama Jiji di garis depan, melindungi Jiji dari bahaya tebayou.." Ungkap semangat Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami? Siapa yang akan melindungi kami?" Ucap Ayame yang muncul dengan semangkok ramen jumbo di tangannya, membawakan pesanan Naruto.

Sandaime menatap Naruto yang sedikit memaksa otak kecilnya untuk berpikir. Jika ia melindungi Sandaime, lalu siapa yang akan melindungi dua orang tersayangnya itu? Siapa yang akan memastikan keselamatan mereka. Naruto mengabaikan pemikiran itu sejenak kemudian mengambil cepat ramen itu.

"Itu nanti kupikirkan... Yang jelas.. AKU AKAN MENIKMATI RAMEN CHAN DULU TEBAYOU.. SELAMAT MAKAN.." Teriak Naruto, sukses membuat tiga sosok terkedekatnya itu sweetdrop ria.

'Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, rasa cintanya pada ramen mengalahkan kami semua' pikir Ayame dan rupanya mendapatkan anggukan dari dua orang tua lainnya, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Jadi benar kalau konoha dalam bahaya Sandaime-Sama" tanya Ayame penasaran.

Sandaime menutup kedua matanya, kemudian menarik napas agak panjang. "Seperti itulah yang terjadi saat ini... Tapi masih siaga satu." Jawabnya agak berat.

"Tapi.. Sia..pa.. Ya..ng.. Akan.. Menye..ra..ng Kono..ha..bayou.." Komen Naruto sambil memasukan Ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh.. Habiskan dulu ramen dalam mulutmu Naru-Chan.. Tidak baik berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh" komen Ayame. Naruto mengangguk kemudian mempercepat makannya.

"Masalah itu... Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena informasinya belum jelas. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, yakinlah kalah kalian akan baik-baik saja" gumam Sandaime sambil menatap Naruto sedikit sedih. Naruto menelan seluruh ramen di dalam mulutnya, lalu meminum air di gelas yang sudah di siapkan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan Jiji?" Tanya Naruto menatap kakeknya itu, kali ini sangat serius.

Sandaime tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, membuat Naruto semakin penasaran saja. Si bocah 13 tahun itu merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengambil beberapa koin di dalamnya. "Ini untuk ramennya.. Jiji.. Sepertinya kita harus berbicara serius. Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa" gumam Naruto berdiri, kemudian melakukan handseal ram sebelah tangan dan menghilang dalam kilatan Api.

"Tch.. Bocah itu.. " Gumam Sandaime. "Aku harus pergi.. Sampai jumpa lagi.. Ayame, Teuchi.. Tolong jaga Naruto-kun untukku" gumam Sandaime melatakan sepucuk surat diatas meja, lalu keluar dari kedai itu. Ayame mengambil amplop surat itu yang bertuliskan

'_Untuk Naruto'_

.

Di atas patung Hokage pertama.

Naruto berdiri gagah di sore itu, dengan hembusan angin memainkan rambut merahnya. Ia menunggu kedatangan Sandaime penuh rasa penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya sosok kakeknya itu sembunyikan darinya. Tidak biasanya Ia merasakan hal buruk seperti itu dari sang veteran Kage.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Jiji?" Tanya Naruto menatap ke arah Konoha. Sandaime melangkah mendekatinya dari belakang, berhenti di samping kiri bocah uzumaki itu.

"Orachimaru datang kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya 15 tahun yang lalu" ungkap sedih Sandaime.

"Jadi dia datang kekonoha bukan hanya untuk mencari tubuh baru, tapi sekaligus juga untuk menuntaskan dendamnya?" Tanya serius Naruto, di jawab anggukan.

"Begitulah... Kali ini dia membawa pasukan dalam jumlah besar. Ia membawa, Suna, Kusa, Ame bahkan Iwa bersamanya untuk meruntuhkan Konoha" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya terkejut, menatap kage tua itu. "Jangan berikan tatapan itu Naruto-kun.. Aku tidak selemah itu" komen senyum Sandaime.

"Sial... Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan cucu Hanzo.. " Geram Naruto mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Sandaime menyentuh lembut bahu bocah itu.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Jangan salahkan dirimu atas kejadian ini." Ungkapnya meluluhkan rasa bersalah Naruto.

"Tapi.. Jika aku tidak membunuh Momo, Maka Hanzo akan me"-

"Jika ada yang disalahkan sekarang ini, maka yang sehatusnya di salahkan adalah aku. Akulah yang melepaskan Orachimaru 15 tahun yang lalu. Akulah yang membiarkanmu ke Uchiha, akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini.." Potong sedih Sandaime.

"Ji-jiji.." Gumam Naruto sedih mengerti apa yang kakeknya itu rasakan. Ia tau kalau Orachimaru adalah murid kesayangannya yang tidak bisa ia sentuh sekalipun sudah terbukti bersalah.

"Mungkin Danzo benar kalau aku terlalu lembut dan lemah untuk menjadi seorang Hokage. Mungkin aku memang terlalu naif, mengira semua akan baik-baik saja dengan cinta. Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi Hokage sejak awal". Lanjut si kakek tua itu penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentangmu jiji.. Yang aku tau, kau adalah salah satu orang penting yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Siapapun yang mencoba menyakitimu maka akan kuhancurkan.." Gumam Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingannya.

'Jadi benar kalau itu adalah mata ayahmu.. Takaji..' Pikir Sandaime. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Naruto. "Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu, hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke 14 tahun" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi bukannya besok baru aku ulang tahun?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hum.. Aku khawatir tidak bisa memberikannya padamu jika menunggu lagi" Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya, mengeeri apa maksud Sandaime. "Akan terjadi banyak hal besok, dan aku tidak bisa memastikan kalau aku akan selamat menjalani kehidupanku sampai hari setelah besok, kuharap kau mengerti dan mau menerima hadiah dari kakek tua ini" lanjut Sandaime melakukan handseal.

**Kuchiyese No Jutsu : Enma'** gumpalan asap muncul si hadapan Naruto dan Sandaime, kemudian terlihatlah sekor kera besar berdiri sambil membawa gulungan agak besar di belakangnya.

**"Apa sudah saatnya, Hiruzen". **Tanya Enma.

Sebuah anggukan terlihat di kepala Sandaime yang kemudian menatap Naruto. "Aku memutuskan akan menitipkan Enma padamu. Tolong kau terima dan nanti pada waktunya, bisa kau berikan ke Konohamaru" ucap Sandaime memohon pada Naruto.

"Ta-tapi.. Bukannya Enma Sama adalah milik Klan Sarutobi dan hanya menerima pemilik dari klanmu, Jiji" gumam terbata,.sedikit terkejut bocah itu.

**"Kau berada pada kasus yang lain. Hiruzen telah menceritakan semua tentangmu, dan bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya. Aku memutuskan untuk menerima tawarannya, dan hanya padamu saja, dengan catatan kami tidak akan menerima kuchiyese lain lagi selain Sarutobi"** jelas monyet besar yang mengenakan Hita-itae Konoha itu.

"Kumohon Naruto-kun.. Bila kau menerimanya, paling tidak ada bagian dariku yang bersamamu" rengek Sandaime.

'**Hiruzen... Aku bisa melihat langsung dimatamu kalau kau sangat menyayanginya, bahkan melebihi cucumu sendiri'** pikir Enma.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, menatap kearah Sandaime. Ia sangat ingin menerima pemberian itu, tapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin mengambil hak dari Sarutobi lainnya. Ia tau kalau Enma hanya bisa di panggil oleh satu orang saja. Secara tidak langsung, Sandaime melepaskan Kontrak itu dan memberikannya ke Naruto.

"Paling tidak biarkanlah sampai besok.. Kau akan membutuhkannya nanti Jiji" gumam sedih Naruto.

'**Dan bocah ini, masih memikirikan Hiruzen meski kesempatannya mendapatkanku sebagai kuchiyesenya sudah di ujung mata. Kurasa kau tidak salah memilih orang.. Hiruzen'** pikir Enma yang masih terus memperhatikan percakapan dua orang di hadapannya.

"Aku senang kau masih memikirkanku, tapi aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak lagi. Lagipula, bukannya kau bilang kalau kau akan bertarung bersamaku? Kau bisa memanggilkannya untukku" ucap senyum Sandaime.

**"Baiklah.. Untuk kalian berdua, aku memperlakukan aturan khusus. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ikatan antara dua orang yang berbeda darah, klan dan usia, begitu dekatnya bahkan mengalahlan kentalnya hubungan darah. Kalian berdua bisa memanggilku, tanpa harus melepaskan Kontrak".** Sandaime dan Naruto melebarkan kedua mata mereka lalu mengangguk. Bahagia, yah.. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang itu.

"**Baiklah.. "** Enma kemudian melemparkan gulungan di belakangnya ke hadapan Naruto. Gulungan itu langsung terbuka dan terlihatlah dua nama di sana.. "**Tuliskan namamu menggunakan darahmu" **lanjutnya.

'_Sarutobi Sasuke, Sarutobi Hiruzen, dan... Uzumaki Naruto'_

**"Dengan ini.. Uzumaki Naruto, kau resmi menjadi pemegang kontrak kuchiyese selanjutnya..."**

**.**

**End**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingat itu, mengingat betapa tersentuhnya Enma akan ikatan diantara Sandime dengannya. Kemudian ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sangat serius, ia memikirkan tentang perang dan untuk itulah ia mengenakan Armor sekarang ini, persiapan untuk peperangan.

"Yo.. Naruto.. "Terdengar suara seseorang menyapanya dari arah stadiun, mendekatinya.

"Yo.. Eh.. Kau Nara kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Yeah.. Nara Shikamaru.. "Jawabnya melangkah mendakati Naruto. "Kau disini sejak tadi?" Tanya agak bingung si jenius pemalas itu.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Yeah.. Aku menenangkan diriku sejenak sebelum naik.." Jawab Naruto "Kau sudah menyelesaikan pertarunganmu?" Tanya si rambut merah penasaran.

"Begitulah.. Cukup merepotkan melawan wanita, terlebih blonde" jawab Shika yang kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

"Heh.. Bukannya lawanmu pria bernama Dosu atau sejenisnya itu.?" Tanya Naruto cuek.

"Ada banyak peserta yang tidak hadir, termasuk lawanku itu. Lawan Temari dari suna itu juga tidak hadir, begitu juga lawan Menma, dan Haku. Lawan Shino menyerah sebelum bertarung. Secara tidak langsung terjadi perubahan besar-besaran. Haku rekanmu akan melawan Menma setelah pertarungan ini." Jelas Malas Si Nara itu.

"Begitu yah.. Aku tidak yakin kalau Haku akan mengalahkan Menma, tapi... " Naruto berhenti sejenak."Jadi siapa yang bertarung sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, melawan pria mengerikan dari Suna, Sabaku No Gaara" jawab Shikamaru.

"Mengerikan?" Gumam bingung Naruto.

"Kau tidak datang kemarin jadi kau tidak melihatnya. Lawan Sasuke itu menggunakan kekuatan khusus untuk mengendalikan pasir yang ada di gentongnya. Kondisinya seperti tidak stabil dan selalu berbicara sendiri. Ia juga yang melawan Lee, dan hampir membunuhnya saat pertarungan, meski cidera parah dialami Lee saat itu.

Dia datang kerumah sakit, ke kamar Lee dengan niat untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang menunjukan keberadaannya dengan membunuh, dan akan membunuh semua orang atau semacamnya. Aku merasakan pria itu tidak normal, dan.. Mengerikan" gumamnya menceritakan tentang pria bernama Gaara.

"Sabaku No Gaara yah... Pria yang membawa gentong itu kan?" Tanya Naruto, di jawab anggukan oleh si Nara. "Dia sama sepertiku, dia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki, paling tidak sebelum Biju itu di keluarkan dari dalam tubuhku" lanjut Naruto. Nara itu menyipitkan matanya, kurang mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau pria itu juga memiliki biju dalam tubuhnya sepertimu?" Tanya serius Shikamaru.

"Yeah... Sama sepertiku.. Dulu" jawab Naruto.

'Dulu.. Dengan kata lain, sekarang ia bukan lagi Jinchuuriki. Tapi.. Bukannya seorang yang pernah menjadi Jinchuuriki seharusnya tewas ketika biju dalam tubuhnya di ambil? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan tiga tahun dia menghilang?' Pikir penasaran Nara itu.

"Aku penasaran ingin menonton pertarungan mereka... Kurasa akan ada sesuatu yang menarik nanti" ucap Naruto berdiri, melangkah naik tangga. Di anak tangga itu, ia berpapasan dengan Sabaku No Gaara yang akan turun ke arena. Shikamaru melebarkan matanya, terdiam saat Gaara mendekati Naruto. Tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa bergerak, mengingat kembali kengerian Bocah pasir itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto.. Ibu sangat menginginkan Darahmu.. Kuharap kau lawanku setelah aku menghabisi Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Gaara menyeringai.

"Oh.. Kuharap juga seperti itu." Jantung Shikamaru berdetak kencang saat mendengarkan jawab Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. "Katakan pada sosok yang kau panggil ibu itu kalau.. Kurama banyak menceritakan padaku tentang rakun bodoh" lanjutnya menyeringai.

Gaara membalikkan wajahnya cepat, tapi sebelum ia sempat beraksi, Naruto sudah melototinya menggunakan Sharingan tiga tomoenya. Saat itulah tubuh Gaara terdiam, kemudian perlahan berbalik lagi melanjutkan langkahnya ke Arena, melewati Shikamaru yang masih Shok.

'Ap-apa yang dilakukan Naruto padanya..' Pikirnya Shok menatap Naruto yang melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga. 'Apapun itu, sepertinya, ia mengintimidasi Gaara... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Lanjutnya penasaran

.

Diarena, terlihat Sasuke berdiri berhadapan dengan Gaara sudah mempersiapkan diri. Genma selaku protektor pertarungan melangkah diantara keduanya, memastikan keadaan kedua petarung siap melakukan pertarungan.

"Baiklah.. Kedua petarung telah siap, Pertarungan berikutnya, Sasuke Uchiha dari Konoha melawan Sabaku No Gaara dari Sunagakure, Mulai..." Ungkap Genma memulai pertarungan dan melompat kebelakang, menjauh dari kedua petarung.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Grrr... Ger... Akkhhh.." Rintih kesakitan Gaara memegangi kepalanya sendiri seperti merakan Sakit luar biasa. Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat keanehan pada lawannya itu.

"Baik.. Ibu.. Baik... Aku tau.. Aku tau.. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu ibu.. Aku akan membasahi arena ini dengan darah.." Gumam Gaara komat-kamit sendiri seperti orang gila. Ia terus melakukan pembicaraan itu, sendiri, memegangi matanya dengan bola mata melebar, mengerikan.

.

Balcony

"Oh tidak... Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai berkomunikasi, ini buruk" gumam Baki mengetahui ada yang aneh pada muridnya.

"Orang itu... Mengerikan.. "Gumam Menma kengerian melihat ekspresi Gaara, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Sakura, juga ino.

"Apa ia gila, berbicara pada diri sendiri seperti itu?" Ucap Haku bingung.

'Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada bocah itu... Dia seperti menerima tekanan' pikir Zabuza mengamati Gaara.

.

Arena.

"UCHIHA SASUKE... IBU MENGINGINKAN DARAHMU.." Teriak Gaara Horor dengan mulut berlendir, sangat mengerikan. Ia menggerakkan tanganya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terkejut melihat reaksi mengerikan Gaara. Pasir dari gentong belakang si Suna nin bergerak menyerang si Uchiha. Sasuke melompat kesamping, menghindari serangan itu. Pasir tidak berhenti di situ, malah bergerak lagi mengikuti pergerakan si Uchiha.

Sasuke menghindarinya cepat sebelum pasir itu menyentuhnya, lagi dan lagi, serangan pasir hanya bisa menyentuh tanah, tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. Ia melompat kebelakang, berputar di udara, kemudian mendarat mulus di atas tanah. Tangan kanannya ia letakan di depan, melakukan taijutsu style seperti Lee.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kamu lakukan?" Ejek Sasuke

.

Balcony

"Di-dia menghindarinya dengan cepat... " Gumam ino kagum.

"Wow... Aku tidak menduga kalau ia bisa menambah kecepatannya seperti itu dalam waktu secepat ini." Komen Menma kagum akan perkembangan Sasuke, tapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia merasakan iri.

"Tapi bukannya gerakan itu seperti yang dilakukan oleh Lee?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

.

Arena.

"Saatnya melakukan serangan balik.." Gumam Sasuke menyeringai yang langsung menghilang dalam kecepatan. Gaara melebarkan kedua matanya tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bisa secepat itu. Kaki kanan Sasuke muncul di depan wajahnya tanpa ia sadari, pasirnya dengan cepat menahan serangan itu, melindungi sang majiikan.

Sasuke menghilang, kemudian muncul si samping kanan Gaara, langsung menendang kearah wajah lagi. Tapi sama seperti tadi, hanya berharak 2 cm dari wajah si Suna nin, pasir telah muncul menyelamatkannya. Sasuke kembali menghilang dan seperti menyerang dari segala arah, muncul dan menghilang dengan cepat di sertai serangan, pukulan atau tendangan.

Mata gaara melebar, terkejut tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Sasuke. Sejenak di kepalanya mengingat flashback saat ia melawan Lee. Ia bergerak, membalikkan wajahnya kebelakang cepat, menduga Sasuke akan muncul di sana. Tepat dugaannya, saat ia bergerak, tiba-tiba ia merasakan pukulan di pipi kirinya. Sasuke muncul di belakangnya langsung mendaratkan pukulan telak.

Brukkk...

Gaara terlempar kebelakang, memantul diatas tanah sekitar 5 meter. Gaara perlahan bangkit kembali, dengan tubuhnya gemetar, bukannya ketakutan, tapi karena sangat menikmati pertarungannya. Ia menatap Sasuke menyeringai dengan mulut penuh air liur. Seringan di wajahnya terlohat lebih mengerikan lagi.

"SASUKE UCHIHA... BUAT AKU LEBIH HIDUP.." Teriak Gaara memerintahkan pasirnya mengepung Sasuke sangat cepat. Tapi sebelumnya ia telah menghilang dan berlari mengeliligi Gaara, berputar membentuk lingkaran. Gaara semakin menyeringai menduga kemana arah gerakan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba si Uchiha itu muncul dari bawah, langsung menendang, mencungkil dagu Gaara, menerbangkannya keatas. Gaara merintih kesakitan merasakan sakit luar biasa dengan tubuhnya melawan grafitasi bergerak keatas. Sasuke menghilang dan muncul di belakang Gaara, memeluknya erat, kemudian ia memutar 180 tubuhnya.

**PRIMARI LOTUS"** teriak Sasuke sekaligus memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat kearah tanah. Mata team Suna melebar, melihat rekan terkuat mereka akan di taklukkan.

Boooommmm...

Terdengar suara tanah retak, di barengi balutan debu saat Sasuke dan Gaara mendarat. Dari gumpalan itu, si Uchiha melompat, dan mendarat mulus beberapa meter. Berdiri sedikit terengah-engah kelelahan menatap gumapalan debu akibat serangannya.

.

Balcony

"I-itu... " Gumam Tenten Shok mengenali gerakan yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Primari.. Lotus..." Suara yang berasal dari belakang, dan terlihatlah Neji yang muncul di sana, mengenakan pakaian pasien rumah sakitnya.

"Neji-kun.. Kau tidak apa-apa datang kesini? Kau masih terluka?" Ucap Khawatir Lee.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Lee.. Suster bilang lukaku tidak serius, dan aku bisa menonton asal tidak terlalu melakukan hal yang berlebihan." Jawan Neji. 'Dimana dia? Apa dia sudah kalah? Tidak mungkin ada genin yang bisa mengalahkannya' lanjut Neji tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto.

"Kakashi.. Apa yang kau ajarkan pada bocah itu.. " Tanya serius Gai.

"Sasuke pernah melawan Lee, dan mencopi teknik Lee dengan Sharingannya. Tapi meski seperti itu tubuhnya tidak seperti Lee yang melakukan latihan fisik selama bertahun-tahun, begitu juga kecepatannya. Selama satu bulan terakhir, aku mengkonsentrasikan latihannya untuk melatih kecepatannya.

Ia sudah mengetahui gerakan Lee, tinggal menyesuaikan dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan tubuhnya. Sasuke melakukan yang terbaik selama satu bulan, menambah kecepatannya, begitu juga kekuatan tubuhnya. Hasilnya seperti itulah" jelas Kakashi.

'Sasuke-kun Genius.. Ia bisa menguasai tekhnik yang memakan tahunan bagiku, hanya dalam satu bulan...' Pikir Lee iri melihat kemampuan Sasuke yang bisa mengimbanginya.

"Sepertinya Konoha memiliki banyak kandidat Chunin tahun ini, Yondaime-Dono, Sandaime-Dono" ungkap Kazekage memuji Sasuke.

"Yeah... Tahun ini banyak genin Konoha yang akan menjadi Chunin seperti yang kau bilang Kazekage-Dono" ungkap setuju Yondaime.

"Yang jelas Naruto-kun sudah pasti akan menjadi chunin... Bagaimana menurutmu Kazekage-Dono?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Pasti... Kemampuannya memang mengagumkan, " jawab setuju Kage dari Suna. " Tapi.. Siapa yang mungkin akan memenangkan pertarungan ini..." Lanjutnya kembali ke pertarungan.

Arena, debu telah menghilang dari arena, di sana terlihat Gaara terbaring dengan beberapa retakan di wajahnya. Tubuhnya perlahan bergerak, dan berdiri kembali Kokoh dalam keadaan menunduk.

"MENGAGUMKAN... MENGAGUMKAN SASUKE UCHIHA.." Teriaknya Horor dengan tampang pecah-pecah menambah kengerian wajahnya. "SEPERTI INI.. BUAT AKU HIDUP.. UCHIHA SASUKE..." Teriak Gaara horor di barengi pasir di sekelilingya bergerak ke arahnya dan sebagian menyerang Sasuke.

Si Uchiha itu menghindari serangan dan berlari, melangkah ke atas tembok Stadiun, berhenti di sana mengamati perubahan apa lagi yang akan di lakukan Gaara. Pasir berkumpul di sekeliling si genin Suna, kemudian membentuk bola besar, mengelilingi Gaara bagaiakan barrier. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah mata di atas bola itu, berasal dari butiran-butiran pasir.

"Begitu rupanya..." Gumam Sasuke melakukan beberapa Heandseal cepat.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam gedung, terlihat sasuke seluruh peserta menatap kagum ke arah sasuke yang tengah berlari dengan kilatan petir di tangan kirinya. Dia sedang menyerang pasir di hadapannya berbentuk bola yang mengurung lawannya.

"Kau mengajarinya itu kakasi?" Tanya gai serius menatap ke arah kakasi. Kakasi hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan rival abadinya itu. Sedang Menma dan Shikamaru di belakang Kakasi berdiri kagum menatap ke arah jutsu sasuke. Shikamaru telah muncul si sana beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Jutsu itu bisa merivali serangan rasenganku' pikir Menma sejenak saat melihat kilatan petir dengan suara seperti burung kecil yang meraung.

"Wow... Apa itu kakasi sensei?" Tanya Sakura menatap ke arah kakasi terkagum kagum pada jutsu yang sasuke keluarkan saat ini.

"Itu adalah jutsu original Hatake Kakasi. Jutsu yang berpusat pada penusukan lawan. Jutsu itu adalah jutsu yang sangat hebat untuk membunuh" ucap Gai serius. Semua mata para genin konoha menatap Gai serius kali ini.

"Jutsu yang berpusat pada mengeluarkan chakra kuat ke telapak tangan, dugunakan untuk menusuk lawan menggunkan kekuatan tusukan si pemilik jutsu. Memaksa chakra keluar menyebabkan pergeseran chakra menghasilkan suara seperti ribuan burung yang sedang berkicau." Lanjut Gai menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang jutsu buatan jounin elite konkohagakure itu.

Semua mata melebar saat jutsu sasuke perlahan mendekati bola pasir itu. Menahan napas adalah hal yang mereka lakukan mengikuti mata mereka yang tetap fokus pada gerakan sasuke.

"Karena itu.. Jutsu itu disebut"-

**CHIDORI**

Teriak sasuke keras langsung menusukkan jutsunya yang menembus bola pasir pelindung itu. Semua mata melebar melihat kejadian itu sungguh sangat sangat menarik. Seorang sasuke uchiha berhasil menembus pasir meski beberapa tombak pasir melukai lengan sasuke.

'Mengagumkan' pikir kazekage

'Itu milik Kakashi' pikir Yondaime sedikit shok. 'Jadi dia telah memilih siapa penerusnya'

Sementara itu di bagian suna nin terlihat sangat shok saat melihat jutsu andalan perlindungan terkuat gaara di tembus oleh jutsu original hatake kakasi itu.

"Mustahil, tidak mungkin dia bisa menembus jutsu pertahanan terkuat Gaara" teriak shok Sabaku no Kankuro tak percaya melihat itu dengan matanya langsung.

'Ti-tidak mungkin' pikir Temari yang ikut shok

"Bodoh" ucap tidak suka sang guru, Baki.

"Tekhnik itu digunakan untuk memotong petir. Pada saat tekhnik itu meningkat sampai level sekanjutnya, maka bisa disebut raikiri karena bisa memotong petir" ucap Gai yang rupanya masih belum selesai menjelaskan tentang jutsu kakasi.

"Memotong petir? Mustahil" komen Chozi tidk percaya

"Mengagumkan" koment Sakura dengan penuh ekspresi bangga pada rekannya itu.

'Aku yang pernah mengatakan bahwa kecepatanku tidak sama denganmu, namun kini kau menyamai kecepatanku sasuke. Kau juga memiliki sharingan untuk melengkapi gerakan tubuhmu. Kau benar benar prodigi Sasuke, aku iri padamu' pikir Lee yang menatap iri pada kemampuan sasuke.

'Merepotkan.. Orang yang tadi menghawatirkan sasuke, kini dia menjadi iri' pikir Shikamaru yang menatap Menma dan Lee menatap iri ke arah Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mampu menembus tekhnik terkuat sabaku no gaara.

**'Gahahahaha... Kau iri padanya bocah**' teriak kyubi di kepala menma. Menma hanya mendecih tidak suka karena kyubi yang membaca pikiran menma. Menma bisa dibilang tidak memiliki kebebasan berpikir karena pasti kyubi akan tau.

"Namun jutsunya tidak sempurna karena kelemahan mendasar pada jutsu itu" ucap suara dari belakang mereka semua, suara yang tidak lain dari naruto.

"NARUTO " teriak ino dan Haku bersamaan. Kakasi hanya menatap heran pada naruto yang berkata tidak sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu tidak sempurna Naruto-kun" Tanya Lee penasaran

"Jutsu itu membutuhkan tusukan namun hanya bergerak lurus saja. Saat dia melakukan serangan miring maka tidak akan berfungsi karna sistem kerja tusukannya hanya lurus" jelas Naruto membuat semua genin sedikit heran dan kakasi menyipitkan matanya

"Seperti sebuah pedang, pedang haya bisa menikam lurus saja, berbeda dengan rasengan milik Yondaime yang memiliki kekuatan menghancurkan meski sasaran sedikit melenceng. Karena penumpukan chakra yang membentuk tusukan itulah sangat berbahaya jika menyerang orang yang menggunakan sharingan atau bisa bergerak cepat. Karena jika saja melenceng, maka nyawa pengguna jutsu sebagai taruhan. Apa aku salah, Kakasi-san..?" Tanya serius Naruto menatap Jounin team 7 itu.

"Aku kagum dengan hasil analisamu, namun dari mana kau tau begitu banyak tentang jutsuku?" Tanya kakasi sedikit heran menatap ke arah naruto. Jarang yang mengetahui jutsu kakasi itu, terlebih sistem kerjanya. Apalagi bagi seorang genin yang baru lulus akademi. Sangat mustahil baginya bisa mengetahui sejauh pengetahuan Naruto.

"Jabannya ... " Ucap naruto. "Dimasaku menjadi Genin, informasi adalah segalanya. Kami di diwajibkan mengetahui semua informasi tentang semua Shinobi di Konoha, tanpa terkecuali. Berbeda dengan genin sekarang yang hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Bermain.

Pada prinsipnya sama dengan Rasengan yang berpusat pada perputaran chakra. Perbedaannya rasengan tidak membutuhkan handseal dan chidori membutuhkannya" jelas Naruto. Semua yang mendengar di situ hanya bisa melongo, bingung dengan apa yang dijelaskan Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tau tentang rasengan?" Tanya Menma sedikit menggertak Naruto. Naruto hanya melirik ke arah menma tipis kemudian kembali menatap ke arah pertarungan sasuke melawan gaara.

"Aku juga heran, dari mana kau tau tentang Chidoriku begitu banyak?" Tanya lanjut kakasi penasaran seperti halnya menma.

"Anggap saja aku membayangkannya dan menemukan cara untuk melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mencopy jutsumu atau mempelajiranya dari mengintipmu, aku hanya menganalisa dan memahami sistem kerja jutsu-jutsu yang hebat." jawab pelan Naruto dan santai. Semua hanya bisa melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Kau bilang melakukan dengan caramu... Apa kau bisa rasengan?" Tanya menma

"Hm... Rasengan bukan tekhnik yang sulit, bukan begitu kakasi san" tanya naruto. Kakasi kembali menyipitkan matanya mentap serius naruto

'Dari mana dia tau begitu banyak tentang semua informasi itu' pikir heran Kakasi.

"Tapi kau dari mana Naruto-kun?.. Untung Sandaime Sama memutuskan menggeser pertarunganmu pada babak terakhir." Ucap Ino yang menggantung manja kembali di lengan kiri Naruto.

"Hah.. Itu.. Aku tersesat di jalan tak berujung tadi" ucap naruto tak berdosa mendapatkan reaksi sweet drop dari semuanya.

"Naruto-kun.. Kudengar kau menciptakan tekhnik baru dengan kecepatan super" ucap lee bertanya penuh semangat pada naruto. Naruto menatap lee dan tersenyum manis

"Hai.. Aku bisa mengajarkan padamu kenjutsu jika kau mau." Respon Naruto senyum

"Se-sepertinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan karierku lagi.. Senpai" ucap lee lemas.. Mendadak suasana menjadi haru mengingat apa yang terjadi pada lee. Lee mengalami luka yang parah saat melawan gaara terakhir pada lengan dan kaki kirinya. Team dokter sudah memutuskan bahwa lee harus meninggalkan dunia shinobi karena kakinya tidak bisa lagi di sembuhkan.

"Lee... Tatap aku" ucap naruto serius. Perlahan lee menatap naruto dengan linangan air mata.

"Tidak ada hal apapun yang menghalangi seseorang menjadi Shinobi atau tidak. Bahkan seorang yang hanya bisa duduk akan menjadi Shinobi hebat bila ia berusaha keras, sekuat tenanganya. Bukan begitu.. Neji?" Tanya Naruto melirik Neji di bagian pojok.

"Hai... Semua orang bisa merubah takdirnya" jawab Neji di akhiri melepaskan senyuman. Tenten, Gai dan Lee hampir pingsan, melihat pertama kalinya Neji tersenyum lepas seperti itu, tapi dari dalam hati, mereka sangat menyukai Neji yang sekarang ini.

Lee mendadak mengenang kembali usaha kerasnya tanpa putus asa selama bertahun tahun demi cita citanya. Dia selama ini telah berjuang sangat keras untuk mencapai itu, dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu mudah atas apa yang ia gapai sampai sekarang. Dia kemudian menatap naruto penuh api semangat bertabur air mata.

"Naruto-kun.. Kau adalah orang yang penuh dengan semangat api masa muda... Aku bangga padamu karena begitu peduli pada lee murid masa mudaku.." Ucap gai menatap naruto. Dia kemudian berbalik menatap Lee

"Lee.. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan api masa mudamu menghilang... Kau masih memilikiku dan Naruto-kun, murid masa mudaku" teriak gai menyemangati lee

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

Mereka berdua berpelukan dan menangis anime saling menatap. Semua hanya bisa sweet drop melihat aksi itu sedang naruto hanya menghela napas panjang sambil tersenyum melihat semangat Lee kembali memecah.

"Baiklah semua.. Kurasa kita harus menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya" ucap Naruto menatap ke arah pertarungan.

.

Di pertarungan, Sasuke meberikan seringainya saat sasarannya berhasil ia tembus serangannya. Sedang dari dalam, gaara membuka matanya saat merasakan tangan yang menembus pertahanan absolutenya. Dia kemudian melepaskan handsealnya dan memegang bahu kirinya.

'Apa ini... Ini hangat' pikir gaara merasakan cairan dari bahu kirinya. Dia kemudian memegang bahunya dan memegang cairan itu

'Ini ... Hangat... Apa ini... ' Pikir gaara lanjut dan shok

"Ibu... ... Ini darah... Ini DARAH... IBU.. INI DARAHKU IBU.. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA" teriak gaara dari dalam cangkang pelindungnya membuat semua shok. Sasuke sedikit mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan tangannya seperti di tarik dan di genggam keras dari dalam cangkang pasir pelindung gaara.

"Ghaaaaaaaa" teriak Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari tarikan itu. Dia meronta ronta memaksa diri untuk lolos dari cengkraman pasir.

"**SASUKE/KUN" **terdengar teriakan khawatir Menma dan Sakure, melihat rekan setim mereka itu kini kesakitan.

"Kgyaaaaaaa" teriak sasuke menggunakan tangan kirinya mendorong paksa tangannya untuk lepas. Dia kemudian menaikkan kedua kakinya mendorong ke arah berlawanan agar tanganya bisa lepas. Dia mengerahkan semua kekuatannya, semua apa yang ia bisa lakukan untuk bisa meloloskan diri. Akhirnya ia herhasil lolos dengan tangan aneh dari pasir dengan ukiran hitam tertarik keluar dari dalam lubang chidori sasuke.

Di balkoni

"Itu tangannya" ucap kankuro dengan penuh ekspresi ketakutan bercampur shok saat melihat tangan itu.

"Apa dia telah berubah ke wujud sempurnanya?" Tanya heran temari menatap ke arah gaara

"Entahlah.. Sepertinya dia terluka sehingga dia melakukn smpai sejauh ini" jawab kankuro

"A-apa itu" ucap shok Gai mentap kearah tangan yang keluar dari dalam bola pasir. Tangan monster tercipta dari pasir seperti kuku kucing

"Tanuki... Si ekor satu" ucap Naruto monoton membuat semua menatap naruto heran

"Gaara adalah jinchuriki dari sunagakure, dia memiliki biju ekor satu yang sangat tidak stabil dalam dirinya. Itu adalah tangan daei tanuki yang menandakan kalau dia sudah siap bertransformasi menjadi biju ekor 1" ucap serius naruto membuat shok semuanya.

'Jadi ini biju yang akan di lepaskan Sunagakure' pikir Kakashi menatap kearah Gaara. 'Naruto telah mengetahuinya, dan dari pakaiannya terlihat ia sudah mengetahui akan adanya perang' lanjutnya

"Kakasi Sensei.. Hentikan pertarungan ini.. Itu yang kuhawatirkan dari tadi.. Sasuke bisa mati" ucap Menma yang sangat menghawatirkan sasuke.

'Sial.. Jangan sekarang gaara, kita belum mendapatkan signal dari Kabuto' pikir baki depresi

.

Di arena peratrungan ujian chunin, Sasuke Uchiha berdiri kokoh dengan sharingan 2 tomoenya menatap ke arah bola pasir besar di hadapannya. Sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang masih kesakitan akibat tangan tanuki atau biju ekor satu dari sunagakure yang mencengkramnya keras. Dari dalam lubang chidorinya, ia bisa melihat jelas pergerakan tangan dari dalam pasir dan sebuah mata aneh menatapnya.

DEG

Jantung sasuke berhenti sejenak saat melihat mata itu menatapnya, mata yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dari dalam bola pasir pelindung itu juga terasa aura pekat aneh dan sangat kuat. Sasuke kembali merasakan rasa shok teramat besar setelah merasakan itu.

'Aku merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang buruk' pikir genma mengecek sekelilingnya memastikan perasaannya salah. Dia berharap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh sasuke pastinya.

'A-apa itu... Mata apa itu' pikir sasuke menggenggam kuat tangannya saat melihat tatapan aneh dalam pasi pelindung sabaku no gaara.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**Gomenasai.. bila membosankan.. well.. jika semua chap indah, maka yang indah tidak akan terasa indah,, heheh**

**Pemberitahuan..**

**Libur telah tiba dan saatnya Pulkam. Di kampungku, signal GPRS saja sudah sangat beruntung dan harus nyebrang ke kampong sebelah untuk signal, jadi.. mungkin judwal update akan sangat tidak teratur, atau mungkin akan lama baru updatenya.. paling tidak sampai kembali ke kuliah normal bulan 9 nanti..**


	25. Chapter 25

**New Savior**

**.**

**Review's Rerspons**

Tentang Itachi dan akatsuki.. akan terjawab di sekitaran akhir Volume dua….

Tetang Sandaime meninggal atau tidak… kupikir.. coba tebak saja deh.. hehehhe. Tentang Gaara, yang jelas ia akan memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto, apakah hubungan baik atau sebaliknya, akan terjawab nantnya..

Untuk Pair… jujur di volume dua yang sudah menggapai 60 chap (32 volume I dan selebihnya Volume II) baru sedikit kupoles tentang kisah asmara Naruto, dengan siapa nantinya.. well.. kurasa akan terungkap dalam waktu.. yang jelas, aku menyisihkan banyak tenaga untuk membuat hal romantic.. sangat berat bagiku membuat sesuatu yang romantic, sedangkan pengalamanku di bidang itu sangat…. NIHIL.. (menghela napas)

Tentang Fugaku dan Mikot, gomen.. kesalahan murniku tuh… tapi aku sudah edit kayaknya..

Naruto tidak akan masuk akatsuki, Ia akan membuat kerajaannya sendiri.. kan sudah kubahas sebelumnya tentang rencana Volume ke tigaku..

Tentenag kekkei tota, aku sebenarnya berencana membuat seperti itu, tapi.. naru nanti akan over power..Fuinjutsu, Hiraishin, Rantai chakra dan Mangekyou saja sudah Over, terlebih ada supply chakra Biju di dalam tubuhnya.. aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin over lagi… hanya sedikit lagi penyempurnaan dan pengembangan.. kurasa akan berjalan seiring waktu, dan tidak instan.

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku yah.. INGAT ITU..**

.

**SHUKAKU, **

.

.

Di sekitararan pinggiran Konoha.

Terlihat aktifitas para penjaga yang telah di tugaskan oleh sang Hokage, tetap Fokus pada aktifitas mereka. Di salah satu pos utam, terlihat Jiraiya berdiri, menatap ke hutan luas tempat di duga akan di lakukan serangan pertama dari musuh. Mereka tetap standby di sana.

"Ko.. Apa yang kau lihat.." Tanya Si Gama Sannin.

Ko adalah Seorang Hyuuga yang berada di samoing Jiraiya, memandang ke depan, lurus."Masih belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan, mereka masih tetap di tempat seperti melakukan latihan perang." Jawab Ko dengan byakugannya yang aktif.

"Begitu yah.. Mereka pasti tau kalau Konoha akan memantau mereka menggunakan Byakugan, jadi meneruskan akting mereka adalah pilihan yang tepat." Ungkap Jiraiya menduga taktik musuh. "Perbndingkan jarak mereka dengan yang sebelumnya?" Lanjut si Gama Sannin.

"Baiklah.." Ko kembali melakukan perintah dari sang senior yang pengalaman dalam berperang. "Mereka bergerak sekitar 50 meter semakin mendekati Konoha dari titik pertama kali mereka melakukan latihan.. Sepertinya dugaan anda benar, Jiraiya-Sama" jawab Ko analisis.

"Bagus kalau begitu..." Jawab Jiraiya. 'Orachimaru.. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan bertindak sejauh ini' pikir si Gama Sannin sedikit sedih mengingat mantan rekan timnya yang begitu ambisius ingin menghancurkan desa dan balas dendam.

"Uhm. Jiraiya-Sama, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Ucap Si Hyuuga agak Ragu. Si Gama Sannin melirikinya saat itu, sedikit terkejut.

"Tanya saja hyuuga muda.." Jawab sang Sannin enteng.

"Uhm.. Saat anda menjadi Murid Sandaime-Sama, bersama dengan Tusnade-Sama dan Orachimaru, apa ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan menjadi penghianat desa?" Tanya Ko serius, sedikit penasaran.

Jiraiya mengambil pose berpikir sok seriusnya. "Hum... Dulu si teme itu selalu saja serius dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin menjadi Shinobi terkuat sepanjang sejarah, melakukan hal mustahil dengan ingin mempelajari seluruh Ninjutsu yang ada di dunia. Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menjadi seperti ini, padahal ia jauh lebih pandai dibandikan aku dan Tsunade."Jawab Si Gama Sannin.

"Begitu yah.. Jadi memang benar kabar yang mengatakan kalau Orachimaru lebih kuat dari Sannin lainnya" gumam Ko, tapi sayangnya Jiraiya masih mendengarkannya.

"HEY.. AKU CUMA MENGATAKAN KALAU IA LEBIH PANDAI, BUKAN LEBIH KUAT. YANG PALING KUAT DI SANNIN, SUDAH JELAS ADALAH AKU, SI GAMMA SANNIN, JIRAIYA DARI GUNUNG MYOBOKU, YANG PALING TERKENAL DARI BARAT, UTARA, TIMUR DAN SELATAN, PRIA TAMPAN YANG MEMBUAT HATI WANITA MANAPUN TERGILA-GILA PADANYA, JIRAIYA.." Protes si gama Sannin, sekaligus memperkenalkan diri. Tapi malah respon aneh di berikan oleh seluruh yang berada di markas kecil itu, sebagian meneteskan keringat, dan sebagian lagi menggerak-gerakkan alis mereka.

"Sudahlah.. Hubungi tim lain untuk memastikan kalau mereka masih tetap bersama kita" lanjut si Gama sannin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tim timur.. Bagaimana di sana?" Tanya Ko mencoba menghubungi tim lainnya. "Tim utara, Timur, barat.. Disini selatan.. Apa kalian mendengarku" lanjutnya menggunakan alat komunikasi di lehernya.

"Masuk.. Di sini utara.."

"Rojer.. Di sini barat."

"Bagaimana dengan timur? Tidak ada respon dari mereka?" Tanya Ko penasaran pada dua tim lainnya.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka masih menjawab panggilan, mungkin terjadi kesalahan pada alat komunikasi mereka" jawab si utara.

"Begitu yah.. Bisakah kalian pastikan? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dari sini, karena pergerakan musuh semakin mencurigakan" jelas Ko.

"Di copy.. Kami dari Utara yang akan memastikannya dan melaporkan segera perkembangannya. Tetap waspada.." Jawab Utara.

"Bagaimana disana? Apa ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan?" Tanya Ko lagi.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku bisa melihat Hujan deras dari arah Timur" jelas Utara.

"Hujan... " Gumam Ko. Jiraiya dengan cepat melihat ke awan, dan menangkap awan hitam di bagian timur Konoha.

"Hujan itu... Sampaikan pada Bagian Utara untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.. Itu bukan hujan Biasa. Hanya satu tempat biasa terjadinya hujan itu" jelas Jiraiya sangat serius.

"Utara.. Sebaiknya tetap berhati-hati... Diduga, hujan itu bukanlah Hujan biasa.." Jelas Ko.

"Baiklah.. Segera setelah kami mendapatkan laporaj tentang tim Timur, kami akan menyampaikan pada kalian. Demi Konoha."

"Demi Konoha.." Jawab Ko semangat.

"Apa belum ada respon dari timur?" Tanya penasaran Jiraiya.

"Hai.. Belum ada Jiraiya-Sama" jawab Ko.

'Ini berbahaya, jika seperti dugaanku, maka..' Pikir Jiraiya.

.

Sementara itu di markas bagian timur.

Terlihat seorang Shinobi Hyuuga, dua Chunin dan seorang kapten Anbu, terbaring tak bernyawa dengan Kunai menancap di badan mereka. Terlihat juga Kaki melangkah si sekitar tubuh tak bernyawa mereka.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya, Hanzo Sama?" Tanya seseorang yang berjongkok di samping sang pemimpin.

"Aku akan ke posisi.. Kalian tetaplah di sini, dan pastikan kalau semua pasukan kita masuk.. " Jawab sosok yang bernama Hanzo itu melompat kearah dahan Pohon.

"Ap-apa anda akan masuk sendirian?" Tanya shinobi Ame itu lagi, penasaran. Hanzo menatapnya datar dan mengangguk. "Itu terlalu berbahaya, Hanzo-sama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anda kesana sendirian dan meng"-

"Ini adalah perintah dariku, Suramasa.." potong Hanzo tegas. "Akan lebih berbahaya lagi jika kita bergerak bersama-sama. Dalam hal ini, semakin sedikit yang melakukan pergerakan maka akan semakin mudah di kendalikan. Kita menghindari banyak gerakan tambahan, jadi aku akan pergi sendiri. Pastikan saja kau memberikan pasukan kita jalan masuk ke desa" lanjutnya sangat serius.

Si Jounin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saja, tidak ada lagi pilihan lain yang bisa ia berikan, meskipun ia tidak menginginkannya, tapi ini adalah perintah dari 01, Hanzo salamander. "Hai.. aku mengerti, Hanzo-sama" jawabnya pelan, di bawah naungan hujan.

'Momo... Koko... Sebentar lagi dendam kalian akan terbalaskan... Tunggu saja.. Uzumaki Naruto' pikir Hanzo saat itu, memperlihatkan wajah sangat serius dari yang tidak tertutup masker..

.

Sementara itu, di Stadiun

Arena peratarungan ujian chunin, Sasuke Uchiha berdiri kokoh dengan sharingan 2 tomoenya menatap ke arah bola pasir besar di hadapannya. Sambil memegang tangan kirinya yang masih kesakitan akibat tangan tanuki atau biju ekor satu dari sunagakure yang mencengkramnya keras. Dari dalam lubang chidorinya, ia bisa melihat jelas pergerakan tangan dari dalam pasir dan sebuah mata aneh menatapnya.

DEG

Jantung Sasuke berhenti sejenak saat melihat mata itu menatapnya, mata yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dari dalam bola pasir pelindung itu juga terasa aura pekat aneh dan sangat kuat. Sasuke kembali merasakan rasa shok teramat besar setelah merasakan itu.

'Aku merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang buruk' pikir genma mengecek sekelilingnya memastikan perasaannya salah. Dia berharap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat itu. Perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Sasuke pastinya.

'A-apa itu... Mata apa itu' pikir Sasuke menggenggam kuat tangannya saat melihat tatapan aneh dalam pasi pelindung sabaku no Gara.

.

Di tempat para kage

Kazekage melirik ke arah balcony, disana terlihat seorang Anbu black opp menanggapi kode darinya. Entah ada apa dengan Anbu yang berdiri di bagian belakang penonton itu sehingga bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kage dari desa lain. Anggukan pelan di berikan oleh Anbu, menandakan misinya akan segera di lakuka.

'Kukukuku.. Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau.. Sasuke Uchiha' pikir Kazekage. Dia kemudian menatap ke arah Naruto yang berdiri santai menonton pertarungan. 'Dia terlihat tidak tertekan sedikitpun merasakan perubahan Chakra Gara. Sepertinya ia telah mengetahui tentangnya. Kau memang menarik.. Naruto Kun..' Lalu ia tersenyum, mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam kain penutup wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah Kazekage-Dono" tanya Yondaime melirik sang Kage desa pasir di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Yondaime-Dono, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya" respon pelan Kazekage.

"Tapi aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa anda membawa Jinchuuriki desa mengikuti Ujian Chunin?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Ayolah Sandaime-Dono.. Bukannya Konoha juga memasukkan Jinchuuriki mereka? Tidak ada salahnya bukan" jawab Kazekage.

"Tapi Jinchuuriki kami stabil, tidak seperti kalian" komen sedikit kesal Yondaime. Ia ingin langsung menyerang Kazekage, tapi Sandaime menahan lengannya.

"Kakashi, sebaiknya kau menyelamatkan Sasuke sebelum kau benar benar terlambat. Shukaku bukanlah biju biasa, dia biju yang tidak stabil, menyerang siapapun yang dia inginkan" ucap Naruto memperingati Kakashi. Kakashi hanya diam dan menatap serius kearah pertarungan murid kesayangannya melawan Gara.

.

Kembali ke arena,

Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan serius kearah bola pasir besar pelindung penuh tanya di kepalanya mencoba meneliti dengan seksama apa yang sesungguhnya ia lawan sekarang. Mencoba menguatkan tekat dan semangatnya untuk tetap bertahan meski kuatnya tekanan chakra dari Gara.

'Apa itu sebenarnya' pikir Sasuke memcoba memastikan.

CRAAKKK

Terdengar suara retakan dari bola pasir pelindung Gara. Bola pasir itu pecah, retak seperti telur, berkeping keping tak dalam pecahan kecil. Mata Sasuke melebar bersama dengan semua orang kecuali Naruto yang hanya memberikan seringainya. Kakashi shok dan mulai berpikir tentang perkataan Naruto yang menyuruhnya menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"KUBUNUH KAU" teriak Gara dalam mode mengerikan sangat keras. Sasuke melebarkan matanya tak percaya melihat tangan yang tadi menangkap tangannya keluar, memanjang dan menyerangnya. Sasuke dengan cepat melompat kebelakang menghindari cengkraman tangan pasir Gara, membiarkan telapak tangan itu hanya bisa mencengkram tanah saja.

"A-apa itu" ucap Sasuke shok mendapati tangan yang kembali memendek kepemiiknya, Gara. Pasir pelindungnya perlahan menghilang, jatuh kembali ke tanah seperti sengaja di buat jatuh dari langit, bak hujan pasir. Perlahan lahan tubuh Gara mulai terlihat dari kepalanya.

Namun kali ini fisik Gara berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bagian sebelah kanan wajah nya kini berubah menjadi monster, telinga memanjang. Semua wajah bagian kanan Gara berbeda, mirip rakun dengan mata yang aneh seperti saat Sasuke melihatnya. Lengan kanan Gara juga memanjang dan besar, menjadi bentuk tangan pasir yang mencengkram tangan Sasuke saat pertama menyerangnya.

"SASUKE UCHIHA... BUAT AKU HIDUP…** BUAT AKU MERASA SENANG**" teriak Gara saat itu sambil melepaskan TEKANAN CHAKRA pekat yang menbuat pasir di sekelikingnya terpecah menyebar kesegala arah.

.

Di balkoni

"Ini buruk temari.. Dia sudah memulainya" ucap kankuro yang memperingati Temari atas apa yang sungguh terjadi pada Gara. Tidak jauh dari Kankuro, Temari juga memiliki rasa keatakutan yang sama atas apa yang di rasakan oleh saudaranya itu.

Baki menatap kearah Kazekage sejenak meminta konfirmasi namun Kazekage hanya diam saja dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengantisipasi apa yang terjadi. Sekarang ini adalah saat yang benar benar sangat genting, namun ia tetap terlihat tenang tanpa tekanan..

'Kenapa dia hanya terlihat tenang seperti itu? Apa ada perubahan rencana?' Pikir Baki menatap sang majikan.

"Ap-apa itu.. Dia monster" ucap Kiba dengan besar membuat semua menjadi sedikit panik.

"Diamlah kau Kiba, kau membuat semuanya menjadi panik karena teriakanmu itu" ucap Shikamaru kesal yang menatap kiba. Shikamaru melanjutkan pengamatannya menatap rekannya yang shok termasuk para jounin sensei mereka. Namun Naruto hanya terlihat santai tanpa ada beban sedikitpun yang ia rasakan.

'Dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya Naruto sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi' pikir shikamaru.

"Kakashi.. Kau benar -benar harus menghentikan pertarungan ini. Sasuke dalam bahaya jika dia melawan biju full seperti ekor dua. Dan Gara juga tidak stabil seperti kata Naruto" ucap Kuranai khawatir menatap si Jounin elit.

"Kurenai benar Kakashi.. Kau tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam dan melihatnya membunuh Sasuke.. Kau lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi pada lee jika saja aku tidak datang tepat waktu. Dan juga.. Ini level berbeda pada saat melawan Lee" tambah Gai yang ikut mengomentari Kakashi.

"Kakashi.. Lakukan sesuatu" bentak Asuma yang sudah sangat jengkel akibat Kakashi yang hanya diam

"Kalian semua harus mengerti keadaan Sasuke" ucap Kakashi pelan membuat semuanya heran. "Dia bukanlah hanya seorang Genin yang ingin menjadi Genin saja. Sia juga ingin membuktikan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya, sama seperti Lee.." Lanjunya serius.

**Flashback.**

"Ouh.. Kakashi sensei?" Tanya Sasuke yang berdiri terengah-engah di tempat latihannya bersama Kakashi. "Apa aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi dari sebelumnya. Apa levelku benar-benar akan meningkat, paling tidak mendekati Naruto" tanya Sasuke saat itu.

"Apa maksudmu mendekati Naruto ?" Tanya Kakashi sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Dia.. Dia adalah orang yang dilatih langsung oleh Ayahku dan.. Itachi Uchiha. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana cara mereka melatihnya dulu.. Sangat keras... "Geram Sasuke mengepal erat tangannya. "Apa jika aku bekerja keras sepertinya, memaksa batasku tiap hari, apa aku bisa mendekatinya" tanyanya lagi.

Kakashi memperhatikan serius muridnya itu, kemudian tersenyum khas mata pupinya. "Kau adalah seorang Uchiha, kau itu kuat.. Naruto mungkin bisa kuat, tapi dia tidak akan bisa melebihi kekuatan seorang uchiha murni. Bagaimanapun juga, darah pasti akan lebih kuat dari minyak bercampur air" komen Kakashi menyemangati muridnya.

"Dipertarunganku nanti, apapun yang terjadi, kumohon jangan halangi aku.. Aku ingin mengetahui batasku, dan juga... Aku ingin menunjukan padanya" tegas Sasuke.

**End**

.

"Jadi karena pembuktian diri?" Gumam Naruto dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Sasuke ingin membuktikan pada semua bahwa dia juga bisa hebat seperti Itachi. Berlatih dengan keras meski sedikit arogan, namun dia ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa dia juga ingin di pandang" ucap Kakashi serius menjelaskan kenapa dia hanya diam saja saat melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Ia selalu saja di bandingkan dengan Itachi yang sudah menjadi Kapten Anbu saat seusianya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat rendah, sangat lemah dibandingkan uchiha yang lainnya, termasuk kamu, Naruto. Ia merasa kalau kau sangay jauh meninggalkannya, sementara ia sudah melakukan semuanya seperti orang lainnya

Sejak kecil ia selalu di bandingkan dengan kakaknya itachi. Sasuke bertekat untuk mengalahkan itachi atau membunuh itachi untuk membuktikan pada semua bahwa dia kuat. Dia juga bisa seperti itachi" jelas lanjut Kakashi menatap ke arah Sasuke yang masih diam dalam shoknya menatap ke arah Gara.

"Ia masih mengingat perkataan keluarganya tentangmu." Ia menunjuk Naruto. "Naruto juga menjadi bahan perbandingan keluarganya dulu, yang menyebut menyebutnya sebagai prodigi uchiha karena menguasai sharingan hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun saja. Semua hal itu menekan Sasuke, dia semakin menekan dirinya membuktikan pada semua orang di clannya bahwa dia pantas. Dia juga bisa menjadi prodigi sepertimu Naruto….. dan itachi" lanjut Kakashi membuat Naruto sedikit shok menatap Kakashi, lalu ia menatap ke arah Sasuke.

'Sasuke... ' Pikir Naruto iba

"Berbeda dengan Naruto yang berpura pura bodoh untuk mendapatkan lirikan dari selitarnya" Naruto melirik Kakashi sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Dia bersembunyi di balik arrogan elite uchihanya untuk menyembunyikan kelemahannya. Aku menyadari hal itu saat kejadian di Nami no kuni, pada saat mengetahui Menma mengalahkan Haku. Saat itu ia merasa semakin tertinggal dari kalian berdua dan memohon padaku langsung untuk melatihnya ekstra" lanjut cerita Kakashi

"Latihan ekstra?" Tanya Menma balik

"Begitulah.. Dia tidak bisa menyamai staminamu dan kini.. Naruto karena darah Senju dan Uzumaki kalian berdua. Namun dia selalu berusaha keras setiap malamnya melatih dirinya agar semakin kuat. Itu semua hanya untuk agar dia di akui oleh keluarganya... Lihatlah.. Apa menurut kalian jika aku muncul menolongnya dia akan baik baik saja?" Ucap Kakashi dan semua hanya biasa menatap iba ke arah Sasuke.

'Dengan menolongnya maka ia akan semakin mengananggap remeh diri sendiri karena merasa lemah. Namun jika dilihat lagi disisi lain, Sasuke bisa saja akan menghabisi diri sendiri dengan kerja kerasnya, jika ia tidak mengetahui batasnya' pikir Naruto mengamati keadaan Sasuke.

'Menma berbeda, ia memiliki darah Senju dan Kyuubi, sehingga ia hampir tidak memiliki batas. Dia hanya seorang Uchiha biasa.. Kuharap ia akan segera menyadarinya' lanjutnya menatap Kembali ke arena.

.

Arena

"Kenapa Sasuke uchiha.. Mana kebencian pada tatapan matamu seperti yang kulihat dulu" ucap Gara dengan mengerikan karena air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya ke atas tanah.

_'Aku membiarkanmu hidup karena kau lemah.. Kau lemah adik bodohku.. Pergilah, larilah. Sembunyilah dalam bayangan agar kulit mulusmu tidak tergores.. hiduplah sampai kau memiliki mata yang sama denganku, saat itu datanglah padaku'_

Suara itachi menginag kembali di kepalanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan memasukan tangannya kedalam kantung shonobinya mengambil beberapa shuriken dan kunai. Ia kemudian menatap sejenak ke arah Naruto, lalu menatap kembali Gara.

"Aku.. Aku adalah Sasuke... Dan aku ...AKU SEORANG UCHIHA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH LARI DARI PERTARUNGANKU MESKI MATI ADALAH PILIHANKU" teriak Sasuke keras. Mata semuanya melebar saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke uchiha yang begitu dramatis. Senyum terlihat di wajah Naruto yang mendukung keputusan saudara dari Uchihanya itu.

"RASAKAN INI" teriak Sasuke kembali dengan cepat langsung melemparkan kunai dan suriken kearah Gara. Gara hanya tertawa dan mengangkat lengan besarnya sehingga hanya tertancap pada lengan pasir tangan kanannyan.

"APA..."Ucap shok Sasuke saat melihat kearah lengan Gara yang menutup wajahnya. Gara kemudian mengibaskn tangannya dan melemparkan kembalui suriken kearah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sempat menghindar sehingga suriken yang dilemparkan dalam balutan api menembus tubuh Sasuke. Tapi si Uchiha itu tidak menyerah, malah melakukan Handseal cepat

**Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu' **Teriak Sasuke dari samping kiri sekitar 5 meter dari Gara. Tubuh pertama Sasuke menjadi kayu menandakan itu adalah kamawiri sedang dia yang asli bersiap melakukn jurusnya. Gara tersentak kaget saat Sasuke sudah engeluarkan api dari mulutnya berbentuk kepala nata besar menerjang tubuh Gara.

Booommmm

Ledalakan pun terjadi saat jutsu Sasuke menghantam telak tubuh Gara. Jutsu katon kelas B berhasil di lakukan Sasuke dengan baik dan berhasil mengenai Sabaku no Gara.

Sasuke menyelesaikan jutsunya dan berdiri terengah engah akibat kehabisan chakra. Dia sudah melakukan chidori yang belum benar benar ia kuasai. Hal itu membuatnya menghabiskan banyak chara dari biasanya karena belum menguasai betul jutsu itu. Lalu kini B rank katon, dia sungguh hampir mencapai batasnya dalam penggunaan jutsu.

"HHAHAHA.. BUAT AKU HIDUP UCHIHA" teriak Gara kembali dengan sangat keras dari dalam debua akibat jutsu Sasuke. Mata Sasuke melebar saat mendengar suara mengerikan Gara dari dalam debi. Tangan Shukaku terlihat memanjang keluar dari dalam arena berdebu menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melompat kebelakang dan berdiri pada tembok bangunan tinggi gedung ujian chunin diadakan melihat ke arah Gara berdiri. Dari balik debu terlihat sabaku no Gara dengan handseal tangan kirinya menyeringai menatap Sasuke.

**Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko" **Kemudian Gara mengibaskan lengan besar pasir sukakunya sehingga muncul tombak dari pasir namun di ukir oleh warna hitam yang melilit seperti ular. Mulai dari satu tombak lalu menyusul puluhan tombak meluncur cepat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke melompat berlari ke atas bangunan menghindari satu persatu tombak shukaku.

Pada saat tombak terakhir menancap di belakangnya, Sasuke melompat salto kebelakang dan berdari di atas tombak shulukaku kokoh menatap Gara dari atas. Tatapan Sasuke kini dengan penuh percaya diri menatap Gara seolah akan mengalahknnya.

"KAU BENAR BENAR MENGHIBURKU, SASUKE UCHIHA.." Teriak Gara memanjangkan tangannya kedepannya beberapa meter lalu ia mundur. Menjadikan tangannya sebagai karet elastis seperti ketapel dengan dia adalah peluru ketapel itu.

Sasuke mengamati dengan seksama apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Gara. Dia mengetahui bahwa dengan begitu gerakannya akan semakin cepat. Gara langsung melepaskan dirinya melempar tubuhnya menyerang Sasuke.

'Kecepatannya meningkat drastis' pikir Sasuke shok melompat kesamping kanananya menghindari serangan tangan besar Gara. Serangan Gara hanya berhasil meremukan tembok bangunan itu karena kali ini Sasuke berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan mematikan Gara ke atas tanah. Gara mengibaskan kembali tangannya ke arah Sasuke

**Suna shuriken**

Teriak sabaku no Gara dan dari dalam tangan pasir besarnya menheluarkan peluru pasir menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan peluru pasir milik tangan pasir Gara. Gara langsung melompat menyerang Sasuke tidak ingin membuang waktu langsung memukul keras kearah Sasuke setelah memanjangkan lengannya.

Boooommm

"SASUKE" teriak Sakura dan Menma melihat pukulan telak tangan besar Gara berhasil menyerangnya. Debu berada di sekitar pertarung menaungi arena cukup luas menutupi pandangan Ke arah dua petarung. Suasana hening sejenak saat debu perlahan lahan mulai menghilang dari arena.

**CHIDORI" **Terdengar suara Sasuke melakukan jutsu kicauan serubu burungnya di dalam debu. Terlihat kilatan petir berada beberapa meter dihadapan Gara. Gara mengangkat lengannya kembali bersiap meluncur menyerang Sasuke.

"GAAAHHHHH" teriak keduanya saling melompat satu sama lainnya dan bertemu diudara. Pertamuan antara dua jutsu berbeda, chidori Sasuke dan jutsu tangan pasir Sabaku no Gara.

Sasuke berdiri, saling membelakangi bersama Gara, diantara 6 meter jarak memisahkan mereka. Sasuke berada di depan tembok bangunan itu dengan langsung berpegngan pada tembok. Napas terengah engah akibat melakukan chidori lagi.

'Sial.. Aku sudah mencapai batasku' pikir Sasuke, merintih kesal karena kini sudah tidak ada lagi celah dalam kekuatannya.

Disisi lain, perlahan tangan sabaku no Gara jatuh menjadi pasir kembali. Jutsu Sasuke berhasil menebas tangan pasir Gara dan melumpuhkannya. Gara dalam keadaan melemah, melihat ketangan kanan pasirnya yang kini menghilang menjadi butiran butiran pasir kembali ke atas tanah.

.

Dibalconi

"Ti-tidak mungkin Gara kalah dalam mode seperti itu" ucap Temari shok tak percaya. Wajah, mata dan bibirnya bergetar tak percaya sungguh dia benar benar kalah. Tangan Gara kembali kebentuknya semula.

"Yatta... Kau melakukannya Sasuke kun.. Kau yang terbaik" teriak Sakura dengan keras sambil melompat tinggi.

"Sasuke berhasil kelihatannya..." Ucap Kurenai pelan menatap ke arah Gara. Semua orang mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan Naruto.. Kau bukan satu satunya yang bisa menjadi genin yang kuat" ucap Kakashi dingin melirik Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya tertawa tipis membuat semuanya menatap heran kearahnya

"Apa yang kau tertawakan" ucap lanjut Kakashi.

"Aku setuju karena Sasuke berhasil, namun Maksudku Sasuke berhasil, bukannya berhasil mengalahkan Gara.. Kau harus mendengarkan omongan orang lain sampai selesai Kakashi san" ucap Naruto menutup mata sambil menghirup udara segar

"Kurasa sebentar lagi akan menjadi pertarunganku" ucap aNaruto membuka mata dan menatap ke arah para jounin yang menatap heran Naruto

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu berhasil?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Sasuke memang berhasil... Tapi bukan berhasil mengalahkan Gara, namun berhasil memnacing Shukaku semakin menggila" ucap Naruto dingin penuh keseriusan di wajahnya. Semua shok dan perlahan menatap ke arena pertarungan

.

Di arena

Terlihat Gara perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan sangat jelas wajahnya memberikan seringai menakutkan. Tiba tiba tekanan chakranya kembali meningkat membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang.

"HAHAHAHA .. UCHIHA SASUKE.. KAU HENAR BENAR MENBUATKU HIDUP" teriak keras Gara yang berbalik menatap Sasuke horor. Perlahan lahan si Uchiha itu berbalik menatap ke arah sabaku no Gara dengan mata melebar tak percaya kalau Gara masih bisa bergerak

"Ap-apa sebenarnya kau... Makhluk seperti apa kau" tanya depresi Sasuke menatap Gara

"AAAAKKKKHHHHHH" rintih Gara keras dan perlahan pasir dari kendinya mulai menyulubungi tubuh sebelah kirinya, membentuk tangan seperti yang pertama pada sebelah kananya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda karena munculnya ekor di buntutnya. Ekor yang memanjang dan menambah kengerian dari wujud Sabaku no Gara.

"Itu maksudku" kata Naruto membuat semua ekspresi para Jounin dan Genin, kepala Klan dan Para Kage melebarkan matanya saat melihat Gara. Itu sudah hampir menyerupai mini shukaku, hanya saja baru stengah badan Gara yang terselubungi pasir membentuk mini shukaku.

Dengan cepat Gara langsung mengibaskan tangan shukakunya ke arah Sasuke, membuat beberapa peluru pasir menherang Sasuke. Sasuke melompat ke arah Gara dengan cepat ingin melewati Gara, namun sebuah kesalahan Sasuke lakukan.

Ekor Gara mengibas menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke arah tembok bangunan tempat diadakannya ujian chunin. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tangan kiri panjangnya langsung menyerang Sasuke dan menangkap tubuh itu. Tangan itu kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga membentur tembok keras.

"SASUKE" teriak keras Sakura kembali khawatir akan keadaan sosok yang ia sangat sayangi itu.

"Uhuk" Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya di tekan oleh telapak tangan shukaku yang besar menempel dengan tembok dan semakin mejepit Sasuke. Yang terlihat hanyalah dari leher saai kepala kemudian dari betis sampai sepatu Sasuke.

.

Balcony

"Bukankah itu sudah terlalu berlebihan Kazekage-Dono" gumam Yondaime melirik tajam sang Kazekage.

"Bukankah Sasuke Uchiha belum menyatakan menyerah atau K.O?" Respon pelan Kazekage.

"Apa anda ingin menghabiskan Uchiha murni di Konoha, Kazekage-Dono?" Tanya Sandaime dengan nada mencekam.

"Kita hidup di dunia keras Sandaime-Dono.. Kematian terkadang bisa datang kapanpun juga. Siap atau tidak, seorang Shinobi harus menjalaninya" jawab Kazekage.

.

**CHIDORI**

Teriak Kakashi memotong lengan pasir Gara. Kakashi muncul dengan cepat untuk menolong Sasuke uchiha sang murid uchihanya itu. Dia berhasil memotong lengan Gara, namun pasirnya masih menempel di tubuh Sasuke semakin erat. Sasuke yang stengah pingsan merintih kesakitan

'Kakashi' pikir shok para jounin yang dalam sekejap mata sudah melihat Kakashi di dalam arena peratrungan menolong muridnya.

"Lepaskan dia... Kau sudah menang" ucap Kakashi menatap serius ke arah Gara. Gara hanya menatap kakashi dengan tatapan penuh seringai mengerikan. Tangan shukakunya pelahan membentuk kembali seperti semula setelah Kakashi memotong tangan itu menggunakan chidorinya.

"GAHAHAHAA.. IBU MENGINGINKAN DARAH UCHIHA... AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN DARAH UCHIHA PADA IBU UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN KEBERADAANKU" ucap horor Gara menatap Kakashi.

'Di-dia benar benar tidak stabil' pikir Kakashi menatap ke arah Gara. Kakashi bersiap menyerang Gara dengan melakukan handseal chidorinya, tapi sebelum itu, sebuah tangan mengehntikan gerakannya, tangan milik Naruto.

Ekspresi kaget kembali di wajah para jounin dan genin konohagakure no sato melihat Naruto yang berada bersama mereka kini sudah berada di arena pertarungan menyusul Kakashi.

"Ayolah Gara.. Lepaskan orang lemah ini.. Aku akan melawanmu sebagai ganti si lemah ini" ucap Naruto melirik Kakashi sejenak dan Kakashi mengerti maksudnya.

'Menempatkan diri dalam posisi sulit untuk melepaskan anggota.. Kau menarik Naruro' pikir kakashi.

"Tidak.. Ibu menginginkan darah Uchiha Sasuke, ia tidak akan kulepaskan Sebelum darahnya kupersembahkan" Ngotot horor Gara menatap ke arah naruro, tidak ingin melepaskan mangsanya.

"Dan setelah ini.. Kau akan menjadi korban berikutnya.. Uzumaki Naruto.. Ibu juga menginginkan darahmu" ucap lanjut Gara menatap horor Naruto dengan gigi gigi mengerikan milik Gara seperti siap melumat tubuh Naruto hidup hidup

.

Balcony, para Kage

"Aku punya ide yang menarik Kazekage-Dono.. Minato.." Kata Sandaime menarik perhatin dua kage di sampingnya

"Hah.. Apa maksudmu Sandaime-Dono?" Tanya Kazekage.

"Pertarungan berikutnya yang seharusnya Menma Senju, melawan Haku Momochi sebaiknya di tunda." Kedua Kege terdiam saat mendengarkan usuln dari senior mereka.

"Aku setuju.. Meskipun mereka tidak bertarung, secara teori, mereka telah menang karena lawan mereka di diskualifikasi. Naruto telah melakukan pertarungannya pad babak pertama, jadi sekaligus untuk memulai babak berikutnya, Naruto yang akan menjadi petarung pertama juga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kazekage-Dono. Lagi pula Gara juga sangat ingin melawan Naruto." Jelas Yondaime, mengerti arah pikiran Sandaime.

"Kurasa aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu.." Jawab si Kaze desa Pasir.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu telah di putuskan" ungkap Minato yang kemudian memanggil Genma.

.

Arena

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit perjanjian.. Aku tidak akan melawanmu menggunakan Sharinganku, tapi lepaskan Sasuke" ucap Naruto membuat semua mata melebar. Namun sandaime hanya menyipitkan matanya menatap kearah Naruto

'Begitu yah.. Naruto-kun' pikir Sandaime analisis, lalu menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"Naruto.. Kau"-

"Tidak apa apa Kakashi.. Ini mungkin akan menjadi balasanku pada Uchiha" ucap Naruto senyum menatap Kakashi. "Lagi pula aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah" lanjutnya melirik Gara, memancing sang Jinchuuriki dengan sebuah ejekan.

"HHAHAHAHAHA .. UZUMAKI NARUTO... KAU SUNGGUH BERANI MENANTANGKU.. TAPI.." Teriak Gara keras dan mengerikan menciptakan suasana mengerikan di sekitar mereka semua."KAU MERENDAHKANKU DENGAN MELAWANKU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN PENUHMU... KAU MENGGANGGU ACARAKU, UZUMAKI NARUTO. "Lanjut Horor emosi yang malah menguatkan pasir yang mengekang tubuh Sasuke.

"Ayolah Gara.. Lepaskan Sasuke dan kita bisa mengakhiri percakapan membosankan ini, lalu memulai pertarungan kita" ucap Naruto serius menatap kearah sabaku no Gara yang hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau mau bertarung demi orang lain. Kau bodoh jika kau berpikir bisa menang melawanku bertarung demi orang lain. BERTARUNGLAH DEMI DIRIMU SENDIRI DAN BUKTIKAN KEBERADAANMU, UZUMAKI NARUTO" teriak Gara kembali memanaskan keadaan.

".. Kenapa yah... Aku juga tidak tau kenapa.. Mungkin karena aku malas bertarung sendiri.." Gumam malas Naruto. "Sangat membosankan jika aku selalu menang" lanjutnya dengan tampang merendahkan si Jinchuriki.

"Jika aku bertarung demi orang lain, mungkin akan mengubah rasa bosanku. Aku akan menyisakan sebagian atau membiarkan musuh agar bisa di kalahkan lagi oleh orang lain, dengan begitu perasaan orang itu tidak akan terganggu karena pernah dikalahkan.. Juga.. Pokoknya masih banyak deh... "Jelas tidak menentu Naruto, dan tentu saja Gara tidak mengerti.

Reaksi Gara kembali memanas. "Jadi kau berpikir kau bisa menang dengan melawanku.. JADI KARENA KAU YAKIN BISA MENGALAHKANKU MAKANYA KAU HANYA MELAWANKU SETENGAH KEKUATANMU SAJA.. KAU LANCANG SEKALI UZUMAKI NARUTO.. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU DAN MEMBUKTIKAN KEBERADAANKU" teriak Gara Horor.

"Kalau kau ingin aku melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuhku, lepaskan Sasuke sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin kau membagi kekuatanmu meski hanya sedikit saja dengan menahannya di sana." Ucap Naruto menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang masih terperangkap. Permainan kata-kata, itulah yang Naruto lakukan sekarang ini. Dengan membuat musuh percaya kalau ia hanya menggunakan setengah kekuatan untuk mengalahkannya, maka ia sudah masuk ke dalam pikiran lawannya.

Gara terdiam sejenak, dan menambah seringainya semakin mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Ia seorang yang gila bertarung demi menunjukan keberadaannya di dunia. Membunuh musuh yang kuat, bermandikan darah musuhnya. Ia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki Tanuki ekor sati, si gila bertarung.

"Baiklah... BAIKLAH JIKA ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN, UZUMAKI NARUTO.. LAWAN AKU DENGAN KEKUATAN PENUHMU.. AKAN KUBUAT DARAHMU SEBAGAI PERSEMBAHAN TERINDAH HARI INI.. GAHAHAHAHA" teriak semangat Gara dan perlahan tangan mini shukaku yang menjepit Sasuke menghilang menjadi pasir kembali. Sasuke terjatuh ke atas tanah dan kakashi menangkapnya, menggendong bridal style tubuh tak berdaya muridnya

"SASUKE" teriak Sakura khawatir yang kini melangkah mendekatinya bersama Menma

"Dia hanya pingsan.. Sakura Kita harus cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit" ucap Menma dan berbalik sejenak menatap Naruto

"Naruto... Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Sasuke" ucap Sakura membungkuk bersama dengan Menma membuat Naruto sedikit shok.

"Sudah kewajibanku bukan untuk menolong sesama Ninja konohagakure... Ini juga mungkin sebagian kecil dari balasan atas apa yang shishui dan itachi lakukan padaku sewaktu aku masih kecil. Mereka berdua adalah sosok yang selalu ada untukku saat yang lain ingin membunuhku" ucap Naruto pelan menatap Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pergilah.. Kakashi-san.. Sakura-san.. Bawa Sasuke kerumah sakit. Urusan di sini biar aku yang selesaikan.. Juga sisanya" ucap Naruto menatap serius. Kakashi yang mengangguk lalu berlari bersama dengan kedua muridnya.

"Aku menitipkan Sasuke padamu Sakura, bawa ke tim medis sekarang juga dan segera kembali.. Menma kau diam di sini bersamaku" perintah sang sensei.

"Tapi Sensei.. Aku ingin menemani Sa-"

"INI PERINTAH SAKURA.." Potong Kakashi tegas. Sakura tidak percaya kalau ia melihat senseinya seperti itu. Si gadis berambut pink itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian melaksanakan perintah senseinya itu.

"Ada apa sensei.. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan? Apa maksud perkataan Naruto, sisanya tadi" gumam Menma kebingungan. Sakura kemudian melangkah ke arah tim medis, sedangkan Kakashi dan Menma ke arah balkoni, menaiki tangga.

"Kau akan segera tau Menma.. Sebentar lagi" jawab kakashi, membuat si Senju semakin khawatir bercampur penasaran.

"Naruto... Terima kasih" ucap Kakashi, melirik sejenak ke pemilik rambut merah di arena.

Kemudian munculah genma sang protector ujin final chunin. Ia menatap sejenak ke arah sandaime dan kazekage yang mengangguk menyetujui pertarungan akan segera di mulai..

.

Balcony

"Pertarungan dua Jinchuuriki... Bukankah ini akan sangat menarik.. Yondaime-Dono.." Gumam Kazekage.

'Jadi sepengetahuan mereka, Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki. Secara tidak langsung ia masih hidup dan bisa menggunakan chakra biju, maka mereka berpikir kalau ia tetaplah jinchuuriki. Bagaimana jika desa lain mengetahui kalau Jinchuuriki Konoha selamat setelah biju dalam tubuhnya di keluarkan' pikir Yondaime terhanyut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Begitu yah... Kuharap hubungan kita tidak akan rusak akibat pertarungan ini" ucap sandaime serius menatap kazekage, menggantikan posisi Yondaime untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hahahaha... Aku pastikan tidak akan rusak.. Sebaiknya kita mulai saja pertarungan ini... Akan sangat menarik melihat pertarungan Uzumaki Naruto tanpa sharingan melawan anakku" ucap kazekage menatap Naruto

'Kukuku... Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan Naruto-kun' pikir kazekage menjilar biburnya sendiri.

Di tempat ninja konoha, Kakashi berjalan dari belakang bergabung kembali bersama dengan yang lainnya untuk menonton pertarungan.

"YOSH.. KAKASHI... RIVAL ABADIKU.. API MASA MUDAMU MENYALA MEMBARA DALAM MENYELAMATKAN MURIDMU..." Teriak Gai dengan air mata animenya memeluk Kakashi dari belakang.

"Uhm.. Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Gai?" Tanya Kakashi dengan tampang tidak bersalahnya.

'Hum.. Sudah kuduha kalau Gai Sensei akan di perlakukan seperti itu' pikir lemas Tenten. Neji di sampingnya, menatap kedepan, ke arah pertarungan Naruto dan Gara.

'Naruto.. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu.. Gara itu bukan manusia.. Dia monster..' Pikir si Hyuuga, agak khawatir akan keadaan Naruto.

"Apa Naruto benar benar serius akan melawan Gara tanpa sharingannya?" Tanya shok Asuma menatap ke arah Kakashi.

"Awalnya, dalam penglihatanku... Ia sangat serius... Entah bagaimana caranya ia kan mengalahkannya.. Dia kelihatan akan memenangkan pertarungan itu.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain.. percaya padanya" terlihat keraguan di mata Kakashi, tapi kembali tersenyum menatap Asuma yang hanya kebingungan menatapnya.

"Tapi itu hanyalah taktiknya saja, bukan begitu, Kakashi Sensei?" Gumam malas Shikamaru Nara. Semya yang ada di arena, kecuali Kakashi tentunya.

"Apa maksudmu Shika?" Tanya Kiba.

"Jika di lihat dari watak Gara, seorang menantangnya dengan hanya menggunakan setengah kekuatan, merupakan tindakan meremehkan. Ia tidak akan terima jika di perlakukan seperti itu, dan merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak. Naruto kemudian meminta Gara melepaskan Sasuke yang ia tahan, dengan kata lain Gara juga tidak akan fokus 100% karena menahan Sasuke.

Sebagai petarung yang menginginkan pengakuan, Gara mengininkan pertarungan nyata. Ia ingin mengalahkan musuh kuat dengan kekuatan 100%. Tentu saja Gara akan melepaskan Sasuke demi pertarungannya melawan Naruto 100%. Naruto menggunakan taktik itu, memojokkan Gara yang tidak punya pilihan lain, selain melepaskan Sasuke untuk melawannya." Ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Jenius seperti biasanya.." Komen malas Kakashi.

"Merepotkan.. "Respon si Nara

"Aku juga yakin.. Naruto-kun memiliki jutsu petir seperti Kakashi dan jutsunya sendiri seperti saat praeliminasi. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa melakukannya" ucap Ino tersenyum

"Hai... Naruto-kun itu kuat dan tidak munngkin dia akan kalah pada ninja suna itu" komen Haku yang setuju dengan pendapat Ino. Menma hanya bingung menatap ke arah keyakinan dua koniuchi itu, namun dalam hatinya menaruh kepercayaan pada Naruto begitu juga shikamaru.

"Oh.. Sepertinya dua orang sedang di mabuk cinta.."Komen Zabuza menggoda Haku dan Ino yng langsung merah merona.

"Di-Diam zabuza sensei" tegas keduanya bersamaan.

.

Di tempat Ninja Suna

"Bodoh... Sudah bagus dia akan mudah mengalahkan Bocah itu tanpa Sharingannya.. " ucap Baki monoton dengan senyum menatap ke arah dua petarung

"Apa... Tidak apa-apa membiarkan dua bertarung pada mode seperti" tanya Temari sedikit ketakutan melihat adiknya yang 50% bagian tubuhnya mirip monster.

"Kita lihat saja" ucap Kankuro yang menatap serius ke arah pertarungan. 'Dia selalu saja seperti itu.. Tidak bisa di kendalikan' pikir Kankuro mengeram kesal.

.

.

"PERTARUNGAN BABAK SEMI FINAL UJIAN CHUNIN,UCHIHA UZMAKI NARUTO MELAWAN SABAKU NO GARA DIMULAI" teriak Genma mengumumkan pertarungan yang berikutnya dimulai.

T…B…C

Thanks atas review dan dukungannya…. I Love all of you my Reader and silent rider…


	26. Chapter 26

**New Savior.**

**.**

Sama seperti minggu kemarin, aku tidak sempat membaca review, atau mengintipnya. Jadi, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update dan ketidak pastian jadwalnya..

I AM SO SORRY….

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku yah.. CAMKAN ITU..**

**.**

**Invasi**

.

.

"PERTARUNGAN BABAK SEMI FINAL UJIAN CHUNIN, UZMAKI NARUTO MELAWAN SABAKU NO GARA DIMULAI" teriak Genma Shiranmaru yang langsung melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Genma san... Sebaiknya kau keluar arena ini karena ini akan sedikit berbahaya" ucap Naruto serius menatap sang instruktur. Genma sedikit mendecih kemudian mengangguk dan melompat kearah kumpukan Ninja Konoha bergabung bersama Kakashi dan lainnya.

Dua petarung di dalam arena saling menatap sejenak untuk sesaat. Angin memainkan rambut merah panjang Naruto melambai lambai mengikuti gerakan lambaian dari ekor sukaku. Mata ungu gelap Naruto menatap lebih teliti lagi ke arah Gara yang kini hanya memberikan seringai mengerikan dengan gigi sebelah kirinya memanjang.

"Kau bilang kalau kau bertarung untuk dirimu sendiri akan membuatmu kuat kan" Gara hanya semakin memberikan seringaian evil ".. Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, aku akan buktikan bahwa kau salah.. " Ucap Naruto menatap Jinchuuriki itu serius, melakukan taijutsu stylenya yaitu Interceptor milik klan Uchiha, mengatur tempo pernapasannya di sesuaikan dengan irama jantungnya.

"Aku akan menunjukan padamu bahwa bertarung untuk melindungi orang terdekatmu karena akan memberikanmu kekuatan" ucap Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dalam kedipan mata dan muncul di hadapan Gara langsung memberikan upper cut ke arah dagu Gara melemparkannya ke atas.

Tentu saja Gara pada mode itu hanya bisa terkejut, melebarkan kedua matanya, tidak menduga kalau Naruto akan menghilang secepat itu dan melakukan serangannya. Sementara itu, di bagian atas, Naruto muncul di atas Gara dan langsung memutar tubuhnya memberntuk mata bor dengan kakinya kearah Gara.

**Uzumaki Torunadokikku' **Teriak Naruto langsung menendang Sabaku no Gara kembali kebawah mendorong keras sampai badan Jinchuriki seperti membungkuk. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melakukan tindakan pencegahan atau persiapan menyambut serangan lanjutan. Tidak berhenti disitu, Naruto muncul kembali di bawah sebelum Gara muncul, langsung memberikan pukulan tangan kanannya yang sengaja di berikan chakra kearah perut Gara. Pengguna elemen pasir itu terlempar kembali, dan kali ini ke samping arena, dihentikan oleh tembok arena yang retak.

Booomm

Suara keras saat tubuh Gara menubruk tembok dan masuk kedalam retakan tembuk bersama dengan lapisan chakra shukaku. Debu menggumpal saat si Genin suna menempel di dalam retakan tembok membuat sulit untuk memandang ke arahnya

Balcony

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat gerakannya" ucap Temari shok yang sungguh tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah melakukan serangan pertamanya.

"Di-dia terlalu cepat" resppon Kankuro, sama seperti saudara perempuannya, juga terkejut tidak menduga kalau akan ada serangan beruntun seperti itu, berdiri gemetar menatap ke arah pertarungan namun tidak dapat melihat apa apa kecuali saat Gara sudah berada di tepi tembok bangunan tempat pelaksanaan ujian chunin.

'Ini buruk... Jika seperti ini terus maka Gara akan melakukannya di luar rencana, dan jika kami masuk membawanya maka akan sangat mencurigakan. Gara juga bisa membunuh kami karena itu' pikir baki geram yang menatap ke arah tempat duduk Kazekage.

'Apa yang ia tunggu sebenarnya, dan mana Kabuto di saat seperti ini ia tidak terlihat' lanjut baki dalam benak mencoba mencari letak keberadaan kabuto namun nihil. Kabuto menghilang bagai di telan bumi. 'Atau apa mungkin ini rencananya... Tidak..' Pikir Shok Baki

"BAGUS NARUTO.. HAJAR DIA, TUNJUKAN SIAPA IBUNYA..!" teriak Kiba dengan keras saking semangatnya ia menonton pertarungan Naruto melawan Gara. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau akamaru terjatuh ketanah akibat gerakannya yang super tiba tiba.

"Auf.. Auf.." Gonggongan Akamaru meminta perhatian Kiba, tapi tidak di hiraukan.

"Yatta Naruto.. Pattahkan saja tulang tulangnya, dia berani melukai Sasuke kunku.. " Teriak Sakura penuh semangat menatap kearah Naruto. Ino dan Haku hanya sweet drop melihat aksi over dari sakura.

"I-itu taijutsu Naruto kun?... Cepat" ucap Gai sang mster Taijutsu kagum. Dia lalu menatap kearah Lee yang menatap terkagum kagum pada kemampuan dan kecepatan Naruto. 'Dia bahkan sama dengan kecepatan Lee tanpa memakai beban.. Naruto kun.. Kau sungguh mengagumkan' pikir Gai menatap ke arah Naruto setelah memegang kepala lee

'Ta-ijutsu seperti itu yang Naruto ingin ajarkan padaku?' pikir lee penuh dengan semangat terharu menatap Naruto yang ingin mengajarkan tekhnik taijutsunya pada lee, taijutsu yang sangat super luar biasa.

"Ce-cepat... " gumam Asuma memuji gerakan Naruto di jawab anggukan oleh Kakashi.

'Jadi itukah kekuatanmu, Naruto Uzumaki.. Aku mengatakan kalau aku dapat melihat semuanya, namun aku salah. Kau hanya bermain-main denganku dan kau dapat mengalahkanku dengan mudah.. ' Pikir Neji menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Neji.. " Komen Lee "aku mengerti perasaanmu.. Tapi seperti kata Naruto-kun, kita tidak boleh putus asa dan menganggap kita gagal.. Kita harus percaya pada kerja keras.." Lanjutnya menyemangati rekannya itu dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Neji.

'Lee-kun.. Kau memang murid spesialku..' Pikir Gai membalikkan wajahnya lalu menangis Anime.

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti... Bagaimana Naruto akan mengatasi Shukaku jika seandainya dia berubah?" Tanya Kurenai heran menatap ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengamati Gara

"Hanya Naruto yang tau akan hal itu. Kita hanya bisa percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Kalian tentu dengar apa yang dikatakan sandaima saat babak penyisihan dulu kan?" Tanya Kakashi dan para Jounin sensei hanya mengangguk. Memang mereka hanya bisa mempercayai kekuatan Naruto untuk saat ini. Mereka sendiri berharap Naruto akan bersikap hangat pada mereka saat rasa percaya terbina antar mereka.

"Yeah... Kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak, selain meletakkan harapan besar kita padanya. Seperti kata Yondaime Sama, hanya Naruto Kun yang bisa melakukan Ini" tambah Gai.

Di arena pertarungan.

Dalam balutan debu, terlihat samar gerakan dari dalam. Gerakan yang tidak lain adalah gerakan dari sabaku no Gara, entah apapun itu Naruto hanya bisa waspada.

**Suna Shuriken." **Terdengar teriakan Gara melakukan jutsunya. Beberapa peluru pasir, menyerang cepat Naruto saat itu. Tapi si rambut merah berhasil menghindari satu persatu shuriken itu dengan mudahnya, tenang dan tidak ada rasa tertekan di wajahnya, bergerak menghindar seolah menari.

Naruto melompat kebelakang dan mendarat mulus di atas tanah, menatap ke arah Gaara"Hanya itu yang kau bisa lakukan... betapa membosankannya" gumam Naruto malas yang terlihat agak Bosan. Tentu saja ia sengaja mengatakan ini. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengejek, tapi ia ingin memancing sesuatu, karena itu ia melakukan ini.

"HAHAHAHHA.. UZUMAKI NARUTO.. KAU MENARIK.. BUATLAH AKU HIDUP" teriak keras Sabaku no Gara dari dalam balutan debu melompat kearah Naruto siap mencengkram dengan kedua tangan besaenya. Gara kini berubah menjadi mini shukaku dengan wajah dari Shukaku sampai pada betisnya. Tatto love dalam huruf kanji masih terlihat jelas di keningnya yang diselubungi pasir membentuk mini shukaku.

Naruto yang melihat Gara mendekatinya dengan pukulan tantan kiri besarnya, bergerak ke sebelah kanannya sehingga pukulan Gara meleset. Ekor Gara mengibas menghantam Naruto seperti yang dilakukan ke Sasuke sebelumnya. Naruto menyadari hal itu dan melompat kebelakang, bersalto indah menghindari pukulan Gara, membiarkan ekor itu hanya mampu melewati tubuhnya saat bersalto.

Gara kembali memanjangkan lengan kanannya ingin menggenggam tubuh Naruto seperti pada saat melawan Sasuke, namun si rambut merah masih bisa menghindar dengan melompat semakin menjauhi Gara. Dia mendarat sekitar 10 meter dari Gara, sekaligus melacak jarak maksimal jangkauan lengan Gara.

Tangan Gara hanya bisa mencabik tanah karena Naruto telah meloloskan diri kembali dari serangannya. Tangan itu menjadi ketapel kembali seperti pada saat melawan Sasuke, mempercepat gerakannya untuk menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak diam begitu saja, dia melakukan handseal cepat, Segel tangan dengan cepat, mengntisipasi gerakan berikut lawannya

Gara semakin dekat menyerang Naruto menggunakan lengan besarnya dengan ekspresi mengerikan dari wajah Gara. Naruto hanya fokus menyelesaikan jutsunya sambil melihat ke arah Gara. Kini tinggal 1 meter akan menyentuh Naruto, semua mata melebar, menahan napas menunggu apa yang akan terjadi

**Katon : Santoryu Edan ' **gumam Naruto pelan. Ia menyemburkan api berbentuk kepala Naga dari dalam mulutnya. Kepala Naga dengan tiga mulut dan wajah berada dalam satu kepala. Kemudian ketiganya menyemburkan api secara bersamaan, lurus seperti air yang memancar pada saat pemadam kebkaran memainkan selangnya.

Balkoni

"Aku belum pernah melihat tekhnik seperti itu" ucap Genma yang kagum pada jutsu Naruto.

"Seperti Katon : Karyu edan pak tua itu, namun berheda level. Dengan menggunakan kemampuan mengendalikan katonnya, ia menjaga bentuk jutsunya tetap stabil lalu mengubahnya sehingga bisa menahan korban seperti tembok dan dapat melakukan serangan balasan cepat. Jutsu yang sangat mengerikan" komen Asuma mengamati jutsu itu berdasarkan pengalamannya saat melawan ayahnya sendiri.

"Di sisi lain api akan membuat pasir itu mengering.. mengakibatkan pasir menjadi ringan sehingga akan sangat susah untuk di kendalikan. Naruto menggunakan otaknya untuk melawan Gara" ucap kurenai dalam versinya sendiri

"Atau mungkin malah akan memudahkan Gara dalam mengendalikan pasirnya" tambah Zabuza.

'Sangat mengagumkan Naruto, kita lihat apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya.' pikir Kakashi

Di Ninja Suna

"Di-dia berhasil menahan Gara.." Ucap Tepari kembali shok melihat gerakan adiknya tertahan ketika menyerang Naruto.

"Bocah itu... Ia memiliki pengendalian Katon yang mengagumkan.. Ini bisa mempercepat proses perubahan Gara yang kesakitan. Siall..." Runtuk Baki kesal menambah rasa shok dua saudara Gara.

'Bocah ini semakin berbahaya saja' pikir Baki menatap ke punggung Naruto.

Di bangku Kazekage, di hanya menatap kagum akan kemampuan Naruto mengendalikan katon. Dia semakin bergairah menonton pertunjukan antara dua petarung, jinjuriki melawan ninja elite

"Naruto-san bisa dengan mudah menjadi Jounin dengan kemampuan seperti itu.. Kenapa ia masih menjadi genin?" Tanya kazekage menatap sandaime penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau akan hal itu.. Lamporannya hanya mengatakan kalau dia cuma berkualitas dalam taijutsu dan kenjutsu, jadi ini berar - benar berada di luar jangkauan pengamatanku" jawab Yondaime

'Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku... Tunggu sampai kau melihat kemampuan sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto' pikir lanjut sandiame sambil tersenyum tipis.

Di arena

Gara mengangkat kedua lengannya, menjadikannya tameng untuk menahan serangan api dari tiga mulut Naga itu. Dia masih di udara pada saat itu, dan ia kembali terlempar kebelakang saat menerima serangan telak Naruto. Ia hanya bisa bertahan saja, tapi tidak bisa di menghentikan laju serangan itu. Ia terlempar kembali ke tembok tempatnya pertama kali menempel

Bruuukk.

Naruto kemudian menyudahi jutsunya dan menatap serius kearah gumpalan debu menyelimuti tubuh Gara. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah Gara dengan tatapan penuh seringai saat melihat pergerakan dari dalam gumpalan debu.

"Saatnya pemanggangan" bisik Naruto pelan langsung melakukan beberapa hendseal dengan cepat. Dia menydahi handsealnya dengan segel ram dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas tanah.

**Doton : Jigoku Douro "** ( Penjara Neraka). Gumamnya sambil tersenyum evil.

Semua mata tak percaya mendengar Naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu Doton. Selama ini dia hanya menggunakan katon, lalu terakhir futon pada katannya. Dan kini dia menggunakan tekhnik Doton yang baru di dengar oleh semua ninja di gedung itu.

Di sekitar Gara, muncul dua tiang pada bagian depan, kemudian muncul lagi tiang-tiang lainnya, membentuk jeruji besi yang agak besar. Naruto menyeringi, kemudian jeruji itu bergerak ke tengah lapangan seolah di kendalikan oleh Naruto. Semua mata penasaran melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, sementara itu Naruto menyeringai. Ketika penjara itu berada di depan Naruto sekitar 2 meter, ia menghentikannya. Naruto kemudian melakukan heandseal cepat.

**Katon : Hibarashi " **gumamnya saat itu, kemudian menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas permukaan tanah. Api menjalar di atas tanah ke arah penjara itu, lurus seperti ada minyak yang telah di persiapkan sebelumnya.

Balconi

"Wo-wow... Itu luar biasa" ucap sakura kagum memperhatikan jutsu katon luar biasa milik Naruto.

"Apa dia ingin mamainkan akrobat saja?"Komen Genma melihat api di sekitar penjara itu membentuk tanda bintang menyebar keseluruh sisi penjara.

"Di-dia memiliki element Doton juga? Mustahil seorang genin memiliki 3 element dan menguasainya seperti itu" ucap Kakashi shok tak percaya sesungguhnya Naruto memiliki 3 element. Bahkan seorang Jounin sangat jarang menguasai dua elemen dengan baik, apalagi tiga, dan Naruto hanya seorang… bocah.

"Di-dia bukan manusia... Mustahil seorang bisa menciptakan katon dalam jumlah ini.. Bahkan Sandaime sama tidak bisa membentuk api seperti itu" tambah kurenai tak percaya bercampur kagum melihat kreasi jutsu super katon Naruto, membentuk pola seperti itu.

"A-aku tidak tau lagi apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.. Dia bukan genin biasa.. Dia bahkan bisa menjadi seorang jounin dengan kemampuannya seperti itu" ucap Asuma pasrah lemas pada apa yang ia lihat.

"Holllyy SSSHHHIIITT... Naruto Mengagumkan.." teriak Kiba melompat seperti cacing kepanasan.

Di suna nin

"Ini buruk.. Benar benar buruk.. " Ucap baki hanya bisa mengepal erat.

"Bagaimana konoha melatih seorang genin menggunakan 3 element, dan jutsu yang bahkan seorang Jounin tidak tentu bisa melakukannya" Ungkap temari dengan nada sangat tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

"Dia bukan manusia... Dia monster" tambah Kankuro horror, mengomentari perkataan temari. Tidak ada genin yang melakukan jutsu seperti itu tentunya. Dia bukanlah genin biasa, dia sesuatu yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh begitu saja.

Di tempat kage

"Mengagumkan... Dia bahkan bisa membuat jutsu katon seperti itu.. Konoha memiliki masa depan baik bersama dengan genin itu sandaime-dono" ucap kazekage menatap ke arah Naruto lalu ke arah sandaime.

"Pasti... Generasi konoha akan selalu bersinar.. " Ucap Sandaime senyum

'Sejak kapan Naruto kun memiliki element Doton?' Pikir sandaime heran. Dia sendiri tidak tau kalau Naruto memiliki element tanah. Dia hanya mengetahui sebelumnya kalau Naruto hanya memiliki 2 element saja, , katon dan futon.

'Kukuku... Kau sangat menarik Naruto-kun... Berapa banyak lagi rahasia tentang kekuatanmu.. Aku semakin bersemangat memiliki tubuhmu' pikir Kazekage mengeluarkan lidahnya kembali.

Kembali ke arena.

Api kemudian menyala di dalam penjara itu, memenuhi isi penjara dengan api, membakar Gara hidup-hidp di dalamnya.

"GAAAAHHHHHH... AAAAKKHHHHH... PANASSS...GHAAAAAA" terdengar terikan mengerikan Gara, meronta-ronta dalam penjara. Seluruh Arena gemuruh kengerian akibat teriakan kesakitan itu.

"Ayolah Gara.. Aku tau kalau kau menggunakan perisai pasirmu tidak usah akting seperti itu.." Kata Naruto perlahan beridiri kembali menyaksikan api yang membara di dalam penjara tanah itu.

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO... "** Terdengar suara horor Gara bercampur dengan suara Shukaku.

BOOOMMMM...

Terlihat penjara tanah Naruto Hancur berkeping-keping. Gara menghancurkan benteng itu sangat mudah, menggunakan Ekor Shikaku. Kekuatan biju memang tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata.

**Futon : Mugen Saijin Daittopa" **terdengar suara keras Gara menguratakan jutsunya. Tercipta gelombang angin, besar dari dalam gumpalan debu itu, menyerang Naruto.

'Jutsu itu, sial.. Ini bukan cuma angin semata..' Pikir terkejut Naruto mrelihat jutsu Gara semakin mendekatinya. Ia melakukan heandseal dengan cepat, mengantisispasi serangan Gara yang semakin mendekatinya. Jika saja ia terkena maka ia akan terluka parah.

**Fūton : Shinkūha [pisau angin]'** gumamnya, mengeluarkan angin dari dalam mulutnya, membentuk sebuah pisau angin panjang, memotong bola angin itu terpotong di tengah secara Horizontal. Naruto kemudian melayang diudara, seperti berbaring, berada di antara kedua belahan angin Jutsu Gara.

Semua mata terkagum melihat cara unik Naruto menghindari jutsu mematikan itu. Ia sangat terampil, lincah dan penuh akurasi dalam menghindarinya. Tapi sayang, atraksi Naruto terhenti di situ. Tangan Kanan Gara dalam Mode Shikaku itu memanjang dan berhasil menggapai Naruto, menggenggam tubuhnya erat.

Balcony.

"NARUTO... " Teriak Haku sangat khawatir akan keadaan rekannya itu.

"Ini... Buruk.." Tambah Asuma khawatir. "Ini akan menjadi akhir bagi Naruto. " Lanjutnya membuat seluruh Genin yang berada di tempat itu melebarkan mata.

"Sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto tidak seperti apa yang kau bocarakan, Sandaime-Dono. Tidak ada yang pernah lolos dari tangan itu sebelumnya" gumam Kazekage.

"Ah.. Kalau begitu genggaman itu pastilah sangat kuat" komen Sandaime. "Tapi aku yakin.. Jika tidak ada yang pernah lolos, maka Naruto kun akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan lolos dari tangan itu" jawab percaya diri Sandaime.

'Naruto bahkan belum menggunakan Sharingannya.. Kemungkinan Naruto merencanakan sesuatu' pikir penasaran Yondaime menyaksikan kelanjutan pertarungan.

Arena

**"HAHAHAHA... UZUMAKI NARUTO... KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KULEPASKAN..GAHAHAHA... IBU.. AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN DARAHMU KE IBU.." **Teriak Horor si mini Shukaku pada tubuh Gara merasa telah menang.

"Aku akui kalau kau kuat... Aku terlalu meremehkanmu" gumam Naruto pelan, seolah tidak berada dalam keadaan tertekan. Gara menyipitkan kedua mata Shukakunya saat mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"**Kau tidak usah merasa kuat Uzumaki Naruto.. SEBENTAR LAGI KAU AKAN MATI.. "** Teriak Horor Gara, tapi hanya mendapatkan tawa mengejek dari pemilik rambut merah yang semakin meremehkannya.

"Apa kau cuma bisa mengandalkan kekuatan Bijumu? Kau memang kuat karena chakra itu, Gara.." Komen pelan Naruto. "Tapi, jika berbicara masalah chakra biju... Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku" lanjutnya menutup kedua matanya.

**"GAHAHAHA... KAU JANGAN BERPIKIR KUAT LAGI, UZUMAKI NARUTO.. SEKARANG... MATILAH"** teriak Horor Gara.

Saat Ia berteriak, ia juga mengepal erat tangannya mencoba meremukan Naruto, tapi yang terjadi malah di luar dugaan Gara. Tangan pasir itu malah terpotong-potong menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil, sekaligus membebaskan Naruto, seperti di cakar-cakar.

Kemudian terlihatlah dua rantai Chakra berwarna Ungu kemerahan memanjang, melambai-lambai dari pinggang Naruto di udara. Semua mata membelalak melihat rantai chakra yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Yang tenang hanyalah Minato dan para Jounin Konoha saja karena telah mengetahuinya.

Balkony

"Ap-apa itu..." Tanya Haku kebingungan. "Apa itu sejenis kekkai Genkai?" Lanjutnya.

"Kongo Fusa... Kukira kemampuan itu sudah punah" gumam Zabuza sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kongo Fusa?" Tanya Menma bingung.

"Pada zaman dulu, ada sebuah klan dengan kemampuan Khusus yang dapat menahan chakra biju seperti yang dilakukan oleh Hashirama Senju. Tapi tidak seperti Shodai yang menggunakan Mokuton dengan chakranya, Klan ini menggunakan chakra mereka, membentuk sesuatu yang unik. Kemampuan itu sangat kuat, bahkan bisa menahan Kyuubi, untungnya lagi, itu adalah chakra murni jadi tidak menggunakan Heandseal.

Mengubah chakra menjadi Rantai Chakra, itulah Kongo Fusa, yang berasal dari Klan Uzumaki. Menurut sejarah, Mito sama menggunakan ini untuk menahan Kyuubi dan menyegelnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Tapi tidak semua uzumaki bisa melakukan itu, tidak seprti Sharingan pada Uchiha. Lebih seperti Mokuton, bersifat langka. Dan hanya Mito sama dan terakhir, Uzumaki Kushina yang bisa melakukan itu." Jelas Kurenai panjang lebar pada para Genin di sana.

"Jadi.. Naruto-kun memiliki dua Kekkai Genkai, Sharingan dan Rantai Chakra.. Wow... Mengagumkan.." Komen ino terkagum-kagum.

'**Percuma Gaki.. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya, bahkan jika kau memiliki Mokuton seperti kakek buyutmu... Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa kau anggap remeh.. Gahahaha.. Dia adalah Jinchuriki ketigaku' **terdengar suara Kyuubi mengiang di kepala Menma, menurunkan mental bocah Senju itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Konoha menyimpan berlian. Jadi karena itu kau yakin kalau Naruto Uzumaki akan menang?" Tanya Kazekage melirik Sandaime.

"Salah satunya adalah itu... Dia adalah berlian Konoha yang terpendam, bukankah begitu.. Minato?" Jawab Sandaime.

"Pasti.. Naruto adalah Shinobi Konoha, calon pemimpin Konoha yang akan berjuang untuk Konoha di masa depan" ungkap setuju Yondaime. "Tapi.. Bagaimana Gara akan menghadapi Naruto?" Tanya Yondaime.

'Kakek tua itu tenang-tenang saja dari tadi karena memang ia telah mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki itu. Kukukuku.. Rantai chakra, tubuh Uzumaki, mata Uchiha.. Ia akan menjadi tubuh terbaikku' pikir sang Kazekage. "Rantai chakra adalah kemampuan langka seperti kekkai Genkai yang hanya di miliki oleh seorang Uzumaki. Kemampuan itu dapat menekan chakra Biju, tapi... Aku yakin kalau anakku akan memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengalahlan Uzumaki Naruto" komen Kazekage.

"Kita bisa melihatnya..." Kata Yondaime, kembali menatap ke arena pertarungan.

Arena.

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO.. KAU SUNGGUH BENAR-BENAR MENGHIBURKU... AKAN KUBUNUH KAU UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN KEBERADAANKU..."** Teriak Horor Gara yang kembali menyerang Naruto dengan tangan panjang Shukakunya.

"Kau memang tidak bisa melihat kenyataan, Tanuki... Kau hanya membawa dirimu saja pada akhirnya. "Gumam Naruto menggerakkan rantai chakranya menyelubungi tangan panjang Shukaku itu, kemudian menancap diatas tanah. Rantai yang lainnya, masuk kedalam tanah dari belakang Naruto, menyerang si, tanuki dari dalam tanah, lalu muncul dibawah Kaki Gara.

Si jinchuuriki Sunagakure melebarkan kedua matanya saat merasakan rantai Itu melilit tubuhnya, kemudian memanjang dan akhirnya menggapai tangan lainnya. Seperti rantai pertama, rantai itu menancap di atas permukaan tanah, sukses menahan pergerakan Gara.

Terlihat kempingan-kepingan retakan pasir shukaku di tubuh Gara retak satu persatu dan akhirnya semuanya jatuh ke atas tanah. Kini terlihatkah Gara berdiri sempoyongan menunnduk dengan pasir di tubuhnya menghilang, dengan rantai tetap melilit tubuhnya.. Kini tinggallah Gara original tanpa pelindung pasir lagi. Gentong pasirnya pun ikut menghilang.

Balcony

'Gara' pikir iba Temari melihat kondisi menyedihkan adiknya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanyanya,

"Kongo Fusa, kemampuan itu seperti Mokuton yang bisa menekan Chakra biju. Gara telah …..Kalah" jawab Baki kesal. 'sekarang aku sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang ada dalam kepalamu, Kazekage-sama.. tapi jika kau tidak bergerak sekarang, aku yakin kalau rencana kita akan gagal, terlebih karena adanya bocah itu' lanjutnya dalam benak, menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya ada yang mampi menghentikan Gara.. Tapi bagaimana rencana kita?" Tanya Kankuro penasaran

"Kita hanya akan menunggu instruksi saja dari atasan" gumamnya

"Yosh... API SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU MEMBARA NARUTO KUN.." Teriak Lee Semangat. "AKU AKAN BERLARI KELILING KONOHA 100 KALI UNTUK MEMPERTAHANKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU" lanjutnya.

"Lee..."

"Gai Sensei.."

"Lee.."

"Gai sen"-

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTI.. SUARA KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN GENDANG TELiNGAKU" teriak Sakura horor dan mendapatkan anggukan dari tenten yang berpengalaman akan hal itu.

'Naruto memang kuat.. Dia menahan diri terlalu jauh saat melawanku. Ia bahkan belum menggunakan Sharingannya' pikir Neji semakin meninggikan orang yang telah mengalahkannya itu. cukup logis memang ia berpikir seperti itu, karena kemampuan Naruto ketika melawannya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

Arena

"Sudah kukatakan Gara.. Kekuatan yang hebat berasal dari rasa ingin melindungi" ucap Naruto sambil menatap dalam ke mata Gara. Gara hanya diam dalam ekspresi blank tak bersuara.

"Kau tau Gara... Aku mengerti kehidupan kelam yang kau lalui.. Aku bisa melihat kesendirian, kesepian dan kepedihan dari matamu" lanjut pelan Naruto menatap iba Gara mencoba menyadarkannya. Gara hanya menyeringai dalam diamnya menatap Naruto.

"Hidupmu mirip denganku... Hidupku di konohagakure seperti sampah.. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki orang tua sejak aku lahir. Aku selalu disiksa oleh warga konoha karena hal yang aku tidak mengerti, karena hal yang aku tidak bisa ubah." ucap lanjut Naruto bernuansa penuh dengan kepedihan. Lagu slow permainan biola menyayat hati mulai terdengar mengiringi cerita Naruto (gak..gak..gak)

"Aku... Uzumaki Naruto.. Mereka menyebutku bocah rubah, bocah kyubi, iblis, siluman atau yang lainnya. Setiap hari keluar masuk rumah sakit karena dipukuli oleh para warga konohagakure. Dan aku hanyalah seorang bocah 3 tahun yang tidak tau apa apa... " lanjutnya pelan, berusaha menyentuh perasaan sang Jinchuriki Suna. Naruto kemudian mengangkat rambutnya memperlihatkan mata kirinya ke pada Gara. Semua penonton shok luat biasa bahkan jounin sensei melihat mata Naruto berwarna hitam pekat.

Naruto menurunkan kerak pakaiannya, memperlihatkan bekas luka panjang di dadanya saat itu, melonggarkan Armornya. " Tubuhku menjadi korban amukkan warga saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Rasa sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang saat... " Naruto berhenti sejenak menarik napas menghadapi rasa shok para warga dan shinohi konohagakure no sato." Dan saat itulah aku mengaktifkan Sharinganku" lanjut Naruto dengan kini mata merah Tiga tomoe.

"Terkadang... Aku memikirkan dendam sepertimu, menghancurkan konoha, membunuh semua orang yang pernah menyakitiku.. Pikiran itu selalu muncul dan menjadi mimpi burukku.. Aku.. Aku sungguh ingin nenghancurkan konoha" ucap tegas Naruto membuat seluruh shinobi konohagakure waspada bersiap menyerang Naruto.

"Sampai sekarang aku dijadikan kambing hitam untuk melindungi pangeran konohagakure. Aku menjadi kambing hitam, mananggung samua yang seharusnya ia tanggung. Menerima semua beban berat mau atau tidak mau, terima atau tidak terima namun aku harus lakukan itu. Aku sangat ingin sekali membunuh pangeran itu.." Lanjut sirambut merah penuh dengan kekesalannya menatap ke arah Gara.

"Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu seseoarang.. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku.. Dia memberikanku kehidupan baru, harapana baru, dan mengajarkanku arti hidup. Dia juga mengenalkanku pada seseorang yang..." Naruto berhenti sejenak saat air matanya jatuh mambasahi pipinya mengingat kembali sosok itu.

"Seseorang yang rela mekakukan apapun untuk melindungiku.. Melindungi seorang sampah konoha sepertiku.. " ucap Naruto menghapus air matanya perlahan.

"Aku. . awalnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau mengajariku tentang kemampuan shinobi sebelum dua orang ini menemukanku. Semua menolak mengajari sampah sepertiku. Aku bahkan harus latihan diam diam agar tidak di ketahui oleh petinggi konoha.. Mereka semua melarang siapapun yang mau mengajariku, sampai akhirnya aku di ubah menjadi senjata karena aku memiliki sharingan... Aku... sang senjata pemusnah.. aku.. Uzumaki Naruto sampah konohagakure..." Ucap sedih Naruto menatap Gara.. Gara menatap prihatin kearah Naruto. Dia sunguh benar benar sama dengan Naruto.

"Aku lalu mempelajari tentang kekuatan sebenarnya adalah saat kau ingin melindungi seseorang. Aku berlatih keras sekuat tenaga agar aku bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan orang yang kusayangi terluka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka kembali setelah aku kehilangan satu sosok yang... Sangat berarti bagiku.. Dia bis menjadi ayah.. Ibu, kakak, adik, teman, sahabat dan lain sebagainya.. Aku..." Ucapnya Naruto terhenti kembali oleh air matanya.

Naruto adalah mantan Jinchuriki dan secara naluriah, ia mengerti perasaan jinchuriki suna di hadapannya. Ia ingin menyelamatkan Jinchuriki itu, ia tidak ingin menjadi egois pada sesama Jinchuriki yang menanggung perihnya hidup karena biju dalam tubuh mereka. ia berharap kalau ia bisa membuat sang jicnhuriki mengerti tentang arti hidup, sama seperti ia sekarang ini, bukan lagi sebuah mesin pembunuh, melainkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sandaime pun terharu bersama dengan para konoichi konohagakure. Gai dan lee menangis anime meneteskan air mata sambil berpelukan terharu pada kisah kehidupan menyedihkan Naruto. Bahkan Temari ikut menetskan air mata mendengar kisah itu, kisah yang lumayan sama dengan yang adiknya alami.

"Aku menerima semua pelatihan dari Uchiha yang akan mengubahku menjadi senjata, melatih diriku sekuat tenaga, setiap hari mengalami patah tulang akibat latihan kerasku, namun aku tidak menyerah.. Aku tidak ingin karena kelemahanku aku kehilangan sosok yang kusayangi lagi.. Aku melupakan dendamku menjadi sayang dan ingin melindungi konohagakure dan warga konoha dengan caraku sendiri mesti dengan apa yang mereka perbuat padaku..

aku menemukan kehidupan baruku bersama dengan beberapa orang kembali. Dan salah satunya orang yang kau sakiti.." Ucap tegas Naruto. Lee melebarkan matanya mendengar itu. Dia merasa sangat bahagia dianggap berarti oleh Naruto, sosok yang mengajarkannya beberapa arti kehidupan.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu karena apa yang kau lakukan padanya.. Aku hanya ingin mengajarkanmu arti pentingnya keluarga Gara ." Ucap Naruto dan Gara melebarkan matanya tak percaya mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan

Bocah uzumaki itu kemudian menatap ke balkoni ke dua ninja Suna lainnya. "Kau sedikit beruntung memiliki dua saudara yang menyayangimu.. Mereka tau kau bisa saja suatu waktu membunuh mereka, namun mereka selalu menyertaimu kemanapun kau pergi... Kau seharusnya ber"-

**"CUKUP UZUMAKI NARUTO... SEKARANG SAATNYA KEMATIANMU**" teriak Gara tiba-tiba, padahal sebelumnya sudah tenang. Entah kenapa darahnya mendidih setelah mendengar nama keluarganya.

Boooommm

Ledakan besar terjadi pada tubuh Gara, perlahan pasir membentuk melapisi tubuh Gara membentuk shukaku. Kali ini dalam jumlah banyak dansemakin besar tubuh Gara semakin meninggi dan membesar membentuk sgukaku sempurna. Besarnya sudah setengah ukuran normal biju ekor satu, Shukaku

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN ORANG LAIN, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU UNTUK MEMBUKTIKAN KEBERADAANKU. AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN SEMUANYA SATU PERSATU MENJADI DEBU. AKU KUAT KARENA AKU SENDIRI, DAN HANYA MENCINTAI DIRIKU SENDIRI.. AKAN KUBUNUH KAU" .

Suara Gara menggila dan semakin keras seiring dengan pertumbuhan badannya yang semakin cepat membentuk ke arah sempurna. Ukuranya sudah menyamai setengah dari luasnya arena pertarungan dan dengan tinggi melewati atap tempat para kage duduk. Dua per tiga tubuh shukaku telah terbentuk.

Kepanikan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan tempat para penonton. Kericuhan memecah dengan masing masing mencoba melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan shukaku. Benar benar mengingatkan mereka pada perasaan tragedi kyubi 13 tahun lalu.

"Semuanya... Genin dan chunin evakuasi segera warga, amankan lokasi secepatnya.. Kita dalam keadaan Siaga dua" teriak Kakashi memerintahkan pada shinobi konohagakure.

"Neji.. Kau pergi berlindung bersama warga, Neji akan memapahmu ke tempat aman" ucap Gai serius menatap ke ararah lee. Tempat para penonton menjadi gelap karena cahaya sudah terhalang besarnya tubuh shukaku.

"Tapi gai sen"-

"Ini perintah Lee... Api masa mudamu akan berkobar setelah kau sembuh kembali" ucap Gai menyemangati Lee. Lee akhirnya mengangguk dan dibantu oleh tenten pergi meninggalkn arena.

"Sakura, Menma.. Lakukan tindakan emergency tingakat sua seperti latihan. Misi kalian adalah menyelamatkan penduduk. Kau juga Haku... Bantu sakura dan menma" perintah tegas Kakashi di tengah berisiknya suara kegaduhan para warga.

"Tapi.. Naruto kun" ucap Haku

"Kau hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto jika kau masih disini.. Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk mempercayai Naruto.. Sekarang pergi" teriak Kakashi memerintahkan para genin

"Hai" jawab ketiganya langsung berlari menyelamatkan para warga yang pingsan akibat kaget, tidak kuasa menahan tekanan yang Shukaku berikan.

"NARUTO KUN.." Teriak Haku keras, sambil melemparkan katana yang Naruto titipkan tadi. Naruto menangkapnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Zabuza sensei.. Hati-hati" ungkapnya pada sang Sensei sebelum melangkah untuk melakukan perintah Kakashi.

"Team 8, team 10..misi kalian sama dengan team 7, kerjakan" perintah Asuma

"Hai" jawab para team genin yang langsung meyebar menyelamatkan warga.

"JALANKAN RENCANA" teriak suna nin rekan Gara

.

Di tempat hokage, sandaime melirik kearah kazekage yang meliriknya juga. Dua pengawal kazekage langsung mengambil bom asap dari saku mereka dan melemparkanya kesekitar mereka.

"Sandaime , Yondaime... Sama" ucap jounin di belakang sandaime yang maju beberapa langkah ke samping sandaime. Namun kesialan ia alami kala dua pengawal kazekage melemparkan kunai dan shuriken ke arah dadanya menewaskannya seketika.

"Sandiame.. Sama" ucap jounin itu sebelum akhirnya tewas. Sandiame yang lepas pengawasan karena teralih menatap jouninnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO... " Terdengar suara Horor dari atas bangunan, dimana disana terlihat seorang berambut kuning keputihan panjang melambai, mengenakan pakaian Hitam. Mengenakan masker udara lengkap dengan lambang Amegakure di keningnya.

"Hanzo.." Gumam Minato, ia kemudian melirik ke arah Sandaime yang menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti kalau semua akan di jalankan sesuai rencana. Dan segera setelah saat itu, Minato menghilang dalam Kilatan Hiraishinnya.

"Kazekage... Apa maskudnya ini" ucap sandiame melirik sang kage dari Suna.

Di balconi sebelumnya, para anbu bermunculan sari segala penjuru yang memang tengah bersiap sejak saat ujian chunin di mulai. Setelah mereka mendengar ledakan dari arah tempat para kage, gai dan Kakashi ingin berlari kearah sandiame

"Biarakan kami yang kesana" ucap Anbu capten berjubah putih dengan 3 anbu lainnya berjubah hitam yang melompat ke arah sandaime hokage. Mereka berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan bertemu dengan 4 anbu lainnya yang berada di luar gumpalan asap, sedang sandiame didalam.

"Kalian menyebar ke 4 arah" perintah anbu kapten pada 4 anbu yang sudah standby sebelum mereka sampai. 4 anbu itu langsung menyebar cepat menjalankan perintah sang kapten. Dari asap, dua shinobi suna muncul dan menyerang ke arah anbu.

"Kalian.. Mati" ucap sang kapten, memegang dua kunai menyambut dua bodyguard kazekage. Dalam sekejap dua bodyguard itu langsung tewas seketika. Kapten anbu pun kembali ke bersama dengan anggotanya mengawasi pergerakan musuh.

Di luar konohagakure, puluhan shinobi otogakure langsung berlari melompat ke ke dalam desa setelah mendaapatkan signal dari ledakan bom asap di tempat kage. Disisi lain ninja suna bermunculan di dalam desa siap menyerang konkhagakure.

Sedang diarah timur desa, 9 shinobi duduk membentuk lingkaran dengan menggingit scroll merah hitam. Dari atas terlihat lambang lingkaran yang diadalamnya ada 9 sisi segitiga seperti bintang pada masing masing shinobi suna itu. Mereka kemudian mengambil scroll di mulut mereka bersama sama dan menghentakkan ke lambang segi tiga

**Kuchiyese no jutsu**

.

Dari dalam desa terlihat jelas ular raksasa berkepala tiga muncul menghancurkan tembok penghalang desa arah timur. Ular itu langsung mengamuk meenerjang masuk kedalam desa. Beberapa shinobi konohagakure terluhat melakukan jutsu katon dan suiton menghalangi pergerakan ular raksasa berkepala tiga itu dari atap bangunan konohagakure.

Sementara itu di tempat kage, anbu yang muncul ingin menolong sandaime namun kazekage langsung menyerang sandaime dengan mencekik dari belakang dan menodongkan kunai ke leher sandaime. Sandaime melirik kazekage sejenak, sebelum kazekage membawanya ke atap tertinggi bangunan itu. Terlihat jelas daei situ shukaku sedang dalam proses menuju kesempurnaan. Tinggi atap itu berada di bawah bahu shukaku yang berada pada 40 meter jarak dengan sandaime.

Anbu black opp melompat untuk segera membantu sandaime hokage sembelum 4 ninja suara muncul dari samaran mereka. Mereka menyamar menjadi anbu yang tewas, menyebar ke 4 penjuru atap bangunan itu.

"Akhirnya sudah waktunya untuk pertunjukan" ucap salah satu ninja oto yang memiliki tangan 6

"Yah setelah sekian lama menunggu" ucap yang berada di sisi lain dalam dengan dua kepala yang ia miliki

"Kalian cerewet" ucap konoichi berambut merah muda.

"Aku setuju" ucap yang terakhir berbadan agak gemuk.

'Oto nin?' Pikir sandaime melihat 4 shinobi aneh pada 4 sisi arah gedung. Kazekage memberikan kode pada 4 oto nin itu, mereka langsung melakukan handseal bersama sama, handseal tiger pada 4 penjuru.

**Ninpo : shienjin**

Muncul barrier berwarna ungu transparan di sekitar mereka, membentuk 4 penjuru seperti segi panjang dan memanjang menjulang tinggi ke atas Seperti sebuah kotak. Salah seorang anbu mencoba menerobos barrier itu namun hasilnya seluruh tubuhnya terbakar hebat saat menyentuh barrier.

'Sial.. Ini barrier ninjutsu.. Sandaime harus di bantu, tapi bagaimana caranya?' Pikir sang anbu kapten

"Kazekage dono.. Apa kau menghianati konoha? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Tanya sandaime melirik kazekage yang masih menodongnya.

"Bukankah konoha dan sunagakure sudah mengadakan aliansi? Kenapa kau menyerang konoha?" Tanya lanjut sandaime

"Konoha akan hancur.. Apa kau tidak lihat ke hadapanmu, shukaku akan mengamuk memporak porandakan konohagakure kembali, seperti tragedi kyubi 13 tahun yang lalu.." Ucap kazekage dengan suara dinginnya

"Kau salah besar... Karena Naruto-kun akan menghentikan shukaku" ucap sandaime menatap ke arah kepala shukaku yang menjulang tinggi.

"Naruto-Kun akan sangat sibuk pasti saat ini" gumam Kazekage.

.

Di arena, Naruto yang masih sibuk memperhatikan perubahan Shukaku, tiba-tiba Hanzo Salamander menyerangnya menggunakan kusaragima miliknya. Tapi sebelum mata sabitnya mengenai Naruto, sebuah Kunai bermata tiga menepis Kunai itu. Mata Hanzo menyipit mengenali Kunai itu

"Kiroi Sekko" gumamnya. Ia kemudian melihat di belakang Naruto, menancap Kunai Hiraishin, kemudian berdirilah Minato memegang Kunai Hiraishinnya.

"Hanzo Salamander... Aku yang akan melawanmu.." Ucap Minato sambil mencabut Kunainya menatap serius Hanzo.

"Menyingkir Minato... Atau aku akan membunuhmu juga" gertak Hanzo tegas, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya ke Naruto.

"Kau akan mampu membunuhku, jika kau memang benar-benar sanggup" tegas Minato. Matanya kemudian melirik ke belakang, tapat ke Naruto. "Lanjutkan tugasmu Naruto, serahkan ia padaku"

"Hai" jawab Naruto yang kemudian melangkah dan berlari mendekati Shukaku yang masih dalam proses perubahan. Matanya kemudian tertuju ke atap, tempat dimana Sandaime berdiri. Dia melihat Barrier yang muncul disana, dengan cepat ia menghentikan gerkannya.

"JIJI... " Teriaknya Horor melihat kebarrier itu, sangat khawatir akan keadaan Sandaime. Ia kemudian kembali menatap kearah Biju yang sudah 80% berformasi menjadi sempurna. 'Sial.. Aku harus cepat.. ' Pikir Naruto

Invasi telah dimulai…. Konohagakure di ambang kehancuran…

.

.

TBC..

Humph.. aku hanya mau mengucapkan maaf karena jadwal update yang masih belum bisa kupastikan…


	27. Chapter 27

**New Savior**

Aku mengucapkan maaf atas kekacauan jadwal update fictku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun juga. Tapi yang pasti, Fic ini tidak akan pernah hiatus, dan para flamers, silahkan mengonggong selayaknya Anjing.. I don't Care.

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku ya, ingat itu baik-baik.**

**.**

**Rise Of Uzumaki Naruto**

.

.

.

Di pos timur

Terlihat beberapa Shinobi Sunagakure berada di luar tembok melakukan sebuah ritual. Gulungan berada di dalam mulut mereka dengan lambang lingkaran menghubungkan mereka. Di dalam lingkaran itu terdapat sebuah tanda bintang berwarna hitam, sama dengan lingkaran. Upaca prosesi apapun itu mereka tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Itu.. Signal telah di lepaskan" Ungkap salah satu Shinobi yang mengawal, menunjuk ke tengah Konoha dimana asap berwarna biru menggumpal kelangit tinggi.

"Baiklah semua, bersiap.." Perintah shinobi lainnya. Para pelaku ritual pun melanjutkan kegitnnya. Terlihat tulisan tanda yang tadinya hitam di tengah ke 6 Shinobi, bersinar. Mereka berenam kemudian mengambil gulungan di mulut mereka, dan membukanya cepat di atas tanah, hadapan mereka.

**Kuchiyese No Jutsu.." **Teriak mereka bersamaan. Saat itu, terjadilah gumpalan asap tebal di sekitar mereka. Kemudian dari asap itu, muncullah seekor Ular raksasa berwarna gelap, sangat besar. Ular itu tidaklah Normal karena berkepala tiga, yang langsung menerjang tembok timur itu. Ular raksasa berkulit gelap itu tidak hanya berhenti di sana, malah meneruskan kegiatannya dengan mengamuk membabi buta.

Gerbang selatan

"Jiraiya Sama.." Lihat itu.." Teriak Ko menunjuk ke asap biru yang muncul dari tengah arena diadakannya ujian Chunin.

"Jadi semua sudah di mulai yah.. " Respon Jiraiya pelan. "Ko.. Kabarkan ke pasukan pemubuat barrier untuk menahan sejenak sebelum mengaktifkannya. Pastikan beberapa Shinobi musuh masuk ke dalam perangkap dulu" perintah Jiraiya.

"Hai Jiraiya-Sama" jawab Ko. "Perhatian team Barrier satu, dua, tiga dan empat.. Apa semua masih bersama?" Tanya Ko dari alat komunikasinya.

"Satu, bersama"..

"Dua juga..."

"Tiga tetap.."

"Empat hadir.."

"Baiklah.. Perhatian,.. Sebelum ada perintah untuk mengaktifkan Barrier dari Jiraiya-Sama, pastikan bersabar dulu." Jelas Ko.

"Di copy.. " Jawab mereka berempat secara spontan.

"Semua sudah dilaksanakan Jiraiya Sama. Mereka me"-

Perkataan Ko terhentikan oleh ular besar yang muncul dari arag Timur desa. Ular berkepala tiga yang sedang mengamuk saat itu, membuat si hyuuga itu melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Be-besar sekali ular itu" gumamnya.

"Tch... Dia memanggil Kuchiyesenya... Bangsat.." Gumam Jiraiya geram, mengepal erat tangannya. "Apa penjaga di timur belum juga ada kabar?" Tanya si Gama Sannin.

"Maaf, tapi belum juga ada, Jiraiya Sama" jawab Ko

"Aku akan mencegat ular itu.. Kau tetap di sini sampai aku kembali, dan pastikan 5 menit dari sekarang aktifkan Barriernya." Dengan itu Jiraiya melompat ke dahan pohon di sekitarnya menuju ke gerbang timur.

"Hai.. Jiraiya-Sama.." Gumam Ko yang tetap menatap kedepan, lururs dengan byakugan aktif.

Di gerbang barat.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah ular miliknya" gumam kepala bagian I &amp; T konoha, Ibiki Morino.

"Apa anda mengenal pemilik Ular besar itu, Ibiki San?" Tanya seorang Chunin yang berada bersama mereka.

"Hai.. Satu-satunya pemegang Kuchiyese ular adalah Orochimaru, terlebih ular sebesar itu."Jawab serius Ibiki.

"Orochimaru.. Maksud anda salah satu Sannin itu?" Tanya Chunin lainnya.

"Yah.. Dia adalah Ninja pelarian dari Konoha, kelas S yang sangat berbahaya. Ia juga merupakan dalang dari peperangan yang akan terjadi nanti" ungkap kesal ibiki menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa seorang Ninja pelarian ingin sekali menghancurkan Konoha? Maksudku ada banyak Ninja pelarian, kenapa hanya dia?" Tanya penasaran si Hyuuga yang bertugas di sana.

"Semua bermula sejak pemilihan Yondaime Hokage beberapa tahun yang lalu. Orochimaru adalah salah satu kandidat Yondaime bersama dengan yang lainnya. Dia adalah murid Sandaime-Sama, bisa di bilang murid kesayangannya. Orochimaru sangat yakin kalau ialah yang akan dipilih menggantikan Sandaime Sama saat itu. Namun semua di luar perkiraannya.

Sandaime malah memilih Minato Namikaze sebagai Yondaime Hokage, padahal usianya saat itu belumlah mencukupi. Alasannya karena Yondaime berhasil memenangkan peperangan di jembatan Kanabi melawan Iwagakure, sekaligus menjadikannya, Kiroi Sekko. Orochimaru adalah seorang maniak yang berkesperimen menggunakan tubuh manusia di luar pengetahuan Sandaime.

Pada Saat Sandaime mengetahuinya, dan menangkap basah muridnya itu, ia tidak tega untuk membunuhnya. Saat itu Orochimaru kabur dari desa dan berjanji akan kembali lagi untuk balas dendam. Kini ia kembali dan sekaligus memenuhi Janjinya itu.."Jelas panjang lebar Ibiki.

"Jadi karena dendam yah... "Gumam salah satu Chunin.

"Tetaplah waspada, musuh bukan cuma satu saja. Ada 4 desa yang bergabung, plus 1000 pasukan Iwa. Sebaiknya selalu waspada dan, tetap perhatikan keadaan" tegas Ibiki, memperingati semua anggotanya.

"Hai.. "Jawab semua ninja Yunior. Si Hyuuga kemudian kembali melakukan pengawasan menggunakan mata tembus pandngnya.

"Ini Gawat... " Gumamnya menatap ke arah Arena. "Itu.." Lanjutnya.

Dari kejauhan perlaha terlihay Shukaku yang berubah menjadi Biju sempurna, menciptakan gumpalan asap yang besar di tengah Arena. Ke tiga Shinobi lainnya menatap kearah yang sama, dan dengan jelas melihat Shukaku di sana.

"Ini buruk..." Gumam Ibiki.

Di Stadiun

Di arena pertarungan, Naruto memandang ke arah Shukaku yang hampir mencapai bentuk sempurnanya. Dia menatap serius dengan detail kearah shukaku, inci per inci dari pertumbuhan tubuh shukaku sebelum akhirnya mendengar suara ledakan dari arah tempat hokage. Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat sandaime hokage dibawa ke atap bangungan paling tinggi oleh kazekage.

'Jiji... Aku harus cepat dan menolong jiji' pikir Naruto menatap ke arah shukaku serius ingin menyudahi pertarungan melawan shikaku secepatnya

"UZUMAKI NARUTO.. TERIMALAH KEMATIANMU" ucap suara Gara dalam bentuk full. Shukaku berdiri megah si pertengahan arena. Dia mengibaskan ekornya yang langsung meyerang beberapa shinobi konohagakure yang mendekati shukaku ingin menyerangnya.

BOOOMMMM...

Ledakan besar terjasi di sana, hanya dalam satu kibasan ekor Shukaku saja 2/3 stadiun telah Hancur. Tinggl 1/3 nya lagi, dimana Sandaime dan Kazekage bertarung. Sementara Naruto membelakangi tempat itu, diantara Minato dan Hanzo yang kini bertarung. Shukaku herada di hadapan Naruto, face to face dengan si rambut merah.

"Naruto... Jika kau tidak melakukan sesuatu, maka seluruh stadiun ini akan hancur. Sekarang ini cuma kau satu-satunya yang bisa menahan pergerakan Shukaku. Aku dan Sandiame Dono sedang sibuk dalam pertarungan kami masing-masing" gumam Minato yang membelakangi Naruto dalam jarak 1 meter.

"Jiji..." Gumam Naruto khawatir.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu menghawatirkannya, ini adalah pertarungannya, pertarungan yang ia inginkan sendiri. Ia melakukan ini demi Konoha, demi kamu juga yang ia sayangi. Tugasmu hanyalah Fokus pada Shukaku dan aku akan menghadang Hanzo dengan semua yang kumiliki" tegas Minato.

Hanzo terlihat menggulung kembali rantai panjang sabitnya di tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya memegang erat sabitnya. "Kurasa aku benar-benar harus menyingkirkanmu terlebih dahulu yah.. Minato, sebelum aku menghabisi bocah itu" gumamnya.

"Kurasa seperti itu" jawab Minato yang kemudian berlari cepat menerjang Hanzo menggunakan kunai spesialnya. Ada banyak kunainya yang berterbaran di sana, ia berpidah dari satu kunai ke kunai lainnya dalam pertarungan melawan sang legenda.

"HAHAHAHA... UZUMAKI NARUTO.. SEKARANG TERIMALAH KEMARAHANKU.." Teriak Gara kembali, Horor. Ia menggerakan tangan besarnya ke arah Naruto, menerjang si uzumaki yang masih saja Shok, tidak bisa bergerak. Belum sempat serangan itu menyentuhnya, terlihat puluhan Shinobi Konoha, muncul di tengah depan si rambut merah melindunginya.

"SEMUA MENJAUH... " Teriak Naruto menatap ke arah shinobi yang lain namun terlambat. Shukaku sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam mereka dengan lengan besarnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya di arahkan ke Naruto.

Deg...

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang melihat banyaknya mayat di hadapannya. Mayat Shinobi yang sama, dari Konohagakure yang telah melindunginya. Tubuhnya gemetar, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap puluhan mayat Shinobi di hadapannya.

Satu persatu kembali Shinobi konoha, kembali bermunculan di hadapannya. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu melindungi si Uzumaki. Mereka tau kalau mereka tidak akan mampu melakukan itu, tidak akan mampu menghadang Shikaku, tapi tetap saja mereka ngotot.

"Naruto-San.. Kita dalam peperangan, pasti akan korban jiwa. Kau adalah satu-satunya kunci untuk menahan Shukaku. Jika kau mati maka Shikaku akan mengamuk mengakibatkan banyak kerusakan lagi. Kami akan melindungimu, menahan Shukaku sampai kau siap ber.."-

Belum sempat Shinobi itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terlihat tangan Shukaku sudah menyapu rata mereka kembali ke tepi Arena, semua tanpa tersissa satu pun.

"TIDAKK... " Teriak Horor Naruto yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya, berlutut di atas tanah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, dengan tubuh gemetar yang tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Kedua matanya fokus menatap mayat yang bertambah di depan matanya itu. Tanpa ia sadari sesuatu telah mengelilinginya, pasir.

"Sekarang... MATI" teriak Gara melakukan jutsunya, seperti menggenggam langsung tubuh Naruto. Perlahan pasir mulai mengelilingi tubuh bocah uzumaku, siap mengurungnya.

**Raikiri..** "Terdengar suara Kakashi melkukan jutsunya berhasil memotong salah satu lengan Shukaku, lengan kanannya. Secara otomatis, pasir yang menahan Naruto terjatuh karena tidak ada lagi yang mengendalikannya. Terlihat kakasi dan gai melompat mendekati Naruto. Mereka mendarat tepat di samping kiri dan kanan Naruto ingin membantu Naruto melawan Shukaku

'Ini gawat.. Aku tidak pernah melihat bocah setrauma ini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tumpukan mayat' pikir Kakashi terkejut menatap ekspresi horor si bocah berambut merah.

"Kakashi.." Gumam Gai dan dijawab anggukan. Si rambut putih, perlahan melangkah mendekati Naruto, sedangkan Gai bersiap menyambut Shukaku.

"Naruto... Sadarlah.. Konoha sedang membutuhkanmu.. Kami semua Naruto.. Sandaime juga sekarang membutuhkanmu" gumam Kakashi duduk jongkok si hadapan Naruto yang berlutut, menatap lurus kedepan Horor.

'Jiji.. Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang.. Kaa chan.. Apa yang jarus kulakukan..' Pikir Naruto yang tidak menghiraukan Kakashi.

"**Apa yang akan kau lakukan katamu.. Tentu saja bunuh mereka semua... Kau masih harus menyelamatkan jiji yang sekarang membutuhkanmu.. Akhiri cepat pertarungan ini dan bunuh semua yang menghalangimu"** suara berasal dari dalam kepala Naruto.

"Ta-tapi.. Aku..." Gumam Naruto

"**Tidak ada tapi-tapi.. Apa kau ingin melihat korban bertambah? Apa kau ingin kehilangan Jiji, apa kau ingin Jiji mati dan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi bos.. Bunuh mereka semua.. Bos.. Bunuh mereka..."** Bisikan setan itu muncul kembali memguatkan niat Naruto. Ia harus mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan sisi lainnya itu benar, sedangkan sisi lainnya menyeringai melihat bujukannya masuk ke dalam hati Naruto.

"Kau benar.. Bunuh mereka semua.." Gumam Naruto yang kemudian mengepal erat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin Jiji tewas.. Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi...** AKAN KUHANCURKAN SIAPAPUN YANG MENCOBA MENGHANCURKAN KEHIDUPAN ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI**... " Teriak Naruto Horor.

BOOOOMMM

Ledakan chakra besar dari tempat Naruto berdiri, chakra berwarna orange darah melambai-lambai mengelilinginya. Tercipta pusaran angin di sekelilingnya dan tanah yang ia pijaki retak seketika. Beberapa bebatuan terangkat melawan grafitasi terpengaruh kekuatan chakra Naruto.

'Chakra ini... ' Gumam Minato, Gai dan Kakashi menatap kearah Naruto. Kuku si rambut merah itu perlahan memanjang, disertai menebalnya tiga pasang whiskernya. Ranbutnya bergerak keatas juga melawan grafitasi bumi. Perlahan gigi taringnya memanjang.

'Kyuubi... ' Pikir Hanzo Salamander mengetahui chakra yang ia rasakan saat ini. 'Jadi dia Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, dan bisa menggunakan chakranya. Sangat menarik' lanjutnya, menyeringai, menemukan hal baru yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, kalian sebaiknya melindungi konohagakure. Aku merasakan chakra dalam jumlah banyak berdatangan dari benteng utara konoha.. " Ucap Naruto dingin menatap Shukaku tajam. Matanya kini berwarna merah dengan iris vertikal orange.

"Naruto... Apa itu kau.." Tanya Kakashi agak ragu.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap si Copy nin. "Kau pikir siapa aku.. Cepat pergi.. " Jawab Naruto menatap kembali Shikaku. "Aku akan mengatasi rakun bodoh ini" lanjutnya melangkah mendekatin Shukaku.

"Yosh Naruto-Kun.. Kami menyerahkannya padamu.." Unkp Gai di sertai pose okenya. "Ayo Kakashi... Kita harus melanjutkan perjuangan kita" lanjutnya

"Kalian hanya akan menggangguku.. Pergilah" Tegas dingin Naruto yang kemudian memunculkan rantai chakra dari pinggangnya, dua rantai langsung menyebar ke dalam tanah, kemudian membentuk lingkaran yang sekaligus mengelilinginya dan Shukaku.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan?" Tanya bingung Gai.

"Aku juga tidak tau Gai.. Kita lihat saja" komen Kakashi yang juga kebingungan. Akhirnya rantai itu bertemu, dan membentuk lingkaran sempurna. Saat itu juga muncullah barrier transparan yang menahan Shukaku dan dirinya.

"Ini.." Gumam Kakashi menyentuh barrier yang terlihat dengan Sharingannya itu.

"Barrier... Ia berencana melawan Shukaku seorang diri dan menahannya di dalam. Ia menggunakan barrier agar tidak menambah korban ataupun kerusakan lagi." Jelas lanjut Kakashi.

"Naruto.. Kau harus membiarkann kami masuk dan me"-

"Pergilah... Cepat bantu yang lainnya" potong Naruto tegas.

"Kurasa tidak ada jalan lain selain.. percaya kalau dia bisa menangani shukaku seorang diri.. Ayo pergi" ucap kakasi berlari ke arah atas bangunan.

"Seperti dulu kakasi.. Skor kita masih 50 : 50" ucap gai semangat mengejar kakasi.

"Sekarang tinggal kita.. Tanuki.. " Gumam Naruto dengan chakra berwarna orange transparan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Perlahan satu ekor mulai muncul di buntutnya. Perlahan gelembung-gelembung chakra juga mulai bermunculan di dalam balutan chakranya dan ekor kedua muncul di sekaligus gelombang chakra, juga tekanan chakranya menungkat.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO... JADI KAU JUGA SAMA DENGANKU... HAHAHAHA.. MENYENANGKAN UZUMAKI NARUTO.. BUAT AKU HIDUP" teriak Gara Horor dalam mode Shukakunya.

"Tsk.. Kau masih tetap belum sadar siapa sebenarnya lawanmu Tanuki.. " Gumam Naruto.

Bruukkk

Tanah di pijakannya membentuk lubang sekitar stengah meter akibat tekanan chakra Naruto secara tiba-tiba. Chakra merah keluar membentuk seperti selendang di sekitar tubuh Naruto dan perlahan Naruto membungkukkan badannya mengambil posisi bertarung dengan kedua tangannya menempel diatas tanah seperti hewan.

Ekor ke tiga muncul dan pusaran angi di sekitarnya semakin membesar. Chakra merah meluap-luap di sekelikingnya saat itu, menebarkan terror yang bisa di rasakan oleh seluruh Konoha. Aura membunuh pekat chakra Kyuubi memang sangat mengerikan.

Perlahan chakra liar di sekitar Naruto kembali di serap oleh tubuhnya, masuk kedalam sistem aliran chakranya. Rambut Naruto berdiri dan perlaham membentuk seperti sepasang tanduk di bagian rambutnya. Melihat wajah Naruto, mata merah, whisker dan taring, sangat mirip dengan manusia srigala berwarna merah.

"AKU DATANG SHUKAKU.." Teriak Horor Naruto. Saat itu muncullah 4 rantai Chakra dari pinggangnya yang langsung menancap ke dalam tanah. Chakra itu menyerang Shukaku dengan cepat, satu menahan kaki kanan, satu di kiri, satu di tubuh dan satu di tangan sissa Shukaku. Saat semua melilit sempurna, rantai chakra itu menancap dia atas tanah menahan pergerakan biju berekor satu itu..

**"ROAAAARRRD" **

Amukan shukaku berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan Rantai Naruto namun dia tidak terlalu kuat melakukan itu. Perlahan tubuh asli Gara muncul di kepala shukaku stengah badan.

Disisi lain

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Ini.. Barier.." ucap temari shok menatap penghalang transparan yang menahan adiknya dan si Uzumaki di dalamnya. Ia menyentuh barrier itu untuk memastikan kalau ia bisa atau tidak masuk.

"Ini buruk Temari.. Gara bisa di tangkap karena ini" ucap kankuro penuh rasa shok menatap Naruto mengendalikan rantai chakranya. Naruto sudah menyelesaikan pergerakan rantai ungungnya itu setelah melilit tubuh shukaku mengikatnya erat sehingga tidak mampu bergerak lagi.

Di luar barrier lainnya

"Ini.. Barrier... Ba-bagaimana bisa" ucap shok sang kapten anbu menatap jutsu yang Naruto lakukan saat itu adalah jutsu andalan Mito Uzumaki, sang istri kami no shinobi hashirama senju.

Di dalam barrier yang menahan Sandaime.

"Siapa bocah uzumaki itu sehingga bisa melakukan kongo fusa seperti legenda mito Uzumaki? Apa ia masih memiliku hubungan darah denganya?" Tanya sang kazekage shok menatap rantai chakra Naruto.

"Dia adalah uzumaki Naruto, shinobi dari Konohagakure" jawab sandaime senyum menatap kearah rantai yang melilit tubuh Shukaku.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau Konoha kuat dengan generasi barunya.." Ucap lanjut sandaime menatap ke arah shukaku yang masih berusaha membebaskan diri jeratan rantai Naruto.

"Kukuku... Aku benar benar tidak menyangka kalau kau memiliki berlian... Sarutobi sensei" ucap Kazekage sambil membuka topengnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah murid sandaime sendiri

"Orochimaru" ucap sandaime penuh rasa jijik melirik ke arah Orochimaru. Orochimaru lalu menusuk telapak tangannya sendiri dan berjalan menjauhi sandaime hokage.

.

Kembali bersama Naruto melawan Gara, Naruto berjalan melangkah ke arah rantai di hadapannya yang terdekat dengannya pada depan bagian kanan. Sedang dari atas Gara sudah membuka matanya menatap ke arah Naruto yang mendekati rantai yang melilit tubuhnya. Mata Shukaku melebar saat itu

"Sekarang... Mati kau" ucap Gara melakukan handsealnya menatap ke arah Naruto horor.

**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**

Dan saat itu juga Gara langsung tertidur dalam jutsunya, tak sadarkan diri lagi. Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap ke arah mata Shukaku yang kini berubah dari kuning gelap menjadi kuning terang, dan langsung bersinar sangat bahagia.

**"ROAAARRRR.. AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS" **teriak shukaku meronta ronta ingin meloloskan diri, namun tetap tidak bisa meloloskan diri dari jutsu rantai Naruto. Shukaku lalu menatap horor ke arah Naruto.

**"Kau.. Lepaskan aku..." **Teriak Shukaku mencoba mengumpulkan chakra dari dalam mulutnya. Shukaku menatap ke arah awan dan membuka mulut dan perlahan bulatan hitam muncul di atas mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak hanya diam saja.

'Itu.. Jutsu bom biju' pikir Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke mulut Biju itu. Kemudian satu rantai muncul dan langsung melesat cepat keara mulut Shukaku. Kemudian dengan cepat melikit leher Si Rakun dan terus sampai akhirnya melilit mulut rakun besar itu.

Shukaku kembali meronta ronta berusaha untuk lepas, namun sekuat apapun usahanya hasilnya percuma. Rantai Chakra bukanlah ninjutsu yang bisa di patahkan, terutama bisa menekan pergerakan biju. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Shukaku mencari jarak yang pas untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya.

'Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan Shukaku..' Pikir Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Perlahan chakra kyuubi dalam tubuhnya menghilang, masuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan lagi.. Ia melepaskan chakra bijunya.." Gumam kebingungan Kankuro.

"Sial.. Sepertinya ia akan menggunakan Sharingannya untuk menjebak Shukaku dalam genjutsu" runtuk geram Temari mengetahui apa yang akan Naruto lakukan lagi.

Dalam barrier

'Sekarang... ' Pikir Naruto membuka matanya. Terlihatlah mata merah dengan tiga tomoe hitam berkibar di kedua matanya. Sharingan Naruto langsung menatap sepasang mata aneh Shukaku, terjadi saling menatap mata dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

Tikkk

Tikkk

Tikkk

Terdengar sauara Air menetes di dalam genangan seperti telaga. Air keruh, gelap, terlihat sangat jorok.

"**Kau Lemah Gara... Kau lemah. Kau bisa dikalahkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.. Ibumu sangat kecewa padamu.." **Terdengar suara monsterius di dalam tempat gelap itu.

"Maafkan aku ibu.. Maafkan aku.. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto itu kuat.. Maafkan aku.. " Gumam Gara yang duduk di depan Shukaku di belakangnya, menjongkok, memeluk lutut yang ia lipat sendiri seperti orang ketakutan.

**"Tidak ada gunanya minta maaf.. Bangun dan kalahkan dia.. Ambillah darahnya untuk ibumu.. Ibumu menginginkan darahnya, Gara. BANGUNLAH DAN AMBILLAH DARAHNYA LALU BERIKAN KEIBUMU.. "**Teriak Shukaku geram.

"Sudah Gara... Kau jangan mau mendengarkan biju bodoh itu." Terdengar suara Naruto memotong perkataan Shukaku. Mata dua sosok yang nerada di dalam tempat gelap itu melebar saat mendengarkan suara ketiga. Tidak pernah ada orang yang sebelumnya bisa masuk ke dalam tempat itu sebelumnya.

"Ka-kau.. Ba-bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini.." Ucap Gara, ketakutan bercampur depresi menatap si rambut merah itu.

"Aku memiliki cara sendiri untuk melakukan itu.. Gara" jawab Naruto yang kemudian langsung memindahkan tatapannya ke biju yang melototinya Geram.

"**HAHAHAHAHA... UZUMAKI NARUTO.. MENGAGUMKAN.. MENGAGUMKAN.. KAU BISA MASUK SAMPAI TEMPAT INI.." **Teriak bahagia si biju liar itu.

"Tidak ada alasan yang membatasi orang sepertiku memasuki Mindscape seorang Jinchuuriki bukan. " Naruto berhenti sejenak, "terlebih karena aku memiliki mata ini" lanjutnya menunjukan mata merah tiga tomoenya.

**"Hahahaha... Kau telah melakukan kesalahan dengan datang kesini dan menemuiku langsung, Uzumaki Naruto.. Kau akan kuakhiri di sini"** lanjut Shukaku melototi Naruto horor.

Tapi bukannya mendengarkannya, malah Naruto menjongkok di sana dan menatap Gara. "Hey... Kau tidak usah mendengarkan omong kosong biju dalam tubuhmu. Semua itu adalah kebohongan" ucap Si Uzumaki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gara.

'Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil bila didalam mindscapenya. Berbeda dengan diriku yang selalu menantang Kurama..' Pikir seringai Naruto menatap Si rambut merah dari suna itu. "Seorang ibu tidak akan pernah menyuruh anaknya berbuat hal yang tidak baik." Naruto kemudian menatap Shukaku.

"Dialah yang salah..." Lanjutnya berdiri.

"**Gahahaha... UZUMAKI NARUTO.. KAU BOLEH BERKATA APAPUN JUGA.. TAPI SEKARANG TERIMALAH KEMATIANMU..". **Teriak Shukaku langsung melayangkan tangannya menyerang si Uzumaki.

Tapi sebelum pukulannya menyentuh Naruto, rantai chakra sudah muncul dan menahan lengan Shukaku sekaligus melilit seluruh tubuh si Biju eko satu itu. Ujung rantai kemudian menancap di permukaan lantai alam bawah sadar Gara.

"**GAAAHHH LEPASKA AKU BANGSAT... " **Teriak Horor Shukaku yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa berbuat apapun meski meronta sekuat-kuatnya. Gara menatap khawatir bijunya yang merengek ingin di bebaskan.

'Jika aku akan mengendalikannya dengan Sharingan, maka Gaara juga akan ikut di kendalikan. Chakra mereka saling terikat, begitu juga penglihatan. Apa yang aku harus lakukan saat ini' pikir Naruto memikirkan cara yang baik untuk menghentikan Shukaku.

'**Kau sudah melihat cara mengambil chakra Biju yang menyebabkan mereka akan tertidur, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan cara yang sama."** Suara berasal dari kepala si rambut merah Uzumaki.

'Heh... Kau gila menyuruhku mengambil inti chakra Shukaku...' Jawab Naruto kesal.

'**Siapa yang bilang ambil chakra intinya... Kau hanya menarik keluar chakranya, lalu biarkan tubuhmu menghisapnya. Apa kau lupa kalau aku pernah mengatakan kalau tubuhmu bisa menyerap Chakra?'** Komen suara itu.

'Oh... Jika chakranya terkuras, maka Shukaku akan tertidur untuk kembali mengumpulkan chakra. Tapi.. Apa ia tubuhku mampu menerima chakra Shukaku, biju ekor satu?' unap kembali si bocah itu Bingung.

'**Bodoh.. Chakra itu tidak seperti chakramu, seperti chakra kyuubi, perlahan-lahan akan menyatu. Tubuhmu membutuhkan proses untuk menyatukannya, seperti chakra kyuubi dan ibumu yang membutuhkan 3 tahun. Kau juga adalah mantan Jinchuuriki kyuubi, dengan chakra tidak terbatas. Tangketsumu bisa menerima kyuubi, kenapa hanya biju ekor satu tidak bisa' **jelas suara itu.

"Yosh.." Gumam Naruto melangkah mendekati biju itu.

"**HE-HEY.. APA YANG KAU INGINKAN.. APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN BANGSAT..." **Teriak Shukaku ketakutan melihat Naruto semakin mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, cuma sedikit sentuhan halus" komen Naruto lembut, mengejek Shukaku. Ia berhenti di depan tangan besar Shukaku. Tangan chakra berwarna biru keluar dari dalam perut Naruto, menyentuh lengan besar itu.

"**A-Apa yang ... TIDAK..." **Teriak keras ketakutan Shukaku mengetahui apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Maaf yah Shukaku.. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini.." Gumam Naruto yang sudah memulai proses penarikan chakra. Gara kemudian menatap kebingungan apa yang dilakukan oleh si rambut merah itu.

Di dunia nyata.

Tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura berwarna biru keunguan seperti pelindung transparan. Dengan itu shukaku perlahan lahan menghilang menjadi pasir kembali berjatuhan ke atas tanah seperti hujan. Gara terjatuh dari atas shukaku namun Naruto dengan cepat menggerakan Rantainya menangkap Gara.

Sekitar 10 detik kemudian, semua selesai. Shukaku telah menghilang dengan Gara perlahan lahan di turunkan ke atas tanah, membaringkannya damai. Rantai chakra dari telapak tangan Naruto pun menghilang, begitu juga Barriernya. Gara menggerakan kepalanya perlahan menatap ke arah Naruto yang melakukan melepaskan rantai chakranya satu persatu, seperti di sedot oleh udara.

Semua telah selesai, prosesi penyerapan chakra biju telah berakhir. Chakra di tubuh Naruto juga telah menghilang. Naruto juga telah menonaktifkan Sharingannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Gara.

"Jangan mendekat... Jangan mendekat" ucap Gara sangat lemah mencoba menghentikan Naruto, namun bocah Uzumaki itu tetap saja melangkah mendekatinya. Naruto kemudian duduk jongkok menatap gara dalam dengan mata ungu gelapnya.

"Gara... Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kalau aku akan tetap mengalahkanmu" ucap Naruto senyum menatap Gara

"Kenapa kau begitu kuat?" Tanya penasaran Gara. "Apa karena kau memiliki chakra itu?" Lanjutnya

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku kuat karena aku berlatih keras. Aku tidak menyerah dan tidak menerima ada kelemahanku. " Naruto berhenti sejenak."Namun.. Sudah kukatakan...aku kuat karena aku ingin melindungi, Gara. Aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya padamu kan.. Aku memiliki beberapa teman yang peduli padaku dan menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan hatiku. Aku kuat karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku kuat karena kewajiban untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi" Jawab Naruto

"Te-teman" Gumam bocah Jinchuriki Suna itu kebingungan.

"hai.. kau hanya butuh teman, Gara" komen naruto setuju

"Teman huh... Tapi aku tidak memiliki yang kau miliki..aku tidak memiliki teman" ucap Gara sedih menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangannya siap menjabatangan Gara. Gara melebarkan matanya tak percaya melihat sikap Naruto yang begitu hangat

"Aku bisa menjadi teman pertamamu" respon Naruto senyum menatap Gara.

"Kenapa.. Bukankah aku menyakiti orang terdekatmu?" Tanya Gara penasaran. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya menggunakan perasaan, sekaligus pengalaman pertamanya di kalahkan dua kali oleh satu orang, bahkan saat dia sudah melepaskan shukaku.

"Ada dua manusia, pertama yang melakukan sesuatu karena keinginannya, dan kedua karena kebutaannya. Kau melakukan karena kebutaanmu, jadi aku bisa memaafkanmu. Lagipula memiliki seorang teman senasib akan sangat menyenangkan" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap Gara.

Gara kemudian membayangkan sosok terdekatnya saat ia kecil dulu. Sosok yang selalu mengajarkannya tentang cinta, namun sosok itu telah meninggal di tangnnya sendiri. Itu adalah saudara ibunya sendiri, om Gara yang tewas karena misi dari kazekage untuk membunuh Gara.

_'Gara kun.. Kau tau perbedaan luka fisik dengan luka dalam hati'_

_'Apa'_

_'Luka fisik membutuhkan obat obatan untuk membyembuhkannya, sedangkan luka dalam hati membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang untuk menyembuhkannya'_

_'Diamana aku akan menemukannya?'_

_'Hahahaha.. Kau akan segera menemukannya Gara kun'_

Senyuman sosok itu menghilang di gantikan senyuman Naruto. Perlahan Gara menggerakan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis menatap Naruto. Tangan Gara perlahan lahan menggapai tangan Naruto dan akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan

"Teman... " Ucap Gara perlahan tersenyum

"Lepaskan Gara atau kau akan menyesal" suara temari di belakang si Uzumaki bersiap menyerangnya dengan kipas besar di tangan Konoichi blonde dari suna itu. Kankuro berdiri di samping Temari dengan balok boneka kayunya siap dilepaskan

"Kalian tenanglah.. Lagi pula apa kalian yakin bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Naruto tanpa menatap keduanya. Temari hanya bisa melebarkan mata saat mendengar perkataan Naruto dan shok luar biasa saat melihat si rambut merah itu menjabat tangan Gara dan sebuah senyuman di wajah Gara

'Gara.. Tersenyum' pikir shok temari menatap adiknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Gara.. Apa kau akan memenjarakannya?" Tanya Kankuro menatap penasaran Naruto. Naruto akhirnya berdiri sambil memapah Gara, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau bodoh yah... Muka make up.. Mana mungkin aku memenjarakan temanku sendiri" ucap senyum Naruto membuat kankuro sangat heran, shok dan lain sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu. Untuk pertama kalianya dalam hidupnya ia melihat seorang Gara tersenyum tipis seperti itu menatap Naruto.

'Ga-Gara tersenyum' pikir shok Kankuro

"Hey.. Apa kalian mau berdiri disitu seharian" ucap Naruto mengagetkan kankuro mengusir rasa penasarannya. Kankuro perlahan berjalan mendekati Gara dan Naruto. Naruto menyerahkan Gara ke kankuro untuk di papah.

"Sudah saatnya kalian pergi.. " Ucap Naruto membuat shok kankuro dan temari.

"Kau membiarkan kami pergi setelah apa yang kami lakukan?" Tanya shok temari menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa tipis menatap ekspresi depresi temari

"Atau kau mau tinggal bersamaku makanya kau tidak mau kembali... Temari-chan" goda Naruto sukses membuat temari memerah siap untuk meledak.

"Di-diam Kau.." Ucap temari sedikit salah tingkah di hadapan Naruto setelah mendengarkan Godaan itu. tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi ekspresi meronah di wajahnya, tidak sedikitpun.

"Dengarkan baik baik apa yang akan aku katakan adalah hal yang sangat penting. Kemungkinan kazekage telah tewas karena yang melawan sandaime adalah Orochimaru. Ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman akibat pihak Sunagakure mengira Kazekage bukanlah Orochimaru. Karena itu, kalian kembalilah dan jelaskan keadaan ini pada para petinggi Sunagakure" jelas Naruto membuat shok semuanya. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau kazekage, ayah mereka telah tewas sebelum invasi dilakukan. Ini adalah politik adu domba Orochimaru. Temari meneteskan air mata karena kesedihannya mengenanang ayahnya

" sekarang ini Bukan saatnya untuk mengangis, Temari.. Tapi bagaimana kami kembali sedang seluruh pihak konoha berada di peperangan. Mereka tidak mungkin melepaskan kami" ucap Kankuro menatap Naruto

"Siapapun yang berani menahan kalian, mereka akan melawanku" komen Naruto serius membuat mata 3 sosok sunagakure melebar. Naruto melakukan handeseal tiger, lalu menyilangkan jarinya

**Kage bunshin No Jutsu.**Dari belakang tubuh Naruto muncul dua bunshin, berasal dari gumpalan asap.

"Baiklah.. Kau" ucap Naruto menunjuk ke arah salah satu bunshunnya di samping kanannya.

"Antarkan mereka keluar dari konoha dengan selamat sampai perbatasan. Dan kau.. Pastikan Ayame dan Teuchi dalam keadaan baik-baik. Pergi"" ucap Naruto memerintahkan bunshin lainnya yang langsung menyebar menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

"Baiklah Gara.. Aku masih memiliki urusan di atas sana melawan Orochimaru. Kalian pergilah.. Sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Naruto yang langsung melompat ke arah pertarungan Orochimaru dan Sandaime, sedang moku bunshin Naruto menuntun kankuro dan lainnya pergi dari konohagakure

"Kankuro... Temari" ucap Gara perlahan dalam lompatannya dari atap ke atap menuju luar desa konohagakure. Dua saudaranya menatap penasaran ke arah saudaranya yang tengah galau itu.

"Maaf atas semuanya" ucap pelan Gara. Kankuro daj temari shok sejenak, namun akhirnya mereka tersenyum menatap Gara

"Tidak apa apa Gara... Kami adalah kakakmu yang selalu ada untukmu.. Jangan lupakan itu" ucap senyum temari dan kankuro mentangguk.

'Naruto.. Arigatou' pikir Gara dan mereka pun semakin menjauhi konoha dengan clone Naruto memimpin di depan.

.

Bersama dengan tubuh asli Naruto yang akhirnya berada di atas atap tempat pertama sandaime hokage dan kaze kage duduk, dia menatap ke sekeliling konoha sejenak. Dia melihat dari arah timur ada ular berkepala 3 besar sedang mengamuk

'Orochimaru... Sialan kau' pikir Naruto melakukan handseal kembali, menciptakan 10 bunshin kayu yang langsung menyebar ke 3 penjuru titik penyerangan konoha. Dua clone Naruto memisah, mengarah ke arah ular raksasa yang sementara mengemuk, sedang Naruto yang asli melompat ke atas atap mendekati anbu yang mengawasi pertarungan sandaime melawan Orochimaru.

"Anbu san.. Kenapa kalian tidak masuk membantu jiji" ucap Naruto yang melihat sandaime di dalam barrier sedang beradi taijutsu melawan Orochimaru.

"Kau lihat barrier itu, itu adalah barrier ninjutsu. Jika kau menyentuhnya maka kau akan terbakar habis tak tersissa" jelas sang kapten anbu menunjuk kearah barrier transparant. Naruto berusaha mencari cara untuk masuk ke dalam barrier untuk membantu sandime. Terlihat sandaime sedang melemparkan sebuah suriken ke arah Orochimaru dan melakukn handseal tiger. Orochimaru melakukan beberapa handseal dalam mengantisipasi serangan sandaime

**Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu**

**Kuchiyese : Edotensei**

Shuriken yang sandaime lemaprkan ke Orochimaru terhalangi oleh sebuah peti mati yang muncul dari tanah bertuliskan huruf kanji satu. Lalu menyusul berikutnya dengan bertuliskan huruf kanji dua, dan berikutnya tiga di hadapan Orochimaru.

Peti ke empat muncul dari dalam tanah, baru setengah muncul, sandime langsung melakukan handseal dan berhasil menarik paksa kebali peti mati itu ke dalam tanah, menggagalkan jutsu ke 4 Orochimaru.

"Sial kalau begini akan sangat merepotkan" gumam Naruto melakukan handseal tiger dengan capten anbu hanya menatap heran Naruto. Perlahan lahan tubuh Naruto masuk kedalam atap, seperti menembus atap itu

"Dia akan masuk dari dalam" ucap shok anbu black opp melihat Naruto di sedot oleh atap bangunan. Anbu yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju dengan apa yanh dikatakan oleh blackopp.

Di dalam barier

Terlihat Orochimaru mengintip sandaime dari celah peti pertama dan kedua dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya. Lidahnya keluar menjilat biburnya sendiri seperti ular yang siap menerkam mangsanya

'Dia menghentikan yang ke empat, kurasa tiga saja sudah cukup' pikir Orochimaru. Pintu ketiga peti mati membuka bersamaan memperlihatkan isi dari peti mati itu. Sandaime terlihat melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang sungguh ia lihat seksranga ini

"Bangsat kau Orochimaru" teriak Sandaime menatap geram Orochimaru.

.

.

Di arah timur Konohagakure, terlihat ular raksasa berkepala tiga terus maju mendekati desa dengan membabi buta mengamuk, menerobos benteng desa. Satu persatu bangunan desa telah di hancurkan oleh ular raksasa itu. Dari dalam debu, terlihat beberapa shinobi konoha melompat, menghindari reruntuhan bangunan.

"Sial.. Jiki begini terus, kita semua akan tersungkur habis" teriak salah satu chunin Konoha melihat ular itu terus mendekatinya. Jutsu Katon dan Suiton terus menyerang ular itu membabi buta, tapi tidai menggoresnya sedikit pun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan senpai" tanya kebingungan chunin yunior lainnya.

"Jangn panik... Bersikap tenang dan cari jalan keluar" jawab si senior Chunin penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi.. Cara apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk.. Mengalahkan ular besar seperti itu senpai. Kita tidak ada yang memiliki Kuchiyese atau jutsu kelas tinggi untuk me"-

**Kuchiyese no Jutsu : Gamaken"** terdengar suara Jiraiyanme melakukan jutsunya. Si Gama Sannin muncul di atas kepaka ular itu dengan katak besar memegang tameng dan tombak seperti ketapel.

"I-itu. Jiraiya Sama.."

"Syukurlah dia di sini.. Kita semalat."

"Untung saja ada Jiraiya Sama dan menyelamatkan kita semua." Terdengar pujian dan sanjungan-sanjungan dari para chunin yang berada di belakang agak jauh katak Gamaken.

'Tsh. Dasar si teme itu... Jangan mati pak tua' pikir Jiraiya menatap kearah barrier yang berada di atap bangunan.

.

Sementara di sisi lainnya, sekitar 200 lebih shinobi sunagakure sedang berhadapan dengan shinobi konohagakure. Anko mitarashi berdiri terengah engah memimpin 5 chunin di belakakgnya menghadapi 200 lebih pasukan iwa yang siap melalap habis konoha.

"Hahahaha... Sekarang kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan apa apa lagi" ucap salah seorang jounin dari suna pemimpin 200 pasukan iwagakure yang bersiap menerjang anko dan 5 chunin lainnya.

"Perhatian semuanya.. "Teriak anko menyadarkan kelima chunin yang tengah gemetar ketakutan saat melihat 200 lebih shunobi sunagakure. Tatapan mengerikan dari suna nin langsung membuat darah mereka menggigil ketakutan membayangkan kematian mengerikan yang akan mereka alami.

"Saat ini kita tidak membutuhkan rasa takut pada kematian lagi. Kita dalam keadaan di serang dan kita akan melakukan apapun untuk menahan mereka sampai tim bantuan tiba.. Bahkan nyawa taruyannya" teriak anko menyemangati 5 chunin yang meski sudah sempoyongan namun mereka kembali berapi api.

"DEMI KONOHA" teriak anko menyemangati chunin

"DEMI KONOHA" teriak kelima chunin bersamaan dan langsung bersiap menyerang menerjang 200 lebih musuh di hadapan mereka. Senyuman tipis dari wajah anko terlihat jelas saat membayngkan kematian mendekatinya.

'Kurenai, yugao, hana... Naruto kun... Sampai jumpa lagi' pikir anko sebelum akhirnya melangkah maju bersiap menyerang ke arah 200 suna nin. Sebelum mereka melompat, 3 clone Naruto muncul di hadapan mereka semua menghentikan gerakan mereka.

.

TBC

Atas nama Dark Roselvelt, mengucapkan permohonan maaf dan Minal aidhin untuk semuanya.


	28. Chapter 28

**Balasan Review**

**.**

Eh.. kenapa ada yang bilang kalau Naruto keturunan Madara? Aku kan tidak mengatakan itu?

Tentang Mokuton atau bunshin kayu, aku minta maaf karena itu murni kesalahanku. Naruto tidak memiliki elemen Kayu atau mokuton. Juga tentang pertanyaan Susano'o, well.. sampai volume 2, tidak ada satu katapun yang mengatakan kalau Naruto akan memiliki Susano'o. kekuatan matanya akan terungkap di akhir-akhir volume 1.

Naruto menyerap chakra shukaku, tapi ia tdak akan memiliki kemampuan seperti Jinchurikinya, bisa mengendalikan pasir.

Di sini mata Naruto berbeda dengan mata Uchiha lainnya. penjelasan tentangnya akan di temukan pada chap 30an

Tentang Sandaime mati atau tidak, akan terjawab di chap berikutnya.

Masalah Naruto melawan Shukaku, Naruto sengaja mempercepatnya karena masih ada urusan lain yang harus ia lakukan.

Biju mode… masih banyak kekuatan lain yang menunggu Naruto dibandingkan kekuatan menggunakan chakra biju. Semua akan ketahuan pada waktunya.

Salam kenal juga buat shizuka.. makasih atas semangatnya.

Akhirnya terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fictku tebayou… tsankyooouuuuu

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku. Jika menemukan tipo berarti aku tidak sempurna dan yang sempurna hanya milik yang ada di Atas.. hehehehe

.

.

**New Savior.**

**.**

**.**

**Tumbangnya Sang Legenda**

.

Anko-san dan seluruh pasukannya akan bertarung saat itu, dan mereka sudah siap untuk mati demi desa tercinta. Tapi sebelum sempat 200 pasukan musuh menerjang pasukan si Putri Ular, terlebih dahulu tercipta Barrier berwarna ungu kemerahan, Barrier yang sama dengan yang di gunakan anak buah Orochimaru.

Barier itu tepat berada di tengah pasukan musuh. Akibatnya setengah dari sissa pasukan musuh yang terjebak di luar Barrier, langsung meringis kesakitan karen tubuh mereka terbakar begitu cepatnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH BARRIER INI.." Teriak salah satu pasukan Suna, merenyangkan kedua tangannya menahan pergerakan orang yang berada di belakangnya. Sementara itu, pasukan desa Negara Angin yang sempat terperangkap di dalam barrier, berhenti mendadak di menatap ke rekan mereka. Hanya sekitar 80 an Shinobi Suna yang tersissa,

"Ini.. Barrier..." Gumam salah satu Ninja Suna yang sangat terkejut saat itu, memperhatikan sekeliling Konoha di lindungi oleh sebuag Barrier Ninjutsu yang sangat kuat.

"KITA HABISI SAJA MEREKA.. LAGI PULA MEREKA KALAH JUMLAH.."Teriak salah satu Ninja Suna lainnya.

"Yeah.. HABISI MEREKA.. BUNUH NINJA KONOHA, HANCURKAN KONOHA.." Teriak massa mendukung keputusan itu. Belum sempat mereka melompat, dari belakang pasukan Anko, muncul Kakashi dan Gai.

"YOSH.. SERANG DENGAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA... "Teriak Gai keras.

"Kakashi... Gai.. "Gumam Anko di sana terdiam, tidak tau akan mengatakan apa lagi. "BALA BANTUAN DATANG... " Teriak Anko semangat.

Di belalang Gai, sekitar 10 meter, terlihat baris demi baris pasukan Konoha bermunculan. Kakashi bersama rival abadinya itu melangkah ke depan, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Kemudian, terlihatlah massa yang mereka bawa, berupa Shinobi Konoha, Chunin dan Jounin sekitar 150 orang.

"SERBU... " Teriak semangat Jounin di barisan paling depan.

Ninja Suna merasakan suasana yang tidak nyaman saat itu. Keadaan berbalik, dengan kini mereka yang kalah jumlah dari pasukan Konoha. Mereka gemetar ketakutan, tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan lagi.

"Barrier ini.. " Gumam salah satu Shinobi Suna. "SEMUA PERHATIAN.. INI ADALAH JEBAKAN... MEREKA MEMAKSA KITA UNTUK MASUK KEDALAM JEBAKAN MEREKA.." Terianya keras yang sudah mengetahui kalau mereka memang bodoh.

Sangat mustahil sebenarnya pasukan hanya ada beberapa orang saja, sementara itu dalam peperangan. Tidak pernah sebelumnya terpikirkan kalau ini adalah sebuah jebakan, sengaja mengurangi jumlah agar mereka semangat dan berambisi untuk menyerang. Begitu masuk perangkap, bareier di aktifkan, barulah pasukan yang sesungguhnya menyerang.

Gai langsung menerjang musuh, tidak ingin keduluan star sama Kakashi. Ia melompat dan melakukan stylenya, menendang berputar di depan.

**KONOHA SENPU**" teriak Gai semangat yang sekaligus menerbangkan tiga Shinobi Sunagakure. Kakashi muncul dari belakang Gai, melewati samping si Monster Hijau dari Konoha itu, kemudian menusuk satu orang menggunakan Kunai di tangannya. Tangan lainnya tidak berhenti di situ saja.

Ia melihat dua Shinobi Suna menyerang dari arah kirinya, ia mengambil Shuriken di kantong Shinobinya dengan cepat, kemudian melemparkannya ke tubuh dua Shinobi musuh. Lemparan itu sukses membunuh keduanya.

"Kini skor kitar 32 : 32 Kakashi.." Ucap Gai, berdiri di samping kanan si Copy nin, menatap ke puluhan Shinobi Suna yang semakin terpojok.

"Yah... Tapi akan segera berubah pastinya" komen Kakashi malas.

"YOSH... AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN KALAU KALI INI AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU, RIVAL ABADIKU.." Teriak semangat Gai dengan kedua matanya menyala.

SERBUUUUU

Teriakan pasukan Konoha yang langsung menyerang kumpulan itu terdengar juga. Kakashi dan Gai, ikut berlari bersama mereka saat. Tatapan Horor akan kematian terlihat jelas di wajah para Shinobi Suna yang tinggal menunggu waktu kematiannya saja.

"TOLONG KAMI.. SELAMATKAN KAMI.. SELAMATKAN KA-GAAAAHHHH" teriakan kesakitan terdengar di dalam Barrier besar yang melindungi desa. Terlihat nuansa Horor pembantaian rekan mereka di tunjukan oleh Shinobi Sunagakure yang beruntung berada di luar Barier. Mereka hanya bisa menggeram kesal, mengepal erat tangan mereka, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"BANTAI SEMUA PENGHIANAT DARI SUNAGAKURE.." Teriakan-teriakan seperti itu jelas terdengar dari Shinobi Konoha yang lesal akan penghianatan desa Aliansi mereka itu. Mereka adalah sampah penghianat yang harus di hancurkan. Pikiran itulah yang dimiliki oleh Shinobi Konoha dalam menuntaskan satu persatu, ninja Sunagakure.

Di tempat lain, di bagian timur konoha, terlihat Shinobi Konoha yang juga sudah mulai melakukan pertarungan mereka. Mereka melawan pasukan Amegekure, tepatnya pasukan elite, Hanzo Salamander. Korban sudah mulai berjatuhan dari kedua sisi, baik Konoha maupun Ame. Hanya tinggal 20 -an saja sissa Shinobi dari desa yang selalu menangis itu, melawan Shinobi Konoha yang terus bermunculan.

"DEMI HANZO-SAMA"... Teriak semangat pasukan elite itu berlari menyambut puluhan Shinobi Konoha yang bermunculan dari dua sisi. Mereka terkepung dan Mereka tidak bisa mundur lagi, sejak barrier itu di aktifkan. 30 % pasukan aliansi musuh melawan 100% pasukan Konoha dan dalam kandang sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Terkesan curang tapi tidak ada yang adil dalam perang dan cinta.

Satu persatu Shinobi Ame itu tewas dengan kunai dan Shuriken yang hampir memenuhi tubuh mereka. Sedikt dari sissa sedikit pasukan Ame yang tersissa, dan masih sanggup bertarung. Sebuah gempuran dua sisi mengepung kumpulan kecil itu, dua sisi dengan puluhan Shinobi Konoha, sedangkan sisi di tengah pasukan Ame yang sudah tidak cukup 10 orang.

Semua chakra mereka telah habis, pertarungan babak pertama menghabiskan seluruh kekuatan mereka untuk melakukan jutsu. Mereka bisa bertahan sampai sekarang karena semangat tempur yang di tanamkan oleh pemimpin mereka. Tekat mereka untuk bertempur sangatlah besar, meski tubuh mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi menyanggupinya.

Mereka harus mengakui kalau mereka kalah, kalah jumlah pastinya. Sebagian besar pasukan mereka masih berada di luar sana, tepat di luar barrier. Konoha memasang perangkap sangat sempurna dengan mengaktifkan Barrier pada saat yang sangat tepat. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada Baerier itu, karena kuatnya.

.

Sementara di arah selatan tempat diadakannya ujian chunin, tepi sebuah telaga kecil. Terlihat dua kubu saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya. Disana terjadi pertarungan sengit antara pasukan Oto + Kusa, melawan Konoha dengan pemimpin Zabuza Momochi. Hanya sekitar 30 an, shinobi di belakang Zabuza, sedangkan pasukan Oto Kusa, berjumlah lebih dari 50.

"SEKARANGLAH SAATNYA.. BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA.." Teriak salah satu Ninja Oto.

"Tahan dulu.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu" gumam NInja Kusa menunjuk kearah Zabuza, sambil mencoba mengingat-ingatnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah siap dengan kematian kalian sendiri yah?" Komen Zabuza dengan suara horornya sambil melakukan handseal.

"Aku tidak perduli apa dan siapa dia... BUNUH SEMUA.." Teriak kembali si Ninja Oto ngotot. Dari sekitar mereka muncullah kabut yang lama-kelamaan semakin tebal, merata ke semua musuh. Kabut itu semakin menebal dan akhirnya menutup pandangan mereka.

'**Kirigakure No Jutsu' **gumam Zabuza pelan. "Kalian, jangan ada yang bergerak dari tempat kalian sekarang ini, atau kalian juga akan terkena dampak seranganku" gumam Zabuza sangat serius.

"I-ini.. Jutsu Kirigakure.. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Zabuza Momochi, iblis dari Kirigaku"- ucapan itu berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"Oi.. Apa yang terjadi.. Kenapa kau tidak meneruskan perkataanmu" tanya geram Ninja Oto yang tadinya tidak peduli pada penjelasan si Kusa. Kemudian ia merasakan ada yang menggelinding ke arah kakinya, menyetuh sepatunya. Ia menjongkok dan mengambilnya

"Apa ini.. Basah.." Gumamnya mendekatkan benda itu ke depan matanya. Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat hal yang sangat mengerikan, itu adalah kepala si NInja Kusa. "GAAAAHHHH... BANGSAT.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA" teriak Horor Ninja Oto itu langsung menjatuhkan kepala rekan aliansinya.

"Apa yang terjadi..."

"Apa ini.. Ada apa ini"

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.."

"Kabut apa ini.. Kabut apa yang terjadi pada saat matahari bersinar"

Ucapan-ucapan pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari hampir seluruh mulut ninja aliansi. Mereka tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini, dan juga tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang merek rasakan saat ini. Kabut tebal menyelimuti pandngan mereka.

"Ada delapan titik yang ingin kuberikan pada kalian" suara Zabuza membahana saat itu, di telinga seluruh ninja Oto dan Suna.

"Ap-apa itu..." Gumam salah satu Ninja Oto kebingungan.

"Otak, leher, jantung, hati, paru-paru, lambung, ginjal, dan kepala. Bagian mana yang kalian pilih?" Tanya Zabuza dan kali ini melepaskan tekanan Aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"A-apa ini..." Gumam ketakutan salah satu Shinobi dari Konoha yang juga ikut merasakan aura itu.

"I-ini.. Tekanan Chakra Zabuza-San... " Jawab tekejut Shinobi Konoha lainnya.

"Aku senang dia berada di pihak kita" koman yang lainnya sambil menelan ludah ke ngeriannya.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara-suara teriakan kesakitan dari arah dalam kabut. Suara teriakan histeris sesaat yang kemudian berakhir. Suara yang menunjukan kematian sakit yang sangat mengerikan, pasti sangatlah menyakitkan. Tapi suara itu hanya sekejap, kemudian digantikan oleh suara lainnya yang serupa, sama-sama menunjukan rasa sakit. Berganti-gantian satu dengan yang lainnya. Terdengar juga suara tebasan-tebasa dan beberapa percikan logam dari dalam kabut itu.

.

Di dalam barrier pertarungan Orochimaru melawan Sandaime Hokage. Tiga peti mati Kuchiyese Orochimaru telah terbuka bersama-sama, dan tiga sosok di dalam peti itu juga telah terlihat. Tiga sosok yang membuat mata terbuka lebar saat melihat mereka.

Sosok pertama, dengan menggukan armor merah berlambangkan Klan Senju, rambut panjng hitam terurai, bola mata hitam, menggunakanan celana hitam dan sepatu hitam shinobi, Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage, Kami No Shinobi kedua setelah Rikudo Sannin.

Sosok kedua, menggunakan armor yang sama, namun perbedaan pada warnanya dan bagian leher. Warna silver dan bulu yang tebal pada bagian lehernya, berambut silver dengan mata elang berwarna merah tajam. Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage, biasa juga di kenal sebagai Dewa Air dengan kemampuan mengendalikan air luar biasa.

Sosok ketiga, rambut merah memakai hita itae konohagakure di keningnya. Menggunakan pakaian lengan pendek seperti kimono standar, cuma membelah samping. Celana ketat Shinobi hitam selutut sebagai bawahannyadengan mata violet menghiasi matanya. Rambut di sanggul dua si kiri dan kanan, dan sebuah lambang berlian di keningnya berwarna ungu.

"KUKUKU... Selamat datang kembali semua" ucap Orochimaru dan perlahan tiga sosok membuka mata mereka bersama sama.

"Lama tidak bertemu... Saru" ucap Shodaime Hashirama Senju, datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau sudah tua sekarang... Saru... " Tambah Tobirama menatap ke arah sandiame Hokage, sekaligus menyapa sang Kage veteran itu.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu di sini, Hashi-Kun... Tobi-chan.." Suara kali ini adalah suara sapaan dari wanita berambut merah terakhir. "Kau juga.. Saru-Chan" lanjutnya.

"Mito-Chan.. Jadi kau juga ada di sini.." Komen Hashirama.

"Jutsu ini... Jadi rupanya aku di panggil menggunakan jutsu buatanku sendiri." Gumam Tobirama Senju.

"Jangan bilang kalau kami disini dipanggil untuk melawanmu... Saru.." Tambah Kami No Shinobi, Hashirama Senju.

"Kukuku.. May… may.. Aku membawa kalian kembali kedunia ini untuk melakukan sesuatu" ucap Orochimaru dari belakang mendorong peti mati mereka sampai akhirnya terjatuh.

"Jangan bilang ini adalah Edo Tensei untuk melawanmu saru..." Ucap tobirama pelan

"Sepertinya kami akan melawanmu saru.. Kami tidak bisa melakukan appun juga sekarang ini. Kami tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh ini" ucap Shodaime Hokage menatap ke arah Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Sarutobi, bagaimana keadaan keponakanku, Kushi-Chan?"ucap Mito menatap Sandaime. Kali ini Mrachimaru sedikit penasaran untuk mendengarkan peracakapan mereka sebelum memulai pertarungan.

"Apa maksudmu keponakanmu, Mito-Sama?... Bukannya kau adalah anak tunggal?" ucap Orochimaru menatap kearah punggung Mito penasaran.

Dari dalam tanah, muncul Naruto Uzumaki tepat di samping kanan Sandaime Hokage. Orochimaru menyipitkan matanya melihat cara Naruto untuk masuk dalam barrier seperti itu sungguh luar biasa.

"Hello jiji.. Kurasa kau butuh sedikit bantuan di sini" ucap Naruto senyum menatap kearah Sandaime. Rasa shok muncul dari wajah 4 Ninja Oto pembuat barrier, mereka tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan bisa memasuki barrier lewat atap.

"Ah.. Naruto-kun.. Kulihat kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu melawan shukaku" ucap senyum Sandaime menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk membernarkan perkataan Sandaime.

"Shukaku itu seperti bayi yang liar, tapi cukup mudah untuk di jinakkan... Aku sudah membereskannya" jawab senyum Naruto menatap Sandaime.

"Kerja bagus Naruto-kun.. Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik" ucap Sandaime menatap Naruto.

"Kukuku.. Naruto Uzumaki.. Kau semakin membuatku tertarik padamu" ucap Orochimaru. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah Orochimaru dengan mata kanan berwarna birunya

"Maaf Orochimaru... Tapi aku seorang laki-laki tulen, tidak sepertimu. Dan aku menyukai seorang perempuan" Komen Naruto mengejek Orochimaru, dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sombong

"Aku suka gaya bocah ini saru..." Ucap Shodaime Hokage sedikit bercanda di tengah tubuh tidak bisa dikendalikan olehnya.

"Siapa dia saru, aku merasakan chakra yang mirip dengan Mito Nii-Chan..." ucap Nidaime tobirama senju mentap ke arah Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak tau siapa sebenarnya diriku, yang tau hanyalah dia" ucap Naruto menunjuk ke arah Uzumaki Mito.

"Sudah lama aku mencari cara untuk menemui dan menanyakan langsung ini padamu. Aku ingin melakukan edo tensei, namun aku tidak tega mengorbanian nyawa oramg lain demi kepentinganku" ucap Naruto serius

"Kau mengajarinya dengan baik, saru.. Aku melihat will of fire (tekat api) dalam dirinya menyala nyala" ucap Shodaime Hokage.

"Hai.. Aku mempercayakan banyak hal pada Naruto-kun karena will of fire yang ia miliki"

"Siapa kau.. Aku merasakan chakramu tidak asing.." Tanya blak-blakan Mito, menyipitkan kedua matanya, menyorot Naruto.

"Aku... Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Uzumaki Kushina, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi kedua menggantikanmu" mata Mito sedikit melebar mendengarkan jawaban itu.

"Seharuanya aku sudah menduga kalau kau adalah anaknya. Kau memiliki chakra yang sama dengannya.. Juga auramu, Naruto-kun" komen Mito lepas.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu untuk saat ini, yang aku ingin tau adalah... " Naruto berhenti sejenak menutup kedua matanya. "Dari seluruh orang yang ada di Uzushiogakure, kenapa kau memilih Ibuku.. KENAPA KAU MEMILIHNYA DAN MEMBEBANINYA PENDERITAAN MENJADI JINCHUURIKI KYUUBI, UZUMAKI MITO..." Teriak Naruto dengan Sharingan Tiga Tomoe menyala di kedua matanya.

'Sharingan... ' Pikir ke tiga Edo tensei bersamaan. "Kau bilang kalau kau adalah Uzumaki, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki mata terkutuk itu" tegas Tobirama.

'Tobirama Sama masih tetap tidak menyukai Uchiha..' Pikir Sandaime. 'Bahkan setelah ia menjadi mayat hidup seperti ini' lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan komentarmu, senju.. Tidak dari klan penghianat itu" tegas Naruto.

"JAGA OMONGANMU BOCAH.. KAU TIDAK MENGERTI KAU BERBICARA DENGAN SIAPA" tegas Tobirama teancing Amarah.

"Tobirama... " Gertak Shodaime Hokage. "Aku bisa merasakan aura baik dari bocah ini. Ia membenci Senju pasti dengan alasan yang kuat" lanjutnya menatap Naruto.

'Kukuku.. Sepertinya aku harus menunggu percakapan keluarga ini selesai. Aku juga penasaran tentang asal usul Naruto-kun. Jika aku mengetahui penyebab ia membenci Senju, aku bisa membujuknya untuk bergabung denganku.. Kukuku' pikir Orochimaru seringai.

'Naruto.. 'Pikir Sandaime sedih. Ia tau betul bagaimana perasaan bocah 14 tahun itu terhadap Senju. Ia sangat membenci klan itu, dan darah Uchihanya semakin menguatkan kebenciannya pada Senju.

"Aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya.. Kau sebaiknya melihatnya langsung.." Jawab Naruto memfokuskan matanya ke Shodaime Hokage. Kedua mata bertemu dan terjadilah kontak Genjutsu diantara mereka.

"Begitu yah... Jadi semua ini karena turunanku.." Gumam Hashirama yang telah di perlihatkan sedikit pengalaman hidup perih Naruto dan Senju Tsunade yang bahkan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Aniki" tanya Tobirama.

Hashirama kemudian menyudutkan kedua matanya, menatap Mito Uzumaki sang istri tercinta. "Senju memang menghianati Uzumaki.. Aku tidak percaya kalau keturunanku melakukan itu semua" geram Shodai Hokage. "Gomen nah.. Mito-Chan.." Lanjutnya.

Tobirama hanya menatap kedua kakaknya itu bingung tidak tau apa-apa, sedangkan Mito hanya mengangguk saja. "Sejak dulu aku telah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi, tepat setelah melihat perubahan drastis si Konoha setelah Kematian Tobirama" ungkap Mito memulai menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia ketahui.

"Sejak dulu Uzumaki adalah klan yang dekat dengan Senju, juga Uzushio merupakan desa aliansi Konoha selama beberapa Generasi. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dan kepergian Senju satu persatu, semua mulai berubah. Konoha mulai egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri, juga pada saat Tobirama memberikan kekuatan pada warga sipil di dalam council." Tobirama menyipitkan matanya mendengarkan namanya di sebut.

"Apa maksudmu Kakak Ipar?" Tanyanya.

"Kau memberikan mereka kekuatan untuk mengendalikan Konoha, memutuskan sesuatu yang mereka seharusnya tidak ikut campuri. Saat desas-desus tentang perang dunia ke tiga muncul, aku sengaja memanggil Kushina, anak dari saudara kandungku untuk datang ke konoha, menjadi Jinchuuriki kyuubi penggantiku. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya tujuanku.

Tujuan utamaku adalah agar konoha mengetahui tentang adanya klan Uzumaki sebagai keluarga dari Konoha itu sendiri. Tapi yang di dapatkan adalah ia di asingkan dan dianggap orang luar. Aku sering membujuknya untuk sabar, meski aku juga sangat emosi saat itu. Klanku, istri dari pendiri Konoha, Hashirama Senju di anggap asing di Konoha.. Bahkan oleh klan lain yang baru saja bergabung dengan desa. Sejak saat itu, aku telah yakin kalau Uzumaki di masa depan akan di tinggalkan dan di khianati oleh keluarganya sendiri, Konoha dan juga... Senju" jelas panjang lebar Mito.

"Apa itu benar...Saru.." Tanya Kami No Shinobi serius dengan nada emosi. Ia tidak main-main kali ini, sangat serius. Ia sangat tidak menyukai tindakan penghianatan, terlebih yang dilakukan oleh Konoha pada klan istrinya.

"Maafkan kelemahanku Hashirama-Sama" jawab menunduk Sandaime.

"INI BUKANLAH KESALAHAN JIJI, DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENYALAHKAN JIJI SEPERTI ITU, SENJU " tegas Naruto geram menatap si Senju Hashirama.

"NARUTO... JAGA CARA BICARAMU DI DEPAN HASHIRAMA-SAMA" bentak Sandaime. Ia sangat menghormati Senseinya itu, bagaimanapun juga dua kage terdahulu itu adalah orang yang telah menjadikannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Saru.. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Uzumaki muda itu. Jika aku berada di posisinya, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pastinya." Jawab serius Hokage Pertama Konohagakure itu.

"Kukuku.. Kurasa percakapan kekeluargaan kalian harus berakhir di sini.." Suara Orochimaru dari belakang manusia Edo Tensei. Ia memegang kunai dengan kertas merah bertuliskan huruf kanji.

"Kami minta maaf Saru, Uzumaki Muda, tapi kalian harus menghentikan kami." Gumam Shodai Hokage tersenyum menatap kearah Muridnya itu.

"Kekuatan kami di batasi, hanya 50% yang bisa kami gunakan. Kurasa kau tidak akan terlalu sulit dalam mengalahkan kami" tambah Tobirama.

"Naruto-kun.. Tolong yah... " Ucap Mito tersenyum. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya perlahan dengan mata Sharingan tiga Tomoenya berkibar. Orochimaru kemudian memasukkan satu Kunai ke masing-masing tubuh Edo Tensei, tepatnya ke arah tengkuk mereka.

"Sekarang siap-siaplah untuk melihat kehancuran Konoha, Sarutobi Sensei. Kali ini dua desa besar dan tiga desa biasa lainnya bersatu akan menghancurkan Konoha. Aku bahkan berhasil membawa Hanzo Salamander sebagai Aliansiku.. Kukukuku..." Ungkap menyeringai Orochimaru.

"Apa kau sungguh berpikir kalau kami akan tinggal diam, Orochimaru?" Komen pelan Sandaime. Orchimaru menyipitkan kedua matanya, bingung akan maksud mantan Seseinya itu. "Kami telah mengetahui semuanya Orochimaru, kami telah menduga kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu, jadi..." Sandaime berhenti sejenak dan terlihatlah Barrier yang melindungi Konoha.

"Barrier?" Gumam terkejut Orochimaru, tidak menduga kalau desa yang ingin di hancurkan akan di lindungi Barrier.

"Yeah... Kami telah tau akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk di final Ujian Chunin nanti, meski kalian membunuh Hayate yang kutugaskan memata-matai anak buahmu... Kabuto" ungkap Sandaime.

Oachimaru menatap sosok tua itu sangat serius. "Inoichi... Kalian menggunakan kemampuan Yamanaka untuk mengungkap apa yang Hayate dapatkan bukan?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Konoha memiliki klan-klan terbaik yang pernah ada. Konoha tidak semudah itu kau hancurkan dengan rencana yang kau susun selama ini" jelas Sandaime penuh percaya diri, seolah mengolok-olok mantan muridnya itu.

"Jika kalian telah mengetahui akan adanya Invasi, kenapa kalian masih meneruskan Ujian Chunin ini?" Tanya Orochimaru bingung. Sandaime hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Jika kami menghentikannya, apa itu akan membuat rencanamu menyerang Konoha berhenti?" Balas tanya Sandaime.

Orochimaru hanya menyeringai mendengarkan pertanyaan balik sang Sensei. "Kau tidak mendapatkan gelar The Profesor bukan karena apa-apa Sensei tapi... " Orochimaru berhenti sejenak melakukan Handseal ram. "Kau terlalu meremehkan kekuatan yang telah kukumpulkan Sarutobi Sensei... Aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik untuk hari ini. Apapun yang akan terjadi.. Hari ini adalah kematianmu..." Ungkap Orochimaru.

"Aku akan menghadapi Shodai dan Nidaime-Sama, juga Orochimaru. Kau hadpi Mito Sama Naruto-kun" instruksi Sandaime.

"Ayolah Jiji... Kau jangan berbuat curang padaku." Gumam Naruto menarik katana dari panggang bagian belakangnya. "Kau mengenal Dua Senju terdahulu itu, termasuk kemampuan dalam bertarung mereka. Aku akan melawan Orochimaru dan Mito Uzumaki. Pergerakan Edo tensei akan kacau jika sang pengendali di ganggu" lanjutnya.

Katananya kini di lapisi Chakra berwarna merah agak orange bersih, pertanda Katon dan Futon telah di alirkan ke katananya itu. Sandaime tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk memulai pertarungannya melawan si legenda Uzumaki itu.

"Aku tau kalau kau akan tetap melakukannya meski aku melarangmu, Naruto-kun.. Mito-Sama seorang master Fuinjutsu, jauh di atas Minato atau Kushina. Ia juga memiliki Rantai Chakra sepertimu, jadi berhati-hatilah melawannya" ucap Sandaime melakukan kuda-kudanya bersiap pada pertarungannya.

"Baik Jiji... Dan jangan mati. Aku tidak tau akan melakukan hal bodoh apa jika kau tidak bersamaku" gumam Naruto Menatap Orochimaru dengan Sharingannya.

"Heh. Aku tidak akan mati semudah Itu Naruto-kun.. Kau tidak usah menghawatirkanku... Fokus saja ke pertarunganmu." Jawab senyum Sandaime. "Mereka datang" lanjutnya menatap kearah dua Kage dan seorang legenda Uzumaki menghampiri mereka.

Tiga rantai Chakra langsung berwarna ungu Violet menerjang Naruto cepat. Tidak menyerang secara setentak, melainkan satu persatu. Mata rantai pertama mennyerangnya sangat cepat, kearah wajah. Naruto memepis menggunakn katananya ke sebelah kirinya, sehingga serangan itu tidak mengenainya. Rantai kedua kembali ke arah yang sama, namun masih bisa di tepis kembali menggunakan katananya.

Rantai yang ketiga meleset cepat saat itu, kali ini menharah ke dadanya. Bocah Uzumaki itu menyampingkan tubuhnya sehingga serangan itu dapat melewatinya. Ketiga rantai kemudian menyerang secara bersamaan, membagi tugas satu dengan yang lainnya, memojokkan Naruto. Ia masih sempat menangkis satu persatu serangan Rantai itu meski ia harus melangkah kebelakang beberapa langkah untuk mengimbangi pergerakannya yang harus fokus pada arah serangan lawan.

"Kukuku.. Kau memang sangat mengagumkan Naruto-kun. Mengimbangi kecepatan rantai Mito-Sama memang menggunakan tekhnik Kenjutsumu itu... Kukuku.. Kau memang calon tubuh terbaikku. Aku akan memikirkan caranya bagaimana nanti menyingkirkan siluman itu."Gumam Orochimaru yang mengamati pertarungan dari sisi lainnya. 'Berbicara soal siluman, dimana siluman tua Hanzo Salamander itu' lanjut si Raja Ular itu dalam benaknya.

.

Bersama Minato dan Hanzo.

Mereka berdua kini berdiri, saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya, di balik puing-puing menara yang hancur akibat Shukaku tadi. Terlihat mereka juga sudah cukup sempoyongan, dengan kunai Minato menyebar di segala penjuru sekitar area pertarungan. Hanzo memperhatikan satu persatu posisi kunai.

'Aku harus selalu menjauh dari kunai Hiraishinnya. Akan sangat buruk jika aku terkena sekali serangannya' pikir Hanzo serius. "Aku harus mengatakan kalau kau benar-benar memang mengagumkan, Namikaze Minato. Aku tidak pernah merasakan pertarungan seperti ini lagi sejak zaman perang dulu, saat melawan tiga Sannin." Puji Hanzo Salamander.

"Kurasa anda terlalu membesar-besarkan Hanzo-Dono.. Aku tidaklah berada di level mereka" jawab Minato. 'Jika aku terjebak pada salah satu jutsu Katonnya, maka hidupku berakhir.. 'Pikir Minato mengamati pergerakan Hanzo. Tidak di ragukan lagi kalau lawannya adalah sang legenda yang pernah menggegerkan dunia akan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan.. Mendapatkan gelar S rank dalam usia muda sepertimu, memang sangat mengagumkan. Orang tercepat di dunia, Kiroi Sekko memang benar-benar orang yang susah dikalahkan" gumam Hanzo. 'Jika aku menggunakan racun, ini mungkin akan sia-sia, mengingat ia bisa menghilang kemanapun juga. Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan ini' lanjut Hanzo dalam benaknya.

"Sama dengan anda Hanzo Dono.. Anda merupakan legenda hidup yang telah memberikan gelar Sannin pada tiga Sannin dari Konoha. Aku sangat menghormati anda akan segala perbuatan anda semasa perang." Minato berhenti sejenak. "Tapi bukannya terlalu berlebihan jika kau ingin langsung membunuh seorang Genin?" Tanyanya si Kage Blonde.

"Kalau kau kehilangan kedua anakmu, maka kau akan mengerti kenapa aku lakukan ini." Jawab pelan Hanzo, sangat serius, menggingit ibu jarinya, diiringi dengan melakukan handseal.

"Kurasa berbeda denganmu jika aku mengalami hal yang sama. Karena aku akan menanyakan penyebab terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak." Respon pelan Minato juga menggigit ibu jarinya dan melakukan Handseal.

**Kuchiyese No Jutsu :** teriak mereka berdua bersamaan, sambil menempelkan telapak tangan mereka di atas permukaan tanah. Asap tebal dan luas tercipta di sekitar mereka, pengaruh dari jutsu yang mereka lakukan. Kemudian setelah asap mulai putih menghilang, terlihatlah seekor Salamander raksasa, dan juga seekor Katak Raksasa berwarna cokrlat orange gelap. Di pinggng katak itu ada katana besar, juga menghisap pipa rokok.

"**Lama tidak bertemu... Ebisu, the Salamander"** suara katak itu membahana saat menyapa rekan sesama hewan Kuchiyese di hadapannya.

"**Hanzo-Sama... Apa kau mau menyuruhku melawan Katak bodoh itu lagi... "** Respon perih Ebisu membuat si Katak mengeram jengkel. "**Bukannya kita sudah mengalahkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka bersama dengan ular dan siput jelek itu" **lanjutnya.

**"ITU KEJADIAN DUA PULUH TAHUN LALU EBISU, PADA WAKTU ITU AKU MASIH REMAJA, JADI WAJAR SAJA JIKA AKU KALAH PADA SALAMANDER DEKIL SEPERTIMU, KULIT TEBAL."** Teriak kesal katak Kuchiyese Minato.

"Bunta.. Tolong jangan emosi dulu, kita bahkan belum berrtempur" gumam Minato sedikit sweet drop melihat tempramen kuchiyesenya..

"Kenangan manis saat melawan gurumu, Jiraiya bersama rekannya kini melekat jelas di kepalaku, Kiroi Sekko. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caraku mengalahkan mereka bertiga.. Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu" kata serius Hanzo salamander, penuh percaya diri.

Untuk sesaat, mereka saling menatap terlebih dahulu, satu sama lainnya. Angin memainkan rambut blonde keduanya yang berdiri di atas kepala hewan Kuchiyese mereka, masing-masing. Dua hewan raksasa itu juga saling menatap, ikut terbawa suasana yang sama dengan majikan mereka.

"Kita bisa menghindari pertarungan ini asalkan kau mau menyerahkan bocah itu padaku. Aku akan langsung membawa seluruh anggotaku meninggalkan desamu" bujuk Hanzo si Salamander. Ia mencoba melakukan cara yang lain untuk membujuk si kiroi Sekko.

"Konoha adalah desa yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Shinobi mereka, itulah yang berlaku. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada Hyuuga, atas nama kedamaian, mengorbankan seseorang. Aku akan melindungi dan berjuang bersama, melindungi Shinobi Konoha." Jawab serius Minato Namikaze, menolak mentah-mentah bujukan si Salamander.

"Jadi... pertarungan ini tidak bisa di hentikan yah.. " Gumam Hanzo mengangkat Kusaragimanya dan tangan kirinya melilit rantai itu di genggaman tangannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Minato Namikaze... "Lanjutnya.

Minato memperhatikan serius, penasaran tentang apa yang akan di lakukan oleh si Salamander itu, strategi apa yang di butuhkan untuk melumpuhkannya. 'Kali ini aku tidak bisa berpindah bebas jika ia masih berada di atas kepala Kuchiyesenya. Aku harus menandai kuchiyesenya dulu agar bisa mendekatinya' analisa si genius Namikaze.

'Dia tidak akan bisa mendekatiku jika aku berada di atas kepala ebis terus. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyentuhnya langsung, akan sangat bahaya jika ia berhasil menyentuhku, dan menandaiku' pikir Hanzo.

"EBISU.." Teriak Hanzo. Si Salamander langsung melompat menyerang Gamabunta, sesuai instruksi sang pemilik.

"BUNTA, BERIKAN AKU MINYAK... " Teriak Minato.

"**Baik Minato..." **Jawab Bunta yang kemudian melakukan heandseal ram dan menarik napas dalam lalu membesarkan dadanya. Hanzo yang berada di atas kepala Ebisu menatap penasaran apa yang akan Minato dan Bunta lakukan saat itu.

**Katon : Gamaryu Edan**" teriak Minato keras setelah melakukan serangkaian heandseal. Ia dan bunta kemudian menyemburkan api dan minyak bersama-sama. Dua zat bertemu, menciptakan katon berskala luar biasa, seperti Gamabunta yang menyemburkannya, diarahkan ke salamander yang tengah melompat mendekatinya. Salamander itu menyilangkan lengannya, tepat di depan wajahnya, melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan jutsu.

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai sasarannya, menenggelamkan si Kuchiyese dalam semburan api, sampai tidak terlihat. Gamabunta dan Minato berhenti melakukan jutsu mereka, setelah berkisar 10 detik, dengan gumpalan asap menggempul di sekitar tempat Ebisu terakhir berdiri.

"**Apa kita mengenainya?**" Tanya bunta penasaran.

"Sepertinya ia, meski aku ragu kalau kita mengalahkannya. Ini terlalu mudah. Hanzo salamander bukanlah orang yang bisa di kalahkan dengan level serangan seperti itu" jawab serius si blonde kage dari atas kepala katak besar itu.

Kemudian dari gumpalan asap, terlihat Ebisu melompat dengan kedua lengan yang masih terbakar. Minato dan Bunta melebarkan kedua mata mereka bersama-sama, melihat tangan Ebisu yang sudah diarahkan ke wajah Bunta.

Si gama, mengangkat tangan kirinya menahan serangan itu, dan berhasil menghentikannya. Ia menarik katananya cepat, langsung menyabetkan vertikal kearah perut si Salamander. Kuchiyese Hanzo itu cukup gesit juga. Ia melompat cepat kebelakang, menghindari tebasan, sekaligus menjaga jarak dari bunta.

"Bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari jutsu itu? Tidak mungkin tubuhmu biasa saja dalam keadaan terbakar seperti itu" tanya bingung Minato, menatap kearah api di kedua lengan Salamander yang perlahan padam.

"Salamander bukanlah kuchiyese petarung saja seperti katak itu. Ia juga adalah tipe penahan, dengan kekuatan tubuh yang tahan akan api. Itulah alasan aku menjadikan Ebisu sebagai Kuchiyeseku, karena aku kuat pada Katon, sedangkan ebisu tahan akan api" jelas Hanzo serius dari atas kepala kuchiyesenya.

"**Kau tetap saja belum bisa menjadi lawanku, katak bodoh. Kau tetap lemah seperti dulu" **ejek ebisu.

"**Tsk... Kau hanya banyak bicara saja tanpa bisa membuktikannya. Kalau kau hanya mengandalkan racunmu, maka kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami, karena gas akan terurai jika melawan api." **Jawab penuh percaya diri Gamabunta.

"Kau benar.. Tapi apa kau yakin kalau kau bisa bertahan dengan jutsumu sendiri?" Tanya Hanzo, seolah memojokkan Yondaime dan sang Katak. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita bertarung saja, tidak akan selesai jika kita hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara seperti ini. Tindakan akan lebih menunjukan hasil di bandingkan hanya berteori, Ebisu.." Lanjut Hanzo, sekaligus memerintahkan Salamandernya untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya.

Salamander itu kembali berlari cepat kearah Bunta, lalu melepaskan pukulan telak kewajah sang katak. Bunta berhasil menahannya, dan akan melakukan serangan balasan, menyabetkan katananya mengarah ke Hanzo, secara Vertikal.

Ebisu cukup lihai dan lincah, ia menyampingkan badannya, sehingga serangan itu melewatinya. Ia menggunakan tangannya, menopang tubuhnya, lalu menggerakkan tubuh bagian belakangnya kearah bunta. Ekornya bergerak menyerang pedang Bunta, mengarah ke pegangannya.

Bunta tidak sempat menarik katananya, sehingga tangannya terkena serangan itu, begitu juga pedang besarnya yang langsung terlempar ke arah tembok stadiun.

Brukkkk...

Suara katana besar itu menancap di tembok terdengar jelas. Salamander melompat kearah bunta, langsung memukul, tepat kearah Minato berdiri. Bunta melompat ke belakang, menghindari serangan itu, kemudian melakukan handseal sangat cepat.

**Suiton : Teppodama**" teriak sang Chief Katak melepaskan jutsunya. Ia membentuk bola air besar, mengarah ke Salamander besar itu, pada saat sang katak belum menyentuh Tanah.

Ebisu melompat kebelakang, menghindari serangan teppodama Bunta. Tapi belum sempat mereka menyentuh tanah, terlihat sang Yondaime sudah melemparkan 5 kunai Hirishinnya, dan melakukan serangkaian Heandseal.

**Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" **teriaknya. Kelima kunai itu, mengeluarkan bayangan yang kemudian berubah menjadi puluhan kunai, bisa di bilang seperti hujan Kunai. Salamander itu tentu saja tidak bisa menghindar, dan hanya menyilangkan lengannya saja, melindungi wajah dan Hanzo di atas kepalanya.

'Sekarang... ' Pikir Yondaime melihat kesempatan karena Salamander itu menutup penglihatannya. Di tangan Kanannya tercipta bola biru besar yang berputar kencang. Bola biru itu semakin membesar dan membesar, sekitar 1 meter untuk diameternya, dan masih meningkat.

"**Sekarang Minato..." **Instruksi Gamabunta, melihat kunai Minato sudah menyerang Ebisu. Yondaime mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menghilang dalam Hiraishinnya, menyissakan bayangan kuning rambutnya. Ia muncuk di bawah perut Ebisu, menangkap kunainya yang asli dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian menghantamkan bola biru besar itu kearah perut Ebisu di atas kepala blondenya.

**Senpo : Cha Odama Rasengan** " teriak minato keras dan langsung menambatkan serangannya tepat kearah perut bagian dalam Samanader..

"**GUAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... "** Teriakan merintih kesakitan Ebisu. Hanzo melompat ke atas permukaan tanah dan sempat melihat Minato mendorong jutsunya kearah Ebisu, semakin kuat.

'Apa itu.. Jangan bilang kalau itu...' Pikir Hanzo, memperhatikan sesuatu yang berbeda di wajah Minato. Pada kelopak mayanya, berwarna kerah dengan bola mata kuning beriris datar seperti mata seekor katak. Ebisu akhirnya terlempar dengan berputar ke udara, kemudian menjadi gumpalan asap, telah kalah akan jutsu Minato.

Yondime kemudian menghilang kembali dan muncul di atas kepala Gamabunta, berdiri kokoh menatap Hanzo di atas tanah. Angin memainkan rambutnya, begitu juga jubahnya melambai-lambai, memperlihatkan betapa gagah, dan kuatnya seorang Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"Bunta... Sekarang kau bisa pergi.. Aku akan menghadapinya langsung" ucap Minato, melompat keatas permukaan tanah, di hadapan Hanzo sekitar 5 meter.

"**Baiklah.. Aku akan pergi sekarang Yondaime.. Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkanku lagi" **jawab Gamabunta, kemudian menghilang dengan Gumpalan asap tebal, bersama angin yang memainkan rambut serta jubah Minato.

"Jadi... Kau juga adalah seorang Sage, menguasai senjutsu seperti Gurumu, jiraiya?" Tanya Hanzo tidak menduga kalau Minato bisa menguasai Senjutsu.

"Hai... Memakan waktu tahunan untuk menguasainya, tapi kurasa sesuai dengan hasil yang kudapatkan." Jawab si Blonde serius.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran akan kekuatan seorang Sage, tapi melihat jutsu Rasenganmu yang meningkat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat seperti tadi, aku menduga Senjutsu meningkatkan Chakramu" ucap Hanzo mencoba menebak senjutsu Yondaime.

"Itu mungkin adalah salah satunya... " Jawab Minato. "Ada banyak hal yang bisa diraih, saat seseorang mengapai level sage. Kekuatannya memang benar- benar mengagumkan, meski sangat susah dalam menguasainya. Bagaimana kalau aku memperlihatkan padamu secara langsung"

Yondaime kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan kuning Hiraishinnya. Hanzo menyipitkan kedua matanya mencari keberadaan Minato, memperluas jarak kewaspadaannya. Matanya melebar saat melihat sebuah Kunai Hiraishin menancap di depannya. Saat itu juga, Minato muncul di hadapannya, lalu memberikan pukulan kearah wajah si legenda hidup.

Hanzo tentu menghindari serangan itu, dengan menggerakkan wajahnya, sehingga serangan itu melewatinya. Tapi anehnya, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit luar biasa di wajahnya saat itu. Matanya melebar, kemudian terlempar ke belakang, memantul dia atas tanah, kemudian terseret sekitar 10 meter dari Minato.

'Ap-apa itu.. Aku sudah menghindari pukulannya dengan jelas, tapi.. Apa yang terjadi.. Rasanya sakit seprti Neraka.' Pikir Hanzo yang tergeletak di atas tanah, terlentang langsung tak berdaya. Masker penutup wajahnya, retak saat itu.

"Pada mode seperti ini, kemampuan tubuh meningkat 1000 kali dari biasanya, termasuk kekuatan immune tubuh. Semua jenis racun, apapun jenisnya tidak akan mempan padaku. Senjutsu adalah kekuatan alam, dan dari semua yang ada, alam adalah yang terkuat." Jelas Minato melangkah mendekati Hanzo yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi.

"Uhukkk.." Hanzo mengeluarkan cairan merah dari balik retakan topengnya. "Jika aku ,... mati disini, maka ... Semua warga.. Konoha... Akan mati.. " Ungkap terengah-engah Hanzo, sudah sangat lemah.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau akan mati di sini?" Gumam Minato berhenti di samping Hanzo, menatapnya serius. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai satupun dari warga Konoha, tapi aku juga tidak akan membunuhmu. " Minato duduk jongkok menyentuh dada Hanzo.

"Apa yang ... Akan kau.. Lakukan" ucap Hanzo penuh rasa penasaran.

"Saat aku menyerang Ebisu, aku telah menandainya, dan aku akan mengirimmu bersama dengan Kuchiyesemu.. " Jawab pelan Minato. Saat itu juga, Hanzo menghilang dalam hiraishin, sesuai dengan tujuan.

'Sekarang aku bisa membantu san-' pikiran Minato tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu. 'Chakra ini.. Jadi mereka telah sampai juga, Roshi.. Jinchuuriki Yonbi dari iwagakure. Kurasa aku harus kesana terlebih dahulu, sebelum membantu Sandaime Sama. Ia terasa tetap stabil, dan Naruto bersamanya' pikir Yondaime, kemudian ia menghilang bersama kilatan kuning, hiraishinnya.

Gerbang Utama Konoha, luar barrier.

Terlihat segumpulan Shinobi dari Iwagakure akhirnya sampai, di pimpin oleh seorang pria berjenggot dan berambut merah. (Aka Roshi, Jinchuuriki Son Goku). Mereka di sambut oleh pasukan Oto yang terjebak di luar barrier, dan hanya bisa melihat mayat rekan mereka di dalam barrier.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa masuk?" Tanya Roshi.

"Barrier itu.. Itu adalah barrier Ninjutsu, dan siapapun yang menyentuhnya akan menjadi api. Barrier itu menghalangi pergerakan Kami." Jelas Salah satu Ninja Oto.

"Begitu yah.. Kurasa aku akan mencoba sesuatu" jawab Roshi menyeringai, dan perlahan dari tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan chakra merah.

.

TBC

RnR you.. thanks udah mau melirik fictku..


	29. Chapter 29

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku..**

Pertama, dan yang paling utama, mohon maaf tidak bisa menjawab semua review.

Juga tentang sosok palsu dark Roselvelt, di hanya bagian dari anjing, jadi gonggongannya di biarkan saja, seperti perkataan kalian yang selalu mendukungku, tebayou..

Yosh.. akhirnya up juga, setelah sekian lama bersikukuh dengan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan update, dan kali ini, aku mengumumkan. **JADWAL UPDATEKU TIDAK JELAS**

Pikiran itu muncul dengan sendirinya. Well, masih ada juga yang merasa hebat dengan mengataiku, so, begini lebih baik. Jadi aku bukan lagi seorang munafik, karena update fictku tidak akan pernah teratur seperti dulu. Jika aku ingin maka aku akan melakukannya, jika tidak yah tidak. AKU PALING TIDAK SUKA DI KATAI MUNAFIK… JIKA KAU TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH BACA, GITU AJA KOK REPOT NJING…

Untuk para reader setia, aku minta maaf, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaiknya untuk kalian, dan terima kasih atas dukungannya.

**New Savior**

**.**

**.**

**Battle Royal, Rise of Grandchild**

.

.

Konohagakure.

Terlihat beberapa ledakan dintengah desa, juga beberapa Shinobi yang bertarung melawan musuh. Kunai, Shuriken, dan berbagai perlengkapan Ninja berhamburan di area pertarungan. Mayat berjatuhan, baik dari pihak musuh atau Konoha sendiri. Beberapa korban yang terluka dan masih bisa di selamatkan di bawa ke Rumah Sakit desa, sedangkan yang tidak bisa lagi di baringkan di tempat tertentu.

Anbu masih bertebaran, mencari letak keberadaan musuh yang bersembunyi, begitu juga beberapa Hyuuga yang mencari menggunakan Bykakugan mereka. Untuk saat ini, konoha memenangkan peperangan, melihat 30% musuhnya telah di timbangkan, begitu juga Hanzo, salah satu pemimpin musuh yang telah di tumbangkan.

Tapi tetap saja keadaan belum stabil, mengingat masih banyaknya musuh yang berada di luar barrier. Mereka akan bisa menyerang kapan saja, setelah barrier ini menghilang. Sedangkan kepstian tentang sampai kapan barrier pelindung konoha akan tetap stabil belum juga ada. Bisa saja dalam beberapa jam kedepan barrier itu akan menghilang, atau bisa saja bertahan selama mungkin, tidak ada yang tau.

Beberapa Shinobi menangisi kepergian rekan, saudara atau kekasih mereka. Beberapa lagi berteriak keras, memegang katana di tangannya, bersiap untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang membunuh saudaranya. Buah dari perang telah matang, buah ikatan kebencian yang sambung menyambung selama masih adanya rasa saling membenci dan balas dendam.

.

Dalam barrier

Dalam barrier tempat pertarungan Sandaima melawan Orochimaru, munculnya 4 sosok menambah seru dan warna suasana saat itu. Pertarungan yang sangat langka akan terjadi di konohagakure, tiga kage, dua S rank dan seorang... Genin, Uzumaki Naruto

Di luar barrier, satu persatu shinobi konohagakure bermunculan untuk menyaksikan pertarungan yang akan terjadi, sedang yang lain masih sibuk melakukan serangan serangan mereka. Terlihat juga beberapa genin yang baru muncul, salah satunya Senju Namikaze Menma.

"Menma sama... " Ucap khawatir kapten anbu black opp melihat Menma yang shok saat melihat ibunya dalam barrier

"Jiji Sama, Oba sama, Oji sama.." ucap Menma berlari ingin masuk namun di tahan oleh dua anbu dengan cepat

"Lepaskan aku.. Aku ingin menemui keluargaku bangsat" teriak Menma berusaha meloloskan diri, namun tetap tidak bisa karena dua anbu cukup kuat menahannya

"Mereka tidak akan mengenalimu Menma Sama, dia sudah dalam pengaruh edotensei Orochimaru".ucap kapten Anbu yang menatap kearah aOrochimaru dalam seringai liciknya.

"Edo Tensei?" Tanya Menma tidak tau akan jutsu aneh itu.

"Edo Tensei adalah Kinjutsu yang membuat orang lain tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Membangkitkan orang yang telah mati untuk kemudian di kendalikan untuk melakukan semua keinginan pengguna jutsu" jelas kapten anbu.

"Dan jika kau menyentuh barrier itu maka kau akan jadi seperti ini" lanjut si kapten melemparkan kunai menyentuh barreir. Kunai itu langsung terbakar sampai meleleh. Mata Menma melebar melihat itu, dia menatap ke arah dalam barrier kembali dan melihat Naruto di dalam barrier yang tengah menghapus air matanya

"Bagaimana Naruto bisa di dalam sana?" Tanya Menma bingung melihat Naruto bisa masuk padahal tadi dia sedang bertarung melawan Shukaku.

"Dia bisa masuk ke dalam tanah dan menyatu dengan atap bangunan ini. Menggunakan kemampuan Dotonnya dan muncul di sana melewati barrier. Hanya dia yang bisa melakukan itu, entah jutsu apa yang ia gunakan itu." jawab sang kapten berhenti sejenak menatap Menma. 'Apapun itu, akan sangat berguna dalam memata-matai musuh' lanjutnya.

"Dan dia menangis bukan karena sedih. Ia marah bercampur kaget dan sangat tertekan.. " Ucap pelan lanjut sang kapten. Sakura, ino, Haku, Shikamaru dan Kiba serta Shino yang terakhir muncul ikut penasaran mendengarkan percakapan Menma dan kapten anbu.

"Marah kenapa?" Tanya sakura pelan ikut serta dalam percakapan antara Menma dan anbu

"Marah karena dia akan melawan Uzunaki Mito, neneknya sendiri" ucap pelan menunduk kapten anbu menatap Menma. Rasa shok dan blank terpampang jelas di wajah para genin. Otak kecil mereka berusaha bekerja ekstra mengolah informasi yang barusan mereka dengar

"AAAPPPAAAA" teriak mereka bersama-sama, sangat keras sampai membuat Naruto dan yang lain didalam barrier menatap mereka.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto adalah"-

"Yup Menma-sama.. Mito-Sama sendiri yang menceriatakan kejadian saat kalian di lahirkan. Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak dari saudara kandung Mito Sama. Dengan begini, kalian masih keluarga, karena nenekmu adalah cucu dari Mito sama," perjelas kapten anbu. Ekspresi shok luar biasa di rasakan oleh Menma saat mendengar hal itu. Begitu juga dengan para genin yang lainnya. Mereka benar benar tidak bisa menerima informasi yang begitu mengejutkan pada saat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti itu.

"Merepotkan... Rambut merah memang lebih merepotkan dari blonde" gumam malas Shikamaru, dan tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan maut dari dua blonde yang tersinggung.

Sementara itu dalam barrier, Naruto yang menatap para genin mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada saat itu. Ia merasakan chakra kyubi dari Menma, seolah memanggilnya. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Sandaime begitu saja...

"Kukuku... Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik" ucap Orochimaru melakukan Segel tangan tiger. Mito langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menyerang Naruto menggunakan rantai Chakranya kembali dari pinggangnya.

"Hati hati Naruto-kun.. Rantai itu bisa menyerap chakramu" ungkap Sandaime memperingati Naruto.

"Aku tau Jiji.. Aku juga memilikinya" jawab Naruto. 'Aku tidak ingin mengungkap ini, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Rantai Chakra Mito jauh lebih kuat dari milikku' pikir Naruto saat itu. Kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya seperti membiarkan rantai Chakra itu menghabisinya.

Pandangan yang aneh pun terjadi saat semua rantai chakra berhasil di hentikan di hadapan Naruto, saat ia mengangkat tangan kananannyal seolah menahannya. Seperti ada sebuah barrier yang menahan rantai chakra itu, sekitar 1 meter di depan si bocah Uzumaki. Mata Orochimaru melebar melihat jutsu aneh Naruto saat itu. Dua kage lainnya langsung berlari berlawanan arah menyerang ke arah Naruto dan Sandaime secara bersamaan.

'Kukuku.. Kau semakin, dan semakin menarikku, Naruto-kun... Mari kita lihat bagaimana kau menangani dua kage ini' pikir Orochimaru sambil melakukan Segel tangan tiger.

Hokage pertama dan kedua semakin mendekati Naruto, dengan Hashirama memberikan tendangan dan Tobirama pukulan ke arah Naruto bersamaan, dari dua arah yang berbeda.

'Sial.. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan rantai Chakra ini, tapi jika terus seperti ini maka aku akan selesai di sini' pikir Naruto mengamati pergerakan dua kage dengan mata sudah berubah, tapi tertutup samar oleh rambutnya.

Naruto menggerkan tangan kanannya ke arah Tobirama, dan tentu saja rantai Chakra itu juga mengikutinya menyerang Tobirama. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia pukulkan kearah Hashirama, menciptakan pukulan dari gravitasi ke arah Hashirama Senju.

BROOOMMMM

Tubuh dua kage dan rantai chakra milik Mito terpental menjauh. Nidaime dan shodaime terpental terpisah karena tekanan aneh yang Naruto lakukan pada jutsunya barusan. Mata orachimari melebar melihat jutsu yang aneh dan untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat, begitu juga Sandaime. Dia hanya bisa diam tak percaya melihat dua gurunya terpental oleh tekanan jutsu aneh cucu angkatnya.

'Apa itu.. Ia seperti mengendalikan sesuatu yang kuat' pikir Orochimaru penasaran 'Kukuku.. Aku tidak sabar untuk memilikimu' lanjutnya mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

'Apa itu.. Jutsu aneh apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun.. Kenapa aku baru melihat jutsu itu' pikir Sandaime terkejut melihat perkembangan jutsu Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berkonsentrasi menatap ke arah Orochimaru dengan tatapan mata Mangekyou Sharingannya, yang masih tertutupi rambutnya. Ia melakukukan kuda-kuda. (Seperti lufi, akan melakukan jet pistolnya). Orochimaru menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau apa namanya jutsuku ini, aku juga belum memikirkannya. Tapi... Aku sudah siap menggunakannya" lanjutnya. Ia kemudian menggerakan tangan kanannya, menyerang Orochimaru dari jarak 8 meteran memisahkan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, mata mirip ular itu melebar, merasakan sakit dari perutnya yang langsung membuatnya membungkuk, sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan itu. 'Apa yang terjadi.. Perutku serasa dipukuli.. Sangat sakit' pikirnya kebingungan.

'Jutsu apa itu... Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya' pikir Sandaime yang juga penasaran.

Diluar barrier.

"Apa itu... Aku tidak melihat Naruto memukul Orochi itu, tapi dia sangat kesakitan" ungkap sangat bingung Kiba.

"Aku juga tidak tau.. Apa gerakan Naruto sangatlah cepat sehingga kita tidak bisa melihatnya?" Ucap Sakura mencoba menebaknya.

"Apapun itu, pasti itu sangat kuat. Pertama bisa menciptakan barrier disekitarnya, hanya dengan mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian saat memukulkan tinjunya dengan mengarahkan kemusuh, maka musuh merasakan seperti di pukul langsung. Menurut kalian apa itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, ataupun berani berkomentar. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Shikamaru saat itu. "Dia seperti menggunakan tekanan udara di sekitarnya, untuk menciptakan apapun yang ia inginkan. Mungkin ini adalah kekkai genkai atau apapun itu" jawab Kaptena Anbu.

"Tapi apa mungkin ada yang bisa mengendalikan udara? Bukannya udara juga adalah angin?" Tanya Haku penasaran.

"Angin adalah udara yang bergerak, jika diam yah tetap saja udara. Mungkin ia bisa mengendalikan, dengan memadatkan atau menggerakan udara. Apapun itu, hanya ia yang bisa menjawabnya, terlebih kita disini tidak ada yang menggunakan Doujutsu" jelas Kapten, kembali menatap ke pertarungan.

Dalam Barrier.

Kembali Naruto mempersiapkan serangan yang berikutnya. Orochimaru was-was akan apa yang terjadi. Kali ini Naruto menambahkan tekanan chakranya, hanya untuk serangan itu. Orochimaru yang bisa merasakan perubahan Chakra Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya.

'Ini buruk.. ' Pikirnya.

Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pukulannya, Orochimaru melompat ke samping kanannya menghindari serangan itu, dan memang berhasil. Tetapi Naruto tidak berhenti, malah melakukan serangan keduanya dengan cepat. Orochimaru tidak sempat menghindar, dan melakukan Segel tangan Tiger.

Dengan cepat tubuh Mito melompat menyambut serangan Naruto melindungi Orochimaru. Mata Naruto melebar melihat Mito yang menjadi armor si ular, Orochimaru. Di bagian belakang mito, terluhat sebuah tekanan yang menembus pakaiannya, kemudian terlempar cepat, mengenai tubuh bagian kiri Orochimaru. Mito terus terlempar, dan akhirnya berhenti di barrier.

Tubuhnya langsung tebakar hangus saat itu, ketika bersentuhan langsung dengan pelindung itu. "Tsk.. Kau memang pengecut, Orochimaru" gumam emosi Naruto.

Dalam barrier,

Mito yang terbakar api merah dari barrier tersenyum manis pada Naruto lalu menatap keluar barrier. Menma seketika tengang melihat senyuman nenek buyutnya yang sangat menenangkan hatinya itu

"Naruto-kun.. Aku senang bisa melihat anak Kushina tumbuh kuat.. Aku sangat senang melihatmu tumbuh menjadi pelindung konoha dengan kekuatanmu" ucap Mito dengan senyum setetes air mata Naruto menetes mendengar perkataan Mito saat itu.

Ini adalah saat yang selalu ia impikan, dimana dia akan bisa bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya secara langsung. Namun sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa ia sangka sangka terjadi saat padanya. Saat itu pun, cahaya jiwa Mito menghilang, kembali ie udara.

"Kukuku... Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki Mangekyou sharingankan, Naruto-kun" ucap Orochimaru menatap kearah Naruto. Tubuh shodai dan nidaime yang tadinya telah hancur akibat jutsu Naruto, kini perlahan membentuk kembali dari butiran butiran kertas. Di luar barrier, Menma jatuh berlutut di samping dua anbu yang menjaganya.

"Tidak penting aku mengaktifkan Mangekyou atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang kematianmu" ungkap Naruto serius.

'Naruto-kun mengaktifkan Mangekyou sharingan? Tapi bukannya mangekyou itu milik takaji?' Pikir sedikit kebingungan Sandaime Sarutobi saat mendengarkan perkataan Orochimaru. Dia semakin penasaran dengan kemampun Naruto yang semakin meningkat dari hari ke harinya, dan kini ia memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan. Bahkan seorang uchiha sangat sulit memiliki mangekyou, tapi Naruto memilikinya, sungguh sesuatu yang sangat membagangkan.

Luar barrier.

"Apa itu Mangekyou ?" Tanya bingung Kiba. Haku mengangguk setuju akan pertanyaan Kiba saat itu.

"Mangekyou Sharingan.. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya.. Tapi dimana yah?" Komen Sakura mencoba mengingat kata itu.

"Mangekyou Sharingan adalah kekuatan Sharingan yang pernah di bangkitkan oleh Madara Uchiha, sekaligus menjadikannya Uchiha terkuat sepanjang masa, dimana hanya mampu di kalahkan oleh Hashirama Senju dengan Mokutonnya" jelas Menma sambil menggenggam tangannya. 'Jika ia mengaktifkan Mangekyou.. Berarti Naruto memang benar-benar kuat' lanjutnya

"Apa hebatnya kekuatan itu? Namanya saja agak aneh" komen Kiba tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri saat Naruto memukul Orochimaru bahkan tidak menyentuhnya" kali ini Shikamaru dengan malasnya menjawab. 'Kekuatan misterius, apakah ini kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan' pikirnya.

Dalam Barrier.

Terlihat dua edo tensei kini telah utuh kembali dan melompat ke depan Orochimaru melakukan penjagaan pada pengendali tubuh mereka itu.

'Ini akan sedikit sulit dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Tidak kusangkan Mito-Sama akan kalah dengan mudah, dan tidak kusangka kalau Naruto-kun memiliki mangekyou Sharingan. Tapi kenapa tidak terlihat?' Pikir Orochimaru penuh dengan tanya menatap ke arah mata Naruto yang masih di sembunyikan oleh rambutnya.

'Aku tau sekarang.. Mungkin di tututpi rambutnya itu, tapi..?' Pikir semakin penasaran Orochimaru. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Orochimaru saat itu dan tanpa jawaban.

"Kukuku.. Kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan Mangekyou Sharinganmu Naruto-kun?" Coba pancing Orochimaru untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya pada akan Mangekyou sharingannya. Naruto diam, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sandaime

"Jiji.. Aku akan melawan Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju, kau melawan Orochimaru" ucap Naruto serius

"Kau bercanda Naruto-kun.. Kau tidak mungkin bisa melawan dua shinobi kage level bersamaan" ucap sandime menatap ke arah Naruto sejenak.

"Memang benar, aku tidak bisa melawan mereka bersamaan.." Ucap Naruto berhenti sejenak "Tapi jika mereka dengan kekuatan penuh. Sekarang cuma 50% saja kekuatan yang bisa mereka keluarkan dan aku juga memiliki ini." Ucap serius Naruto membuat Sandaime menyipitkan matanya penasaran. Matanya kemudian melebar saat melihat mata Naruto saat itu.

"Kau memiliki...?" Tanya Sandaime penasaran

"Hai.. Sebaiknya kau melawan muridmu saja dan jangan lakukan kesalahan lagi seperti saat terakhir kau membiarkannya lolos" ucap Naruto serius langsung melakukan Segel tangan sengan cepat.

"Aku membuka serangan jiji, pastikan temukan celah untuk menyerang Orochimaru" ucap serius Naruto yang sudah selesai melakukan heandseal. Dia kemudian menarik napas panjang membusungkan dadanya siap menyerang dua Edo Tensei di hadapan Orochimaru.

**Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu"** gumam Naruto langsung menyemburkan api membentuk bulatan raksasa lalu berubah menjadi Kepala Naga yang menyapu bersih daratan. Katon Naruto meluncur cepat menyerang dua kage edo tensei pelindung Orochimaru.

'Sungguh Katon yang besar Naruto-kun' pikir Sandaime sejenak menatap Katon itu lalu ke Orochimaru. 'Naruto-kun sudah membuka serangan saat ini' lanjutnya mencari celah untuk menyerang Orochimaru. Nidaime dan Shodai yang berada dalam api jutsu Nauto tidak melakukan apapun untuk melindungi tubuh mereka. Mereka memang mencoba menahan diri sebisa mungkin, namun akhirnya nidaime melakukan handeseal seperti Naruto saat melakukan jutsu Suitonnya .

**SUITON : SUINJU HEKI**

Teriak keras Senju Tobirama melakukan jutsunya, meniupkan air dari dalam mulutnya yang membentuk tornado mengelilinginya bersama Hashirama Senju didalam lingkaran air itu. Sandaime melihat celah saat itu dan langsung melompat menyerang Orochimaru. Naruto mengerti kalau Sandaime sudah menemukan celah saat melihatnya melompat di atas kobaran apinya.

'Semoga berhasil Jiji' pikir Naruto menyudahi jutsunya. Sandaime dari atas langsung melakukan Segel tangan cepat untuk melakukan jutsunya menyerang Orochimaru. Saat ini Orochimaru sedang tidak siap menerima serangan langsung karna fokus pada pengendalian dua edo tenseinya.

**Katon : Karyu endan**

Sandaime menyemburkan api membentuk kepala naga yang menyemburkan api ke arah Orochimaru dengan cepat. Orochimaru yang melihat itu terkejut dan mau tidak mau harus melompat kebekakang menghindari serangan Sandaime. Akhirnya rencana pemisahan mereka berhasil juga, Orochimaru melawan Sandaime di sisi lain sedang Naruto melawan dua kage di sisi lainnya juga.

"Bagus jiji..." Teriak Naruto yang melihat Sandaime kini berhadapan dengan Orochimaru di tengah 5 meter jarak memisahkan mereka. Susunannya membentuk tegak lurus seperti huruf T dengan dua kage berada di tengah arena.

"Kukuku.. Sepertinya aku tidak punya cara lain selain melawanmu langusung, Sarutobi sensei" ucap Orochimaru lansung meluncur menyerang Sandaime dengan taijutsu hebinya, sedang Sandaime dengan taijutsu Mongkey stylenya.

Di sisi lainnya

Terlihat air pelindung sekitar Tobirama Senju dan Hashirama telah menghilang, sama seperti tekhnik yang digunakan Naruto menghilang dia serap udara sekitanya. Dua tekhnik yang sama akan bertemu, sebuah tontonan yang sangat menarik akan tercipta melihat pengguna Katon, melawan Suiton tingkat tinggi berhadapan.

Hashirama langsung melompat menyerang Naruto dengan melemparkan kunai. Naruto menghindari lemparan itu dengan bergerak sedikit kesamping kanan. Hashirama tidak membuang kesempatan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan menendang ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto menahannya dengan lengannya sehingga serangan kaki kanan Hashirama terhenti.

Hashirama menekuk. Lututnya sambil berputar dan menedang Naruto ke arah kakinya. Naruto yang melihat itu melompt kebelakang dengan bersalto cepat. Hashirama melompat mengikuti Naruto dan kembali menendangnya menggunakan punggung kaki kanannya.

Dengan sharingannya Naruto berhasil membaca serangan itu dan menggerakan badanya kebelakang menghindari serangan Hashirama Senju sehingga serangannya tidak bisa menyerang Naruto. Hashirama berputar dan menyerang Naruto kembali ke arah wajahnya menggunakan tumit kakinya.

Kali ini Naruto menangkap serangan itu menggunakan tangan kanananya dan kemudian memegang kaki Hashirama Senju menggunakan kedua tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya lalu melemparkan tubuh Hashirama kembali ke tempatnya.

Rupanya Tobirama sudah mempersapkan jutsunya untuk menyerang Naruto. Di sekeliling Tobirama telah tercipta air setinggi kisaran 5 meter memutar dan kemudian membentuk gelombang besar

**Suiton : Daibakufu No Jutsu**

Teriak Tobirama, seketikan dari dua arah air menyerang si Bocah Uzumaki, dari bawah membentuk tsunami setinggi tiga meter sedang dari atas seperti ledakan gelombang siap menerjang Naruto. Ia yang saat itu baru saja melawan Hashirama Senju tidak siap melakukan apapun untuk mengantisipasi jutsu Tobirama dan Jutsu itu semakin mendekati nya.

"NARUTO" teriak Sandaime memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto. Perhatiannya terpecah menatap Naruto yang di terjang Suiton Tobirama Senju. Orochimaru langsung meluncur dan memberikan pukulan terbaiknya ke arah wajah Sandaime. Sandaime tidak siap menahan serangan itu dan terpental beberapa meter kebelakang setelah terkena pukulan keras Orochimaru.

'Ini akan menyakitkan hati Orochimaru' pikir Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, di rentangkan lurus keduanya ke kiri dan kanannya.

Booommmm

Ledakan air pun terjadi di sekitar Naruto. Jutsu Suiton Tobirama memecah dan memencar kesegala arah tidak berhasil menyentuh Naruto. Dia masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya tanpa sedikitpun tergores atau basah terkena percikan air. Di sekelilingnya, terbentuk barrier transparan membentuk bola melindunginya.

"Kau seharusnya konsentrasi dengan pertarunganmu jiji.. Kau harus percaya pada kekuatanku" ucap serius Naruto menatap ke arah Sandaime. Sandaime yang terjatauh diatas tanah perlahan bangun kembali dan melap darah dari mulitnya akibat pukulan Orochimaru.

Tidak ada air yang tergenang sissa jutsu Tobirama, semua menghilang kembali menyatu bersama dengan udara kembali. Inilah yang spesial dari tekhnik Suiton Tobirama, air yang ia gunakan tidak akan menggangu pertarungan mereka.

"Kukuku... Mah... Mah.. Naruto-kun.. Kau benar benar sangat mengagumkan.. Menggunakan jutsu aneh untuk menahan jutsu Tobirama Senju sungguh sangat luar biasa, tapi bagaimana dengan yang satu ini" ucap Orochimaru melakukan Segel tangan tiger sebelah tangan.

Terlihat shodaime hokage melakukan Segel tangan ram dan dari sekitar atap itu muncul beberapa akar pohon yang memecahkan kepingan kepingan atap menjadi puing puing. Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya bersama dengan Sandaime.

"Oh tidak.. Jutsu ini" ucap Sandaime shok. Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi tidak dibiarkan.

"Tidak secepat itu Naruto-kun" ucap Orochimaru sambil memberikan seringai dari wajahnya. Terlihat Tobirama dengan cepat melakukan Segel tangan mendahului Naruto menyelesaikan Segel tangannya.

**SUITON : SUIRYUU EDAN **

Dari mulut Tobirama, ia menyemburkan naga air bermata biru terang sebesar 2 meter yang meraung meraung, menyerang Naruto. Ia kembali mengangkat kesua telapak tangannya.

'Sialan kau Orochimaru' pikir kesal Naruto melihat Orochimaru yang mengetahui rencananya saat itu.

Naga air Tobirama Senju berhasil di tahan oleh jutsu pelindung buatan Naruto. Namun sudah sangat terlambat baginya mengantisipasi jutsu Hashirama Senju. Perlahan akar kayu membentuk dan membesar di atas atap bagunan itu dan semakin membesar. Hashirama menyelesaikan Segel tangannya dengan snake

**Mukuton: Jukai Koten**

Akar kayu jutsu Hashirama langsung membesar berubah menjadi sebatang pohon dan semakin membesar kemudiaj membentuk dahan. Sandaime terlihat melompat dari dahan kebatang lalu kedahan menghindari gerakan tidak bisa di prediksi dari dajan dan batang pohon mokuton Hashirama Senju.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH" teriak Hashirama dan dengan cepat tumbuh dedaunan dari pohon itu, ranting dan membentuk sebuah pohon sempurna. Sandiame melompat dari dahan yang satu ke dahan yang lain, tapi sebelum itu, ranting pohon seukuran lengan menjang melilit tubuhnya dan menempelkannya di batang pohon.

Ranting yang lain muncul mengikat tangan dan kaki Sandaime dengan kuat dan terakhir muncul dahan sebesar paha ukuran normal melilit tubuh sandiame dengan batang pohon membuatnya melayang di udara saat itu juga. Sandaime hokage terikat di batang pohon dengan beberapa ranting pohon yang mengikat kedua tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya.

"SANDAIME-SAMA" teriak anbu dari luar barrier.

"Ini.. Jutsu mokuton Hashirama Senju yang menciptakan hutan seketika" ucap salah satu anbu black opp. Dari atas terlihat dalam barrier itu seketika menjadi hutan lebat dengan tumbuhnya beberapa pohon besar dari atas atap

"Ini adalah energi kehidupan yang ada dalam chakra Shodaime hokage. Menggabungkan tanah dan air sehingga menciptakan pohon atau kayu dalam jutsunya" jelas sang kapten anbu. Menma hanya bisa menganga melihat jutsu hokage pertama itu, kakeknya itu.

'Mengagumkan.. ' Pikirnya.

Di dalam barier

Naruto melompat ke atas dengan cepat dari dalam jutsu pelindungnya dan langsung mendarat di dahan pohon terdekatnya. Ia kemudian menyempitkan matanya saat melihat Sandime sudah tertangkap oleh jutsu terkenal Hashirama Senju.

'Jika aku pergi menolong jiji, kemungkinan dua mayat hidup itu akan menysulku. Sangat berbahaya jika aku diserang Bersamaan sedang jiji tertangkap' pikir Naruto yang duduk jonkok memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Orochimaru menatap Naruto dengan seringai mengeluarkn lidah mejijikannya.

"Kukuku... Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Naruto-kun?" Ucap Orochimaru memancing emosi Naruto "Aku sudah menangkap Sarutobi sensei dan siap untuk di eksekusi" ucap lanjut Orochimaru.

'Jika aku menggunakan kemampuan Mangekyoku untuk melepaskan jiji, kemungkinan mereka akan menyerangku bersamaan dan Orochimaru akan menyerang jiji.. Bagaimana ini.. Aku butuh teman' pikir Naruto kembali menganalisa keadaan.

'Itu dia' pikir Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan melakukan Segel tangan cepat. Oachimaru hanya menatap penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto..

**KUCHIYESE NO JUTSU : ENMA**

Asap menggumpal, menebal di hadapan Naruto setelah memanggil hewan kuchiyese miliknya. Mata Orochimaru melebar saat melihat kuchiyese itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat familiar baginya, itu adalah kichiyese terkenal di era perang dunia kedua, milik Sandime Hokage, Enma.

Seekor kera sekuran melebihi tinggi dan besar manusia normal. Berbulu putih pada wajahnya seperti nomal kera, namun bermabut panjang dan jenggotnya juga sedikit panjang berwarna putih. Mata kera hitam dengan tanda hitan pada garis matanya bagian bawah. Menggunakan pakaian seperti pendekar, berwarna loreng dan mengenakan hita-itae konohagakure di keningnya.

"Kau... Orochimaru" ucap geram kera itu setelah berjalan seperti gorila ke ujung pohon menatap ke bawah dan langsung di lihat oleh Orochimaru.

"Sarutobi sensei.. Kau memberikan Enma ke Naruto-kun?" Tanya Orochimaru shok menatap Sarutobi yang masih tertahan di balik pohon.

"Kau bukankah satu satunya murid Sarutobi Sensei, Orochimaru.. Aku adalah murid terakhir dari ahiruzen Sarutobi, Sandime Hokage, penerus namanya dan pemegang kontrak Kuchiyese King Enma" tegas Naruto penuh dengan kebanggaan menatap dalam ke arah, Orochimaru.

"Kukuku.. Kau memang sangat spesial Naruto-kun, sampai Sarutobi sensei memberikanmu kontrak paling berharga itu" ucap Orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan lidah panjangnya

Diluar barrier

"I-itu kuchiyese Sandaime-sama.. King Enma" ucap shok kapten anbu menatap kuchiyese milik Sarutobi hiruzen.

"Apa spesialnya kuchiyese itu anbu san?" Tanya Menma menatap ke arah anbu

"Kuchiyose itu sangat kuat dengan bisa menjadi partner bertarung. Namun kemampuan lainnya yang di takuti adalah kemampuan king Enma yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi tongkat kuat. Tongkat yang bisa memanjang, membersar dan mengecil. Tongkat itu Sandaime gunakan dulu saat menahan kyuubi menyerang konoha" jelas si kapten anbu dan Menma perlahan mengangguk.

'Dan Naruto memilikinya.. Apa yang membuat Naruto begitu di sukai Sandaime jiji' pikir Menma iri menatap ke arah saudara jauhnya itu..

"Kabarnya, bahkan tiga murid Sandaime-sama, legenda sannin konoha tidak di berikan kontrak kuchiyese king Enma karena mereka semua tidak memenuhi persyaratan dari king Enma. Dan kini Naruto san memilikinya. Artinya dia bisa memenuhi persyaratan dari king Enma" ucap lanjut kapten anbu kembali menatap ke arah pertarungan

Dalam barrier

"Sarutobi dari dulu kukatakan padamu untuk membunuh Orochimaru tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kini kau lihat apa yang ia lakukan padamu kan.. Ini karena kebodohanmu" ucap geram Enma menatap ke arah Sandiame Hokage.

"Sudah cukup Enma Sama... Sekarang berubahlah dan bantu jiji.. Aku tidak bisa membahayakan hidup jiji karena target dua mayat hidup disana adalah aku" ucap Naruto menatap ke arah Enma

"Baiklah.. Dimengerti" ucap king Enma

"Jangang biarkan dia berubah, serang dia" teriak Orochimaru memerintahkan pada shodaime hokage dan nidaime hokage. Dua mayat hidup itu melompat dari pohon koepohon zigzag menyerang king Enma bersama sama.

"Aku atasi Hashirama" gumam Naruto yang melihat shodaime sudah melompat menyerang Enma. Naruto langsung menyambut shodaime dengan memberikan tendangan keras ke arah perutnya, melemparkannya menjauh sampai akhirnya di hentikan oleh batang kayu besar. Tobirama muncul dan bersiap menyerang Enma dengan memukul kearah wajah Enma menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Enma menangkis pululan Tobirama dengan tangan kirinya dan langsung memberikan pukulan telak ke wajah Tobirama Senju, melemparkannya menjauh dan dihentikan oleh batang pohon seperti Hashirama. King Enma langsung berdiri melakukan persiapan untuk transformasinya.

**Henge : Kongoonyoi**

Teriak Enma dan Sandaime bersamaan langsung mengubah Enma menjadi segumpal asap tebal. Dari asap itu kemudian melayang sebuah tongkat hitam dengan punggiran emas pada kedua sisi, berputar cepat mengarah ke arah sandiame.

Trakk, trak

Tongkat itu memotong dahan kayu yang mengikat Sandaime dan beberpa ranting pada tubuhnya. Tongkat Enma cukup kuat memang kalau hanya untuk menghancurkan dahan dan ranting kecil seperti itu. Sandaime kemudian melepaskan diri dari dahan dan ranting lain yang mengilat tangan dan kakinya, lalu melompat menyambut tongkat Enma dan berdiri di dahan pohon dengan gaya seperti memikul tongkat yang cukup besar itu pada bagu kirinya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun.. Konsentrasiku buyar tadi sehingga seperti ini.. Aku kurang percaya pada kemampuannmu, dan sekarang aku sudah siap melanjutkan pertarungan ini" ucap Sandaime menatap serius Naruto yang berada 20 meter di hadapannya pada dahan pohon yang lain.

"Sudahlah jiji... Kau hanya tidak tau kemampuanku yang sebenarnya. Lagi pula sekarang bukan saatnya bagi kita untuk mengobrol kan.. Kita masih memiliki musuh yang harus kita musnahkan" komen serius bocah Uzumaki itu, menatap Shodaime Hokage dan Nidaime yang kini berdiri siap untuk melakukan serangan balik.

"Kurasa kau benar Naruto-kun.. Jadi Orochimaru.. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai babak berikutnya" ucap sandime penuh ekspresi keseriusan luar biasa.

"Baiklah sensei.." Ucap Orachimari memegang perutnya lalu seperti mendorongngnya dan mengembangkan dadanya. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, menghadap ke langit mengeluarkan lidah menjijikannya. Keluat kepala ular berwarna ungu dari mulut Orochimaru kemudian memanjang.

Ular itu membuka mulutnya, mengeluatkan sebilah pedang perlahan dari dalam tubuhnya. Pedang bergagang emas dengan bola cristal kecil di atas pegangannya. Pedang itu kemudian di jatuhkan dan Orochimaru menangkap pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya dan ular kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Baiklah sensei begaimana kalau kita mulai?" Tanya Orochimaru menatap seringai Sandaime

Di luar barrier.

"Sulit di percaya, seorang Nuke Nin memiliki pedang berbahaya seperti itu" ucap shok kapten anbu mengenali pedang yang di pegang Orochimaru.

"Huh.. ? Pedang apa itu taicho.. Kenapa kau mengatakan berbahaya?" Tanya seorang di belakang bagian kanannya.

"Kusanagi no Tsurigi, pedang tertajam di dunia yang bisa memotong apapun" jawab sang kapten. Menma melebarkan atanya kembali setelah mendengar perkataan dari kapten anbu itu. Pedang yang sangat tajam pastinya sampai di katakan bisa memotong apapun

"Sulit di percaya memang, tapi Sandaime-sama kembali. Dia telah kembali seperti masa kejayaan dimana orang mengenalnya dengan 'King Mongkey' " ucap kapten anbu serius, kembali melanjutkan menonton pertarungan yang akan terjadi dalam barrier.

Di dalam barrier,

Sandaime sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Orochimaru mengeluarkan pedang tertajam itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat tongkatnya, di pegang menggunakn kedua tangannya di arahkan ke Orochimaru.

"Siap Enma" ucap Sarutobi langsung melompat bersiap menyerang mantan muridnya

"Sarutobi.. Cepat selesaikan dia.. Kulitku memang keras tapi tetap saja terasa sakit jika di tebas oleh kusanagi no tsurugii itu" ucap Enma dan tongkat itu langsung mengecil menyesuaikan menjadi ukuran normal tongkat. Sandaime langsung melompat dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Orochimaru dari udara.

Tongkat itu memanjang menyerang Orochimaru di atas tanah. Dia menghindari serangan Sarutobi dengan melompat kedepan lalu bersalto beberapa kali menjauhi tongkat itu. Enma menancap sekitar 10 cm ke dalam atap karena kuatnya tekanannanya dan Sarutobi berputar putar dengan berpegangan ke tongkat sampai akhirnya mendarat di atas tanah.

Dia kemudian memutar-mutar tongkatnya, memainkannya di belakang badannya dengan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Orochimaru penuh kewaspadaan jika saja ada serangan mendadak meningat tingkat itu bisa memanjang dan memendek. Dia memegang kusanagi itu menggunakan kedua tangannya di depan badannya.

Tongkat Sandaime dipukulkan memanjang ke arah kepala Orochimaru, dia menunduk menghindari serangan itu. Dari cepat sisi lain tongkat menyerang vertikal ke arah perut Orochimaru. Orochimaru menangkisnya dengan pedangnya sehingga menghasilkan suara dua logam yang beradu.

Serangan Sandaime membabi buta kembali dari jarak jauh sekitar 3 meter menyerang Orochimaru. Orochimaru terdesak menangkis setiap serangan Sandaime, dari kiri, kemudian kanan, lalu atas. Sabetan-sabetan cepat tongkat Sandaime membuat Orochimaru kualahan. Sandaime menyerang Orochimaru terakhir ke arah kakinya.

Orochimaru memlompat keatas menghindari serangan Sandaime. Dari atas Orochimaru bersiap menyerang Sandaime namun Sandaime menyerang balik memanjangkan tongkatnya dengan sasaran kepala. Orochimaru melakukan salto belakang di udara menghindari serangan Sandaime dan mendarat mulus di atas tanah.

Sedang di sisi lain, Naruto melawan dua kage terdahulu, kali ini dua kage itu memutuskan untuk menyerang bersama-sama. Seperti nya Orochimaru mengubah rencana untuk melakukan serangan beruntun. Naruto hersiap dengan taijutsu style kreasinya menyambut serangan dua kage terdahulu.

Tobirama langsung memukul kewajah Naruto sedang dari belakang Hashirama menendang Naruto. Dengan sharingannya di berhasil menganalisa serangan bersamaan itu dengan begerak kesamping kananya agak maju sehingga tendangan Hashirama tidak menyentuhnya dan pukulan Tobirama tidak sesuai target.

Tidak berhenti di situ, Tobirama langsung memberikan hadiah tendangan kaki kirinya ke arah perut Naruto. Naruto menahannya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya. Senju Hashirama muncul dengan langsung memukul wajah Naruto keras. Dengan tangan kanannya dia berhasil menepis tendangan itu.

Tobirama menyerang ke arah bawah, Naruto melompat menghindari serangan Tobirama. Dalam lompatannya terlihat Senju Hashirama melatangkan tendangan di atas kepala Tobirama yang menunduk ke arah Naruto. Si rambut merah menggerakan kaki kirinya menahan tendangan itu dan melakukan salto belakang sengan kaki kanannya menendang dagu Hashirama Senju yang terbuka.

Tidak berhenti di situ setelah ia mendarat langsung menendang keras ke arah wajah Tobirama yang bersiap memukul Naruto. Tendangan kaki kiri Naruto berhasil melemparkan Tobirama menyusul Hashirama Senju yang terlempar terlebih dahulu ke arah jam 11 sedang Tobirama ke arah jam 2.

Di luar brrier.

"Su-sulit di percaya.. Dia berhasil mendaratkan pukualan ke dua kage yang menyerang beruntun" ucap sang kapten anbu shok, melihat Naruto berhasil menendang dua kage menjauh darinya, padahal awalnya dia sedikit terdesak

"Membalikan keadaan dengan cepat menggunakan taijutsu stylenya sendiri. Bertahan untuk menunggu celah yang cepat melakukan serangan beruntun. Wow.. Naruto-san benar benar sangat brilian dalam hal taijutsu" ucap anbu black opp kagum di belakang kiri kapten

"Kudengar dia adalah prodigy dari Uchiha?" ucap anbu yang lain ikut berkomentar.

"Tapi tetap saja dia genius.. Aku tidak melihat dia menggunakan jutsu spesial seperti Gai-san.. Dia lebih mengarah ke taijutsunya sendiri, entah style apa yang ia gunakan" ucap kagum lanjut sang kapten anbu.

'Naruto... ' Pikir Menma.

Dia merasa sangat jauh tertinggal dibandingkan dengan Naruto, sososk yang ia ketahui adalah sepupu jauhnya itu. Selama ini Menma latihan sangat keras, membanting tulang setiap harinya agar bisa menjadi kuat. Awalnya dia sudah sangat bangga dengan kemampuannya yang menurut jiraiya sudah di pertengahan level chunin, atau lebih.

Matanya terbuka saat melihat pertarungan Naruto melawan dua kage terdahulu. Naruto bahkan memiliki kecepatan luar biasa, jauh dibandingkan kecepatannya. Dia juga genius dalam bertarung menciptakan style dan jutsunya sendiri. Dia sempurna, sangat sempurna untuk menjadi seorang shinobi elite dengan skill memadai. Namun dia masih jauh di bawah Naruto uzumaki, sosok yang kini sedang bertarung di hadapannya.

'Naruto... Kenapa kau begitu kuat? Apa karena penderitaanmu selama ini..?' Pikir Menma menatap ke arah Naruto sedikit iri.

Di dalam barrier

Dengan cepat Naruto melakukan Segel tangan saat melihat dua kage yang masih belum dalam keadaan stabil akibat pukulan Naruto yang tadi. Segel tangan yang ia lakukan adalah Segel tangan andalan Sandaime hokage, yang ia lakukan pada saat melawan Orochimaru pertama.

**DOTON : DORYUSO**

Dari samping aNaruto muncul kepala naga dari tanah, bernata biru terang langsung membuka mulutnya dan melemparkan peluru peluru peluru tanah ke arah dua kage pendahulu. Naruto melanjutkan hansdealnya dengan cepat dan diakhiri dengan segel Ram

**KATON : RYUKA NO JUTSU**

Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, berbentuk naga dalam ukuran lumayan besar, sekitar 5 atau 6 meter yang menyatu dengan peluru tanah jutsu pertamanya. Namun berbeda dengan Sandaime yant menjadi peluru tanah yang di baluti api, jutsu Naruto ini menjadi peluru magma berwarna merah menyala menyerang dua hokage terdahulu.

Hashirama dengan cepat melompat ke arah samping Tobirama dan segera melakukan Segel tangan cepat, mengantisipasi serangan Naruto.

**MOKUTON : MOKUJOHEKI NO JUTSU**

Muncul kubah kayu seperempat lingkaran di hadapan mereka berdua. Kubah kayu yang terbentuk dari balok balok kayu tebal dan membentuk benteng penahan jutsu gabungan Naruto yang menghasilkan magma tersebut.

Boom..boomm..boom..

Suara letupan beruntun di sertai dengan asap yang menebal di sekitar kubah kayu pelindung dari serangan Naruto. Peluru-peluru magma meleleh dan hanya bisa jatuh mencair ke atas atap bangunan, tidak dapat menyentuh dua legenda kage pendahulu konohagakure itu.

Diluar barrier

"Wow... Jutsu memasukan Katon dengan Doton yang jelas berbeda level dengan Sandaime-sama. Jutsunya menjadi magma.. Bagaimana mungkin?" Ucap anbu black opp heran di belakang sang kapten.

"Magma tercipta karena panasnya api yang mampu melelehkan tanah dan membuatnya mencair menyatu dengan api. Tentunya Katon Naruto-san lebih kuat dari Katon Sandaime-sama yang menjadi kunci kenapa jutsu gabungan itu menjadi magma" jawab sang kapten serba tahu tersebut.

"Tapi ba-bagaimana mungkin element Katon berbeda beda? Bukankah tetap sama sama menghasilkan api, kecuali besarnya yang berbeda mungkin karena chakra" ucap bingung sang anbu.

Dimana-mana jutsu Katon yah tetap saja sama-sama menghasilkan api. Sang kapten mengatakan bahwa Katon Naruto mungkin lebih kuat dari Sandaime. Namun mereka mengetahui dengan jelas kalau Klan Sarutobi adalah klan yang sangat terkenal karena jutsu Katonnya. Sandaime di kenal sebagai raja Katon di konoha, jadi bagaimana mungkin element apinya kalah kuat. Hal itulah yang membuat bingung sang anbu.

"Kalian perhatikan baik baik perbedaan kalian dengan Tobirama Senju. Untuk kempuan ninjutsunya, dia memiliki element Katon yang lebih tinggi dari siapapun juga, karena itu bisa menghasilkan begitu banyak api dari tubuhnya. Api yang ia gunakan cenderung lebih kuat dari kita" sang kapten berhenti sejenak menatap ke arah tetesan magma yang jatuh ke atas atap bangunan menghasilkan asap seperti membakar sesuatu.

"Element Katon Naruto-san mungkin lebih kuat seperti element air Tobirama-sama... Itu adalah jawaban yang paling masuk akal kenapa dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah tanah menjadi magma dengan Katonnya sedang Sandaime-sama tidak bisa" jelas sang kapten

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku.. Naruto-san memiliki tekhnik Doton, dan dia juga memiliki Katon yang tinggi. Menguasai satu element sangat mustahil pada usia sepertinya dan dia menguasai 2 element, Katon dan Doton, taijutsu dan tekhnik anehnya.. Bagaimana itu semua bisa ia lakukan dalam waktu singkat" ucap anbu yang lain tetap tidak percaya

"Kau melupakan kalau dia juga memiliki element futon super kuat" ucap Menma yang kali ini bergabung dalam percakapan setelah menjadi pendengar beberapa saat lalu. Kapten anbu kemudian menatap Menma sedikit penuh tanya.

"Itu semua komplikasi.. Semua memang mustahil di lakukan, tapi terbukti jelas bahwa itu semua nyata. Naruto-san melakukannya dan hanya dia yang tau apa jawaban sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan itu" ucap kapten anbu yang kini melihat ke arah pertarungan Sandaime melawan Orochimaru. 'Uzumaki Naruto... Siapa kau sebenarnya' pikir penasaran kapten itu.

.

.

T

B

C

Yosh.. Fict MD akan update 22.00 (semoga tepat waktu) tapi akan tetap up, coz tinggal memoles 2k lagi.


	30. Chapter 30

**New Savior**

**Fallen Of The Profesor**

Konohagakure no sato, desa terkuat dari 5 desa negara shinobi tengah di rundung duka. Orochimaru, penghianat besar Konoha memimpin operasi penghancuran Konoha. _Otogakure_, desa yang ia bangun bersama dengan Sunagakure satu satunya desa aliansi Konoha yang berhianat menyerang Konohagakure. Ame, Kusa dan Iwa juga ikut berpetisipasi di dalamnya, meramaikan keadaan

Peperangan tidak terelakan lagi, puluhan shinobi oto dan suna, kusa dan Ame telah masuk kedalam desa, berusaha menghancurkan Konoha. Namun tidak semudah itu menghancurkan Konohagakure, desa terkuat dari lima desa besar lainnya itu.

Puluhan ninja Konoha menangani mereka dengan baik, bersama, menjaga dan melindungi desa. Mereka menjaga Konoha dengan sekuat tenaga mereka, bahkan beberapa telah mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi Konohagakure, desa tercinta kelahiran dan kebanggaan mereka.

Di beberapa tempat sedang terjadi pertarungan antara suna nin dan Konoha nin. Saling lempar shuriken dan kunai masing masing. Beberapa bertemu di udara dan memantul ke tempat lain, namun beberapa juga berhasil mengenai sasaran mereka.

Shinobi Konoha tidak pantang menyerah, melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat diatap bangunan desa. Kunai di kedua tangan mereka menujadi senjata pencabut nyawa lawan mereka. Tim madic tidak mau kalah dalam hal ini, mereka terus bermunculan mencari korban selamat dan membawa mereka ke pos emergency gawat darurat.

Suriken dan kunai berjatuhan bersama dengan beberapa tubuh dari ninja oto dan Konoha yang terkena serangan senjata lawan. Sahabat, rekan, teman dan lainnya membantu sebisa mungkin untuk mengurangi jatuhny korban. Sekarang sudah dalam keadaan peperangan, pantang melangkah mundur, yang ada hanya kata... Maju.

Sementara itu, di akademi Konohagakure no sato. Iruka umino sang chunin sensei akademi sedang berdiri di tengah para murid murinya yang mengelilinginya. Mereka berada di pintu ruangan persembunyian warga.

"Sensei.. Apa kita hanya akan diam disini dan tidak membantu ninja Konoha?" Tanya Konohamaru di sampingnya. Dia terlihat sngat gelisah saat ini, ekspresi bahagia dan konyolnya seperti biasa telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Konohamaru.. Kalian belumlah menjadi shinobi _Konoha_ yang siap untuk bertempur.. Kalian masih di bangku akademi untuk tahun ke tiga kalian. Butuh tiga tahun lagi bagi kalian untuk memulai pertarungan kalian" jelas iruka umino menatap Konohamaru.

"Tapi sensei.. Kami tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam disini dan tidak melakukan apa apa.. Kami juga calon _Shinobi _" protes Konohamaru tidak terima dengan iruka umino yang menahan mereka.

"Dengar Konohamaru.. _Konoha_ kuat, tidak mungkin akan kalah dalam serangan kali ini. Kita masih memiliki banyak shinobi hebat yang di takuti di desa. Kalian masih memiliki perjalanan panjang untuk ikut terjun dalam peperangan. Kalian hanya akan menyerahkan nyawa kalian jika bertemu dengan musuh" jelas iruka pada murid muridnya yang hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Akan tiba saatnya nanti bagi kalian untuk mempertahankan desa. Kalian adalah generasi muda _Konohagakure_, calon shinobi kuat _Konohagakure_ no sato dalam beberapa tahun kedepan. Dan ingatlah ini baik baik, selama _Will Of Fire_ ada di hati kalian, _Konohagakure_ akan selalu kuat dan tidak akan terkalahkan. Apa kalian ingat perkataan Sandaime sama" tanya Iruka Umino.

"Hai sensei.. _Sandaime_-sama berkata, kita akan kuat jika kita hidup untuk melindungi. _Sandaime_-sama adalah seorang _Hokage_ dan dia kuat untuk melindungi kita semua" ucap gadis manis berambut hitam paling pojok belakang. Konohamaru menatap sedih ke arah patung _Sandaime_ _Hokage_ pada tebing belakang desa Konoha.

'Jiji' pikir Konohamaru.

.

Di dalam barrier.

_Sandaime_ memukul keras ke arah perut Orochimaru menggunakan tongkatnya yang memanjang. Orochimaru membungkuk membuat tongkat Sandaime hanya melewati perut dari Orochimaru. Sandaime kembali menyerang membabi buta dengan menusuk nusukan tongkatnya ke arah kepala dan badan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru cukup lihai untuk menghindar dan menangkis semua serangan dari _Sandaime_. Semua serangannya belum ada yang berhasil menggores kukitnya. Sandaime berputar cepat dan langsung memukulkan tongkatnya dengan keras vertikal kearah perut Orochimaru. Dia menahannya dengan pedang kusanagi tepat didepan dadanya.

Pukulan Sandaime terlalu keras sehingga membuat Orochimaru terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah setelah menerima serangan Sandaime. Dia berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga serangan tongkat yang memanjang dengan ukuran sedikit bersar itu. Sandaime melihat Orochimaru terpojok, dia kemudian memutar tongkatnya dan memukul dari bawah keatas menggunakan elastisitas tongkat itu tepat di tangan lawannya.

Orochimaru melepaskan pedangnya setelah tangannya tidak kuat menahan serangan tongkat Enma. Sandaime langsung mendorong keras tongkat itu hingga akhirnya mengenai dada Orochimaru, dan mendorongnya sekitar dua meter kebelakang.

"Uhuk" ucap Orochimaru yang berdiri sempoyongan memegang dadanya sambik mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sandaime menarik kembali tongkatnya kembali ke panjang semula setelah melihat Orochimaru dalam keadaan terluka.

"Tambahan dariku.." Suara dari arah jam 3 sekitar 8 meter dari Orochimaru membuatnya melebarkan matanya. Perutnya merasakan sakit yang sama saat itu, ketika Naruto menggunakan tekhnik anehnya lagi.

"KERJA BAGUS NARUTO" teriak Enma, namun ekspresi sedih di wajah Sarutobi sang sensei Orochimaru.

"AKKKKHHHH... LAKUKAN SESUATU... SERANG DIA" teriak keras Orochimaru memerintahkan dua mayat hidup untuk menyerang Naruto. Meski dia sangat kesakitan namun dia masih bisa memerintahkan dua mayat hidup itu untuk melakukan serangan balik. Dengan cepat Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama melompat ke samping Orochimaru dan melakukan handseal.

**MOKUTON NO JUTSU**

Dengan cepat pohon tumbuh di dalam barreier, pertumbuhannya kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini menyerang Naruto dan Sandaime. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat menghindari pepohonan yang mengamuk. Dia melompat mendekati Sandaime yang sudah di lindungi oleh tongkatnya membentuk jeruji segi 4 mengelilingi Sandaime.

Naruto melompat dari batang pohon yang bergerak ke atas tanah sekitar 3 meter di samping kiri Sandaime _Hokage_ dan langsung kembali mengangkat tangannya, tepat di depannya, menciptakan kembali barrier transparan.

Jutsu pertahanan Naruto seperti saat melawan naga air Tobirama terbentik kembali mengelilinginya, menahan amukan pohon di sekitarnya. Dia fokus apa yang ia lakukan, menahan sekuat tenaga jutsu legenda mokuton sang _Kami No Shinobi_.

Sekitar 10 detik kemudian, kubah transparan Naruto perlahan lahan berubah, menghilang di udara, dengan Naruto berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Ia menatap ke arah Sandaime

"Jiji.. Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Naruto pelan, sedikit terengah-engah kelelahan setelah melakukan jutsunya. Sandaime memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Dia terkena pukulan dahan pohon sesaat sebelum pelindung jeruji tingkatnya terbentuk.

"Aku.. Tidak apa apa" jawab Sandaime sambil menghapus pelan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Pooooff

Penjara pelindungnya menjadi asap dengan tongkat enma menancap di sampingnya kokoh. Sandaime bersama Naruto menatap Orochimaru, penasaran apa yang akan terjadi. Sepasang tangan keluar dari dalam mulut tubuh yang terbaring diatas tanah

Tangan itu merobek mulut Orochimaru paksa dan keluarlah tubuh asli Orochimaru, tekhnik regenerasi perpindahan tubuh Orochimaru yang akan membawanya pada kekeabadian. Sandaime melebarkan matanya sedang Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya karena ia sudh pernah melihat hal itu sebelumnya.

"Kukuku.. Kita bertemu kembli sensei" ucap Orochimaru yang telah keluar dari tubuh pertamanya. Badannya penuh lendir menjinjikan seperti embrio, kental bening. Terlihat Sandaime sangat emosi melihat kelakuan muridnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhmu sendiri?" Tanya _Sandaime_ shok bercampur geram

"Kukuku.. Kau lihat sensei.. Aku abadi... Aku abadi sensei" ucap Orochimaru dengan sangat bangga penuh seringai jahat di wajahnya. Sandaime seakan tertusuk tombak tajam melihat muridnya yang begitu ia sayangi kini berubah menjadi menjijikan. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang guru untuk membina muridnya itu. Air mata perlahan menetes melihat apa yang Orochimaru lakukan padanya.

Membuat dua mantan gurunya bertarung dengannya tanpa keinginan mereka. Kini Orochimaru berubah menjadi makhluk yang aneh.. bukan, binatang juga bukan. Mungkin Orochimaru bisa di masukkan pada kategori siluman.

"Kau ingat apa yang kulakukn di labku Sarutobi sensei?" Tanya Orochimaru menatap kearah sarutobi hiruzen dengan seringai jahatnya. Sandiame mengingat kembali masa dimana Orochimaru masih menjadi muridnya, masa dimana dia menjadi genin.

Orochimaru adalah murid yang sangat jenius. Dia menyerap semua ajaran Sandaime dengan baik saat menjadi jounin senseinya. Dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sangat di sayangi dan di andalkan oleh Sandaime...

Namun ketika ia memulai memperlajari tentang anatobi tubuh manusia, ia mulai masuk dalam kegelapan akan ambisinya. Ia ingin menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa dengan menyingkirkan sifat kemanusiaan dalam tubuhnya. Melakukan percobaan dengan objek manusia, menjadikan nyawa baginya adalah seperti mainan.

"Aku melakukan penelitian, mengungmpulkan semua informasi tentang kemampuan dunia shinobi. Menggabungkan kemampuan energi spritual sehingga membentuk tubuh sempurna dan abadi" ucap Orochimaru menyeringai di tentah wajah geram Sandaime.

"Dan kau kelihatannya melakukannya dengan baik" komen Sandaime

"Kukuku.. Sedikit lagi sensei.. Sedikit lagi aku akan mencapai semua mimpi dan cita citaku di dunia ini" jawab mengerikan Orochimaru dengan ekspresi yang membuat mata perih jika melihatnya.

"Apa keinginanmu Orochimaru?" Tanya Sandaime

"Kukuku.. Karena kau akan mati, aku akan memberitahukanmu" ucap Orochimaru menatap ke arah Naruto dengan menjulurkan lidah panjangnya.

"Aku.. Aku akan mempelejari dan menguasai semua tekhnik di dunia ini. Dengan tubuh Naruto-kun dan dengan Sharingan.. Aku akan menguasai semua tekhnik itu. Aku akan menjadi tidak terkalahkan dengan semua yang ada pada Naruto-kun. Perpaduan Uchiha dan Uzumaki menjadi satu, di kengkapi dengan Sharingan sebagai penglihatan terbaik.. AKU TIDAK AKAN TERKALAHKAN SARUTOBI SENSEI" teriak Orochimaru bersemangat membayangkan matanya memiliki Sharingan Naruto dan tubuhnya adalah tubuh Naruto.

Tidak di ragukan lagi, Naruto memiliki tubuh terkuat yang pernah ada di muka bumi, mungkin merivali Rikudo Sannin. Tubuh seorang Uzumaki serta kekuatan Uchiha mencampur berbaur dalam satu tubuh, sungguh hal yang sangat sangat mengerikan.

Sandaime memegang kembali tongkatnya dan menutup matanya meyakinkan dirinya.

"Berapa banyak lagi nyawa yang akan kau korbankan untuk melanjutkan ambisi mengerikanmu itu Orochimaru" ucap Sandaime dan membuka matanya. Tatapan mata Sandaime penuh keyakinan dan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Orochimaru. Ingatannya sejenak mengarah saat Orochimaru di lepaskan meski enma sudah memperingati Sandaime untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Kasih sayang Sandaime terlalu besar untuk melakukan itu pada muridnya itu.

Tapi kini berbeda, dia telah yakin akan menghancurkan Orochimaru dengan kekuatannya. Sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melakukannya terlebih targetnya adalah murid terakhirnya, harapan besar Konohagakure. Dia tidak mungkin tinggal diam dan hanya menatap saja. Dia adalah Hokage tugasnya menolong warga Konoha, dan yang penting, dia adalah kakek bagi Naruto. Tugas kakek adalah membantu cucu.

"Aku akan mengentikanmu Orochimaru. Aku akan mengoreksi kesalahn yang kulakukan 12 tahun lalu.." Ucap sandime penuh tekat pada tatapan matanya, penuh keyakinan untuk menghentikan aksi muridnya itu.

"Kukuku... Kau terlambat Sarutobi Sensei.. Kau terlambat" teriak Orochimaru menatap kearah Sandaime. Tobirama dan Hashirama melompat ke depan Orochimaru dan melakukan handsel dengan cepat.

'Jutsu itu' pikir Sandaime mengenal jutsu yang dua kage lakukan bersama. Naruto yang mengetahui jutsu itu hanya melebarkan matanya lalu menatap ke arah Sandaime khawatir.

"Jiji" ucap Naruto gelisah menatap sosok kakek angkatnya

Dua kage telah menyelesaikan jutsu mereka. Tobirama berada di hadapan Sandaime sedang Naruto berada di hadapan Hashirama Senju. Jarak diantara mereka sekitar 5 atau 6 meter.

Perlahan tatapan mereka menjadi gelap, sangat gelap untuk melihat apapun di hadapan mereka. Naruto mencoba melihat ke arah sandiame namun tidak bisa. Bahkan MangekyounSharingannya hanya bisa melihat samar peredaran chakra Sandaime.

'Jutsu ini... Genjutsu yang dimiliki oleh Senju clan' pikir Naruto mengetahui genjutsu kegelapan itu.

Di pihak lain, Sandaime yang diam ditempat menatap kegelapan menguatkan tekatkan untuk mengentikan Orochimaru. Dia tidak ingin melihat korban jatuh kembali karena ulah muridnya itu.

'Aku akan melakukan jutsu itu.. Jutsu yang dilakukan oleh Kushuna.' pikir Sandiame bersiap melakukan handseal. Beberapa handseal ia lakukan dan diakhiri dengan posisi tangan seperti bertapa.

'Tidak salah lagi... Handseal itu... ' Pikir Enma, terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Sandaime. 'Jadi kau berencana menyudahi hidupmu, Sarutobi'

**SHIKI FUJIN**

Bisik pelan Sandaime namun masih didngarkan oleh Naruto. Ia melbarkan matanya mendengar dua kata yang Sandaime ucapkan. Dua kata yang ia ketahui arti dan maksud kata itu.

"TIDAK JIJI.. KAU TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKAN ITU" teriak Naruto mencoba menatap Sandaime. Namun ia tau kalau ia sudah terlambat karena Sandaime telah melakukan jutsu terlarang itu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun.. Aku harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang guru lakukan" ucap Sandaime dengan senyum entah Naruto melihat atau tidak.

Perasaan Naruto serasa tercabik cabik mendengar perkataan Sandaime. Dia sangat terluka, mengalami kepedihan luar biasa mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sandaime. Dia hanya mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali dan menghambat Sandaime.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus dengan jutsu itu Ji-jiji.. Aku.. Aku masih menginginkanmu berada disampingku.. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu, jiji.." Gumam Naruto dengan setetes air mata jatuh dari bola matanya.

Sandaime tersenyum saat itu, bangga memliki orang yang begitu peduli. "Aku senang kau memiliki perasaan yang kuat padaku, Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang kau membutihkan kakek tua ini, meski begitu banyak kesalahanku padamu. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berdiri bebas di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa membiatkannya melakukan hal keji seperti ini terus menerus, karena tugas seorang guru juga, memperingati muridnya jika sudah melenceng dari batasan yang harus ia lalui. Kuharap kau mengerti" jelas Sandaime lembut.

Naruto berhenti sejanak, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sempurna, mengingat kematian pasti akan mendatangi Sarutobi, hanya menunggu waktu saja. Ia belum siap akan kematian Sandaime yang tentunya membuat hidupnya akan berubah drastis. Tidak akan ada lagi sosok yang membelanya di rapat Council atau yang menghiburnya, ia akn sendiri lagi. Tapi di sisi lain, jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia mengerti kenapa Sandaime melakukan itu.

Naruto menarik napas dalam, menutup kedua matanya, kemudian mengeluarkan napas dan kembali membuka mata. "Ba-baik jiji" ucap Naruto perlahan meneteskan air matanya. "Fokuslah pada jutsumu, aku akan mencari keberadaan Shodai dan Nidaime untuk kau segel. "Lanjut Naruto melakukan handseal ram.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang sarutobi sensei... Jutsu apapun yang akan kau keluarkan percuma saja" ucap Orochimaru berada diluar wilayah genjutsu,sedang Naruto dan Sandaime di dalam kegelapan genjutsu dua kage pendahulu Konoha

"Kau meremahkan kemampuan jutsuku Orochimaru, dan kau meremehkan kemampuan Naruto-kun" jawab Sandaime dari dalam ruangan gelap telah siap melakukan serangan lanjut dengan tangan kanannya telah menggenggam tongkat enma.

"Kukuku... Naruto-kun.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang... Aku sedikit penasaran ingin melihat caramu keluar dari genjutsu terukuat Nidaime Hokage" ucap Orochimaru menyeringai di luar area genjutsu.

"Kau melupakan satu hal Orochimaru.. Genjutsu ini memang kuat, sangat kuat malahan untuk bisa membutakan Sharingan. Namun jutsu ini mekiliki kelemahan yang cukup parah di sisi lainnya" komen Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru

"Sepertinya kau tau cukup baik jutsu Nidaime Naruto-kun.. Apa kelemahan dari jutsu ini?" Tanya Orochimaru lanjut.

"Konsentrasi yang kuat di butuhkan untuk melakukan jutsu ini Orochimaru. Bahkan gerakan sedikit pun yang bisa membuat pengguna jutsu ini kehilangan konsentrasi maka akan membuat jutsu ini tidak berguna. Ini cukup mematikan bagi orang lain, tapi bukan untukku" jawab Naruto dengan tegas. Orochimaru mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panjang dan menjulang ke bibirnya

"Kukuku.. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan.. Kau tidak bisa melihat apapun bahkan dengan Sharinganmu Naruto-kun.. Kau tidak usah berakting lagi karena sebentar lagi kau akn mati menjadi tubuh baruku" ucap Orochimaru penuh percaya diri. Dia telah merasa menang karena sudah berhasil mengurung Naruto dan Sarutobi Hiruzen dalam kegelapan genjutsu Tobirama Senju.

'Kukuku.. Sebentar lagi Konoha akan hancur.. Sarutobi sensei akan mati dan Naruto-kun akan menjadi milikku.. Kukuku' pikir Orochimaru gembira dengan apa yang ada di bayangannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki Sharingan dan tubuh sempurna, dua jenis kekuatan sangat luar biasa yang penah ada dunia shinobi.

"Sekarang Naruto-kun.. Aku sudah siap" ucap Sandaime dengan sedikit keras. Orochimaru melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perintah Sandaime. Dia tidak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan dalam kegelapan, namun pasti sesuatu yang buruk baginya.

"Hai jiji.. Aku sudah menemukannya" ucap Naruto "Aku sudah selesai jiji.. Bersiaplah" lanjut bocah itu. Orochimaru yang kebingungn tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya hanya bisa melengak lengokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan bayangan kegelapan yang menutupi Naruto dan Sandaime menghilang. Sandaime berdiri kokoha dengan memegang tongkat enma yang kini sedikit besar dari sebelumnya. Bayangan kemudian bergerak ke arah dua pengguna jutsu itu, Tobirama dan Hashirama. Tubuh mereka sudah di lilit oleh rantai chakra.

Naruto berdiri di atas akar kayu, dengan keluarnya dua rantai Chakra dari pinggangnya, Mata Sharingan 3 tomoe Naruto aktif saat itu, mengkalkulasikan apa yang akan terjadi. Mata Orochimaru hanya bisa melebar saat mengetahui dua senjata terkuatnya sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menemukanya" ucap Orochimaru yang shok menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Sebelumnya sudah ku katakan padamu Orochimaru, jutsu seperti ini tidak mempan bagiku. Aku adalah seorang sensorik, super sensitive sensorik. Hanya seorang yang tidur atau tewas tidak bisa aku rasakan. Tapi selama dia bisa bernapas dan sadar, dia tidak akan pernah bisa bersembunyi dariku" ucap serius Naruto menatap ke arah Orochimaru.

"Kukuku.. Kau sangat sangat spesial Naruto-kun.. Pantas saja sarutobi sensei melatihmu sendiri.. Aku semakin tidak sabar memiliki tubuhmu" ucap Orochimaru dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya kembali yang menjijikan itu. Dia kemudian melakukan handseal ram dan menatap ke arah Shodaime Hokage

'Kenapa dia tidak merespon.. Rantai Chakra itu membuatnya diam seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya spesial dari kemampuan itu' pikir shok Orochimaru.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu Orochimaru.. Kau tidak tau apa apa tentangku. Rantai Chakraku sangat spesial, berbeda dengan rantai Chakra milik Mito Uzumaki. Aku menyempurnakan tekhnik ini, yang hanya diriku sendiri yang bisa melakukan ini" ucap senyum mengejek Naruto di tengah rasa shok si Ninja pelarian.

"Jika kau terlilit rantai chakra ini, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa bergerak, atau melakukan perlawanan berarti. Rantai chakraku menahan pergerakanmu dengan langsung mengikat aliran Chakra dalam tubuh yang terkena. Jika masih bisa mengalirkan Chakra, maka rantai ini akan menyerap seluruh Chakra yang dimiliki. Semakin kuat dan besar chakra yang dikeluarkan, maka rantai juga akan semakin kuat. Tekhnik yang baik bukan?" Lanjut si rambut merah menjelaskan.

"Menarik.. Kau sungguh menarik Naruto-kun..." Ucap Orochimaru semakin semangat. Dia semakin menginginkan tubuh Naruto dan semakin bertambah keinginannya itu setelah mengetahui kemampuan Naruto yang sangat sangat spesial. Dia tau kalau Rantai Chakra Naruto bisa menghisap chakra seseorang sehingga tidak akan bisa melakukan apa apa jika korban terperangkap pada jutsu itu. Seperti _Edo Tensei_ dua kage yang kini hanya bisa diam.

"Cukup Orochimaru.. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Jiji lakukan tugasmu dengan baik karena aku sudah melakukan tugasku" ucap serius melakukan Handseal Ram. 'Mungkin ini akan membantu memudahkan Jiji' pikir Naruto.

**Kage Bunshin No jutsu**' gumam Sandaime, menciptakan dua Bunshin di kiri dan kanannya, yang kemudian langsung melompmpat kerah Shodai Hokage dan Tobirama Senju bersamaan. Dua bunshin itu kemudian memegangi bahu ke dua Kage.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sarutobi Sensei, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu" gumam Orachi, melompat kearah Bunshin yang menyentuh Hashirama. Tapi belum sempat ia menyentuh Bunshin itu, ia merasakan pukulan keras di wajahnya, kemudian terlempar kembali, meski masih mendarat mulus.

'Tekhnik itu bukanlah tekhnik yang bisa di sepelekan' pikir Orochimaru, memegangi wajah bagian kirinya, menatap ke arah Naruto, si pelaku.

'Hosh.. Hosh... Kurasa.. Aku sudah.. Mencapai.. Batasku' pikir Naruto, melepaskan Rantai Chakranya, kemudian akan jatuh. Sandaime muncul di sampingnya saat itu, menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau istrahatlah Naruto-kun.. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal, dan biarkan sissanya aku selesaikan" ucap Sandaime, perlahan meletakkan Naruto, duduk di atas akar kayu.

'Aku menggunakan tekhnik itu terlalu berlebihan. Chakraku tersedot habis kali ini' pikir Naruto yang perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sementara dengan Bunshin Sandaime, perlahan tangan Shinigami, menembus punggungnya masuk kearah perutnya. Lalu terus sampai menyentuh perut Shodaime Hokage. Terlihat perlahan jiwa si kami No Shinobi di tarik, di keluarkan dari tubuh edotenseinya.

"Kau memiliki murid yang baik saru.. Aku bangga padamu mendidik Naruto-kun seperti ini. Maaf karena apa yang trlah kami lakukan padamu" ucap senyum shodaime sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya melepuh karena jiwanya sudah masuk ke perur Shinigami.

Sama halnya dengan Tobirama, jiwanya juga sudah mulai menghilang dari tubuh itu. "Maafkan kami, Saru... Uzumaki Naruto.. Aku yakin lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap Tobirama sebelum memiliki nasib yang sama seperti shodaime Hokage setelah jiwanya di hisasap oleh Shinigami.

"Aaahhhkkk" rintih pelan dua bunshin itu, yang kemudian menjadi gumpalan asap, dan bunshin itu telah menghilang.

"Uhuk..." Naruto batuk, memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sandaime menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"NARUTO.. KAU TIDAK APA-APA" teriak Terkejut si veteran Kage. 'Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ia terluka saat bertarung dengan Shukaku?' Pikir Sandaime. Selama pertarungannya melawan Orochimaru dan dua kage terdahulu, ia tidak terkena pukulan.

'Apa ini pengaruh menggunakan Mangekyou? Tapi.. Bukankah mataku sekarang adalah Mangekyou Abadi..' Pikir Naruto yang kemudian memuntahkan kembali darah segar. "Tidak apa-apa jiji.. Aku baik-baik Saja" gumam Naruto membersihkan darah segar di mulutnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sandaime Ragu.

"Hai.. Kau fokus saja pada pertarunganmu jiji, selesaikan tugasmu" jawab si rambut merah itu.

"Naruto benar Sarutobi, tetap fokus pada pertarunganmu. Kau sudah mengorbankan dirimu menggunakan jutsu itu dan jangan buat pengorbananmu menjadi sia sia. Naruto tidak apa apa, hanya sedikit keletihan melakukan jutsu terakhirnya tadi" Tambah Enma yang berada di tangan kanannya berdiri di atas dahan kayu.

"Apapun yang kau rencanakan semua sudah terlambat sensei" ucap Orochimaru melangkah ke arah kusanagi yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Sudah cukup Orochimaru.. Kau sudah membuatku merasa jijik. Memaksa dua Hokage terdahulu untuk melawanku dan menghancurkan Konoha adalah sangat menjijikan. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu untuk hal itu" ucap Sarutobi Hiruzen sambil mengingat kembali bayangan dua kage di kepalanya. Air mata perlahan menetes dari matanya, di ikuti dengan ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Sekarang... " Ucapnya berhenti dan membuka matanya. Tatapan berubah seketika menjadi sangat serius penuh keyakinan dan semangat.

"Saatnya untuk menyudahi semuanya, saatnya untuk melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang guru. Tugas yang seharusnya aku lakukan sejak dulu, aku menyesal baru akan melakukannya sekarang. Dan terimalah hukuman dari seorang guru pada muridnya Orochimaru" ucap tegas Sandaime yang langsung melompat ke arah Orochimaru.

Ia langsung memukulkan tongkat enma dalam ukuran besar itu ke arah kepala Orochimaru, bersamaan dengan kakinya menyentuh tanah di hadapan Orochimaru. Seranganya berhasil di tahan dengan _Kusanagi No Tsurigi_ milik Orochimaru yang langsung di tekan ke atas lalu di tebaskan ke arah perut hiruzen.

Sandaime melompat salto kebelakang menghindari tebasan Orochimaru. Ia langsung menusukkan tongkat itu ke arah kepala Orochimaru dalam gerakan saltonya seperti merangkak di udara. Orachimari memiringkan badannya sehingga serangan itu tidak dapat mellukainya dan langsung menebas kearah perut sandime dengan cepat.

Sandaime menarik tongkatnya setelah berdiri di atas tanah dan menahan horizontal tebasan vertikal Orochimaru. Dengan cepat ia kembali memukul ke arah wajah Orochimaru namun Orochimaru menunduk menghindari pukulan itu. Sandiame berputar 360 derajat dan kembali memukul wajah Orochimaru namun masih bisa di tahan meggunakan kusanaginya.

Kusanagi itu langsung di arahkan vertkal ke perut Sandaime yang menanngkisnya menggunakan ujung bawah tongkat itu. Ia kemudian menyerang membabi buta Orochimaru dari kiri lalu kanan, dan beberpa kali tusukan tongkat itu. Orochimaru yang notabennya seorang sannin tentu bisa menangkis serangan itu dengan kusanaginya.

Di akhir serangan, Orochimaru menebas kearah kepala Sandaime. Tongkat Enma menghalau _Kusanagi_ dari bawah keatas dengan cepat dan kuat sehingga melemparkan kusanagi dari tangan Orochimaru. Sandaime melomoat ke dahan pohon di belakangnya dan mengarahkan tongkat enma ke Orochimaru.

"Enma.. Memanjang" teriak Sandaime memerintahkan enma. Tongkat itu langsung memejang menyerang Orochimaru. Dari batang tongkat itu muncul tangan enma yang langsung berusaha mencekik Orochimaru. Orochimaru mengarahkan tangan kirinya menahan serangan tongkat enma dan berteriak

**Sen'eijashu**

Dari lengnnya keluar puluhan ular ukuran lengan orang dewasa yang langsung melilit tongkat itu dan menghentikan gerakannya beberapa inci di hadapan Orochimaru. Namun ia tidak menduga kalau serangan enma hanyalah pengecoh saja.

Sandaime muncul di hadapan Orochimaru dan langsung memegang kedua bahunya.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan kemana-mana" ucap Sandaime di hadapan Orochimaru. Mata Orochimaru melebar menyadari ia telah masuk ke dalam perangkap Sandaime yang menjadikan enma sebagai pengecoh, sedang dia menangkap Orochimaru.

'Tu-tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak' pikir shok Orochimaru mernyadari kalau tubuhnya memang tidak bisa ia gerakan lagi. Entah apa penyebababnya, yang jelas tubuhnya sangat kaku untuk sekarang ini.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk menyelesaikan semua ini Orochimaru" tegas Sandaime di depan wajah Orochimaru. Di belakang tubuh Sandaime terlihatlah sosok shinigami yang mengerikan menggigit pedangnya dengan seorang jiwa korban di salib di hadapannya. Tangan shiniggami itu bertuliskan kanji dengn tasbih panjang melingkar...

'Kerja bagus jiji' pikir Naruto yang kini perlahan mulai merasa baikan, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Sandaime yang telah menangkap Orochimaru, tapi kemudian, saat ia akan bergerak.

"UHUK.. UHUK.. UHUK..." Naruto memuntahkan darah segar kembali dari tubuhnya. Kali ini ia menggunakan kedua tangannya di atas tanah, menopang tubuhnya sambil memuntahkan darah.

'Naruto.. Bertahanlah... ' Pikir Sandaime melirik kearah Naruto yang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya, bernapas terengah-engah, kemudian perlahan mengangkat jempolnya ke Sandaime, dan menggerakan wajahnya menatap kakek angkatnya itu. Sandaime tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan rencananya.

'Perasaan apa ini.. Ini buruk..' Pikir ketakutan Orochimaru merasakan hawa mengerikan dari shinigami. Terlihat tangan Shinigami menembus perut Sandaime dari belakang tubuhnya dan perlahan masuk ke arah perut Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang sudah merasakan perasaan sangat mengerikan, menggerakan dua jari tangan kananya mengendalikan Kusanagi yang berada di antara Naruto dan Sandaime.

Kusanagi terlihat melayang di udara mengarah ke Sandaime dari belakang. Enma yang berada di belakang Sandaime langsung merubah tubuhnya menjadi bentuk aslinya dan berusha mendekat untuk mewaspadai serangan dari Orochimaru. Naruto yang melihat kusanagi melayang melebarkan matanya dan berusaha berdiri untuk menahan kusanagi itu.

'Tidak... ' Pikir Naruto, memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

Dari perut Orochimaru, tangan shinigami mulai bergerak menarik jiwa Orochimaru sedang di belakang Sandaime, kusanagi sudah siap di arahkan ke tubuh Sandaime.

"SEKARANG... MATI" teriak mereka bersama dengan keras. Naruto melompat di saat terakhir mencoba menangkap kusanagi bersamaan dengan Orochimaru menarik dua jarinya mengendalikan kusanagi. Enma berusaha dengan bergerak sekuat tenaga untuk bisa menjangkau kusanagi itu.

Ccclllleeebbb

Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Naruto ke atap saat mencoba menangkap k_usanagi No Tsurugi_, saat itu juga terlihat darah segar memecah dan jatuh ke atas atap bangunan itu. Nauto yang masih merayap di atas atap langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sandaime. Enma menangkap kusanagi dengan tangan kososng, menggenggam tepat pada batangnya.

Kusnagi berhasil di tangkap Enma namun sissanya menembus tubuh Sandaime. Darah dari mulut sandime perlahan keluar dan dimuntahkan pelan. Mata Naruto melebar melihat sandime terkena serangan itu.

"SARUTOBI JIJI..." teriak Naruto keras, depresi melihat sosok yang telah membinanya selama ini terluka parah. Dia gagal menangkap pedang itu dan hasilnya pedang itu memembus tubuh sarutobi hiruzen.

"Sarutobi..." Ucap enma yang masih berusaha menahan pedang kusanagi yang terus menembus tubuh Sandaime.

"PAK TUA.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU" teriak Orochimaru yang depresi karena merasakan sakit luar biasa. Jiwanya telah di tarik paksa oleh lengan shinigami yang menembus punggung Sandaime.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Orochimaru, saat jutsu ini selesai maka jiwamu akan ikut bersamaku" ucap Sandaime sedikit senyum menatap Orochimaru. Orochimaru dalam keadaan depresi menatap ke arah Sandaime, menggerakan tangan kananya dan melakukan handseal tiger.

'Ammkhhh.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan jutsuku' pikir Orochimaru histeris bercampur rasa shok yang tinggi pada wajahnya. Matanya melebar dan sedikit gemetar ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Percuma Orochimaru.. Kau tidak dapat melakukan jutsumu sekarang ini. Jutsu ini adalah jutsu dari pahlawan besar Konohagakure yang tewas 14 tahun lalu. Jutsu terhebat yang pernah aku pelajari. Namun semua jutsu hebat membutuhkan bayaran setimpal. Setelah proses penyegelan selesai, aku akan tewas karena jutsu ini mengorbankan jiwa penggunanya" ucap Sandaime yang langsung merubah ekspresinya menajadi serius.

Di sisi lain, Naruto hanya menatap blank ke arah sandiame yang tertusuk kusanagi. Ditambah lagi perkataan barusan membuatnya semakin shok. Ia mengetahui kalau jutsu Shikii Fujin mengorbankan nyawa, namun di depan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Sandime tewas, tanpa ia bisa berbuat apa-apa, itu sunguh sangat menyakitkan

"Aku akan mati setelah ini Orochimaru, tapi aku tidak akan mati sendiri.. AKU AKAN MEMBAWAMU BERSAMAKU" teriak tegas Sandaime mebuat Orochimaru melebarkan matanya semakin depresi.

'Jutsu ini.. Jutsu Kushina Uzumaki saat menyegel kyubi' pikir shok Orochimaru mengetahui rahasia jutau shiki funin yang di gunakan untuk menyegel jiwanya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar saat tangan Shinigami perlahan lahan menarik jiwa Orochimaru. Terlihat dengan jelas, jiwa itu mulai dari wajah Orochimaru yang tertarik.

'Aku.. Aku tidam bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi.. Apa ini..' Pikir shok semakin shok Orochimaru yang sudah mati rasa pada semua organ tubuhnya.

"Inchi demi inchi jiwamu akan tertarik dan si segel dalam perut shinigami. Jiwamu tidak akan pernah tenang karena berada pada titik penuh kegelapan shingami. Kau akan merasakan penderitaan dan kesakitan setelah jutsu ini selesai karena jiwamu di tarik paksa. Dan saat itu, kau akn tau bagaimana rasanya sakit dari jiwa jiwa yang telah kau korbankan demi mimpi menyedihkanmu Orochimaru" ucap serius sandime menatap Orochimarum jiwa orachomaru semakin ditarik keluar dan kini sudah sampai bahunya.

Mata Orochimaru melebar melihat sesuatu mengerikan di belakang Sandaime, sosok yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dia lihat selama ini

"A-apa itu" ucap gemetar Orochimaru menatap sosok shinigam. Sebuah pertunjukan mengerikan yang akan Shinigami lakukan. Dia mengambil katana pendek dari gigitannya dan merentangkannya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dua jiwa muncul di hadapannya, jiwa yang sangt kesakitan dan ketakutan.

Shinigami lalu memegang dua kepala jiwa itu dan memotong tubuhnya menggunakan katana di tangan kanannya, lalu memasukan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dua kepala itu. Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan saat Orochimaru melihat shinigami mengunyah jiwa seperti makanan dan menatap ke arahnya.

'I-itu Shinigami' pikir Orochimaru ketakutan. "Kau pak tua bodoh, kau pikir aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa dan membiarkan jiwaku di makan oleh Shinigami. Kau bodoh pak tua" lanjutnya keras di hadapan Sandaime dan melototinya. Ia menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur dan kusanaginya semakin menusuk ke tubuh Sandaime..

Tarikan tangan shinigami perlahan lahan merenggang akibat pergerakan kudanagi di perut Sandaime. Sandaime memuntahkan darah kembali dan bernapas terengah engah kesakitan merasakan kusnagi merobek organ dalam tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha.. Ayolah sensei.. Cepatlah mati" ucap Orochimaru menatap sandaiame yang semakin merenggakan tarikan tangan shinigami di perutnya.

'Aku sudah sangat jauh melangkah... Aku tidak akan mungkin berhenti di sini dan menyerah. Tidak.. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku menyelesaikan ini.. Ini demi Konoha.. Demi KONONOHA' pikir sandaiame semangat, kembali dan menguatkan tarikan tangan Shinigami kembali.

Jiwa Orochimaru yang tinggal wajah tertarik kembali keluar tubuhnya. Orochimaru semakin liar memaknkan jarinya menggerakkan kusanaginya. Tarikan kusanagi kembali melemaha dan semakin melemah. Jiwa Orochimaru kembali tertarik kedalam tubuhnya bersama dngan tangan Shinigami.

'Huhuhu.. Kau sudah tua sensei.. Jika kau masih semuda dulu, aku pasti sudah akan kalah.. Hahhaha' pikir Orochimaru senang merasakan tubuhnya perlahan lahan mulai kembali.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Sandaime memuntahkan darah segar kembali dari mulutnya.

"Sarutobi.. Bunuh dia sekarang, jika tidak Konoha akan habis, dan Naruto akan ia miliki.. Naruto sekarang tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi.. Kau mengerti kan apa maksudku jika kau kalah" tegas Enma sambil terus menahan pergerakan kusanagi.

Naruto masih dalam keadaan blanknya, otak kecilnya belum siap menerima kenyataan, melihat sendiri pembunuhan sosok yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini di depan matanya. Matanya hanya bisa melebar tak kuasa menatap itu namun ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Aku mengerti enma" jawab Sandiame kemudian melanjutkan gerakan tarik menarik jiwa irachimaru kembali. 'Jika aku kalah, maka Naruto-kun akan di miliki Orochimaru.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu' pikir Sandaime

"Cepatlah mati kakek tua... " Ucap Orochimaru geram

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, aku akan mati membawamu" jawab Sandaime menarik kembali jiwa Orochimaru,

"CEPATLAH MATI DAN LEAPSKAN JIWAKU PAK TUA" teriak Orochimaru menggerakan kusanaginya dan semakin kuat kali ini. Enma mengerang kuat menahan kusnagi dengan semua yang ia miliki

"Aku sudah katakan.. AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI SAMPAI AKU MENYEGEL JIWAMU" jawab Sandaime tberteriak keras semakin mengeraskan tarikamnya

"AAAKKKHHHHH" teriak Orochimaru kesakitan merasakan jiwanya telah 50% berhasil di tarik oleh Sandaime. Dia kembali menggerakan jarinya dan menusuk nusuk tubuh Sandaime. Jiwa Orochimaru perlahan lahan kembali tertarik ke tubuhnya

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja pak tua.. Konoha sudah hancur sekarang ini" ucap Orochimaru

"Jangan pernah menganggap remeh Konoha dan seorang Hokage. Hokage adalah orang yang melindungi desanya dengan sekuat tenaganya bahkan memberikan hidupnya untuk desa. Dia bisa jatuh dan tewas pada saat pertempuran, tapi tidak desanya. Dengan pengorbanan seoranh Hokage, maka desa akan terselamatkan. Mereka.. Para Hokage pendahulu telah melakukan ini sebelum aku dan kini giliranku..." Ucap sandiame serius menatap Orochimaru.

"Aku akan menghentikan ambisimu" ucap lanjut Sandaime

'Dia masih menahan tanganku.. Aku tidak bisa melakukan jutsuku' pikir Orochimaru yang masih belom bisa merasakan tangannya. Kedua tangannya masih berada dalam genggaman shinigami, karena itu ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa menghentikan ambisiku pak tua, tidak akan ada yang bisa, siapapun itu tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku. KAU AKAN MATI DISINI, AKU TIDAK PERDULI BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA KAU AKAN MATI DISINI PAK TUA" teriak Orochimaru menggerkan jarinya mnuntun kusanaginya semakin liar.

"Kau bukan apa apa selain pak tua yang bodoh. Shinobi Konohagakure telah tewas setelah serangan mendadak oto dan sunagakure. Konoha telah hancur Sarutobi-sensei" ejek Orochimaru.

"Kau tidak melihat sekelilingmu Orochimaru" ucap Sandaime. Orachomaru melihat ke arah sekitarnya dan memang kini tempat itu telah di penuhi oleh shinobi konoha, para ketua klan juga telah ada di luar, para jounin sensei dan beberapa anbu.

"Mereka semua berada disini karena mereka sudah memberekan pasukan Oto dan Suna.. Kau meremehkan pasukan Konohagakure Orochimaru.. Dan kau meremehkanku... " Ucap Sandaime menarik lengan pada jiwa Orochimaru. Mata Orochimaru melebar merasakan tangannya serasa terpotong tidak bisa ia rasakan.

"Aku akan menghentikan ambisimu, AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL JUTSUMU" teriak Sandaime. Pedang shinigami langsung memotong jiwa lengan Orochimaru. Bersamaan dengan itu masuk kedalam perut sandiame dan muncullah segel seperti segel kyubi diperut Sandaime, tepatnya menyegel tangan Orochimaru.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU PAK TUA.. KEMBALIKAN TANGANKU" teriak Orochimaru dengan keras. Sandiame perlahan jatuh terlempar kebelakang dalam slow motion di hadapan Naruto. Tatapan Sandaime menatap Orochimaru yang semakin buram dan akhirnya sebelum ia menutup matanya melihat sosok kecil Orochimaru, lalu ia melirik Naruto

"Naruto-kun.. Ma-mafkan aku... Tolong... Ja-ga .. Ko-noha.. Un-ntuku.. " Ucap Sandaime sebelum ia menghabiskan napas terakhirnya dalam keadaan senyum.

T

B

C

Gomen nah…


	31. Chapter 31

**New Savior**

**KAMINOYO NANAYO**

Dalam tayangan slow motion Sandaime Hokage perlahan terjatuh di dalam barrier. Rasa shok, mata melebar terlihat jelas di wajah anbu yang berada di luar barrier. Tatapan sambil menahan napas, deg-degan, jantung terasa memompa kecepatan penuh saat menatap Sandaime yang terjatuh ke atas atap bangunan arena pertarungan, begitu juga para Genin.

"SANDAIME SAMA" teriakkan keras dari luar _barrier_ terdengar serentak saat itu. Orochimaru yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mayat Sandaime menatap sepasang lengannya yang perlahan menjadi ungu gelap. Tangannya kini langsung tergulai lemas menggantung pada kedua bahunya. Ia telah kehilangan semua jutsu nya karena Sandaime menyegelnya dengan menggunakan Shinigami. Impiannya kini telah hilang bersama dengan tangannya, atau mungkin akan tertunda untuk waktu yang lama.

'A-aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku' pikir Orochimaru frustasi menatap tangannya bergantian. Ekspresi kesal terlihat jelas diwajahnya saat melihat senyuman Sandaime yang kini terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Mata Naruto melebar melihat tubuh Sandaime terbaring dihadapannya. Roshiya satu jengkal tepat di depan matanya. Ia menatap dari sela-sela rambutnya karena sekarang ia sedang membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya.

Deg...

Deg..

Jantungnya memompa sangat kencang waktu itu. Matanya melebar, dengan seluruh tubuh gemetaran. Tidak tau perasaan apa yang ia rasakan, amarah, sedih, geram, kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu di dalam tubuh si rambut merah Uzumaki. Tidak pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Bayangannya kembali merasakan keperihan saat ia berada dalam genjutsu Itachi, kematian Shisui. Kini Sandaime yang telah meninggalkannya, sosok yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, tersenyum padanya dan menganggapnya ada. Sosok yang mengajarkan banyak hal padanya kini terbaring tak bernayawa di hadapannya. Satu persatu orang yang ia anggap keluarga, pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan ia kini sendiri…

Lagi-lagi ia gagal melindungi orang yang sangat ia kasihi, orang yang telah memberikannya tujuan hidup. Dia berlatih keras selama ini, bermandikan keringat dan darah hanya agar ia bisa melindungi Sandaime yang telah dia anggap kakek. Namun semua gagal, dia masih belum cukup kuat untuk bisa melindungi Sandaime. Ia kembali mengecewakan sosok yang ia kasihi.

Ia benci kelemahannya….

Penyesalan, kepedihan, keperihan, rasa sakit, kehilangan, kekecewaan dan penghianatan. Semua unsur yang menyedihkan itu menimpa jiwa Naruto. Mata melebar, tubuh gemetar, rasa traumatis setelah mengingat kematian Shisui, membuat semuanya komplit menjadi satu. Sepertu bom yang di pasang dalam dirinya dan sudah meledak, menghancurkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Butiran air mata perlahan berjatuhan ke atas tanah. Ia mengerakan badannya perlahan untuk menggapai tubuh Sandaime. Perlahan memegang wajah sosok yang sangat ia kasihi. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, namun bukan karena takut, semua karena amarah pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah. Dia begitu lemah untuk melindungi orang terdekatnya sehingga lagi lagi ia harus merasakan kehilangan

"Ti-Tidak... Jiji... Kau tidak boleh seperti ini" gumam Naruto menatap wajah Sandaime yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Ia memeluk tubuh itu menempelkannya erat di dadanya sambil menangis tersedu sedu. Ia kalah kembali...

"Tidak jiji.. Kau tidak boleh mati... Tidak boleh.. Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi jiji... Kau tidak boleh mati" lanjut Naruto perih memeluk erat Sandaime. Hati Naruto kini kembali kosong setelah Sandaime telah tewas di hadapannya. Tidak akan ada lagi temannya bercanda, tidak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa ia kerjai. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mengashinya seperti Sandaime Hokage.

"TIDAK JIJI.. KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI.. TIDAK BOLEH" teriak Naruto keras tanpa ia sadari, secara ortomatis mengeluarkan chakra dalam jumlah besar. "GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" teriaknya menatap ke langit sambil memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Sandaime.

Di mata kirinya, perlahan mengeluarkan air mata darah, mengalir ke pipinya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit di fisiknya, melainkan perasaan sakit tidak bisa di bayangkan dari dalam bathinnya. Tercipta pusaran angin di sekitarnya, pengaruh tekanan Chakra yang ia keluarkan saat itu, menyapu area sekitarnya. Batuan-batuan kecil terangkat, melawan grafitasi, dan pusaran angin itu semakin membesar.

Rambut melambai-lambai, di mainkan angin, sementara ia masih berteriak meringis kesakitan. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan tanpa ia sadari kalau terjadi perubahan di sana. Kedua matanya mengeluarkan darah segar, seperti air mata, dan pola uzumaki plus segi tiga di bola matanya bergerak.

Bola matanya kini berwarna perak terang, dengan pupil berwarna merwah di dalam bola matanya, membentuk segi tiga. Dari sana, terlihat lambang Uzumaki berputar, sebagai titik awalan dan akhirnya membentuk tiga lingkaran sempurna lambang Uzumaki.

"**GAAAAAHHHHH... "** Kali ini Naruto berteriak keras dengan suara monsteriusnya. Sangat sakit dan pedih, meringis hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarkannya. Di antara teriakannya, ia menambahkan tekanan Chakra di sana, yang membuat atap pijakannya retak, dan menyebar ke segala penjuru atap itu.

"OROCHIMARU SAMA" teriak salah satu dari 4 oto nin yang melihat Orochimaru berdiri lemas dengan tangan tergulai tak bisa lagi ia gerakan.

"Operasi kita telah selesai, invasi kita menghancurkan Konoha gagal. Kini lepaskan barrier dan bawa aku pergi dari sini" perintah Orochimaru pada nggotanya.

KAI

Barrier ninjutsu menghilang dari penglihatan semuanya, yang terlihat di atas atap adalah hutan cukup lebat yang menngiasi atap gedung itu. Empat oto nin langsung melompat ke arah tuan mereka dan hendak membawa pergi Orochimaru.

"Kukuku... Naruto kun.. Aku tidak bisa memiliki mu sekarang, tapi aku akan segera memilikimu" ucap Orochimaru yang kini di papah oleh pria gendut dan pria berwajah dua, ninja otogakure. Dua ninja lainnya berjaga di depan dan dibelakang Orochimaru dengan di belakangnya adalah konoichi.

"Kita pergi" perintah Orochimaru pada 4 anak buahnya. Mereka ingin melompat melarikan diri, namun retakan keras di atap tempat mereka berdiri terdengar jelas saat itu, dan merambat sampai ie tembok bangunan itu.

Di luar barrier

Semua mata melebar mendengar retakan bangunan tempat mereka bertumpu. Mereka juga tidak bisa melihat ke dalam mata Naruto yang kini telah berubah bentuk karena tertutupi pepohonan dan rambutnya. Mereka hanya bisa mecoba menerka neraka apa yang sungguh mereka lihat saat itu. Tidak ada jawaban untuk yang mereka lihat saat itu.

'A-apa itu.." Ucap Shikamaru shok dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga yang berdiri di samping Menma

"Aku juga tidak tau Shika. Naruto penuh dengan misteri" jawab Menma serius yang hanya bisa mencoba mengungkap tentang Naruto.

TRACK..

Terdengar suara keras, seperti retakan saat itu. Mata kapten Anbu melebar mengetahui suara apa itu. "SEMUA MELOMPAT ... BANGUNAN INI AKAN HANCUR." Teriaknya di ikuti lompatan bersama para genin dan anggotanya.

Benar saja saat itu juga, bangunan itu runtuh, rata dengan tanah. Asap menggumpal di sekitar area itu, debu mengerup tebal memenuhi area bekas berdirinya bangunan yang merupakan pertarungan Sandaime melawan Orochimaru. Bukan di situ saja, sissa Stadiun yang tidak hancur saat Shukaku mengamuk, juga ikut runtuh, terpengaruh oleh tekanan Chakra Gila Si Uzumaki.

"NARUTO... " Teriak Haku Histeris, melihat bangunan telah hancur dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Suara berasal dari belakang para Genin, suara malas Kakashi. Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tekanan Chakra mengerikan. 'Apa ini... ' Pikirnya.

"Na-Naruto menghancurkan bangunan itu hanya dengan Tekanan Chakranya.." Gumam Sakura Shok menjelaskan situasi.

"Naruto? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Gai bingung yang muncul bersamaan dengan Kakashi, kemudian bermunculan para Joinin lainnya, Zabuza, Asuma, Kurenai dan beberapa Chunin.

"Naruto muncul dan membantu Sandaime Sama bertarung melawan Orochimaru. Orochimaru menggunakan Edo Tensei, membangkitkan Hokage pertama dan kedua, juga Mito Uzumaki, istri Hashirama Sama. " Mata para Jounin melebar

"Jadi bangunan ini hancur karena pertarungan itu?" Tanya Asuma

"Bukan.. Pertarungan telah selesai, dan... " Kapten anbu itu berhenti sejenak, menatap Asuma.

"Dan apa?" Tegas Kurenai.

"Dan... Sandaime Sama... Tewas" lanjutnya. Mata para Jounin melebar tidak percaya mendengarkan cerita itu, kemudian serentak mentatap ke arah erupan debu.

'Tch... Sudah kukatakan padanya untuk diam di rumah saja dan serahkan pada generasi muda.. Pak tua itu' pikir Asuma Kesal menggenggam erat tangannya. Kurenai yang melihat itu, perlahan menyentuh bahu anak Sandaime untuk menenangkannya.

Perhatian mereka terpechkan saat melihat Orochimaru dan anggotanya melompat dari balik debu, menjauhi wilayah pertarungan mereka. Naruto tidak terlihat sama sekali karena masih berada di dalam erupan debu, yang masih belum menghilang.

"DIA MENCOBA KABUR" teriak Gai ingin mengikuti Orochimaru dan anggotanya.

"Biarkan kami yang melakukannya" teriak 3 anbu bersama dengan sang kapten melompat mengikuti gerakan Orochimaru dan anggotang. Si tangan 6 melakukan handseal tiger lalu menyemprotkan jaring laba laba ke arah dua anbu yang menyusul mereka.

'Ini .. Jaring chkakra' pikir salah satu anbu yang terperangkap besama 3 lainnya dan akhirnya mereka terjatuh kembali ke tanah.

"Mereka tidak akan kabur dari Konoha, tidak selama Barrier aktif" ungkap Kakashi.

Debu perlahan menghilang di balik reruntuhan bangunan. Tidak terlihat Naruto ataupun Sandaime disana. Juga tidak ada tanda-tanda yang lainnya. Katana Naruto menancap di salah satu reruntuhan bangunan, selain itu, tidak ada lagi yang lain.

"I-itu.. " Gumam Kiba terkejut, menunjuk ke arah bagian atas kepala mereka. Semua mata melebar saat melihat Naruto di sana berdiri, menggendong tubuh Sandaime bridal style melayang di udara, serta tongkat yang ia pegang di kedua genggamannya.

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar saat itu, atau mencoba menebak apa yang terjadi. Mereka diam, tidak bisa berkata lagi. Melihat seseorang yang bisa melayang seperti itu bukanlah hal yang biasa, apalagi seorang Genin seperti Naruto.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi.." Gumam Shok Gai.

"Di-dia melayang di-di.. Udara?" Komen Sakura terheran-heran, tapi semua pertanyaan itu, tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

Naruto kemudian perlahan bergerak keatas permukaan tanah, di sekitar kumpulan Anbu, dan juga Jounin lainnya.

Semua shinobi yang lainnya melompat ke arah Sandaime dalam pangkuan Naruto. Naruto tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pelukannya meski dia sudah di kelilingi hampir semuah shinobi elite konohagakure saat itu. Kemudian perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh tak bernyawa Sandaime di atas tanah, lalu memegang erat Enma, masih dalam bentuk tongkat.

Asuma langsung duduk jongkok di samping Naruto dan menepuk punggungnya mencoba menenangkannya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau air matanya ikut menetes bersama dengan air mata para shinobi lainnya yang berada di sekeliling mayat Sandaime. Sandaime Hokage jatuh untuk menjaga konohagakure tetap bangkit seperti yang 3 pendahulunya. Dan sekali lagi, konoha tetap dalam keadaan kokoh meski telah di serang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku akan mencarinya, memastikan menghancurkan seluruh tulangnya sebelum membunuhnya" gumam Naruto perlahan berdiri dengan Enma di jadikan pegangannya.

"Naruto.. Kau se"- perkataan Kakashi terpotong saat Naruto menatapnya Horor dengan Mangekyou Abadinya. Sebuah sensasi mengerikan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. 'Mata itu.. ' Gumam si copy nin Shok.

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke arah kaburnya Orochimaru. Tapi sayang baginya, hanya 9 langkah, ia kemudian tumbang, sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"NARUTO... " Teriak Haku dan Zabuza berlari ke arah bocah Uzumaki itu. terlalu banyak _Chakra_ yang ia keluarkan

Semenntra itu, Gerbang Utama Konoha.

"Akhirnya dia muncul juga" suara Jiraiya, memecahkan konsenterasi puluhan Shinobi Konoha yang sedang melihat ke luat barrier, dimana seroang pria dewasa, berjanggot dan Kumis merah, mengalirkan chakra merah ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jiraiya Sama.." Gumam salah seorang Jounin spesial, mengenakan kaca mata hitam, menatap langsung ke arah sang Sannin, mengenalinya.

"Yo Ebisu.. Bagaimana keadaan disini" sapa balik jiraiya, langsung terlihat ceria saat beberapa chunin membicarakan tentangnya. Menjaga popularitasnya adalah tujuan utamanya, demi harga dirinya.

"Anda mengenal orang itu, Jiraiya Sama?" Tanya Ebisu, menunjuk Roshi yang kini semakin menambah chakra merah di seluruh tubuhnya.

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia adalah Roshi, Jinchuriki Yonbi dari Iwagakure. Chakra merah itu adalah chakra biju dari dalam tubuhnya, dan... " Jiraiya berhenti sejenak, melihat sebuah ekor berwarna merah mirip tentakel muncul di buntut Roshi. "Dia mengendalikan Biju dalam tubuhnya dengan sempurna." Lanjutnya.

Tersengar kegaduhan dari para Shinobi saat itu juga, ketika Roshi merubah tubuhnya menjadi Magma. Keyakinan mereka untuk mengalahkn Roshi berkurang setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Jiraiya. Roshi perlahan melangkah mendekati Barrier dan melakukan beberapa Roshidseal.

**Yoton : Yoroi No Jutsu**" gumam Roshi menyemburkan magma panas ke barrier itu, mencoba untuk menghancurkannya. Tapi sayang baginya, karena barrier itu bahkan tidak tergores sedikitpun.

"Di-dia menggunakan Kekkai Genkai.." Teriak Shok salah satu Chunin Konoha. Berikutnya saling bersahutan meneriakan tentang kemampuan Roshi menggunakan magma.

"Itu bukanlah kekkai Genkai" tegas Jiraiya, membungkam semua yang sedang berkonspirasi akan kebenaran mengenai Roshi. "Yonbi, dia adalah biju ekor 4 dengan kemampuan mengendalikan Magma. Setiap biju yang ada dalam tubuh seseorang _ Jinchūriki_, akan memberikan kekuatan yang sama pada _ Jinchūriki_-nya. Seperti Gaara mengendalikan pasir, karena ia memiliki Shukaku, si ekor satu pengendali pasir.

Begitu juga dengan Roshi yang bisa mengendalikan magma. Tapi tidak usah terlalu menghawatirkan itu. Katak dari Myoboku sudah bersiap untuk membantu jika ia berubah menjadi Biju sempurna. Magma lemah pada air, dan kemampuan terkuat katak-katak itu adalah Suiton. Semua tetap tenang dan Fokus, serahkan Jinchuuriki itu pada The Great Jiraiya" ungkap bangga si Gama Sannin, sedikit sok keren dengan gaya piecenya.

Di luar bareier

Roshi memperhatikan jutsu magmanya tidak berpengaruh pada barrier pelindung Konoha. Barrier itu terlalu kuat jika hanya dirusak menggunakan serangan jutsu biasa. Haruslah jutsu dengan kemampuan sangat besar barulah barrier itu mungkin akan hancur. Ia melirik ke arah seorang Shinobi iwa di sampingnya.

"SEMUA.. CEPAT MUNDUR, JAGA JARAK DARI ROSHI-SAMA.." Teriak sosok itu memerintahkan 1000 pasukan iwa, dan ratusan Shinobi Oto juga Kusa. Meski agak ragu, semua menjalankan perintah itu. Mereka tidak tau apa yang akan Roshi lakukan, tapi ini pasti demi kebaikan mereka.

Kemudian, terlihatlah Roshi yang menambah jumlah chakra Biju dalam tubuhnya. Bukan lagi berwarna merah magma, melainkan berwarna merah chakra biju, dengan satu ekor di belakangnya. Ekornya bertambah lagi dan membentuk ekor baru sehingga kini ia memiliki dua ekor.

Tubuhnya perlahan di rendahkan, kemudian ia menempelkan tangannya di permukaan tanah. Matanya sudah berwarna putih, bulat, dengan gigi yang aneh, membentuk seperti mata gergaji. Asap perlahan keluar dari dalam mulutnya, seiring dengan keluarnya sepasang telinga agak besar di bagian kupingnya.

Tidak berhenti di situ, chakra itu terus membesar, dan meningkat lagi. Perlahan ekor ketiga muncul di buntutnya, di bagian tengah dua ekor lainnya. Aura chakra Yonbi saat itu bahkan bisa di rasakan oleh seorang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sensorik. Chakra mengerikan seekor biju ekor empat dan menjadi terror bagi siapapun yang merasakannya.

Tanah pijakan Roshi mulai retak, dan bentuk kaki si jinchuuriki itu perlahan berubah. Ekor ke empat mulai muncul di buntutnya, itu adalah ekor terakhir. Munculnya ekor itu, mengiringi perubahan bentuk tubuh jinchuuriki itu. Kedua tangan dan kakinya perlahan membesar, begitu juga tubuhnya. Chakra membenentuk sebuah tubuh baru, tubuh seekor biju bereekor 4 dengan bentuk seperti seekor kera besar, berwarna merah dengan 4 ekornya melambai-lambai.

"**Yuwiiiiii... Bersipalah menuju kehancuranmu, Konoha"** ungkap si Kera besar, mengangkat wajahnya, mengumpulkan chakra dari dalam mulutnya.

Dalam barrier.

"I-itu... " Gumam Ebisu tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"Yonbi si ekor empat" lanjut Jiraiya. Si Gama Sannin kemudian menyipitkan matanya, ketika melihat biju itu akan melakukan sesuatu. Terlihat sebuah bola hitam membentuk di depan mulutnya, dan semakin membesar. Bola itu bertambah besar, sekitar 5 meter untuk diameternya.

'Sial... Ini bahaya..' Pikir Jiraiya. "SEMUANYA... SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN DARI SERANGAN ITU..." Teriak histeris Jiraiya mencoba mengingatkan pada Shinobi Konoha.

"**Terlambat.."** Ungkap Yonbi yang kemudian mengarahkan serangannya, bola hitam besar itu ke arah barrier pelindung Konoha.

**BIJUDAMA"** Teriak si kera besar melakukan jutsunya. Mata para Shinobi Konoha melebar, ketika melihat bola hitam chakra itu semakin mendekati barrier. Serangan itu sudah pasti akan menghancurkan Barrier itu, jika terkena langsung. Jiraiya mengepal erat tangannya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Pandangan mata melebar itu, semakin dan semakin besar saat bola itu akan menyentuh barrier. Tapi sebelum sempat menyentuh pelindung Konoha, bola itu telah menghilang, dan terlihatlah Yondaime Hokage mereka, berdiri di balik Barrier.

"Untuk aku datang tepat waktu" ungkap si Kage Blonde. Terdengar ledakan keras di bagian kanan jauh seluruh Shinobi Iwa. Mereka melihat horor ledakan itu karena begitu jauh, tapi terasa sampai ke mereka.

'Waktu yang tepat... Minato' pikir Jiraiya menarik napas lega.

"Yo-Yondaime Sama menyelamatkan kita semua.." Teriak Ebiso Histersa. Teriakan bahagia kemudian terdengar dari seluruh Shinobi Konoha yang muncul di sana.

"**Kiroi sekko..."** Suara Roshi dalam mode Yonbinya terasa sangat mengerikan.

"Jika kau akan melalukan bijudama sekali lagi, maka akan kupastikan target seranganmu adalah Shinobi Iwa sendiri" ungkap Yondaime Hokage menunjuk kearah kunainya yanga menempel di beberapa pohon di sekitar Shinobi Iwa.

**"Yondaime... Kau Bangsat.." **Gumam kesal Yonbi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

"SEMUA... SERANG DIA... BUNUH SI KIROI SEKKO" teriak salah satu Ninja Iwa.

"BALASKAN DENDAM PENDAHULU KITA" teriak yang lainnya, kemudian mereka berlari kearah si blonde untuk menyerangnya.

"**HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA BODOH, KALIAN HANYA AKAN MEMBAWA DIRI KALIAN PADA KEMATIAN SAJA.." **Teriak Yonbi yang perlahan-lahan berubah kembali menjadi seperti semula, menjadi Roshi.

"Pergilah.. Kalian sekarang sudah kalah. Orochimaru telah kalah, begitu juga Hanzo. Jika kalian terus berada di sini, maka tidak ada gunanya lagi, selain kalian membuang-buang waktu, juga nyawa kalian" tegas Minato Namikaze.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya salah satu Oto nin.

"Aku tidak bercanda... Orochimaru, bos kalian terluka parah dan melarikan diri, begitu juga Hanzo. Kalian tidak punya pemimpin lagi, jadi kumpulkan seluruh anggota kalian dan kembalilah, atau aku akan memerintahkan seluruh Shinobi Konoha menghancurkan kalian" ancam Tegas Yondaime.

Seluruh pasukan terdiam, tidak tau akan menjawab apa. Mereka hanyalah bagian kecil dari pasukan ini, yang menjalankan perintah dari pemimpin mereka. Jika dua pilar pemimpin mereka telah kalah, maka mereka akan lepas dan tidak menentu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Kematian adalah jawaban terakhir yang akan mereka dapatkan jika tetap ngotot, dan mereka tau itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Untuk sekarang kami akan mundur.." Ungkap Roshi Setuju. "Tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau peperangan ini telah berakhir" lanjutnya.

Di dalam barrier.

'Kau memang memiliki hati yang baik Minato. Kemungkinan kau adalah salah satu dari bocah anak yang diramalkan, sebagai anak dalam ramalan atau orang yang akan mengubah dunia ini.' Pikir senyum Jiraiya. 'Tapi, siapa yang akan menjadi bocah Nerakanya? Gamamaru Sama mengatakan kalau mereka bertiga akan saling berhubungan satu sama lainnya, dari tiga klan yang sama kuatnya'

"HIDUP YONDAIME..." Teriak seluruh Shinobi Konoha mengikrarkan kemenanagan mereka pada peperangan ini, setelah melihat puluhan Shinobi musuh menghilang dari tempat mereka. Minato kemudian menghilang menggunakan Hiraishinnya dan muncul di samping Jiraiya.

"Sen-sense-" gumm Minato sebelum akhirnya pingsan di pangkuan sang sesnei.

"MINATO / YONDAIME SAMA. " Teriak serentak Jiraiya dan seluruh Shinobi yang ada di sana, khawatir akan keadaan yang menimpa si Blonde Hokage.

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

"**Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur boss" **suara dengan aura gelap terdengar saat itu. Naruto terbaring di atas permukaan air berwarna gelap, dengan beberapa gelombang-gelombang kecil berpusat dari tubuhnya.

"Dimana ini.." Gumam Naruto membuka matanya melihat kesekelilingnya. Di depannya ia melihat sisi gelapnya sedang jongkok, menyeringai di depannya. "Oh.. Tempat ini lagi.." Lanjutnya perlahan duduk.

**"Akhirnya kau bangun juga boss**" gumam sosok bermata hitam dengan bola mata merah iris vertikal itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

**"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu boss**.." Jawabnya enteng. Tentu saja si rambut merah asli itu melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu dua minggu?" Tanyanya terkejut.

**"Tenang boss.. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu**." Jawab sosok gelapnya.

"Jiji.. Bagaimana keadaan jiji?" Tanya Naruto depresi, tidak tertarik akan penjelasan sosok negativenya.

**"Kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, boss. Terimalah kenyataan itu**" ungkap serius sosok itu. Naruto menundukan wajahnya, terlihat tidak ada semangat atau gairah untuk hidup kembali.

"Jadi itu kenyataan" gumam Naruto, mengira semua adalah mimpi buruk semata. "Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Hidupku sudh tidak berguna lagi" lanjutnya lemas.

**"Tsk... hanya itu yang kau katakan**?" Tanya sosok itu. "**Paling tidak kau harus membalaskan dendam Jiji**" lanjutnya.

Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok gelapnya. "Kau benar... Aku masih harus mencari bangsat itu dan menghancurkannya" ungkap ambisius si rambut merah itu. Ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu dari tubuhnya saat itu. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyanya.

Ia menyadari kalau rambutnya kini memanjang, sampai menentuh bibirnya, padahal terakhir hanya sebatas menutup matanya saja. Tidak mungkin rambutnya akan tumbuh sepanjang itu, hanya dalam dua minggu saja.

**"Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya**?" Tanya sisi gelapnya lagi. Naruto dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, menatap mata hitam sisi gelapnya. **"Kau merasakan kalau kau begitu kuat sekarang, dan seolah dapat melakukan apapun juga kan, bukan begitu bos**?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"**Hum... Aku tidak terlalu yakin akan hal ini, tapi aku akan mencoba menjelaskan sesuai dengan apa yang kurasakan dalam dirimu boss**" gumam sosok gelap itu. "**Kau tentu sadar apa yang terjadi saat rantai chakramu melilit tubuh Senju hashirama, bukannya begitu**?" Naruto kembali menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku merasakannya, memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya.

**"Aku akan menjelaskan dari matamu."** Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya. **"Mata itu bukanlah mata aslimu, itu adalah mata Ayahmu, Takaji Uchiha. Bagaimanapun juga kuatnya mata itu, tidak sepenuhnya sesuai dengan DNAmu. Kau memiliki DNA yang sama seperti ayahmu, tapi ayahmu tidak memiliki DNA sama seperti milikmu yang memiliki darah Uzumaki.**

**Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan Mangekyoumu, tetapi tidak sempurna karena mata itu bukan mata aslimu, jadi seperti yang kau rasakan, kau akan sangat kelelahan, chakra cepat habis dan begitu juga kemampuan menggunakan atau mengendalikannya tidak sempurna, atau. Dengan kata lain, kau mengalami masalah besar dalam menggunakannya."** Jelas sosok itu.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan analisa sisi gelapnya itu, karena memang itu adalah kenyataan. Ia memang sangat susah dalam mengendalikannya, dan seperti perkataannya, chakranya cepat terkuras hanya dalam menggunakan satu atau dua kali tekhniknya dalam jumlah yang besar.

"Jadi aku harus mengambil mataku kembali untuk bisa mengandalikan kekuatanku secara sempurna?" Tanya Naruto.

**"Pemikiranku pada awalnya seperti itu...** " Jawab sisi lain Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu pada awalnya?" Tanya bingung Naruto.

**"Untuk hal ini aku susah menganalisanya, terutama sistem kerja tubuhmu itu."** Jawab sosok itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, dan mengambil pose berpikir. Naruto menatapnya bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. **"Begini.. Sistem kerja tubuhmu itu, sama seperti sistem kerja chakramu yang dapat menyerap chakra lain dan mengubahnya menjadi milikmu.**

"Maksudmu, mata ini?" Tanya Naruto

**"Yup.. Mata itu berubah bentuk saat kau mengaktifkan kekuatan Mangekyoumu"** jawab sosok itu.

"Apa maksudmu kekuatan Mangekyouku? Bukannya aku telah mengaktifkannya saat Mangekyouku pertama kali aktif?" Tanya bingung Naruto.

**"Kau benar telah mengaktifkannya, tapi hanya mengaktifkan kekuatan di mata kananmu, yaitu mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti barrier itu. Tapi mengendalikannya, tetap belum bisa. Mata kirimu aktif, dengan kekuatan mengendalikan kakuatan yang diaktifkan mata kananmu, dan saat itu, mata itu berubah menyatu dengan dirimu yang sebenarnya, menjadikan mata itu seperti mata originalmu, atau mungkin lebih kuat lagi"** jelas panjang lebar sosok gelap itu.

"Bagitu yah.. Jadi saat itu..." Gumam Naruto, mengingat kembali saat ia melayang bersama tubuh Sandaime yang ia gendong bridal style. "Aku mengerti sekarang.. " Gumam Naruto.

"**Kurasa kau sudah mengerti boss, lalu tentang apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu"** ungkap sisi gelap itu.

"Apa maksudmu pada tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto.

**'Jerk.. Sibodoh ini.. Ia sudah menyadari sejak tadi, tapi kenapa bloon lagi'** pikir sosok gelap Naruto sweetdrop. "**Sama seperti kyuubi yang memberikan chakranya padamu, Hashirama juga melakukan itu, memberikan chakranya padamu melalui rantai chakramu. Dan seperti halnya juga yang terjadi pada chakra kyuubi, tubuhmu menerimanya dengan baik.**

**Chakra Hashirama Senju bukanlah chakra biasa, chakra orang itu memiliki energi kehidupan luar biasa, sampai bisa menumbuhkan pohon hanya dengan menggabungkan tanah dan air. Kedua chakra biju dan Hashirama berusaha bersatu dalam tubuhmu, dan tubuhmu tidak dapat menahannya dengan baik, sehingga kamu pingsan, boss. Selama dua minggu ini, chakra itu perlahan menyatu, meski aneh karena dua jenis chakra berbeda, berusaha bergabung dalam tubuh satu orang, dan berhasil."** Jelas panjang lebar Naruto yang lainnya.

"Jadi maksudmu? Aku memiliki chakra Hashirama senju, berarti aku bisa memiliki Mokuton juga?" Gumam bingung Naruto.

**"Baakaa... Kau memiliki chakra murninya, tapi kau tidak memiliki tubuhnya. Pikirkan saja sendiri jawabannya**" jelas sosok itu perlahan berdiri meninggalkan Naruto.

"Eh.. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

**"Aku mau buang air? Kau mau ikut** " candanya, membuat Naruto menggingil kengerian.

"Eeehhh... " Gumam meringis Naruto. 'Begitu yah... Tunggu saja, Orochimaru... Aku akan segera mendatangimu.. Setelah aku menguasai kemampuanku.. Segera mungkin, Orochimaru' pikir Naruto penuh ambisi.

Dunia Nyata,

Naruto akhirnya siuman juga. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengawasinya disana, saat ia pertama kali membuka kedua matanya. Ia duduk termenung di ranjang tempatnya istrahat, ranjang rumah sakit konohagakure no sato. Tubuhnya masih belum siap menerima seluruh chakran dari Shodai, biju ekor satu, kemudian aktifnya kekuatan Mangekyounya, itulah kenapa ia pingsan. Namun sekarang dia sudah merasa telah kembali seperti semula lagi.

Dia menatap ke arah jendela dengan wajah kesedihan luar biasa dari raut wajahnya. Ekspresi hilangnya gairah kehidupan yang selama ini ia pertahankan. Dia tidak tau lagi apa yang sungguh akan ia lakukan untuk berikutnya. Menjalani kehidupan tanpa sosok Sandaime Hokage, guru sekaligus sosok yang selalu ada untuknya akan sangat berbeda pastinya.

Matanya perlahan melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Horden putih jendela melambali lambai dalam tiupan angin saat itu. Namun bukan itu yang ia lihat, dia merasakan sesuatu yang muncul saat itu.

"Kau sudah siuman?" Suara dingin itu menyapa Naruto.

"Oh.. Itu kau, Sasuke.. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya bingung Sasuke

"Eh.. Maksudku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang mengunjungiku. Bukankah seorang uchiha tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari orang lain seperti perkataanmu?" Tanya Naruto, dengan nada mengejek Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Baka.. " Potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku datang kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuakatakan pada orang lain." Ungkap serius si uchiha itu.

"Apa yang akan kau kau katakan? Kau terlihat serius?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini, ikut aku" ungkap serius si uchiha murni itu melompat ke bawah. Naruto mengambil kaosnya di atas meja, kemudian melangkah mengikuti kemana si Uchiha itu akan membawanya.

Time skip.

"Ini adalah tempat pertemuan anggota Uchiha jika sedang mengadakan rapat, namanya asalah Kuil Nakano" gumam Sasuke. Mereka kini berada di dalam ruangan bawah tanah kepemilikan Uchiha klan, dengan dua cahaya api abadi uchiha, di antara sebuah tugu.

"Aku pernah kesini sebelumnya, diajak oleh Shisui Sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke, menatap kearah Naruto serius. Naruto hanya menatapnya bingung. "Apa benar kalau kau memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa menyebutnya atau tidak Sasuke. Aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha yang sempurna, dan sepengetahuanku hanya seorang Uchiha yang sempurna yang bisa membangkitkan mata itu." Jawab Naruto serius.

"Lalu jika bukan Mangekyou apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat bahunya, menjawab dengan bahas

"Aku tidak tau Sasuke, sungguh aku tidak tau apa namanya. Katakan padaku, bentuk Mangekyou Itachi berdasarkan apa yang kau lihat" tanya Naruto serius.

"Berwarna merah, dengan lambang Shuriken berwarna hitam di dalamnya. Apa maksudmu menanyakan itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Menurut legenda, Mangekyou madara Uchiha juga berwarna merah dan hitam. Jiji juga mengatakan kalau Mangekyou Takaji Uchiha berwarna merah dan hitam. Sharingan juga berwarna merah dengan tomoe hitam." Naruto kemudian berhenti sejebak, lalu menggerakan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Katakan, menurutmu apa ini?" Tanya Naruto, memperlihatkan Mangekyounya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, melihat sesuatu yang sangat berbeda pada mata Naruto. 'Ada tiga warna?' Pikirnya terkejut. Bola mata berwarna perak, lingkaran uzumaki berwarna hitam, dan pupil segi tiga berwarna merah. Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat itu, ketika melihat mata Naruto, selain rasa iri yang sangat besar.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Bukankah kau bilang kalau matamu sudah diganti?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau benar kalau mataku telah diganti, tapi dengan mata yang sama denganku." Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya penasaran. "Ini adalah mata Takaji Uchiha, ia mengambil mata asliku untuk mendapatkan Mangekyou abadinya." Jelas Naruto.

"Mangekyou Abadi?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. "Kau belum menjawab bagaimana kau mengaktifkan Mangekyoumu? Siapa yang kau bunuh?" Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu membunuh?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Dia memberitahukanku… untuk mendapatkan mata yang sama dengannya, maka kau harus membunuh orang terdekat denganmu. Kau mengaktifkan Mangekyoumu, berarti kau telah membunuh orang terdekatmu. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau salah menngerti tentang Mangekyou, Sasuke. Aku akan memperlihatkanmu langsung, bagaimana caraku mendapatkan mata ini." jelas Naruto. Mereka kemudian melakukan kontak mata secara langsung, dan saat itulah Naruto memperlihatkan semuanya pada si Uchiha lainnya. Semua yang ia lakukan, semua yang ia dapatkan saat bertemu di hutan kematian dengan Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke menggenggam erat kedua kepalang tangannya, emosi, sangat emosi karena apa yang di lakukan Itachi, dan apa tujuan ia melakukan itu. "Jadi itu semu benar, hanya karena kekuatan saja?" Gumam dingin Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak begitu yakin akan hal itu. Jika ia menginginkan kekuatan, kenapa ia memberikan mata Takaji padaku?. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka berdua dan apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Aku tidak tau, kenapa manusia bernama Takaji itu melakukan hal itu padaku." Jawab Naruto sangat serius.

"Tapi bagiku semua sudah sangat jelas. Ia sengaja membiarkanku hidup, hanya karena berharap aku akan membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan, lalu ia akan mengambilnya dan mengganti penglihatannya. Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya, tapi semua sudah sangat jelas. Aku akan membunuhnya, dan menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangiku" tegas Sasuke, menatap tajam si Uzumaki di hadapannya.

"Apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkannya dengan kemampuanmu seperti ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa Kau meremehkanku karena kau bisa mengalahkan orang yang tidak bisa kukalahkan, Naruto.." Gumam Sasuke emosi merasa di lecehkan oleh si rambut merah di hadapannya.

Naruto menghela napas saat mendengarkan komentar Sasuke. Ia tau kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu. Ia mengenal si uchiha itu, kalau ia adalah seorang arrogan bodoh yang tidak ingin mengakui kekuatan orang lain. Ia tau kalau Sasuke akan menjawabnya ketus seperti itu, karena seperti itulah Sasuke.

"Mungkin... " Jawab Naruto. "Atau mungkin aku hanya memberikan sedikit gambaran kekuatan Itachi padamu. Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan menggunakan otakku, di bandingkan ototku. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana ia menghabisi klanmu hanya dalam satu malam. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang jinchuriki ekor satu, dan kau berpikir bisa mengalahkan Itachi? Aku tidak mengerti, kau seorang yang bodoh atau apa, Sasuke" terang Naruto.

"Aku adalah seorang _Avanger_..." Perjelas Sasuke. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membunuh musuhku, mesku aku harus menjual jiwaku pada iblis"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu? Setelah kau menyelesaikan dendam kusumatmu itu?" Tanya Naruto. Si Uchiha terdiam, tidak tau akan menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan Naruto itu. Ia juga tidak pernah memikirkan hal sejauh itu sebelumnya. Di kepalanya hanyalah dendamnya pada Uchiha Itachi dan caranya untuk menghabisinya.

"Kau seharusnya memikirkan hal lain juga, sebelum melakukan sesuatu, Sasuke. Kupikir kau akan membangung kembali klan Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagainana denganmu? Kupikir kau sangat ingin membunuh ayahmu, seperti aku ingin membunuh Itachi" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau benar... Tapi aku tidaklah sebodoh dirimu. Aku tidak tau kekuatan apa yang dimiliki oleh Takaji, terlebih karena ia memiliki mata Mangekyou abadi. Aku mengetahui kekuatan mataku, tapi tidak kekuatan matanya. Madara Uchiha bisa menjadi terror dengan Mangekyou abadinya, mengendalikan kyuubi, dan hanya bisa di kalahkan oleh Hashirama Sama. " Naruto berhenti sejenak, berbalik, menatap ke arah tugu Uchiha, dengan Sharingan tiga tomoenya. "Paling tidak aku akan mempersiapkan diri sebelum memutuskan untuk melawannya" lanjutnya.

Sasuke terdiam ketika mendengarkan perencanaan Naruto. Si rambut merah itu juga seorang avanger, sama sepertinya. Perbedaannya adalah, Naruto tidak sebodoh itu, ingin menyerang langsung sepertinya, melainkan melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu, menjadikan dirinya kuat.

"Apa yang bisa kau lihat dengan matamu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Semuanya... Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan sangat jelas. Sharingan dapat melihat, tapi Mangekyou bisa melihat lebih jelas dari sharingan Normal. Aku tidak tau kalau memang byakugan adalah doujutsu Saudara Rikudo Sennin, dan Sharingan adalah doujutsu anak tertua Rikudo Sannin." Ungkap Naruto.

"Yeah... Aku bisa membacanya dengan jelas, meski kurang jelas dengan Sharinganku ini" ucap Sasuke setuju.

"Begitu yah.. Kalau begitu Sharinganmu itu sangatlah kuat, Sasuke. Kau memiliki mata yang mengagumkan, dan bisa saja kau adalah reingkarnasi anak Rikudo, Ne.." Canda Naruto.

"Hah.. Aku benar-benar tidak perduli dengan itu. Aku mau pergi latihan, menjadi kuat dan akhirnya bisa mengantar Itachi ke pintu Shinigami. " Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di sana.

"Jika kau membutuhkan lawan untuk sekedar sparing, aku tidak keberatan untuk menghajarmu. Mungkin dari situ, aku bisa mengajarimu, satu atau dua teknik yang berguna untuk kau lakukan" komen Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Pasti.. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk bisa menghajar orang yang menghentikan dua Edo Tensei kage terdahulu." Respon Sasuke yang kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Naruto Sendiri.

'Hum... Dia pikir dia bisa menyamakan Sharingan Normal dengan Mangekyou Sharingan. Mari kita lihat, apa yang bisa kulihat dengan mata ini' pikir Naruto mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, kemudian melangkah ke arah bagian belakang tugu itu. Ia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah tulisan di sana.

_Jika seorang Uchiha, menikahi orang yang bukan uchiha, maka sangat nihil hasilnya memiliki Sharingan. Jika ia memiliki Sharingan maka akan berbeda dengan sharingan pada umumnya. Jika memiliki Mangekyou, Kemampuan Mangekyou Sharingan yang dimiliki hanya ada dua. Tidak ada kemampuan Mangekyou yang sama, kecuali saudara kandung dari pasangan uchiha._

_Kotoamatsukami, kemampuan Mangekyou yang dapat memasuki ingatan orang lain. Kemampuan ini di dapatkan dengan melatih Sharingan melewati titik maksimal. Tidak ada uchiha murni yang dapat menggunakannya, karena pemilik harus memiliki darah bukan uchiha lainnya untuk membentuk kekuatan itu._

_Kaminoyo nanayo, jika tulisn ini terbaca, maka mata orang yang membaca ini memiliki kemampuan ini. Kemampuan ini sama dengan kekuatan terkuat Rinnegan yang dapat mengendalikan grafitasi. Ada tiga tahap kemampuan mata ini, pertama akan memmbentuk seperti Mangekyou Sharingan. Kedua akan membentuk sendiri, dengan aktifnya Kaminoyo nananyo, atau kemampuan mengendalikan grafitasi._

_Pada tahap pertama, berupa aktifnya Mangekyou, pengguna akan langsung bisa menggunakan kemampuan Kaminoyonanayo, berupa mengendalikan Grafitasi, meski masih sangat sulit._

_Mata ini juga berbeda dengan Koto amatsukami, yang hanya kuat pada genjutsu saja. Mata ini adalah mata yang tidak bisa di tembus genjutsu, bahkan dengan koto amatsukami sekalipun. Yang bisa mengaktifkan level kedua ini adalah seorang yang memiliki kebencian, melebihi apapun di dunia ini._

_Mata ini ada dari darah keturunanku, indra, berpadu dengan darah dari keturunan saudaraku, Hamura Ootsutsuki. Pernah terjadi di masa lalu,tapi tewas karena tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, saat level ketiga aktif. _

_Kemampuan ini, tidak akan pernah bisa di miliki atau di gunakan oleh uchiha murni, karena bukan kemampuan Mangekyou dari Uchiha. Sebaliknya pemilik mata ini, tidak dapat menggunakan kemampuan Mangekyou Uchiha, seperti indra, karena ia bukanlah berasal dari darah murni Uchiha._

_Kemampuan Mangekyou seorang Uchiha, pada dasarnya ada dua, pada mata kiri dan kanan. Sama dengan Mangekyou milik Uchiha murni. Perbedaannya adalah, jika kedua kemampuan di gabungkan. Pada Uchiha murni akan membentuk Susano'o, sedangkan pada campuran, membentuk sesuatu yang lain._

_Yin dan Yang bergabung, menciptakan jutsu yang sama seperti milikku, Chibaku Tensei, atau Tengai Tensei, dan yang lainnya yang belum di aktifkan. Kekuatan mata ini, bergantung pada seberapa sempurnanya pemilik mengendalikan matanya._

_Level terakhir adalah, saat berubah seluruhnya berearna perak, menyerupai Rinnegan. Saat itu, kekuatan mata ini sempurna. Kekuatan mata ini hadir karena kebencian yang sangat besar dari pemiliknya, kekuatan yang besar sehingga bisa menghancurkan diri sendiri. Orang yang mengaktifkan mata ini sebelumnya hancur karena tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan kekuatan itu._

_Jangan mencoba mengaktifkan kekuatan ini, atau nyawamu adalah taruhannya. Kekuatannya belum bisa di pastikan, tapi bisa merivali rinneganku….. atau mungkin mengalahkannya. Jangan kalah akan kebencianmu, atau kau tidak akan menjadi apa-apa._

_Rikudō Sennin….._

'Begitu yah... Jadi Uzumaki adalah keturunan saudara Rikudo Sannin. Kurasa aku kini tau, kenapa uzumaki selalu di sebut sebagai saudara jauh Senju' pikir Naruto menyeringai.

TBC

….

Jangan ada yang protes….

Fict ini adalah duniaku, jadi aku bebas menentukan apa yang kumau dong..

Yup…

Yin, untuk klan _Uchiha_ dari darah _Rikudō Sennin_

Yang, untuk klan _Uzumaki_ dan darah Hamura _Ōtsutsuki_..

Yin-Yang bersatu… tidak membentuk kekuatan yang sama seperti kekuatan _Uchiha_ dari _Rikudō Sennin_, atau kekuatan _Uzumaki_ dari Hamura, melainkan membentuk kekuatan yang mampu untuk di jadikan sebagai generasi baru klan _Ōtsutsuki_…

Naruto di Fict ini adalah kreasiku… maaf jika tidak berkenan…..


	32. Chapter 32

**New Savior**

Maaf baru bisa up…

Naruto itu kepunyaan masashi, bukan milikku. Aku ini hanya sekedar menulis sesuatu yang.. begitulah…

Dari pada membaca yang tidak jelas, langsung saja, Check it Out

.

**PROMOTION**

**.**

_"PERGI KAU DASAR BOCAH SETAN.." Teriak seorang warga melemparkan bola nasi khas jepang, menjatuhkannya keatas tanah, bersama seorang bocah berambut merah, rambut pendek jabrik. Pakaian yang ia kenakan, compang-camping, tidak jelas warnanya, penuh dengan bekas sobekan, dan tambalan._

_"Makanan.. "Gumam bocah itu bahagia melihat sebuah Nasi gulung itu di depannya. Ia bangkit dengan cepat hendak mengambil makanan yang terjatuh ke atas tanah itu. Tapi sebelum ia meraihnya, sebuah kaki menginjaknya, meratakan nasi itu dengan tanah. "HEY.. ITU MAKANANKU TEBAYOU" teriak bocah itu protes._

_"Oh.. Maaf.." Pemilik kaki itu mengangkat kakinya. Nasi itu penuh dengan tanah, berhamburan di atas tanah. Bocah tiga tahun itu menahan napasnya, saat nasi itu sudah bersatu dengan tanah. "Kau bisa mengambilnya kembali" lanjut sang warga menyeringai._

_"Makananku.. " Gumam bahagia bocah itu, bagaikan mendapatkan berlian. Ia mengambil nasi itu, mengangkatnya ke atas telapak tangannya, kemudian berlari ke emperan toko, duduk di sana dan memakannya._

_'Kenapa orang-orang selalu membenciku tebayou.. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk pada mereka' pikirnya memulai melahap nasi itu. Ia tidak lagi berpikir kotor, kuman atau apapun juga. Di pikirannya, itu adalah makanan yang sangat layak._

_Di sisi lain, seorang kakek tua, dengan janggot hitam seperti kambing sedang mengamatinya, seakan ia mengenali bocah berambut merah ini. Sosok kakek itu perlahan mendekatinya._

_"To-tolong.. Jangan pukul aku lagi.. Aku hanya numpng makan di sini, aku akan segera pergi tebayou" gumam bocah itu akan melahap nasi yang penuh tanah di tangan kanannya. _

_Trak.. _

_Tangan kakek itu memukul tangan bocah itu sehingga nasi di tangannya terjatuh ke tanah kembali, bercampur dengan kotoran lainnya._

_"HEY.. APA MASALAHMU PAK TUA.. KAU MEMBUANG MAKAN SIANGKU" teriak marah bocah itu hendak memungut kembali makanan itu. Tapi tangan kakek itu kembali menahannya._

_"Kenapa kau menyebutnya makan siangmu? Itu bukanlah makanan yang pantas untuk manusia" gumam kakek itu iba menatap bocah di hadapannya itu._

_"Yeah.. Aku tau itu. Semua orang menyebutku iblis atau semacamnya, dan menyebutku bukan manusia tebayou. Jadi itu makananku" jawab bocah itu, kembali meronta ingin memakan makanannya._

_"Naruto..." Ucap si kakek dengan suara gemetar._

_Bocah itu berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. "Hah... Apa kau mengenalku, jiji?" Tanya polos bocah itu_

_Sang kakek hanya bisa meringis sedih, di sertai beberapa butir air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Siapa yang tidak akan sedih, melihat seorang bocah polos seperti itu, dengan pakaian compang-camping, tidak jelas warnanya, sangat berantakan._

_"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya kakek itu lagi._

_"Oh... Maaf, aku akan mengambil makananku dan segera pergi dari toko anda" ucap Naruto akan kembali memungut nasi itu, tapi tangan kakek itu menahannya._

_"Aku bukan menyuruhmu untuk pergi, aku bertanya, kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau memakan makanan seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan panti asuhan tempat tinggalmu" tanya kembali kakek itu lembut._

_"Hah... Kalau bukan yang itu, jadi aku harus makan apa jiji? Aku tidak punya makanan lainnya" jawab polos bocah itu, dengan pandangannya masih tertuju pada nasinya._

_"Kenapa kau tidak ke panti asuhan?" Tanya kakek itu_

_Bocah itu menundukkan wajahnya. "Hum... Aku di tendang keluar sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu tebayou. Mereka bilang tidak ingin tinggal bersama monster atau sebagainya." Jawabnya lemah._

_Deg..._

_Jantung kakek itu berdetak kencang, terkejut akan apa yang ia dapatkan. Tangannya tidak kuasa menahan Naruto yang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kembali Nasi gulungnya. Sosok itu menggenggam erat kedua tangannya sangat memosi mendengarkan jawaban yang tidak bisa ia toleransi. _

_"Naruto... " Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan mulut terisi Nasi kotor itu. "Gomeen... " Lanjutnya membuat bocah itu semakin bingung._

_"Huh... Kenapa Ji-chan minta maaf? Aku tidak merasa kau melakukan kesalahan padaku" komen bingung Naruto, yang akhirnya menghabiskan makanan tidak layaknya. Sosok kakek tua itu kembali meneteskan air matanya melihat bocah itu menikmati makanan sampah itu._

_"Ayo kita jalan-jalan" ungkap kakek itu._

_"Huh.. Kau akan di marahi oleh orang-orang jika mereka melihatmu jalan bersamaku jiji. Aku akan pergi agar kau tidak mendapatkan masalah karenaku" ucap senang si bocah rambut merah. Tapi tangannya terlebih dahulu di genggam oleh kakek berjenggot itu._

_"Naruto... Tidak akan ada satupun yang akan memarahiku. Jika mereka melakukannya, maka aku akan memarahinya balik, dan menendang pantat mereka" bujuk sang kakek terdengar menghibur._

_"Su-sungguh".. Mata Naruto seperti bersinar mendengarkan perkataan Kakek itu._

_Kakek iitu mengngguk "Hai.. Ayo.. Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang terbaik di desa ini" ucap Sosok itu, menggandeng tangan Naruto, mengajalnya berjalan-jalan sore, seperti perkataannya. 'Maafkan pak tua ini karena tidak bisa menjaga anakmu, Kushina-chan' lanjutnya dalam benak_

_"Keren... " Ungkap bangga Naruto. "Uhm.. Jiji.. Apa kau mengenaliku?" Tanya Naruto ragu._

_"Hai... Aku mengenalmu... Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya balik._

_"Uhm.. Tidak ada yang sebelumnya mengajakku jalan sepertimu tebayou, mereka biasanya melempariku dan memarahiku, atau sejenisnya. Aku hanya.. Hum... Binung" jelas Naruto._

_"Kata yang tepat adalah bingung, bukannya binung" perjelas si kakek._

_"Yeah.. Itu maksudku tebayou" respon Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia kemudian mengamati beberapa warga yang membungkuk saat sosok itu lewat._

_"Selamat sore, Sandaime-sama" sapa para warga._

_Bocah itu menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda. warga tidak mengomelinya seperti biasa, malah melepaskan senyuman. "Heh... Apa kau seorang yang super keren jiji, sehingga mereka begitu membugkuk seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung._

_"Bisa di bilang seperti itu.. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya sang kakek. _

_Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah ke depan Sandaime. "Uhm.. Aku akan menjadi sepertimu suatu hari Nanti tebayou, dan mereka semua akan menghormatiku sepertimu" ungkap bocah itu penuh energik dengan senyuman di akhir kalimatnya. _

_Sandaime tersenyum, kemudian membelai lembut rambut Naruto dan melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kau akan bisa sepertiku, jika kau mau berusaha keras" komennya_

_"Hai... Aku akan melakukan apapun juga untuk menjadi sepertimu tebayou.. " Ungkap si bocah itu bahagia_

_'Apa yang mereka pikirkan sampai memperlakukanmu seperti itu, Naruto-kun. Yang aku lihat, kau adalah bocah polos, hyperaktiv dan manis' pikir sedih Sandaime. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan sore mereka._

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

_"Baiklah..Kita Sampai." Ucap Sandaime. Ucap Sandaime, berhenti di hadapan sebuah kedai makan, kedai Ichiraku._

_"Ap-apa kau yakin jiji.. Aku selalu di tendang keluar jika aku masuk ke tempat makan mereka tebayou" gumam Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sandaime ragu._

_Kakek itu melepaskan senyuman "Kau tidak akan di tendang di sini, percaya padaku..." Gumam Sandaime. Naruto mengangguk kemudian melangkah masuk kedai itu._

_"SELAMAT DATANG DI ICHIRAKU RAMEN.. "Tersengar sapaan ramah dari gadis sekitaran 7 tahun. Naruto hanya melongo, menatap gadis belia itu. _

_"Apa yang ingin kau pesan anak muda?" Kali ini suara pria dewasa, sekitar 30 tahunan._

_"Hum.. Apa aku boleh makan disini?" Tanya Naruto ragu._

_"Tentu saja... Tempat makan ini terbuka bagi siapapun." Jawab Kakek itu tersenyum manis. Ekspresi Naruto berubah 180 derajat, sangat senang, lalu mendaki ke bangku di hadapannya, duduk disana._

_"Sudah kubilang kalau di sini berbeda bukan?" Suara Sandaime dari belakang Naruto terdengar._

_"Sandaime-sama.." Sapa kedua orang lainnya agak terkejut menatap si veteran Kage._

_"Kau benar Jiji..., tapi.. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan, tebayou.." Gumam Naruto sedih, dengan kedua bulatan merah dipipinya semakin merah._

_"Oh.. Manisnya... " Komen gadis itu menatap ke ayahnya dengan mata pupy. _

_"Aku yang akan membayarnya Teuchi... Siapkan ramen untuk Naruto-kun" ucap Sandaime, duduk di samping Naruto. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia._

_"Ka-kau serius Jiji?" Tanya Naruto. Di jawab anggukan oleh Sandaime. "Keren.. Jiji sangat baik tebayou" ungkap si rambut merah tersenyum lebar pada Sandaime._

_"Uhm.. Namaku Ayame, aku anak pemilik kedai ini" gumam Gadis yang duduk diatas meja bartender, menatap Naruto._

_"Ka-kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanya Naruto sedikit Nerves melihat Ayame ingin berkenalan dengannya._

_"Tentu.. Kenapa aku harus takut... Kau manis.." Respon senyum Ayame, membuat bocah berambut merah itu kembali memerah lebih dan lebih lagi._

_"Namaku Naruto tebayou..." Ungkapnya pelan, agak malu. Sandaime hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang akhirnya bisa berinteraksi dengan bocah lainnya. Ayame adalah anak pertama yang menjadi temannya._

_"Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun.." Ungkap ayame dengan senyuman manisnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat ayame yang melihatnya seperti manusia normal lainnya._

_"Miso Ramen siap..." Teuchi membawakan semangkok ramen panas ke Naruto. Bocah tiga tahun itu, mengambil sumpit dan bersiap menyantap makanannya._

_"Selamat makan.." Gumamnya langsung memasukan ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya, menggunakan sumpit._

_"Pelan-pelan Naruto-kun.." Ucap Sandaime, melihat Naruto tergesa-gesa dalam menyantap makanannya._

_"Hai..." Jawab Naruto sambil mengunyah. "YOSH.. RAMEN INI ENAK SEKALI TEBAYOU.. INI ADALAH MAKANAN PARA DEWA" teriak Naruto semangat, kemudian kembali melahap ramennya._

_"Jadi, jika kau tidak di panti asuhan lagi, diman kau selama ini tinggal?" Tanya Sandaime. Naruto terlihat menelan ramennya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu._

_"Aku tiggal di jalanan, kadang di emperan toko jika Hujan. Kadang juga di taman, dan banyak lagi. Tidak terlalu buruk bukan, meski agak dingin sih kalau malam hari" jawab bocah itu polos._

_Sandaime tidak tahan lagi, memalingkan wajahnya dan meneteskan air mata. Begitu juga Teuchi yang langsung mengerti keadaan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto akan semenderita itu, dan demi Kami Sake, ia hanya bocah berusia 3 tahun, tidak lebih._

_"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah Jiji?" Tanya Naruto menatap heran Sandaime yang memalingkan wajahnya._

_"Tidak... Mataku hanya kelilipan saja" ucap Sandaime mengembalikan wajahnya, menatap bocah itu lagi. "Jika kau sudah makan, ikut aku yah. Kita akan membeli pakaian yang layak untukmu, dan mencari tempat tinggal baru untukmu" lanjutnya. _

_Naruto berhenti makan, kemudian menatap Sandaime bingung. "Sebenarnya siapa kau jiji? Kau mengajakku jalan-jalan, lalu mengajakku makan, dan itu lagi.. " Tanya Naruto penasaran._

_"Mulai sekarang aku adalah kakekmu, dan ku adalah cucuku. Apa kau keberatan dengan hal itu?" Tanya Sandaime serius._

_Naruto menunduk, tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Sandaime bagaikan dewa yang di utus dari langit untuk menyelamatkannya. Naruto langsung melompat kearah Sandaime, memberikan pelukan terbiknya, dengan air mata, dan air hidung yang tidak bisa di bendung lagi._

.

**'**_**Disini Terbaring, Hiruzen Sarutobi.. Sandaime Hokage'**_

'Arigatou, Jiji' Gumam Naruto yang berdiri di depan makam Sandaime. Ia perlahan membersihkan air matanya.

"Tsk... Apa kau akan terus disini dan menangis seperti seorang banci?" Suara Sasuke yang duduk di balakang Naruto, menunggunya menyelesaikan ziarah.

"Bisakah kau diam, Emo.. Aku memiliki hati, bukan sepertimu" komen Naruto.

"Yah, aku kau memang memiliki hati dan ak-.. HEY.. APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN TIDAK SEPERTI KU BAKA" teriak protes Sasuke yang baru menyadari perkataan Naruto, sedangkan si bocah Uzumaki hanya bisa menyeringai saja.

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok.. " Jawab. Naruto. Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat ngambek. Sangat langka melihat sasuke seperti ini, hanya bersama Naruto ia merasa bebas, bahkan disamping Sahabatnya Menma, ia tidak seperti ini.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi berikutnya? Kau belum menepati Janjimu untuk melakukan latihan denganku." Ungkap si Uchiha..

"Heh.. Bukannya kau mengatakan akan melakukan latihan sendiri?" Komen Naruto berbalik, menatap si Uchiha.

"Tsk.. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak bersalahnya di sertai seringai khas uchihanya.

'Jerk.. Padahal ia mengatakannya kemarin, dan kemarinnya, dan kemarin, dan sudah sangat lama..' Runtuh benak Naruto. "Baiklah... Berbaliklah " instruksi Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya, menatap si Uzumaki.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, ini akan sangat berguna nantinya" ucap Naruto menempelkan secarik kertas di dada Sasuke, kemudian kedua lengan dan terakhir kakinya.

"Hey.. Ap-apa ini.. Apa yang kau lakukan baka" gumam Sasuke tidak tau apa maksud Naruto. Si Uzumaki hanya melakukan handseal tiger sebelah tangan.

**Kai "** gumam si rambu blonde. Dari kertas itu, muncullah huruf kanji yang melilit tubuh, lengan dan kaki sasuke, kemudian akhirnya menghilang.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan baka.. Tubuhku terasa sangat berat" ungkap merengek Sasuke.

"Nah.. Nah.. Siapa sekarang yang merengek" ejek Naruto. "Tadi itu aku menempelkan gravity seal di tubuhmu, bersifat seperti beban yang akan sangat membantu membentuk kekuatan fisik dan kecepatanmu. Ada tiga level, level pertama sampai 20 kg, level kedua dari 21 sampai 50, dan 3, dari level 51 sampai 100.

Kau sekarang berada pada level pertama, dan masing-masing 10 kg pada tiap bagian tubuhmu. Jika kau bisa bergerak secepat gerakanmu saat melawan Gaara, maka kuyakin kalau Kakashi akan kerepotan saat menghadapimu" Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya dan di jawab seringai Sasuke.

"Kau berada di level berapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Semua Sensei tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang ia miliki hanya dalam sekali pelatihan, atau muridnya akan gila. " Jawab menyeringai Naruto,kembali membuat kesal si Uchiha.

"Tsk.. Terserah.. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Permainan kejar aku, kau kutangkap. "Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung akan maksud Naruto. Si Uzumaki, kemudian mulai berlari dengan kecepatan biasanya, sementara Sasuke masih kebingungan.

"Kejar aku, kau kutangkap? Apa maksdunya..." Gumam Sasuke kebingungan. Ia kemudian melebarkan kedua matanya, mengerti apa maksud Naruto. "SIAL... " Teriak kesak si Uchiha, menghindari Naruto yang tiba-tiba menendangnya.

Naruto menyengir lebar. "aturannya sederhana. Kau hanya boleh menahan dan menghindari seranganku." Lanjutnya menikmati neraka ciptaannya

Sementara di tepi hutan _Konoha_

Terdengar langkah kaki cepatdi atas tanah saat itu. Naruto terus berlari di atas tanah, sementara Sasuke melompat-lompat diatas dahan pohon, menghindarinya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan sedikit lagi Naruto akan meraihnya. Si Uchiha melompat ke bawah, menghindari serangan, tapi sebelumnya, Naruto sudah mendaratkan pukulan di arah wahahnya

"Tsk... " Gumam Sasuke kesal, menyilangkan lengan di depan wajahnya.

"Hehehe... Kau butuh ratusan tahun untuk membaca seranganku sasu-chan" ejek Naruto yang begitu menikmati, sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kesal. "Kenapa kau menggunakan Chakra? Apa aku mengatakan kalau kau akan menggunakan chakra?"

"Apa kau gila menyuruhku berlari keliling Konoha. Lagi pula aku yakin kalau kau juga menggunakan Chakra" protes Si Uchiha, sambil berlari menyusul Naruto.

"Di semua jenis kemampuan Shinobi, melatih tubuh adalah hal yang tersulit. Aku telah melakukan ini, bahkan sejak kau masih di akademi, Sasuke. Shisui-sensei mengatakan, kemampuan seorang bukan dari chakra, atau _Doujutsu_-nya, tapi sekuat dan secepat apa tubuhnya. Aku menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sensei memang benar. Jika kau melatih tubuhmu sampai melebihi batasmu, maka kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat mengagumkan" cerita Naruto panjang lebar, lalu ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Tsk.. Apa ia benar-benar tidak menggunakan chakra? Tapi bagaimana bisa ia secepat itu.?"Gumam Sasuke penasaran, kembali menghindari Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Di telaga klan Uchiha, terlihat Sasuke terbaring di jembatan itu, menarik napas terengah-engah. Ia sangat kelelahan stelah melakukan latihan bersama Naruto, satu jam yang lalu. Keringatnya bercucuran di seluruh tubuh, membasahi tubuh Uchihanya itu.

"Hosh.. Bagaimana.. Kau bisa.. Hosh.. Terlihat tidak kelelahan seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, menatap Naruto di ujung jembatan tepi telaga, berdiri menatap ke tengah telaga.

"Anggap saja kalau ayahmu melatihku dengan baik, Sasuke" jawab pelan Naruto.

"Apa yang.. Dilakukan Tou-san.. Padamu sampai kau... Sekuat itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kembali penasaran akan kemampuan Naruto.

"Aku yakin jika kuceritakan kau tidak akan percaya Sasuke, jadi sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakannya tebayou" jawab Naruto seolah mengejek Sasuke. Si uchiha hanya bisa menatap bingung bocah Uzumaki itu.

"Jadi.. Apa lagi yang.. Akan kita lakukan sekarang.." Tanya Sasuke, perlahan bergerak, duduk di tempatnya.

Naruto melepaskan tawa tipis mendengar perkataan Sasuke. " Aku akan pulang, lalu melakukan latihanku sendiri, dan kau sebaiknya istrahat dulu. Kau belum melakukan latihan sesuai instruksiku. Kau masih menggunakan chakra saat berlari tadi, dan menghabiskan chakramu sekaligus. Kau sudah tidak memiliki Chakra atau tenaga lagi untuk melakukan latihan tebayou" jawab Naruto perlahan berbalik dan melangkah melewati Sasuke.

"Tsk.. Jika aku melakukan sesuai instruksimu, apa yang bisa kudapatkan selain kelelahan stengah mati, Baka" gumam Sasuke.

"Jika kau melakukannya, maka paling tidak sekarang kau bisa melakukan satu atau dua jenis jutsu, karena _Chakra_-mu masih ada tebayou... Aku pulang" ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilang dengan Shunshin.

"Cih.. Dia bahkan tidak mengajariku cara melepaskan beban ini. Apa ia akan membiarkan melakukan aktifitas dengan beban ini. " Runtuk Sasuke. 'Tapi benar juga, jika aku tidak menggunakan chakra, maka hanya staminaku yang terkuras, tapi chakraku akan tetap ada, untuk melakukan Ninjutsu. Si bodoh itu.. ' Lanjutnya menyeringai, mulai memahami metode yang Naruto terapkan.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya di tengah desa Konoha, yang kini kembali ramai, setelah pernah sepi karena dugaan akan terjadinya perang besar. Tidak ada lagi yang melihatnya seperti sebelum Ujian Chunin. Semua tatapan jijik warga telah menghilang, tergantikan sapaan ramah, meski masih ada beberapa lagi yang masih tidak berubah.

Kabar tentang jasanya membantu Konoha, terutama Alm. Sandaime, ketika melawan Edo Tensei, Hokage Pertama, Hokage kedua, Mito Uzumaki dan juga orachimaru. Tidak lupa kan jasanya menenangkan Shukaku yang tengah mengamuk di tengah desa. Banyak warga yang melihatnya berbeda, terlebih mendengar kisah ibunya, si pelindung sejati Konoha.

Naruto berhenti sejenak di depan kedai favoritnya, Ichiraku Ramen. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak menghabiskan waktu disana, tepatnya mungkin dua puluh hari yang lalu, saat sebelum terjadinya Invasi.

"Selamat datang di- Naruto-kun.." Suara lembut Ayame menyambut si Uzumaki yang hanya menyeringai.

"Yo, Ayame Nee-chan.. Dimana Teuchi Jiji?" Tanyanya.

"Oh.. Ia di dapur... TOU-SAN.. MISO JUMBO UNTUK NARUTO-KUN.." Teriak ayame.

"Hai.. "Terdengar suara dari arah dapur. Naruto kemudian duduk di kursi depan bartender.

"Aku turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada Sandaime-sama Naruto-kun. Kau pasti merasa kehilangan sekali" gumam Ayame sedih.

"Hmm... Yang lalu biar berlalu.. Lagi pula aku masih memiliki Ayeme Nee-chan dan juga Teuchi Jiji sebagai keluargaku" jawab Naruto tersenyum, meski terpaksa.

"Hai.. Aku akan selalu di sini untukmu, begitu juga Tou-san.. " ia berhenti sejenak, menatap bocah itu. "Kudengar kau menghajar banyak musuh saat invasi huh?" Tanya Ayame kembali ceria.

"Tidak banyak... Aku tidak sempat menangkap si Ular sialan itu atau anggotanya Tebayou. Tapi aku pasti akan menangkapnya suatu saat nanti dan menghukumnya atas apa yang ia lakukan ke jiji. Aku tidak akan menyerah atau menarik kembali perkataanku, karena itu jalan Ninjaku" tegas Naruto.

"Aku percaya kalau kau akan bisa melakukannya Naruto-kun. Ganbate.." Komen Ayame menyemangati Naruto yang melebarkan senyumannya.

"Oh... Naruto-kun.. Ramen pesananmu telah datang... " Ucap Teuchi, muncul dari dapur, membawa miso Jumbo Ramen pesanan Naruto.

"Arigatou Jiji.." Ucap Naruto mengangkat sumpitnya, siap memakan ramennya."Selamat Malan.." Lanjutnya, kemudian memasukkan ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Naruto-kun... Sandaime menitipkan sesuatu padaku untuk di berikan padamu. " Teuchi memberikan secarik kertas, surat peninggalan Sandaime.

"Huh.. Apa ini? Kapan Jiji memberikannya padamu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran menatap sampul polos surat itu.

"Aku tidak tau apa isinya, dan Sandaime-sama memberikannya padaku di hari terakhir ia kesini bersamamu sebelum ujian Chunin. Ia meninggalkan itu dan mengatakan untuk memberikannya padamu. Seolah ia telah mengetahui kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyerahkan langsung, atau mengatakan isinya langsung padamu." Jawab Teuchi.

Saat itu juga Naruto menghentikan makannya. Ia meletakan Sumpit di atas mangkoknya, kemudian mengambil surat itu. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan makanannya begitu sajan, bahkan lupa membayar ramennya. Ekspresinya saat itu terlihat datar, tanpa ada apapun di wajahnya. Teuchi dan Ayame tau kalau Naruto pasti akan seperti itu, jadi mereka tidak menghalanginya. Mereka hanya menatapnya perlahan keluar dari kedai, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

Apartemen Naruto.

Ia menutup pintu ruangannya perlahan, kemudian melangkah ke atas kasurnya. Ia duduk di sana sambil melihat surat titipan Sandaime yang belum juga ia buka. Perlahan tangannya bergerak, membuka amplopnya, kemudian menarik selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi di dalam amplop itu. Sepasang tangan itu bergerak, membuka lipatan kertas itu perlahan-lahan.

_Untuk cucu kesayanganku,_

_Uzumaki Naruto..._

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku sengaja menulis surat ini sebagai salam perpisahan dariku, dan juga ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, karena tidak bisa kusampaikan secara langsung. Aku telah mempersiapkan ini, setelah mengetahui Orochimaru kembali ke desa._

_Pertama, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku, menemanimu. Aku harus berheti di sini, dan kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu yang masih sangat panjang. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi besok, lusa atau dimasa depan. Tugas kita hanyalah menjalankan hidup ini sesuai dengan tujuan hidup yang telah kita tentukan._

_Kedua, mungkin kau menyadarinya, tapi aku akan mengarakannya lebih jelas lagi. Semua perkataan Nagato saat kau bertemu dengannya di saat Ujian Chunin adalah sebuah kebenaran. Akulah yang memerintahkan Minato langsung untuk mendekati Kushina, ibumu. Aku sadari kalau aku melakukan kesalahan besar saat itu dengan memanipulasi perasaan seseorang, dan akhirnya... Semuanya kacau._

_Aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebua dosa-dosaku. Semua memuncak pada saat klan Uzumaki meminta bantuan, tapi Council menolak untuk melakukannya. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Kushina-chan juga saat itu sedang mengalami masa-masa indahnya bersama Minato, jadi aku tidak tega menghancurkan kebahagaiannya._

_Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu, sampai aku tidak bisa menghitungnya. Aku berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, satu persatu, tapi aku yakin semua yang kulakukan tidaklah cukup untuk menutupi semua kesalahanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, selain permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya._

_Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu tetap di Konoha, melindungi desa. Aku akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu, meski kau akan menghancurkan desa sekalipun. Sangat wajar bagimu untuk melakukan itu, pergi dari desa bersama dengan keluarga aslimu, atau apapun itu. Satu hal yang cukup kau ketahui, bahwa aku akan selalu menyayangimu, sampai kapanpun. _

_Aku meninggalkan semua yang kumiliki pada Enma. Dunia akan mengetahui tentang kekuatanmu, dan memburumu sebelum kau mencapai kekuatan tertinggimu. Berhati-hatilah, tingkatkan latihanmu, dan jadilah kuat. Cobalah bujuk Enma untuk mengajarkanmu Senjutsu. Aku yakin kalau kau akan dapat menguasainya dengan sempurna. _

_Tolong jaga Konohamaru untukku._

_Nb. Waspada ke tetua bernama Danzo, jangan pernah percaya apa yang ia katakan._

_Kakekmu,_

_Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

Naruto menutup kembali kertas itu, kemudian tersenyum. Ia terlihat puas mengethaui isi hati Sandaime dan kejujuran si kakek itu, meski ia lakukan itu setelah kematiannya tapi bagi Naruto semua sungguh melegakan perasaannya. Ia tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia tempuh.

Bocah berambut merah itu kemudian tersenyum bahagia, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Surat terakhir Sandaime, ia letakkan di atas dadanya, kemudian menutup matanya. Ia telah menjalani hari-hari yang sangat berat beberapa hari terakhi setelah kesadarannya. Kini bebannya telah menghilang, dan sudah tiba waktunya untuk ia melakukan hal yang akan ia butuhkan di masa depannya. Tidak akan ada keraguan lagi darinya, bahkan sedikitpun. Akhirnya ia terjatuh di alam mimpinya sendiri.

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure saat itu. Matahari pagi bersinar terang, menyorot patung wajah para pendahulu Konoha yang terpajang kokoh di tebing itu. Beberapa warga masih memperbaiki sissa bangunan yang hancur waktu terjadinya invasi. Terlihat sangat sibuk untuk pagi hari yang seperti biasanya, tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Sementara itu, di tempat si bocah Uzumaki, ia sudah selesai melakukan semuanya hari ini. Dimulai dari pemanasan paginya seperti biasa, lari keliling Konoha. Tetap bugar sangatlah penting bagi seorang Shinobi, karena mereka tidak akan tau kapan mereka akan melakukan pertarungan. Standby setiap waktu adalah hal yang bisa di lakukan oleh semua Shinobi, tanpa terkecuali. Ia mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek santai.

"Sekarang tinggal memasukan mienya tebayou.." Gumamnya memasukkan sebungkus ramen ke dalam air panas yang mendidih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Nah sekarang tinggal memasukkan sayuran, daging, bumbu, dan ramen Chanku akan siap untuk di santap" lanjutnya semakin menyeringai melihat ramenya.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Naruto mematikan kompor, kemudian mengangkat panci kecil berisi ramen Channya, meletakannya di atas meja. Ia duduk di kursinya, kemudian mengambil sumpit, mengaduk ramen itu. Uap panas keluar dari dalam panci ramennya, di sertai aroma ramen chan itu.

"Whoa... Masakanku setiap hari semakin baik saja tebayou" gumammnya menyeringai saat menghirup ramennya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia menelan ludah, ngiler karena Ramen Chan masakannya sendiri. Ia kemudian mencicipinya, memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"WHOA.. PANAS.. WHOA.. TAPI ENAK SEKALI TEBAYOU.." Ungkap semangat si Rambut Merah 14 tahun itu. Ia melanjutkan menyantap Ramen Chan buatannya itu, dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

Knock.. Knock...

Pintu apartemen Naruto terdengar di ketok saat itu. Naruto berhenti sejenak memastikan suara ketukan itu berasal dari pintu apartemennya. Ia menggeleng karena tidak yakin kalau itu adalah pintu apartemennya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali memakan Ramen Channya. Kemudian terdengarlah pintu kembali di ketuk.

"Kenapa selalu ada yang mengganggu waktuku bersama ramen-chan tebayou" gumam Naruto menggerutu, menyudahi makannya sejenak lalu melangkah ke arah pintu apartemennya.

Ketika pintu di buka, terlibatlah seorang Anbu di sana, anbu dengan topeng kucing, rambut ungu ungu gelap panjang. Dia adalah seorang Konoichi dengan katana di belakangnya tergantung.

"Naruto Uzumaki, kau di tunggu di kantor Hokage sesegera mungkin" ucap serius si Anbu itu.

"Huh.. Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting? Atau mungkin ada misi yang hebat tebayou.. " Gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk keplanya menggunakan jari telunjuknya, kebingungan.

"Aku hanya di perintahkan untuk membawamu ke kantor Hokage secepatnya. Aku tidak tau tentang kenapa kau di panggil." Jawab tegas si Anbu.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu" ucap Naruto menutup kembali pintunya. 'Hum.. Aku tidak bisa menghabisi ramen chanku kalau begini' pikir si bocah, melangkah ke arah kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali muncul di balik pintu, dengan pakaian seperti biasanya. Mereka kemudian menuju kantor Hokage menggunakan Shunshinnya.

Kantor Hokage.

"Masuk.."

Pintu terbuka, kemudian terlihatlah Naruto bersama Neko masuk ke ruangan itu. Di sana terlihat Shikamaru dan Haku sudah menunggu. Yondaime dan Tsunade duduk di kursi menantikan kedatangan mereka.

"Aku sudah membawa Naruto Uzumaki, _Yondaime_-Sama" ungkap Neko berlutut di hadapan si Hokage.

"Baiklah... Kau bisa pergi" ucap Yondaime. Anbu itu mengangguk kemudian langsung menghilang. Naruto melangkah agak bingung menatap Haku dan Shikamaru di sana yang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Merepotkan.. Jadi kau juga di panggil ke sini" gumam malas Si Nara dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya.

"Kau juga di panggil kesini, Haku chan juga.." Komen Naruto berhenti di samping Haku. "Apa kau tau kenapa kita di panggil?"

"Eh... Aku juga tidak tau apa-apa.." Jawab Haku.

"Baiklah kalian bertiga," Yondaime akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil alih keadaan, dan ketiga Genin itu menatapnya. "Aku sengaja memanggil kalian untuk mengumumkan sesuatu." Lanjutnya. Ia kemudian menarik laci mejanya, mengambil sesuatu di sana.

"Nara Shikamaru, berdasarkan apa yang kamu lakukan pada Ujian Chunin, kau diangkat menjadi Chunin Konoha." Ucap Minato memberikan bungkusan berisi Rompi Chunin dan sertifikat kelulusan Chunin.

"Hum... Chunin yah.. Merepotkan... Arigatou.. _Yondaime_-Sama" gumam malas si Nara menatap bungkusan rompi Chuninnya.

"Haku Momochi, berdasarkan apa yang kamu lakukan pada Ujian Chunin, kau diangkat menjadi Chunin Konoha." Sama seperti Shika, Haku melangkah maju, mengambil Rompinya.

"Arigato, _Yondaime_-Sama" jawab Haku sambil menunduk hormat.

"Dan yang terakhir, Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto. Berdasarkan apa yang kamu lakukan pada Ujian Chunin, dan apa yang kamu lakukan selama invasi, kau diangkat menjadi." Minato berhenti sejenak, menatap kearah Tsunade yang menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakinkan Minato untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kau di angkat menjadi Jounin Konoha." Lanjutnya. Haku melebarkan matanya terkerjut, sementara shikamaru menatap serius Minato. Sedangkan Naruto, ia menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap sang blonde Hokage.

"Apa ini cara kalian untuk membuatku tetap setia pada Konoha?" Tanya Naruto mengambil santai bungkusan berisi rompi Jouninnya.

"Jaga omonganmu bocah, kau sedang berbicar dengan Hokage" tegas Tsunade emosi.

"Yah.. Yah.. Aku tau kalau aku berbicara dengan siapa." Naruto berhenti sejenak kembali ke tempatnya semula dengan bungkusan rompi Jounin di tangannya. "Tapi aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan, aku tidak suka di ikat, atau di kendalikan oleh siapapun juga. Meski aku diberikan apapun juga, aku tidak akan mau menjadi kambing conge Konoha, seperti yang kalian lakukan padaku dulu.. Ingat itu." Tegas Naruto dengan Sharingannya aktif. Haku kembali melebarkan matanya terkejut, bersama dengan Shikamaru Nara.

Brukk

Tsunade langsung memukul meja, kemudian berdiri melototi mata merah. "APA ITU SEBUAH ANCAMAN, UCHIHA" tegas Tsunade.

"Bukan... Itu adalah sebuah peringatan, Senju" balas Naruto, menaikkan nada bicaranya melototi balik si senju dewasa itu.

"TSUNADE, NARUTO.. HENTIKAN" kali ini Minato yang menengahi. Ia kemudian menatap Tsunade. "_Kaa_-Sama, mohon jangan memancing permasalahan lagi. Dan kau Naruto.. Tolong jaga bicaramu di depan petinggi Konoha" lanjutnya tegas.

"Gomen.. Aku hanya tidak suka dilototi seperti itu, terlebih yang melakukannya adalah seorang, Senju" jawab Naruto menatap Tsunade sangat tajam.

"Sudalah.. Naruto, sekarang ikut aku ke ruang council. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau jelaskan pada kami tentang aksimu selama Invasi" ungkap Minato, melangkah ke ruangan counsil, bersama dengan Tsunade yang ikut di belakangnya, dan Naruto yang paling terakhir.

"Tolong bawakan ini untukku, Haku chan" ucap Naruto memberikan rompi Jouninnya ke rekannya itu.

Ruang rapat.

Kali ini yang menghadiri rapat adalah anggota Council Shinobi. Terlihat di sana para kepala Klan, para tetua Konoha, dan juga seorang komandan Anbu dengan topeng Macan. Minato, Tsunade dan Naruto melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu, dimana semua anggota telah Menunggu.

"Baiklah... Kini semua anggota telah hadir. " Ungkap Minato. Tsunade duduk di tempat yang biasa di duduki Sandaime, sedangkan Minato masih berdiri. "Kita bisa memulai rapatnya." Lanjutnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa kau tau kenapa kau di panggil dalam rapat ini" ucap si nenek tua, Koharu.

"Aku tidak tau, dan tidak tertarik untuk mencari taunya" jawab malas Naruto.

"JAGA PERKATAANMU DI RUANGAN INI BOCAH" teriam horor Tsunade geram yang berdiri, langsung menggenggam erat kerak baju Naruto. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi akan sikap tidak tau aturan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku, atau kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu, Senju" ungkap Naruto pelan, tapi penuh dengan penekanan. Tangan Tsunade diangkat dan akan menghantam wajah si rambut merah, tapi sebelumnya Minato menahannya. Suasana saat itu menjadi tegang, sangat tegang.

"Tolong Tsunade-Sama.. Jangan buat suasana ini semakin Kacau" ungkap Minato Agak memohon. Tsunade kemudian melepeaskan kasar pegangan tangannya, kemudian ia kembali duduk. "Dan Naruto... Bisakah aku meminta kau untuk bekerja sama? Tolong jangan persulit keadaan" lanjutnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bocah itu jadi sulit di kendalikan, seharusnya kita mengikuti usulan Danzo untuk membiarkannya melakukan pelatihan emosi pada bocah itu" komen Homura sinis, di setujui oleh Koharu.

"Aku setuju.. Dia liar seperti binatang" tambah Tsunade.

"Tapi aku bukanlah binatang yang akan meninggalkan binatang lainnya yang masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku" komen pelan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"Kalian semua memanggilku untuk mendengarkan apa yang kudapatkan dari pertarunganku melawan Edo Tensei Shodai dan Nidaime bukan?" Tanya Naruto. Sebuah anggukan pelan di berikan oleh Minato. "Jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian sangat sederhana. Mereka semua kecewa dengan kalian semua yang menjalankan Konoha seperti saat ini" ungkap Naruto.

"Apa kau mengatakan kalau kami tidak becus?" Tegas Homura kesal, merasa di hina oleh Naruto.

"Oh.. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu, pak tua" ejek Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Minato... Kau harus menghukumnya karena sudah berani menghina Tetua desa" ungkap tidak terima Homura, di tambah anggukan dari Koharu dan Hanzo.

"Tunggu dulu... Apa maksudmu, Tetua desa?" Tanya Naruto perjelas.

"Jawabannya sudah jelas, kalau kami di sini adalah seniormu, tetua desa Konoha yang telah berjuang sampai saat ini selama puluhan tahun demi Konoha. Kau harus tau dimana tempatmu, Bocah" ungkap Koharu tegas.

"Kau menyebut kalau kalian adalah tetua desa, dan aku harus tau tempatku bukan?" Tanya Naruto pelan, di jawab angguka oleh gang Danzo. "Sekarang aku punya pertanyaan padamu, Klan yang mendirikan Konoha adalah Senju, bersama Uchiha, apa aku Salah?" Kembali semua membenarkan perkataan Naruto itu.

"Sebelum klan Uchiha bergabung dengan Senju, membentuk desa Konoha, Senju telah mengadakan aliansi terlebih dahulu dengan Uzumaki. Uzumaki Mito adalah Istri sah dari Hashirama Senju, nenek dari Tsunade Senju. Setelah Konoha berdiri, Uzushiogakure adalah desa yang paling dekat dengan Konoha, bahkan lambang Uzushio di jadikan icon Konoha sebagai lambang persahabatan yang kuat, apa aku salah lagi?". Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menyalahkan perkataan Naruto itu.

"Sekarang ku tanyakan padamu, kekek tua. Kapan klanmu bergabung dengan Konoha? Apakah lebih cepat dari uzumaki? Apakah klanmu lebih cepat bergabung dibandingkan Uchiha? Apakah klan kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari desa, sebelum Uzumaki Mito menikah dengan Senju Hashirama?" Semua diam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sekarang sebutkan satu kata saja yang mengatakan bahwa kalian lebih superior dibandingkan aku? Katakan kenapa aku harus berlutut dihadapan kalian? Katakan kenapa, Uzumaki atau Uchiha memiliki nama lebih rendah di bandingkan nama klan kalian? Bisa tolong ada yang menjawab siapa yang sebenarnya harus di hormati atau yang menghormati?" Lanjut Si rambut merah.

Tidak ada reaksi saat itu. Koharu dan Homura hanya bisa kesal karena semua yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Tsunade menggeram kesal, melihat bocah di sampingnya itu sangat pandai berkata-kata, membalikkan keadaan. Tidak dapat di ragukan lagi, dengan nama Uzumaki dan Uchiha, ia menjadi top, serival dengan Senju.

"Ini bukan tentang klan, ini tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan untuk Konoha" ungkap Koharu membela diri. "Telah banyak yang telah kami lakukan demi desa sampai saat ini. Itulah yang menjadikan kami superior dan kau harus mengetahui itu" lanjutnya tegas.

Naruto hanya tertawa mengejek, ketika mendengar pembelaan Koharu. "Apa yang telah kulakukan yah.. Baiklah... Apa kalian sudah lupa, bagaimana aku melindungi Konoha dengan menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, menahan Kyuubi dalam diriku selama 10 tahun. Apa itu lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang kau lakukan? APA KAU PERNAH MENGORBANKAN DIRIMU DAN KELUARGAMU DEMI DESA YANG MENGANGGAPMU BINATANG" tambah Naruto penuh Emosi. Ia

Naruto kemudian menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Hampir seluruh anggota rapat saat itu tegang akan keadaan yang semakin panas. "Aku bingung pada kalian semua? Hal buruk apa yang telah kulakukan pada kalian? Kalian terus saja memojokkanku bahkan semua yang telah kulakukan. Aku bukan lagi Jinchuuriki, aku bertarung melindungi kalian, tanpa meminta bantuan kalian. Aku melakukan semua yang kubisa untuk konoha, tapi kenapa aku selalu terlihat salah di mata kalian.

Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menghianati Konoha, seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Uzushiogakure, meski pemimpin Uzushio yang memintanya langsung padaku. Aku selalu ingin di konoha bersama kalian, tapi.. Kalian terus saja memojokkanku seperti ini. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi untuk membuat kalian memahamiku. Aku telah mengorbankan nyawaku dulu, tapi tetap saja kalian tidak berubah. Aku sudah sangat lelah..." Gumam Sedih Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, di sertai sebutir air mata yang menetes.

"Apa maksudmu pemimpin Uzushio memintamu langsung?" Tanya Shikaku Nara.

"Kenshin Uzumaki, ia adalah pemimpin Uzushio saat ini. Desa itu telah kembali di tempat yang tidak bisa di jama oleh Manusia biasa. Ia adalah keponakan Mito Uzumaki, ayah dari Kushina Uzumaki, dan Kakek kandungku" jawab Naruto.

Seisi ruangan senyap seketika mendengarkan Naruto yang mengungkap tentang identitas Uzushiogakure yang masih menjadi misteri bagi mereka semua. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya, sebelum Naruto mengungkapkannya. Rasa penasaran mereka akan klan itu, sedikit terobati.

"Apa kau masih berkomunikasi dengan mereka?" Tanya Shikaku

"Jika iya kenapa? Apa kalian semua akan menangkapku? Apa kalian semua akan menyerang Uzu? " Tanya balik Naruto.

"Tidak... Bukan begitu maksud kami Naruto-kun. Kami hanya ingin mencoba melakukan kerjasama dengan mereka, mungkin bisa memperbaiki ikatan kedua desa" jelas Minato.

"Mereka tidak akan mau melakukan itu, mereka tidak akan pernah mau menerima Konoha, setelah apa yang desa ini lakukan pada Uzu." Jawab Serius Naruto.

"Hum.. Satu pertanyaan untukmu. Apa kau benar memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan?" Tanya Danzo serius. Naruto langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Semua Shinobi Konoha harus mendata jenis kekuatan mereka untuk di jadikan file arsip desa, tidak terkecuali kau" tambah Koharu.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku bukanlah Shinobi Konoha, karena aku tidak akan mengatakan sedikitpun tentang kekuatanku.." Dengan Itu Naruto melangkah meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"BERHENTI KA-"

"_Kaa_-sama.. Sudah.. Dia masih sangat terpukul akan kepergian Sandaime. Biarkan dia sendiri dulu untuk saat ini. Yang penting kita telah mendapatkan informasi darinya" potong _Yondaime_ mencoba menenangkan.

TBC..

RnR yoo..


	33. Chapter 33

**New Savior**

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, dan tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi kepunyaanku. Aku hanya pecundang yang mencob berkreasi dari hasil temuan orang lain.. heheh

**Meet The Uchihas**

"Tsk.. Kenapa mereka selalu saja seperti itu.. Sial..." Gumam Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangan rapat council dengan penuh kekesalan di wajahnya. Ia tidak suka jika sudah berhubungan dengan Council Konoha yang selalu memojokkannya. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi untuk membuat mereka mengerti perasaannya. Dia juga tidak ingin menjadi kambing Conge Konoha yang bisa mengendalikannya seenak hati mereka.

Melangkah menuju keluar banguan megah pemimpin konoha dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya. Melewati gang-gang lika-liku bangunan yang membentuk lingkaran itu. Ia melangkah ke pintu terakhir, pintu keluar dari bangunan itu, dan saat ia melewatinya, ia melihat dua orang yang sedang menunggunya di sana.

"Haku-Chan, Shikamaru..." Gumam Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat kedua orang itu menunggunya. Mereka telah mengenakan rompi Chunin yang telah di berikan oleh Hokage.

"Oh, Naruto.. Ini" ucap Haku lembut menyerahkan titipannya tadi. "Mau aku bantu pakaikan?" Lanjutnya.

"Heh.. Tidak usah.. Aku tidak ingin mengenakannya" jawab Naruto. 'Kenapa semua terasa aneh? Sasuke yang dingin kini dekat denganku, Haku yang biasanya cuek, kini atraktiv.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Pikirnya penasaran

"Ayolah.. Kenakan rompi Jouninmu.. Seharusnya kau bangga kalau kau langsung menjadi Jounin, melompati Chunin seperti kami" bujuk Haku.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak akan mengenakannya. Mereka melakukannya bukan karena kekuatanku, tapi karena alasan lain" komen serius Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu alasana lain?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Hum... " Respon Naruto yang hanya melepaskan napas.

"Apa ada masalah? Apa sesuatu terjadi sesuatu di rapat tadi?" Tanya Haku serentak.

Naruto menarik napas kembali. "Bukan apa-apa.. Hanya sedikit cekcok saja. " Jawabnya lemah.

"Oh... Baguslah kalau begitu.. Berarti kau ada waktu untuk acara para Roki" ucap Haku.

"Eh... Acara apa?" Tanya bingung si rambut merah.

"Hanya acara merepotkan yang di siapkan ino dan yang lainnya. Kabar terlalu cepat menyebar tentang pengangkatan kita menjadi Chunin, paling tidak ada yang salah dengan promosimu" komen malas Si nara, meletakakan kedua telapak tangan di belakang kepalanya, lalu melangkah dengan stylenya.

"Ayo.." Ajak Haku sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang mengikut saja, meski sebenarnya malas untuk mengikuti acara itu.

Di kedai Yakiniku

"Kami datang.. " Ucap Haku ramah, melangkah masuk ke kedai makan itu.

"Oh.. Kalian sudah datang, Haku.." Jawab Sakura lembut. Terlihat para Roki tengah duduk menikmati pesta, saling berhadapan antara pria dan wanita. Semua Roki ada di sana, kecuali Lee yang saat ini berada di rumah sakit menjalankan operasi yang akan dilakukan oleh Tsunade.

Dari pojok bagian kiri, Sasuke, menyusul Menma, Kiba, Choji, Sai, dan terakhir adalah Neji. Shikamaru melangkah masuk, duduk diantara Neji dan Sai, kemudian Naruto di barisan paling akhir. Di sisi wanita, Ino, lalu Sakura, Hinata, tenten, dan terakhir adalah Haku yang baru muncul.

"Heh.. Bukannya Naruto kun juga mendapatkan promosi?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Sasukr mendongakkan wajahnya menatap si rambut merah. "Baka itu tidak terlihat mengenakan pakain Chunin seperti Shikamaru atau Haku. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia mendapatkan promosi" komen Sasuke memberikan seringainya.

"Hum.. "Komen Naruto sambil menghela napas.

"Apa itu benar, Haku?" Tanya Ten-ten penasaran, di jawab anggukan pelan si pengguna Hyuuton itu.

"Me-menurutku Na-naruto -kun pantas me-menjadi Chunin" komen Hinata dengan pipi merona, dan juga kedua jari telunjuknya yang di mainkan di depan dadanya.

"Dia memang tidak mendapatkan promosi menjadi Chunin" ucap Haku, "dia dipromosikan menjadi... Jounin" lanjutnya.

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan air di mulutnya, kiba menjatuhkan makanan di tangannya, Choji mengeluarkan makanan yang penuh dari mulutnya. Menma melebarkan mata, bersama dengan para Gadis yang menatap Naruto terkejut. Semua mata para Roki di arahkan pada si rambut merah itu, penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Ap-apa it-itu benar, Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Merepotkan.." Jawab malas si rambut Nanas.

"APAAAAAA... " Teriak serentak semuanya tak percaya, dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar dan mulut menganga lebar tidak percaya akan apa yang di katakan si bocah Nara. Semua sangat terguncang, kecuali Neji, yang hanya diam di samping Naruto, juga Haku dan Shikamaru.

"Kurasa Hokage Sama membuat keputusan yang tepat. " Komen Neji Pelan. Semua mata kemudian mengarah kembali padanya. "Kemampuannya memgagumkan dengan mengalahkan seekor biju seorang diri, kemudian membantu melawan Sandaime melawan legenda Konoha. Ia terlalu kuat untuk menjadi seorang Chunin, dan pantas untuk seorang Jounin" lanjutnya. Naruto kemudian menyipitkan kedua matanya merasakan sesuatu.

"Ta-tapi, te"- ucapan Sakura di hentikan oleh Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya.

'Chakra ini... ' Pikir si bocah Uzumaki merasakan sesuatu yang ia kenal. "Maaf gays.. Aku harus segera pergi sekarang" ucap Naruto sedikit menyesal, berdiri langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tapi Naruto.. Kita bahkan belummm " haku berhenti sejenak saat melihat Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kedai. "Mulai... " Lanjutnya pelan.

'Apa yang terjadi pada si Baka itu?' Pikir Sasuke penasaran. 'Sebaiknya aku mencari tau' lanjutnya kemudian berdiri. "Aku akan membawanya kembali.. Tenang saja" ucap Si Uchiha yang kemudian melangkah ke arah luar kedai, mengikuti jejak si bocah Uzumaki misterius itu.

"Apa kalian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada mereka?' Gumam Choji, kembali duduk dan memakan potongan daging panggang yang telah matang.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi jika Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi, maka itu pasti sangat penting." Komen Menma serius. 'Dan aku juga penasaran kenapa Sasuke juga mengikutinya.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Ia terus berlari mengikuti arah chakra yang ia kenal. Melompati bangunan-bangunan Konoha satu demi satu, menuju ke tepi desa. Ia menambah kecepatan lompatannya agar bisa menggapai sasarannya di waktu yang tepat. Ia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan target sensoriknya saat itu.

Terlihat dua sosok dari kejauhan melangkah menjauhi Konoha, mengarah ke sebuah telaga. Mengenakan jubah hitam dan penutup kepala seperti seorang petani, dengan renda di bagian pinggir menutup wajah mereka. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, hanya yang di bagian kanan sedikit lebih tinggi. Mereka seperti mempercepat langkah, bagaikan maling yang takut kalau akan ketahuan.

"UCHIHA ITACHI.. " Teriak Naruto menghentikan langkah kedua sosok itu. Si bocah Uzumaki kemudian mendarat di belakang dua sosok itu, sekitar 5 meter dari mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha. Apa kau ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang belum sempat kau selesaikan, 3 tahun yang lalu..." Lanjut Naruto serius.

Mereka berdua berbalik. "Hello Naruto-kun.. " Sapa Itachi membuka penutup kepalanya. "Perkenalkan teman lamaku..." Ucapnya menunjuk ke arah rekan di samping kananannya yang perlahan membuka penutup kepalanya. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap penasaran ke arah sosok yang ingin di perkenalkan si Uchiha senior.

"Hello... Aku sudah lama menantikan saat ini. Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertememu... Anakku" ucap Sosok itu membuka penuh penutup kepalanya memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Deg...

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang ketika mendengarkan perkataan sosok itu. Ia menatap tajam, penuh kebencian wajah orang kedua itu. Rambut sebahu, keriting ikal, dengan bola mata ungu Violet. Wajahnya nampak memiliki aura dingin, membekukn mata siapapun yang menatapnya. (Model rambutnya seperti Mangetsu Ichigo).

"Kau... " Gumam Naruto sangat emosi, mengepal erat kedua tangannya. Tekanan udara saat itu langsung berubah, terasa sangat menyengat. Terlebih ketika munculnya aura membunuh yang pekat di sekitar Naruto.

"Nah... Nah.. Bukan begitu cara yang baik untuk mengatakan hallo pada Ayahmu ini, Naruto-Kun.." Ucap Takaji Uchiha tersenyum, seolah mengejek Naruto. Tentu saja si Rambut merah itu semakin emosi. Ia tidak membenci warga Konoha dengan perbuatan mereka padanya.

Ia tidak membenci Minato karena tidak melakukan janjinya pada ibunya. Ia membenci Senju atas penghianatan yang di lakukan ke klannya, tapi tidak ingin melakukan apapun pada anggota klan itu. Jika ada orang yang ia benci atas semua kepedihan hidupnya, hanya ada satu orang saja, dan tentu saja orang yang di hadapannya saat ini, Takaji Uchiha.

Sejak ia mengetahui tentang ayahnya itu dari Ibunya, darahnya selalu mendidih jika mendengar namanya. Tempernya akan berubah 180 derajat bila ia tiba-tiba mengingatnya, meski dipendam, tapi ia sangat ingin melupkannya. Ia melakukan latihan keras setelah kesadarannya, demi untuk membatai si Uchiha itu, dan ini adalah kesempannya terbesarnya, setelah sekian lama ia memendam dendamnya. Sosok yang ia ingin bunuh akhirnya muncul di depan matanya.

"Kurasa kehadiran kita tidak sesuai rencana, Takaji Sensei" ucap Itachi menatap kearah Naruto di hadapannya yang kini sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Mungkin aku terlalu cepan menemuinya" jawab Takaji.

Di sekitar tubuh Naruto, mulai kelyar chakra merah, membentuk pusaran angin mengelilinginya. Kuku-kuku tangannya memanjang, whisker menebal dan juga rambutnya berdiri. Matanya bukan lagi ungu gelap, melainkan sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan iris orange vertikal sebagai pupilnya.

"Seperti kabar yang beredar.. Ternyata kau memang memiliki chakra kyuubi meski kau bukan lagi seorang Jinchuuriki seperti dulu. Kau memang menarik, pantas saja Orochimaru menginginkanmu" gumam Takaji serius memperhatikan chakra merah di sekeliling Naruto semakin mengerupsi.

"Hai.. Aku selalu percaya kalau ia spesial." Ungkap Itachi setuju, mengaktifkan Sharingannya mengamati perubahan chakra Naruto.

"Ia memompa chakra kyuubi keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, seoah ia memiliki kyuubi. Aku tidak tau bagaimana mungkin hal itu terjadi, tapi itu menarik rasa penasaranku" komen Takaji yang juga mengaktifkan Sharingannya mengamati perubahan Naruto.

"Sangat mustahil seseorang memiliki chakra biju tanpa ada biju dalam tubuhnya. Kecuali... Ia menyegel chakra murni biju dalam dirinya" komen serius Itachi tetap menganalisa peeubahan bentuk Naruto. Chakra merah itu menebal, membentuk bulatan mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan berubah warna menjadi Hitam. Terasa aura pekat chakra Kyuubi saat itu, mengerup dan serasa di seluruh Konoha.

"ITACHI... UCHIHA..." Suara baru terdengar dari bagian sisi lainnya. Di sana terlihat Sasuke Uchiha dengan Sharingan tiga Tomoenya.

"Oh... Senang sekali melihat seluruh pengguna Sharingan berkumpul di sini. Ini bisa kita jadikan reuni, Itachi" ucap bercanda Takaji.

"Hai.. Kau benar, Takaji Sensei" respon pelan Itachi. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap adiknya. "Hallo, adik bodohku.. Lama tidak bertemu." Gumam Itachi menatap Sasuke yang melototinya tajam.

"Sepertinya tempat ini sebentar lagi akan ramai... Tidak ada yang tidak bisa merasakan chakra Kyuubi, Itachi" ucap Takaji sedikit menyeringai menatap kearah Naruto yang masih bersembunyi di balik bulatan Hitam.

"Hai... " Jawab simple Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi... Seperti perkataanmu, aku telah membencimu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tanda kutukan Orachimaru mulai menyebar di tubuhnya. "Aku hidup dalam dendam untuk membunuhmu. Berlari, bertahan dari kematian, berjuang untuk hidup untuk satu hal... "Sasuke kemudian melakukan handseal, dan setelah itu muncullah petir ditelapak tangan kirinya.

**"HIDUP UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU..."**Teriak Sasuke keras.

BOOOOMMMMMM

Ledakan chakra dahsyat terjadi saat itu. Tapi bukan berasal dari Sasuke, melainkan Naruto. Sasuke, Takaji dan Itachi melompat kebelakang menghindari gelombang tekanan Chakra dahsyat itu. Asap menggumpal di sekitar tempat Naruto berdiri, bercampur dengan debu sekitar. Ledakan chakra hitam itu menjulang tinggi kelangit, dan sangat jelas di lihat menggunakan mata telanjang.

Setelah beberapa saat, chakra hitam menghilang begitu saja. Hanya menyisakkan debu tebal yang menggumpal di sekitaran Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit debu menghilang, memperlihatkan sepasang mata putih mengerikan.

"Kurasa prosesnya sudah selesai" gumam Takaji, di respon anggukan oleh Uchiha lainnya. Debu akhirnya menghilang sempurna, dan terlihatlah di sana sesosok jinchuuriki dengan balutan chakra biju di seluruh tubuhnya. Gigi bergerigi, muncul telinga dari chakra merah, juga kuku putih runcing di kedua tangannya. Di buntutnya, terlihat empat ekor merah melambai-lambai seolah tertiup angin.

'Na-Naruto... Makhluk apa kau?' Pikir Sasuke dengan kilatan Chodorinya masih di tangan kanannya, menyorot ke rekan Uchihanya itu. 'Aku tidak perduli apapun itu, sekarang aku akan membunuhnya...' "AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, ITACHI UCHIHA..." Teriak keras si Uchiha muda yang berlari kearah Itachi, mengarahkan Chidorinya ke atas tanah, menciptakan selokan kecil kereasi chidori.

"**Takaji... Uchiha... Matilah kau..."** Teriak Naruto pada mode chakra biju yang menghilang dalam kecepatan.

'Dia cepat... ' Pikir Takaji. Perlahan matanya berubah bentuk, dari Sharingan Normal menjadi merah, dengan lingkaran lambang Uzumaki hitam di bola matanya. Didalam lingkaran itu, ada sebuag segi tiga. Mata yang mirip dengan Mangekyou Naruto sebelum berevolusi, hanya berbeda warna saja. Jika pada Naruto ada warna perak, sedangkan Takaji hanya merah dan hitam, normalnya Sharingan.

'Apa dia bisa mengendalikan chakra ini?' Pikir Takaji terkejut. Kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang sudah muncul di hadapannya, langsung memberikan sebuah tinju mengarah kepipi kiri si Uchiha dewasa. Serangan itu dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Takaji, bahkan terlalu mudah. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, sehingga serangan itu hanya bisa melewatinya.

Pukulan kedua dengan cepat ke arah wajahnya, tapi tetap saja masih bisa di hindari begitu mudahnya. Serangan bertubi-tubi di luncurkan oleh Naruto, tapi hasilnya sangatlah Nihil. Takaji dengan mudah mampu menghindari semua serangan itu. Sebuah tangan muncul dari dada Naruto, akan menangkap si Uchiha. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Takaji melompat kebelakang cepat menghindari tangan itu.

Tangan merah itu tidak berhenti di situ saja, ia terus mengikuti kemana arah gerakan si uchiha dewasa itu. Saat ia mendarat diatas tanah, tangan itu akan menangkapnya, tapi sebelum itu, sama seperti biasanya, takaji dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah, dengan menyampingkan badannya.

Naruto tidak habis pikir, menyerang takaji dari tempatnya sekarang kedua tangannya seperti memanjang, meluncur cepat menyerang ayahnya. Takaji teledor dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tangan besar dari dada Naruto. Akibatnya ia terlambat membalikkan wajahnya, dan pipinya tergeores pukulan cepat Naruto.

Serangan bertubi-tubi pun di lakukan oleh Naruto yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya kepalang pukulan tangannya yang bisa menyerang si Uchiha paling dewasa. Takaji entah bagaimana caranya bisa menghindari semua serangan itu dengan mudahnya, menjadikan serangan Naruto tidak berguna, kemudian dia menghentikan serangannya.

"Hanya itu yang kau miliki? Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu? " Tanya Takaji mengejek si rambut Merah.

Bersama Sasuke.

Ia melompat menyerang kakanya sendiri, mengarahkan Chidorinya ke tubuh kakaknya itu. Tapi serangan Sasuke masih terlalu lemah untuk menyentuh si mantan kapten anbu. Dengan mudahnya tangan kanan Itachi bergerak menangkap lengan adiknya sebelum Chidori itu menyentuhnya. Kemudian ia menggerakkan lutut kirinya, di arahkan ke dada si Uchiha muda.

Brukk..

Serangan itu berhasil membelalakkan mata Uchiha muda, merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bagian perut dan dadanya, sekaligus melepmparkannya ke arah sebuah pohon yang menghentikan gerakannya saat itu.

"Uhuk... " Si Uchiha muda itu batuk darah di atas tanah, terduduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon.

'Kenapa... Kenapa dengan semua latihanku selama ini, aku bahkan tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Kenapa...' Pikir si Uchiha muda depresi. 'Aku selama ini melakukan latihan keras, membanting tulang, tapi tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.. Sial...' Si Uchiha perlahan berdiri kembali akan melakukan serangan berikutnya, membersihkan darah di mulutnya dan menatap kakaknya itu.

"Kau lemah Sasuke.. Kau sangat lemah adik Bodohku" ucap Itachi melangkah perlahan mendekati adik kandungnya itu.

"ITACHI... KUBUNUH KAU... " Teriaknya keras melompat, menyambut kedatangan kakaknya. Tapi sebelum serangannya menyentuh kakaknya itu, itachi sudah di depannya, memukul kearah ulu hati sasuke, membuatnya harus memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya. Itachi kemudian mengangkat tubuh adiknya dari kerak bajunya, menyandarkannya di batang pohon dalam keadaan kaki tidak menyentuh tanah.

'Kenapa.. Kenapa aku selemah ini... ' Pikir Sasuke yang kemudian membayangkan kekalahannya melwan Gaara, sedangkan Naruto bisa menang dengan mudah. 'Kenapa, kenapa aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya..' Pikir depresi si Uchiha muda itu, meronta berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman kakak Uchihanya.

"Kau lemah Sasuke. Kau tidak berguna..." Gumam Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan mata si Uchiha muda itu. "Kau tau kenapa kau lemah? Karena kau tidak memiliki kebencian yang cukup." Lanjutnya.

.

Bersama Naruto.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua seranganku tidak berguna, tapi.. ' Pikirnya membayangkan saat tadi pipi Takaji terkena serangannya. 'Aku mungkin akan mencoba serangan lainnya' lanjutnya.

Ia kemudian menghilang kembali dengan kecepatan penuh, muncul di depan Takaji langsung melayangkan pukulan keras ke wajah ayahnya itu. Tapi si Uchiha berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah, sama seperti pertama. Dari samping ekornya menyabet horizonal ayahnya itu, tapi masih sempat dihindari dengan molompat.

Tangan cepat Naruto menyerang Takaji, dan kali ini kepalang tangannya membesar, sehingga tidak mungkin di hindari. 'Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan... Tou San' pikir Naruto.

"Kau kuat, aku bangga padamu..." Gumam Takaji. "Tapi butuh 100 tahun lagi waktumu untuk bisa mengalahkanku" lanjutnya.

**JUUKAN** " gumam Takaji. Saat itu, entah bagaimana caranya, Takaji menghindari serangan itu. Tangan Naruto terasa berhenti, sedangakan takaji yang bergerak ke bawah, mendarat di atas tanah. Mata Naruto melebar, tidak menyangka hal itu terjadi di depan matanya langsung. Beberapa detik kemudian, semua kembali. Pukulan Naruto meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh, tapi hanya bisa menghajar angin.

Naruto mendarat di atas tanah, kemudian melompat kebelakang, menjaga jarak dari ayahnya. Ia berhenti sekitar 5 meter, dan menatap bingung sosok Uchiha muda di hadapannya itu.

"**Ap-apa yang terjadi.."** Gumam Naruto bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada serangannya yang terakhir.

"Kau bingung... " Ejek Takaji. "Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan mode itu dan melawanku sebagai seorang Uchiha, bukan sebagai Jinchuriki, dari tubuh Uzumakimu?" Lanjutnya.

"**Begitu yah... Kurasa aku **mengerti apa yang terjadi." Ungkap Naruto yang perlahan berubah, menghilangkan chakra merah yang melapisinya tadi. Perlahan-lahan, dimulai dari wajahnya, sampai semua akhirnya selesai melakukan prosesi perubahannya.

"Awalnya aku juga bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi mengingat kemampuan Sharinganku, kurasa aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" lanjut si rambut merah.

**Flashback**

Naruto, itachi dan Shisui kini berdiri saling berhadapan, membentuk segi tiga di salah satu lapangan latihan Uchiha. Mereka melakukan latihan rutin, dan kali ini adalah perintah langsung dari kepala klan, Fugaku kepada anaknya dan Shisui.

"Jadi latihan apa yang akan kita lakukan tebayou.." Ungkap ceria si rambut merah ketika berusia 9 tahun.

"Latihan kita hari ini adalah, menyempurnakan tomoe di matamu." Jawab Itachi datar seperti biasa

"EH.. Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya polos bocah 9 tahun itu.

"Nah.. Sudah dua tahun kau memiliki dua tomoe di matamu. Seharusnya kau sudah memiliki tomoe yang terkhir, tapi tetap saja tomoemu tidak bertambah. Karena itu kami akan membuatnya berubah dengan cara..". Shisui berhenti dan menyeringai, begitu juga Itachi. Sedngkan Naruto menelan ludahnya ketakutan.

"Ap-apa maksud kalian tebayou.." Ucap khawatir Naruto.

"Kau harus menghindari serangan, hanya menghindar. Tidak boleh menangkis atau melakukan serangan balik. Mulai" dengan itu Shisui langsung melemparkan Kunai ke wajah Naruto, dam berhasil mengiris wajah si bocah itu.

"GWAAA... KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU TEBAYOU.." Teriaknya protes.

"Aku datang..."Ucap Itachi dengan seringainya, memlemparkan Shuriken dan kunai dengan cepat kearah si rambut merah. Mata Naruto melebar, kemudian nengaktifkan Sharingannya lalu meliompat kebelakang menghindari serangan itu.

Kunai dan shuriken terus menerus di hujankan padanya dari segala Arah. Baberapa mengenai tubuhnya, merobek pakaiannya, meski ia telah menghindar. Mata Sharingan dua tomoe itu, bergerak mengalkulasikan setiap serangan yang terjadi. Tentu saja ia kebingungan melihat banyaknya arah serangan, tapi tetap saja ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

Ia melompat kebelakang, bersalto menghindari kunai dari atas yang hanya bisa menancap di atas permukaan tanah. Saat ia mendarat mulus, matanya dengan cepat mengkalkulasikan beberapa pergerakan kunai yang menyerangnya, kemudian menghindarinya. Sebuah kilatan api di samping kanannya muncul, matanya melebar mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.

"Selesai.." Gumam Shisui yang muncul dengan Shunshinnya, menusukkan kunai ke wajah Naruto. Mata dua tomoe itu melebar, dan perlahan muncullah tomoe kentiga, lalu semua berubah.

Naruto menyampingkan wajahnya, sehingga serangan itu melewatinya. Mata Shisui melebar menyadari sesuatu berbeda sedang terjadi. Itachi melemparkan kunai dan Shuriken, tapi kali ini hasilnya berbeda. Naruto menghindarinya sempurna, seolah sudah mengetahui semua arah serangan itu.

"Naruto.. Berhenti" ucap Shisui. Naruto berhenti sesuai instruksi sang sensei di hadapannya sekitar 2 meter, dan Itachi muncul di sampingnya. "Apa kau menyadarinya, Itachi?" Pertanyaan itu di jawab anggukan oleh sang prodigy.

"Hey... Apa yang terjadi.. Kenapa berhenti tebayou?" Tanya kesal Naruto. Ia telah menikmati serangan-serangan itu di waktu akhir, dan tidak ingin menghentikannya.

"Baka.. Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik." Mata tiga tomoe Naruto melebar. Ia mengambil salah satu kunai di atas tanah dan menjadikannya cermin.

"YATTA... AKU BERHASIL TEBAYOU.." Teriaknya sengat mengangkat kunai itu tinggi.

"Naruto.. NARUTOO... DIAM.." Teriak keras Shisui jengkel menenangkan muridnya yang terlaku hyper aktive itu.

"Huh.. Ada apa Sensei?" Tanya tidak bersalah Naruto. Shisui kemudian menatap Itachi yang langsung mengangguk. Itachi melemparkan beberapa Shuriken ke Naruto dengan kecepatan Penuh. Bocah 9 tahun itu menghindarinya dengan mudah. Terlihat seperti Shurikennya melambat dan Naruto sangat cepat.

"Hey.. Bukannya kau bilang semua sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Apa yang kau lihat saat Itachi menyerangmu tadi?" Tanya Shisui.

"Huh? Apa maksdumu sensei?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Kemampuan tomoe sharingan yang terakhir adalah bisa melihat chakra dan memprediksikan gerakan lawan. Sekarang apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Shisui.

"Eto... Humm..." Ucap kesusahan Naruto untuk menjelaskannya. Kedua Uchiha senior menatapnya penasaran menunggu jawaban. "Hum... Aku melihatnya seperti sangat lambat ketikan berada di dekatku dan aku bisa menghindarinya.. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Itu bukanlah kesalahan Naruto kun, kenyataannya, Sharinganmu Spesial" jawab Shisui.

"Hah.. Bukannya semua Sharingan Sama?" Tanya bingung Naruto.

"Tidak semuanya... Ada beberapa yang lahir dengan sharingan yang spesial, contohnya Shisui. Sharingannya spesial karena sangat kuat dalam melakukan genjutsu, bahkan tidak melakukan kontak mata pada lawan. Pada kasus ini, Sharinganmu berbeda, atau tepatnya spesial seperti shisui." Jelas Itachi serius.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yah.. Dan kurasa kemampuan Sharinganmu berhubungan dengan...

**End.**

"Waktu.. Kemampuan mangekyoumu adalah memanipulasi waktu di sekitarmu. Jika kecepatan serangan sekitar 5 meter per detik, maka kau akan menurunkan waktu, sehingga serangan melambat. Pada tubuhmu kau berlakukan waktu yang berbeda, kau memajukannya, sehingga kecepatnmu meningkat untuk menghindari serangan. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Naruto mengutarakan hasil analisanya.

"Kau mengagumkan.. Kau memiliki analisa yang sempurna, entah karena mata ini matamu, atau karna hal lainnya. Kemampuan mangekyouku adalah memanipulasi waktu, aku menamainya **juukan**, cukup keren bukan. Awalnya aku keslulitan mengendalikan dengan mata kesayanganku yang kini ada padamu. Tapi setelah aku memiliki matamu... " Ia berhenti sejenak menyeringai sangat bahagia.

"Aku memiliki kekuatan hebat, kekuatan yang bisa mengendalikan waktu dengan sempurna. Aku tidak perlu khawatir akan resiko kebutaan lagi, dan tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Aku memiliki kekuatan besar di mataku, kekuatan yang membuatku tidak akan terkalahkan... GAHAHAHAHAA" tawa evilnya membahana.

Kembali ke sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangannya kesal, mengakui kalau apa yang di katakan oleh kakaknya itu adalah kenyataan. Itachi kemudian menutup matanya. "Mungkin aku akan memperlihatkan padamu kembali, bagaimana kalau aku memperlihatkan kembali masa lalu padamu." Lanjutnya menyeringai.

Mata Sasuke melebar merasakan kenangan lamanya hidup kembali di ingatannya. Kenangan perih karena ia melihat keluarganya langsung tewas di depan matanya, dengan pelaku tunggal adalah kakaknya sendiri...

"AAAAKKKHHHHH... "Teriak kesakitan bocah Uchiha itu.

"SASUKEEE... "Suara keras Naruto ketika mendengarkan teriakan sasuke terdengar jelas saat itu. Kunai melayang cepat, mengarah ke tangan Itachi yang menahan kerak baju Sasuke. Itachi melepaskan pegangannya, kemudian melompat kearah Takaji, menjatuhkan Sasuke.

"SASUKE.. " Teriak Menma yang langsung berlari kearah sahabtnya itu, mencoba untuk membantunya.

"MAH.. MAH... Apa yang dua penjahat besar konoha lakukan pada genin kami..." Terdengar suara malas Kakashi yang berdiri membelakangi Menma. Berikutnya Zabuza, Kurenai, Asuma dan Ebisu yang muncul di samping kiri dan kanan si copy nin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kakashi Senpai.." Sapa datar Itachi.

"Mah.. Mah... Lihatlah para genin-genin muda dimasa lalu yang kini sudah dewasa. " Mata para Jounin menatap sosok si samping itachi. "Kalian sudah menjadi Jounin sekarang.. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku sudah meninggalkan Konoha selama 14 tahun, waktu yang cukup lama.." Lanjutnya.

"Mata itu.. " Ungkap Asuma terkejut.

"Sharingan..." Tambah Kurenai.

"Takaji Uchiha... " Ucap Kakashi menyempurnakan kalimat rekannya. 'Apa yang terjadi disini? Siapa yang menyangka kalau dua Ninja pelarian dari Uchiha akan menjadi rekan... Kurasa ini buruk..' Pikir Kakashi mengangkat Hita-itae yang menutup mata kirinya.

"Kenapa kalian ke Konoha, Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya dingin Kakashi.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman menggunakan mata yang bukan milikmu, Hatake Kakashi?" Gumam Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan mantan kaptennya itu.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Takaji Uchiha.. Ninja pelarian kriminal kelas S.. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan seorang ninja tingkat tinggi seperti mu" kali ini zabuza berkomentar dengan tangannya memegang gahang Kubikiribuchonya.

"Jadi kabar tentang Zabuza, iblis dari Kiri yang bergabung dengan Konoha bukanlah Gosip semata..." Komen datar Takaji.

"Katakan apa keingingan kalian datang ke Konoha?" Tanya Kakashi serius..

"Mah.. Mah.. Kakashi. Apa tidak boleh kami mengunjungi Konoha? Lagi pula baik aku atau Itachi kun memiliki masing-masing seorang keluarga yang tinggal di desa ini. Kami hanya mau mengatakan Hallo kemereka." Jawab canda Takaji.

Kurenai melirik keadaan Sasuke yang sangat menyedihkan di pangkuan Menma. Mata terbuka dengan ekspresi ketakutan luar biasa dari wajahnya. 'Sepertinya ia terkena genjutsu' pikir si genjutsu mistress. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto dimana sekelilingnya hancur seperti habis melakukan pertarungan besar.

"Kalian menyapa dengan baik keluarga kalian sepanjang apa yang bisa kulihat." Komen Kurenai.

"Kami memiliki cara kami sendiri untuk menyapa mereka, kurenai San.." Jawab datar Itachi.

'Jadi dia orang yang ingin Sasuke bunuh, Itachi Uchiha..' Pikir Menma yang kemudian menatap kembali ke Uchiha yang lainnya. 'Wajahnya memang agak mirip dengan Sasuke, terutama tatapannya' lanjutnya.

"Cara yang menarik.." Tambah Asuma sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Apa sebenarnya keinginan kalian berdua datang ke Konoha? Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian datang hanya untuk menyapa Naruto atau Sasuke," tambahnya.

"Hum.. Baiklah.. " Jawab Takaji. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan untuk mengambil sesuatu dari Konoha, sesuatu yang kutinggalkan 14 tahun yang lalu" lanjutnya menatap kearah Menma.

'Oh tidak... Apa maksudnya ia mengincar Kyuubi dalam tubuh Menma' pikir Kakashi terkejut melirik Menma.

"Jadi kau masih menginginkan Kyuubi... Tou San" tanya Naruto menyebutkan kata Tou San penuh penekanan.

"Hohoho.. Sekarang anak tunggalku memanggilku Tou San... Aku benar-benar terharu.." Ejek Takaji. "Aku masih menginginkan Kyuubi pastinya. Aku mungkin gagal 14 tahun yang lalu, dan tidak ingin gagal untuk kedua kalinya." Seluruh mata Jounin menyempit, waspada akan terjadinya serangan tiba-tiba Takaji.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi.." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan biju ekor 9 itu? Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto kembali, sangat penasaran.

"Tentu saja untuk mainanku, seperti yang dilakukan legenda Uchiha dulu. Kini aku memiliki mata yang kuat, merivali kekuatan Madara. Di masa kejayaan Madara dulu, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, hanya seorang Hashirama Senju dengan Mokutonnya yang mampu menghentikan Madara Uchiha.

Sekarang semua telah berlalu. Tidak ada lagi Mokuton, tidak ada lagi Hashirama Senju yang kedua, pembawa kekuatan Mokuton. Sekarang hanyalah seorang Senju lemah dengan kekuatan seperti Tobirama Senju. Tapi di sisi lain, Madara yang kedua telah lahir. Dengan kekuatan Mangekyou Abadi, aku bisa menjadi Madara Uchiha Kedua. AKU AKAN MENGUASAI DUNIA DAN TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG BISA MENGHENTIKANKU... GAHAHAHAHA" penjelasan Takaji diakhiri dengan tawa mengerikan. Tawa Horor penuh ambisi di wajahnya untuk menaklukan dunia, juga terasa Aura Horor dari Enternal Mangekyou Sharingannya yang telah Aktif.

'Apa itu... ' Pikir Shok Kakashi Hatake dengan Sharingan di mata kirinya yang aktif.

'Ini buruk... Sangat buruk.. Kami disini hanya akan menjadi mainan baginya.' Pikir Khawatir Asuma.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menggapai keinginanmu begitu saja?" Gumam Naruto yang juga mengaktifkan Sharingannya. 'Ia memiliki enternal Mangekyou, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti Indra karena ia adalah Uchiha murni. Ini buruk' pikir Naruto.

"GUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... LIHATLAH ITACHI.. LIHATLAH ANAK BODOHKU YANG INGIN MENGHENTIKANKU DENGAN KEKUATANNYA. KAU TIDAK LEBIH HANYA SEPERTI LALAT DI DEPAN MATAKU, ANAKKU. BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MENUNJUKAN PADAMU, KEKUATANKU, KEKUATAN SEORANG UCHIHA..." Lanjutnya. Kemudian perlahan chakra berwarna Biru terang keluar dari tubuhnya.

'Apa Takaji Sensei serius dengan perkataannya. Ini terlalu berlebihan' pikir khawatir Itachi mengetahui apa yang akan Senseinya lakukan.

"Semuanya, Waspada... "Ucap Kakashi merentangkan tangannya memberikan instruksi. "Kurenai, bawa pergi Menma dan Sasuke dari sini dan cepat laporkan pada Hokage Sama apa yang terjadi." Lanjutnya.

"Hai... " Jawab si Genjutsu mistress yang kemudian langsung memapah Sasuke bersama Menma. "Berhati-hatilah.." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya melompat ke dahan pohon bersama menma dan Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri, menjauhi Jounin lainnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' Pikir Naruto bingung akan melawan Takaji dengan apa.

Sementara itu, chakra di tubuh Takaji membentuk skeleton biru, seperti tulang rusuk, membentuk satu persatu dan akhirnya membentuk tulang rusuk sempurna, melindungi dari kepala sampai kakinya. Aura mengerikan juga mulai terasa di sekitar itu.

'Aura ini, aura yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan kyuubi. Inikah kekuatan Mangekyou Abadi yang menjadikan Madara Uchiha sebagai teror?' Pikir Kakashi mengamati skeleton tulang rusuk yang mengelilingi tubuh Takaji.

'Apa itu? Apa salah satu kekuatan Mangekyounya? Pikir Naruto menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"INILAH... INILAH BAGIAN KECIL DARI KEKUATAN UCHIHA.. INILAH BAGIAN TERKECIL DARI KEKUATAN ENTERNAL MENGEKYOU SHARINGAN" ungkap Horor Takaji dengan air liuranya yang keluar, sangat megerikan.

Kemudian muncullah sebuah lengan mekanik raksasa dari sisi kanan pelindung tulang rusuknya. Muncul perlahan-lahan, sampai akhirnya membentuk sebuah lengan sempurna. Kemudian lengan itu membentuk sebuah pedang berwarna biru, seperti samurai.

"Oh Tidak.." Gumam Naruto saat melihat samurai itu di arahkan ke para Jounin Konoha.

"SEKARANG.. MATILAH.." Teriak horor Takaji, langsung mengarahkan serangannya dengan cepat. Mata para Jounin hanya melebar, sangat terkejut tidak tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan melihat serangan cepat seperti itu.

Mata kanan Kakashi berubah, membentuk sesuatu, yang baru, membentuk Mangekyou Sharingan juga. Tiba-tiba samurai di lengan mekanik itu tiba-tiba menghilang, terisap oleh sebuah Vortex.

Itachi menyipitkan kedua matanya menyadari apa yang baru terjadi. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan, meski kau bukanlah seorang Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi" gumam Itachi.

Kakashi tidak sempat menjawab lagi karena tubuhnya langsung teesungkur lemah, kelelahan menggunakan Mangekyounya. Asuma yang berada di sampingnya langsung menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kakashi, kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Asuma Khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Tetap fokus saja, Asuma" jawab si Jounin rambut putih.

Sementara Naruto, ia gugup dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan takut seumur hidupnya. Bahkan jika ia akan melawan Hanzo, tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun di dalam hatinya. Tapi kini, tidak ada keberanian lagi di dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya gemetar, menatap kearah Takaji yang masih menyeringai, menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

'Ap-apa yang harus kulakukan...' Pikir depresi si bocah Uzumaki itu.

'**Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan, Boss.. Bukankah ia adalah orang yang selama ini kau cari"** suara sisi jahatnya yang berada dalam kepalanya terdengar jelas saat itu. Naruto kembali melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut akan perkataan sisi lainnya itu.

'**Dia adalah penyebab semua penderitaanmu, dia adalah penyebab hidupmu seperti Neraka. Dia adalah penyebab kejadian kyuubi pada saat kelahiranmu, dan dia adalah penyebab kematian ibumu. "** Jantung Naruto kembali berdetak kencang mendengat pompa dari sisi lainnya itu.

'**Kau sudah menunggu lama Hari ini.. Kau sudah menantikan semua ini, kau sudah siap untuk semua ini, boss. Bukankah kau tau sendiri kalau kemampuan matamu adalah terror yang sebenarnya dari mangekyou? Jika mereka memiliki Susano'o, maka kita memiliki Kaminoyonayo. Kau juga memiliki rantai chakra yang kuat, kenapa kau begitu ketakutan malawan sosok yang sangat ingin kau hancurkan." **

Naruto perlahan menundukkan wajahnya, menatap bayangannya sendiri. Ini bukan waktunya untuk takut, ini bukan waktunya untuk khawatir, ini bukan waktunya untuk diam. Sosok yang paling ia benci di dunia ini ada di hadapannya, dan untuk dialah ia masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Kau benar.. Sekaranglah saatnya untukku menghabisinya. Tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan lainnya" gumam Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Lihat siapa yang akhirnya bangun... Jadi kau memutuskan untuk ikut serta di pesta ini, Anak bodohku?" Ucap Takaji menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengizinkanmu untuk menyerang duluan" gumam mengejek Takaji.

Naruto menatap ayahnya itu dengan Sharingannya. 'Aku tidak ingin memperlihatkan dulu mangekyou baruku. Aku harus menggunakan ini untuk melawannya' pikir Naruto.

"MATILAH KAU, TAKAJI..." Teriak Naruto Histeris, dan dari pinggngnya, muncullah dua rantai Chakra yang langsung menyerang Si Uchiha. Tapi dengan mudahnya, di tangkap oleh lengan mekanik di perisai Takaji.

"Hanya ini yang kau punya?" Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat betapa mudahnya serngannya di tepis. "Kau sungguh berpikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan jutsu murahan seprti ini? Akan kutunjukan padamu jutsu ku" takaji kemudian melakukan handseal cepat dan diakhiri dengan Dragon.

**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**" gumamnya kemudian menyenburkan api dengan skala melebar, sangat luas. Serangan itu terus meluas, sampai akhirnya sekitar 30 meter skala serangannya. Mata para Jounin kebingungan dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

**Suiton : Suinji Heki"** terdengar suara Menma melakukan Jutsu pertahanan airnya. Terciptalah Air di sekeliling mereka, membentuk pusaran tinggi mengurung ke 3 Jounin. Menma di dalam menyenburkan air dari dalam mulutnya.

"Menma.." Gumam Terkejut Kakashi.

**"Guahahaha.. Lain kali kita bertemu, maka kalian semua akan mati... Bersiap-siaplah"**terdengar suara Takaji yang semakin menjauh. Jutsu katon mengerikan itu perlahan menghilang, menyisakkan debu tebal di sekitar area itu.

"Kalain tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Menma.

"Naruto... Bagaimana dengannya?" Ungkap Khawatir Zabuza. Mereka kemudian menatap ke arah tempat Naruto terakhir kalinya berdiri. Disana terlihat Naruto berdiri Kokoh tanpa tergores sedikitpun.

"NARUTO... KAU TIDAK APA-APA" tanya Menma.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu, Senju... Dan kalian semua. Lain kali jika bangsat itu muncul, jangan ada yang pernah ikut campur. Karena satu-satunya orang yang akan membunuhnya adalah... Aku.." Tegas Naruto yang kemudian langsung melompat ke dahan pohon.

"Bagus.. Kita memiliki dua generasi Uchiha, dan mereka berdua adalah generasi The Avanger.." Gumam Kakashi malas.

**Time skip**

Kantor Hokage

"Apa yang terjadi Minato, bagaimana mungkin dua orang Miss Nin sangat berbahaya bisa masuk desa tanpa terdeteksi oleh satu orang pun Ninja penjaga, dan team pendeteksi. Apa yang kau kerjakan sehingga kau teledor seperti ini." Tegas Tsunade.

Ini adalah hari ketiga dimana terjadinya penyerangan pada Naruto dan Sasuke, hari ketiga setelah kemunculan Takaji kembali. Keadaan kembali memanas karena Tsunade yang baru mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada cucunya. Ia sengaja tidak di beritahukan karena memang akan merepotkan seperti ini.

"Kaa Sama.. Tenanglah.. Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Jawab Minato agak Nerves.

"Aku memang butu penjelasanmu Minato. Ia kemudian melanhkah ke arah si Blonde, kemudian menarik kerak bajunya kasar. " Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku setelah kejadian dan membuatku mengetahuinya sendiri." Tegas Si Senju Emosi.

Minato terlihat nerves menatap ibu mertuanya itu. "Te-tenanglah Hime.. Aku yakin Mi-Minato punya jawaban yang terbaik untukmu" ungkap Jiraiya yang duduk di jendela, juga agak nerves akan temper wanita Senju itu.

"DIAM KAU MESUM.. AKU JUGA AKAN MENGURUSMU SEBENTAR LAGI.." Tegas Si senju.

"He-hey.. Aku tidak tau apa-apa.. Aku baru datang hari inu setelah Minato mengabarkan hal ini padaku" jawab cepat si Gama Sanin membela dirinya.

Tsunade menatap serius kembali anak mantunya itu, kemudian melepaskan kasar pegangan tangannya pada kerak pakaian si blonde Hokage. "Baik.. Sekarang aku butuh penjelasan, yang sejelas-jelasnya. Kau mengerti?" Tegas si Senju.

'Siapa yang telah memberitahukannya.. Sial..' Runtuk kesal Minato. "Baik Kaa Sama.. Aku akan menjelaskannya." Jawab Minato.

'Hehehe.. Kau tidak tau apa yang sedang kau hadapi Minato. Tsunade Hima bahkan akan menerjang Shinigami, jika ia menginginkan sesuatu darinya.' Pikir menyeringai Jiraiya.

"Takaji dan Itachi Uchiha muncul di Konoha tiga hari yang lalu. Takaji mengatakan akan mengambil barang tititpannya pada Konoha, dan akan menjadi Uchiha madar Kedua." Mata tsunade dan Jiraiya serentak melebar mendengar penjelasan serius dari si Blonde.

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha madara Kedua?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Titipan di Konoha? Apa Naruto?" Tanya serius Tsunade.

"Uchiha Madara... " Gumam Minato, memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya terlebih dahulu. "Menurut Kakashi, ia memiliki kekuatan Enternal Mangekyou seperti Madara, dan jutsu katon kelas A, atau S yang hampir membunuh mereka, jika saja Menma tidak datang dan menggunakan Suitonnya. Tekanan Aura yang si rasakan Kakashi, menurutnya melebihi Kyuubi. Ia muncul dengan kekuatan baru yang mengerikan, apapun itu.

Di Masa Madara, Hanya Senju Hashirama yang bisa menghentikannya. Ia ingin menghidupkan kembali masa kejayaan Uchiha,, dengan cara ingin menjadi seperti madara, termasuk memiliki Kuchiyese... Kyuubi" mata Jiraiya dan Tsunade melebar, sangat terkejut.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Kyuubi?" Tanya Tsunade

"Ia tau kalau Naruto bukan lagi seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. jadi yang menjadi incarannya adalah, Menma. Kakashi sedikit ragu tentang ini, tapi sorot mata Takaji ke Menma mengatakan kalau, ia mengetahui kebenaran tentang Anaknya, dan Menma" jawab serius Tsunade Senju.

"Ini buruk.. Kau harus lebih memperketat penjagaan Minato. Tempatkan anbu di setiap sisi Konoha dan pastikan selalu ada Anbu yang mengikuti Menma. Kau juga tidak boleh memberikan ia misi keluar desa saat ini. Takaji bukanlah orang yang bisa di hentikan oleh seorang Jounin seperti Kakashi. Kau harus me"-

"Kaa Sama.. Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan bangsat itu mengambil Menma dari kita, atau Kyuubi, tidak akan pernah." Potong Minato. "Tapi tidak dengan memberikan semua hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu. Takaji bukanlah orang yang bisa di cegah, ia dan Itachi sudah membuktikan kalau bisa tembus penjagaan Konoha dengan mudah. Ini berarti melindunginya seperti itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban." Lanjutnya

"APA MAKSUDMU MINATO.. APA KAU AKAN MENJADIKAN ANAKMU SENDIRI SEBAGAI UMPAN?" Teriak Tsunade emosi.

"Cara terbaik saat ini adalah, melatih Menma sebaik munngkin, mempersiapkan dirinya paling tidak untuk bisa bertahan sampai bantuan datang" komen Jiraiya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sensei.. Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan Menma selamanya. Lagi pula, dilihat dari pribadinya, ia bukanlah orang yang suka di lindungi. Ia lebih suka melindungi" tambah Minato.

"Aku akan membawanya training trip selama 3 tahun" ungkap Jiraiya.

Mata Tsunade melebar, "Tidak.. TIDAK.. KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA MENMA KELUAR DARI DESA." Teriak Horor Tsunade.

"DAN APA KAU AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA MEMBUSUK DI KONOHA TANPA BISA MELAKUKAN APA-APA" teriak balik Jiraiya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia meneriaki si Wanita senju itu. "Ia harus siap untuk menghadapi takdirnya, bukannya malah bersembunyi atau berlari. Kalau benar seperti yang di katakan Petapa Agung tentang bocah yang diramalkan, maka aku yakin Menma adalah salah satunya. Dia harus siap akan takdirnya" lanjut serius Si gama Sanin.

"Tapi, bukankah terlalu beresiko jika berada di luar?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Lebih beresiko di dalam Konoha karena akan sangat mudah di temukan. Di luar sana sangatlah luas, lagi pula ia bersamaku, the great Jiraiya jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir" ungkap bangga si Gama Sannin itu.

"Justru itu yang kukhawatirkan.." Gumam Minato dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Tsunade.

"Aku juga akan membawa murid terakhir Sarutobi Sensei di perjalananku" kali ini kedua blonde menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa maksdumu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto, ia adalah murid terakhir Sarutobi Sensei yang mewarisi Enma. Ia memiliki Sharingan dan rantai chakra, ia juga sangat terampil menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi meski tidak di ketahui bagaimana ia memilikinya. Ia bisa membantu Menma mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi" jelas Jiraiya logis.

"Kau benar.. Kurasa Naruto bisa sangat membantu.. Tapi.. Apa ia akan mau? Ia membenci Senju" tanya Tsunade.

"Mungkin ia akan menolak, tapi bocah itu sangat gila latihan, jadi kurasa ia akan mau" komen Minato.

.

Bersama Naruto.

Dia duduk melamun di meja makannya, mengaduk-aduk ramen yang sudah membengkak. Pikirannya tertuju hanya pada satu orang saja, takaji Uchiha. Ia sangat membenci orang ini, dia juga sangat tidak menyukai perbedaan jauh kekuatan mereka. Hal ini membuatnya merasa sangat lemah dan ragu jika ia bisa menghabisi ayah kandungnya itu.

'Sial... Kenapa aku masih begitu lemah dibandingkan dengannya' pikirnya sangat geram.

Kemudian terdengarlah pintu apartemennya di ketok. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu, membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya. Ternyata yang datang di luar pemikirannya.

"Oh.. Kau Sasuke.. Masuklah" ucapnya mempersiahkan si rambut revan itu masuk. Naruto kemudian kembali duduk di kursinya, ia tidak memiliki ruang tamu, jadi hanya meja makan dan sepasang kursi saja.

"Kau masih memikirikannya?" Tanya Sasuke, di jawab anggukan pelan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan lagi. Setelah semua ini, dia menganggapku hanya seperti seorang murid akademi, sedangkan ia adalah seorang Kage" jawab lemah, pesimis Naruto.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.. Mereka terlalu kuat untuk bisa dikalahkan saat ini" komen Sasuke yang kemudian serius menatap si rambut merah. "Aku akan keluar dari Konoha, menemui Orochimaru dan memintanya melatihku." Tegas si Uchiha penuh keyakinan.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap agak terkejut si Uchiha muda itu.

"Apa kau serius? Kau hanya akan di jadikan tubuh baru si Phidophile itu." Koken Naruto serius.

"Hah.. Seperti aku akan membiarkan ia melakukan itu. Lagu pula, bahkan menjual jiwaku ke iblis sekalipun, jika untuk membunuhnya, maka aku akan melakukannya." Tegas Sasuke penuh keyakinan dari tatapan matanya.

'Begitu yah... Dia terlihat semakin membenci Itachi setelah apa yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu. Anak ini.. Ia memang seoeang pembalas dendam sejati.. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendekati keyakinannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi.. Mungkin aku harus' pikir tidak jelas Naruto.

"Jadi kau akan pergi dari Konoha.?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan meninggalkan desa ini.. Konoha hanya menahanku menjadi orang yang lebih kuat. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar serius memberikan latihan padaku, dan itu sudah membuatku muak." Tegas Sasuke.

"Begitulah desa ini, mereka akan memberikan kekuatan padamu dengan catatan kau masih berada dalam kekuasaan mereka. Jika kau sudah terlalu kuat, atau dikhawatirkan akan menjadi kuat, maka mereka akan mengambil kekuatan itu" gumam pelan Naruto

"Membicarakan pengalaman pribadi, huh?" Canda si Uchiha muda.

"Begitulah kira-kira... Jadi kapan kau akan pergi?" Tanya kembali Naruto.

"Bawahan Orachimaru, tadi pagi menemuiku. Aku akan pergi malam ini.." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan tetap di sini, menjalankan tugasmu sebagai Jounin?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang akan menjadi kuat. Aku juga harus menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan melakukan semua daftar pekerjaan rumahku yang belum terselesaikan" jawab santai Naruto.

"Pekerjaan Rumah?" Gumam bingung si Uchiha.

"Membunuh Orachimaru adalah salah satunya, apa kau keberatan kalau aku akan membunuh calon gurumu itu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit bercanda, di jawab seringai Sasuke.

"Jadi kau juga akan keluar dari desa?" Tanya Si Uchiha.

"Hai.. Aku tidak mungkin melatih kemampuanku di desa, terlalu mencolok. Aku sudah membayangkan beberapa tempat di kepalaku, satu atau dua tempat yang bisa kudatangi" ucap Naruto, di respon anggukan Sasuke. "Tunggu di sini.." Lanjut Naruto yang melangkah ke dalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia keluar dari ruangannya, membawa sebuah gulungan sekitar 30 cm bersamanya. Ia kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Ini adalah Gulungan yang berisi semua Jutsu Sharingan, dan beberapa Jutsu Katon. Kutau kau mengcopy jutsuku, makanya di dalam sudah kutuliskan beberapa catatan kecil untuk peningkatan kemampuan dan pengendalian Katon." Ucap Si rambut merah itu.

"Jadi akan ada dua yang menghilang dari desa kalau begitu" komen Sasuke mengambil gulungan itu.

"Mungkin seperti itu.. "Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku juga berpikir akan mengasyikkan jika mereka kelabakan karena dua Uchiha menghilang bersamaan" lanjutnya.

"Tch.. Kau tetap suka melakukan kejailan meski sudah di hari terakhirmu." Naruto hanya memberikan seringai saja. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Terima kasih" lanjut Si Raven mengangkat gulungan pemberian Naruto.

"Hey.. Kita keluarga kan.. Ibuku adalah Ibumu, bukan begitu" komen Naruto. Sasuke kembali menyeringai lalu berdiri hendak pulang.

"Saat aku mendatangi Orachimaru, pastikan kau tidak berada di sana atau kau harus melawanku, Emo." Ucap Naruto sebelum melepaskan kepergian si Uchiha muda itu.

"Huh.. Akan kupastikan kalau kau bersenang-senang dengannya Nanti, tapi datanglah setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru." Komen si Raven, melangkah kearah pintu apartemen itu.

"Tiga tahun.. Dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga tahun, aku akan mencari si pidophile itu. Pastikan kau menyelesaikan semua yang inginkan" ungkap Naruto.

"Yah.. " Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya, kemudian membuka pintu apartemen Naruto dan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Sekarang tinggal giliranku.." Gumam Naruto berdiri kemudian bergerak ke samping kanannya. Ia kemudian menggigit ibu jarinya, meneteskan darah, kemudian melakukan heandseal.

**Kuchiyese No Jutsu : ENMA**' muncullah gumpalan asap di depannya, yang kemudian berdirilah si kera Enma, kuchiyesenya.

"**Ada apa, Naruto?"** Tanya si kera.

"Aku ada permintaan padamu, Enma Sama.." Ungkap Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung mata Enma.

"**Apa permintaanmu, apa kau menginginkan semua peninggalan Hiruzen?"**Tanya si Kera itu.

"Mungkin itu salah satunya." Enma menyipitkan matanya mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. "Tolong bawa aku ke tempat dimana kau melatih Sarutobi Sasuke, dan latihlah aku menjadi kuat." Ucap Naruto tegas.

"**Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"** Tanya Enma penasaran.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, Takaji muncul di Konoha" mata Enma melebar, sangat terkejut. "Dia menjadikanku bagai seorang murid akademi saat melawannya. Aku.. Aku tau kalau hanya klan Sarutobi yant bisa ke tempat itu, tapi kumohon. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah seperti ini. Aku juga harus mencari Orachimaru dan membalaskan kematian Jiji.. Aku.. Aku tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa." Gumam Naruto depresi.

"**Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan kekuatan?"** Tanya Enma.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kekuatan sebelumnya, aku hanya menginginkan hidup tenang dan nyaman bersana Jiji. Aku tidak pernah memperdulikan Takaji sebelumnya, atau memikirkan tentangnya." Naruto berhenti sejenak. "Tapi setelah kemunculannya.. Semua mimpiku Hilang.. Pertama Orachimaru.. Kedua Takaji.. Aku akan tenang jika ada Jiji disampingku.. Tapi kini berbeda" guman Naruto di sertai beberapa tetesan air mata.

'**Hiruzen.. Bocah ini sangat menyayangimu, kau sangat beruntung memiliki orang seperti dia' **pikir Enma sejenak.. "**Aku akan melakukukan kuchiyese terbalik 15 menit dari sekarang. Siapkan semua barangmu" **lanjutnya.

"Ap-apa mak-" belum selesai perkataan Naruto, enma sudah menghilang gumpalan asap. "Sial... 15 menit untuk berkemas.. Bagaimana ini.." Lanjut depresi Naruto.

**Kage Bunshin No jutsu. **" Muncullah 20 bunshinnya yang langsung menghilang melakukan kegiatan mereka sesuai perintah si pemilik.

Sementara itu,

Di sebuah air terjun megah, uap panas dari tumpahan air terjun itu terlihat jelas. Disana hanya ada pohon pinus, dan pohon yang bisa bertahan di daerah gersang saja. Temperatur udara juga terasa berbeda di sana, bak padang pasir di tengah teriknya mentari. Tidak jauh dari sana, Enma berdiri dan melakukan Handseal.

**Kuchise no jutsu : Tebalik**

Asap muncul di sana, dan muncullah gumpalan asap dengan Naruto yang berada di sana, membawa sebuah gulungan besar di belakangnya.

"Tempat apa ini.. Panas sekali tebayou... "Gumam Naruto yang langsung merasakan hawa luar biasa di sana.

"**Selamat datang di... Neraka"** ungkap Horor Enma.

Konohagakure, Kantor Hokage 05:47 am

"APA... KAU TIDAK MENEMUKAN NARUTO?" Teriak Shok Kiba menatap Shikamaru.

"Ini aneh.. Sakura mengatakan kalau hanya Sasuke yang pergi, tapi kenyataannya, Naruto juga tidak ada di sini. Neji tidak menemukan Naruto bahkan menggunakan Byakugannya" gumam Shikamaru menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Di sana ada Menma, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji dan Neji.

'Bagaimana ini.. Apa mereka berdua pergi bersama?' Pikir Minato. 'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan Takaji, tapi jika memang mereka menginginkannya, bukankah mereka akan lakukan sejak kemarin?' Pikir penasaran Minato.

"Apa Naruto juga di culik bersama Sasuke?" Gumam bodoh Kiba.

"Naruto bisa mengatasi Orachimaru seorang diri, memang tidak terlalu meyakinkan apakan ia akan menang atau tidak, tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa di culik oleh anak buah Orachimaru" komen logis Neji.

"Aku setuju dengan Neji.. Sekarang kalian fokus saja dulu padaengejaran Sasuke Uchiha. Masalah Naruto ada di sana atau tidak, kita akan segera mengetahuinya. Sekarang, Tim Shikamaru, Pergilah" perintah tegas Yondiame.

.

.

Dengan ini, berakhirlah New savior : _Uzumaki_ _Uchiha_ Naruto.

Berikutnya akan memasuki season baru, New savior : Hell Boy seperti yang telah kukatakan.

Oh yah, akan ada banyak typo dan kata yang kurng baku di chap ini, tp harap maklum yah. Tentang ff yg satu, mungkin belum akan update untuk waktu yang belum pasti. Minggu depan, aku akan update kilat 5 episode. Humph… kurasa di season berikut akan mulai berbeda dibandingkan season yg pertama ini.

Makasih, RnR


	34. Chapter 34

**New Savior : Rise Of Hell Boy**

**.**

**Naruto bukan kepunyaanku yah.. ingat itu**

**New Episode, begun**

Konohagakure No Sato, 2 tahun 8 bulan kemudian

Sasuke berakhir seperti di anime, bersama dengan Orochimaru. Luka parah di derita oleh tim Shikamaru yang bertugas mencari Sasuke. Dugaan mereka, Sasuke di culik oleh Orochimaru. Tapi kenyataan yang di dapatkan sangat berbeda, terlebih pertarungannya melawan Menma di lembah terakhir. Menma terluka cukup parah, di lumpuhkan oleh Sasuke yang bertarung habis-habisan. Tidak ada yang menduga semua akan terjadi seperti itu, terutama Menma.

Ia adalah sahabatnya, sahabat pertamanya. Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang melihat Menma bukan sebagai anak Hokage, melainkan sebagai rival abadinya. Dia juga adalah rekan timnya, berjuang bersama-sama melwati misi, susah senang kerasnya kehidupan Shinobi. Hubungan mereka sangat kental mulai dari akademi, Menma sangat kehilangan.

Menma tetap percaya kalau Sasuke dalam pengaruh Orochimaru dan tetap ngotot akan membawanya kembali ke Konoha, karena itu ia memohon pada ayahnya untuk tidak menjadikannya Ninja pelarian. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Jiraiya melakukan _training trip_, selama 2 tahun lebih. Dia ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa membawa si Uchiha sahabat baiknya kembali bersamanya.

Kejadian hilangnya Naruto merupakan misteri yang menjadi toping tranding selama dua tahun terakhir. Tidak ada yang tau kemana ia pergi, dan dimana keberadaannya sampai sekarang. Minato juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau ia akan di jadikan sebagai Ninja pelarian, mengingat Naruto adalah Uzumami terakhir yang ada di _Konoha_, juga bagian dari _Uchiha_. Para _Council_ memintanya untuk menjadikan si rambut merah sebagai Ninja Pelarian, tapi Sang Hokage ngotot tidak ingin menetapkan status si Uzumaki sebelum jelas keberadaannya.

Banyak yang menilai hilangnya dua aset Konoha ini di karenakan ke gagalan Minato sebagai seorang Hokage, terutama Danzo pastinya. Ia terus memanas-manasi _Council_ untuk memusuhi Minato, mencoba menjatuhkan si blonde itu. Segala cara telah ia coba, dan sampai sekarang masih tetap berusaha. Ia selalu menjadikan alasan kehilangan dua Uchiha sebagai kartu As-nya, sekaligus membungkam sang Hokage yang tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Ketegangan di setiap kali diadalannya rapat council semakin menegang. _Council_ menantang keputusan Yondaime yang membiarkan Jinchuuriki mereka meninggalkan desa, terlebih untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Terlebih dengan usulan Danzo yang menginginkan pelatihan Jinchuuriki mereka, dengan selalu membandingkan Jinchuuriki mereka dengan desa lainnya. Apalagi munculnya desas-desus kabar akan pecahnya perang dunia yang sempat berhenti sewaktu ujian chunin dulu.

Orochimaru bangkit kembali dan membawa dua desa besar lainnya, Kumo dan Kiri. Bisa di bilang semua desa Shinobi memusuhi Konoha, dan jika itu bukanlah Gosip semata, maka sudah di pastikan Konoha akan hancur. 4 Jinchuuriki yang bisa mengendalikan sempurna Biju mereka, melawan Konoha yang tidak bisa mengendalikan biju mereka, semua komplikasi. Gambaran Konoha dimasa depan hanya ada satu kata, Kehancuran.

.

Matahari pagi cerah di konoha bersinar seperti biasanya, menyorot megah patung para Kage. Di atas patung Hokage ke tiga, terlihat seorang gadis manis, berambut hitam, mengenakan rompi Jounin dengan celana panjang Shinobi berwarna perak. Ia mengenakan pakaian dalam Shinobi tanpa lengan dan Hita-Itae Konoha yang mengikat di kepalanya.

"Masih memikirkannya?" Suara seorang pria dibelakangnya terdedengar menyapanya.

"Begitulah Zabuza Sensei" jawab gadis mania itu. Zabuza terlihat tidak berubah sedikitpun, masih tetap setia menggantung _Kubikiribōchō_ di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu terobsesi padanya, Haku. Bukankah kalian tidak terlalu akrab?" Tanya mantan legenda Kiri itu.

Haku menarik napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya lagi. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sensei, ada banyak hal yang terjadi padaku saat masih satu tim dengannya" jawab Haku. Zabuza melangkah dan berhenti di sampingnya. "Ini adalah tempat kesukaannya jika ia mendapatkan masalah, atau melepaskan keluh kesahnya." Lanjut gadis manis pengguna _Hyōton_ itu.

"Huh.. Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya bingung Zabuza.

"Awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli padanya, tapi... Setelah aku menantang Naruto bertarung terakhir kali."

**Flashback.**

"Apa aku menngganggu anda Sandaime Sama?" Tanya Haku, berada di depan Sandaime yang tengah mengukir huruf kaligrafi di dalam tempat kerjanya di kediaman klan Sarutobi.

"Oh... Tidak sama sekali.. Namamu Haku kan?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Hai.. Bagaimana anda bisa tau, Sandaime Sama?" Tanya bingung Haku.

"Aku sering mendengar tentangmu dari Naruto kun" jawab Sandime, menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. "Dugaanku kau datang menemuiku untuk menanyakan tentang Naruto kun bukan?"

Angguka pelan di berikan oleh gadis itu dengan pipi yang sedikit merona."Apa yang ia katakan tentangku?" Tanya Haku.

"Oh.. Tidak begitu banyak.. Hanya tentang gadis manis yang jutek dan selalu ingin membuktikan diri kalau ia kuat, dan sedikit galak" jawab senyum Sandaime.

"Eh.. Dia mengatakan kalau aku galak?" Tanya Haku sedikit emosi.

"Hahaha.. Begitulah.." Haku menggeram kesal. "Tapi dia juga mengatakan kalau kau spesial.. Ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk selalu membuatmu di dekatnya, tapi ia tidak tau itu. Dugaanku kau juga merasakan hal yang sama"

Haku terdiam sejenak tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Pikirannya masih tertinggal pada saat Sandaime mengatakan ia spesial di mata Naruto. Ia mengakui kalau memang ia juga merasakan sesuatu pada bocah Uzumaki itu, sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk selalu ingin dekat dengannya, sesuatu yang sangat familiar dengannya, seperti ikatan batin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto San? Aku melihat dari kedua matanya sesuatu yang berbeda. Tatapannya itu seolah menunjukan kalau ia menimbun sesuatu di dalam hatinya, entah apapun itu. Kurasa hal itu yang membuatku penasaran padanya" ungkap Haku memberanikan diri bertanya pada sosok yang paling dekat dengan Naruto itu.

Sandaime menarik napas agak panjang, sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Naruto memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Detik demi detik hidupnya mungkin tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan. Kehidupan bocah itu memaksanya untuk bersikap lebih dewasa dibandingkan usianya. Aku ragu jika ada manusia di dunia ini yang bisa menanggung beban berat yang ada." Haku terdiam kaku, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Sejak lahir, ia sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Ia di benci oleh seluruh warga desa ini, dan di perlakukan sangat tidak layak. Ia berjuang sendiri, menjalani pedihnya hari-hari selama ia di Konoha. Ia sangat sulit mempercayai seseorang lagi dalam hidupnya, setelah semua orang yang ia percayai tewas. Ia menderita karena merasa di khianati oleh orang yang ia angap keluarga, dan masih banyak lagi. Kau pasti memiliki kehidupan yang tidak mudah jika kau bisa melihat itu dalam diri Naruto Kun." Sandaime menyelesaikan penjelasnnya, di jawab anggukan oleh pengguna Hyuuton itu.

"Hai.. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Zabuza Sensei, aku hidup dalam penderitaan. Semua tentang kekkai Genkai ku dan pembinasahan seluruh pemilik kekkai Genkai di Kirigakure. Kurasa karena itu aku bisa mengerti perasaan Naruto San." Jawab Haku.

"Kalau begitu aku bersyukur karna kau berada dalam satu tim dengan Naruto Kun" haku menyipitkan matanya menatap Si Kakek Mantan Hokage bingung. "Sangat susah menemukan orang yang bisa mengerti isi hatinya, juga sangat suka mencari orang lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Kau memiliki keduanya, kau menarik perhatiannya karena rasa penasarannya padamu, juga kau mengerti perasaannya." Ungkap Sandaime.

"Aku... Tidak tau apa maksud perkataan anda, Sandaime Sama" ucap si putri es itu bingung.

"Hum..." Gumam Sandaime menarik napas, lalu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius. "Aku tidak tau sampai berapa lama lagi kakek tua ini akan bertahan. Shinobi adalah seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki banyak kekurangan, juga bukanlah makhluk yang abadi. Setiap manusia pasti akan mati, dan itu mutlak. "Sandaime berhenti sejenak di tengah gundah gulananya Haku di hadapannya. Ia semakin bingung akan tujuan perkataan Sandaime.

"Naruto Kun adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku, di bandingkan sipapun juga. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik, lebih dari siapapun juga. Ia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lainnya selain bersamaku, membuat kakek tua ini selalu tersenyum. Aku tau ia membenci desa ini dan seluruh apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia bertahan di desa hanya karena aku, hanya karena aku masih hidup. Dia memang kuat, tapi dia sangat rapuh, dan akan hancur jika hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi." Lanjut Sandaime.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud anda mengatakan ini Sandaime Sama? Aku semakin bingung akan arah penjelasan anda." Ucap Haku yang akhirnya mengutarakan ke galauannya.

"Haku Chan, bisakah kau berjanji melakukan sesuatu untuk pak tua ini?" Ucap Sandaime.

"Huh? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Sandaime Sam?" Tanyanya agak Nerves dan sedikit terkejut.

"Tolong gantikan posisiku menjaga Naruto kun.. " Haku melebarkan matanya sangat terkejut mendengar keinginan sang Veteran Kage. Ia tidak pernah menduga akan mendengarkan perkataan seperti itu dari Sandaime, sesuatu yang benar aneh.

"Ap-apa maksud anda menjaga Na-Naruto?" Tanya sangat Nerves Haku.

"Dari semua manusia yang ada di Konoha, hanya kau yang bisa membuat Naruto penasaran. Ia ingin mencari tau tentangmu atau menceritakan tentangmu adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku. Naruto kun adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah perduli pada siapapun, kecuali orang yang ia sayangi. Singkatnya di Konoha ini hanya ada aku dan dua orang lainnya. Selain kami, bahkan jika mereka diambang kematian atau desa diambang kehancuran di depan matanya langsung, ia tidak akan pernah mau mengeluarkan tenaganya." Jelas Sandaime.

"Sebaliknya, bahkan jika Shinigami Saka sendiri yang mencoba mengganggu orang yang ia sayangi, ia akan memburunya bahkan sampai ke Neraka sekalipun. Ia mengubur kebenciannya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, demi orang yang ia sayangi. " Sandaime berhenti sejenak. "Aku khawatir suatu saat kebencian itu akan muncul saat salah satu dari kami tidak bisa bersananya lagi. Karena itu aku menginginkan ada yang akan selalu menemaninya, dan yang paling tepat adalah Kamu, Haku chan" lanjutnya sangat serius.

'Ternyata memang benar.. Ia kuat karena ada yang ingin ia lindungi. "Tapi.. Kenapa Sandaime Sama begitu khawatir jika ia kehilangan salah satu, maksudku bukankah maaih ada yang lain? Hal mengerikan apa yang membuat Sandaime Sama begitu Khawatir?" Tanya penasaran Haku.

"Naruto telah kehilangan satu persatu orang yang ia sayangi. Ia ingin memulai kehidupannya yang baru bersama kami dan menolak tawaran menjadi hebat demi waktunya bersama kami." Sandaime berhenti sejenak menatap serius Haku. "Dan ketahuilah Haku, kau tidak ingin tau jika kebenciannya muncul. Kekuatannya yang mengerikan akan muncul dari dalam tubuhnya jika ia sedang marah. Hanya aku, Teuchi atau Ayame yang bisa menghentikannya. Aku sudah tua, begitu juga Teuchi. Ayame hanyalah warga biasa, bukan Shinobi. Ia tidak bisa menemani Naruto Kun di dunia Shinobi ini. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapannya, kumohon, penuhilah permintaan kakek tua ini"

**End.**

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sandaime Sama memikirikan sejauh itu" komen Zabuza setelah mendengarkan cerita Haku.

"Seolah ia mengerti kalau sebentar lagi adalah waktu kematiannya dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Naruto. Kini Naruto menghilang entah kemana, aku khawatir apa yang di takutkan Sandaime Sama terjadi" komen pelan Haku.

"Kita tidak bisa menilai sesuatu yang belum pasti terjadi. Tidak ada yang tau dimana keberadaan bocah itu, dan bisa saja sekarang ia baik-baik saja, atau ia ingin menyendiri dan pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa di lacak. Semua bisa saja terjadi di dunia Shinobi." Zabuza berhenti sejenak menatap ke tengah desa.

"Contohnya kita.. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi Shinobi Konoha sebelumnya, dan inilah yang terjadi. Kita hanya bisa menjalani hidup ini dan tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan Nanti." Zabuza menyelesaikan ceramah siangnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau begitu pandai berceramah Zabuza Sensei.. Apa karena kau berkencan dengan an"-

"Diamlah Haku... " Potong Zabuza cepat sedikit kesal pada murid kesayangannya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah lagi melihat Sai akhir-akhir ini. Dimana dia?" Tanya bingung Zabuza.

"Dia bilang akan kembali menjadi Anbu Ne seperti dulu. Pria bernama Danzo akan memberikan membutuhkan kemampuannya dan akan memberikan tugas penting padanya" jawab Haku.

.

Markas rahasia Root.

"Danzo Sama... Misi selesai" ucap Sai melapor sambil berlutut di hadapan sang pemimpin Danzo Shimura.

"Bagus... Kau menjalankan misimu dengan sempurna." Puji Danzo, di respon anggukan Sai. "Bagaimana dengan Gadis pengguna _Hyōton_ itu? Apa kau sudah membujuknya untuk bergabung dengan kita?" Tanya Danzo.

'Apa yang harus kujawab... ' Pikir Sai agak bingung. Hubungannya dengan Haku selama ini semakin akrab, dan bisa di bilang mereka seperti sahabat. "Maaf Danzo Sama.. Aku belum bisa memastikan kalau ia akan bergabung dengan Root atau tidak." Jawab Sai.

"Sudah dua tahun lebih dan kau masih juga belum berhasil melakukannya. Apa kau lupa bagaimana Motto Ne saat melakukan misi?" Tanya Danzo serius.

"Tidak Danzo Sama, di Ne, dalam misi, pantang kembali sebelum berhasil" jawab Sai.

"Ne akan semakin kuat jika memiliki gadis itu. Dia sangat berbakat, dengan membuktikan dirinya bisa mejadi Jounin hanya dalam waktu dua tahun stengah. Lanjutkan misimu, dan jangan sampai mengecewakanku lagi" tegas Danzo.

"Hai.. Danzo Sama" jawab Sai kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tentang Uzumaki Naruto, apa sudah ada kabarnya?" Tanya lanjut Yami No Shinobi itu.

"Belum ada Danzo Sama. Masih seperti dulu,dia belum menunjukkan dimana keberadaannya" jawab Sai.

"Begitu yah... Teruskan tugasmu, dan apabila ada kesempatan, bawa gadis itu padaku biar aku yang bicara langsung. Bubar." Tegas Sang pemimpin. Tanpa banyak kata, Sai langsung menghilang via Shunshin. Dua detik kemudian muncul anbu bertopeng elang dibelakang Danzo, langsung berlutut.

"Terus awasi dia, habisi saja jika ia mencoba melakukan hal bodoh" perintah komandan Anbu Ne itu.

"Hai.. Danzo Sama." Jawab si anbu yang kemudian langsung menghilang. 'Aku telah menyerahkan Kinoe dulu pada Konoha dengan baik-baik. Untuk yang satu ini, aku akan membunuhnya sendiri jika ia berani melakukan hal bodoh seperti Kinoe dulu' lanjut Danzo di benaknya.

.

Kantor Hokage.

Selama 2 tahun lebih, terlihat Minato tidak terlalu banyak berubah, hanya wajahnya yang terlihat sudah sangat matang. Di kantornya ada Tsunade senju sebagai pengganti Sandaime untuk membantu Minato melakukan pekerjaan Kagenya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari senju itu, jutsu awet mudanya bekerja sangat luar bisa menahan usia tua si Wanita Senju itu. Minato duduk di kursi Kagenya, sedangkan Tsunade berdiri menatap ke arah luar dari jendela.

"Tidak terasa sudah hampir tiga tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Menma. Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu tanpa disadari" gumam Senju itu.

"Yeah.. Sudah dua tahun delapan bulan berlalu sejak misteri menghilangnya Naruto. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa dia masih hidup atau sudah tidak lagi sampai saat ini." Gumam Minato sambil menulis beberapa laporan bulanannya.

"Aku berharap kalau aku tidak akan melihat Uchiha itu lagi. Ia terlalu arrogan untuk seseorang bocah." Komen malas Tsunade.

Minato menarik napas sebelum meresponnya. "Tapi tetap saja dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, kita yang salah, Kaa Sama. Kita tidak pernah mau memberikan perhatian lebih seperti yang di berikan Sandaime Sama dulu padanya. Padahal jika di lihat dari kedekatan klan, Uzumaki adalah kerabat dekat Senju." Komen si blonde Kage.

"Aku melihatnya bukan seperti seorang Uzumaki, dia seorang Uchiha. Coba ingat kelakuan Kushina, sebagai seorang Uzumaki yang selalu menghebohkan dan semborono. Sangat berbeda dengan Bocah itu." Ucap Tsunade.

"Kenyataannya, sebelum ia bersama Uchiha sikapnya sangat mirip dengan Kushina. Tapi setelahnya, semuanya perlahan berubah. Terlebih setelah pengekstrakan biju dari dalam tubuhnya. Sikapnya dingin ke semua orang, keculi pada Sandaime saja." Minato berhenti sejenak, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya, santai sesaat. "Terkadang aku berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan Kushina jika ia tau apa yang terjadi pada anaknya saat ini."Lanjutnya.

Si senju melirik kearah anak mantunya itu serius. "Apa kau menyesal setelah semua ini terjadi, Minato?" Tanya serius Tsunade.

"Tidak...aku tidak pernah menyesal. "Jawab Minato. "Aku hanya berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya sebagai balasan atas apa yang ia lakukan untuk Konoha. Desa tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto sebelumnya, selain membebaninya dengan penderitaan, kutukan _Kyūbi_, bahkan setelah ia tidak memilikinya lagi. Ini memang tidak adil baginya." Lanjut si Yondaime.

Tsunade berbalik dan menatap si Hokage. "Apa kau berpikir untuk mengumumkan pada warga tentang status Naruto yang bukan lagi Jinchuuriki dan Menma sebagai gantinya?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Minato meresponnya dengan hanya menarik napas saja. "Apa kau akan menempatkan Menma sebagai target musuh? Sudah cukup ia menjadi target dari musuh-musuhmu dan dari darah Senjunya Minato. Kau tidak usah lagi menambahkan dengan statusnya sebagai Jichuuriki. Semua desa akan memburunya karena khawatir pada kekutan yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan di masa depan. Kurasa kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukan ide gila di kepalamu itu" lanjut penuh emosi si Senju.

Minato menutup kedua matanya, seolah berat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku tau Kaa Sama.. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengungkap status Menma sebagai _Jinchūriki_ pengganti Naruto. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan namanya saja agar ia bisa hidup normal seperti penduduk lainnya, tanpa harus merasakan pengucilan dari warga." Komen pelan tapi serius sang Hokage.

"Tsk.. Kau terus menerus memikirkannya selama hampir dua tahun terakhir ini Minato. Kau bahkan mengganggu latihan Menma dan Jiraiya hanya untuk mencari tau keberadaannya. Apa itu belum cukup? Kau juga masih punya seorang istri dan seorang anak berumur 10 tahun yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah." Ucap Tegas Tsunade.

"Aku tau Kaa Sama, aku tau itu. Hanya saja, setelah mengetahui kalau Naruto bertemu dengan ibunya dan menceritakan semuanya, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Sebelum Kushina meninggal, ia menitipkan Naruto untuk di jaga padaku dan Sandaime. Sandaime berhasil menjalankan tugasnya, sedangkan aku.. Aku malah menjadikannya semakin menderita. Rasa bersalah ini terus saja menggerogotiku, memaksaku untuk terus memikirkannya." Ungkap Minato.

Tentu saja Tsunade sedikit terkejut atas perkataan mantunya itu. Ia tidak pernah tau kalau Minato merasakan tekanan seperti itu. Ia melihat semuanya baik-baik saja, tanpa ada kurang apapun. Tapi ketika melihat ekspresi Minato yang begitu menderita dan depresi akan rasa bersalahnya pada Naruto, ia merasa sedikit kecewa pada mantunya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau tertekan akan keadaan yang dialami Naruto?" Tanya tegas Tsunade.

"Awalnya aku merasa kalau permasalahan ini sama seperti permasalahan lainnya, dan Naruto tidak akan sejauh itu. Tapi mataku mulai terbuka ketika pertama kalinya ia mengungkap kebenaran selama ia koma. Dari tatapannya aku melihat kebencian besar pada Konoha." Minato berhenti sejenak menatap Sang Ibu mertua. "Kemudian ketika ia mengambil nyawa cucu Hanzo dengan sadist, menurut Kakashi, Naruto seperti seorang pembunuh berantai yang menikmati pembantaian sasist korbannya.

Sewaktu ia dan Sandaime Sama melawan Orochimaru, anbu menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia dengan geramnya ingin sekali menghabisi Hashirama Sama, dan menunjukan betapa besarnya kebenciannya ke Senju. Ia merasa di hianati oleh Senju, karena kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapanya, sedangkan kau masih memiliki darah Uzumaki yang sama dengannya. " Tsunade menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan serius perkataan Mantunya.

"Kenapa aku harus memperdulikannya? Aku banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit dan harus memperhatikan dua cucuku. Aku tidak mungkin akan memiliki waktu untuk orang lain, bahkan jika ia seorang Senju yang sama denganku." Komen Tsunade.

" Aku tau kalau kau akan menjawanya seperti itu" tsunade kembali menatap Minato penasaran. "Kushina tewas dengan melindungi Konoha, desa yang ia cintai. Aku khawatir anaknya akan melakukan hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Bisa saja ia muncul tiba-tiba dan akan menghancurkan apa yang telah di jaga ibunya. Hanya Sandaime yang bisa menduga apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, setelah ia tidak ada, Naruto tidak lagi bisa di kendalikan tenangkan."Lanjutnya.

"Kau tinggal memberikannya ke Danzo dan mebiarkannya menghapus emosi bocah itu untuk di jadikan senjata." Komen malas Tsunade. Minato sedikit terpancing emosi mendengarkan komentar pahit mertuanya. Ia menatap kesal ibunya, seolah ingin menghajar si Senju itu dengan ganasnya. "Apa maksud tatapan itu, Minato..." Gumam Tsunade.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kaa Sama mengusulkan hal yang gila seperti ini. Naruto adalah manusia, bukan robot tanpa emosi. Dia adalah anak Kushina Uzumaki, pahlawan sejati Konoha. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas seperti itu?" Tegas Minato terpancing emosi.

"Jika ia akan berbahaya bagi desa, atau merugikan desa, kenapa harus di pertahankan? Ia adalah asset terbaik Konoha jika memang desas desus peperangan benar adanya. Paling tidak ia bisa melawan seorang Jinchuuriki, itu akan sangat membantu dan hanya bisa di lakukan jika ia bisa di kontrol, bukannya bertindak semaunya. Kau adalah seorang Hokage dan harus melakukan yang terbaik bagi desa. " Jelas Tsunade

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, tapi tidak melakukan hal yang tidak manusiawi seperti itu. Aku tidak tau kenapa Kaa Sama bisa sangat membenci Naruto seperti itu, padahal ia tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk ke kita" ungkap Minato tidak percaya akan mendengarkan pekataan yang tidak ia inginkan dari ibu mertuanya. Kemudian mata Minato melebar mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang kalau Kaa Sama mengaitkan permasalahan ini dengan apa yang terjadi padaku dan Kushina dulu?" Tanya terkejut Minato.

"Yah.. Kau benar... " Tegas Tsunade mengepal erat tangannya. Yondaime melebarkan kedua matanya leboh terkejut lagi. "Aku masih belum menerima kalau kau menduakan Shizune demi misi gila yang diberikan padamu. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kalau kepedihan Shizune masih belum hilang bahkan setelah kematian Kushina. Aku masih belum terima melihat senyum palsu Shizune merasa semua baik-baik saja dengan kau yang terus fokus pada Naruto yang selalu mengingatkanmu pada Kushina. Aku masih belum bisa menerima kalau kau masih me"-

"HENTIKAN TSUNADE... " Potong tegas Minato emosi, meneriaki ibu mertuanya, sekaligus menghentikannya.

Brukkk..

Terdengar suara benda yang jatuh disekitar mereka, dan ketika mereka menatap kearah asal suara, Shizune berdiri di sana dengan air mata menetes ke pipinya. Tentu saja dua orang itu sanga terkejut, membelalakkan bola mata mereka seperti akan keluar.

"Shi-Shizune... " Gumam Shok Minato.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggu waktu kalian.. Aku akan langsung pergi." Ucap Shizune melangkah ke pintu, membukanya cepat dan langsung berlari keluar.

"SHIZUNE... " Teriak Minato mencoba menghentikan langkah istrinya tapi semua sia-sia.

"Kau lihat kan, Minato... Ini semua akibat perbuatanmu. Kau akan menghancurkan keluargamu sendiri demi orang lain yang tidak berhubungan denganmu sama sekali." Ucap Tsunade yang melangkah meninggalkan Minato dalam keadaan terguncang di kantornya.

'Shizune... Aku tidak tau kalau kau selama ini masih tersiksa' pikir Minato.

**Flashback.**

Di dalam ruangan hokage, terlihat si blonde sedang berlutut dihadapan Sandaime. Tsunade berdiri di samping jendela dengan Shiuzune di sampingnya. Saat itu Minato barulah menjadi seorang Genin.

"Minato.. Aku ingin memberikan tugas yang sangat penting bagimu" gumam sang Hokage.

"Hai... Sandaime Sama" jawab Minato siap menerima tugas penting itu.

"Tugas penting? Apa kau akan mengirim Minato berperang, Sensei?" Tanya Tsunade. "Lalu kenapa kau memanggil kami juga di sini jika ini hanya tugas untuk Minato?"

"Inu bukan tugas biasa, ini adalah masalah yang lebih penting dibandingkan terjun ke medan perang langsung" jelas Sandaime.

"Lalu, tugas macam apa yang akan di lakukan Minato Kun, Jiji Sama?" Tanya Shizune yang saat itu juga masih menjadi Genin. "Dan apa hubungannya denganku sehingga aku juga di panggil?"

Sandaime menarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjelaskan tugas penting itu. "Aku tau kalau kamu dan Minato Kun berkencan, dan Tsunade merestui kalian. Tugas yang akan kuberikan ini berhubungan dengan perasaan kalian berdua." Kedua remaja itu menatap bingung Sandaime.

"Sebagaimana kalian ketahui, Kushina adalah seorang Jinchuuriki yang sangat penting bagi desa. Ia selalu sendiri dan Danzo sedang mengincarnya. Dengan keadaan Kushina seperti ini, ia akan sangat mudah di pengaruhi oleh Danzo. Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa memastikan kalau ia baik-baik saja, dan tetap berada di bawah kendali Konoha. Karena itu ia harus di pengaruhi dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan cara yang halus" jelas Sandaime.

"Apa maksudmu cara halus Sensei?" Tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Cara yang halus adalah dengan mengendalikan hatinya, memanipulasi hatinya." Jawab Sandaime.

"Maksud anda adalah, aku akan masuk ke dalam perasaannya dan memastikan kalau ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk bergabung dengan Danzo?" Tanya Minato. Shizune melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut akan hal itu.

'Kau genius seperti biasanya, Minato. ' Pikir Sandaime. "Hai.. Aku dapat melihat dari tatapannya kalau Kushina menaruh perasaan padamu. Misimu adalah berpura-pura menerima perasaannya itu sehingga membuatnya yakin kalau kau adalah orang yang bisa ia percayai. Hatinya akan mempengaruhi semua tindakannya. Dengan cara itu, konoha akan tetap bisa mengendalikannya" jelas Sandaime.

"Ta-tapi Sensei.. Itu tidak adil bagi Shizune atau Minato.." Protes Tsunade.

"Karena itu aku memanggil Shizune juga di sini untuk memberitahukannya keadaan ini. Sebentar lagi akan jatuh perang dunia ke tiga. Kushina harus berlatih menggunakan Biju dalam tubuhnya sebagai kekuatan rahasia desa. Ia akan bisa melakukannya jika hatinya stabil dan di penuhi cinta, itulah pesan Mito Sama." Jawab Sandaime.

"Tapi, tetap saja itu buk"-

"Aku akan mengizinkan Minato kun melakukan itu" ungkap Shizune tiba-tiba. Mata tiga orang lainnya kemudian tertuju padanya.

"Shizune... " Gumam shok Tsunade.

"Jika ini atas nama desa, aku akan melakukannya. Lagi pula aku yakin kalau Minato kun juga tidak akan keberatan melakukan itu demi Desa" gumam Shizune yang tersenyum meski sangat sakit. Ia mendapatkan anggukan dari Minato.

"Aku akan menerima misi itu, Sandaime Sama." Jawab Minato yakin.

"Minato.. Aku berjanji, jika kau berani menyakiti hati Shizune, aku akan menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri" ancam Tsunade.

"Kaa Sama, tenanglah... Aku mengenal Minato Kun dan aku tau kalau ia tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu. Aku percaya padanya kalau ia akan menjalankan misinya, hanya sebagai misi saja, bukan begitu, Minato Kun?" Tanya gadis 14 tahun itu dengan kedua pipi agak merona.

"Ha-hai... Aku akan menjaga kepercayaan Shizune Chan" jawab si blonde. Sandaime tersenyum, dan Tsunade mengangguk mengerti.

"Seorang pria harus memegang perkataannya, ingat itu" tegas Tsunade di jawab anggukan Minato.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. " Komen Sandaime menengahi. "Malam ini aku sengaja mengatur tentang penculikkan Kushina dengan Ninja Kumo. Kau akan muncul dan menyelamatkannya. Anggap ini sebagai awal dari perjalanan misi panjangmu, jelas?"

"Hai.. Sandaime Sama" jawab Minato sangat serius.

Kemudian terjadilah penculikkan Kushina Uzumaki yang sengaja di biarkan oleh Sandaime. Minato muncul sebagai dewa penyelamat, melindungi Kushina. Saat itulah bunga-bunga di hati Uzumaki itu tumbuh berseri. Hatinya telah terpaut pada seorang Namikaze Minato, si genius dari klan Namikaze, rencana berhasil dilaksanakan dan misi berjalan dengan baik.

**End**

"Tunggu dulu... Naruto memiliki kontrak Kuchiyese dengan Enma, kenapa aku tidak memancoba menghubungi Enma, mungkin ia tau akan keberadaan Naruto" pikir Minato. Ia kemudian berdiri, melnggigit Jarinya dan melakukan heandseal.

**Kuchiyese no Jutsu"** gumamnya. Terlihatlah gumpalan asap di depannya, tidak terlalu besar.

"**Minato Chan.. Kenapa kau memanggilku.. Aku sedang berusaha membantu Ma memasak?"** Tanya seekor katak Hijau berukuran seperti anak 2 tahunan, dan berjanggot hijau.

"Fukasaku Sama, maaf tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Ucap Minato merasa sedikit Nerves.

"**Tidak apa-apa Minato Chan, aku tau jika kau memanggilku berarti sangatlah penting."** Jawab katak itu.

"Arigatou Fukasaku Sama.. " Minato berhenti sejenak setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Sang kakek tua katak itu. "Apa kau tau dimana tempat tinggal Enma Sama?" Tanya Minato.

Fukasaku berpikir sejenak. "**Kera itu yah.. Tidak ada yang tau tepatnya dimana ia tinggal. Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" **Tanya lanjut si Katak.

"Aku menduga kalau Naruto berada disana. Jiraiya Sensei telah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru, tapi tidak juga berhasil menemuinya. Apa kau bisa membantuku menghubunginya dan menanyakan padanya?" Tanya Minato sedikit memohon.

"**Hum... Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa menghubunginya jika tidak adanya persetujuan dari pemanggilnya. Enma bukan seperti kami para katak, ia lebih mirip dengan Katasuyu yang hanya tinggal sendiri. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang tau letak dimana keberadaannya secara pasti" **ungkap sedikit ribet Fukasaku.

"Apa begitu komplikasinya?" Tanya Minato.

**"Begitulah.. Enma bukanlah Kuchiyese yang bisa berkompromi seperti kami para katak. Aku sebenarnya sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar kalau ia menyetujui Naruto sebagai pemegang Kuchiyesenya. Ia hanya menerima yang terbaik dari klan Sarutobi selama ini. Hanya Sasuke Sarutobi dan Hiruzen Sarutobi yang masuk sebagai kriterianya karena kehebatan mereka"** jawab Fukasaku.

"Begitu yah... Berarti ia melihat sesuatu pada Naruto yang sangat spesial sehingga ia menerimanya?" Tanya Minato.

**"Bisa jadi seperti itu... " **Anggukan setuju dari tetua katak itu. "**Tapi akan tetap kuusahakan menghubunginya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto."** Tambahnya.

"Arigatou, Fukasaku Sama.. Anda sudah bisa pergi" jawab Minato. Fukasaku mengangguk kemudian menghilang menjadi gumpalan asap. 'Sekarang tinggal menunggu kabar dari Fukasaku Sama untuk kejelasan mengenai Naruto. Aku yakin kalau Enma mengetahui tentangnya. Jika Naruto telah meninggal, ia pasti akan datang dan mengabarkannya ke Konoha' pikir Minato.

Di tempat tidak di ketahui.

Di sebuah tempat yang gersang, dengan suhu diatas rata-rata. Hanya ada satu pohon besar di sana, yang si selimuti untaian Kanji pada batang pohon itu. Di depan pohon itu di kelilingi oleh sebuah batu besar, dan kawah beruap dengan gelembung-gelembung menandakan panasnya tempat itu.

Di dahan pohon itu, terlihat Enma sang raja Kera menggantung terbaluk menggunakan ekornya. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, menutup mata seperti tertidur. Angin memainkan daun pohon itu, meniup uap panas yang keluar dari puluhan kawah kecil di sekitarnya.

Pooff.

Gumpalan asap kecil muncul di bawah pohon itu, dan terlihatlah seekor katak kecil berwarna biru di sana dengan sebuah gulungan sesiku berwarna putih di punggungnya

"**Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"** Gumam Enma tegas yang perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menatap katak biru itu.

"**Maaf Enma Sama, aku adalah gamakyu si pembawa pesan yang pernah kemari saat membawa pesan dari Jiraiya San pada perang dunia Ketiga dulu.."** Jawab katak itu penuh hormat.

"**Aku tau.. Aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau di biarkan dulu karena mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hiruzen, sekarang tidak lagi karena ia telah meninggal. Apa maumu?" **Tegas Enma melompat ke depan katak itu.

"**Maaf... Ini.." **Jawabnya memberikan gulungan di punggungnya. Enma mengambilnya dan tanpa bertanya langsung membukanya. ' **Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa ia hidup di tempat seperti ini.. Bahkan serangga tidak akan ada yang bisa hidup. Belum semenit aku disini, kulitku seperti telah meleleh'** pikir katak itu.

**"Begitu yah... Katakan pada Minato kalau benar seperti dugaannya. Aku membawanya ke tempat ini untuk melakukan latihan, dan aku tidak tau kalau ia menghilang secara diam-diam. Dan jangan pernah datang ke tempat ini lagi. Jika kau melanggarnya, maka aku akan menghabisimu"** ungkap Enma. Gamakyu mengngguk lalu menghilang dalam gumpalan asap. '**Kenapa Naruto tidak meminta izin dulu ke Hokage sebelum melakukan latihan? Apa yang ia tutupi sebenarnya?' **Lanjut Enma, menatap ke sebuah batu runcing. Di sana seorang remaja tanpa baju, berambut merah jabrik sebahu dengan poni membelah di tengah keningnya, menutupi sayup-sayup kedia matanya, duduk dalam pose bertapa.

Bocah itu membuka kedua matanya memperlihatkan mata ungu gelapnya dan melirik kearah Enma yang masih menatapnya. Seolah ia membaca pikiran Kera tua itu dan kemudian langsung menghilang Via Shunshin.

"**Bagaimana latihanmu? Apa kau sudah yakin untuk menyudahinya, Naruto"** Tanya Enma serius, dan terlihatlah di belakangnya, Naruto sedang berdiri.

"Hai... Aku sudah yakin Enma Sensei" jawab Naruto.

"**Aku tidak tau apa latihan yang kau lakukan ini sudah sempurna atau tidak, mengingat kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil melakukannya. Baik Hiruzen bahkan Sasuke tidak mampu bertahan sepertimu selama dua tahun lebih di sini" **ungkap Enma.

"Anda hanya terlalu melebih-lebihkan saja, Enma Sensei." Komen Naruto. Ia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna merah gelap.

**"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan.. Hiruzen hanya mampu bertahan selama 8 bulan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya 1 tahun. Itupun tidak penuh sepertimu. Mereka kembali dua kali dalam seminggu ke dunia luar karena tidak tahan akan iklim di tempat ini. Aku tidak yakin kalau akan ada manusia yang bisa bertahan sepertimu dalam suhu 65 derajat pada siang hari dan -2 derajat pada malam hari."** Ucap Enma yang berbalik menatap si rambut merah itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakanmu dan Jiji di alam lain jika aku gagal dalam latihan ini. Aku ingin membuatnya bangga dan tidak sia-sia menitipkan kuchiyesenya padaku." Respon pelan Naruto.

**"Apa termasuk caramu meninggalkan Konoha tanpa berpamitan adalah salah satunya?" **Naruto menyipitkan matanya sedikit terkejut. "**Tadi, utusan katak datang dan menanyakan tentangmu. Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit pada Minato atau mengatakan keberadaanmu pada mereka?" **Lanjut Enma sedikit emosi.

"Anda sudah tau sendiri bagaimana mereka menarik kyuubi dari dalam tubuhku karena tidak ingin memberikanku kekuatan lebih. Mereka menjadikanku Jounin dengan cepat agar aku di sibukkan oleh misi dan tidak melakukan latihan lagi. Apa jika aku berpamitan, mereka akan membiatkanku?" Ungkap bocah Uzumaki itu menatap serius Enma.

Naruto, kini menjadi remaja 16 tahun, hampir 17. Tingginya sekitar 172 cm dengan postur atletis. Kulitnya agak matang, terbakar suhu di tempat itu. Enma menutup kedua matanya memikirkan kembali alasan Naruto yang memang memang sangat masuk akal itu. Konoha memang menentang untuk memberikan kekuatan padanya.

"**Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kurasa aku mengerti posisimu saat itu. Jadi kemana kau akan pergi setelah ini?"** Tanya penasaran Enma.

"Aku masih memiliki 4 bulan sebelum kembali ke Konoha. Aku akan menemui ular busuk itu dulu sebelum melakukan beberapa perjalanan, mungkin aku akan ke Uzushio untuk bertemu keluarga di sana." Jawab Naruto.

"**Apa kau berencana untuk meninggalkan Konoha?"** Tanya penasaran kera itu.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan desa tempatku di lahirkan dan yang dilindungi ibuku menggunakan nyawanya. Meski aku tidak pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kaa Chan" jawab serius Naruto. Enma mangangguk mengerti apa maksud dari muridnya itu.

"**Tapi kenapa kau tidak langsung ke Konoha dulu? Paling tidak kau bisa melapor dulu ke Yondaime sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Kau bisa di hukum karena melanggar aturan desa dengan keluar masuk tanpa izin Minato."**Jelas Enma sedikit menceramahi Naruto.

"Aku tidak perduli akan hal itu, aku tidak perduli pada Konoha atau pada Yondaime Hokage itu. " Enma sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut akan pernyataan Naruto. "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap memburu Orochimaru dengan atau tanpa seizin Konoha. Aku melakukan latihan selama ini bukan untuk Konoha, tapi untuk... Orochimaru." Lanjutnya Monoton.

"**Begitu yah.. Jika kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Orochimaru, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**" Tanya Enma kembali penasaran.

"Aku dan Jiji telah merencanakan sesuatu, sebelum ia meninggal. Kurasa aku akan melanjutkan rencana kami itu" jawab senyum Naruto.

"**Rencana? Apa maksudmu rencana ? Apa yang kalian rencanakan?"** Tanya penasaran Enma.

"Bukan apa-apa.. Hanya tentang melakukan satu dan dua hal yang akan mengubah dunia ini." Jawab Naruto dengam senyuman lebarnya.

"**Begitu yah.. Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian rencanakan, tapi jika Hiruzen setuju, pasti aku akan mendukungmu." **Komen Enma. '**Kini kau sudah menyelesaikan latihanmu, jauh diatas harapanku. Aku tidak berani menilai, level apa yang kau miliki sekarang.. Hiruzen, kau pasti akan bangga dengan kemampuannya' **pikir Enma tersenyum.

'Orochimaru... Tunggu kedatanganku"

rnr


	35. Chapter 35

**New Savior : Rise Of Hell Boy**

.

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku ya…

.

**An Old Friend**

.

Konohagakure, kantor Hokage.

"Jadi benar dugaanku kalau Naruto bersama Enma?" Tanya Minato pada Fukasaku yang kini berdiri di atas meja kerjanya.

**"Gamakyu chan mengatakan kalau Enma sendiri yang menyambutnya. Ia tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto, tapi Enma mengakui kalau Naruto bersamanya"** jawab Fukasaku.

"Begitu yah.. Tapi kenapa ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku? Apa ia berniat meninggalkan Konoha dan menjadi Ninja pelarian?" Gumam Minato bingung.

"**Enma tidak akan mungkin menerima Naruto di tempatnya jika ia bukan lagi seorang Ninja Konoha, atau berpikir untuk menjadi Ninja pelarian. Enma itu seorang yang loyal pada Konoha, sama seperti kami para katak. Hanya saja egonya terlalu tinggi" **komen pelan Fukashaku.

"Jadi apa alasan yang sebenarnya, kenapa ia tidak melapor sebelum melakukan itu. Ia akan menemui masalah besar jika ia kembali nanti karena telah melanggar aturan Konoha." Gumam Minato sedikit kesal.

Akan sangat menyulitkannya jika para tetua dan civilian council mengetahui tentang kepergian Naruto pamit, bukan di culik. Pasalnya semua orang menduga kalau Naruto sekarang di culik. Council akan kembali memaksa Minato untuk memberikan hukuman berat bagi si rambut merah karena kesalahannya ini. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya, tidak setelah ia mencoba membunuhnya dengan mengeluarkan kyuubi dari dalam tubuhnya.

Luka dalam Naruto belum sembuh, tapi ia harus menerima kembali luka baru dari seorang Blonde yang sama. Hal ini akan menambah kebencian Naruto padanya dan misinya untuk membahagiakan Naruto gagal. Ia berutang pada Kushina, dan belum bisa membayarnya, melainkan ia akan menambah penderitaan keturunan Kushina. Ia berada di jalan buntu untuk saat ini.

"**Mungkin ia memiliki alasan kuat yang memaksanya untuk pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan pada kalian. Atau mungkin juga ia terlalu terburu-buru sehingga lupa memberitahukan kalian"** komen Fukashaku.

"Apapun alasannya, pasti akan memberatkannya di mata council. Aku sendiri bisa saja memakluminya, tapi tidak council dengan kondisi tegang seperti saat ini. Jika aku tidak menuruti keinginan mereka, maka aku akan semakin di pojokkan, sebaliknya jika aku menurutinya maka Naruto akan semakin membenciku" ungkap Si Blonde itu khawatir. Ia sedang galau...

"**Aku tidak terlalu mengerti persoalan yang kau hadapi, tapi aku bisa membayangkan seberapa susahnya kau mengambil keputusan itu" **komen Fukashaku.

"Hai.. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto kun begitu saja, juga aku tidak ingin melanjutkan perselisihanku dengan dewan council. Tapi permasalahan ini akan benar-benar menyuliykanku jika aku tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk mengatasi permasalahan ini." Gumam serius Minato.

**"Apa kau menghawatirkan tentang Naruto?" **Tanya Fukasaku.

"Hai... Aku sangat menghawatirkannya akan kembali menjalani Hukuman seperti 5 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Minato.

**"Kurasa kau terlalu menghawatirkannya Minato. Dari yang kutau, bocah Naruto itu bukan lagi seperti yang dulu. Aku bisa merasakan kebencian di dalam dirinya meski tidak terlalu tampak, beda seperti dulu"** ucap Serius Minato.

"Apa maksud anda, Fukasaku Sama?" Tanya Minato penasaran.

"**Jika ia berada di tempat Enma untuk latihan, maka ia tidak akan bisa dianggap sebagai Shinobi biasa lagi. "** Minato menatap kebingungan akan arah penjelasan Fukashaku. "**Sasuke Sarutobi dan Hiruzen Sarutobi mendapatkan gelar terhebat mereka setelah melakukan latihan di tempat Enma. Menurut cerita Jiraiya, Hiruzen hanya kuat selama 6 bulan dan Sasuke hanya 1 tahun. Itupun dengan kembali dua kali selama satu minggu ke Konoha.**

**Jiraiya Chan tidak berhasil mendapatkan informasi sedikitpun tentang Naruto selama ini. Berarti ia selama hampir tiga tahun berada di tempat Enma. Katak pembawa pesan mengatakan kalau tempat itu memiliki suhu diatas rata-rata. Hanya dua menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Gamakyu sebelum ia akan sesak napas dan harus segera kembali. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana jika Naruto bertahan selama ini bukan" **fukasaku menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Dia akan menjadi Shinobi yang tidak bisa dibayangkan sebelumnya. Apa Enma juga mengetahui tentang Senjutsu?" Tanya bingung Minato.

"**Aku tidak tau akan hal itu dan tidak pernah mendengarnya. Jika mengetahui tentang teknik itu, maka sudah pastilah diantara Hiruzen atau Sasuke akan menjadi seorang Sage. Kami para Kuchiyese menggunakan chakra Senjutsu yang kami serap di tempat kami untuk bertarung. Jika chakra itu telah hilang, maka waktu kami juga selesai. Kurasa begitu juga dengan Kuchiyese lainnya, meski aku sangat ragu kalau Enma bisa mengajarkan Senjutsu. Ia adalah kuchiyese jenis senjata, bukan petarung." **Jelas Fukasaku.

"Begituyah... Bisakah anda menyuruh Katak pembawa pesan kembali ke tempat Enma dan memerintahkan Naruto untuk kembali segera ke desa?" Tanya Minato.

"**Maaf, tapi Enma sudah tidak ingin menerima siapapun lagi di tempatnya. Terakhir ia mengancam Gamakyu yang akan di bunuh jika ia kembali kesana lagi. Sudah kubilang, Enma bukanlah Jenis Kuchiyese yang bisa berkompromi dengan orang yang tidak berhubungan dengannya."** Jelas Fukasaku.

"Jadi kita hanya bisa menunggu kepulangannya, meski belum pasti?" Tanya Minato agak depresi di kursinya.

"**Aku khawatir hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan untuk saat ini."** Jawab Fukasaku dengan nada suara sedikit menyesal tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Minato.

Bersama Naruto.

Dia kini berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Enma di bawah pohon tempat si raja kera biasanya menggantung. Naruto mengenakan jubah hitam polos panjang, menutup mulai dari leher sampai batas mata kakinya. Hanya terlihat belahan di bagian depan jubah itu, tapi tetap dalam keadaan tertutup rapat. Ia mengenakan sepatu Shinobi yang bolong pada bagian Jari kaki berwarna Hitam polos.

"**Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan seluruh barang-banrangmu?"** Tanya Enma datar

"Hai... Semua sudah kukepak dan kusegel dalam gulungan." Jawab Naruto, mengangkat lengan kanannya, memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan kecil berwarna merah.

"**Apa kau sudah menentukan dimana kau akan muncul? Kau tentu tidak ingin menarik perhatian dunia dengan muncul tiba-tiba" **tanya Enma.

"Aku sudah mempersiakannya Sensei. Sebelum kesini, aku telah memerintahkan bunshinku untuk menentukan posisi kemunculan yang aman bagiku. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik" jawab Naruto.

Si raja kera mengangguk. '**Ia bahkan telah mempersiapkan semua ini sebelumnya. Ia sangat yakin kalau ia akan menguasai jutsu itu, jutsu yang hanya di miliki oleh Yondaime seorang. Hiruzen, ia bagaikan perpaduan dirimu dengan Minato jika ia tidak menggunakan Doujutsunya.' **Pikir Enma. Selama Naruto melakukan latihan di tempat ini, ia juga melatih menggunakan warisan ibunya, Hiraishin. Awalnya Enma sangat terkejut karena ia bisa menciptakan formula yang begitu komplex seperti Hiraishi. Namun ketika Naruto menjelaskan kalau itu adalah warisan ibunya, dan Naruto hanya sebagai penyempurna dan pengguna saja, Enma akhirnya menerimanya.

"**Kupikir kau akan tetap di sini sampai kau benar-benar menguasai dengan baik Hiraishinmu itu."** Komen Enma.

"Awalnya aku juga ingin seperti itu Sensei. Aku tidak suka menggunakan tekhnik yang belum kukuasai dengan sempurna. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar karena aku tidak akan menggunakannya di pertarungan dalam waktu beberapa bulan kedepan. Kau tau juga kalau aku bukanlah tipe Shinobi yang bertarung dengan cara menghilang seperti itu." Jawab Naruto.

"**Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada bangsat siluman ular itu? Hiruzen tidak pernah tega untuk melakukan apapun padanya dulu, bahkan jika ia melakukan kesalahan besar"** tanya Si kera Besar.

"Pasti Jiji sangat menyayanginya?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"**Hai.. Dia adalah murid kesayangannya, sangat genius dan menyerap apa yang diajarkan dengan baik. Kurang lebih sama sepertimu" **jawab Enma.

"Kurasa aku tau kenapa Jiji begitu meyangiku.. Mungkin aku mengingatkannya pada siluman Ular sialan itu." Lagi-lagi Enma merespon dengan sebuah anggukan. "Jika aku bertemu dengannya kali ini, aku pasti akan memberikan sapaan terbaik dari seorang adik seperguruan" lanjut si Rambut merah dengan mengepal erat tangan kanannya.

"**Hai.. Aku tau itu... "** Enma berhenti sejenak. "**Tentang Kuchiyese, selama kau disini, kau tidak pernah berlatih untuk menggunakanku seperti Hiruzen. Kurasa kau harus segera memikirkan warisan Hiruzen." **Ungkap Enma serius.

"Hai.. Kurasa sekarang Konohamaru sudah menjadi Genin. Jika aku di Konoha nanti, aku akan segera mencarinya dan menyerahkan Kontrak Kuchiyese padanya sebagai pemegang yang sah, sekaligus melepaskan diriku dari kontrak. " Jelas Naruto.

Ia bukanlah seorang yang cocok menjdi pemegang Enma. Dia bukan tipe petarung menggunakan tongkat, ia pengguna katana atau kunai. Konohamaru akan menjadi pemegang selanjutnya sesuai perkataan Hiruzen Sarutobi, dan akan membiarkan Enma sendiri yang melatih pemegang berikutnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Hiruzen dan Sasuke.

"**Sangat di sayangkan kau tidak suka menggunakanku dalam pertarungan. Aku yakin tidak akan ada lagi penerus kuchitese Enma yang bisa menggapai level latihanmu seperti saat ini." **Ungkap bangga Enma yang menilai pencapaian Naruto sangat luar biasa.

"Semua ini juga karenamu, Sensei. Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik dan tidak ingin membuat Enma Sensei kecewa akan keputusan yang telah kau buat. Kau telah bersedia melanggar aturan dan membawa orang yang tidak memiliki darah Sarutobi ke tempat ini dan melatihku dengan baik. Aku tidak mungkin membayar pengorbananmu dengan kegagalan" jawab Naruto.

"**Meskipun begitu, aku hanya membantu sebagai lawan sparing dan memberikan beberapa instruksi saja. Selebihnya semua adalah usaha kerasmu sendiri. Aku bangga pernah melatihmu" **puji Enma yang menyentuh punggung Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sensei.. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, selain.." Naruto berlutut di hadapan Enma saat itu, lalu menundukan wajahnya. "Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya" lanjutnya tegas.

"**Sudahlah.. Sekarang pergilah dari sini. Waktumu berada di tempat ini telah selesai dan sekarang pergilah lanjutkan apa yang telah kau rencanakan" **tegas Enma.

"Arigatou sensei, tapi.. Aku tidak tau apa nama tempat ini sejak pertama kali kau membawaku. Kau belum pernah memberitahukanku, tebayou. " Gumam Naruto sedikit menggerutu sambil berdiri.

Enma membelakanginya."**Lembah Suallian, itulah nama tempat ini. Sekarang pergilah.."**Perintah Enma. Naruto kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Arigatou, dan jaga dirimu, sensei" dengan itu Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya, tanpa meninggalkan bekas sesikitpun. Seperti di telan oleh udara saja, bahkan tidak ada angin efek dari perpindahannya.

"**Hati-hati yah, Naruto... Semoga sukses" **gumam Enma menatap ke langit. '**Paling tidak sudah ada yang berhasil menyelesaikan latihan yang tidak pernah bisa di lakukan oleh siapapun juga selama ini. Aku tidak tau akan menjadi seperti apa kau Nantinya Naruto, tapi aku bangga pernah menjadi Gurumu dan kau menjadi muridku' **lanjut sang kera dalam batinnya.

.

.

.

Di Lembah terakhir,

Naruto muncul di atas patung Madara Uchiha, tepatnya di atas kepalanya. Disana ada sebuah Kunai, dengan lambang Uzumaki di mata Kunai itu. Itu adalah lambang Hiraishin Naruto yang sengaja ia tempelkan sebagai tempat dimana ia akan muncul nantinya. Ia memilih Lembah Terakhir karena dari sana, Otogakure sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi. Memang sejak awal, ia telah menargetkan Oto sebagai tempat pertama yang akan ia kunjungi.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup indahnya udara segar kembali setelah sekian lama berada di Neraka Dunia." Gumam si rambut merah yang sebentar lagi akan berusia 17 tahun itu, sambil menatap kearah air terjun. "Sepertinya tempat ini pernah di jadikan arena pertarungan." Lanjutnya menatap kearah bagian tubuh patung Hashirama. Ia kemudian menatap kembali ke air terjun itu.

'Pertarungan Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha madara pastilah sangat luar biasa sampai menciptakan Lembah Terakhir ini. Aku ragu jika masih ada pertarungan di era ini yang bisa merivali keduanya' pikir remaja itu.

Ia sangat mengagumi kekuatan, terutama kekuatan pendahulunya. Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha madara adalah dua Shinobi yang menggegerkan dunia akan kekuatan mereka. Ia ingin menjadi kuat, paling tidak seperti mereka berdua. Ia tidak tau sekuat apa ia sekarang karena tidak bisa mengukur kekuatannya sendiri. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari lawan terkuat untuk bisa mengukur sejauh mana kemampuannya.

'Sekarang saatnya mengunjungi si Ular sialan itu. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mencoba kekuatan baruku. Akan kupastikan kali ini kalau ular itu tidak akan lolos dari mautnya' pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai sendiri sudah tidak tahan untuk melakukan pertarungan. Ia kemudian mengangkat penutup kepala jubahnya, lalu langsung melompat dari patung itu ke arah hutan, menuju ke tempat tujuan utamanya, Otogakure.

.

.

.

Beberapa Menit kemudian,

Di tengah hutan terlihat tiga Shinobi Iwagakure sedang melompat-lompat dari dahan ke dahan. Mereka terlihat sangat terburu-buru, seperti mendapatkan misi yang sangat penting. Sementara tidak jauh di hadapannya, seorang berlari cepat memegangu bahu kanannya yang tengah terluka. Darah dari lengannya yang menggantung berceceran di atas tanah.

Sosok tersebut adalah seorang Anbu dari Konohagakure. Ia memiliki rambut ungu sepinggang dan mengenakan topeng kucing (Neko) yang tengah menjalankan solo misi, tetapi terlebih dahulu di cegat oleh Shinobi Iwagakure. Keadaan masih belum jelas bagi kedua pihak, atau bisa dibilang mereka bukan teman, tapi bukan musuh resmi. Iwagakure sangat membenci Konoha, terlebih Yondaime Hokage. Dengan senang hati mereka akan menjadikan Anbu ini sebagai mainan mereka, melampiaskan kekesalan mereka pada Hokage.

"HEY.. JANGAN LARI KAU SAMPAH KONOHA.." Teriak salah satu ninja Iwa, melemparkan Shuriken kearah Neko. Serangan itu tidak berhasil menyentuh Neko yang semakin mempecepat gerkannya, dan hanya berhasil menancap di atas tanah saja. "Sial... " Gumam Iwa Nin bertubuh besar itu. Neko melanjutkan pelariannya dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk melarikan diri kejaran tiga Ninja Iwa yang tetap gigih memburunya.

"Sial.. Kita harus segera mendapatkannya, sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki wilyah Negara api... " Ungkap Ninja iwa yang berada di bagian tengah. Postur tubuh biasa, dengan kumia hitam tipis menghias wajahnya.

"Hai.. Jika kita masuk di Negara api, maka penjaga perbatasan pasti tidak akan senang. Terlebih jika ia mengetahui kalau kita mengejar salah satu Anbu dari Konoha." Respon Ninja Lainnya yang mengenakan Kacamata. Mereka bertiga mengangguk lalu memutuskan untuk berpencar menjadi tiga bagian. Si Kacamata ke kiri, badan besar ke kanan dan si kumis di bagian tengah, tetap mengejar Neko.

Bersama Neko.

'Jika begini terus aku akan tertangkap. Sial... Mereka tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menghentikan pendarahanku. Jika begini terus, mala darahku akan habis' pikirnya terus berlari sambil memegangi lukanya.

Ketika ia melangkah, matanya melebar saat melhat sebuah kunai melayang di hadapannya dari sisi Kiri. Neko melebarkan mata dari balik topengnya, kemudian melompat ke sisi kanannya. Reflek untuk seorang Anbu bukanlah hal yang bisa di remehkan begitu saja. Ia telah memiliki pengalaman dari sekian banyak misi yang ia lakukan, sehingga menciptakan reflek sempurna.

Tapi sayang, di bagian kanan sudah ada yang menunggunya. Ketika ia menyadari, seseorang itu, ia membalikkan wajahnya ingin melihat siapa orang itu dan..

Brukkk...

Ia merasaka sesuatu yang keras mendarat di pipi kirinya, menghancurkan topengnya seketika. Tubuhnya terlempar ke atas permukaan tanah, terpantul beberapa kali di atas tanah sebelum akhirnya di hentikan oleh batang pohon di sana.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak akan lolos dari kami. " Suara terdengar dari atas dahan pohon yang menghentikan tubuh Neko, disana terlihat si Kumis berdiri, sementara kedua rekannya melompat ke atas tanah.

"Kami adalah team pencari jejak terbaik dari Iwagakure, sekali kami merasakan chakramu, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri lagi" tambah si Kacamata.

Potongan topeng yang menutupi wajah Neko pada sepertiga wajah bagian kiri kanan wajahnya terjatuh ketika Neko bergerak. Terlihatlah paras manis dengan poni menutup kening seorang Uzuki Yugao, dan tentu saja menarik hasrat ke tiga pria itu untuk menikmatinya.

"Hoh... Hoh... Hoh... Lihatlah apa yang kita dapatkan.. " Ucap Si Kumis, melompat ke samping Neko yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi dan hanya bisa menatap Shinobi Iwa ini. "Seorang gadis cantik yang bersembunyi di balik topeng Nekomata." Lanjutnya menjongkok dan memegangi dagu Neko.

Neko menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikkan, tapi itulah yang ia tunggu. Tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang kunai ia gerakan cepat ke arah leher si Kumis. Mata si Kumis melebar, tidak menyangka akan Neko yang telah merencanakan ini semua.

Tap..

Lengan Neko dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang cukup besar, sebelum kunai itu berhasil menyayat leher si Kumis. Di sana terlihatlah si badan besar yang menangkap pergerakan Neko, sekaligus menyelamatkan timnya.

"Huh... Hampir Saja.." Gumam Si kumis menarik napas lega. Ia perlahan mengambil kunai di tangan Neko itu.

"Kau mau mencoba memanfaatkan situasi untuk menjebakku dalam perangkapmu yah, Gadis manis.." Gumam Si kumis, mengarahkan Kunai itu ke leher Neko.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sesuatu yang indah padanya" komen Si Kacamata sambil menyeringai. Kedua temannya mengerti maksudnya, juga menyeringai.

Neko yang tau apa maksud seringaian ke tiga Ninja Iwa itu langsung gelisah, benar-benar sangat Gelisah. Ia mencoab memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak tapi lukanya terlalu parah. Terlebih ketika munculnya dua belenggu dari tanah yang menahan kedua kaki, di bagian paha dan betisnya. Si badan besar menyentuhkan lengan Neko yang ia tahan ke atas tanah, dan belenggu yang sama pada kakinya muncul.

Pelaku adalah si Kacamata, dengan handseal ramnya. Si Kumis kini melakukan tugasnya dengan mengarahkan tangan lainnya ke atas tanah, sama seperti yang dilakukan rekannya si badan besar. Neko mencoba melawan, tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Tenaganya terkuras habis dan lukanya memaksanya untuk tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Akhirnya lengannya juga terikat, posisi tersalib di atas tanah.

"Ap-apa yang akan kalian la-kukan" ungkap Horor Neko, ketakutan melihat tampang ketiga Ninja Iwa yang telah berubah menjadi sangat mesum.

"Kau tanya apa yang akan kami lakukan... " Jawab si Kumis sedikit menggoda Neko. "Apa yang akan kami lakukan Katamu.. TENTU SAJA KAMI AKAN BERSENANG-SENANG DENGANMU... HAHAHHAHHA" tawa keras mereka bertiga terdengar sangat mengerikan, terlebih dari dalam mulut mereka mengeluarkan lendir, menambah kengerian mereka.

"To-tolong.. Bu-Bunuh saja aku.." Gumam Neko ketakutan.

"Bunuh Katamu... " Gumam Si kaca mata berlutut di samping Noke. "Kenapa kami harus membunuhmu, Manis.. Kamu akan bermain dulu sampau puas denganmu" gumamnya sambil menyeringai membelai pipi Neko.

Neko menggerakkan pipinya tidak suka di menerima perlakuan seperti itu. "Kalian bangsat... Lepaskan Aku.. Lepaskan Aku, SIALAAAANNNN... " Teriak Horor Neko meronta, berusaha untuk meloloskan diri dari belenggu tanah menggunakan seluruh sissa tenaganya.

"Hohoho.. Kau begitu agresif sayang... Aku suka Wanita yang agresif.. " Ucap Ninja berbadan besar, menarik Armor Anbu Neko dari tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kunai, kemudian di aliri chakra dan memotong pada gantungan Armod di kedua bahu Neko, dan melewati bagian tulang rusuk. Neko meronta, berusaha mengganggu proses pemotongan. Tapi tetap saja kekuatannya tidak bisa menghentikan si bdan besar.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA... LIHTLAH.. INDAH SEKALI BADANNYA..." Teriak si badan besar melemparkan Armor Anbu Neko yang sudah terpotong. Terlihatlah pakaian dalam Neko, ketat tanpa lengan dengan balutan kulit mulusnya. Ukuran dada sekitar 34 B, sangat seksi dan serasi dengan tubuhnya.

"Hohoho.. Lihatlah aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menikmatinya. Hahahaha..." Gumam si Kumis yang perlahan menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh tubuh bagian leher Neko.

"LEPASKAN AKU.. LEPASKAN AKU.. LEPASKAN AKU... JANGAN SENTUH TUBUHKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU BANGSAT.." Teriak Yugao Histeris. Ia sudah tidak meronta lagi, digantikan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Semakin kau melawan, aku semakin tergila-gila padamu Manis... Aku semakin ingin menikmatimu.. Gahahaha.." Ungkap senang si kumis membayangkan akan menikmati tubuh Yugao. Sangat langka bisa menikmati tubuh gadis secantik Yugao, terlebih ia adalah Seorang Anbu.

"Aku datang Sayang aku akan sangan menikmati tubuhmu itu.." Gumam Si Kacamata mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengarahkan telapak tangannya mendekati tubuh Yugao, di sertai dengan seringa mesum yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menikmati tubuh calon korbannya. Begitu juga kedua rekannya yang sudah bersiap menunggu giliran mereka.

Waktu terasa bergerak lambat, di tengah desas-desus napas Yugao yang sesak, membayangkan hal terburuk yang akan ia alami. Tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi bergerak, tenaganya telah habis, juga darah yang terus keluar dari lukanya. Pandangannya kemudian buram dan tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa merespon lagi.

"Jadi begini kelakuan Shinobi Iwa... Memalukan.." Suara terakhir yang bisa ia dengarkan sebelum akhirnya pingsan tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Ketiga Ninja iwa, membalikkan wajah mereka mencari tau siapa pemilik suara yang tengah berani mengganggu kesenangan mereka itu. Di sana mereka hanya bisa menemukan seorang dengan jubah hitam polos menutup seluruh tubuhnya, lengkap sampai kepalanya.

"Siapa kau.. Apa kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan?" Ejek si kaca mata. Kedua rekannya tertawa tipis menatap ke sosok berjubah itu.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa... Mungkin juga seperti perkataanmu, seorang Pahlawan Kesiangan." Jawab sosok itu.

"Huh... Apa kau benar-benar begitu bodoh?" Tanya si kumis. Kedua rekannya kembali menertawai Sosok itu.

"Banyak orang yang bilang begitu sih sebenarnya... " Jawab sosok itu yang malah menganggap itu sebagai candaan.

"Aku kan mengurusnya, pastikan kalau aku mendapatkan giliranku setelah menyelesaikannya" ungkap si badan besar penuh percaya diri, melangkah mendekati sosok itu.

"Lakukan cepat, atau kau tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir.. " Komen si Kacamata sambil menyeringai, kembali membelakangi rekannya dan jongkok melanjutkan kegiatan pertama mereka.. Si badan besar hanya mendecih dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan menyentuhnya, atau kalian benar-benar akan sangat menyesal." Ucap Sosok itu serius

"Bisakah kau bereskan dia secepatnya agar aku bisa mulai me"- belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, rekannya yang berbadan besar telah terlempar cepat di antara mereka berdua.

Brukkk..

Tubuh si badan besar itu berhenti ketika menabrak batang pohon yang langsung tumbang. Mata ke dua Ninja Iwa lainnya melebar, menatap ke arah rekan mereka. Kondisinya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, tersandar sadist dengan bola mata melebar hampir keluar. Mati seperti itu pastilah merasakan sakit luar biasa sebelum menemui ajalnya.

"Ap-apa yang... " Gumam si Kumis sangat terkejut. Ia tau kemampuan rekannya itu dan tidak mungkin begitu mudahnya dapat di kalahkan. Dia dan rekannya perlahan membalikkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah sosok berjubah di belakang mereka.

"Aku sudah katakan jangan menyentuhnya atau kau akan menyesal" gumam sosok itu dengan mata merah tiga tomoe dalam kegelapan penutup kepala Jubahnya.

"I-itu... " Ucap terbata si Kumis, melebarkan kedua matanya ketika menatap langsung sepasang doujutsu itu.

"Sharingan?" Gumam rekannya meneruskan perkataan si kumis. Mereka kemudian berdiri dan langsung mengambil kunai di kantong mereka, waspada akan terjadinya pertarungan. "Si-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanyanya lanjut.

"Aku tidak berhutang penjelasan pada kalian, sedikitpun tidak. " Sosok itu berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Yugao. "Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bertarung dengan orang lemah seperti kalian. Aku memberikan kalian dua pilihan. " Lanjut Sosok itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya si Kacamata serius.

"Pertama, menyerahkannya baik-baik, lalu kembali ke Iwa dengan selamat." Sosok itu menunjuk kearah Yugao. " Atau yang kedua, aku akan merebutnya dengan paksa, dan kalian kembali ke Iwa dalam keadaan tubuh yang tidak lengkap. 10 detik, dimulai dari sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Tentu saja kedua iwa itu langsung gundah gulana mendengar pilihan itu. Si kumis melirik kearah rekannya yang tersandar tak bernyawa di batang pohon. 'Siapapun dia, dia bukanlah orang yang bisa di anggap remeh. Ia bisa mengalahkan Rushime semudah itu menjadikannya sangat berbahaya. Terlebih ia memiliki Sharingan' pikir Si Kumis.

'Siapa dia? Seorang misterius pengguna Sharingan, berarti ia adalah seorang Uchiha dari Konoha. Hanya ada 4 orang yang memiliki Sharingan saat ini, Sasuke Uchiha yang kini berada si Utogakure bersama Orachimaru. Itachi Uchiha, dia adalah Ninja pelarian dari Konoha bersama dengan Takaji Uchiha, jadi tinggal satu orang saja.' Pikir Si Kacamata, menatap sosok itu penasaran.

"Apa kau, Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanyanya. Si Kumis langsung meliriknya, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh rekannya.

"Apa mksudmu dia Naruto Uz-uzumaki?" Tanya terkejut ai Kumis.

"Tinggal empat orang pengguna Sharingan di dunia ini, semua berasal dari Konoha. Dua pertama adalah ninja pelarian dan tidak mungkin akan menyelamatkan Shinobi Konoha, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Takaji. Yang ke tiga bersama dengan Orachimaru, Uchiha Sasukem. Sissa satu orang lain yaitu.. Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto" jelas panjang lebar si Kacamata.

'Jika mereka mengetahui tentang Sasuke, berarti selama ini Oto masih terus berhubungan dengan iwa. Kenapa aku tidak begitu terkejut?' Pikir Sosok itu. "Aku tidak memberikan pilihan pada kalian untuk menebak siapa aku, dan waktu kalian telah Habis" suara itu terdengar di belakang dua ninja Iwa yang langsung melebarkan kedua mata mereka.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi.. " Ungkap shok si Kumis.

"Genjutsu... Tapi kapan?" Komen si Kacamata menyadari kalau mereka telah terpeeangkap di dalam Genjutsu Shatingan.

"Kalian melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi pantangan saat melawan seorang Uchiha.." Jawab sosok itu menjongkok di samping kiri Neko kemudian menyentuh permukaan tanah. "Jangan pernah menatap langsung Sharingan..." Lanjutnya. Belenggu yang menahan tubuh Yugao kemudian kembali ke dalam tanah.

Kedua Ninja iwa itu tidak berani berbalik dan hanya melebarkan kedua mata mereka sangat terkejut. Tidak pernah ada di kepala mereka sebelumnya bahwa bertarung dengan seorang pengguna Sharingan akan membuat mereka seperti bocah akademi, sangat mudah terperangkap dalam Genjutsu. Terlihat Sosok itu menggendong tubuh Yugao bridal style, lalu berdiri, membelakangi dua Ninja Iwa yang juga membelakanginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian telah melanggar kesepakatan, jadi kuanggap kalian mengambil pilihan kedua." Gumam Sosok itu.

Deg...

Jantung kedua ninja Iwa berdetak sangat kencang, seperti akan keluar dari dada mereka. Begitu juga kedua mata mereka yang langsung melebar mendengarkan suara dingin itu. Takut, sudah pasti mereka sangat ketakutan akan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian kembali ke Iwa dalam keadaan selamat." Kedua Ninja iwa itu akhirnya menarik napas lega. "Tapi tidak dalam keadaan lengkap.." Dengan itu sosok uchiha misterius itu menghilang via Shunshin meninggalkan ke dua Ninua iwa.

"Huft.. " Gumam si kumis memegangi dadanya. "Kukira kita akan tewas dengan sa- GAAAHHHHHH" belum selesai Ucapannya, ia kemudian merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari kaki kanannya. Sedangkan si Kaca mata juga langsung beeteriak sambil memegangi paha kirinya. Mereka berdua perlahan menatap ke bawah, ke kedua kaki mereka yang sudah tidak lengkap lagi. Mereka hanya berdiri menggunakan satu kaki saja, dengan kaki lainnya telah terpotong di bagian lutut.

"KAKIKUUUUUUU... " Teriak Horor si Kumis yang kemudian terjatuh, kehilangan keseimbangan karena berdiri menggunakan satu kaki saja. Ia kemudian di susul rekannya yang juga meringis kesakitan, memegangi sissa kakinya. Terdengarlah suara Horor kepedihan mereka, membahana di tengah hutan, suara sakit yang sangat luar biasa pastinya sampai seperti itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Udara pagi bersinar terang menyinari bumi. Suara kicauan burung-burung kecil bernyanyi di pagi itu terdengar jelas. Suasana ceria pagi hari semakin sempurna tak kala tetesan-tetesan embun di dedaunan terjatuh ke atas bumi, memnasahi permukaan tanah. Siklus yang sering terjadi di tengah Hutan perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Tanah.

Di sebuah mulut Gua, terlihat di dalamnya seseorang terbaring di tumpukan jerami. Seorang Wanita cantik dengan balutan perban putih di tubuhnya dan hanya di lapisi sebuah kimono se paha. Perban itu mdi seluruh bagian dada dan ke lengan kirinya. Ada bekas luka di pipi dan di ieningnya, lebam seperti terkena pukulan.

Mentari pagi menelusup masuk ke dalam Gua itu, langsung menyinari wajah Gadis itu. Terlihat kelopak mata Gadis manis itu bergerak, seperti ada yang mengganggu tidur indahnya. Mungkin di alam mimpinya ia sedang bertarung atau semacamnya.

"GAAAAHHH... " Teriak histeris wanita itu, langsung duduk di sana dengan napas tersengah-engah. Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk yang mungkin menjadi teror selama hidupnya. Matanya melebar seperti sangat ketakutan menerima kentataan tentang dunia ini.

"Baguslah... Kau sudah siuman." Suara seorang pria menarik perhatiannya. Wanita itu melihat langsung punggung pria pemilik suara itu yang kebetulan berada di depannya. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah gelap dengan leher bundar. Ia langsung merespon dengan mencoba bergerak, waspada pada pria itu.

"Akh... " Rintih kesakitan wanita itu, ingin bergerak tapi tidak mampu. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah, begitu juga luka-lukanya yang belumlah sembuh betul.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri untuk bergerak dulu. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Sosok itu kembali bersuara. Ia tidak berbalik, dan hanya melakukan sesuatu di depan api.

"Si-siapa kau.. Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku.. " Tanya Yugao dengan nada mengancam.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat sedikitpun tentang apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya kembali Sosok itu.

'Apa yang terjadi.. ' Pikir Yugao penasaran, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Matanya kemudian melebar dan langsung melihat ke badannya yang penuh perban. "Si-siapa kau.. Apa yang telah kau lakukan ke tubuhku?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada mengancam.

Sosok itu hanya tertawa tipis. "Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan padamu, Neko San?" Tanya balik Sosok itu, memiringkan wajahnya, dan melirik Anbu itu. Terlihat tiga irirsan Whisker di pipi kanannya saat itu.

Tentu saja wanita itu sangat terkejut. Tidak ada yang mengenalinya jika ia sedang menjadi Neko di divisi anbu, dan ia menyadari kalau sekarang ia tidak mengenakan topeng anbunya. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya sangat teerkejut. 'Suara itu... Aku seperti mengenal suara itu, tapi dimana?' Pikirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali melebar. 'Rambut merah.. Dan whisker di pipinya... '

"Ka-kau... Na-Naruto Uzumaki kan?" Gumam terbata Yugao menebak identitas sosok misterius yang ada di depannya. Di punggung sosok itu ada lambang Uzumaji yang ditopang oleh pegangan Kipas

"Aku senang kalau kau masih mengenaliku, Neko San.. " Jawab sosok itu, berdiri lalu berbalik. Di tangan kanannya ada mangkok berisi mie instan di tambah beberapa taburan sayuran di dalamnya. Juga paha ayam pangganh di atas tumpukan mie. Di atas panggangan itu, terlihat ayam hutan sedang berbaring tanpa pakaian dalam keadaan Gosong. (Hahahaha).

"Na-naruto.. Ka-kau benar-benar Naruto.." Gumam sangat terkejut Yugao. Semua orang tau kalau Naruto menghilang selama ini secara misterius dan kini ia ada di hadapannya, siapa yang tidak terkejut. 'Oh kamu sama.. Dia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria... ' Lanjut Di benaknya dengan wajah memerah, terpesona menatap wajah si bocah Uzumaki.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Matamu bisa saja keluar dari tempatnya jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu." Yugao menunduk malu ketahuan sedang menatap bocah remaja di sepannya. Sebuah senyuman tipis pecah dari wajah pemilik rambut merah itu. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati Yugao. "Makanlah dulu, ini bisa mengembalikan tenagamu. Kau belum makan selama dua hari ini, jadi wajar saja tubuhmu sangat lemah." Ucap Naruto memberikan mangkok itu bersama sumpit di bawahnya.

Yugao ingin menolak, tapi keburu di dahului suara keroncongan perutnya."Te-terima kasih..." Jawabmya agak ragu, menyambut Mangkok itu. "Apa kau yang membuat ini?" Tanynya lanjut melirik ke arah panci yang menggantung di samping ayam Kampung.

"Begitulah.." Jawab Naruto, melangkah ke samping Yugao, sekitar 1,5 meter, lalu duduk di atas batu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Lumayan... Tidak terlalu sakit seperti terakhir kali aku yang bisa kuingat" jawab Yugao yang perlahan memasukkan makan ke dalam mulutnya.

'Humph.. Ia pasti sangat lapar, tapi ia tetap bisa menjaga imagenya. Wanita memang benar-benar makhluk yang susah di pahami, lebih susah di bandingkan Enma Sensei' pikir Naruto sedikite tertawa tipis melihat cara Yugao makan.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku.. Kau terus saja memandangiku sejak tadi." Ungkap Yugao.

"Tidak ada.. Hanya saja aku ingin tau bagaimana rasa makanan percobaanku itu." Ungkap Si rambut merah.

Yugao berhenti makan sejenak dengan kedua bola matanya yang langsung putih. "A-apa ini bi-bisa di makan?" Tanyanya

"Awalnya aku ragu, tapi melihat kau memakannya begitu lahap, aku jadi yakin kalau itu bisa di makan" jawab Naruto menyeringai. Yugao langsung naik darah dengan kedua telinganya mengeluarkan asap.

"BAKA... APA KAU INGIN MENJADIKANKU KELINCI PERCOBAANMU..." Teriak horor Yugao.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi berlebihan sang Anbu. "Aku hanya bercanda... Itu adalah ramen biasa yang kusulap menjadi mie ayam.. Enak bukan" ungkap bocah Uzumaki itu.

"Jerk... Kau hampir saja membuatku mati keselek" gumam Yugao yang kemudian melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai, merasa bahagia telah berhasil melakukan kejailannya pagi ini. "Apa kau menemukanku setelah setelah bangsat-bangsat itu melakukan nafsu bejat mereka?" Tanya Yugao agak sedih, dengan pandangan ke arah api unggun

"Tidak... Ketika aku muncul, aku masih merasakan chakramu yang berarti kau masih sadar." Yugao mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu dinana pakaianku? Kenapa aku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya nya lagi penasaran. Pakaiannya itu hanya sebatas pahanya saja, sangat seksi.

"Pakaianmu penuh dengan darah, jadi aku membuangnya dan tentang pakaian itu, aku menemukannya di dalam gulungan, bersama dengan perlengkapan medicmu, jadi.. Yah begitulah.." Jelas Naruto.

Yugao berhenti makan sejenak dan menggerakkan wajahnya sangat nerves menatap si Uzumaki. "Ap-apa kau yang me-memerbanku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi? Hanya aku dan kau yang ada di tempat ini. Aku hanya melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. "Jawab malas Naruto.

"Ap-apa kau me... " Yugao berhenti sejenak, sedangkan Naruto menatapnya penasaran. "Ka-kau me-meenyentuhku?" Tanya Yugao kembali semakin memerah.

"Tentu saja aku menyentuhmu tebayou.. Bagaimana mungkin aku memerbanmu tanpa harus menyentuhmu.. Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit atau semacamnya?" Tanya tak berdosa Naruto.

'TCH.. BAKA INI.. IA BARU SAJA MENGATAKAN MENYENTUH TUBUH SEORANG WANITA DAN REAKSINYA SEOLAH TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN. DASAR BODOH..' Teriak Inner Yugao. "Apa kau hanya menyentuhku saat memerbanku dan tidak melakukan yang lainnya?" Tanya Yugao kembali sangat Nerves.

"Huh.. Apa maksudmu yang lain?" Tanya bingung Naruto.

'Oh.. Aku lupa kalau ia memang benar-benar baka... ' Pikir Yugao Sweet drop. "Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja dan anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun" ungkapnya.

"Jerk.. Wanita benar-benar aneh.." Jawab malas Naruto.

Yugao kemudian melanjutkan makannya, dan Naruto melangkah mendekati api unggunnya kembali, membalik ayam chan sarapannya. "Dari mana saja kau selama ini? Kau menghilang selama hampir tiga tahun, tanpa kabar apapun juga. Kami kira kau di culik bersama Sasuke oleh Orachimru" tanya Yugao penasaran.

'Jadi Sasuke telah melakukan sesuai rencananya.. Tidak buruk untuk seorang arrogan sepertinya' pikir Naruto. "Aku berada di suatu tempat yang aman. Aku sengaja tidak meninggalkan pesan karena tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun juga" jawab Naruto.

"Oh.. Apa kau akan kembali ke Konoha setelah ini?" Tanya Yugao.

"Tidak.. Belum untuk saat ini" jawab Naruto berneti sejenak, mengangkat ayam Hutannya yang telah matang.

"Lalu kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya lagi Yugao.

"Aku akan mencari Orachimaru dan mencabut nyawanya dengan kedua tanganku ini. " Jawab simple Naruto.

Yugao melebarkan matanya terkejut akan jawaban yang ia dapatkan. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau akan ke Oto" gumam Yugao menebak apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Yah.. Aku akan kesana. Aku akan menghancurkan ular itu di kandangnya" komen Naruto menarik paha ayam itu dan mulai melahapnya.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto... Keadaan Konoha dan Oto sedang genting, mereka hanya akan membunuhmu dan me"- peekataan Yugao langsung berhenti tak kala melihat sepasang Sharingan tiga tomoe.

"Aku tidak perduli... Aku akan mencari Orachimaru dan menyeretnya ke pintu masuk Shinigami" jawab Naruto penuh ambisi di wajahnya.

"Kau masih dendam atas apa yang dilakukan pada Sandaime Sama?" Tanya Yugao.

"Aku tidak tau apa ini di sebut dendam atau tidak, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siluman ular itu bernapas lega. Aku akan memburunya seperti seekor predator pada mangsanya. Aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku" tegas Naruto.

Yuao hanya bisa mengangguk karena ia tau kalau jika Naruto sudah mengatakan tidak akan menarik perkataannya, maka ia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Ia tau itu karena selama ini mengikuti Sandaime sebagai bodyguar sang Veteran Kage.

"Aku tau kalau kau tidak mungkin akan mengubah keinginanmu itu. "Gumam Yugao dan mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan dari Naruto. "Apa kau melihat katanaku? Katan itu sangat spesiak bagiku." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

"Oh.. Ada di belakangmu... Aku seperti pernah melihat katana itu, jadi aku mengambilnya bersmamu" jawab Naruto pelan.

"Katana ini milik seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku.. " Gumam Yugao mengambil katana itu dan memegangnya erat. 'Katana ini milik Hayate Kun, dan aku tidak akan pernah membiatkannya hilang' lanjutnya di dalam benaknya.

"Kita akan beristrahat di sini sampai besok, dan aku akan ke Oto, lalu kau kembali Ke desa. Perjalanku telah terhenti selama dua hari dan aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi" ungkap Si Bocah Uzumaki Seroius.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku" komen pelan Yugao.

"Kau adalah salah satu orang penting bagiku. Kau pernah menjadi pelindungku sewaktu aku kecil dulu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu begitu saja. Jika saja orang lain, aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktuku selama berhari-hari denganmu" ucap ketus Naruto

rnr


	36. Chapter 36

**New Savior : Rise Of Hell Boy**

.

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku yah

.

**To the Enemy's Gate**

.

Matahari pagi berhasil mengusir bulan di langit, mengokohkan kembali kekuasaanya sebagai pemilik tunggal benda yang menerangi bumi. Malam juga telah kabur, tak kuasa menahan bendungan hari yang ingin segera keluar dari sarangnya. Bulan berganti matahari, malam berganti pagi, dan disaat itulah kehidupan kembali berlangsung.

Di sebuh gua, perbatasan Negara Api, terlihat sesosok prai bermbut merah telah mengenakan jubahnya hitamnya. Sudah tiga hari ia menunda perjalanannya demi seorang kawan lama yang masuk dalam hitungan orang penting baginya. Naruto Uzumaki, menyelamatkan Yugao Uzuki, Anbu yang selalu mengawasinya semasa ia menjadi bocah, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seperti membalas jasa, kini Naruto bukan lagi seorang bocah yang merengek meminta permen, kini dia seorang remaja, tumbuh menuju fase dewasa.

Yugao Uzuki, berdiri di mulut gua meluruskan tulangnya. Ia mengenakan pakain Anbunya, tanpa menggunakan Topeng. Terakhir, ia mengenaian rompi berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dengan bulu domba si sekitar batasan ketiak rompi itu. Pada Lengan kirinya masih menempel perban putih sesiku menutupi lukanya yang belum 100% pulih. Ia mengangkat katananya, menggantungnya di punggungnya seperti biasanya.

"Sepertinya kita akan berpisah di sini" ucap Naruto, Pelan melangkah dari dalam Goa. Ia berhenti disamping kanan Yugao, menatapnya lembut.

"Aku sudah memutuskan.." Ungkap Yugao tiba-tiba. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya penasaran akan apa yang akan di katakan Anbu itu. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke konoha, dan ikut ke Otogakure bersamamu" lanjutnya penuh keyakinan.

"Apa maksudmu ikut bersamaku? " Komen Naruto dengan nada protes, tidak terima keputusan itu. "Kau harus segera melaporkan misimu ke desa secepatnya. Kau tidak bisa tetap berada di luar Konoha tanpa kejelasan tentangmu, masih hidup atau tewas dalam misi. Kau tentu tidak bodoh mewatkan hal itu" lanjut tegas Naruto.

"Aku tau.. " Jawab pelan Yugao. "Ada dua keputusan yang akan Konoha ambil dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pertama memastikan kalau aku sudah benar-benar tewas dengan mengecek di pasar gelap para bounty, dan kedua adalah memutuskan untuk mencari tau sendiri ke TKP. Minato Sama akan memilih yang ke dua, karena jika yang pertama akan tersebar kabar aku menghilang, jadi tenang saja. Selama tubuhku tidak di temukan, maka nasibku akan sama sepertimu, menghilang secara misterius. "Jelas yugao logis.

"Jika tim pencari, menemukan mayat Ninja Iwa yang menyerangku, kemungkinan mereka akan mengira aku selamat karena mengalahkan mereka. Jika mereka selamat sampai Iwa, maka Tim pencari tidak akan menemukan mereka dan kembali ke Konoha. Mereka tidak akan berani menembus perbatasan Negara api tanpa perhitngan yang jelas" lanjut si Anbu cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengikutiku ke Oto? Orachimaru tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu" tanya penasaran Naruto.

"Aku adalah mantan pelayan setia Sandaime Sama, jadi aku juga memiliki kewajiban untuk membalaakn dendamnya." Jawab serius Yugao. 'Disamping itu, aku harus memastikan kalau kau kembali ke konoha dalam keadaan baik-baik. Juga aku akan mencari bangsat yang telah membunuh Hayate Kun' lanjut gadis itu dalam benaknya.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya menatap lurus ke depannya. Ia kemudian menarik napas sebelum memberikan komentarnya. "Aku tidak bisa melarangmu, tapi aku juga tidak menyarankanmu untuk ikut, apapun alasanmu. Aku tidak akan melindungimu jika hal buruk terjadi di sana" komen serius remaja itu.

"Ayolah.. Apa kau pikir aku bisa menjadi pengawal pribadi Sandaime Sama, bukan tanpa alasan? Lagi pula mungkin aku yang akan melindungimu di sana, seperti kau masih kecil dulu" goda Yugao.

"Aku serius Neko, wajahmu tentu sudah di kenal oleh seluruh ninja oto, bukan hanya wajahmu, tapi mungkin hampir semua Ninja elit Konoha. Jika mereka melihatmu maka hal yang tidak di inginkan alan terjadi, dan aku tidak akan dapat menlankan rencanaku" jelas Naruto, mengutarakan alasan penolakannya.

"Yugao, Namaku adalah Yugao Uzuki. Panggil aku dengan nama jika tidak dalam tugas." Respon lembut gadis manis itu. " Mungkin kau benar kalau mereka akan mengenal semua elite Konoha, dan termasuk Neko, bukan Yugao. Menurutku akan lebih mudah mengenal seorang dengan mata ungu dan berambut merah, dibandingkan seorang gadis cantik sepertiku" lanjutnya lagi-lagi menggoda Naruto.

"Kau pikir Orachimaru sebodoh itu, tidak mengetahui identitas Shinobi Konoha?" Komen Naruto. "Kenyataannya, ia bisa bebas masuk keluar Konoha pada waktu Invasi menyatakan kalau ia memiliki seorang mata-mata di Konoha. Kabuto memiliki semua data Shinobi hanya dengan kartu anehnya, itu juga membuktikan kalau mereka telah lama memantau desa sebelum melakukan penyerangan" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak perduli.. " Ungkap Yugao. "Kau mungkin boleh kuat di bandingkan aku, tapi aku lebih banyak pengalaman darimu. Aku telah menjadi Anbu selama bertahun-tahun bahkan ketika belum ada Naruto sang prodigy."

Naruto menghela napas, melirik Yugao sejenak. Si gadis manis itu menatap serius Naruto, tatapan penuh keyakinan akan tekatnya untuk ikut ke Oto bersamanya. Ia tidak bisa menolak lagi, selain melemparkan sebuah gulungan kecil pada Anbu itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yugao Penasaran.

"Kau tidak bisa memasuki Oto dengan penampilanmu seperti ini. Kenakanlah itu dan usahakan tidak membuat masalah." Jawab Naruto. Ia kemudian melangkah, memulai perjalanannya. Yugao membuka gulungan itu, dimana langsung mengeluarkan asap. Terlihatlah sebuah Jugah yang sama seperti Naruto, keluar dari dalam gulungan itu.

"Apa kau gila menyuruhku menggunakan Jubah di siang bolong seperti ini?" Tanya Yugao, melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Naruto.

"Kenakan itu atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri." Tegas Naruto. Yugao tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti perkataan Naruto, meski ia tidak menyukainya. "Kenapa wanita selalu saja merepotkan." Bisik pelan Naruto.

"Hey.. Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Wanita?" Tanya Yugao yang mendengar suara bisikan Naruto.

"Tsk.. Pendengarannya kuat sekali. "Gumam mendecih Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Wanita. Cepatlah, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dalam perjalanan." Lanjutnya.

"Uhm.. Hey Tunggu.. Bagaimana mengenakan jubah ini.. Ahk.. Siapa yang menciptakan jubah ribet seperti ini. " Yugao menggerutu, kerepotan mengenakan jubah pemberian Naruto itu. "Ini lebih sulit dibandingkan mengenakan Gaun, cih... " Lanjutnya semakin kesal, terus mencoba mengenakan jubah itu.

Pantas saja agak susah, Yugao tidak melepaskan pengikat di bagian leher jubah itu. Ia memasukkan jubah dari bagian kaki melewati kepalanya. Kepalanya tidak bisa masuk, terhalangi oleh bagian leher jubah yang masih tertutup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yugao akhirnya berhasil mengenakan jubah itu, kemudian memasang penutup kepalanya dan melangkah di samping Naruto. Ia menjagajarak agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan remaja berambut merah itu.

"Kenapa tidak berlari saja biar perjalanan kita lebih cepat?" Tanya Yugao penasaran. Ia tau betul kalau Naruto ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Oto. Tapi kenapa memutuskan untuk berjalan, bukannya berlari atau melompati pohon menggunakan Chakra. Itu pasti akan membuat mereka lebih cepat sampai dibandingakan berjalan seperti sekarang ini. "Jika berlari paling tidak kita akan sampai dalam satu hari. Jika seperti ini terus, kita akan sampai dalam dua atau tiga hari."

"Yang kita datangi adalah musuh, Neko San. Jika kita menggunakan kekuatan untuk mempercepat tiba di tujuan, maka sama saja bunuh diri. Kita tidak tau berapa banyak musuh atau tidak tau kapan kita akan ketahuan. Kita bukan tim yang akan memiliki bantuan yang di datangkan dari desa Nanti. Hanya kita, aku dan kamu saja. Jika kita habis, maka habislah" jawab datar Naruto yang terus melangkah.

"Sudah kubilang kalau Namaku Yugao, jangan panggil Neko, Naruto.." Komen tidak suka Yugao.

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Neko, karena yang aku kenal adalah Neko, bukan Yugao." Respon datar Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu... Naru Chan..." Naruto langsung berhenti melangkah, teringat suara Mikoto yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu. "Aku kenal Naru ch- apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Yugao bingung menatap Naruto yang berhenti melangkah di belakngnya.

"Bukan apa-apa.. Terus melangkah" jawab Naruto, melangkah melewatinya begitu saja.

'Dia bahkan kini lebih tinggi dariku.. Dan aromanya, seperti seroang pria dewasa.' Pikir Yugao.'Sial.. Apa yang kupikirkan... Ia adalah bocah si tukang pembuat ulah yang selalu merepotkanku dulu. Kenapa aku berpikir aneh tentangnya' lanjutnya berontak di benaknya sendiri, kebingungan.

"Kalau kau tidak berjalan, aku akan meninggalkanmu" suara Naruto menyadarkannya dari mimpi siang hari si gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Ha-hai.. " Jawabnya Nerves, kemudian melangkah kembali mendekati Naruto. "Uhm.. Naru.. Chan." Naruto melirik Yugao, menggerkan bola matanya menatap gadis itu Horor.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. " Tegas Naruto tidak suka mendengar nama pemberian Yugao.

"Kenapa? Kau juga memanggilku Neko, meski aku sudah bilang kalau ka"- perkataan Yugao berhenti tak kalan ia berhadapan dengan Sharingan tiga tomoe, tepat di depan matanya. "Baik.. Aku akan memanggilmu Naruto saja.. " Koreksi cepat Yugao. Ia kemudian menatap lurus kedepan dan melanjutkan langkahnya, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

'Jerk... Kurasa aku tau kenapa Sharingan bisa mengerikan dibandingkan seekor biju' pikirnya dengan napas berat.

.

.

.

Iwagakure.

Desa terkuat di Negara Tanah ini berdiri kokoh. Mayoritas bangunanya terbuat dari tanah, berbeda dengan Konoha yang terbuat dari kayu dan bangunan lainnya seperti semen. Bentuk bangunan juga rata-rata berbentuk seperti sebuah kubah, menggelembung seperti labu. Tidak lupa ujung runcing ada bagian atas seperti Menara.

"TSUCHIKAGE SAMA... " Teriak asisten Tsuchikage, berlari kearah ruangan pemimpin desa itu. Seorang kakek tua, cukup pendek duduk di kursi Kage sebagai seorang Tsuchikage.

"Ada apa... Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti ada kebakaran seperti itu. Apa kau ingin mengagekanku dengan penyakit jantung" komen tidak suka sang Tsuchikage menatap assistennya.

"Itu.. Jounin yang anda tugaskan mengikuti Anbu Konoha telah siuman." Ungkap sang assisten. Ekspresi Tsuchikage langsung serius, dan melayang di udara, keluar dari ruangannya.

Rumah Sakit Iwagakure.

Terlihat dua Shinobi iea terbaring dalam keadaan menyedihkan di sana. Salah satu kaki merek putus, menghancurkan karir mereka saat itu juga. Untung saja tim bantuan Iwagakure datang dan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Kaki mereka di baluti oleh perban putih dengan bekas darah pada bagian bawah perban itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Tsuchikage. "Dimana rekan kalian yang satunya?" Lanjutnya

"Dia.. Tewas." Jawab si Kumis Sedih.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau tiga Jounin Iwa kalah pada seorang Anbu Wanita yang sudah terluka parah?" Ungkap tidak terima Tsuchikage. Ia benar-benar emosi karena jika apa yang ia pikirkan benar, maka itu adalah sebuah penghinaan pada shinobinya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu. " Jawab cepat si Kumis. "Sebenarnya kami telah berhasil mendapatkannya, dan akan kami bawa ke Iwa sebagai tawanan untuk dimintai informasi. Tapi... "

"Tapi Apa?" Tanya Tsuchikage penasaran.

Seorang pria berjubah hitam muncul dan menggagalkan rencana kami. Ia mengalagkan rekan kami hanya dalam sekali serang yang bahkan kami tidak tau bagaimana ia menyerangnya." Kali ini si kacamata yang menjawab.

Tsuchikage dengan cepat melayang di udara dan meraih kerak baju ninja berkacamata itu. "APA KAU MAU BILANG KALAU SALAH SATU JOININ TERBAIKKU DIKALAHKAN BEGITU MUDAHNYA OLEH ORANG TIDAK DIKENAL.. "Teriak geram Onoki menggemparkan isi rumah sakit, membuat seluruh mata yang berada di ruangan itu menyorotnya.

Si kaca mata langsung keringat dingin, tidak tau akan menjawab apa, tapi itu adalah kenyataan yang mau tidak mau ia harsu terima. Ia menganggukan kepalanya perlahan membernarkan pernyataan si Kage tua itu. Sang Tsuchikage menggeram kesal, melepaskan genggamannya di kerak baju si Kacamata.

"Sial... Apa dia juga yang membuat kalian seperti ini?" Tanya Tsuchikage, dan dijawab anggukan oleh kedua Jounin itu. "Dan tanpa kalian sadari juga?" Tanyanya lanjut, dan lagi-lagi di jawab anggukan. Tsuchikage semakin kesal, membuat ke dua Jounin itu ketakutan, membayangkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

"Kenapa aku memiliki Jounin yang bodah, tidak sadar kalau ia kalah bahkan tanpa perlawanan." Gumam kesal Onoki. "Apa kalian melihat wajahnya, atau ciri-cirinya? Aku harus memasukannya ke bingo book"

"Maaf Tsuchikage Sama, tapi wajahnya di tutupi oleh Jubahnya dan kami kesulitan mengidentifikasikan ciri-cirinya." Jawab menyesal Si kumis.

"Tch.. Jika seperti itu, apa yang bisa kita lakukan. Pengorbanan kalian ini hanya akan sia-sia saja tanpa bisa membalaskan perbutannya pada kalian berdua." Komen emosi Tsuchikage.

"Tapi ia memiliki sesuatu yang membedakannya dari orang lain." Tambah si Kacamata. Onoki kemudian menatap Jouninnya itu penasaran.

"Apa... "Tanya sang Kage.

"Ia memiliki... Sharingan..." Mata Onoki melebar, terkejut bercampur emosi ketika mendengarkan kata Sharingan. Itu adalah kata yang ia benci, sangat benci di samping kata Hiraishin atau Kiroi Sekko. Urat matanya bahkan keluar saking emosinya.

'Mata itu... ' Pikirnya geram. 'Sejak dulu saat aku masih kecil mata itu sudah menerorku. Ketika akan menghancurkan Konoha, mata itu kembali menerorku.. Sial... ' Pikir geram Onoki.

"Siapa dia?" Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Onoki penuh amarah.

"Ka-kami belum jelas, ta-tapi.. Jika di pikir lagi di-dia adalah, Uzumaki Na-Naruto. " Jawab terbata si Kumis ketakutan.

Crakk..

Lantai di bawah Onoki retak seketika, imbasan dari chakra yang ia keluarkan. Chakra amarah mendengarkan nama sosok yang menghentikan Jinchuuriki iwa dengan kendali penuh pada bijunya, Han seorang diri. Sosok pemilik Mangekyou Sharingan yang sama seperti Uchiha Madara yang menjadu bayangan kelam di masa lalunya.

"Bu-bukannya dia telah menghilang dan tidak ada kabar sejak dua tahun yang lalu, bahkan sudah hampir tuga tahun" komen terkejut sang sekretaris Tsuchikage.

"Berarti kini ia muncul kembali.. Konoha pasti sengaja menyembunyikan keberadaannya, agar tidak menjadi sasaran perburuan para Hunter Nin. Sial... " Ungkap sangat kesal Onoki, merasa telah di permainkan oleh pemerintah desa Konoha.

"Aku belum bisa memastikan itu dia atau bukan, karena wajahnya tertutup. Tapi jika diihat tentang alasannya menyelamatkan anbu itu, hanya dia satu-satunya yang masuk akal dibandingkan Uchiha lainnya" ucap Si Kumis, kembali menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka mengatakan Naruto sebagai pelaku utamanya. Tsuchikage mengangguk setuju karena pemikirannya sama dengan Jounin itu.

"Akaru... Tempatkan di Bingo Book Iwagakure. Naikkan level dan Bountinya, menjadi kelas S level rendah. SEKARANG" Instruksi tegas penuh emosi sang Tsuchikage.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Konohagakure

Di ruang Hokage kini terlihat Minato tengah menikmati istrahat dari pekerjaan hariannya seperti biasa. Saat itu ia seorang gadis belia berambut hitam, sekitar 10 tahun usianya duduk manja di atas meja kerjanya.

"Uhm.. Tou San.. Apa Tou San letih hari ini?" Tanya manja Mito Senju di depan Ayahnya.

"Hum.. Memangnya Mito Chan mau apa jika Tou San letih?" Tanya Minato menatap anaknya yang sangat imut dengan kedua pipi memerah.

"Uhm.. Mito akan bantuin Tou San mengerjakan ini agar bisa bermain Ninja-Ninjaan dengan Mito" jawab manja Gadis polos ito.

"Eh.. Disini kau rupanya Mito Chan.." Suara dari pintu masuk terdengar saat itu.

"Eh.. Kaa chan... Mito membatu Tou San menyelesaikan pekerjaannya biar bisa bermain Ninja-ninjaan" ungkap ceria Mito.

"Sungguh... " Komen Shizune melangkah mendekati Mito dan suami tercintanya. "Bukankah Mito Chan hanya mengganggu Tou Sanmu huh" lanjutnya menggoda anaknya.

"Ti-tidak Ka Chan... Mito benar-benar membantu Tou san.. " Kemudian Mito berbalik menatap ayahnya dengan bola mta cokelat seperti Tsunade. "Ia kan, Tou San?" Ungkap si Senju muda itu.

Minato hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi tembam anaknya itu. "Kau sungguh pandai membuat orang berbohong yah, malaikan kecilku" goda Minato. Mito hanya membengkakkan pipinya cemberut.

"Bagaimana Harimu Minato Kun?" Tanya Shizune.

"Seperti biasa Shizu Chan, selalu ceria bersama malaikat kecilku yang sibuk mengganggu pekerjaan ayahnya ini" jawab Minato mengangkat Mito ke pangkuannya.

"Oh.. Jadi Mito mengganggu Tou San lagi yah.. " Goda ibunya.

"Ti-tidak.. Sungguh.. Mito chan ingin bantu Tou San.." Protes mito. Kedua orang tuanya hanya tertawa menatap betapa lucunya anak bungsu mereka itu.

"Nah... Nah.. Sekarang mito chan, biarkan ayahmu kel"-

"Minato.. Apa makasud dari semua ini.." Suara terdengar tiba-tiba dari pintu ruangan kerjanya. Terlihat Danzo masuk menerobos pintu itu tanpa mengetok terlebih dahulu.

"Shizune.. " Gumam serius Minato. Shizune kemudian mengangguk dan membawa Mito bersamanya keluar lalu menutup pintu.

"DANZO.. HARUSKAH AKU MEMERINTAHKAN ANBU UNTUK MENGEKSEKUSIMU KARENA MASUK KERUANGANKU SEPERTI ITU?" Tegas Minato berteriak.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu nanti setelah ini." Jawab Danzo meletakan Bingo Book di atas meja Minato. "Apa maksud semua ini" lanjutnya.

_Uzumaki Naruto (Uchiha)_

_Julukan : Bocah Habanero_

_Umur : 16-17 tahun_

_Asal : Konohagakure_

_Rank : Jounin_

_Jenis kelamin : laki-laki_

_Penampilan : Mengenakan jubah serba hitam_

_Kemampuan : sangat pandai dalam semua jenis kemampuan Shinobi, terutama Genjutsu. Memiliki elemen doton, Katon dan Futon. _

_Kekkai Genkai. : Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Bounty : 50 juta ryu hidup, 40 juta ryu mati._

_Iwagakure_

"Apa maksud semua ini Danzo?" Tanya Minato serius.

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu. Kau tentu tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul setelah menghilang selama hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Kami ingin memastikan keputusan yang akan kau kelaurkan berhubungan dengannya" jelas Danzo.

"Kami...?" Tanya bingung Minato.

"Council, kami para council. Jika kau tidak becus mengurusi masalah seperti ini, sebaiknya kau serahkan saja jabatanmu pada yang mampu. Kau akan membuat Konoha semakin parah dibandingkan masa pemerintahan Hiruzen" lagi-lagi Danzo mengancam sang Hokage.

"Kau yang menjadi masalah di sini Danzo.. Aku masih menjai Hokage di konoha dan aku bisa saja memberikan hukuman mati padamu karena tuduhan mencoba melakukan kudeta" tegas Minato.

"Lakukan itu dan akan terjadi perang dingin dalam desa. Kau jangan lupa kalau aku sekarang memegang seluruh kekuatan council Civilian dan beberapa Shinobi. Kau tentu tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada konoha bukan?" Ancam balik Danzo.

Minato hanya bisa menggeram kesal tidak bisa melakukan apapun juga saat itu. Ia menginginkan yang terbaik demi desa, sedangkan Danzo yang terbaik bagi dirinya untuk menguasai desa. Dua cara pemikiran yang sangat jauh berbeda satu sama lainnya.

"Aku berjanji Danzo.. Aku akan segera mengurus masalah ini. Naruto bukan menghilang, tapi menjalankan perintah dariku. Tepatnya sebuah misi rahasia. Saat ia kembali nanti akan jelas rincinya. Untuk sekarang, semua masih rahasia, bahkan untuk kalian para council, MENGERTI" tegas Minato. Danzo menyipitkan kedua matanya penasaran akan apa yang di ungkapkan Minato.

'Permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan, Minato' pikir Danzo penasaran, kemudian berbalik dan keluar meninggalkan Minato Sendiri.

'Aku akan gila jika begini terus. Kuharap kau kembali, segera kembali Naruto atau Konoha akan benar-benar hancur' pikir Minato serius.

.

.

Perjalanan Naruto dan Yugao berjalan mulus, tanpa adanya hambatan. Sepanjang perjalanan Yugao terus mencoba untuk bercanda dengan Naruto, tapi si rambut merah itu terlalu dingin untuk merespon candaan itu. Entah kenapa semakin dekat dengan Oto, Naruto semakin dingin dan tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu buruannya.

Mereka berdua sudah melihat Gerbang pintu masuk Otogakure, sepasang tiang dengan lambang Otogakure pada bagian atap yang menghubungkan gerbang itu. Di sana terlihat dua penjaga gerbang tengah asyik mengobrol. Naruto berhenti melangkah saat itu.

"Eh.. Kenapa berhenti? Bukannya kau ingin segera sampai?" Tanya Yugao penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dua orang yang mengikuti kita sejak memasuki wilayah Oto?" Tanya Yugao yang mengerti maksud Naruto. Rupanya ia juga merasakan dua orang penjaga perbatasan itu. "Apa aku harus membereskannya agar tidak ada yang mencurigai kita?"

"Jika kau menghabisi mereka, yang ada hanyalah masalah baru. Jika penjaga yang harus menggantikan jaga mereka tidak menemukan penjaga sebelumnya, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Bukannya kau hanya ingin mencari informasi tentang Orachimaru? Kita hanya perlu masuk, menanyakan tentangnya dan kembali menyiapkan strategi berikutnya." Komen Yugao sedikit mengungkap isi kepalanya.

Naruto tidak merespon, hanya ada tampang datar, dengan tatapan lurus ke arah gerbang. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk hanya mencari informasi tentangnya" jawabnya sangat serius.

Yugao melebarkan matanya, terkejut mengetahui maksud Naruto. "Ka-kau... Jangan bilang kalau ka-kau ingin .." Ungkapnya dalam keterkejutan.

"Yah.. Aku akan langsung membunuhnya jika ia muncul saat ini juga" tegas Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Aku tau kalau kau tidak sebodoh itu, menyerang langsung ke markas musuh dengan tujuan mencari pemimpin musuh adalah tindakan bodoh, terlebih lawan kita adalah Orachimaru, orang yang telah mengakhiri hidup Sandaime Sama. Kita hanya akan mati percuma Naruto. Tidak perduli seberapa kuatnya dirimu, kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkan satu desa seorang diri" protes yugao, sangat tidak setuju akan rencana bodoh Naruto.

Perkiraannya, mereka hanya datang untuk melihat-lihat keadaan Oto dan mengumpulkan informasi. Ia tau kalau Naruto itu bukanlah tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya. Ini bertentantangan dengan logika seorang Yugao. Jika sesuai rencananya, maka berarti Naruto akan menyerang desa ini seorang diri, hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Orachimaru. Ini tentu akan membawanya pada kenatiannya, itulah pikiran Yugao.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya untuk mengajak orang lain pada perjalananku ini. Konsekuansi dari keputusanku ini akan kutanggung sendiri, bahkan jika Konoha akan mengusirku dari desa, aku tidak perduli." Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap Yugao. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku sampai Ke sini, kau datang atas kemauanmu sendiri. Sekarang kembalilah ke Konoha dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghentikanku, karena aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku"

Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan penegasan, penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya. Yugao tertegun sesaat, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya. Apakah ia akan masuk ke kandang macan ini, bersama Uzumaki, atau ia akan meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali ke desa, melaporkan semua ini. Dia berada di sebuah pilihan berat dalam hidupnya.

Naruto melangkah maju, meninggalkan Yugao seorang diri di sana yang tengah gundah gulana, galau akan keputusannya. 'Aku.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Pikirnya bingung. Kemudian sejenak terungkit tatapan keyakinan Hayate di dalam kepalanya, ia adalah seorang yang selalu meyakinkan Yugao dalam setiap keraguannya.

Hayate adalah kekasihnya, orang yang sangat penting baginya. Berkat Hayate, Ia mencapai levelnya yang sekarang ini. Berkat Hayate, ia pernah merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hari-harinya, dan berkat Hayate juga, ia merasakan sakitnya di tinggalkan seorang diri. 'Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini.. Tidak akan.. Kabuto... Aku akan mencabut nyawamu demi Hayate' pikir Yakin Yugao kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Naruto

Si rambut merah itu melirik Yugao melangkah menyusulnya. "Jadi kau sudah pastikan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Hai... "Jawab pelan Yugao.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.. " Ungkap Naruto yang mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah meminta sesuatu pada Yugao.

"Ap-apa maksudmu mengangkat tangan?" Tanya bingung, rada nerves Yugao.

"Aku akan menggunakan Genjutsu untuk masuk biar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Aku hanya bisa melindungi diriku jika aku tidak menyentuhmu. Jadi, jika kau mau masuk sebagai sosok yang di curigai, terserah kau saja" ungkap Naruto ingin menurunkan kembali tangannya, tapi Yugao keburu menangkapnya.

"Baik.. Tapi jangan pikir kalau aku suka melakukan ini" komen Yugao, memalingkan wajahnya.

'Aku bahkan sudah melihat dan menyentuh hampir seluruh tubuhnya, kenapa menyentuh tangannya saja, dia seperti ini?' Pikir sedikit sweetdrop Naruto. "Ah.. Wanita benar-benar merepotkan." Gumam Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

Jantung Yugao terus berdetak kencang, tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini?; pikir Yugao kebingungan. Ia melangkah mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, meski agak ragu tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk percaya. 'Apa ini... Perasaan apa ini... Apa mungkin aku... ' Lanjutnya memikirikan 1001 kemungkinan dalam kegaduhan detakan jantungnya.

Mereka melewati penjaga sangat mulus, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Penjaga itu tersenyum padanya dan membiarkan mereka masuk tanpa harus banyak tanya. Yugao hanya menatap bingung kedua penjaga, terutama sikap ramah mereka yang seolah telah mengenal mereka berdua.

Mereka akhirnya melewati penjaga itu tanpa masalah. Tahap pertama telah selesai, tapi mereka belum masuk ke dalam desa, mereka baru berada di depan pintu gerbang, meski sudah mengantongi izin dari penhaga gerbang. Tidak sebesar pintu masuk Konoha, hanya setengah saja dari besar pintu Konoha, dengan lambang desa bunyi.

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Yugao sedikit takjub akan kemampuan Naruto.

"Genjutsu.. " Jawab simple Naruto.

"Huh... Tapi bagaimana dengan dua orang yang mengikuti kita sejak tadi? Pastilah mereka akan tau kalai kita tidak melapor ke penjaga sebelum masuk." Komen Yugao.

Naruto hanya menyeringai tipis, kemudian melangkah ke arah gerbang, lalu mendorongnya. "Dari awal, mereka tidak pernah melihat kita, kenapa kau harus pusingkan itu." Ungkap Naruto sambil mendorong gerbang.

Yugao menatapnya sangat bingung. "Apa maksudmu tidak melihat kita?" Tanya Yugao. Naruto kemudian menatap ke arah dua penjaga yang sedang mengurus dua utusan dari desa Iwagakure. Yugao melebarkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Ja-jadi.. Mereka tidak pernah mengikuti kita, hanya mengawal Ninja Iwa?" Gumam Yugao. Naruto melangkah masuk gerbang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu. 'Bagaimana ia tau? Apa ia melakukan Genjutsu sejak tadi?' Pikir Yugao bingung dan tanpa ia sadari, Naruto telah melepaskan tangannya.

'Hah.. Kapan ia melepaskan tanganku? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya' pikir Yugao kemudian melangkah mengikuti punggung Naruto yang sempat terlihat, sebelum menghilang di balik gerbang.

"Selamat datang di, Otogakure.." Gumam Naruto menyambut Yugao yang muncul di belakangnya.

Desa Oto, bangunannya belum semegah desa besar lainnya, dan di dominasi oleh bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu, sederhana, dan sangat mencirikan bangunan Khas Japanese. Tapi dilihat dari kepadatan bangunan-bangunan itu, desa ini memiliki cukup banyak penduduk.

Di jalanan, aktivitas warga yang terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa warga yang berjalan-jalan, dan beberapa penjual barang menjajakkan barang jajanan mereka. Luas wilayah Oto sekitar sepertiga dari luas Konoha dengan bentuk lonjong bila di lihat dari atas. Jalanan membentuk seperti batangan tanda nada, sedangkan lonjongannya adalah tempat perumahan para warga. Hanya saja batangannya tidak panjang. Sedangkan pada bagian belakangnya adalah ada satu bangunan agak megah, seperti menara berlantai Tiga. Pada puncaknya ada lambang desa Otogakure atau lambang nada bunyi.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi pertama?" Tanya Bingung Yugao. Naruto tidak menjawab, malah melangkahkan kakinya. "Hey.. Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Yugao. Mereka melangkah di tengah teriknya matahari siang yang menyinari desa itu, tanpa kejelasan dari sang pemimpin perjalanan.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat makan, pastinya Ramen. Kemudian Naruto melangkah masuk ke tempat itu, tidak begitu memikirkan Yugao. "Hoh.. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut yah.. Sudah pasti.. Ramennnnn." Runtuk kesal Yugao.

"Selamat datang di kedai ramen... " Sapa wanita pelayan di kedai itu. Tidak seperti ichiraku, kedai itu memiliki meja dan kursi tersendiri, terpisah dari bartender.

"Dua miso ramen yah" ucap Naruto. Pegawai itu sedikit terkejut, kemudian melihat Yugao muncul di belakangnya.

"Hai.. Dua miso ramen" jawab pelayan itu, kemudian ke arah bartender untuk menyiapkan pesanan Naruto.

"Hey.. Aku tidak bilang kalau mau makan Ramen" protes Yugao.

"Siapa yang memesankan untukmu." Jawab malas Naruto, melangkah ke kursi di depannya dan duduk manis. Yugao menggeram kesal akan perlakuan dingin itu, kemudian ke meja bartender sendiri, memesan makanan yang ingin ia santap.

"Akh... Lelahnya... "Suara seorang Shinobi Oto berambut Hitam yang duduk di meja depan Naruto, membelakanginya, bersama rekannya yang juga membelakanginya. Rekannya itu berambut Hitam panjang sebahu.

"Kupikir kita tidak akan di berikan waktu santai oleh Tayuya Sama." Komen si rambut hitam.

"Yeah... Ia selalu bilang untuk mengetatkan kewaspadaan selama hampir tiga tahun ini, tempernya naik terus" gumam si rambut cokelat yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti temannya.

"Yeah... Mungkin karena kekalahan mereka dulu yang hampir membuat mereka mati di tangan Genin, jika saja Orachimaru Sama tidak menghidupkan mereka kembali." Ungkap si rambut hitam. "Kita di jadikan pelampiasan mereka sebagai bahan latihan gila." Lanjutnya.

"Yeah... " Ucap setuju si rambut cokelat. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana Orachimaru Sama sekarang? Tidak pernah lagi terlihat keberadaannya selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Tepatnya setelah penyerangan Konoha" tambahnya.

"Ada banyak kabar yang beredar tentangnya. Guren Sama menjalankan pemerintahan di Oto dan Kusa sekaligus. Katanya Orachimaru Sama mengalami cidera parah pada saat bertarung dengan Sandaime Hokage" komen rekannya itu.

"Tapi aku mendengar kabar lain tentang perang yang akan berlanjut. " Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya saat mendengarkan perkataan itu. Yugao yang muncul, dengan membawa tiga tusuk Dango dan sekaleng soda, duduk perlahan membelakangi dua Shinobi Oto itu dan ikut menguping penbicaraan mereka.

"Perang katamu? Bukankah sudah selesai?" Tanya si rambut cokelat.

"Siapa yang bilang sudah selesai, Orachimaru Sama belum menyerah dan merencanakan untuk menyatukan desa lainnya untuk menjatuhkan Konoha. "-.

"Pesanan datang .." Ucap ramah si pelayan kedai, mengantarkan pesanan Naruto, membawa dua mangkok ramen. Ia langsung memberikan ramen ke Naruto dan bingung saat akan memberikan mangkok berikutnya ke Yugao yang sudah memiliki pesanannya.

"Itu pesanannya, dia akan menghabisinya sendiri." Ungkap Yugao ramah. Pelayan itu tersenyum, kemudian meletakan pesanan Naruto.

"Apa ada yang"-

"Tidak ada, kau bisa kembali." Potong cepat Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya yang sudah memegang sumpit. Pelayan itu membungkuk, lalu kembali ke tempatnya, menunggu tamu lainnya.

"Kau serius..." Ucap terkejut si rambut coklat.

"Yah.. Karena itu kita melakukan latihan keras dan mengumpulkan kekuatan selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Orachimaru Sama jarang di Otogakure berkeliling mengumpulkan pasukan untuk melakukan penerangan. Bukankah itu hal yang masuk akal?" Tanya si rambut cokelat.

"Tapi bukannya Orachimaru Sama bersana Sasuke Uchiha di"-

"Sst.. " Potong kembali si rambut cokelat menyumbal mulut rekannya. "Kau jangan mengatakan hal itu di tempat seperti ini." Lanjutnya sambil menengak-nengok ke sekelilingnya.

'Jadi mereka tau keberadaan Orachimaru. Sepertinya pencarian Naruto akan segera berakhir' pikir Yugao.

'Mereka tau keberadaan ular bangsat itu, dan Sasuke juga. Rupanya ia belum berhasil mengambil alih tubuh Si bodoh itu. Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang menarik sebentar lagi' pikir Naruto menyeringai, merasakan sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Yugao juga menatap Naruto dengan tatapan Penasaran, seperti tau apa yang ada di kepala Naruto. Ia solah membaca pikiran Si rambut merah itu dan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Naruto menatap ramennya dan dengan santainya memasukkan ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya

'Apa yang ingin di lakukan si bodoh itu? Dia tidak mungkin tidak merasakan kalau sekarang sedang di kepung. Apa yang sedang ia rencanakan sebenarnya' pikir Yugao. Satu persatu pelanggan di kedai itu keluar, tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Mereka tidak ingin mati sia-sia, disamping itu, mereka juga adalah warga biasa.

Terlihat dari atas, kedai itu telah di kepung oleh puluhan Shinobi Otogakure, dan juga tiga Ninja Iwagakure, bersama dua sosok Ninja elit Oto. Kembali ke dalam kedai, kedua sosok Ninja Oto yang bercerita tentang Orachimaru menatap bingung kesekililing mereka.

"Kau lihat.. Ini karena kebodohonmu mengucapkan perkataan yang tidak layak kau ucapkan. Kita akan mati.. " Gumam si rambut cokelat ketakutan melihat horor ke sekelilingnya.

"Ak-aku tidak ta-tau akan se-seperti ini.." Respon sangat ketakutan si rambut Hitam, memegang erat lengan kanan rekannya yang berambut cokelat.

"KALIAN DUA ORANG YANG DIDALAM KEDAI, KALIAN TELAH DIKEPUNG DAN SEBAIKNYA MENYERAH..." Terdengar teriakan dari luar menambah suasana horor bagi kedua Shinobi malang itu.

"Ma-MAAFKAN KAMI.. KAMI AKAN MENYERAH.. TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH KAMI.." Teriak si rambut cokelat sok kuat, sedangkan si rambut Hitam semakin ketakutan, takut akan kematiannya.

"Naruto.. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita sudah ketahuan.." Bisik pelan Yugao.

"Aku lapar dan mau menghabiskan makanku dulu" guman Naruto yang kembali memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

'Tsk.. Manusia seperti apa dia yang masih memikirkan makanan disaat seperti ini. Kalau bukan kematian maka kami akan di tangkap dan di siksa.. Siall... ' Pikir kesal Yugao. "HEY.. JIKA KITA TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN MAKA KITA AKAN MATI DISINI BODOH" teriak kesal Yugao sambil berdiri menunjuk Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari penutup kepalanya terbuka, memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Kedua Shinobi Oto melebarkan matanya menatap kearah Yugao dan Naruto yang masih sibuk menghabiskan makanannya. Kereja memperhatikan baik-baik kedua sosok itu, kemudian melebarkan kedua matanya mengerti apa maksud teriakan dari luar.

"Hey... Mereka yang di panggil, bukan kita" gumam si rambut hitam berbisik pada rekannya, sambik menunjuk Naruto dan Yugao di samping mereka.

"Ka-kau yakin?" Gumam si rambut cokelat.

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Tiga kunai menancap di meja Naruto, dan salah satunya menghancurkan mangkok ramen yang masih berisi setengah, sissa ramennya. Naruto yang berencana memakan sissa itu langsung memunculkan urat di keningnya.

"HEY... AKU MASIH INGING MENGHABISKAN RAMEN INU TEBAYOU ... " Teriak Naruto geram.

'Aku pasti sudah gila bersama dengan seorang maniak ramen seperti Naruto. Ia lebih mementingkan ramen dibandingkan nyawanya sendiri.' Pikir sweet drop Yugao, menatap Naruto yang masih tidak ikhlas pada ramennya di atas meja.

"Padahal sudah lama aku tidak makan Ramen.. Huft.." Gumam kesal Naruto.

"Ayo.. Ayo kita keluar dari sini.. Sepertinya mereka bukan orang biasa" bisik si rambut cokelat dan perlahan melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Naruto, cukup dengan ramennya. Sekarang kuta harus segera pergi ke"-

"Hey kalian... Tahan disana..." Ucap Naruto ketika melihat dua sosok itu akan pergi. Bukannya berhenti, malah kedua orang itu berlari dengan cepat melokoskan diri keluar dan bergabung bersama puluhan Shinobi di luar kedai itu.

"Tch.." Decih Naruto kemudian melangkah keluar kedai. Yugao dengan sikap waspada melangkah mengikut di belakangnya, meski penasaran apa yang akan Naruto lakukan nantinya.

.

.

.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, ketika di hadapannya terlihat tiga Shinobi Iwagakure dan dua Ninja elite lainnya.

"Kau.. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" Gumam Naruto menatap seorang Ninja oto sekitar 20 tahunan dengan 6 tangan dan seorang lagi berbadan besar botak dan hanya memiliki ranbut tipis di atas bagian telinganya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya penasaran pemilik 6 tangan. "Dari mana kalian, dan apa yang kalian inginkan di sini?" Tanyanya lanjut.

Sementara Ninja Iwa menatap kearah Yugao yang sudah tidak mengenakan penutup kepalanya lagi. Salah satu dari mereka langsung mengenali Ninja itu.

"Kau... Kau adalah Anbu Konoha bukan?" Ungkap Ninja iwa itu, menunjuk kearah Yugao. Dengan cepat Yugao melemparkan jubahnya dan menghunus katana di tangan kanannya. Ia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk diam karena identitasnya sudah ketahuan.

"Ho..ho..ho.. Jadi ada domba kecil masuk ke sarang srigala.. Betapa bodohnya" gumam mengejek si ninja Oto berbadan besar.

"Yeah.. Aku ingat kalian berdua sekarang. "Ungkap Naruto yang rupanya sejak tadi memikirkan untuk mencari tau siapa kedua Shinobi Oto itu. "Kalian adalah dua dari empat anggota Orachimaru yang datang ke Konoha dulu bukan? Kalian yang menciptakan ninjutsu barrier melindungi pertarungan Orachimaru melawan Sandaime bukan?" Lanjutnya.

Si tangan enam menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap penasaran Naruto yang perlahan membuka jubah penutup kepalanya. Angin perlahan menghembus di sekitar mereka, memainkan jubah Naruto, dan rambut panjang Yugao. Semua menantikan penasaran, manahan napas mereka untuk melihat wajah pemilik jubah hitam polos ini. Naruto pun telah menyelesaikan proses membuka penutup jubahnya. Ia menundukan wajahnya, membiarkan dua belahan rambut panjangnya terurai di menutup wajahnya.

"Ka-kau.. Rambut merah itu..." Ungkap terkejut Si badan besar.

"Uzumaki... Naruto.. "Lanjut si tangan 6.

"Katakan, dimana Orachimaru"... Ucap Horror Naruto mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, menatap ninja Oto di hadapannya itu dengan mata merah tiga Tomoe.

Rnr


	37. Chapter 37

**New Savior : Rise Of Hell Boy**

.

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku yah…

**.**

**To the Enemy's Gate**

.

Suasana panas akan terik matahari menyengat tekanan udara di Otogakure. Burung beterbangan di atas awan cerah siang itu, di tengah tensi memanas pada desa baru itu. Di sana terlihat puluhan Shinobi Oto terus berdatangan satu persatu untuk membantu rekan mereka yang tengah mengepung seorang remaja berambut merah dan wanita dewasa berambut ungu.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal pemuda ini, tak kala salah satu Shinobi elite Oto menyebutkan namanya. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Shinobi yang tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata. Dia bukanlah Shinobi biasa seperti remaja lainnya, ketika seumurnya. Dia adalah seorang yang telah mengtanggalkan aksi Orachimaru pada percobaan penghancuran Konoha dua tahun delapan bulan lalu.

"Ja-jadi i-itu dia.. Uzu-Uzumaki Naruto?" Komen salah satu Shinobi Oto nerves bercampur ketakutan.

"Di-dia yang me-mengalahkan dua EdoTensei Hokage terdahulu"

"Dia salah satu Shinobi yang menghentikan Orachimaru Sama"

"Di-dia adalah orang yang mengalahkan Biju seorang diri.."

Ungkapan-ungkapan seolah memuji Naruto terus terdengar dari bisik-bisik Shonobi Oto. Tapi pada dasarnya itu bukanlah sebuah ungkapan pujian, melainkan pengekspresian rasa takut mereka apakah akan menyerang atau tidak. Untuk saat ini belum ada yang berani melangkah, semua hanya terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Entah menunggu perintah berikutnya atau menantikan saat yang tepat untuk menyerang tidak ada yang tau.

'Sial... Sekarang siapa yang membuat penyamaran terbongkar' pikir Yugao memegang erat katananya. Naruto mengatakan untuk tetap tenang sampai mendapatkan informasi, namun kenyataannya ia malah memancing keributan. Sedikit berbanding terbalik dengan yang dikatakan bocah itu.

"Hohoho.. Lihatlah siapa yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk muncul setelah selama ini menghilang" ejek Shinobi elite Oto bertangan 6.

"Kidomaru.. Apa ia salah satu dari bocah yang menyerang kita dulu?" Tanya si badan besar di sampingnya.

"Lihatlah baik-baik Jirobo.. Masa kau tidak mengenalinya. Perhatikan rambut merahnya yang mencolok itu." Jawab Kidomaru.

Jirobo kemudian memperhatikan baik-baik Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepalanya, sampai akhirnya menjumpai sepasang Sharingan dengan tiga Tomoe. "Hey.. Matanya merah sama seperti Sasuke Sama... Apa ia saudaranya?" Tanua Jirobo yang malah memberikan komentar tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ia cari.

"Baka.. Kenapa kau selalu membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak nyambung seperti itu" komen kesal Kidomaru. "Dia adalah bocah yang berhasil menembus barrier yang kita buat sewaktu Orachimaru Sama membunuh Sandaime dulu. Bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya, padahal kau juga ada di sana"

Jirobo kemudian kembali memperhatikan seksama Naruto, mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian dulu. "Oh.. Dia yang memiliki kemampuan aneh itu kan? Aku mengenalinya.." Ungkap Jirobo yang akhirnya mengingat Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan pertanyaanku tadi?" Ucap kesal Naruto merasa di abaikam oleh dua Shinobi itu. "Dimana Oeachimaru bersembunyi, atau akan kubuat kalian menangis darah" ancam Naruto.

"Hah... Kau sungguh percaya diri sekali berpikir bisa mengalahkan kami." Komen mengejek Kidomaru. " Kami adalah Ninja penjaga Oto di empat arah mata angin, Shinobi elite Oto dan murid langsung Orachimaru sama. Kau bodoh berpikir bisa mengancam kami, bocah" lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek Naruto.

"Kodomaru San, Jirobo San, sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati. Di mengalahkan tiga Jounin kami dalam serangan yang bahkan tidak di ketahui kejelasannya" ucap salah satu Ninja Iwa memperingati dua Shinobi elite itu.

"Hah.. Jounin kalian saja yang terlalu lemah, tidak mampu mengalahkan seorang bocah ingusan sepertinya." Komen Arrogan Kidomaru.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan Mood untuk bertarung melawan kalian. Aku menginginkan tuanmu, Orachimaru.." Tegas Naruto menaikan tekanan Chakranya. Bukannya takut, Kidomaru malah melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

**Kumo Shibari"** gumamnya perlahan. Ia kemudian menyemprotkan jaring laba-labadari dalam mulutnya ke arah Naruto. Neko muncul di hadapannya, mengankat katananya dan menyabet Vertikal jaring itu, memotongnya di pertengahan sekaligus membagi dua arah, ke bagian kiri dan kanan Naruto.

"Jirobo, SEKARANG.." Teriam Kidomaru memerintahkan rekannya. Jirobo mengangguk dan dengan cepat melakukan handseal.

**Doton kekkai : Doro Domu"** gumam si badan besar itu, mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Naruto dan Yugao. Kemudian tanah membentuk dari tangannya dengan cepat, dan juga di sekelilingnya, membentuk sebuah bulatan setengah bola besar, mengurung Naruto dan Yugao di dalam dome itu.

"KENA KAU... SEKARANG KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA KEMANA-MANA DALAM KEADAAN TERTANGKAP SEPERTI ITU.." Teriak sangat senang Kidomaru merasa telah menang.

"Apa kau yakin kalau kau telah menang?" Suara berasal dari bagian belakang kedua Ninja elite Oto itu. Mereka perlahan menggerakkan wajah, mencari asal suara itu. Kemudian terlihatlah Naruto dan Yugao yang berdiri masih di tempat mereka, hanya saja Kidomaru dan Rakannya itu berdiri di tempat yang lainnya.

"Ap-apa yang... Terjadi" ungkap Shok Kidomaru melihat Naruto tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"KIDOMARU SAN, JIROBO SAN.. APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN. KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUH KAMI.. " Suara teriakan dari dalam Dome tanah terdengar jelas, dan itu adalah suara dari tiga Ninja Iwagakure, rekan mereka juga.

"Ba-bagaimana bis-bisa kita melakukan itu?" Ungkap sangat terkejut Kidomaru.

'Aku tidak menyangka akan melihat ini.. Kemampuan Naruto mengendalikan Sharingannya memang diatas rata-rata. Bahkan Kakashi Senpai tidak akan bisa melakukan genjutsu seperti ini.' Pikir Yugao kagum akan kemampuan penguasaan Sharingan Naruto.

"I-ini.. Genjutsu?" Gumam agak bingung Kidomaru menduga apa yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah genjutsu.

"Tapi kapan kita terperangkap Genjutsu? Aku tidak melihat ia melakukan handseal untuk melepaskan Genjutsu?" Komen bingung Jirobo melepaskan jutsunya. Dome tanah itu hancur berkeping-keping sesaat setelah ia melepaskannya.

"Jangan tatap matanya.." Tegas salah satu Ninja Iwa. "Itu adalah Sharingan, doujutsu yang bisa melepaskan genjutsu hanya dengan melakukan kontak mata." Lanjutnya. Kedua Oto nin itu melompat, bergabung dengan tiga Ninja Iwa lainnya.

"Tsk.. Aku tidak perduli apakah ia menggunakan Doujutsu atau apapun namanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos kali ini" ungkap penuh percaya diri Kidomaru. Jirobo mengangguk setuju dan akan memberikan bantuan pada rekannya itu.

"Kalian hanyalah hama kecil di depan mataku." Komen monoton Naruto. Tiga Ninja Iwa dan dua elite Shinobi itu memperhatikan serius Naruto. "Dua tahun yang lalu aku memang masih berada di level Orachimaru tuan kalian itu, tapi sekarang, kalian bukanlah apa-apa bagiku." Lanjutnya arrogan.

Yugao sedikit khawatir dan menatap remaja berambut merah itu. 'Oh tidak... Bukan hanya kemampuan Sharingannya yang meningkat, tapi juga sikap arrogan dari Uchihanya meningkat pesat' pikir gadis itu.

"Hah.. Apa bocah emo dengan mata pinki itu bisa mengalahkan aku, Kidomaru. Kau bodoh, dan kebodohanmu itu hanya akan membawamu ke lubang kuburanmu sendiri." Komen Kidomaru tegas, tidak menerima pernyataan Naruto.

"Humph.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi dari kalian tanpa melakukan kekerasan yah." Ucap pelan Naruto.

"Orang yang banyak bicara itu biasanya hanya omongan saja, tanpa adanya pembuktian." Kali ini Jirobo yang berkomentar.

'Yeah.. Seperti kau dan Tayuya' pikir Kidomaru setuju sambil menyeringai.

"Banyak bicara saja katamu.. " Komen pelan Naruto. "Aku akan membukitikan siapa yang sebenarnya hanya banyak bicara saja.. Aku akan mengalahkan kalian semua bahkan tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisiku."

Deg...

Mata Yugao melebar mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto. Sangat tidak mingkin bagi seseorang dapat mengalahkan puluhan orang yang mengepung mereka tanpa harus bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat khawatir. 'Apa yang kali ini kau rencanakan Naruto.. Kuharap kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk bisa kabur dari tempat ini' pikir Yugao memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya, dimana pasukan Oto semakin bertambah.

"Cukup sudah basa-basinya.. SEMUA, SERANG.. " Perintah Kidomaru. Teriakan senangat terdengar dari pasukan Oto mengambil persenjataan mereka. Ada yang memegang kunai, katana, dan beberapa lagi senjata aneh lainnya. Mereka serentak maju bersama menyerang Naruto.

Yugao menatap khawatir, memegang erat katananya, bersiap untuk melakukan tindakan antisipasi akan serangan yang di lancarkan. "Neko.. Kau maju kedepanku.." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Ap-apa..? Tanya Neko bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksud Naruto.

Naruto menarik tangan Neko, membuat gadis manis itu mau tidak mau bergerak kehadapan Naruto. Tubuh bagian belakangnya menempel di dada Naruto yang memang sangat dekat dengannya. Tinggi Yugao sebatas hidung Naruto, jadi cukup rapat tubuh mereka.

"APA YANG KA"-

Yugao ingin protes akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi ketika ie melihat Shinobi Oto beterbangan terkena sesuatu. Rupanya, dari pinggang Naruto keluar dua rantai chakra berwarna ungu kemerahan yang langsung menyapi bersih sepertu mencambuk seluruh pasukan oto yang mendekat. Pergerakan rantai itu saling terbalik, satu dengan yang lainnya, yang satu ke kanan dan satu kekiri, menyapu sampai kedepan Naruto.

Teriakan kesakitan saat tubuh Ninja oto terkena hempasan rantai Chakra terdengar jelas. Sekitar 50% dari jumlah yang pertama sudah jatuh ketas tanah tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Sedangkan 50%nya terdiam kaku, tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Shok akan efek dari serangan itu. Mereke memegang senjata mereka dengan mata melebar dan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Di-dia mengalahkan mereka semua hanya da-dalam sekali serangan..." Ungkap sangat terkejut salah satu Shinobi Oto.

"Di-Dia Monster... " Gumam yang lainnya ketakutan

"Kita bukan lawannya... Dia terlalu kuat.." Tambah yang lainnya membuat rekan mereka semakin pesimis untuk melanjutkan serangan. Kemudian rantai Chakra Naruto menggantung di udara dengan mata tajam seperti kunai itu mengarah kearah dua Ninja Elite Oto, bak Kobra yang siap mematuk korbannya.

'Apa itu? Sebuah rantai dari Chakra? Rantai itu hampir sama dengan jaring laba-labaku..' Pikir Kidomaru Shok.

"Aku tidak ingin ada korban yang jatuh sia-sia di sini. Kalian para Shinobi biasa Oto, menjauh dari sini atau aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi" ancam Naruto di sertai dengan tekana chakranya yang ia tingkatkan.

Trak...

Tanah pijakannya retak seketika saat itu, pengaruh tekanan Chakra luar biasa. Terasa aura Horor di sekitar mereka, di tambahkan dengan keluarnya sebuah rantai chakta tambahan dari pertengahan dua rantai sebelumnya. Rantai itu mengarah ke bagian belakang Naruto, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah katana Hitam yang langsung di putar bagaikan baling-baling helikopter.

Terlihat sayup, pusaran angin membentuk di sekeliling Naruto. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk memainkan rambut dan Jubah Naruto, menunjukkan betapa gagahnya remaja berambut merah ini. Kemudian terlihatlah aura orange keluar diatas Naruto yang perlahan-lahan membentuk seperti seekor rubah, bermata merah darah dengan iris vertikal hitam.

"Ap-apa it-itu.." Gumam Shinobi Oto gemetar melihat dan merasakan aura itu.

'Naruto... Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya..' Pikir Yugao melebarkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan tekanan chakra luar biasa Naruto.

"Ap-apapun itu.. Ak-aku tidak mau mati disini.." Ungkap yang linnya, meletakan katananya di atas tanah, kemudian melompat, kabur dari tempat itu.

"Aku punya anak dan istri... Aku tidak mau mati disini.." Ungkap yang lainnya, juga melompat, menjauh. Satu persatu mengikuti dan akhirnya hanya tinggal Ninja Iwa dan Oto saja disana.

"Cih.. Dasar pengecut-pengecut itu.." Ungkap Kidomaru kesal, dan perlahan tanda hitam seperti tompel yang banyak, bergerak di wajah dan tubuhnya. "Apa kalian juga akan kabur dari sini seperti seorang bayi.." Ucapnya dingin menyinggunh Ninja Iwa.

"Ka-kau pikir kami pengecut... Kami adalah Jounin di Iwagakure, dan tidak akan kabur seperti ninja kalian" komen salah satu Ninja Iwa. 'Apa itu.. Tanda apa itu? Tiba-tiba tekanan chakra mereka meningkat' lanjutnya heran menatap dua Ninja elite Oto mengeluarkan tanda hiitam. Rambut Jirobo dan Kidomaru memanjang seketika, manandakan segel kutukan tuan mereka telah di aktifkan.

"Naruto.. Apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Yugao yang melangkah kembali ke tempatnya, tidak nyaman berada di depan Naruto.

"Itu adalah segel kutukan Orachimaru. Sama seperti yang di berikan ke Sasuke. Meningkatkan kekuatan sesaat, jauh diatas batasan normal. Tapi tetap saja sifatnya hanya sementara" jawab pelan Naruto.

"Segel kutukan.. Sama seperti yang ada pada Anko" komen Yugao. Naruto mengangguk, lalu Ia menatap serius dua Ninja Oto itu. "Jadi rupanya kalian memiliki segel kutukan juga?" Tanya si remaja rambut merah itu.

"Ini adalah kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Orachimaru Sama pada kami, para Ninja elitenya. Pada level ini, kalian tidak ada apa-apanya." Ungkap percaya diri Kidomaru.

"Sungguh?" Ejek Naruto. Kedua pengguna segel kutukan menyipitkan mata mereka, menatap Naruto penasaran. "Pada saat kalian mengambil Sasuke dulu, kalian pasti telah memiliki segel itu. Jika aku tidak salah dengar dari kedua Shinobi Oto yang berbicara di dalam iedai tadi, kalian hampir mati saat itu, padahal hanya melawan Genin saja." Lanjutnya.

Kedua ninja Ninja yang mengaku elite itu langsung menggeram tangan meraka kesal. Terniang sejenak flashback di kepala mereka, tak kala Shikamaru dan genin lainnya, mempermalukan mereka dua tahun lebih yang lalu. Ingatan itu semakin menambah rasa benci dan sekaligus meningkatkan kekuatan segel kutukan itu.

'Kekauatan mereka meningkat pesat... ' Pikir Yugao merasakan tekanan Chakra dua Shinobi itu meningkat.

"Aw... Melihat dari ekspresi kalian sepertinya dugaanku itu benar. Kalian menganggap diri kalian sebagai seorang ninja elite, tapi kalian dipermalukan seorang Genin.. Betapa menyedihaknnya" ucap Naruto yang malah tambah mengejek mereka.

**RANKENDAN"** teriak kesal Jirobo, melancarkan sebuah pukulan keras ke atas permukaan tanah. Tanah itu seketika retak, bagaikan membelah dua dan mengarah ke Naruto dan Yugao. Gadis manis di samping Naruto terlihat bersiap melakukan serangan, tapi sebelumnya remaja berambut merah itu telah melakukan handseal Ular.

Trakk...

Terdengar suara seperti letupan tanah, dan pecahan tanah, pengaru jutsu Jirobo terhenti di hadapan Naruto sekitar 1 meter. Mata Jirobo melebar melihat serangannya di hentikan dengan mudah seperti itu.

"Kau seorang pengguna Doton? Kau memadatkan tanah di sekitarmu, menghentikan seranganku" komen Jirobo membaca keadaan.

"Kau benar... Aku juga seorang pengendali doton sepertimu." Jawab Naruto. " Neko.. Kau serang ketiga Ninja Iwa itu, aku akan mengurus sissanya." Instruksi nya. Belum sempat Yugao menjawab, rantai Chakra Naruto sudah meluncur kearah Jirobo, dan yang satunya kearah kidomaru, sesikit melenceng ke antara Ninja Iwa dan Oto.

Booomm

Serangan Rantai Chakra Naruto berhasil memisahkan Ninja Iwa dan Oto. Shinobi Iwa melompat ke bagian Kanan, kidomaru ke bagian Kiri, mendarat di dahan pohon bagian belakang Jirobo yang tidak terlihat, di tutupi oleh gumpalan debu. Anbu berkode Neko itu melompat kearah Ninja Iwa, mengikuti instruksi Naruto.

Beberapa anak Panah emas meluncur menyerang Naruto dengan cepat. Si rambut merah itu menyipitkan matanya, mengendalikan Rantai chakra yang memutar katana, di belakangnya, bergerak ke depannya menangkis anak panah itu.

Trank..

Trank...

Semua anak panah terlempar kesegala arah, dan beberapa lagi ke bagian belakang Naruto. Kidomaru menyeringai saat itu, kemudian menggerakan tangannya yang lain. Rupanya di sana terlihat benag tipis, seperti benag chakra yang berhubungan dengan mata anak panahnya. Dua benang menahan rantai Chakra Naruto, sedangkan benang lainnnya, muncul dari anak panah di belakang Naruto.

Ia menariknya, lalu terjadilah sesuatu. Benag itu menyilang dan melilit tubuh Naruto, juga menahan pergerakan rantai chakranya yang berada di atas kepala Naruto.

"Apa ini.. " Ucap Datar Naruto.

"Hahaha.. Kena kau.. Itu adalah jaring laba-laba spesialku yang menempel pada apapun yang ia sentuh. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari lilitan itu. Sekarang kau tamat." Ungkap senang Kidomaru.

"NARUTO... AWAS... " Terdengar suara Yugao memperingati remaja berambut merah itu. Rupanya Jirobo yang berada di balik debu, menangkap salah satu rantai Chakra Naruto dan bersiap menariknya.

"Kerja bagus, Jirobo." Puji Kidomaru.

Jirobo menyeringai dan mencoba menarik rantai chakra itu, tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Apa hanya ini yang bisa kalian lakukan?" Tanya malas Naruto.

"Apa..." Ungkap Shok Kidomaru, menyadari Naruto tidak dalam keadaan tertekan sedikitpun, meski kondisinya sudah sangat terpojok. Dengan cepat iatanganya yang masih memegang busur panah, ia tarik menggunakan mulutnya dan muncullah mata panah emas, mengarah ke Naruto.

Kidomaru bersiap melepaskan anak panah itu, tapi sayangnya, rantai chakra Naruto yang masih bebas, pemecah iwa tadi bergerak kearahnya cepat. Kodomaru terpaksa melepaskan serangannya ke arah lainnya karena sibuk menghindari serangan Naruto. Anak panah itu muluncur cepat ke arah salah satu Ninja Iwa yang tidak sempat menghindar.

Clebb..

Anak panah itu menancap sempurna di dadanya, sukese menjadikannya mayat yang langsung tergeletak diatas Tanah.

"SOIRO..." Teriak Ninja iwa lainnya melihat rekannya tumbang di tangan rekan mereka. "KIDOMARU.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKANNN" teriak horor sosok itu menatap Kidomaru, meminta penjelasan.

Neko melihat musuhnya lengah, meluncur cepat dalam kecepatan kedipan, menggunakan tekhnik kenjutsunya. Ia muncul di belakang sosok itu dalam posisi sedikit membungkuk, dengan lengan dan katana lurus ke bagian belakangnya. Sosok itu langsung tewas ketika didadanya ada sebuah sayatan panjang yang mencucurkan darah.

"Dua selesai, sekarang tinggal satu." Ucap Neko berbalik dan menatap musuh terakhirnya.

"KA-KAU... " Ungkap Geram ninja iwa itu, melompat dengan katana di tangannya, menyerang Yugao.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Kidomaru berada di dahan bagian atas pohon itu, setelah menghindari serangan Naruto. Ia memperhatikan rantai Chakra Naruto yang masih bebas, berada di atas kepala Naruto. Dua tanganya sibuk menahan rantai yang memegang katana, sedangkan tiga lainnya menahan benang yang melilit tubuh musuhnya.

'Sial.. Rantai chakranya menjadikan dia tipe ninja penyerang jarak jauh. Aku harus berada di tempat jauh untuk bisa melakukan seranganku yang berikutnya.' Pikir agak kesal Kidomaru.

"Kau yang berbadan besar, kau adalah tipe petarung jarak dekat, sedagkan yang bertangan banyak itu tipe petarung jarak jauh. Kalian tim solid yang cukup kuat dan memililiki kerja sama baik" ucap pelan Naruto. "Tapi dengan itu, kalian berdua belumlah berada di levelku" lanjutnya Arrogan. Terlihat Jirobo mencoba menarik rantai chakra, tapi tidak terjadi apapun juga.

'Ini aneh.. Kenapa Jirobo tidak bisa menarik rantai Itu..' Pikir Kidomaru menganalisa. Kemudian matanya melebar memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. " Jangan-Jangan itu..." Ungkapnya.

"Kurasa kau menyadarinya." Komen Naruto menatap Kidomaru. Perlahan tanda kutukan di tubuh Jirobo menghilang, dan perlahan rambutnya memendek.

"JIROBO.. LEPASKAN RANTAINYA.. " Teriak Kidomaru. Jirobo ingin melepaskan rantai itu, tapi sayangnya, malah ranyai itu melilit kedua lengannya, kemudian menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Kau memiliki pengamatan yang baik." Ungkap Naruto memuji Kidomaru. "Kongo Fusa, itulah nama tekhnik rantai chakraku ini. Rantai ini memiliki kemampuan sebagai senjata penyarang, pelumpuh dan pertahanan yang baik, rantai yang kuat dimana bisa menahan pergerakan biju berekor sembilan sekalipun. Sipapun yang menyentuh atau tersentuh rantai ini maka secara langsung ia sudah terkena seranganku.

Begitu kau menyentuhnya maka rantai ini beraksi pada chakra yang kau keluarkan. Semakin besar chakra itu, maka semakin besar pula rantai ini menarik chakramu. Chakra itu digunakan untuk memperkuat rantai, menahan seranganmu. Jadi kau tidak akan pernah bisa menariknya dengan tenaga yang kau miliki, karena jumlah tenaga yang kau keluarkan, sama dengan jumlah tenaga yang dikembalikan oleh rantai untuk melawan seranganmu. Cara kerja cukup sederhana, namun memarikan bukan" jelas Naruto.

Rantai itu kemudian perlahan bergerak, mengangjat tubuh Jirobo yang sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi karena chakranya tela di serap. Semakin besar ia mengelouarkan chakra untuk lolos dari lilitan rantai, maka akan semakin erat pula lilitan dan semakin banyak pula chkranya yang di serap. Rantai itu memendak, masuk ketubuh Naruto dan mebawa Jirobo semakin mendekatinya.

'Sial.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Jika aku melepaskan serangan, makan ia akan menjadikan si baka itu sebagai tamengnya. Tsk.. Ia sangat lihai dalam memanfaatkan sesuatu' pikir depresi Kidomaru.

"Sekarang bisa kau katakan padaku, dimana tuanmu, Orachimaru berada?" Tanya sangat serius Naruto mendekatkan tubuh Jirobo ke hadapannya. Hanya sekitar 30 cm saja, jarak wajahnya dan wajah manusia berbadan besar itu.

"JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN JIROBO... " Teriak Kidomaru. "IA JUGA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU MESKI KAU MENGATAKANNYA"

"Aku bukanlah orang yang suka membunuh tanpa alasan, dan sembarangan orang. Aku hanya membunuh beberapa orang saja yang ada dalam daftarku. Orachimaru adalah salah satunya." Naruto berhenti sejenak melirikan matanya ke arah Kidomaru yang masih depresi, memikirkan cara untuk menyerang Naruto. "Tapi jika terpaksa, aku harus melakukannya, mungkin akan di jadikan sebagai contoh." Lanjutnya.

**Ra-Rakanken"** gumam Jirobo yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya lebar. Kaki kanannya ia gerakkan mengarah ke dada Naruto. Dari belakang Kidomaru tersenyum bahagia melihat tindakan rekannya yang rupanya memiliki rencana cadangan itu.

"BAGUS JIROBI.. KAU BER- Apa..."- ucapannya terhentikan ketika melihat sesuatu tidak sesuai perkiraannya.

"Huft.. Hampir daja tebayou.." Ungkap Naruto merasa sedikit lega. Hanya tinggal 2 cm lagi, kaki Jirobo akan menyentuhnya. Tapi dengan cepat muncul rantai Chakra dari dadanya yang langsung melilit kaki itu dan merapatkannya dengan kakinya yang lain. Kini kedua kaki dan tangan Jirobo terikat oleh rantai Chakra, juga tubuhnya.

"Pantas saja kau menjadi seorang ninja petarung jarak dekat. Kau memiliki tenaga yang banyak." Komen pelan si rambut merah itu, sambil menyeringai.

'Apa yang... Ia juga bisa mengeluarkan rantai dari dadanya.. Sial.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang' pikir Kidomaru semakin depresi.

.

.

.

Kepertarungan Neko dan Ninja Iwa.

Terlihat mereka berdua sudah sama-sama lelah, setelah melakukan pertarungan hebat. Neko terlihat tidak memiliki sayatan di tubihnya, sedangkan pada Ninja Iwa, memiliki luka pada lengan kanan dan paha kirinya.

"Kau cukup hebat juga untuk seorang Wanita, Nona" puji atau mungkin mengejek Ninja Iwa itu.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu.. Aku adalah salah satu Konoichi terbaik dalam bidangku di Konoha. Dan kemampuan utamaku adalah Kenjutsu" komen Yugao penuh percaya diri.

"Pantas saja kau menguasai penggunaan katana dengan baik." Komen sosok itu, melirik ke arah pertarungan Naruto, dimana Jirobo telah di lilit oleh rantai Chakra.

"Sepertinya rekanmu disana tidak bisa berkutik lagi..." Ucap Neko. "Bagaiamana kalau kita segera mengakhiri pertarungan kita" lanjutnya.

"Hai.. Kurasa kita memang harus segera mengakhirinya. " Jawab si Ninja Iwa menatap Naruto. 'Ia benar-benar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Naruto Uzumaki yah.. Pantas saja Onoki Sama langsung menaikkan bounty atas kepalanya' pikirnya. Ia kemudian menggerakkan wajahnya, menatap sosok lawan yang berada di depannya. Ia menjatuhkan katananya ke atas tanah, membuat Yugao bingung.

"Kenapa kau menjatuhkan senjatamu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Dari semula, aku bukanlah tipe petarung yang menggunakan katana." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku adalah seorang petarung yang menggunakan Ninjutsu." Lanjutnya melakukan handseal dengan cepat. Mata Yugao menyebar melihat apa yang akan di lakukan lawannya.

**Doton : Doryuso"** teriaknya menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke permukaan tanah. Dari sekitar Yugao, muncul tombak tanah yang langsung menyerang si gadis manis itu. Yugao dengan cepat menangkis satu persatu tombak itu menggunakan katananya, dan beberapa lagi ia potong-potong juga beberapa berhasil ia hindari.

'Sial... Jutsu ini tidak ada akhirnya' pikir Yugao menatap Ninja Iwa yang masih meneruskan jutsunya. Ia terus menangkis dan menangkis tombak tanah itu. Dari depan, kiri, kanan, belakang, semua ia coba hindari dan tangkis dengan kekuatannya. Ia menari dengan baik di tempat itu sambil mengayunkan katananya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, yugao tidak memiliki banyak mata. Satu tombak tanah meluncur karah lengan kirinya, menggores lengannya yang masih di perban itu. Dia merintih kesakitan saat itu dan terlihatlah darah merah menodai perban putih yang melilit kulit mulusnya. Ia melompat kebelakang sambil bersalto, menjaga jarak dari serangan.

Tombak-tombak tanah hanya bisa melewatinya saja, tanpa menyentuhnya. Pergerakan terus dan terus, sampai akhirnya tombak tidak muncul lagi. Ia berhenti dan melihat ke batas terakhir kemunculan jutsu Ninja Iwa itu. Ia meancapkan katananya diatas tanah, kemudian menahan luka di lengan kirinya, menutup lukanya agar tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

'Jadi jutsu itu memiliki batasan jarak yah... ' Pikir Yugao.

'Tch.. Dia menggapai batas jarak jangkau jutsuku' pikir kesal Ninja Iwa. "Apa kau akan terus menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak akan bisa menang jika kau terus diam di sana" ucapnya.

"Begitu juga kau... " Jawab simple Yugao. 'Sekarang ku harus mencari cara untuk mendekatinya. Tapi itu tidak mudah mengingat Jutsu yang ia miliki cukup berbahaya' pikirnya menganalisa keadaan.

"Baiklah... Kau yang memaksaku untuk membuatmu mendekatiku, kau jangan menyesal jika kulit mulusmu itu akan penuh goresan luka" ungkap menyeringai si Jounin itu. "Namaku adalah Koroki, biasa dipanggil Kami No Iwa karena kemampuan pengendalian dotonku. Akan kuperlihatkan sedikit padamu" Yugao menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan serius Koroki yang melakukan handseal.

Doton: Ganban Kyū ' gumam si Ninja Iwa dalam benaknya. Yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Yugao melebarkan kedua matanya. Permukaan tanah yang ia pijak bergerak, seperti seluncur menariknya kearah pemilik Jutsu. Yugao fokus menjaga keseimbangan, lalu melompat kenelakang. Tapi sayangnya tanah yang ia pijak kembali bergerak, sama sepertis sebelumnya.

Tanpa putus asa, Yugao terus melompat ke kiri dan kekanan untuk menghindari gerakam tanah. Tapi percuma saja, karena hasilnya tetap sama. Ia tertarik bersama tanah yang menjadi pijakannya.'Sial.. Jika begini terus maka aku dalam bahaya... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang' pikir Yugao memegang erat katananya, menatap Ninja iwa yang membuatnya semakin dekat.

"Kau sudah menyerah yah... Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan begitu mudahnya menyerah.." Ejek Koroki sambil menyeringai, melihat Yugau yang kini tinggal 5 meter di depannya dan semakin mendekat. Koroki kemudian melakukan handseal, melepaskan Jutsu pertamanya ketika Yugao sudah semakin mendekatinya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada lawannya yang menyeringai.

"Kena Kau.." Gumam Yugao, sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu dan semua berjalan seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Ketika tinggal dua meter, dia menggerakkan katananya ke belakang, lalu mengubah mata katana itu menghadap ke Ninja Iwa.

**Doton : Sud-**"belum sempat Koroki menyelesaikan jutsunya, Yugao telah menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya dengan katan ia luruskan, menunjuk ke depan. Mata Koroki melebar tak kala merasakan sakit di dadanya, dan bemar saja.

Crak...

Darah memecah keluar dari dadanya dan terlibatlah luka panuang bekas sabetan Katana melintang di dada sampai perutnya, Vertikal agak miring ke kiri. Ia jatuh berlutut di atas tanah dan memuntahkan darah segar.

"Ka-kau memanfaatkan jutsuku untuk me-mendekatiku.." Gumam Koroki mengetahui Taktik Yugao.

"Kau benar... " Yugao perlahan berbalik, lalu menyrungkan kembali katana di bakangnya. "Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertarung dengan ninja kuat sepertimu, tapi lagi-lagi kalian harus kalah karena keserakahan kalian sendiri." Komen Yugao. Perlahan tubuh Kororki tumbang ke atas tanah, sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Yugao lalu terjatuh, duduk di atas tanah kelelahan, bercampur banyaknya darah yang keluar dari lukanya.

"Tugasku.. Selesai.. Gumamnya menatap kearah Naruto.

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto

'Jadi ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.. Kurasa aku juga harus segera melakukannya' pikir Naruto serius. Ia kemudian menatap Jirobo dan mendekatkannya ke depan wajah. Naruto lalu menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh tengkuk pria berbadan besar itu, sekitar 1 detik.

"Kini kau tidak akan pernah bisa lagi melawanku, meski kau menggunakan kekuatan terbesarmu" ungkap Pelan Naruto melepaskan telapak tangannya dari tengkuk Jirobo. Kidomaru penasaran menatap apa yang akan terjadi. Terlihat di tengkuk rekannya itu, muncuk tanda hitam berbentuk Uzumaki, sebesar lingkaran tanda kutukan Orachimaru.

'Apa itu? Apa yang coba ia lakukan ke Jirobo?' Pikir penasaran si pemilik 6 tangan ini. Tanda itu lalu perlahan menghilang, seolah masuk ke leher Jirobo, dan tentu saja membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Satu selesai... Sekarang yang lainnya.." Gumam Naruto menghilangkan semua rantai chakranya seketika. Jirono terjatuh ke atas tanah, begitu juga katananya. Ia menggerakan tangan kanannya menangkap katana hitam itu, sebelum menyentuh tanah. "Bagaimana kalau kita manjutkan pertarungan ini? Aku tidak akan menggunakan Sharinganku, atau genjutsu padamu, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan Kidomaru.

Si pemilik tangan 6 menggeram kesal menerima kenyataan kalau ia di remehkan oleh seorang bocah. Terniang kembali di kepalanyal bagaimana Neji mengalahkannya dan hampir membunuhnya sewaktu mereka menerima misi memawa Sasuke dulu. Neji hanyalah bocah yang jauh di bawahnya. Kini ia harus menerima penghinaan dari bocah di bawah umur Neji.

"Kau..." Gumam Geram Jirobo, meningkatkan pengaruh segel kutukan ke level keduanya. Seluruh tubuhnya kini berwarna gelap, dibandingkan yang pertama, dan sudah pasti kekuatannya meningkat.

'Harus kuakui kalau Orachimaru memang lihai dalam melakukan ekaperimen. Meningkatkan kemampuan manusia berlipat-lipat dalam waktu tidak Normal seperti ini tentu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilalukan oleh orang biasa. Tapi.. Apa iya tidak ada efek sampingnya?' Pikir Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik kidomaru.

"KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU..." Teriak Horor Kidomaru melepaskan tekanan Chakra yang sangat luar biasa pekatnya, paling tidak itu bagi beberapa Ninja Oto yang langsung keringat dingin.

"Cukup baik sebagai tahap awal kau menakuti lawanmu menggunakan tekanan Chakra, meski masih belum bisa mempengaruhiku" komen Naruto terlihat rada malas. Kidomaru terlihat melakukan handseal cepat, lalu merentangkan telapak tangannya di udara.

**Kuchiyese No Jutsu: Kyodaigumo"** teriaknya,dan muncullah asap tebal di hadapannya. Sarang laba-laba besar membentuk di depan pohon itu, dan terlihatlah seekor laba-laba raksasa di hadapannya.

"Kyodaigumo yah.. Kichiyese jenis perangkap, sangat tidak cocok untuk menyerang langsung menurutku" komen malas Naruto. Kidomaru tidak memperdulilakan perkataan Naruto, langsung merobek perut laba-laba Kuchiyesenya.

**Amagumo"** ucapnya. Lendir keluar dari kantong perut binatang itu, sekaligus mengeluarkan ratusan anak laba-laba sebesar anak anjing. "Sekarang mari kita lihat levelmu.. Apa sesuai perkataanmu atau tidak" gumam Kidomaru sambil menyeringai.

Ratusan aba-laba melompat mengarah ke Naruto. Si rambut merah itu menyipitkan kedua mata Ungu gelapnya. "Humph... Menyerang dengan jumlah tidak akan merubah apapun juga. Tapi paling tidak cukup baik untuk pemanasanku" ungkap Naruto tersenyum.

Katananya perlahan dibaluti chakraberwarna merah jernih, lebih mengarah ke Orange, dimulai dari gagang, sampai akhirnya bagian ujungnya. Naruto pun mulai menyabetkan katananya ke arah laba-laba yang menyerangnya. Satu sabetan membunuh 5 sampai 6 ekor laba-laba dan terus menyabet seperti sedang menari. Kekiri, kanan, bawah, atas, sabetan Naruto berlangsung terus menerus tanpa henti.

Potongan-potongan tubuh laba-laba berserakan di atas tanah. Lendir bertebaran ke segala arah, tapi tidak sesikitpun menyentuh jubahnya. Gerakannya sangat cepat, terlihat terarah dan indah, bak memegang Neon, ia terus menari memainkan katananya.

'Ce-cepat sekali... Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam..' Pikir depresi Kidomaru. Ia membelah kembali. Perut laba-laba Kuchiyesenya, sehingga anakan laba-laba yang keluar semakin banyak. Naruto mempercepat gerakannya menebas, juha sekaligus memanjangkan jarak jangkau katananya, sekitar 2 meter. Kidomaru hanya bisa menerang kesal melihat Naruto bahkan tidak terlihat stres, melaikan sangat menikmati serangannya.

Disisi Yugito.

'Ce-cepat sekali... Ak-aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca arah serangannya' pikir Yugao terkagum-kagum melihat kemampuan kenjutsu Naruto. Ia memang seorang pengguna Kenjutsu, mungkin yang terbaik di Konoha. Tapi melihat Naruto sekarang, ia merasa kalau dia bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan bocah ini.

'Naruto.. Makhluk seperti apa kau sebenarnya' pikir Yugao yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir wajar lagi ketika melihat Naruto memanjangkan jarak jangkau katananya. Sangat susah membentuk chakra seperti itu, hanya orang yang profesional dengan kemampuan mengendalikan elemen dengan baik yang bisa melakukan itu pastinya. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju ke Kidomaru.

.

Kembali Ke Kidomaru.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah anak panah emas dari mulutnya, anak panah panjang dengan mata seperti sebuah kemudian memasangnya di busur pada salah satu tangannya dan mengarahkan ke Naruto. Dia menarik kawat busur itu menggunakan tangannya.

'Kau bisa menghindari yang itu, tapi bagaimana dengan yang Ini' pikir Kidomaru menyeringai, lalu melepaskan anak panahnya.

"NARUTO... AWAS..." Terdengar teriakan Yugao saat itu, tepat saat kidomaru melepaskan anak panahnya. Naruto yang mendengar suara Yugao, langsung mengarahkan titik fokus pandangannya ke Kidomaru. Ia melompat dengan cepat ke udara, ke arah bagian belakangnya. Tangan kanannya memegang katana dan tangan kirinya menerapkan heandseal tiger.

Boooomm

Tercipta ledakan di tanah tempat Naruto tadi berdiri, sasaran anak panah kidomaru. Untung saja ia sempat melompat, sehingga serangan itu tidak dapat mengenainya.

**Katon : Goukakkyou No Jutsu"** bisik pelan Naruto, menarik napas dalam sampai membengkakkan dadanya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan bola api sekitar 3 meter dari dalam mulutnya, diarahkan ke induk Laba-Laba.

'Dia-dia melakukan jutsu sebesar itu hanya dengan heandseal sebelah tangan? Di-dia Monster' pikir Kidomaru, Shok melihat bola api yang mengarah ke laba-laba Kuchiyesenya, dan juga tentunya dirinya.

Bola api jutsu Naruto meluncur cepat ke arah ratusan laba-laba, sekaligus menjadikan mereka abu, lalu terus ke arah sang Kuchiyese. Kidomaru melompat, kabur dati tempat itu, merelakan Kuchiyesenya terkena serangan jutsu katon.

BOOOMMMM

Ledakan bersar tercipta tak kala jutsu itu di hentikan oleh perut kuchiyese itu. Asap besar menggumpal, sekaligus sebagai pertanda bahwa Kuchiyese itu telah menghilang dari dunia, kembali ke tempatnya. Naruto berdiri Kokoh diatas tanah, manarik katananya kembali ke dalam jubahnya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, atau keringat. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan kosong ke arah gumpalan asap.

"Kurasa itu cukup untuk membunuh binatang penghuni bangunan tua itu" gumamnya pelan. Jirobo terlihat terlempar dari tempatnya tadi, berada tidak jauh daru dua mayat Ninja Iwa, pengaruh serangan Kidomaru.

Dari dalam gumpalan asap, sebuah anak panah emas melesat cepat ke arah Naruto. Rupanya Kidomaru selata dari serangan itu dan melepaskan serangan berikutnya. Ia berada di atas arap sebuah bangunan yang tidak jauh dari pohon tempatnya pertama berdiri.

'Sekarang, kena kau' pikirnya menyeringai, mengendalikan anak panah dengan benang dari dalam mulutnya, pesisi seperti laba-laba yang mengeluarkan benang.

Naruto menatap malas anak panah yang semakin mendekatinya itu. Rupanya anak panah itu menyerang wajahnya. Dengan mudahnya ia menggerakan kepalanya, miring, menghindari serangan itu, sehingga anak panah hanya bisa melewatinya dan menyentuh tahah saja.

Boooomm

Ledakan pun terjadi, anak panah itu menciptakan kawah cukup besar di belalang Naruto. Hempasan angin pengaruh ledakan memainkan rambut dan jubah Naruto yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun meski pengaruh kedakan cukup besar. Benang laba-laba kidomaru terlihat di samoing wajah bagian kanannya.

"Sekarang permainanmu berakhir" bisik pelan Naruto. Ia menggerakan tanganya, menyentuh benang itu, kemudian menariknya kuat. Kidomaru melebarkan matanya merasakan benang yang terhubung dengan mulutnya di tarik kasar dan sangat kuat. Tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan, hanya bisa mengikuti saja arah tarikan itu.

Meluncur cepat menggunakan wajahnya, efek tarikan itu pastilah sangat luar biasa. Ia melesat ke arah Naruto, tanpa bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia lengah dan terlambat memutuskan benang itu, sehingga beginilah akibatnya.

Ketika berada di depannya, Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, menangkap leher Kidomaru, sekaligus menghentikannya. Normalnya orang berhenti dalam kecepatan tinggi seperti itu, tubuh bagian bawahnya tentu terlempar kedepan seperti akan berbering. Naruto lalu menekan tubuh si tangan 6 itu, mendorongnya ke atas Tanah.

Brukkkk.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan kemana-mana lagi" gumam pelan si bocah Uzumaki.

"Uhuk.. " Kidomaru memuntahkan darah segar, menahan rasa sakit di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Hentakan terakhir yang diberikan Naruto, mengoyak tulangnya. Perlahan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, pengaruh segel kutukan Orachimaru telah menghilang. Debu di sekitarnya juga telah menghilang.

"Sekarang kau bisa katakan dimana tuanmu berada?" Tanya pelan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya masih mencekik leher Kidomaru.

'Di-dia benar-benar kuat... Mu-mungkin ia bisa selevel dengan Orachimaru Sama' pikir Kidomaru, memandang wajah datar Naruto. Ia terlihat ingin bicara, tapi cekikan Naruto terlalu keras. Naruto perlahan melepaskan tangannya dan meninggalkan tanda yang sama seperti Jirobo.

"Katakan.." Ucap pelan Naruto.

"Dia di Neraka, bersama dengan Ibumu... " Jawab meringis Kidomaru, sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Aku tau kalau Orachimaru memiliki Anak buah yang loyal terhadapnya. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memaksa untuk mengetahui sesuatu, tapi aku juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Aku meninggalkan sesuatu padamu dan juga temanmu" ucap pelan Naruto yang melangkah meninggalkan Kidomaru.

Mata Kidomaru melebar, mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi Jirobo. "Ap-apa Itu... ?" Tanya nya.

"Jika tuanmu mengendalikan kalian dengan segel kutukan, maka aku juga mengendalikan kalian dengan sebua segel. Tapi bukan seperti segel menyedihkan tuan kalian. Cari tau sendiri segel apa itu, itu labih menarik dari segel Orachimaru." Jawab Naruto sambil melangkah ke arah Yugao, meninggalkan Kidomaru yang tengah kesakitan

"KATAKAN APA INI BANGSAT.. " Teriak kesal Kidomaru mencoba bergerak, tapi tubuhnya terlalu sakit untuk semua itu.

"Kau akan segera tau.. Dan juga apa kalian akan terus bersembunyi di sana seperti kucing?" Ungkap Naruto berhenti di samping Yugao, lalu melakukan Ninjutsu Madic mengobati luka gadis itu. Yogao tidak bisa berkomentar lagi. Ia ingin bertanya bagaiamana Naruto bisa melakukan itu, bahkan tanpa Heandseal, tapi ia tau kalau pertanyaannya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban, hanya rasa penasaran saja.

Lalu muncullah dua pemjaga gerbang lainnya, menggunakan Shunshin. Seorang wanita berambut merah membatu Jirobo dan seorang dengan dua wajah membantu Kidomaru.

"Kalian.. Kenapa tidak membantuku?" Tanya geram pemilik 6 tangan itu. Si wajah dua membantu Kidomaru duduk sebelum menjawab.

"Dari pada kita semua mati, mending seperti ini, masih ada yang bisa membantu kalian saat terluka" jawabnya.

"Tch.. Sigendut ini selalu menyusahkan saja..." Runtuk kesal Tayuya, memapah Jirobo yang masih pingsan mendekati kedua rekannya. "Orang itu menaha kami dengan Genjutsu aneh. Kami hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Siapapu dia, pasti dia itu bukan orang biasa" lanjutnya menatap Naruto.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Yugao penasaran.

"Orachimaru tidak berada di tempat ini. Aku akan mencarinya di Kusagakure, dan kau akan krmbali Kekonoha" jawab datar Naruto.

"KAU PIKIR KAMI AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN PERGI BEGITU SAJA BANGSAT SIALAN." Teriak gadis rambut merah lainnya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan sampah seperti kalian, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membunuh kalian karena kalian akan berguna bagiku Nantinya." Jawab pelan Naruto menyudahi pengobatannya ke lengan Yugao. Ia kemudian berdiri, menatap ke dua sosok yang baru muncul itu.

"Kalian adalah kunci pertemuanku dengan Orachomaru" lanjut Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kedua sosok itu. Ia menutup mata dan kembali membukanya. Terlihatlah sepasang bola mata silver gelap, di hiasi lingkaran lambang Uzumaki Hitam dengan pupil segi tiga merah.

"Ap-apa yang.. " Ungkap si pemilik dua wajah menyadai kalau tubuhnya dan Tayuya me tertarik ke telapak tangan Naruto. Sama hal nya seperti Kidomaru, leher mereka di cengkram, lalu di tekan ke atas Tanah dan diberikan segel Uzumaki.

"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah anak buahku, mau atau tidak mau. Kalian akan mengantarku menemui tuan kalian, suatu saat nanti" dengan itu Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari leher dua sosok itu.

"Tch.. Dalam Mimpimu bang"- Tayuya ingin protes, tapi terhenti tak kala sebuah rantai chakra muncul dari lambang Uzumaki pemberian Naruto dan melilit leher mereka berdua. "APA YANG... LEPASKAN AKU BANG ...- AAAAAHHHHH" teriak kesakitan Tayuya menggeliat diatas tanah, begitu juga si wajah dua yang melikit leher keduanya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Neko" ucap pelan Naruto melangkah ke arah gerbang Oto. Yugao masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan hanya bisa mengikuti saja dalam rasa penasarannya.

.

Rnr


	38. Chapter 38

**New Savior : Rise Of Hell Boy**

.

.

Naruto bukan kepunyaanku, tapi kepunyaan pemiliknya

,

.

**Kusagakure**

.

.

Iwagakure.

"TSUCHIKAGE SAMA... " Terdengar teriakan keras, mengarah ke kantor Tsuchikage, pemimpin Iwagakure.

"Ada apa Kitsuchi, kenapa kau berteriak keras pagi-pagi seperti ini" komen kesal Onoki yang duduk di kursi kagenya, bertarung melawan tumpukan pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Ada berita penting.. " Ungkap Kitsuchi yang berhenti di depan meja kerja sang pemimpin. Ia kemudian langsung memberikan secarik kertas kecil dalam keadaan tergulung pada kekek mini itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung

"Itu surat yang dikirimkan dari Otogakure, Tsuchikage Sama" jawab Kitsuchi sopan. Onoki terlihat langasung serius membuka dan membaca isi pesan itu.

_Kepada, Tsuchikage _

_Dengan ini kami menyampaikan berita tentang tiga Jounin yang kalian kirim ke Oto untuk menginformasikan status Ninja konoha yang kabur dan sosok penolongnya telah tewas. Dugaan anda memang benar kalau Naruto Uzumaki adalah sosok misterius itu. Dia telah membunuh ketiga Jounin anda di Oto kemarin, sekaligus memporak-porandakan desa kami. Tujuannya datang ke Oto adalah mencari keberadaan pemimpin kami, Orachimaru. Ia telah pergi ke Kusagakure, mencari keberadaan Orachimaru Sama disana. Harap segera mengambil tindakan._

_Nb. Jika ingin menghalangnya, mohon dengan kekuatan besar. Ia mengalahkan kami ke 4 penjaga dengan mudah, bahhkan tanpa menggunakan Sharingan atau tergores sedikitpun._

_Otogakure,_

_Kiedomaru, penjaga gerbang timur._

.

Terlihat Tsuchikage langsung geram, naik darah dan menggeram kertas itu dalam telapak tangannya. Kitsuchi menyipitkan kedua matanya, penasaran apa yang ada dalam pesan itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu, Tsuchikage Sama?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan lagi terjadi sesuati, tapi telah dan akan terjadi sesuatu" jawab belibet Onoki. Ia kemudian menatap serius tangan kanannya itu. "Kumpulkan 10 tim terbaik Iwagakure, lalu pimpin dan bawa ke Kusa. Tangkap Uzumaki Naruto hidup-hidup bila memungkinkan. Dan jika tidak, bawa kepalanya ke hadapanku.. SEKARANG" perintah tegas, di barengi dengan teriakan keras sang Tsuchikage.

"Hai... Tsuchikage Sama" jawab sang tangan kanan sekaligus anakanya itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. 'Apapun yang terjadi, pasti ini sangat buruk' pikir Akatsuchi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mangkah ke arah pintu.

"Yo jiji.. Kepana pagi-pagi begini darah tinggimu sudah naik?" Suara Kurotsuchi terdengar dari balik jendela ruangan Onoki.

"Jangan sekarang Kurotsuchi, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" jawab kesal Tsuchikage. Terlihat sang cucu duduk jongkok di jendela.

"Nah.. Jika kau sudah tidak sanggup menjabat sebagai Tsuchikage, kenapa kau tidak mem"-

"AKU BILANG JANGAN SEKARANG... " Bentak Onoki, sekaligus membuat cucunya terkejut. "BISAKAH KAU TINGGALKAN AKU DAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG BERGUNA BAGI DESA?" Lanjutnya.

"Go-Gomen.." Ucap sedikit nerves gadis itu. 'Aku sebaiknya menanyalannya pada ayah' pikirnya, melompat keluar, mencari jejak ayahnya.

.

.

.

Kantor Hokage

Seperti biasa, matahari menyorot terang wajah para mantan pemimpin desa yang terpahar di monumen Kage. Sedang di kantor Hokage, Minato Namikaze, terlihat duduk di kursinya. Ia tengah diskusi dengan ibu mertua tercinta yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa pak tua itu menjadikan Naruto sebagai pemegang Kuchiyese penggantinya" ucap serius Tsunade. Mereka tengah membincarakan permasalahan perginya Naruto berlatih ke tempat Enma.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Kaa Sama. Masalahnya kita tidak bisa menghubungi Enma dan menanyakannya secara langsung. Di klan Sarutobi tidak ada satupun yang bisa memanggilnya." Jawab pelan Minato. Mereka tengah penasaran kenapa Naruto, bukan seorang Sarutobi menjadi pemegang Kuchiyese yang sangat setia pada klan Sandaime itu.

"Jika saja pak tua itu masih hidup, aku bisa menghajarnya dan memberikannya pelajaran." Ungkap kesal Tsunade.

"Siapa yang mengira kalau Naruto akan pergi tanpa pamit. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya sampai ia melakukan itu." Ucap Minato menatap ke wajah Sandaime.

"Kenyataannya kau terlalu lembut pada bocah itu, Minato. Sedari dulu sudah kukatakan kalau ia nanti akan membawa masalah besar bagi Konoha, sama dengan orang tuanya" komen kesal Tsunade.

"Aku tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran lagi, Kaa Sama. Yang telah meninggal, biarkanlah mereka tenang di tempatnya dan tidak perlu di usik lagi." Respon pelan Minato. Permasalahan yang selalu di ungkit oleh Tsunade adalah tentang hal ini, tentang Orang tua Naruto.

"Dia memang seorang Uchiha yang hanya bisa menjadi duri di desa ini. Sama seperti Madara, Takaji, lalu Itachi dan terakhir Sasuke. Kini Naruto yang membawa masalah berkepanjangan. Mereka semua adalah keluarga Uchiha, dengan darah arrogan mereka." Runtuk kesal Sang Senju. Minato hanya menatapnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Mau diapa lagi, sudah dari sononya Senju membenci Uchiha.

"Aku benar-benar berharap dia cepat kembali dan menjelaskan pada kita semua secara mendetail" gumam pelan Minato.

"Apa kau akan membiarkannya kembali semudah itu dan hanya meminta penjelasan saja darinya, Minato? Kau tentu tau bagaimana masalah yang ia timbulkan akinat kelakuannya yang tidak tau aturan itu, membuatmu stress selama ini" tanya Tsunade.

"Tentang itu tergantung dari penjelasan dan keputusan Council. Aku tidak bisa menindaknya tanpa mengetahui alasan jelas kenapa ia melakukan itu" jawab Minato. Tentu saja hal ini semakin membuat Tsunade geram.

"Lihat saja jika ia kembali, aku akan memberikannya pelajaran yang benari-benar akan membuatnya tidak mengulangi kesalahannya" ungkap cucu Hashirama Senju itu.

"Aku yakin ia yang kalian bicarakan itu belum akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini" suara ketiga terdengar dari arah jendela.

"Jiraiya / Sensei.." Ucap bersamaan Tsunade dan Minato.

"Yo... Hime, Minato.. " Sapa sang gama Sannin.

"Kau terlambat sehari dari waktu yang kau janjikan" ucap Tsunade rada kesal menatap rekan Sanninnya itu.

"Ayolah Hime... kalau aku tau kau merindukanku, aku akan lebih cepat datang dari yang kujanjikan" komen Jiraiya sedikit bercanda dengan cengiran Khasnya.

"Tsk.. Siapa yang merindukanmu... Aku hanya ingin Tau perkembangan Menma saja" runtuk kesal Tsunade.

"Dimana Menma Sekarang?" Tanya Minato

"Bersama salah satu orang kepercayaanku. Ia sedang berlatih mengembangkan tekhnik Rasengan" jawab Jiraiya. Minato dan Tsunade menatapnya penasaran. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang, akan sangat baik jika itu adalah sebuah kejutan" lanjutnya.

"Aku tau kalau kau tidak akan mengungkapkan hasil latihannya agar kami kagum pada apa yang telah ia raih" komen Tsunade dan mendapatkam cengiran khas Jiraiya.

"Apa maksud perkataanku tadi sensei?" Tanya serius Minato

"Huh? Perkataan yang mana?" Tanya balik sang Gama Sannin dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Tenyang belum akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini" jawab Minato.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa sifat bodohmu itu belum juga hilang setelah waktu yang lama kau lalui, Jiraiya. Bisakah kau serius dan tidak usah di iringi tingkat kekanak-kanakanmu itu" tegas Tsunade sangat kesal.

'Apapun yang terjadi pasti sangat buruk sehingga membuatnya sekesal ini. ' Pikir Sang Gama Sannin serius, menatap Tsunade. "Kalian membicarakan tentang Naruto bukan?"

"Hai... Apa ada kabar tentangnya?" Tanya balik Minato.

"Hal itulah yang membuatku terlambat tiba di Konoha kemarin." Minato dan Tsunade menatap si Gama Sannin serius. "Aku bertemu dengan salah satu Informaku yang mengungpulkan informasi tentang Oto." Lanjutnya.

"Informasi Tentang Oto? Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan?" Tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya menatap serius sang Senju. "Naruto muncul di Oto dan menyerang empat Ninja terkuat di Otogakure secara langsung. Bahkan awalnya hampir semua Ninja Oto mencoba menangkapnya." Jawab Jiraiya.

"Sibodoh itu.. Dia pikir dia sekuat apa sehingga berani memasuki gerbang musuh seorang diri. " Komen kesal Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak sendiri, Hime" Tsunade dan Minato kembali menyipitkan mata mereka. "Dia bersama seorang gadis yang lebih tua dengannya dari Konoha. "

"Dari Konoha? Sepengetahuanku tidak ada Konoichi yang menghilang bersamanya dua tahun yang lalu" komen Minato.

"Jika sesuai penjelasan dari informanku, aku yakin kalau dia adalah salah satu Konoichi terbaik Konoha, Minato. Aku tidak tau bagaimana mereka bida bersama, tapi aku yakin kalau pasti akan ada penjelasannya" ungkap Jiraiya serius.

"Lalu siapa dia?" Tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Konoichi bewrwajah manis, pengguna Kenjutsu berambut Ungu sepinggang, menurutmu siapa Minato?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Uzuki Yugao? Dia menghilang tanpa ada kabar sejak 5 hari yang lalu setelah melaksanakan Misi ke perbatasan bersama dua anbu lainnya yang juga ikut menghilang". Jawab serius Minato. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Jika memang dia Yugao, pasti akan ada kabar darinya" lanjutnya.

"Atau mungkin Uchiha itu menjadikannya sebagai tawanan untuk melindunginya dari hukuman" komen Tsunade.

"Yugao bukanlah orang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai sandra, Kaa Sama. Mereka adalah anbu loyal Konoha dan tidak akan membiarkan diri mereka di jadikan sebagai ancaman terhadap desa" respon serius Minato. Ia kemudian menatap Jiraiya. "Apa sensei tau apa tujuan Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di Oto?"

"Dia mencari Orachimaru.." Jawab sangat serius Jiraiya.

"Alasan yang itu sangat masuk akal. " Komen Tsunade. "Bocah itu selalu menganggap Sensei sebagai kakeknya sendiri dan melihat watak seorang Uchiha, ia akan membalaskan dendam pada siapapun yang menyakiti keluarganya. Amarah selalu mengendalikan isi kepala mereka"

"Aku setuju dengan itu. Jika sesuai perkiraanku, maka selama ini ia melakukan latihan di bawah sistem pelatihan Enma hanya untuk membalas dendam. Enma adalah Kuchiyese yang sangat loyal pada Sensei. Ia langsung akan setuju melatih Naruto jika alasannya membalas dendam untuk Sensei." Tambah Jiraiya.

"Berarti tujuannya adalah..."-

"Kusagakure" lanjut Jiraiya memotong perkataan Minato. "Ia tidak menemukan di desanya, maia ia akan mencrinya di desa lain yang ia kuasai. Kusagkure selama ini di kendalikan oleh Orachimaru bersama Hanzo. Mereka sering melakukan pertemuan di tempat itu, dan aku yakin salah satu tempat persembunyian Orachimaru adalah Kusagakure." Lanjutnya serius.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau tunggu lagi Minato. Cepat buat tim untuk menyusul Naruto dan menyeretnya paksa kembali ke Konoha. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia pertanggung jawabakan" tegas Tsunade.

"Kusagakure adalah pusat aliansi Oto, Ame dan Iwa. Daerah perbatasan wilayah itu di jaga ketat oleh Shinobi dari tiga desa aliansi. Jika kau menyuruh tim untuk mencari Naruto maka hanya akan menambah panas keadaan sekarang. Aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya dan membawanya ke Konoha" ungkap serius Jiraiya.

"Kau serius Sensei?" Tanya agak ragu Minato.

"Semakin banyak orang maka akan semakin menyusahkan dalam menyelinap masuk. Aku akan melakukan misi ini seorang diri. Di samping itu, aku juga penasaran ingin mencoba kemampuan bocah itu" jelas Sang Gama Sannin.

.

.

.

Hutan perbatasan Negara api dan wilayah Otogakure.

Terik matahari menyengat kulit pagi itu. Hutan rimbun di penuhi suara burung berkicau menandakan hari terah dimulai. Angin berhembus pelan, memainkan asap yang masih terlihat di sissa pembakaran api unggun. Disana adalah tempat Yugao dan Naruto mendirikan tenda untuk beristahat, setelah menyelesaikan urusan di Oto.

"Dari sini kita akan berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Kau akan kembali ke Konoha dan aku akan melanjutkan perjalannku" jelas Naruto pelan yang tengah mengenakan Jubahnya. Ia berdiri di depan sissa api unggun, sedang Yugao bediri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon belakang Naruto. Ia mengenakan perlengkapan anbunya lengkap, minus topeng yang sementara ia pegang.

"Kau tidak akan ikut ke konoha bersamaku? Kau bisa menemukan informasi tentang Orachimaru jika kau berada di desa" saran Yugao.

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri dan menghabisinya dengan tanganku ini. Dalam hal ini, aku tidak mau Konoha ikut campur." Jawab pelan Naruto. Ia berdiri menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa khawatir dalam matanya karena akan melawan seorang Sannin.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanku ini, tapi kau harus tau kalau Kusa berbeda dengan Oto." Jelas pelan Yugao. "Desa itu adalah pusat aliansi tiga desa lainnya. Letaknya strategis berada di antara Iwa, Ame dan Oto sendiri. Sangat susah memasuki wilayah itu tanpa harus diketahui oleh penjaga perbatasan."

"Aku tidak perduli akan hal itu" respon pelan Naruto. "Bahkan jika ia bersembunyi di dalam perut Shinigami, aku akan terus mencarinya sampai menemukannya. Aku tidak perduli jika harus menjadi musuh Iwa, Ame atau siapapun juga." Ungkap sangat serius remaja belasan tahun itu.

'Tatapan itu.. Tatapan yang tidak menunjukkan niat untuk mundur atau gentar sedikitpun' pikir Yugao membaca maksud tatapan si rambut merah. "Aku adalah Anbu yang sudah bertugas melintasi perbatasan Naruto. Aku tau jelas bagaimana keadaan perbatasan wilayah Kusa da-"

"Dan aku adalah, Uzumaki Naruto." Potong pelan Naruto. "Kau tidak usah membujukku untuk membawaku kembali ke Konoha sekarang. Meski kau harus memaksaku, aku tidak akan kembali. Aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya bahwa, aku akan kembali saat waktunya nanti dan setelah beberapa urusanku selesai." Naruto memperjelas perkataannya pada si Anbu yang pernah menjadi pengawasnya saat masih kecil itu.

"Aksimu di Oto akan di tanggapi buruk oleh para Tetua dan Council. Mereka sudah tidak menyukaimu karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba, pergi tanpa pamit. Jika kau meneruskan niatmu ke Kusa, maka Council akan berpikir kalau kau mencoba menaikkan tensi antar desa. Mereka akan semakin membencimu dan akan memberikan hukuman berat padamu" ungkap khawatir Yugao.

Tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi kalau ia memang benar-benar perduli pada bocah yang satu ini. Dulu ia memang perduli jika hanya pad tugas saja, tapi setelah beberapa hari bersamanya, ia mengalami konfrontasi akan perasaannya sendiri. Dimatanya Naruto adalah sosok misterius, sangat misterius.

Terkadang ia suka bercanda, tapi terkadang ia sangat serius dan dingin. Satu hal yang ia tau tentang tatapan bocah ini, tatapan kesendirian setelah di tinggalkan orang yang disayangi. Ia tau karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia juga memiliki tatapan yang sama semenjak perginya Hayate dari hidupnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti lebih baik orang lain selain orang yang memiliki duka yang sama.

"Jadi kenapa jika mereka tidak menyukaiku?" Komen pelan Naruto. " Aku juga sama, tidak menyukai mereka. Aku akan mengurus para Tua bangka itu nanti setelah aku berada di Konoha. Tujuanku sekarang adalah mencari keberadaan Orachimaru dan mengakhiri hidupnya menggunakan kedua tanganku ini." Ungkap Naruto sangat serius.

Yugao hanya bisa menahan napas saja mengetahui kenyataan bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan untuk membujuk bocah ini agar mengurungkan niatnya adalah kesia-siaan. Keyakinan Naruto terlalu kuat untuk di rubuhkan, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang menunjukan tidak adanya keraguan sedikitpun.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang dan kau kembalilah ke Konoha." Dengan itu Naruto melangkah meninggalkan Yugao.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke desa?" Tanya anbu itu penasaran.

"Jika waktunya untuk kembali, maka aku akan kembali." Jawab Naruto terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berbalik menatap Yugao.

"Hati-hati Naruto... " Gumam pelan Yugao yang kemudian mengenakan topeng Anbunya dan melompat ke arah Konoha. Percakapan singkat mereka membuka mata Yugao akan sifat Naruto yang satu ini. Saat kau mencoba untuk menekannya, maka ia akan menekan balik. Ia bukan lagi seorang bocah yang harus ia khawatirkan. Seperti perkataan Naruto, ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto, beberapa daat kemudian.

Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya di tengah naungan pohon hutan rimbun. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat itu sampai membuatnya harus menghentikan perjalanan berharganya.

"Keluarlah.. Aku tau kau disana." Ungkap pelan si rambut merah itu. Perlahan ada gerakan di semak di sekitar bagian kanannya. Lalu muncullah seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan kimono Hitam, rambut panjng berwarna agak kuning kecoklatan terurai lurus. Dari tampangnya sepertinya ia adalah seorang bangsawan. Usianya sekitar 40 tahunan.

"Awalnya kukira kau mengikuti kami karena Neko, tapi setelah berpisah aku baru tau kalau kau mengikutiku. Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto tegas.

"Maafkan aku telah lancang mengikuti anda." Sosok itu berhenti di belakang Naruto. "Namaku adalah Sontoryu, berasal dari desa Daizugakure, (desa kedelai, OOC) desa kecil yang terletak di utara Kusagakure." Ungkap sosok itu.

"Aku tidak perduli siap dirimu, Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" tanya dingin Naruto. Sontoryu terkejut mendengar nada dingin itu.

"Ma-maaf.. Aku mendengar kalau anda akan menuju Kusagakure dan mungkin aku bisa mmbantu anda masuk desa tanpa harus ketahuan penjaga perbatasan" jelas cepat sosok itu.

Naruto perlahan berbalik dan menatap serius sosok itu. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau aku akan ketahuan saat aku memasuki Kusa? Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?" Tanya dingin Naruto dengan penekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Bu-bukannya begitu." Jawab nerves sosok itu ketakutan. 'Kami.. Apa yang baru saja kukatakan, Ia bisa saja membunuhku saat ini karena merasa di lecehkan.' Pikirnya khawatir.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini orang lemah sehingga aku harus meminta bantuan untuk masuk ke desa itu" tegas Naruto.

Mata sosok itu melebar tak kala merasakan aura pekat yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Dengan cepat ia berlutut di hadapan Naruto. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku tuan. Aku tidak berniat meremehkan kemampuan tuan, aku.. Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan saja" ungkapnya penuh nada menyesal.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, menatap serius sosok itu. "Bantuan katamu? Kau tidak mengenalku, begitu pun aku. Aku tidak pernah berutang padamu, begitu juga kau. Apa yang membuatmu ingin membantuku?" Tanya Naruto.

"It-itu.. Ak-aku juga tidak menyukai Orachimaru" Naruto menatap serius sosok itu. "Aku melihat anda di Otogakure kemarin saat anda melawan empat ninja penjaga Oto. Ketika aku mendengar kalau anda mencari Orachimaru, aku berpikir mungkin aku bisa membantu anda mencari keberadaannya. Aku melihat kemampuan anda begitu hebat saat mengalahkan mereka semua dan aku yakin kalau anda adalah orang yang bisa mengalahkan Orachimaru" jelas sosok itu sambil bersujud di hadapan Naruto ketakutan.

'Orang ini.. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan, tapi sangat jelas kalau ia ketakutan bukan karenaku. Pasti ada alasan di balik semua ini' pikir Naruto. "Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang berbicara denganku sambil berlutut atau bersujud seperti itu. " Ungkap pelan Naruto. Dengan cepat Sontoru bangkit dan berdiri menatap Naruto.

"Ma-maaf... " Ucapnya lagi.

"Untuk sekarang aku mempercayaimu, dan akan menerima bantuanmu. Tapi asal kau tau, aku tidak menyukai seorang penghianat. Jika kau coba-coba menghianatiku, atau berbuat macam-macam, maka kau, seluruh warga desa dan keluargamu akan kujadikan orang-orangan yang akan mengusir burung pemakan kedelai, mengerti" ancam Naruto.

Mata sosok itu melebar dan perlahan mengangguk. "Ha-Hai.. Aku mengerti Naruto-Sama" jawab sosok itu.

"Sekarang tunjukan jalan yang kau maksudkan itu" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ha-hai.. Lewat sini, Naruto-Sama" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan yang memang sejak awal tadi akan Naruto lewati. Naruto pun melangkah di depan, sedangkan Sontoryu melangkah di belakangnya dalam keadaan agak takut.

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau melihatku di Oto bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan.

"Ha-hai.." Jawab Sontoriu.

"Apa tujuanmu ke Oto?" Tanya singkat Naruto.

"Ak-aku... Berharap bisa mencari informasi keberadaan seseorang di sana." Jawab Sontoryu.

"Siapa?" Tanya balik Naruto.

Sontryu menarik napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Yumi.. Anak bungsuku berusia 14 tahun. Ia kabur dari rumah satu bulan yang lalu. Yumi meninggalkan pesan kalau Ia akan mencari keberadaan kakaknya yang pergi bersama Orachimaru 6 tahun yang lalu." Jawabnya pelan.

"Jadi anakmu juga adalah salah satu korban Orachimaru?" Sontoryu diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Apa itu alasannya kau membenci Orachimaru?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hai.. " Jawab pria paruh baya itu. "Desa kami dulu tenang dan damai sebelum kemunculannya. Satu persatu warga desa diambil dengan janji akan menjadikannya Shinobi hebat. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun tidak ada juga kabar tentang orang-orang yang ia bawa. Kami mulai khawatir dan memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan.

Tiga tahun yang laku ia kembali muncul di Kusagakure, dan langsung mengambil alih kepemimpinan di sana. Ia bersama satu wanita Anggotanya yang ia jadikan sebagai pemimpin desa. Seluruh orang yang berusaha untuk melawan akan ia jadikan bahan percobaannya di salah satu lab rahasianya. Dampak itu sampai ke desa kami dan kami semua di jadikan budaknya. Semua pria berusia muda dan masih kuat dipaksa untuk mejadi militer dan dilatih keras.

Kemudian dua tahun, atau dua tahun 8 bulan yang lalu, mereka di bawa menyerang Konoha. Tidak ada yang kembali dengan selamat saat itu, yang ada hanya Nama saja. Gurena - Sama menyebutkan nama Namikaze Minato dari Konoha yang melakukannya. Ia adalah pembunuh semua warga Kusa" cerita panjang lebar Sontoryu.

"Guren?" Gumam Naruto bingung.

"Dia adalah wanita berdarah dingin yang sangat menikmati penyiksaan dan membunuh. Ia adalah Murid Orachimaru yang ku sebutkan tadi. "Naruto mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan itu.

"Itu adalah peperangan, dimana hidup dan mati di pertaruhkan. Konoha tidak akan merespon jika tidak ada aksi dari kalian. Yang harus kalian salahkan adalah Orachimaru yang begitu berambisi untuk menggulingkan Konoha. Tidak mungkin kau akan tinggal diam jika desamu di serang bukan" komen pelan Naruto. Sontoryu hanya diam dengan komentar itu, tanpa merespon apapun juga. Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan tanpa ada lagi sepatah kata yang keluar.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di desa kami, Daizugakure, Naruto-Sama" ucap Sontoryu memperlihatkan desa tercinta setelah melewati semak. Memang jalan yang mereka lalui adalah semak belukar. Naruto melompat dari dahan ke dahan menghindari semak, tidak seperti Sontoryu. Jalanannya memang sangat sempit dengan semak belukar di sekelilingnya.

"Jadi ini, desamu" komen pelan Naruto. Desa yang memang cukup kecil. Hanya sekitar 50 an rumah yang berdempetan satu sama lainnya, dangat padat. Sedang di sekeliling rumah itu adalah hamparan luas kebun kedelai. "Pantas saja kalian menyebutnya Daizugakure (desa kedelai)." Lanujutnya.

"Hai.. " Respon setuju Sontoryu. "Bagaimana kalau kita beristrahat sejenak di rumahku sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Kusa" sarannya.

"Terdengar menarik.. Tunjukan jalannya" ucap Naruto setuju. Sontoryu pun mengajak Naruto menuju desa kecil itu. Hanya ada jalanan kecil dengan lebar sekitar 1 meter saja di sana. Di bagian kiri dan kanan di penuhi oleh tumbuhan kedelai.

"Kami hidup dengan bermata pencharian berburu dan petani kedelai. Sesekali kami melakukan pertukaran di Kusagakure untuk beberapa karung beras dan sayuran. Daging yang di dapat dalam berburu, di gunakan sebagai lauk makanan kami." Cerita sosok itu.

Sepanjang perjalana, Naruto hanya melihat wanita lansia, anak anak dan beberapa lagi seumuran Sontoryu. Memang benar ceritanya kalau semua pemuda di desa ini di bawa oleh orachimaru dan Kusagakure untuk di ikutkan program wajib militer. Banyak kedelai yang berjatuhan di tanah karena memang kurangnya tenaga yang membantu memanen. Apalah artinya kalau hanya anak-anak dan orang tua saja yang bekerja. Kekuatan fisik mereka tidak bisa di andalkan.

Ketika memasuki desa, terlihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Desa ini sangat sepi, nyaris tak berpenghuni. Mungkin karena sibuk heraktifitas atau memang penduduknya hanya sedikit, tidak ada yang tau. Naruto pada awalnya tidak begitu tertarik, tapi melihat ke beberapa warga yang kurus kering, memang kondisi desa ini sangat menghawatirkan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sontoryu-Sama." Sapa seorang kakek tua jompo yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah rumah cukup besar di desa itu. Naruto menyipitkan matanya penasaran saat kekek itu memanggil kata Sama pada Sontioryu.

"Ah... Kito-san.. Bagaimana keadaan desa selama perjalananku?" Tanyanya dengan senyum hangat sambil memegang bahu kakek itu.

"Seperti biasa... Orang-orang itu akan datang hari ini me"-

"Kita ada tamu Kito-San.. Mohon siapkan makanan yang ada" potong cepat sontoryu. Sang kakek kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Siapa anak muda ini, Sontoryu-Sama? Kenapa mengenakan jubah di panas terik seperti ini?" Tanya kakek itu penasaran.

"Tolong maafkan dia Naruto-sama.. " Ucap Sontoryu sambil membungkuk. "Dia hanyalah pelayan di keluargaku" lanjutnya.

"Ke-kenapa anda memanggil dia dengan Sa-"

"Cepatlah dan siapkan makanan Kito.. Mari kita masuk, Naruto-Sama" pekik cepat Sontoryu mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan sopan. Bocah remaja pemilik rambut itu memasuki rumah, meski sedikit was-was. Terlalu banyak hal misterius yang ia rasakan pada desa ini.

"Apa dia orang yang ka-"

"Jangan bicarakan di sini.. Cepatlah siapkan makanan, kita harus menjamunya dengan baik. Dia adalah kunci kembalinya desa kita seperti semula" bisik Sontoryu pada Kito sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Suasana di dalam rumah itu sangat sepi, hanya ruangan yang kosong dengan hiasan khas jepang, dinding kertas pada umumnya dan pintu geser. Naruto berdiri menatap ke sebuah Foto yang di gantung pada sebuah tiang. Seorang bocah sekitar 12 tahun dan gadis sekitar 8 tahunan, mengenakan piyama hitam. Sontoryu dan seorang wanita duduk di kursi, sedang dua bocah itu di kiri dan kanan. Bocah pria di samping wanita dan bocah wanita di samping sontoryu.

"Gadis di sampingku itu adalah Yumi yang kuceritakan di perjalanan tadi, Naruto-Sama" suara Sontoryu dari belakang Naruto terdengar. Di samping kananku adalah mendiang istriku dan anak laki-lakiku, Yamimura." Lanjutnya.

"Hn.." Respon pelan Naruto, berbalik lalu menatap sosok itu serius. Ia membuka penutup kepala jubahnya menatapnya langsung. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Sepertinya kau adalah orang penting di desamu" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak enak jika aku menjelaskan sambil berdiri, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sambil duduk" ucap sopan Sontoryu. Seorang bocah perempuan berusai sekitar 6 tahun berlari dari dalam rumah sambil membawa dua bantal duduk di pelukannya. Ia kemudian meletakannya di samping Naruto dan satunya lagi di samping Sontoryu.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan... "Ucapnya sopan sambil membungkuk. Ia duduk melipat lututnya di atas lantai di samping Sontoryu.

"Ah.. Kaeda Chan.. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya hangat Sontoryu. Naruto terlihat perlahan mengeluarkan katananya dan duduk bersila. Ia meletakan katana itu di samping kanannya.

"Aku baik Sontoryu-Sama.." Ia kemudian menatap Naruto. "Apa ia yang Anda maksudkan akan mengembalikan Tou-Chan dan Kaa-Chanku?" Tanyanya polos. Naruto menyipitkan matanya sedang Sontoryu langsung keringat dingin.

"Ah... Di-dia hanyalah tamu kita, kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan temanmu" komen Sontoryu nerves.

"Ta-tapi Anda bilang akan membawa orang kuat yang akan menolong kita." Keda lalu menatap Naruto. "Apa anda kuat dan akan menolong kami? Anda membawa katana seperti orang yang biasa dat"-

"Ah... Bagaimana kalau kau membatu Kito di dapur me"-

"Siapa namamu gadis manis?" Tanya pelan Naruto yang akhirnya membuka mulut dan melepaskan senyuman.

"Ma-maafkan dia, Naruto Sa-

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan apapun juga Sontoryu San, dan berhentilah memanghilku dengan akhiran -Sama" potong Naruto. Ia kemudian menggerakkan lengannya lalu mengeluarkan tangannya. "Apa kau mau ini ?" Tanyanya pelan menunjukan dua permen ke gadis itu.

Mata Kaeda menatap nerves Sontoryu karena pasti ia sangat menginginkan permen itu. Sontoryu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, menatap lantai. "Ayo kemari... Kalau tidak aku akan memberikannya pada anak-anak yang ada di luar"

Dengan cepat Kaeda langsung melompat dan mengambil permen itu. "Arigatou... Nii San" ucap Kaeda ceria.

"Nah.. Duduk di samping paman, dan makan pelan permenmu. Habis itu ceritakan tentang kedua orang tuamu, mungkin Nii San bisa membantumu" ungkap Naruto. Kaeda mengangguk lalu duduk dengan wajah cerianya membuka permen pemberian Naruto itu lalu melahapnya. (Seperti permen yang biasa dimakan darui)

"Uhmm.. Ini manis... Kaeda suka.." Ucapnya ceria, mengeluarkan lalu memasukan kembali ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa Kaeda chan mau lagi?" Tanya Naruto. Bocah polos itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu ceritakan tentang orang tuamu, dan Yumi." Lanjut Naruto sambil menatap serius Sontoryu.

"Ap-apa anda tidak mempercayaiku, Naruto-Sama?" Tanya Sontoryu sambil membungkuk.

"Seorang anak kecil yang masih polos tidak akan pernah berbohong. Ini bukan percaya atau tidak, ini tentang kejujuran" komen serius Naruto. "Uhm Kaeda Chan, dimana ayah dan ibumu?" Tanya lembut Naruto.

"Um.. Mereka di bawa orang jahat satu bulan lalu bersama dengan Yumi Nee-Chan. Mereka bilang akan kembali untuk uang yang banyak dan harus ada, kalau tidak mereka akan dibunuh... " Jelas sedih Gadis polos itu. Naruto kemudian menatap Sontoryu serius.

"Baik... Aku akan jujur.." Ungkap Sontoryu. "Mereka adalah para Shinobi dari Kusa. Kaeda adalah cucu Kito, pelayan di rumah ini. Aku adalah Sontoryu, pemimpin desa Daizugakure ini." Jelas Sontoryu.

"Aku memang sudah curiga kalau kau bukanlah orang biasa" komen pelan Naruto. "Tapi jika mereka Shinobi Kusa, kenapa mereka meminta uang imbalan pada daerah jajahan mereka?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa mereka meminta imbalan dan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Mereka biassnya datang dan langsung membawa kedelai dan para buruh. Tapi kini sudah tidak ada lagi buruh atau kerbau untuk membawa kedelai, jadi kami tidak bisa menjual kedelai kami. Mereka juga tidak bisa membawanya. Mereka memaksa kami menjual pada orang lain dan mereka akan meminta bayarannya." Jeles Sontoryu.

"Lalu mereka membawa korban sebagai tawanan?" Tanya Naruto

"Hai.." Jawab Sang pemimpin desa dengan anggukan pelan di kepalanya. "Aku bahkan tidak tau jika Yumi Chan masih hidup atau tidak saat ini." Gumam Sontryu.

"Jadi yang dimaksudkan Kito tadi kalau mereka akan kembali hari ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu bukan mereka, mereka adalah ba"-

"SONTORU SAMA.. MEREKA DATANG.. MEREKA DATANG SONTORU SAMA.. " Suara seperti meminta tolong terdengar saat itu dari luar rumah. Dengan cepat Sontoru berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

Di sana terliahat sekumpulan warga di kumpulkan, berlutut di atas tanah, merengek meminta ampun dan belas kasihan. Meringis mata bila melihat orsng tua jompo dan anak-anak yang tidak pantas menderita harus mengalami nasib seperti itu.

"To-Tolong ampuni Kami.. " Ungkap Sontoru yang melangkah keluar lalu berlutut di depan rumahnya. "Kami akan memberikan apa yang anda minta, tapi tolong jangan bunuh wargaku" lanjutnya.

"Jadi... Bandit yah... " Gumam pelan Naruto menatap sekumpulan bandit dengan berbagai jenis senjata, menyeringai, menikmati penyiksaan mereka. Sekitar 30 an bandit di sana berdiri menatap Naruto.

"Nii- San.. " Gumam Kaeda takut, ia bersembunyi di balik lengan Naruto.

"Hohoho.. Jadi kau memiliki uang untuk menyewa seorang bocah dan kau tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar kami, hah pak tua" ucap seorang bandit dengan badan besar bersenjatakan sepasang kampak.

Naruto ingin melangkah, tapi jubahnya di tahan oleh Kaeda. "Lepaskan Kaeda-chan, Aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka agar tidak melakukan ini lagi" Ucap pelan Naruto sambil membelai lembut kepala bocah itu.

"Hahaha... Lihatlah boss.. Seorang bocah ingin memberikan pelajaran pada kita.." Ejek salah satu anggota Bandit. Mereka semua akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawai Naruto yang tidak begitu terlihat dari luar. Kaeda akhirnya melepaskan jubah Naruto.

"Kurasa aku memiliki ide yang baik untuk kalian semua.." Gumam Naruto menyeringai melangkah maju. Mata pemimpin kumpulan bandit itu menyipit, penasaran siapa yang akan mereka hadapi sebenarnya.

Perlahan Naruto melangkah, memperlihatkan rambut merahnya yang mulai terkena sinar matahari setelah keluar rumah. "Ram-rambut merah... Tan-tanda lahir di pipi seperti kucing" gumam sang pemimpin mulai nerves.

"Ma-mata itu... " Lanjut salah satu anggotanya. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Sharingan berkibar.

"LARI.. DIA BOCAH HABANERO..., " teriak sang pemimpin yang langsung kelabakan. Siapa yang tidak kenal akan aksinya pada invasi di Konoha. Iwagakure menuliskan namanya besar-besar di daftar orang yang dicari atau Bingo Book.

"Kalian tidak akan kemana-mana.." Gumam Naruto yang melakukan handseal yang cukup familiar.

**Taju kage Bunshin No Jutsu" **puluhan gumpalan asap tercipta di sekitar mereka. Dengan rasa penasaran Sontoryu menatap apa yang akan terjadi. Terdengar teriakan, suara pukulan dan beberapa bunyi aneh saat itu. Sepertinya suara pengeroyokan.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, asap menghilang dan terlihat tumpukan tubuh para bandit di sana dalam keadaan babak belur dan tiga Bunshin Naruto membentu segitiga mengepung mereka.

"WHOA... NII SAN HEBAT..." Teriak Kaeda berlari kearah Naruto dengan cerianya. "NII SAN KUAT SEKALI MENGALAHKAN SEMUA ORANG BESAR ITU.." Lanjutnya ketika berada di hadapan Naruto. Bocah Uzumaki itu hanya menyeringai, lalu menatap Sontoryu.

"Kurasa masalah transportasi, membawa kedelaimu untuk di jual telah terpecahkan Sontoryu-San. Aku yakin kalau kau bisa menjual dan mendapatkan uang untuk menebus cucu dan orang tua Kaeda Chan" ungkap pelan Naruto sambil tersenyum menatap Kaeda.

"Ar-arigatou, Naruto-Sama." Ungkap Sontoryu kembali berlutut dan meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"ARIGATOU, NARUTO-SAMA.." Teriak yang lain bahagia membayangkan kedelai mereka akan bisa di jual kembali untuk sepeser uang. Mereka terus mengucapkan terima kasih sambil berlutut dan bersujud.

"Jika kau tidak berdiri dan memerintahkan wargamu untuk bangun, aku akan membebaskan para bandit itu" tegas Naruto. Sontoryu dengan cepat bangun dan memerintahkan warganya untuk bangkit dari sujud mereka.

"Ayo masuk kembali Kaeda Chan, kau masih harus menceritakan tentang ayah dan Ibumu, juga Yumi Chan" ucap Naruto menggandeng tangan lembut gadis itu, kembali ke dalam rumah. Sementara bunshinnya mengurus para bandit yang masih memiliki bintang di sekeliling kepala mereka.

.

.

.

Di tempat rahasia.

Ruangan itu cukup gelap dan hanya di terangi cahaya lilin saja. Di sana terlihat seorang duduk di kursi memantau latihan seorang remaja berambut raven yang di vidiokan.

"Orachimaru-Sama.. Aku memiliki kabar dari Oto" suara berasal dari belakangnya.

"Kabar apa yang kau bawakan untukku kabuto ?" Tanya Orachimaru dengan suara seraknya.

"Kemarin, kita kedatangan tamu yang menghajar empat ninja penjaga gerbang." Jawab Kabuto, berdiri dibalakang Sannin Hebi itu.

"Oh.. Apa Konoha, atau Jiraiya?" Tanya Orachimaru.

"Bukan.. Tapi Naruto kun." Orachimaru menyipitkan kedua matanya saat remaja di layar mengalirkan chakra petir ke katananya dan memotong batang pohon seperti bukan sebuah benda saja.

"Kukuku... Jadi Naruto kun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari sarangnya juga dan mencariku. Kemana ia sekarang, Kabuto Kun?" Tanya Orachimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Ia mengarah ke Kusa, Orachimaru Sama. Apa sebaiknya Sasuke-kun di perintahkan untuk melawannya? Aku penasaran siapa yang kira-kira akan menang, mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki Sharingan" gumam Kabuto.

"Masih terlalu dini untuk Sasuke-kun melawan Naruto-kun. Bagaimanapun juga kekuatan mata bocah itu sangat menarik saat melawanku di invasi dulu" komen pelan Orachimaru.

"Apa anda sudah mengetahui jenis kekuatannya?" Tanya Kabuto penasaran.

"Rahasia Mangekyou Sharingan sungguh misteri, dan sangat susah untuk mengungkapnya. Tapi aku yakin kalau mata itu memiliki kelemahan tersendiri, palagi aku mendenfar kalau mata itu bukan miliknya, tapi milik Takaji" ungkap Orachimaru.

"Jadi Takaji-San memiliki mata Naruto-kun, begitu juga sebaliknya?" Tanya Kabuto Penasaran.

"Seperti itulah kemungkinannya. Pergi ke Oto dan katakan pada Kimimaro juga Guren untuk bersiap menyambutnya. Kali ini Naruto kun tidak akan lolos dari tanganku, Kukuku.." Perintah Orachimaru, mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa anda akan keluar dan menghadapinya, Orachimaru Sama?" Tanya Kabuto penasaran.

"Kita akan segera tau Kabuto... Kita akan segera tau..." Gumam Orachimaru. 'Jika aku bisa mendapatkan tubuh Naruto Kun maka aku tidak akan lagi memperdulikan Sasuke-kun. Apalagi kalau ia bukan lagi Jinchuuriki, tubuhnya sangat menarik karena memiliki chakra kyuubi.. Kukuku' pikir Orachimaru sudah tidak tahan untuk menikmati mimpinya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan.

.

Rnr

Selesai sudah lima chap berturut-turutnya.. huft.. sorry banyak typo yah… gaya penulisannya juga masih agak nggak karuan, soalnya masih gaya penulisan model lama, hehe.


	39. Chapter 39

**New Savior : Rise Of Hell Boy**

.

Humph…. Terlebih dahulu, poin penting yang harus di ketahui adalah, Naruto bukanlah kepunyaanku, tapi abang kita yang berada di negara matahari terbit sono.. aku mah hanya imitator dengan ide amatir di kepalaku..

Ok, aku akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan tumpukan review yang tidak pernah ku respon.. maaf untuk itu yah.. benar-benar Sorry….

Sasuke akan bertarung membantu Naruto? well… masalah itu akan di jawab di beberapa chap kedepan…

Pair… oh…. Aku jadi kelabakan mau ngitungnya.. heheh ada yang mau bantu itungin nggak siapa yang terbanyak dari yang di sarankan para pembaca?

Saya rasa, gk di semua pertarungan harus dapat feelnya seperti yang lakukan Naruto di Konoha dulu. Naruto sekarang sudah bertambah kuat, jadi jika melawan musuh yang belum sebanding dengan kekuatannya yah, pasti feelnya kurang. Seperti kata Madara, bagaimana seorang pria dewasa bisa serius melawan seorang anak kecil. Tapi ketika melawan musuh yang memiliki kekuatan hebat, pasti akan diusahakan greget.

Sebagai sedikit bocoran nih, _Uchiha_ Naruto akan keluar dari Konoha di chap 57 ke atas, dan bertarung melawan dua _Sannin_, (Jiraiya + Tsunade) dan seorang kiroi senko. Tiga legenda melawan seorang bocah habanero, sekaligus menjadi pembuka jalan untuk Naruto, memulai hidup di luar Konoha. Aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai chap 62, dan menunggu penutup Volume II sebelum masuk ke the last Volume…

Ok.. that's all

**.**

**.**

**Penghiantan**

.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap, Sontoryu_-san_" ucap Naruto pelan menanyakan pada Sontoryu yang berada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua duduk di dalam rumah sang pemimpin desa Daizugakure. Kaeda duduk manja di samping Naruto, mengamati ukiran lambang Uzumaki di gagang katana itu.

Orang bernama Sontoryu itu mengangguk "Hai Naruto_-Sama_" jawabnya pendek. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas saja karena meski ia melarang desa itu untuk memanggilnya seperti itu, perkataannya tidak di laksanakan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menerima saja.

'Aku tidak tau kenapa aku membuang-buang waktu disini selama dua hari. Jika aku melakukannya sesuai rencana, mungkin aku sudah berada di _Uzu_ saat ini' Naruto sedikit menyesal melakukan semua ini. Ia kemudian menatap gadis polos di samping kanannya yang mengangkat katana itu, lalu si berikan ke Naruto.

"Ini... " Ungkapnya. Naruto mengambilnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Apa Kaeda-Chan bisa Ikut? Aku juga ingin menghajar penjahat-penjahat yang mengambil Kaa_-chan_ seperti Nii_-Chan_ menghajar bandit." Lanjutnya dengan jutsu mata puppy.

Naruto menghela Napas, melihat tingkah gadis itu. "Maaf Kaeda_-Chan_, tapi kau tidak boleh ikut kali ini. Akan banyak orang jahat yang harus Nii_-Chan_ hadapi, jadi akan susah melindungimu disana." Tolaknya lembut.

Gadis itu hanya bisa cemberut mendengarkan jawaban yang tidak ingin ia dengarkan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga perkataan Naruto ini sangatlah benar. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk bertarung jika sambil melindungi Kaeda. Apalagi mereka tidak mengetahui kemungkinan akan jumlah lawan yang akan di hadapi nantinya.

"Aku tunggu di luar, Naruto_-Sama_" ucap Sontoryu, melangkah ke luar rumah, meninggalkan Naruto dan Kaeda di dalam ruangan itu.

Mata gadis mungil itu menatap Naruto penuh harapan "Nii_-chan_ janji akan membawa Kaa_-Chan_ dan Tou_-Chan_ kembali?" Tanya Kaeda manja.

Pemuda pemilik rambut merah itu mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan senyuman "Hai.. Nii_-chan_ Janji"

Kaeda tersenyum polos "Nii_-Chan_ juga harus kembali lagi kesini bersama mereka, jika Nii_-Chan_ tidak kembali, Kaeda_-Chan_ akan marah pada Nii_-Chan_ " Ancam gadis itu, lebih tepatnya bukan ancaman, tapi permintaan manja. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian membelai lembut rambut gadis itu.

"Baik-baik di rumah yah, Nii_-chan_ pergi dulu" ucap Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke luar pintu, dimana Sontoryu sudah menunggunya. "Ayo, Sontoryu_-San_, jika kita berjalan cepat, mungkin sore nanti kita sudah akan sampai" lanjut Naruto melangkah welewati Sontroyu.

"Hai.. Kaeda_-Chan_, tolong sampaikan ke Toki_-San_ untuk menjaga rumah. Kami pergi dulu" ucap Sontoryu menitipkan pesan pada Kaeda yang berdiri di pintu masuk.

"HATI-HATI DI JALAN NII_-CHAN_, CEPATLAH KEMBALI" teriak Kaeda sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Jika saja di Konoha ada yang memanggil dan menyambutku sepertimu Kaeda_-Chan_... Mungkin aku sudah akan lupa akan penderitaan ini' pikir Naruto. Ia hanya mengangkat katananya, sebelum menghilang dalam lautan kedelai, menyusul Sontoryu di belakangnya.

Sementar itu, di semak belukar sekitar 50 meter dari desa Daizu, terlihat seorang Ninja Iwa tengah melakukan pengamatan. Di memegang teleskop, memantai pergerakan Naruto dan Sontoryu yang baru saja meninggalkan desa. Ia menulis sesuatu di kertas kecil.

_'Kucing sudah keluar dari sarangnya, siapkan karung bersama ikan sebagai umpannya. Siapkan karung dan standby untuk menangkapnya'_

Itulah kutipan pesan itu. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong perlengkapan Shinobinya yang merupakan seekor merpati pos. Ia melilitkan pesan itu di salah satu kakinya dan melepaskannya terbang menangntarkan pesannya.

.

.

.

4 jam kemudian

"Sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu dan makan siang disini" ucap Naruto, mendadak berhenti di tengah hutan wilayah Kusagakure. Mereka telah memasuki wilayah desa itu sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi belum juga sampai ke tujuan.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-Sama, jika kita meneruskan perjalanan, kemungkinan kita akan sampai dalam satu jam lagi" komen Sontoryu rada protes.

"Aku lapar, jadi ingin makan dulu. Lagi pula meskipun kita berhenti dalam sejam atau dua jam, kita masih bisa menggapai tujuan kita sebelum malam menjelang" jawab Naruto melepaskan Jubahnya dan menggantungnya di salah satu ranting dahan pohon belakangnya. Sontoryu tidak bisa akan mengatakan apa lagi, ketika melihat Naruto sudah membuka jubahnya itu.

Naruto hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam Shinobi saja, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya. Katananya ia selipkan di pinggangnya (seperti Sasuke), dengan balutan celana panjang berwarna Hitam. Terakhir sendal Shinobi juga berwarna hitam. Tidak ada Hita-itai di keningnya, jadi dia murni saat ini bukan menjalankan tugas dari Konoha.

Sreng...

Terdengar suara katananya si hunuskan dari sarungnya. Sontornyu menelan ludah kengerian mendengarkan suaranya dan melihat untuk pertama kalinya katana hitam itu di hunuskan di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tau Sontoryu-San, sudah ratusan, bahkan mungkin ribuan nyawa yang hilang karena katana ini. Rekanku mengatakan kalau katana ini haus darah, seolah menginginkan darah ketika telah di hunus dari sarungnya" ucap Naruto mengangkat katana itu dengan tangan kanannya kedapan wajahnya, lalu menyentuhnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Su-sungguh.." Komen Sontoryu merasakan Horor dalam perkataan Naruto.

"Begitulah... Aku juga seolah mendengarkan teriakan katana ini menginginkan darah" jawab Naruto, terkesan datar, tapi nada yang ia gunakan sangat dingin.

Deg...

Deg...

Jantung Sontoryu berdetang kencang, di sertai keringat dingin saat itu. "Tapi tenang saja, selain penghianat dan Musuh, katana ini belum pernah menyentuh kulit rekan sendiri. Aku juga heran, kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu penghianat, maka katana ini pasti meresponnya" lanjut Naruto mengarahkan sepasang bola matanya ke Sontoryu yang sudah sangat ketakutan, salah tingkah dan tidak tau akan mengatakan papun juga.

Naruto mengarahkan katana itu ke atas tanah, lalu melangkah ke arah Sontoryu. Tentu saja orang itu langsung gemetar, tapi kedua kakinya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Ia seolah melihat Shinigami di hadapannya, mengeluarkan senjata dan diarahkan langsung ke kepalanya, sangat ketakutan. Naruto berhenti di hadapan Sontoryu. Si pemimpin desa kedelai hanya bisa menahan napas, sangat sesak saat itu.

"Siapkan api, aku akan mencari makan siang" bisiknya pelang yang kemudian langsung menghilang dengan Shunshin, tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikitpun.

Akhirnya Sontoryu melepaskan napas lega juga. Ia memegang-megang dadanya untuk menenangkan jantung tuanya agar tidak jatuh dari ranting dalam tubuhnya. Perkataan tanpa ekspresi Naruto barusan membuatnya seolah merasakan fantasi berjalan di seutas tali sedangkan pada bagian kiri dan kanannya adalah jurang berdasarkan ratusan Tombak mengarah padanya.

'Aku harus cepat mempersiapkan api, semakin cepat kami menyelesaikan makan siang, maka semakin cepat juga kami melanjutkan perjalanan' pikirnya. Ia pun bergerak dan mulai mengumpulkan ranting.

.

Naruto muncul di salah satu dahan kayu yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Sontoryu mengumpulkan dahan. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau menghianatiku, Sontoryu. Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan wargamu, kenapa kau menghianatiku" bisiknya kesal sambil mengepal erat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam gagang katananya.

**Flashback**

_Malam sebelum keberangkatan mereka._

_Naruto tengah bersantai di atas atap rumah Sontoryu, menikmati cahaya bulan saat itu. Ia sangat suka, berbaring di atap sambil menatap lurur ke langit, mengingat kembali masa-masanya bersama Shisui jika mereka sedang beristrahat melakukan latihan lembur._

_'Aku pensaran apa yang akan ia katakan jika melihatku seperti sekarang ini' Pikir Naruto sambil tertawa tipis mengingat tingkah Shisui tak kala mengomelinya. 'Dan Mikoto Kaa-San pasti akan datang membelaku dan mentakan aku bocah tak berdosa' lanjutnya masih menatap bulan. _

_Ia kemudian merasakan sesuatu, matanya melirik ke bawah dan melihat seseorang tengah melangkah terburu-buru ke tengah ladang Kedelai. "Siapa itu... Sebaiknya ku ikuti saja, mungkin ada petunjuk" Gumam Naruto langsung melompat di bawah cahaya bulan, melakukan penyelidikan._

_._

_Naruto mendarat di atas dahan sebuah pohon di tepi autan kedelai. Ia sengaja mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya berarti ia menggunakan genjutsu untuk menutupi jejaknya. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah sosok yang ia ikuti dari tadi di bawahnya. Matanya menyipit melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh._

_'Dia... Sontoryu.. Apa yang dia akan lakukan malam-malam begini?' Pikir Naruto penasaran. Sontorupun berhenti dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lengan kimononya. Naruto penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan Sontoryu. Rupanya ia mengambil senter dan langsung di menghidup-matikan senter itu._

_'Ia memberikan signal? Tapi pada siapa' Pikir Naruto semakin penasaran. Ia mengalirkan chakra ke telinganya mempertajam pendengarannya._

_"Dimana mereka... Aku menyuruh mereka untuk datang ke bawah pohon ini" terdengar runtuk suara Sontoryu saat itu. _

_'Siapa yang ia tung'- belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan pikirannya, dua Shinobi Iwa sudah muncul di hadapan Sontoryu. 'Apa hubungannya dengan iwa?' _

_"Kenapa kau begitu lama?" Tanya salah satu Shinobi iwa._

_"Aku harus benar-benar memastikan kalau ia sudah tidur sebelum datang kesini." Jawab Sontoryu._

_"Langsung saja pada intinya, bagaimana?" Tanya Shinobi iwa lainnya._

_"Semua sama sesuai rencana kita kemarin. Kami akan ke Kusagakure besok, tepatnya ke benteng Utara. Paling lama sore hari kami sudah akan tiba di sana. Kalian bisa menunggu disana dengan tenang." Jelas Sontoryu, " dan pastikan apa yang kuinginkan sudah kalian siapkan" lanjutnya._

_"Kami sudah menyiapkannya, kau tenang saja. Tugasmu hanyalah membawa Naruto Uzumaki ke tempat yang kau katakan itu. Ingat, jika sampai sore hari kau belum datang maka kau akan menyesal" ancam salah satu Ninja iwa yang kemudian langsung menghilang via Shunshin._

_"Aku pasti akan datang.. Tunggu saja" gumam Sontoryu yang kemudian kembali melangkah ke arah desa. Naruto mengamatinya penuh rasa penarasan._

**End.**

.

Terlihat Naruto muncul di belakang seorang Ninja Iwa yang tengah memata-matai pergerakan mereka. Ninja yang tadi telah mengirimkan pesan melalui merpati pos. Tidak berpikir panjang, ia langsung menghunuskan katananya menembus dada orang itu.

"Uhuk.. " Rintih kesakitan di sertai batuk darah dari mulut Ninja Iwagakure yang telah di bekap oleh tangan Naruto yang lain, mengubahnya menjadi mode _silent._ Matanya melebar ketika melirik ke arah pelaku dan mendapati Naruto sebagai pelaku utamanya.

"Aku paling tidak suka di mata-matai, terlebih oleh Iwa" gumamnya pelan di arah telinga Ninja yang langsung tak bernyawa itu. Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh korbannya perlahan ke atas dahan pohon, di sandarkan di batangnya, lalu mengambil alat komunikasi yang mengikat di leher dan terhubung dengan telinganya. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah Sontoryu.

"Aku tidak tau apa dan siapa kau yang sebenarnya Sontoryu. Bagaimana kau mengontak Ninja Iwa, atau bagaimana kau merencanakan semua ini. Aku juga tidak perduli, tentang benar atau salahkah dirimu, aku akan mencari taunya sendiri di sana" gumam Naruto. Ia kemudian mengembalikan _Kuzu No Ken_-nya ke dalam sarungnya kembali, lalu melompat ke arah Kusa.

.

.

.

Kusagakure, benteng Utara stengah jam kemudian.

Di sana terlihat sebuah posko di atas sebuah pohon. Posko seukura meter. Atapnya dan dinding tidak menyatu, berarti seluruhnya adalah jendela. Hanya ada 4 tiang penyanggah atap. Terlihat dua Ninja Kusagakure, melakukan pengawasan seperti biasanya. Seorang memiliki rambut hitam dan yang lainnya agak cokelat.

"Eh.. Apa kau mendengar kabar kemarin?" Tanya sosok berambut cokelat.

"Kabar apa? Kau selalu saja mendengarkan gosip murahan" tanya si rambut hitam.

"Seperti kau tidak menyukai setiap gosip yang kubawa saja." Ucapnya, hanya di jawab seringai si rambut hitam. "Oh yah.. Sepertinya hari ini akan terjadi pertarungan besar di sekitar sini" lanjut si pembawa kabar.

"Sungguh? Memangnya siapa yang akan bertarung? Apa Guren_-Sama_ akan menghajar hasil eksperimen gagal lagi?" Tanya si rambut hitam.

"Bukan itu bodoh, hal yang lebih menarik lagi dari itu, hari ini pasukan Iwagakure akan menangkap buronan mereka Naruto Uzumaki, Si bocah _Habanero_" mata si rambut merah melebar.

"Ma-maksudmu bo-bocah yang menghalangi Orochimaruu_-Sama_ saat mencoba menghancurkan Konoha?" Tanya si rambut Hitam tidak percaya.

"Perkecil suaramu baka... Di sekeliling kita Ninja Iwa tengah berembunyi, menunggu kedatangan Naruto Uzumaki. Jika sesuai rencana, maka sebentar lagi ia akan muncul bersama salah satu pasukan iwa yang bertugas memata-matai mereka." Bisik si rambut cokelat.

"Coba sini, teropongmu" ucap si rambut hitam, mengambil teropong di tangan rekannya. Benar saja, di sekeliling tempat itu, telah bersembunyi pasukan Iwagakure menantikan kehadiran Naruto.

"Kau benar.. Tapi kenapa kau tadi bilang tentang pertarungan Guren_-Sama_?" Tanya si rambut hitam menyudahi penggunaan teropongnya.

"Jika benar sesuai kabar, maka jika Naruto Uzumaki bisa mengalahkan mereka semua, maka Guren_-Sama_ akan muncul bersam Kimimaro_-Sama_ untuk menangkap Bocah itu. Orochimaru_-Sama_ menginginkannya sebagai tawanan." Jelas si rambut cokelat mendetail.

"Kalau begitu akan terjadi pertarungan yang seru.. Aku beruntung bisa menjadi penjaga gerbang saat ini" gumamnya bangga "Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto Uzumaki tidak datang?" Tanya lagi si rambut Hitam

"Dia pasti akan datang, aku berani memastikan itu" komen si rambut cokelat penuh percaya diri.

"Kau memang benar, dia akan datang" terdengar suara baru di belakang mereka, sontak membuat keduanya terkejut. Mereka perlahan berbalik menatap siapa pemilik suara itu. Sepasang mata merah dengan tiga tomoe menyambut kedua penjaga yang sedang tidak beruntung itu.

_**Genjutsu**_** : **_**Sharingan**_**"** bisik Naruto pelan. Kedua korban telah masuk ke alam Genjutsu dan hanya bisa kembali duduk dengan mata melebar, sangat jelas kalau mereka terkena Genjutsu. Naruto kemudian bergerak, mengambil teropong pemantau. 'Mari kita lihat, berapa orang yang Onoki perintahkan untuk menangkapku.' Pikir Naruto mulai mencari target dan langsung menandainya.

'28 orang.. 29 dengan yang pertama kubunuh, sangat ganjil untuk sebuah tim. Onoki tidak sebodoh itu dengan tidak menyertakan seorang Ninja tipe sensorik untuk mencari tau keberadaanku.' Pikir Naruto. Ia mengambil harta rampasan dari Ninja iwa yang telah ia bunuh, menyetelnya dengan baik di telingnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan pengawasannya.

"O1 ,memanggil Sensor.. Apa kau sudah merasakan chakra 30?" Terdengar suara di telinga Naruto.

"Nihil, dia belum mengeluarkan chakranya. Kemungkinan ia masih khawatir korban akan bisa merasakannya" jawab si Sensor.

"Kemana dia begitu lama. Jika seperti rencana, maka"-

'Seperti dugaanku, pasti ada sensor yang bertugas untuk menuntun.' Pikir Naruto mengabaikan pembicaraan di earphone. 'Pasti ia bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak mudah di ketahui, dia adalah Kunci dari keberhasilan misi ini, atau paling tidak dia adalah pemain, sedangkan yang lain adalah pion, sangat licik' pikir Naruto analisis. Ia memikirkan masak-masak strategi yang akan ia ambil untuk mengalahkan sekua Ninja Iwa ini.

'Jika aku menjadi sensorik, maka aku akan meminta satu atau dua orang untuk melindungiku selagi aku berkonsentrasi. Jika seperti ini ceritnya, maka tidak ada kata lain selain menggunakan tekhnik itu. Paling tidak aku bisa mengalahkan setengah dari mereka sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk ketahuan' pikirnya lagi memasang strateginya.

Ia kemudian duduk di lantai, terus memastikan kalau komunikasi di earphone para ninja Iwa tetap berlangsung. Ia mengaluarkan 20 kunai dari kantong perlengkapan Shinobinya, lalu mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas kecil sebesar kertas peledak, dengan lambang Uzumaki dari huruf kanji, lambang _Hiraishin_-nya. Ia kemudian mulai menempelkan satu persatu ke seluruh kunainya.

'Aku belum mau mau mengungkap ini, tapi ini adalah jalan yang paling aman untuk saat ini' pikir Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia telah menyelesaikan semua racikannya, memasukan kembali ke dalam kantong perlengkapan Shinobinya, lalu berdiri. Memperbaiki posisi katananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

'Sasaran pertama adalah.." Gumamnya menatap ke seorang Ninja iwa yang berada di bagian paling atas. Ia melemparkan kunainya dengan cepat kearah sosok yang membelakanginya itu, lalu memperhatikan dengan baik jarak kunai dan target. Ketika ia melihat sekitar 1 kaki, kunai sudah akan menyentuh tubuh si Ninja Iwa, ia menghilang dan muncul di kunai itu.

Tangan kanannya dengan terampil memegang dagu Ninja iwa itu, sedang tangan kirinya memegang tengkuknya. Dengan cepat ia mematahkan lehar Ninja itu bahkan sebelum kakinya mendarat di pohon. Saat ia mematahkan leher lawannya, saat itu juga kakinya menempel diatas dahan.

'Satu tumbang, 29 lagi' pikirnya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan tiga kunai dari kantong Shinobinya. Sharingannya telah menghafal semua posisi lawan yang ia pantau menggunakan teropong. Ia kemudian melemparkannya ke tiga arah berlawanan dengan cepat, yang kebetulan berada di bawah posisi korban pertamanya.

Ia kemudian menghilang kembali dalam jutsu yang membuat Yondaime di takuti itu. Jika bukan karena _Sharingan_-nya, ia tidak akan bisa menggunakan jutsu yang super cepat itu. Seperti perkataan Ibunya dalam suratnya, jutsu itu tidak membutuhkan waktu untuk muncul dan menghilang, sangat cepat.

Naruto muncul dari samping lawannya, memegangi mulut, lalu sama seperti yang pertama, mematahkan lehernya. Ia melihat kunai yang kedua sudah tepat sasaran, ia kembali menghilang, dan muncul di kunai itu, menangkap kunai itu dari belakang. Ia menahan mukut korban kedua, lalu menggorok cepat leher korbannya dengan kunai itu, hanya kunai biasa, bukan seperti Minato, kunai khusus.

Belum terlihat percikan darah, Naruto sudah muncul di Kunai yang terakhir, langsung menagkapnya, kebetulan dari belakang juga. Dengan cara ya g sama seperti korban pertamanya, ia membunuhnya seketika. Kemudian ia berbalik cepat, melemparkan kunai di tangannya. Terlihat seorang Ninja iwa sempat melihat Naruto. Ia hendak menghontak lawannya, tapi mata _Sharingan_ cepat bekerja dibandingkan otaknya.

Korban yang ke empat ini tewas dengan Kunai di dadanya, membuatnya tersungkur ke batang pohon. Naruto muncul di kunai itu, mencabut kunai itu, kemudian membalikan tubuh si Ninja iwa agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan. 'Sudah 4, tinggal 25 lagi.' Pikir Naruto, mengeluarkan tiga kunai lagi, menambah tiga kunai pertama yang ia gunakan. Kemudian ia melemparkannya ke segala arah sasaran yang terniang di Sharingannya.

.

Bersama Sontoryu.

"Kenapa ia begitu lama? Apa ia belum juga mendapatkan mangsa?" Gumam sosok ini, sambil menambahkan beberapa batang kayu bakar ke api buatannya. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya, memastikan bahwa Naruto masih di sana, atau akan segera muncul.

"Baik.. Kurasa aku harus segera menyusulnya.. " Gumamnya, menutsukan untuk berdiri dan mencari sendiri keberadaan Naruto. Ia memastikan kemana arah yang akan ia tuju terlebih dahulu, karena Naruto menghilang dengan _Shunshin_. Ia menatap ke arah langit, burung-burung beterbangan dari tempat itu.

'Sepertinya ia disana.. ' Pikirnya, lalu melangkah ke arah burung-burung itu. Ia terus melangkah dengan mata yang terus menatap ke arah tujuannya. Tidak lama ia berhenti melangkah, tepatnya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di luar perkiraannya. Ia melihat mayat seorang Ninja Iwagakure.

"Di-dia.. Tau.." Gumammnya gemetar melihat sosok itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. "Sudah hampir satu jam kepergiannya, berarti ia sudah berada di... " Matanya melebar menyadari sesuatu. Naruto rupanya telah menipunya dengan meninggalkan Jubahnya.

"Sial.. Ia sengaja meninggalkan jubahnya untuk mengelabuhiku.. Aku harus segera kesan.. SIAAAL" ungkap Sontoryu geram, langsung berlari ke arah kusa.

.

Bersama Naruto.

"01, sepertinya ia tidak akan muncul saat ini" guman sosok Ninja Iwagakure yang tengah mengawasi pintu masuk ke gerbang utara Kusa..

"Tetap waspada dan tunggu saja, 09" terdengar jawaban dari 01.

"Hai.. Siap Taicho" jawab 09 rada malas. Matanya kemudian langsung melebar, ketika merasakan sesuatu menembus dadanya. Saatbia akan berteriak, sebuah tangan menyumbal mulutnya.

"23, tinggal 9 lagi." Suara Naruto terdengar saat itu. Naruto sempat mendengarkan teriakan 09 saat itu, suara yang sangat jelas ketika mulut di sumbak sesuatu. 'Sepertinya aku akan ketahuan' pikirnya.

"09, kau tidak apa-apa" suara si 01 memanggil "09, apa kau disana?" Ia mengulangi kembali perkataannya.

'Sepertinya aku masih bisa mengambil tiga atau empat lagi' pikir Naruto mengangkat kedua kepalang tangannya, menyilangkan di depan dadanya. Di antara sela-sela jarinya ada sebuah kunai, 6 kunai di lemparkan bersama ke arah berbeda, tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Ia kemudian kembali menghilang dengan _Hiraishin_.

"09, kau jangan bercanda.. Beri aku tanda kalau kau masih di sana" suara 01 lagi-lagi terdengar. Suara itu berada di paling belakang, bersama dengan seorang ninja yang tengah melakukan handseal ram.

"Aku tidak merasakan chakranya.." Gumam Ninja berambut hitam sebahu itu. Ia adalah Ninja Senseorik, pemain para pion ninja Iwa.

"11, kau berada di sekitar 09, bisa kau lihat keadaannya?" Tanya si 01 alias Kitsuchi. "15, 17, 18, apa kalian mendengarku.." Lanjutnya kesal, masih belum menerima respon dari pasukan yang ia panggil

Bersama Naruto.

"Aku 26 mende-Akh..." Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah merasakan sakit di pinnggangnya, sakit yang luar biasa, di sertai mata melbar dan tangan menutup mulutnya.

"27, tinggal tiga lagi." Gumam pelan Naruto sengaja memencet tombol di lehernya agar suaranya bisa di dengar oleh Kistuchi.

Mata Kitsuchi langsung melebar tak kala mendengar suara itu. "KITA KETAHUAN, SEMUA BERKUMPUL.. SEMUA BERKUMPUL, JALANKAN RENCANA B" teriak Kitsuchi, melompat bersama sang Senorik ke atas tanah, di tanda silang tepat di bawah mereka.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

Empat pergerakan terlihat jelas saat itu dari balik dahan, semak dan ranting menuju ke tempat yang Kitsuchi maksudkan. Tapi sayangnya, saat yang ke 4 berada di atas awan, Naruto melompat ke arahnya, langsung menusuk tubuhnya menggunakan katana dengan kedua tangannya, mendorngnya ke arah yang lain.

Mata Kitsuchi melebar, terkejut bercampur emosi melihat anggotanya di bantai saat itu. Hanya tiga orang yang berhasil mendarat di samping kiri dan kanan Kitsuchi saat itu, sedangkan si korban penusukan Naruto ini, berhenti di batang pohon, tepat di atas dahan sekitar 8 meter dengan tempat Kitsuchi berdiri.

"Aku tau cara kerja pasukan iwagakure saat memantau musuhnya. Seorang Ninja sensor bersama sang komandan akan berada di barisan paling belakang, melangkahi mayat rekan mereka sendiri" ucap Naruto pelan, menginjak wajah Ninja Iwa korban katananya, lalu perlahan mencabut katananya.

"KAU... " Geram salah satu Ninja Iwa yang berada di samping Kitsuchi ingin menyerang Naruto,tapi terlebih dahulu di hentikan oleh sang pemimpin.

"tahan dulu" paling tidak pemimpin tim ini masih bisa menggunakan otaknya.

"28 telah aku singkirkan, termasuk yang kau tugaskan untuk memata-matai kami. Tinggal 4 yang selamat, berarti ada 32 orang. Sedikit ganjil, semestinya"- Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, mata Kitsuchi melebar, juga rekan-rekannya.

Dari arah belakang, seorang Ninja iwa muncul dan menusukkan kunainya ke arah punggung Naruto. Si rambut merah itu berputar 360 derajat. Ketika kembali keposisianya, ia lalu menyabetkan katananya miring dari atas kebawah menyayat punggung Ninja iwa itu.

"AAKKH" terdengar rintihan dari ninja itu, ketika cipratan darah merembes dari punggungnya. tidak berhenti di situ, tangannya Naruto yang lain dengan cepat melemparkan dua buah _kunai_, ke arah orang itu, dan tepat menenacap di punggung ninja _Iwa_ itu.

Naruto menatap lawannya datar "29.. Berarti 33 orang termasuk dengan pemimpinnya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau si tua bangka itu menurunkan targetnya mengira akan berhasil menangkapku hanya dengan 33 tikus kecil" ucapnya sedikit arrogan, mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menyabetkan vertikal, katananya, memotong angin. Darah sissa di katananya itu menyebar dan menempal di dahan juga batang dan beberapa tetes di daun sekitar Naruto berdiri.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya bahkan tanpa kami sadari?" Tanya Kitsuchi penasaran.

"Bukannya aku yang terlalu hebat untuk kalian tidak sadari, tapi kalian yang terlalu lemah untuk menyadari kehadiranku." Jawab Naruto dan tentu saja dengan nada mengejek 4 ninja Iwagakure yang langsung memasang tampang garam. "Jika aku tau kalau musuhku selemah kalian, aku tidak akan memilih secara diam-diam, melainkan menyerang secara terang-terangan" lanjutnya.

"BANGSAT ITU... BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHNYA, KITSUCHI_-SAMA_" teriak geram Ninja iwa yang ingin menyerang Naruto tadi.

"Kau jangan bodoh... Kemampuannya berada di atas kita semua. Apa kau tidak sadar juga, ia menghabisi semua rekan kita bahkan tidak kita sadari. Kita terlalu meremehkannya" ucap Kitsuchi memperingati rakannya itu.

"Aku bahkan masih belum merasakan chakranya, padahal aku ninja tipe sensorik. Ia bukan manusia yang bisa di pandang remeh" tambah Ninja Sensorik dari Iwagakure.

"Aku kira hanya badanmu saja yang besar Kitsuchi, ternyata otakmu juga lumayan besar" ejek Naruto.

"Kitsuchi-Sama, apa kita akan membiarkannya menghina anda seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, bahkan jika anda menerimanya" tegas Ninja Iwa lainnya yang berada di belakang Kitsuchi. Ia sudah memegang kunai, bersiap akan melakukan serangannya.

"Doro, dia bukanlah orang yang bisa kau hadapi dengan kepala panas. Saat kau menjadi chunin dulu, ia sudah menjadi seorang Jounin. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, bocah yang menghentikan amukan biju seorang diri saat invasi dua tahun lebih yang lalu. Dia juga menghentikan dua mantan kage yang dibangiktkan dengan edotensei seorang diri. Kau harus tau itu" tegas Kitsuchi. Angin memainkan rambut Naruto, memperlihatkan betapa gagahnya dan kuatnya dia, seolah mendukung perkataan Kitsuchi.

"Dia juga adalah seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, yang bisa mengendalikan chakra biju dalam tubuhnya sampai ekor ke empat. Juga Sharingan dan Mangekyou Sharingan, juga rantai Chakra yang mematikan. Memiliki elemen katon, gerakan cepat dan kemampuan Kenjutsu tingkat tinggi. Seperti kata Kitsuchi-Taicho, dia bukanlah lawan yang bisa kau remehkan atau kau hadapi dalam keadaan emosi." Ungkap Shinobi ke tiga, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara.

Naruto melepaskan cengiran tipis "Ho..ho.. Ho... Kau memiliki informasi yang cukup akurat tentang kemampuanku. Kau pasti telah lama mencari informasi tentangku, dan kurasa informasimu kurang _up to date_" komen pelan Naruto, menatap mereka semua dengan mata Sharingan tiga Tomoe. 'Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskan Genjutsu selama Ninja Sensorik itu masih dalam keadaan Sadar. Lumpuhkan dulu otaknya sebelum melumpuhkan tubuhnya' analilsis Naruto, sekaligus membuat rencana.

"Hati-hati dengan matanya, aku merasakan kalau ia akan melepaskan Genjutsu" gumam Si ninja Senorik memperingati rekannya.

"Kau cukup mengganggu juga, aku ingin bermain-main dengan mereka, sebelum mengirim mayat mereka ke atas meja Ōnoki" gumam Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan tekanan Chakra luar biasa mengerikan, aura Horor dengan sepasang mata merah Kyuubi terasa saat itu. Dahan pohon tempatnya berdiri retak seketika, ketika merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto. Tiga Ninja di sekitar Kitsuchi langsung melebarkan kedua mata mereka dan jatuh berlutut di atas tanah.

'Ap-apa ini... ' Pikir salah satu Ninja Iwa Shok.

'In-inikah..tekanan chakra.. _Kyūbi_' pikir yang lainnya ketika melihat kyuubi dalam bentuk chakra meraung di hadapannya.

'Gawat... Dia menyerang si'- pikir Kitsuchi mengetahui maksud Naruto mengeluarkan Tekanan Chakra tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah Ninja sensorik yang ada di sampingnya. Mata Ninja itu melebar seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya. 'Dia sangat licik.. Ia mengetahui kalau Ninja sensorik memiliki kesensitifan dalam merasakan chakra, terlebih saat di fokuskan.

Ia sengaja mengeluarkan sedikit chakra dari matanya agar mengira kalau ia akan melepaskan Genjutsu, agar senseoriknya lebih di tingkatkan lagi. Kemudian ia melepaskan Chakra secara tiba-tiba dengan tujuan untuk menjatuhkan kata lain, menyerang dari dalam sangat efektif dari pada menyerang dari arah luar. ' Kemudian terlihat si Ninja tipe Sensorik bergerak akan jatuh ke atas tanah, ke arah belakang. Kedua mata melebar dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang teramat besar di wajahnya. Kitsuchi dengan cepat menangkap rekannya itu, sebelum terjatuh keatas tanah.

Naruto menyudahi tekanan chakranya dan menyeringai. 'Kurasa itu akan lebih menyakitkan di bandingkan sebuah Genjutsu.' Pikirnya, menyengir evil dalam benaknya. Rencananya berhasil dan berjalan mulus.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan menggunakan Tekanan Chakra untuk mengalahkan seorang Ninja sensor." Gumam Kitsuchi, perlahan meletakan tubuh sang Ninja ke atas tanah.

"Jangan salahkan aku, seperti perkataanku tadi, bukannya aku terlalu kuat, tapi kalian yang terlalu lemah. Hanya tekanan chakra saja sudah membuat kalian seperti itu." Komen Naruto datar sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan tatapan sangat meremehkan, tatapan itulah yang di benci Ōnoki.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Taicho" gumam Doro dengan tampang agak ketakutan menatap sang kapten.

"Ini adalah misi kita, dan harus kita selesaikan. Aku tidak perduli seberapa kuatnya dia, atau bagaimana kuatnya dia, aku akan membunuhnya" jawab Ninja iwa lainnya dengan melangkahkan kaki satu langkah ke depan. Anggukan di berikan oleh rekan iwa lainnya, lalu Kitsuchi dan terakhir Doro.

"Sebuah tekat yang kuat dari seorang Ninja yang lemah. Tapi hanya dengan tekat saja, belum bisa membunuhku. Kusarankan kalian kembali ke Iwagakure sebelum aku menghabisi kalian semua sekaligus" ancam Naruto sangat serius.

"Seperti kata rekanku tadi, kami tidak akan kembali sebelum menyelesaikan misi Kami." Kali ini Doro yang menjawab, dengan gagah beraninya melangkah maju kedepan di samping rekannya.

"Begitu yah... Aku minta maaf kalau begitu, tapi kau akan menjadi yang pertama mati" gumam Naruto sambil menunjuk Doro. Naruto kemudian melompat ke atas tanah sambil melakukan _handseal_ dengan cepat.

"Ia datang, tetap di tempat dan semua bersiap" instruksi Kitsuchi.

**Katon : Karyu Edan"** gumam Naruto pelan ketika kakinya menyentuh permukaan tanah. Dadanya kemudian mengembang dan langsung menyemburkan api berbentuk kepala Naga. Dari dalam kepala Naga itulah tercipta semburan api seperti laser jet yang mengarh cepat ke Doro.

Dengan cepat ketiganya melakukam Handseal bersamaan, menyisakkan Kitsuchi di sana yang mengamati keadaan

**Doton: Doryujoheki"** ucap ketiga ninja iwa bersamaan. Mereka kemudian menempelkan telapapak tangan mereka ke atas permukanan tanah, sehingga muncullah benteng dari tanah di hadapan mereka. Cukup tebal, sekitar 3 meter, selebar 5 meter dan setinggi kisaran 4 meter melindungi mereka dari jilatan api.

BOOOMMMMN

Kedua jutsu bertemu, menciptakan suara ledakan, debu dan asap. Api jutsu Naruto hanya bisa di pantulkan ke arah kiri dan kanan tembok tanah itu. Naruto terus saja menambahkan jumlah Katonnya dan semakin menambahkan chakra sehingga tekanan Jutsu itu semakin bertambah.

Akinatnya, perlahan-lahan tembok itu mulai terkikis oleh api, sedikit demi sedikit, dan lama-lama semakin besar. Di dalam benteng, terlihat ke tiga Ninja Iwa itu benar-benar berusaha keras untuk menghentikan Jutsu Naruro. "Kitsuchi-_Taicho_..." Gumam salah satu dari mereka meminta bantuan.

'Benar-benar elemen katon yang kuat, bahkan tiga Jounin tidak kuat membendungnya' pikir Kitsuchi. Ia kemudiam melakukan handseal dengan cepat, tapi sebelum ia menyelesaikannya, matanya melwbar tak kala melihat tanah di belakang doro seolah terkikis.

"DORO... " Teriak Kitsuchi, tapi sudah terlambat. Muncullah mata Rantai Chakra yang langsung melilit tubuh Doro, dan mengangkatnya di udara. Naruto menyudahi jutsu Katonnya, bersamaan dengan melompatnya sisa ninja Yang selamat ke arah berbeda. Kitsuchi sambil membawa ninja senseorik ke kiri bagian belakang dan Dua lainnya ke kanan bagian belakang. Tembol tanah runtuh dan terlihatlah Rantai chakra yang keluar dari pinggang Naruto perlahan menghancurkan tanah, muncul 100%.

"sudah kukatakan bahwa… kau yang akan pertama kubunuh, bukan" suara itu sangat datar dengan nada dingin yang dapat membekukkan siapapun yang mendengarkannya. Debu akibat jatuhnya jutsu pelindung dan larena rantai yang memakasa keluar terlihat sedikit menghilang. Tubuh Doro diangkat tinggi dengan Rantai Chakra itu.

"LEPASKAN DORO BANGSAT.. " Teriak salah satu Ninja Iwa yang tidak tega melihat Doro meronta-ronta karena tubuhnya di cekik oleh rantai chakra itu.

"Ada dua kesalahan yang ia lakukan." Ucap Naruto pelan, tanpa menatap korbannya. tatapannya tertuju ke rekannya "Pertama, ia berani menatapku dengan tatapan kalau ia bisa membunuhku, kedua karena ia berani menunjukan tekatnya untuk membunuhku. Karena itu ia akan mati dengan me"-

Cleb..

Belum selesai Naruto menyebutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba perutnya di tembus oleh sebuah kunai. Matanya melebar, dan perlahan bergerak menatap ke arah belakang.

"Kau benar, kau harus mati.." Suara Doro terdengar saat itu daei belakang. Naruto kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah Doro yang ada di rantainya. Tubuh itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumpur.

"Iwa _Bunshin_?" Gumam Naruto menyadari hal itu

"BAGUS DORO... TSUCHIKAGE SAMA PASTI AKAN MEMBERIKANMU HADIAH BESAR" teriak Semangat salah satu Ninja iwa.

"Kau menggantikan tubuhmu yang asli dengan Bunshin, lalu berjalan di dalam tanah, dan menusukku dari belakang" ungkap Naruto, menebak cara lawannya bisa muncul di belakang tubuhnya.

Namun di sisi lain, sang kapten merasa kurang bahagia 'Ini aneh... Naruto Uzumaki adalah seorang Sensorik yang cukup sensitif. Doro tidak mungkin semudah itu mengelabubinya' pikir Kitsuchi khawatir bercampur penasaran.

"Kau memang cukup lihai, tapi semua sudah cukup Sampai disini. Nama Naruto Uzumaki akan tinggal nama kosong, tanpa pemilik lagi karena aku akan me"-

"Membunuhmu..." Suara Naruto terdengar dari belakang Doro. Tubuh Ninja iwa itu langsung di tembus oleh Katana hitam Naruto. Perlahan mata Doro melebar merasakan sakit luar biasa di tubuhnya. Ia menatap ke Naruto yang ia bunuh, dimana hanyalah merupakan _iwa_ Bunshin.

"Ba-bagaimana kau.." Gumam Shok Doro, sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"Kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakan Iwa Bunshin atau _Moeugakure_ No _Jutsu_. Aku adalah seorang Sensorik yang bisa merasakan setiap kali kau melakukan jutsu atau menggerakan _Chakra_-mu, amatir…" Naruto berhenti sejenak menatap ke dua Ninja iwa lainnya yang langsung shok setelah tadinya sangat senang.

"Jika aku mengatakan akan membunuhmu, maka aku akan membunuhmu, apapun yang terjadi, ingat itu" lanjut si pemilik mata Sharingan itu, menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sekaligus mendorong tubuh tak bernyawa Doro ke atas tanah.

Pemilik rambut merah itu berdiri tegap, mengarahkan katananya ke atas tanah, perlahan mengangkat tatapannya dari tubuh lawan yang baru saja ia kosongkan dari jiwa. "Sekarang, siapa yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya?" ujarnya pelan, terlihat sangat tenang, menatap sisa musuhnya yang masih bisa berdiri.

'Saatnya rencana B' pikir Kitsuchi, memberikan kode ke dua rekannya yang langsung mengangguk. Kitsuchi kemudian melakukan beberapa _Handseal_ dengan cepat. Naruto tentu saja langsung mencopinya, ia tau kalau Kitsuchi adalah seorang pengguna Doton juga, sama sepertinya.

**Iwa No Goremu"** gumam Kitsuchi. Tanah di sekitarnya gemetar, seperti mini gempa bumi, lalu retak. Muncullah gumpalan tanah membentuk kepala raksasa dari bawah kaki Kitsuchi. Gumpalan keluar dan terus memaksa keluar. Tidak lama, terlihatlah manusia raksasa dari tanah berdiri di sana. Kitsuchi berada di atas kepala benda raksasa itu, mengendalikannya, sedangkan dua lainnya berdiri di baguab bahu kanan sambil membawa rekan mereka yang tengah pingsan.

Pohon-pohon lebat di sana hanya sebatas pahanya saja, saking tinggi dan besarnya monster manusia tanah itu. Naruto melompat ke belakang pada saat prises terbentuknya jutsu itu, beridi di atas tanah, memilih tempatyang agak luas untuk menatap langsung jutsu itu. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap betapa besarnya jutsu Kitsuchi.

"Dari semua jutsu iwa, mungkin ini satu-satunya jutsu yang bisa di copy. Jutsu ini tidak begitu buruk." Gumam Naruto terus menatap jutsu itu.

"Sekarang, MATILAH.. " Teriak Kitsuchi mengaragkan tinju manusia tanah ke arah si rambut merah. Tidak ada tanda dari Naruto akan menghindar atau melakukan jutsu untuk menahan serangan itu. Dari belakangnya, muncul 4 rantai Chakra yang langsung menulusup masuk ke dalam tanah. Satu rantai muncul tidak jauh di hadapannya, menusuk lengan raksasa tanah itu sampai menembusnya, lalu melilitnya, sekaligus menahan pukulan itu.

Mata Kitsuchi melebar ketika melihat dua rantai meuncul dari arah kaki monster itu, dan satu lagi muncul dari arah belakang, menembus ke pinggang Monster tak bernyawa itu, melilit ke bagain atas. Rantai pertama, melilit terus sampai akan mengarah ke kepala monster.

"LOMPAT.. " Instruksi Kitsuchi. Mereka semua melompat, sebelum rantai menyentuh mereka. Rantai terus memanjang sampai melilit lengan Monster yang lainnya. Jika di lihat secara keseluruhan, ke 4 rantai itu, melilit sempurna tubuh monster itu tanpa bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

"Hanya ini?" Gumam Naruto melihat Kitsuchi yang mendarat tidak jauh dari monster tanah buatannya, bersama rekannya. " Ini terlalu mudah untuk di hancurkan" lanjutnya. Semua rantai bergerak mengencangkan lilitan dan akhirinya

BRUUKKKKKK

Jutsu itu hancur berkeping-keping, kembali ke atas tanah. Kitsuchi dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menghindar dari jutsu mereka sediri, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menahan Jutsu itu. 'Naruto Uzumaki, terlalu kuat untuk dilawan seorang diri' pikir Kitsuchi sambil melompat-lompat menghindari pecahan batu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dari kakinya membentuk kristal yang menahan gerakannya, dengan cepat Naik ke pinggangnya, lalu akhirnya ke dada, leher, wajah dan mengurung seluruh tubuhnya. Dua sosok melangkah mendekat daei arah samping kanan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau 33 Ninja Iwa di kalahkan oleh seorang bocah seperti itu" suara wanita terdengar saat itu terdengaar angkuh dengan kemampuan unik yang ia miliki, sudah berada di atas awan karena berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dengan sekali serangan.

.

TBC

Ok…. Silahkan di nikmati….


	40. Chapter 40

**New Savior : Rise Of Hell Boy**

.

_Judul : New Savior_

_Volume II : Rise of hell Boy_

_Genre: Adventure, angst_

_Disclaimer: Our Highness, Mr. Masashi Kishimoto_

_Rating : M _

_Pair : Naruto x ?_

_Warning : imaginasi tingkat kakap…._

_._

**Tangan Kanan dan Kiri, Orochimaru**

_**.**_

Di sekitaran hutan kusakagure, terjadi pertarungan antara _Shinobi_ _Iwagakure_ yang berniat memberikan kejutan untuk Naruto. Tapi kenyataannya, kisah ini berbeda karena justru Naruto yang memberikan kejutan, bermain dalam diam, membuat lawan tidak berkutik, terlambat untuk menyadari kalau langkah mereka telah di ketahui.

Kitsuchi dan rekannya hanya bisa menghindar dari jutsu mereka sediri, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menahan Jutsu itu. 'Naruto Uzumaki, terlalu kuat untuk dilawan seorang diri' pikir Kitsuchi sambil melompat-lompat menghindari pecahan batu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dari kakinya membentuk kristal yang menahan gerakannya, dengan cepat Naik ke pinggangnya, lalu akhirnya ke dada, leher, wajah dan mengurung seluruh tubuhnya. Dua sosok melangkah mendekat daei arah samping kanan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau 33 Ninja Iwa di kalahkan oleh seorang bocah seperti itu" suara wanita terdengar saat itu terdengaar angkuh dengan kemampuan unik yang ia miliki, sudah berada di atas awan karena berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dengan sekali serangan.

_**Shoton : Kessho Gokakuro**_" gumam Gurena berhenti melangkah di samping Naruto yang sudah terkurung.

"Aku berpikir mungkin Guren-_dono_ tidak melihat tanda yang kuberikan." Ucap Kitsuchi melompat bersama dua rekannya yang membawa rekan tidak sadarkan diri mereka.

Guren menyipitkan matanya, menatap ke dua sosok itu "Hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat monster buatanmu itu." Komennya sedikit judes "Jadi dari 33 orang yang kau bawa dari Iwa, orang yang katanya elit hanya sissa kalian?" Tanya Guren seolah tidak percaya.

Pria itu terlihat sedikit malu, tapi ia harus mengakuinya "Yang kami lawan adalah _Habanero No Gaki_, orang yang tiga tahun lalu bertarung dengan Tuanmu dan selamat, Guren-Dono". Komen Kitsuchi mencoba membela diri agar tidak terlalu memalukan di hadapan ninja aliansi desa mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya bocah ini yang di cari-cari Orochimaru-Sama. " Ucap Kimimaro melangkah mendekati Kristal buatan Guren, menengok wajah Naruto yang terpenjara di dalam kristal. "Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang spesial darinya, selain rambut merahnya" lanjutnya, mengamati penampilan fisik Naruto.

"Kau hanya terlalu meninggikannya Kitsuchi-San. Aku tidak merasakan kekuatan berarti dari bocah ini. Kau lihat sendiri, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah menyerangnya" ungkap Guren bangga merasa telah berhasil mengalahkan Naruto.

"Orochimaru-Sama menginginkan tubuhnya, Guren-San.. Kuharap kita bisa membawanya segera dan mungkin dia masih bisa hidup ketika tiba di tempatnya" usul Kimimaro pelan. Si kaguya ini selalu saja berbicara dengan nada elegan seperti ini.

"Tunggu dulu.." kembali lagi kitsuchi bersuara, "Tsuchikage-Sama menginginkan kepala Uzumaki Naruto atas perbuatannya ke Ninja iwa, tiga tahun lalu dan yang sekarang ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada aliansi, jika anda tidak memenuhi keinginannya yang satu ini" rupanya _Iwa_ juga menginginkan kepala Naruto, meski berbeda dengan Guren dan Kimimaro.

"Aku yang berhasil menangkapnya hidup-hidup, jadi aku yang akan membawanya. Lagipula kalian berutang padaku karena jika bukan aku maka kalian semua sudah akan mati olehnya" respon Wanita yang mengenakan pakaian berbulu itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kurungan kristalnya.

Kitsuchi kembali menatap Guren, menjelaskan keadaan "Bukankah semua sudah di sepakati, Guren-Dono? Kami akan mendapatkan kepalanya dan kalian akan mendapatkan tubuhnya." ia tetap bersikukuh pada keinginan terbesarnya.

"Itu jika dia kalian mengalahkannya bukan? Lagipula aky tau apa yang kalian inginkan, bukan kepalanya tapi apa yang ada di kepalanya" komen Guren tetap menolak.

Mata ninja _Iwa_ itu menyipit "Apa maksudmu yang ada di kepalanya?" Tanya Kitsuchi

Guren terkekeh tipis, bukan kekehan biasa, namun ada aroma mengejek dari raut wajahnya "Kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh Kitsuchi?" ia berhenti sejenak, langsung menatap ninja _Iwa _"Naruto Uzumaki memiliki sepasang mata yang dapat mengendalikan _Bijū_ juga dengan kekuatan misterius seperti saat melawan Orochimaru-Sama dulu. Aku tau tujuan licik Iwa menginginkan kepala Naruto Uzumaki." Ungkap Guren.

'Ini tidak sesuai rencana' pikir Kitsuchi khawatir. "Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Kusa menghianati Iwa yang telah membesarkannya selama hampir tiga tahun ini. Kau dan Orochimaru pasti akan menyesal karena telah melakukan ini" ungkap Kitsuchi kesal, mencoba mengancam Guren.

"Oh yah.. Dan apa kira-kira yang membuat kami menyesal? Bukannya Iwa yang selama ini menumpang berjaya di Kusa? Dengan beras yang terus di kirimkan secara gratis, begitu juga tembaga dan bahan alam lainnya untuk perlengkapan senjata. Kurasa kalian salah mengerti dalam hal ini" komen Guren menepis balik kenyataan yang di ungkapkan Kitsuchi.

Sang anak pemimpin iwa hanya bisa menatap dengan tatapan tajam kedua antek Orochimaru itu. 'Jika kami melawan, kami tidak akan mungkin menang dengan kondisi kami seperti sekarang ini. Satu-satunya cara adalah kembali ke desa untuk mempersiapkan diri dan kembali lagi' pikir Kitsuchi. "Kalian akan menyesal telah melakukam ini ke Iwa." Ia kemudian menatap ke dua rekannya. "Ayo kita pergi.." Ucapnya kemudian melompat ke dahan pohon, menjauhi ke dua Ninja Kusagakure itu, bersama rekannya.

"Tch... Hanya berbadan besar tanpa nyali. Sama seperti mulutnya" runtuk Guren kesal akan ancaman demi ancaman kitsuchi.

"Jadi Guren, apa kau akan membiarkan ia mati di dalam sana?" tanya Kimimaro menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Orochimaru-Sama menginginkannya hidup-hidup. "Lanjutnya, kembali mengingatkan informasi yang tuannya sampaikan

Tatapan wanita itu berubah, mengubahnya ke Naruto. Ada yang ia ingin ketahui dari anak yang di inginkan tuannya ini. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala ular itu. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir kalau bocah ini lebih kuat dari Sasuke" komen Kesal Guren, melakukan heandseal ram. Kristal yang nerada di sekitar wajah Naruto perlahan retak dan akhirnya bertebaran ke udara. "Aku ragu bahkan ia bisa meayangkan satu pukulan ke bocah Sasuke itu" lanjutnya yakin.

Ia pernah melihat bagaimana dinginnya seorang Sasuke, bagaimana kekuatan Sasuke ketika di uji beberapa bulan lalu saat ia di panggil ke Konoha. Dari pengamatannya, Sasuke terlihat kuat, jauh lebih kuat darinya dan ia mengakui hal itu.

Kimimaro juga menatap ke arah Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto adalah mimpi Orochimaru-Sama. Sasuke Uchiha hanyalah rencana cadangan jika ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan Uzumaki Naruto" jelasnya, menunjukkan kesetiannya hanya pada satu tuan, Orochimaru.

"Aku tau, tapi apa yang bisa di harapkan dari orang yang lemah seperti di"- mata Guren melebar tak kala menatap ke arah Naruto yang sudah berubah menjadi tanah liat. "APA YANG TERJADI" teriaknya sangat terkejut. Kimimaro membalikkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah apa yang sesungguhnya mereka tangkap.

"Iwa Bunshin?" Gumam si Kaguya itu, mengenali trik Naruto.

"Aku tidak menduga kalau masih ada seorang pengguna elemen Kristal di dunia ini." Terdengar suara Naruto dari arah atas. Kedua ninja Kusa ini perlahan menggerakkan wajah mereka, penuh keterkejutan menatap ke arah suara itu. "Kupikir mereka sudah punah beberapa tahun yang lalu" lanjutnya sosok itu, kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI" teriak Guren frustasi. Kimimaro menatap serius remaja berusia dua tahun di bawahnya itu.

"Yang kau tangkap sebenarnya bukan dia, tapi hanya _bunshin_" ia berhenti sejenak, menyipitkan matanya "meski aku tidak tau kapan ia menggunakan _bunshin_" gumam Kimimaro membaca keadaan. 'Dia memang bukan bocah biasa' lanjut di dalam pikirannya.

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kimimaro. "Kau cukup pintar juga mengetahui apa yang terjadi, meski genin bisa mengetahui itu dengan mudah" komen Naruto datar, rada mengejek sih. "Jadi.. Kalian berdua utusan si maniak itu untuk menangkapku yah?" Lanjutnya.

Kimimaro menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar Tuannya di sebut 'Maniak'. Hanya satu kata tapi sangat berarti dan pastinya sangat tidak ia suka. "Jika saja Orochimaru-Sama tidak menginginkanmu hidup-hidup, maka aku pasti dengan senang hati aku akan mencabikmu" ungkap horor si Kaguya

Anak itu tidak terlihat terintimidasi, malah menatap kedua sosok di bawahnya dengan tatapan rendah "Bukannya dia sudah memiliki si Raja Emo itu? Kenapa si Maniak itu masih saja menginginkanku" komen datar Naruto, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya Arrogan, sangat arrogan terlebih dengan tatapan meremehkan yang tak pernah lekam dari kedua matanya.

"Kau bangsat... Aku tidak perduli apa Orochimaru-Sama menginginkanmu hidup-hidup atau mati, aku tidak akan mengampunimu." Ucap Guren kesal, menaikan tekanan chakranya, bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu, si bocah Kaguya mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tahan emosimu, Guren-san, aku disini untuk memastikan, Uzumaki Naruto di tangkap dalam keadaan hidup-hidup" gumam kimimaru pelan tapi sangat serius.

"Tsk... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Orochimaru-Sama begitu terobsesi pada bocah itu. Aku tidak melihat atau merasakan aura khusus dibandingkan si Uchiha Sasuke itu" decih Gurena sangat kesal.

"Jadi kau pernah bertemu dengan si Uchiha Emo itu?" Naruto mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit berpikir. "Aku jadi penasaran, seberapa besar perkembangan kekuatan si Emo itu." Lanjutnya.

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEOLAH KAU ITU KUAT BOCAH, DIBANDINGKAN SASUKE UCHIHA, KAU TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA" teriak Guren sangat kesal.

Sebuah cengiran tipis di lepaskan pemilik rambut merah itu "Sungguh, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengannya" respon Naruto yang sudah kehilangan sikap coolnya menjadi bocah super bloon.

Guren langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya. 'Orang ini... Dalam sejenak saja sikapnya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Siapa sebenarnya bocah Uzumaki ini? Apa keistimewaannya sehingga Orochimaru-Sama begitu menginginkannya di bandingkan Sasuke?' Pikir Guren penuh rasa penasaran.

'Jika sesuai informasi, apa yang ia lakukan pada saat Invasi dulu dan dengan kenyataannya sedikit berbeda. Semua orang mengatakan kalau ia memiliki chakra monster, tapi kenapa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan chakranya sedikitpun? Ini aneh' pikir Kimimaro menganalisa keadaan.

"Apa kita hanya akan melakukan omong kising ini sepanjang hari Kimimaro, atau kita akan menangkapnya dan segera pergi dari sini" ungkap Guren sudah sangat kesal.

Pria Kaguya di tempat itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto serius "Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan ikut kami baik-baik atau kau akan kami akan lakukan secara paksa?" Tanya Kimomaro tegas.

"Hohoho.. Santai gays.. "Komen Naruto masih dengan nada bercanda. Kemudian tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Aku sekarang memiliki urusan yang lain, tapi setelah ini, aku janji akan menemui Orochimaru itu, aku janji" lanjutnya penuh keseriusan.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau ini tidak akan sesuai rencana." Bisik Kimimaro pelan. Ia kemudian menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan tulang seperti kunai di tangan kanannya yang langsung di arahkan ke dada si Uzumaki itu.

Trank..

Suara dua jenis logam terdengar saat itu, ketika Naruto menangkisnya dengan mengangkat katananya di depan tubuhnya, menggunakan tangan kanannya. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat senjata Kimimaro. "Tulang... Kau seorang Kaguya" Ucap Naruto agak terkejut. Matanya kemudian melirik kebelakang, saat Guren muncul di sana dengan memegang kunai dari kristal yang sudah di sabetkan kearahnya. Tangan kirinya menerapka handseal tiger

**Shunshin No Jutsu"** gumamnya menghilang dengan kilatan api. Guren hanya bisa menebas angin, dengan Naruto yang sudah menghilang dan muncul di atas tanah, tempat mereka pertama kali berdiri.

"Sepertinya ini akan sedikit sulit, terlebih ia bisa melakukan Shunshin No Jutsu seperti itu" ungkap Guren, mendarat di atas dahan, samping Kimimaro. Sebuah anggukan di berikan sebagai lambang persetujuan.

"Si maniak itu benar-benar lihat mencari anggota, _Tebayou_. Memiliki dua anggota dengan _Kekkei Genkai_ yang dikira sudah punah oleh dunia memang mengagumkan" runtuk Naruto berkeluh kesah entah pada siapa.

"Baik Guren-San, tapi sepertinya informasi tentangnya benar adanya. Aku akan menyerangnya dari jarak dekat, dan kau dari jarak jauh" instruksi si kaguya itu, mengeluarkan tulang dari kedua telapak tangannya, bersiap akan menyerang Naruto.

"Heh, kau baru saja menbocorkan formasi kita ke musuh, Kimimaro, tapi kurasa itu bukanlah ide yang buruk." Ungkap Guren melakukan handseal.

**Shoton : Kessho Senbon"** gumamnya. Kimimaro melompat ke atas tanah dan menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebelum itu, puluhan Jarum kristal terbemtuk di hadapan Guren yang langsung melesat cepat ke arah si Uzumaki itu.

'Aku membutuhkan ini, _Sharingan'_ bisik Naruto pelan mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ di kedua matanya. Ia kemudian mengangkis satu persatu Jarum kristal Guren dengan cepat, matanya membantu mengidentifikasi arah gerakan puluhan kristal itu.

Guren menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika menemukan sesuatu di mata Naruto 'Pantas saja Orochimaru menginginkannya'

Jarum-jarum bertebaran, menancap di atas tanah sekitar Naruto, dan selebihnya di beberapa batang pohon. Naruto menambah kecepatannya melihat jumlah Jarum semakin bertambah. Ia menangkis dan bergerak menghindari jarum yang tidak sempat ia tangkis. Mata _Sharingan_-nya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mengamati arah serangan Jarum.

Ketika semua jarum berhasil ia tangkis, muncullah Kimimaro di hadapannya, langsung mengadu kemampuan kenjutsunya. Berkat _Sharingan_-nya, Naruto bisa membaca arah serangan Kimimaro yang mengarahkan tulang itu ke wajahnya. Si rambut merah memiringkan wajahnya sehingga serangan itu tidak menyentuhnya.

Tangan kiri Kaguya itu menyerang wajah Naruto, dan sama seperti tadi, si Uzumaki kembali memiringkan wajahnya dan badannya, sedikit mundur sehingga serangan itu lagi-lagi tidak berhasil melukainya.

Kimimaro tidak berhenti di situ, ia terus menekan Naruto dengan serangan tulangnya, tapi masih bisa di hindari. Beberapa kali serangan Kimimaro di tepis dengan katananya. Si Kaguya meningkatkan kecepatannya, dan kali ini ia menusuk cepat ke wajah Naruto.

Berkat _Sharingan_-nya, semua serangan Kimimaro tidak berguna di matanya. _Sharingan_ tiga tomoenya tetap saja bisa mengetahui arah serangan, sehingga memberitahukan ke pengguna apa yang harus ia lakukan. Naruto menundukan wajahnya dengan cepat menghindari serangan kilat itu.

Kaki kanan Kimimaro bergerak, melipat lututnya, mengarahkan ke dagu Naruto. Dengan tangan karinya, ia menepis, memberikan dorongan ke lutut Kimimaro berlawanan arah jarum jam. Tubuh si Kaguya berputar, menjadikan kaki kiri sebagai porosnya, lalu dengan cepat menyabet ke arah wajah Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menggerkan katananya menangkis serangan itu.

"Tidak semudah itu kau bisa menyentuhku, Kaguya" ungkap Narurto menangkis mudah serangan Kimimiaro, hanya dengan satu tangan memegang katana saja.

'Dia memiliki kecepatan, tekhnik dan penglihatan yang sempurna. Belum ada yang bisa menghentikan tarian Kimimaro semudah itu' pikir Guren, menganalisa keadaan, mencari celah untuk menyerang.

Kaki kanan Kimimato, menyerang wajah Naruto, menendang seperti menusuk. Lengan kiri Naruto bergerak menangkis serangan itu, cukup mudah. Kimimaro kembali menyerang menggunakan tulangnya, beradu kecepatan dan ketepatan gerakan. Kiri, kanan wajah Naruto menjadi sasaran, sesekali ke arah dada dan tendangan ke bagian perut.

Naruto menghindari semua serangan itu, bagaikan seorang _Jōnin_ dan Rooki genin. Dengan mudah ia menangkis semua arah serangan tulang, dan beberpa kali menepis tendangan Kimimaro. Si kaguya melihat celah saat kedua mata Naruto melihat ke lututnya yang hendak ia arahkan ke perut lawannya. Dengan cepat tangan kanan Kaguya itu bergerak menusuk ke wajah Naruto.

Si Uzumaki menunduk, membalikkan arah katananya, yang tadinya memegang normal, lalu di putar kearah bawah. Ia menyabet kearah perut Kimimaro secara Horizontal saat itu juga. Kimimaro sempat melompat kebelakang, menghindari serangan itu dengan mata melebar, terkejut. Darah memecah keluar dari perutnya karena ujung katana Naruto masih sempat menyayatnya. Belum sempat Naruto bernapas, puluhan Shuriken dari kristal kembali mengarah ke arahnya.

"Sial.. " Desis si Uzumaki itu melompat kebelakang, menghindari serangan Jutsu Shuriken yang hanya bisa menempel di atas tanah menancap sempurna tanpa bisa mengenai Naruto. Si bocah Uzumaki itu terus melompat menghindari jutsu Guren yang tidak ada habisnya.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum tenagaku habis karena menghindari jutsu ini' pikir Naruto, sambil melompat menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Guren terus melakukan heandseal Ram , terus meneruskan jutsunya. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Kimimaro yang menggerakan tangannya, menurunkn pakaian pada bahu kirinya.

'Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu' pikir Naruto menggerakan tangan kirinya menerapkan handseal tiger. 'Paling tidak ini akan menghentikan si kristal itu' lanjutnya sambil melompat.

**Katon : Goukkakyou No Jutsu". **Bisiknya pelan, menarik napas, lalu menyemburkan jutsu bola api sebesar 3 meter ke arah Guren.

"Sial... Ia bisa melakukan handseal sebelah tangan" desis Guren, melompat ke arah Kimimaro, menyudahi jutsunya, sekaligus menghindari jutsu Naruto. Ledakan pun terjadi, menghancurkan dahan yang tadinya Guren jadikan tempat berdiri. Debu dan asap seketika menggumpal akibat jutsu itu.

"Tidak semudah di pikiranku untuk mengalahkan bocah itu, ia benar-benar memiliki skill yang tidak bisa di remehkan" gumam Guren, menatap Kimimaro yang sudah menuerunkan kedua lengan pakaiannya, lalu mengeluarkan lengannya.

Kimimaro mengangguk pelan "Aku tau, itulah kenapa Orochimaru-Sama sangat menginginkannya. Kita tidak boleh gagal kali ini dan harus membawanya menemui Orochimaru-Sama" respon pelan Kaguya itu.

Dari bahu kirinya, keluar ujung tulang lengannya, sekitar 15 cm, seperti gagang pedang, tapi dari tulang. Naruto memperhatikan serius apa yang di lakukan lawannya itu. Kimimaro menggerakan tangan kanan kanannya, menarik tulang itu kelyar dari dalam tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian terlibatlah sebilah katan dari tulang, membentuk seperti kunai, tapi panjang.

"Aku dari Kaguya, dengan kemampuan mengendalikan tulang-tulang dalam tubuh sebagai senjata. Kami memiliki kalsium yang tinggi, sehingga mempercepat pertumbuhan tulang, itulah _Kekkei Genkai_ kami." Jelas Kiminaro, bersamaan dengan lengan kirinya yang menggantung seperti kain.

'Ia mengambil tulang lengannya menjadikannya sebeagai senjata. Cara yang cukup menjiikkan' pikir Naruto.

Tiga tanda sabit di dada si Kaguya perlaha bergerak, menyebar ke sisi kiri dan kanan, membentuk seperti lambang palang merah, tanda pus di sekujur dada dan perutnya. Lengan kirinya seolah bergelembung dan perlahan muncullah 4 buah tulang dari arah siku sampai melewati kepalang tanganya, dari 4 sisi.

"Orochimaru-Sama memberikanku kekuatan untuk lebih mempercepat pertumbuhan tulang dalam tubuhku." Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya, dimana lendir masih terlihat di tulangnya itu. "Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kekuatan yang ia berikan padaku dan akan kugunakan untuk melaksanakan perintahnya." Lanjutnya.

"Begitu yah... Pedang di tangan kanan dan tameng di lengan kiri. Tekhnik yang sangat menarik, bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya" respon Naruto. Di telapak tangan kirinya muncul sebuah Kunai yang langsung ia lemparkan cepat ke Kimimaro. Dengan mudahnya Ia menghentikan serangan itu, mengangkat pedang tulang di tangan kanannya lalu memotong kunai tepat dintengahnya. Kunai itu terpotong menjadi dua bagian.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, agak terkejut melihat apa yang ia dapatkan. Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak bisa di anggap biasa. 'Tulang yang tajam' pikirnya, sedikit meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Ini bukanlah tulang biasa. Ini adalah tulang spesial yang sangat kuat dan tajam, mampu memotong logam apapun juga." Ungkap Kimimaro mengangkat katanananya horozontal di depan wajahnya. "Guren... Aku akan melakukan serangan kedua, sebaiknya kau bersiap" lanjutnya. Guren meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan, mengerti apa maksud si Kaguya.

Tanda di tubuhnya berubah menjadi merah lalu terus bergerak ke sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto terus memperhatikan pergerakan tanda yang membuatnya sangat penasaran itu.

'Ia akan menggunakan segel kutukan Orochimaru level pertama' pikir Guren membaca apa yang akan di lakukan Kimimaro. Tidak lama setelah itu, tanda kembali berubah menjadi hitam lalu terbentuklah Kaguya Kimimaro dengan segel kutukan level pertama. (Seperti pada cannon, ketika melawan Gaara.)

'Aku merasakan chakranya meningkat pesat. Mirip dengan tanda yang dimiliki Ninja Oto, hanya pola yang ber...' Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan pengamatannya, Kimimaro telah menghilang dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, lalu mengangkat katananya vertikal, menangkis tebasan itu. Tubuhnya bergeser kebelakang sekitar 1 meter, pengaruh tekanan dari serangan Kimimaro.

Si Kaguya itu tidak berhenti begitu saja, menggerakkan tangan kirinya, mengarahkan pukulan ke wajah si Uzumaki. Ketika pukulannya berada di hadapan Naruto, ia membuka telapak tangannya. Naruto agak melebarkan kedua matanya, kemudian deng an cepat melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak karena dari telapak tangan Kimimaro muncul tulang yang akan menusuknya.

"Meningkatkan kekuatan dalam waktu singkat secara tidak wajar. Jadi ini kekuatan pemberian si maniak itu yang kau maksudkan tadi. " Kamen Naruto pelan, mengangkat katananya lalu di arahkan ke Gaara. "Tapi itu belumlah cukup bagimu untuk bisa menyentuhku, Kaguya" lanjutnya.

Kimimaro hanya diam, lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba, mengambil posisi seperti katak yang bersiap untuk melompat. Terlihat 4 tombak panjang melesat cepat ke arahnya. Tapi berkat sharingan, serangan itu tidak terlalu mengagetkan si rambut merah. Naruto menggenggam ueeat katananya, mengalirkan chakra paling favoritnya ketika menggunakan kenjutsu, futon dan katon. Lapisan merah pun terlihat di logam tajam Uzu No kennya.

Crat..

Crat..

Crat..

Suara tebasan demi tebasan yang Naruto berikan pada tombak kristal itu terdengar. Potongan-potongan kristal kecil bertebaran di atas permukaan tanah. Si rambut merah tidak melewatkan seinci pun kristal menyentuh atau melewati tubuhnya, semua rata dalam tebasannya.

Mata sharingannya menyipit, ketika melihat pergerakan di hadapannya, itu adalah Kimimaro. Ia melompat seperti kodok, melesat dengan pedan tulangnya ke arah dada si Uzumaki. Sejenak Naruto menggerakan katananya ke samping kanannya, menyentuh permukaan tanah dengan ujung tajam pedang hitam itu. Ketika si Kaguya mendekat, ia pun menghilang dalam kecepatan.

Kedua petarung berada di tengah, melakukan duel maut antara dua tekhnik mematikan. Sesaat kemudian keduanya berhenti, saling membelakangi satu sama lainnya, dengan katana Naruto mengarah lurus ke depan, ke arah Guren. Kedua kakinya mseperti melakukan kuda-kuda akan menyerang, dengan tangan kirinya melakukan handseal ram.

**Shunshin Giri No jutsu" **gumam pelan si rambut merah itu. Retakan di tulang kimimaro terlihat pada bagian tengahnya, lalu terpotong menjadi dua bagian secara miring Vertikal.

Trak...

Terdengar seperti suara kayu yang rapuh. Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya kebelakang, melihat apa yang terjadi. Ada banyak tulang yang keluar dari dada dan perut si Kaguya itu, melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak terluka. Serangan Naruto hanya bisa menggores tulang yang sangat luat itu.

'Aku tidak percaya melihat serangan terkuatku hanya bisa menggores tulang itu' pikir Naruto terkesan akan kekuatan tulang Kimimaro. Belum sempat ia menyelelesaikan rasa kagumnya, Guren sudah muncul di gadapannya, melesat dengan pedang kristal di arahkan ke wajahnya. Ia mengembalikan tatapannya, lalu berputar 360 derajat, melawan jarum jam.

Tusukan Guren hanya bisa melewatinya saja. Ketika ia sudsh berada di belakang wanita itu, tanpa ragu ia menyabetkan katanya ke arah punggung pengendali kristal. Mata Guren melebar, ia tau kalau ia tidak bisa menangkis serangan itu, dan sadar kalau ia melakukan kesalahan besar saat melakukan serangan itu, mengira Naruto lengah.

Trank..

Tebasan itu hanya bisa memercikkan kilatan api, ketika tulang di lengan kiri Kimimaro menangkisnya. Si kaguya itu muncul sebagai penyelamat Guren, lalu melemparkan pedang tulang di tangan kanannya ke dada Naruto.

Dengan sigap, Naruto menebas tulang itu, membelahanya secara vertilkal, dari bawah ke atas, memotongnya menjadi dua bagian, sekaligus melompat kebelakang. Ia menjaga jarak dari ke dua musuhnya yang kini saling berdampingan.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau menyerang dari jarak jauh dan aku jarak dekat. Orang itu sangat cepat dan lihai dalam menggunakan katana, jangan berpikir untuk mendekatinya dengan kemampuan tubuhmu yang tidak seberapa itu" ungkap Kimimaro sangat kesal.

"Tsk... Aku bisa harus menunggu celah untuk menyerang, dan kau bukan bos di sini. Kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya tanpa bantuanku, begitu juga denganku. Jadi kita harus bekerja sama secara penuh untuk mengalahkannya, bukan seperti tadi" runtuk Guren rada kesal karena merasa kemampuannya di lecehkan oleh bocah disampingnya ini.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, tapi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab bila kau terbunuh." Komen pelan Si Kaguya, melangkah mendekat, berdiri sejajar dengan Guren.

"Aku sudah memutuskan..." Ungkap Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat kedua anggota Hebi itu menatapnya penasaran. "Aku akan melepaskan kalian dari Orochimaru dan menjadikan kalian anggotaku" lanjutnya, menatap dengan seringai di wajahanya.

"Apa kau gila atau sesuatu mungkin menggetarkan kepalamu sehingga tiba-tiba berkata aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Guren sangat kebingungan.

"Kau tau... Aku mengenal seseorang yang sangat membenci si maniak itu dan sangat ingin membunuhnya." Di kepala Naruto saat itu terniang wajah Anko. "Ia memiliki tanda yang sama dengan yang diberikan ke si Uchiha Raja Emo, dia juga adalah salah satu temanku. Saat itu aku mulai merencanakan sesuatu di dalam kepalaku. 7 tahun yang kubutuhkan untuk rencanaku itu dan sekarang aku bisa melakukannya" lanjutnya, menatap ke dalam telapak tangannya dimana lambang Uzumaki kembali muncul di bagian bawah jari tengahnya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan itu." Komen Kimimaro kebingungan.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya Nanti." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Sebelum menjelaskannya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian berdua" kedua anggota Orochimaru itu menatapnya sangat bingung.

"Aku bisa melihat di mata kalian berdua memancarkan sesuatu yang sama denganku." Kembali kedua lawannya menyipitkan mata. "Mata yang memancarkan kesepian dan akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang telah memberikan kalian cahaya dalam hidup. Awalnya aku hidup sendiri, sebelum Sandaime menemukanku dan menyelamatkanku dari kesepian itu. Awalnya aku juga hanya di manfaatkan oleh orang lain karena biju dalam tubuhku, sama seperti kalian yang dimanfaatkan oleh Orachi"-

"Kau jangan berani berbicara macam-macam tentang Orochimaru-Sama. Dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk kau bicarakan seperti itu" potong Kiminaro penuh penekanan pada tiap perkataannya. Guren menatap rekannya itu sedikit terkejut, melihat betapa setianya si Kaguya pada si Ular.

"Sungguh... " Respon Naruto dengan nada penasaran "Sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua. Kapan Orochimaru melangkah di depan kalian, bukan bersembunyi di belakang kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

Kedua orang itu hanya bisa diam, tidak tau apa yang mereka harus jawab. Mereka hanya menatap si Uzumaki itu dengan tatapan agak aneh. "Jika memang ia memperdulikan kalian, kenapa memberikan kalian kekuatan yang bahkan akan menghancurkan diri kalian sendiri, menjadikan kalian sebagai bahan percobaan untuk kepentingan si Maniaik itu, KATAKAN... " Tegas Naruto, terpancing emosi mengingat si Hebi itu. Ia benar-benar sangat membenci Orochimaru, karena apa yang terjadi.

"Tsk... Aku sungguh tidak sabar lagi untuk menghajar si maniak itu." Lanjutnya sangat kesal.

"Orochimaru-sama bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Terima atau tidak, aku tidak perduli apapun perkataanmu. Aku akan memawamu hidup-hidup ke Orochimaru-Samal, apapun yang terjadi" ungkap Kimimaro sangat serius.

"Begitu yah... Jadi perkataan tidak akan berpengaruh pada kalian berdua. Kurasa aku akan memaksa kalian menerimanya, sama seperti yang kulakukan pada ke empat rekan kalian di Oto." Gumam Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Guren penasaran.

"Dia mengalahlan mereka bahkan tanpa berkeringat sedikitpun. Mereka tidak bisa lagi mengakses kekuatan segel kutukan Orochimaru-Sama. Jika mereka melakukannya, maka segel yang ia pasang akan terlihat, lalu mengeluarkan rantai Chakra dan melilit tubuh mereka." Jelas Kimimaro.

"Ka-kau serius? Tidak mungkin mereka dikalahkan semudah itu bukan?" Tanya Guren tidak percaya. "Dan bagaimana bisa segel kutukan Orochimaru-Sama bisa di tekan seperti itu" lanjutnya sangat Shok.

"Itulah kenyataannya... Orochimaru-Sama sedang mencoba mengembalikan kekuatan mereka" jelas kembali si Kaguya itu.

Naruto hanya terkekik saja mendengar itu. "Bahkan Shinigami tidak akan bisa mematahkan segelku. Segel itu akan melekat pada tubuh mereka, tidak akan hilang bahkan saat mereka meninggal atau dibangkitkan kembali. Aku menamainya, **Shiki Tensei.** " Ungkap Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan Orochimaru-Sama" komen Kimimaro tidak percaya.

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa ia tidak bisa mengembalikan lengannya yang ada di dalam perut Shinigami?" Tanya Naruto mengejek tuan Si Kaguya. Wajah Kimimaro memerah, terpancing emosi karena perkataan Naruro itu.

'Ap maksudnya mengatakan lengan Orochimaru di perut Shinigami? ' Pikir Guren penasaran 'aku tidak pernah melihat Kimimaro emosi sebelumnya. Perkataan Uzumaki Naruto sepertinya benar'

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan seorang Uzumaki, terutama dalam bidang Fuinjutsu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kemampuan Fuinjutsu seorang Uzumaki, Orachimar hanyalah seorang sampah yang ingin berusaha menjadi Dewa dengan cara percobaan gilanya" tegas Naruto di sertai penekanan dan tekanan chakranya menggunung saat itu juga.

'O-oh.. Kami... Chakranya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Orochimaru' pikir Guren sangat terkejut ketika merasakan aura horor tekanan chakra Naruto.

'Memang benar seperti yang orang katakan, ia memilki chakra monster' pikir Kaguya Kimimaro. Sama halnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada lengan kirinya, lengan kanannya juga mengeluarkan tulang kering sebagai pelindung. "Aku akan membuka pertahanan" gumamnya, membuka kedua telapak tangannya dimana tulang menjulang keluar.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Guren, ia langsung melompat ke arah Naruto, menyerangnya dengan kecepatan penuh, menusukkan tulang jutsunya ke arah dada Naruto. Si bocah uzumaki mengangkat katananya Vertikal, menyabet tulang itu.

Trank...

Tulang itu berhasil di tepis dengan katana di tangangannya. Kimimaro berputar, lalu memberikan tendangan melingkar dengan tumitnya ke arah wajah Naruto. Si Rambut merah itu mengangat lengan kirinya, menempelkannya di betis bagian belakang Kimimaro, sehingga tumitnya tidak bisa menyentuh wajah Naruto.

Tulang keluar menjulang dari tumit Kimimaro saat itu. Belum sempat Naruto menghindar, Kimimaro sudah memutar tubuhnya. Dan benar saja, bahu Naruto terluka karena tulang itu. Si remaja rambut merah terpaksa melompat kebelakang, menghindari serangan itu agar tidak terlalu parah.

Kimimaro tidak memberikan ampun, ia kembali melompat ke arah Naruto, langsung melayangkan tendangan ke arah wajah si rambut merah, sangat cepat, lengkat dengan tulang yang keluar dari ibu jarinya. Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dengan cepat, sehingga serangan itu lagi-lagi tidak bisa melukainya.

Kimimaro terlalu cepat pada mode ini. Sebuah tendangan menusuk dengan kakinya yang lain ketika tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto. Naruto menahan tendangan itu dengan sisi katananya, secara Horizontal. Tangan kirinya, menekan pada bagian atas katana, sekaligus menghentikan tendangan itu.

Dorongan chakra Kimimaro menggila, tubuhnya berputar seperti bor dengan kaki kirinya sebagai matanya. Tekanan itu sangat kuat, sekaligus mendorong tubuh Naruto sekitar 5 meter kebelakang, bergeser dalam posisi berdiri di atas tanah.

"SEKARANG GUREN.." Perintah Kimimare. Rekannya pengendali kristal itu mengangguk, lalu melakukan Handseal dengan cepat.

'Mereka tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan balasan.' Pikir Naruto mendecih.

**Shoton. Shuisho Mikyuu No Jutsu"** gumam Guren. Perlahan muncul bunga kecil di depan Naruto, lalu di sekelilingnya. Bunga itu semakin banyak dan membesar dengan cepat. Guren dan Kimimaro melompat kebelakang, menjaga jarak dari pertumbuhan bunga. Dilihat dari atas, terlihat perlahan ratusan bunga dari kristal menyatu, lalu membentuk sebuah labirin dengan kisaran 20 meter untuk diameternya. Labirin yang menjulang tinggi dama dengan pohon.

"Untuk sekarang, itu akan menahannya" gumam Guren berdiri di samping kanan Kimimaro, menyudahi jutsunya. Di hadapan mereka, sekitar 2 meter. Terlihat labirin terbentuk dari kristal berwarna merah muda.

Didalam Labirin.

"Jutsu yang cukup menakjubkan.. " Gumam Naruto, berdiri di dalam labirin itu, menatap ke sekitarnya dimana pantulan bayangannya sendiri terbentuk. Dia berdiri di celah kosong, seperti berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari kristal.

'Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk ini, Sontoryu paling tidak telah mengetahui kalau ia sudah ketahuan saat ini. Aku harus segera menghancurkan jutsu ini.' Pikir Naruto menutup kedua matanya. 'Kurasa aku harus mencoba jutsu itu' pikir Naruto membuka kembali kedua matanya. Ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke bagian kiri dan kanannya, lalu membuka matanya yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan.

**Kamionoikari **(Murka Dewa)**"** bisik Naruto pelan.

Diluar labirin.

"Tetap waspada, Guren. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah di kurung. Ia masih belum menggunakan chakra Bijunya atau rantai Chakranya." Ucap Kimimaro memperingati rekannya agar tidak kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

"Huh.. Ini adalah jutsu yang tidak mudah untuk di hancurkan Kimimaro. Labirin ini bukan labirin biasa, melainkan jutsu kuat yang hanya bisa di hancurkan oleh jutsu ku"- belum sempat Guren menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya melebar sangat terkejut karena melihat retakan pada jutsu labirinnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. " Gumamnya sangat Shok. Bagaimana tidak Shok, labirin itu retak bukan pada satu sisi saja, melainkan semua sisi.

'Jutsu ini bukan jutsu biasa, paling tidak harus fokus pada satu titik untuk menghancurkannya. Jika seperti ini maka... ' Pikir kimimaro dengan mata yang kembali melebar melihat retakan bertambah cepat dan besar. "MENGHIND"-

BOOOOOMMMMMM

Ledakan besarpun tercipta saat itu juga. Kimimaro dan Guren baru akan melompatl tapi labirin keburu meledak, hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuh mereke terlempar oleh hempasan Chakra dari dalam labirin yang sekaligus menghancurkan labirin itu menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil.

.

.

Bersama Sontoryu.

'Ini gawat.. Benar-benar buruk.. Aku harus segera memberitahukan kemereka kalau aku kehilangannya.. Sial..' Pikirnya terus berlari ke arah Kusa. Hanya tinggal sekitar 1 mil lagi dan ia sudah akan sampai di tujuannya. 'Bagaimana aku bisa tertipu dengan cara seperti it-

BOOOMMMM

Ia berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar ledakan keras dan tanah berguncang saat itu. Ia menatap ke depannya, dimana debu menggumpal tebal dan meninggi dari arah kusa. 'Ja-jangan bilang kalau ia sudah di sana.. Ini buruk.. Ini buruk' pikirnya sangat terkejut melihat pengaruh ledakan. Ia kemudian menambah kecepatan larinya.

Di Kusagakure.

Beberapa Shinobi yang tengah melakukan patroli, sangat terkejut ketika melihat ledakan. Seorang di tugaskan untuk menyampaikan ke desa kalah keadaan siaga satu, khawatair mereka dalam keadaan di serang sedang yang lainnya melompat ke arah ledakan, mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

Kembali ke pertarungan.

Debu menggumpal tebal di sekitar labirin, juga sanga tinggi, menutupi area beberapa burung juga beterbangan dari tempat mereka tengah beristrahat. Perlahan angin bertip, membawa debu, memberskihkan arena itu dalam hitungan detik. Lalu terlihatlah kerusakan mengerikan yang di akibatkan satu jutsu itu. Arena itu membentuk kawah seperti setengah. Bola dengan luas tiga kali besarnya labirin.

Di dalam debut terkahir, tepat di bagian tengah, Naruto berdiri Kokoh dengan _Mangekyō_ _Sharingan_-nya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya, membersihkan pakaiannya, juga tubuhnya dari balutan debu.

"Cih... Aku seharusnya tau kalau menggunakan jutsu ini, tubuhku tidak boleh dekat dengan tanah." Runtuknya agak kesal. Terlihat biasa memang jika di lihat dari sekktarnya, hanya beberapa pohon yang hancur. Tapi jika di lihat dari atas, maka terlihatlah betapa mengerikannya jutsu itu. Ia berdiri di tanah yang dalamnya sekitar 7 meter, bagai titik seekor semut dalam penutup gelas, tingkat kehancuran yang sangat mengerikan. Sangat bersih, tanpa ada potongan kayu atau kristal di sana. Semua menghilang bagai di sapu badai ke bagian pinggiran area itu.

"Padahal aku hanya menggunakan setengah kekuatannya saja. Aku tetap harus belajar untuk mengendalikan jutsu ini. Terlalu berbahaya di gunakan dalam tim." Gumamnya. Mata _Mangekyō_-nya kemudian melirik ke samping kiri, ketika merasakan adanya sebuah gerakan di sana.

Sekitar 20 meter di samping kirinya, tanah perlahan retak, kemudian ada sebuah tangan yang muncul di sana. Matanya memperhatikan siapa pemilik tangan itu dengan teliti. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok itu.

Bagian tubuh pemili tangan itu juga terangkat, lalu kepalanya. Ternyata ia adalah Guren, tanpa ada luka sedikitpun di kulitnya. Hanya ada retakan bagaikan keramik yang akan hancur karena panas pemanggangan di atas rata-rata. Dia adalah Guren, yang akhirnya mengeluarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

"Uhuk.. " Guren batuk karena debu masuk ke pernapasannya. Ia berlutut, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di atas tanah. "Untung saja aku sempat melindungi tubuhku dengan perisai kristal.." Gumamnya. Perlahan pecahan kristal tipis dari wajahnya berjatuhan beberapa juga dari lehernya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena kejadian ini begitu cepat.

Deg...

Deg...

Jantungnya terasa akan meledak, dengan kedua bola matanya seperti akan pecah lalu keluar, sangat Shok. Ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya sudah sangat hancur, dengan ia sendiri berada di dalam wilayah itu. "Ap-Apa yang... Oh, Ka-Kami Sama.." Gumamnya gagap karena bahkan dalam bayangannya, wilayah ini tidak sehancur yang ia perkirakan. Ia melihat kehancuran di sekelilingnya, sangat mengerikan.

"Oh... Jadi hanya kau selamat rupanya..." Suara Naruto kembali menggetarkan mentalnya, mengoyak jiwanya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan, memastikan dugaannya benar.

"Ka-kau... Monster.." Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Naruto semakin mendekatinya, dan herhenti ketika satu meter di depannya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata terlarang miliknya. 'Mata itu... Mata apa itu..' Pikir Guren penasaran bercampur ngeri.

"Sekarang kau akan menyerahkan dirimu dengan baik-baik dan menjadi pengikutku atau aku akan memaksamu" ancam Naruto sangat serius. Tubuh Guren gemetar, bukan karena takut tapi karena sangat geram. Ia adalah sosok yang setia pada majikannya Orochimaru, tidak mungkin ia akan menyerahkan kesetiaannya pada siapapun selain pada si ular itu.

"Dalam mimpimu, BANGSAT..." Itulah jawaban Guren. Ia melompat, mengarahkan tinju kanannya ke wajah bocah Uzumaki itu. Tapi sayangnya, dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindarinya dengan memiringkan wajahnya kemudian menangkap leher Guren, lalu menekannya ke atas tanah.

BRRUUKKK

Punggung guren mendarat sempurna di atas tanah, dengan beberapa pecaha kristal keluar ke permukaan. Disitulah Naruto menempelkan Juinjutsunya ke leher Guren, pada bagian kiri. Guren hanya biss meringis kesakitan, memegang lengan kuat Naruto.

"Dengan ini, kau resmi menjadi anggotaku" bisik Naruto pelan, melepaskan tangan kanannya dari leher wanita itu. Lambang yang sama muncul pada ke empat penjaga gerbang Otogakure di lehernya. Mata Guren melebar di tengah rasa sakit pada hampir seluruh tubuhnya karena hentakan Naruto, menyadari kalau ia sudah terkena segel Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi budakmu.. " Pungkas Guren penuh keyakinan di matanya.

"Aku tau.. Karena itu aku memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menjadikanmu rekanku" jawab Naruto di sertai seringai di wajahnya. Matanya kemudian melirik ke belakang, ketika menyadari seseorang muncul di sana.

"Ka-Kami.. Apa yang terjadi di sini.." Ungkap sosok dengan rambut putih panjang itu.

"Jiraiya, The _Sannin_..." Gumam Naruto pelan.

TBC..

.

Terlebih dahulu maaf tidak bisa membalas review.

Humph, akhirnya up juga…

Sampai saat ini, aku masih berniat untuk meng up satu chap lagi, paling tidak hari minggu, menunggu reaksi dan komentar. Bagi para penulis, review memiliki peran penting. Jadi harap di mengerti ya…

Bukannya pelit untuk tidak melakukan up kilat, hanya saja menantikan review adalah menit-menit terindah bagi penulis sepertiku (aku tidak tau yang lain)

Oh yah, aku menulis fict lain. Sudah 39 chap yang selesai, dengan porsi 5k setiap chap tentang Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan _Mokuton_. Entah kenapa sangat jarang yang menulis tentang _Mokuton_, padahal kekuatan terhebat adalah _Mokuton_, toh _Shinju_ adalah sumber dari _Chakra_ dan _Shinju_ sangat mirip dengan _Mokuton_.

Hanya saja aku bingung, aku tidak ingin Naruto hanya memiliki _Mokuton_, lalu menjadi Hashirama ke dua. Aku telah menulis dua versi, _Sharingan_ dipadukan dengan _Mokuton_ dan _Byakugan_ di padukan dengan _Mokuton_.

Pada _Sharingan_, sampai chap 39, Naruto belum mengaktifkan _Mangekyō Sharingan_, karena kekuatan itu berada di level tertentu dan tidak akan indah jika memiliki kekuatan _Mangekyō Sharingan_ di padukan dengan _Mokuton_ di saat cerita belum mencapai pertengahan alur.

Ada dua hal dalam pikiranku, aku ingin Naruto membangkitkan _Mangekyō Sharingan_, tapi kekuatan _Mangekyō Sharingan_ terlalu hebat, apalagi _Susano'o_. Terlebih aku ingin Naruto menggunakan _Mokuton_ sebagai kekuatan utama.

Lalu yang kedua, aku ingin Naruto membangkitkan _Rinnegan_. Tapi hanya _Rinnegan_, tidak ada kekuatan _Mangekyō_, terlebih _Susano'o_, lebih mengarah ke kekuatan _Rinnegan_ seperti Nagato. Toh sudah memiliki _Mokuton_, jika di tambah _Susano'o_, akan over power. Mungkin dengan menambahkan mode _Chakra_ seperti kekuatan _tenseigan_.

Di sisi lain, _Byakugan_. Aku lebih condong memilih _Byakugan_, karena selain kurang mainstream, tidak banyak yang menulis _Mokuton_ di padukan dengan _Byakugan_. Humph, menurut kalian yang mana yang harus kupilih. Alurnya tidak jauh berbeda. Aku membuatnya semi cannon (tetap memberikan ujian _Chunin_, karena tanpa itu, kurang lengkap rasanya), tentu dengan versiku sendiri, dengan menambahkan beberapa karakter tambahan untuk membuat fict ini terasa berbeda.


	41. Chapter 41

**New Savior : Rise Of Hell Boy**

**Penghapusan Tirani**

**.**

Beberapa saat sebelumnya

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kusagakure juga memiliki pemandian air panas yang begitu indah" ungkap Jiraiya genit, tengah menikmati hangatnya air panas di setengah bagian tubuhnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir kolam mini itu, bak seorang raja yang menikmati waktu santainya.

"Dan tempatnya begitu dekat dengan pemandian para gadis bidadari.." Lanjutnya mengeluarkan teropong, berbalik lalu menyorot ke arah suara para gadis yang sedang bermain air. Dengan wajah merah di kedua pipi, dan sedikit darah segar keluar dari hirungnya, pikirannya bisa dengan mudahnya mendapatkan ilham dari 'pencarian ' ini.

"Oh Kami-Sama.. Meski aku akan mati hari ini, aku sudah siap" runtuknya semakin menikmati keadaan saat ini. Sangat indah, terlebih hanya ia sendiri yang berada di tempat itu, tanpa ada yang lainnya.

BOOOMMMMM

Terdengar ledakan keras dan sedikit goncangan di bumi pijakannya. Ekspresi sang Sannin berubah saat itu juga, menjadi sangat serius. Ia menatap sejenak ke arah suara ledakan, lalu melihat gumpalan debu mengerupsi ke udara daei arah hutan utara Kusagakure.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang bertarung hebat' Pikirnya serius, hilang sudah reaksi genitnya, lalu matanya kemudian melebar. 'Jangan-Jangan... Ia menemukan Orochimaru' tanpa berpikir panjang laig, Ia langsung melompat ke arah pakiannya di letakkan lalu menuju itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Jiraiya berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon, tepi area ledakan yang hancur karena jutsu Naruto. Matanya melebar melihat penghancuran luar biasa seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia melihat ke bagian tepi, di sana ada sosok pria rambut merah, tengah mendakati seorang wanita. Ia mengambil teropongnya dan memastikan siapa sosok itu.

'Na-Naruto.." Gumammnya ketika melihat tiga tanda lahir di wajah si uzumaki itu. Dengan cepat ia memasukan kembali teropongnya, lalu melompat ke arah bocah remaja itu.

"Ka-Kami sama.. Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini" gumam Jiraiya sangat terkejut.

"Jiraiya, sang _Gamma Sannin_.. " Respon pelan si rambut merah yang hanya meliriknya saja.

"

'Tidak salah lagi, ia adalah... Uzumaki Naruto...' Pikir jiraiya yakin kalau anak remaja di hadapannya adalah orang yang ia cari. "Naruto?" Gumammnya masih ragu. Naruto meliriknya sejenak dan hal itu membuatnya sangat pasti." Naruto... Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Jiraiya sangat penasaran.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah berutang penjelasan padamu, Jiraiya" jawab Naruto datar, menonaktifkan _Doujutsu_-nya. Mata Jiraiya menyipit ketika menerima respon perih dari adik seperguruannya itu.

Di sisi lain, yang menjadi lawan Naruto juga ikut tertarik ingin tau 'Ja-Jadi dia, Jiraiya rekan Orochimaru' pikir Guren sambil memegangi leheranya.

"Ini bukan utang penjelasan atau tidak gaki... Ini tentang tindakanmu yang sudah terlalu jauh menyerang pemimpin Kusagakure" komen Jiraiya sangat serius. "Kau pasti tau kalau Konoha adalah musuh desa ini, dan Kusa adalah salah satu aliansi dari Iwa, Ame dan Oto. Akibat perbuatanmu ini akan berimbas juga ke Desa" lanjut si Gama Sannin. Naruto mengembalikan _katana_-nya ke dalam sarungnya yang berada di belakang pinggangnya.

Perlahan ia melangkah ke arah Guren. "Aku tidak perduli apakah perbuatanku ini akan membias ke Konoha atau tidak. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan, bahkan jika desa itu menentangku" jawab Naruto, tidak begitu peduli pada arahan Jiraiya.

Merasa di abaikan, sang _Sannin_ mengerang 'Bocah ini, ia benar-benar sudah di luar batas, aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada sikap Arrogannya itu sebelum ia menjadi Uchiha Madara berikutnya' pikir Jiraiya kesal. Naruto menjongkok di samping wanita manis pengendali kristal yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. "Jadi kau adalah pemimpin Kusa, kurasa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _Daizugakure_ bukan?" Bisik Naruto. Guren menatapanya serius saat itu juga

_'Daizugakure_? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' pikir Jiraiya penasaran.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari desa itu? Jika kau ingin mengambil alihnya, ambil saja. Aku tidak perduli" jawab Guren sangat ketus, masih menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan desa itu, Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya menatap Guren datar, tanpa memperdulikan jiraiya. "Kau menahan beberapa temanku dari sana, Guren_-San_. Sebaiknya kau mengatakan di mana mereka sekarang atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Naruto sangat manis.

"Dalam Mimpimu, bangsat.." Jawaban yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, hanya saja kali ini di tambahkan sebuah serangan ludah di wajah Naruto.

"Kau sungguh ingin tau siapa sebenarnya Naruto Uzumaki huh, Guren..." Tangan kanannya perlahan menarik robekan pakaian wanita itu lalu membersihkan wajahnya. "Kau akan segera mengetahuinya.. "Lanjutnya perlahan berdiri.

Jiraiya memperhatikan serius apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Sebuah rantai chakra, keluar dari leher Guren. Segelnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh bulu tebal di pakaian wanita itu. Rantai itu kemudian melilit leher Guren.

"GAHH... AKKKH..." Teriak Guren merintih kesakitan mencoba menarik rantai itu dengan kedua tangannya tapi tidak bisa. Ia menggeliat-geliat di atas tanah, memutar-murar tubuhnya bak adonan yang di tepungi.

'Ap-apa itu.. Rantai Chakra keluar dari lehernya.. Sepertinya Naruto yang mengendalikannya' pikir Jiraiya, penasaran bercampur terkejut. Ia menatap iba, Guren yang terus menerus berteriak kesakitan.

"NARUTO.. HENTIKAN INI.. INI TIDAK MANUSIAWI.." Tegas Jiraiya.

Naruto hanya menatapnya datar. "Sejak kapan aku adalah seorang manusia, Jiraiya?" Tanya nya, menikmati apa yang tengah ia mainkan.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN NARUTO... IA ADALAH SEORANG WANITA, MESKI IA ADALAH MUSUHMU. KAU TIDAK BISA MENYIKSA ORANG YANG YANG SUDAH TIDAK BERDAYA SEPERTI ITU... HENTIKAN ATAU AKU YANG MEMAKSAMU UNTUK MENGHENTIKANNYA" teriak jiraiya terpancing emosi, melepaskan takanan chakra yang sangat pekat, di tengah mata dan mulut guren yang membuka lebar akibat cekikan rantai Naruto.

Hanya sedikit tawa, itulah cara Naruto merespon ancaman sang Sannin. "Buat aku menghentikannya Jiraiya, kuyakin kau akan tau sendiri hasilnya" jawab bocah itu.

"Aku serius Naruto.. Hentikan sekarang juga atau kau akan menyesal" tegas Jiraiya, penuh penekanan di setiap perkataannya dan sangat serius. Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap si _Gama Sannin_ dengan gagah berani.

"Kau mungkin kuat, kau mungkin seorang _Sannin_, Jiraiya. Tapi kau tidak sekuat masa jayamu dulu. Usiamu sudah tidak muda lagi dan tubuhmu sudah tidak sekuat dulu lagi." Gumam Naruto, melirik ke arah Guren yang sudah hampir mati karena tidak bisa bernapas. Naruto kemudian merenggangkan rantai yang melilit leher Guren.

'Ia bisa mengendalikannya tanpa menggunakan heandseal? Bagaimana ia bisa memunculkan rantai di titik fital seperti itu? Sarutobi Sensei, kau memiliki murid yang mengerikan' pikir Jiraiya mengamati keadaan.

"Sejak lahir aku sudah di anggap monster, dan bahkan setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk desa, aku tetap dianggap mosnter. Aku benar-benar tidak perduli jika harus membunuh Ninja dari desa yang sama, paling tidak aku akan membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar Monster" lanjut si Uzumaki itu, melangkah ke arah Guren yang bernapas terengah-engah.

Naruto berhenti di sampingnya, menatapnya datar tanpa ada ekspresi di wajahnya. "Bagaimana Guren.. Apa kau tetap tidak ingin mengatakannya? " Guren hanya diam dan tidak menjawab apapun juga.

_'Juinjutsu_? Apa ia juga memiliki segel kutukan seperti Orochimaru?' Pikir Jiraiya yang mendapatkan informasi lagi. Pertama tentang Daizugakure, lalu Juinjutsu. Naruto kembali menambah menu penasaran di list Jiraiya.

"Biar kuceritakan sedikit tentang cara kerja _Juinjutsu_-ku." Ucap Naruto tenang, setenang yang ia bisa lakukan "Berbeda dengan tuanmu, Orochimaru yang hanya bisa mengendalikannya di saat ia dekat denganmu. _Juinjutsu_-ku bisa aktif kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada. Itu tidak akan membunuhmu, tapi cukup untuk membuatmu mati segan, hidup pun tak mau. Ketika kau sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan, maka rantai akan merenggang. Semakin kau melawan maka akan semakin kuat. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak bisa menggunakan chakramu selama rantai itu ada, karena rantai itu menekan dan menghisap chakramu untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Jika aku mengaktifkannya lagi, maka kau akan tersiksa sampai aku menonanaktifkannya. Kau tidak akan pernah mati karena rantai itu akan mengembalikan chakramu, mengisi tenagamu kembali ketika kau sudah kehilangan energi. Siklus itu akan berulang-ulang, tidak akan ada habisnya sampai kapanpun juga. Percaya perkataanku, si Maniak itu itu tidak akan bisa menemukan cara menghentikannya, karena ia tidak tau apapun tentang _Fūinjutsu_ original klan Uzumaki."

Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya kembali mendapatkan informasi. 'Naruto bisa menggunakan _fuinjutsu_ klan Uzumaki? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sensei bukanlah orang yang bisa mengajarkan Fuinjutsu padanya' pikir Jiraiya penasaran. 'Jika ia bisa menciptakan segel kutukan itu, pasti ia sangat lihat dalam menggunakan _Fuinjutsu'_ lanjutnya di dalam benakanya. Sangat sulit mendapatkan informasi tentang Naruto, dan kali ini ia mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan tentang anak ini.

Kembali lagi, Naruto menatap Guren dengan tatapan berada di atas angin, sangat merendahkan wanita itu "Sekarang aku akan bertanya sekali lagi padamu, dimana kau menyembunyikan warga Daizuke.." Tegas Naruto, menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya, sangat arrogan, di sertai angin yang memainkan rambutnya. Ia bak dewa yang berdiri di hadapan manusia bodoh.

Sebuah bayangan luar biasa menakutkan muncul di dalam kepala Guren. Segel ini bukanlah segel yang bisa ia anggap biasa. Ini adalah cara penyiksaan tersadist yang pernah ada. Bekerja secara otomatis, dan berhenti di saat si korban sekarat, memberikan tenaga lalu di siksa lagi. Siklus perputaran rasa sakit saat sakratul maut yang harus ia rasakan sepanjang hari. Baru yang pertama tadi, tubuhnya terasa sudah tidak kuat lagi dan ingin mati saja. Kini ia harus melakukan yang kedua, ketiga dan kesekian kalinya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat guren terbaring, sebuah chakra merah terlihat di dalam tanah. Chakra merah itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh orang yang terkubur hidup-hidup, Kaguya Kimimaro. Ia telah menjalani hari yang panjang dengan membayangkan masa lalunya bersama Orochimaru. Si Maniak itu membebaskannya dari penderitaan kesendirian, tanpa ia sadari kalau ia hanya sedang di manfatkan saja.

"Ba-baik... Tapi lepaskan dulu rantai ini" jawab Guren. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, saat itu juga rantai pecah berkeping-keping, kembali ke udara. "Di perbatasan Kusa dan Oto, kau bisa menemukan mereka di sana." Lanjut Guren, perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya duduk di atas tanah.

Sebuah senyuman di lepaskan si Uzumaki "_Arigatou_, Guren-San. Jika kau bekerja sama dari tadi, maka kau tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan." Jawab Naruto, melangkah ke arah yang Guren katakan.

"Ha-hanya itu? Kau percaya begitu saja? Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan menipumu atau menjebakmu?" Tanya Guren penasaran. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Guren di samping kanan dan Jiraiya di samping kirinya.

"Jika kau menipuku, maka aku akan kembali padamu, mengulangi hal ini lagi. Dan jika disana ada jebakan atau ada yang menungguku, aku tinggal menghadapinya. Kenapa aku harus mempersulit masalah yang bisa dilakukan dengan mudah?" Jawaban itu terkesan sangat mudah. Tidak ada rasa khawatir atau gelisah di dalam pikirannya.

Bahkan Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya 'orang ini… apa ia bodoh atau…'

'Aku tidak percaya kalau ia mempercayainya begitu saja... ' Pikir Guren. "Apa kau tidak ingin menjadikanku sebagai tawananmu untuk memastikan di sana aman?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menarik napas pendek "Aku bukanlah orang yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentinganku seperti yang di lakukan si maniak itu. Terlebih orang itu adalah.." Ia berhenti sejenak melirik Jiraiya.. "Kau sudah mengetahuinya sebelum aku menggunakan _juinjutsu_-ku tadi" lanjutnya, membuat si sannin penasaran.

_"Aku akan melepaskan kalian dari Orochimaru dan menjadikan kalian anggotaku"_

Sejenak perkataan Naruto terniang kembali di kepala pengendali kristal itu. Naruto terlihat bebar-benar serius dengan perkataannya, dan yang Guren rasakan kalau bocah ini lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Orochimaru, dan dia juga memiliki sifat yang lebih baik di bandingkan Orochimaru. Tapi egonya masih lebih unggul, loyal pada si Maniak itu.

'Paling tidak Naruto tidak seperti dugaanku' pikir Jiraiya tersenyum lega. "Kemana kau akan pergi berikutnya, Gaki. Kau harus kembali ke Konoha sekarang juga. Telalu banyak masalah yang kau timbulkan karena kepergianmu secara tiba-tiba, dua tahun 8 bulan yang lalu" ungkap Jiraiya.

Hanya lirikan tipis yang jiriaya dapatkan "Aku akan kembali pada saatnya nanti. Jika mereka tidak sabar untuk menemuiku, maka datang dan temui aku sendiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Apalagi yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan persembunyian si Ular itu dengan mudah. Aku sudah melacaknya selama bertahun-tahun, tapi belum juga menemukan jejaknya." Ucap Jiraiya, sedikit kesal dengan jawaban yang ia terima. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan anak ini, tapi pada akhirnya, semua juga sia-sia.

"Aku memiliki caraku sendiri untuk itu, dan kau juga memiliki caramu. Jangan samakan aku denganmu, karena kita tidak ak"-

"MATI KAU... " Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kimimaro melompat dari dalam tanah dengan mode segel kutukan tahap keduanya. Pada tanga kirinya, terdapat tulang yang meruncing bagaikan mata bor, diarahkan ke wajah Naruto. Jiraiya melompat kebelakang, waspada, sedang guren hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Aku hampir melupakanmu, Kaguya" gumam Naruto dengan cepat mengaktifkan Sharingan, lalu _Mangekyō_-nya menatap Kimimaro yang semakin mendekati tubuhnya. Hanya tinggal 5 cm lagi dengan wajah si Uzumaki serangan itu berhenti begitu saja. Kimimaro tidak bisa meneruskan seranganya dalam mode segel kutukan level kedua ini.

'Ap-apa yang terjadi... Ap-apa itu sungguh Kimimaro? Dia bagaikan Monster' pikir Guren sangat terkejut.

'Apa yang terjadi? sosok apa itu?' Pikir Jiraiya menatap Kimamaro penasaran. 'Tekanan _Chakra_-nya menggunung, tapi serangannya terhenti begitu saja... Sekuat apa sebenarnya kau, Uzumaki Naruto' pikir Jiraiya.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa menusuknya? Apa yang menghalangiku' pikir Kimimaro sangat geram, melihat serangan terkuatnya tidak bisa menembus pertahanan Naruto.

Tatapan _Mangekyō_ menyurut si Kaguya, "Lihatlah apa yang dilakukan si maniak itu padamu, Kaguya. Kau masih menyebutnya tuanmu bahkan setelah kau di ubah menjadi Monster seperti ini?" Gumam Naruto, sedikit iba

Emosi Kimimaro kembali meningkat ketika menerima perkataan perih Naruto yang lagi-lagi menghina tuannya. "JANGAN MENGHINA OROCHIMARU-SAMA..." Teriaknya, menggerakan tangan kanannya, memukul ke arah Naruto.

Tapi sebelum itu, tangan kanan Naruto bergerak, memukul ke arah perut Kaguya itu. "sadarlah, _baka_" bisik Naruto pelan, memutar kepalang tangannya dan..

Fuuussssshhh

Tubuh Kimimaro terlempar 5 meter kebelakang terseret dalam keadaan berdiri. Anehnya lagi pukulan Naruto bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Masih ada sekitar 30 cm jarak kepalang tangan dengan tubuh si Kaguya.

'Ap-apa yang terjadi?' Gumam Guren kembali terkejut terkejut.

Di sisi lain, sang _Sannin_ menyipitkan kedua matanya 'Jadi informasi itu benar, tentang Naruto memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan dengan kekuatan memunculkan barrier kedap mata dan bisa memukul dari jarak jauh. Bocah ini bukan lawan yang harus di pandang remeh.' Pikir Jiraiya mengamati keadaan.

"Sepertinya melawanmu yang sudah tidak berbentuk manusia itu sangat tidak adil." Gumam Naruto perlahan menutup kedua matanya. "Manusia melawan manusia, monster melawan monster. Aku akan menghancurkan seluruh tulang untuk menenangkanmu, Kaguya Kimimaro" gumam Naruto membuka kedua matanya yang sudah bukan Sharingan lagi. Matanya itu berwarna merah dengan iris orange vertikal. Tiga pasang whisker di kedua pipinya menebal, bersamaan dengan memanjangnya semua kuku di jarinya.

BOOOOMMM...

Ledakan chakra dahsyat pun terjadi saat itu, bulatan hitam mengelilingi Naruto dengan chakra merah terang menjulang ke langit. Teriakan Guren terdengar ketika tubuhnya terhempas akan gelombang chkara itu, begitu juga Jiraiya yang bergeser kebelakang. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan wajahnya, mencoba menahan gelombang chakra Naruto.

'Ini... Ia benar-benar bisa bertranformasi menjadi mode biju seperti seorang _Jinchūriki_' pikir Jiraiya sangat Shok.

'Chakra apa ini... Rasanya sangat... Menakutkan..' Pikir Guren Horor melihat bulatan hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Kemudian (seperti pada saat melawan Naruto Pain di cannon, langsung masuk pada mode jinchuuriki kekuatan ekor 4.) Ketiga pasang mata di tempat itu melebar saat itu juga ketika melihat 4 ekor melambai lambai.

'Ekor 4... Dalam mode seperti ini, Menma tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tubuhnya... Aku penasaran bagaimana kau memiliki chakra kyuubi sebanyak ini Naruto, tanpa harus kehilangan kendali' pikir Jiraiya sangat serius. Guren hanya bisa menatap saja tanpa bisa berkomentar.

"Jadi itu, mode _Jinchūriki_ dari _Bijū_ yang ada dalam tubuhmu, Uzumaki Naruto" gumam Kimamaro yang terlihat tidak gentar akan tekanan chakra Naruto.

Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya 'Jadi mereka belum juga tau kalau Naruto bukan lagi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi' pikirnya, membaca keadaan

Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Kimimaro, dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan asap "Bersiaplah Kaguya... Aku datang.." Saat itu juga ia menghilang dalam kecepatan, membuat mata ketiga orang lainnya kembali melebar, dan hanya bisa berbisik satu kata, 'cepat'.

Naruto muncul di depan Kimimaro, melayangkan pukulan telak ke perut Kaguya itu, memaksanya membungkuk, menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Uhuk... " Rintih Kimimaro sembari memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Tidak berhenti di sana, Naruto memberikan pukulan kombo ke satu titik di perut Kimimaro dengan cepat, bergantian tangan kiri dan kanannya.

Satu,

Dua

Tiga

Empat pukulan mendarat telak, membuat kimimaro mengedipkan mata kirinya menahan rasa sakit itu. Sebagai pukulan penutup, Naruto mengarahkan pukulan ke arah wajah Kaguya itu, sekigus melemparkannya cepat ke arah tepi area kawah seperti kuali itu.

Kimimaro melesat cepat, terpantul di atas tanah, beberapa puluh kali dan terus melesat ke arah pinggir. "Masih belum, Kaguya.." Gumam Naruto yang menghilang dalam kecepatan, muncul kembali di bagian tepi, arah Kimimaro meluncur. Di sana ia langsung memberikan sebuah tendangan, tepat ke arah perut Kaguya itu, mencungkil tubuhnya ke langit.

Pada mode itu, Naruto menatapnya lalu kembali menghilang dengan kecepatan, melompat ke udara. Di atas, Kimamaru di sambut kembali dengan sebuak tendangan kapak, menggunakan tumit kaki, masih pada sasaran perut kaguya dan lagi-lagi memaksa si pengguna tulang itu untuk membungkuk dan memuntahkan darah segar, memaksa lutut dan kepalanya membungkuk karena tekanan.

Syuuuuunggg..

Tubuh kaguya itu melesat kembali ke atas tanah, tepat di pertengahan area Kuali itu. Ledakan terdengar, di antara debu tebal mengerup, menutupinya. Perlahan Naruto mendarat di atas tanah, berdiri dengan menekuk kaki dan kedua tangannya menggantung. Jika dilihat dati atas, ia, Jiraiya dan Guren membentuk pola segi tiga sama sisi, dengan Kimimaro sebagai pusatnya.

''Ak-aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, tapi kecrpatannya mendekati level Hiraishin Minato" gumam Jiraiya dalam keadaan menganga, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Baru kali ini wajah Guren pucat 'Ia-ia bisa saja membunuhku kapanpun jika ia mau.. Ia hanya bermain-main dengan kami sejak tadi' pikir Guren sangat terkejut menyadari apa yang bisa Naruto lalukan, melihat kemampuan mode biju itu. 'dan aku mengatakan Sasuke akan mengalahkannya dengan mudah.. ' ia terkekeh, tapi bukan karena lucu. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kekuatan anak berambut merah itu.

Naruto memperhatikan serius apa yang ada dalam balutan debu, di sekitar Kiminaro mendarat. Tiba-tiba tanah dk hadapannya pecah, lalu muncullah bor tulang Kimiamaro, yang langsung melesat cepat ke arah perut Naruto.

"NARUTO..." Teriak jiraiya Khawatir melihat serangan itu berhasil mengangkat tubuh Naruto, melayang di udara masih dalam keadaan tertusuk, sampai akhirnya mendarat dan mendorong tubuh Naruto di atas tanah, menyerutnya sekitar 5 meter kebelakang. Kimimaro terus mendorong tubuh mantan Jinchuuriki itu.

Bor tulang putih itu hanya mampu mendorong saja tanpa, bisa menembus atau bahkan mendorong lapisan chakra biju itu. Kimimaro semakin ganas mendorongnya, menggeser Naruto kebelakang, memaksa kami merah Naruto mengikis permukaan tanah.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru, mengira kekauatan yang Orochimaru berikan bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Biju." Gumam Naruto dengan uap panas keluar dari dalam mulutnya. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu, kekuatan yang sesungguhnya, Kaguya Kimimaro." Lanjutnya. Perlahan tangan Naruto bergerak, mendorong kearah tubuh Kimimaro.

Telapak tangan Naruto membesar, lalu memanjang, mendorong tubuh kimimaro, menekannya dan menyeretnya diatas permukaan tanah. Debu kembali mengerup di atas tanah, pengaruh tubuh Kimimaro yang terseret oleh chakra Naruto, menciptakan aliran tanah seperti got dengan kedalaman satu meter dan lebar yang sama. Tubuh Kimimaro terus terdorong sampai akhirnya menyentuh tepi area Kuali ciptaan Naruto.

Booommmm..

Ledakan lagi-lagi tercipta, kali ini Naruto hanya berdiam diri saja, tidak bergerak lagi, hanya menggerakan Chakra, membentuk lengan yang pajang, menahan tubuh Kimimaro. Perlahan chakra Naruto mulai menurun, satu ekor di buntutnya juga telah menghilang. Wajah Naruto kembali terlihat, hanya di lapisi oleh chakra merah dengan tiga ekor melambai.

Kulit Naruto saat itu terkelupas, seperti jatuh di atas panci berisi minyak yang mendidih. Tapi kemudian kulit kembali membentuk, seiring dengan berkurangnya jumlah ekornya. Chakra yang membentuk lengan juga sudah tidak lagi gelap, melainkan transaparan, dan masih menahan Kimimaro. Chakra itu perlahan kembali ketubuh Naruto, menarik Kimimaro bersamanya. Ekor Kimimato masih teris meronta-ronta, berusaha lolos dari tangan Chakra Naruto.

Kini hanya tinggal satu ekor di buntut Naruto dan kulit Naruto juga sudah 80% kembali seperti semula. Jiraiya tidak bisa berkomentar apapun juga selain kagum, begitu juga Guren. Tubuh Kimimaro kini hanya sekitar 2 meter lagi di depan Naruto. Perlahan dari dalam telapak tangan Naruto mengeluarkan seutas rantai yang langsung memanjang kearah Kimimaro. Rantai itu menggantingkan posisi chakra orangenya, melilit tubuh Kimimaro.

'Ia benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan Rantai Chakra dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia menyempurnakan kemampuan Kushina' pikir Jiraiya Kagum.

"Kini semua selesai..." Gumam Naruto pelan. Perlahan kuku kaki dan tangannya kembali seperti semula, begitu juga tiga pasang tanda lahir di kedua pipinya. Terakhir adalah matanya yang kembali berwarna ungu gelap.

'Di-dia menghentikan Kimimaro yang menggunakan kekuatan segel kutukan level kedua semudah itu.. Ak-aku tidak ingin mempercayainya tapi.. Ia kuat' pikir Guren masih tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Kimimaro yang tadinya terus meronta perlahan berhenti bergerak, seiring dengan semakin banyaknya lilitan chakra. Pengaruh segel kutukan juga sudah mulai menghilang, dan kulitnya kembali seperti semulai. Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan menahan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.

'Naruto... Aku tidak bisa menebak sekuat apa kau sekarang, atau nanti. Aku tidak pernah menduga kau akan menggapai tingkatan setinggi ini sebelumnya dalam umurmu yang semuda ini' pikir Jiraiya. Ia harus akui ada rasa khawatir melihat kekuatan anak ini, dan membayangkannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku jika kau mengandalkan kekuatan kutukan Orochimaru yang bersifat sesaat itu. Kenapa kau harus menyerahkan dirimu pada iblis yang hanya memperdulikan dirinya sendiri" gumam Naruto mengangkat tangannya, sekaligus mengangakat rantai yang melilit tubuh Kimimaro.

Perlahan rantai itu memendek, mendekat ke arah telapak tangan Naruto. Tidak sedikitpun ia merenggangkan rantai yang melilit tubuh Kaguya itu. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat dan semakin mendekati Naruto. Ia bersiap mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke dada Kimimaro untuk menanamkan Juinjutsunya.

Kimimaro terdiam sejenak, menutup kedua matanya. Rentetan kejadian Flashback di dalam kepalanya saat itu terlihat, tak kala bagaimana ia di perlakukan di klannya, tak kala ia bertemu dengan Orochimaru, tak kala ia berada dengan Orochimaru. Kimimaro menganggap Orochimaru bukan hanya sebagai tuan, tapi lebih diaatas segala-galanya. Ia memujanya dengan segenap apa yang ia miliki dalam hidupnya.

"Aku.. Tidak akan... Pernah bisa... KAU KENDALIKAN... " Teraik Kimimaro dan saat itu juga, bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan tulang dengan cepat, sekaligus menghancurkan seluruh rantai Chakra yang melilit tubuhnya. Naruto melompat kebelakang, menghindari tulang-tulang yang melesat kearahnya seperti kunai yang dilemparkan.

Naruto sempat menghindari beberapa tulang, tapi sebuah tulang berhasil menancap di bahu kanannya.'Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kaguya dapat mengalahkan Rantai chakraku.' Pikir Naruto sedikit terkejut.

'Rantainya.. Putus' pikir Guren sangat terkejut, begitu juga Jiraiya.

'Kurasa aku harus mencoba cara yang lainnya, mendekatinya secara langsung sangat berbahaya, tulangnya itu akan sangat merepotkan' lanjut si rambut merah itu, menggerakkan tangannya, mencabut tulang yang menancap di bahunya. Terlihat Kimimaro, berdiri dalam keadaan sangat sempoyongan karena efek samping setelah menggunakan segel kutukan level kedua.

"GUREN... SEKARANG.." Teriak Kimimaro. Guren mengangguk, mengerti maksud teriakan itu, lalu dengan cepat melakukan handseal, mempersiapkan jutsunya. Kedua mata ungu Naruto melirik ke arah pengendali Kristal itu. Guren kemudian menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas tanah.

**Shoton : Shuishoheki Hachi No Jin"** gumamnya pelan. Perlahan tanah yang ia sentuh, berubah menjadi kristal dan mengarah ke Naruto, sangat cepat.

'Shoton... ? ' Pikir Si gama Sannin terkejut.

"Kau sebaiknya menghindar Jiraiya, atau kau akan terkena jutsuku." Ucap Naruto yang malah melompat ke udara, menghindari jutsu Guren. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Jiraiya kabur ke arah tepi area kuali, melarikan diri dari jutsu Guren. Pemimpin Kusa yang menyadari Naruto menghindar dengan cara melompat, kembali melakukan handseal, menyudahi jutsu pertamanya.

**Shoton : Growing Crystal Thorns"** bisik pelan wanita itu. Di bawah Naruto, muncul puluhan tombak kristal yang memanjang, mengarah ke Naruto. Tombak-tombak itu terus memanjang menyusulnya yang sedikit lagi akan kembali ke permukaan tanah. Si Bocah Uzumaki, melirik Jiraiya sejenak yang sudah menjauh, kemudian melakukan handseal sangat cepat. Terakhir ia melakukan handseal dragon.

"Sebaiknya kau menjauh lagi Jiraiya, atau kau akan terbakar" gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai, lalu menarin napas dalam, membengkakkan dadanya.

**Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku"** iapun menyemburkan lautan api dari dalam mulutnya dan langsung mendorongnya kembali ke atas karena pengaruh tekanan jutsunya. Api jutsu Naruto, meluas saat menyentuh permukaan kristal Guren, menyebar ke segala penjuru sangat cepat.

"SIAL... BOCAH ITU MEMILIKI KATON YANG MERIVALI _GAMARYUDAN_-KU" runtuk Jiraiya kesal, melompat cepat ke atas dahan pohon di tepi kuali. Jika dilihat dari atas, katon Naruto, memenuhi arena kuali jutsunya, bahkan melebar sampai ke tepi, menenggelamkan kedua anggota Orochimaru dalam lautan api.

'Katon bocah itu benar-benar tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia membanjiri wilayah ini dengan api hanya dengan satu jutsu saja, sudah membuatnya menjadi monster' pikir Jiraiya berdiri di tempat teraman, sambil mengamati pertarungan.

Jutsu itu berlangsung sekitar 10 detik. Naruto menyudahi jutsunya lalu perlahan tubuhnya ke permukaan. Tanah yang tadinya rata, terlihat hancur setelah menerima jutsu Naruto. Di tempat Guren dan Kimimaro, terlihat dua buah balok kristal terbentuk, mengurung tubuh Guren dan Kimimaro, melindungi mereka dari ganasnya jutsu Naruto.

Praaakkk...

Kedua balok kristal itu mulai retak, seperti akan hancur. Rupanya jutsu pertahanan Guren itu tidak mampu menekan ke ganasan jutsu Katon Naruto. Si Uzumaki, menyipitkan matanya, menyorot ke arah Kimimaro, ia kemudian melakukan handseal snake.

'Kau boleh kuat menghancurkan rantai chakraku yang pertama, tapi tidak untuk ini' pikirnya. Sebuah rantai chakra keluar dari pinggangnya, melesat cepat ke arah balok kristal Guren yang sudah mulai Hancur. Rantai itu semakin mendekati tubuh Kimimaro, tapi sebelum itu, seekor ular putih besar, keluar dari dalam tanah dan langsung melahap balok kristal itu.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya _'Orochimaru_...' Pikirnya sedikit kesal. Ia mengarahkan rantainya ke arah ular itu, akan tetapi, gerakan ular sangat lincah, dan berhasil kabur ke arah hutan. Rantai chakra berwarna perak kemerahan itu hanya bisa menancap di atas dinding arena kuali, karena sasarannya telah kabur. 'Lain kali aku akan mendapatkannya, aku tidak boleh membiarkan orang seperti dia terperangkap pada bujuk rayu si Maniak itu' lanjut Naruto. Rantai chakranya akhirnya menghilang, di telan udara.

"Jadi kelemahan rantaimu adalah tulang Kimimaro... Kurasa Orochimaru baru saja mendapatkan cara untuk menghentikan Juinjutsuimu" gumam Guren, berdiri sempoyongan di bagian kanan Naruto sekitar 2 meter.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa menjadi seorang kage dengan pengamatanmu yang sangat payah itu" komen Naruto datar, melirik Guren.

Guren menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau terima saja kalau kau tidak lebih cepat untuk menangkapnya, Orochimaru tidak akan merelakan kalau kau mendapatkannya" ungkapnya.

Naruto kemudian menyeringai. "Tidak ada yang tau? apakah aku tidak bisa menangkapnya, atau aku sengaja membiarkannya di ambil oleh Orochimaru. Yang jelas urusanku di sini telah selesai, dan saatnya melanjutkan ke urusanku yang berikutnya" ucapnya cuek.

"ITU DIA... " Terdengar suara terikan.

"TANGKAP DIA.. "

"GUREN-SAMA.. APA ANDA BAIK-BAIK SAJA"

Satu persatu Shinobi Kusagakure bermunculan di tempat itu, mengepung Naruto. Semakin lama, semakin bertambah jumlahnya dan semua dalam keadaan _standby_ akan menyerang Naruto. Si bocah Uzumaki tidak terlihat memberikan reaksi apapun karena keadaanya yang terkepung saat itu. Ia berbalik, lalu menatap ke arah Jiraiya terakhir berdiri, tapi sudah menghilang.

'Begitu yah... Ia sudah mendapatkan informasi, dan akan memilih untuk menghindari masalah. Pemikiran yang baik untuk seorang Sannin' pikir Naruto.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Guren-Sama?" Tanya salah satu _Jōnin_ dari Kusagakure, muncul di belakang sang pemimpin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. " Jawab Guren.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab sosok itu. Ia kemudian menatap kearah Naruto. "SEMUANYA, JANGAN BIARKAN ORANG ITU LOLOS, TANGKAP DIA HIDUP ATAU MATI" teriaknya memberikan perintah. Dalam sekejap hamoir seluruh Shinobi Kusa berkumpul di tempat itu.

"Guren... " Gumam Naruto, menatap si wanita pemimpin Kusa, membuatnya khawatir "Aku akan menemuimu nanti setelah menghancurkan si Maniak Orochimaru. Aku tau kau tidak seperti Kimimaro yang setia pada si Hebi itu" Lanjutnya, terkesan memudahkan posisinya.

"Kau berkata seolah kau akan kami biarkan keluar dari sini, boc"- ucapan ninja Kusa itu di hentikan oleh Guren yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Di bukanlah orang yang bisa kalian kalahkan dengan jumlah. Aku tau betul bagaimana kemampuan orang itu" ucap Guren.

"Ta-tapi Guren-Sama, kami bisa me-"

"Aku bilang kalian bukanlah lawannya." Lagi-Lagi Guren memotong perkataan salah satu anggotanya itu. 'Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, jutsu kelas tinggi dan pertarungan ini, ia bahkan hanya sedikit berkeringat. Jenis monster apa sebenarnya kau, Uzumaki Naruto' pikir Guren ia memperhatikan luka di bahu Naruto. 'Apa yang terjadi pada lukanya? Bukankah tadi ada luka di bahunya, terkena serangan Kimimaro?' lanjutnya dalam benak.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar akan kekuatan yang kau dan anggotamu miliki. Aku tidak akan menyentuh kalian, jika kalian tidak menggangguku. Saat kalian bertemu dengan Orochimaru nanti, katakan kalau aku bilang hallo padanya..." Dengan itu Naruto menghilang Via Shunshin super cepatnya, _Hiraishin_.

"Ap-apa itu Shunshin..." Gumam Salah seorang Ninja Kusa.

"Shunshin yang sangat cepat..." Respon yang lainnya.

'Dia benar-benara sesuatu..' Pikir Guren. "SEMUA... KEMBALI KE DESA, SEGERA..." Perintah sang pemimpin.

.

.

.

Bersama Jiraiya.

'Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus kulaporkan ke Minato? Terlalu banyak informasi yang masih belum jelas.' Pikirnya sementara melompat-lompat dari dahan ke dahan, menjauhi wilayah Kusa. Saat ia melihat ninja Kusa berdatangan, ia telah kabur untuk menghindari masalah.

'Kenapa ia tidak mengenakan Hita-Itae Konoha? Dimana ia meletakan identitas Ninjanya itu. Apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya?' Pikir jiraiya yang kembali sangat penasaran.

Bertemu dengan Naruto memang adalah hal yang ia inginkan, apalagi setelah si Uzumaki itu menciptakan begitu banyak masalah setelah kepergiannya. Tapi bukannya kejelasan yang ia peroleh, malah hanya menambah kebingungannya saja. Rasa ingin taunya akan misteri seorang Uzumaki Naruto semakin melambung tinggi, tapi penjelasan tentang itu sangat nihil. Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menjelaskan sesuatu dengan mudahnya.

"Aku harus mencari taunya sendiri nanti, atau mungkin Minato akan bisa membantuku melakukannya" gumam Jiraiya berpikir keras "Sekarang aku akan menyusul Menma. Jika melihat dari hasil yang Naruto dapatkan, maka aku harus meningkatkan latihan Menma."

Ia terus melompat-lompat menuju ke tempat ia menitipkan si blonde, Namikaze Senju Menma. Ia tidak ingin muridnya itu terlalu jauh di bawah Naruto. Ia memang tidak melihat Naruto dalam keadaan kekuatan penuh, tapi dari pertarungan singkatnya, ia tau kalau Naruto kini memiliki levelnya sendiri. Ia bukan lagi seperti dulu, ia sudah jauh lebih kuat.

'Tapi jika di pikirkan lagi, luka parah yang ia alami saat berubah menjadi ekor 4 tadi, sembuh dengan sendirinya ketika jumlah chakra di turunkan. Ekor dua memiliki energi untuk menyembuhkan super cepat, diatas ekor satu. Ekor tiga mengarah ke ekor empat dan bersifat menghancurkan. Aku penasaran jika Menma juga bisa berubah seperti itu, maka Ia tidak harus menderita. Aku harus menanyakan padanya Nanti' pikir Jiraiya.

.

.

.

Bersama Naruto.

"Jadi... Inikah tempat yang menahan warga Daizugakure? Bukan seperti pelatihan Shinobi, seperti apa yangdi katakan Sontoryu." Gumam Naruto.

Ia berdiri di atas dahan pohon, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, mengamati dari jauh apa yang terjadi di tempat itu. Ada sebuah bangunan, seperti Pagoda dengan tiga tingkatan. Di sanalah tempat istrahat para Shinobi Kusagakure penjaga tempat itu. Terlihat beberapa Shinobi tengah bersantai di bangunan itu.

Tepat di belakang bangunan itu, ada sebuah tebing, seperti bukit, hanya saja penuh dengan bebatuan, bukannya tanah. Ada sebuah pintun masuk ke dalam bukit itu. Di sana terdapat beberapa pekerja dengan rantai dan beban di kaki mereka, membawa gerobak berisi batu kerikil hitam, masuk ke dalam gua yang lainnya.

'Apa itu.. Batu bara? Tapi untuk apa? Apa yang ingin mereka bakar' pikir Naruto penasaran. 'Sepertinya aku harus memeriksanya langsung.' Ia pun melakukan handseal.

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" **gumamnya pelan. Dua bunshin muncul di samping kiri dan kanannya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, bunshin itu langsung melompat turun ke atas tanah, lalu berlari ke arah pagoda, menyebar ke kiri dan kanan.

Bunshin yang di kanan.

Ia tengah mengarah ke Pagoda, dimana para Shinobi Kusa sedang bersantai. 'Hum.. Kukira hanya Kusa, ternyata ada juga Ame di sini' pikir Bunshin itu. Ia mengambil kunai yang di selibkan kertas peledak di tanga kanannya, berlari di bawah naungan pohon. Kira-kira sekitar 5 meter jaraknya dan pagoda, ia melompat ke atas dahan, melompat lebih tinggi lagi, lalu melemparkan kunai itu di tengah-tengah mereka semua.

Tap...

Kunai itu menancap di atas lantai teras pagoda, dengan kertas bomnya dalam keadaan terbakar. Semua mata Ninja yang ada di tempat itu melebar, lalu kalang kabut melompat untuk menghindari serangan itu.

"Awas ledakan..." Gumam Naruto.

BOOOOOMMMMM

Ledakan pun terjadi, menghancurkan bagian teras pagoda itu. Beberapa Shonobi terlempar ke luar karena pengaruh ledakan dan beberapa lagi karena mereka masih sempat melarikan diri. Naruto akhirnya mendarat di atas tanah, melihat kalang kabutnya Shinobi musuh, menanyakan siapa pelaku penyerangan ini.

"HEY.. AKU DISINI..." Teriak Naruto, kemudian melemparkan lagi kunai beserta kertas peledak ke arah pagoda

BOOOMMMM

"KAU BOCAH KECIL..."

"ITU DIA..."

"KITA DI SERANG.."

"SEMUA... ITU PELAKUNYA... TANGKAP DIA.."

"BUNYIKAN ALARM..." Terik yang lainnya.

Seorang Shinobi Kusa melompat ke atap pagoda, sekentara yang lain mengejar bunshin itu. Ada sekitar 20 Shinobi Ame dan Kusa, mengejar bunshin yang berlari ke arah hutan.

Seorang Shinobi yang di atap, hendak memberikan alarm peringatan dengan membunyikan lonceng besar di atap itu. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum tangannya sempat meraih lonceng itu, ia sudah harus kehilangan lengan berharganya itu, karena sabetan katana Hitam memotongnya.

"AAAAGHGKKKK" teriak Shinobi itu mengerang rasa sakit di tangannya, terbaring di atap pagoda.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunyikan lonceng ini" Gumam Bunshin kedua Naruto. Ia lalu memberikan kode pada sang bos, melemparkan sebuah kunai dengan kertas formula Hiraishin pada kunai itu, ke arah mulut Goa.

Sekitar 1 meter di depan pintu masuk Goa, Naruto muncul langsung menangkap kunai itu, tepat di hadapan seorang pria kurus, seperti kelaparan dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya. Usianya sekitar 50 tahunan, dengan rabbut di kuncir bak samurai.

"Ak-aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.. Aku bersupah kalau aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" ucap Sosok itu bersujud di hadapan Naruto, melepaskan gerobak batu baranya. Tentu saja Naruto langsung terkejut akan reaksi itu.

"Hey kau, bangun sekarang atau kau akan menyesal" gumam Naruto.

"Ha-Hai.." Jawab sosok itu dengan cepat, kembali berdiri

"Apa kau dari Daizugakure?" Tanya Naruto. Sosok di hadapannya terlihat khawatir akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Apa kau kan menjawab atau aku akan memaksamu, pak tua.." Gumam Naruto memegang gagang katananya.

"Ha-hai.. "Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Ma-maksudku, aku orang Daizugaku"- belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto telah menghunuskan katananya. Sosok itu memejamkan kedua matanya pasrah.

"Oi.. Buka matamu dan antar aku ke yang lainnya" ucap Naruto berbalik, menghadap ke arah Gua.

Sosok itu membuka kedua matanya, memegangi tubuhnya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit, artinya ia tidak apa-apa. Lalu ia menyadari kalau gagang rantai yang ada di kakinya telah putus. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap punggung Naruto.

"Oi.. Cepatlah.. Aku tidak ingin berusan dengan ninja-ninja penjaga. Tunjukan jalannya, kemana dan dimana mereka." Gumam Naruto sedikit memaksa

"Ha-Hai.." Jawab sosok itu penuh rasa bingung. 'Siapa orang ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya kalau ia orang Daizu' pikirnya. Ia pun melangkah terburu-buru di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa ada penjaga di dalam?" Tanya Naruto

"Ha-Hai.. Ada dua orang.." Jawab sosok itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan gua, ruangan luas dengan puluhan orang tengah menumbuk lempengan besi, dengan rantai di kaki mereka yang sambung menyambung. Naruto melihat sebuah tungku raksasa, berbentuk segi empat dengan panjang sekitar 2 meter. Didalam tungku, ada batu bara yang membara, memanaskan puluhan lempengan besi.

'Tempat pembuatan senjata?' Pikir Naruto penasaran.

"Oi.. Apa yang kau lakukan di"- belum sempat sosok Shinobi Kusa itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah menghabisi nyawanya.

"BANGSAT KAU.. " Teriak seorang lagi, berlari menyerang Naruto menggunakan katana. Ia menyabetkan vertikal katana itu, hanya di hindari tipis, lalu Naruto menghabisi hidup sosok itu dengan sekali tusukan di jantungnya. Ia kemudian mengambil kunci yang menggantung di kantung Shinobi sosok itu.

Semua pekerja serentak menyudahi pekerjaan mereka, menatap penasaran ke arah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghabisi dua nyawa penjaga, seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa sebelumnya. Menghabisi nyawa semudah itu, membuat mereka penasaran tentangnya.

"Ini... " Ucap Naruto melemparkan kunci itu ke arah orang yang pertama ia temui. "Mulai sekarang kalian semua bebas. Silahkan pulang ke desa kalian masing-masing." Ungkap Naruto, lalu berbalik.

"Tu-tunggu.. " Salah seorang memanghentikan gerakannya. "Si-siapa Anda? Dan kenapa anda melakukan ini semua?" Lanjutnya, tapi hanya di balas tatapan datar dan ia pun menghilang.

"Ki-kita bebas... KITA BEBAS..." Terdengar teriakan bahagia dari dalam Goa itu.

TBC

Wah…. Kuharap ini cukup untuk menghibur _reader_ di akhir hari weekend ini..

So, jangan lupa untuk RnR yo, and _good day_


End file.
